El Titiritero
by maxcrou
Summary: Issei es un chico con un pasado oculto. Gracias a su abuelo, descubrio a Ddraig, el dragon gales que vive en su Boosted Gear. ahora con 15 años, nadie sabe quien es. Pero mucho han escuchado el nombre "el Titiritero". Issei inteligente. no pervertido. Pequeño harem. pareja principal IsseixSona.
1. Chapter 1

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , pesonaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 1. No todo es lo que parece.

Cerca de una ciudad grande del Japón contemporáneo, existía una ciudad pequeña con unos 3 millones de habitantes. Era conocido como el pueblo de Kuoh. Era un día x, todavía no amanecía, se lograba evidenciar como el cielo celeste rojizo se empezaba a ver. Por las calles se podía ver a una persona que corría de forma firme y con ritmo. Poseía una sudadera con capucha que le cubría el rostro, se podía ver como el cable de los audífonos sobresalía por el agujero de su capucha; cuando llego a un parque donde existían unas máquinas para hacer ejercicios y unas barras horizontales, el sujeto las miro detenidamente por unos segundos y se acercó a ellas. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer flexiones de brazos y en series diferentes. Se notaba que el sujeto se ejercitaba de manera continua y llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Aquel sujeto terminaba su rutina volviendo corriendo a su casa, que era de dos pisos. En la entrada tenía una placa de madera con los kanjis "residencia Hyoudou".

"ya llegué", saludada aquel sujeto hacia el interior de su casa.

"bienvenido a casa Hijo" la mujer que lo saludaba era su madre, que tenía una mirada de devoción y hasta de amor orgulloso de madre. Su padre que ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa lo miro unos segundos y le hizo un cabeceo a modo de saludo, eso no significaba que dicho hombre no lo reconocía, era todo lo contrario; lo admiraba y lo respetaba como hombre. Y era algo no menor, ya que aquel joven era considerado el último intento de aquellos dos, ya que anteriormente habían perdido a dos hijos por abortos espontáneos. La llegada de aquel muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos miel, fue una bendición para ellos.

"voy a ducharme" decía aquel joven. Su madre le sonreía y luego preguntaba

"¿desayuno normal o liviano?". El joven sonreía a medias, sabía muy bien que siempre comía un desayuno contundente, que según palabras de su madre era "excesivo"; y desayuno liviano para ella eran "dos tostadas con mermelada y un café con leche".

"lo de siempre mama, tengo que seguir creciendo"… luego le sonreía de manera alegre, y subía al segundo piso y entraba directamente a la ducha. Aquel joven se duchaba de manera pulcra para sacarse el sudor y suciedad que tenía en el cuerpo, tenía un cuerpo levemente tonificado, con una leve musculatura que se veía más en sus abdominales, espalda y algo en sus brazos. Lo que resaltaba más eran aquellas cicatrices que tenía por la espalda, además tenía algunos moretones que ya empezaban a ponerse verdes. Era como si el sujeto había pasado por una paliza de golpes de pies y puños.

"!Issei, en 10 minutos está listo tu desayuno¡" gritaba su madre desde el primer piso por las escaleras.

"Ok, estaré en 10 abajo mama". Salía de la ducha y se secaba con la toalla, observaba sus puños y tenía algunas cicatrices por haber golpeado algo. lo que más resaltaba de sus manos y muñecas era que tenía un anillo plateado en dedo anular izquierdo, y una pulsera con una cadena que estaba en su muñeca derecha. Lo que podría ver es que ambos objetos metálicos tenían una serie de dibujos que, si bien tenían ciertas figuras o formas, nadie sabía para que servían. Sin embargo, en la habitación de Issei, se podía ver que el marco de la puerta tenia las mismas figuras o líneas dibujadas con un marcador; se podría decir que todas las ventanas y marcos de las puertas tenían aquellas marcas; el lugar donde más abundaban era en la habitación de aquel joven llamado Issei. Aquel muchacho se ponía su uniforme escolar de la academia Kuoh; era una academia netamente Femenina, era una academia de alto grado, pedía tener ciertos grados académicos y algunas recomendaciones; fue casi una noticia regional que el año pasado abriera sus puertas a hombres; las solicitudes que llegaron eran por miles. No era fácil ingresar a aquella academia; pero haberlo logrado significaba que te habías ganado la lotería, casi tenías asegurado la entrada a cualquier universidad de Japón una vez que se graduabas de la academia.

En aquella habitación además de la cama, closet, una computadora, un escritorio, un velador. Había un atril con unas hojas donde había pentagramas y notas musicales, cerca de allí había un violín y una flauta traversa, y del closet semi abierto se podía evidenciar un teclado musical; justo a la altura de la cintura cerca del atril había una mesita con un tablero de ajedrez con piezas en diferentes lugares. Arriba de la computadora, había libros de diferentes materias y curiosamente algunos de esos libros tenían las mismas figuras o formas dibujadas en lomo de estas; se veían viejos y casi llenos de polvo. El sonido de un timbre le llego a su computadora, el vio que alguien le mando un correo, se hacía llamar "LITTEGIRL"; aquel usuario lo conoció en unas de las paginas para jugar ajedrez vía internet; resulto ser un sujeto que si sabía jugar al ajedrez e incluso le daba un reto. Issei, vio la jugada que le envió y luego el jugo en el tablero que tenía, era una réplica del juego que estaba jugando con ese sujeto; rápidamente movió el caballo negro de su contrincante al lugar señalado, sonrió mordazmente y luego movió un alfil dejando jaque al rey enemigo. Fue a su computadora y escribió su movimiento y antes de enviarlo dijo en voz alta

"A ver cómo te sacas esto, mal nacido"… era su enemigo acérrimo del ajedrez, no por nada competía con aquel sujeto su registro era de 167 victorias con 159 derrotas y 85 empates, y quería romperlo por una diferencia de más de 30 victorias a su favor. La verdad no tenía nada contra el ajedrez, le gustaba jugar. Pero igual sentía a título personal, que el Shogi era más dinámico que el ajedrez.

 **{es extraño...}**

 _Que sucede Ddraig?_

 **{a veces me pregunto porque decidiste esconderte. Se que sabes que tarde o temprano te consumirá el purgatorio Carmesi que tienen mis antiguos portadores... y cuando eso suceda la pelea es inevitable con el blanco...}** Issei, se ponía a meditar aquellas palabras que su pasajero incondicional le decía. Sabía que era cierto, quizás no podría evitar aquel maldito destino; pero desde el fondo de su corazón tenía ganas de demostradle que podría estar equivocado.

 _No lo he olvidado, solo quiero vivir un poco más. Quizás enamorarme, tener una novia. Quizás un hijo. No lo sé Ddraig, solo quiero una vida normal._ Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras aquel ser mitológico se reía de manera alegre, casi como si su anfitrión actual estuviera diciéndole una broma.

 **{desde el momento que me despertaste, toda tu vida estará amarrada a eventos fuera de lo normal. No te extrañes si algo llega a pasar de aquí a unos dos años más..}**

 _Es una amenaza?_

 **{no compañero, es una realidad... y eso lo sabes muy bien. No sé porque te haces el loco con aquellas chicas que están en tu academia}**

 _Ni siquiera sé lo que son, pero tienes razón. Tendré que andar con cuidado._

Caminaba de manera lenta y segura hacía más de tres semanas que había empezado en la academia de Kuoh, iba caminando lentamente un poco más delante de él estaban caminando junto al "dúo pervertido", la verdad de las cosas el, los entendía muy bien, era hombre, no era ajeno al paraíso femenino que tenía delante de sus ojos. Había chicas que podrían pasar por modelos de primera, además la proporción hombres - mujeres eran de 1:20. Sin embargo no compartía sus actos pervertidos. De hecho, eran amigos, pero eran unos malditos freaks, nerds y unos inútiles en cuanto a relaciones personales; cuando Issei, los conoció por primera vez fue jugando juegos de videos y tenían algunos gustos personales con respecto a animes y otros. Además, más una vez debido a algunas actividades nocturnas que el realizaba, sus dos amigos lo ayudaban con trabajos y tareas; el en cambio los protegía con su presencia de los matones y abusadores. Además, justo en este momento tenía que esperar la tarea pendiente que le había pedido a esos dos cerebritos; necesitaba saber quién era LITTLEGIRL, el trato por sus propios medios tratar de averiguar algo de ese personaje, pero se encontró con una muralla gigante de seguridad informática que no le permitía nada más, ante eso hablo con esos dos tipos y ellos lo tomaron como un reto. Habían pasado 2 meses desde que le pidió ayuda...

"oye Ise"

"que sucede Motohama?"

"te tengo noticias de tu desconocido" Issei levantaba una ceja de manera sutil mientras miraba como su amigo se llevaba una mano a los lentes y se los acomodaba.

"es una pantalla en blanco...". _MIERDA¡_ , ese fue el pensamiento inicial del castaño, esto estaba más allá de sus capacidades mentales, de sus recursos monetarios, tiempo y recursos de infraestructuras. No entendía como ese jugador lograba burlarlo de saber quién era realmente; después de escuchar aquella respuesta de su amigo de lentes, no le quedaba más que admirar más a aquel oponente, lo respetaba como jugador de ajedrez, no eran muchos lo que le daban un reto; y aquel personaje que le enviaba vía internet las jugadas era algo digno de respetarlo.

"¿porque estas tan pendiente de saber quién es?" Matsuda era el que preguntaba.

"vamos chicos, es solo un pequeño capricho mío. Solo quería saber quién era ese sujeto que me da un reto en mis partidas online". El dúo pervertido se miraba entre ellos y luego algo les hizo click en sus cerebros.

"acaso quieres saber quién está detrás de la pantalla, si es una linda chica, para ligártela... " dijo Matsuda, Motohama asentía de manera exagerada.

"no idiotas, solo quiero saber quién es, nada más"

"si claro"… Issei rodaba los ojos y luego seguía caminando. Al rato llegaban esos dos y procedían a contarle y tratar de los acompañara a "mirar a las bellezas". Ok, admitía que le llamaba mucho la atención ver a todas esas chicas lindas, pero él tenía límites. Y así empezaba su mañana antes de entrar, escuchar cosas pervertidas y lugares donde los tipos iban a espiar. Mal que mal no tenía problemas en entregarlos vivos a sus verdugos.

Al entrar y caminar por el instituto para el, era una sensación extraña; no era ajeno a que existían ciertos seres mitológicos o sobrenaturales a plena luz del día. Tenía sospechas, pero también dudas. Pero de que si había seres o algo en el instituto los había. Eran sensaciones extrañas, siempre eran las mismas, estaban como dispersas, pero allí estaban. Era la hora del almuerzo y sus amigos habían desaparecido hace unos minutos. Lentamente caminaba hacia un lugar que quedaba camino al club de kendo. Se apoyo en contra la pared y espero pacientemente a que llegaran las chicas del kendo.

"aquí estas otra vez, Hyoudou-san. ¿Dime que puedo hacer por ti?" El sonido de aquella voz era nada más que de le pelicastaña Murayama, cerca de ella estaba Katase.

"solo vengo advertidles lo de siempre"

"de nuevo esos idiotas" decía Katase de manera fastidiada. Lanzo un suspiro y luego miro al castaño de manera analítica. Issei no fue ajeno a esa mirada y luego le dijo

"¿que pasa Katase-san?". Ella le pregunto

"dime Hyoudou-san, ¿que sacas tú de todo esto?, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza entregar a tus amigos así tan descaradamente?" Issei estrechaba de manera sutil sus ojos y luego dijo.

"son mis amigos, pero no comparto sus perversiones. Son demasiadas llamativas para mi gusto."

" Entonces admites que tienes perversiones" dijo Murayama.

"creo que todos tenemos algún grado de perversión. Solo que no las mostramos o no queremos que nadie las sepa". Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego levantaron sus hombros y luego se despidieron del castaño y le agradecieron la información.

después de eso camino hacia el lugar donde siempre atrapaban a esos tipos. Subió a la galería donde se podía ver la parte trasera del club de kendo, y cerca de allí estaba la pista de atletismo. Todo el mundo sabía que, si Issei subía a la parte más alta de esa galería y luego miraba de manera tranquila hacia el club de kendo, era porque iba correr sangre del dúo pervertido. Casi todos los chicos encontraban divertido ese acto de Issei, subirse arriba de la galería y ver como masacraban a sus amigos. muchos de los alumnos no entendían como era amigo de esos dos, pero lo respetaban porque no era un pervertido.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el grito de las chicas de kendo. Issei lanzo una media sonrisa. El viento trajo consigo un leve perfume de manzanillas, no sabía porque, pero lo tranquilizaba lo hacía llevar hacia una orilla de un rio tranquilo con un campo lleno de esas flores.

A su lado se sentó una chica, mantenía su distancia para respetar el espacio personal, de reojo miraba como ponía una pierna sobre la otra, lo que hacía mostrarle sus largas piernas blancas; internamente maldecía al cielo porque la falda a cuadros no le dejaba ver más allá. Subió su vista para observar a su acompañante tenía un pecho chico, pero estaba bien proporcionado para el tamaño de su tórax, el pelo negro corto al estilo Bob, con una fina nariz, unos ojos de color violeta y encuadernados en unas gafas ligeras que le daba un aire intelectual, además su rostro era una verdadera cara de póker, casi sin mostrar una emoción. Aquella chica era Souna Shitori, del segundo año de secundaria, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Como era que esa chica había logrado obtener semejante puesto, no lo sabía.

"Hyoudou Issei. Buenas tardes. Te molesta que me siente aquí?" Aquella voz melodiosa y suave, casi lo hace babear. No supo qué diablos lo había golpeado, pero tuvo la decencia de mantener la boca cerrada, para evitar una escena mal vista.

"no, para nada Shitori-kaicho. Espero que mi compañía sea de su agrado".

"bien, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿puedo?".

"claro, ¿puedo llamarla Kaicho?".

"sí me parece bien. ¿Quisiera saber porque entregas a tus amigos?". La pregunta no era mala, solo que fue un poco directa. Claro estaba en modo presidenta de hierro, así que no podía culparla, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Quizás los papeles y otras cosas administrativas le quitaban tiempo.

Sabía que no podía ir por las ramas o contestar una estupidez, pero había algo que le molestaba de la presidenta; era como si siempre buscara las cosas ocultas del tema. Tampoco ayudaba que cerca de ella se encontraba su amiga y vice presidenta Tsubaki. Él sabía que había algo en ella que era extraño, no podía discernir que era; era como un pulso o algo que salía de ella. No lo sentía con la presidenta, ella no emitía nada extraño.

"la verdad presidenta, no comparto sus gustos. Además, me parece algo degradante que vean a las chicas sin que ellas lo sepan. Existe algo llamado privacidad. ¿no lo cree?"

"si tienes razón. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta".

 _Ok la chica es inteligente, sabe lo quiere. Me pregunto si puedo sacarle una sonrisa a esa estoica cara que tiene..._ **{estas apostando a sacarle algo a esa cara de póker que tiene}**. _Oye si lo logro, lograre verle una nueva cara más amable de la que ya tiene._ **{tú lo que quieres es ver algo más, de esa mocosa. Ver si tiene vida en esa cara dura que tiene}.** _soñar es gratis amigo..._

"no es que sea un mal amigo, es que hay cosas que nunca compartiré con ellos. Y lamentablemente ellos tienen la peor faceta de este trio extraños de amigos que van juntos a todas partes. Así que si, los entrego porque es lo correcto, no porque quiero perjudicarlos a ellos. Tarde o temprano tienen que darse cuenta que lo que hacen está mal". La pelinegra parpadea una vez y luego le dice

"ya veo, entonces pareciera que les estas dando una lección. Dime ¿Qué pasaría si ellos te descubren que los traicionaste y te dejan solo?"

"la verdad Kaicho. Ellos ya saben que los he traicionado, Katase-san y Murayama-san, ya les han informado que yo los delate. Ellos estaran enojados conmigo un momento, pero ellos saben porque los delato, ellos no me dejaran solo porque ya hemos crecido juntos algunos años. Además, verlos como los masacran es divertido. Por idiotas caen siempre en lo mismo. Así que simplemente disfruto ver el sufrimiento ajeno de esos dos tontos"

"es algo cruel, lo que dices. Pero si te entiendo." Ella giro su rostro para ver la paliza, Issei hizo lo mismo y sonrió mordazmente como había un circulo de chicas de kendo con sus shinai alzados y dispuestos a golpear a esos dos tipos.

"no me malentienda Kaicho. Lo que dije es que los seres vivos necesitan de otros para sobrevivir y vivir el día a día. Muchas veces los seres inteligentes, como los humanos generan ciertas dependencias a ciertas personas. Quizás sea amistad, compañía, amor, o simplemente el hecho de estar juntos, hace la vida un poco más placentera."

La pelinegra lo miraba de manera analítica y se tomaba los segundos para contestar.

"cuando te refiere a dependencia, lo hace ver como si fuera algo malo"

"para nada Kaicho. Es normal tener una dependencia a otras personas..." Issei levantaba su dedo apuntando a la vicepresidenta... "incluso Ud. misma tiene dependencia de relacionarse con ella. ¿O no?"

"eres interesante Hyoudou Issei, gracias por contestar mis preguntas. Espero que nos encontremos en una nueva oportunidad" la chica hacia una reverencia educada y al levantar la cara se vio una leve sonrisa, casi que duro medio segundo. _JA¡, allí esta. Esa sí que es una media sonrisa._ **{olvídalo, eso no fue una sonrisa}.** _Oh, vamos claro que fue una sonrisa. No lo puede negar, es como si negaras que eres de color rojo_. El dragón bufaba de manera leve. Lo que marcaba el fin de esa conversación.

En otra zona un poco más tarde se ve a Sona Sitri caminado hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil, cerca de ella la vicepresidenta caminaba con su cara estoica. Internamente sentía que tenía muchas preguntas y casi todas estaban relacionadas al castaño de Hyuodo. Una vez en el interior de la oficina espero a las demás miembros del consejo estudiantil. Ya cuando llegaron todas. Sona Sitri comenzó hablando.

"bien chicas que me tienen"

la primera en hablar era una chica de pelo blanco de nombre Momo Hanaki,

"por mi parte no descubierto nada kaicho".

"tampoco por mi parte" la que hablo recién era Yura Tsubasa.

"¿Reya cómo te fue con tu compañera de sala?" Preguntaba Sona. La aludida miraba a su presidenta y decía

"puede ser, pero tengo que averiguar más. Ella pertenece a una familia de exorcistas de nombre Meguri".

"he escuchado rumores que había una integrante de esa familia que tenía problemas y no podía invocar su energía sacra para imbuir su espada. Algo me dice que tiene las habilidades de ser una Knight"

"¿kaicho, como procedemos?" Preguntaba Yura. Sona miraba los documentos que tenía encima de su escritorio, eran relacionado con el castaño que conoció durante la tarde. Era un curriculum impresionante el que poseía ese tipo, excelentes notas, casi no tiene problemas, sus compañeros de sala lo consideran un tipo extraño que siempre anda metido en su mundo. Además, según algunos compañeros de otras salas lo habían visto en la sala de música tocando el piano, el violín y una de las chicas del primer año lo vio tocar una flauta traversa. Todos concordaban que le tipo tocaba bien y además era casi hipnótico la música que tocaba. Sona Sitri estaba tan metida en esos papeles que no se dio cuenta que era llamada por su nobleza; hasta que su amiga y reina le tocaba el hombro.

"Kaicho..." Ella se sobresaltaba al toque de su reina.

"perdón chicas, hay algo que no me cuadra aquí"… las demás se miraban entre ellas y querían saber que pasaba por la mente de su presidenta.

"Kaicho, a que se refiere?".

"díganme todo lo que sepan de Hyoudou Issei". Todas las chicas que estaban allí no sabían cómo contestar esa pregunta, así simplemente empezaron a contar lo que escucharon de él o lo que habían visto. Casi toda la información que le dieron era exactamente la misma que ella tenía. Algo no cuadraba. Sona guardaba silencio y pensaba su próximo movimiento. Lentamente se giraba hacia el reloj que tenía en unas de las paredes y era la hora de salida del colegio, se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la ventana donde tenía la visión a la entrada principal por donde todos los chicos entraban o salían. Observaba como conversaban algunos, otros se despedían, algunos salían solos o pequeños grupos. Su vista se fijó en aquel castaño, que iba camino al portón, por más que lo miraba no entendía porque no "había" nada enfrente de él. Era como si fuera invisible a sus poderes demoniacos, pero ella no estaba loca, lo podía ver, lo podía tocar, incluso sabía que cualquiera de su nobleza le diría lo mismo. Algo le llamo la atención, el castaño se detuvo completamente a unos metros de la salida, levanto la cabeza mirando al cielo, y luego la giraba de lado a lado, era como si buscara algo. Muy en el fondo de su ser, sentía que algo estaba mal. No podía explicarlo. Le sorprendió cuando miraba hacia atrás sobre su hombro, no estaba segura, pero vio que el ojo del castaño le dirigía una mirada profunda, era directo hacia su persona, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. nada la preparo para esa mirada directa que la vio directamente a ella sin que hubiera un cristal o algo entremedio de los dos. Vio como sonreía de manera alegre, como si hubiera jugado una broma y luego se echó a correr. "Kaicho?" la voz de su reina la aterrizo.

"chicas quiero que sean sinceras conmigo, que sienten de Hyoudou Issei, hablen con confianza". Todas las chicas decían que el castaño como que las evitaba. Era si supiera que estaban allí. Ellas decían que tenían el mismo problema que no lo podían "sentir" a él, era raro. La presidenta se sentó en su silla y luego pensó unos minutos.

"ok esto es lo vamos hacer..."

Habían pasado cuatro días. Yura Tsubasa se sentía orgullosa de ser la torre de su "rey" Sona Sitri. A ella le habían encomendado la misión de vigilar al castaño "invisible", partió como una especie de juego entre la nobleza de los Sitri, porque no lo podían sentir. Lo cual era más raro para ella, ya que ella si había detectado hadas y otros seres, pero que un chico común y corriente "desapareciera" enfrente de su vista era, por decir lo menos, raro. Era de noche, lo observaba como corría por las calles, no parecía tener rumbo fijo. Lo veía ejercitarse en unas máquinas y barras de flexiones. Lo único que hizo de diferente fue que se detuvo a media rutina, saco su celular y luego leía un mensaje o algo que le había llegado, escribía su repuesta y luego guardaba el celular para seguir con su rutina. Eso era único diferente que hizo esa noche. Aun se preguntaba porque estaba vigilando a ese chico. Al día siguiente era su día libre. Libre, era lo de menos; tenía un torneo de pelea callejera, era una forma poco confiable de ganar dinero, pero ella no lo hacía por dinero. Lo hacía por la adrenalina de poder pelear. El lugar que se habían juntado los humanos comunes y corrientes era un viejo deposito. En ese lugar las apuestas corrían a raudales, la mafia controlaba a los peleadores y público en general, las apuestas clandestinas eran el común denominador de ese lugar. Cuando ella había llegado, había una pelea antes que ella, por los gritos y ruidos que había se demostraba que era una buena pelea. ella se acercó a ver la pelea. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, al frente de ella estaba el ring, era una jaula de Full Contact, adentro había un tipo de por lo menos 2 metros de alto, tenía la musculatura desarrollada, no tanto para volverlo lento. Pero se veía fuerte. Y al frente de ese ser humano, estaba Hyoudou Issei. Si ese castaño estaba adentro del ring, como había llegado allí, no lo sabía. Se dedico a observarlo. Algo no cuadraba, se suponía que Reya era la que tenía que vigilarlo esta noche; cómo fue que se le escapo. Ella procedió a sacar su celular y grabar de manera discreta la pelea.

Mas tarde

Issei caminaba cerca del rio, sabía que el mercado estaba abierto a esas altas horas de la noche. Necesitaba comprar un ingrediente para su última formula. Él había sentido la misma sensación que sentía en el instituto, pero era uno. Sabía que un ser lo estaba vigilando cerca de su casa, había tomado las medidas necesarias para burlar a su vigilante. Necesitaba comprar en aquel mercado extraño y exótico, el ultimo ingrediente. Estaba seguro que el dinero que gano lo podría comprar. Llego finalmente a su destino, el puente que cruzaba debajo de una carretera de alta velocidad, pronto encontró el punto de bajada, hacia la ribera del rio. El cielo estaba algo nublado, la luna llena iluminaba el rio de manera que justo el puente aun no llegaba la luz de la luna. Issei espero un rato, hasta que las nubes le revelaron la entrada al lugar que iba, la tienda debajo del puente de los trolls.

Trolls, seres mitológicos, que son algo huraños y muy buenos recolectores de materias primas de diferentes culturas mitológicas. No escatiman recursos para comprar cosas interesantes. Muchas veces son desconfiados de los nuevos.

"Sekiryuutei"

" Hola mogro" el ser que lo había saludado era un troll, su tamaño real era de unos 3 metros de altura, debido a tenía la cara arrugada y en su nariz tenía una verruga que podría considerarse tanto más grande que su ojo. Mal que mal era un comerciante de cosas mágicas. Y Issei sabía lo que quería. El troll era avaricioso, todo lo que tendría algún valor para comerciar, vender o comprar cualquier cosa era valioso. Su lema era si tiene valor, lo compro, y si no tiene precio te lo compro igual.

"dime que te trae a mi humilde morada, humano". Issei, sabía que la plasta asquerosa lo estaba probando, pero igual decidió jugar con él.

"me trae acá tu asqueroso olor de avaricia y suciedad acumulada. ¿Acaso Minarii, se escapó?" La risa estruendosa del troll retumbo en ese lugar.

"me diviertes emperador Rojo... Minarii no tiene a donde ir, la pobre ya no tiene voluntad ni psique para escapar. Oye escuche noticias del Hakuryuukou, ¿te interesa?"

"no, solo quiero la tinta de Agaiis".

"es cierto, la tinta de Agaiis. La tinta que puede marcar en piel de los humanos cualquier hechizo o maldición. Es difícil de procesar esa tinta, pero dime que tienes para mí, ¿eh?"

"dinero japonés"

"ah, a ver cuánto tienes" Issei, saco fajo de billetes que tenía en su bolsillo. Mogro agarro el fajo y conto el dinero con avidez.

"si te alcanza. Sabes te regalo una sesión de curación de Minarii, te vendría bien para tu mal estrecha cara...", Issei miraba la esquina más alejada de la tienda allí había una mujer de unos 20 años, estaba sentada en una mesa de madera, tenía el pelo rojizo, su vestimenta era una túnica simple, vieja y algunos agujeros. Tenía una cadena amarrada a su tobillo derecho, las heridas de su tobillo eran feas y ya comenzaban a sangrar. Si no fuera por las orejas puntiagudas que tenía pasaría por una humana cualquiera. Se acerco a ella, y se sentó al frente de ella. A Issei le daba pena ver aquella hermosa mujer elfa, decaída, sucia, sus ojos eran apagados y una mirada perdida como si no existiera nada más. Cuando Minarii lo vio, ella sonrió y dirigió su mano hacia la cara del castaño, inmediatamente una luz verde le ilumino su rostro. era una sensación agradable y placentera. el dolor desaparecía y sentía que su cara volvía a tener el tamaño normal. Ddraig le había advertido que este mundo no era bonito, la guerra, la muerte, la venganza, los asesinatos, rencores y otros eran el común de cada día. Issei miraba a la elfa, y por más que pensara en una solución para evitar esa esclavitud, no la hallaba y menos para esa elfa.

"dime Ise-kun, ¿mi anillo te sirve todavía?". Issei miraba de reojo el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular izquierdo. Era un anillo élfico de protección para dragones, según Minarii, fue creado para proteger a un dragón de cualquier cosa mientras este descansaba. Se desactivaba cuando el dragón despertaba.

"Si Minarii, me sirve... no sabes cuánto te debo agradecer por eso y..." Issei se callaba ya que la elfa lo silenciaba con dedo entre sus labios.

"no te preocupes, a mí ya no me servía. Y quería regalárselo al Sekiryuutei actual."

Cerca se escuchó el arrastre de los pies del troll, llego cerca del castaño y luego con una sonrisa le extendió un frasco de tamaño del puño de él, lleno de un líquido de una consistencia aceitosa y color entre plateado y transparente como agua. Se lo acerco a la nariz y respiro su contenido. Por mucho que confiara en ese troll, había ciertos puntos de desconfianzas que tendrían que mantenerse. Y para hacer eso tendrías que tener conocimientos de las cosas que pides y que compras. Issei con ese gesto demostraba eso ante el mismo troll repugnante que lo miraba con una sonrisa mordaz. Se guardo el frasco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y luego se iba a retirar.

"sabes chico, aun me pregunto porque tienes un cierto aroma a demonio; claro no me extrañaría eso ya que este lugar es territorio de demonios. Jajaja, sabes he escuchado que, si esclavizas a un demonio femenino, ella te podría dar muchas ventajas..." El castaño se detuvo en el umbral, sabía que se podría arrepentir de su decisión, pero la curiosidad de saber más cosas fue mayor que su desprecio hacia ese ser.

"¿ventajas? ¿Cuáles?". Mogro se quedó pensativo un rato y luego respondió

"según he escuchado, dicen que puede servirte para lo que tú quieras. Ella te obedecerá y tú serás su amo. Te curara de cualquier herida. Jajajaja y saben que es lo dicen, que mientras más jóvenes la esclavizas son más manejables."

La mente del joven corría por todas las posibilidades que tenía, estaba en territorio de demonio, es decir ahora tenía la sospecha que, si había un demonio detrás de él, ¿para qué y por qué?, esas eran las preguntas que tenía. Se había asegurado de que no detectaran al dragón rojo de su interior, así que no iba detrás de el por el dragón, si no por algo más. Lentamente a su mente le llego la respuesta, miro su muñeca derecha específicamente al brazalete que tenía. Aquel objeto fue un regalo de su abuelo, según el lo iba a proteger de cosas malas y efectivamente lo hizo; cuando creció y se informó del origen de ese objeto se dio cuenta que era un amuleto de camuflaje contra seres mitológicos; era poderoso, tanto que lograba cortar el enlace que él tenía con el dragón; eso se solucionó cuando la elfa le regalo el anillo y así logro tener los dos objetos al mismo tiempo. Allí estaba el problema, el camuflaje que él tenía puesto era lo que llamaba la atención de los demonios.

"y cuando te refieres a esclavizar, ¿como demonios esclavizas a un demonio? Además, no debería ser sencillo, ya que según he escuchado van siempre en grupos, y los contractos no corren." Mogro sonreía de manera que se notaran sus dientes y luego dijo

"tienes razón, no es fácil, pero si logras aislarla, derrotarla, sellar sus poderes, y luego romper su psique y espíritu, lograras tu cometido. Ya cuando este destruida mentalmente y su voluntad igual, terminas con esclavizarla con un último acto" la sonrisa burlona que tenía el troll, era una que él conocía muy bien; era un pensamiento casi asqueroso y maldito. Pero tenía que preguntar.

"¿Cómo terminas de esclavizar a una mujer demonio?".

"eso es fácil mi buen amigo humano; la violas sexualmente con tu propia carne... es por eso que las vírgenes son las mejores" Mogro terminaba riéndose de manera alegre y en voz alta. Si, el troll era un maldito violador, sádico sexual y esclavista. Pero no se podía hacer nada.

"sabes chico, veo que tienes ciertas dudas, toma te regalo este libro. Tiene información de los demonios. ¿Quién sabe? quizás tu por ser el Sekiryuutei podrás esclavizar a una linda demonio para ti solito. Jajajaja".

 _Lo odio, y no tienes idea de cuánto._ **{sabes algo compañero. Te conviene tomar ese libro}** _sí. Creo que tienes razón, estamos en territorio de demonios._

Isse caminaba a su casa de manera tranquila, en su camino vio las escaleras que subía al templo sionista de la cuidad. Se detuvo a la base de las escaleras, miro hacia arriba donde estaba la entrada del templo. Le pareció ver a alguien parado cerca de la entrada. Decidió que era muy tarde. Así que procedió a caminar a casa. Sus padres estaban durmiendo, él lo sabía, casi siempre cuando se fugaba de la casa para hacer sus "actividades" nocturnas lo hacía en silencio y por la ventana. Cuando llego a su cuarto, saco la botella y la guardo en un lugar que tenía el closet. El libro de los demonios era grueso, viejo y muy usado. Decidió leer las primeras páginas para ver si encontraba algo interesante. Leyo el indice que estaba entre las primeras paginas.

Historia del inframundo I

Historia del inframundo II

Historia del inframundo III

Historia del inframundo IV

Facciones bíblicas

Maou' s

Los 72 Pilares del inframundo

Las clases del inframundo

Sistema Evil Pieces

Sistema Rating Games

Contractos

Pactos con Magos

 **{Interesante. Hacia milenos que no veía un libro que contenía todo lo relacionado a los demonios, deberías leerlo mañana}**. _Si, hay algo que no estoy viendo amigo. ¿Dime me estas ocultado algo?_ El silencio era evidente, no sabía si considerarlo algo bueno o algo malo. **{en serio deberías ir a dormir. Encontraras tus repuestas en ese libro, créeme}**

Issei dejo el libro y luego se preparó a dormir...

Las Chicas del consejo estudiantil, se juntaron en la casa de Sona Sitri. Reya Kusaka no podia creer que fue totalmente burlada por su vigilado. La había engañado. Ella actualmente se encontraba de brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero enojado, era algo no menor, la habían regañado verbalmente por que se había escapado su "vigilado". El sonido de las otras chicas como asco o leve gemido de dolor, la había aterrizado y ver aquel video, donde vio al castaño recibir una golpiza, pero este devolvía el golpe con igual o mayor fuerza. Las chicas del consejo estaban algo asqueadas y se compadecían de su compañero de instituto. Reya no creyó cuando el castaño, cambio durante unos segundos su semblante, y luego con un certero golpe, noqueo a su contrincante que era más grande y más pesado que él.

Sona Sitri, tampoco pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, retrocedió el video hasta unos segundos antes que cambiara el semblante el castaño. La primera mirada era una relajada y parecía disfrutar de la paliza que estaba recibiendo. Cuando cambio la mirada, esta era totalmente diferente; mirada afilada, directa, sin culpa y fría...

"Kaicho, entonces Ud. vio lo mismo que yo?" La que hablo era la torre Yura. Aun no podría creer esa mirada del castaño.

"no estabas equivocada, Tsubasa. Esa mirada es un tipo, que había pasado por muchas experiencias de peleas o de muertes. Algo no me encaja aquí. Cuando hable con el frente a frente era un muchacho, tranquilo, vivaz y muy inteligente. Se fija en detalles que son ínfimos, pero los ve. Además, esta esa aura "invisible" que lo cubre" Sona terminaba de hablar y se llevaba el pulgar a boca, mordiéndose la uña, pensado su movimiento. Nunca había encontrado a un humano que le llamara tanto la atención, era todo un misterio.

"kaicho, lo va reclutar?"

"no lo sé, me falta información"

"¿información?" Preguntaba Momo.

"si..." La pausa que había puesto la pelinegra era muy común cuando ella analizaba las cosas.

"chicas es suficiente por hoy, vayan a casa, mañana trataremos de hacer una justificación al señor Hyoudou"

"Justificación?"

" Si Kusaka, justificación. Por mucho que tenga un aura "invisible", no se va recuperar tan rápido. Las chicas afirmaban con la cabeza a lo que su presidenta les dijo.

Sona y todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas ese día lunes. Allí a 10 metros de ellas, Ingresaba muy campantemente el sujeto "invisible"; no tenía ningún rastro de heridas o moretones. Cuando paso cerca de Sona, este hizo una leve reverencia y la saludo...

"buenos días, Kaicho"…. Detrás de ella casi todas las chicas tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando Issei se alejó de las chicas del consejo. Una leve sonrisa se posaba en los labios de la Sitri.

 _Eres interesante Hyoudou Issei..._


	2. Chapter 2

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 2- asuntos de Demonios...

La caminata del castaño Issei, era por decir algo adecuado, interesante. Trataba por todos los medios no saltar de emoción por el simple hecho de querer averiguar que había de interesante entre esas chicas del consejo estudiantil. Debía admitir que logro entender que todas las chicas de ese lugar eran demonios; lo que no le cuadraba era Souna Shitori. Era tan ajena a todo ese cuadro, era como si ella estuviera metida allí en ese lugar. El libro que le dio Mogro, fue por decirlo de manera concisa, esclarecedor. Entendió todo, le había sorprendido de sobremanera que el sistema de Evil Pieces, siendo un método de reclutamiento y revivir a humanos como demonios. También había entendido que, si reencarnaba como demonio, según la pieza de ajedrez que recibías, ganabas algunas aptitudes extras. Claro ganabas un sobre impulso de tu fuerza física, energía mágica, algunas habilidades extras. Pero también tenía desventajas, todo lo relacionado con lo santo te hacia daño. Quizás lo que le llamo la atención era que podría usar por más tiempo su Boosted Gear. Ahora venia la pregunta ¿que podría ganar de todo esto?

Cuando llego a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, golpeo de manera suave la puerta. Unos segundos después, la que abría la puerta era la vicepresidenta Tsubaki Shinra.

"buenas tardes Fuku-kaicho, tengo una cita con la presidenta Shitori-San." La pelinegra lo miro unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta completamente. El interior de la oficina era bien iluminado, pulcramente limpio, ordenado. Nada estaba fuera de lugar. Cerca del gran ventanal estaba parada, ella, la que lo había citado a esa hora, mirando hacia el exterior.

 _Ok, me vine a meter a la boca del lobo. Me pregunto si se ocultan porque tienen miedo de mi, o no saben lo que soy_ _ **.**_ **{me parece que es la segunda opción compañero}**. Issei, sabía que las otras chicas estaban ocultas, las podía sentir.

"tome asiento, Hyoudou-san. Quisiera discutir con Ud. unas cosas". La chica enfrente de él lo estaba analizando en profundidad. Issei se sentaba de manera casual, tenía que dar un aire de confianza y tranquilidad.

"muy bien, Kaicho. ¿Qué quiere discutir conmigo?"

"quisiera preguntarle algo de sus actividades extracurriculares". **{cuidado}** _lo se..._

"¿extracurriculares?, creo que no comprendo su pregunta Kaicho. Que yo sepa no estoy en ningún club. ¿Entonces qué clase de actividad extracurricular piensa que estoy haciendo?"

"de eso quería hablar, Hyoudou-san..."

"si quiere, me puede decir Issei, lo prefiero más..." La interrumpía con una sonrisa. La chica lo miraba parpadeando dos veces y luego afirmo levemente con la cabeza y luego se sentaba en su silla.

"está bien Issei-san, como iba diciendo. Quería saber qué hace afuera de la escuela. Tengo una vaga idea de lo ud hace. Pero quisiera que ud me lo diga de su propia boca"

"bueno Kaicho, la verdad mi vida es casi Aburrida, de vez en cuando voy a tocar algo de violín o con mi flauta a un parque cercano. A veces a la biblioteca a leer, algo interesante. Otros días salgo al centro de la cuidad para ver qué hay de nuevo ya sean juegos de videos u algún manga interesante. Casi todos los días hago ejercicios. Algunas veces voy con el dúo pervertido, para que vean cosas más interesantes y diferentes que ver mujeres en paños menores..." **{de vez en cuando Pelear en peleas ilegales, Ir a ver a Mogro, jugar con runas y glifos, leer libros de antiguas civilizaciones y/o Razas, ir a tu lugar de entrenamiento más alejado y entrenar conmigo, a veces pegarle patadas a un lindo perrito, salir a horas extrañas y hablar con tipos casi tan extraños como tu; ir a un bar bien conocido por ti beber un trago, lo cual es raro ya que tienes prohibido hacerlo hasta los 18 años}** _CALLATE...¡_

"lo entiendo Issei-san. Es algo interesante. Dígame una cosa ¿que quiere hacer ud en su futuro?" El castaño, se extrañó de la pregunta.

"¿a que refiere Kaicho?. Si es algo de mi vida personal, quizás lo veo un poco difícil decirle la verdad. Pero si me hubiera gustado en el futuro enseñar las cosas que he visto y que he aprendido..." Pudo ver cómo, sutilmente, la ojivioleta, tenía una sonrisa.

"vaya, no me esperaba esa repuesta"

"¿porque Kaicho?, si puedo preguntarle..."

"no, no me molesta contestar tus preguntas. Digo que no esperaba esa respuesta viviendo de un chico como tú. Tienes excelentes notas, podrías elegir cualquier carrera o estudios universitarios. No eres un chico que hagas problemas, tratas de retener o simplemente entregas a las autoridades del instituto, nuestra mayor vergüenza... " Issei, se ponía una sonrisa melancólica... _Ddraig, es posible que ella sea un demonio Sangre pura?_ **Es posible**

"entiendo Kaicho. Pero yo lo dije de esa forma, porque tengo una condición especial. Que me hace pensar siempre en las cosas que hago. Algunas veces tengo las dudas si lo que hago es correcto. Pero eso no importa, sé que tarde o temprano me encontrare con otro ser humano, con la misma condición mía, cuando estemos los dos juntos..." Issei, se tomó una pausa pensando en su respuesta... "no sé, que será de mi"

"¿acaso estas enfermo?" La cara de preocupación que tenía la chica enfrente de él, fue genuina. Algo le hizo saltar su corazón.

"para nada Kaicho. Solo es imaginación mía"

"está bien. Dime Issei-san. ¿crees en cosas sobrenaturales?" _Ok. De donde vino ese enfoque. Acaso está desesperada por saber lo que soy?_

"¿sobrenatural? ¿Acaso como hadas, elfos, youkais u otros seres?"

"si"

"no sé... creo que esa pregunta me la podría haber hecho la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto. No ud Kaicho." Un leve ruido casi inaudible, le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, miraba hacia el lado de una repisa. _Una de las chicas casi pierde la concentración. ¿me pregunto quién será?_ **{si quieres le podrías preguntar}.** Issei escucho el tono irónico de su pasajero. Así que decidió no decir nada más.

"¿pasa algo?" La pregunta de la presidenta lo trajo de vuelta hacia el frente.

"nada. Solo creí haber escuchar algo" Issei poso la vista en el escritorio, allí vio algo que le llamo la atención, era un papel cuadrado, con un dibujo circular y símbolos. No era ajeno a lo que era. _Ddraig, lo encontré. Ella es un demonio de sangre pura._ **{así veo, compañero, ¿Qué vas hacer?}**. _Primero pediré ese círculo de invocación, y luego veremos cómo se desarrolla._

"Kaicho, puedo preguntar que eso?" El castaño apuntaba hacia el papel que estaba encima del escritorio. Observo como la vicepresidenta, estrechaba de manera sutil sus ojos, en cambio la que estaba sentada no hizo ningún gesto. Lo miraba de manera serena, casi como si no fuera importante.

"esto, es un simple amuleto, me lo regalo mi hermana mayor. Según ella da buena suerte"

"¿buena suerte? No lo entiendo"

"según ella dice que si llevas una todo el tiempo contigo. Se te cumplirá un deseo" _No sé si me está tomando el pelo, o me está poniendo a prueba._ "¿lo quieres?" Dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole el papel con una leve sonrisa... **{y eso es lo que yo llamo la sonrisa del demonio}** _Carajo, con esa sonrisa suya, estaría dispuesto a servirla como un simple esclavo._ **{oye, todavía estoy aquí}**

"bueno, lo acepto. Pero sabe Kaicho, me parece raro que me esté dando algo que está ligado a lo sobrenatural, cuando toda su actitud y gestos, niegan de manera tajante este tema..." Sintió algunos picos de energía, en diferentes partes de la sala. La más potente vino de la vicepresidenta. Observo que se le caía una gota de sudor por su mejilla...

"¿bueno, es mi idea o hace calor?" Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa tonta pegada al rostro.

"sí creo sí. Bueno Issei-san; espero que disfrute del pequeño regalo. Y espero encontrarlo nuevamente para seguir hablando"

"claro Kaicho, cuando quiera" y así sin más el castaño se retiraba la sala del consejo.

El ambiente era algo tenso en aquella sala. Sona Sitri, miraba el lugar al lado de la repisa.

"lo siento Kaicho, casi lo hecho a perder." Dijo Yura.

"por Maou, ese tipo me dio escalofríos. No sé si es un tonto o muy inteligente" Momo, se sentaba en unos de los sofás, frotándose los brazos.

"algo no me cuadra. Cuando dijo que se encontrara con otro ser humano, no sabía qué le iba a suceder a él, no lo entendí" dijo Reya

Sona pensaba lo mismo, era extraño por decir lo menos y luego dijo "Tsubaki, estas nerviosa, porque el chico pregunto por mi circulo de invocación"

"sí Kaicho, algo no estaba bien. Estoy segura que se dio cuenta de mis dudas..."

Sona juntaba sus manos y luego se apoya con los codos en la mesa. Su vista fija en un punto indeterminado, la hacía pensar en todas las posibilidades. Estuvo así unos minutos, las chicas del consejo estudiantil, estaban preocupadas; nunca habían visto a su rey tan pensativa, y todo por ese joven peli castaño que de alguna forma u otra los seguía evadiendo. La primera en hablar fue Reya.

"kaicho, cree ud que sea un exorcista?"

"no, algo me dice que no está ligado a facción de la iglesia. Además, si fuera así, sería un tonto para venir a meterse a territorio de demonios"

"¿mago?" Pregunto Momo.

"no lo creo... algo no cuadra, tenemos que investigar más. Hablare con Rias, quiero decirle que ya reclutaremos a nuestra próxima Knight. Y también que no se meta con ese chico."

"acaso le va ofrecer unirse a nosotras?" Yura preguntaba.

"sí, de hecho, estoy más tranquila al darle ese círculo de invocación. Bien necesitamos más información de él. Quiero saber todo, que come, a donde va, con quien se junta, donde y como duerme..."

"¿hasta que shampoo usa en las mañanas?" Pregunta la peliblanca llevándose un dedo a su mentón y elevando la vista como si estuviera imaginándolo. Las chicas sonríen de manera automática...

 _Sabes Ddraig, creo que ahora sé que son las energías que siento. Son las evil pieces. Como todas las chicas tienen una pieza de eso, están unidas a su "ama". Por eso cuando Kaicho está cerca de mí, no siento nada_. **{entiendo, ella al ser el rey tiene el deber de velar por ellas. Además, es un buen método de hacer que estén a unidas ellas}**. _Si, ella no tiene evil piece. Además, me di cuenta que pude sentir a las otras evil pieces, que estaban guardadas en su escritorio._ **{ahh, acaso quieres unirte a ella?}** _quizás..._ Issei miraba caminar en dirección contraria a una chica pelirroja-castaña. Era muy bonita. Sabía quién era. Se trataba de Tomoe Meguri. Vio cómo se acercaba a ella la peliazul del consejo estudiantil. Issei sonrió de lado, y luego se fue a casa.

Habían pasado tres días. Sona Sitri estaba actualmente en su oficina revisando papeles, presupuestos, informes y más papeles. Ella se sentía algo vacía, sentía que le faltaba algo; ella se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el ventanal, observaba a los chicos y chicas caminar hacia la salida; podía verlos sonreír, hacer bromas, incluso vio como algunas chicas gritaban histéricas al pasar de Kiba Yuuto. Vio a otra ruborizada hablando con otro chico y este se comportaba de manera torpe. Se sentía ajeno a eso, algo faltaba, ¿quizás amistad?, no. Ella tenía una amiga y era esa pelirroja de cabello carmesí. Vio al castaño de Issei, lo vio despedirse de sus amigos, de manera muy alegre; se iba en otra dirección. Cerca vio como se le acercaba a él las chicas del Kendo Katase y Murayama; ellas conversaban con el castaño de manera muy jovial, casi podía sentir que eran amigos, algo le molesto de que esas dos se acercaran al castaño; pero sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante para ella misma.

Así con esa duda, se fue a seguir trabajando. Su reina Tsubaki, ingresaba a la oficina a ayudarla. Ella sabía que podía contar con ella, para que lo quisiese. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, le llego una alerta de unas de sus piezas, se llevó la mano al pecho, era como si le hubieran agarrado algo de adentro y se hubiera estrujado con muchas fuerzas. Gimió de dolor, su reina con el rostro lleno de preocupación, se acercó a ella rápidamente.

"Kaicho. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tsubaki, alguien está atacando a Yura, tenemos que ir, rápido" con eso Sona se levantó y trato de teletransportarse hacia donde estaba su torre. Apareció el circulo y luego brillo intensamente. Para su horror, no funciono, seguían en las oficinas del consejo. Ambas pelinegras se miraron, y ambas sabían lo mismo. Un miedo impresionante las abordo...

Hace 15 minutos

Yura caminaba rumbo a casa. Era su día libre, ella siempre supo que había hadas y otros seres mitológicos, ya que ella los podía ver. Ella nunca pensó que iba a unirse a los demonios, la razón porque lo hizo; fue aparte de podía pelear contra bestias mitológicas puño a puño, fue que sobrevivió a la masacre de una bestia mitológica que mato a sus padres, ella se enfrentó contra ella y logro repelerla. En sus minutos finales lloro y sufrió por las heridas que le causo la bestia; incluso pido un último deseo, allí conoció a Sona Sitri. En sus últimos minutos de agonía y dolor. Fue gracias a ella que ahora se encuentra viva.

Durante aquella caminata rumbo a su departamento, iba pensando en el castaño de Hyoudou; aquel chico misterioso "invisible". También tenía la sospecha que algo sabia de ellas, porque logro escucharla a ella en aquella tarde que fue citado a la oficina de su rey. No se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, y había caído en una trampa; el cielo rojo fraccionado y aparición de una barrera fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que alguien la estaba atacando. Sintió alguien detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y luego recibió una herida en el abdomen, vio que era una lanza de luz. Sentía como la carcomía por dentro, el dolor era insoportable, sangre comenzó a salir por su boca. Se tuvo que arrodillar debido al dolor, alli levanto la vista y vio a su verdugo, le asusto la aparición de dos alas negras...

"quien... eres...?" Balbuceaba la peliazul, entre dolores y punzadas...

"ah, sobreviviste... que bueno, así puedo disfrutar de tu muerte demonio". La sonrisa sádica de su verdugo fue lo último que pudo ver de manera clara. Sintió que alguien la empujaba, luego vio una sombra que se acercaba al ángel caído y lo golpeaba. Dentro del terreno de la semi inconciencia, escuchaba gritos, golpes, Sonidos de metal y lo último que escucho fue un agudo grito de dolor y desesperación. Lentamente cerraba los ojos, la sombra se acercaba a ella y luego le ponía algo en su mano, parecían suaves y algo rígidas...

Con Issei.

Algo no cuadraba a esa hora, sentía un poder sacro. Era raro sentir eso en territorio de demonios. Decidió ir al origen de ese pico leve de energía, lo que vio fue la barrera levantada, había una pelea. El castaño no era de meterse en peleas ajenas, pero Ddraig le insistía que fuera por último a ver. Cuando se acercó más, vio a su compañera peliazul, una de las chicas del consejo estudiantil. Inmediatamente saco un papel de su bolsillo, tenía unas series de letras y runas escritas en un idioma que no se leía a simple vista. Presiono el papel en el suelo junto a su mano pegada al suelo y luego recito un canto.

"Inchentl tandrun finnet ckulg". Una leve luz pareció rodear el campo. Duro unos segundos y luego se apagó. "listo barrera protectora lista, ahora a salvar a un demonio" _eso sonó raro._ **{ni que lo digas}.** Corrió hacia el lugar, vio a Yura arrodillada, con una fea herida en el abdomen, sangre salía por las comisuras de su boca. Cuando vio las alas negras supo que era un problema. Corrió tan rápido como podía, y luego salto hacia el ángel caído, le pego una patada en la cabeza, haciéndolo alejarse de la chica. Mirandola de reojo supo que tenía que actuar rápido. Miraba de manera feroz al hombre que se levantaba de manera aturdida y miraba a todas partes buscando al culpable. Cuando vio quien lo había golpeado se enfureció

"¡¿Quién eres?!"… el grito que dio, fue tanto que pudo ver como saliva salía expulsada de su boca... "ese golpe me dolió"

"¿en serio te dolió? Parece que tengo que seguir controlando mi fuerza... " respondió el peli castaño. Vio como el ángel caído, miraba de manera cuidadosa al chico y luego salto hacia el dispuesto a matar. Nunca supo que fue lo que hizo el chico, se movía rápido y lo golpeo dos veces en el abdomen, lo que le hizo expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones y un tercer golpe que le fracturo algunas costillas. No sabía quién era ese chico, era muy fuerte, algo no estaba bien con él, por más que intentara tratar de leerle la energía, no podía. Lo último que vio fue que el chico saco una daga de la parte trasera de su cuerpo, era una daga muy hermosa de color plateado.

"sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad?" Pregunto el Chico castaño, el ángel vio la cara de ese chico, y era una cara seria, sus ojos afilados y mirada dura; lo hicieron tropezar. No podía entender como un simple chico humano tenía esa mirada de un veterano de guerra, que había visto los horrores de muchas cosas malas. Le dio miedo, no sabía porque...

"¿que... es eso?" Se sorprendió que tartamudeo, algo le daba mala espina de esa daga...

"esto es una daga hecha de metal Mjolniriano... " pudo verle la cara de pánico que puso el ángel caído, trato de huir con un circulo de invocación; pero no le funciono.

Lo último que sintió el ángel caído, luego de la desesperación y miedo de saber que era esa daga, lo invadió un terror más profundo cuando no pudo huir por un circulo de invocación. La daga era fría, casi no producía dolor, lentamente cerraba los ojos, entregándose al destino de la muerte.

Luego de ver como el ángel desaparecía en la nada. Guardo su daga y luego se acercó a la chica, le puso tres plumas de ángel caído en su mano, y luego sintió como ella caía en la inconciencia por la pérdida de sangre. revisaba unos bolsillos de su bolso y saco un vial con un líquido rojo, con su dedo índice mojo en aquel líquido y luego, procedió a hacer un circulo al lado de la chica. Mientras hacía eso murmuraba palabras inentendibles para cualquier idioma….

la visión que encontró Sona al encontrar a su torre fue perturbadora. Allí estaba ella, tendida en el suelo. Había una gran cantidad de sangre, sabía que era procedente de ella, observo detenidamente el escenario; había rastro de energía Sacra. También de un ángel caído, la misma Yura tenía unas plumas agarradas en su mano izquierda, lo cual era raro ya que su torre era diestra. Lo primero que encontró raro fue un papel con un circulo y muchos símbolos que no logro identificar, procedió a tomar una fotografía antes que se borrara el diseño. Luego vio un segundo circulo, dibujado en suelo cerca de Yura, era color rojo, se notaba que la persona que estaba allí, se tomó su tiempo para dibujar ese círculo. Y lo que era más impresionante lo hizo salvando a un demonio. Algo no le cuadraba a ella, había alguien o algo que estaba aquí para trabajar con los demonios, o fue alguien que simplemente paso justo en ese momento. Ordeno a sus chicas que limpiaran el desastre y luego fueran a curar a Yura. Mas tarde hablaría con ellas.

en otro lugar, minutos después...

 _Esto apesta..._ El chico pelicastaño, se encontraba vomitando cerca de un árbol. **{nunca es facil}.** _Creo que nunca podría acostumbrarme a esa horrible sensación._

Oficina de investigación de lo Oculto

Sona golpeaba de manera suave la puerta. Escucho el "pase" de su amiga Rias Gremory. Entrando de manera tranquila y pausada. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio.

"buenas tardes Rias" ella era pulcra, tenía que mantener una imagen de control y ser firme de acuerdo a su papel de presidenta del consejo.

"hola Sona, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, y eso lo sabes"

" Lo sé. Pero tengo que discutir un asunto más importante contigo..." Sona se tomó unos segundos pensando sus palabras para que no fuera tan fuerte la noticia... "un ángel Caído Ataco a mi torre. Creemos que era un solo ángel caído renegado" Rias puso una cara seria y luego miro la estoica cara de su amiga Sona.

"esto es grave, ¿qué paso con él?"

"está muerto. Yura tenía unas plumas de ángel caído en su mano, pero era imposible ella lo hubiera matado, ya que cuando llegamos había una gran cantidad de sangre por todo el suelo."

"¿ella se encuentra bien?" Esa pregunta era casi para confirmar y si las cosas estaban bien o no, si decía que no se iba a desatar una guerra...

"sí está bien, viva y coleando, pero..." Rias miraba a su amiga expectante "ninguna de nosotras la salvamos, fue alguien más" la cara de sorpresa y de incredulidad de parte de Rias, le dijo todo. Que no fue alguien de su grupo.

"¿fue obra de un tercero?"

"sí Rias, creemos que es un tercero. Lo que sabemos es que uso Runas y jeroglíficos como fuente de magia. Y lo más increíble de todo es que lo dibujo todo en ese mismo momento"

"Sona acaso me estás diciendo que hay un humano que sabe el arte de Runas..."

"sí, pero tenía entendido que las runas solo sirven como protección. Pero la pregunta que tengo es como mato al ángel caído, no detectamos alguna magia de ataque..."

"entonces tiene que ser humano, pero no conozco a ningún humano que sea tan poderoso de por sí solo para matar a un ángel caído, a menos que tenga un Sacred gear."

"podría ser, pero casi no había signos de destrucción. Los únicos que había fueron producidos por el ángel caído, cuando ataco a Tsubasa"

Ambas chicas, se miraron y sabían que algo les faltaba...

A los dos días después del ataque. Issei se acercaba a la oficina de Souna Shitori. Sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que terminara la reunión en curso. Vio cómo se abría la puerta y como empezaban a salir las chicas. Se dio cuenta que falta la chica peliazul. Pero vio a Tomoe Meguri siendo la última.

"ne, Tomo-chan, ahora eres del consejo estudiantil"… no fue ajeno al leve temblor que las chicas que salieron antes, hicieron. Y luego vio a la chica darse vuelta, haciendo un lindo Puchero infantil, se acercó a él, para luego pegarle una palmada en el pecho...

"tonto Ise-kun, no me asuste así, te odio..." Luego la chica giraba la cabeza de manera cómica. Issei no fue ajeno a lo que hizo. Ella podría considerarse una amiga...

"Meguri-san, acaso ud conoce a Hyoudou-san? ..." La mencionada, se sobresaltaba y luego le respondió hacia el interior de la oficina.

"sí Kaicho, es el único amigo hombre que tengo en este instituto"

"ah entiendo. Me gustaría que después me dijera como fueron que se conocieron..." El único hombre el lugar dijo

"no se preocupe Kaicho, yo le digo todo, además venia hacia este lugar porque tengo hablar con ud a solas..."

"está bien, déjenlo entrar y déjennos a solas..." Issei, entraba a la oficina y vio que había un desorden en el escritorio. Lo cual era raro, considerando lo estricta que era esa chica. Además, ella tenía un leve deje preocupación en su rostro. Como si hubiera algo pendiente que hacer.

"bueno Kaicho la verdad venia hablar de unos temas bien específicos con ud. Pero viendo que quiere saber mi relación con Tomo-chan. No me hago problema en decírselos. Pero antes quisiera saber es ¿dónde está Tsubasa-San?" El leve movimiento de cejas que tuvo la pelinegra le dio todas las repuestas.

"Tsubasa-san, llamo hace algunos días y dijo que se sentía indispuesta. Puedo preguntarle Issei-san ¿porque está preocupado por ella?"

"no por nada, es que me parecía raro que ella faltara a clases más de dos días, sobre todo teniendo que dar el ejemplo a los demás alumnos"

"sí en efecto, tiene razón. Pero ella tuvo un accidente. Y se encuentra reposando en su casa"

"ah, qué bueno. Entonces no fue algo grave" _ok me canse, necesito respuestas._ **{es tu decision, amigo}…** "Kaicho, le puedo pedir un enorme Favor" la pelinegra se extrañó por eso, algo le decía que confiara en ese chico.

"depende del favor, pero si es importante lo aceptare..." Vio como el chico se llevaba la mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un pedazo de papel y luego lo estampaba en su escritorio con la mano encima sin que ella pudiera ver algo. Lo vio tragar saliva de manera pesada, y luego cerro los ojos. Lanzo un suspiro, al abrir los ojos vio exactamente esa mirada totalmente diferente, Fría, dura y calculadora. Ni siquiera un hechizo de su hermana, le había dado ese peor escalofrió que sintió en su vida. Casi estaba sudando balas, pero nada la preparo para lo que el castaño le dijo

"necesito que me convierta en demonio"… el silencio era total, cualquiera diría que si cayera un alfiler este resonaría como un riff de una guitarra eléctrica. La pelinegra tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantener un estoico rostro, pero la mirada dura y decidida del chico, le hizo abrir un poco la boca...

" Y allí esta. Viste. Lo logre…" Vio como el chico sonreía de manera alegre casi como si hubiera hecho una broma. Ella no entendía que sucedía, por una parte, se sintió ofendida y por otra muy preocupada por su acompañante si estaba loco...

"no se sorprenda Kaicho, de verdad que quiero ser un demonio. Ahora no se si Shouna es su verdadero nombre, pero sí sé que su apellido es Sitri, correspondiente a una familia de demonios de los 72 pilares del inframundo. Y nada menos que la heredera de la casa Sitri. Me pregunto porque Rias-sempai no se cambió el nombre. Bueno ella es unas de las oujo-sama del instituto. Así que eso no le debe importar. " Miedo y preocupación, eran los sentimientos que tenía Sona Sitri. Había sido descubierta por un simple humano, algo no cuadraba en ese lugar. Y la respuesta era ese chico, allí parado tan seguro de sí mismo, presentándose al frente de ella, pidiendo ser un demonio. No sabía si era un loco o era alguien cuyas habilidades estaban ocultas.

"Kaicho?..." Vio que la preocupación del chico era genuina

"me llamo Sona Sitri, ese es mi verdadero nombre" vio como el chico le daba una sonrisa sincera. Algo le hizo a ella esa sonrisa. Desvió la mirada y sentía como sus mejillas le picaban un poco.

 _Linda..._ **{no seas meloso}**

"gracias Kaicho. Bueno ahora a lo que nos compete. Partamos por Meguri Tomoe. Ella se convirtió en mi amiga, cuando la vi llorando a solas en la azotea del edificio escolar, allí nos presentamos, hablamos sin problemas yo le había mostrado algunas habilidades que tenía y ella quedo encantada y así me conto su problema de que un demonio la maldijo a ella cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre y ella no puede ocupar las habilidades de su familia. Ella se sentía sola y devastada, así que le ofrecí un hombro para llorar y así nos volvimos amigos, juntándonos en la misma azotea y hablando mucho. Es por eso que tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros." Vio como la pelinegra asentía de manera leve, dejando que el contara todo. "cuando pregunte por Tsubasa-San, es porque me preocupe por ella, ya que yo fui el tipo que la salve de la muerte…"

"¡¿QUE?!" El chillido agudo, casi lo deja sordo...

"diablos, relájese Kaicho. Creí que, al decirle esa verdad, podría quizás tenerme un poco más de confianza. Pero bueno todavía no termino. ¿acaso no se pregunta porque su compañera Tsubaki Shinra, no ha aparecido después de ese chillido que ud dio?" Sona tenía que admitir que él tenía razón, ella era la primera que hubiera aparecido con su naginata dispuesta a matar al chico que estaba al frente suya.

"déjeme decirle porque no ha llegado. Es simple, ningún sonido sale de esta oficina gracias a mi arte de sellos" la cara de sorpresa era mayúscula, casi era divertido de verla. _Tengo miedo Ddraig._ **{¿Por qué compañero?}**. _Estoy seguro que si le dijo que soy el Sekiryuutei, ella se desmaya y luego todas las demás van a venir y me van a masacrar._

…

…

… **{es incómodo este silencio}**

"¿Kaicho?"

"perdón, puedo preguntar como eliminaste al ángel caído"

"con metal Mjolniriano"

"ok ese metal es raro, estas seguro que no fue de otra cosa" Issei, afilo su mirada y luego hablo con sinceridad.

"Kaicho, ud podria teletransportarnos a un lugar más aislado y lejos de la civilización. Por favor. Lo que voy mostrarle solo unos pocos lo saben" **{OI, ¿estás seguro?}** _necesito que confié en mí, y nada mejor que decirle todo lo que soy._

"está bien, pero comprenderás que quiero llevar conmigo a Tsubaki" **{eso es mejor que nada}** _lo sé_.

"está bien, llámela" Issei, levantaba la mano, sacando el papel de la mesa.

"Tsubaki, ven entra, te necesito en la oficina. Chicas uds vayan a clases. Nosotras dos nos encargaremos del señor Hyoudou" la vicepresidenta se posiciono al lado de Sona, el Peli castaño sonreía de manera confiada. Luego escucho leves susurros, eran leves instrucciones que eran dictadas.

"bueno, ¿cómo lo va hacer Kaicho, tengo ir al lado suyo o Ud. vendrá acá"

"lamentablemente no puedo hacer lo que me pides"

"¿por qué?"

"por qué solo mi nobleza y yo podemos ocupar el circulo"

"¿entonces será en el gimnasio?"

"si estas tan seguro de hacerlo allí, yo te sigo" aquella respuesta le hizo aparecer una media sonrisa altanera al peli castaño.

"de acuerdo, vamos..." Algo le hizo detenerse. Dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio y luego miro a la vicepresidenta. Sona no perdió ese detalle, se preguntó como un humano sintió las evil pieces. Luego borro su sonrisa altanera, para mirarla de aquella forma que le dio escalofríos, detrás de ella su reina estaba muy nerviosa, y era algo no menor, aquel sujeto era un peligro, para matar por si solo a un ángel caído y curar a un demonio sin ayuda de nadie, alguna leve idea le dio el nivel de habilidad que tenía ese chico.

"cuantas evil pieces, le quedan?"... silencio. Ni siquiera se escuchaba respirar a las dos chicas, esto ya estaba bordeando en lo ridículo del asombro. Ese chico no era un humano normal. Sona recupero la compostura

"8 peones, 1 torre y 1 knight"

"bastaran los 8 peones". _8 PEONES¡_ fue el grito mental de ambas chicas. _Ok ese sujeto es peligroso_. tenían miedo del él. Issei se dio cuenta de la cara de ellas, sonrió ladinamente y dijo.

"saben, creo que nunca me cansare de romperles la cara estoica que tienen, se ven más lindas mostrando sus emociones..." Sona, se sonrojo de manera evidente y Shinra fue menor el sonrojo "… bueno, vamos al gimnasio. Estoy seguro que le va gustar lo que soy" así salía de la oficina. Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego se resignaron a seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se sorprendieron viendo al chico sentado al medio del recinto, lo vieron dibujar un circulo grande, con muchos símbolos extraños, era algo bizarro que ese chico estuviera dibujando eso justo al medio del gimnasio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Disculpa Issei-san, ¿que estás haciendo?"

"eso es fácil kaicho, estoy dibujando una runa de protección contra todos los elementos conocidos, además le estoy agregando un sello silenciador, lo mismo que use en la oficina de ud. Voy a poner algo para ningún ser sobrenatural detecte algo de lo voy hacer acá."

Ambas chicas se miraron impresionadas, para que un chico casi un año menor de que ellas supiera el arte de las runas, necesitaba ser muy inteligente para comprender lo que estaba haciendo, además de conseguir información en lugares que no se ven normalmente. Además, estaba esa mirada de un chico serio, peligroso y mortal.

"dime algo Issei-san. ¿Acaso tienes una runa, en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que te protege de lo sobrenatural?" Lo vieron Sonreír de manera alegre...

"Bingo. Hasta que lo descubrieron. Pero no es una runa, es un amuleto"

"¿amuleto?" Pregunto la vicepresidenta.

"todo a su tiempo. Déjenme terminar acá y sabrán todo lo relacionado a mí. Es tanto, que les aseguro que voy a valer la pena esos 8 peones que trajo con ud Kaicho"

"¿Cómo sabes que las traje?" Dijo Sona, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su falda.

"todo a su tiempo. Kaicho"

"¿eso rojo que estas poniendo en el piso es..." Miro la cara de asco que le dio, el levanto una ceja como si fuera algo interesante de escuchar "… sangre? Lanzo una carcajada al aire.

"Casi, pero no, es un ingrediente compuesto de muchas cosas, es la tinta básica para dibujar runas de alta complejidad. Tiene una lista larga de ingredientes, que solo me basta decirles que el ingrediente más difícil de conseguir es la sangre de Dragon." Ambas chicas se sorprendieron de esa revelación, ese líquido era como tener oro líquido en el bolsillo.

"p...pe...pero... ¿cómo?"… **{esto ya parece un chiste repetido. Termina rápido}** _en eso..._

Ambas Sitris vieron como el castaño, guardaba el vial, se arrodillaba cerca de la runa. Vieron cómo se mordía un dedo hasta sacarse sangre, lo vieron que dejo caer 3 gotas en borde, y luego lo escucharon recitar unas palabras de manera rápida. Era un idioma que no conocían y que nunca habían oído.

"incanter kalio fjuúë loätro nunat" una luz suave envolvió el ambiente. Junto a eso Sona Sitri, perdió la conexión que tenía con sus otras piezas. Estaba impresionada, todo lo que sabía de barreras no llegaba a ese nivel.

"Listo. Termine, ahora sí. Empecemos. Me presentare ante uds, Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, mis amigos me dicen Ise, tengo 15 años, voy al primer año de secundaria de la academia Kuoh. Vivo con mis padres, actualmente me considero un joven muy alegre, quiero vivir mi vida de manera tranquila, sin embargo, debido a que nací con algo más, si no tengo cuidado mi vida estará condenada a la dominación, destrucción y la muerte de mis amigos bajo mis manos... " en ese momentos las chicas se quedaron con la duda iba a replicar, pero el castaño levanto una mano a modo que esperasen que terminara. "… soy consiente a lo que es sobrenatural, desde que tengo a un buen compañero de viaje que me explico mi destino, he tomado la decisión no seguir ese maldito camino, de cualquier forma. Allí comencé a buscar libros y información como evitar ese trágico destino para mí..." Las chicas fueron conscientes de la mirada triste de él. "… así fue como me entere de dioses, trolls, elfos, hadas, ángeles, demonios y otros seres mitológicos son reales. Fue gracias a ese afán que comencé a entrenarme y estudiar runas, que fueron un arte que se fue dando con mucha facilidad. Además, desarrolle mi cuerpo, mi espíritu, y mis reservas mágicas para evitar aquel desenlace fatal para mí, pero siento que no es suficiente..."

"entonces así te enteraste de nuestra presencia. ¿Dime puedes sentir las evil Pieces?" Lo vieron afirmar con la cabeza. "entonces sabias de nosotras. Y ¿la vez que miraste la repisa?"

"sentí a una de ellas, no se quién era" Sona sonreía de manera leve, se subía los lentes con un gesto lento y pensativo.

"dime una cosa Issei-san. ¿eso es todo?". Vio al castaño, como si estuviera analizándola, luego dijo algo que no se esperaba...

"soy el Sekiryuutei de esta generación..." Sona casi nunca es de las que dejan, que sus expresiones se vean de manera seguida. Pero eso fue una revelación demasiado grande para dejarla pasar. Escucho como algo caía al suelo de manera brusca, detrás de ella, sabía que era su reina que se había desmayado de la impresión. Incluso ella misma no lo creía, su boca seca, el corazón le palpitaba como una locomotora. Poco a poco, no sentía sus piernas, estaban temblorosas, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Por su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos, y situaciones absurdas. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta que el chico, estaba enfrente de ella, agitándole la mano enfrente de sus ojos. Al rato recobro el sentido. No podía creerlo, frente a ella estaba unos de los portadores de una longinus, el poder para matar a los dioses. No estaba muy segura, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Despertó a su reina y luego ambas se miraron y luego vieron al chico que les sonreía de manera tranquila.

"¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que dices es verdad?" La duda era genuina. Nada en él decía que tuviera un Sacred gear. Lo vieron darse una palmada en la frente con la mano izquierda.

"tienen razón, bueno prepárense..." Lo vieron cuando se retiró el brazalete de su muñeca. Y luego dejo caer. Desde el segundo que dejo de tocarlo, un aura y energía muy antigua inundo el área cerca de ella; era poderosa, tranquila y cálida. No sabían que las golpeo, se sintieron impresionadas, el poder que emana ese chico era grande. Sona entendió porque Issei, les dijo que su vida estaba atada a otro ser humano, se estaba refiriendo al dragón blanco. La pelea de ambos dragones celestiales era legendaria; lo que la entristeció un poco fue que sabía el destino que tuvieron los antiguos portadores de la boosted gear y ese chico que le había llamado la atención podría caer en ese camino. Se propuso ella misma a ver si podía salvarlo de esa maldición. La primera en salir del estupor de haber sentido ese poder fue Tsubaki, que dijo.

"¿eres el Emperador del dragón Rojo?"… Issei suspiraba de manera cansada, como si ya fueran suficiente que se dudaran de él, una y otra vez. Luego las chicas saltaron cuando escucharon una segunda voz masculina, era antigua, tenía poder, y era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

 **[hazlo de una vez, me estoy cansando de este jueguito tuyo, te dije que mi paciencia es poca]**

"perdón Ddraig, es que quería darles tiempo a ellas para que asimilaran todo"

 **[excusa barata, se lo podrías habérselos pedido hace una semana, pero no. El cabeza de chorlito acá presente, tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma]** ambas chicas miraban de manera incrédula como escuchaban esa extraña conversación.

"ok, está bien. Aquí voy." Luego vieron como el chico, extendía su brazo izquierdo, vieron la joya de color verde en el dorso de su mano, vieron como aprecia el boosted gear. En toda su gloria. Era un guantelete rojo, parecía hecho de escalas que se asemejan a escamas de dragón. Una cosa era verlo en imágenes o leer su descripción que salían en libros. Otra cosa era verlo en persona. Ambas chicas terminaron por darse cuenta que tenían un buen partido al frente suyo. Sona sonrió de manera gentil y luego. Dijo:

"está bien Ise-kun, te acepto en mi nobleza, como mi peón" _¡ISE-KUN! Que bien sonó eso. Creo que me podría acostumbrar..._ el Dragon era consciente de lo que su nave pensaba en ese momento, lanzo un suspiro cansado

 **[ok mocosa termina de una vez, quiero ir a dormir]**

"oye, más respeto. va ser nuestro rey"

 **[no niño, va ser tu rey, yo simplemente me adapto a mis portadores, nada más]**

"bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntaba el chico, de manera muy activa.

"primero veamos, según tú me dijiste con 8 peones, bastaran. ¿es información la sacaste tu o el dragón?"

"la verdad Kaicho, saque la conclusión yo. Dentro de mi afán de buscar información del mundo sobrenatural, recibí un libro con información muy puntualizada del mundo de los demonios. Así me entere de las Evil pieces y su semejanza al ajedrez. Luego sume una cosa por otra y llegue a la conclusión que las piezas tenían un valor. Allí llegue a lo que se conoce como el valor relativo de las piezas. En el ajedrez las piezas grandes tienen un valor equivalente una cierta cantidad de peones, a eso se llama el valor relativo de las piezas. Hubiera sido ideal que hubiera recibido una reina, pero tu reina ya se encuentra con Tsubaki-san, ¿o me equivoco?"

"si, Tsubaki Shinra es mi reina. Tengo una torre, dos alfines, 1 knight. Las cuatro son del primer año igual que tu"

"¿aún me pregunto, como me recibirán ellas?"

"¿porque lo preguntas Ise-kun?" Pregunto la ojivioleta.

"digamos que voy a ser el único Hombre en todo ese grupo variopinto de mujeres, que cada una de ella es bonita a su manera…" El chico abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y luego vio como ambas chicas tenían leves sonrojos en sus mejillas...

"Ddraig... ¿lo dije en voz alta?" **[jajajaja, si enano. Y ambas te escucharon…]** "mierda..."

 **[bueno, van a tener que disculpar a mi portador, pero él tiene la costumbre de decir la verdad. Sin importar si tiene alguna repercusión negativa o no]** ambas chicas sonrieron. Sona sabía que era genuino y el aura que el chico expelía, era relajante para ella; no podía entender porque era así, creía que el aura del dragón era un aura imponente y causaba nerviosismo, hasta miedo para los demonios de clase baja y muchos de clase media.

"perdón Kaicho, no quise ponerlas a ambas incomodas." Issei, hizo una reverencia exagerada. Ambas chicas se miraron luego el mismo pensamiento cruzo por sus mentes, y sonrieron.

"no pasa nada. Sabes mucha gente me ve como la presidenta de hierro. Aunque otros me han llaman de manera despectiva como: la perra de hierro. Y la verdad no me importa, tengo que mantener una imagen estricta y dura como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Pero con mis más cercanos y hasta mi nobleza puedo ser algo cariñosa y no tengo miedo de mostrar mis emociones... " _Eso y está el hecho que no sé cómo lo haces, pero logras romper mis barreras._

"entiendo Kaicho. Espero verla más de esa manera. Me gusta más así..." Issei se congelo, casi sonó a: Kaicho UD me gusta mucho. Ese simple pensamiento lo hizo ruborizarse. Tsubaki, vio la reacción del chico y luego, sintió debido a su pieza, los leves sentimientos de su ama, eran alegría, nervios, expectación e interés. Sonrió de manera alegre, nunca había conocido a un chico que le moviera el piso a su ama; mentalmente se imaginaban las situaciones incomodas que iba tener su ama con ese nuevo chico. Solo esperaba que las demás chicas lo aceptaran rápidamente. Sona se puso una mano en su boca, tapándola y soltando unas risitas. Issei no fue ajeno a eso y quedo embobado...

"ok, empecemos. No quiero seguir demorándome más. Y quiero conocer más a mi nuevo peón" La pelinegra saco los peones de su bolsillo, y luego las miro, por un segundo sopeso todas sus posibilidades. Pero ser la "dueña" del Emperador del rojo y un chico que tenía un conocimiento basto de runas y magia; sí que lo valían.

 **[¿oye mocosa, esa es una mutation piece?]** la voz del dragón, la saco de sus pensamientos. Efectivamente tenía una Mutation Piece, era diferente a los demás peones, era como si tuviera una corona puesta.

"sí, tengo una mutation Piece de peón. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

 **[interesante. Es probable que te sobre un peón o dos.]**

"interesante" dijo Sona... "ok, aquí vamos, ¿estás listo. Ise-kun?" Vio que afirmo con la cabeza, ella sonrió, y luego le pido que se acostara en el piso. Ella se arrodillo al lado de él. Vio cómo se sonrojaba de manera leve. Sospecho que vio algo indebido, así que decido jugar con él.

"oye Ise-kun, ¿te gusto lo que viste?" Lo vio sonrojarse más, desviar la mirada y luego dijo:

"si, me gusto..." Ella se sonrojo un poco, ese chico la estaba alabando y diciéndole de manera indirecta que la encontraba bonita. Sacudió su cabeza, cuando escucho el toser de su reina. Pareciera que ya estaba algo avergonzada de lo que estaba viendo y escuchando por parte de su rey. Sona ponía lentamente los peones en el pecho de Issei. La mutation piece resonaba, pero le faltaba fuerza. Coloco dos peones más. No sucedió nada. Estaba algo expectante, el poder de una longinus no era barato, pero ella decidió apostarlo a ese chico, coloco tres peones, tratando de confiar en lo que le dijo el dragón que podrían sobrar dos peones más. Cuando los 6 peones resonaron de manera tranquila y comenzaron a girar. Sona sonrió, no era necesario los 8 peones.

"si el dragón tenía razón, necesite 6 peones, aquí voy"

Sona Sitri lanzo su hechizo para unir las evil pieces con el chico. Lentamente entraban las 6 piezas al mismo tiempo. La fusión fue completa, su unión al pelicastaño, fue agradable, sentía aquella energía de manera tranquila, la embriagaba de manera sutil y eso la tranquilizaba.

Vio como el chico abrió los ojos, se imaginó lo que significaba para él, la mejoría en los sentidos. Sentirse más fuerte, rápido y con más reserva de magia. Lo vio que se levantó, miro a Tsubaki, se miraron por unos segundos y ambos se sonrieron reconociéndose mutuamente. Sona no alcanzo a esta de pie unos segundos y sintió el agotamiento, fue atrapada por algo, era cálido, se notaba que tenía brazos fuertes, además su olor le pareció agradable; reprimo con fuerzas un gemido. No podía creer que las mezclas de sensaciones le habían hecho que se humedeciera entremedio sus piernas. Subió la cara para ver a su salvador, la cara de preocupación genuina del chico, la hizo sonrojarse...

Tsubaki Shinra, sonreía de manera interna. Ver a esos dos ya era algo divertido de ver, ambos se gustaban mutuamente. Se sentía como una tercera rueda de una bicicleta, sobrante por donde se le mire. Ya estaba pensando cuando y donde apostar con las chicas; el día que esos dos se dieran el beso y se declaran de cualquier forma.

"¿está bien Kaicho?". La genuina preocupación del chico, por su persona la hizo despertar un poco.

"sí, solo un poco agotada: reencarnar a un humano en mi sirviente, consume una cierta cantidad de energía de mi parte. Te podrás imaginar lo que significa 6 piezas de peón."

"entiendo. ¿puede ponerse de pie?"

"si, ise-kun. Puedo caminar. gracias" Sona sentía que se había ganado la lotería. "ven ise-kun, volvamos a la oficina tenemos mucho de qué hablar... "


	3. Chapter 3

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 3 Ajedrez - cabaña...

Las únicas que sabían que Issei era un demonio, eran Sona Sitri y su Reina. Durante la discusión que tuvieron en la oficina se dieron cuenta que el amuleto, también "encubría" su aura de demonio. Ambas se preguntaron porque se escondía, allí decidió contarles que sabía del hakuryuukou. Mientras más oculto estaba, podría entrenar y encontrar la forma de evitar la maldición de había en el Sacred gear. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que mientras más oculto estuvo, era mejor para él. Además, Sona se dio cuenta que no se había perdido la conexión con sus piezas; Tsubaki, no pudo sentir nada. Issei, había teorizado que ella al ser el rey y demonio de sangre pura, tenía la conexión más fuerte con cada pieza. Ella le había encontrado la razón; y así siguieron escuchando todo lo que había hecho el chico. El problema fue como avisarles a las demás chicas de que tenían un nuevo integrante.

Actualmente habían pasado tres días de que se había convertido en demonio. Su entrenamiento matutino, era sagrado. Se dio cuenta que lo hizo en menos tiempo y casi no estaba cansado. Además, tenía más resistencia a los golpes, casi no le producían heridas y si la producían se curaba más rápido de lo normal. Hoy día era el día que se iba a revelar a las chicas. Quería llevar una cámara, especialmente para tomarle una foto a su amiga Tomoe.

Durante la mañana se encontró con las chicas del kendo, ambas parecían muy extrañas el día hoy. Parecían más atentas y querían que el chico las acompañara más tiempo. Fue raro, generalmente ellas eran muy formales y casi no querían nada de él. Eran pocas las veces que pretendían que Issei les hablara más de él y de que era lo que hacían. Durante la clase, todo transcurrió de manera tranquila. El almuerzo fue de manera tranquila, incluso el duo pervertido estaba muy tranquilo. Hacían referencias a cómo iban a jugar esta noche y en que se iban a entretener.

"oye ise, ¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?" Motohama era el que preguntaba.

"lo siento chicos tengo asuntos familiares esta noche" respondía el pelicastaño. La voz de una chica que los tres conocían muy bien era un mal augurio para dos de esos chicos y para el tercero fue una epifanía escucharla.

"señor Hyuodou. Le recuerdo que tiene que presentarse en mi oficina después de clases". El castaño miraba a presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Según su opinión era muy linda con ese uniforme que tenía, la falda de color magenta, la camisa blanca con rayas verticales de color negra, manga corta, el mini corbatín de color negro, el corsé negro le hacía resaltar su cintura, medias blancas hasta la debajo de la rodilla y con aquellos zapatos reglamentarios de color café.

"si Shitori-Kaicho. Lo recuerdo"

"hasta luego." Vio a la pelinegra hacerle una leve reverencia y retirarse. Se preguntaba como carajos ella lograba mantener esa actitud fría y dura. Aun recordaba las sonrisas y otras emociones que ella hizo, cuando estaban a solas hacia unos días. Incluso la vice-presidenta había mostrado una leve sonrisa.

"oye ise. ¿en qué problemas te has metido?" La pregunta vino de matsuda.

"no lo sé"

"esa perra de hielo. Es implacable amigo, más te vale no tener problemas con ella" aquella manera de que se refirieron a ella, le hizo hervir la sangre. Sabía que no podía defenderla directamente, iba parecer sospechoso. Así que lo afronto de otra forma.

"oye matsuda. Te agradecería que no ofendas a cualquier mujer, y menos enfrente de mi"

Ambos pervertidos, aun recordaban la paliza que el pelicastaño les dio, cuando ellos se refirieron a una chica como una "perra" y fea. Todo porque la chica en cuestión se burló de ellos por ser retrasados mentales y que morirán vírgenes.

"está bien. Disculpa amigo"

"gracias ise-kun"… aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por el pelicastaño. Se giro adonde se había ido la presidenta, y la vio a lo lejos, mirándolo directamente. Claro los demonios tenían un oído más sensible que los humanos normales, y por lo tanto el al ser también demonio, había escuchado lo que la pelinegra le dijo. Le guiño un ojo y luego siguió hablando con sus amigos.

Había llegado el fin de clases. Issei, había visto como las chicas el consejo estudiantil, se iban a la oficina de la presidenta. Lentamente se acercaba a ellas. Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Todo iba según lo planeado. Se quedo esperando al final de un pasillo. La duda lo carcomía; no tenía ni idea como iban a reaccionar las chicas. Cuando había llegado la hora acordada, el pelicastaño, fue a la oficina de manera tranquila. Golpeo de manera suave la puerta. La que abrió la puerta era una chica diferente de pelo negro, largo, amarrado con una cinta de color naranjo. Tenía facciones delicadas, ojos violetas, su mirada era juguetona y tenía un deje de querer hacer muchas travesuras. Algo le llamo la atención, era la misma sensación que las demás piezas. Pero era diferente.

"¿presidenta, puedo preguntar quién este lindo Kouhai?" El tono travieso que uso, le hizo darle un escalofrió, era como si esa mujer le gustaba jugar con los hombres.

"es el señor Hyoudou Issei. Tengo asuntos que discutir con el"

"entiendo. Gracias presidenta por escuchar mi solicitud" la chica hizo una reverencia educada, y luego se fue por el mismo pasillo que issei había llegado. Cuando desapareció de su vista, entro a la oficina y luego entro de manera segura. Observando a las chicas que había al interior. Estaban todas incluyendo la peliazul. Las cuatro chicas que no sabían del el, estaban algo nerviosas. Miro a Sona y luego sonrió de manera alegre. Se sentó en la silla.

"buenas tardes, señor Hyoudou. ¿Quiere un té?" Pudo ver como la vicepresidente estaba sirviendo unas tazas de té. Mentalmente se reía de ese plan. Era algo absurdo, pero debía seguir el juego.

"está bien Fuku-kaicho, le acepto el té".

"hyoudou-san, ¿quisiera que me informara de las artimañas de sus amigos? Me parece inconcebible que ambos no puedan controlarse. Las quejas que estoy recibiendo de esos dos ya son demasiadas para contarlas"

"Kaicho. Yo le ofrecí una solución, y fue ud misma la que rechazo mi idea"

"lo sé. Por eso lo he llamado acá. Necesito que se muestre a mis chicas quien es ud de verdad". Las restantes cuatro chicas se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca se les abrió de manera exagerada. Luego escucharon la risa estrepitosa del chico que estaba sentado, mirándolas de manera alegre. Parpadeaban de manera lenta, aun no entendía que pasaba. Issei, había usado el papel con la runa de silencio que anteriormente le dio la vice presidenta con el té, era parte de plan. La primera en salir del estupor y poner una cara de enojo, porque sintió que estaban riendo de ella, fue Yura.

"¿porque te ríes?, no veo cual es el chiste" la sonrisa pegada en el rostro fue lo que hizo que Yura perdiera los estribos. Se iba acercando para golpear a ese sujeto. No supo, cómo ni cuándo; pero el chico le había agarrado ambas muñecas y luego la miraba de manera fría. Verle aquella mirada que vio en el ring fue demasiado, le hizo perder su deseo de lucha.

"ise-kun, no lastimes a mi torre. Porque no mejor terminamos esta farsa"

"si Kaicho. Lo siento Tsubasa-chan" las chicas no sabían que estaba sucediendo. Cuando escucharon un sonido como si estuvieran sacudiendo cuero, miraron al chico que tenía dos alas de demonios. Por primera vez Sona agradeció el sello de su peon. El grito que dieron las chicas fue muy agudo y casi la deja sorda. Ninguna podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

"¿kaicho quién es el?" Pregunto Momo

"lo siento chicas. Déjenme presentarlo él es Hyoudou Issei, alumno del primer año. Es mi peón"

"¿es como nosotros?" Pregunto Reya. Vio como la presidenta y la vicepresidenta afirmaban con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué decidió esconderlo, kaicho?" La pregunta de peliblanca fue el punto de inicio para que el chico explicara todo. Cabe decir que las chicas estaban impresionadas de lo escuchaban. A la única que tenían que explicarles cosas era a Meguri Tomoe. Ya que no conocía algunas cosas, especialmente las relacionadas a los dragones celestiales.

Cabe decir que para las chicas era extraño que ese chico se hubiera presentado, así como así, al frente de su líder. Pero viendo el triste destino que le aguardaba a él, por el purgatorio carmesí, rezaban a quien fuera para que su nuevo compañero no cayera en aquel estado de locura y destrucción. Ellas estaban ansiosas, en dos semanas iban a ir a un lugar más alejado, para ver lo que el chico podría hacer; Momo y Reya, esperaban aprender cosas de él, el arte de las runas era difícil, y muchas veces podría complementarse con magia. Yura quería pelear con él, ya que aún no se saca de la cabeza la pelea que tuvo como un simple humano y agradecerle por haberla salvado. Meguri, era la más confundida; creía que iba a aprender o saber más cosas que Issei; pero al verlo hablar de manera tan casual de cosas como guerra de facciones, de hechizos, historia del inframundo la hizo quedar como la última en todo. Se sintió aliviada que el mismo chico le ofrecía ayuda para que no se quedara atrás. Pero todas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa; tener en sus filas a un dragón legendario era algo de temer. La pregunta que todas tenían, incluso las pelinegras; que clase de manejo tenía con el boosted gear.

—

era la última noche antes de aquel viaje. Issei, se encontraba solo, en la oficina del consejo. Sona lo había citado a última hora para entregarle una lista de las cosas que necesitaba para llevar al lugar de pruebas. Estando allí, vio un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas puestas, como si estuviera esperándolo, sonrió de manera ladina, se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio, mirando el tablero y imaginadose que al frente suyo había cualquier persona. el ruido la puerta abriéndose, y el sentimiento que la que estaba atrás de el era alguien con una evil Piece; le acorto las ideas de quien podía venir, mas cuando se trataba de esa oficina y la hora que era en ese minuto.

"fuku-kaicho, buenas tardes"

"buenas tardes, Hyuodou-kun, aquí está la lista de las cosas que tienes que llevar" vio como el chico, ponía una mirada lejana como si estuviera imaginadose algo, luego hizo un gesto de leve tristeza. "¿paso algo?" pregunto la chica con auténtica preocupación.

"es..." Lo vio dirigir la mirada al tablero de ajedrez. "… hace tiempo que no juego una partida. ¿Ud. juega fuku-kaicho?" La pelinegra sonrió, algo le hizo esa pregunta era como si la estuviera retando a jugar.

"dime Tsubaki. Pido blancas" lo vio sonreír, y luego se acomodó para jugar. Ella se sentó en el asiento de su rey, y movió el peón.

Los primeros movimientos del chico eran agresivos, para ser jugadas con negras. Tsubaki, miraba al chico jugar. Sus miradas pensativas y melancólicas fueron llamativas, la manera de tomar las piezas como si fueran delicadas al tacto. Los movimientos fluidos y rápidos. Lentamente se sintió abrumada, no supo en que minuto o segundo, paso de la ofensiva a la defensa. Se sintió jugando contra Sona; algo tenía ese chico, era como si ya supiera que movimiento iba hacer ella. Trato de responderle, trato de armar algo para que se notara los días y estrategias que su rey le había enseñado; nada sirvió, él era implacable y sin miedo, cada movimiento tenía un propósito y deseo.

"jaque mate, Tsubaki-san" efectivamente allí estaba, ella derrotada. Sonrío de manera alegre y luego al chico. Lo vio diferente más animado.

"si, es mi derrota. Gracias por invitarme a jugar"

"eres buena. Gracias por darme esta partida"

"si he estado aprendiendo de alguien, pero me falta mucho"

"está bien, cuando quiera jugar conmigo de nuevo ya sabe dónde encontrarme. Nos vemos" y así salía el pelicastaño. Ella se quedó mirando el tablero de ajedrez, las jugadas y movimientos del chico eran dignas de admirar. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si retaba su rey a una partida de ajedrez. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza.

"Tsubaki. ¿Qué sucede?" Allí estaba su rey, entrando de manera casual...

"nada Kaicho, Hyoudou-kun estaba esperándonos, así que le di la lista y luego..." No sabía si decirle la verdad

"¿y? ..." Era la continuación de la frase que pedía de manera curiosa la Sitri.

"jugamos una partida de ajedrez" vio como la presidenta se acercaba a la mesa para ver el tablero, lo miro unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a su ella. Reconoció esa mirada donde fuera.

"¿te gano?" Preguntaba de manera casual, aunque lo hizo para confirmar la noticia.

"si Kaicho, me gano. No sé en qué momento paso de ser defensivo a ser agresivo, me acorralo. Rompió mi defensa y allí fue un desastre para mí. Todos sus movimientos eran implacables y con un propósito detrás. No había vacilación, miedo o duda. Incluso sentí como él se adelantaba a mis jugadas... fue... como si estuviera jugando contra ud Kaicho"

Sona se sorprendió que su reina, admitiera que el chico que había reencarnado hace poco, la hubiera derrotado de manera fulminante. Fue un golpe a su orgullo de maestra, y metodología de enseñanza, que ese chico hubiera derrotado de esa manera a su mejor alumna, pero a la vez fue un desafío que ella quería tomar.

"¿crees que, si lo reto a una partida de ajedrez, le podré ganar?" Vio cómo su reina se mordía levemente el labio inferior, era como tuviera dudas y no sabría que decir.

"no lo se Kaicho. Él es…" Sona miraba a su reina, no sabía que la tenía tan pensativa.

"… impredecible, si esa es la palabra que quería usar"

Sona pensó el razonamiento de su reina, y debía admitir que era adecuado. Ese chico era impredecible, nada en él era algo que podría considerar normal, todas sus actitudes y formas de pesar estaban fríamente calculadas; sin embargo, también demostró una alta versatilidad para improvisar en situaciones fuera de orden. Su grupo estaba enfocado a la estrategia, aunque pesando de manera tranquila, sintió que no le vendría nada mal algo de poder bruto.

"Tsubaki, te ordeno que tú y las chicas no le digan nada a Issei, lo que significa que el me gane en una partida de ajedrez. Comienza con Meguri" la vicepresidenta miraba por unos segundo a su rey, y decidió hacerle caso.

—

"bueno y aquí estamos" decía Momo. Issei, estaba algo mareado. El teletransporte por círculo mágico, no fue agradable. Apenas llego, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en sus rodillas para no tambalear.

"¿primer salto?" Le pareció escuchar la voz de Meguri.

"si..." Issei abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en algún lugar montañoso. Aire húmedo inundaba sus fosas nasales. Se giro un poco y vio que había un lago. Parecía grande. La vista era agradable y tenían suficiente espacio para hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

"bienvenidos Meguri-san y Hyuodou-san, Uds. son los únicos que no han venido acá. Bien lo primero es lo primero" Sona se dirigió a las otras chicas y les dijo... "ya saben chicas Uds. tienen sus habitaciones elegidas, en cambio Uds. dos van a tener que esperar un poco. Antes quiero ver a Issei-san, de lo que es capaz. Lo mismo va para ti Meguri-san". Issei miro a su compañera demonio y luego se encogió de hombros. Todos ellos estaban listos, con ropas deportivas listas. Todo el grupo, camino hacia un lugar más cercano al bosque. Hasta que encontraron una especie de circulo en la tierra. Sona ordeno que su caballero peleara con su reina. De todas ellas era la única que manejaba un arma. Meguri saco su espada japonesa, se podía ver su trabajo excepcional. La reina Tsubaki, había desenfundado su naginata. Issei se sorprendió que esa chica sacase un arma de esas características.

"ya saben chicas, no quiero golpes mortales. Meguri, muéstranos lo que sabes..." Se volteo para ver a los demás, pero fijo su vista en el único hombre de su grupo... "el resto quiero que las observen y cuando terminen quiero sus impresiones"

"entendido Kaicho" respondieron todos.

Los movimientos fluidos, y coordinados; era la tónica de ese momento. Choques de espada y lanza, desvíos de armas, algunos no veían el desgaste que la pelinegra estaba haciendo en la pelicastaña. Otros veían que lentamente iba perdiendo.

"suficiente" dijo Sona. "¿algo que decir?". Issei Miraba la mirada triste de su amiga roji-castaña, escuchaba atentamente las observaciones de las otras chicas. Momo decía que la roji-castaña era rápida, pero le faltaba experiencia. Yura decía que la condición física de la knight podría mejorar. Reya estaba algo retraída, no era su punto fuerte discutir cosas de armas y peleas físicas. Issei en todo momento no dejo de mirar a su amiga Tomoe. Se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia la pelinegra con la naginata, se le acercó a su oído. La vicepresidenta levanto una ceja ante lo el chico le decía. Ninguna de la otras chicas logro escuchar. Para sorpresa de las otras le dio su arma al chico y luego se alejó de él. Lo vieron girarse hacia la espadachína y luego la miro de manera tranquila.

"Tomoe-chan. ¿a qué le tienes miedo?" Aquella pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para la espadachina. La Sitri levanto una ceja como queriendo saber que iba hacer su peón, podía sentir los sentimientos de ambos, el era seguro e inquisitivo; ella insegura y frustración.

"…" el silencio general fue la respuesta.

"¿miedo a lastimarnos?, ¿miedo a morir?" La voz del chico era tranquila y dejaba un leve sentimiento de comprensión. Durante unos minutos no hubo respuestas. Meguri miraba el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlo; ella sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella.

"Tomoe Meguri. Mírame". La aludida y las otras miraban lo que estaba haciendo el pelicastaño. Lo vieron enterrar con facilidad la lanza que tenía, para que se quedara parada. Lo vieron cómo se tomaba la camisa roja y se la sacaba, dejando su torso y abdomen desnudo al aire. Un jadeo general vino, incluso de la presidenta Sona. Ante ellas, el cuerpo de un adolescente, de complexión delgada, con abdominales levemente marcados y cicatrices. Se podían contar, eran pocas, pero cada una de ellas eran diferentes, llevaban un historial de herida profunda y dolorosa; lo vieron como extendía los brazos y luego comenzaba a girar; Reya y Momo, apartaron la vista de la espalda del chico, era un panorama igual o peor, con cicatrices igual de feas, con un historial doloroso.

"esta es parte de mi historia, antes de convertirme en demonio" comenzaba el chico hablando. "en este mundo no todo es color de rosa; la guerra, las muertes y asesinatos están a la orden del día. Cuando eres un ser que llama al poder, es natural que atraigas amigos y enemigos por igual. Tú, yo y las chicas somos demonios, atraeremos a seres que pueden ayudarnos, pero otros no van querer lo mejor para nosotros. Comencemos con los exorcistas, aquellos agentes de la iglesia que creen que todos los demonios son todos iguales; luego están los seres de otras razas, comenzando con los ángeles caídos. Otros demonios también están en esa categoría, además están los esclavistas y torturadores que hay en este mundo, aquellos que desean nada más que ver el sufrimiento ajeno y sacar provecho de eso. Ante eso, Meguri-chan, no queda otra que defenderse." Sin previo aviso el chico, agarro la lanza y se lanzó contra la espadachina. La sorpresa inicial de ella fue inmediata, actuó casi por instinto, desviando el golpe.

"bien... ¿sabes que fue eso?" Le pregunto el chico, la chica abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Sintió el peligro, desvió nuevamente la lanza y lanzo un estoque, vio cómo su amigo la desvió con la base de la nanigata de manera magistral.

"insisto... ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento?" La pregunta del chico, la dejaba algo perdida, sabía que algo estaba haciendo, algo la empujaba a seguir peleando. Miro a su amigo, y luego no respondió, se mordía levemente el labio; la mirada de su amigo se volvió fría, aguda y sin emociones. Para ella fue rápido, el sentimiento de peligro estaba latente, el ataque del chico fue directo sin desvíos, era rápido y sin contemplaciones innecesarias. Ella actuó por inercia, desvió el golpe y luego lanzo la estocada. Sintió como su espada se había encontrado con algo que la detuvo. Abrió los ojos y luego se sorprendió de lo que vio. Allí estaba el, al frente de ella, a menos de un metro, mirándola impasiblemente, su espada la había clavado en el hombro izquierdo del chico, sangre comenzó a salir de la herida...

Ella había soltado su espada, por el hecho de estar enterrada en el hombro del chico se quedó allí. Comenzó a llorar, por haber lastimado a su amigo. Lo miro y luego volvió a escuchar la voz del chico.

" Eso que sentiste hace poco, es lo mismo cuando te ataque de sorpresa. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pensaste?" Meguri, trago saliva. Sus lágrimas corrían por su piel, la adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir, no se había dado cuenta que su pulso estaba por las nubes. Y siendo así le llego la respuesta a su boca.

"quiero vivir..." Ella no lo vio, pero Issei, sonrió de manera leve. "… no quiero morir, mi deseo de seguir aquí, verlos a Uds. verlos sonreír me hizo dar lo mejor de mí..." Meguri se llevó las manos a su rostro y siguió llorando. Issei sonrió más grande y luego giro cabeza para ver a las otras chicas. Momo y Reya tenían un rostro de lloroso y de compresión. Yura sonreía de manera sutil. Tsubaki y Sona lo miraban con detenimiento y luego Sona le dio una leve afirmación con la cabeza. Issei extendió la nagigata hacia la vicepresidenta, y se la entrego. Con su brazo bueno, le toco el hombro a Meguri y luego vio que ella lentamente se limpiaba las lágrimas. Hipaba de manera esporádica, miro la cara del chico y allí estaba esa cara, alegre que ella conocía, la que la alentaba y la alegro en aquellos días duros en que ella sentía que no era nada.

"tu deseo de vivir, te hizo dar lo mejor de ti. No te olvides nunca de eso" Vio cómo su amiga sonreía y luego sorpresivamente lo abrazo con fuerzas. Reprimió el gemido que le hizo dar por la herida. Con su brazo bueno, acaricio la cabellera de su amiga y la consoló.

"gracias. Ise-kun" la chica se fue, y vio como era llevada por las otras chicas. Se giro hacia el asiento donde estuvo hace poco, sentándose para mirar la espada que aún estaba incrustada en su carne.

"¿no fuiste algo dura con ella?" La voz de Sona lo hizo girarse.

"quizás. Pero prefiero que vea la realidad con amigos, en vez que con la espada de un enemigo a punto de degollarla" vio como la chica se subía los lentes y luego miro el hombro sangrante del chico.

"déjame curarte" vio como la miraba con duda. "mi familia se especializa en medicina. Asi que, puede que estés curado en unos momentos"

"entiendo, ¿Qué necesitas que haga?" La Sitri le señalo la espada.

"¿puedes sacártela tu mismo?" Issei la miro unos segundos y luego miro la espada. Con su mano buena la agarro de la empuñadura y comenzó a tirar para sacársela. Reprimió lo máximo que pudo el gruñido de dolor. Cuando se la saco, la apoyo en lado del asiento. Vio como la chica se sentaba a su lado y luego hizo aparecer un circulo de magia. Lentamente giraba. Lo primero que sintió fue que el dolor disminuía, manera gradual hasta que ya no sintió nada. Subió la vista hacia el rostro de ella, y vio algo que no había visto en ella. Preocupación. Allí estaba en esa mirada tranquila que le hacía querer mirarla hasta el último de sus días. Desvió la mirada de manera rápida, no queria que ella lo atrapase mirándola.

"eres un tonto..." El tono con que lo dijo la chica, fue diferente a una manera estricta. Era como estuviera recriminándolo por hacer una tontería, pero a la vez tenia preocupación.

"quizás, pero mi tontería sirvió para hacer a tomo-chan más fuerte"

"insisto... eres un tonto" giro su mirada hacia la chica y vio una leve sonrisa, ella estaba concentrada en su herida, así que no dio cuenta que él, la estaba mirando. Era una sonrisa leve, dulce y alegre; incluso su mirada era de algo de la estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Volvió la vista al frente mirando el lago. Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma del ambiente, húmedo y un leve aroma de manzanillas, miro alrededor de él y no vio ninguna; venia directamente de la chica. Aquel aroma lo tranquilizaba.

"quiero preguntar algo"

"dime ise-kun"

"¿acaso momo o reya, podían curar también?"

"si, pero mi energía de maestro demonio es la mejor y más eficiente cuando alguien de mi nobleza se lastima"

"entiendo, ¿funciona mejor o es mas rápida, si la haces tú?"

"la verdad da lo mismo. Aunque hay algunas cosas que podrían cambiar"

"¿cambiar?"

"claro, por ejemplo, algunas veces basta unos segundos, otras pueden ser horas"

"oh entiendo"

Issei se sumió en un silencio tranquilo, cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento. Sintió las ganas de moverse un poco. Pero él se había quedo quieto, como un niño que le dicen que no mueva porque si no, le va ir mal. Algo le pincho la mejilla izquierda. Abrió los ojos y miro a la chica, tenía su dedo índice cerca de su cara.

"¿Qué paso?"

"¿te quedaste dormido?"

"no kaicho, disfrute del momento de paz. Es agradable estar aquí, y me reconforta el olor a manzanillas que hay en el aire. Me gusta mucho" Issei, no se dio cuenta, pero Sona desvió la mirada y se sonrojo levemente.

"bueno. ¿quieres mostrarles a las chicas que es lo que haces y algunas habilidades tuyas?"

"ok, empecemos"

"si. Empecemos. Te recomiendo que te vistas y que laves la sangre de la espada de Meguri-san" Issei, no supo que responderle. Así que cerro la boca, desvió la mirada, sonrojándose en el acto...

Al rato las demás chicas, se reunieron en el mismo claro. Issei, estaba al frente contándoles muchas cosas, de quien era, como se entrenó y etc.

"y ahora viene lo más importante. Como saben aún no pueden leer mi aura. Porque estoy usando algo que bloquea mi aura para todos los seres sobrenaturales"

"¿es como una capa de invisibilidad?" Pregunto Tomoe.

"bueno, estrictamente no es una capa invisible, pero si es el ejemplo más simplista que puedo dar. Bien aquí voy." Issei se sacó el brazalete y lo dejo en un lugar cercano. Pudo verles las caras a las chicas. Abrían los ojos de manera desmesurada. Algunas no lograban entender que pasaba. La primera que salió del estupor fue la peliazul.

"¿eres un hibrido de dragón-humano...?" Issei sonrió. Así para acelerar más las cosas saco el guantelete rojo en toda su gloria. Vio la cara de incredulidad de cuatro chicas, hubiera valido la pena tener una cámara. Para tomar fotografías y dejarlas para el recuerdo.

"es... eres el Sekiryuutei" dijo Momo.

"si. Ahora entienden lo que les dije. De que el poder siempre atrae poder. Soy el portador de unas de las Longinus. Existe una condición muy especial que se llama el Juggernaut drive; es capaz de matar a un dios, sin embargo, tiene una desventaja consume la energía, tiempo de vida y tu cordura; haciendo que mates a quien sea no importa que sean amigo o enemigos. Por eso se le considera un movimiento prohibido"

"entiendo, pero eso no explica porque dices que puedes llegar a caer en ese estado" pregunto Meguri.

"el Hakuryuukou" dijo Sona. Al principio no entendían. Hasta que se dieron cuenta

"el dragón blanco..." Dijo Reya "el eterno rival del dragón rojo, por correspondencia estas obligado a luchar contra el"

 **[no necesariamente]**. Todos vieron como una joya de color verde se formó en el dorso de la mano de Issei.

"chicas, el que hablo ahora es Ddraig, el dragón rojo" dijo Issei.

"saludos Ddraig-sama. ¿pero me podrías explicar de eso de no necesariamente el dragón rojo, no peleara con el dragón blanco?" Pregunto Sona de manera tranquila.

 **[así como lo escuchas Mocosa. A lo largo de mis portadores anteriores, he visto algunos que no me lograron despertar. Otros no alcanzaron a estar conmigo un corto periodo y se volvieron locos de poder. Otros me despertaron en los últimos años de su vida]** todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente al dragón **[es algo inevitable la pelea del blanco contra rojo. Pero saben una cosa, esta lucha se viene interesante]** Issei hizo una mueca torcida, porque sabía que no podría esconderse de esa pelea.

"entonces Ise-kun. ¿peleara con el Hakuryuukou y después que? ¿muere?" dijo meguri, tomando el brazo derecho del chico.

 **[la verdad, no lo sé...]**

"¡¿cómo que no lo sabes. Acaso tendré que ver como muere mi amigo a puntas de golpes o verlo sucumbir a esa maldición del purgatorio carmesí?!" Meguri prácticamente le grito a la joya, lentamente guardo silencio y se abrazó al pecho del chico. Comenzó a sollozar, se quedó allí el resto de la conversación. las demás chicas le tenían empatía a la chica, era algo no menor, escuchar que tu amigo, que tiene que pelear contra un sujeto igual de poderoso que él y que puede llegar a morir, no era algo para considerarse una buena noticia.

 **[a lo largo de mis portadores anteriores, he visto a dos portadores anteriores Elsha y Belzard, que fueron capaces de derrotar a los Hakuryyuukou anteriores. Y cada uno de ellos tenía técnicas y métodos distintos para derrotarlos. Yo la verdad no sé qué va hacer el chico. Es tan impredecible en las cosas que hace, que incluso yo no sé con planes va salir mañana]**

"entiendo, muchas gracias Ddraig. Ise-kun, me dijiste que habías alcanzado el Balance Breaker" vio como el chico le sonreía y luego afirmo con la cabeza. "bien, quiero probarlo contra mis hechizos"

"ok Kaicho. Empecemos" Issei separo con suavidad a la caballero y luego vio cómo se alejaban de él y la presidenta. Vieron como ella extendía sus manos hacia el frente con las palmas hacia arriba y luego justo arriba de estas salía un circulo de magia. Comenzó a salir agua como si fuera un grifo, se formaron dos animales hecho de agua pura y cristalina, eran un tigre y un águila grande.

"bien Ise-kun, muéstranos lo que tienes"

El chico, sonrió y luego comenzó a brillar. Se cubrió completamente con una luz brillante que iba cambiando a un color rojo oscuro. **[Balance breaker Boosted gear: scale Mail]**. Vieron una armadura hecha de placas de metal que asemejaba a un dragon de color rojo. Sona vio eso y comenzó a sudar un poco, la capacidad que tenía ese chico, para lograr el Balance breaker, fue asombrosa y rápida. Le dio la sensación que no era la primera vez que lo sacaba a relucir. Ver aquella armadura roja, era algo imponente. Y las otras chicas estaban en los mismos pensamientos.

"ise-kun, ¿Cómo y cuándo lograste el Balance breaker?"

"bueno Kaicho. El cómo, es con mucho entrenamiento. Y cuando, creo que hace un año atrás, entrenando con un sujeto muy especial."

"¿Quién es ese sujeto que te ayudo?" Vino un silencio, por parte del chico, que parecía estar pensando. Sona podía sentir su duda.

"solo puedo decirle que esa persona tiene un longinus al igual que yo" Sona se sorprendió mentalmente, que ese chico a temprana edad hubiera conocido y entrenado con otro portador de una longinus, le hizo preguntarse cuanta información y gente en algunas condiciones especiales conoce su peón. Su rostro estoico fue la cara sé que vio.

"Kaicho. ¿está enojada conmigo?" Sona negó con la cabeza.

"no ise-kun. Creo que todos tenemos a derechos a nuestros secretos. Así que creo que puedo darte el benéfico del secreto para ti mismo" pudo sentir como el chico sonreía.

"gracias kaicho. Ahora, vamos a jugar un poco"

—

"ok Kaicho... tengo una pregunta" Issei miraba la cabaña en la cual se iban a quedar dos noches, por lo que Sona le dijo que dicha cabaña era grande, tanto así que podrían caber unas 40 personas sin problemas; con la condición que compartieran piezas en parejas.

"supongo que habrá una pieza para mí al otro extremo de la cabaña. ¿Cierto?"

"uhh..." Sona lo miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. "¿a qué te refieres?"

"emmm, soy un chico. Y todas Uds. son chicas. Quiero respetar su privacidad. Se que no voy a poder evitarlo, pero quiero alejarme de los cotilleos y otras cosas que a las chicas se le ocurra a hablar en las noches" Issei miraba la cara de extrañeza que le ponía la pelinegra. Se pregunto si ella realmente hacia las cosas que normalmente hacen las chicas de su edad. Cotillear de los chicos. Hablar de cualquier tema que ellas consideren importante, y que por alguna razón desconocida del universo, a los chicos no les importaba ni un rábano dicha conversación. Por otra parte, la pelinegra en su mente, corría en los escenarios que las demás iban a hacer, cotilleos. Espiar al pobre chico que estaba al frente suya, y todo porque a él se le ocurrió la genial idea de sacarse la camiseta y mostrarse como tal galán de alguna teleserie barata extranjera. Incluso ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido al ver al chico sin camiseta. Y todo gracias a su naturaleza de diablo, que les hacía estar más susceptibles a sus instintos más primarios. Con algo así presente, era más seguro que tenía que ponerlo lejos de las chicas y ella ponerse en una habitación con Tsubaki y "vigilar" el pasillo. Para que nadie hiciera algo estúpido.

"bueno. Si tú quieres hacerlo no tengo ningún problema"

"gracias Kaicho"

La cena fue preparada por Momo y Reya. Todos comieron y conversaron de manera alegre. Issei conversaba de manera tranquila con Meguri. Yura se incluía en las conversaciones de esos dos, tratando de obtener una especie de pelea de entrenamiento con el chico para el día de mañana. Sona como era su costumbre se retiró a dormir temprano, y les dijo a todos que no se quedaran mucho rato, ya que era considerado día de escuela para ellos.

Era casi la media noche, cuando Sona se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta seca. Su camino a la cocina fue de manera tranquila. Cuando había terminado de enjuagar el vaso, le pareció escuchar una agradable melodía de música. Al principio no estuvo muy segura, cuando se dio cuenta que, si era una música, le pareció extraño, ya que los únicos seres pensantes que estaban en ese lugar y varios kilómetros a la redonda eran ella y los otros 6. decidió salir de la cabaña, y se dio cuenta que efectivamente era alguien que estaba tocando una flauta, se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, y vio que estaba cerca de la cabaña, estaba sentado en un tocón de un árbol, con sus piernas cruzadas en una posición de loto, tenía la flauta en forma horizontal a su cuerpo, tocando una melodía suave y tranquilizadora, debido a su vista mejorada a ver cosas en la oscuridad, pudo ver que se trataba de Issei. No sabía porque ni como, pero aquella melodía le recordaba una canción que ella había escuchado en su infancia; donde había jugado con su hermana, su madre la reconfortaba. Mientras su padre la miraba a ella de manera orgullosa y genuina. La melodía era algo fascinante, más cuando vio al chico que la tocaba con los ojos cerrados; las habilidades innatas y adquiridas de ese chico, la sorprendían más, una cosa era leer su expediente y otra cosa era verlo con sus propios ojos; tanto así que llego a la conclusión que ningún informe escrito le hace justicia a lo que él hace de verdad.

Issei, sintió una presencia conocida. Al abrir los ojos vio a la pelinegra, debido a su vista mejorada, pudo verla perfectamente, tenía un pijama monocolor de dos piezas. Sus ojos violetas lo miraban a él como si quisiera algo. Mentalmente sonrió y luego con su cabeza, le señalo que se sentara a su lado. Vio como ella se sentaba junto a el y luego cerraba sus ojos, dedicándose a escuchar. Issei cerraba los ojos y continuaba tocando la melodía; ambos sumidos en sus recuerdos y sensaciones que tenían en este momento...

"mouuu..." La chica miraba hacia el exterior mirando al chico y a su presidenta, haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

"¿porque te pones así Momo-chan?" Dijo su compañera de cuarto Reya.

"Kaicho se está enamorando de Issei-kun. A este ritmo no será raro que ellos empiecen a jugar a las escondidas"

"aunque ese fuera el caso, creo que no podremos hacer nada. Además, Ise-kun, todavía no sabe nada referente al tema Harem" dijo la vice presidenta.

"oh vamos. Con todo lo que hemos escuchado de él, estoy segura que si sabe ese tema" dijo Meguri

"quizás. Creo que tienes razón, lo está ocultando muy bien" dijo la pelinegra.

"¿y si ese fuera el caso? Entonces tendré una oportunidad..." Dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

"estas loca" dijo Reya.

"si, estoy loca, mis hormonas me están volviendo loca. Y con el espectáculo que nos dio en la tarde. Digamos que he tenido sueños más húmedos..." Contesto la peliblanca con un leve sonrojo. Ella no lo vio, pero las cuatro chicas tenían leves sonrojos, en sus caras. La pelinegra miraba a sus subalternas y rodaba los ojos, negando con la cabeza dijo.

"Hanakai, Kusaka, Meguri Y Tsubasa. Se acabo el espectáculo, vayan a dormir"

"hai..." Dijeron cuatro voces. Tsubaki, miraba a las chicas irse de la ventana, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su rey y el Peón; debía admitir que el chico era bien parecido, era inteligente, sabia las cosas que hacía y sobre todo todavía tenía ese deje misterioso sobre lo que hacía llamativo. Pero no era de su tipo.

Issei miraba a la pelinegra sentada a su lado, tenía un aire de tranquilidad. Los ojos violetas, le producían un no sé qué a él. Pero quería perderse en aquellos ojos, si fuera por el desearía a quien fuera que fuera algún dios regente de este mundo, que siempre le permitiera ver aquellos ojos violetas y aquella sonrisa que tenía la chica en ese momento.

"fue linda la música, ise-kun. Gracias" el sonido de su voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

"de nada Kaicho. Sabe siempre me ha gustado tocar música, es algo que me ayuda relajarme cuando quiero aislarme de todo este mundo. Me permite un momento de tranquilidad y de paz" la mirada de la chica fue de compresión y luego le sonrió de manera cariñosa.

"entiendo. Espero que algún día me toques alguna canción para mi"

"claro Kaicho..." Fue interrumpida por la chica.

"Sona" el chico la miro extrañado. "cuando estemos a solas, dime Sona" el pelicastaño se sonrojo un poco y luego dijo

"está bien... Sona, lo hare como tú quieras"

"bueno, es suficiente, es hora de dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para aprovechar el día" A Issei, le sorprendió, que la chica volviera a un papel de dirigenta de hierro. Pero sabía una cosa, tenía la leve sospecha que ella estaba siendo así porque tenía que cumplir su propio horario.

"está bien, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Sona-san" termino el chico dándole una leve sonrisa. La chica se quedó un segundo en silencio, pensando que había pasado y luego le sonrió al chico de vuelta.

"claro Ise-kun. Buenas noches" vio como el chico caminaba de manera segura hacia el interior de la cabaña y luego ella misma lo seguía un poco más atrás de él. Cuando llego al dormitorio que compartía con su reina, se dispuso a acostarse, se dio vuelta en la cama, cuando la voz de su reina la hizo saltar un poco.

"Kaicho. Cuando empiece su relación con Ise-kun. Le ruego que nos lo diga a nosotras, queremos su felicidad tanto como ud nos ha dado muchas cosas. ¿me escucho?" Tsubaki no lo sabía, pero un sonrojo evidente apareció en las mejillas de Sona.

"si, lo entiendo Tsubaki. Gracias por la confianza"

"buenas noches Sona"

"buenas noches Tsubaki"

Todas las chicas de la cabaña Sitri se encontraban desayunando, la pregunta que había en el ambiente y que nadie se atrevía hacer era ¿Quién va ir a despertar al chico? Nadie dijo nada y nadie pregunto. El ambiente se detuvo en seco, cuando todas estaban sentadas en la mesa, escucharon como se abría la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina. Allí lo vieron entrar al mencionado, con zapatillas blancas, pantalón deportivo de color negro, una chaqueta sin mangas, con la capucha levantada, las chicas vieron que tenía la chaqueta abierta, no tenía camiseta, así que se le veía todo el torso a la vista. El hecho que tuviera gotas de sudor escurriendo por su piel, hizo que más de una se contrajera, entrecerrara los ojos, otras trataron de cerrar sus piernas fuertemente. El chico iba ausente a todo, la música que escuchaba lo aislaba de todo, fue al refrigerador y se agacho a buscar una botella de agua que estaba al fondo, le pareció escuchar un sonido ahogado detrás de él, cerró la puerta, abrió la botella y se la llevo a los labios y tomaba el vital líquido de manera tranquila, se dio la vuelta y allí vio a todas las chicas mirándolo de manera fija sin emitir ningún ruido. Le pareció ver que si hacia un movimiento todas ellas seguían ese movimiento como si fuera algo brillante.

"buenos días. ¿supongo que entrenaremos en pareja durante la mañana, cierto?" Vio como todas las chicas afirmaban con la cabeza.

"bien, voy a ir a ducharme. Si quieren no me esperen. Volveré en 10 minutos" vio 6 cabezas subiendo y bajando. Una leve gota de sudor cayo de su nuca. _¿Ddraig?_ **{no me preguntes...}**

Cuando el chico se retiró del comedor. Las chicas se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde el chico se había retirado.

"¿Tsubaki?"

"si Kaicho"

"recuérdame que tenemos que hacer un nuevo manual de convivencia"

"Entendido Kaicho"…..


	4. Chapter 4

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 4

Habían pasado tres meses desde la visita que hicieron al lago. Issei, se dio cuenta que había una niña de pelo blanco, con ojos de color miel, que lo estaba siguiendo fuera de horario de clases. Si pudiera identificarla de alguna manera era una gata. Era Koneko la niña que todavía no ingresaba a la escuela, él había hablado con Sona de ese evento; le recomendó que todavía usara el brazalete por seguridad.

Era el momento de break del almuerzo. Se encontraba almorzando un bento que su madre le había hecho, estaba solo sin sus dos amigos. Aunque se encontraba discutiendo con su pasajero, y tratando de aclarar la situaciones que tuvo ese fin de semana en el lago y las posteriores que tuvo.

 _En serio, no sé en que estaban pensando las chicas al salir en bikini. Y lo que es peor, después de ese día he tenido sueños malditamente eróticos con todas y cada una de ellas._ Escucho al dragón como se reía alegremente **{deberías sentirte afortunado. Los dos idiotas matarían por estar en tu lugar}** _jajaja, vete a la mierda, lagarto. En serio, ¿tenías que mostrarme a cada chica de una manera tan sensual casi bordeando lo erótico?._ **{no me eches la culpa, todos esos sueños son tuyos, es imposible para mi hacer algo como eso. Además, no me he metido en las relaciones que han tenido mis portadores y menos lo voy hacer con un adolescente hormonal que esconde muy bien esas reacciones... apenas}** _a veces te odio, Ddraig._ Podía sentir casi al 100 %, que el dragón estaba sonriendo de manera sardónica. _Además, Momo y Reya, no hacen nada para aplacar mis sensaciones, estoy seguro que quieren hacerme caer. Si no fuera porque me prometí a mí mismo que quiero hacer a Sona mi novia primero que todo._ **{¿en serio?, oh vamos niño, tienes más posibilidades con la albina que con tu cubito de hielo}** _oh vamos, dame algo de crédito. Creo que dentro de algunas semanas más estaré en condiciones de pedirle una cita a Sona._ **{¿sabes que eres un demonio, verdad?}** _si... a que viene la pregunta_ **{¿sabes que las tasa de natalidad son bajas?}** _insisto, ¿cuál es el punto?_ **{una palabra... Harem}** Issei, se llevó la comida a la boca, pensando lo que le dijo el dragón hasta que le llego la respuesta rápidamente... _a veces te odio, maldita lagartija voladora._ Siguió comiendo, mientras escuchaba en su cabeza como el dragón se reía de manera estrepitosa.

"¿puedo sentarme aquí?" La voz de aquella chica, le hizo girar la cabeza. Allí frente a él estaban las dos grandes one-samas de todo el instituto. La que había hablado era Rias Gremory. Él sabía muy bien quien era ella, no estaba seguro que le había dicho Sona a su amiga Rias con respecto a él.

"claro sempai, siéntese" la vio sentarse y su acompañante Akeno se sentó al lado de ella.

"por favor dime Rias"

"ehh, no creo que sea adecuado, Gremory-san..." Vio como hizo un leve gesto de disgusto.

"está bien, dime una cosa, Hyuodou-san. ¿estás en algún club?" Issei, estrecho levemente los ojos.

"no"

"¿te interesaría unirte a mi club?, se llama club de investigación de lo oculto. Eh ¿qué dices?" Issei guardo silencio unos segundos

"puedo preguntar ¿cuáles son los objetivos y que actividades hacen en ese club?"

"bueno, son algo largas de explicar, pero me gustaría que al final de las clases fueras a la sede mi club y allí puedo explicarte con más calma todo. ¿lo harás?"

"está bien, iré después de clases. ¿Dónde queda el club?"

"esta en el edifico antiguo detrás del edificio principal"

"está bien. Iré allí en la tarde" Issei vio la sonrisa de la chica, era una grande y llena de energía. Como si quisiera abarcar todo lo que tiene. Era una personalidad muy atrayente y muy extrovertida.

Rias y Akeno. Caminaban a clases de manera tranquila, pero sus mentes era un revoltijo de cosas.

"Akeno, quiero que todos estén en la oficina cuando ese chico llegue"

"sí Buchou. Me pregunto ¿cómo lo hace?"

"tú también te diste cuenta"

"sí, es como si fuera invisible. Algo no va en ese cuadro que estoy viendo"

"además los rumores que tiene muy buenas relaciones con la nobleza de Sona, me hace sospechar más de el"

"crees que sea un demonio de clase satán, capaz de reprimir su aura"

"no, a la distancia que nos encontrábamos deberíamos haber sentido algo. No importa que, algo se debería hacer sentido..."

Issei, se encontraba escribiendo como loco un mensaje de texto para Sona.

"Kaicho... Rias Gremory, está hilando conjeturas rápido. Me acaba de invitar a su oficina hoy día después de clases. No podía rechazarlo sin sonar demasiado grosero. ¿Cómo quieres manejar ese asunto? O ¿quieres que lo maneje yo?"

Sona estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando formularios, escucho el timbre de su celular, lo vio y era un mensaje de su peón. Al leerlo, comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

"Tsubaki, necesito que tú y las chicas vayamos donde Rias, al terminar las clases. Avísale a las demás. Dejare que Ise-kun le avise a Meguri-san"

Issei, iba caminado rumbo a su sala de clases y sintió la vibración de su celular.

"Ise-kun, necesito que le avises a Meguri-san que nos reuniremos todos en mi oficina antes de ir donde Rias. Necesito que le digas que no importa lo que vaya a suceder en esa oficina, ella no tiene que hacer nada yo misma manejare la situación. Eso te incluye a ti, así que no hagas nada precipitado. Déjame manejar a mí la situación" Issei escribió un mensaje rápido.

"¿acaso su personalidad enojada es igual de caótica y destructiva como su poder?"

Issei, estaba llegando a la sala de Tomoe, cuando le llego la respuesta. "si". Levanto la vista y le lanzo una mirada a su amiga demonio. Con un gesto le dijo se acercará a él, vio como ella se levantaba feliz y se iba corriendo hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos y se abrazó con fuerzas.

"necesito que me escuches..." Tomoe escuchaba lo que decía su amigo, decir que estaba preocupada era decir poco. Sintió como el chico la apretaba un poco y le decía.

"Kaicho, se encarga de todo. Así que no hay que preocuparse. Relájate." Después de eso, dejo a su amiga que volviera a su sala, podía escuchar como las compañeras de ellas le decían cosas del estilo, que está muy apegada a Hyoudou y que son novios, etc. El lanzo un suspiro cansado, caminando a su sala. Le quedaban unas dos horas de clases. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en lo que podría significar esa reunión. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para él. Sus dos pervertidos amigos se habían despedido de él, guardo sus pertenencias y camino de manera rápida hacia donde la sala de consejo estudiantil, trato de evitar los encuentros con los otros demonios. Al llegar cerca de la puerta, golpeo con su mano una vez, la que abrió la puerta fue Yura, le dio un leve cabeceo de saludos, entrando a la sala de manera tranquila. Allí frente a su escritorio se encontraba ella sentada en su silla. Se notaba que estaba terminando su trabajo, Tsubaki recibía los últimos informes de ella firmados y listos. El cómo siempre se dirigió hacia su lugar favorito; hacia una pared apoyaba su espalda contra esta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y con su rodilla izquierda flexionada apoyando el respectivo pie en la pared. Su mirada era tranquila y sin deje de nerviosismo. Tsubaki, miraba las acciones del peón de su grupo, no podía entender como ese chico, no volvía loca a su rey; la actitud, la forma de vestirse que era muy desordenada para los parámetros del consejo estudiantil, es decir camisa y chaqueta reglamentarias abiertas completamente, mostrando su camiseta roja, pantalones reglamentarios y las zapatillas deportivas blancas con azul. todo ese conjunto no cuadraba con ella de lo que se debería ser "correcto", sin embargo, el mismo le desarmo todo su argumento, con palabras "no pertenezco al consejo estudiantil y mis calificaciones son más que suficiente para decir que la inteligencia va más allá de cómo me visto". Ella iba replicar, pero luego se dio cuenta que no hallo ningún argumento válido para contrarrestarlo.

"bien, ahora que estamos acá. No podemos seguir ocultando a Issei-san de Rias" todas las chicas miraban al castaño, este contestaba contando todo lo que le dijo Rias y como había visto a Koneko, la torre de Rias espiándolo.

"Kaicho. ¿es posible que Rias-sama se enoje porque le quito una pieza valiosa para ella?" Pregunto la vice-presidenta. A la mención de que él era una pieza valiosa para la pelirroja le llamo la atención. Las situaciones y preguntas empezaron a correr por su mente.

"no. Ella no sabía nada de Issei-san. Además, si no fuera porque el mismo se presentó delante de mí, yo tampoco me hubiera dado cuenta que tenía al sekiryuutei al frente mío" respondió Sona.

"Kaicho, perdóneme mi intromisión, pero me siento siendo utilizado aquí. ¿Podemos jugar al Si - no?" Sona sonreía de manera sutil, amaba ese juego de su peón; solo su reina se daba cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de ese juego. Además, admiraba la tremenda información que su peón manejaba; aún se preguntaba como diablos él tenía toda esa información en su cabeza. Las otras chicas, no sabían cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones, que terminaba con ellas vueltas locas y mareadas con la información que escuchaban.

"está bien, juguemos"

"¿el valor que tengo para ella, es personal?"

"no"

"¿apuesta?"

"casi. Pero no"

"¿matrimonio forzado?"

"si" Tsubaki, admiraba la rapidez con la que llegaba a esa conjeturas.

"¿Cuándo?"

"próximo año"

"¿y Ud, kaicho?" La temperatura de la habitación bajo unos grados. Todas las chicas podían ver al único hombre, apretando los puños de manera agresiva. Sona solo podía decir la verdad.

"yo misma logre, sacarme de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo no significa que los ancianos vayan a dejarme tranquila. Estoy segura que están buscando un pretendiente para mi"

"¿odias esa sensación de sentirte como una moneda?"

"sí, la aborrezco" las chicas vieron una verdadera cara de enojo de su líder, algunas se echaron para atrás como evitando la mirada de odio.

"tu sociedad demoniaca, apesta..."

"eso no lo voy a discutir"

"gracias Kaicho."

"de nada Issei-san". Las cuatro chicas restantes parpadeaban como búhos, Sona al mirar a las chicas, se reía mentalmente, ya que era gracioso ver las caras de ellas.

"bien, ¿puedo dar mi opinión, de cómo podríamos manejar esa situación?"

"claro, sorpréndeme"

"bien. Creo que mi mera presencia será una incógnita para Rias-sama. Sin embargo, no puedo presentarme, así como así. Y menos socavar la autoridad de Kaicho. Así que lo mejor será que Kaicho, hable con ella para apaciguar los ánimos. No creo que ella sea tan loca, para pasar a llevar un deseo personal que yo mismo elegí a Kaicho. Eso no entra en los acuerdos que Uds. acordaron cuando encontraban a un usuario de Sacred gear. Asi que nos va ir bien."

"Kaicho, ¿es posible que Rias-sama, exija a Ise-kun, ya que supuestamente yo fui la última en unirme a ud?"

" No Meguri-san. No creo que eso suceda. Además, Issei-san está en lo correcto. Rias no puede pedirme a Issei-san"

"Bien, entonces tendremos que ir todos allá" dijo Tsubaki.

Rias Gremory se enorgullecía de ser ella misma, la ausencia de seres humanos con Scared gear la preocupaba, era algo no menor; necesitaba con urgencia sacarse a su prometido que en términos simples la veía a ella como un trofeo mujer y eso lo aborrecía. Quizás la presencia del chico llamado Issei Hyoudou la intrigaba como nunca, más cuando parecía ser invisible para ella y su nobleza. No podía explicarlo, las relaciones que tenían las chicas del consejo Estudiantil con él, la hacían sospechar de él de sobremanera; más cuando su amiga Sona no le había informado nada él. El golpe en la puerta de aquella habitación le iba permitir aclarar dudas y sobre todo sacarse la espina de ese chico.

Rias no estaba preparada para lo que veía, la primera en entrar era su amiga Sona, detrás toda su nobleza y terminando el chico de la pregunta del millón de dólares. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al chico nuevo. Sona se sentó en unos de los sofás y todos los demás se pararon detrás de ella, incluso el chico en cuestión se apoyó contra la muralla de manera desinteresada, ella se levantó y se sentó al frente de ella, detrás de ella se pusieron los otros.

"Hola Rias. He venido hablar contigo de un tema que me compete a mi" Rias se sorprende por lo que dijo su amiga, dirigía una mirada al chico mencionado. "Y por lo que puedo ver te estás preguntando quién es este chico"

"Dime Sona, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

"La verdad Rias quiero que dejes de ver a mi peón, él es mío. Y la forma de cómo lo obtuve, fue de una manera un poco ortodoxa" Rias frunció el ceño

"Explica"

"La verdad es que él se presentó delante de mí exigiendo que lo dejara ser parte de mi nobleza. Al principio me hizo dudar, ya que pensaba que era un pervertido que lo único que quería era estar rodeado de chicas lindas" _auch, ese fue un golpe bajo Kaicho._ **{E** **stuvo cerca…}** _cállate._ "Luego me di cuenta que tenía una serie de habilidades que me hicieron confiar en él, así que decidí agregarlo a mí nobleza" Rias estaba algo alterada…

"Ese no fue el acuerdo, Sona. Dijimos que compartiríamos información de los nuevos poseedores de scared gear." Las chicas de Sona estrechaban un poco los ojos como sopesando lo que dijo.

"Tienes razón, pero creo que este integrante nuevo que tengo me dio, todas las alternativas para mantenerlo en silencio. Además, él tiene un enemigo acérrimo que lo está persiguiendo por todo el mundo. Y si eso no te convence, fue el que se presentó delante de mí, pidiéndome que sea parte de mi grupo" el silencio era pesado, Sona tomaba con parsimonia la taza de té que tenía al frente de ella. Y delicadamente lo dejaba en él platillo. Rias mantenía sus neuronas trabajando a full, miraba al chico en cuestión, como si fuera un maldito puzle de mil piezas que no era fácil de solucionar. Issei, por su parte miraba a un punto lejano de la ventana, como si encontrara algo interesante en el ave que estaba posada en la rama de un árbol.

"Sona, entonces ¿me dirás quién es este chico?" Sona miraba a su amiga de manera cautelosa pensando las respuestas.

"su nombre es Issei Hyoudou, está en primer año de secundaria de esta academia..." Sona se calló cuando Rias la interrumpió.

"¡eso no es lo que quiero saber!. Necesito saber que tiene de importante para ti, tú no eres de las que acepta a alguien sin ninguna buena razón o que tenga algo de utilidad, ya sea su inteligencia, sus habilidades o un Sacred gear importante" Sona miraba impasible a su amiga, subió su mano hacia los lentes y luego los subió.

"bien, entonces me gustaría que tú le hicieras unas preguntas relacionadas a él, porque lo querías conocer. Pero a cambio, tu contestaras las preguntas que él te haga. Y no le mientas, porque él sabe cuándo alguien miente y por último estoy yo para refutar tu respuesta" Rias miraba a su amiga, como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza más, volvió la cabeza hacia el chico en cuestión y la miraba con una mirada tranquila y confiada.

"ok. Acepto Sona. Yo empiezo" el chico le afirmo levemente con la cabeza. Rias sonrió con alegría y luego pregunto "¿Qué habilidades tienes?". Esperaba una duda, silencio, o titubeo; no sucedió eso, el contesto rápidamente y sin enredarse; y lo que era peor, no hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara.

"soy bueno, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tengo algunos hechizos y manejo algunas armas de cuerpo, ya sean espadas, lanzas o algo relacionado con manoplas o guantes de boxeo".

aquella respuesta la dejo algo intranquila. Era un sujeto dedicado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo o armas. Es decir era un combatiente de poder bruto. Iba a preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

"mi turno. ¿con que propósito anda buscando más gente para su nobleza Rias-sama?" Aquella pregunta la desarmo, su sonrisa se borró de la cara, Akeno tuvo un leve tropiezo, podía sentir a Kiba que aumentaba su intención de vigilancia hacia el chico. Koneko lo miraba como si fuera un rompecabezas.

"necesito gente para sacarme una molestia de encima" miraba las reacciones del chico, la asustaba de sobremanera que no hizo ningún gesto ni movimiento extraño. "¿Cómo Conociste a Sona?"

"la conocí, en el pasar de los dias cuando llegué a este colegio. De hecho la primera vez que nos cruzamos palabras; ella parecía expeler un aura de tranquilidad y casi sin malas intenciones, la que me llamaba la atención era la vice-presidenta, ella era diferente" aquella repuesta era muy amplia. "¿la molestia es una persona y si es así, como se llama?"

Directo al punto, Rias estaba acorralada. Algo no estaba bien, se sentía como un interrogatorio. "se llama Raiser Phenex" Pudo verle como estrechaba los ojos levemente, como si el nombre le recordara algo. "como eres el peón de Sona, puedo hacerte esta pregunta sin problemas. ¿Qué sabes de lo sobrenatural?"

"sé muchas cosas, la guerra de las tres facciones bíblicas, las consecuencias, los ángeles, los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Se que son los Sacred gear, incluso conozco a algunos portadores; incluso los conocí cuando era un simple humano" decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. "¿existe una cláusula del contrato de matrimonio que indique que se puede romper con un rating game?" aquella pregunta dejo en silencio todo el salón, bueno casi. Lo único que se escuchaba era el leve tintineo de la taza de té con el platillo, que Sona se estaba tomando lentamente. Rias fue expuesta de manera contundente, ¿quién era ese chico?.

"sí, es mi última oportunidad para hacerlo" a estas alturas Rias ya se sentía derrotada. "¿puedo saber si puedes ayudarme?". Ella esperaba una respuesta, el silencio la carcomía; miro al chico, que la miraba atentamente como si la estuviera analizando, miro a su amiga Sona ella miraba con curiosidad a su peón como si estuviera midiéndolo. Aquel minuto de silencio fue eterno para Rias.

"sí, te puedo ayudar. Pero a cambio me deberás un favor" aquella respuesta, la dejo helada. Qué clase de favor le pedirá.

"issei-san, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?" La pregunta de preocupación de Sona fue la antesala de la revelación de ese chico, lo sentía en sus venas.

"sí Kaicho, ya no podemos seguir así; necesito que ellos se saquen la idea preconcebida que soy algo extraño para ellos. Además, si queremos progresar como demonios y en nuestros sueños, sería bueno tener un grupo de amigos en vez de un grupo de desconocidos."

"está bien, Issei-san. Haz lo que tenga que hacer"

"gracias Kaicho"

Rias y su grupo, miraban al chico actuar. Lo vieron cómo se llevaba una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y sacaba un vial con un líquido verde pálido. Se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban las tazas de té. Sona ayudaba moviendo aquellas tazas de modo que hacía espacio. Rias se sorprendió de sobremanera, cuando lo vio dibujar runas, lo hacía con rapidez, supo que era más que runas, él era el sujeto que salvo a Yura Tsubasa. Estaba segura que los demás de su nobleza pensaban lo mismo. Cuando sintieron que se aislaban de todo el mundo, se sorprendieron aún más; estaban en una barrera muy poderosa. La pregunta que tenían, era ¿Por qué?.

"bien Rias-sama. Ahora sí, vamos hablar con tranquilidad y sin que nadie sepa que yo estoy aquí. Lo primero, me escondo en esta barrera porque voy a demostrarles a Uds. con mi simple presencia lo que soy." Rias vio como el chico se sacaba el anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda. Luego un pequeño brazalete que tenía en su muñeca derecha. Apenas lo sintió, fue determinante para ella; aquella aura y energía que expelía el chico era de algo poderoso, un dragón. La respuesta a su pregunta sin hacer era la aparición de un guantelete Rojo en el brazo del chico. Al frente de ella estaba la solución, ahora entendía porque el chico le había preguntado por Riser Phenex, y el Rating Game. Ahora estaba más que de acuerdo en deberle un favor al emperador del dragón rojo. Sonrió de manera cansada.

"ahora lo entiendo todo, tienes un brazalete que te hace invisible a lo sobrenatural. Y eso lo haces para esconderte del Hakuryuukou. Tu habilidad de combate debe ser alta, para matar a un ángel caído siendo un simple humano. Y ahora que eres un demonio todos tus parámetros subieron de manera exponencial. Eres un tipo inteligente, te escondiste a la vista de todos, tus habilidades, además tienes y manejas mucha información que te hace estar preparado para los múltiples escenarios que te pueden venir por delante". Dirigió su mirada a su amiga Sona y luego le dijo "es una excelente adquisición, felicidades Sona" Sona sonrió levemente y luego le dijo a Rias.

"bueno Rias eso es suficiente para mí, como sabrás Issei-kun, no está listo para presentarse al mundo. Así que agradecería que tratáramos esta situación con calma" Sona se levantaba del sofá y luego agradeció el té a Akeno "gracias por entender Rias, nos encontraremos pasado mañana para nuestro juego habitual de ajedrez"

"sí claro" la peliroja vio cómo se iba Sona y su nobleza.

Issei iba pensando en una sola cosa, si hay algo que le gusta a él además de juntar información y ser curioso; era jugar contra jugadores de ajedrez. Para que esas dos demonios de sangre pura se estén retando a jugar casi todas las semanas era un enigma para él, no entendía aun el trasfondo de dicha actividad. Como el Instituto estaba casi vacío a esa hora Momo y Reya, se abrazaba a los brazos del chico. El por su parte no pensaba mucho en eso, la primera vez que lo hicieron él estaba un mar de nervios; hasta que simplemente se acostumbró a que esas dos prácticamente "secuestraran" sus brazos para ellas mismas.

"Hanakai y Kusaka. Recuerden donde estamos. No es momento de volverse muy amigas de Issei-kun" la que dijo eso, fue Sona. Miro de reojo a las chicas y las vio que hicieron un leve puchero, como si les hubieran quitado un juguete. Luego fue liberado por las chicas. Volvió a sus pensamientos. Hasta que Yura hablo.

"Ne Issei-san, cualquiera que te viera, diría que eres un hombre muy afortunado" capto de inmediato el tono burlesco que le hizo.

"sí creo que tienes razón, me siento un hombre muy afortunado. Así que simplemente disfruto de tener tan agradable compañía" miro de reojo a Yura y vio el gesto de entrecerrar los ojos levemente, signo que se dio cuenta de su treta. Escucho un leve risita de Sona y de Tsubaki, ya se imaginaba sus pensamientos. Issei se detuvo antes que de doblar por un pasillo.

"Kaicho, ¿necesita algo más de mí?. Necesito hacer unas cosas antes de volver a casa" Sona se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su peón. Lo miro unos segundos y luego le dijo

"está bien Issei-kun. Pero antes que te vayas, ¿tu aceptarías una invitación mía?" Issei, miraba a la pelinegra. Ella lo miraba como expectante y como deseando que aceptara.

"¿invitación? ¿a qué me está invitando Kaicho?"

"¿jugarías ajedrez conmigo?, a mí me gusta jugar, para relajarme y pensar en otras cosas" el pelicastaño, sabía que algo se le escapaba. No podía dilucidar qué. Solo sabía una cosa, que ella era buena en el ajedrez; más para enseñarle a jugar a Tsubaki.

"ok, Kaicho. Acepto su invitación. ¿mañana?" La vio sonreír un poco, y luego la vio afirmar con la cabeza.

"sí, mañana juguemos. Espero que juegues con todo" Issei sonrió de manera alegre y luego le dijo

"claro, será hasta mañana. Adiós Kaicho, chicas..." Luego se fue caminado hacia la salida.

Todas las chicas miraban de reojo a su Rey, mientras caminaban hacia la oficina, una vez adentro la primera en hablar fue Meguri.

"Kaicho... ¿Por qué reto a Ise-kun a una partida?"

"creo que sería bueno retarlo a jugar"

"y si ¿por esas casualidades de la vida, él le gana?" Pregunto Momo. Sona sopeso lo que le dijo Momo. Sonrió levemente.

"creo que me sentiría feliz si él logra derrotarme" Tsubaki, no sabía en que estaba pensando Sona. Pero una cosa era segura, a ella le llamaba mucho la atención el chico.

"Kaicho. ¿le dirá la verdad a Hyoudo-kun?"

"sí Tsubaki, chicas le voy a pedir un último favor. Mañana cuando Issei-kun llegue a la oficina, quiero que me dejen a solas con el"

"entendido Kaicho"

Issei, caminaba por la cuidad de manera tranquila. Llego hasta un Bar, no era un bar ordinario; era uno simple donde no importaba como lo vieras, nada en ese bar era destacable. Según las leyes japonesas, los menores de edad no estaban permitido en los bares, sin embargo, los dos clientes que estaban allí, no les importo que aquel chico entrara al bar y se sentara en la barra. Cerro los ojos y luego se hizo tronar el cuello, el olor a cigarrillo inundo sus fosas nasales, abrió los ojos y a su lado se sentó un sujeto corpulento; lo miraba de manera analítica como si quisiera saber lo que era. Issei lo miraba de manera rápida, tratando de retener la mayor cantidad de detalles. Vestía un traje completo de vestir, con anteojos de sol puestos. Pasaría por un simple oficinista.

"dime mocoso, que te trae a este bar de mala muerte" Issei, sonrió ladinamente.

"decir que es de mala muerte al frente de un invitado de honor es malo para tu salud; más cuando es el mismo dueño quien expende una invitación como esta..." Issei se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco una tarjeta de color negra, que lo único que tenía era un dibujo de un cachorro de perro, hecho con una línea continua de color blanco, resaltando con el fondo negro. Vio como el sujeto abrió los ojos y luego miro al chico como su estuviera mirando una anomalía. Se le vio caer una leve gota de sudor.

"¿algún problema, chicos?" Issei miro hacia al frente, y allí estaba el barman, era un joven de unos venti y algo años, de pelo negro y estaba limpiando un vaso de vidrio con un paño, su sonrisa era tranquila y confiada. Miraba a ambos sujetos de manera alegre.

"no, ninguno..." El primero en contestar fue el hombre, que estaba algo nervioso.

"bien, ahora los tres que quedan, les recomiendo que terminen sus tragos, dejen la propina en la mesa y váyanse a hacer sus negocios, yo tengo mis negocios que atender con este chico." Issei, vio como el hombre de su lado se tomó el trago restante de un solo trago. Escucho como los dos hombres se levantaba y se iban. El joven pelinegro, agarraba el vaso que tenía en su mano y luego lo ponía al frente de él. Y luego servía un trago alcohólico de pureza refinada.

"¿sabes que está prohibido dar de beber a menores de edad?" Escucho como se reía de él, como si fuera un chiste.

"hace rato dejaste de ser un niño, además pocos saben de este bar" Issei tomaba el vaso y se llevaba el contenido a su boca, dejaba que circulara por su boca y luego dejo que bajara por su esófago calentándolo.

"simple, refinado, con gusto levemente ahumado. Esta bueno"

"gracias. ¿Qué te trae por acá Titiritero?"

"wow, que yo sepa el titiritero, está de vacaciones"

"sí lo sé, pero tu olor a demonio me indica que tienes planes más profundos que venir a disfrutar de un trago. ¿Por qué el cambio?"

"necesito el impulso que me da ser un demonio. Además, necesito balancear la balanza al inframundo y algunas razones personales"

"jo, ¿de verdad?." Vio como el chico afirmaba con la cabeza.

"además estoy en un entrenamiento personalizado de extrema peligrosidad, con consecuencias mortales para mi persona." El Barman levantaba una ceja curiosa.

"¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?"

"una palabra..." Issei levantaba un dedo, luego se acercó al joven como si fuera contarle un secreto. "… Mujeres" El pelinegro barman, se detuvo en seco, miro de manera analítica al chico, saco dos vasos cortos y luego agarro otra botella, relleno los vasos, le entrego al chico uno, los chocaron de manera leve y ambos se tomaron el contenido de un solo trago.

"solo puedo desearte la mejor de las suertes"

"gracias"

"bueno, aun no me has dicho a qué vienes"

"el blanco" issei cambio su mirada relajada a una más seria.

"sigue donde esta y como esta. Loco del ring."

"entonces sabe dónde estoy yo. Lo unico que necesita es que se encienda la mecha"

"si"

"¿Dónde crees que se pueda encender la mecha con mayor facilidad?"

"¿lugares?, muchos. Aunque si pudiera apostar, serian dos lugares; la península de los Balcanes-Roma y el último lugar acá en Kuoh"

"entiendo. No puedo defenderlas a las dos"

"y si una muere, la mecha se encenderá igual" dijo el barman. Issei pensaba en todas las posibilidades y escenarios.

"¿sabes?, hay algo que me molesta; la iglesia no puede ser tan estúpida para hacer algo así, los demonios viven y trabajan aquí. Los caídos hace rato que están todos locos y enfermos por sus malditos experimentos y manías. Y las otras facciones no les interesa nada que no sea lo de ellos mismo"

"¿renegado?" Pregunto el barman

"sí, ese podría ser el responsable de encender la mecha" un silencio se sumía el lugar, salvo por unos minutos después que se escuchara un ruido de alguien o algo como si estuviera mordiendo un pedazo de cuero. Issei dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, y allí vio un cachorro negro mordisqueando algo que parecía un hueso de cuero, estaba encima de la barra y lo veía jugar con entusiasmo.

"deberías tener cuidado" issei miraba al joven, como preguntándole en silencio que quería decir... "quizás tu eres el que encenderá la mecha. Cuando veas al rey muerto, tu furia iniciara todo"

"quizás debería tener cuidado..." Issei se tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su trago, se levantaba del asiento y luego se dirigía a la salida... "gracias por el trago Tobio. Adiós Jin."…

Al día siguiente

El pelicastaño, se encontraba caminando hacia el instituto de manera tranquila; vio a los dos pervertidos amigos suyos y ellos como siempre haciendo planes de espionaje. Suspiro de manera cansada, preguntándose como diablos seguía siendo amigo de esos dos sujetos. Como siempre lo dejaban solo en la entrada; por su vista cruzo un pelo castaño-rojizo.

"ne Tomo-chan. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" Vio a la chica sonreír de manera alegre, corrió hacia él y luego lo abrazo con fuerzas, se quedó allí como 20 segundos y luego levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos.

"claro Ise-kun, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"te necesito de testigo, para evitar malos entendidos contra mi persona" la chica, hacia caer la cabeza hacia un lado, como preguntándose qué quería decir con eso; issei al ver ese gesto, suspiro de manera cansada... "necesito que seas mi testigo presencial, para evitar que las chicas del kendo me azoten con sus shinais. Los idiotas de siempre trataran de acusarme..." Meguri estrechaba los ojos, estaba al tanto de los dos pervertidos.

"aun me pregunto ¿porque eres amigos de esos dos?"

"solo digamos que esos dos crecieron conmigo desde que estábamos en la primaria"

"está bien, vámonos"

Así ambos caminaban lado a lado, de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios de las clases que tenían y de algunas cosas que hicieron fuera de clases. Hasta que encontraron a castaña de Murayama, hecha una furia, estaba esperándolo de brazos cruzados con su shinai, todavía en su mano; la cara de enfado era evidente. El pelicastaño se acercó a ella.

"ehh, hola murayama-san. ¿Por qué la cara de enojo?" Vio como la chica hacia más evidente su cara de Furia...

"no juegues conmigo Hyoudou-san. ¡¿dónde estuviste estos últimos 10 minutos?!"

"estuve con Meguri-san, caminando con ella. Desde la puerta de entrada que estoy con ella. ¿Por qué tu enojo conmigo?" Vio a la chica que miraba a Meguri como si buscara una mentira. Al no obtener nada, relajo el ceño furioso que tenía.

"insisto. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser amigos de esos dos idiotas?" Pregunto de manera tranquila Meguri. La castaña miraba a la otra chica, preguntándose como sabía que esos dos pervertidos estuvieran involucrados. Vio al chico y lo vio suspirar.

"Murayama, llévame donde esos idiotas. Voy a darles un castigo que no olvidaran por el resto del mes."

"bien, sígueme" y así los dos diablos, seguían a la pelicastaña, llegando al dojo de kendo. Al entrar, vieron a los dos chicos, estaban amarrados y tenían las caras magulladas. Mostraban una cara de arrepentimiento.

"bueno par idiotas. Veo que finalmente los atraparon. Saben, voy aplicar una pequeña terapia de choque para Uds. dos" Meguri, vio como los chicos cambiaron a una cara de terror absoluto y miraban al castaño como si fuera su verdugo. Miro a su compañero diablo, y tenía una cara tranquila y sonreía de manera tranquila; algo le dio esa sonrisa no era normal, prometía mucho dolor y agonía; observo a las otras chicas alrededor y todas habían sentido lo mismo que ella. Antes de diera un tercer paso, Meguri agarro un brazo de su amigo y le dijo:

"ise-kun, no hagas una tontería, las demás chicas están alrededor tuyo". Era una apuesta arriesgada, ella no tenía idea de iba hacer el para castigar a los pervertidos. Así que apelo a la imaginación del colectivo y a la cordura que tenía el chico.

"no voy a hacer nada que ninguna pueda manejar, solo voy a asustarlos un poquito. Ellas si quieren pueden quedarse, así que terminemos esto. Las clases empezaran luego"

Meguri, vio como Issei se acercó a los chicos amarrados y amordazados. Se puso a las espaldas de ellos, y luego, los abrazo por el cuello a ambos y los acerco a su cabeza para decirles algo. Ninguna de las chicas humanas logro escuchar las palabras del pelicastaño. Salvo la única demonio de ese lugar.

"bien idiotas, les dije que yo no me hacía problemas por sus malditas perversidades. De hecho, les dije que no me involucraran a mí. Ahora, he venido a rescatarlos solo para arrojarlos a mi hoguera personal..." Meguri vio como los chicos se estremecían de puro miedo... "sí, mi hoguera personalizada para Uds. Me basta decirles que conozco cada material exclusivo que tienen escondidos en sus putos escondites secretos. Con eso, me encargare que la escena de unas mis grandiosas películas, se repita con Uds. siendo los torturados. ¿quieren saber cuál es?..." Los chicos afirmaban lentamente... "bien, me gusta que sean cooperativos. Ahora de la escena que estoy hablando es de la película "Taken". Si esa película, Uds. serán amarrados como cerdos, y como legalmente no puedo torturarlos físicamente; me encargare que vean su valioso material quemándose al frente de Uds." Meguri, veía como los chicos se volvían pálidos, sudaban como unos cerdos y lentamente parecían desvanecerse. Issei, volvía hablar para que todas las chicas lo escucharan.

"bueno, estamos claros. Por un puto mes, no volverán a espiar. O si no, ya saben lo que les sucederá. ¿están de acuerdo conmigo?" Los dos amordazados asentían con rapidez... "bien, aquí con las chicas del kendo y con una representante del consejo estudiantil como testigo. Si los veo espiando, o si los descubren y los atrapan; créanme que esa misma noche cumpliré mi deseo de hacer aquella escena de la película "taken". ¿estamos claros?" Los chicos asentían, y luego se deprimían. Issei, sonrió y volvió la vista a la capitana del equipo de kendo.

"listo, no molestaran por un mes. Créeme, si intentaba presionar más que eso, los idiotas se volverán locos. Y no queremos eso" la capitana del equipo, miraba al pelicastaño, miraba a los pervertidos y luego a la representante del consejo. Suspiro cansada.

"está bien, un mes es mejor que nada. Gracias Issei-san"

"en un rato más déjenlos afuera y suéltenlos" dijo señalando a los pervertidos. "bueno me retiro. ¿vienes Tomoe-chan?" La aludida afirmo con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo. Caminaron un rato y luego iba preguntarle algo, pero su amigo le gano.

"créeme Tomoe-chan, lo que hice es solo un juego psicológico para mentes débiles y que son susceptibles a creer en sus mayores temores. Y si, su "valioso" material, son aquellas revistas, imágenes, Cds, videos y otras cosas pervertidas. A mí en lo personal, no me molesta esas cosas; pero debe existir un límite para decir o mostrar cosas como esa"

"entiendo. ¿crees que cumplan su parte del acuerdo?"

"por el bien de ellos espero que sí..." Meguri veía sonreír a su amigo de manera leve. Luego se dio cuenta que el simplemente estaba jugando con ellos. Aunque debía admitir que le dio un poco de miedo como amenazo a esos dos.

"bueno, espero que no espíen por un mes. Nos vemos Ise-kun." La chica se separaba de él. Mirándola alejarse sabía que no tenía que perder más tiempo, sin decir más camino hacia su salón.

Decir que estaba algo nerviosa era algo extraña para ella, su mente le hacía recordar lo que ella había visto y conocido del chico en esos tres meses. Después del fin de semana del lago, donde pudo admirar la velocidad, fuerza y otras habilidades que tenían el chico con su sacred gear. Ella estaba segura que esa no era toda la fuerza de su peón. Las habilidades de runas la dejaron sorprendidas, aprendió que en el mundo había solo 5 seres vivos que sabían ese arte, Issei era uno de ellos. Ella especialmente necesitaba saber más de él, que podía hacer; necesitaba aprender sus habilidades y sus ventajas. Los días fueron pasando entre contractos, cacerías de demonios y entrenamientos. Ella no terminaba nunca de sorprenderse de él; debido a su inteligencia y su gran información, ella misma lo había alentado con aquellos libros que ella tenía en su biblioteca personal; el con avidez y curiosidad, leía cada libro que ella le pasaba, más de una vez lo tenía en su oficina leyendo libros y ella trabajaba en sus tareas del consejo. Casi siempre estaban solos; ella agradecía que estuvieran así, ya que muchas veces ellos conversaban y discutían de muchas cosas; al principio eran formalidades, pero con el paso de los días ya hablaban de cosas ya más personales como: comidas favoritas, gustos, cosas que hacían día a día.

Muchas veces ella, le pedía a issei que trajera su flauta o su violín; a la oficina para le tocara una canción o música. Se podía decir que una vez el director le pregunto a manera de broma si ella tenía una colección de cd de música clásica en la oficina del consejo estudiantil; ella por su parte no refuto nada. Había observado como se comportaban las chicas con él; sabía que Momo, Reya y Tomoe, tenían sentimientos por su peón; Yura no los demostraba o no los tenía. Tsubaki, estaba más interesada en el caballero de Rias. ¿Pero ella?. Solo sabía que algo le llamaba la atención, era muy desconcertante para ella. Por una parte, sentía que ese chico le parecía muy interesante; feo no era. La espontaneidad y su sentido del humor algo tosco, por no decir macabro, fue un toque más fresco a su personalidad que era algo cerrada para todos.

Aunque debía admitir que una vez que lo conocías, era un chico ameno, se preocupaba por las chicas y por todos. Si tenías dudas o consultas el, te respondía con claridad y/o con ejemplos claros y concisos. Todas esas aptitudes lo hacían ser un excelente orador o profesor de historia, lenguaje o algo relacionado a eso; y ella no podía estar más feliz por haber conseguido a alguien que quisiera seguirla en su sueño de crear una escuela rating game del inframundo.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina cerrando los últimos archivos; pensaba en lo que significaba esa partida de ajedrez para ella; había escuchado las noticias de Tsubaki, quien ella había jugado otras diez veces más con él y en todas, ella perdió de manera estrepitosa. Había escuchado informes que Yura le dio, donde le decía que el jugo toda la tarde contra alrededor de una veintena de jugadores, y no perdió ninguna partida. Ella misma se preguntaba porque lo había retado a jugar. ¿curiosidad?, quizás. ¿esperanza?, quizás esa sería su respuesta; esperanza de poder quedarse un chico que para ella no era un mal partido. Y toda la esperanza de poder presentárselos a sus padres como la mejor opción que los cerdos chauvinistas del inframundo, que la veían a ella como un trampolín hacia la cima del poder. Pero la presentación de ese chico como su "prometido" haría las cosas más fáciles, ya que el mismo representaba una fuerza de batalla a temer, con la sola mención de que es el Sekiryuutei; estaba siendo egoísta con los posibles sentimientos de su peón, pero ella se aseguraría de dejarle en claro que estar comprometida con ella significaba muchas cosas positivas para él.

Ella no tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba, a las razones de porque su peón podría llegar a quererla.

"Kaicho. Me retiro. Issei-san acaba de llegar..." No se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, mientras pensaba en sus cavilaciones y planes a futuro.

"sí, gracias Tsubaki. Nos vemos mañana" ella vio cómo su reina le daba una sonrisa fraterna. Le devolvía la vista al chico y le hacia un leve gesto a modo de saludo. El miraba como se retiró la pelinegra y luego la miraba a ella; le sonrió de manera tranquila y confiada. Aquella sonrisa le hizo aumentar su pulso y darle una leve sensación agradable.

"¿estás listo, Issei-kun?"

"claro Kaicho. Juguemos" ella había invocado su tablero listo. Con las piezas negras para ella.

"bueno Issei-kun, necesito decirte algo. Y estoy segura que tú tienes una tremenda duda, de porque es tan importante esta partida de ajedrez" lo vio, parpadear un par de veces.

"kaicho, creo que lo mejor será jugar. Si lo que Ud. me dice están importante como creo que lo es. Me asegurare de escuchar sus explicaciones para después." Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba. Quizás debía confiar un poco en el para ver cómo iba tomar la noticia.

"está bien, empieza" Sona sonrió, de manera tranquila. La partida empezó de manera amena para ambos, Sona y Issei, hacían comentarios de cosas que pasaban el día a día. En más de una ocasión sonrió de manera alegre, a las locuras que hizo su peón, para controlar a los dos pervertidos de la escuela. Ella contaba algunas cosas que hizo para conseguir algunos recursos extras especialmente en lo relacionado para mejorar las condiciones de las salas. Especialmente los aires acondicionados para el verano que se acercaba pronto. Pronto la partida quedo en silencio, ambos estaban en un punto de máxima tensión; ella admiraba la manera de jugar de él, era limpia, concisa y era intrépida. Además, pudo contrarrestarles todas las jugadas que ella hizo; eso no quería decir que ella se quedaba atrás. Respondía a su manera, tranquila y pausada. Miraba el rostro de ese chico que tenía al frente; aquella mirada tranquila, confiada. Sus ojos de color almendrados le hacia un contraste a su rostro de que tenía unas facciones varoniles de un chico de 15 años y que si lo dejaba madurar más; se podía imaginar con las facciones de hombre firme y con su gracia justa. Aquel cabello algo desordenado, se lo imaginaba de pelo largo, quizás con una cola corta hasta los hombros le podría dar un efecto más de hombre maduro. Todo en ese chico, la hacía soñar como una colegiala enamorada.

Trago saliva de manera pesada, ¿se estaba distrayendo?. O quizás, ¿quería dejarlo ganar?. No, ella no quería eso. Quería demostrarle a él, que podía ganarle a él de manera legal y siendo ella misma. Y si perdía, se sentirá feliz que él le hubiera ganado a ella en sus mejores condiciones.

Pudo observarla a ella, su mirada era de concentración máxima. Nunca se había cruzado con una jugadora que le estaba dando un reto. Ella hacia jugadas predefinidas y con un objetivo detrás. El respondía siendo intrépido. Todas sus jugadas fueron leídas y él se aseguró de decirle a ella, mientras jugaba, el sabia de sus planes. La partida estaba a punto de llegar a un punto muerto; algo le decía que debía ganar esta partida, porque sentía que el destino de ella estaría en sus manos.

Él no tenía ni idea de cuan cierto, eran esos pensamientos.

Sona, miro el tablero, era la jugada definitiva. La jugada que podría inclinar la balanza hacia su victoria o su derrota. Tomo una pieza y luego miro al chico al frente suyo; se congelo al ver esa sonrisa, era una de felicidad genuina. ¿tomo la pieza incorrecta?, ¿no era la jugada que había que hacer?

Aquella jugada desencadeno, el resultado que ella quería desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin embargo, su mente fría y analítica se negaba a aceptar. Ella veía como aquel caballo mal colocado, le hizo perder su reina y más tarde la perdida de la defensa que hizo con sus peones. Ella sonreía, ella no pensaba en su derrota, si no, en aquella sonrisa de felicidad del chico. Ella admitió su derrota tumbando a su rey. Ella miraba al chico al frente suya, esperaba una cara de felicidad o alguna sonrisa. Lo que encontró fue una cara de preocupación y seriedad.

"dime. ¿me hiciste dudar de mi jugada con el caballo?"

"si. Admito que incluso yo no creí que hubieras caído en esa trampa mía" Ella sonrió de manera feliz, no se dio cuenta hasta que vio al chico, que le dio un pañuelo. Se extraño de ese gesto, hasta que se tocó el rostro. Ella estaba llorando. No se había dado cuenta de eso, le pareció extraño, quizás la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados con ella misma y la posibilidad de tener un futuro mejor, la aliviaba de toda la carga emocional que ella tuvo en el pasado por ser la heredera de la familia Sitri.

"puedo decir que esas lagrimas no son de tristeza. ¿Qué ocurre Kaicho?"

"Sona..." Miro la cara de extrañeza que le hizo el chico... "dime Sona. Ise-kun, necesito que me escuches y por favor déjame contarte todo. Si después de esto me quieres Odiar o despreciar; te juro que no te lo reprochar..." La cara del chico asumió un gesto serio.

Ella estaba preocupada, tenía que decirle todo al chico y rezar a los maous, para que el, al menos entendiera su postura.

"desde el minuto que nací en el inframundo, fui considerada una moneda de cambio o algo que sirviera como un trampolín político, para que familias de otras castas se unieran a la mía, por medio de un matrimonio. Cuando cumplí 13 años, logré por medio de un método muy común utilizado en mi familia para arreglar disputas sin derramar sangre. Logre ganarle a ese ex-prometido. La última vez que hice algo como eso fue al principio de este año, donde demostré de igual forma que ese tipo no merecía ser mi esposo" Sona miraba al chico, podía verle la cara de preocupación y/o enojo cuando describía las situaciones. "siempre he querido casarme con alguien que yo considero digno. Aunque si soy sincera conmigo misma, yo quería a alguien que me quisiera como lo soy, no por mi apellido" Vio como Issei, la miraba de manera compresiva, ella sentía que las palabras se le quedaban pegadas, sentía sus lágrimas correr de manera suave por sus mejillas. El chico no la presionaba, ella agradecía eso.

"sabes, ise-kun. En estos 3 meses que te conocí más a fondo, puedo decir muchas cosas buenas de ti y también las malas. Y créeme, me siento muy afortunada que hallas llegado a mi vida de esta forma. Quizás lo que voy a decir ahora, me odiaras y me despreciaras. ¿estás listo?" Sona miraba el rostro del chico, ella veía una seriedad absoluta, y luego vio el gesto afirmativo.

"el método que usa mi familia, para arreglar disputas; el método que utilice para sacarme a esos cerdos engreídos de encima de mi fue con una partida de ajedrez. Si el cerdo me ganaba él tenía el derecho de ser mi esposo..." Sona no lo sabía, porque no tenía las fuerzas para verle la cara al chico en cuestión; pero la cara de Issei era una de genuina sorpresa y expectación.

Un silencio sepulcral cayo en aquella oficina, salvo por aquellos leves sollozos de la chica. Issei miraba entre expectante y sorprendido a la chica al frente suyo. Se quedo pensando en aquella bomba que ella le dio; se esperaba algo más simple no esa tremenda noticia. Se levanto de su silla, se acercó al lado de ella; el decidió hacer una jugada simple. Era más una manera de calmar. Estiro su mano derecha hacia ella, al no recibir algo ella decidió hablarle suave.

"Sona..." Vio como la chica se estremeció un poco, levanto su vista y la giro hacia él, miro la mano y luego se extrañó de ver la mano del chico. "toma mi mano y levántate, por favor".

Ella lo hizo con algo de duda, la mano del chico era cálida y la tomo de manera firme, se levantó de su asiento, luego la giro para que quedara al frente de él. No sabía que iba hacer el chico, pero su mirada tranquila y segura; le dijo que confiara en él. La abrazo llevándola a su pecho, ella no esperaba esa reacción. Abrazo al chico por la cintura y luego termino por desahogarse de su pecho. Era un sollozo donde toda la presión que sentía por ser tratada como un "algo" y no como una chica normal, se desbordaba en aquellas lágrimas. El abrazo del chico era reconfortante, por primera vez desde que su hermana la había dejado sola en este mundo, se permitió llorar como una chica, al frente de alguien que ella consideraba un excelente compañero de vida. No supo cuánto rato estuvo allí llorando, solo que cuando logro calmarse, sintió que Issei, la llevaba a uno de los sofás que tenía allí en esa oficina. Se sentaron juntos, el nunca dejo de tomar su mano. Aquel contacto para ella era con un salvavidas, apretó su poco el agarre, como diciéndole que ella todavía estaba allí y también lo hizo para asegurarse que él no la dejara sola...

"Sona, ¿puedo ser sincero contigo?" ella levanto la vista hacia el chico y luego le dijo.

"claro que sí, dime lo que quieras, te escucho" Issei, suspiro levemente.

"debo admitir, que la primera vez que te vi me parecías una chica hermosa e incluso hasta el día de hoy, me doy cuenta que sigues siendo una chica cada día más hermosa. En estos tres meses en las que uní a tu nobleza, me doy cuenta que tienes ciertos gestos y detalles que podrían hacer alejar otros, a que vean lo que tienes en tu corazón. Luego me di cuenta que había un trasfondo para ese comportamiento tuyo; en la privacidad actúas atenta y hasta podría decirse que cariñosa con todos tus súbditos. Pero cuando llega la hora de ser público, llega tu papel de presidenta de Hierro. Y aunque no lo creas esa faceta tuya me gusta igual que la que muestras en privado..." Sona se sonrojo al escuchar eso, vio como el chico le sonrió. Poco a poco sentía que sus miedos y dudas desaparecían.

"sabes, debo decir que me siento utilizado por ti..." Sona sentía como su corazón se encogía de miedo y terror. No sabía que cara le puso al chico que se dio cuenta de inmediato y le puso un dedo en sus labios, como callándola...

"no me malinterpretes Sona. Creo entender tu pensamiento. Soy tu ficha salvación a un matrimonio sin amor y desdichado. Aunque sabes una cosa; me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad..." Sona puso una cara de extrañeza. No supo que decir...

"quiero una cita" Sona se sorprendió por eso, inmediatamente se sonrojo...

"¿no crees, que es algo tarde para pedirme una cita?, tonto" dijo desviando la vista.

Issei estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie le había dicho tonto, de esa manera tan tierna. Se echo a reír de manera feliz. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que sintió un manotazo en su pecho...

"¿Por qué te ríes?..." Vio la cara de Sona que tenía un leve puchero...

"nadie me había dicho tonto de esa manera tan tierna" luego se rio un poco más.

"en serio Sona, quiero una cita contigo. Y sabes, lo hago por dos razones. La primera y cual me parece la más correcta, quiero salir con la chica que me gusta" Sona se sonrojo, y luego sonrió de manera alegre...

"¿y la segunda?"

"creo que esta razón no es la más adecuada, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo para conocer a la futura esposa..." Sona no entendió esa Razón.

"no entiendo..."

"sabes, me hubiera gustado que primero te conviertas en mi novia o en mi chica, antes de "comprometernos", ese hubiera sido el camino ideal. Pero viendo tu razonamiento, estoy de acuerdo contigo que si crees que puedes llegar a ser feliz conmigo, entonces dejemos esa opción como tu carta de salvamento" Issei, miro la cara de Sona, y luego la vio sonreír.

"¿entonces, estas enojado conmigo por usarte de esta manera?"

"No Sona, no estoy enojado y tampoco te voy a odiar. Así que tranquila." Issei, vio como ella lanzo un suspiro, luego procedió a verse en un espejo que tenía uno de los muros.

"espérame aquí. Estoy hecha un desastre." Issei le sonrió y luego vio como la chica iba hacia una puerta lateral, y cerró la puerta...

 **{ella no ha respondido por tu cita}** _lo sé, porque crees que todavía no me ido_ **{sabes, tengo una duda. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no le hubieras ganado?}** _no lo sé Ddraig._ Escucho como se abría una puerta, y allí la vio a ella, se había lavado las manchas de las lágrimas y el leve maquillaje corrido. Ella camino hacia él, se sentó al lado de él, y luego la vio como ella tomaba su mano, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de él.

"sabes Ise-kun. Creo que tienes razón. Tengamos esa cita, si todo sale como esperamos quizás podremos decirles a las chicas que somos algo más que amigos y derechamente decirles que somos..." La chica se sonrojo un poco... "Novios" Issei, estaba atónito, no se esperaba esa resolución de ella así de rápido, pero viéndola como estaba de tranquila y segura de sí misma, le dio la pauta para decir lo siguiente.

"entonces tengamos nuestra cita el sábado. ¿puedes?" Vio a la chica sonreír.

"si ise-kun, el sábado es buen día, empecemos al mediodía, para aprovechar la tarde"

"bien, es perfecto..." Issei se calló, cuando sintió a Sona que lo abrazaba. Y luego se quedó allí unos minutos.

"gracias por comprenderme..." Aquellas palabras de Sona, fueron dichas como si hubiera dejado salir toda una carga pesada de sus hombros. El por su parte solo apretó un poco más el abrazo que ella le estaba dando. No había necesidad de palabras, tampoco gestos exagerados. Cuando termino el abrazo, Issei vio la cara de la chica, era una tranquila y tenía una leve sonrisa. El por su parte estaba embobado por esa sonrisa, sentía que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Luego vio como Sona se reía bajo, tapándose con una mano la boca...

"no sabía que podía hacerte sonrojar..." Aquellas palabras de Sona, lo hicieron avergonzase más. El por su parte bajo su cabeza, como queriendo esconderse. Luego respiro hondo y luego levanto la cabeza.

"sabes una cosa Sona. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedo?" Vio como la chica hacia un gesto afirmativo. "¿qué le diremos a las chicas?" Sona se extrañó por esa pregunta.

"no entiendo tu pregunta" issei se rasco la nuca, como si tratara de aclarar más el tema.

"yo supongo que Tsubaki-san y las demás sabían de esta partida de ajedrez. Ahora, también sé que Rias-sama, te va preguntar por el resultado de esta partida. ¿Les diremos la verdad? O ¿quieres decirles que iremos lento, viendo como construiremos esta posible relación?"

Sona había pensado en algo así, diciendo simplemente a las chicas que el simplemente gano y se convertirá en "su" prometido. Pero debido a que cambiaron las cosas y como se fue dando el tema de la cita; le pareció que debía cambiar un poco las cosas.

"tienes razón, ise-kun. Creo que lo mejor es decirles que el resultado fue "tablas". Así ellas quedaran con la duda"

"¿no es algo cruel, dejarlas así?" Vio como Sona negaba con la cabeza.

"no. Prefiero que sea así. Además, tú mismo acordaste que serás mi carta de salvamento"

Issei, sonrió ladinamente.

"está bien, juguemos con las chicas. Ya quiero verles las caras de sorpresa cuando esta olla se destape" Sona tenía que admitir que el chico era algo sádico, pero reconoció que si valía la pena jugar un poco con ellas.

 **NA: Primero que todo no acostumbro a escribir notas de autor. Pero solo quería escribir esto como una forma de agradecimiento por los casi 57 FAV, 60 FOLLOW y casi 1500 Views. en apenas 3 cap. Espero que les agrade este nuevo cap. me demoro mas o menos 1 semana y media en escribir cada cap.**

 **DISFRUTEN...**


	5. Chapter 5

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 5

Ella no podía creerlo, alli estaba parada cerca de la entrada del parque. Vestía un vestido de color amarillo, que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, botas cortas de medio tacón, tenía encima a modo de chaqueta, un chaleco manga larga de color verde claro el cual estaba abierto. Ella casi nunca se maquillaba, pero como fue una ocasión especial solo se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y casi nada de delineador de ojos. Se encontraba parada en ese lugar, esperando a su cita, ella había llegado hacía unos segundos...

Ella todavía tenia en su memoria lo que había sucedido el día de ayer...

* * *

Parecía una mañana tranquila, ella estaba increíblemente tranquila, se encontraba revisando el cronograma de ese día, para terminar todo antes de su partida con Rias. Ella no lo sabia, pero tenia una leve sonrisa que no podía ocultar de Tsubaki.

"kaicho. ¿puedo preguntar como le fue en su partida?" Sona miro a su reina y parecía ansiosa y expectante. Ella misma sonrió levemente y luego giro su asiento para ver a los alumnos que entraban por el portón. Podia sentir la ansiedad de su reina que ya estaba por las nubes. Luego vio al chico que le había ganado en el ajedrez, y sin embargo él no la presiono y tampoco la odio por haberlo utilizado para sus propios propósitos. Sino que le había ofrecido que saliera con él en una cita. Una cita. Ni ella misma sabía cómo comportarse en una cita, lo único que había recibido en su casa, era que tenía que comportarse como una señorita o en su sinónimo como una digna heredera de la casa Sitri. Mentalmente se maldijo, por no haber estudiado algunos comportamientos de que hacen algunas parejas humanas, ella no iría a la cita con Issei en un traje de gala pomposo y/o de colores fuertes. Tuvo que recurrir a otras fuentes de información, en cuales consistían en ver algunos animes. SI ELLA, ella tenía una manera de distraerse en la soledad de su casa, aquella que ninguno de sus súbditos sabia de ella.

Ella era una fanática de cosas chicas mágicas. Ella reprimía de manera feroz esa actitud, no por gusto, sino por necesidad. Ser la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil la ponía en ese conflicto interno que ella solo podía desahogarse en la soledad de su casa. Incluso admiraba a su hermana por ser tan valiente y natural para ser como ella era. Aunque debía admitir que, si pudiera mandar a todos al carajo, ella misma se pondría el traje de chica mágica de color azul e iría a hacerle compañía a su hermana mientras grababa su programa de magical girls. NO... ella no permitiría eso, primero era el deber. Y uno de esos deberes era el actual, ser una presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella misma podría decirle la verdad a su prometido, más adelante. SI. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse un poco. Ella debía hacer su parte para que la cita saliera bien; debía admitir que Issei, tenía razón; tener Citas y reuniones los dos juntos era el mejor método para conocerse mejor, sin que nadie los interrumpiera y así poder afianzar más la relación que ellos esperaban tener.

"¿Kaicho?" La voz de su reina la trajo de vuelta a su realidad.

"fue un empate" aquella frase dejo congelada a Tsubaki. Por su mente corrían muchas preguntas, ¿que se supone que se hace un empate? ¿serán esposos o no? ¿se repite la partida, mas tarde? ¿Qué se hace en esos momentos?.

"¿y que significa eso?"

Sona volvia a mirar a su reina y mentalmente tuvo que pegarse palmadas mentales para no reírse de la cara de incredulidad que tenía su reina Pelinegra.

"significa que el tiene todo el derecho de jugar de nuevo contra mi"

"¿le dijo lo que significaba si él le ganaba?" Sona volvio a ver hacia los alumnos entrando por el portón, se sorprendió ver a Issei, la estaba mirándola directamente, vio como le sonrió de manera simple, le guiño un ojo y con dos dedos le hizo un gesto de saludo militar. Ella sonrió levemente y luego casi por inercia apoyo su mano en el ventanal, como si quiera tocarlo o saludarlo. Lo vio seguir caminando...

"¿kaicho?"

"perdón Tsubaki, estoy algo distraída. Si le dije la verdad. Y para tu información y de las chicas; él se lo tomo de una manera muy madura. Créeme, esperaba incredulidad, hasta incluso espere que se enojara conmigo. Pero el no hizo nada de eso. Fue muy tranquilo y incluso parecía feliz de que podría retarme a otra partida..."

"entiendo. Kaicho, ¿necesita algo mas de mi?"

"si, Tsubaki. Necesito un informe de cómo te fue en tu cita del día martes"

"¿cita del día martes?... no entiendo Kaicho"

"diré solo una palabra y allí entenderás..." Sona, sabia que su reina estaba nerviosa, esperaba que no le preguntara por eso... "Kiba..." Tsubaki, se sonrojo como un tomate.

"todo... salió...bien..." Respondió entre tartamudeos. Sona se reía en silencio de su reina; aunque ella tampoco merecía reírse mucho, ya que su prometido, también la hacía sentirse así.

"oh vamos, quiero que me digas como estuvo, que ropa usaste, que hiciste y otras cosas"

"Kaicho... es muy... vergonzoso para mi hablar de esto..."

"¿se besaron?" Sona no podía creer que le hacia esa pregunta a su reina, pero por alguna parte tenía que partir para recolectar algo de información de cómo comportarse en una cita o que hacer en una cita.

"N...no..." La respuesta casi inaudible de su reina, casi no la escucho; si no tuviera audición mejorada no la hubiera escuchado.

"¿y? Que más, cuéntame... ¿como fuiste vestida?"

Y así comenzó, un interrogatorio a Tsubaki Shinra. Sona agradeció, mentalmente de que para algo servía ser rey y tener un sequito de casi puras chicas para "obligarlas" a que le dijeran todo lo que ella quería saber.

Después de 10 minutos de que la pelinegra de pelo largo hablara y contara todo lo que hizo y lo que hicieron; ella miraba a su rey de manera tranquila.

"kaicho. Perdóneme mi impertinencia. Pero puedo preguntarle ¿porque me hizo contarle esto?" Sona miraba a su amiga reina y luego decidió decirle su respuesta.

"ise-kun, me pidió una cita..." Tenia que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no mirar la cara de incredulidad que tenia Tsubaki.

Después de eso vinieron algunas clases para ella, y posterior revisión de informes, solicitudes que hicieron los clubs y ver si había presupuestos y otros. Había llegado la hora que Rias llegara a su oficina. Ella había terminado hacía ya unos minutos de guardar y archivar los últimos papeles. Debía admitir que le extraño mucho que su peón no la fuera ver ese día, pero un mensaje de esta vía celular la dejo más tranquila.

 _"Sona, lamento no poder verte hoy día, salvo aquella vez que te vi en la mañana a la distancia. Tengo cosas que hacer, me llamaron a cumplir con un contrato. Te dejare el informe listo el día lunes. Además, necesito reunirme con uno de mis contactos del mundo sobrenatural, quiere darme información del hakuryuukou. Nos vemos mañana."_

Aquel mensaje la dejo más tranquila, ella confiaba mucho en sus súbditos, más en aquel chico, que le demostró con creces que muchas veces es mejor esperar la información que le quiere dar que presionarlo. Además, muchas veces ella preguntaba y el respondía; generalmente lo hacían cuando estaban cara a cara.

El golpe en la puerta le hacia volver al presente. Allí estaba su amiga Rias. Entrando muy tranquila. Sonriendo orgullosa de su mera presencia. Sona por su parte se levantaba y se dirigía hacia un costado del salón, para sentarse al frente del tablero de ajedrez, aquel mismo donde ella había perdido el día de ayer.

"buenas tardes Rias. ¿puedo preguntar que tiene de buen humor?"

"hola Sona. La verdad estoy algo expectante y algo ansiosa. Quiero enrostrarle a ese cabrón de Raiser, que va perder" Sona por una parte entendía a su amiga, quería ser un guerrero directo a la lucha y sacar todo de inmediato. Ella por su parte, quería tener un poco más de cautela. Especialmente por su peón. Así comenzaron a jugar, mientras ellas conversaban.

"Rias, ya te dije que aun no es hora que Issei-san, se muestre al mundo. No esta listo"

"oh vamos Sona. Admito que me dejo anonadada, cuando hizo esas runas y me mostro su Sacred gear. Yo por mi parte ya lo hubiera mostrado a mi familia para que lo registraran y lo tuvieran bajo cuidado"

"te entiendo Rias. Pero no comparto tu opinión. Ese chico no deja de sorprenderme, hay muchas cosas que todavía no entiendo de él, y eso que todavía siento que puede hacer más de lo que puedo manejar"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"me refiero, a que el nunca nos ha demostrado todo su arsenal, tampoco nos ha mostrado todo lo que sabe y mucho menos nos ha dicho que tan bien maneja su Sacred gear"

"¿crees que te esta mintiendo?"

"No, es super transparente y conciso en lo que dice. Además, ha ayudado a Meguri y Tsubasa en el combate. A Hanakai y Reya, las ayudo a mejorar su resistencia y durar más con hechizos. Y contra Tsubaki y contra mí, nos demostró como podríamos pelear de otras formas".

"vaya, cualquiera diría que el es que las está entrenado. No tu a el."

"en parte es así. Yo, después de esa visita que hicimos al lago de mi familia acá en mundo terrenal. Todas nos dimos cuenta que él podría darnos un serio problema si peleara enserio. Rias ¿puedo confiarte un secreto de el...?" Rias afirmo con la cabeza.

"el entreno desde que tenia 6 años. Cuando cumplió 8 comenzó a entrenar con otro portador de longinus..." Rias abría los ojos. Eso era mucho tiempo.

"¿en serio?. Entonces es mas poderoso de lo que aparenta"

"si Rias. Por eso te pido que no lo muestres todavía"

"sabes, en un mes mas, tocaran las vacaciones de verano. Pero antes viene el paseo anual a Kioto, no sabes cuanto estoy esperando por este momento."

"lo se. ¿a quien vas dejar a cargo?"

"kiba es el único que se quedara, así que no necesita más"

"yo dejare a cargo a Hanakai y Kusaka"

* * *

Había llegado la noche ella se encontraba arreglando las ultimas cosas para aquella cita. Ella estaba algo confundida, por una parte su parte racional la hacia preguntarse porque estaba arreglando todo para mañana. Y su parte emocional la hacia volar y soñar que el iba a ser un caballero e iba mostrarle el lado mas normal de el. No sabía que más hacer, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a dejar que sus pensamientos divagaran por todos los escenarios que ella se imaginaba. El hecho que iba a juntarse con un chico la hacia ponerse nerviosa y expectante. Quería que todo resultara bien. ¿perfecto?, eso era mucho pedir. A la vez la hacía preguntarse cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres, porque se estaba relacionando con un demonio de clase baja. Pero como le hacía entender a sus padres que aquel chico, la había vencido en el ajedrez. Ella decidió que era ya más que suficiente. Antes de ir a dormir, le escribió un mensaje a Issei.

 _"Ise-kun, ¿has invitado a alguna chica, antes que a mi, a una cita?"_

Ella estaba esperando. Necesitaba sacarse la duda. A lo mejor si él había invitado a otra chica antes de que ella. El podría tener una idea de se hace una cita. El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

 _"no, tu eres la primera chica que invito a una cita"_

* * *

"buenas tardes señorita. ¿esta esperando a alguien?" Aquella voz masculina la saco de sus remembranzas. Giro su cabeza a la izquierda suya y allí estaba él; con un pantalón negro, unos zapatos cómodos, y con una camisa manga corta de color blanco. Tenia los dos botones superiores abiertos. Aquel cabello igual de desordenado y simple. Ella debía admitir que se veía bien.

"si estoy esperando a un chico que me invito a una cita" vio a Issei sonreír.

"entonces ese chico es afortunado por invitar a una chica tan bonita como tú" Sona no sabía que hacer, se sonrojo un poco, y luego desvió su mirada.

"¿te parezco linda?"

"claro que si Sona, eres bonita. No lo dudes" Ella internamente sonrió, miro al chico y luego le dijo.

"¿y entonces a donde vamos?"

"ven recorramos un poco el parque y luego te invito a comer"

Aquella caminata fue una caminata tranquila por parte de los dos chicos. Ambos conversaban de tema simples comenzando con algunas cosas que hicieron el día de ayer. Sona sonreía de manera abierta a las tonterías que hizo el chico con respecto a un cliente que lo había pedido para que le enseñara música a un niño de 10 años. No era malo, solo que era, en palabras de Issei, un maldito niño engreído. Aquella situación Issei la contaba como si fuera una tortura para él. Sona por su parte solo se reía de aquellas ocurrencias.

Para los pocos testigos que había, por allí. Veían a dos adolescentes conversar y reírse de situaciones puntuales. Además, veían al chico como enfocaba toda su atención en su acompañante, y ella hacia un esfuerzo para no sentirse avergonzada al lado de él. Él era enérgico y parecía tener resortes en los pies. Ella era tranquila y sonreía a la distancia.

Sona se extraño que el chico le tomara la mano y la llevara a unos juegos infantiles. Específicamente a los columpios. Ella no sabia para que la llevaba allí. Vio como se sentaba en un asiento y luego la miraba a ella como si la invitara a sentarse al lado de el.

"sabes Sona, creo que a ti te hace falta ser un poco más espontanea" ella no entendía que quería decir el chico con esa afirmación. Vio como el chico empezaba a inclinarse hacia adelante y atrás para mover el columpio.

"¿y que te tiene que ver eso con lo que estas haciendo?" Escucho como el chico puso los pies en el suelo. La miro unos segundos y luego miro un rato al horizonte.

"sabes, creo que podrías columpiarte tú misma" Sona se extrañó de esas palabras. Por una parte, no entendía su razonamiento, pero por otra parte ella no sabía cómo columpiarse ella misma. Tenia leves recuerdos de su hermana que ella la empujaba.

"no recuerdo la última vez que me columpie yo misma" Issei se sorprendió de esa respuesta, sonrió de manera alegre.

"¿quieres ayuda?" Vio como la chica en cuestión con la cabeza gacha afirmaba de manera leve.

"bien, primero tienes que agarrarte firme de las cadenas" vio como lo hacia. "segundo y la cosa mas importante, levanta los pies de la tierra" aquella frase, fue como una especie de orden y recomendación para la chica. Se preguntaba como aquella frase, la hacia dudar de si misma y negarse hacerlo. Ella pensó en eso unos segundos y luego lo hizo. Vio al chico que se puso al lado de ella, le sonreía de manera confidente.

"bien, ahora viene lo mas importante. Inclina tu cuerpo hacia adelante, cuando llegues al máximo, echa tu cuerpo hacia atrás junto a tus piernas. Y cuando llegues al final, estira las piernas y inclina tu cuerpo hacia adelante. Repite el proceso, hasta que lo logres."

Ella lo hizo como el chico le dijo. Aquella sensación inicial de sentirse insegura de perder el equilibrio, fue rota cuando sintió la necesidad de moverse hacia atrás. Cada vez sentía que ganaba un poco de velocidad. Aquella sensación de que podía romper su quietud y moverse estando sentada, la maravillo de sobremanera. La sensación de que todo aquel movimiento la empezó ella misma y que si quería podía aumentar más el impulso para seguir balanceándose de manera controlada. Miro la cara del chico y vio una sonrisa muy diferente a las que mostraba a los demás. Era una sonrisa sincera y parecía que estuviera mirando algo maravilloso que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos. Ella dejo de balancearse, y sintió como dejaba que el impulso disminuía levemente. La sensación de ella no tenía el control, parecía volver. Sin embargo, cuando puso los pies en la tierra, se sintió algo inconclusa.

"¿y? ¿Qué te pareció?" Un silencio callo entre los dos... "¿sentiste que no tenias el control?" Sona abrió los ojos, ¿acaso era tan fácil de leer?

"¿Cómo sabias?" Sona miro al chico y le inclino un poco la cabeza como si estuviera preguntándole algo en silencio, ella continúo hablando. "¿Cómo sabias que no tenía el control de la situación?"

"sabes Sona. Mi abuelo, me entreno desde que tenia 6 años. Él me había enseñado el arte de los sellos. No sé cómo, pero se había enterado que yo tenía un sacred gear; el me dio el brazalete; él me había enseñado que mi vida iba estar ligada a la maldición de la boosted gear. ¿sabías de esa maldición?" Vio como la chica, puso una mirada triste, afirmo con la cabeza.

"sí, aquella que consumía a los portadores y; los hizo caer en la locura y la desesperación. Para terminar muertos generalmente por el hakuryuukou"

"si, esa. Mi abuelo, se aseguro de enseñarme todo lo que sabia. Me dio herramientas y técnicas para no ser dependiente de la boosted gear. Una de esas consiste en leer a la gente, bajo observación." Sona miraba al chico, se sorprendió que el pudiera hacer eso. Ahora entendía como el, la había leído tan fácilmente.

"sabes, nunca me espere esa respuesta..." Sona miro al horizonte de manera meditabunda y luego le dijo al chico. "gracias Issei-kun. Si no fuera por ti estaría aun pegada en aquella situación de rigidez y estoica que tengo que poner a todo el mundo"

Issei, miraba a la chica vio una resolución en sus ojos, que pocas veces había visto. La vio sonreír de manera alegre, lo miro unos segundos. Luego con determinación, tomo la mano derecha del chico, luego con su mano izquierda, entrecruzo los dedos de ella con los de él. Se levanto, y luego rápidamente le beso la mejilla izquierda. Miro la cara de sorpresa del chico, se sintió orgullosa de haberlo sorprendido.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Dijo Issei, mientras se llevaba su mano libre a la mejilla, como si no creyera lo que hizo. Sona se rio, de manera suave.

"¿Qué, acaso no te gusta que tu futura prometida te de un beso en la mejilla?" Issei, estaba sorprendido. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenia una respuesta cuerda. Así que, entre vergüenza y nerviosismo, solo atino a subir y bajar su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Entre risitas de la chica que tenía a su lado y el leve tirón que recibió de ella, hizo que la mirara de manera fija.

"ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar. Nadie sabe que yo vengo aquí de manera escondida. Pero es unos de mis lugares favoritos" Issei, pudo verle la cara de felicidad que tenia Sona, era una genuina cara de felicidad. Ella no dejo nunca de agarrarle la mano, el se limitaba a caminar al lado de ella, como si fueran mas que amigos. La caminata los llevo a la zona comercial de la cuidad. Allí vio cómo se acercaban a una zona, bastante luminosa y llamativa; por no decirle extravagante. Todo era muy colorido, lleno de figuras, revistas y mangas. Issei, tenia la quijada por el suelo. Aquella chica estricta, con cara de póker y una actitud intachable. Se encontraba en una tienda de mangas, figuritas varias y mercadotecnia varias; donde se incluían disfraces de todos los tipos.

La chica en cuestión, fue directamente, a la sección de trajes. Poco le importo que aquel chico que la acompañaba viera ese lado infantil de ella; quería mostrarse como era y sin ninguna restricción. Agarro un traje de chica mágica que, si lo pensaba bien, podría hacerle la competencia al traje rosado que su hermana se ponía. Poco le importo sacarlo y ponérselo al frente de ella; agarro el gorrito de marinerita azul se lo coloco en la cabeza, y vio por el espejo a su acompañante. Se giro mostrándole el traje superpuesto encima de ella y le sonrió diciéndole.

"¿Y? ¿me veo bien?"

"te ves bien. Algo diferente. Pero te quedaría bien..."

"¿de verdad?" Vio como el chico afirmo con la cabeza. Ella sonrió ladinamente.

"dime Ise-kun. ¿quieres verme con este traje de chica mágica?" No pudo aguantar de reír, cuando vio la cara de vergüenza que hizo el chico.

Una hora después, ambos chicos estaban sentados en pequeño restaurant. Sona tenía una bolsa blanca de papel, al final se decidió por comprarse un manga que ella estaba esperando desde hace días. Issei, todavía por su parte no podía creer todo lo que vivió con aquella chica hace una hora. No es que fuera malo, es que fue tan diferente a lo que ella mostraba en la escuela. Se pregunto si aquella chica tenia dos caras. Aunque debió admitir algo; aquella cara de felicidad de la chica fue genuina y natural. Y eso, fue mas que suficiente para sentirse bien consigo mismo y verle una nueva faceta a esa chica que le gustaba.

"dime Ise-kun. ¿te avergoncé mucho?"

"no Sona, no fue tan así, solo fue diferente. Ademas me gusto verte así, natural y sin ninguna doble cara"

"gracias. Siempre he pensado, que debido a mi puesto de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenia que ser estricta y cumplir las normas. Porque para ellos yo soy el ejemplo de como ellos deben seguir las reglas" Issei, miro a la chica y tenia una mirada serena.

"eso lo entiendo. Pero, ¿es necesario que lo cumplas igual, cuando estas afuera de horario de clases?"

"en parte si. Porque siento que igual a afuera de la escuela, hay chicas y chicos del instituto, que podrían verme. Y yo, como soy la cara visible, la que tengo que representarlos a todos, delante de los directivos, debo dar un buen ejemplo. Además, los rumores corren rápido en esa escuela."

"si. Tienes razón, parece que la escuela está llena de chismosos"

"si. Siempre los rumores llegaran antes que la verdad" dijo Sona. "ademas tengo responsabilidades compartidas con Rias en lo que refiere a manejar esta cuidad"

"wow, tu si que tienes responsabilidades"

"si, pero no me complica eso; me sirve para poder adaptarme y ganar experiencia para hacer cumplir mi sueño"

Aquel sueño de Sona, lo recordaba muy bien el chico. Aun recordaba la cara de esperanza y felicidad que ella puso, cuando le contaba el sueño de crear una escuela de rating game, en el inframundo. Sobre todo, para los niños y jóvenes demonios de bajas clases. Él no era ajeno a la tremenda discriminación que hacían los demonios de sangre pura a las clases inferiores; y de allí también venia aquella maldita obsesión de los ancianos demonios para mantener "pura" la sangre demonio.

"sabes Sona. Cada día me sorprendes más. Aun me pregunto cómo no te has roto bajo esa tremenda presión que tienes que vivir cada día"

"para serte sincera, mi amiga Rias, en parte mi hermana. Me han ayudado un poco. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que mas una vez he explotado en la soledad de mi casa. He llorado y me he enfurecido por lo que he tenido que lidiar" Sona miro la cara de preocupación que le puso el chico. "¿pero sabes?, ahora puedo incluirte a ti. Así que quizás cuando necesite tu ayuda, sé que puedo contar contigo" la chica le sonrió al chico y luego siguieron comiendo.

Sona caminaba al lado derecho de Issei, sus manos juntas con los dedos entrecruzados, fue aquel gesto que ella consideraba que los representaba. Estaban juntos, eran cercanos, sin embargo; ella sentía que aún no era tiempo de consolidarlo con el toque final y estaba segura que Issei, también pensaba de la misma forma. Aquella caminata fue agradable para los dos. Salieron temas relacionados a gustos particulares del chico. Ella había aprendido, más de él, su pasión por la música era una forma de desconectarse del mundo. La curiosidad, las ansias de obtener conocimientos y/o información lo hicieron ser un chico inteligente, lo que desarrollo su gusto por juegos de mesas como el ajedrez y el shogi. Ella escuchaba las historias que le contaba del mundo sobrenatural; escucho como hablaba de ciertos temas que, si ella los analizaba fríamente, podría significar algo tan delicado como el secuestro o la muerte de algún cargo público importante o algo más.

"Sabes Sona, necesito contarte esto, ven sentémonos" Issei, la llevo a unas bancas, que había en un pequeño parque.

"te acuerdas que te dije que en el mundo hay solo 5 seres vivos, que saben de runas y pueden aplicarlas con una maestría sin igual"

"si, me acuerdo de eso, y tu eres unos de esos 5"

"sabes, hasta hace varios años atrás; estuve a punto de hacer que solo existiéramos 4 maestros de runas" Sona lo miro de manera interrogadora, casi con leve enojo.

"¿a que te refieres?" Issei, trago saliva. Sabía que no sería fácil hablar de eso, pero debía hacerlo para evitar cosas malas a futuro.

"su nombre es Arakashi, el, al igual que yo entrenaba con mi abuelo el arte de la runas. Al principio nos llevábamos bien, éramos buenos y discutíamos mucho de que clases de runas eran las mejores. Incluso experimentamos nuevas formas de escribirlas, materiales nuevos y montón de cosas. Dentro de las especialidades de las runas se identifican 5, están las runas de control, ataque, defensa, desvió y camuflaje. Arakashi se especializo en runas de Ataque y defensa. Yo por mi parte me especialice en control y defensa. Eso no quiere decir que no podamos usar las otras especializaciones; sin embargo siempre tendremos a escoger dos especializaciones..." Sona trataba de agarrar toda esa información, era algo nuevo y era mucha información que el chico le estaba dando, tanto de él y de su forma de usar las runas.

"éramos un duo de amigos, el posee un sacred gear; se llama _platform calidus._ Ese sacred gear fue creado con el fin de ejecutar a cualquier ser bajo las llamas sagradas. Solo si eres lo suficientemente poderoso, podrías salir de ese sacred gear. Esa herramienta se uso mucho en la edad media; recuerdas aquellas ejecuciones publicas donde quemaban a una bruja o herejes..." Issei vio como Sona tenía una cara de preocupación y casi de terror. "bueno, ese era el sacred gear. Era relativamente poderoso, tanto asi que en su modo balance breaker, creaba una plataforma autónoma, que matara a su víctima independiente de la muerte de su portador. Lo aterrador es que muchos portadores antiguos perdieron la cordura y se volvieron locos; algunos torturaban a sus víctimas, dejándolos morir lentamente, otros exigían un pago que muchas veces terminaba con la muerte de la víctima. Y asi la lista sigue de lo que te puedas imaginar" Sona no sabía que pensar de ese tipo llamado Arakashi, pero para que Issei estuviera contándole de eso, debía ser importante.

"eventualmente el y yo descubrimos nuestros Sacred gear, de manera casi simultaneas. Casi al mismo tiempo, mi abuelo, encontró a una niña que poseía las mismas aptitudes para aprender el arte de las runas. Y allí todo empezó a irse al carajo. Arakashi, encontró información de la maldición de mi Boosted gear; y comenzó a obsesionarse con ver el fin del mundo con la pelea del sekiryuutei contra el hakuryuukou. Para el, aquel evento era la máxima expresión de una batalla épica y digna de admirar. Mi abuelo lo reprendía cada vez que empezaba con ese tema. Sin embargo, el empezó a ver otras formas de enojarme. Y la victima de todo esto fue Himari, la niña que trajo mi abuelo." Sona estaba absorta en esa historia, sabia que era una historia oscura. Algunas pistas tenia, ella se empezó a prepararse para lo peor.

"todo termino en una masacre, para nosotros. Un día Arakashi, coloco a mi abuelo en su _Platform calidus,_ allí empezó una pelea entre nosotros dos. Peleamos usando las runas que teníamos. Él había ganado el rango de maestro en runas hacía unos días antes. Y me forzó a mí a ganarme mi propio título de maestro de runas" Sona estaba impactada. Esto era mas grave de lo que ella pensaba.

"un maestro en runas, ganara el titulo cuando demuestra la creación de su propia runa personalizada en cualquiera de las 5 especializaciones. Sin embargo, aquella runa debe entrar en la categoría de "Runa Prohibida". Déjame explicarte un poco porque se llaman runas prohibidas" Issei, respiro hondo, sabía que lo iba a decir podría asustar a cualquiera.

"una runa prohibida, es una runa de características únicas; es una runa que su uso podría ser desgastante para el usuario. Generalmente algunas veces dicha runa consumirá la energía vital del creador a cambio de matar a un usuario. A veces puedes sentirte tan abrumado por la simpleza de la runa y caer en la locura y usarla indiscriminadamente contra quien sea..." Sona sintió la necesidad de interrumpir.

"¿entonces tu tienes una runa prohibida?" Issei, la miro como si estuviera midiéndola.

"tengo dos runas prohibidas..." Sona abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

"¿que hacen?"

"la runa más fácil de hacer para mí, es una runa de control. Donde literalmente controlo el cuerpo de un individuo..." Sona sabia que significaba eso, tenia miedo de hacer la pregunta.

"tu acaso..." Issei, silencio a Sona poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"sí, con esa runa podía controlar los músculos de mi victima; podría hacerlos caminar por horas, podría hacerlos caminar hacia un precipicio y ellos no podrían negarse a esa orden. Y para tu tranquilidad nunca pude matar a alguien usando esa runa. la facilidad de sentirse un dios y tener la vida de tu victima en tus manos es tentadora. Y allí radica que sea prohibida, ya que te hace perder la cordura y convertirte en un asesino" Sona miraba la cara de melancolía y tristeza del chico. Algo le decía que él no estaba feliz.

"no me enorgullezco en haber creado semejante barbaridad. Ese legado me perseguirá hasta el día de mi muerte. Sin embargo, Himari intervino, ella también había adoptado la filosofía de Arakashi. Aquella situación desencadeno que mi abuelo, me ordenara que usara la última herramienta que tenía un maestro de runas. Con la muerte de mi abuelo, viéndolo quemarse vivo. Use una técnica prohibida para cualquier ser vivo." Sona no sabía que decir, estaba atónita; vio la cara del chico era una cara de tristeza, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"la técnica que use. Se llama _inocencia perdida._ Que nombre más cruel y más adecuado para esa maldita técnica. Literalmente perdí la cordura, mi identidad se trasformo en la de un ser oscuro y maldito; donde salió a relucir mis peores defectos como si fueran lo más normal. ¿Y tu sabes cuales son esos, verdad Sona?" Sona, estaba perpleja, sabia de cuáles eran sus peores características. Era un chico que no escatimaba recursos si podía torturar a sus víctimas, mientras más asustados estaban el más disfrutaba. Otra de sus peores características era su manera mordaz de responder como si estuviera burlando para hacerlos enojar. Sona le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Issei.

"sí, aquellas actitudes mías salieron a relucir. Himari y Arakashi, estaban asustados. Las caras de terror nunca las olvidare, incluso hasta el día de hoy me persiguen en mis pesadillas. Himari, murió producto de esa técnica. Y su espíritu atormentado, se unió a mi técnica. Ahora ella vaga entre aquí y allá; esperando ayudarme para seguir aquel juego maldito..."

Issei no podía continuar. Se llevo un brazo para taparse la cara, los sollozos eran de un chico triste y solitario. Sona tragaba saliva pesadamente. Nunca había visto aquel chico tan triste, siempre lo veía sonriente. Ahora sabía que aquel chico, tenía un lugar torturado y oscuro; y eso la entristecía de sobremanera. Ella vio que no había nadie en el parque, se levantó. Sintió como el chico, se estremeció un poco. Ella se puso delante de él, podía ver aquellos ojos rojos y llorosos. Ella llevo una mano para acariciar aquel cabello, al tocarlo era sedoso y sintió como se relajó. Pudo sentir gracias a las evil pieces, como se iba relajando el chico.

"no estas solo..." Sona empezó hablando de manera tranquila, en ningún momento dejo de acariciar la cabeza del chico. "… es una verdadera pena lo que sucedió ese día. Sin embargo, debes darte cuenta que ahora no estás solo. Tienes a tus padres, tienes a las chicas y sobre todo me tienes a mi" pudo ver como el chico la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella tenía una sonrisa sincera y trataba que sus ojos dijeran "ven y confía en mi". Vio como el chico sonrió un poco, luego la abrazo por la cintura y llevo su cara para pegarla a su vientre. Aquel gesto hizo lanzar un gemido de sorpresa a Sona. Ella siguió acariciando el cabello del chico, pudo ver los temblores musculares de su espalda, signo que todavía estaba llorando. Ella sabía que el chico necesitaba desahogarse, aquella experiencia lo estaba atormentando quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo.

* * *

Issei ya mas tranquilo, se apoyaba en el hombro de Sona. Ella había vuelto a sentarse al lado de él. Ella había dejado que aquel chico, se apoyara en ella. Estaban en las últimas horas de luz del día, algunas farolas estaban prendiéndose. Aquel silencio era ameno para ambos sentían que no había necesidad de palabras y tampoco había necesidad de más gestos. Allí en la tranquilidad de aquel parque, ellos estaban allí disfrutando de tener una compañía agradable entre una chica y un chico, que eran iguales, con sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus sueños, esperanzas y necesidades de tenerse uno al otro. Ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro de manera confidente; y ninguno le reprocharía algo al otro. Aquella sensación de paz que había en ese momento, fue para ambos, una maravillosa experiencia.

"gracias Sona" aquellas palabras dichas por el chico, fueron agradables, una leve sonrisa se formo en la comisura de su labio.

"sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Así como yo puedo contar contigo. Nos tenemos uno al otro. Así que yo también te digo: gracias ise-kun"

Y así como si fuera una bendición de alguna parte Ddraig decidió aparecer en ese momento.

 **[perdón, por interrumpir este tranquilo momento. Pero quería decir algo, para que quede al registro mental de tu prometida]** aquella última palabra dicha por Ddraig, saco dos reacciones diferente. El chico se avergonzó y la chica sonrió de manera alegre...

 **[generalmente, soy de los que no intervengo. Pero fue gracias a ese evento que yo desperté. Aunque igual me hubiera gustado hacerlo en condiciones menos peligrosas. ¿Sabes chica?, eres como una luz de esperanza para este enano. Y eso lo agradezco. Este chico debería haber vivido su vida de manera tranquila, pero debido a la amenaza del blanco, lo hizo dudar hasta de su propia sombra. Mas de una vez trate de que no se perdiera en aquella soledad y círculo de aislamiento. Pero todo cambio cuando te vio por primera vez, aquel primer día de tu instituto]**

"¿a que te refieres Ddraig?" Pregunto Sona.

 **[fue aquel día que te cruzaste con él, y solo lo viste unos segundos. Él se había enamorado de ti, por aquel color de ojos violeta que tienes. ¿Y sabes algo?, agradezco que este chico te hubiera conocido]**

Sona estaba impactada, no podía creer que dicho chico se había tenido un flechazo por ella cuando la vio por primera vez, en aquella mañana del primer día de escuela. Ella tenia leves recuerdos de ese día. Sabía que día era y recordaba cada cara que vio de los únicos chicos que se unieron a su escuela.

"no se si sentirme cohibida o halagada"

 **[pues si me preguntas a mi, no se que responderte. Pero si se una cosa. Este tonto de aquí, todavía piensa que no merece tener nada contigo** ] Sona miraba la cara del chico, y vio un leve gesto de melancolía, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que le decía el dragón. Ella decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias, no podía dejar de hacerse la loca con lo que sentía, no podía quedarse quieta y esperando que todo le llegara. Recordaba aquella sensación estando arriba del columpio, donde se dejó llevar por la situación. Tampoco le importaba mucho que dijera su familia si la descubrieran estando con ese demonio de clase baja. Ella agarro las mejillas del chico y hizo que la mirara a ella; con algo de rapidez y inexperiencia se acerco a el y beso al chico en los labios. Era un simple toque. Donde para ella fue algo simple, el toque fue más un simbolismo; pero en lo profundo de su ser, se sentía libre y feliz.

Issei estaba perplejo. No podía procesar lo que Sona hizo. Solo lo que tenia en su memoria era el suave toque de los labios de ella en los suyos, ademas al estar tan cerca, el olor de manzanillas inundo sus fosas nasales. Quería responderle algo más serio. Pero el hecho de que ella lo hubiera hecho, tenía un trasfondo más sentimental para ella; sabía que no podía dejarla así. Pero tampoco quería ir rápido. Él sabía que estos tres meses de saber cómo era ella, fueron muy importantes, sentía que había más de lo que preguntarle y conocerla más a ella.

No tenía palabras, aquella mirada de la ojivioleta, lo dejaba sin palabras, él sabía que no había necesidad de palabras. Miraba directamente a aquellos ojos, pudo darse cuenta que no quería nunca dejar de mirar esos ojos violetas. El levanto su mano y la apoyo en la mejilla de la chica, se acerco a ella; pudo ver como ella cerraba los ojos. Él tenía otros planes, apoyo suavemente su frente con la de ella, cerro los ojos, sentía como su nariz rozaba de manera suave con la nariz de ella. Sonrió, aquel sentimiento mágico que sentía no se comparaba con nada de lo que había sentido anteriormente. Casi no tenía modo de expresarlo y tampoco valía la pena racionalizarlo. Ahora era el, el que se movía primero, casi de manera igual de torpe y algo insegura, beso a la chica de manera simple, como si el simple toque fuera todo lo que necesitaba. Al terminar ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron directamente durante unos segundos. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Sona y Issei, se tomaron de la mano y luego volvieron a la posición de estar sentados uno al lado del otro. Esta vez era la chica quien se apoyaba en el hombro de el.

"sabes, podría hacer esto todo el día y no necesitaría nada más" Sona sonrió a las palabras del chico, sabía lo que quería decirle.

"sí, a mí también me gustaría hacerlo. ¿Pero sabes?. Igual podríamos hacer otras cosas diferentes y tendrían el mismo valor de lo que estamos haciendo ahora" Ahora era el turno de Issei de sonreír de manera alegre. Luego se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de aquel toque que ambos hacían con sus manos juntas. Sona con su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su acompañante, lo hacia de manera cariñosa y constante. El por su parte, apoyo su mejilla encima de cabeza de la chica, que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Ise-kun?"

"si"

"sabes una cosa, he recibido la autorización de que podemos ir al bosque de los familiares el día martes"

Issei sabia lo significaba eso. Era la posibilidad de obtener algún familiar.

"entonces Tomo-chan y yo, tendremos la posibilidad de tener algún familiar"

Issei, vio que casi estaba completamente oscuro, estaba seguro que ella no se complicaría, ya que poseían visión mejorada en la oscuridad. Pero tenía que levantarse y hacer unos asuntos con sus dos padres.

"Sona, no quiero romper este mágico momento. Pero necesito ir a casa. Mis padres están esperándome para cenar, ya que les pedí el almuerzo para estar contigo..." Issei, pudo verle la cara a Sona, era como si comprendería lo que quería decirle. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Un leve deje de tristeza en su mirada.

"esta bien Ise-kun, lo entiendo. Aunque sabes, envidio un poco tu vida familiar" Issei, no sabía a qué se refería Sona, esperaba que ella le dijera a el que significaba eso

"¿A que te refieres?"

"tranquilo, otro día te contare más de mi familia, sobre todo porque unos días después de mi salida a Kioto. Nos iremos todos a mi casa en el inframundo, y sabes que significa eso. ¿Verdad?" Issei, gano un leve tinte pálido. Por su mente corrían muchas actuaciones y eventos imaginarios. Sona pudo sentir la preocupación del chico y ver la cara de pavor que le puso. Sonrió de manera confidente y luego, para sacarlo de su ensoñación, le dio un leve beso en los labios.

"tranquilo tontito, yo personalmente me encargare que no te lastimen mucho"

"gracias, supongo que puedo vivir un par de años más..."

Luego se levantaron del asiento, y luego caminaron hacia la salida del parque; Issei, se detuvo cuando llegaron a nivel de la acera. Se quedo pensando en una pregunta.

"¿Dónde vives?" Aquella pregunta hecha por el chico, fue una sorpresa para ella. Si lo pensaba de manera personal, solo las chicas sabían dónde vivía ella; pero viendo aquel chico, que prácticamente la hizo caer y en la cual ya se habían besado como unos adolescentes primerizos; sumado al hecho que en su mente él era su prometido, la hizo darse cuenta que era una estupidez no decirle algo tan personal a él.

"ven, te llevare a mi casa" sonrieron de manera alegre, y caminaron juntos. Durante esa caminata, ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo que no eran novios oficiales, quizás algo más que amigos. También estuvieron de acuerdo que no les dirán nada a las chicas, menos a testigos. Sona se sorprendió que el chico fue quien propuso eso; al escuchar las explicaciones de que ella era la "presidenta de hierro", ya se imaginaban los malos rumores que iban a circular en torno a ella. Estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Y así como conversaron, habían llegado a la casa de Sona. Issei, miro aquella vivienda, era simple, una casa chica, fácil podrían vivir allí dos personas; la encontró algo apagada y sin vida. Pero debía suponer que Sona, solo la ocupaba para dormir, bañarse, lavar sus ropas y algunas tareas. Las demás actividades para ella eran la escuela, el consejo estudiantil, contractos y cacerías. En parte entendía que no necesitara más espacio que eso.

"veo que aquí vives. Te queda a 20 minutos del instituto. Vaya relativamente cerca"

"sí, así puedo quedarme hasta los últimos minutos antes de que cierren el instituto, y llegare relativamente a salvo a mi casa" Issei, se giró para ver a Sona, ella le devolvió la mirada y luego Issei, hablo.

"sabes, fue una cita grandiosa. Yo por mi parte me divertí mucho y pude conocerte mas"

"sí, yo también lo pase en grande y todo lo demás fue... " Sona se sonrojo... "maravilloso"

"entonces, definitivamente repetiremos esta experiencia. ¿verdad?"

Sona sonrió y luego afirmo con la cabeza. Luego se lanzó al chico agarrándolo del cuello, le dio un beso rápido y luego, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de cerrarla le dijo al pelicastaño.

"claro que lo repetiremos. Adiós Ise-kun. Nos vemos el lunes" y así le cerró la puerta, mirando por última vez la cara de estúpido enamorado que tenía el chico...

* * *

Aquel día lunes, lo único que podría decirse que fue interesante fue que en aquella reunión en la entrega de nuevos contractos para la nobleza de Sona. Todas las chicas podían sentir a Sona que estaba más feliz que de lo costumbre, nadie pregunto el porqué. Aunque Issei, sospecho de Tsubaki; ya que ella lo miraba como si fuera un sospechoso. Aunque el mantuvo su rostro estoico y serio. Así que disminuyo la sospecha un poco, aunque sabia por medio de Sona que ella le había dicho a su reina que había tenido una cita con él; así que era normal que sospechara de él. Curiosamente, la última chica en irse fue la misma Tsubaki, ya que recibió el archivo del contracto que ella tenía que hacer. Ella miro de manera sospechosa la situación, estaba quedándose sola su rey con el peón; algo no le cuadraba...

Después de que Tsubaki se fue, Issei miraba a Sona. Le parecía algo raro, que ella no le diera un contracto de los primeros. Su duda, desapareció cuando vio a Sona levantarse de su asiento, mirarlo a él, sonreírle de manera genuina y luego se fue acercando como si estuviera caminado por una pasarela de moda; tuvo que admitir que aquellos 7 pasos fueron un deleite para su vista. Vio como ella se paraba al frente de él; no tenía ni idea que iba hacer ella, pero cuando vio que le ponía los brazos por su cuello y la vio acercarse a su cara, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y abrazar a la chica por la cintura. Sintió aquel cálido y agradable beso, el cuerpo delgado y casi frágil de la chica que se pegaba a su cuerpo; aquel aroma de manzanilla inundando su nariz. Cuando la chica se separó levemente, Issei, abrió los ojos de manera lenta y vio aquellos ojos violetas que amaba; vio la cara de felicidad que tenía la chica.

"perdón Ise-kun, pero necesitaba hacer esto" vio como el chico sonreía.

"no hay nada que perdonar. Solo lamento que tengamos que esconder esto"

"y tampoco hay que esperar tanto. Ya veremos como nos arreglamos. Por ahora disfrutemos de estos pequeños momentos diarios y también quiero una nueva cita antes de que termine la semana" Issei sonreía de manera amplia.

"¿Dónde esta mi presidenta de hierro?"

"salió a pasear" Sona beso de nuevo al chico. Al terminar el leve beso, Sona apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. "Sabes Ise-kun, si fuera por mí gritaría lo que estamos haciendo y formalizaríamos esta relación más en serio. Pero aun estoy pensando como hacerlo sin que me perjudique a mi"

"¿lo dices porque existe una regla que no puedes tener una relación con algún alumno?" Sintió como la chica afirmaba de manera leve. Issei, pensaba en que hacer, pero sentía que esa solución no iba a llegar de la noche a la mañana. "sabes una cosa Sona, necesito que me consigas todos los reglamento que tiene esta escuela." Sona levanto la cabeza y luego miro al chico como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Todos?" Issei, le afirmo con la cabeza. "¿En que estas pensando?"

"En una posible solución" Sona, tenía que admitir que ella había pensado en eso. Pero debido a sus responsabilidades ella no tenía el tiempo para pensar o discutir ese tema.

"Esta bien, el viernes te tendré los libros de esos reglamentos. ¿Sabes?, antes de te vayas a hacer tu contrato, te haría bien recordar que mañana tienes que quedarte después de la escuela, iremos al bosque de los familiares."

"Lo sé. Gracias por recordarme" Issei, sonrió y luego le dio un beso a la chica. Se separó de ella y luego se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el círculo de invocación. Antes de que se fuera le guiñó un ojo a la chica y se fue.

* * *

Sona estaba Furiosa. Todo iba muy bien, la mañana de ese día martes había empezado como ella quería, tranquila y todos los papeles iban como una seda. Hasta que llego a su oficina alrededor del medio día; allí había una carta con el sello de su familia. Lo que vio adentro le hizo hervir la sangre, tenía que lidiar con un nuevo cerdo engreído; la verdad ella no podía hacer mucho, solo escuchar y preguntarse cómo sus padres lo hacían para soportar la presión que ejercían los ancianos sobre ellos. Minutos después, llego el primer mensaje, vía celular, tranquilizador y ella no se esperaba que fuera del chico que la hacía tambalearse.

"¿Todo Bien? Pude sentir tu ira. Y eso que estoy aquí en la azotea del edificio escolar..."

Sona sonrió, mientras escribía su mensaje, escucho como se abría la puerta de su oficina. Allí venia Tsubaki, con una cara seria; si ella no la conociera diría que no tiene ningún gesto evidente. La miro unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada al celular y siguió escribiendo como si su reina no estuviera allí. Al apretar enviar, cerro su celular y miro a su reina.

"Kaicho, ¿todo bien?"

"sí, solo un leve desliz de mi ira. Ahora estoy más tranquila"

"puedo preguntar. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"sí, un nuevo candidato a prometido apareció"

Tsubaki no tenía que preguntar más. Pero le extraño una cosa, la rapidez con la que se tranquilizó y la sonrisa autentica que ella tenía en su rostro; le hizo preguntarse ¿a quién le escribía un mensaje de texto?

Después de eso, el día paso con rapidez para los estudiantes. Solo para unos pocos la expectación era palpable. De esos dos solo el chico, caminaba de manera tranquila con las manos en los bolsillos, su acompañante; era una chica que se había comido 10 kilos de dulces, no paraba de rebotar y cantar una melodía cantarina. Cualquiera que viera a esos dos caminando juntos, era como ver las dos caras de la una moneda. Issei, trataba por todos los medios, no desviar la mirada de al frente suyo, por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, podía ver algunos reflejos o algún cabello pelirojocastaño de su amiga. El físicamente estaba caminando en modo automático, su mente era otra cosa, más cuando tenía un dragón algo aburrido y con ganas de conversar...

 **{entonces...? No veo cual es el problema. Si quieres podrías hacer tu magia y te olvidaras de la molesta mosca que está revoloteando alrededor de tu prometida}** _no es tan fácil de hacer Ddraig. Además, hacer eso es mi última opción._ **{bueno, por lo menos la idea está presente y con eso me doy por satisfecho}** _puedo preguntar algo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto el bienestar de Sona?_ Unos segundos de silencio fueron acompañados a la no respuesta del dragón. **{quizá es mi naturaleza. Al ver que te están quitando algo que es tuyo por derecho propio, mis instintos de protección se dispararon}** Issei, sonreía levemente. Y allí tuvo que quedarse la conversación, ya que habían llegado a la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Al entrar a la oficina Issei vio que eran los últimos en llegar.

"perdón por la demora Kaicho" Sona hizo un gesto negativo.

"no, están todavía a tiempo. De hecho, agradezco que llegaron antes necesito darles una noticia. Que no es algo agradable, pero solo Uds. dos, no saben" Issei, sabía muy bien de que se trataba eso, así que tenía que actuar. Miro a su compañera Tomoe, y ella lo miraba con la mirada algo confusa.

"¿Qué sucedió Kaicho?" Pregunto la chica

"solo voy a decir que voy a tener un nuevo "pretendiente". Lo bueno que los ancianos todavía respetan las condiciones que yo les puse. Así que estoy tranquila." Issei pudo sentir la preocupación de las chicas.

"pero eso no termina aquí, lamentablemente ese tipo de nombre Reiss Rosier. Quiere venir a mi oficina el día viernes en la tarde para pactar nuestro partido" Sona miro Issei y luego dijo: "esto va para ti especialmente Ise-kun, No hagas nada. Yo manejare este asunto. Y si, ese sujeto es un engreído y lascivo. Estoy segura que lanzara toda una sarta de verborrea sexuales a todas las chicas y a ti te despreciara como la peor basura que hay"

"wow, no sé qué decir Kaicho, me pregunto si su magnanimidad de palabras compensara la ausencia de hombría que puede tener..." Sona por primera vez Sonrió abiertamente a todo el mundo, las risitas de las chicas fue un agasajo para el ambiente tenso que se formó.

"en serio te digo Ise-kun. No hagas nada estúpido..." Sona se calló cuando vio la mirada de Issei que le puso, era como si le dijera ¿en serio? "bueno estúpido no, me refiero algo precipitado"

"eso suena mejor Kaicho"

"bien, con eso dicho. Vayamos al bosque de los familiares. Meguri-san, Ise-kun. ¿están listos?" Vio como ambos asentían con la cabeza. "bien vengan todos al círculo de teletransporte, nos iremos ahora mismo" y así lo hicieron, lo último que vieron fue como la luz los envolvió.


	6. Chapter 6

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 6

Lo primero que vieron fue que estaban rodeados de arboles, la noche estaba en su medio punto, la luna llena era el indicador que era el momento mas propicio para hacer una cacería de familiares.

"yo...¡" todos los chicos desviaron la vista hacia arriba, allí vieron a un hombre que podría decir que estaba en su cuarenta años de vida. Tenia contextura delgada, con músculos levemente marcados, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantalones cortos, amarrado a su cintura una chamarra morada. Zapatillas deportivas negras, guantes sin dedos de color negro y para rematar una gorra con visera color azul. "veo que es el turno de lady Sitri y su nobleza" era increíblemente activo, salto de esa altura y cayo de pie sin tropezar o quejarse de la gran caída.

"así es Zatouji-san" Sona era la que respondió por todos.

"¿donde están aquellos dos demonios que quieren un familiar?"

"bueno, aquí están los dos. Ise-kun, Meguri-san vengan acá. Déjenme presentarles al maestro de los familiares. El los puede guiar para que hagan un contracto con algún familiar"

"perdone mi intromisión kaicho, pero ¿hay alguna forma de elegir a nuestro familiar?" Tomoe era la que hablo.

"Por supuesto que si..." La energía con la que hablo el hombre demonio, dejo a los chicos mirándolo algo extraño, no esperaban que el sujeto de tales características fuera muy... enérgico. "existen muchos tipos de criaturas que pueden ser tu familiar; hay de zorros, tortugas, hidras, medusas, murciélagos, aves, gatos, panteras, onis, udine; en definitiva hay de todos los colores, tamaños y razas. Así que estás buscando niña..."

"¿acaso los familiares pueden ciertas características que puedan facilitar o cumplir ciertos requisitos que quieran sus maestros?" Issei pregunto de manera casual. La risa estridente del maestro de los familiares, resonó en aquel claro.

"por supuesto que si chico. Por eso estoy yo aquí, para darte información de aquellas criaturas. Y poder guiarte que es lo quieres. ¿Entonces quien quiere ir primero?"

"damas primero" dijo Issei.

Así caminaron atreves del bosque con Zatouji, liderando y mostrando criaturas. Meguri iba muy pendiente de que era lo quería. A medida que caminaban por el bosque veían ciertas criaturas que eran especiales, en otras tenían que correr porque estaban enojadas por ver demonios. Fue al final de esa carrera, cuando misteriosamente Zatouji, desapareció de la vista de los chicos. Un grito femenino alerto a todos, sobre la alfil Albina, habían unas criaturas viscosas de color verde, su amiga Reya trato de ir en su ayuda, cuando ella termino igual de cargada de esas criatura babosas. Issei, miraba aquella interacción de las babosas, parecían tener manos "hambrientas" para recorrer el cuerpo femenino de sus compañeras. Lo que lo calentó de sobre manera fue aquellos gemidos femeninos de ambas chicas; pareciera que esas babosas tocaran los puntos más sensibles de esas dos chicas. Debía admitir que era la cosa más erótica que había escuchado en su vida; pero una observación más detallada, se dio cuenta que esto era más grave de lo que pensaba. Aquella cosa verde, estaba dejando una baba que estaba "carcomiéndose" el uniforme de las chicas, lo que, hacia dejar a la vista de todos, piel. Mucha piel...

Issei actuó de manera rápida, se dio la vuelta a tal espectáculo para la vista de cualquier hombre, podía sentir que había como 4 pares de ojos vigilándolo atentamente; a sus espaldas escuchaba los gemidos, chillidos y quejas femeninas de ambas alfines Exteriormente puso su mejor cara de póker, por dentro estaba tratando de golpearse para no darse la vuelta y mirar un espectáculo gratuito.

-¡Ise-kun! ¡ayudanos!... aquel grito de Momo, dicho de esa forma como una damisela en apuros lo dejo de piedra. Mentalmente trataba por todos los medios de no darse la vuelta, estaba seguro que si lo hacía, iba terminar empalado con una nanigata y con una espada de samurái; y para terminar bañado en agua helada que lo hubiera mandado lejos. Por el borde de su ojo vio a Sona que estaba parada a su lado, podía verle la cara de asco que puso al ver ese espectáculo.

"Kaicho. ¿Porque no la ayudan uds?" Vio como Sona giro la cabeza para verlo a él, mirándola de reojo.

"porque son Limos..." Esa respuesta ambigua lo dejo en blanco no sabía que quería decirle con que sean limos. Tsubaki, decidió aportar información

"los limos son criaturas babosas, que su única función es destruir ropas de mujeres. El problema es que cuando se pegan a las mujeres, las someten y las toquetean como si tuvieran una mente perversa y vil. Y ninguna chica o mujer puede ayudar a la victima del limo, porque pasara a ser la siguiente."

"entonces ¿Cuál es la solución?" Pregunto el chico.

"dejar que terminen de comerse la ropa de Hanakai-san y Kusaka-san; lavarlas con hechizos de agua y vestirlas de nuevo, lejos de los limos" respondió de manera estoica Sona.

"bueno, mientras están en eso, ¿puedo ir a caminar por alli?" pregunto Issei.

Sona lo miro unos segundos y luego le afirmo con la cabeza.

"no te alejes mucho, este bosque es peligroso si vas solo y más sin el maestro de los familiares" pudo escuchar el tono de preocupación, estaba seguro que iba dirigido específicamente para él. Era preocupación genuina y real. Mentalmente se sintió bien. Sonrio un poco y luego le dijo

"entendido Kaicho"

* * *

Issei, caminaba de manera lenta trataba de que todavía escuchara las palabras de las chicas. Aquel sector del bosque le pareció escuchar como caía agua; unos gritos o algo parecido lo alerto. No eran de las chicas. Parecían ser niños o niñas. Ademas se oian lejos. Trato de agudizar el oido, y escucho como aquellos gritos eran dichos por un grupo numeroso de algunos individuos. Se acerco a dicha fuente de ruidos, tratando de ocultarse lo más posible y haciendo el menor ruido posible; aquella discusión iba en aumento de volumen y de intensidad. Lo que vio cuando se acerco lo mas que pudo lo dejo perplejo. Allí cerca de la fuente vio ciertas luces, de diferentes colores. En dichas luces había seres con alas de mariposa que, si bien eran delicadas, se agitaban de manera furiosa. Era como ver un circulo de estas luces, rodeando a dos luces; podía ver aquellos seres, que estaban ganando cierto volumen de voz. Podía ver que aquellos seres tenian forma humanoide, tenian tamaño de unos 15 cm de altura, eran hadas. Todas las hembras tenían el mismo tipo de vestido, largo hasta las rodillas, eran de mismo color que emitían. La hada que estaba al medio, se veía que estaba triste, tenía la cabeza gacha, podía ver que estaba llorando; el pelo negro largo hasta la más allá de la parte baja de su espalda, su flequillo ocultaba su rostro, el vestido morado, estaba sucio y ella misma tenía sus pies descalzos sucios de barro. La otra hada de color verde oscuro era de un macho, estaba furioso y parecía escupir a medida que gritaba. Cuando el terminaba de gritar las hadas alrededor de esos dos gritaban en contra de la hada de morado.

"¡eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza!"… aquel grito de furia fue mas que suficiente para hacer que la hada se encogiera un poco. !VERGUENZA¡ gritaban las otras hadas.

"tu... pretendes ir en contra de todo lo que te enseñamos y te criamos... eres una basura" la hada parecía llorar más fuerte, se llevó las manos a su cara en un gesto para ocultarse la cara, mientras seguía llorando... ¡SI!, ¡TRAIDORA! ¡EXILIO A LA GUSANA!

"y encima de todo no haces y no dices nada para defenderte... me das asco" vio como el hada macho, se acercó a la otra y luego la agarro del pelo; se lo tiro y la sacudió con fuerzas. La hada lloro mas fuerte y agarro la mano del otro como si quisiera que no la agitara mas.

"¿sabes cual es tu destino?... " vio como la hada agito la cabeza de manera negativa, la cara llena de lágrimas hacia un espectáculo más triste todavía...

"el destierro. Te iras de este bosque, y nadie se apiadara de ti. Ninguna hada te ayudara. Es mejor que te largues y mueras lejos de este bosque"

La cara de sorpresa y miedo que puso la hada de morado, fue un verdadero poema de dolor y, valga la redundancia, miedo.

"¿puedo preguntar ¿porque la destierran?" Todas las hadas saltaron a la nueva voz, giraron su cabeza o vista al nuevo individuo, allí vieron a un humano, pelo castaño, ojos color miel.

"¿Qué haces acá humano?" Dijo un hada. Issei, levanto una ceja y luego miro a todas las hadas mirándolo como si fuera algo raro. Fijo su vista en la hada de morado que estaba cabizbaja y seguia llorando en silencio.

"primero, no soy 100 % humano. Segundo, un humano no puede llegar por si solo a este bosque. Tercero, repetiré mi pregunta ¿Por qué la destierran?"

Un silencio cayo en aquel claro, todas las hadas se miraban entre ellas, como preguntándose qué hacer. Hasta que el hada macho de color verde dijo.

"ah, es luna llena es temporada de reclutamiento para familiares de demonios. Ahora lo entiendo eres un demonio..." Puso una cara de odio y luego miro a la hada que tenía al lado suyo, sonrió mordazmente y luego siguió hablando. "sabes, a lo mejor no están malo que ese demonio haya llegado acá. JA. Así quedara más en claro que eres una cosa poca o algo menos que un hada; te vendría bien ser la esclava de un demonio" jajajajajajaja aquella risa estridente de todas las hadas, eran verdaderos cuchillos para ella. "Vámonos. Dejemola. Ya sabes mocosa, si quieres vivir, sírvele a ese asqueroso demonio y vive siendo la esclava de ese ser; o será mejor que te vayas y mueras libre, pero no vivirás mucho..." Las risas estridentes, se escuchaban mas fuertes, eran risa de burlas y desprecio. Issei miro como todas las Hadas se alejaban de la única hada solitaria, allí estaba sola, flotando en el aire, llorando y mirando cómo se iban las hadas dejándola sola y abandonada.

 **{compañero, definitivamente este mundo debería irse a la mierda}** _quizás. Pero intentare hablar con ella. A lo mejor sale algo bueno de todo esto.._ _ **.**_ **{si logras eso, te prometo que no te molestare en tu próxima cita que tengas con tu prometida...}** _a veces te odio Ddraig._

"hola, me llamo Issei, mis amigos me dicen Ise" el chico se sentaba a una distancia de un metro de distancia de la hada abandonada. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Él pudo ver como las alas del hada se iban apagando levemente, y en el silencio de la noche podía escuchar los sollozos de ella. Parecía escuchar a una niña llorar y lamentarse; eran verdaderas lágrimas de tristeza y dolor. Issei, parecía empático, no sabía por qué; pero sintió que quería seguir hablando.

"Sabes, estoy de acuerdo con esa hada que hablo antes, que soy un demonio; pero esa no es toda mi naturaleza real, soy algo más que un humano reencarnado en demonio" vio como el hada levantaba la cabeza, él estaba seguro que estaba escuchándolo. "mira te quiero mostrar un regalo élfico, me lo dio una amiga elfo..." Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, pero si le hacía saber que tenía relaciones con otros seres mitológicos, ella se podría abrir a él. Vio como lo miraba de manera desconfiada y casi temerosa. Aquella voz, salió casi forzada. Pero era como escuchar una voz de una niña humana de 10 años.

"¿élfico?, es imposible que un demonio tenga un regalo élfico" Issei, sonrió.

"te dije que soy algo mas que un demonio. Además, este regalo lo recibí cuando era humano"

"Muéstrame tu regalo" Issei levantó su mano izquierda y le mostró el anillo. El hada parecía verlo a la distancia, después de unos segundos se sorprendió. "Imposible, es un anillo de protección"

"¿Me crees ahora?" Vio como afirmó con la cabeza "bien ¿como te llamas?"

"Yui, me decían Yui" lo dijo de manera triste.

"bien, te llamare Yui. Sabes, puedes ¿decirme porque te desterraron?" Vio como la hada ponía una cara triste y melancólica, parecía estar peleando consigo misma para decir algo. Podía ver como el hada lo miraba unos segundos a los ojos y luego desviaba su mirada.

"fue porque me querían encerrada en una vaina de flor y esperar como una princesa a un macho que se convirtiera en mi esposo" Issei, trago duro, se parecía tanto a lo que el escucho de Rias y Sona. Hasta en las razas mitológicas sucede eso.

"¿y huiste de casa?" Vio como la hada afirmaba y luego

"fue eso y algo peor..." No supo que quería decir con eso. Pero no pregunto, la hada lo miraba como si estuviera midiéndolo. "…apenas llego a donde estaba yo, le arranque las alas y lo deje tirado allí; hui por el bosque, me persiguieron y luego me rodearon; y así nos encontraste..."

"¿es algo malo arrancarle las alas a un hada?" Vio como la chica, se enojo y luego dijo.

"¡es como si te hicieran perder tu identidad, no podrás volar y perderás tu fuente de magia! es peor que la muerte." Issei proceso lo que dijo la hada, era algo grave. El con toda seriedad le dijo de manera algo dura.

"hubiera sido mejor matarlo" Yui, lo miro unos segundos y vio que aquel chico había matado anteriormente, pero vio algo más; experiencia y arrepentimiento. Ella no podía entender que le había pasado a ese chico, pero fue como si el la comprendiera.

"quizás... pero las hadas no mataremos a los de nuestra propia especie; prefieren exiliar o desterrar. Bajo ningún concepto mataremos. Lo peor que puede hacer un hada es hacer lo hice yo" Issei, sopeso lo que le dijo.

"¿te arrepientes?" Vio como la hada negó con la cabeza. Pasaron algunos segundos, mirándose fijamente. Issei, luego hablo "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"tienes dos caminos, uno irte de aquí y probar suerte hasta donde puedas. O, te ofrezco que seas mi familiar. Mal que mal, soy algo mas que un demonio ordinario." Vio como la hada lo miraba de manera desconfiada.

"¿Qué eres?" Issei, no sabía si reírse en ese minuto o decirle todo. Hizo algo mas, levanto el brazo izquierdo y luego hizo aparecer el guantelete. Después de luz que desapareció, pudo ver a un hada sorprendida y luego la vio, boqueando y señalando con su mano al guantelete.

"eres el Sekiryuutei" vio como la hada ponía una cara de alegría, aquella sonrisa brillo en la oscuridad. Issei se sintió intimidado por aquella hada. "¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy, con gusto me convertiré en tu familiar!"

"que rápido. Puedo preguntar ¿porque ese cambio?"

"es fácil, eres el emperador del dragón rojo, tu aura de dragón es un combustible para las hadas; contigo a tu lado mi magia no se agotará nunca, y podre hacer muchas cosas locas y más grandes que las demás hadas normales. Además, que seas un demonio, lo hace más interesante puedo salirme de los estándares estrictos que me trataban de imponerme" aquella dibiatria dicha por ella, fue dicha con una rapidez fuera de lo común; tuvo que concentrarse para entenderla y escucharla.

"en resumen, ¿eres una hada loca y con ganas de innovar en el área de los hechizos?" Vio como el hada lo miro unos segundos y luego de manera exagerada subía y bajaba la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Vio como parecía rebotar en el aire, se parecía a su amiga Meguri siempre saltando y con mucha energía. Su brillo era mas radiante y su cara expectante, sus manos estaban en su regazo juntas y apretándose con fuerzas. Issei lanzo un suspiro y luego dijo. "está bien, serás mi familiar..."

"¡KYYAAAAAA!" El grito de esa hada se escuchó en todo el claro del bosque, vio como el hada voló de manera veloz, hacia él; prácticamente se pegó a su mejilla izquierda y comenzó a frotarse contra el de manera obsesiva. "Gracias Issei-sama". Issei, sonrió y luego la tomo del cuello con dos dedos para separarla de el y luego la llevo al frente de su cara.

"¿sabes? podrías lavarte un poco estas algo sucia..." Vio como la hada bajo su mirada hacia su vestido, y luego le apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"perdóneme Issei-sama, déjeme ir a la fuente de agua y me limpiare..." Vio como voló hacia la fuente de agua, aterrizo en el borde y luego metió los pies adentro del agua. Parecía dudar, se llevo sus manos al vestido y luego comenzó a bajarse el vestido...

"OI. ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto el chico.

"desnudándome, no voy a lavarme con el vestido puesto." Vio al diablo enrojerce y luego hizo caer hacia un lado su cabeza como si preguntara que le había pasado. "eres raro. Los demonios de por si son unos pervertidos y mirones. Así que me pareció lo más normal que mi maestro me vea desnuda..."

PLAAAFFF

Vio como el chico se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

"sabes, creo que mejor me quedare aquí, me daré la vuelta y cuando termines siéntate en mi hombro y nos iremos donde las chicas.

"¿las chicas?"

"ah, perdon son las otras, son demonios al igual que yo. Venimos en un pequeño grupo, a buscar familiares" él no lo sabía, pero Yui hizo un leve puchero y luego se bañó en la fuente, lavo su vestido, se vistió rápidamente y se secó con un hechizo rápido. Voló hacia el chico, y luego se sentó en su hombro izquierdo.

"estoy lista Ise-sama. ¿vamos?"

* * *

Issei camino el camino de vuelta hacia las chicas, Yui estaba atenta y miraba hacia el frente. A medida que se acercaban podía escuchar a chicas que conversaban de manera casual. Antes de que el llegara a verlas hablo de manera alta.

"¿Kaicho, las chicas están presentables?"

Sona se sobresaltó un poco, reconoció la voz de manera rápida. Giro su cabeza hacia donde escucho la voz del chico y luego dijo.

"Si Ise-kun, las chicas están vestidas y listas" escucho como el ruido de ramas y luego escucho una segunda voz, era como una voz de niña; lo que la sorprendió era lo había escuchado

"Ise-sama, aun me pregunto ¿Por qué no me vio cuando me estaba bañando?"

"Yui, que sea un demonio, no significa que sea un pervertido. Ahora te agradecería que no fueras una pervertida tan abiertamente..."

Sona miraba la interacción de su peón con la criatura que brillaba levemente en el hombro del chico, era un hada, su cara miraba de manera fija al chico y tenía un leve puchero.

"no importa, seré una pervertida declarada. Pero no me importa que me veas desnuda, además así puedo disfrutar más de tu aura de dragón." Sona se extraño de lo que dijo la hada, Issei pregunto por todas.

"¿a que te refieres?"

"¿no lo sabias?..." Vio como Issei negó con la cabeza, y Yui se rio de manera feliz y exagerada. Cuando se calmó un poco dijo "tu aura de dragón se fortalece más cuando eres un lascivo y pervertido, es la manera rápida de conseguir que tu aura de dragón se fortalezca. Así que ya sabes, cuando tu aura sea más potente, yo podre ayudarte de muchas maneras" termino Yui con una sonrisa que podría romperle la cara por la mitad. Issei suspiro de manera cansada, luego levanto la vista hacia Sona y luego dijo

"hola Kaicho, le presento a Yui es un hada y ella decidió convertirse en mi familiar. Yui te presento a Sona Sitri, es un demonio de clase alta es mi maestra, ella me reencarno como un demonio bajo sus ordenes." Yui, miraba a la chica pelinegra de pelo corto, aquella cara seria y estoica, la perturbo un poco.

"saludos Sona-Sama. Déjeme aclarar algo de manera inmediata. ODIO a los demonios. Pero por Ise-sama estoy dispuesta hacer una excepción. Así que por ahora soportare estar al lado de uds. Con mi próximo maestro no tendré problemas. Y espero que se ganen mi confianza y quizás podamos hablar sin que sea tan hostil" Sona miraba de manera sorprendida a la hada, tenía valor y era temeraria. Luego miro al chico, y tenia una cara de cansancio y luego vio como levanto una mano en forma de rezo y luego gesticulo una disculpa en forma silenciosa. Ella sonrió de manera gentil y luego se dirigió al hada.

"no te preocupes Yui. Nosotras no te haremos algo que te perjudique y menos a Ise-kun; espero que al menos consideres hablar con nosotras, todas nos llevamos muy bien con tu futuro maestro" vio como el hada se quedada en silencio, y luego la miro de manera silenciosa, le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza de manera seria.

"vaya una hada que se une como familiar a los demonios, creo que esto puedo anotarlo en mi libro de cosas raras que he visto en este bosque" todos miraron hacia arriba y allí estaba Zatouji.

"bueno Zatouji-san, ¿podemos continuar, aun falta que mi sirvienta Meguri-san busque a su familiar"

"si, solo un segundo. Oye chico, ¿quieres hacer el pacto con tu nuevo familiar?" Issei, levanto una ceja y luego miro a Yui. Vio la cara de seguridad que tenia, le sonrió y luego volvió la vista al demonio.

"si, estoy listo"

Así comenzó el ritual de que Yui se convirtiera en el familiar de Issei. Luego siguieron la busqueda de familiar para Tomoe. Al final ella se consiguió una especie de zorro de 3 colas, de un color café-rojizo, con un ojo de color miel, y otro era azul. Al terminar la noche, todos volvieron al salón del consejo estudiantil.

"bueno, esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba..." Comento Yura.

"si. Lo único que podría decirse que salió mal fue esa cosa asquerosa de limo verde..." Momo dijo frotándose los brazos como si le diera escalofríos.

"bueno si, pero pudo ser peor, si ise-kun nos hubiera visto con cara de pervertido" dijo Reya

"bueno chicas. Yo en lo personal, ya les dije. Son hermosas y todo eso. En lo personal no me aprovechare de uds. Así que sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós chicas nos vemos mañana"

Después de que Issei se fue, Momo hizo un puchero adorable, hinchando sus mejillas como una ardilla y mirando la puerta por donde se fue el chico.

"me pregunto ¿porque todavía no cae?"

"oh vamos Momo, déjalo tranquilo el no es un pervertido tan evidente. Pero si es lindo como se resiste a nuestros encantos..." Reya sonrió de manera alegre.

"bueno es suficiente, vayan a casa chicas mañana tienen clases." Hablo Sona.

"muuuhhh, pero yo quería seguir hablando de Ise-kun, con Reya-chan" dijo Momo. Luego vio como Sona estrechaba levemente los ojos y allí Momo dijo. "esta bien Kaicho, nos retiramos, buenas noches"

Sona miro como se iban de la sala en teletransporte o en caso de Yura caminando. Ella misma se dirigió a su escritorio, para recoger unos papeles que tenía que hacer el día de mañana. Podía sentir la mirada de Tsubaki que le estaba perforando un agujero en la cabeza.

"Tsubaki. ¿necesitas preguntarme algo?"

"si Kaicho. Quería preguntarle algo personal. Pero compete a su nobleza..." Ella veía la espalda de su presidenta. Parecía más preocupada de ver unos archivos o que verla a ella; si podía hacer eso ya que ella la conocía muy bien y de años, por lo tanto, no necesitaba verla a la cara para saber que pensaba. "podría decirme ¿como le fue en su cita?" pudo ver como su rey se detuvo en seco. Como si no se esperaba esa pregunta.

"bien Tsubaki, te contare eso. Pero nada sale de esta oficina, ni siquiera a mi hermana" Tsubaki se sorprendió de esa declaración, sabía que era algo grande. Bueno, todo lo relacionado a Issei Hyoudou es algo grande, privado, peligroso o complicado de manejar; así que más daría que su rey le diera un secreto más...

Ella no sabia que tan equivocada estaba...

* * *

La semana paso rápida y sin contratiempos. Tanto así que Sona y Issei, solo lograron tener conversaciones vía mensaje de texto. Una que otra junta post reunión de nobleza. La más osada, fue la que hizo el día jueves cuando Issei, se quedó en la oficina de ella tocando una canción en flauta traversa; solo basta decir que la hora que se quedaron solos, solo media hora fue usada para tocar música, el resto fue para abrazos, cariños y alguno que otro beso.

Viernes. Toda la nobleza de Sona estaba en la oficina, esperando la llegada de Rosier Reiss. Ella lo había visto solo dos veces en fiestas que hicieron en el inframundo, era un engreído y petulante hombre. Ella se había asegurado que Issei se quedará tranquilo y sin hacer ruidos; tanto así que le había dicho que, si él decía algo, se iba ver como pasara a llevar su autoridad.

La aparición de un circulo de color celeste, con símbolos indicaba la aparición de Rosier. Allí lo vio aparecer aparentaba un hombre de unos 45-50 años, tenía pelo café largo hasta los hombros, una mirada relajada y siempre con una media sonrisa. Los ojos de color gris ceniciento era el indicio de que pertenecía a esa familia de demonios, que manejaban magia de tierra, sim embargo su mayor fuerte era el comercio de sus artesanías, joyas, armas basada en la plata del inframundo.

"Sona-chan. ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?" Sona estaba sentada en su silla detrás de su escritorio, tenía una mirada seria y estoica. Tenía los dedos entrecruzados y apoyaba su mentón en estos. Respiraba de manera tranquila y miraba a su nobleza, podía ver que todas estaban algo nerviosas, más su Knight; miro de manera rápida a Issei y vio que miraba al otro demonio con una mirada muerta. Ella descarto sus pensamientos, tragando saliva.

"buenas tardes, Rosier-san. Agradecería que no seas tan informal conmigo"

"oh, vamos querida Sona-chan. Aun te sigues resistiendo a la tradición de nuestra sociedad. No se que ves en este asqueroso plano. Deberías hacer lo que el consejo de ancianos te ordena." Sona estrechaba los ojos levemente. Podía sentir el aumento de ira de las chicas. Pero de su peón, nada.

"es una estúpida tradición que pienso romper. Ademas por mucho que el consejo de ancianos ordene algo, es cierto que es algo innegable..." Vio como el sujeto sonreía como si ya gano una esposa-trofeo "pero mi familia también tiene ciertas influencias y pretendo hacerlas cumplir" vio como el tipo perdió su sonrisa. Pudo sentir algo de alegría proveniente de su peón, duro solo unos dos segundos, pero fue suficiente.

"¿te refieres a esa estúpida tradición de que tengo que ganarte en una partida de ajedrez para que seas mi esposa?"

"en efecto, Rosier-san. Aún tengo el derecho de romper mi compromiso con ese método" vio como el hombre ponía un gesto más serio en su cara. Pudo sentir el instinto asesino de ese hombre dirigido hacia todos en la sala. Miro a todas las chicas y todas estaban algo incomodas. Desvió su mirada a su peón y seguía igual, con aquella mirada muerta.

"¿Por qué no lo haces con un rating game?, seria mas entretenido. Ademas por lo que veo puedo hacer que los chicos se entretengan con tu nobleza" el hombre giro la cabeza y miro a todas las chicas. Todas despreciaron la cara lasciva y la mirada que le dio; como si estuviera desnudándolas. Estaba tan concentrado en las chicas que hizo caso omiso de Issei.

"no soy estúpida. No tengo una nobleza completa. Ademas les falta entrenamiento, y experiencias. Tú en cambio tienes una nobleza completa y quizás cuantas experiencias. Si juego un rating game perdere. Creo que debería ser en igualdad de condiciones y sin derramamientos de sangres innecesarios. Y para lograr eso la única opción es con una partida de ajedrez"

"Mocosa estúpida. Solo porque tu familia puso esa condición ante el consejo de ancianos, es porque sigues siendo libre. Pero sabes, esta nueva situación me da algo de alegría" Sona estrecho levemente los ojos y luego pregunto

"¿a que te refieres?"

"así disfrutaras de tus últimos días de libertad. Porque créeme Sona-chan, cuando te gane, no saldrás de tu habitación hasta que termines embarazada..." Las risas y carcajadas del hombre eran de un tipo que había ganado una apuesta muy valiosa. Sona en su interior podía sentir una mezcla de sensaciones, todas ellas venían de las evil pieces; podía sentir asco, temor, furia y un deseo de matar. Ella se preocupó de sobremanera, ella sabía de dónde venían esas emociones. Giro su vista al chico y se sorprendió porque tenía la misma mirada muerta. Estaba algo estática y preocupada, ella sabía que esa cara era una máscara muy bien colocada. Le que sorprendió de sobremanera era que parecía acumular esos deseos de manera interna y seguía igual, sin mover un solo musculo o desviar la mirada del demonio mayor. Escucho como el demonio mayor se había caído al suelo. Ella temió que alguien le había hecho algo ese tipo, y desencadeno en problemas.

Al volver la vista al hombre, vio que estaba arrodillado, jadeaba de manera pesada, su mirada era una mirada de confusión y querer buscar algo que ninguna de las personas que estaban allí podían ver.

"¡¿quién está allí?!". Aquel grito de ese hombre lleno de demanda resonó en esa oficina. Sona y sus chicas miraban al sujeto como si estuviera viendo cosas. Sona miraba la mirada perdida y desviada que tenía el hombre, ella por su parte no escuchaba nada y no sentía nada extraño en esa habitación.

"Disculpe Rosier-san ¿esta Ud. bien? ¿necesita terminar esta reunión?" Rosier miraba a la chica pelinegra como si le hubiera preguntado algo que no entendiera.

"¿Qué? No, estoy bien..." El sujeto guardo silencio y luego miro hacia su derecha. Sona podía ver como el hombre, se encogía lentamente y trataba de alejarse de algo que veía por su derecha. La mirada del hombre se desviaba de manera errática, como si presenciara algo aterrador en cualquier lugar. "sabes que. Hagamos algo. ¿Te parecería bien que tengamos esa partida de ajedrez en el castillo de tu familia al tercer día que llegues allí?" Sona estaba algo extrañada, la actitud del hombre cambio de manera drástica, de ser un petulante y engreído hombre; paso a un temeroso y nervioso hombre. Ella no podía entenderlo. Cada segundo que pasaba, podía verlo más nervioso y asustado. Parecía que lo único que quería hacer ese tipo, era irse de manera rápida de ese lugar y quizás no volver nunca más.

"está bien, entonces mi familia organizara todo y podrás tener tu partida de ajedrez"

"gracias, ahora me retiro." Aquella frase esa fue lejos la mas extraña que escucho de ese tipo, no por las palabras sino por la forma y el tono casi de arrepentimiento que hizo. Sona miraba la cara de incredulidad de las chicas. Estaba segura que ellas pensaban lo mismo que ella. Había algo o alguien que asusto de manera exagerada al demonio mayor. Lo que llamo la atención de Sona fue, unas leves risitas de una niña, estaba segura que la había escuchado; era como si se hubiera escuchado a lo lejos. Era la risa de una niña que estaba feliz, como si hubiera jugado una broma. Sona miraba la cara del demonio mayor; tenia una cara llena de puro terror cuando se escucho la risita de la niña. Ella no quería creer eso. Pero después de que el tipo se fue, Meguri hizo la pregunta que ella se había asegurado que no estaba loca.

"¿que fue esa risita? Era como de una niñita" Todas las chicas miraban a Tomoe y luego la miraron como si estuviera loca.

"no escuchamos nada" dijo Reya.

"no, estoy segura de haberla escuchado, era una niña y parecía que como si hubiera jugado una broma a alguien" Sona desvió la mirada a Issei, y miro su cara era una mejor de la que tenía; pero era arrepentimiento y un leve deje de tristeza. Ella al principio no sabía porque, pero no logro entender qué diablos le paso a su prometido; pero sentía que lo que sea que le haya pasado al demonio mayor y lo que ella y Meguri escucharon, era el, él fue responsable.

Sona había descartado a toda su nobleza. El último en irse fue Issei, la había mirado de una manera y más tranquila e incluso le sonrió; ella sabía que él quería quedarse con ella y hablar con ella o simplemente quedarse con ella. Pero la presencia de Tsubaki, había derrumbado su ilusión. Ella estaba guardando sus cosas, cuando le llego un mensaje de su celular. Ella abrió su celular y leyó el mensaje.

"perdóname Sona, pero quería que supieras que yo fui el responsable del cambio de comportamiento de ese tipo. Quiero hablar del tema. Te dejo la dirección donde vivo. Te recomiendo que llegues caminando."

"Tsubaki, necesito que te vayas a casa. Yo iré a ver a Ise-kun. Algo paso" la vice presidenta, se preguntaba qué había pasado con el peón; pero la urgencia de Sona por ir detrás de el, confirmo sus sospechas de ese chico estuvo relacionado con lo que sucedió con Rossier.

* * *

Issei, miraba el techo de su dormitorio. Estaba acostado en su cama, aun tenía en la memoria lo que había hecho en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

 **{eso que hiciste fue una estúpida idea. Lo sabes ¿verdad?}** _si..._ un silencio cayo entre esos dos. **{bueno y ¿ahora que?}...** _Nada Ddraig, voy a esperarla._

Issei giro su vista hacia la puerta de su habitación, allí arriba de esa puerta él había hecho una especie de repisa, cuando invoco a Yui la primera vez en su habitación ella había hecho una especie de cama allá arriba. El timbre de su casa sonó de manera simple; él se había levantado de manera rápida, necesitaba hablar con ella. Sus padres no estaban en casa, asi fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió allí estaba ella. Debía admitir que tenía una belleza que era cautivadora. Sobre todo, lo que más le cautivaba a el eran aquellos ojos violetas, que no importa como el los viera, siempre encontraba algo que le llamaba la atención.

"hola Sona. Ven pasa por favor" la chica afirmo con la cabeza y luego, entro de manera tranquila. Issei la llevo al living de la casa, y luego le ofreció el sofá.

"¿quieres algo para tomar?"

"agua por favor" vio como el chico le afirmo con la cabeza. Entro a la cocina y luego de unos minutos, volvió con dos vasos de agua. Issei, se sentó al lado de Sona, dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre ella y el. El silencio era algo agradable, la simple compañía de estar con ella, lo tranquilizaba. El miraba a la chica y se dio cuenta que lo miraba de manera tranquila.

"¿Qué sucedió Ise-kun?" Pregunto la chica. Lo vio mirarla de manera tranquila y luego soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo.

"Rosier, se congelo por mi culpa y luego tuvo miedo porque vio algo que estaba entre este mundo y el otro" Sona se extraño de esas palabras.

"¿Cómo es posible eso?"

"Himari, fue la que hizo eso" Sona se congelo, su mente corría, a velocidades rápidas. Trataba de entender que paso. ¿Acaso hizo esa técnica prohibida?.

"Issei, ¿acaso hiciste esa técnica que era prohibida?"

"no la técnica completa. Hice la primera fase" Sona vio como el chico tenia una cara de aprensión. Sona trataba de entender que había pasado y que consecuencias tenía eso para ella o el.

"¿dejo alguna secuela?" Vio como el chico negó con la cabeza

"no para mi, y ninguna para ninguna de las chicas. El único que se vio afectado fue Rosier."

Sona estaba más tranquila, que el chico le hubiera dicho esa verdad la dejo más tranquila. Debía preguntar que fue lo hizo Himari, para asustar de esa manera a demonio de clase alta, de esa manera; tanto que lo hizo temer por su propia vida.

"Ise-kun, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo hizo Himari?"

Issei, pensó unos segundos su respuesta, sabia que era algo difícil de procesar y digerir. Así que decidió decirlo todo de una y sin anestesia.

"Sabes que Himari es el espíritu de la niña que murió en mi infancia…" sintió como Sona le tomaba de la mano y entrecruzaba sus dedos con los de ella, aquel gesto era tan relajante para el. "Bueno ella apareció porque me enojé con lo dijo ese infeliz de "dejarte encerrada en tu habitación"; aquellas palabras fueron una especie de llama que encendió la dinamita. Himari se liberó y comenzó a acosar a Rosier. Para que te hagas una idea de lo hizo, ella dirigió todo su instinto asesino hacia el, junto con el mío y el de Ddraig. Le susurraba palabras que le hacían querer estar lejos de ella. Le mostraba sus peoresmiedos y sus peores pesadillas. Todo esolo hizo en ese pequeño momento"

Decir que Sona estaba algo preocupada, era decir poco. Ahora entendía porque era tan mortal esa técnica y prohibida. Un escalofrío Recorrió su espalda. Pero sabía una cosa, no iba a dejar solo a ese chico que le hacía mover su mundo, que le había mostrado que si podría ser una chica normal y vivir libre. Ella se acercó a él lentamente con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla del chico le sonrío, se acerco a su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de el. Aquel beso libero todos los miedos que ella tenía, más cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero le seguía el juego de besos. Lo sintió sonreír y luego el chico la abrazó y la acercó a él, para que se quedaran juntos. Debía admitir que sentía muy cómoda estando encima del chico, besándolo y dejando que todo fluyera de manera natural. Ella decidió romper el beso, al hacerlo miro aquella mirada que el chico le daba. Bajo su cabeza hacia el pecho del chico, apoyo su oreja y escuchaba el latido del corazón del chico.

"sabes Issei, creo que tu más que nadie deberías saber que toda acción tiene una reacción o consecuencia. Por eso me gustaría que me hicieras una promesa." Sona sentía las caricias que el chico le daba a su espalda, recorriéndola desde la parte baja hasta la altura de sus omoplatos. Aquel gesto la relajaba y la hacia sentirse querida por el. Ella por su parte con su dedo indice izquierdo, trazaba figuras aleatorias en el pecho del chico.

"y ¿Cuál seria esa promesa?"

"quiero que me prometas que no importas lo que veas o sientas que ese tipo llamado Reiss Rosier, haga en la casa de mi clan, tu no interferirás" Sona lo decía con razones justas. Parecía como que el chico no la dejara defenderse.

"sí, tienes razón. Te prometo que en la partida de ajedrez no interferiré" Sona sonrió, pudo sentir como el chico le besaba la cabeza. Y luego se movió un poco, para ponerse en una posición más cómoda. "y quiero disculparme..."

"de que te quieres disculpar"

"por pasar a llevar tu autoridad" Sona sonrió, supo que con esas palabras que si confiaba en ella y dejaría de verla como una chica débil.

"que no vuelva a ocurrir" Sona ocupo un tono algo serio. Por dentro estaba riéndose.

"como ud ordene mi querida presidenta de hierro" Sona sonrió, levanto la cabeza y se acercó al chico para besarlo, este correspondió el beso.

Así pasaron algunos minutos en aquella intimidad que ellos querían y casi era como un verdadero bálsamo para ellos. Para ella era la necesidad de sentirse querida y apoyada por un chico que la hacia feliz con su sola presencia. Para el, esos momentos significaba que siempre podría contar con ella y podría sentir que no importa que tan ocupada o estresada estuviera; ella estaría allí para él.

"Ise-Kun tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera caminado a tu casa. Ya que con las coordenadas que me diste podría aparecer acá por magia?"

"Bueno la verdad te pedí que vinieras caminado por dos razones. Uno necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarme un poco y la segunda razón, es que aunque lo intentaras, no podrías aparecer así como así en mi casa"

"¿Cómo es eso"

"Fácil, mi casa entera está protegida con muchas runas, anti todo. Dentro de estas runas están las runas anti teletransporte" Issei miro la cara de incredulidad que le puso la chica.

"Entonces tenemos que venir necesariamente caminado a tu casa, siempre"

"No, ahora que tú eres bienvenida acá, por ahora tú eres la única de todas las chicas puedes teletransportarte sin problemas"

"Entiendo" Sona apoyó su mentón en el pecho del chico y luego cerró los ojos, tomando una actitud y postura relajada.

"Sona, necesito que me consigas una cita con un dragón llamado Tannin, también llamado el _dragón meteoro"_ pudo sentir como la chica se tensaba de manera evidente.

"¿para que lo necesitas?"

"Ddraig me dijo que él podría ayudarme a modificar mi metodología de entrenamiento físico y bueno por supuesto entrenar más" el silencio era evidente en aquella sala. Issei estaba algo expectante quería que Sona le dijera que sí, para así entrenar más.

"esta bien, hare que entrenes con Tannin. Creo que podría conseguirte unos 10 días con el" Issei sonrió de manera leve. "tendrá que ser al tercer día después de que lleguemos al inframundo."

"¿Por qué?"

"creo que mis padres van a querer enseñarte algo de etiqueta. Bailes de salón, ser respetuoso. Tu no tienes idea como son los demonios de alta clase"

"déjame adivinar. Pomposos, creen que todo lo hacen es importante. Los modismos y gestos pertenecerán a unos engreídos altaneros que creen que todos los parias y clases bajas deben servirlos como unos mayordomos o mucamas" Sona se rio de manera leve, era casi idéntico a como ella veía esas actitudes en los otros demonios de clase alta.

"bueno, si lo pones así, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Solo no se te vaya a ir la lengua con tus comentarios mordaces, me vas a hacer quedar mal a mi. Además, piénsalo como un segundo entrenamiento para ti..." Sona sintió como el chico parecía haberse congelado. Porque dejo sus manos quietas, sintió que dejo de respirar unos segundos y su corazón latió mas rápido.

"déjame adivinar. Mi posible futuro contigo, como "lord" o "señor" Sitri..." Sona sonrió de manera amplia, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ese pensamiento del chico. Ella no dijo nada más, solo se dedicó a quedarse allí, encima del chico y disfrutar del momento, no había necesidad de más palabras. Después de varios minutos, Sona tenía que irse a casa, ella no quería, pero la necesidad de organizarse para la próxima semana en su viaje a Kyoto y dejar todo como ella quería, era una necesidad algo imperiosa.

"Sabes Ise-kun,el lunes me voy a Kyoto; y necesito pedirte tres favores..."

"escucho"

"primero, prométeme que cuidaras a las chicas y a ti mismo, no hagas nada exagerado. Segundo: ayuda a las chicas en lo que refiere a las tareas del consejo estudiantil, sobre todo a Hanakai y Kusaka. Y tercero quiero una cita contigo el domingo. Quiero verte y estar así, no te voy a ver como por 5 días, así que quiero compartir contigo" Sona escucho una risa alegre del chico.

"está bien, te prometeré todo eso. Con respecto a la cita, ¿Qué propones?"

"ya veremos. Pero eso si, reunámonos alrededor de las 3 de la tarde"

"bien, que así sea" Sona se levantó y luego la siguió el chico.

"yo te debía unos libros. Aquí los tengo" Sona levanto su mano, y luego sobre el sofá se formó un circulo de magia. Y luego empezaron a caer unos libros, eran tres en total.

"gracias Sona, los voy a leer la otra semana"

Sona se despidió de Issei, antes de irse le dio beso y luego se fue en un círculo de mágico.

* * *

 **Hola Gusanos.**

 **primero que todo disculparme por el atraso, la verdad el tiempo que tengo se me ha ido en una pura cosa. Y eso seria es que estoy jugando God of War de la Ps4. Estoy bien metido en eso que no me di cuenta que me faltaba subir un nuevo Cap.**

 **bueno aqui lo tienen.**

 **esperen un nuevo cap, proximamente.**

 **Saludos Gusanos...**


	7. Chapter 7

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 7

El olor de aire viciado y con leve olor a tabaco; era el indicio de presentación de ese lugar. Aquel bar oculto a los incautos y visible para los más intrépidos; era algo que considerar. La barra con unos 8 asientos, aquella mesa larga tenía algunos implementos y algunos vasos dejados allí como si fuera lo más casual. Alrededor había unas 8 mesas redondas con cuatro sillas cada una. En una de ellas estaba sentado un joven de unos 15-16 años, pelicastaño, aquel cabello algo desordenado y algo largo. Ojos de color miel, que miraban de manera intensa a su acompañante que se encontraba sentada al frente de el. Aquella mujer era una mujer alta, vestía una especie de vestido cerrado, manga larga, falda larga hasta los talones, sobre su cabeza tenía un velo que le ocultaba su cabello, dejando a la vista solamente su rostro, pulcro, sin maquillaje y con una mirada seria. Para terminar tenia una cadena corta que le rodeaba el cuello, con una cruz de plata.

"me decepcionas, Issei Hyuodou" aquella frase dicha casi con desprecio y algo de enojo.

"Ma-ma..." Dijo Issei agitando su mano como si no fuera algo importante "sabes tan bien como yo que esta es la única forma de hacerlo"

"¡por supuesto que no!" El grito de furia resonó en ese lugar. Una tercera voz intervino en aquel lugar.

"Hermana Griselda, le recuerdo que este lugar es neutral" la mujer giro su cabeza al ultimo hombre en ese lugar, era el Barman.

"Lo se. No necesito tu recordatorio SLASH/DOG..." Luego devolvió su vista al chico "¿Por qué?"

"tenia dos opciones para seguir mejorando de manera exponencial. Los ángeles o los demonios. Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos la gran noticia con respecto al cielo. No serviría como ángel, ya que caería en menos de 2 meses. Los demonios sin embargo, serian algo mas acorde a mi extravagante personalidad. Además, no todos los demonios son tan malos como los pintan; creo que debería agradecer a la facción anti-maou por haber ganado la guerra civil"

"podrías haber esperado unos años más. Además, si seguías entrenado duramente y cada vez más, podrías haber inclinado la balanza un poco más hacia el cielo y los mortales" Issei estrecho los ojos.

"que lastima, hermana Griselda. Con aquellos pensamientos retrógrados que tiene, más me doy cuenta que he escogido mi lugar correcto. Gente con su pensamiento hacen que la frágil tregua impuesta de manera, casi casual, sea rota y desencadene en una nueva guerra. Y créame, los que estarán más felices son las otras religiones y dioses" Issei llevo una mano a su vaso, aquel brebaje alcohólico era un lujo que se podría disfrutar solamente allí en este lugar.

"¿Acaso me estas acusando de querer indicar la guerra?" Dijo de manera peligrosa la mujer.

"acaso no dijo un hombre, que era el verdadero hijo de dios, ámense unos a otros como yo los he amado. Vaya que gran amor me ha demostrado hermana Griselda" dijo de manera sarcástica Issei. El sonido de una espada cortando el aire se escucho. Issei sintio un leve corte en su cuello.

"lo siento, mi culpa. Pero sabes, me llamas mucho la atención Hermana Griselda, creo que soy el único ser vivo que puedo hacerte caer. Me pregunto ¿acaso mi muerte vale tanto la pena, para que pierdas tu lugar en el cielo?. Y no digamos que al "caminante" no le gustara mucho enterarse de mi muerte bajo tu espada; además mis testigos harán lo que sea para informar a sus superiores y así iniciar una contraofensiva al cielo" Griselda apretó con fuerzas su espada.

"¿quienes son tus testigos?" Vio como el chico levanto su dedo, apuntando sobre su hombro al techo, ella miro hacia arriba y vio un hada de color morado, vio como le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano.

"te presento a Yui, mi familiar. Ella ira directamente a mi rey; su nombre no importa. Y por consecuencia sabrás que es cualquiera de las dos hermanas de los Maous, podría ser Lucifer-sama o Leviatán-sama. Así que ira directamente a los altos mandos del inframundo; además está la agravante que me mataste en territorio demonio. Y mi segundo testigo es nuestro querido Tobio, el cómo sabrás ira donde los Grigory. Así que digamos que lo que estás haciendo es una estúpida idea" vio como la mujer bufaba y luego guardaba la espada, sentándose en la silla que tenía al frente.

"¿puedo preguntar a qué debo tu razón de venir acá y citarme a mí a este lugar?" Pregunto el chico.

"eso ya no importa" respondió rápidamente la mujer. Issei, miro a la mujer al frente suyo y luego sonrió de manera alegre, agarro una silla y la puso al lado suyo.

"eh Tobio, ven quiero demostrarte algo..." Vio como el barman levantaba una ceja curioso y luego lanzo una carcajada al aire, se acercó a la mesa y luego se sentó al lado del chico. Todo esto lo veia la mujer de manera curiosa.

"bueno, entonces puedo jugar con ud. Hermana Griselda, vamos a ver como me van con mis habilidades del titiritero. Veamos si merezco ese nombre..." Escucho como el hombre a su lado bufaba de manera alegre, la mujer levantaba una ceja curiosa. Ella había escuchado los rumores del titiritero, decir que le llamaban la atención era decir poco; así que quería verlo de primera mano.

"¿y como pretendes hacer eso?" Ella casi se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa que le dio el chico. Ella podría haber creído sentir un escalofrió.

"bien. Juguemos a las suposiciones. Partamos por lo más básico, Ud. acá no es muy bienvenida, esto es territorio de Demonios, quizás Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri, las regentas de este territorio, podrían reconocer a tan alto personaje del cielo caminando por estos lugares. Entonces ella fue informada por alguien o algo, que ellas no se encontraban en la ciudad ya que estaban de viaje escolar a Kyoto" Issei lanzo una leve mirada ceñuda a Tobio, este se encontraba silbando y mirando al techo. "motivo era simple: buscarme a mi. ¿Por qué?, esa es la pregunta que me compete a mi responder" Griselda estaba tragando saliva de manera leve. Vio como el chico miraba al barman y luego siguió hablando.

"dime Tobio, los naipes de cartas inglés, son un total de 52 y 2 Joker, haciendo un total 54 ángeles nuevos, lo cual es un numero demasiado pequeño. ¿es posible que consideren a nuevos ángeles como reyes, en vez de los serafines, así aumenten sus filas?" Ella se estremeció un poco.

"sí son pocos, pero al igual que los demonios ellos tendrán un sistema de promoción para elegir a nuevos reyes y así salen nuevas cartas" contesto el pelinegro.

"ah, entonces el sistema es por el número de alas. Interesante. Entonces sigamos con lo que nos compete" Issei, volvía la vista a la mujer. "acaso Gabriel-sama, me ofreció un lugar dentro de su baraja o fue Michael-sama. Porque yo me inclinaría más por Gabriel-sama, total es Ud. hermana la que está parada al frente mío ofreciéndome un lugar en el cielo; lo cual me parece algo irónico, porque dentro de unos días más me iré al inframundo" Griselda miraba al chico, algo no estaba bien; pero debía admitir algo. El, sabia cosas que nadie debería saber.

"¿Cómo supiste?" La voz derrotada de la mujer fue el inicio del espectáculo que se desarrolló al frente suyo. Issei estiraba su mano y vio como el barman depositaba unos billetes en aquella mano.

"sabe una cosa, hermana Griselda. Tanto Ud. como yo, no somos totalmente ajenos a nuestras emociones. Creo que la persona o ser que podría darme serios problemas para determinar su naturaleza real, seria Michael-sama; según he escuchado los rumores con respecto a él, que es un hombre increíblemente sereno y siempre anda con una sonrisa pegada al rostro; además su forma de hablar y expresarse no deja mucho margen de variabilidad. Pero basta de hablar de eso. Su mera presencia aquí, y mi información de que Ud. es un ángel reencarnado, hizo mis suposiciones más certeras. Gabriel-sama, quería asegurarse de reclutar al Sekiryuutei, ya que ella no quería ver a más gente muriendo debido a las peleas de los dragones celestiales. Y qué mejor que ofrecerle un lugar en cielo, como una forma de controlarlo y vigilarlo, así como tienen al caminante" Griselda arrugaba un poco la cara.

"¿y como estas tan seguro de eso? Y ¿Por qué no al Hakuryuukou?" Vio como el chico sonreía de manera feliz.

"hasta hace unos días atrás ni yo tenía idea de quién era el Hakuryuukou; ahora se su nombre y motivación" Griselda estrecho levemente los ojos, vio como el chico hizo el gesto de estirar la mano hacia el barman y luego vio el mismo ritual de dejar unos billetes en aquella mano. Ella pensaba de manera rápida, algo no estaba bien. Ese chico estaba probándola y recolectando información de ella sin que ella dijera nada.

"espera, estas reuniendo información de mí y de la facción del cielo" vio al barman como estiraba su mano de manera sonriente, vio como depositaban billetes. Cerca de allí escucho a un perro ladrar de manera feliz.

"gracias Jin, yo también te amo" dijo Issei. "claro que si hermana. Y ahora sabe porque me dicen el Titiritero, bien sigo manteniendo mi título" dijo de manera triunfal el chico. Se escucho unas risitas arriba en el techo, no tenían que mirar hacia el techo para saber lo que estaba haciendo el hada.

"es una verdadera lástima Ise-kun. Gabriel-sama también quería que no sucumbieras a la maldición de la boosted gear" dijo de manera solemne Griselda.

"gracias de todas formas. Pero no era el camino adecuado para mí. Y lo sabes" vio como la mujer suspiraba de manera cansada.

"lo sé. Debo disculparme por mi arrebato y mi temperamento. También por la herida que te hice. Perdóname Ise-kun"

"disculpas aceptadas hermana Griselda. Espero que cuando nos reencontremos sean en los mismos términos que han sido ahora" vio como la mujer, desaparecía en una cruz de luz. Issei, levanto su vaso y se terminó el resto de su trago.

"bueno, nada más que hacer. Gracias por la reunión Tobio. Yui, nos vamos."

"si Ise-sama" vio cómo se acercaba a él y luego desapareció en un circulo mágico.

"dime Issei. ¿entonces vas al inframundo?"

"yeah. Y para tu conocimiento voy también a encontrarme con Tannin"

"buena suerte. Creo que la necesitaras"

"sí creo que sí. Gracias por el trago Tobio" Issei se retiraba del bar.

* * *

Issei, estaba algo distante en ese momento del día escolar. En la mañana sus dos amigos pervertidos haciendo de las suyas. Si había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera en este minuto era la real ausencia de Sona. Ella le mandaba vía telefónica, mensajes y algunas fotos que se tomó a manera de selfie y otras que fueron tomadas por Tsubaki. Él ya se había enterado por parte de Sona que Tsubaki, sabia de su relación oculta; le sorprendió de sobre manera que los apoyaba tras bambalinas. Según lo que había escuchado era que a ella le interesaba la felicidad del rey. Él había guardado en su celular una foto donde salia ella, de cuerpo entero con su uniforme escolar, y de fondo estaba unas de las muchas entradas a los templos. Debía admitir que se veía linda, con aquella sonrisa sincera y tenía un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro. No podía pedir más. Envió un mensaje a modo de respuesta agradeciendo la foto y diciéndole que se veía linda. Sonaba cursi, pero él estaba enamorado, y estando así, no cabía duda que podría darse el lujo de mostrarse un poco más como era el en verdad, ante la chica que lo tenía como un idiota. Actualmente se encontraba en la azotea del edifico escolar, esperando la llegada de Tomoe, como lo hacían todos los miércoles a la hora del almuerzo. La llegada de la pelicastaña-rojiza a su lado fue el indicio de que sus pensamientos iban a quedar a un lado.

"hola Tomo-chan. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?"

"bien. Todo era normal. Tengo la suerte de tener a Momo-chan, Yura-chan, Reya-chan y Kiba-san; en clases. Es más entretenido así, me siento más acompañada. Aunque últimamente Momo y Reya están algo ausente"

"sí, esas dos fueron elegidas por Sona para reemplazarlas. Bueno que se le va hacer. Dime, ¿todo está bien con tu entrenamiento?" Vio como la chica ponía una cara pensativa y luego miraba al chico.

"la verdad, siento que avanzo muy lento. Algo me falta"

"¿algo mundano como falta de espacio o sientes que no tienes un compañero de entrenamiento?"

"la verdad creo que es a alguien que me enseñe" Issei guardaba silencio. Miro hacia el cielo y pensaba en algo para ayudar a su amiga.

"sabes Tomo-chan; creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a Kaicho" La chica bajo su mirada hacia el chico y luego lo miro intensamente.

"¿a qué te refieres?, Kaicho no sabe cómo manejar una espada, sus atributos son inteligencia, tácticas y magia" Issei sonrió y luego dijo

"sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero ella es una demonio de clase alta. Ella podría conseguirte a un maestro de espada en el inframundo. Así aprovechas el tiempo. Así como yo me conseguí a un posible entrenador."

"¿posible? ¿Quién es?"

"su nombre es Tannin, es un dragón reencarnado en demonio, es de clase suprema" Vio como la quijada de su amiga caía de manera cómica, parpadeo un par de veces, cerro la boca, trago saliva y luego grito

"¡¿porque demonios vas a ir a entrenar con una criatura de ese nivel?! ¡¿acaso quieres morir?!"

"en realidad, él me va ayudar mucho. Me ayudara a modificar mi esquema de entrenamiento y aumentar mi resistencia, así como aumentar mi tiempo en balance breaker" Issei vio la cara que le puso la chica. Parecía debatirse entre el miedo y la ira. Luego hizo un puchero y lo miro fijamente como si quisiera perforarle un agujero en la cara.

"aun así, no me gusta..." Tomoe después de decir eso, dio vuelta la cara y cruzo sus brazos debajo de sus pechos. Haciéndolos más resaltantes.

"¿Por qué?" Issei le pregunto poniéndose un poco más serio, aun así ella no le devolvía la mirada.

"porque siento que te vas a lastimar más de lo que ya estas" Issei sonrió ladinamente

"si no te conociera, diría que estas algo enamorada de mi..."

"¡¿Qué?!, no... no" la chica contesto con una cara roja. "no es eso, sabes que eres mi primer amigo. No me gusta verte lastimado. Tú no tienes idea de cuanto me dolió..." El chico la interrumpió abruptamente

"verme lastimado con tu propia espada" la chica se sorprendió porque eso era lo que iba decir "a mí no me preocupa. Tú ya sabes porque te presione tanto aquella vez; y sigo creyendo que fue lo mejor así siempre darás lo mejor de ti" Issei le sonrió de manera sincera. La chica se quedó procesando un poco lo que le dijo y luego se lanzó hacia el chico, abrazándolo.

"gracias Ise-kun. Por ser tan compresivo conmigo." Issei decidió devolver el abrazo. Él no lo sabía, pero la chica tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonreía de manera feliz. El por su parte se encontraba debatiéndose con el dragón de su interior.

 _Ok, explícame de nuevo eso de que ella es la segunda._ **{sabes, si no fueras tan denso podrías darte cuenta que esa chica te quiere** } _si, como amigos_. Issei escucho un suspiro frustrado de parte del dragón. **{ok, que tengas una prometida-novia, no te impide tener algunas chicas más. Y eso lo sabes}** _lo sé... pero aún no he discutido eso con Sona. Yo en lo personal no me cierro a esa posibilidad. De hecho creo que hasta lo estoy deseando..._ escuchaba la risa del dragón, parecía feliz y como si le hubieran dado la razón. **{creo que deberías aprovecharlo, no muchos hombres se jactan de tener un harén}** _lo sé._

Luego ambos se separaron. El almuerzo paso de manera agradable para ambos. Tomoe, tenía la sensación que el poco tiempo que tenía con él se le iba muy rápido; ella quería más tiempo y seguir compartiendo con él, era como si lo deseara. Dentro de su mente se formó una imagen de ella caminando junto a ese chico y se imaginaba feliz caminado juntos, ella con un brazo por la cintura de él y este último con su brazo sobre sus hombros. Tomoe se sonrojo de manera furiosa, agito la cabeza y luego siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Aquella caminata rumbo a comprar unas cosas, fue interrumpida por unos gritos femeninos. Él era algo curioso. No había sentido algo extraño. Lo que vio fue algo poco agradable para el ver. Había reconocido al grupo de chicas. Eran una mezcla de unas 8 chicas, casi todas eran del 3 año de su instituto. Cerca de ellas había como unos 12 tipos, parecían tener unos 20 o más años. Todos vestían igual, chaquetas de cuero, algunos con cadenas colgando de sus pantalones, miraban de manera lasciva a las chicas y parecían querer conversar con ellas. Por otra parte, las chicas estaban algo asqueadas y procedían a retirarse, justo cuando se dieron la vuelta, dos de los tipos agarraron a dos chicas y se pegaron a ellas como garrapatas. Todas las otras protestaron.

"vamos chicas, solo queremos divertirnos"

"¡no. No quiero nada contigo. Cerdo!" Grito una de las chicas que estaba siendo retenida. Las risas de los hombres resonaron en ese lugar. Se notaba la desesperación de las chicas por irse de ese lugar.

"¡oigan idiotas! La chica te pidió que la dejaras en paz" todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un joven pelicastaño, con ojos almendrados. Tenía una pose tranquila y miraba a los tipos como si fueran basura. Las chicas reconocieron al chico, como su Kouhai del primer año.

"lárgate mocoso. Nadie te llamo." Dijo un tipo que estaba algo alejado de él. Escucharon como el chico lanzaba una carcajada al aire y luego dijo.

"saben, hace tiempo que no peleo contra alguien. Me gustaría saber cómo me va ir contra Uds. ¿quieren pelear contra mí?" Todos miraron al chico como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Casi instantáneamente los tipos se reían. Uno de ellos de acerco a él y luego le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro, mientras eso pasaba dijo de manera irónica.

"pero que buen chiste. Lárgate mocoso" luego risas y de repente escucharon un quejido masculino. Miraron al tipo que se había parado al frente del pelicastaño, lo vieron como si se estuviera arrodillando, se llevaba las manos a su estómago; sin embargo, no se esperaban lo que el chico hizo después. Con sus manos agarro la cabeza del sujeto arrodillado y luego procedió a pegarle un rodillazo en la cara. El sonido de algo rompiéndose, resonó en ese lugar. El tipo que había recibido el golpe, cayó como un saco a la tierra.

"bien. Uno menos. ¿alguien más?" Aquellas palabras dichas por Issei, desato un pequeño alboroto. Todos los tipos se enojaron y dos de ellos corrieron atacarlo. Las chicas se preocuparon ya que era solo uno contra dos. Issei, dejo se acercarán y luego con un poco de velocidad golpeo a uno en la cara luego al segundo le pego un puntapié cerca del tobillo lo que lo hizo tropezar. Para terminarlos golpeo al primero un golpe en la nuca, al que tropezó vio que se iba levantando lo cual aprovecho para agarrarlo por la cabeza y azotarla una vez contra una muralla.

"tres abajo. ¿seguimos?" Dijo Issei levantando sus brazos y poniéndose en una posición de boxeador. La ira de los 9 tipos restantes, fue instantánea. Soltaron a las chicas y todos corrieron contra el chico. Las chicas miraban de manera aprensiva lo que se iba esperar; la sorpresa fue mayúscula, al frente suyo vieron un espectáculo digno de lo que significaría masacre realizada por un solo hombre. Vieron dientes volar, patadas, golpes desviados, sangre gotear al suelo. Al chico solo lo habían golpeado dos veces y fue en la espalda; ellas nunca lo vieron recibir un golpe en la cara o en otra parte de su cuerpo, cuando había terminado aquella carnicería realizada por el chico, lo vieron allí parado, mirando con asco al último tipo que había botado al suelo. Estaba boca arriba gimiendo de dolor y le devolvía la mirada al chico, pronto fue enviado a la inconsciencia cuando recibió una patada en la cara por el chico. Pasaron unos segundos, las chicas vieron al chico del primer año, se estiro un poco, inspiro y luego boto el aire por la nariz como si estuviera expulsando todo lo malo. Al rato escucharon la voz del chico.

"¿están bien, chicas?" Aquella pregunta fue como si a todas las chicas las hubieran aterrizado de golpe y volvieron a la realidad.

"sí, estamos bien. Gracias"

"bien, espero que lleguen bien a sus hogares. Yo me retiro. Cuídense chicas" Issei sonrió de manera genuina y luego se dio la vuelta para caminar por el camino que venía. Él no sabía, pero fue en ese momento que nació algo nuevo en la academia Kuoh; casi todas las chicas, que estaban en ese callejón, tenían leves sonrojos en sus mejillas, lo consideraron algo más que un simple niño.

* * *

Viernes era un día especial para la academia Kuoh, las chicas del segundo año habían llegado el día de ayer. El día viernes era considerado el regreso a la normalidad, antes de las vacaciones de verano. Era el día donde maestros y alumnos recibían las fechas y materias para los exámenes de vuelta de vacaciones. Aquel examen era un examen considerado como el 50 % de todo tu esfuerzo estudiantil. Issei no estaba ni meramente preocupado por eso. El caminaba rumbo a clases, con la mano en su bolsillo agarrando su reproductor de música, la otra tenía su bolso escolar. La música que escuchaba era mezclada a su gusto. El caminaba ajeno lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente estaba algo alejada de eso, ya que se encontraba recordando lo que había vivido el día de ayer...

* * *

Jueves. 8:30 de la noche. Él podía considerarse un maldito afortunado. Él se encontraba en una casa algo desconocida para él, había sido citado a esta casa por la persona que se encontraba acostada en el sofá. Él estaba encima de ella, su boca y lengua; no dejaba de besar y recorrer a gusto aquella boca de la chica, el intercambio de saliva era una cosa activa. La temperatura del ambiente no importaba, tampoco la poca luz que provenía de la lampara que estaba al frente de ellos. El podía verla muy bien; tenía puesto su uniforme escolar, aquella camisa estaba fuera de lugar, la mirada vidriosa de aquellos ojos violetas fue todo lo que necesito para seguir con su asalto a aquellos labios que no había probado en días. Era una puta necesidad, aquel sabor y textura de labios, no se comparaba con nada. Su compañera era cooperativa, y de hecho hasta tenía la sensación que ella exigía más y más.

"diablos Sona, no tienes idea de cuanto necesitaba besarte" Ok, no era lo más romántico que había dicho en su corta vida amorosa, pero la cara de incredulidad de su compañera y ver como formaba una leve sonrisa lo saco de su pensamiento...

"sí, yo también quería esto. Y no tienes idea de cuanto"

Aquel intercambio de saliva y besos, fue la continuación. No hubo palabras, solo acción. Sona sintió como el chico subía su mano hacia la altura de su cuello. Se separaron del beso, ella podía ver deseo y lujuria en aquellos ojos almendrados. Vio como Issei agarraba una tela negra que estaba a la altura de cuello, aquel corbatín fue deshecho con un simple tirón; en menos segundos de lo que ella podría imaginar, desapareció de su vista, para luego sentir como el botón superior de su camisa escolar fue desabrochado de manera casual, luego fue un segundo botón. Ella tenía algo de pena y vergüenza, por su mente no esperaba llegar tan rápido a este punto. ¿Lo deseaba?, sí. Esa era la simple y llana respuesta. Sintió como era besada por el cuello, bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a la zona descubierta que fue recién revelada, aquella sensación húmeda, cálida en la base de cuello la estimulo de sobre manera; estaba a la completa merced del chico que tenía encima de ella, sintió como una mano del chico, le recorría el costado de su cuerpo, tocándola por el costado de su tórax, bajando por su cintura, por su cadera, rozándole el trasero siguió su camino hasta por su pierna, recorriéndola con la punta de sus dedos, la hacía recorrer ciertos escalofríos. Vio con sorpresa a su novio cuando el de manera autoritaria, le levanto la pierna para de manera natural se posara por detrás de el a la altura de su cadera; aquel movimiento, dejo algo expuesto su intimidad; tanto que pudo sentir como determinado punto sensible de su intimidad, rozaba la pierna del chico; estaba segura que la delgada tela de su braga no ayudaba; fue asaltada nuevamente por aquellos labios que reclamaban sus labios como si fueran de él; ella estaba perdiendo la cordura, la mezcla de sensaciones la mando a otro mundo...

"deberías contestar..." Aquellas palabras dicha por su enamorado, la volvieron a la realidad de manera brusca. Ella aun no entendía que sucedía, así que contesto de manera algo torpe.

"¿Qué?" Issei tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, aquella respuesta algo torpe le hizo ver una faceta de ella que pocas veces él pudo ver. Estaba algo frustrado, le habían interrumpido el momento mágico que tenía con su novia; y vaya que momento. Ellos estaban en un mundo de intimidad, no era tonto para lo que quizás iba a suceder si seguían así. Estaba algo agradecido que hubiera sucedido la llamada del celular de ella, no era que, no le hubiera gustado continuar, era que el momento no era el más propicio y tampoco era el más adecuado debido a las circunstancias actuales.

"¿si?" Issei escuchaba la mitad de la conversación que estaba teniendo ella. Él tenía que atender otro asunto, algo relacionado a una dureza que se formó en su entrepierna. Era incomodo, más cuando estaba en aquella sala y más con la responsable de su dureza. "ok, Rias, voy para allá espérame unos minutos" aquella frase, dicha por Sona lo hizo mirarla y levantarle una ceja. Ella lo miro unos segundos y luego se sonrojo un poco. "Rias me llamo, llego llorando a casa"

"¿llorando?"

"sí, cuando llego acá a Kuoh, fue llamada al inframundo. Lo más probable es que la hicieron recordarle ese matrimonio arreglado para ella. Y conociéndola ella discutió, peleo y hasta grito en contra de eso. Y como no consiguió avance alguno, se sintió traicionada por su familia y luego vino acá a desahogarse" Issei, pensó unos segundos y luego afirmo con gesto afirmativo.

"entiendo. ¿y tú?" Sona se extrañó un poco por la pregunta y luego sonrió, se acercó a él. Luego con puso su mano en la mejilla de él, se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de él, lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, le sonrió y luego le dio un simple beso. Se separo y luego dijo

"sí, yo también llore en el pasado, fue gracias a Rias y Tsubaki que logre calmarme. Ahora estoy muy tranquila y eso se debe a ti Ise-kun." Issei sonrió y luego iba a decir algo, se calló cuando sintió un dedo en sus labios. "continuaremos esta conversación en una nueva ocasión. Ahora tengo que irme. Quédate unos minutos acá, al salir apaga las luces y cierra por fuera la puerta de mi casa" Issei vio como Sona lo dijo con un leve sonrojo y luego desvió la mirada de él. No necesito sumar uno más uno para saber lo que sucedía por la cabeza de ella; decidió quedarse callado.

"gracias Sona. Nos vemos mañana"

"sí, hasta mañana Ise-kun" Sona se fue en círculo de teletransporte.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al llegar a su sala, fue que los pocos compañeros que había en esa sala, se hacían a un lado como si le hicieran un camino directo a su mesa. Allí al fondo de ese camino estaba su mesa, todo hubiera parecido normal si no hubiera ciertos adiamientos extras. Lo primero que vio fue un globo rojo que flotaba sobre su mesa, el cordel estaba amarrado al gancho de colgar su bolso, lo segundo que vio fue una colección no menor de 30 cartas y tarjetas de colores apastelados y brillantes, algunos tenían corazones rojos que estaban rellenos de brillantina, hasta sentía que estaban perfumadas de diferentes fragancias, lo que termino todo este cuadro poco masculino era el bendito ramo de rosas blancas, daba pasos tranquilos y con ciertos nervios. Sus compañeros lo veían caminando como si caminara hacia el patíbulo, podía sentir al dragón que estaba algo expectante y hasta estuvo seguro que lo escuchaba reírse de manera irónica, al llegar miro aquel montículo de tarjetas como si fuera una aberración; sus instintos le hicieron estar alerta y luego hacerse a un lado. Y vaya que tenía razón; los dos pervertidos pasaron volando y arrastrando consigo la silla y mesa de él. De manera tranquila pregunto.

"¿Qué diablos les sucede a Uds., par de inútiles?" Vio como ambos se levantaban de manera rápida y luego empezaron a hablar con el pelicastaño.

"Acaso no es suficiente que tengas a Meguri-san a tu lado. ¿Ahora vas por las chicas del tercer año?" Issei entrecerró un poco los ojos.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"oh, no te hagas el idiota. Todas las chicas del tercer año están hablando de ti. Maldito" dijo Mastuda

"¡sí!, ellas hablan de ti como el nuevo príncipe" hablo Motohama. Issei, estaba algo perdido, aun no tenía idea de que hablaban esos idiotas.

"discúlpenme, pero no sé qué están hablando"

"creo que yo puedo aclarar esto" Issei y los otros giraron la cabeza hacia la nueva voz, se trataba de Akia Kiriyuu. No era la mejor que Issei quería para le explicara con respecto a lo que el dúo pervertido estaba hablando. "pues déjame decirte que tu nuevo nombre es "el Príncipe Oscuro de Kuoh". Ahora si me preguntas a mi es el mejor apodo que te has ganado." Issei, estaba sudando. Él no quería ser reconocido de esa manera.

"ok. Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me empezaron a llamar así?" Vio la sonrisa que nacía de los labios de Akia.

"Oh, vamos. Ellas contaron tu aventura de como salvaste a aquellas damiselas y chicas en peligro. Todas quedaron maravilladas de como las salvaste de aquellos matones. Describieron tu pelea como una forma de pagarles todo lo que las chicas sufrieron. Te describieron como un caballero en una armadura plateada y luego al irte les deseaste que llegaran a salvo a casa. Ellas trataron de detenerte y tú de manera madura y varonil sonreíste, te despediste de ellas, y lanzaste aquella sonrisa misteriosa y atractiva que te caracteriza. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?. Que aquella actitud tuya de ser un misterioso y malvado, te hicieron ganarte el apodo del "príncipe oscuro de Kuoh", así que disfrútalo Issei-san"

Issei, estaba sudando mucho. El único pensamiento que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue.

 _Sona me va a matar._

* * *

Al almuerzo todo era relativamente tranquilo, si claro. Si omitías las historias y como iban cambiando los detalles y formas de contarlas. Issei había escuchado hasta cinco versiones diferentes de lo que él hizo. Una donde supuestamente masacró a los treinta maleantes con un fierro de un metro de largo, dejando a la mitad en ellos en el hospital. La otra era una donde él era un gallardo caballero de armadura plateada, que llegó en un corcel blanco y luego realizó una danza de golpes y patadas para salvar a unas damiselas en apuros. La más absurda que él escuchó, era una donde él había secuestrado a las chicas, luego se las llevó, les lavó el cerebro y luego les implantó la historia para hacerlo quedar bien. Estaba algo frustrado, no hizo nada mejor que quedarse callado y escuchar como sus compañeros a las espaldas de él hablaban en voz baja, poco sabían ellos que él tenía un oído muy sensible; la llegada de un chico rubio lo hizo mirarlo y luego volvió a mirar al frente.

"Que quieres Yuuto-san"

"Solo vengo a darte algo de apoyo" Issei le devolvió la mirada, esperando que continuara. Como no dijo nada más él respondió

"Ok, gracias supongo"

"Puedo preguntar la verdadera historia"

"Por favor ilumíname con lo que crees qué pasó" vio como el rubio sonrió de manera gentil y luego dijo

"He escuchado como diez versiones diferentes y todas son algo locas y exageradas. Por eso he querido escucharla de la boca del lobo"

"¿Lo haces por ti o por Rias-buchou?"

"Lo hago por Buchou" Issei suspiro de manera cansada.

"Ok te contare mi versión, resumida y verdadera. Para la versión larga vas tener que esperarla. Porque esa, se la diré a Kaicho"

"Bien, me conformo con eso. Adelante, escucho" y así Issei contó la versión a Kiba, no era algo exagerado y complicado. Tanto así que sólo dos minutos después Issei guardó silencio y luego procedió a escuchar lo que él rubio quería decir.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó el rubio, vio cómo su compañero demonio afirmó con la cabeza y luego pensó unos segundos su respuesta. "Definitivamente los rumores son exagerados"

"Dímelo a mi" dijo de manera resignada el pelicastaño.

"¿Sabes que Kaicho te va dar una reprimenda?"

"Lo sé, pero eso no me preocupa. Es algo que ya asumí, cuando vi una especie de altar dedicado a mi persona en mi escritorio. Eso si fue algo aterrador de ver" luego escucho la risa del rubio, lo miro de manera fija y luego pregunto "¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Sabes que acabas de ganarte un grupo de fangirls. ¿Verdad?" Issei se congeló y luego sintió como su mandíbula caía. Sintió una mano en su hombro y luego el rubio le dijo "mi más sentido pésame" Kiba se retiró dejándolo solo.

Sona y Tsubaki, estaban en la oficina del consejo estudiantil. De un momento a otro escucharon un grito masculino; ¡MALDICION! Tsubaki alzó una ceja y miró hacia el ventanal, luego escuchó una palma de mano golpeando contra una frente, ella solo sonrió porque sabía quién lo hizo.

* * *

Frustración, ese era el sentimiento que más pesaba a Issei. Su caminata al salón del consejo estudiantil, era pesada, se sentía que estaba caminado hacia la guillotina, y lo peor era que él mismo estaba caminado de manera voluntaria hacia su prematura muerte. En todo el día no vio a ninguna de sus compañeras de nobleza. Era como si la misma Sona las hubiera secuestrado a todas y cada una de ellas. Solo si por lo menos hubiera visto alguna de ellas se podría haber sentido más acompañado. Pero no, ni la sombra de alguna de ellas. Al llegar a la puerta decidió golpear una sola vez. Y luego espero que alguien le abriera la puerta o que le avisaran que entrara.

"Adelante" él sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz. Suspiro y luego entro a la oficina. Apenas dio un paso, se dio cuenta que había algo en el ambiente de esa oficina. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas. Al frente del escritorio de Sona había solo una silla, Tsubaki estaba revisando unos archivos al lado de su novia. Esta última estaba concentrada en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, parecían más importantes que la llegada de él. Momo y Reya, estaban sentadas en un sofá una al lado de la otra. Tsubasa y Tomoe, en unas sillas aleatorias cerca de escritorio de Sona. El camino de manera tranquila hasta el lugar donde él habitualmente se ponía a esperar las noticias o novedades de diablo. Podía sentir las miradas de todas las chicas en su nuca, pero lo que lo congelo en su lugar fue que sintió cómo se activaba una barrera en toda la oficina, sellándola por completo, el solo suspiro de manera cansada y luego se devolvió hacia silla solitaria, se sentó de manera tranquila y luego espero. Pudo ver la cara seria de Tsubaki, ella lo miraba de manera seria, si pudiera recordarla seria como la primera vez que la vio, su novia seguía impasible escribiendo en un pedazo de papel. Él sabía de qué se trataba esto, era un maldito juego del gato y del ratón. Él no podía hablar libremente, más cuando había cuatro chicas que no tenían idea de la relación que tenían peón-rey.

El silencio era pesado. El veía a Sona escribiendo despreocupadamente, el sabía que ella había escuchado los rumores. El de manera tranquila tosió un poco en su mano, lo cual hizo lo que quería, bueno, a medias. La única que no levanto su vista era Sona.

"buenas tardes Kaicho. Quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Qué rumores habrá escuchado de mí?" Issei, estaba algo inquieto, Sona no levanto la vista y le dijo

"¿a qué rumores te refieres Hyuodou-san?" Aquella forma de decirlo, fue por decirlo de manera simple. Seca y puro profesionalismo. Él no podía culparla, sabía que estaba rodeada de sus súbditas y más en este asunto en que él había cometido una estupidez y comenzó a marcarse como algo denominado "príncipe oscuro de Kuoh"

"rumores donde me hacían ver como un guerrero valiente rescatando a damiselas en apuros. Otras donde me convierto en un caballero de armadura plateada, con un corcel haciendo lo mismo. Otro rumor donde soy un cavernícola con un taparrabos, donde azote a otros cavernícolas, salve a unas hembras; ellas me miraron y se volvieron locas con mi barba de 40 centímetros, mi cuerpo semidesnudo con manchas de suciedad y sudor; pectorales marcados, mi maravilloso six-pack; y ellas se arrojaron a mis pies como si fuera un dios" Issei, estaba riéndose mentalmente. Era pura mierda lo que estaba diciendo; pero si quería jugar a ese juego; él también podría jugar. El vio como Sona había dejado de escribir, la vio levantar la vista, le pareció ver una leve sonrisa; luego se acomodó los lentes, se levantó de su silla dando un rodeo por el escritorio, para luego sentarse en el mismo escritorio casi al frente de él.

"¿en serio? ¿Y tú crees en rumores?" Issei lanzo un suspiro contenido, no quería seguir jugando, tampoco quería seguir mintiéndole a Sona.

"No. Son rumores. Déjeme contarle lo que sucedió ese día Miércoles en la tarde" luego Issei procedió a contarle con lujo detalle lo que hizo, como vio a las chicas siendo acosadas y tomadas a la fuerza, lo que desencadeno en aquella pelea.

"… eso fue todo lo que hice Kaicho" Vio a Sona mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, luego vio cómo se sacaba sus lentes con su mano izquierda y luego se llevó los dedos de su otra mano para apretarse el entrecejo y luego suspirar.

"¿de dónde nació ese apodo del "principie negro de Kuoh"?"

"no lo sé, creo que las sempais del tercer año me lo pusieron" una leve gota de sudor caía por su mejilla. Estaba un poco nervioso, el sabia de ante mano que esa chica podría ser rigurosa y no dudaba en aplicar correctivos para simplemente "controlar" a sus sirvientes. Si, estaba nervioso. La furia de una mujer es algo peligrosa y el no quería ser una víctima de la furia de esa chica y más cuando aquella chica te consideraba "novio"; era peor, porque la estaba poniendo en vergüenza y hacerla quedar mal.

"Dime Issei-san, ¿qué crees que va suceder ahora?" El trago saliva de manera ruidosa.

"¿quiere la versión corta o larga?" Esa no era una respuesta, se mordió la lengua cuando vio a Sona fulminarlo con la mirada. "bien me arrepiento de decir eso. Ok, creo que me voy a quedar con ese nombre hasta el fin de año, ese sería el mejor de los escenarios. Y el peor, es que las chicas del segundo y primer año me recuerden hasta mi tercer año. Así que imaginándolo de esa forma, creo que estaré marcado para siempre de esa forma." Issei pudo ver la cara de Sona, ya se imaginaba la migraña que le iba a venir a ella. "aunque si lo pienso de manera optimista, es mejor ser conocido como "príncipe" y no un "pervertido" u otro mal adjetivo para mi persona" un silencio en aquella oficina era la única respuesta.

"él tiene un punto Kaicho" dijo de manera tranquila Momo, Sona levanto la vista y hasta Issei pudo sentir la mirada oscura que ella le dio a la alfin blanca. Se imagino a la pobre chica, arrojar espuma por la boca y desmayarse.

 **{tu novia sí que es peligrosa}** Issei no esperaba que el dragón interviniera en estos momentos, siempre pensó que aquel dragón, se metía en los peores momentos que él estaba en su corta y miserable vida. _¿te das cuenta que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto?_ **{lo sé, por eso me encanta molestarte}** _púdrete maldito lagarto_ **.**

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Issei-san?" Sona devolvió la vista hacia el chico y luego lo miro fijamente.

"Kaicho, ¿puedo hacer un pequeño aporte?" Dijo la vicepresidenta

"claro Tsubaki, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?"

"propongo que todo el dinero recaudado en los próximos tres meses de contratos vaya a las cuentas personales suyas; así Issei-san lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer una nueva tontería." Sona sonrió, y luego se le ilumino la cara.

"bien, me parece bien. Aun así es insuficiente. Propongo un pequeño escarmiento físico para Issei-san" este último vio como Sona levantaba su mano y aparecía un circulo magico sobre su mano. Algo le decía que su novia era de las que, "corregía" con ciertos castigos físicos. Y la presencia de aquel circulo mágico no le auguraba algo bueno.

 _Ddraig, ¿puedes hacer aparece ciertas partes de la armadura, de manera pequeña y debajo de la ropa?_ Issei escucho la risa del dragón **{no puedo, o es toda la armadura o nada. Te recomiendo que lo afrontes como un hombre. O mejor dicho que lo afrontes como un "príncipe"}**

* * *

Akeno Himejima, era una maldita mujer sádica. Sus instintos cuando se trataba del sufrimiento ajeno y que la víctima era un hombre, la hacía querer buscar la fuente. Ella miraba por la ventana y luego su rey le pregunto.

"¿Qué sucede Akeno?" Rias casi se arrepiente de preguntar eso cuando vio la cara de su reina, tenía ojos vidriosos y felices, una sonrisa de felicidad y un leve sonrojo.

"parece que un lindo Kouhai, está siendo castigado por Kaicho"

Rias suspiro de manera cansada. Sabía de qué se trataba eso. Tanto así que pudo imaginarse al pobre chico siendo azotado por Sona. Bueno, esta era la mejor bienvenida que le podían dar al principie negro de Kuoh.

* * *

Issei se sentaba en una silla de su pieza, lo hacía lentamente mientras se quejaba de su adolorido trasero. Dejo las cosas de sus bolsillos en el escritorio, un mensaje en pantalla de su celular fue todo lo que necesito para saber de quién era.

 _"lo siento"_

Ese simple y llano mensaje fue suficiente para alegrarlo. Cerro los ojos y pensó durante unos minutos. Luego abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la parte superior de su puerta, allí encima de esta, estaba aquel estante con lo que parecía ser una cama de muñeca. Y vio al hada Yui leyendo un pergamino antiguo de manera muy concentrada. Antes de hablar con ella, activo una runa que estaba cerca de su escritorio, lo hizo que todas las runas de su pieza se iluminaran de un color plateado.

"Yui. ¿terminaste de leer el diario de mi abuelo?"

Issei vio como la hada con una mirada seria afirmo con la cabeza.

"¿sabes que yo soy la trampa final?"

El silencio era algo pesado, le pareció ver en aquella mirada del hada algo de aprensión y dolor contenido.

"si. Y me estas pidiendo que yo haga el sello en su espalda. Por eso me estas entrenando en lo que significa hacer y formar runas"

"si. Esa es la simple y llana respuesta. ¿Sabes? hay un montón de hombres, mujeres y seres sobrenaturales que dependen de nosotros"

"es una carga muy pesada, la que Ud. está llevando Ise-sama"

"pero no hay nadie más Yui. Nadie puede hacerlo más que yo. En mí, está el patrón final que mi abuelo marco a punta de cuchillo caliente como un mapa en mi espalda"

"lo sé..." Yui se debatía entre el silencio y la duda. "¿Ise-sama?"

"¿sí?"

"¿le va decir a Sona-sama?"

"si"


	8. Chapter 8

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **NA: Saludos gusanos... desde hace un par días atrás me acorde que tenia que subir el nuevo capitulo. para hacer el cuento corto y no aburrirlos con mis excusas baratas. Me dio la reverenda flojera escribir, así de simple. bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero que el próximo no me demore tanto en escribirlo.**

 **sin nada mas que decir. aca esta el nuevo Cap.**

Cap 8

"Ok, de todos los medios conocidos por el hombre, ¿porque tenían que copiar algo tan mundano como un tren?"

Esa era la pregunta que salía de la boca del único chico que había en ese momento en el andén. Fue una agradable sorpresa enterarse que había casi toda una red subterránea debajo de Kuoh. Bueno el conocía las partes más oscuras y violentas de esas calles y rincones de ese pueblo; así que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

"ese tren es de propiedad de la familia Gremory, asi que para ahorrar gastos innecesarios y como mi clan está muy ligado a los Gremorys, ya sea por amistad y económicos. Se decidió compartir el tren" respondió Sona.

Issei devolvió la vista al tren, era blanco con rojo, por los lados tenía el símbolo Gremory pintado en rojo, era un tren bala de dos pisos y tenía dos vagones más para pasajeros el primero estaba destinado para el maquinista. Según las instrucciones de Sona era que ellos tenían que quedarse en el primer piso del segundo carro. El primer carro era "propiedad" de clase alta; en simples palabras solo Sona, Rias y sus familias directas, podían usar el primer carro. Maldita segregación social.

"bueno, suban" dijo Sona. Issei vio como subían las chicas, el siguió detrás de Sona y que era la última. Cuando llego a una especie de escalera de caracol, que lo llevaba al segundo piso. El vio una puerta abierta y entro aquel carro. Lo que vio lo dejo en silencio, sabía que los demonios hacían las cosas en grande y lleno de brillo; había una serie de asientos, estaban puesto justo al lado de las ventanas, al lado contrario había una barra donde se podría servir cosas para comer y tomar. Por su mente corrió la idea de tomar un trago alcohólico. Desechando la idea, se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos que había al lado de la ventana. A su lado se sentó Tomoe y luego conversaron de que esperaban de conocer a la familia de Sona. Bueno conversar, era una buena palabra, más cuando su amiga hipercinética, era la que rebotaba de puro entusiasmo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a ambas alfines dándole una sonrisa de apoyo para que soportara la exuberancia de la "caballero".

Ya había avanzado un buen rato, cuando escucharon como se abría la puerta, la persona que vieron era un hombre que a la vista tenía unos 50 años. Tenía un bigote simple y portaba una chaqueta azul marino con emblemas varios. La gorra que portaba era como unos maquinistas de ferrocarril antiguo. Al lado venia Sona. La voz madura del hombre lo saco de su observación.

"buenos días a la nobleza Sitri. Espero que estén cómodos y disfruten de nuestro viaje hacia el inframundo"

"Muchas gracias Reynaldo-san" respondió Tsubaki.

"por favor los nuevos miembros de la nobleza de Sona-sama, se pueden acercar" Issei y Tomoe se miraron, después alzaron los hombros y se levantaron para estar cerca del conductor. Lo vieron sacar un aparato que tenía como un scanner adosado y tenía una forma de Tablet electrónico. Era evidente la desconfianza hacia dicho aparato electrónico, que Sona hablo por el hombre.

"esto es un scanner, que los registrara para así dejarlos entrar al inframundo. Una vez hecho esto, sus datos serán guardados y quedarán para el registro" Issei levanto una ceja.

"¿datos? ¿Qué clase de datos?"

"rostro, altura, piezas que hay al interior y nada más. Es simplemente como un pasaporte de entrada al inframundo"

"entiendo. Bueno voy primero. ¿Te molesta?" Dijo mirando a su amiga Tomoe. Vio como negó con la cabeza y así se puso al frente. Vio como un haz de luz lo recorrió de arriba abajo durante unos segundos.

"¿nombre?" Pregunto el conductor.

"Hyoudou, Hyoudou Issei" vio como digitaba algo en la pantalla.

"está listo, bienvenido al inframundo. Hyoudou-sama" luego vio la pantalla que le mostro, en una esquina estaba su rostro, al medio de todo eso estaba el de cuerpo entero. A un lado había una pieza de peón.

"interesante" dijo Issei. Ante tal mención Sona, levanto levemente la ceja por un segundo y luego volvió a su estoico rostro.

"bueno, siguiente" dijo el conductor. Así se acercó la chica.

Después del posterior registro, llego una serie de explicaciones con respecto a lo que hicieron hace poco. Según el conductor, gracias a esto estaban registrados y podrían entrar y salir del inframundo, sin mayores problemas. Además, junto a la teletransportación, el tren era la entrada oficial al inframundo. Cualquier otro medio era considerado ilegal y acarreaba serias sanciones.

El sonido de un timbre que se escuchó en todo el carro hizo levantar la cabeza a Issei y preguntarse qué pasaba. Tsubaki habló por todas.

"Ese timbre indica que estamos cruzando el límite entre la realidad de la brecha y el inframundo. Vean afuera y se darán cuenta"

Issei miró como el paisaje cambio de un cielo multicolor y psicodélico, a una leve oscuridad y posteriormente a un cielo rosado, como si estuvieran dentro de una gran cueva. Se dio cuenta que el tren volaba, y abajo habían tierras. Le pareció ver lagos, algunos ríos. A lo lejos creyó ver algún pueblo o ciudad. Estaba maravillado por la vista, era algo hipnótico verlo desde el cielo.

"Este es una parte del inframundo, todavía hay varias regiones que todavía no hemos visto. Porque están muy lejos" dijo la pelinegra.

"¿Fuku-Kaicho, porque hay un cielo que asemeja al de la superficie y hasta se ve una especie de sol?" Pregunto Tomoe.

"Debido a los demonios reencarnados. Casi nadie soportó la ausencia de un sol sobre sus cabezas. Y como la población de demonios está compuesta por esos, clase baja y media; se optó por hacer algo parecido al mundo humano. Incluso hay un cielo estrellado y luna en las noches"

"Vaya es algo interesante porque lo hicieron. Fuku-Kaicho, ¿conoceremos a los Maous?" Pregunto Issei.

"Es probable que sí. Creo que conocerán a Serafall-sama. Ella estoy casi 100 % segura que la van a ver"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo es?" Pregunto Tomoe. Issei vio como las chicas parecían debatirse entre ellas, con miradas y gestos. Algo no le cuadraba.

"Solo diré que los Maous tienen ciertas personalidades especiales" dijo la pelinegra.

La llegada del tren se produjo en las cercanías de una ciudad. Era una ciudad que tenía un diseño arquitectónico gótico antiguo, los edificios eran pequeños, los máximos pisos que se alcanzaban a ver eran los de 5 pisos. Las calles eran hechas de piedras calizas. A la llegada a estación había una gran cantidad de gente, Issei pudo ver que eran gente con cámaras y algunos con libretas y lápices como si estuvieran anotando cosas. Se sintió como si estuvieran siendo acosados por esos demonios.

"bueno chicos, hemos llegado. No contesten preguntas y mantengan el profesionalismo de sus actitudes" Issei sonrió ante la actitud de Sona. Parecía que ella quería que todo saliera bien. Ahora entendía porque las acciones que él o las demás chicas hacían iba a repercutir en la imagen de ella. Mas cuando su sueño era formar aquella escuela, tenía que ser la imagen de todo lo correcto y adecuado. Para así ser el ejemplo para los chicos y chicas.

Cuando descendieron del tren, aquellos periodistas sacaban fotografías de todos los chicos, pero la mayor cantidad de flashes se las llevo Sona. Gritos de chicas y chicos, se escuchaban era como si fuera una especie de idol. Algo no le funcionaba en la cabeza a Issei. Caminaron hacia unas carrozas donde tenían las puertas abiertas.

"Sona-sama. Bienvenida, espero que su viaje haya sido sin contratiempos"

"ninguna Charles. Gracias. Confió que el equipaje esta arriba de las carrozas para ir a casa, de una buena vez"

"sí Sona-sama, por favor monten a los carros y nos iremos enseguida"

Sona se giró hacia los otros. Y luego dijo

"Hyuodou-san y Meguri-san. Vengan el primer carro conmigo y Tsubaki. El resto vayan al segundo carro" así lo hicieron, al momento de cerrarse la puerta. Se espero unos segundos y el carro comenzó a moverse.

"Kaicho. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a nuestro destino?" preguntó Meguri.

"tenemos como una hora de viaje. Este viaje es una mera formalidad, en lo personal prefiero llegar por teletransporte. Pero con Uds dos aquí, siendo los más nuevos integrantes de mi nobleza, teníamos que hacerlo así"

"¿era necesario? O ¿simplemente era un capricho de la sociedad demoniaca?" Pregunto Issei. Sona sabía que esa pregunta tenía un trasfondo muy especial.

"¿necesario? No. Aunque yo lo llamaría un capricho de los ancianos. Para demostrarles a todos que sigue llegando competencia a las bajas clases"

"pan y circo" respondió Issei. De manera simple.

Tsubaki miraba al chico que tenía al frente suya, le sorprendió la manera casual que lo dijo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su rey sonreír de manera casual, era como si estuviera de acuerdo con él. Ella no podía entender cómo se comunicaban esos dos. Tenía que poner a funcionar todas sus neuronas para poder entender las implicancias reales de cualquier conversación que salía entre esos dos prometidos. Ahora se preguntaba que iba a decir su amiga Sona a sus padres, con respecto a eso, más cuando en dos días más iba a llegar Rossier, para hacer su partida de ajedrez; aunque no estaba tan preocupada por Sona, si no por la reacción que iba a tener el pelicastaño.

La llegada a la mansión Sitri, empezó con la apertura de la puerta exterior, que consistía en una reja grande de por lo menos 4 metros de altura, el centro de esta, estaba el emblema de la familia Sitri en grande, hecho de metal azul y brillante. Las carrozas siguieron por el camino normal, según Sona tenían para una media Hora más de viaje antes de llegar a la mansión principal de la familia Sitri. Cuando llegaron a Issei le sorprendió ver una mansión de estilo medieval, era de un color grisáceo, los jardines frontales tenían flores de color azul, era como remarcara la presencia de magia acuática que la familia Sitri realizaba; el tamaño era una cosa descomunal, era literalmente un castillo puesto allí en medio de todo ese jardín lleno de flores azules y césped verde oscuro.

"bienvenida Sona-Sama. Por favor descienda del vehículo" el conductor se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la carroza, Issei fue el último en bajarse. Al frente suyo había unas 20 mucamas todas esperaban de manera pulcra y ordenada. Estaban formadas a dos filas a ambos lados de la puerta principal.

"vengan entremos a ver a mi familia" dijo Sona.

Familia. No sabía porque, pero al escuchar esa palabra se le formo un nudo en la garganta a Issei. Comenzó a tener leves escalofríos. Claro no todos los días vas caminando directo a conocer a tus suegros "oficiales"; se supone que primero conoces a la chica, te relacionas con ella, y después conoces a los "suegros". Si todo avanza bien y le pides matrimonio a la chica en cuestión; si dice que sí, te tocara sufrir la última tortura de los suegros. Con lo que dijo Sona, Issei se sintió que se saltó todos los pasos; es decir conoció a la chica y al día siguiente te comprometiste con la chica y al mismo tiempo te presentan a los suegros.

"¿Qué sucede Issei-kun, te veo nervioso" pregunto Momo

"nada Momo-chan, solo me dio un pequeño miedo"

"ah, ¿miedo? ¿En serio?" Dijo Reya

"es como si estuviera caminado para conocer a unos padres que son sobreprotectores"

"¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunto Yura

"eh, soy un hombre. ¿acaso uds como chicas no se sienten intimidados conmigo. Porque puedo hacer cosas a uds chicas?"

"no, porque ya te ganaste nuestra confianza. Así que no nos preocupamos de eso" dijo Tomoe

"allí está el punto, Uds llevan conociéndome casi medio año. ¿Cómo creen que me verán los padres de Kaicho, cuando me vean?. Un chico solo, rodeado de puras chicas y mas cuando es la propia hija la que encabeza todo esto" las chicas lo miraron unos segundos y luego guardaron silencio como si estuvieran analizado el razonamiento del chico.

"bueno si fuera tú, no me preocuparía. Ya que ese miedo que tienes a los "padres" de la chica es innecesario. Recuerda que ellos, la educaron y le enseñaron a controlar a los chicos. Así que creo que tienes un voto de confianza de Kaicho. ¿No crees Ise-san?" Dijo Tsubaki.

Issei supo de inmediato que esa chica lanzo un comentario de doble sentido. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enteraran que su preciosa hija esta ya "comprometida" con un simple plebeyo o demonio de clase baja. Tenía que cortar por lo sano.

"sí entiendo. Gracias Fuku-kaicho" respondió Issei con una sonrisa.

La nobleza de Sona Sitri, llego al interior de una sala grande, donde al fondo había dos sillas que estaban puestas en la parte alta de una escalinata. Allí vio a dos personas sentadas. Un hombre de características adultas, de pelo negro, ojos violetas, tenía pelo largo hasta los hombros, pulcramente ordenado y limpio. Aquellas facciones duras le hicieron ver como un hombre que había pasado por muchas cosas. La mujer que estaba a su derecha, era una mujer hermosa, si pudiera describirla parecía una versión madura de Sona, con ojos negros. Parecía tener facciones serias y era de porte elegante. Issei sabía que todo a su alrededor gritaba "lujo y Opulencia"; pero era algo casi justificado ya que eran las actuales cabezas de la familia Sitri.

"Otou-sama, Ka-sama. He regresado" dijo Sona con una leve avenía. Todos los otros se arrodillaron. Issei lo hizo de manera natural, más para demostrar que tenía respeto.

"bienvenida de vuelta hija mía. Espero que todo paso sin contratiempos"

"sí, todo paso sin contratiempo. Otou-sama"

"sí, chicos levántense. Es hora de verlos a uds" dijo el padre. Y así los chicos se levantaron, Issei, se quedó en una postura relajada, podía sentir a su amiga Meguri tensarse un poco.

"bueno, sería bueno que conociéramos a tus nuevas piezas" dijo la madre.

"por supuesto que sí. Déjenme presentarles a Meguri Tomoe. Es mi Knight" Sona se dirigió donde la chica. Ambos padres de Sona se acercaron a la chica, Issei pudo sentir el nerviosismo de la chica, parecía que de un minuto a otro se iba a desmayar. Issei le pellizco la zona de baja espalda, pudo sentir el respingo de la chica; vio como a lord Sitri le parecía ver una leve sonrisa, a Sona vio como parecía pegarse una palmada en la frente y a Lady Sitri parecía que estrechaba los ojos de manera leve. Issei, puso su mejor cara de cachorro inocente y luego miro de manera directa a su amiga. Vio como le lanzaba mirada de disgusto y parecía querer pegarle. Vio a las otras chicas; Momo y Reya se mordían los labios en un intento de no reírse. Yura parecía rígida, pero viéndola bien, podía ver sus piernas que estaban algo inquietas. Tsubaki vio que tenía un rostro estoico, pero la presencia de un leve hoyuelo en su mejilla, le indicaba que estaba mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

"y aquí les presento a mi mal educado y difícil de controlar; peón Hyuodou Issei" Issei vio el rostro de Sona y era como si le lanzara una mirada de dolor próximo. Lord Sitri, parecía estar feliz de ver a un hombre; pero le llamo la atención que parecía estar midiéndolo y querer saber más. Lady Sitri, parecía perforarlo con la mirada, pero más que asesinarlo, vio curiosidad y hasta le pareció ver duda, en la mirada de ella.

"Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri. Soy Hyuodou Issei, Peon de Sona-sama" Dijo el chico en una leve avenía.

"oh ciertamente es un chico interesante hija mía. Espero que podamos conocernos más, Hyuoduo Issei" dijo Lady Sitri. Ante tal comentario, Issei tenía que sospechar algo.

"sí, en efecto. ¿les parece que vayamos a almorzar?" Dijo lord Sitri.

Sona y las demás parecían estar de acuerdo, Issei no podía sacarse de la cabeza las miradas que recibía de los padres de Sona. Mas ahora que parecían mirarlo más y más; como si fuera algo diferente o como si estuvieran juzgándolo. El por su parte tenía que jugar el juego de la víctima tranquila; aunque por dentro se seguía preguntando qué diablos pasaba.

El almuerzo fue como él se lo esperaba, en una mesa larga estaban puesto los asientos de todas las chicas y ambos padres. Lord Sitri se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, Sona se sentó a la derecha de su padre, al lado izquierdo de patriarca se sentó Lady Sitri. Issei, eligió un puesto lejano, de preferencia en la misma fila que Sona. No porque tenía miedo o preocupación de aquellas miradas que le daban los padres, sino porque era la mejor posición que encontró para poder ver todo. Aquel almuerzo fue algo de alta gastronomía; bastaba con decir que había cuatro tipos de platos, todos tenían que comer con su respectivos cubiertos. Demonios, Issei sentía que la comida de su madre, que para gusto de él era maravillosa, era algo minúsculo a lo que le estaban sirviendo en ese momento. Él sabía que estaba siendo observado; aunque ninguno de ellos había contado que él hubiera comido como si fuera un caballero distinguido. Al terminar pudo ver que Sona aprobaba su comportamiento. Los temas de conversación de aquella mesa eran los más variados, Issei estaba en modo automático, casi ningún tema le intereso; salvo la mención de aquella partida de ajedrez en dos días más.

Durante la tarde hubo una especie de trabajo intenso, si puede llamar así, cuatro horas de bailes de alta gala, con todas y cada una de las chicas. Lady Sitri insistió en hacer eso para determinar que todos los chicos estuvieran a la altura de pertenecer a familia Sitri. Para empezar, hizo que su primera víctima fuera el pobre chico pelicastaño. Y lo hizo bailar con Tsubaki. Aquel baile, fue algo natural para la Reina Sitri, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico tenía un porte excelente, postura correcta y lo más impresionante era que bailaba bien, no le piso nunca los pies, siempre mantuvo una sonrisa simple y la miraba de manera amena. Tsubaki no sabía cómo, pero sintió que el baile que hizo con el castaño, fue algo fluido y rápido.

Lady Sitri, parecía debatirse. Miraba al chico como si fuera algo extraño. Luego hizo que bailara con Momo. Vio que sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Lo mismo paso con Reya. Le llamo la atención que ambas chicas terminaran levemente sonrojadas y felices. El chico parecía alegre y tenía un aire de satisfecho.

El baile que hizo con la pieza nueva fue ver dos bailarines diferentes; una inexperta que parecía derretirse en los brazos del chico y muy nerviosa. Pasaba pisando al chico, no sabía cómo agarrarse al chico. En cambio, el, era todo lo contrario, parecía sujetar a la chica, la guiaba y sobre todo la miraba como si estuviera dándole ánimos. Lady Sitri no sabía como, pero ese chico parecía entrenado para bailar y con lo que había recibido de información de su hija, sabía que el chico tenía más habilidades de las que mostraba. Hablando de su hija, ella veía al chico bailar y pareció ver en la mirada de su hija, algo de deseo y orgullo por ver a ese chico bailar bien.

La penúltima pieza de baile fue con la peli azul Tsubasa, como eran de la misma altura; pero ella era más menuda que él, el baile fue algo extraño, parecía algo rígido por parte de ella, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, se dio cuenta que se volvía más fluido. Quizás el chico le trasmitió confianza y energía a la chica.

Por ultimo hizo bailar a su hija con el chico. Fue algo extraño. Parecía que su hija no quería bailar con él, era como si se estuviera resistiendo; pero un simple gesto del chico de estirar la mano hacia su hija corto todo nerviosismo. Aquel baile fue extraño, para ella. No vio a dos chicos adolescentes bailando piezas de baile de gala. Sino que vio bailar a una pareja de novios o amantes, ella veía la mirada de su hija, era alegría genuina y natural. El chico por primera vez sonrió de manera feliz; algo no le cuadraba a Lady Sitri, aquella sonrisa del chico era natural y parecía dedicada simplemente a su hija. Viéndola a ella, podía decir que ella estaba entregada al 100% a él; lo cual era extraño, su hija nunca bailo con aquella sonrisa y menos junto a su padre. Lentamente se dio cuenta que aquel chico estaba cambiando a su hija y que esta última, estaba enamorada de él. Al darse cuenta de ese detalle, volvió a mirar al chico y allí pudo entenderlo. Se dio cuenta que ese chico, mostraba su verdadera personalidad solamente a su hija, y no era una relación amo-sirviente. Era una genuina relación de pareja, aquel pensamiento le hizo traspirar de manera nerviosa; quizás podía entender por qué su hija se enamoró de ese chico, ya sea por su aspecto físico o algo más. El hecho que el muchacho, parecía hacer y saber cosas que no se encuentran en un libro le hizo darse cuenta que el chico tenía un potencial oculto. Algo más que un scared gear y más tratándose de ese longuinus. Ella necesitaba saber que escondía ese chico, necesitaba saber qué clase de relación tenía su hija con ese chico.

Para Sona y Issei, fue algo extraño que ellos bailaran juntos. Cada uno por su lado, tenían pensamientos similares, solo que al estar rodeados de las otras chicas y de la matriarca Sitri, les hizo darse cuenta que quizás habían cometido un error y temieron exponer su relación oculta. Los aplausos que resonaron en aquel salón, saco a todos del silencio, mirando al responsable de esos aplausos.

"excelente baile hija mía. Y también felicidades a Issei-san por hacer bailar de esa manera tan majestuosa a mi hija" dijo la matriarca Sitri. Sona se sonrojo por el halago

"gracias Madre"

"si. Es estupendo que tu peón sepa bailar también. Me pregunto cómo lo hará bajo una presión más intensa"

"¿madre?" Dijo Sona levantando una ceja. La matriarca Sitri miro a su hija y luego de manera algo altanera respondió

"oh, vamos Sona. Sabes que también le falta tener un poco más de tacto y algunos comportamientos más pulidos" Issei estrecho levemente los ojos. Pero no dijo nada.

"madre, agradecería que fueras un poco más clara y concisa que es lo que quieres que mi peón quieres que aprenda"

"¿lo estas defendiendo?" Dijo la matriarca levantando una ceja.

"no. Pero te conozco. Así que necesito que seas clara de una buena vez. Él puede ser un buen alumno tuyo en lo que respecta a etiqueta y comportamiento de alta clase. Pero él no tiene tanto tiempo como crees; ya que después de ese partido de ajedrez con Rossier. Él tiene que irse a entrenar con otro demonio"

"¿en serio? Y se se puede saber ¿Quién es ese demonio que tiene que entrenar a tu peon?"

"es Tannin" La mujer abrió los ojos levemente, miro a su hija y luego miro al chico. Se quedo allí mirándolo unos segundos y luego dijo.

"bien. Entonces sigamos con algunas cosas más. Especialmente tu Knight tiene que aprender más y tengo la maestra adecuada para ella. Dime Issei-san, ¿sabes historia del Inframundo?"

Issei miro a la mujer, parecía ver una leve sonrisa como si estuviera diciéndole yo se muchas cosas, a ver cómo te defiendes mocoso engreído.

"sí Lady Sitri. Se muchas cosas" Sona miro a Issei y vio la misma mirada que el hacía cuando estaba en un reto muy entretenido, paso saliva de manera suave. Y luego miro a su madre, ella estrechaba los ojos y luego dijo

"bien, entonces qué tal si conversas con mi asistenta personal"

Sona comenzó a sudar, aquella mujer era una mujer estricta y muy cabeza dura. Para ella todo tenía que ser como ella lo decía. Y si no lo hacías como ella quería te reprimía de manera verbal y física. Una maldita profesora chapada a la antigua; ella misma sufrió con esa profesora, aun recordaba como las palmas de sus manos ardían por los golpes que recibió por equivocarse.

"bien, ¿cómo se llama?. ¿Si es que puedo preguntar?"

"se llama Veronike" dijo señalando a una mujer menuda, era una mujer rubia, de ojos rojos, piel blanca, tenía una figura muy atractiva, tenía senos de mediano tamaño, cintura definida, y un generoso trasero. Su altura era de unos 1.62 cms. Vestía una falda larga hasta debajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos cerrados, de media aguja. Blusa cerrada de color blanca y de manga larga.

"bien, guíeme Veronike-sensei"

Y así desaparecieron los dos al cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Había llegado a la noche. Lady Sitri se encontraba en la oficina de su marido, estaba algo encantada. Todo había salido como quería. Las piezas nuevas de su hija, estaban siendo entrenadas. La chica pelirojiza-castaña, duro solo unas horas, lo cual le saco unas leves risitas. Del chico solo había escuchado que Veronike había solicitado la cena para dos en el estudio. Claro tenían que comer, así que ella esperaba que el chico colapsara y se le borrara la sonrisa engreída que tenía.

"supe que volviste hacer de las tuyas, querida" dijo lord Sitri. Escucho las risitas de su mujer.

"tienen que ser un ejemplo de lo que significa pertenecer a la familia Sitri"

"sí lo entiendo. Pero ¿tenías que mandar al chico con Veronike?"

"ese chico me produce una mala espina. Algo me dice que oculta algo. No puede ser tan perfecto"

"¿perfecto?" Dijo Lord Sitri levantando una ceja

"sí, durante el almuerzo comió como si estuviera en una mesa de alta gala. Sus modismos y palabras son de un chico educado. Sin embargo, cuando lo vi por primera vez parecía un chico común y corriente. Lo que dejo más sorprendida y que sospechar más, fue lo que hizo al bailar con todas y cada una de las chicas"

"¿en serio? ¿Como lo hizo?"

"ese es el problema cariño, lo hizo bien. Demasiado bien. Pero hubo algo..." Lady Sitri se quedó en silencio, medito sus palabras y ordeno sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué hubo?"

"cuando bailo con nuestra hija, vi felicidad genuina. Como si aquel baile que hizo con Sona fuera autentico. Parecía feliz"

"¿crees que este enamorado de nuestra hija?"

"no lo sé. Es extraño"

El golpe a la puerta desvió ambas miradas al origen del ruido

"¿Si?" Dijo lord Sitri

"soy Veronike. Lady Sitri me dijo que cuando terminara mi sesión de estudio con Issei-sama, tendría que darle mi veredicto"

"pasa Veronike" dijo la matriarca

"disculpen mi interrupción" dijo con una avenía.

"bueno que noticias me tienes Veronike"

"Issei-sama, es perfecto..." Aquellas palabras produjeron un silencio. Lord y Lady Sitri se miraron unos segundos; devolvieron la mirada a la profesora.

"explica"

"Issei-sama, es inteligente. Educado. Y muy bien informado de la historia del inframundo. Fue como si estuviera hablando con un colega de la escuela de Lilith. Su caligrafía es perfecta. Le hice preguntas de la historia de los clanes del inframundo, y el contesto todo. ¿Quisiera saber cómo y con quien se educó Issei-sama? ¿Acaso fue Sona-sama la que lo educo? ¿acaso fue otro?"

Ambos adultos escuchaban incrédulos. Algo no estaba bien. Ese chico parecía romperles los esquemas.

"Veronike, respóndeme con sinceridad. Si tuvieras que enseñarle algo a Issei-san. ¿Qué seria eso y porque?" la rubia, parecía debatirse y luego dijo

"no lo se, yo por mi parte, siento que no puedo enseñarle algo a ese chico. No porque sea un tonto o algo así. Es que sabe tanto de muchas cosas, que siento que puedo llegar a considerarlo un colega"

"gracias Veronike, retírate" dijo Lady Sitri.

Vieron cómo se retiraba de aquella oficina.

"viste, ese chico no es normal. Además de tener ese longuinus, el chico es inteligente, demasiado para mi gusto. Algo se me está escapando"

"cariño podrías dejar de ser tan paranoica..."

"¿paranoica?... acaso no te preocupas por nuestra hija"

"Cariño, ¿acaso se te olvida que ese chico es el peón de tu hija?"

"no se me olvida. Pero sigo insistiendo que algo no está bien con ese chico"

"bueno, si tanto te molesta. Porque no hablas con el directamente"

"sí, voy hacer eso mejor"

"bien, vamos a dormir es tarde"

* * *

Issei se levantó temprano, se puso unos pantalones deportivos, camiseta sin mangas y una chaqueta deportiva con capucha. Agarro su reproductor y una botella de agua que tenía con él. Al salir le pregunto a un hombre que tenía un peto de cuero, su rostro denotaba que era un hombre curtido en batalla.

"disculpe, ¿Cómo puedo salir al patio exterior?" Vio como el hombre lo miro unos segundos y luego dijo en voz profunda.

"sígueme" Issei lo miro unos segundos y luego afirmo con la cabeza. Dieron algunas vueltas y bajaron por la escalera. Y así llegaron a una puerta con vitrales de colores brillantes, al abrirla vieron el patio.

"gracias..." Dijo Issei y miraba al hombre como si le pidiera algo

"me llamo Jaques, soy uno de los capitanes de la guardia de la familia Sitri"

"gracias Jaques-san"

Y así comenzaba su rutina de ejercicios.

Ajeno a todo esto, después de 30 minutos, Lady Sitri se encontraba desayunando en la mesa, junto a su marido; ellos eran de tomar desayuno temprano. Casi de inmediato vieron a su hija con la reina y las dos alfines. Después de manera apresurada aparecieron las otras chicas. Lady Sitri elevo una ceja, se preguntaba dónde estaba el chico.

"Hija mía, ¿Dónde está tu peón?"

"entrenando" fue la escueta respuesta de su hija.

"Julie. Podrías traer a Issei-san a comer a la mesa" una mucama de pelo rosado, hizo una leve avenía y se retiró.

"mama, déjalo en paz" Lady Sitri miro a su hija y vio un fuego en la manera de defenderlo. Internamente estaba riendo, ahora podría presionar ese botón para hacer que su hija salga de esta rigidez que tenía por rostro. Escucho a su marido bufar de manera leve.

"¿Por qué debería? Sabes que aquí se come todos juntos"

"lo sé. Pero no estoy preocupada por Issei-san. Sino por Julie" dijo Sona con una leve sonrisa. La matriarca Sitri elevo una ceja.

Habían pasado varios minutos y la mucama que había enviado no había vuelto. Ella estaba algo extrañada. No era normal que sucediera eso. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar un murmullo y pequeños gritos femeninos. Escucho como algunas de las chicas de su hija se reian de manera leve, como si alguien hubiera hecho una broma; vio a su hija y la vio impasible tomando su taza de té, si no la conociera de verdad no hubiera visto el leve tic de ceja que tenía, que pasaba por un simple gesto. Ella de manera educada y refinada, tosía en su puño llamando la atención de las otras chicas.

"Chicas, compórtense. Ya es suficiente vergüenza lo que hicieron las mucamas. No es necesario hacerlo acá en la mesa"

"si Kaicho" dijeron a coro todas las chicas. Lady Sitri estaba algo fuera de foco. Miro a su marido y estaba igual de extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija. A lo lejos el murmullo y gritos femeninos fue en crescendo hasta que se escuchó un grito colectivo "¡KYYYYAAAA ISSEI-SAMA ES EL MEJOR...!". Lady Sitri comenzó a imaginarse varias cosas. Pero por su dignidad decidió ir ella misma a ver que sucedía.

"con permiso" Lady Sitri camino hacia el origen de desorden. Lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba ver en su vida y menos en su casa. Allí frente al ventanal estaban las mucamas agolpándose y empujándose para mirar hacia afuera. Además, gritaban de manera baja, pero parecían verdaderas niñas y jovencitas llenas de hormonas. Ella decidió toser de manera leve, al no ver que hizo efecto tosió con más fuerza. Allí las mucamas se dieron vuelta y vieron a la matriarca que las miraba de manera escrutadora.

"¿se puede saber que están haciendo? Ese comportamiento no es el adecuado para mucamas pertenecientes a la casa Sitri" vio como las mucamas se sonrojaban y luego una de ellas dijo.

"lo lamentamos Lady Sitri. Con su permiso nos retiramos" las vio retirarse y luego su curiosidad le gano para ver que estaban viendo. Al acercarse vio algo, que la dejo en silencio. Vio aquel joven peón de su hija, sin camisa haciendo flexiones de brazos. Se agarro a una barra horizontal y allí subía y bajaba su cuerpo sin tocar el piso con los pies.

Aquel cuerpo juvenil era bien tonificado, tenía ciertos músculos definidos; la cara de concentración y esfuerzo le decían todo el trabajo duro que hacia el chico. Debía admitir que era un espectáculo digno de ver para las féminas de ese lugar. Estaba algo concentrada cuando vio el rostro del chico, lo vio sonreír y luego siguió haciendo su ejercicio como si ella no estuviera allí. Ella se retiró de manera rápida, sabía que no podía decir nada, sin que se le desviara la mirada para ver aquel cuerpo del chico. Debía reconocer que estaba bien trabajado y definido. Ella descarto sus pensamientos de manera rápida y volvió al comedor.

* * *

El desayuno paso de manera rápida. Tanto que no se dio cuenta que el chico había terminado de desayunar. No se dio cuenta que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Cariño, ¿querías decirle algo a Issei-san?" La voz de su marido la saco de su nube.

"sí, por favor Issei-san sígueme"

Extrañado Issei siguió a la matriarca Sitri. Lo llevaba por pasillos, el por su parte solo miraba y recordaba el camino. Llegaron a unas puertas dobles, allí vio una sala espaciosa, con una serie de sillas que estaban todas a un costado. Al otro lado había dos asientos sobre una tarima baja. Y al centro de todo esto había dos sillas y una mesita con un tablero de ajedrez. Parecía como si estuviera allí para que los jugadores sean observados y así también ver las jugadas que hacen.

"sabes Issei-san. Aquí es donde mi hija va pelear contra su prometido, por romper su compromiso" aquella palabra le hizo enojar. Ese tipo no era su prometido, era simplemente un gusano pusilánime que fue puesto allí para que Sona se dejara de tener sueños tontos. Aquellos ancianos demonios estaban algo mal de la cabeza.

"entiendo. ¿puedo preguntar qué hago aquí?"

"sí, entiendes algo de ajedrez. ¿Cierto?"

"si"

"juguemos Issei-san"

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas, lady Sitri eligió negras. Así comenzó la partida.

"Lady Sitri. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas? Son algo personales"

Ella miro al chico, y vio algo diferente. Vio seriedad y hasta pudo ver desafío en su mirada.

"está bien. Dejare que me preguntes lo que sea. Pero a cambio me contestaras mis preguntas"

"me parece justo" respondió Issei, moviendo una pieza. "Lady Sitri, ¿Ud. se casó con su marido estando enamorada de el?" Ella estrecho un poco los ojos. Ella no recordaba mucho de cómo fue que se casó con su marido, pero si recordó una cosa, él era el hombre que ella amaba. No fue algo que se dio con el tiempo, si no que fue algo se dio desde antes que empezara la guerra. Ella soltó una respiración que estaba conteniendo.

"sí, me case con mi marido estando enamorada" vio como el chico la miraba de manera neutra. "¿Cómo sabias que mi hija era un demonio, siendo un simple humano?" Issei realizo una jugada y luego respondió.

"a lo largo de mi vida he sabido del mundo sobrenatural, desde que tengo 6 años fui entrenado por mi abuelo, el detecto mi Sacred gear y me entreno. También al paso de los años he conocido a otros portadores y he entrenado con ellos" Issei vio la jugada que hizo la mujer "yo sabía que mi condición de humano era una limitante para desarrollar el potencial mi sacred gear. Necesitaba un impulso más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi oponente destinado estaba creciendo de manera exponencial; incluso hasta dia de hoy reconozco que ese sujeto es más fuerte que yo. La única fuente que conocía para ganar ese impulso necesario, era trasformando mi naturaleza humana en algo más. Y así fui como conocí a Kaicho. El resto es historia conocida" Issei jugo. " Cuándo su hija nació, lo primero que le dieron, además del certificado de nacimiento, fueron los contratos de matrimonios. Conteste mi pregunta. ¿Cómo se sintio en ese momento?"

Lady Sitri se quedó en silencio. Ese chico estaba poniéndola en contras las cuerdas, todo lo que preguntaba era algo relacionado para saber algo del compromiso de su hija menor. Aquella pregunta fue algo exagerado. Pero debía reconocer que fue directa. Ella ya estaba algo cansada de todo ese asunto que había olvidado ese sentimiento.

"lo primero que hice cuando vi esos pergaminos fue arrojarlos al fuego, y expulsé a los ancianos de mi casa" vio como el chico tenía una media sonrisa. "¿puedo preguntar quién es ese enemigo tuyo?"

"sí es el Hakuryuukou" Lady Sitri iba a protestar, pero Issei siguió hablando. "no sé quién es, solo sé que ese sujeto es más fuerte que yo; vive para pelear. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Ni siquiera se su nombre. Y si, ese sujeto sabe que el Sekiryuutei está en Kuoh. No creo que sepa como soy. Y si quiere saber cómo le estoy diciendo esto así tan tranquilo, es porque tenía la sospecha que Kaicho les había informado a sus padres de las nuevas piezas. Mi sospecha fue resuelta cuando su rostro no mostro incredulidad cuando le dije que mi enemigo es el Hakuryuukou. Jaque Lady Sitri" ella bajo la vista al tablero y vio que estaba en jaque. ¿Cómo le hizo jaque tan rápido?, no lo sabía. " dígame una cosa Lady Sitri. ¿Qué más le dijo Kaicho de mí?" ella levanto la vista y miro al chico de manera seria

"¿Por qué debería contestar esa pregunta? ¿acaso no confías en ella?"

"Lady Sitri, seamos sinceros. Ud desde el minuto que me vio en las puertas de su mansión, sospecho de mí. A partir de ese minuto comenzó a ver que más escondía, hizo aquella cena como un pretexto para ver nuestras habilidades sociales en la alta sociedad. Hizo aquel ensayo de baile, siendo yo la persona bajo su escudriño; midiendo mis habilidades físicas, al ver mi resistencia y condición física al soportar aquellas dos horas de baile que hice con las chicas. Lo que hizo más interesante el asunto fue Veronike-sensei, una mujer inteligente, dura y si me perdona la palabra, tiene un palo metido en el trasero. Pero fue fácil ver para donde iba la cosa, ella estaba allí para medir mi inteligencia y mis conocimientos. Y para terminar el ultimo esta Jaques, nadie destina a un capitán de la guardia a vigilar a un peón. Él estaba junto a mi desde el minuto que cruce la puerta de la mansión. Aquel acto me hizo darme cuenta que uno de los padres de Kaicho tenía serias dudas de mí. Y ahora que estoy jugando con Ud., lady Sitri, me doy cuenta que es Ud. la que duda de mí." Issei, movía una pieza de torre. La mujer veía el tablero y estaba acorralada, era mate para ella en dos jugadas más. "dígame algo lady Sitri. ¿conoce el origen de la alegría de su hija?"

Aquella pregunta fue un balde de agua fría. Ella no sabía que responder, miraba al chico y su mirada serena y relajada, contrastaba con las duras palabras que había escuchado hace poco.

"no lo sé. Creo que el origen seria ver su sueño realizado"

"no, eso es una meta. No un origen. Tengo una última pregunta Lady Sitri. ¿Ud. le enseño a jugar a Kaicho?"

"si" vio como el chico, suspiro de manera cansada.

"entiendo" vio al chico mover un alfin "jaque mate, Lady Sitri. Gracias por el juego. Con su permiso me retiro"

Ella vio como el chico se retiraba de aquel salón. No podía entender que había sucedido. Fue algo fuera de lógica. Las preguntas y repuestas del chico, la dejaron en silencio. Quizás la mención de "origen de la alegría de su hija" la descoloco de verdad. Por su mente cruzo una idea algo fuera de este mundo, pero que aquel chico la venciera de manera tan simple y rápida, le hizo darse cuenta que quizás, solo quizás, su hija era feliz con ese pelicastaño.

* * *

Issei estaba caminando por la mansión, quería salir afuera, en su mano llevaba el maletín de su flauta traversa. Cuando llego al patio, se sentó en una banca que estaba lo más alejada de la mansión; y procedió a armar su flauta. Comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y tranquila. Cerro los ojos y luego se dejó llevar por la melodía que él conocía y tocando totalmente al azar. En aquella banca y en solitario, le llego aquel olor que el llego a conocer muy bien. Manzanillas. Siguió tocando aquella melodía suave. Sintió como alguien se apoyaba de manera suave sobre su hombro, al abrir los ojos y girar un poco la vista, vio aquel cabello negro. Siguió tocando de manera suave, él sabía muy bien que ella estaba relajada y disfrutaba escucharlo a él.

Ajeno a esos dos, había pares de ojos viéndolos desde la distancia. Unos ojos violetas, que miraban desde una oficina, observaban la sonrisa que tenía la chica. El otro par de ojos donde uno era violeta y el otro era marrón, sonreía levemente al ver la reacción de ambos chicos.

Issei dejo de tocar. Se quedó quieto para no interrumpir la comodidad de Sona.

"Kaicho..." Fue interrumpido por la chica.

"Issei. ¿Qué fue que lo que dijimos cuando estuviéramos solos?" Issei sonrió levemente.

"perdón Sona. Sabes que hoy tu madre me reto a jugar ajedrez"

"sí, supe que le ganaste" un silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Era un silencio cómodo para ambos. Sona agarro la mano del chico y luego entrecruzo sus dedos con los de él. Estaban aislados y se sentían seguros, tanto que ellos creían que nadie los estaba viendo.

" Mi madre estuvo en silencio toda la tarde. Parecía querer perforarte el cráneo con la mirada"

"bueno, si me pongo a pensar un poco en esa actitud de tu madre. Me doy cuenta de donde sacaste aquella mirada dura" Issei, sintió un leve golpe en su brazo.

"no te burles de mi" Sona vio como el chico estaba sonriendo. Ella misma sonrió ante eso.

"Sona, ¿te sientes preparada para mañana?" Sona levanto la vista y pudo ver preocupación en la mirada del chico. Ella sabía que esa mirada no era por dudar de sus habilidades, si no que era una autentica preocupación hacia ella, como si estuviera viéndola partir lejos y no volver nunca más, vio algo de miedo en aquella mirada; miedo a que ella se alejara de él. Sona sintió su corazón latir con fuerzas, ella no lo pensó simplemente reacciono. Se abalanzo contra el chico. Ella recordó aquel sabor y textura de los labios del chico, si lo pensaba bien la última vez que había besado al chico fue una hora antes de que subieran al tren en la estación. Ella sintió aquella lengua juguetona que entraba a su boca, sonrió para sí misma y luego termino aquel beso de manera suave. Apoyo su frente en la frente del chico, sintió la respiración del chico en su nariz y labios. Abrió los ojos y allí vio aquellos ojos miel que le gustaba mirar por horas.

"sí... ahora si me siento preparaba para mañana" respondió Sona con una sonrisa.

Una mirada de dos ojos violetas se abrían de manera sorpresiva y luego se relajaban de ver aquel acto que hizo la chica. Vio como los chicos hablaban un poco más y terminaban con un casto beso. Vio como la chica se levantaba de la banca y se retiraba dejando al chico solo.

* * *

Aquel partido de ajedrez reunió a mucha gente, Issei y las demás chicas estaban sentados en primera fila, mirando aquella mesa y el tablero. Vieron a Lord y Lady Sitri mirando de manera tranquila a todos los testigos y otras personas. Al otro lado de la sala estaban algunos ancianos demonios, Issei observaba a dichos vejestorios de manera analítica, recordando detalles y otros. La llegada de Sona fue anunciada por alguien a viva voz, ella se quedó de pie al frente de la mesa tomando las piezas negras. Casi de manera inmediata la misma voz anunciaba al Reiss Rosier como el "prometido de Sona Sitri". Issei vio la reacción de ambos padres de Sona y pudo ver algo de enojo. Aquella reacción fue ajena para casi todos. Vieron a Sona suspirar de manera cansada y luego procedió a sentarse.

"Dime Sona-chan. ¿Estas lista para desposarte conmigo?" Aquellas palabras dichas con seguridad y firmeza. Podrían haber asustado a cualquier chica, pero no a Sona.

"Estimado Rosier-san. Agradecería que se siente y empecemos de una buena vez. Estoy algo corta de tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

"¿Cosas? Será que estas tan desesperada por casarte conmigo y irnos a mi mansión para ponernos al día y comenzar a expandir la línea de sangre pura demoníaca"

Se escucharon risas bajas viniendo por parte de los ancianos. Una tos llamó la atención de todos.

"Rosier-san, agradecería que corte sus comentarios absurdos y termine de honrar la última parte de aquel contrato. Le recuerdo que si pierde, le agradecería de todo corazón que se retire de mi mansión de manera inmediata"

"Claro que si Lord Sitri. Lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque va ser difícil que veamos ese resultado. Espero que recuerde, que me podría llamar yerno de manera un poco más amable"

Las pequeñas risas de parte de los ancianos fue algo que se escuchó en aquel salón. Termino de manera rápida al escuchar la voz de Rosier.

"Empecemos Sona-Chan" así empezó aquella partida de ajedrez.

Issei miraba de manera impasible aquellas jugadas, miraba las reacciones de Rosier; para él no fue extraño ver atisbos de extrañeza en la cara de ese sujeto, como si no comprendiera las jugadas de Sona. Issei sonreía de manera leve, casi imperceptible, aquellas jugadas hechas por su prometida, eran jugadas que ella había copiado de su manera de jugar. Incluso fue extraño para los padres de Sona, ver esas jugadas. Aquellas jugadas fueron observadas por los ancianos con cierta seriedad hasta podría ver enojo. Issei sabía porque. Desde el minuto que Sona sacrificó su caballo, por la torre blanca, la defensa de Rosier se desmoronó con la pérdida de su reina y dos caballos. Issei se relajó de manera evidente; relajó su mandíbula, se acomodó en su silla casi como si estuviera sentado en el cine. La mirada inquisitiva de Tsubaki que estaba a su derecha lo hizo mirarla y luego sonreírle de manera leve y le guiñó un ojo de manera casual. Aquellos gestos fueron vistos por lady Sitri, vio como la reina de su hija, sonrió y se relajó también en su silla.

Ella no entendía que estaba sucediendo, a todas luces el partido de su hija estaba parejo. Pero la actitud del chico le hizo pensar que ese chico, sabía el resultado de ese partido. La voz de su hija resonando "Jaque mate". Produjo un silencio sepulcral en aquel salón, los ancianos estaban furiosos. Una vez más sus planes habían fracasado.

"¡No!, esto no puede estar sucediendo" gritó Rosier. "Se suponía que tenía está partida en mis manos cuando perdiste aquel caballo"

"Rosier-san agradecería que te retiraras, ya no eres el prometido de mi hija. Todo ha terminado"

"No, exijo mi revancha. No puede estar pasando esto. Lord Sitri, tengo que ganar este juego. Yo sé que ud me entenderá, tenemos que mantener la línea pura de los demonios"

"Eso es innecesario. Tú no eres digno de mi hija. Ya encontraré otro pretendiente más adecuado para mi hija" aquella frase hizo levantar cabezas de muchas partes, basta con decir que fueron los ancianos, la misma Sona y su madre; Issei levantó levemente una ceja como preguntándose qué quería decir con eso.

"¿Qué clase de pretendiente tiene en mente Lord Sitri?" Pregunto un anciano.

"Uno que todavía no ha aparecido. Se que está. ¿Dónde? no lo sé. Quizás lo encontraré allí afuera. Quizás todavía no se ha presentado como corresponde. O quizás ese sujeto es tan especial que se está ocultando a nuestros ojos" dijo Lord Sitri mirando a los ancianos de manera directa.

Issei y Sona pensaban lo mismo. _Él sabe_.

"Lord Sitri, sea realista y iluminemos con su visión; del posible candidato de Sona-dono"

"¿Por qué debería aclarar sus dudas?"

"Porque necesitamos que ella sea desposada antes de los 18 años"

Sona apretó con fuerza sus dientes, su mirada era dura, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Ella sabía porque decían eso. Los ancianos querían desposarla de manera rápida para que no formara la escuela de rating game, que ella quería hacer.

Issei por su parte acababa de colocar a otra víctima en su corta lista negra.

La risa del patriarca Sitri, resonaba en ese salón, era una risa alegre, como si se burlara de los ancianos.

"Uds son codiciosos y cortos de vista. Me alegro que mi familia sea una enorme piedra en sus zapatos. Primero mi primogénita, Serafall, se ganó por derecho propio ser una Maou. Así ellas se salvó de esa absurda tradición de los matrimonios arreglados. Mi segunda hija, aquí presente, ha hecho muchas cosas por su propio mérito y más ahora que sigue demostrando con creces que los tipos anteriores son inferiores a ella. Yo estoy seguro qué hay uno por allí afuera, que es capaz de vencerla en el ajedrez y que además sea algo que uds ancianos tontos, no aprueben con mucha fuerza. Estoy más que seguro que el posible candidato, será un tipo que lo verán como algo indigno para mi hija, yo lo apoyaré para simplemente ver como todos uds arderán en furia. Estaré esperando ese día con ansias y expectativas altas"

"Lord Sitri, sea razonable. Todos estamos esperando que aparezca una nueva generación de demonios pura sangre. Su hija es casi la única chica de esa edad que está libre, tenemos que fomentar y aumentar nuestros números" dijo un anciano.

El patriarca Sitri, miró de manera seria al anciano. Y luego respondió.

"Hoy día no colocarán a mi hija en esa estupidez. Uds ya han perdido sus tres oportunidades, ahora es mi turno; yo escogeré su nuevo pretendiente y como tal seguirá la tradición de mi familia, que consiste en ganarle una de partida de ajedrez a mi hija"

"Lord Sitri. Estamos de acuerdo que perdimos nuestras oportunidades. Solo ordenaremos que su hija sea desposada antes de los 18 años" la furia de Lady Sitri, se hizo evidente.

"Disculpen. ¿Acaso escuche ordenaremos?. ¿Desde cuándo que los ancianos ordenan a los líderes de clanes?. Eso lo podría considerar una flagrancia, y podría ordenar matarlo aquí mismo y ninguno de los testigos intervendrá, porque están en mi casa. Así que dejarán a mi hija en paz; y si piensan que no seremos capaces de hacerlo. Mas le vale reconsiderar sus opciones"

Los ancianos abrían los ojos de manera grande.

"esto no ha terminado. Lord Sitri, queremos que el nuevo pretendiente se presente delante de nosotros a la mayor brevedad posible"

"es suficiente. Estamos cansados y todo ha terminado por el día de hoy" dijo Lord Sitri

Rossier miraba a Sona con veneno. "muy bien, como ya no tengo que hacer nada más aquí, diré esto a la mocosa Sitri, disfruta de tus últimos días de felicidad y libertad"

"¡Basta! Rossier-san retírese por las buenas, antes de que llame a los guardias" dijo Lady Sitri

Y así se retiraron los ancianos y Rossier. Todos en círculos mágicos. La sala quedo en leve silencio por unos momentos. Issei, se quedó en sentado mirando como todo se resolvía, vio a Sona hablar con Tsubaki, los señores Sitri parecían discutir en voz baja.

Vio como Sona se acercaba a él, tenía una leve sonrisa. Como si le dijera "cumplí con lo que te prometí", el solo sonrió de manera leve a modo de respuesta.

"Hyudouo-san, tu entrenador está por llegar. Sígueme" Issei afirmo con la cabeza, luego se levantó de la silla y siguió a Sona. Cuando salieron de sala, vio a Sona que miraba a todas partes, como si estuviera buscando algo, después de unos segundos, vio como ella se acercaba a él. Este sabía lo que ella quería hacer, era algo valiente al hacer eso más en el interior de la mansión. Abrazo a la chica por la cintura y recibió el beso. Se quedaron así un minuto, disfrutando del momento. Al separarse, caminaron lado a lado hasta que salieron al patio. Issei miro a Sona unos segundos, luego saco un papel rectangular donde había dibujado un sello, se lo tendió a ella. Sona miro aquel papel con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto ella

"esto es un sello de vigilancia y seguimiento" vio como la chica levantaba una ceja. El siguió hablando. "es un sello que me permite saber dónde estás y como te encuentras. Se usa para avisar a otros el estado del vigilado. Pruébalo, enviando algo de magia" Sona lo hizo como dijo Issei. Luego vio como apareció un sello el dorso de la mano derecha del chico un sello de color azul. Al dejar de mandar magia, el sello desaparecía.

"Mira es una forma de que me digas que estas bien, no importa la distancia que nos encontremos." veía como Sona miraba con fascinación aquel sello.

"dime Ise-kun, ¿dices que es de seguimiento?"

"si"

"¿Cómo funciona esa función?"

"déjalo en el suelo y ven aléjate" vio como lo puso en suelo, debajo de una piedra. Vio como Issei, con dedo lo apoyaba en su mano derecha. Vio como apareció un circulo junto a una flecha. "esta flecha me indica, la dirección donde está el sello. Lo único que me dice es la dirección donde esta. Es como si uniera con una línea recta. No considera obstáculos y desvíos" Sona agarro la mano de Issei y luego cambio la dirección de la mano, vio con fascinación coma la flecha giraba apuntando al sello.

"prométeme que siempre tendrás ese sello contigo" Sona vio la mirada de preocupación del chico, ella no podía explicar esa mirada.

"¿Qué sucede Ise-kun? Te veo preocupado"

"si. Algo me dice que Rosier no ha terminado" Sona miraba al chico y ella sabía que tenía que confiar en los instintos del chico. Ella afirmo con la cabeza y luego dio un casto beso.

"te lo prometo. Este sello estará siempre conmigo" el vio la sonrisa de ella y luego sonrió.

"gracias Sona"

A lo lejos escucharon un aleteo de alas. Giraron la cabeza y vieron una sombra alada que acercaba a ellos. Cuando llego Issei vio una cosa colosal, de color morado, con cuernos y dentadura afilada. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de escamas y poseía garras.

"¿esa es la cría de dragón, que quiere entrenar conmigo. El actual portador de Ddraig" hablo el ser grande, que era un dragón.

"si, este es mi peón Hyoudou Issei. Gracias por entrenarlo Tannin-sama" dijo Sona

"Na. La verdad me entusiasma la idea de saber que tan fuerte es ese chico. Si lo que me dijiste de él es cierto, creo que puedo entretenerme a costa de sus costillas"

"entonces por lo estoy escuchando, ¿es un entrenamiento físico para determinar mi fuerza y mi resistencia?" Dijo Issei levantando una ceja. "Kaicho, perdóneme la pregunta. ¿pero no existe alguien más capaz que esta decrepita bola de musculo y escamas?"

Sona abría los ojos de manera grande escuchando aquel comentario. Sentía que Issei estaba a punto de ser comido por Tannin. Una estruendosa risa se escuchó por parte del dragón.

"¡me gusta ese muchacho!. Dime cría de nido. ¿Quién te entreno?"

"una mezcla de seres impresionantes. Pasando por humanos, elfos del bosque, portadores de Sacred gear, por un corto periodo mi última entrenadora fue un ángel"

"oh, que interesante cría. Sabes estoy ansiosos por entrenarte. ¿te molesta agregar un entrenador más a esa lista?"

"para nada Tannin-osan"

Sona parecía respirar más tranquila. Luego hablo

"¿disculpen, puedo preguntar que fue todo eso?" Dijo la chica. Vio como Issei sonrió de manera divertida y luego respondió.

"los dragones son seres orgullosos y tienen ciertas actitudes que dependiendo quien las diga y como las digas; podrían ser consideradas una ofensa o un desafío. Tannin-osan me estaba retando al llamarme cría de dragón; es como si me dijera que soy menos que un niño que no puede pararse. Me pico mi orgullo y respondí llamándolo de manera simple un vejestorio de carne y escamas usadas." Tannin se reía de manera alegre. Y luego decidió aportar su grano de arena

"el chico tiene razón Lady Sitri. No deberías preocuparte de él, a menos que..." Tannin parecía estrechar los ojos mirando a la chica, abrió los ojos de manera rápida y luego dirigió la mirada al chico, abrió la boca, pero el chico lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Osaan, este no es el lugar para decir eso. Todo lo que tenga relación a los territorios propios de los dragones, te pido que no digas nada aquí, hay demasiados oídos y ojos indiscretos observándonos. Yo no estoy preparado para hablar de eso" hubo una pausa corta donde el dragón miraba al chico y luego a la chica. Luego soltó un suspiro

"sí creo que tienes razón. Pero te recuerdo que te exigiré una explicación muy detallada de como sucedió eso" dijo apuntando a Sona. La chica se sentía fuera de foco, no entendía nada, su cara de confusión era evidente.

"si te lo explicare todo Tannin-osan" dijo Issei, luego se dirigió a Sona. "Kaicho, me retiro. Deles mis saludos a las chicas. Y con respecto a lo que hablamos hace poco, recomiendo que lea las paginas 187 a 217, de un libro que está en su biblioteca personal en la academia, tercer estante superior, sexto libro, empezando por la izquierda" Sona parecía algo pensativa. Pero decidió dejarlo allí.

"está bien, leeré lo que dijiste a la mayor brevedad. Cuídate Hyudou-san, nos vemos en 10 dias"

"sí Kaicho, volveré más fuerte para seguir apoyando su sueño" dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Sona vio a lo lejos como ambas figuras desaparecían en el horizonte. Ella tenía que sacarse la espina de esa información que le dio Issei. Parecía que Tannin había descubierto algo en ella, que Issei no le dijo, pero lo corto de manera tajante para que no dijera algo. Ella estaba algo desconcertada y se preguntaba que había descubierto el viejo dragón.


	9. Chapter 9

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **NA: hola gusanos. en este cap se justifica la denominación de M. En lo personal fue difícil escribir este cap, sobre todo en situaciones complicadas que muchas veces se necesita recurrir a la imaginación, de una manera un tanto especial. Incluso si nunca he hecho algo como eso en la vida real, es mas difícil imaginárselo.**

Cap 9

Sona se encontraba leyendo atentamente en su oficina aquel libro que Issei le dijo que leyera para que entendiera lo que el viejo dragón vio en ella. Cabe decir que a medida que leía se sonrojaba de manera evidente. Aquel texto se podría reducir a esto:

" Los Dragones al ser seres de energía, tienden a traspasar sus energías hacia las otras cosas. Generalmente hacia las cosas vivas; he aquí por qué cuando un dragón encuentra una pareja, aquel ser vivo quedara marcado con la energía de ese dragón. Por lo general es solo identificable por otro dragón. Muchas veces cuando se detecta aquella energía, que no es propia de ese ser vivo, el dragón observador generalmente dejara en paz al ser vivo "marcado" por el dragón anterior. Se cree que por este método los dragones identifican a las parejas que ya están "marcadas" por un dragón."

Sona cerro el libro con las mejillas enrojecidas. Suspiro de manera cansada y se golpeó las mejillas con sus palmas en un intento de calmarse. Dejo el libro donde estaba y se fue al baño para mojarse la cara. Por su mente corrían pensamientos, algo extraños, pensaba en lo que significaba eso y como el viejo dragón estaría riéndose de su pareja por estar con ella. O quizás estaría molestándolo, o quizás amenazándolo de decirle a alguien de la relación que tenían ellos.

Decidió que era suficiente de esos pensamientos, tenía que entrenar y todavía le faltaba guiar a su Knight con su nuevo maestro para que la entrenara. Además, necesitaba guiar a las otras chicas, para que siguieran entrenando. Se seco la cara con una toalla, y se retoco el leve maquillaje que tenía encima.

Varios días después.

En un paisaje montañoso, se veía un chico en solitario, levantando una roca muy grande. Se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo monumental para levantar dicha roca. Las venas de su cuello estaban dilatadas, por su rostro las muecas de esfuerzo físico eran evidentes, el sudor que corría por su frente era también una señal del esfuerzo que hacía. Su ropa se encontraba deshecha o rota en algunos lugares, le faltaban las piernas de su pantalón, su camisa había desaparecido, su camiseta roja estaba algo chamuscada, con hoyos y tenía manchas de dudosa procedencia. En su brazo derecho tenía una venda improvisada hecha por su camisa escolar.

Aquel ejercicio era una modificación más pesada de la que el chico realizaba normalmente. Tannin había considerado que su entrenamiento diario estaba dirigido a mantener. El no necesitaba eso, necesitaba crecer y progresar. Así que decidió aumentar los pesos de las rocas, colocar más resistencias y/o pesos en el cuerpo del chico.

Cabe decir que estaba impresionado con ese chico por haber logrado el Balance Breaker, de la boosted gear, también que había logrado darle pelea, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Él pensaba que el chico en cuestión iba a colapsar en la naturaleza, lo vio comer de la tierra, pescar o cazar ciertas alimañas que no eran consideradas un manjar, el chico se desenvolvió bien. Al tercer día, decidió presionar más al chico, lo atacaba cuando menos se lo esperaba, incluso lo ataco cuando estaba durmiendo. Lo hizo así hasta ese día que era el noveno día. El chico tenía una cara deplorable, ojeras marcadas, estaba algo desnutrido, la suciedad y olor a naturaleza era algo ya ajeno para el olfato del chico, todo era natural para él. Todo lo que hizo el chico lo dejo sorprendido al viejo dragón. Incluso le había pedido que a partir del mediodía hasta que se duerma entrenara con su armadura puesta, le había prohibido que se la sacara hasta que se durmiera. El había cumplido.

Lo que le había llamado la atención era que el chico en la noche anterior se había quedado meditando, por lo menos durante una hora. Había escuchado de rumores que muchos portadores de sacred gears antiguos, habían tenido acceso al "alma" del sacred gear; se decía que unas de las formas de lograrlo eran meditando y logrando conectarte con ella de manera pacífica.

"oye cría de dragón. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué quieres lograr al meditar?" Vio como el chico lo miro unos segundos y luego le contesto.

"me sirve para tener algo de paz mental. Pero lo más importante es que quiero ver adentro de mi Sacred gear" Tannin levanto una ceja y luego pregunto.

"¿Qué pretendes encontrar allí adentro?"

"no lo sé. Según Ddraig me dice que el interior de la Boosted gear es desconocido para el. Aunque tengo una teoría. La puedo compartir con ud Tannin-ossan" dijo el chico con una sonrisa. El viejo dragón miró al chico y luego se sentó en suelo.

"a ver que tienes que decir chico"

"bien. Todos sabemos que las sacred gear fueron creadas por el dios Bíblico. Lo hizo como un regalo para los humanos como un método para defenderse de las criaturas sobrenaturales. A tal punto que creo ciertos objetos increíblemente poderosos con el fin de matar a un dios. Yo tenía preguntas, ¿qué clase de ser vivo crearía algo que podría matarlo incluso a el mismo?; no tenía ningún sentido para mí. Sin embargo, yo me pregunte, ¿acaso ese mismo Dios bíblico no había creado un sistema con fin de acceder a las Sacred Gears?, ¿acaso el mismo creador debería haber tenido un sistema para ingresar, controlar y arreglar lo que sucedía con sus herramientas?"

Tannin abría de manera grande los ojos. Era algo grande lo que ese chico estaba proponiendo, incluso el simple pensamiento de ingresar a las Sacred Gears, era algo imposible de lograr para cualquiera.

"obviamente tuvo que crear una puerta de entrada, para acceder al interior de la sacred gears y poder arreglarlas o revisarlas. Creo que el hecho de haber creado esa puerta, dejo abierta la posibilidad de que las Sacred gears reaccionen a los sentimientos de sus portadores. Creo que el Dios bíblico se dio cuenta de eso y no hizo nada para arreglarlo, lo considero una ventaja o quizás un simple error que no podía ser revelado por nadie. Claro, supuestamente el sistema del cielo permitía detectar y corregir de manera automática eso posibles errores; pero con la muerte de Dios, el sistema está en modo automático, por lo tanto, no hay nadie y nada que corrija esos errores."

Tannin estaba estupefacto, ese pensamiento era algo más allá de lo simple o lo complicado, era simple razonamiento si conocías bien las Sacred Gears.

"¿en qué te basas para decir eso?" Dijo el dragón.

"la aparición del balance breaker. Aquel movimiento es considerado un bug del sistema de las Sacreds Gears. En teoría todas las Sacreds Gear podrían generar su propio balance Breaker. Además, muchas veces se ha descrito en historias o relatos escritos, que los usuarios llegan a ese nivel debido al estrés, tanto emocional como físico, o quizás con el tiempo, un evento traumático de consideración. Aquellos eventos están muy ligados a los sentimientos o deseos de los portadores, y es así como lograron acceder al balance breaker"

El viejo dragón estaba sorprendido. por su mente trataba de comprender el razonamiento que impregnaba detrás. Era una perceptiva que nadie o casi muy pocos habían logrado hacer.

"¿Sabes Ossan?, siempre he creído que mi Sacred gear es como una computadora, que tiene un sistema de seguridad, un sistema de control, un programa que permite acceder de forma normal al funcionamiento de la sacred gear. Y tal como dije antes, el dios bíblico debería haber puesto un sistema para poder acceder a todo lo que significa el verdadero interior de la sacred gear"

Tannin se quedó en silencio mientras veía al chico comer de manera tranquila.

"déjame hablar con Ddraig" dijo el viejo dragón de manera tranquila. Una luz, y la aparición del guantelete en el brazo izquierdo del chico fue el inicio de esa conversación entre dragones.

 **[hola Tannin]**

"hola Ddraig. Dime ¿es posible hacer lo que dice el chico?" un silencio cayo en ese momento

 **[si te soy sincero, mi respuesta seria, no lo sé]**

"¿pero?"

 **[sabes, si hubieras visto la vida de este chico, desde mi perceptiva; es posible comprender su razonamiento. No es algo descabellado y menos algo loco de pensar]**

"es posible. Pero tú que has vivido allí adentro, los últimos años de tu vida. Deberías ver o saber que hay cosas que no se pueden abrir"

 **[lo sé. Pero es gracias a esa misma incertidumbre es la que me permite, quizás de una manera indirecta, creer en las palabras del chico]**

"estas loco. Hay cosas de las no hay que meterse, incluso yo lo sé"

"sabes Ossan, perdón por meterme en tu conversación. Pero quisiera darte mi principal razón u objetivo, de porque quiero ir más allá de lo que el Sacred gear me ofrece" dijo Issei

"¿Cuál sería ese objetivo tuyo?"

"quiero ver el origen de la maldición de mi Sacred Gear"

Un silencio pesado se instaló en aquel claro, el viejo dragón miraba la mirada decidida del chico, observaba la joya verde que estaba en la mano del chico, de alguna manera sabía que Ddraig también lo miraba fijamente.

"Ddraig ¿qué piensas de esto?" El silencio siguió instalado en aquel claro. Hasta que la joya brillo y salió la voz de Ddraig

 **[creo que el chico debería tener una oportunidad. Sabes, yo nunca doy poder porque sí. Mis antiguos portadores fueron ingenuos y tontos. Pedían y pedían sin medir sus consecuencias. He visto a través de sus ojos desesperación, guerra, soledad, miedo, terror, ira y frenesís. La maldición del boosted gear consumió a muchos de mis antiguos portadores. Por primera vez desde que estoy aquí encerrado, deseo que el chico no caiga en esa maldición]**

"¿y crees que, si logra lo que el chico se propone, el no caerá en la maldición?"

 **[quiero creer que sí, si seguimos el pensamiento del chico, ese segundo acceso, debería estar limpio de toda mala influencia]**

De nuevo se instaló un silencio, cada uno de los participantes estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de razonar o simplemente absorber las nuevas pistas que hubo en ese momento.

"sabes chico, hoy día es el último día que entrenaremos. Mañana debes volver a la mansión Sitri, creo que tú puedes seguir esta rutina de ejercicios en el mundo humano, para seguir mejorando"

"sí, creo que sí. Gracias por tu ayuda Ossan. Seguiré luchando por los sueños de Kaicho"

"¿Kaicho? ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?"

"hasta que no sea oficial, a los ojos de todos seremos Peón-Rey; cuando logre hacer que hagan el anuncio de manera oficial; allí si la llamare mi prometida"

Issei vio una leve sonrisa en el dragón, y así continuaron el resto del día.

* * *

La noche se cernió de manera rápida. Todo era silencioso y tranquilo. Issei comprendía en parte porque Tannin había escogido ese territorio para cultivar las manzanas dragón y como territorio de cría de dragones. Era relajante y aislado de todo; sus pensamientos volvían a la conversación que tuvo con el viejo dragón y Ddraig. De alguna forma u otra él sabía que ellos no estaban equivocados, meterse más allá de lo que uno conocía, era un riesgo muy grande.

Muchas veces él había logrado "aparecer" al interior del sacred gear, había visto la verdadera forma de Ddraig, había visto que él estaba "recluido" en una porción definida de espacio. La primera vez que llego a ese lugar, le sorprendió el inmenso espacio en blanco que había en ese lugar. Con el paso de los días, había recorrido, por decirlo de una manera mundana, kilómetros. Issei estaba algo frustrado no importaba cuanto caminara o corriera, aquella persecución terminaba con el tirado en el piso respirando agitadamente y luego despertaba en el mundo real.

Hubo una vez que se quedó mirando fijamente al dragón que tenía al frente suyo como si el tuviera la respuesta. Solo sirvió para poner a Ddraig con los nervios de punta y un Issei expulsado a la fuerza. ¿lección? No cabrees a Ddraig. Otra exploración desencadeno en la idea que caminar "hacia atrás"; si literalmente hizo eso. Ddraig temió por la cordura de su portador, cuando lo vio caminando hacia atrás durante casi dos horas, dando círculos y hasta parecía entusiasmado con la idea de seguir haciéndolo en una nueva oportunidad.

Todas aquellas ideas locas que le ocurrían a Issei eran pan de cada día. Ddraig muchas veces se preguntaba que corría por la mente del chico, al ocurrirle esas ideas. A veces deseaba que no tuviera tantas ideas locas, el como pocas veces tuvo temor de algo, pero ese chico a veces le daba miedo, pero temía más por la integridad de su portador; incluso temió por la salud metal de ese chico.

La noche desencadeno en un sueño reparador para él. A la mañana se levantó antes que saliera el sol, se bañó en el rio de manera pulcra y sin dejar nada de lado. No tenía más ropa que la que tenía. Así que se resignó a esa tenida rota y sucia.

El vuelo que hicieron de vuelta a la mansión Sitri fue tranquila y rápida.

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo y en silencio. Casi no había nadie para recibirlos, bueno ellos habían acortado en entrenamiento de manera temprano por un día. A Issei no le importaba eso. Se despidieron y prometieron encontrarse en una nueva ocasión. Issei se dirigió a la mansión Sitri, inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, tenía un hambre voraz, vivir de comer ratas, insectos, frutas, semillas y plantas no era un concepto adecuado, para él, que sea llamado comida.

Una de las muchas mucamas que se encontraba de pie, haciendo sus labores de la primera hora, se extrañó cuando vio una forma o cosa negra que caminaba con rumbo a la cocina. Aquella cosa no era normal para ella; y eso que ella misma se consideraba un demonio, escucho un ruido de platos chocando y gruñidos de alguien o algo. Ella con cautela abrió la puerta de la cocina, pudo ver la espalda de aquella cosa, pudo identificar que tenía forma humanoide, tenía puesto unas bermudas sucias y se estaban deshilachando, no tenía calzado; una camiseta roja igual de sucia, con agujeros y manchas. El cabello castaño, estaba algo apelmazado y parecía que nunca se había peinado en su vida, además parecía que por lado derecho estaba algo chamuscado. Veía como al frente de ese sujeto, había una montaña de comida, desde panes de diferentes clases, había quesos, frutas variadas, dulces, jarras de leche, agua; el sujeto en cuestión tenía en su mano izquierda tenía agarrado una presa de pollo o pavo, y se la estaba comiendo con la mano. Aquellos gruñidos o sonidos guturales eran evidentes; hasta se daba el lujo de eructar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

La mucama tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, iban desde la incredulidad, asco, hasta sorpresa. Ver a aquel sujeto comer como si fuera un muerto de hambre y comer como un cavernícola, la dejo anonadada. Ella trato de mantener la compostura, pero al cuarto eructo que ese tipo había arrojado al aire, como si no le importara nada, fue lo que canso. Se llevo un puño a su boca y tosió de manera evidente. Lo cual hizo el efecto que quería, el sujeto se había congelado.

"buenos días. ¿puedo preguntar quién es Ud.? Además, como está comiendo en este momento dudo que Ud. sea parte de la familia Sitri" dijo la mucama con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo encontrar. vio como el sujeto se daba vuelta lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de ella. La mucama por su parte vio la cara del sujeto, era un muchacho de unos 16 años, ojos almendrados, rostro alargado, ella supo quién era.

"¿Issei-Sama?" Vio como el chico afirmo con la cabeza. "puedo preguntar ¿porque está aquí a estas horas? ¿acaso quiere avergonzar a Sona-sama por la manera que está comiendo?" El chico la miro unos segundos parpadeando, luego se puso serio después de unos segundos.

"bien, es mi culpa. Pero tengo una excusa, viví 9 días en lo salvaje, comiendo insectos, ratas y quizás que otras alimañas comestibles. Así que estoy hambriento, no tengo tiempo para tener modales. Y porque estoy aquí. Bueno eso es fácil, mi entrenamiento se acorto un día, por asuntos personales"

La mucama parecía debatirse, miraba la cara del chico y era una seria sin rastro de mentira. Ella decidió suavizar sus gestos. Le sonrió al chico y luego dijo.

"Issei-sama, le recomiendo que se dirija a su habitación, se bañe y se ponga otra ropa. Cuando termine de hacer eso, diríjase al comedor y le serviré un desayuno. No me gustaría que Lord o Lady Sitri, lo vean en esa facha; y ni quiero imaginar lo que le haría Sona-sama si lo ve en ese estado que esta." Dijo la mucama de manera firme. Vio al chico lanzar un suspiro.

"está bien, lo hare como tú digas"

Vio como el chico se retiraba de la cocina, vio el desastre que había en la cocina, tenía que limpiar y empezar a cocinar.

* * *

Issei, estaba bañándose con agua fría, después de días bañándose en agua fría del rio, una ducha fría era nada para él; aquellos días fueron provechosos para él, toda la nueva rutina, peleas que tuvo con el viejo dragón fueron esenciales para él. Se sentía más fuerte, sí. Pero necesitaba mejorar más.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse el pelo, cuando lo sintió. Aquel sentimiento de miedo, enojo y desesperación. Él no era el origen de esos sentimientos, sino que venía de sus evil piece. El sonido de una bomba se escuchó por toda la mansión Sitri; con eso llego el caos, los guardias corrían por todos lados, gritos de saber que había pasado se escucharon por doquier. Issei corrió hacia su bolso y sacó unos cuantos viales llenos de líquido, se precipitó hacia la puerta y corrió por el pasillo rumbo hacia el origen de todo ese jaleo. Mientras corría escuchó como lo llamaban por su nombre, sabía que eran las otras chicas, él no se detuvo, algo no estaba bien. Hacía unos minutos que no sintió nada más de sus evils pieces, era como si cortaran la comunicación desde el otro lado.

Llego al destino, allí entraban y salían guardias como si hubieran agitado un avispero, desde adentro se escuchaban gritos de un hombre exigiendo respuestas, era Lord Sitri. Él había entrado a aquella habitación, no tuvo tiempo para ver bien esa habitación, era una habitación de una chica común y corriente, la presencia de ciertos aditamentos femeninos eran un indicio, pasando por un espejo de cuerpo entero, la presencia de ropa de chica tirada por todas partes, producto de la explosión era otro indicativo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chico?" Aquella pregunta hecha de manera dura por el padre de Sona, lo hizo volver la vista hacia él.

"Llegue hace menos de una hora, estaba a punto de salir de habitación cuando escuché la explosión. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Alguien se llevó a mi hija" aquella frase lo dejó helado, por su mente corrieron preguntas, aunque no era momento para preguntar.

"Entonces hay que salir a buscarla" dijo Issei.

El hombre iba a contestar pero la aparición de un círculo de teletransporte se hizo presente allí. De aquel círculo apareció una chica más baja que Sona, pelo largo y negro, hecha de dos coletas, tenía puesto una falda corta y peto que cubría sus activos; aquel traje era un cosplayer de chica mágica. La cara seria de la chica no dejaba decirle nada.

"¿Dónde está?" La voz de la chica era dura y no dejaba nada para discutir.

"No lo sé, Serafall" Issei abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo Lord Sitri. Al frente suyo estaba la hermana mayor de Sona, una de las Maous del inframundo. Ella era poderosa por derecho propio, todo era el resultado después de la guerra.

"Entonces hay que salir a buscarla"

Issei sabía que con ella a la cabeza todo iba salir demasiado bien. Sin embargo algo, lo detuvo. Era demasiado evidente lo que iban a hacer, más cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy estructurado y parecía ir en un solo camino. Por su mente nació una pregunta y una suposición. ¿Por qué atacarían a Sona justo en la mansión Sitri? ¿Acaso recibió ayuda? ¿Trabajo interno?

Todo era muy bien ejecutado, demasiado para ser verdad. Los guardias no detectaron a nadie caminado o entrando en la mansión Sitri. ¿Las mucamas no vieron nada?. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Miró a su alrededor, y solo estaban los principales protagonistas de toda la guardia, junto a Lord Sitri y Serafall. Miraba a aquellos capitanes que estaban allí, escuchó que Jacques era el responsable del turno nocturno. Estaba increíblemente tranquilo, justificando o tratando de hacer entender las fallas que tuvieron. Algo no le cuadraba a Issei, ese sujeto parecía querer irse a encabezar la búsqueda de la heredera. Pero su postura era tranquila como si hubiera esperado que esto sucediera; cruzó los ojos con ese guardia y vio alegría u orgullo, era como si estuviera Congratulándose por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Issei se enfocó que ese sujeto, algo no estaba bien, y parecía que nadie se daba cuenta.

Se organizaron grupos rápidos; Issei se apoyó en la pared pensando en todo eso asunto. Todo estaba mal, la facilidad con que entraron, la rapidez con la que trabajaron, como si supieran a donde ir. Todo tenía olor a podrido. Cerca suyo estaba Tsubaki mirándolo con atención, era como si estuviera midiéndolo o sopesando sus pensamientos. Issei se apoyó en ella, necesitaba una perspectiva diferente y pediría ayuda externa.

"Tsubaki..." La mencionada se paró derecha y abrió los ojos de manera grande, el chico nunca la había llamado así; ese tono que uso el, era un tono de un tipo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo "necesito que llames a Serafall-sama, necesito hablar con ella en privado"

"¿Por qué me pides esto a mí?"

"tú conoces a Serafall-sama más tiempo que cualquiera de las otras chicas y mucho más que yo" vio como la chica parecía debatirse y estaba algo reacia a hacerlo.

"no será fácil"

"lo sé. Dile que "el titiritero" quiere hablar con ella de forma urgente"

"¿el titiritero?"

"hazme caso, voy estar al fondo del pasillo" Issei salía al pasillo y camino hasta el fondo alejándose de todo el barullo. No paso ni dos minutos, cuando vio a Serafall caminando hacia él, tenía una cara seria y lo miraba como si fuera algo extraño. Cuando estuvo a dos metros de él se detuvo, lo miro de pies a cabeza, como si no creyera lo que le dijeron.

"¿eres el titiritero? ¿en serio?. No eres lo que esperaba" Issei suspiraba de manera cansada.

"lo se Serafall-sama. Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Estoy seguro que escucho las historias detrás del titiritero" vio como sonreía de manera mordaz y luego dijo

"¿en serio?. Veamos si lo dices es verdad. Dicen que el titiritero es un sujeto de dos metros, capaz de controlar a cualquiera"

"mitad de verdad"

"dicen que sabe muchas cosas, a cambio de obtener información"

"lo hice para obtener información del hakuryuukou"

"¿pero hay más?"

"cierto"

"¿cómo lo haces?"

"¿Qué sabe de los Runisticos?" Vio la cara de sorpresa de Serafall.

"son tipos que crean y modifican runas de magia. Algunos son poderosos debido a unas runas especiales"

"si. Es parte de la verdad. Aunque para aclarar la situación, las runas especiales son llamadas runas prohibidas" vio la cara de Serafall, parecía dudar. Issei siguió hablando. "Serafall-sama, mientras más tiempo perdamos, más lejos se alejará Kaicho. Yo estoy seguro que Kaicho lleva consigo una runa que hice para ella de manera especial. Es una runa de seguimiento y rastreo. Me permite saber dónde está, no importa la distancia que se aleje"

"espera. ¿acaso ella confió en ti, para que le dieras esa runa? ¿Por qué?"

"confió en mi porque ella sabía lo que soy y lo que hago. Además, ella se pasó a convertir en mi rey"

Vio como la chica se debatía en silencio, pero de un segundo a otro abrió los ojos de manera rápida y miro al chico de manera sorprendida.

"espera, ¿Por qué estás buscando información del Hakuryuukou? Si tú eres el Sekiryuutei"

"eso es simple serafall-sama, conozco la historia detrás de las batallas que hay entre ambos dragones, se cómo han terminado las batallas que han tenidos los antiguos portadores. Pero lo más importante, se cómo terminan los portadores de la boosted gear. Y quiero evitar ese destino para mí; así que recurrí a recolectar información que exista de mi rival destinado. No lo hago para pelear contra él, sino que lo hago para saber qué tan fuerte es y poder prepararme"

Serafall miraba al chico, no vio rastro de mentira. Vio seriedad y firmezas en sus palabras.

"dime una cosa, con toda la información que has reunido de él; si llegas a pelear con él, el día de mañana. ¿Cómo te iría?"

"me derrotara, lo que me llevara al purgatorio carmesi" dijo Issei. Serafall admitió que el chico tenía agallas y parecía no mentir. Hasta sintió algo de pena, no por el chico. Si no por su hermana, ya que iba a perder a un sirviente que era leal a ella y a su familia.

"bien, confiare en ti. Muéstrame cómo funciona esa runa tuya" vio al chico que sonrió y luego lo vio extender su mano derecha. Vio con fascinación como aparecía lentamente un dibujo lleno de letras y símbolos que ella no conocía; a los segundos se ilumino y formo una flecha señalando una dirección.

"bien hay que ir en esa dirección, me llama la atención ya que va en la dirección contraria que señalaban los guardias" dijo Issei de manera seria. Serafall, endureció su mirada.

"espérame aquí, voy a hablar con mi padre"

Issei afirmo con la cabeza y luego se quedó allí mismo. Vio como la chica entraba a la habitación y luego, de dos minutos llego un griterío de adentro. Como si no entendieran el razonamiento de Serafall, pero ella elevo su aura y silencio a todo el mundo. Debía reconocer que esa aura le dio miedo, era densa y poderosa; mentalmente se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era esa chica. Vio como salió de la habitación y luego camino hacia él. Detrás de ella venia el patriarca Sitri.

"Serafall, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"una nueva pista, papa" Lord Sitri dirigió la mirada al chico, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

"Dime una cosa chico. ¿Qué harías por mi hija?"

"por Kaicho..." No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el patriarca.

"¡deja de Jugar Titiritero! Se la verdad de uds dos, los vi la última noche antes de tu partida con Tannin"

Aquella frase fue un balde de agua fría para todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar. Serafall y Lady Sitri miraban al patriarca como preguntándose qué quería decir. Los guardias miraban al chico con algo de sorpresa e incredulidad; ya que ellos habían escuchado las noticas de aquel personaje llamado "titiritero", las chicas de la nobleza Sitri solo tenían una duda, ¿Qué verdad ocultaban Issei y Sona?. La más sorprendida de todos era Tsubaki, no por el hecho de que Issei era el titiritero, sino porque el patriarca Sitri vio el beso de Issei y Sona. La voz de Issei se volvió seria y cambio radicalmente su comportamiento.

"Lord Sitri, le ruego que nos perdone a Sona-sama y a mí, por ese comportamiento tan poco adecuado. Sin embargo, este no es el momento para las disculpas. Yo tengo una forma de seguir a su hija. Juro que cuando termine todo este jaleo, me arrodillare ante Ud. y me someteré a su castigo, por haber hecho tal flagrancia. Ahora si me disculpa, no puedo perder más tiempo"

"Espera, no he..." Dijo Lord Sitri, cuando fue interrumpido por su hija mayor.

"el chico tiene razón, Lord Sitri. Yo como la Maou Leviathan, acompañare a ese chico personalmente a seguir la pista que él tiene. Y me quedare hasta el final de todo este jaleo como dice el, mal que mal creo que el chico tiene una buena pista" aquella frase no fue dicha por la hija mayor de ese hombre, sino que fue hecha por la Maou del inframundo. Vio como ella agarro al chico de una mano y se fue en un círculo de magia; en aquel pasillo solo quedo silencio y confusión.

* * *

Issei apareció en el techo de la mansión. A su lado estaba la chica magica mirándolo de manera fija.

"hacia donde" Issei, miro su mano y vio que la flecha señalaba al noreste

"es esa dirección" vio como la chica ponía su mano sobre su frente como si hiciera sombra a sus ojos.

"dime esa runa solo señala la dirección. ¿verdad?"

"si"

"bien entonces vamos a viajar saltando entre puntos de teletransporte"

Issei abría los ojos de manera exagerada, sabía lo que significaba eso. Era como saltaran entre puntos y puntos, como una manera de acortar distancias.

"¿estás listo?" Pregunto la chica

"sí, solo tengo una petición" Serafall levanto una ceja hacia el chico y luego dijo

"¿cuál sería esa petición?"

"quiero derrotar a los secuestradores por mi cuenta" Serafall miro al chico de manera fija, y no entendía el razonamiento detrás de esa petición. Solo tenía clara una cosa, podría ver de primera mano lo el chico podía hacer.

"bien, te dejare que te encargues de esos secuestradores"

Saltaron a nueva posición. Cuando aparecieron verificaron la dirección vieron que estaban bien, volvieron a saltar. Lo hicieron así por cuarto saltos más, al quinto vieron que la flecha estaba en la dirección contraria.

"nos adelantamos a la posición de la Runa"

"¿en serio?"

"si. Creo que este lugar será ideal para una emboscada" dijo Issei mirando alrededor. Serafall hizo lo mismo, vio que a un costado y el lugar por donde venían los secuestradores tenían arboles altos, el camino seguía recto hasta una curva que estaba cerca de un cerro. "bueno aquí los esperare, será mejor que se esconda. Si ve que me van sobrepasar ya sabe qué hacer. Aunque igual recomiendo que deje a uno vivo, para interrogarlo"

Serafall estuvo de acuerdo con el chico. Y así se fue a esconder. Issei se quedó parado al medio del camino. Parecía algo estúpido de hacer, pero el necesitaba que sea así, para que llegaran todos los involucrados; no tuvo que pasar mucho cuando escucho pasos y un pequeño griterío. Pero lo que sintió cuando se acercaban era un sentimiento que él pensó que se había cortado, era las sensaciones o sentimientos de las evils pieces. Sentía frustración, miedo y enojo; eso eran los sentimientos que Sona tenía es ese momento.

"¡¿quién eres?!" Aquel grito dicho por un demonio lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y vio a cinco demonios, uno de ellos llevaba cargando un bulto sobre su hombro, podía ver que eran unas piernas que estaban amarradas, pudo ver las manos que estaban también amarradas a la espalda de ella. No necesito saber quién era.

"solo soy un demonio reencarnado" dijo Issei. Los demonios se miraron entre ellos y luego otro hablo.

"tú eres el peón de la nobleza de la heredera Sitri. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?"

"eso no importa. Solo vine por Kaicho. Uds. no merecen mi tiempo y mi perdón" vio como los demonios se enojaron y luego otro hablo.

"te crees mucha cosa al decirnos eso. No eres más que un simple peón, que rencarno hace unos meses. No eres contrincante para ninguno de nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa grande.

"saben, todo el mundo comete errores al juzgarme tan rápido. Y eso se debe a varios factores, el principal es la falta de información real que tienen de mí, junto a otra clase de errores que han cometido"

Escucho como los demonios se reían o se mofaban de él.

"eres muy chistoso chico. Nosotros secuestramos a la heredera, porque no ofrecieron una recompensa por ella..."

"Cállate. Eso no tiene que saberlo nadie" corto otro demonio

"¿y qué importa? Ese chico va morir aquí, además no siento a nadie cerca" dijo un tercero desenvainado su espada.

"sí... incluso no siento al chico. Es raro" dijo un cuarto.

Serafall vio como Issei sonrió, se llevó un dedo a la boca y se mordió para sacarse sangre, levanto el dedo hacia el frente suyo. Abrió los ojos cuando vio como dibujaba una runa simple en el aire, se sorprendió cuando vio que la runa se mantenía en el aire flotando; lo más increíble era que la sangre de la runa se mantenía en estado líquido y parecía como si se moviera de manera libre y natural, como si estuviera corriendo dentro de un vaso sanguíneo.

"saben, esta va ser la primera vez que hago una runa prohibida en el inframundo. Uds. van ser las victimas ideales de mi primera runa prohibida"

"¿runa?" Dijo un demonio con cara de pregunta.

" _Ancacis tibertum_ " dio el chico. Lo primero que vieron era como la runa cambio a color negro, oscuro como la noche misma, lo otro que vieron era que de la runa salieron 5 hilos negros, y luego marcaron con un punto negro en cualquier parte de los demonios. A uno lo marco en el pecho, otro en el brazo, pierna, mejilla y ultimo en la pierna. "esta hecho, para mi Uds. ya están muertos" dijo con una voz tranquilizadora el chico. Serafall no comprendía las palabras del chico, no sabía si estaba loco, estúpido o era muy valiente; la duda que le quedaba era esa runa que todavía estaba presente en aire, como si flotara y no se moviera. No sentía magia, ni energía; para ella era extraño.

Vio como el chico se chupaba el dedo donde se autoinfligió la herida y luego se puso las manos en los bolsillos, miro la tranquilidad y serenidad que tenía en el rostro; los otros demonios se miraban entre ellos como si no entendieran nada.

"¿Qué hiciste chico?" Dijo el demonio que cargaba a Sona.

"saben, ¿algunos uds sabe algo del arte de las runas?" Vio como los demonios negaban con la cabeza. "que pena. No les voy a explicar algo que no necesitan, ya que dentro de unos minutos estarán muertos. Así que solo voy a exigir una sola cosa"

"¿qué cosa?" Dijo el que cargaba a Sona, Issei supo que era el jefe de esa cuadrilla, parecía tener la mayor autoridad de los 5 hombres.

"quiero el nombre del responsable de este secuestro. Uds son solo peones, alguien tuvo que darles instrucciones, alguien tenía que decirles cual era la mejor hora para atacar, alguien les tuvo que decir que ruta usar, para huir, alguien tenía que decirle el plan y donde se iban a reunir para obtener la recompensa. Por eso quiero el nombre del responsable"

Los demonios se miraron entre ellos y luego se rieron más fuerte y con ganas. Como si hubieran escuchado una broma.

"¿seguro que estas bien de la cabeza chico?. Sabes yo había esperado que nos exigieras que te entregáramos a la heredera Sitri. Pero veo que eres un estúpido, vienes aquí al frente de nosotros y exiges información de nuestro contratante. Yo hubiera pedido directamente a la chica en cuestión, no esas nimiedades de quien es nuestro jefe"

"eres un tonto. Sabes chico, como te vas a morir aquí. Te diremos quién es nuestro jefe, él nos prometió unas buenas monedas, cuando le entreguemos a la chica. Pobrecita, no me imagino lo que el contratante de mi jefe le va hacer a esa chica. Es una verdadera lástima, ya no se ven chicas lindas como ellas, aquí en el inframundo"

"sí, es una lástima lo que le van a hacer esa chica. Pero bueno no es de nuestra incumbencia. Bueno, mátenlo rápido chicos, tenemos que esperar al Capitan Jacques en el punto de reunión"

Los cuatros demonios desenvainaron las espadas, se reían del chico. Sona comenzó a moverse, no quería lo mataran. Serafall estaba a punto de moverse, pero vio la cara del chico, era tranquila y hasta parecía verlo sonreír.

"¿saben?. Gracias por la información" dijo el chico. Serafall vio como la runa brillo un poco, y vio con incredulidad los eventos que sucedieron después de eso.

El chico camino hacia los hombres de manera tranquila, ella esperaba una matanza o algo parecido; pero vio que los hombres no se movían, vio que tenían una cara de sorpresa pegada en esos rostros. El chico se acercaba a donde estaba su hermana, vio como los hombres parecían congelados y miraban al chico con cara de asombro. Paso cerca de ellos, se puso al frente del que cargaba a su hermana, luego vio como ese mismo sujeto, se la entregaba de manera voluntaria al chico. Este la recibió y la cargo al estilo nupcial. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Se arrodillo en el piso con Sona en sus brazos, saco sus brazos debajo de las piernas de ella y con su mano libre le quito la mordaza de la boca.

"¿Estas bien?" Serafall vio con asombro la cara de preocupación genuina del chico, no era una cara que le haces a tu jefa o tu maestro. No, era una cara de alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti.

"no, estoy algo mareada y cansada. Creo que me drogaron" el chico libero las otras ataduras. Una vez que estuvo libre, Sona trato de pararse, estuvo dos segundos así y casi se cae. Issei la cargo de nuevo al estilo nupcial. Lo siguiente fue un shock para los que no sabían nada de esos dos; vieron como la chica llevo sus manos a la cara del chico y lo obligo a que se acercara a ella; y allí mismo sin esperar nada beso al chico que la estaba cargando. Al terminar se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos, vieron como la chica volvía a darle un casto beso al chico en los labios y luego dijo.

"gracias por salvarme Ise-kun"

"por ti haría cualquier cosa"

Serafall veía la cara de felicidad real que tenía su hermana. Además, vio tranquilidad, como si ya nada malo va a suceder. Vio cómo su hermana se acomodaba en los brazos del chico, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, y luego cerro los ojos como si no importara nada más. Vio tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana. Vio como el chico la miraba con devoción y sonreía como si estuviera viendo algo entretenido. Pasaron unos minutos, Serafall volvió su vista a los demonios, vio que estaban en la misma posición parecían estatuas, podía escuchar como gemían y movían de manera frenética los ojos.

"Serafall-sama, venga con nosotros" escucho al chico hablar. Ello lo hizo y luego decidió quedarse callada, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Comenzado en la relación que tenían esos dos, luego en la técnica que hizo el chico y que relación tenía con los aquellos demonios que no se podían mover. Ella miraba fascinada el espectáculo que estaba al frente de ella.

"esta es mi primera runa prohibida. Es una runa única, de mi creación y solo yo la puedo usar. Ya que está ligada a mi sangre. De hecho el material que use es mi propia sangre, no hay nada que pueda igualar mi técnica. Ahora voy explicarles que hace mi runa, con esta runa fue como, en parte, me gane el nombre del titiritero, esta fue la manera que el bajo mundo y los espías, informantes y otros personajes me conocieron; porque podía literalmente controlar el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo. No importa la edad, sexo o raza" Serafall vio como los cinco demonios soltaron sus espadas y luego comenzaron a hacer sentadillas.

"lo interesante de mi runa, que puedo controlar los movimientos voluntarios de mis víctimas, por el tiempo que yo quiera. Los únicos músculos que no puedo controlar son los del corazón, los de la garganta y respiratorios. Tampoco no puedo controlar los movimientos oculares. La razón de porque es prohibida, es que además de que soy el único creador y único usuario vivo; da una falsa impresión de poder y comienza a afectar tu cordura, al creerte que eres una especie de dios manipulador. La runa en si no mata, sino que son las acciones son las que mata a la víctima. Por ejemplo, así"

Ambos vieron como los 5 demonios agarraban sus espadas y luego caminaban entre sí, acercándose lentamente. Vieron como ponían sus espadas apuntando a lugares vitales, y sea cuello, ingle o entrepierna y corazón.

"me basta una orden más y los cinco se "suicidan" entre ellos. O quizás puedo hacer que los 5 se hagan esto"

Vieron como caminaban hasta los árboles, uno de ellos empezó a hacer una especie de soga con los cinturones que tenían. Amarro la soga a una rama gruesa y alta; Serafall vio con horror como cuatro de esos demonios levantaban al quedaba y lo colgaban del cuello, vio como los otros 4 sujetaban al tipo como si estuvieran congelados.

"esas son formas de matar. Por eso es una runa prohibida, junto con la simpleza de esa técnica, la hacen única y muy peligrosa. Por suerte nadie, incluso los 4 runisticos restantes que quedan con vida, puede usar esa runa. Solo yo." Serafall miraba al chico, que cargaba a su hermana de manera natural y no parecía tener problemas para llevarla así. Luego dijo

"contéstame una pregunta, ¿puedes controlar a quien sea?" Vio como el chico le devolvía la mirada y luego le dijo

"no, depende mucho del poder que tenga mi víctima. A veces lo controlare unos segundos y otras veces simplemente no voy a poder controlar a ciertos sujetos"

"¿y cómo sé que no puedes controlarme a mí?"

"si quiere, podremos hacer una prueba. Aunque con lo que vi y sentí de su poder, ni siquiera lograre marcarla con mi runa"

"inténtalo" dijo Serafall. Vio como el chico la miro unos segundos y luego afirmo con la cabeza. Vio como de la runa que todavía estaba en el aire salió un hilo negro, que voló a toda velocidad y se pegó al dorso de su mano derecha. Vio y sintió con fascinación la técnica del chico. No quedo ninguna marca en el dorso de su mano, y no sintió nada que la controlara.

"interesante, entonces es una técnica que depende del nivel de poder que tengas, si tu víctima es más débil que tú, lo controlas. En caso contrario no sucede nada" dijo la Maou.

"sí, eso es correcto Serafall-sama. Ahora quisiera terminar acá. En lo personal yo mataría a esos gusanos. Pero no quiero mancharme las manos, ya que necesito manchármelas en la mansión Sitri. Quiero interrogar personalmente a Jacques y créame no será bonito"

"¿en qué estás pensando?"

"Tortura. Necesitare testigos y sobre todo a gente que tenga estómago, lo que hare no es algo digno de sentirme orgulloso. Pero he tenido un maestro que me enseño como hacerlo y como resistir."

"¿sabes?. Mientras más te escucho, más me pregunto si mi hermana sabe todo de ti; estoy segura que ella estaría asustada de todo lo que sabes hacer"

"sí, lo sé. Pero las cosas buenas que hago son mejores que las cosas malas que hago. Y eso ella lo ha visto de primera persona. Quizás por eso ella todavía está interesada en mi"

"¿interesada?, chico acaso con ese beso que te dio mi hermana, ¿todavía piensas que está interesada?"

"lo dije mal, ella está enamorada de mí, y eso no lo niego, Serafall-sama"

"eso está mejor. Bueno apártate, yo me encargo de esos gusanos"

Issei vio como la Maou, invoco una varita de chica magica, estaba seguro que la varita era casi del mismo tamaño que ella, vio como hacia poses y gestos de una verdadera chica magica. Cambio su actitud a una infantil, hizo girar su varita y luego la golpeo en el suelo. Vio con fascinación magia de hielo que nacía de la propia varita y corría en dirección a los demonios, pronto aquellos demonios fueron cubiertos por hielo y formaron verdaderos bloques de hielo con aquellos demonios encerrados adentro. Vio como ella se acercó a los bloques y luego vio cómo su dedo corazón lo sujeto con su pulgar, acerco su mano a uno de los bloques, soltó el dedo que golpeo aquella pared de hielo, escucho un sonido de algo trisándose; con fascinación vio como el bloque se rompía en pedazos no más grandes que su puño.

"¿y ahora qué?" Dijo la Maou.

"me está probando. Bien, entonces recomendare algunas cosas. Tenemos que irnos, aparecemos en la azotea o en otra habitación de la mansión Sitri. La idea es que Jacques no me vea y menos a Sona. Hay que atraparlo y llevarlo a una habitación cerrada, que tenga el espacio suficiente para que coloquen una mesa con una silla. Una vez que este adentro, procederé a interrogarlo bajo mi método"

"¿y que harás con mi padre?, recuerdo que quiere hablar contigo. Y no se veía muy contento, algo me dice que te vio besando a mi hermana"

"eso es correcto. Pero según recuerdo le pedí que me esperara hasta que este jaleo terminara. Y según mis sospechas creo saber quién es el responsable de esto, pero no puedo acusar sin pruebas. Por eso le pediré que llame a Sirzechs Lucifer-sama; él es encargado de los asuntos internos del inframundo. Así que será un buen testigo cuando Jacques confiese"

"¿sabes de Sirzechs-chan?, ¿Cómo?"

"como el titiritero, me he encargado de informarme y recolectar información de muchas cosas interesantes; tanto así que ser un Maou, dibuja inmediatamente un tremendo blanco en la espalda, para quien sea. Y créame he leído y he escuchado mucha información. Así que tengo una leve idea de lo que hacen, como son, poderes y otros datos"

"Wow, ¿de verdad, tienes toda esa información en tu cabeza?"

"tengo memoria eidética"

"de verdad eres algo especial chico. Bueno tengo una idea de donde aparecer, así que te quedaras en esa habitación junto a mi hermana, yo personalmente iré a buscarte para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer"

Issei y Serafall aparecieron en una habitación, grande con una cama grande. Por lo que pudo ver, había ciertos detalles que la hacían parecer que era la habitación de una niña; la presencia de figuritas de chicas mágicas, báculos mágicos de colección todavía en sus cajas selladas, un uniforme de chica mágica colgado en una puerta y la imponente presencia de una pared forrada en pósteres y fotografías de tamaño natural de diferentes chicas mágicas. Las sospechas de Issei se confirmaron cuando Serafall hablo.

"bienvenido a mi antigua habitación. Qué bueno que okasan no modifico nada. Es tan linda mi habitación. ¿Cierto Ise-chan?" Issei trago de manera ruidosa, al escuchar esa pregunta. También lo hizo porque el cambio de actitud de la Maou fue un giro en 180 grados, de manera radical.

"sí, es muy bonita, Serafall-sama" dijo Issei sudando un poco.

"Yeii. bien Ise-chan, pon a mi hermana en mi cama y ponte cómodo, me voy a demorar un poco"

Vio como la chica desapareció en un círculo de teletransporte. Issei, todavía cargaba a Sona en brazos. Ella estaba muy cómoda, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y parecía dormir. Camino hacia la cama, luego la deposito en aquella cama. Le saco los zapatos, y luego la cubrió con una manta. Con una mano, corrió un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro, sonrió de manera relajada y luego le beso la frente. Sintió como Sona se movía entre sueños y luego hablo dormida casi como un susurro.

"Ise... no me dejes..."

 **{¿Qué vas hacer?}** _¿a qué te refieres?_ **{Jacques}** _hare la terapia de agujas_ **{¿con temporizador?}** _si_ **{crees que funcione contra ese tipo, se veía un tipo duro}** _lo sé, pero tengo una ventaja._ **{¿Cuál?}** _Serafall lo atrapara_ **{ah, entiendo. Entonces apelaras a tu inocencia}** _sí._

Allí termino esa conversación. Issei, seguía mirando a Sona, estaba durmiendo de manera pacífica, como si reconociera la mano que estaba sujetándola, las sabanas en la cual estaba acostada y la almohada que tenía debajo de su cabeza. El chico se sentó en la cama cerca de ella, no dejo de sujetar la mano de ella. En ningún momento dejo de mirarla, él no la veía desde que se fue con Tannin; se sintió aliviado de verla sana y salva. Se acerco a besar la frente de la chica una segunda vez, luego bajo su cabeza para apoyar su frente con la de ella. Su mente era un revoltijo de cosas, se comenzaron a mezclar aquellos sentimientos de preocupación por ella, lo mucho que la extraño esos 9 días, la sensación de inseguridad que le vino encima por culpa de su descuido. Lloro de manera suave, allí estaba el compartiendo y viviendo con ella aquel momento que era significativo para él.

Ajenos a ellos, en la puerta se encontraban parados Lady y Lord Sitri. Ambos miraban de manera asombrada aquella escena, vieron al chico llorando encima de su hija y sin querer escucharon algo más de lo que ellos imaginaron.

"Perdóname Sona. Fui un tonto al no detenerte aquella noche, pero era algo que ambos queríamos hacer. Tanto que ninguno de los dos, vigilamos que no hubieran testigos. Y ahora, me encargare de que esto no te afecte. Asumiré toda la culpa y nada te pasara, eso te lo puedo asegurar"

Vieron como el chico abría los ojos, y luego besaba de manera casta a su hija en los labios.

"te amo, Sona Sitri"

Ambos Padres se retiraron de manera rápida. Se alejaron con igual rapidez, hacia una oficina que ellos sabían que estaba desocupada.

"querido, eso lo cambia todo" dijo Lady Sitri

"Lo sé, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"será mejor que interroguemos al chico, después de que termine con Serafall. Ella nos dijo que todavía le faltaba una cosa por terminar"

* * *

Issei, había cambiado de posición en la cama, actualmente se encontraba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, tenía una rodilla flexionada hacia arriba; encima de él se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica pelinegra, se encontraba abrazando al chico por su pecho, la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en hombro de él. Issei estaba abrazando a la chica de manera protectora, se encontraba dormitando de manera pacífica, él estaba muy cómodo y deseaba que nunca terminara ese momento. Pero el toque de un dedo contra su mejilla lo saco de su ensoñación; al costado de la cama se encontraba Serafall y Tsubaki; tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando vio las caras de ambas chicas que eran iguales, como si estuvieran enternecidas.

"ven Ise-kun. Hice lo que me pediste. Ahora deja a mi hermana en compañía de Tsubaki-chan"

"sí, dame un segundo" Issei se levantó con algo de dificultad. Con cuidado dejo a Sona en lado contrario por donde se iba a bajar, la tapo con la manta y luego corrió un mechón de cabello para verla antes de irse. "te la encargo Tsubaki-san" vio como la chica le dio un gesto afirmativo.

Ambos caminaban de manera tranquila. Issei se detuvo en un pasillo y luego miro en otra dirección.

"necesito unas cosas de mi habitación"

"te sigo" le dijo la Maou

Serafall vio como Issei salía de esa habitación portando un pequeño bolso que le cruzaba el tórax desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de su abdomen, dicho bolso estaba a la espalda del chico. Siguieron caminando, el chico caminaba de manera tranquila y parecía atento a todo. Cuando vio un cabello Pelirrojo, pudo ver como el chico se tensó de manera leve, parecía listo para cualquier cosa.

"bien, aquí estas, Serafall. ¿Quién es el chico?" Dijo el pelirrojo

"es el Peón de mi hermana, el tipo que ya te había mencionado"

Issei miraba a los otros que estaban alrededor del que él había escuchado que se llamaba Sirzechs Lucifer, aquel hombre pelirrojo, estaba ataviado en una capa blanca que lo cubría de cuerpo entero, además tenía unas hombreras de metal, adornados con ciertos detalles de oro, al acercarse a saludarlo vio que aquellos adornos de oro eran runas y hechizos escritos, para retener y/o bloquear poder. Issei trago saliva, reconoció que para el poder de ese tipo este todavía estaba en niveles altos, a pesar de poseer esas runas; eso era un indicativo del nivel de poder que poseía ese hombre.

"con que tú eres Issei Hyoudou, el peón de Sona-chan. El Titiritero, del que todos en el bajo mundo hablan de ti como si fueras la mayor fuente de información y tus métodos pocos ortodoxos. Pero lo más impresionante es que eres unos de los últimos Runisticos con vida; y el actual Sekiryuutei de esta generación"

Issei estrechaba los ojos de manera leve, aquella sonrisa amena del hombre, era genuina. Sin embargo, la posición y la manera que tenía para enfrentarse a su interlocutor, lo hacía estar listo para cualquier cosa.

"Lucifer-sama. Es un honor conocer a unos de los hombres más fuertes dentro de la lista de los 20 más fuertes del mundo. Gestor y principal protagonista de la facción anti-maou en la guerra civil del inframundo. Donde conoció a su actual esposa Grayfia-sama, la reina más fuerte del inframundo. Actualmente es conocido como el Maou carmesí. Se dice que un sis-con declarado y según palabras de Rias Gremory es increíblemente asfixiante hasta la muerte"

Issei vio como el satán carmesí se fue a una esquina con un aura depresiva rodeándolo, estaba arrodillado y se le escuchaba gemidos y lloriqueos; algunas frases al aire como "Rias-tan piensa que soy muy cariñoso..." "Rias-tan no me deja consentirla". Issei saco una gota de sudor al ver semejante escena, no sabía si reír o tener vergüenza ajena, un leve tic apareció en su ceja izquierda. Aquella escena fue cortada por una mucama de pelo Plateado, le había pegado un harisen de papel en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

"Lucifer-sama. Compórtese, estamos aquí porque veníamos averiguar al responsable del secuestro de la heredera Sitri"

El ambiente sufrió un cambio radical al escuchar esas palabras. Todos adoptaron una expresión seria y luego miraron al chico. Este último dirigió la mirada a Serafall.

"¿está todo como lo pedí?" Vio que la chica afirmo. "bien. Necesito decir unas cosas antes de empezar. Primero necesito invocar a mi familiar" Issei hizo aparecer un circulo magico. De allí salió aquella hada, que se quedó volando al frente de él.

"Issei-sama. ¿Para qué me necesita?"

"hola Yui. Necesito que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirles a todos"

"si Issei-sama" Yui se fue a sentar al hombro del chico. Este último dirigió la vista al público que tenía, vio a Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, los dos Maous, y algunos guardias.

"bien. Primero, para obtener la verdad de ese traidor, necesito que todos estén seguros que pueden aguantar ver una escena de tortura. Segundo, necesito el mayor silencio posible, los únicos sonidos que se tienen que escuchar en aquella sala son mi voz, la voz de ese tipo y un pequeño sonido de tic-tac. Tercero, no me interrumpan, es de vital importancia que no lo hagan. ¿estamos claros?"

Vio como todos afirmaban con la cabeza.

"una última pregunta Serafall-sama. ¿Jaques tiene esposa? ¿hijos?" Vio que Serafall lo miro de manera seria directa unos segundos y luego dijo

"tiene una esposa y una hija pequeña de 8 años"

"entiendo. Gracias Serafall-sama" Issei dirigió su mirada a su familiar "bien. Yui"

"¿si Ise-sama?"

"te invoque para que veas y aprendas. Se que has estado leyendo mis diarios y mis libros. Te vi muy concentrada leyendo aquel libro verde oscuro; y créeme es peligroso que te quedes muy concentrada en ese libro; por eso te invoqué para que veas de primera mano los resultados. Por eso es importante que veas todo y no digas nada. Cualquier duda que tengas te la contestare después. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Vio como el Hada parecía tener ciertas dudas y luego afirmo con la cabeza.

"bien, ¿Dónde está Jacques?" dijo mirando a Serafall.

* * *

Issei entro a aquella habitación, parecía un galpón vacío con solo una mesa al medio y dos sillas; una frente a la otra en lados opuestos de la mesa. Issei miro a Yui y a los otros; y se llevó un dedo a los labios señalando silencio. Vio como afirmaron con la cabeza. Luego en el mismo silencio, hizo una señal de espera, para que todos esperaran alli. Antes de seguir caminando, Issei se sacó sangre de su dedo, e hizo la runa prohibida. Al terminar susurro las palabras. Todos vieron con fascinación como aquella runa cambio de color y lanzo un hilo negro que se pegó a la base del cuello del sujeto que estaba sentado. Issei siguió caminando y luego en silencio se sentó en la silla, quedando frente al capitán Jacques y todos podían verlo directamente.

El no dijo ninguna palabra, se quedó mirando al sujeto, parecía que lo habían golpeado. Tenía el pelo desordenado y tenía algunos moretones que estaban empezando a ponerse rojos. En silencio siguió mirando a Jacques. Él sabía que lo había reconocido, vio que tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera jugando con él. El silencio era pesado, Issei se desabrocho el bolso que llevaba consigo, lo abrió y luego saco un rollo de cuero café oscuro, que deposito con toda la tranquilidad encima de la mesa. Luego saco una cajita que le cabía en la palma de mano, lo curioso de ese artefacto es que tenía una varilla de metal, que parecía venir desde el interior de la caja. Jacques vio como el chico parecía mirar unos segundos esa caja, la deposito a un lado y luego toco con un dedo la varilla de metal. Vio con fascinación que dicha varilla se movía de manera mecánica como un tic tac. Y además producía el sonido de "tic" y "tac", lo hacía de manera rítmica y constante; hasta que se detuvo por completo. La curiosidad lo carcomía.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Jacques. Vio como el chico lo miraba de manera impasible y luego dijo

"es un temporizador mágico" aquellas palabras lo confundieron, vio como el chico empezó a abrir el rollo de cuero, lo desenrollo y vio que adentro había ciertas varillas de metal, parecían agujas. Vio al chico tomar tres agujas y vio que eran de diferentes tamaños. Cada una eran más larga que la anterior. Tenía el presentimiento que había alguien detrás de él, intento darse la vuelta y abrió los ojos, estaba paralizado. Lo único que él podía hacer era mover los ojos, respirar normalmente y hablar.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Vio como el chico lo miraba de manera neutra, parecía no preocuparle el estado de inmovilidad que él tenía. El silencio volvió a caer, en aquella sala.

Vio como el chico, con un dedo tocaba la varilla del temporizador y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" aquella pregunta era estúpida, se comenzó a reír de manera estrepitosa. Si hubiera estado más atento hubiera escuchado el Tic-Tac, que pasaba más rápido de lo normal. Cuando dejo de escuchar el tic-tac. Miro con asombro como su mano derecha agarraba una aguja de metal corta y luego la sujeto con entre el pulgar y el índice como si fuera clavar algo. Miro con horror, como su mano izquierda se levantaba un poco y luego vio como la aguja se iba acercando a su dedo meñique. El comenzó a gritar cuando la aguja empezó a penetrar su carne, justo debajo de su uña. El gritaba y gritaba de dolor, trato de pelear contra su propio cuerpo, pero este no le obedecía. Miro con horror aquella aguja que estaba hasta mitad adentro de su carne. Vio como como el chico, volvió a tocar el temporizador. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" aquella pregunta dicha por el chico, no la entendía. El sentía que estaba siendo burlado, pudo escuchar que el tic-tac pasaba más rápido, como si corriera contra el tiempo.

"ya Sabes cómo me llamo, ¿Por qué me preguntas?" el tic-tac aumento la velocidad, hasta que se detuvo completamente. Su mano derecha agarro otra aguja, el empezaba a negar como desesperado y luchaba contra su cuerpo. No reprimió ningún grito de agonía y dolor, cuando sintió la aguja enterrándose en su dedo corazón izquierdo.

TIC-TAC. Aquel sonido le hizo abrir los ojos y ver que le chico había reiniciado el temporizador.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Jacques miraba al chico como si no fuera normal, estaba seguro que algo le hizo, para que no pudiera controlar su cuerpo. El tic-tac aumento de velocidad, miro con horror ese objeto infernal, si guardaba silencio el tic-tac, iba más rápido hasta que se agotaba el tiempo. El dolor de sus dedos lo hizo quedarse callado. No escucho nada, abrió los ojos y vio la varilla completamente detenida. Sintió que su mano derecha volvía a moverse sola. La aguja se iba clavar en el dedo medio izquierdo. Grito y siguió gritando.

El dolor era insoportable, miro al chico y vio con horror como volvía activar el temporizador. Lo que lo hizo peor era el rostro serio sin emociones que mostraba el chico. No era algo normal. Tic-tac.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Volvía a escuchar el infernal Tic-tac, Tic-tac. El dolor de sus dedos lo hizo hablar.

"me llamo Jacques, soy capitán de la guardia de la familia Sitri" escuchaba el Tic-tac, de manera lenta y continua.

"¿Cuándo asumiste como capitán de la guardia?"

"¿Qué te importa?" Dijo con sorna y sonrió. Escucho que le temporizador volvía a andar rápidamente, Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Miro al chico y no lo vio preocupado por el, simple estaba allí mirándolo impasible. El reloj se detuvo. Sintió como su mano tomaba otra aguja. Miro al chico y este seguía igual sin inmutarse mirándolo todo. La aguja iba dirigida a su dedo índice izquierdo.

Tic-tac. Jacques abrió los ojos, trato de aguantar el dolor cerrando los ojos. Fue imposible, aquellas agujas eran muy dolorosas, vio que el chico volvía a activar el temporizador. Tic-tac.

"¿Cuándo asumiste como Capitán de la guardia?" Otra vez esa pregunta. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Miro como el temporizador avanzaba rápido. Sabía que el chico estaba esperando. No era normal. Guardo silencio. Espero que iba hacer el chico si no contestaba nada. Tic-tac, tic-tac. Se escuchaba como si tuviera el ritmo de la locomotora. Al detenerse, su mano agarraba otra aguja que se dirigía a su pulgar izquierdo.

Después del dolor. Escucho hablar al chico.

"el silencio no es tu salvación y tampoco la mentira. Solo la verdad te salvara del dolor. Te has clavado 5 agujas, en tu brazo hay alrededor de unos 30 puntos increíblemente dolorosos, ya te has clavado en 5. podemos seguir con los dedos de tus pies, la zona detrás de la rodilla. El codo. Tu hombro. Y podemos repetir el proceso con todo el lado derecho. Si eso no es suficiente" vio como el chico agarro una de las agujas más largas y luego se la mostro.

"esta aguja sirve para estimular unos nervios que están en tu abdomen. Si, tú mismo te las vas a clavar, y cuando lleguen a su destino, es como si te estuvieran apretando tus órganos de manera dolorosa. Entonces continuemos" vio como volvía a activar el temporizador.

"¿Cuál es tu función en la guardia?" Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Aquel sonido lo asusto.

"soy el encargado del segundo pelotón de la guardia Sitri" Tic-tac. Se escuchaba de manera rítmica.

"¿Qué almorzaste ayer?" Aquella pregunta era la más mundana que había escuchado

"que importa" escucho el Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Mas rápido de lo que recordaba escuchar. "¿Qué significa esto?" Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Pasaba de manera rápida. Hasta que se detuvo. Sintió su mano derecha agarrar una nueva aguja. Vio como la aguja empezó a enterrarla entremedio de sus nudillos. Mas dolor y agonía. Gritos y lágrimas.

Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Aquel sonido le comenzó a tener pánico.

"¿Por qué ordenaste a tus hombres secuestrar a la heredera Sitri?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto con incredulidad. Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Empezó a avanzar más rápido. La sensación de dolor en su mano izquierda lo hizo apretar los dientes y empezar a preguntarse si valía la pena todo esto. "me sobornaron". Por primera vez un silencio cayo en esa sala. Espero que su mano se moviera sola, pero no lo fue. Abrió los ojos y vio que el chico había detenido el temporizador. Lo vio estrechar los ojos. Y luego soltó el temporizador para volver a escuchar ese ritmo maldito.

"¿Quién te soborno?"…

En todo momento aquellos espectadores de ese espectáculo horrible, guardaron silencio. Todos tenían caras serias y parecían estrechar levemente los ojos cuando vieron como el capitán Jacques se enterraba el mismo las agujas. Los gritos de dolor y agonía tampoco ayudaban. Al escuchar a Jacques confesar que lo habían sobornado, todos los observadores miraban de otra manera al chico, como si fuera otra cosa.

"!por favor¡ ¡ya basta¡ no puedo decirte quien me pago"

Aquella frase dicha de forma tan dolorosa y verle la cara al tipo, llena de lágrimas, un gesto de dolor y tristeza. Le hizo darse cuenta que estaba a punto de romperlo. Él miró el codo izquierdo del tipo y vio que tenía clavada 4 agujas en diferentes partes. Issei, decidió presionar un poco más, iba a apelar a la poca cordura y amor que le quedaba a ese tipo. Se levantó de la silla y luego miró a Jacques.

"Sabes Jacques. Solo quiero el nombre. Pero como te rehúsas a dármelo. Voy a buscar a alguien, la voy a traer acá, la voy a sentar en esta silla. Y te repetiré la pregunta, cuando no contestes al final del tiempo de mi temporizador mágico. Tú mismo vas a agarrar una aguja y se la enterrarás en algún punto de dolor. ¿Te gusta la idea?"

Vio como el hombre lo miraba con incredulidad y duda. Iba a decir algo, pero el chico se acercó a su oído y susurró de manera alta. Lo hizo para que los testigos escucharan.

"A la persona que voy a traer. Es a tu querida esposa. Ella está trabajando en este momento, se pregunta qué pasó contigo y tu desaparición. Cuando la traiga, ella estará sentada aquí y luego gritará y llorará; todo porque no confesaste. ¿o? ¿quieres que traiga a tu hija?" Issei se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando vino aquel nombre que tanto esperaba.

"! Rossier Reiss¡ él fue el que me sobornó. Yo como un tonto acepte…" en esa sala solo se escuchaban los sollozos y gemidos de dolor de aquel hombre roto y derrotado. Issei sonrió de manera leve, ya estaba todo dicho. Cogió un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Se puso delante del hombre y luego dijo

"Necesito que escribas tu confesión. Y cuando termines, lo firmaras y colocarás tu huella marcada con sangre"

"Si, lo haré" respondió de forma derrotada

Aquellas palabras dichas de forma tan cansada, fue el inicio de como el tipo, empezó a escribir en el pergamino su confesión. Issei por su parte espero que terminara de escribir. Leyó la confesión y luego se la entregó a Serafall. El después con sus conocimientos bloqueo con las mismas agujas los nervios del brazo, para asi poder recuperar sus agujas.

* * *

"eres algo chico" dijo lord Sitri de manera seria. Los espectadores miraban al chico de una manera seria. Vieron como este los miraba de manera neutral, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando fue corriendo hacia una pared y luego comenzó a vomitar. Todos miraron de manera compresiva al chico, todos sabían que esa reacción era una de asco y culpa; por sus mentes corrían pensamientos similares. Que a pesar de que el chico se puede comportar como un hijo de puta sin corazón en situaciones que la requieran, y sin embargo todavía posee algo de humanidad para darse cuenta que lo que hizo es algo horrible de hacer a cualquier ser vivo.

"Lord Sitri. Confió en que se tomaran los resguardos necesarios, para terminar todo este mal momento que hemos vivido el día de hoy. Por mi parte, me retirare a descansar un poco. Después de la cena, iré personalmente a la sala del trono y allí asumiré toda la responsabilidad; Sona-sama no ha hecho nada malo, yo la obligue a hacer ese pecaminoso acto que Ud. vio ese día"

Lord Sitri y Lady Sitri miraban al chico de manera sorprendida. Sobre todo, porque se echó la culpa al frente de todos. Miraron a los espectadores y se fijaron que solo Sirzechs levantaba una ceja, como si no comprendiera la situación, Serafall los miraba a ellos dos, como si estuviera esperando que dijeran algo que valiera la pena escuchar. Lord Sitri solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y luego vieron como el chico se retiraba de esa sala junto a su familiar.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Sirzechs...


	10. Chapter 10

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 10

Cansado. Esa la sensación que tenia Issei en ese momento. Habían pasado casi 6 horas desde que se encerró en aquella habitación. Él no quería ver a nadie, bueno si quería verla a ella. Pero en ese momento el todavía no fue informado de su recuperación; las chicas de su grupo le habían insistido solo golpeando una vez la puerta de madera. Pero este al reconocer la voz, no contestaba y tampoco abría la puerta; es aseguraba de escuchar lo que le decían. Casi todas le pedían que abriera la puerta y que hablara con ellas. Tsubaki le había informado de la salud de Sona, ella estaba bien y todavía no despertaba. Tomoe le golpeo la puerta y luego dijo que le había dejado en el piso una bandeja con algo de comida para él.

Sinceramente el no tenia hambre, solo tenia un puto nudo en el estomago por lo que iba a decir y hacer en la sala del trono. Había hablado con Yui de manera solemne y tranquila. Ella había comprendido el mensaje que Issei le había dado. "sí sigues ese camino de destrucción y locura, terminaras mal". Y como no hacerlo si aquel libro de tapa verde que tenía, era un libro de tortura, pensamiento psicótico y psicología criminal. Te enseñaba a como torturar y obtener ciertas informaciones bajo coacción, pensar y responder como un psicópata o criminal para meterte en el bajo mundo. Era algo oscuro ese libro; y Yui entendió el mensaje.

Aquella cama era su único soporte. Yui y Ddraig los únicos que miraban y acompañaban en silencio al chico. Tenía muchos pensamientos y dudas; nunca se había sentido así, tan inseguro de sí mismo.

Había escuchado de Tomoe, que la cena estaba servida y que si él quería podría bajar a comer. No lo pensó más. Fue donde su bolso de viaje, busco unas raciones de comida que tenia en caso de emergencias. Devoro aquellas barras multicaloricas y multinutritivas, se cambio la parte superior de su conjunto, fue al baño privado, se mojo la cara y luego se arreglo un poco frente al espejo. Yui había regresado a donde quiera que ella se dirigía, Ddraig desde el fondo del Sacred Gear miraba las acciones del chico, alentándolo a seguir. Él no lo sabía, pero Serafall vio como el chico caminaba hacia la sala del trono que su padre estaba esperándolo. Sonrió de manera leve y luego giro en dirección hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Aquella puerta fue la ultima que tenia que atravesar. Una vez hecho no había vuelta atrás. Con decisión tomo la manilla de la puerta, girándola y entro a aquel salón. Al fondo vio a Lord sitri sentado en la silla más alta que había. Parecía un hombre que se le habían puesto encima unos buenos años. Su figura cansada y contemplativa contrastaba de manera abrupta con lo que el conocía. Se había acercado lo suficiente para permanecer al frente de Lord Sitri. Se hinco en una rodilla y luego bajo la cabeza y hablo de manera fuerte y clara.

"Lord Sitri, he venido a verlo. Para recibir mi castigo por la flagrancia que le hecho a su hija, mi Rey Sona-sama. El hecho que sea mi Rey la hace mas severa mi falta de educación y no saber mi lugar"

El patriarca miraba al chico de manera impasible. Por su mente cruzaba muchas preguntas. Y pocas ideas tenia. Su esposa le había dicho que su hija menor de verdad amaba a ese chico, lo que realmente lo molestaba era el hecho que le habían mentido. Le mintieron en su cara, pero trato de encontrar una razón válida de porque esos dos le habían mentido.

"dime Hyoudou-san. ¿Por qué te auto inmolas?"

Issei pensaba de manera rápida, fue leído de manera fácil. Claro el mismo había dicho que prefería asumir todo y se predispuso a eso. El sabia de sobra que el hombre al frente suyo no era estúpido, había asumido que aquel acto que hizo en el patio con Sona, era la representación de una pareja. Aunque tenía una duda, ¿sabía el resultado de aquella partida de ajedrez, donde ellos dos habían decidido arrojarse juntos al vacío, de lo que eran una relación.

"Kaicho es importante para mi. Quiero ver los sueños de ella realizados, quiero su bienestar"

"¿Por qué sigues huyendo?" Lord Sitri miraba la ceja del chico que subía de manera leve. Su mandíbula se tensaba de manera leve. Casi podría ver los engranajes de su cabeza girar como una locomotora veloz.

"soy un Peón. Soy solo un demonio de clase baja. No soy lo indicado para ser pareja de Kaicho frente a la sociedad demoniaca"

Vio a Lord Sitri poner una cara seria y mirar de manera enojada al chico.

"¡eso es una estupidez! ¡¿acaso no pensaste en eso cuando decidiste estar con mi hija?!"

Aquel grito del hombre, parecía poner el ambiente tenso. Pudo ver que el chico seguía normal, casi no parecía preocupado por como él había gritado. Tuvo que reconocérselo al chico, tenia agallas. Pocos podían verlo a los ojos directamente cuando estaba enojado.

"Lord Sitri, le ruego que terminemos esta farsa. Ya es suficiente de toda esta situación estresante, el día de hoy fue un día agotador para todos, tanto de manera física como emocional. Soy un humano reencarnado en demonio, que tuve la suerte de haber tenido a gente que me enseño un montón de habilidades y técnicas para aprovechar mi sacred gear. Sin embargo aun no es suficiente, no tengo la fuerza para defender las cosas que me gustan, que amo; sobre todo de amenazas grandes. Tengo metas y sueños; que me gustaría realizar. Admito que me he enamorado de su hija Sona Sitri, en el tiempo que estuve conociéndola, más admiraba como era, su inteligencia, su astucia, su forma de ser, todo eso era un conjunto que me gustaba más y más de ella. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella también iba tener sentimientos por mí?; trate de mostrarle todo lo que se y todas las cosas horribles que hice y que puedo hacer. Y ella reacciono como si no le importaba. Había encontrado a alguien que realmente podría mirarme como soy, y no como lo que era"

Lord Sitri escuchaba atentamente. Miro al chico llorar de manera suave, como si fuera algo importante lo que decía. No necesitaba saber que esas lagrimas eran reales. Allí, al frente suyo, había un chico de 15-16 años, expresándole lo que estaba en el fondo de su corazón hacia su hija.

"yo también mire a Sona como lo que realmente era, podía ver sus miedos y sus tristezas. Admito que no pude hacerme a un lado, quería estar allí para ella y que nada importaba si ella era feliz haciendo lo que quería"

"te lo preguntare de una vez por todas ¿eres capaz de asumir tu responsabilidad de lo que significa estar con mi hija?"

Aquella pregunta dejo sorprendido a Issei, desde el fondo de su mente sabía que significaba eso. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar que los ancianos del consejo o la sociedad demoniaca señalaran a Sona como si fuera un bicho raro por estar con el? ¿estaba dispuesto a ser el responsable que su sueño de crear una escuela de Rating Game para las clases baja y media, se vea trucado por estar con el? ¿estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la continuidad de Sona en el consejo estudiantil de Kuoh? ¿estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para estar a la altura? Desde que comenzó a hacerse esas preguntas, más sabía que era un riesgo muy grande lanzarse al vacío. No podía ser tan egoísta sin consultarle a Sona; claro habían conversado algo de esos temas y todo lo que quedaba era que Sona quería estar con él, que no le importaba nada eso de la escuela, del consejo y todo eso; si no estaba con él, pero la duda estaba.

"Si. Estoy dispuesto a asumir toda la responsabilidad"

Lord Sitri miraba de manera inquisitiva al chico. Como buscándole algo malo. Algo que reprocharle o ver si mentía.

"¿sabes que estas siendo egoísta al respecto?" Vio la cara de duda que le hizo el chico. "¿Qué crees que dirá Sona?" No supo que sucedió, pero el chico pareció relajarse mucho. Miro como se enderezaba y luego hablo de manera segura.

"¿egoísta? Tal vez. Pero se lo que dirá Sona-chan" Lord Sitri abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, no esperaba aquel sufijo cariñoso saliendo de la boca del chico. Algo paso con ese chico, cuando lo vio ingresar a la sala, lo vio inseguro y casi derrotado. Él sabía que tenía la razón, sin embargo, sentía que se le había olvidado algo.

"¿quiere la verdad lord Sitri? ¿quiere escuchar la verdad desde mi boca?" ¿verdad?, acaso había algo más que su hija y ese chico no le habían dicho. Que le faltaba para entender del porque su hija se comportó de esa manera, tan amable con el chico.

"¿verdad? ¿de que verdad estas hablando chico?"

"lo sucede entre Sona y yo es que..." El ruido de puertas abriéndose de manera violenta y ruidosa, corto lo que el chico iba a decir. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta allí estaba Sona Sitri. Estaba despeinada, venia respirando agitadamente y miraba de manera inquisitiva a los dos hombres del salón. Detrás de ella apareció Lady Sitri, parecía querer que su hija no se involucrara en esa reunión, vieron como Sona devolvió un poco la vista y luego dijo unas palabras a bajo volumen. Ambos vieron como la chica, dejaba a su madre con cara de sorpresa y luego cerro con violencia la puerta. La vieron caminar de manera segura y rápida. Su vista se dirigía a ambos hombres por turnos, cuando llego al frente de su padre, se posiciono al frente de él mirándolo fijamente. Lord Sitri no perdió el detalle de como ella se puso casi al frente del chico, como si estuviera protegiéndolo de su ira inexistente.

"¿puedo preguntar que pasa aquí?" El tono de voz de Sona era firme, sin ningún atisbo de duda o interrogante. Lord Sitri recobro la compostura y luego hablo

"hija mía. Esta reunión es privada. Los temas que se están tocando aquí no son delicados para ti, y no involucran la seguridad de tu peón" era una mentira gigante, solo él y el chico lo sabían. El, no necesitaba que su hija se involucrara en este asunto; y menos cuando estaba a punto de escuchar la confesión del chico.

"¿sabes una cosa oto-san? Odio que me mientan. Tu estas mintiéndome; lo se porque tu mirada no se mantuvo firme. Cuando supe que tu hacías eso, te hice preguntas cuando era una niña, y muchas tus respuestas eran mentiras. No tienes idea de cómo me dolió cuando tú mismo proclamas al frente de todos los demás clanes y Maous; eres el ejemplo de honestidad y trasparencia" Sona lanzo una carcajada sarcástica al aire. "era una mentira. Por esa razón, exigí como regalo de cumpleaños poder dirigir una cuidad humana que estaba en territorio demonio. Quería huir de esta sarta de mentiras que abundaban en mi propia familia y más viniendo de mi propio padre" Sona respiraba por la nariz y expulsaba por la boca un suspiro, luego siguió hablando "por esta razón, voy a decirte algo que tengo retenido hace un tiempo. Y que bueno que Ise-kun, este aquí para escuchar"

Sona vio como Issei, abría los ojos de manera grande, estaba segura que lo había dejado en blanco y preocupado. Tenia la sospecha que el sabia que tema iba decir ella. No quería seguir reteniendo esa sensación de incertidumbre; quería liberarse y decirlo todo. Quería sentirse amada y querida por un chico, que lentamente se había ganado su corazón. Quería seguir sintiendo esas sensaciones que solo tenía con ese chico. Quería ser feliz; poco le importaba la opinión de su padre con respecto a él. Poco le importaba que esos estúpidos ancianos pensaran de él. Inhalo por la nariz de manera profunda y exhalo por la boca una segunda vez. Tomo la mano del chico y entrecruzo los dedos con aquella mano que tanta seguridad y calidez le daba a ella.

"Outo-sama. Déjame presentarte a mi novio. Issei Hyuodou. Mi peón. Un runistico. El actual Sekiryuutei de esta generación" Sona miraba de manera fija a su padre. Puso su mejor cara de seriedad y confianza. Tenía que admitir que por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios.

Lord Sitri, no estaba mejor que su hija. Por una parte, se sintió ofendido y a la vez culpable, por todo lo que dijo con respecto a cómo había mentido de manera tan descarada. Por otra estaba sorprendido por aquella confesión que hizo su hija. Se la hubiera esperado del chico, no de ella.

Por unos minutos no hubo reacción por parte de las tres personas que estaban en ese salón. Solo dos miradas que dirigían hacia el hombre mayor como si estuvieran esperándolo. El hombre adulto miraba entre la chica y el chico, buscando algo.

"Dime chico, volveré a preguntarte una vez más. ¿estas dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad, de lo que significa estar con mi hija?"

"Si, lord Sitri. Si tengo que estar en el barro y bajo la lluvia, y velar por la felicidad de Sona. Con gusto hare esa tarea" Lord Sitri, miraba a esos dos. Y luego hablo.

"¿y tu Sona? ¿estas dispuesta a asumir lo que la sociedad demoniaca dirá de ti? ¿estas dispuesta a renunciar a tus sueños?"

"¿renunciar?" Interrumpió Sona "no padre, no renunciare. Simplemente invitare a un segundo capitán a este barco que estoy llevando a cabo. Y que mejor junto al chico que me gusta y que sigue parado a mi lado, sin importar nada"

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa entre uds dos?" Dijo lord Sitri

"¿acaso es tan difícil entender que ambos nos conocimos, ambos queríamos estar juntos, seguir al lado del otro y sin importar nada?" Dijo Sona.

"eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es el ¿cuando y el como?"

"Sona Sitri. Te reto a una partida de ajedrez, ahora y con todos los residentes de la mansión de testigo" Padre e hija miraron al chico con los ojos abiertos; uno lo miraba con sorpresa. La otra mirada fue de interrogante. Ella no entendía el porqué.

"¿acaso tu quieres demostrar algo con eso chico?"

"si. Voy a demostrarles a todos porque estoy aquí parado al lado de su hija"

Sona estaba nerviosa, todavía no entendía el fundamento de porque Issei hizo eso.

"bien chico, veamos si puedes ganarle a mi hija"

Lord Sitri llamo a un mayordomo, que le dirigió unas palabras en voz baja. Vieron como se retiraba de manera apresurada. Issei miraba de manera impasible al hombre que estaba sentado. Sentía la mirada de Sona, en el costado de su cabeza, giro la cabeza y luego le sonrió de manera amena. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, acababa de ser retada al frente de su padre, que sin más preámbulos acepto que hubiera muchos testigos. Ella vio como algunos guardias y mucamas, los miraban sorprendidos. ¿Cómo no estarlo? si la heredera seguía tomando la mano del chico, como si se tratase de una pareja. Escucho unos chillidos, y algunas preguntas de unas de las chicas de su nobleza. Fue silenciada por la voz de Tsubaki. Sona no se atrevía a mirar hacia las chicas, tenía la vista mirando al suelo, como si quisiera esconderse. La voz de su hermana, la hizo querer que de verdad se abriera el suelo, y que se la tragara de una buena vez. Sintió como Issei le apretó la mano; ella levanto su vista y miro la cara de seriedad del chico.

"Sona. Necesito que juegues en serio" ella estaba quieta, su mente le ordenaba a su cuerpo moverse o decir algo. Pero este se negaba a reaccionar. No sabia que le pasaba.

"¿Por qué?" Aquella pregunta fue un susurro. Que solo Issei escucho. Este miro por unos segundos a la chica. Este la abrazo, para sorpresa de todos los que estaban en ese salón. Acerco sus labios al oido de ella para susurrarle unas palabras.

"peleare por nosotros. No me importa si tengo que atravesar un infierno, lo hare si tengo que estar contigo"

Sona estaba enternecida. Sin querer se le escapo una lagrima, mentalmente se sentía culpable. Porque había dejado de luchar; claro expreso al frente de su padre que tenía un novio, pero cuando llego el momento de afirmar y defender esta relación frente a otros o de manera oficial, se quedó en silencio.

"Perdóname..." Volvió a susurrar Sona.

"¿porque?"

"por ser una cobarde..."

"aun puedes pelear por nosotros. Esto no ha terminado"

Sona devolvió el abrazo al chico y lo apretó con fuerzas.

"gracias, por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas"

"siempre"

Se quedaron así un minuto. Sona se separo del chico, lo miro unos segundos, con sus dedos se limpio las lagrimas. Le sonrió y luego dijo.

"escojo negras"

* * *

Serafall miraba la partida de su hermana contra el pelicastaño. El chico era bueno, debía reconocérselo, la que la dejo más fascinada era que su hermana estaba jugando en serio. Ella miro a sus padres y vio que reconocían que su hermana estaba jugando en serio. No había dudas el chico era muy bueno.

Tsubaki miraba y sonreía ante el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Tuvo que pasar un secuestro, posterior rescate, esperar que su rey se recuperara de la droga que le dieron; enterarse por boca de Serafall que Issei torturo y obtuvo el nombre del cerebro de ese secuestro; pero la guinda de la torta. Fue que Issei había confesado frente a Lord Sitri que era la pareja de Sona.

Y ahora estaba mirando aquella partida de ajedrez, que podría significar que ellos sean una "pareja" oficial. Por lo menos a los ojos de la familia y del inframundo.

Ella miraba a las chicas, pudo ver una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Pudo ver sorpresa, incertidumbre, hasta le pareció ver corazones o miradas de ver a una linda pareja de novios.

Lady Sitri miraba a su hija, jugaba en serio. De eso no cabía duda. Ella jugaba contra su pareja "no oficial"; creía que Sona se iba dejar ganar para forzar un resultado que su hija quería. Sin embargo, no ocurrió eso, el chico le estaba ganando a su hija con habilidad e inteligencia.

Lord Sitri tenia los mismos pensamientos. El chico era bueno. Tenia que reconocérselo. Mas de una vez el hubiera perdido frente a el, su orgullo estaba siendo golpeado. No creía que hubiera alguien que le ganara a su hija menor. Pero allí estaba, un chico de 15 años jugando de igual a igual contra su mayor orgullo. Quizás era eso; haber considerado a Sona como su princesita y su mayor orgullo, lo cegaron a la verdad que descubrió en ese momento. Aquel chico era la pareja de su hija.

* * *

"sabes Sona, siempre creí que la noticia de nosotros dos. Iba ser una bomba grande" Issei escucho un suspiro cansado de ella.

"y como no hacerlo, si esto es como una novela barata de romance"

"Auch. No seas así Sona. Quizás se podría considerar así. Dime, ¿acaso no te gusta como está resultando esto?"

Aquella pregunta dejo muda a Sona, se sentía incapaz de responder esa pregunta en ese mismo momento, parecía tan irreal y a la vez tan real lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

"dime Sona, ¿acaso es tan difícil para ti?"

Sona tragaba saliva de manera suave. Debía admitir que era así. No era fácil para ella decir frente a todo el mundo, que ese chico era algo más que un peón. No era fácil decirlo. Era más fácil huir y dejar todo abandonado. Miraba al pelicastaño, hacía rato que habían dejado de jugar, era su turno; ella miraba a su alrededor a todo el mundo, ellos miraban aquella interacción de manera curiosa. Como si fuera algo mas interesante que la partida de ajedrez que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

"¿difícil? No. Complicada seria un mejor termino"

Sona escucho el suspiro de Issei. Parecía que estaba cansado y no quería seguir en ese lugar. Ella lo miro y sabía que tenía razón. Parecía debatirse y mirarla a ella como si fuera un puzle.

"Sabes Sona-chan. Todo el mundo esta esperando tu jugada. Incluso yo la estoy esperando. Pero déjame decirte algo. Si juegas, terminara como lo que sucedió en salón del consejo estudiantil" Todo el mundo miro al chico como si no entendieran su resolución. Solo Tsubaki reacciono abriendo mucho los ojos. Sona por su parte, miraba de manera frenética el tablero. Por su mente corrían todas las posibles jugadas para que ella quedara en mate. Y debido a la advertencia, la encontró; el chico tenía razón.

"tu eres la que tienes que decirme que quieres hacer" Sona miraba al chico de manera sorprendida

"no entiendo"

"es fácil Sona-chan. Di las palabras "no más" y me retiro" Sona abría los ojos grandes. Serafall jadeo de manera sorpresiva. Los padres de ella, parecían sorprendidos por la resolución del chico.

"si haces tu jugada. Es tu salto de fe y aquella resolución tuya, que tanto asumiste sera una realidad, casi tan palpable como el asiento donde está sentada. Contéstame una pregunta Sona-chan, ¿sientes que estas arriba de un columpio?"

Aquella sensación que nunca olvidara, le vino a su mente. Todo se repetía en su mente, la sensación de no tener control, pero a la vez sentirse libre y en movimiento. Volar y disfrutar del paisaje que se entretejía justo delante de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo estaba fijo en un asiento de columpio, para darse cuenta que lo importante no era estar de pie y vigilarlo todo. Sino que tenía que dejarse llevar por la situación y sentirse viva; expectante y sobre todo feliz.

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Qué la detenía? ¿Qué la hacia dudar? Y así como una epifanía le llego su respuesta, su orgullo y terquedad. Ella sonrió de manera leve, sabía lo que quería. Todo se reducía a esto. Aquellas conversaciones, momentos que tuvo con Issei las recordó como si fueran ayer. Aquellos momentos donde simplemente estaban juntos y compartían momentos. Movió aquella pieza que había que mover; miraba el siguiente movimiento del chico. Movía las piezas de manera tranquila. Nada le impedía decir "no más", ella sabía que era así; pero miraba todo en silencio, como si los eventos que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento fueran lo más importante. Cayo su reina, ella sabía que era necesario, era lo que había que hacer. Con cada movimiento, que aquel chico hacía, más se sentía expuesta a él. Era una figura imaginaria, pero se sentía así, con cada pieza que perdía, sus barreras iban cayendo.

Allí al frente suya no había un tipo que no la conociera. Era todo lo contrario, era un chico que la conoció, la admiro y la reconoció como lo que es. Ese chico que ella también conoció, fue el chico que más reconoció y el único que fue capaz de decirle y mostrarse como era de verdad; aquel chico que más de una vez quería estar a su lado, ella quería eso, caminar con el no importa si el camino era difícil o fácil. Ella quería estar para él y a su vez, ella quería que él estuviera a su lado.

Aquel cabello castaño rebelde, aquella sonrisa sincera, su inteligencia, aquellos ojos color miel; todo eso era un conjunto que representaba a el, Issei Hyoudou. El chico que logro instalarse en su corazón y en sus pensamientos.

Ella miraba con una sonrisa como el chico hacia jaque mate. Miro unos segundos el tablero, luego levanto la vista y allí estaba. Aquella sonrisa genuina y alegre del hombre que amaba. Poco le importo que estaba rodeada de gente, testigos, su hermana, sus padres y las chicas de su nobleza; se levantó con rapidez, pasando a llevar la mesita que tenia el tablero al suelo, se arrojo a los brazos del chico, lo abrazo por el cuello y luego beso a su novio en los labios. Fue su liberación y su modo de demostrar todo lo que sentía en ese momento; sonrió entre besos al darse cuenta que Issei respondía a su muestra de cariño, abrazándola por la cintura y devolviendo los besos.

Alrededor de ellos había una mezcla de reacciones. Después de unos segundos se escuchó unos aplausos, como si estuvieran felicitando a la nueva pareja. Todos miraban incrédulos a Lord Sitri, ese era el responsable de los primeros aplausos; poco a poco se fueron incluyendo más y más gente a los aplausos.

Todos miraron como ambos chicos se levantaron, se miraron y sonrieron de manera feliz. La chica entrelazo sus dedos con los de el. Luego caminaron de manera segura y tranquila, para ponerse al frente de los lideres Sitris.

"felicidades chico. Me demostraste todo lo que quería saber. Por mi parte apruebo tu relación con mi hija. Espero que no me decepciones" dijo Lord Sitri.

"gracias Lord Sitri. Espero estar siempre a la altura de Sona-chan" dijo Issei. Ambos lideres y la Maou sonrieron a la respuesta acertada del chico. "Lord Sitri. Quisiera pedir dos cosas, ¿me permitiría decírselas ahora?" Vio como el hombre le afirmo con la cabeza. "lo primero, es que el anuncio de compromiso entre Sona y yo; sea retrasado el mayor tiempo posible..."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Lady Sitri.

"tenemos mucho tiempo. No soy ajeno a las reglas del inframundo. Es probable que los ancianos pongan trabas, envíen pretendientes nuevos y hasta asesinos tras mi espalda. Créanme soy capaz de matar y/o derrotar a esos pretendientes, por mi propia cuenta; lo mismo ocurrirá con los asesinos"

Ambos señores Sitri, miraban la mirada del chico y sabían que tenía razón. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder eso.

"¿y la segunda petición?" Pregunto Lord Sitri

"que todo lo que tengamos que hablar ahora, después de esta partida, sea tratado el día de mañana. Tal como le dije, este día estuvo lleno de emociones y situaciones tensas. Creo que todos nos merecemos un agradable descanso y un sueño reparador. Y mañana sera un nuevo día, que podemos discutir todos los pormenores y temas importantes"

"si, estoy de acuerdo contigo Hyuodou Issei. Mañana hablaremos en paz"

"gracias lord Sitri, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos"

* * *

Sona y Issei caminaban por la mansión Sitri. No había palabras, ambos lo sabían. Pero ambos sabían que necesitaban hablar. Caminaron un buen rato, saliendo de la mansión. Terminaron exactamente en el mismo banco donde se habían besado. Ambos suspiraron de manera melancólica, como si querían volver a este punto. Donde todo había empezado. Ambos se sentaron y luego ambos miraron hacia el cielo del inframundo. Aquel momento de silencio fue mas que suficiente para ellos.

"gracias Ise-kun, por todo, por darme valor y algo de cordura" dijo Sona.

"si. Supongo" Sona escucho el tono abatido de el. Como si tuviera una gran carga en sus espaldas.

"¿Qué pasa? Te noto abatido"

"sabes... no ha sido fácil para mi este día. Tuve que lidiar contra la furia y la incertidumbre de tu padre. La sospecha y las dudas de tu hermana. Mi método para obtener información del responsable, que no fue agradable..." Issei vio el gesto de incomodidad de Sona, con ese gesto sabia que Serafall le dijo algo a ella. "y finalmente tuve que volver a enfrentarme a tu padre, bajo la más absoluta incertidumbre de no saber que quería hacer el"

Un silencio volvió caer entre esos dos. Issei sintió como Sona lo abrazaba de manera cariñosa. Luego sintió un beso en la mejilla y un susurro en su oido.

"¿sabes, la última cosa que pensé al perder el conocimiento, fue en ti y tu sonrisa"

Issei se dio cuenta que ella también, tenía una gran carga sobre su conciencia. Entendió que su ultimo pensamiento estaba dirigido a él. Además, la semi inconciencia la hacía estar en un estado de confusión e incertidumbre. Mas cuando no recuerdas nada y te sientes que alguien hizo algo indebido contigo.

"¿quieres decirme como te sientes en este momento?" Pregunto Issei. El sintió como la cabeza de la chica afirmaba de manera leve.

Por dos horas ambos chicos hablaban y hablaban de todo lo que paso en ese día. Como se sintieron. Que pasaba por sus pensamientos. Cabe decir que hubo sentimientos encontrados por ambas partes. Hubo ciertas aprensiones y disgustos; a como se manejaron las cosas. Hubo incluso una disculpa formal de parte del chico, porque había sobrepasado su autoridad, más al frente de su familia; ella considero que estaba bien lo que hizo, ya que ahora podrían estar juntos, casi sin tener que esconderse.

"¿Sabes Sona? Quiero que cuando volvamos al mundo humano, me regales dos días de tu tiempo. ¿Porque? Te estarás preguntando; eso es fácil. Voy a contártelo todo. Mis secretos, mis contactos, mi forma de trabajar, mi forma de obtener recursos, te contare todo lo que paso en mi infancia, mi entrenamiento, la tarea que tenemos los runisticos. Es decir todo Sona. ¿te das cuenta que significa eso, ¿verdad?"

Sona estaba sorprendida. Ahora podría saber todo de su novio. No tenía que sacárselo a la fuerza, y aunque lo intentara ella no obtenía el 100 % de la verdad.

"si, lo entiendo. Pero ¿Por qué ahora?" Vio como Issei sonrió

"porque ahora somos una pareja de prometidos oficiales ante tu familia. Y ellos pelearan junto a nosotros para que sea una realidad"

Sona se sonrojo de manera leve, agarro la mano del chico y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Fue su forma de agradecer. Issei sabía que no había más que hablar en ese día, se paró de aquel banco y luego volvieron a la mansión Sitri.

* * *

"buenos días" dijo Lord Sitri. Aquella mañana era una agradable mañana. Todo el jaleo que hubo ayer tenía que ser solucionado durante los siguientes días. Aunque su preocupación era su hija menor y su novio. Cuando llego al comedor los vio sentados juntos, como si todo fuera lo mas normal, alrededor estaban las demás chicas de la nobleza de su hija y su esposa.

Las conversaciones fueron casuales y casi eran amenas. Al momento de levantarse, pidió que el chico y su hija lo siguieran a su oficina. Aquellas conversaciones tenían que hacerse a puertas cerradas.

"bueno Issei-san. Ahora si, continuemos donde lo dejamos"

"claro que si Lord Sitri"

"lo primero que necesito saber de ti ¿que puedes hacer? ¿tienes alguna clase de riqueza?..."

"¡otou-sama!" Protesto Sona.

"a claro se me olvido que eres un peón. Casi sin títulos y sin riquezas"

"bien, es suficiente" dijo el chico de manera cortante. "ya sabe de lo que soy capaz, si necesita una demostración de que soy capaz de hacer con mi Sacred Gear, con gusto le daré una demostración personalizada" Issei vio como el hombre sonreía de manera altanera.

"¿de verdad? Bien mocoso vamos al campo de entrenamiento que tengo en la dimensión de bolsillo"

"iban tan bien..." Dijo Lady Sitri con un suspiro cansado. Sona no sabía qué hacer, miraba a su padre y no sabía que iba hacer, devolvía la vista hacia su novio, vio alegría y ganas de pelear. Ella misma suspiro de manera cansada.

* * *

"¡¿Sona?!" La aludida reconocería aquella voz donde fuera. Quiso desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Pero en este momento se dirigían hacia un circulo de teletransporte que había en el gran salón. Ella le había pedido a una mucama que llamara a las chicas de su nobleza.

"si Rias. ¿Qué necesitas?" Respondió de manera imperiosa.

"puedo preguntar ¿que paso ayer?" Dijo Rias con una ceja levantada. Sona suspiro de manera cansada.

"creo que lo mejor es que me acompañes a ver una pelea, entre el testarudo de mi padre y el tonto de mi novio" Rias formo un verdadero circulo con su boca, y la mirada perdida en su amiga. Como si no creyera lo que escucho.

"perdón, escuche ¿Tu novio?" Dijo la voz de un hombre. Sona desvió la mirada y vio un hombre pelirrojo, aparentaba unos 40 años, con una barba tipo candado del mismo color, bien vestido con un traje blanco y zapatos negros; al lado una hermosa mujer adulta con un fino vestido largo, cabello a media espalda color castaño claro. Sona reconocería a esos dos.

"Lord Gremory, lady Gremory. Bienvenidos a la mansión Sitri. Supongo que habrán escuchado el desastre de lo que sucedió ayer" vio como los tres afirmaban con la cabeza. "bien, la versión corta es que termine comprometida con mi novio actual y ahora mi otou-sama, reto a mi novio a una pelea, según él, para ver que puede hacer" la cara de sorpresa de los padres de Rias fue algo para recordar.

"por favor síganme"

Sona los guio hasta donde estaban todos esperándolos. Luego de muchos saludos y demás cortesías, fueron transportados hacia la dimensión alternativa. Sona reconocía ese lugar donde fuera, era la dimensión parecida donde se jugaban los Rating Games.

"entonces ¿esta es la dimensión donde se juegan los ratings Games?"

"exacto mocoso engreído. Ahora por mucho que le hayas ganado a mi hija en el ajedrez, eso no te da derecho a tener esa sonrisita engreída contra mi"

El público estaba algo dividido. Los Gremorys tenían una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad. Sona y su madre parecían suspirar de manera cansada. Las chicas de la nobleza de Sona y los de Rias parecían neutros. Aunque eran una mezcla.

" Ok, me convenció Lord Sitri. Entonces, ¿como quiere que lo golpee y lo arrastre por el piso?, ¿como si fuera una basura?" dijo Issei con una sonrisa altanera. Vio como a Lord Sitri se le formaba una vena en la frente.

"serás. Bien mocoso, me enojaste. Pelea con todo lo que tienes. Porque yo no me voy a detener"

"bien. Supongo, que esta dimensión es igual al Rating Game. Así que hasta que uno pierda el conocimiento o reciba una herida que podría ser considerada mortal, no será retirada. ¿verdad?"

"exacto mocoso"

"bien, entonces ¿Quién va oficiar de árbitro?" Lord Sitri miro al chico y luego miro hacia el publico.

"ah Zeoticus. Me harías el honor de ser el árbitro de este partido. Así puedo masacrar al engreído de mi cuñado infantil" dijo Lord Sitri tronándose los nudillos.

"ok. No sé qué locuras estás haciendo. Pero supongo que voy a poder ver lo que hace el actual Sekiryuutei"

"bien. Sona..."

"¿si Otou-sama?"

"dale autorización a tu peón, para promocionarse"

"si. Esta bien..." Dijo Sona de manera cansada... "Ise-kun. El campo completo donde estas parado, es territorio enemigo"

"bien. Gracias Sona-chan"

Zeoticus miraba a ambos luchadores y parecían querer matarse a golpes. Todavía no lograba entender que los empujaba a pelear. A su amigo Sitri, podría entenderlo. Aquel niño prácticamente toco su orgullo y le quito a su tesoro. Del chico, no podría decir mucho, ya que solo había escuchado los rumores de su hija Rias y su sequito.

"bien. Las reglas son simples. No se permiten golpes bajos. Denlo todo caballeros. Por lo que sea que estén peleando, den lo mejor de Uds." dijo el patriarca Gremory de una manera poco convencida.

Todos miraban a ambos contendientes. Había un ambiente de pelea, rayos salían de los ojos de ambos hombres. Por un buen rato nadie se movió, los espectadores parecían ansiosos y preocupados.

CRANK. El sonido de algo rompiéndose, genero que ambos contendientes se lanzaran hacia adelante. Issei golpeo primero, aquel golpe resonó en el lugar. Lord Sitri, sintió el golpe como si fuera uno que le pegaría cualquier demonio. Respondió de igual manera, golpeando al chico en la cara.

Issei debía reconocérselo, el tipo tenía fuerza. Lord Sitri se sorprendió que ese golpe, solo sirvió para mover hacia atrás la cabeza del chico; no lo vio ni preocupado ni siquiera pareció parpadear.

Una serie de golpes, fintas, desvíos, patadas, bloqueos y llaves de brazos; se vieron en ese momento. Ambos no parecían sorprenderse de lo que hacía su contrincante. Aquella pelea fue una pelea de puño limpio, sin magias y sin impulsos. ¿Limpia? Para nada. Ambos contendientes, pegaron golpes en zonas dolorosas, tales como el plexo solar, cuello, nariz y otros. Cabezazos también hubo a modo de respuestas.

"bueno, esto es simplemente ver a dos tipos golpeándose sin tapujos y sin restricciones" dijo Lady Sitri.

"si. Aunque me llama la atención que ambos no usan magia" dijo Rias.

"y Ise-kun. No ha usado su sacred gear y menos la promoción" dijo Sona.

* * *

Lord Sitri, estaba absorto ver como peleaba ese chico. Por donde se le mirara era un luchador nato, la fuerza que tenía era la que tenía el sin hacer aumentos de su sacred gear y menos hecha con una promoción de torre. Debía admitir que esos golpes, empezaban a dolerle. Se fijo que además el chico tenía buena condición física, en ningún momento, parecía estar cansado o jadeante.

"bueno, eso fue una buena pelea. Que le parece que si vamos al plato principal Lord Sitri"

"¿a que te refieres?" Pregunto el patriarca

"no se haga el tonto. La familia Sitri no se especializa en combates físicos. Si sigue así contra mí, perderá de manera irremediable. Ud. ya se dio cuenta que tengo más resistencia y mis golpes están empezando a afectarle"

Ok lo admitía para sus adentros. El chico tenía razón.

"Tchs" hizo un sonido despectivo. "mocoso insolente. Bien. Pasaremos a la magia. Pero ¿y tu?"

"bueno, digamos que voy a despertar a un dragón" Lord Sitri sonrió, por fin podría ver de primera mano que podría hacer un emperador del dragón rojo. "¡oye! ¡lagarto parlante! ¡Despierta!" Issei hizo aparecer el guantelete rojo, en su fase definitiva, con una facilidad que sorprendió a ambos Lores que estaban cerca de él; además todo el mundo se sorprendió por la manera que el chico se dirigió al dragón; era una forma poco ortodoxa de despertar a una bestia mitológica, que podría rivalizar con los poderes de un dios.

 **[¿Qué quieres mocoso?]**

"mira contra quien estoy peleando" dijo el chico. Unos segundos de silencio, hasta que una risa estruendosa y divertida se escucho en ese minuto.

 **[¿de verdad? Vas pelear contra tu suegro. Dime cabeza de chorlito, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu prometida, para que el patriarca Sitri esté al frente tuyo, queriendo golpearte?]**

"solo digamos que el orgullo y ser testarudo están involucrados"

"por no decir testosterona mal dirigida" escucho de alguien del público.

 **[bueno chico. Empieza de una buena vez]**

Issei sonrió, comenzó a emitir luz roja se escuchó la voz del dragón "Balance Breaker: Scale Mail Welsh Dragon. Todo se taparon los ojos para bloquear la luz. Al cabo de unos segundos, vieron aquella armadura de placas rojas, tenía la apariencia de dragón, con alas membranosas y una cola que salía de la media espalda.

"con que ese es el balance breaker de la boosted gear. Bien probemos que puedo hacer contra esa armadura tuya" dijo Lord Sitri.

Issei miro con detenimiento y con sorpresa contenida lo que estaba haciendo Lord Sitri. Detrás de él, había dos animales hechos de agua pura. Ambos animales tenían una altura de 15 metros. Mostraban caras feroces. Uno era un leon con melena y colmillos. El otro era una serpiente, que estaba enrollada en su propio cuerpo; parecía lista para saltar sobre su presa. Él había visto esa magia de parte de Sona, aunque si la comparaba era ínfimo a lo que estaba viendo.

"vaya es impresionante. Veamos como me va contra esos cachorritos" Dijo Issei.

* * *

"oye Sona. Se puede saber ¿Qué esta haciendo Hyuodou-san?" Pregunto Rias.

"si te soy sincera. No lo se. Aunque puedo suponer que esta tratando de provocar a mi padre"

"¿Por qué?"

"no lo se"

Ambas y el resto de los que estaban allí, veían como ambos animales atacaban a Issei, sin embargo, este esquivo a los animales y se dirigió directo al invocador. Miraron con asombro que la velocidad del chico aumento de manera drástica. Una barrera detuvo el golpe que iba recibir el padre de Sona. "BOOST" se escucho en todo el lugar. Todos miraron el guantelete. Parecía como si todos hubieran olvidado que ese sacred gear podría hacer eso. Unos segundos después "BOOST", todos veían que no había cambios físicos, sin embargo, vieron algo que parecía imposible. La capacidad de esquivar del chico aumento, ahora los animales de agua prácticamente no lo tocaban. "BOOST". Issei, rompió un pedazo de suelo, la agarro con ambas manos, la levanto sobre su cabeza. Todos veían que el tamaño pedazo de tierra y roca, debería ser imposible de levantar para un demonio común; y como si fuera la cosa más liviana del mundo la arrojo contra lord Sitri. "BOOST".

Lord Sitri miraba de manera admirable lo que el chico hacia con sus invocaciones, esquivar y dedicarse a atacarlo a el, para romper las invocaciones. No era un mal plan, solo que algo precipitado. Los "BOOST" lo empezaron a preocupar, vio con asombro que el chico gano mas velocidad y mas asombrado vio como levanto un pedazo gigante de suelo y se la arrojo como si fuera una simple basura. Formo una barrera. El pedazo de piedra y tierra se deshizo. "Dragon Shoot", escucho decir del chico, una esfera brillante de color verde se dirigía a él, de manera veloz. No tuvo tiempo para formar una barrera. Por seguridad esquivo dicha esfera de energía. Una explosión sonó detrás de él, miro hacia atrás y vio el resultado de esa explosión. Miro de manera incrédula, si esa bola de energía lo hubiera golpeado, saldría herido.

"no le quites los ojos a tu enemigo" escucho decir detrás de el. Un escalofrió se apodero de él, la voz del chico sonó grave y de un sujeto que parecía a punto de masacrarlo. Sintió el poderoso golpe en su abdomen; no se comparaba con nada de lo que el chico hubiera goleado a mano desnuda, de su boca salió saliva y un grito de dolor. Estuvo a punto de vomitar su desayuno. "BOOST"

Lord Gremory, hizo una cara de dolor al ver como la otra cabeza de clan recibía ese golpe. Se compadecía de su amigo y compañero demonio. "BOOST". Escucho de nuevo el aumento que hacia el chico. Él había aumentado ya más de 6 veces. Estaba absorto mirando al chico, para resistir las cargas que aumentaban el doble de su poder cada 10 segundos; debía ser un sujeto que había entrenado y que tenga una resistencia elevada, para así poder resistir dicha carga de poder.

Aquella batalla estaba desequilibrada por donde se le mirara. Sona miraba de reojo a su madre, la veía nerviosa y hasta preocupada. Claro ella también lo estaba, y por doble. Allí estaban esos dos hombres golpeándose y arrojando hechizos. La armadura protegía muy bien a Issei, sin embargo, su padre no tenía nada que lo protegiese contra esos brutales golpes.

"Sona. Me dijiste que tu novio había entrenado junto a otro portador de longinus, ¿verdad?"

"si madre, eso es verdad"

"¿tienes alguna idea de quien puede haber sido su entrenador?"

"no"

"creo que tengo una idea. Al verlo pelear, me recuerda mucho a como pelearía contra una especie de monstruo o bestia grande. Es como si pretendiera perseguirlo y asegurarse que no escape de su alcance"

Sona desvió la vista hacia la pelea y allí estaba esos movimientos que le describió su madre. Issei perseguía de manera frenética a su padre. Casi no dandole espacio.

"solo se y he escuchado historias de un portador de nombre SLASH/DOG. El portador de la Canis Lykaon. Se dice que tiene la habilidad de atacar y hacer que la sombras te ataquen. Ademas puede usarlas para atacarte desde ellas. Pero lo más importante que he escuchado, que ese portador, es que tiene un gran manejo de su espada, que se puede multiplicar por miles y atacar desde las mismas sombras. Se parece mucho al Sacred gear de Kiba Yuuto. Y lo último que no está confirmado es que se suele convertir en una bestia oscura, es como si las sombras lo recubrieran como una especie de armadura"

Sona también había escuchado esos rumores. Jadeo de manera sorpresiva como dándose cuenta que quizás su madre tenía razón. Si Issei había entrenado bajo el ala de ese portador, era quizás mucho más poderoso que su padre; el hecho que solo estaba usand aumentos lo hacía más peligroso.

Issei miraba el estado deplorable que se encontraba Lord Sitri. "BOOST". Se había asegurado de no golpearlo en lugares vitales o tremendamente dolorosos. Parecía un hombre muy mal estrecho y parecían temblarle las piernas. El miraba de manera inquisidora a su oponente detrás del casco. Lo miraba todo, su sonrisa era diferente, hasta la mirada le había cambiado. Supo reconocer aquella mirada, era felicidad y deseo de seguir. Él podía entender por qué; desde el fin de la guerra civil del inframundo ese hombre nunca había peleado de nuevo de esa forma. Por su mente corrían algunos escenarios posibles. Pero necesitaba algo mas. Volvió a cargar contra él. "BOOST"

Aquellos cinco golpes que realizo el chico contra el hombre fueron vistos por todos. Mas de uno desviaba la vista a los golpes recibidos por lord Sitri. Incluso Zeoticus estuvo tentado a llamar el partido en una derrota para lord Sitri; pero una mirada de este ultimo lo hizo quedarse callado.

Issei miraba al hombre tirado en el suelo; casi no se podía su propio cuerpo. A duras penas se había levantado. Había escupido una mezcla de saliva y sangre. "BOOST"

"¿Qué necesita de mi, Lord Sitri?" Pregunto Issei, después de sacarse el casco para mirarlo de manera directa.

"de ti. No necesito nada que no me has dado hasta ahora, sigue así muchacho"

Aquella declaración dejo a muchos perplejos. Lady Sitri cerró los ojos y se resignó al único resultado que ella veía en ese momento. Issei miro por ultima vez al hombre que estaba delante de el; lo vio sonreír de manera genuina, con su mano izquierda le hizo un gesto para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Vio como detrás del hombre se volvió a formar un León de agua. "BOOST".

 **{ese hombre es un digno guerrero. Merece todos mis respetos}** _Lo se. Esto lo cambia todo Ddraig._ **{¿te refieres a lo que sucedió en la guerra civil del inframundo** **?** **}** _si. Ese hombre de verdad que enfrento a su padre y logro matarlo. Sin embargo..._ **{eso no explicaría el cambio que tuvo el antiguo patriarca Sitri}** _¿sabes? creo que he cometido un error_ **{¿Cuál?}** _Lady Sitri._ **{no entiendo}** _Lady Sitri, pertenecía a una familia demoniaca especializada en plantas, medicina y tenía una leve magia de hielo, aunque nunca como los lucifuge. Ella era la ultima de su familia. No dudo que ella se había casado por amor con ese hombre. Sin embargo, que la hija mayor de ellos, haya estado involucrada en la guerra civil; hizo cambiar de ideología a esos dos_. **{entiendo. Entonces ante la terquedad del antiguo patriarca Sitri, ellos se rebelaron y cambiaron a la casa Sitri}** _si, y lady Sitri había envenenado a su suegro para ayudar a su esposo_ **{y todo lo hizo por amor a su esposo y a su familia}**

Issei sonrió y se lanzó contra el hombre. Ante él había un hombre que estaba dispuesto a probarlo como un luchador o guerrero, ver que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de defender lo que él creía que era lo correcto. Aquella invocación de agua lo golpeo de manera directa, sintió atreves de la armadura la presión que hacia el agua contra esta misma. Se metía por entremedio de aberturas que tenía su armadura, poco a poco se iba inundando desde adentro. Issei no estaba preocupado por eso, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el hombre. Esquivo los disparos de agua, que iban a gran velocidad y presión. El agua del suelo había empezado a poner el terreno como barro o simples charcas de aguas; se le dificulto el correr hacia ese hombre. Debía moverse hacia otro terreno más seco. Disparo su segundo Dragon Shoot, que fue bloqueado por una barrera que hizo Lord Sitri. Se lanzo de nuevo hacia el, cuando estuvo cerca, golpeo al hombre en el rostro. Issei sabía que ese golpe tenía algunos de los Boost que había acumulado, solo espero que no lo dejara con conmoción cerebral.

Lady Sitri miro aquel golpe poderoso que recibió su marido. Sabía que era el último que podría resistir. Vio como volaba hacia atrás como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y luego lo vio rebotar dos veces en el suelo como si fuera una basura. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía condiciones muy buenas, además su técnica de pelea fue excelente, podría mejorar un poco más, por ejemplo, no sobre extender tanto el último golpe, lo que lo hacía vulnerable a un golpe cercano. Miro con incredulidad como su marido se levantaba a duras penas, escucho el gemido asustado de su hija, como si estuviera preocupado por el. Era admirable aquella preocupación, inmediatamente tomo un brazo de su hija y la obligo a sentarse; ella estaba a punto de gritar que retiraba a su novio. Ella la conocía muy bien. Le dirigió una mirada dura y luego dijo

"¿Crees que tu padre aprobara lo que ibas hacer?" Sona desvío su mirada hacia su madre y luego la miró de manera fija por unos segundos.

"Pero…" fue interrumpida de nuevo por su madre

"No hay peros, jovencita. Esto es así"

Sona cerró los ojos y luego suspiro de manera leve, resignándose al resultado.

Issei veía todo de manera atenta. Lord Sitri intentaba pararse, a duras penas. Su cuerpo temblaba de manera esporádica y sin control. Alcanzó a ponerse de pie, para luego mirar al chico y caer hacia delante de manera estrepitosa. Lord Gremory miraba todo de manera incrédula, al ver que no se iba a levantar llamó el partido a favor del chico. No hubo gritos ni aplausos, solo miradas de solemnidad y hasta se podría decir que aquella vista era algo irreal de ver para algunos.

Issei desactivó su armadura, vio como lady Sitri se acercó a su marido y luego comenzó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios. A su lado llegó Sona y luego lo miró de manera seria, como si estuviera pensando algo que decirle.

"¿Quieres regañarme, pero estas indecisa si lo vas hacer porque sabes muy bien que no tuve la culpa, ya que tu padre fue el autorizo esta pelea? ¿Verdad?" Vio como Sona entrecerró los ojos un poco y luego infló las mejillas como una ardilla. Desvío su mirada, se cruzó de brazos y luego dijo

"Tonto"

Issei por su parte solo sonrió de manera gigante, mostrando sus dientes y luego desvío su mirada hacia las otras chicas, que se iban a acercando a ellos de manera cautelosa.

"Bueno creo que les debemos una explicación a todas uds, ¿les parece que si lo hacemos cuando volvamos a la mansión Sitri, y nos ponemos algo más cómodos?"

Issei estiro su mano hacia un lado, como queriendo señalar hacia atrás; sin embargo, el sintió algo firme, que estaba recubierto por una tela. El dudosamente apretó de manera suave, al hacerlo escucho un leve gemido o chillido femenino. De manera lenta miro hacia su mano y se dio cuenta que su mano estaba posado en un trasero femenino, lo reconoció por la falda color magenta, que su novia poseía en ese momento. Levanto la vista y vio una mezcla de caras, algunas con sorpresas, otras eran estoicas, vio a Akeno himejima sonreír y ponerse una mano en su mejilla, y decir "ara, ara...". Volvió a mirar a las chicas de su grupo y luego vio que parecían retroceder de manera leve de ellos dos, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Issei sentía algo de peligro cerca suyo, desvío la mirada hacia su novia y, por primera vez vio algo que le dio miedo. La pelinegra estaba rodeada de una leve aura oscura e irradiaba ira. El castaño comenzó a sudar de manera pesada, levantó las manos en señal de rendición y luego de manera algo cautelosa retrocedió un paso.

"¿Cariño?"

La chica ocultaba sus ojos gracias al pelo que tenía en su frente, Issei podía sentir su mirada, no auguraba algo bueno. La voz dulce y melodiosa de ella, lo hizo preguntarse si había escrito su testamento.

"¿Si C…A…R…I…Ñ…O?" Issei, sudo de manera copiosa, por su seguridad retrocedió un segundo paso.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto de nuevo Sona. Mientras levantaba su mano derecha y formó una bola de agua, que comenzó a girar de manera rápida.

"Iba a volver a la mansión Sitri. Para esperar como evolucionaba tu padre"

"¿Cariño?" Dijo Sona

"¿Si?"

"Corre por tu vida"

Los espectadores veían y escuchaban con una enorme gota de sudor, en sus cabezas; como el pelicastaño corría y gritaba de manera poco varonil, escapando de una chica pelinegra que lo perseguía lanzandole hechizos de agua y riéndose como una desquiciada.

* * *

 **NA: hasta aqui el Cap. he leido por alli que cuando tienes un bloqueo o te saturas de ideas repetitivas; seria bueno que escribieras ideas en otro borrador. y digamos que lo hice. el resultado me gusto. lo mas probable es que lo publique aca mismo, como una segunda historia. a ver que me sale de todo esto.**


	11. Chapter 11

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 11

Aquel salón de la mansión Sitri se encontraba ocupado por unos 11 jóvenes. Todos estaban sentados en los sillones o sofás que había en esa sala. Solo 5 chicas miraban a una pareja, que estaban sentados juntos, la chica tenía un rostro estoico, pero había algo de rubor en sus mejillas; y parecía ignorar a su acompañante que estaba sentado justo a su lado. El chico en cuestión, estaba magullado, tenia una curiosa forma de mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda. Las otras miraban al único hombre de manera compasiva.

"Vamos Sona, perdona a tu novio. Sabes que fue un accidente" la chica que lo dijo, parecía que se estaba reteniendo la risa, Rias Gremory. Ella se calló cuando vio a su amiga mirarla de manera dura y su mirada decía "Cállate", ella solo atino a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

"eso no justifica lo que hizo" dijo Sona, desviando la mirada hacia el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Lo vio que parecía encogerse de miedo.

"Sona, fue un accidente" dijo Rias. Sona parecía debatirse. Y luego miro a su novio.

"Ise-kun. Mírame" ella vio como el chico la miraba y luego vio como el chico la miraba de manera tranquila. Hasta le pareció ver algo de alegría, como si estuviera jugando una pequeña broma. Ella negó con la cabeza y luego dijo. "esta bien fue un accidente"

"bien. Entonces ¿ahora que?" Pregunto Rias.

"pues nada Rias. Seguiremos haciendo lo hacemos en Kuoh. Mis padres no creo que me obliguen a casarme hasta que termine la universidad"

"es compresible, por mi parte creo que les encuentro razón" dijo Issei. Luego miro a los otros que lo miraban como si no comprendieran lo que dijo. "somos demonios, tenemos ¿Cuánto? Miles de años de vida. Por mi parte creo que hay que tomarse las cosas con calma, pero nunca dejar de lado lo que es importante"

"el tiene un punto" dijo Tsubaki. Vio como todos afirmaban con la cabeza. Luego conversaron de temas triviales. Rias y los de su nobleza se retiraron de manera tranquila. Cuando se quedaron a solas Sona y su nobleza; 4 chicas se sentaron frente a la pareja nueva y luego los miraron de manera intensa.

"bien. Creo que merecemos una explicación" dijo Momo. Issei vio como las chicas afirmaban con la cabeza. Miro a Sona y ella parecía seria, miraba a las chicas y luego le devolvió la mirada. "¿quieres hablar o lo hago yo?"

"no, yo lo hare Ise-kun. Tu haz hecho demasiado por nosotros" Issei sonrió ante esa declaración de ella. Issei escucho en silencio toda la explicación de Sona, partiendo por la primera partida de ajedrez que tuvieron en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Luego les conto aquellas conversaciones que tuvieron vía mensaje. De las citas que tuvieron. Conto también aquella conversación que tuvieron después de que fue Rossier; cabe decir que en todo momento contaba aquella historia como si fuera algo que ella apreciaba mucho y quería decirles cómo se sentía ella teniendo una relación con el pelicastaño. Al terminar dicha historia cada una de las otras chicas, procesaba en silencio lo que escucharon.

"¿saben? Creo que se ven bien juntos. Avísenme cuando es la boda" dijo la peli azulada torre. Cabe decir que Sona y Issei se sonrojaron un poco.

"bueno, nosotras sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Así que no es ninguna sorpresa" dijo Reya. Issei miro a las chicas y parecían que estaban de acuerdo. Era como si supieran algo, no necesito mucho para darse cuenta que ellas solo habían juntado los puntos e hicieron suposiciones. Aquel partido de ajedrez que tuvieron en el salón, confirmo sus sospechas.

"bien. ¿entonces ahora que?"

"bueno, creo que tenemos seguir con el cronograma que tenemos acá y luego volver a Kuoh. Tenemos trabajo que cumplir, para que todo este listo antes de que vuelvan los otros alumnos" dijo Sona.

"si, ademas todos tenemos que hacer los trabajos y tareas que recibimos antes de vacaciones" dijo Tsubaki.

"¿saben? Odio ser la aguafiestas de esta alegre reunión. Pero si Kaicho tiene una relación con Ise-kun. ¿Eso no será algo contra las reglas?" dijo Meguri

"lo sabemos Tomo-chan. De hecho, teníamos un plan, pero tal parece que tenemos que implementarlo a la mayor brevedad posible. Y si eso no funciona, creo que Tsubaki-chan será la nueva presidenta" dijo Issei. Aquella declaración hizo que 5 chicas miraran al chico con incredulidad y que la mencionada dijera.

"¿Qué?"

"vamos Tsubaki. Sabias que esto podría pasar. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, pero me gustaría que, si me sacan del consejo estudiantil, tú tienes que llevar las tareas. Te ayudare, eso no lo dudes. Y además si todo sigue de acuerdo a ese plan tienes que postularte para el cargo el próximo año" dijo Sona.

La Reina miraba a su rey, ella sabia que confiaban en ella. Ella sabia que el sueño de Sona era crear esa escuela. Se preguntaba acaso iba abandonarlo para estar con el chico.

"¿Kaicho? ¿me permite hacerle unas preguntas muy delicadas, que creo, pueden ofenderla?" Dijo Tsubaki, de manera serena. Sona miro a su reina y luego le dio el gesto afirmativo.

"Kaicho. ¿acaso ud esta posponiendo su sueño por estar con Issei-kun? ¿acaso es mas importante estar con el, que perseguir su sueño?" Tsubaki trago saliva de manera pesada. Sabia que eran preguntas delicadas, un silencio cayo en aquella sala. Todas las chicas estaban algo nerviosas. Issei parecía atento a lo que Sona iba a decir, casi no parecía ni preocupado. Aquella reacción del chico llamo mucho la atención de Tsubaki. Una risa de alegría genuina se escuchó. Todas vieron como Sona era la responsable de esa risa; todas estaban incrédulas. Nunca habían visto a Sona reírse de esa manera, tan natural y feliz.

"no Tsubaki. No estoy posponiendo mi sueño, lo voy a realizar y uds me ayudaran. No duden chicas. Pero si el consejo de la alta plana del instituto de Kuoh, me da a elegir entre Ise-kun y ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil; sin dudas elegiré a Ise-kun, no me apartare de estos sentimientos que tengo por él. Descubriré otra forma de como informarme y ganar experiencia en lo que respecta a como funciona un colegio" dijo Sona. Aquella declaración de Sona dejo a todas mudas, pero un sentimiento de tranquilidad se sintió en ese salón.

Aquella conversación cambio de tema, volvieron a discutir cómo aprovechar los últimos días de entrenamiento y otras cosas más. Lentamente las chicas se iban retirando. Solo quedaron Issei y Sona a solas en esa sala.

Issei vio como Sona se levantó y luego camino hacia él; ella se sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo. El respondió devolviendo el beso y abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

"¿Sabes Ise-kun?, nunca pensé que iba resultar así. Si te soy sincera tenía miedo y preocupaciones, pero ahora que ha terminado me siento algo inquieta" Issei escuchaba en silencio y luego hablo

"creo que es normal lo que estas sintiendo Sona-chan. No eres la única, las chicas también ganaron ciertas dudas y otras inquietudes. Sin embargo, creo que juntos podremos salir adelante cuando se presente esa situación" Sona miraba atentamente al chico, ella sonrió y luego procedió a curarle la marca de su mano que dejo en su mejilla.

"te debo una disculpa. No fue mi intención que mi mano cayera en tu trasero, cuando chocamos en ese momento" Sona se sonrojo y luego dijo.

"no importa, fue una reacción automática. Aunque si estuviéramos en otra situación y otro lugar, no me molestaría que me tocaras" dijo Sona con una cara llena de vergüenza. Issei estaba mas que sorprendido. Poco a poco iba saliendo a la luz la Sona que era real, no la que venía en un paquete de rectitud y buenas normas. Claro había visto esa faceta suya en aquella tienda de animes y otras mercadotecnias. Él sonrió y luego beso a la chica en los labios; sonrió entre besos cuando vio que Sona era cooperativa en esa ronda de besos.

* * *

Aquellos días pasaron de manera tranquila. Issei y Sona habían firmado el compromiso o acuerdo de matrimonio. Sona había firmado de manera feliz ese acuerdo. Issei, bueno digamos que jugo una pequeña broma, donde decía que iba a ser un azotado más. Lord Sitri rezo por la pobre alma del chico que se unió al grupo de los azotados. Ambas mujeres Sitri, no les causo mucha gracia el chiste. El resto de la nobleza de Sona y la servidumbre veían con una gota de sudor aquella escena que hicieron ambas parejas. Hubo una pequeña celebración de compromiso, que a decir verdad era netamente familiar.

Serafall, había llegado en la tarde, para celebrar aquel compromiso de su hermana. Ella sabía que su hermana era e iba ser feliz con ese chico; además ese chico le demostró con creces que podía ayudarla y protegerla. Se había sorprendido de sobremanera que el chico había luchado contra su padre y este último había perdido. Ella se encontraba tomando una bebida, su posición era que estaba dándoles las espaldas a todos los demás, a su izquierda se puso el pelicastaño, había llegado en silencio y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta. La voz del chico sonó seria y parecía discutir algo delicado.

"Serafall-sama. Quiero hacerle una pregunta, es delicada. Y no se si Sona sabe la verdad"

Serafall miraba de reojo al chico y parecía serio, no estaba jugando.

"depende. Son muchas las cosas que mi hermana no sabe y son muy delicadas"

"entiendo. Pero eso esta relacionado a su propia familia"

Serafall abrió los ojos de manera grande. Su mente corría mil kilómetros por hora.

"¿Cómo supiste?" La chica vio como el chico sonrió de manera relajada.

"si, confirmaste mi sospecha. Ella no sabe nada" dijo el chico de manera tranquila. Ella por su parte hizo un mohín, le había entregado la información sin que ella lo supiera. "ella merece la verdad. No todos los días puedes jactarte que tu propia familia se rebeló contra el antiguo sistema"

"ella no esta preparada..."

"oh por el amor de Maou. Ella no es una niña. Deje de tratarla como una niña. Es por ese tipo de pensamientos que ella quiso irse del inframundo. Quería su espacio, su propia identidad. Que la gente que ella quería y respetaba, la viera como una chica que estaba madurando y creciendo. No lo hizo para alejarse de uds. Lo hizo porque sabia que aquí no iba crecer y ganar experiencia; uds la colocaron en una especie de altar para vigilarla y adorarla. Por mi parte creo que ella consideraba ese altar como una jaula o una prisión" Issei, sintió como la temperatura descendió unos grados.

"tienes unas pelotas de diamante chico. Te lo concedo. Pero eso no significa que sepas todo de mi hermana" Issei no desvió la mirada de la chica y luego dijo

"¿de que color es el traje de magical girl que Sona quiere?"

Serafall abrió los ojos de manera grande, su boca se cayó al piso de manera rápida; aquella pregunta fue más que suficiente para descolocarla. Vio como el chico sonrió de manera grande y luego la miraba de manera tranquila, como si esperara su respuesta.

"ok, tienes unas bolas grandes. ¿sabes? Creo que tienes razón. Hablare con tou-san y Ka-san. Puedo preguntar como obtuviste esa información"

"creo que eso lo diré cuando estemos todos reunidos"

"entiendo"

* * *

Sona caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre, había sido citada por el por medio de una mucama. Al golpear la puerta escucho la autorización de poder entrar. Ella no se esperaba que estuvieran su madre, hermana y su novio; allí parados esperándola. Ella cerro la puerta y luego dijo

"¿a qué se debe esta reunión?"

"Hija mía, por favor toma asiento. Lo que vamos a decirte es algo delicado" Sona se extraño del tono que uso su padre. Parecía que era importante. Ella se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio de su padre.

"bien hija. Quiero que escuches con atención. Todas las preguntas que tengas, las hagas al final de todo esto" Sona no comprendía que estaba pasando.

"bien chico. Aquí estamos todos. Llego la hora de la verdad"

"si. Estamos todos los que tenemos que estar. Bien Sona, voy a contarte algo que quizás haga cambiar tu pensamiento de esta familia que tienes; sin embargo, creo que todo fue por una razón justa y necesaria. Hace muchos años tu abuelo paterno, vivía en esta mansión. Tu hermana había nacido ya y tenía 15 o 16 años cuando comenzó el jaleo de la guerra civil en el inframundo. Tu abuelo era un hombre que apoyaba a la facción de los maous" Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande. No se esperaba esa noticia.

"si, mi padre era un orgulloso y reconocido hombre que despreciaba la guerra y había prohibido que la familia Sitri se involucrara en la guerra. Sin embargo nunca considero a Serafall" dijo Lord Sitri.

"yo me había casado con tu padre, hacía ya muchos años antes que estallara la guerra. Sin embargo, tu abuelo, nunca me tuvo un cariño. Creo que solo hubo 4 ocasiones donde el me dirigió la palabra. En casi todas eran para darme ordenes; de controlar a mi esposo, de hacer que Serafall que abandonara aquellos sueños de libertad y época de cambios" Lady Sitri parecía algo triste al hablar.

"sin embargo tu hermana no obedeció las ordenes de tus padres y menos las de tu abuelo. Ella había huido de casa y se unió a la facción anti-maou. Tu abuelo al enterarse de dicha acción se enfureció y desheredo a tu hermana. A ella no le importo eso, sabía que estaba luchando por algo que si valía la pena y siguió lo que hizo en la guerra. Tus padres quedaron afectados, Lord Sitri había comenzado a tratar de convencer a tu abuelo que el camino que la familia Sitri estaba tomando era el equivocado; pero el no escucho razones" Issei hablaba con seguridad y ninguno de los otros, refuto sus declaraciones.

"durante la guerra, mi preocupación por mis padres hizo que quisiera volver a casa y hablar con el abuelo. Sin embargo, no podía volver, así como así. Si lo hacia, mas que seguro que la facción anti-maou iba a destruir a la casa Sitri. Mis padres me enviaron una carta donde ellos se harían responsables" Serafall parecía recordar aquella época.

"con tu madre ideamos un plan. Aquel día fue conocido como el día de la "Rebelión Sitri", y como no hacerlo si yo mismo mate a mi padre" dijo Lord Sitri con pesar. Sona estaba sorprendida. Esto era nuevo, todo lo que había sucedido fue ocultado a todo el mundo, quizás los altos mandos tenían toda la información de lo que había pasado. Ella respiraba de manera rápida, por su mente corrían todas las implicaciones que podría significar eso.

"pero el abuelo murió de muerte natural" dijo Sona.

"no, eso fue una mentira. Tu padre, no quería que la casa Sitri desapareciera; aquellas confrontaciones verbales eran pan de cada día. Tu padre y tu abuelo estaban mas y mas distanciados. Nosotros sabíamos que teníamos que dar el golpe. No podíamos permitir que la casa Sitri desapareciera, así como así. Tómanos el asunto en nuestras manos e ideamos un plan. Sabíamos que tu padre no podría vencer a tu abuelo, no podíamos llamar a Serafall para que lo confrontara. Así que un día, yo había colocado un veneno de lenta acción e indetectable en su desayuno; la pelea de padre e hijo empezó al medio día. Aquella batalla tuvo la consecuencia que tu abuelo muriera a manos de tu padre" Lady Sitri parecía algo ya decaída y cansada de hablar.

"después de eso, asumí el liderazgo de la casa Sitri y ese mismo día declaré mi afiliación a la facción anti-maous" Lord Sitri miraba a su hija de manera serena. Ella estaba muda, todo era nuevo; podía entender las implicancias de esa noticia. Podía entender el silencio que ellos hicieron, podía entender a su hermana; solo había una incógnita, su novio. Estaba allí parado como si ya supiera la noticia, como si no fuera importante aquella noticia. Ella sonrió y luego hablo.

"dime Ise-kun. ¿Cómo obtuviste esta información? ¿Cuándo la obtuviste?" Vio como el chico sonrió

"no fue fácil. Tu sabía que yo había leído el libro "historia del inframundo" de MacGregor Mathers. En aquel libro halle ciertas inconsistencias que no eran necesarias colocarlas. En la sección de la familia Sitri, parecía como que todo era muy bonito y simple. Muchas veces me pregunte ¿por qué?. No era fácil dilucidar por qué; sin embargo, también comencé a averiguar cosas de otras familias, tu hermana fue la que estaba fuera de lugar en esta familia, sobre todo por su manejo de hielo. Sabía que la familia Sitri era 100 % magia de agua; entonces la solución era tu madre. Allí seguí la pista y descubrí que su familia tenía leve manejo de magia de hielo, medicina y herbologia. Pero nada de eso me llevaba a la verdad de lo que paso. Cuando estaba entrenando con Tannin, le había solicitado que me dejara ir a Lilith; todas las noches iba a ese lugar. Mi misión, hacer lo que mejor hago como el titiritero. Encontré muchos personajes del bajo mundo que tienen lengua suelta; que tienen libros o pergaminos con información falsa o verdadera. Sin embargo, el secreto de la familia estaba sellado, tanto que no podía entender porque tanto secreto. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme un antiguo bibliotecario, el tipo estaba algo ebrio, decidí presionarlo. Ese anciano estaba algo loco, pero era cierto que tenía mucha información. El sin darse cuenta me había llevado a su biblioteca personal, el tipo tenía una cantidad increíble de información; todo estaba allí. Pero no tenía tiempo, así que pedí lo relacionado a la familia Sitri. Aquel anciano se puso pálido, no parecía feliz de darme la información, pero a regañadientes lo hizo. Lo que descubrí era que el informe de la muerte del antiguo patriarca Sitri, había muerto en circunstancias especiales. Se había descubierto veneno, aunque esa no fue la causa; habían colocado como causa de muerte, trauma múltiple debido a una caída por las escaleras. Me pregunte que clase de mentira era esa. Las conjeturas fueron hilándose en mi cabeza. Aquel bibliotecario hablaba de como aquella noticia que la casa Sitri se había unido a la facción Anti-maous; genero un revuelo en todo el inframundo. Allí pregunte porque MacGregor no escribió la verdad en su libro; aquel anciano me respondió que no podía colocar que el patriarca Sitri había muerto por alguien más. Allí mis conjeturas fueron más sencillas de expresar y analizar. Tu hermana me las confirmo hoy durante la fiesta que tuvimos" Sona vio como su hermana hacia un puchero y luego Sona hablo con una sonrisa.

"Dime Nee-chan. ¿acaso te hizo una pregunta que solo tu podías responder y te sorprendiste?"

"Si" dijo Serafall con un puchero. Vio cómo su hermana se reía de manera suave y luego hablo.

"¿saben? Agradezco que me hayan dicho la verdad. Y saben los Sitris no somos unos dictadores, nuestras políticas de medicina para todos y la creación del hospital, es un indicio que todos somos y seremos iguales; no importa la clase social que vengas. Creo que no me identificare con alguien tan petulante y que cree en la "sangre pura" que tienen las antiguas castas"

"bien. Con esto concluimos esta reunión. Espero que uds chicos, sepan que hay cosas que tienen que estar ocultas. Incluso de la gente que amamos" dijo Lord Sitri.

"si, ademas hay cosas que no siempre son bonitas y agradables. Pero tendrán que saber como lidiar con eso." Dijo Lady Sitri.

"lo entiendo. Agradezco la confianza y la sinceridad. Ahora con su permiso me retiro" dijo Sona.

"bueno, yo también me retiro. Gracias por confiar en mi. Una vez mas. Buenas noches" dijo Issei

* * *

La vuelta a clases fue rápida para los chicos. Issei como siempre se encontraba caminado de manera tranquila hacia el instituto. Durante la semana anterior se dedico a completar las tareas escolares y volver a ponerse en contacto con aquellos que eran imprescindibles. Solo tuvo suerte con Sona durante dos días separados y con mucha suerte compartió con ella a solas por solo unas pocas horas. Ella le había asegurado que ese fin de semana si o si estaría con él, los dos días. El asunto fue como hacerlo sin los padres de Issei estuvieran metiendo la nariz a cada momento, la misma Sona ofreció que se quedara en su casa, él estuvo conforme con esa solución, no era necesario que sus padres supieran de sus "actividades". Sin embargo, había una reunión que era más importante que aquella que del fin de semana, Issei había escuchado por boca de Sona que estaba nerviosa antes de enviar el email solicitando la reunión con la alta plana del instituto; aunque la palabra "nerviosa" era un eufemismo ante lo que el mismo vio, vivió y escucho de parte de todas las chicas, que le contaron como estaba de nerviosa Sona. Finalizando todo llego la respuesta de manera rápida, donde se había agendado la reunión para el día miércoles, media hora después de la salida de los alumnos.

Issei sabía que esos tres días, iban a ser un infierno para ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien, él también estaba algo nervioso. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que a su alrededor se reunieron algunas chicas a mirarlo con corazones en los ojos y sonrojadas. Él estaba en modo automático, simplemente saludo de manera simple y siguió su camino. Gritos y chillidos se escucharon: ¡ISSEI-KUN! ¡MIRAME PORFAVOR! ¡AHHH, ISSEI-KUN! ¡TE AMO!

 _Mierda, había olvidado que tengo ese club de fangirls._ **{¿esperabas que te olvidaran?}** _Si, era lo mínimo que esperaba_ **{buena suerte}** Issei no entendió ese último mensaje de Ddraig, hasta que escucho una estampida detrás de él. Nerviosamente y muy lentamente miro hacia atrás de el y vio una horda o manada de chicas corriendo hacia él, vio globos con forma de corazón de color rojo, a muchas chicas con tarjetas llenas de corazones, algunas con unas cajas rectangulares, el supuso que eran bombones; hasta vio carteles con el slogan "ISSEI-KUN TE AMO". _Mierda._

La loca carrera de Issei fue vista por una pelirroja que miraba todo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

"Ara, ara. ¿Quién iba a decir que Issei-kun, iba tener que huir despavorido de una manada de chicas" dijo la chica pelinegra que estaba a su lado.

"me pregunto qué hará ella" dijo Rias mientras veía correr al pelicastaño como si fuera perseguido por una bestia que lo iba a matar.

El chico corría pensando que su vida no podía ser más complicada que este momento, tuvo la mala suerte de girar en un pasillo y encontrarse con otro grupo de chicas igual de locas que las que venían detrás de él, se quedó congelado en dicho lugar, giro su vista hacia otro lugar y no encontró salida alguna; solo sonrió y se resignó a su triste destino. Dentro de todo el griterío y ruido que había una voz femenina resalto sobre las demás, era una voz firme y seria.

"se puede saber que están haciendo" todas las chicas se detuvieron en seco y buscaron el origen de la voz. Todas la chicas palidecieron un poco al ver a una chica pelinegra de pelo corto, su rostro serio y su mirada afilada fue todo lo que necesitaron para detenerse.

"no estábamos haciendo nada, kaicho" dijo una chica de tercer año. Sona miro a la que hablo y luego camino hasta posicionarse cerca del castaño.

"pues me parece que no es cierto. Lo que estoy viendo es un acto chicas fanáticas persiguiendo a un muchacho que no hizo nada para ponerlas así. Entonces preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué están haciendo?" Otra chica hablo.

"lo sentimos mucho kaicho. No queríamos hacer este vergonzoso acto"

"bien, que no se repita. Somos un instituto de señoritas educadas y la presencia de un chico lindo no debería alterarlas"

"pero Kaicho..." Dijo otra chica que se callo al ver la mirada de Sona.

"creanme chicas, las entiendo. Pero hacer este tipo de actos, no esta bien visto. No digo que no tengan novios o persigan a un chico para invitarlo a una cita. Tampoco estoy en contra que tengan una relación con algún chico. Solo que la forma que uds lo están haciendo no es la correcta" Sona vio como las chicas parecían resignarse a lo que dijo la pelinegra.

"lo entendemos Kaicho, por favor perdónenos"

"bien, vayan al patio, dentro de unos minutos empezara el acto de bienvenida"

"si kaicho" Sona vio como todas las chicas se retiraban de manera lenta y ordenada. cuando vio que no había nadie, se giró para mirar al chico vio que este estaba más tranquilo y luego este le dijo.

"gracias Kaicho"

"no hay problema Hyuodo-san. Váyase al patio a esperar la ceremonia de bienvenida"

"entendido Kaicho. Nos vemos después" Sona vio la sonrisa del chico.

* * *

El acto de bienvenida fue rápido, se resaltó la importancia de los exámenes que iban a tener dentro de 2 semanas y se hizo un resumen de las actividades que iban a realizarse durante el resto del periodo escolar.

Y así la semana paso sin problemas mayores hasta el día miércoles. Dichoso día la reunión que iba tener Sona con los directivos de la escuela. Ese día todas las chicas del consejo estudiantil estaban algo preocupadas por su presidenta, parecía que no querían hablar del tema y tampoco era algo que estaba olvidado. Issei estaba en dicha oficina esperando la hora de la reunión, todo indicaba que no iba haber novedades de última hora. Sona miraba el reloj y luego en silencio se levantó de su silla, camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir dirigió una mirada a todas las chicas, les sonrió de manera confidente y luego hablo

"bueno chicas, llego la hora. Deséenme suerte y que todo salga de manera provechosa para nosotros. Ise-kun, ven conmigo, te quiero a mi lado" vio como el chico comenzó a seguirla. Escucho la ronda de "buena suerte" de las chicas. La caminata hacia la oficina de reuniones fue silenciosa para los dos, no necesitaban decir algo. Sona se sentía más segura caminando con él a su lado, no tenía dudas ni preocupaciones. Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, vieron a la secretaria del director que estaba sentada en una silla.

"Shitori-san, la están esperando"

"gracias. ¿Puede Hyuodou-san esperar aquí?"

"claro, no es ningún problema"

"gracias" dijo Sona con una leve avenía. Sona le dirigió una mirada tranquila, el chico le guiño un ojo y luego se fue a sentar. Antes de entrar Sona exhalo un aliento que estaba reteniendo. Golpeo la puerta y escucho la autorización para entrar.

Al entrar estaba toda la plana mayor del instituto Kuoh. Comenzando por el Director de nombre Hideko Kayami. La representante de los profesores la Sensei Fuyi. Los representantes de los inversores y accionistas, que eran 4; presididos por nada mas y nada menos que por Venelana Gremory. Y para terminar la presidenta del consejo de padres, de nombre Takamiya. Sona trago saliva de manera suave, casi nunca se lograban reunir todos esos miembros del consejo de la plana mayor; ya que solo lo hacían para discutir casos muy graves de indisciplina o casos graves que ella como presidente del consejo estudiantil no podía resolver. Lo normal seria que ella tuviera un asiento justo al lado de la Sensei Fuyi y al otro lado estaba Venelana. Ahora ella estaba parada al frente de todos ellos como si ella fuera la que hizo algo malo.

"Señorita Shitori. Adelante, por favor explique la naturaleza de porque solicito ud esta reunión" dijo Hideko

"Gracias Director. El motivo de esta reunión es discutir dos cosas que son de suma importancia para el bienestar del funcionamiento de este instituto" Casi todos los adultos la miraron de manera confundida.

"por favor Señorita Shitori, explíquenos porque sale a relucir ese tema" Dijo la sensei

"es simple. No soy ajena a los contactos y nuevas relaciones que hay en el instituto. Ya van confirmados por lo menos un total de 9 nuevas parejas de novios en este instituto. Confió que no produzca problemas tales como conflictos o bajas de rendimientos escolares. En caso de producirse será mi papel como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, dar aviso y/o alentar que se esfuercen más en sus estudios; creo que no podemos pedir que terminen sus relaciones sentimentales ya que eso sería como afectarles sus rendimientos"

"la señorita Shitori, tiene un punto, señores. Nosotros sabíamos que este tipo de eventos iban a suceder. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar más al pendiente de esos chicos y chicas. Ademas sabíamos que la educación dentro de este año tendrá que sufrir un pequeño cambio de materias" dijo la Sensei. Sona levanto una ceja como preguntándose a que se refería, la que hizo la pregunta fue la representante de los padres.

"Disculpe Sensei Fuyi. ¿Puedo preguntar la naturaleza de esas enseñanzas?"

"oh claro, son temas relacionados a educación Sexual y otros temas relacionados. No podemos dejar a los chicos sin nada de información" respondió la Sensei. La representante afirmo con la cabeza.

"estoy conforme. Es el camino que hay que tomar. Gracias por la información Sensei" respondió la representante de los padres

"entonces, ¿estamos conformes con la nueva directriz que tomara el instituto?" preguntó el director. Vio como todos levantaron la mano a modo de voto a favor. "bien entonces tendríamos que reformular o analizar aquel reglamento de convivencia que la señorita Shitori, tuvo la amabilidad de formular y redactar de ante mano, hace ya un par de meses. Que debo reconocer que estoy mas que conforme con las reglas" dijo el director. Vio una serie de afirmaciones y leves asentimientos de forma vocal.

"gracias por la confianza que puso en mi, Señor Director. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer un paréntesis, en todo este asunto" Sona trago saliva de manera leve. Inhalo por la nariz y luego expulso por la boca el suspiro. "vengo a decir algo que podría afectar mi permanencia como presidenta del consejo estudiantil..." Una serie de jadeos se escucharon en aquella sala.

"por favor señorita Shitori. Explique" dijo un representante de los inversionistas.

"es simple. Yo, junto a mi novio, somos una de las 9 parejas que se formo durante las vacaciones de verano" el silencio se formo en aquella sala de manera tajante. Sona miraba a Venelana de manera rápida y pudo verle que tenía una sonrisa de complicidad, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

"¿es en serio, señorita Shitori?" Pregunto la sensei

"si Sensei..."

"puedo ¿preguntar quien es el novio?" Volvió a preguntar la Sensei. Sona miraba a todos los adultos y sabia que estaban pendientes de su respuesta. Era como si estuvieran esperando una noticia muy importante.

"mi novio es Hyuodou Issei-kun..." Solo dos caras fueron las que se sorprendieron, en este caso el director y la sensei.

"señorita Shitori. ¿Puede darnos unos 15 minutos? Creo que hay gente aquí que necesita comprender quien ese este alumno" dijo el director.

"eso no será necesario, señor director. Todos los que estamos aquí, hemos leído y estamos al tanto de los currículos de todos los hombres que han ingresado a estudiar acá. Y estamos más que de acuerdo que el señor Hyuodou es un chico muy talentoso y casi es un genio"

"disculpen, pero ¿podría leer aquel currículo del que tanto hablan?, yo no estoy informada al respecto" dijo la representante de los padres.

"claro, le cedo la información desde mi portátil" dijo el director, mientras encendía y buscaba el perfil de Issei. Al encontrarlo cedió el portátil a la mujer que lo solicito. Sona miraba a aquella mujer y vio que parecía hablar con su compañero que era un inversionista, que también estaba interesado en el perfil de su novio. En aquel perfil, salía toda la información que el instituto tenia de él, notas, actividades, faltas, perfiles psicológicos, perfiles vocacionales y un largo etc. Cabe decir que ambos adultos estaban más que asombrados por lo que leían. Al finalizar, devolvieron el portátil.

"es impresionante, lo que hace ese chico. Saben yo como representante de los padres, no estoy en contra de las relaciones interpersonales; de hecho, sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir. Señorita Shitori, contésteme una pregunta; ¿Qué haría Ud en su situación particular, si cree que si novio la está reteniendo de su rendimiento académico?"

Sona miro de manera extrañada a la mujer, era una pregunta valida. Sin embargo, ella respondió de manera serena.

"creo que su pregunta es maliciosa. Ud se pone en el peor escenario. Mi novio es uno de los chicos más inteligentes que tiene este instituto; sus notas son excelentes, incluso está dentro de los 3 primeros lugares. Su actitud es intachable; hasta ayuda a controlar al duo pervertido. Su negatividad a unirse a club, lo hace algo propenso al aislamiento social; sin embargo, eso no es verdad, el es bastante sociable. Y no lo estoy defendiendo como su novia, sino como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Durante estos casi cuatro meses que lo he conocido, he visto una faceta que está más allá que del alumno. Y no puedo seguir hablando de el, porque ya estoy entrando en favoritismos y no seria justo con uds"

Un leve silencio hubo en esa sala. El director hablo.

"agradezco su sinceridad, señorita Shitori. Solo tengo una pregunta para Ud. ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora?" Sona lo miro unos segundos y luego dijo

"me gustaría seguir como estamos hasta ahora, yo a cargo del consejo estudiantil, y manteniendo mi relación con Issei-kun. Sin embargo, debido a las reglas que existen se hace difícil mi propia permanencia en el consejo estudiantil"

Uno de los inversionistas hablo

"Shitori-san. ¿si tuviera que elegir entre su novio y sus estudios, que elegiría?" Sona le lanzo una mirada afilada al hombre.

"esa pregunta es inapropiada de hacer. Por mi parte creo que puedo compatibilizar mi tiempo entre mis responsabilidades y mis tareas; junto a mi novio" vio como el segundo inversionista hablo

"creo que mi colega fue algo inapropiado. Aunque la pregunta que quería hacerle era esta: si obligatoriamente tuviera que elegir entre su novio y ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ¿Qué elegiría?" Sona sonrió de manera leve y luego respondió.

"sin lugar elegiría mi novio. El único hombre que logro comprenderme y quererme como lo que soy"

"Ok es suficiente. Señorita Shitori, podría retirarse unos minutos, necesitamos discutir su caso. En lo personal este tipo de caso se podría resolver de manera más sencilla. Creo que no será necesario discutir mucho tiempo"

"Está bien, con su permiso me retiro, estaré esperando afuera" Sona hizo una leve reverencia y luego se retiró por la puerta. Ella al salir encontró a Issei sentado en la silla, se sentó al lado de él y luego se quedó en silencio. Podía sentir la mirada de él, pudo sentir que estaba algo preocupado por ella. Esta le devolvió la vista y le sonrió de manera amena.

Los minutos pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa para ella. La puerta se abrió y vio a la sensei. Cuando vio a los dos chicos sentados uno al lado del otro, se quedó en silencio y luego se devolvió hacia el interior de la oficina. Issei y Sona vieron ese comportamiento extraño y no supieron que decir. Dos minutos después la sensei volvió a salir y luego habló.

"Señorita Shitori, venga adentro. Y aprovechando que el señor Hyuodou se encuentra aquí, lo invitamos a pasar" ambos se miraron y en silencio entraron a la oficina. Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Issei, este estaba muy tranquilo, aún se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en este lugar.

"Señorita Shitori, su caso es algo particular de discusión. Agradecemos su sinceridad y valentía para venir aquí al frente de todos. Sabíamos que al volver este instituto a co-ed, iban a nacer las relaciones entre chicos y chicas; estamos felices que suceda y hasta lo alentaremos de buena gana ya que es lo normal que tenga que suceder" dijo el director.

"Sin embargo. Su caso en particular es especial. Por una parte animamos a los chicos que sean más cercanos y; formen lazos de amistad y compañerismo, lo que lleva a que tarde o temprano se formen las parejas. Pero por otra parte, sus responsabilidades y representación como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, hacen que sea un, choque a los demás estudiantes. Lo cual dificultaría su imagen y reputación…" Sona estaba algo alterada, iba a hablar. Pero sintió una mano que la agarró y la retuvo. Giró su cabeza y vio a Issei que le hizo un gesto negativo de manera seria. "Pero creemos que ud misma tiene que hablar con todos los alumnos y convocar a una asamblea, para exponer su caso. Nosotros estamos felices que ud haya encontrado una pareja, que según ud, la quiere y la respeta como lo que es. Pero creemos que son los propios alumnos que tienen que decidir por ud, recuerde su cargo es elegido por votación. Así que son los alumnos que si están en contra de ud, por romper esa regla, se seguirá el conducto regular, renunciara y la vice presidenta Tsubaki Shinra, asumirá su cargo. Se llamará a elecciones al final del año, donde ud no podrá repostular"

"¿Y si los alumnos están de acuerdo con mi relación?" Pregunto Sona.

"En ese caso, se tendrá que reformular la reglas de convivencia, en caso de las parejas. Donde se regularizará y se establecerá unos márgenes mínimos de buen comportamiento y buenas costumbres" dijo el director

"¿Podré repostular al cargo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, si los demás alumnos están de acuerdo con mi relación?"

"Si, claro que podrá" contestó el hombre

"En caso, de que Sona, tenga que abandonar el cargo. Supongo que habrá una reformulación de las reglas y normas. ¿Cierto?" Dijo Issei. Todos los adultos miraron al chico y luego sonrieron de manera leve.

"Efectivamente, señor Hyuodou. Si la señorita Shitori, deja el cargo. Eso no significa que uds se van separar, ¿cierto?" Issei y Sona negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Vieron como el hombre sonrió de manera sutil. "Por lo mismo, haremos las cosas un poco más fáciles para fomentar, cuidar y establecer reglas claras, para las parejas de los chicos que están actualmente y las posibles nuevas parejas que se puedan llegar a formar"

"Bien, con esto hemos finalizado esta reunión. Señorita Shitori, recuerde que tiene un plazo de 7 días para realizar dicha asamblea. La sensei Fuyi y el director Hideko, serán los responsables y testigos de esa asamblea" dijo uno de los inversionistas.

"Gracias por su tiempo. La asamblea la realizare este día viernes. Prefiero exponer este tema lo más pronto posible, antes de los exámenes; y por supuesto llamare a votaciones para establecer si sigo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil" Dijo Sona. Ella volvió a hacer una leve avenía y se retiró de aquel salón, siguiéndola detrás de ella Issei.

* * *

Sona había ordenado que las chicas y en parte Issei organizaran la asamblea extraordinaria, el día jueves se colocaron los carteles de aviso para la asamblea extraordinaria ese día viernes. Todos los alumnos se preguntaban qué había pasado para que el consejo estudiantil había solicitado esa reunión. Los rumores comenzaron a correr; los presidentes de los clubes, habían solicitado información, no obtuvieron nada, solo que en dicha asamblea se iba a comunicar lo que sea necesario.

Incluso la misma Rias no había obtenido nada de información, Sona no le dijo nada y había ordenado que sus súbitos no le dijeran nada a nadie. Al final Rias se resigno a lo que iba a ocurrir ese viernes.

El día mencionado, había llegado. Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber de se trataba esa reunión. Nunca habían tenido algo como eso, sin embargo, aquellos rumores eran ya exagerados. Donde Sona y las demás del consejo se preguntaban ¿cómo demonios pueden tener semejante imaginación? La mejor respuesta a su pregunta fue de Issei, que dijo: "la falta de información o hechos verídicos, incitan a la imaginación exagerada, que puede llegar a ser prejuiciosos u odiosos, para el común de la gente". Todas se quedaron pensado en su respuesta.

La hora señalada, aquel gimnasio estaba lleno de todos los alumnos, desde el primer año hasta los de tercero. Al frente estaba el director y la sensei Fuyi. A un costado estaban todos los Senseis restantes que ya sabían de qué se trataba esta asamblea. Lo que llamo la atención a todos los chicos es que a un costado estaban puestas las casetas de votaciones. Y al frente de todos estaba la urna donde se recibía los votos. Todos miraron a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil como si estuvieran mirando algo importante. Sona se dirigió hacia el micrófono para hablar a todo el mundo.

"Buenas tardes, compañeros, Senseis, director y personal del instituto Kuoh. El motivo de dicha asamblea es para decirle algo que podría afectar la imagen que tienen de mi..." Sona miro que todos los alumnos parecían extrañados por lo que dijo. "… si, entiendo sus preguntas. Sin embargo, déjenme contarles que paso. Todos los altos directivos, director, senseis y padres; sabían que volver este instituto a Co-ed, iban a generar situaciones especiales, donde las relaciones entre chicos y chicas, iban a generar ciertas situaciones comunes, como son las relaciones de noviazgo..." Sona vio como los chicos parecían escuchar atentamente. "…Si, todos somos consientes de que durante el verano se formaron nuevas parejas y digamos que estamos muy felices por uds. Sin embargo, se ha tomado la decisión que, para mantener la convivencia sana y natural, se ha establecido unas series de normas y reglamento. Que en este momento todos y cada uno de Uds tiene una copia en sus manos. Creemos que dichas reglas son esenciales, para mantener una convivencia sana y natural"

Sona, las chicas del consejo y los adultos, veían que los alumnos parecían comentar algunas reglas, pero en general parecían llevarlo bien, hasta parecían estar de acuerdo. Por allí, vieron algunos chicos y chicas que parecian radiantes y felices. Y claro como estarlo, si prácticamente les estaban dando autorización para estar juntos y expresar algunas muestras de afecto.

"por lo que puedo ver, están felices. Y me alegro que lo estén. Ahora, se muchos se están preguntando, es ¿porque están las casetas de votaciones? Es porque van a votar el día de hoy" todos los alumnos se perdieron en esa afirmación que hizo Sona. Incluso Rias y los de su sequito, parecian confundidos.

"chicos, lo que van a votar el día de hoy. Es de suma importancia. Algo como mi continuidad siendo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil..." Aquella frase fue un balde de agua fría para todos. Una chica del tercer año se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la tarima. Cuando estuvo cerca de Sona pidió el micrófono para hablar, Sona se lo dio.

"Kaicho, creo que hablo en nombre de todas y todos los chicos, acá presentes, que nos gustaría saber ¿porque dice que vamos a votar por su continuidad?"

"lo dije porque, he cometido una falta y ademas estoy en una situación especial, que amerita que no los represente a uds como la presidenta"

"puedo preguntar. ¿Qué situación especial es esa, Kaicho?"

"fácil. En este momento estoy en una relación de pareja con un chico de este Instituto" aquella noticia fue otro balde de agua fría. Unos segundos de silencio, hasta que comenzó un griterío. Sona escucho algo como: ¿Quién es el maldito afortunado? ¿Kaicho está en una relación? ¡NOOO, mi chica favorita se hizo novia de alguien? ¡¿DONDE ESTA ese mal nacido?!, Ahhh, que lindo, ¡FELICIDADES KAICHO! La chica del tercer año que estaba al frente suya, parecía pensar y luego parpadeaba, pidió que todo el mundo se callara.

"Kaicho, ¿es verdad?" Vio como Sona afirmo con la cabeza. "Ok no es mi incumbencia saber quien es su novio. No soy una chismosa. Pero aun no entiendo, ¿porque dice que tenemos que votar por su continuidad?"

"la respuesta viene de las altas autoridades de este instituto. Al final, me ordenaron llamar a votaciones, por mi continuidad. Porque sabíamos que ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estaré bajo la vista de todos uds; ¿y con qué cara les diría que se controlen cuando estén con su pareja? ¿Qué razón válida, les daría que no pueden hacer ciertas cosas con su pareja?, más cuando acabo de admitir públicamente que tengo una pareja"

"eso no importa Kaicho. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano, alguna chica. Iban a enamorarse y estar junto a un chico. Incluso ud estaba dentro de esas chicas. Ninguna de nosotras éramos ajenas a los enamoramientos que los chicos le hacían a ud, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ud iba a tener una relación con algún chico. Todo esto queremos saber una cosa, ¿Quién es su novio?"

Sona estaba tranquila mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo, parpadeó un par de veces y luego dijo

"mi novio es Hyodou Issei-kun" aquella declaración dejo en silencio a todo el mundo, la mitad de los chicos en el publico desvió la mirada al pelicastaño. Este por su parte solo levanto una ceja, a modo de reacción a los otros que lo miraban de manera incrédula. Hubo algunas reacciones a dicha declaración, sin embargo fue algo que ocurrió en ese momento. El director había ordenado que se procediera a hacer las votaciones.

Al finalizar dicha votación, el mismo director junto a la sensei, procedieron a hacer el conteo de votos. Resultados fueron favorables a Sona; un 83% de los alumnos votó a favor de su continuidad. Ella y las chicas no podían estar más felices. Sona agradecido el nuevo voto de confianza y dijo que seguirá trabajando por el bienestar y las mejoras que se venían para el instituto.

* * *

Ese día sábado Sona sabía que algo grande se iba forjar en su casa. Ella había despertado temprano, necesitaba hacer unas compras para hacer el almuerzo y la cena, ella no tenía muchos alimentos así que decidió salir. Cuando volvió a casa, escuchó el timbre. Se dirigió a la puerta, abrió la puerta y vio a Issei, que venía con una mochila en la espalda, le sonrió, lo beso y luego lo hizo pasar. Ella estaba muy feliz que su novio hubiera venido a su casa a verla y compartir con ella su historia de vida. Eso la motivaba como nunca, se sentía completa. Más cuando el chico que estaba con ella, este mismo le dedicaba toda su atención y cariño. Más cuando el no la consideraba un ídolo o algo inalcanzable, sino que la trataba como lo que era, una chica adolescente y que la quería a ella de verdad.

Aquellos dos días fueron, para ellos dos, los días más enriquecedores en lo que se refiere a conocerse entre dos personas. No hubo mentiras, ni dudas. Hubieron lágrimas de tristezas y de alegría; hubo comprensión, hubo preguntas que se contestaron, hubo verdades que fueron dolorosas pero tan necesarias que al final de todo; Sona y Issei, eran verdaderos compañeros de vida; hombre y mujer amándose como lo que eran y lo que son.

* * *

 **NA: bien gusanos... varias cosas. el próximo cap se viene verdades y cosas que muchos estaban esperando. en lo personal este cap, lo encontré tan de "relleno" que me dio miedo publicarlo, pensando que estoy rememorando un anime que se lleno de RELLENO... por no decir rellenUTO... :S**

 **sin embargo, no pude encontrarle una especie de continuidad a la historia. asi que lo aproveche para aclarar a los alumnos y amigos en general del instituto Kuoh, que la relación Isseixsona es real... (pensando en una posible idea para Saji... cof...Issei...Cof.. Tortura... cof... Saji...cof)**

 **Y una ultima cosa, a modo personal... Uzu No Kami... se que estas leyendo esto... publica una nueva parte "el dragon heroico de la forja de Hierro"...**

 **bye...**


	12. Chapter 12

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 12 Historias pasadas.

 **Años atrás**

Se veía a un niño pelicastaño, leyendo unos libros de manera concentrada. A lado de él tenía un set de escritura con tintas de diferentes colores. Aquellos dibujos hechos por el niño no tenían un significado o traducción posible, sin embargo el niño miraba de manera concentrada el libro que tenía un enorme dibujo, era muy parecido al que él niño estaba dibujando. En la otra habitación estaba un hombre mayor, por la condición física y estado de vejez que tenía, se podría inferir que era un anciano. El hombre parecía estar pensando en algo que era muy importante, él estaba igual que el niño, tenía un dibujo de una espalda masculina, y parecía que dibujaba algo en dicho dibujo de espalda.

"Issei, ven aquí" llamo el hombre. Vio como el niño se acercaba a el con una cara ceñuda. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto el hombre

"pensando abuelo" el hombre sonrió y luego dijo

"¿y que te tiene tan preocupado?"

"el idiota de Arakashi, sigue molestándome. Ademas todo lo que hago para el, esta malo o no sirve"

"dime Issei, ¿Qué opinas de tu propio trabajo?"

"es bueno. Siento que puedo mejorar" vio como el hombre sonrió

"bien Issei, ese es el espíritu. ¿sabes? No tienes que dejarte influenciar por lo que digan los otros. Sigue creyendo en ti. Y todo será para mejor. Ademas Ddraig te puede ayudar y eso lo sabes" vio como el niño, miraba su brazo izquierdo como si hubiera algo mas allá de lo que el puede ver.

"Pero todavía no logro despertarlo"

"lo se, pero todo a su tiempo Issei. Por ahora tienes que seguir estudiando"

"si..." El hombre vio que el niño parecía debatirse. El por su parte no lo presiono, dejo que, si el quisiera decirle algo, el mismo se lo preguntara. "abuelo. ¿Que estás haciendo?"

"estoy trabajando en la ultima pieza"

"¿ultima Pieza?" Dijo Issei de una manera dubitativa

"si, mira Issei. Quiero que la veas y me digas que es lo que ves; y que crees que le falta"

Issei miro el diseño que su abuelo tenia de la espalda, llena de runas y dibujos. Issei parecía debatirse y mirar atentamente aquel dibujo.

"hay un enorme patrón entrelazado, todo confluye al centro. Se ven sellos de desvíos hacia lo mas allá, cerca sellos del vacío, sellos de contención, sellos de cambio de naturaleza... abuelo esto es muy complejo. ¿funcionara?" Vio cómo su abuelo sonrió

"claro que funcionara, pero este sello es el ultimo; de toda una larga lista de millones de sellos"

"¿acaso todo el trabajo que estamos haciendo terminara con este sello? ¿Por qué?"

"claro que si Issei, esta será mi obra maestra. Es mi manera de redimirme de mis errores"

Issei miro a su abuelo y luego devolvió la vista al sello. Lo miro unos minutos.

"abuelo, dijiste que este sello lo llamaste "el sacrificio de todo lo vivo". ¿el usuario morirá?" Vio que su abuelo se entristeció y luego afirmo con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"es el pago que se debe realizar por usar algo ajeno a la naturaleza" Issei pensó unos minutos y luego pregunto

"¿la muerte es instantánea?" Vio que su abuelo negó con la cabeza.

"no, el usuario morirá por haber pagado con todo lo que tiene. Primero los sueños, los sentimientos, la ira, su odio, lo que ames y en esencia lo que eres en todo este mundo" Issei se enojó y luego dijo

"pagaras con tu alma. Que no ira a ninguna parte. Sera la muerte eterna y una chispa de la gran esencia se apagará para siempre. ¿Acaso estás loco?"

"Issei. Es el pago que hay que realizar, para evitar la catástrofe. Un alma a cambio de todo lo conocido" vio al niño que lloro de manera triste. Este lo dejo llorar y luego escucho.

"¿hay alguna forma de salvarte?"

"quizás. Pero necesitaras a un ser muy poderoso, que logre forjar el alma de nuevo" Vio que el chico lo miro unos segundos y luego lo vio caminar hacia su biblioteca, agarro un libro y luego lo hojeo, hasta que se detuvo en una pagina. Luego le llevo el libro que estaba abierto, este lo leyó y luego no entendió lo que quería decirle.

"¿Por qué me das esto?" Pregunto el anciano

"con el regalo de Athena, el usuario ganara Tiempo. Y para el alma, he leído que hay un ser muy poderoso que puede hacerlo..." El hombre abrió los ojos, su mente era un revoltijo, sabía que su nieto tenía razón, sin embargo, él no tenía tiempo, estaba seguro que ese sujeto estaba esperando que muriera, para hacer funcionar su plan. Sin embargo, el ya hizo muchos planes, incluso después de muerto los planes se realizarían; solo tenía una incógnita: y era el niño que estaba al frente suyo.

"Issei" vio como el niño lo miro. "sabes, yo no voy ejecutar el plan. Serás tú. Tu eres el principal ejecutor de todo esto. De ti dependerá que ese hombre no logre la extinción de todo lo conocido. Tus ideas son buenas y son posibles de realizar. Solo necesitas ayuda; y Ddraig te puede ayudar, con el podrás buscar a ese ser poderoso, con el podrás encontrar a Athena. Y créeme, será como un paseo al parque" vio como el niño, comenzó a llorar, sabía que su mente aguda estaba trabajando a full.

"abuelo, tengo miedo..." Aquellas palabras, casi destrozaron al pobre hombre. Abrazo a su nieto y luego dejo que este llorara en su pecho. Lentamente acariciaba la cabeza de Issei, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba calmando.

"el miedo es natural Issei. Lo importante es poder vivir y hacer valer tu vida para alguien. No importa quien"

"si abuelo"

* * *

Sona y Issei estaban sentados frente a frente. Ella estaba escuchando atentamente. Su mente era un revoltijo de cosas. Estaba mas confundida de lo que era normal.

"Issei. Te juro que trato de entenderte. Pero no puedo"

"lo se, Sona. Es difícil. Mira contéstame algo. ¿Qué sabes de los dioses?"

"pues son seres inmortales, poderosos a su manera y casi siempre no toman en cuenta las opiniones de otros"

"bueno si, esa es una descripción breve y concisa. Ahora, ¿Qué sabes del dios que creo la facción bíblica?"

"lo usual que sabe todo el mundo. Creo a los ángeles, uno de ellos el más poderoso, abandono y creo a los demonios"

"bien. Entonces, que pasaría si te dijera que el dios bíblico, es el más joven de los todos los dioses. ¿Qué harías con esa información?" Sona sopeso lo que dijo, ella no tenia ni idea de esa verdad.

"pues nada. ¿de que me sirve eso?"

"pues para nada. Ahora sigamos, sabias que ese dios fue el que les dio a los humanos el libre albedrio, el conocimiento, la comprensión del medio y sobre todo el pensamiento crítico. ¿Te imaginas lo significaba eso para los demás dioses?" Sona abría los ojos de manera grande.

"espera. ¿acaso me estás diciendo que el dios bíblico, le dio todo eso a los humanos? ¿entonces la representación que hacen en la biblia de la serpiente, que es eso?"

"la biblia es una completa y vil mentira Sona. Ya te explicare por qué. Ahora el dios bíblico, fue el único dios que pensó en los humanos: les dio todo lo que dije anteriormente. Le dio algo para creer, les dio las herramientas para que ellos pudieran defenderse y pelear contra los monstruos reales. Los demás dioses estaban celosos y discutían con él, porque no podían entender porque hacia todo eso por aquellas criaturas inferiores. Sabes Sona, los dioses tenían miedo de los humanos mortales. ¿sabes porque?" Vio que Sona lo miraba de manera sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

"fácil, los humanos tenían una chispa, un algo que los diferenciaba de los dioses. Ningún dios podría tocar la esencia del ser humano, ningún dios podría experimentar lo que era la muerte; imagínate estando encerrada en un cuerpo donde no sabes si tuviste suficiente, no sabes del dolor, no sabes del miedo y de la angustia. Todo eso era necesario para sobresalir, ser mas completo y mejor. Ningún Dios sabría y nunca experimentara esa sensación de evolucionar a algo más allá de tu propia persona. Eso Sona, es lo que se llama experiencia de vivir, los dioses nunca sabrán lo que significa crecer y traspasar tus propios límites" Sona estaba estupefacta, pero una duda nació.

"pero nosotros los demonios vivimos muchos mas que los humanos"

"los demonios, fueron una creación de lucifer original, los creo a imagen y semejanza de la obra de su padre, por celos. Ahora contéstame esta pregunta Sona. ¿tienes miedo a morir?" Sona lo miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"Claro, es un instinto inherente. Si muero no voy a poder estar aquí, y todos los que me conocen, sufrirán"

"bien, entonces los dioses cuando mueran. ¿hay alguien que los recordaran? alguien dirá: ¿mira te acuerdas de Loki, Anubis, Hera, Zeus?" Sona abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido; había encontrado una respuesta.

"Issei. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?"

"Sona, que pasaría si te dijera que el Dios bíblico está muerto" Sona se quedó sorprendida, algo no estaba bien, la seriedad de su novio era implacable, no había rastro de mentira.

"Ise-kun ¿estas jugando conmigo, verdad?" Vio que Issei le negó con la misma cara seria. "¿entonces todos estos años hemos vivido en una mentira?"

"Si. Pero es una mentira justificada"

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Sona de manera seria.

"te Imaginas, lo que significaría para los humanos enterarse que el "dios creador" está muerto. Te imaginas el caos y desesperación que habría. El Cielo que funciona bajo un sistema de "oraciones", colapsaría, los Angeles mueren, los Caídos comenzaran la guerra, los demonios Atacaran a los últimos "ángeles"; las demás Facciones se involucran, para simplemente eliminar a la competencia o aquella "molesta" Facción bíblica que nos quitaron a nuestros creyentes"

"debemos decirle a los Maous" dijo Sona de manera apresurada. Ella se levantó del sofá y luego miro la cara de su novio, parecía serio, y no mostraba signos de moverse. Su mente trabajaba a full. Hasta que le llego la respuesta. "¿los Maous saben?" Vio que Issei movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

"¿Por qué?"

"por la misma razón que te digo Sona. Mas de la mitad del inframundo son demonios de clases baja, muchos de ellos reencarnados. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán cuando sepan esa noticia? ¿crees que lo guardaran como yo lo he guardado celosamente todos estos años?"

Sona estaba más que estupefacta, todo era una gran mentira que se forjo desde el cielo. Y los líderes de todas las facciones sabían de eso. Sabían que no podían decir la verdad, porque todo colapsaría, y todas las facciones se verán involucradas; lo que traería muerte, destrucción y desesperación. Ella volvió a sentarse, al lado de Issei, su mente trataba de comprender por qué. Hasta que le vino una pregunta

"Ise-kun, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

"porque he decidido, decirte muchas cosas. Si voy a tener una relación de pareja contigo, necesito que confíes en mí. Y que mejor manera que decirte las muchas cosas que se. No voy a pretender a atiborrarte de información, es imposible que te lo diga todo en dos días. Lo que si hare es mostrarte un poco de mi trabajo como el titiritero, te mostrare a uno de mis entrenadores y ademas te mostrare a unos mis vendedores de materiales para hacer runas. Además, te contare un poco más de mi pasado y puede que no te guste lo que vas a oír" Issei miraba el rostro de Sona, y podía ver que estaba meditabunda. Después de unos segundos ella, parecía volver en sí y luego lo miro.

"esta bien Ise-kun. Acepto lo que tengas que decirme. No importa lo que venga no diré nada hasta que termines" vio como Issei le afirmo con la cabeza.

* * *

Era de noche en aquella cabaña dormían una niña en una litera, que dormía en la parte superior y abajo dormía un chico de unos 11 años, tenía el cabello negro, y dormía de manera profunda.

En el comedor estaba un hombre que, por su condición física, parecía tener serias dificultades para caminar. Al frente de el estaba un niño de unos 8 años, cabello castaño, ojos color miel.

"Issei, no tenemos mas alternativas. Arakashi está perdiéndose en lo que se refiere a tu Sacred gear, y Himari no puede seguir este camino"

"abuelo, Himari ya esta metida en todo esto, no pretendas que lo olvide, porque no lo hara"

"es una lastima. Ella era una buena estudiante"

"¿y si la envías con Lucy?"

"no, ella esta muriendo. Su estudiante Elizabeth esta completa, a estos momentos ella ya es una maestra de runas; ella es demasiado joven para tomar a alguien"

"¿Telemakos?"

"imposible, ese tipo pasa viajando y ya tiene una aprendiz de nombre Desa"

"¿Jenny?"

"no, imposible"

Un silencio calo entro abuelo y nieto. Por unos segundos el niño parecía mirar un cuchillo, una idea loca y exagerada le ocurrió, pero a la vez fue la solución.

"Abuelo, descubrí la solución a tu problema de la parte final" el abuelo lo miro unos segundos y no supo qué quiso decirle. "el sello nunca fue diseñado para funcionar desde un papel, fue diseñado para funcionar desde la vida misma, el ejecutor es el mismo sello" el hombre abrió los ojos y miro por unos segundos a su nieto y una iluminación le vino a su mente.

"Issei eres un genio. No cabe duda, dime ¿cómo lo descubriste?"

"mirando el cuchillo me di cuenta que deja marcas en la piel. ¿Sabes abuelo? necesito que me marques con este cuchillo la espalda..." Una cara de horror se marcó en la cara del hombre, parecía negar y luego no supo que decir. "Abuelo, Arakashi pretende matarte mañana. Lo se porque lo escuche; quiere forzarme a entrar en estado Juggernaut Drive, al ver como mueres. No podemos dejar que ellos vean tu trabajo final. Es solo una responsabilidad mía"

"Issei, no puedes pretender eso. ¿Cómo quieres que yo mismo lastime a mi nieto?"

"abuelo. Te tengo un secreto, hace unos días, he ganado mi título de maestro de runas. ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo estabas bajo mi runa" El abuelo estaba sorprendido, levanto la vista y buscaba algo en el ambiente, como si estuviera dibujado en alguna parte. "esta debajo de la mesa" dijo el niño. El hombre rápidamente movió la mesa y allí vio aquella simple runa, de color negro, parecía alquitrán líquido, pero tenía vida. Miro maravillado como era la runa, pudo identificar que era algo relacionado a la rama de control. La pregunta que tenia era ¿Qué hacia?.

"Issei, felicidades. ¿Qué hace?" Vio como el niño, solo miro unos segundos. Luego sintió como su cuerpo se movía solo, el mismo se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de su nieto. Quería moverse, hablar y gesticular algo. Pero no podía. Todo movimiento estaba cortado. Podía sentir y les ordenaba a sus músculos moverse, pero algo o alguien se lo impedía. Luego vio como el tomaba un vaso de agua; su mente se negaba a eso, por más que quisiera su cuerpo no le obedecía. Quiso hablar pero sus labios no se despegaron.

"¿sabes abuelo? Siempre creí que ser un runistico era divertido. Pero a medida que pasaron los años, me doy cuenta que era una responsabilidad. Y da miedo ser un maestro de runas; tantas posibilidades. No cabe duda que el dios de la biblia, fue un ser poderoso. Y pensar que murió. ¿dime abuelo, has pensado en la posibilidad que ese hombre te haya engañado, para romper los sellos que dios invento?"

EL abuelo de Issei soltó un gemido, se dio cuenta que había recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Su mente no había pensado en la posibilidad de esa suposición que hizo su nieto.

"Issei. ¿crees que el dios bíblico murió por sellar algo poderoso?. Y con todo lo que sabemos de ese dios, se Sacrificó para salvarlos a todos" unos segundos pasaron y luego como por telepatía ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, el niño hablo primero

"se sacrifico porque era amor..."

"amaba su creación..."

"y había descubierto algo que podría destruirlo todo, incluso a todos los dioses..."

"por eso salvo a todos..."

"sabes abuelo, ese algo debería ser tanto o más poderoso que "gran rojo", incluso más poderoso que el "Ouroboros Dragon". La pregunta que tengo es ¿Quién o que?"

"Issei, esa pregunta la tendrás que contestar tú. Si lo que dices de Arakashi, es cierto. Te recomiendo que mañana hagas " _inocencia perdida_ " con Himari"

"sí abuelo"… un silencio volvió a caer entre esos dos. "¿Abuelo?" Vio como el hombre parecía suspirar y luego dijo

"Issei, prométeme que harás lo que sea para detener esta locura. No puedes dejar que ese hombre cumpla su plan, no importa que sea una cosa altruista y beneficiosa, porque no lo es"

"Si abuelo. Te lo juro" luego vio como su abuelo agarró el cuchillo y luego lo miró unos segundos.

"¿Estas listo?"

"No, pero sigamos adelante".

El hombre admiro en silencio mientras veía correr sangre, cortar piel y sujetar la espalda del niño. En todo momento el niño solo gemía de dolor pero nada más.

* * *

Sona lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras veía la espalda de su novio, aquellas cicatrices eran simples líneas, pero se veían feas y eran marcas evidentes.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no teníamos otra alternativa"

"Puedes decirme para que sirve ese sello que tienes que usarlo a costa de tu vida"

"Si te soy sincero, creo que es para sellar algo muy poderoso. Mi abuelo no sabía nada, solo había creado el sello basándose en el patrón que vio en los sellos que había que romper por todo el mundo. Pero mi abuelo fue engañado, una vez que le dio a ese tipo la forma de romper los sellos, ese hombre casi lo mata, mi abuelo tuvo la suerte de que escapo"

"hablas de alguien que engaño a tu abuelo, ¿sabes quien es?" Vio que Issei negó con la cabeza.

"no lo se. Solo sé que los runisticos han estado desapareciendo desde hace casi unas décadas atrás; mi abuelo había descubierto que había alguien que estaba cazando y matando a los runisticos. De hecho era extraño, porque los runisticos eran una sociedad secreta que según mis fuentes, nadie tenia idea de quienes eran. Luego me entere que era mi abuelo quien debido a engaños y sobornos por obra de ese tipo, le dijo quienes eran. Dicha acción mi abuelo se arrepintió toda su vida de eso, porque cuando se enteró, la traición de ese hombre cayó sobre el" Sona vio la cara de tristeza del chico.

"Issei. Dime algo, ¿estas haciendo esto para honrar la memoria de tu abuelo?" Vio que afirmo con la cabeza. "me parece una tarea titánica y muy difícil de hacer solo. Déjame ayudarte" Issei sonrió y luego dijo

"aunque no lo creas, los 5 runisticos que quedamos, ya sabemos que mi abuelo fue un hombre inocente; yo hago esto para descubrir al tipo que deshonro la memoria y el trabajo de mi abuelo. El día que lo vea, no dudare enrostrarle en la cara que todo el trabajo que hizo para romper los sellos por todo el mundo, fue saboteado o reparado" Sona lo miro con duda. "los runisticos hemos estado trabajando en las sombras Sona. Todos nosotros hemos reparado y/o colocamos trampas en los sellos que todavía están intactos. Ese tipo había roto muchos sellos, sabíamos que no podíamos repararlas, ya que él podría volver a romperlas, así que simplemente se reparó y poniendo un sello que "a la vista" parece roto. Sabíamos que el tipo había vuelto a revisar los sellos que rompió y no se dio cuenta de nada; eso nos demostró que el tipo no tiene ni idea de sellos, solo rompe los sellos"

"Issei, ¿es posible conocer a los runisticos?" La respuesta llego de manera rápida, sin elevar el tono de voz

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"porque están algo lejos. Solo se que en octubre tenemos la reunión anual, es secreta. Y no te diré nada" Sona parecía debatirse.

"Issei, si su tarea es están importante. ¿Cómo tienen recursos, para hacer eso? Tu mismo me has dicho que los materiales son caros, y los viajes que tienen que hacer. ¿de donde sacan los recursos?"

Issei sonrió, aquella cara de preocupación de Sona era algo linda para Issei, supo que era una reacción algo linda de ver y el simplemente sonrió a eso.

"¿sabes? Eso no es un problema, acaso no te has preguntado como obtengo mis materiales y mis recursos" Sona abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido, su mente trabajaba a full. "veo que has llegado a una conclusión que no te esperabas; sabes Sona, los runisticos somos un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres que saben desenvolverse muy bien. Tanto, que todos tenemos contactos con altos rangos de muchas facciones; claro ellos creen que somos simples informantes, pero la verdad es que hacemos un trabajo oculto. Y créeme Sona, te sorprenderías la cantidad de gente o seres que los runisticos conocen. Creo que partiríamos por los runisticos mismos. Comencemos con la más antigua, Jenny una Dhampir, nacida y criada en Inglaterra allá por el año 1902; Telemakos griego de nacimiento, su linaje lo lleva a ser la reencarnación de Ulises, héroe griego; Elizabeth una joven humana, con algo más de 22 años de vida, portadora de un Sacred Gear que le hace colocar ilusiones a voluntad; Arakashi, humano, 3 años mayor que yo, portador de _"plataform calidus",_ y estoy yo, Issei portador de la "boosted gear" y un demonio. Ahora dime, ¿no te parece algo raro este grupo?"

Sona estaba algo estática, aquel grupo si que era algo variopinto. Todos ellos eran únicos y especiales. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre la posible forma que ellos tenían de trabajar, hasta trataba de imaginárselos trabajando juntos.

"Si, son raros, nunca pensé que hubiera una Dhampir trabajando con humanos. Y ¿un héroe?. ¿de verdad?" Sona vio como el chico le sonrió como si se esperara la reacción de ella y luego afirmo con la cabeza. "la verdad ya no se que pensar de tu grupo"

"bueno, creo que podría imaginarme que dirá cada uno de ellos con respecto a nuestro grupo, Jenny diría algo como esto: te presento al grupo más inútil que una vez haya existido en la faz de la tierra. Elizabeth diría algo como esto: mi grupo de amiguitos felices y superpoderosos. Arakashi diría algo como esto: bienvenidos guerreros y guerreras, este es nuestro Valhalla; y acá los cinco mandamos este buque de guerra. Telemakos diría esto: Compañeros juntos hasta final, no importa nada lo que venga, juntos venceremos" Issei veía la cara de Sona, ella sonreía a las personificaciones que hacía de ellos, incluso logro sacarle unas risitas.

"¿Y tú, como describirías a tu grupo de runisticos?" Vio como el chico sonrió mordazmente y dijo

"como un grupo de inadaptados, tanto social como emocionalmente" ella no aguanto y se rio con ganas. Aquella explicación fue lo último que esperaba de Issei. Cuando logro calmarse, ella respiro de manera tranquila.

"entonces, tienen contactos, recursos y su trabajo esta oculto a la sombra de todos. ¿algo mas que se me escape de los runisticos?"

"no, ese seria un resumen de como trabajamos. Sabes, hoy día en la noche te voy a llevar a ver a Mogro. Es uno de mis proveedores de materiales para hacer mis runas"

"¿Mogro?"

"si, prométeme que no importa lo que veas y escuches de ese sujeto; no dirás nada y menos caerás en el juego de ese tipo. Ese sujeto seria capaz de comprarte hasta la ropa que llevas puesta, con tal de verte desnuda" Sona hizo una cara de asco. "Si, hasta sería capaz de ofrecerte dinero por tu sangre" Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande. "sí, la Sangre de demonio y más la de un demonio sangre pura, se usa para un montón de hechizos de magos y como material para ciertas runas oscuras"

"¿Por qué quieres llevarme allí?" Pregunto con sospecha.

"la verdad necesito materiales y me estoy quedando corto. Y justo esta noche aparece la tienda en Kuoh. Quiero mostrarte como consigo materiales y otras cosas; ademas Mogro es parte de mi red de contactos como el titiritero"

"entiendo. ¿algo mas que tengas que advertirme de ese sujeto?"

"sí, no te asustes por la esclava que tiene" Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande, luego cambio a una de enojo; casi hizo que su poder saliera sin control, pero el rostro serio de su novio la aterrizo de manera lenta. Ella suspiro y luego dijo

"supongo que me dices esto, porque sabias como iba a reaccionar. Y conociéndote, habías pensado en formas de liberarla, pero no hallaste ninguna" vio como afirmaba con la cabeza "¿se puede hacer algo por ella?"

"no, su psique y su condición física, fueron rotas hace mucho tiempo. Hasta creo que una muerte rápida seria lo mejor para ella, para así evitarle un sufrimiento a esa esclava. Pero no puedo hacerlo, Mogro es casi el único proveedor de materiales que los 5 runisticos tenemos en común. ¿te imaginas si alguno de nosotros rompe la confianza de Mogro?"

Por la mente de Sona corría aquel escenario, casi el único sujeto que aporta materiales para los runisticos, abandona o cierra sus puertas a los runisticos, el trabajo que ellos realizan se verá retrasado y hasta corre el peligro que fracase toda la operación que ellos están haciendo a las sombras de todos.

"entonces ¿qué hacemos?"

"con la esclava, nada" Sona abrió la boca en forma de O, y puso cara de incredulidad "no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Además, necesito comprar algunas cosas de ese tipo, y solo tengo una oportunidad para verlo en el mes. Así que aprovecho al máximo aquella visita"

Sona pensó de manera rápida. Y luego le vino la pregunta

"¿una vez al mes? ¿Acaso es muy difícil encontrar a ese tipo?"

"no, solo aparece una vez al mes en determinados lugares, y eso es cuando hay luna llena. No se puede antes ni después"

"bueno si tú lo dices. Bien, iremos a ver a esa cosa, porque no lo puedo llamar un hombre si tiene una esclava" escucho que Issei se rio de manera alegre como si ella hubiera hecho un chiste. "¿Por qué te ríes?" Dijo alzando una ceja

"Mogro es un troll" Sona se quedó callada y no supo que más preguntar.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Bajo la lluvia, aquel niño, se encontraba ordenando y guardando las cosas que había en la cabaña. Guardo con tranquilidad los libros y viejos cuadernos que tenía. Él ya había hecho una maleta con otras cosas que estaban guardadas. La cara del niño era de seriedad absoluta y tenía un leve moretón que estaba formando en su mejilla derecha. Cuando termino de guardar todo, salió de la casa y camino hacia una fogata que había en las cercanías. Con parsimonia agarro un palo que estaba con fuego, se acercó a la cabaña y arrojo la antorcha al interior. El camino hacia dos montículos de tierra que había hecho cerca de un gran cerezo. Solo el montículo más pequeño, tenía una piedra que decía lo siguiente:

 _"Por ti viviré, al final de mi vida, te devolveré al descanso eterno..."_

Cerca de allí un joven pelinegro, observaba absorto aquella escena, el niño pelicastaño rezando a lo que parecía dos tumbas, atrás de el una cabaña incendiándose a fuego vivo. Cerca del niño había dos bolsos, parecían pesados y no creía que el niño pudiera moverlos por su cuenta.

"¿Sabes? Es de mala educación mirar y no presentarse. Y menos presentar respetos a los muertos" dijo el niño, mirándolo de manera fija. Aquel chico pelinegro se sorprendió que el chico lo hubiera detectado. Con cautela se acercó a él y luego lo miro detenidamente. El niño parecía tener un porte firme, lo miraba de manera inquisidora como si estuviera midiéndolo, su mirada había perdido toda inocencia, como si ya hubiera pasado por muchas cosas malas. El joven se giró a las tumbas y luego hizo una leve oración por aquellos muertos. Se giro para mirar al chico.

"hola, me llamo Ikuse, Tobio Ikuse"

"Hyuodou, Issei Hyuodou" dijo secamente

"¿Sabes? Estoy buscando a un anciano de nombre Jinotaro, supongo que no lo conoces" vio como el niño estrecho un poco los ojos y luego pensó unos segundos

"¿Por qué estás buscando al anciano Jinotaro?"

"bueno, digamos que me pido un enorme favor y como él me salvo la vida, debido a un pequeño problema familiar. Le debo mucho" aquellas palabras produjeron una reacción en el chico, le vio sonreír de manera mordaz y luego se recompuso.

"creo saber que te pidió ese hombre, dime SLASH/DOG, ¿Qué favor te pidió mi abuelo?"

El joven abrió los ojos de manera grande, delante de él estaba el nieto de ese hombre, sabía lo que era ese niño, de manera rápida dirigió su mirada hacia el brazo izquierdo del niño; aquel acto vio como vio al niño sonreír de manera más grande.

"¿lo despertaste?" Vio que el niño afirmo con la cabeza. "¿eres maestro de runas? ¿con tu título de runistico verdadero?" Vio que volvió afirmar de manera leve. "Muéstrame" dijo me manera seria. Vio como el niño lo miro unos segundos y luego dijo.

"tu poder es más grande que el mío. Para demostrártelo, necesito que bajes tu poder lo más que puedas y que no pelees contra lo que vas hacer" aquella declaración del niño sorprendió al joven. Luego cerro los ojos concentrándose y disminuyendo su poder. Luego vio como el niño, se cortaba el dedo hasta sacarse sangre, vio con fascinación como dibujaba una runa en el aire. El reconocía algo del trabajo de las runas; luego vio como de esa runa salió un hilo negro que se pegó en su mejilla izquierda. No sintió nada, le parecía raro. Luego se sorprendió cuando sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo, él se detuvo de manera automática y luego vino el grito del niño

"!te dije que no pelearas contra que ibas a hacer¡" Tobio se mordió la lengua, sabía que el niño tenía razón. Lo que lo dejo más sorprendido era que su cuerpo se movía solo, como si estuviera siendo manipulado por otro. Luego de eso, sintió como su cuerpo volvió a ser de él.

"dime chico, ¿Por qué me pediste que no peleara contra lo que estaba haciendo?"

"esta es mi runa prohibida, la cúspide de mi trabajo y mi prueba de ganarme mi título de maestro runistico. Como te diste cuenta mi runa controla los movimientos de seres vivos. Sin embargo, solo puedo controlar a seres que son más débiles que yo; y como tú, que se dejaron manipular por mí. Tú tienes más años y más poder que yo, era evidente que no podía controlarte"

Tobio miraba al chico, y por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. Aunque la pregunta que le vino ahora era saber que había pasado acá en este lugar.

"dime chico. ¿Qué sucedió acá?"

"mi abuelo murió y además murió una niña de nombre Himari" dijo de manera plana. Tobio lo miro de manera escrutadora y luego espero que siguiera hablando el niño, lo cual sucedió después de unos minutos "tenía que borrar todo indicio de que estuve aquí, por eso queme la cabaña"

"¿y estos bolsos?"

"equipaje, materiales para hacer runas y libros"

Un silencio vino entre esos dos. Hasta que Tobio hablo de nuevo

"¿Qué vas hacer ahora?"

"volver a casa" le sorprendió la tranquilidad con que lo dijo. "aun no me has dicho que favor te pidió mi abuelo" Era cierto, Tobio se dio cuenta que no le había dicho nada al chico.

"me pidió que te entrenara y que fueras más fuerte" vio que el niño sonrió de manera grande.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?"

* * *

Aquellos jóvenes estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de aquella casa. La chica estaba sentada en el regazo del chico; este último abrazaba a la chica por la cintura, pegándola a el todo lo que podía. Ambos estaban besándose de manera tranquila y suave. Querían prolongar tanto como podían aquellas sensaciones y demostrarse de manera mutua el cariño que se tenían. Habían almorzado hacía ya una hora, fue comida casera cocinada por la chica; el chico alabo hasta el cansancio la comida de su novia, lo que gano un tierno sonrojo a la chica. Para ellos estos momentos eran únicos, de ellos; la sensación de sentirse solo los dos, alejados de todos los pormenores de la vida. Lejos de la vida familiar, de los amigos; lejos de las responsabilidades, tareas, trabajos y lejos de ojos indiscretos. Cuando estaban los dos juntos, todo lo que estaba afuera no importaba; solo importaba hacer feliz a la persona que tenían al frente suya en ese mismo momento; ambos sabían cómo hacerse felices mutuamente y muchas veces eran ellos dos, solo ellos dos y nada más.

"¿entonces? ¿Cómo fue que te entreno ese tipo llamado Tobio y que tenía que lo hacía tan especial?" Dijo Sona sentada en el regazo de su novio. Lo vio suspirar de manera leve y luego mirar al techo como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos.

"su entrenamiento consistió en fortalecerme físicamente y poder establecer si tenía algunas energías mágicas. Además, su entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue brutal, no se contenía conmigo y muchas veces me rompía huesos, desgarraba músculos y más de una vez quede tirado en el suelo sin poder moverme por las palizas que recibía de ese tipo. Y con respecto a que lo hacía tan especial. Bueno es el portador de la longinus llamada _Canis Lykaon_ " Sona pensaba un poco.

"pero, sin embargo, no fue el único. ¿verdad?"

"cierto, él no fue mi único maestro. Tuve algunos maestros que me enseñaron como manejar armas y casi todo el tiempo ponían a prueba mi capacidad mental, llevándome a situaciones estresantes y exigentes en materia de toma de decisiones. Decisiones que tenía solo segundos para decidir qué decisión tomar, generalmente aquellas malas decisiones significaban algo malo para mí; y así un montón de situaciones similares"

Sona estaba absorta en lo que le decía su novio. Tenía pensamientos conflictivos, por una parte, pasar por dicho entrenamiento desde temprana edad, debería haberle dejado una huella imborrable en su personalidad. La presencia de gente desconocida que lo entreno desde la clandestinidad, lo hacía algo inestable o desconocida para ella, de saber lo que realmente sabía hacer su novio. Sin embargo, eso contrastaba enormemente con aquellos momentos donde él estaba contándole todo esto sin tapujos y sin mentiras.

Ella sabía que debía estar agradecida de él, por confiarle todo eso a ella. Mientras más escuchaba y asimilaba lo que su novio hizo o hacía, más se sentía con más confianza y le iba agarrando más cariño a ese chico. Hasta podría decirse que se iba enamorando más de lo que el representaba y lo que es.

"¿Issei?"

Aquel tono de voz de Sona hizo que el chico se preguntara que iba a decirle ella. Sobre todo, porque el tono y la forma de decirlo fue de manera melancólica y con duda. El la miro unos segundos y luego dijo

"dime Sona"

"¿sabes? Hasta hace unos años atrás mis padres no creían en mi sueño. Muchas veces ellos parecían reacios a mi forma de pensar y mis deseos. Cuando era niña, Rias y yo, éramos unas niñas llenas de sueños y esperanzas de cumplirlas. Sin embargo, muchas veces la presión de ser herederas de nuestras familias, hizo que poco a poco cambiara nuestra visión del mundo. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta que yo soy el claro ejemplo de eso. Mi forma de mostrarme a los demás es dura, puedo parecer algo distante y sobre todo muy profesional. Sin embargo, tú miraste a través de mi como si fuera de vidrio; miraste lo que era de verdad, mis miedos, mis alegrías y sabes algo; no puedo estar más agradecida contigo por mostrarme que puedo ser algo más que lo que muestro. A veces cuando pienso que la presión de cuidar esta ciudad, velar por mis súbditos, rendir cuentas a los altos mandos del inframundo y mis responsabilidades estudiantiles; jugaron conmigo de una manera que me hicieron algo distante de todos e incluso de mi propia familia"

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que Sona le decía. Sabía que era importante, eran pocas las veces que ella se abría de manera completa a otros. Él lo sabía, más conociendo su personalidad de ser una chica dura y casi silenciosa; la hacían acreedora de una reputación de la presidenta de hierro.

"mi hermana fue quizás la única que logro apoyarme, pero su trabajo de ser maou, le quito todo el tiempo que ella tenía para mí; tú la viste como se comportó, ella era así desde la guerra; nunca supe si lo hizo para encubrir los horrores de la guerra que vivió o porque esa era su personalidad. El cuento final es que me enamore de esa faceta suya, y bueno desde allí he amado todo lo relacionado a lo de Magical Girls"

Issei sonrió, sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando Sona. Por su mente salió una idea loca, pero una idea muy factible de hacer. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego sonrieron porque sabían de que estaba hablando la chica. Ella beso castamente a su novio.

"Sona, quiero que me regales unos minutos de tu tiempo" ella miro al su novio y luego pregunto.

"¿que necesitas de mí?" Ella no lo sabía, pero algo en su mente le decía que era algo vergonzoso.

"¿me regalarías una vista de cómo te verías con un traje de magical girl?" Issei sonreía de manera grande, cuando vio cómo su novia parecía tensarse unos segundos, abrió los ojos grandes y luego se puso roja como una manzana. Issei esperaba, él no la presionaría más de lo que ya lo hizo, así que simplemente esperaba su respuesta. Sona por su parte no hallaba donde esconderse, ella no esperaba que su novio le pidiera eso. Aunque desde el fondo de su mente estaba haciendo un baile de la victoria ya que ella tenía planes para hacerlo en algún fututo no muy lejano; y haber tenido ese tipo de pensamientos era lo que la avergonzaba.

"con dos condiciones" dijo la chica mirando seriamente a su novio. Vio que le afirmo de manera sincera. "uno: nada de fotos" vio un leve puchero en la cara de su novio, ella sonrió. Le dio un leve piquito en los labios para distraerlo y luego dijo. "segundo: la próxima ocasión yo decidiré cuando y como" Ella vio la mirada de su novio y parecía soñar despierto. Ella negó con la cabeza de manera leve. "bien, espérame aquí y no te muevas" vio cómo su novio afirmo con la cabeza.

Ella se levantó del regazo de su novio y fue a su habitación. Busco en su closet aquel traje de Magical girl que tenía oculto en el fondo de aquel mueble. Cuando lo encontró, por su mente cruzo un pensamiento.

 _Debo estar loca si quiero que mi novio me vea con este traje... pero... quiero que me vea así, hasta lo deseo..._ aquellos pensamientos hicieron enrojecer a Sona. En silencio comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse el traje.

Issei estaba en otros tipos de pensamientos. Por una parte estaba feliz porque iba a cumplir un sueño que tenia de verla en aquel traje de Magical Girls. Pero también estaba conversando con Ddraig.

 **{¿y me dices que no eres un pervertido?}** _¿desde cuándo ver a mi novia con un traje de cosplay es algo pervertido?_ **{bueno pervertido no, pero se ve extraño}** _bueno, déjame solo con mi novia, además nadie te invito a ver lo que estoy haciendo._ Issei escucho el suspiro de Ddraig. **{sabes, Mogro es algo reacio a ver gente nueva. ¿Como lo harás para que tu novia salga ilesa de esa reunión?}** _Mogro es codicioso, le ofreceré una moneda a cambio de esa visita._ Un silencio cayo entre esos dos. **{¿Qué le vas a ofrecer?}** Issei sonrió sutilmente, sabía que Ddraig no aguantaría mucho sin preguntarle. _Digamos que es un material escaso y caro._

"¿Issei?" El chico escucho la voz de Sona. El respondió

"Si aquí estoy"

"cierra los ojos, y no los abras hasta que te diga lo contrario"

"ok" Issei cerró los ojos. Escucho como la chica abría la puerta, el arrastre de pies que hubo en el salón. El olor de manzanillas que venía de su novia, lo sentía desde el frente.

"bien..." Issei escucho la voz de Sona, parecía algo tensa. "abre los ojos, ise-kun..."

Issei abrió los ojos de manera lenta, lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo mudo. Aquella chica que estaba al frente de él, era su novia. Debía admitir que se veía hermosa. Aquel traje de magical girl, de color celeste, lo dejo mudo. La mini falda que con suerte cubría algo, le dejaba ver sus piernas largas y blancas; los guantes negros sin dedos y llegándole hasta sobre los codos, con unas muñequeras de camisa de color blancas; la camisa con un gran moño de color celeste oscuro, decorado con un pendiente de una estrella, aquella camisa era algo corta, dejaba ver algo de su vientre; para terminar aquel sombrero de marinera con dos plumas blancas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Issei trago saliva, no podía creer que su novia, se había atrevido a ponerse el traje; mentalmente estaba furiosamente trabajando en su mente grabando aquella imagen. Sonrió de manera alegre y luego dijo.

"te ves hermosa cariño" el vio como la chica aumento su sonrojo, desvió su mirada y luego dijo

"¿seguro? Sabes que no me gusta mucho que me vean así..." Dijo de forma insegura Sona. Ella vio como Issei se levantó del sofá y camino hacia ella. Ella no sabía que iba hacer, pero cuando sintió las manos de su novio tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él, lo supo todo. Ella agradeció aquel beso, ya que con aquel gesto le demostró todo lo que sentía el chico por ella, y además borro sus inseguridades.

* * *

Era de noche de ese día sábado, la luna llena estaba en lo alto iluminándolo todo de un color grisáceo-blanquecino. Sona y Issei, caminaban por las calles tomados de las manos, ella observaba a donde se dirigían a en ese momento, se dirigían al lado suroeste de la ciudad, cerca de allí había un rio, según Issei decía que el troll llamado Mogro, aparecía tal cliché de historia, debajo de un puente en luna llena. Ella ya no dudaba de esa información, por muy ridícula que sonara, ella era el ejemplo vivo de que lo sobrenatural existía.

La bajada fue realizada volando con las alas de demonio, ya que era una bajada muy empinada. Ella se preguntaba como su novio hacia esa bajada antes, cuando era un humano. Al aterrizar, Issei abrió un bolso que el llevaba consigo, al abrirlo saco una especie de capa con capucha y además vio que tenía una máscara que solo tenía rendijas para los ojos y dos pequeños orificios para respirar. Vio cómo se los entregó a ella. Sona miraba de manera extrañada la capa y la máscara.

"¿Por qué me das esto?" Pregunto

"Mogro, es reacio a gente nueva. Necesito que te cubras. Créeme no necesito que el vea tu verdadera identidad, figura o tu cara"

"está bien" Sona se puso la capa y se colocó la máscara. Se subió la capucha y luego miro a su novio.

"¿y, como me veo?"

"como una verdadera desconocida" dijo Issei de manera afirmativa. "bien Sona, ahora es importante que me escuches y que me hagas caso" Issei hablo con un tono de voz firme y de mando, Sona se sorprendió porque era un tono muy distinto al que ocupaba normalmente, había liderazgo, experiencia, firmeza y algo más que no podía identificar. Aquellas palabras la hicieron quedarse callada y mirar fijamente a su novio; estaba segura que si decía algo, iba a parecer ínfimo y hasta ridículo. Ella simplemente trago saliva y afirmo con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

"bien. Primera regla nunca te saques la máscara y la capa" ella solo podía afirmar de manera gesticular para no romper aquella atmosfera. "segundo: guárdate todos los comentarios que quieras hacerme, no necesito que ese tipo escuche tu voz. Tercero, la elfa no dirá nada, puede que quizás te mire de manera inquisidora, pero no dirá nada. Cuarto: no le contestes nada a Mogro, es probable que apenas cruces el umbral él te dirá que eres un demonio; no importa que haga ese tipo, tú no te muevas y no le contestes ninguna pregunta, amenaza, queja, oferta o proposición" Sona solo podía afirmar con la cabeza, aquellas ordenes parecían grabarse a fuego en su memoria.

Se dirigieron hacia el puente, ella vio como Issei, se detuvo a unos metros del puente y luego lo vio sacar un objeto brillante de unos de los bolsillos. Vio como con dicho objeto, hacia reflejar la luz de la luna hacia el puente, vio como aquel haz de luz lo hacía apuntar a puntos aleatorios del puente; hasta que escucho un ruido de piedra chocando. Vio con fascinación debajo del puente aparecía una estructura de madera, si pudiera describirla, parecía como un tronco de un árbol que estaba metido en aquel espacio debajo del puente; ella vio como Issei caminaba hacia aquella estructura, ella lo siguió de manera rápida. Estando cerca, vio como había una puerta camuflada en el tronco, al abrirlo un olor a madera y humo fue lo primero que se sintió por el olfato.

"Titiritero. por fin vienes a mi humilde guarida" Aquella voz, a Sona le produjo asco y hasta la hacía ponerse enferma.

"Hola Mogro" ella vio como aquel ser repugnante, sonreía de manera mordaz. Luego saco unas carcajadas que retumbaron en aquel lugar. Ella miraba de manera atenta y serena; por dentro estaba algo expectante. El sonido que hizo el troll hacia su dirección, fue como si la olfateara como un perro, vio como sonrió de manera leve.

"oye niño. ¿Por qué traes a un demonio hembra a mi hogar?" Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande, aquel troll la identifico casi de inmediato. Su corazón latió con fuerzas.

"déjala en paz. Ella no es tu negocio. Además, vengo a comprarte materiales" Issei le entrego un papel al troll, este lo miro el papel un segundo y luego miro a Sona. Su mirada parecía querer perforar la máscara que tenía puesta.

"sabes mocoso, me pregunto ¿si ella sabe tu verdadera naturaleza?"

"¿Cuál, la del tiriritero, la del runistico, la del asesino, la del ladron, la del sekiryuutei o la del torturador?" Sona miro como Mogro sonrió de manera grande y luego dirigió su mirada a su novio.

"te falto una"

"si sabes que ella es un demonio, es como obvio que ella sabrá que también lo soy; cabeza hueca"

La risa estridente del troll fue casi como un alivio para Sona

"bien, me tienes mocoso" el troll miro la lista de materiales y luego lanzo un gemido pensativo. "no te saldrá barato, si pudieran ser uno o dos materiales, sería el precio normal. Pero tú me estas pidiendo diez materiales diferentes. ¿Puedo preguntar que paso? se supone que tus materiales deberían alcanzarte hasta el próximo mes ¿Qué sucedió?"

"tengo una aprendiz" respondió secamente Issei. Mogro levanto la vista de manera rápida mirando al chico. Sona interpreto aquella mirada como una de incredulidad.

"por fin. Te atreviste a tener una aprendiz" luego miro a la disfrazada Sona. "¿es ella?"

"no. Es otra. A ella la traje porque tengo que enseñarle otras cosas"

"¿entonces trajiste una espía?" Dijo de manera peligrosa.

"no estúpido. Solo digamos que he decidido mostrarle a ella lo que soy de verdad" Mogro miro al chico y luego sonrió; desvió su mirada a la chica disfrazada.

"dime pequeña demonio. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Sona estaba sudando de manera nerviosa. Sabía que no tenía que decir algo, fue unas de las cosas que le había pedido su novio. Rápidamente improviso moviendo de manera negativa la cabeza. Pudo escuchar la voz del troll "¿me dejaras ver tu cara?" Ella negó. "tengo una piedra Filegrarm..." Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande, ella sabía que era esa piedra. Era una piedra del inframundo, se dice que aquella piedra podría amplificar de manera exponencial los poderes demoniacos, si es que logras soportar la carga de poder, durante una hora; son piedras muy difíciles de conseguir y son imposibles de replicar o fabricar. Solo se forman de manera natural en el suelo del inframundo; se dice que son piedras de gran acumulación mágica y bien utilizadas podrían dañar de manera grave a un Maou.

"Mogro, es suficiente. Mira para pagarte porque ella está aquí y por lo materiales. Te voy a dar esto" Issei saco un pequeño vial, que en su interior tenía un trozo de oro, parecía roto y relucía a la luz. Mogro tomó el objeto con rapidez y luego lo miró de manera inquisidora.

"¿A cuál pertenece?" Pregunto

"Juan Pablo II" respondió de manera breve Issei. Sona desvío la mirada y luego se preguntaba qué significaba que ese objeto perteneciera a un antiguo papa.

"Demonios, tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir esto. De los cuatro pedazos, en cual se rompió el anillo papal, uno está en el cielo, otro en el Vaticano y los otros se desconocen su destino"

"Bueno, ese pedazo que tienes allí es uno de esos dos" dijo de manera tranquila Issei.

"interesante. Esto lo cubre todo mocoso. Espérame aquí" luego Mogro dirigió una vista a la Sona encapuchada y le dijo "tu no toques nada. ¿estamos claros?" Vio como afirmo con la cabeza.

Sona vio como el troll se dirigía a la parte trasera de su tienda. Ella comenzó a mirar aquel lugar, las palabras que se podrían usar para describirlo serian: exótico y tenebroso. Ella miraba distraídamente el lugar, hasta que vio algo que la hizo ponerse de pelos de punta, luego paso a la incredulidad y posterior enojo. Vio a una chica que parecía tener su edad, tenía pelo rubio, algo desaliñado, orejas puntiagudas, de piel clara, vestía un estropajo de vestido, que la cubría desde el cuello hasta la parte superior de la rodilla, estaba segura que ella no llevaba nada más; podría jurar que sin esa tela ella estaría desnuda. Tenía una fea herida en su talón derecho, que era producido por el metal que estaba adosado a su talón, dicho metal ella vio con horror que estaba unido a una cadena de hierro. Ella estaba catatónica, respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos grandes mirando aquella triste situación. La voz de la elfa la saco de su estado letárgico.

"Ise-kun. ¿Cómo has estado?" Sona vio como ella tenía una sonrisa, parecía casi real, sin embargo, pudo ver que era falsa; como si fuera lo único que podría hacer en ese momento.

"yo estado bien, Minari" Minari, aquel nombre que nunca olvidara Sona. "deberías borrar esa sonrisa falsa que tienes. No tienes por qué dármelas" dijo de manera ruda Issei. Sona se sorprendió por las duras palabras de su novio, ella iba a tocarlo o golpearlo como una reprimiendo. Pero la voz de Minari le gano

"Si, perdón Ise-kun. Todo ha estado tenso por estos lados" Issei levanto una ceja

"¿puedes hablar de eso?" Vio que Minari negó con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo evidente en aquel salón, Issei hizo una mueca pensativa y luego suspiro de manera pesada. El sonido de arrastre de un bolso, llamo la atención de los tres que estaban en el salón, vieron a Mogro que se acercaba al mostrador que tenía y luego se dejó caer un asiento de piedra que tenía allí.

"bien mocoso, ven acá" Issei se acercó de manera tranquila. Sona lo siguió detrás de él, de manera automática. No quería alejarse mucho de él.

"¿tienes todo?" Pregunto Issei.

"si" luego vio a Mogro sacar del bolso, varios viales con líquidos de diferentes colores y consistencias. Vio como Issei examinaba el contenido con ojo crítico y luego hacia un gesto afirmativo cuando terminaba de revisar cada vial.

"son perfectas, gracias Mogro"

"sí, sí, sí. ¿sabes? deberías agradecerle también a esa Dhampir de tu grupo" dijo Mogro, Issei lo miro unos segundos y luego dijo

"¿Jenny? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella trabajando contigo?"

"dijo que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para hacer un material difícil de hacer. Así que me exigió un lugar y a cambio ella fabricaba los materiales que vendía normalmente"

"esa maldita chupasangre" dijo Issei de manera jocosa. "dime, ¿Cuántos días trabajo sin parar?" Issei y Sona vieron al troll levantar 7 dedos y luego Issei lanzo un silbido al aire. "esa mujer sí que está loca. ¿Pero que le voy hacer?. Es su vida y forma de trabajar"

"sí claro. Esa paliducha y flaca vampira, tuvo no una ni dos veces, a punto de incendiar mi negocio. Estuvo ¡5 malditas veces! A punto de quemar mi negocio. La muy desgraciada, me tenía muy bien sobornado, no podía decirle nada; ella es una maldita embaucadora. Espero que cuando le salga mal una runa de fuego, la queme hasta los huesos. Ella se merece eso y mucho más. Maldita pirómana"

Issei y Sona tenían una gota de sudor cayendo de sus cabezas.

"bueno Mogro. Ha sido un placer. Y nos veremos en una nueva oportunidad"

"Si, sí, sí. Lárgate ya mocoso, y que no se olvide a tu linda compañera demonio"

* * *

Sona se encontraba vomitando algo, había esperado todo el rato, incluso espero que el árbol donde residía aquel troll, hubiera desaparecido por completo. Cuando se aseguró que no estaba más, ella no aguanto las ganas de vomitar. Se saco la máscara y vomito allí cerca de un árbol. Issei la miraba de manera tranquila, el sabia porque estaba vomitando, el simplemente se acercó a ella y procedió a acariciarle la espalda como una forma de apoyar.

"¿Cómo lo soportas?" Fue la pregunta de Sona.

"la verdad no lo hago, simplemente trato de hacer su vida un poco más llevadera. Hablándole y animándola como soy nada más" Issei saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a Sona. Ella se limpió la boca de manera simple.

"si no te conociera, diría que eres un maldito insensible. Pero sé que no lo eres"

"gracias. Supongo"

Issei tomo la mano de Sona y la guio hacia una piedra, ella se sentó en dicha piedra, ella se recuperaba, vio cómo su novio abría el bolso que tenía y buscaba algo adentro. Lo vio sacar una botella de agua, la cual se la entrego. Ella agradeció el agua, le serviría para sacarse el mal gusto acido que le quedo en la boca, y también para calmarse un poco.

"¿ahora qué?" Pregunto Sona.

"por el día hoy, tuvimos suficientes emociones. Lo mejor será irnos a casa y mañana seguiremos hablando"

Sona pensó en lo que le dijo y sabía que tenía razón; aquel día fue algo duro y lleno de emociones. Quizás un descanso y dormir, la ayudaría a relajarse un poco y estar más preparada para el día de mañana. Sabía que todavía le quedaban cosas para contar a Issei. Así que ella se despidió del chico y escucho que volvería a la misma hora que llego ese día. Ella le sonrió y se teletransporto a casa; su mente era un revoltijo de cosas, tanto que cuando llego a su cama, ella simplemente se tiro encima de su cama y dejo que los brazos de Morfeo la reclamaran como suya.

* * *

 **NA: Hola Gusanos: acá la actualización... disfruten.**

 **Saludos...**


	13. Chapter 13

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Hola gusanos... aqui nuevo cap. se que hay algunos que parecen estar algo "desencantados" con la historia. y la verdad no los culpo. pero hey, esto es Fanfiction. un lugar donde puedes crear algo a tu gusto y forma. se que parece que esta historia parece algo "entrampada" y "enredada". Pero es parte de los recursos que un escritor novato puede usar, sobre todo porque la historia es diferente al Cannon, y yo no pretendo copiar algo que ya esta escrito de esa determinada manera...**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar... disfruten... y opinen... :D**

Cap 13.

Sona se encontraba desayunando, sentada en una mesa de su cocina. Hacía poco que había recibido una llamada de Issei, diciéndole que iba a llegar a su casa. Punto aparte, ella había llamado a Rias y Tsubaki, para avisarles que todo estaba bien; principalmente a Tsubaki, ya que ella se mostraba más interesada en lo que el chico podría hacer. Ella le dijo a su reina que había cosas que le estaban quedando claras y que todavía faltaban algunas, no le dijo mucho porque sabía que la información que tenia de él, era delicada y hasta cierto punto peligrosa.

Ella debía admitir que se sentía más cómoda con Issei, ya que ahora estaba contándole todo, desde allí nacía el vínculo de confianza que ellos estaban forjando.

El sonido del timbre, le hizo levantar la cabeza e ir hacia la puerta. Allí la abrió y vio a su novio, ella sonrió y luego lo beso. Luego lo hizo pasar y se sentaron en un sofá que tenía.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" Pregunto Issei

"bien. Tengo que admitir que el día de ayer fue agotador, más por la parte emocional que la física" Sona miraba la cara de preocupación del chico, debía agradecer aquella sensación que sentía por él.

"bueno, espero que este día no sea tan caótico como ayer. Pero si quiero terminar de contarte todo, tiene que ser hoy"

"lo sé..." Sona levanto la vista y miro al chico. "¿desayunaste?" vio como el chico le negó con la cabeza. "ven, te invito a desayunar" dijo Sona levantándose y llevándolo a la cocina.

* * *

"otra vez"

Aquella orden fue realizada por un hombre de mediana edad, su rostro recto y duro; denotaba fiereza y experiencia. Su mirada dura vigilando a su alumno que estaba al frente de suyo, siendo golpeado por otro de sus alumnos. Ambos chicos estaban vestidos con pantalones militares, camisetas sin mangas y botas negras. Uno de pelo castaño estaba jadeando con dificultad y el otro rubio, respiraba de manera algo rápida. Este último dirigió un golpe al pelicastaño de manera recta, no espero que su contrincante se lo desviara y contratacara; rozándole la mejilla.

"¿Cuánto lleva peleando?" Fue la voz de una mujer, ella era una mujer muy bonita, con pelo violeta, largo hasta la cintura, amarrado como una cola de caballo; vestía igual que los chicos, su esbelta figura, escondía su verdadero potencial físico.

"Capitana Fuyita, el conscripto Hyuodo; lleva peleando dos horas seguidas" respondió el hombre. La mujer miro la pelea unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada al hombre.

"relájese Sargento Osaka. Pregunte porque me preocupa el chico"

El hombre entrecerró los ojos un poco y luego volvió la vista hacia la pelea. Miraba como aquel pelicastaño, realizaba una llave a su oponente con los pies y las manos; haciendo que su oponente se rindiera.

"permiso para hablar capitana" dijo el Sargento

"concedido"

"el chico no está listo, dudo que pueda pasar la primera prueba"

"sin embargo, el chico ha vencido a todos tus conscriptos" el hombre hizo una leve mueca ante esa afirmación.

"lo sé. Pero dos meses acá, no son suficientes para pasar a la prueba nocturna"

"Sargento, nuestro benefactor, había autorizado la entrada de ese chico a este campamento. Y todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando el trajo a ese chico de forma personal y pidió que lo entrenáramos"

"lo sé, y también recuerdo como el de manera firme exigió que lo tratáramos como si fuera la peor lacra del mundo. El chico tiene agallas, debo reconocérselo"

Ambos veían al chico pelear en silencio, aquellos movimientos eran realizados con precisión y firmeza. Todo transcurría de manera normal, hasta que la voz de la mujer hablo

"¿Por qué crees que el chico no está listo?" Un leve silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, hasta el hombre abrió la boca

"supongo que no ira hasta los últimos extremos, para conseguir la información que le pedimos"

"¿y si lo hace?" Contesto la mujer

"pues supongo que tendremos que conseguirnos a un nuevo recluta" una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de la mujer.

* * *

Era de noche, una figura se movía en la total oscuridad, incluso sin ruidos; aquella sombra se acercaba a un chico rubio que estaba sentado en una silla vigilando algo o hacia una dirección indeterminada. aquella figura vigilaba al rubio de manera tranquila, su posición era ideal, casi no se veía y además estaba a la espalda del chico que estaba despierto. Dicha figura se acercaba de manera sigilosa, hasta que estuvo justo detrás de su víctima. Con rapidez lo agarro por la espalda y con mano le tapó la boca y aplico una llave rápida para estrangularlo; cuando logro su cometido, arrastro el cuerpo y se lo llevo a otra zona.

Un chico pelicastaño, ya tenía todos los preparativos listos. Él había recibido una misión de parte de la jefa de ese lugar; su misión era simple, conseguir información, por cualquier medio de algo que los reclutas llamaron "el tesoro de los reclutas". Aquel chico pelicastaño, había tenido pensamientos de que podría ser eso que los chicos lo consideraban un tesoro; sabía que aquel chico rubio era su mejor fuente de información. Él había agarrado un balde de agua fría y luego que lo lanzo al inconsciente chico rubio. El grito fue uno asustado y que lo habían despertado de golpe. Lo vio parpadear y luego tratar de enfocar a la figura que estaba parada al frente de él.

"¿Quién eres?"

"solo busco información"

"¿Issei?" Pregunto el chico maniatado de manera confusa. Issei por su parte, hizo todo lo posible por no hacer ningún gesto. Luego hablo de manera neutra.

"Escucha, necesito saber que es "el tesoro de los reclutas", solo dame información de eso y donde encontrarlo" vio como el chico maniatado sonreía y luego dijo de manera burlesca.

"¿y si no te lo digo? ¿Qué harás?"

"pues digamos, que tendré que hacer uso de métodos pocos saludables para ti"

"no tienes las agallas" Issei, suspiraba a lo que el chico le decía. Luego tomo dos respiraciones y hablo.

"¿sabes? Tengo un pequeño grupo de gente, que tenemos que hacer algo grande. Tanto que hemos decidido que trabajaremos para el mundo, no facciones, no alianzas, no beneficios grupales, solo individuales. Y si tengo que hacer esto para ganar experiencia o nuevas técnicas, para lograr mi objetivo, lo hare sin problemas. Así que más te vale que digas lo que estoy buscando si no quieres que use los métodos que tengo en mente" escucho como el chico rubio parecía reírse en forma baja, hasta parecía reír cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos.

"¿De verdad eres tan importante que crees que justificándome vas lograr que hable?"

Issei entrecerró los ojos durante un segundo y luego se movió, con una patada empujó al rubio que estaba sentado en una silla, él no se preocupó por el golpe que recibió el otro chico, luego lo miró de manera directa y dijo

"Tengo que insistir en lo que quiero saber. ¿Me lo dirás?" Vio como el chico le sonrió y luego le negó con la cabeza. "Considérate advertido". Issei, golpeó con fuerza el costado derecho del pecho del chico. Lo cual lo hizo gritar y aullar de dolor. Issei no se detuvo allí, agarro una toalla mojada y se la colocó en la cara, con su mano libre agarro una jarra llena de agua y procedió a arrojarle agua donde estaba la cara del chico cubierta con a la toalla. Aquel efecto, junto a dolor que tenía por el golpe al costado, hacían que estuviera ahogándose.

"¿Sabes, esto es sólo el principio. Te prometo que esto terminará cuando hables" Issei dejo de derramar agua en la cara del chico y le saco la toalla. Pudo escuchar las toses y intentos desesperados del rubio para respirar. Él sabía que tenía que ser constante.

"¿que se supone que estás haciendo?" Issei no respondió. Simplemente frunció el ceño y luego coloco la toalla en la cara del chico. Escucho las cejas y gritos, el agua constante que caía en la cara cubierta del chico rubio, hacía que se ahogara más rápido.

"solo quiero información. Y la obtendré a cualquier costo" Issei saco la toalla y miro como el rubio tosía y escupía agua.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Issei negó con la cabeza. Volvió a repetir el proceso, solo que antes golpeo con fuerza el otro lado del pecho del chico haciéndolo gritar y quejarse. Para después escuchar cómo se ahogaba.

"quiero saber que es "el tesoro de los reclutas". Contéstame eso y parare" Issei dejo de arrojar agua en la cara del chico y luego le saco la toalla. Escucho la risa del chico, el sabía que no iba decir nada.

"olvídalo mocoso, no te diré nada"

Issei suspiro de manera cansada. Luego lo levanto haciéndolo quedar sentado en la silla. Luego camino hasta quedar al frente del chico rubio.

"¿Sabes? A mí me dieron un libro muy bueno de tapa verde. Me sirve mucho para este tipo de situaciones" Issei miro alrededor de la habitación, y luego agarro una botella que tenía un cartel de advertencia que decía "acido"; agarro un martillo y lo dejo al lado de la botella de ácido. Para terminar, se dirigió hacia un tablero eléctrico, donde agarro un tubo que tenía muchos cables. "sabes, en la guerra y en Guantánamo, existen tipos que saben cómo hacer hablar a un hombre. Algunas veces usaban métodos pocos sanos y muy controversiales. Yo amo tres métodos; uno, acido debajo de la piel, dos, jugar a reventar dedos con un martillo y tres, mi favorito personal, es hacer correr la electricidad de un punto A al punto B, para ver si se prende una ampolleta"

Issei pudo ver la cara de estupefacto que puso el chico rubio, pudo ver que se ponía pálido. Internamente sonrió.

"¿entonces? ¿Al cual jugamos?" Dijo Issei, mientras para hacer el efecto mas llamativo, arranco los cables, lo que produjo una leve baja de voltaje y hacer aparecer chispas de los cables arrancados.

"¡el tesoro de los reclutas, es un cofre lleno de fotografías de chicas desnudas y muchas fotos de la capitana Fuyita¡"

Issei se congelo en ese mismo instante; ¿acaso escucho bien? El maldito tesoro de los reclutas, era simplemente una maldita caja llena de pornografía. Por su mente estuvo tentando a dejar amarrados los cables, que tenía en su mano, al pene del chico que estaba sentado en la silla con cara de asustado durante toda la noche.

"¿dónde está?" Profesionalismo, ante todo.

* * *

Issei y Sona estaban sentados en sillas del comedor, Sona se encontraba perpleja ante lo que el chico le decía. Ella había detenido su escritura de sus deberes escolares, para mirar de manera impasible a su novio.

"¿entonces me estás diciendo que hiciste todo eso por una tonta caja llena de porno?"

"sí, esa es la simple respuesta"

"¿Qué sucedió con el chico que fue tu victima?"

"supongo que se retiró, solo sé que nunca más lo vi"

"¿te arrepientes?"

"quiero decir que no; pero sin embargo sé que no es así"

Sona miro al chico por unos segundos y vio ningún rastro de mentira. Ella suspiro de manera simple.

"¿y que más aprendiste allí en ese lugar?"

"algo de armas de fuego, peleas, acondicionamiento físico, estrategia militar y algo de madurez"

El silencio se hizo presente, Sona medito unos segundos y miraba al pelicastaño de manera simple, lo veía hacer sus deberes escolares; ella admiraba como resolvía los ejercicios matemáticos de manera veloz; casi sin detenerse siguió leyendo aquella historia que tenía que leer de la materia "literatura tradicional japonesa"; era literatura donde se mezclaban poemas, historias, mitos y muchas veces estaban relacionadas con lo que era la historia antigua de Japón. A veces eran historias de amores imposibles o guerras entre clanes. La concentración que tenía Issei para leer y hacer sus deberes, fue excepcional; sus Kanjis eran perfectos, claro era como un requisito tener buena caligrafía si querías hacer runas. El grito de Issei se escuchó en aquella sala.

"¡Yatta!, termine" Sona abrió los ojos y luego miro a su novio.

"¿en serio?"

"si" Sona estiro su mano y luego dijo

"muéstrame" ella no lo hacía por dudar de él, lo hacía porque no entendía cómo fue que lo hizo. Ella abrió aquel cuaderno de matemáticas y luego reviso de manera rápida los ejercicios de él. Tenía que admitir que estaban bien hechos y no tenían errores. "¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunto Sona

"¿a qué te refieres?" Pregunto Issei

"me refiero a los deberes. Deberías haberte demorado un poco más. Por eso te pregunto cómo lo haces, pareciera que tienes toda la información disponible en tu cabeza y que puedes acceder a ella sin problemas"

"no lo sé, simplemente esta allí y hago todo de manera normal" ella suspiro de manera resignada. Y luego dijo

"bueno nada que hacer. ¿tienes algo más que decirme, Ise-kun?"

Issei miro a Sona y luego le sonrió.

"¿Qué sabes de las longinus?"

* * *

"vamos Issei. Muévete"

Aquel chico pelicastaño escucho aquella voz desde las sombras, parecía como si viniera de la misma sombra. Giro su cabeza hacia una zona oscura y allí vio unos ojos rojos que lo miraban de manera depredadora. El simplemente lo miro unos segundos de manera fija y luego hablo

"¿de verdad? Acaso no te han enseñado a presentarte antes de pelear contra un enemigo" se escuchó una leve carcajada al aire

"me agradas, niño. Pero no estás en condiciones de decir eso" Issei entrecerró los ojos y luego dijo

"¿y como estas tan seguro?" Estaba seguro que el dragón de su interior estaba negando de manera lenta y con una cara de decepción. Al principio no supo porque, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Las sombras comenzaron a rodearlo como si fuera un enjambre hambriento que se dirigía a él, hasta que lo envolvió de manera rápida. Se sintió como si estuviera nadando en agua, pero no había calor ni frio, solo sentía como si algo lo arrastrara contra la corriente y a medida que pasaban los segundos, podía sentir que algo o alguien lo golpeaba. Apretó con fuerzas los dientes y aguanto el dolor. Luego sintió como si algo o alguien lo hubiera arrojado al aire, el parpadeaba de manera rápida para enfocar rápido; luego se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, alguien lo había arrojado por los aires como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Indudablemente la gravedad tenía que hacer su trabajo, solo que no estaba dispuesto a sentir el final de ese camino.

 **{me pregunto, ¿qué tan estúpidamente inteligente puedes llegar a ser?}** _en serio Ddraig. ¿Ese es tu miserable aporte a la situación en la estamos?_ **{¿perdón? Escucho una vocecita de niña gritando: ¡AYUDAA!}** Issei tenía la sensación que solo un puto dragón podría burlarse de cualquiera. Claro, ser un puto dragón celestial, le daba todo el derecho para reírse de su desgracia. Pero él no iba caer en ese juego.

 _Vamos lindo rojito, dame una linda armadura de color rojo._ _Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo._ Un silencio hubo en el interior de Issei, él tenía la mala fortuna, y por partida doble, de ver como el suelo se iba acercando a él, bueno y también sentir el viento en la cara; y ver a un dragón rascándose una oreja con lo que parecía ser una garra, y luego se miraba la garra para ver que suciedad tenía.

 _En serio Ddraig. Nada. ¿Ni si quiera un par de alas de dragón?_

El silencio fue todo lo que había en esos segundos. Issei solo se resignó a suspirar y cerrar los ojos; quería que llegara luego el suelo. Solo sintió como algo lo detuvo, abrió los ojos y se vio envuelto en oscuridad. Luego aquella oscuridad lo dejaba con los pies en el suelo. Aquella envoltura de oscuridad, se fue separando de él, vio cómo se reunía en un lugar, viendo como una porción de esa masa amorfa de color negro, iba tomando la forma de un joven, cuando había terminado ese espectáculo, el joven abrió los ojos y lo miro a él por unos segundos; un perro negro salió corriendo detrás de él y se fue a sentar al lado del chico pelicastaño. El joven pelinegro hablo.

"para el registro, Jin te salvo" Issei hizo una mueca de incomodidad y luego miro al perro, le acaricio la oreja y dijo

"gracias Jin"

Ambos chicos, estaban comiendo sentados en unos tocones de árboles. El chico pelinegro vio la cara melancólica del chico pelicastaño y decidió animarlo.

"vas bien, Issei. Pero te falta más"

"lo sé..." Issei se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego hablo "oye Tobio, me dijiste que sabias de las otras longinus. ¿puedes decirme que sabes de las longinus en general?"

Tobio suspiro de manera cansada el sabía que tarde o temprano iba a preguntarle esto, así que sabía que tenía que decírselo.

"bien, te diré todo lo que se. Sin embargo, no me interrumpas. Quiero que escuches y después cuando termine podrás preguntar lo que quieras" vio como el chico pelicastaño le afirmaba con la cabeza de manera neutra.

La True Longinus, es el primer longinus que se conoció, su forma física es comúnmente la forma de una lanza. Se dice que fue la responsable de matar a muchos seres sobrenaturales, aunque se le conoce como la verdadera arma que mato a Jesucristo. Se desconoce su portador actual.

Zenith Tempest, se dice que tiene la forma redonda como una especie de shuriken gigante. Le confiere a su portador la habilidad de controlar el clima y los elementos de la naturaleza a su antojo. Actualmente su portador está el cielo bajo la custodia de los ángeles o quizás fue reencarnado como un ángel.

Annihilation Maker la tercera longinus, su poder se mide en su capacidad destructiva de las creaciones de su portador. Se dice que depende mucho de la imaginación de su portador. Su función y especialización radica en la creación de bestias a partir de la sombra de su portador. No se sabe si hay un portador.

Dimension Lost, se le considera un enorme error en el sistema de la creación de las Sacred Gear. Su capacidades y habilidades son fuera de este mundo. Su capacidad de crear una niebla que atrapa todo lo que toca y lo envía a otra dimensión, dependerá de la habilidad de su portador saber qué hacer con lo que se traga. Además, no se conoce forma alguna de destruirla o repelerla. Se desconoce si hay un portador.

Boosted Gear, está de más decirte que diablos hace esa Sacred Gear.

Divine Dividing. Lo mismo que la anterior.

Regulus Nemea. Se considera una especie de ser viviente que se transformó gracias al Dios bíblico, en un Sacred Gear; se dice que tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una especie de hacha de guerra. Otros dicen que tiene conciencia propia como la Boosted gear, la Divine Dividing y la Canis Lykaon. Se desconoce si hay un portador.

Canis Lykaon, como dije antes, Jin, el perro es la Sacred Gear, su capacidad de crear múltiples espadas oscuras y empalar a muchos enemigos lo hace algo mortal. Su balance breaker, ya lo conoces. Soy aquella bestia negra, que parezco un hombre lobo de color negro con cara feroz.

Sephiroth Graal; también conocido como el santo grial. Su poder radicar en que n que n que en que podria revivir a los muertos, siempre que su alma quede intacta. Tambien podría recuperar la juventud de cualquier ser vivo. Se dice que esta sacred gear, controlas lo que esta entre el reino de los muertos y los vivos. se desconoce si hay un portador.

Absolute Demise este longinus se le conoce como "la princesa del hielo eterno", su portador crea una muñeca hecha de hielo, de tres metros de alto con cuatro brazos, sin nariz y sin boca. Con seis ojos en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Se dice que puede congelar lo que sea, y según las ordenes de su portador, podría llegar a congelar un pequeño país. Se desconoce si hay portador.

Incinerate Anthem. Se considera como una reliquia sagrada, su habilidad radica en la formación de llamas sagradas que pueden quemar a demonios con suma facilidad. Se le ha descrito como una sacred gear independiente. Es decir que puede cambiar de portador sin que afecte al antiguo portador. Se desconoce su portador actual.

Y los últimos dos son Innovate clear y Telos karma; actualmente no poseo información de esas longinus. No tengo idea de que hacen, como son y quienes son los portadores.

Issei pensaba en silencio, mientras meditaba las palabras de Tobio.

"dime una cosa Tobio. ¿crees en la posibilidad de que existan más longinus?

"si te soy sincero. La definición de Longinus, nace de una apreciación colectiva, después de observar el poder de la Sacred gear"

"entonces es una apreciación relativa de su poder" dijo de manera solemne Issei. "¿Quiénes son lo que han decidido tal cosa?"

"los grandes jefes, dioses y otros seres; han puesto en evidencia esa categoría. Además, las historias y leyendas que se cuentan hacen que muchas veces la historia de la sacred gear se perpetúe"

Issei y Tobio comenzaron a hacer la cena, ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, Issei pronto miro a Tobio de manera tranquila. La comida era lo único que Issei odiaba de aquellas campañas de entrenamiento, eran insípidas y muchas veces su aspecto visual era poco llamativo.

"oye, ¿es necesario que comamos este vomito?" Tobio miro al chico con una ceja levantada, luego dirigió su vista a su plato. Debía admitir que dicha comida era algo poco apetitoso. "¿dónde demonios consigues este delicioso plato?" Tobio escucho el tono sarcástico del chico. Así que solo decidido decirlo todo.

"me lo dio mi jefe"

"¿jefe?" dijo Issei levantando una ceja

"si mi jefe. Es alguien que tiene contactos y tiene información de muchas Sacred Gears"

"¿puedo preguntar el nombre de tu jefe?"

Tobio lo miro y se quedó evaluando si decirle o no aquel nombre al chico.

"su nombre es Azazel" Issei se quedó callado unos segundos y luego dijo

"¿Azazel? ¿El ángel caído?"

"el mismo" Issei silbo de manera sorprendida.

"empiezo a preguntarme ¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer?"

"¿lo quieres conocer?"

"si. Me gustaría conocerlo"

* * *

Sona estaba sorprendida. Por su mente corrían muchos escenarios y situaciones. Estaba segura que si le preguntaba las implicancias de que, si Issei conociera al máximo jefe o mandamás de los ángeles caídos, podría significar un serio conflicto con la propia facción demoniaca.

"¿cuándo lo viste por última vez y dónde?" dijo manera seria. Issei la miro unos segundos antes de responderle.

"hace 9 meses y lo vi en Tokio" Sona soltó un suspiro que ella no sabía que estaba conteniendo y luego hablo.

"entonces no sabe que ahora eres un demonio..." miro la cara de incomodidad que tenía su novio lo cual la hizo callarse y luego preguntarse si estaba equivocada.

"bueno, yo no estaría muy seguro de esa información" dijo el chico de manera algo cautelosa

"¿porque no?"

"bueno, digamos que Tobio. Esta en Kuoh. Trabajando aquí. Y yo lo visito por lo menos una vez a la semana" Issei vio como Sona fruncía el ceño y luego parecía tener una mirada peligrosa.

"Issei, ¿porque ocultaste esa información valiosa, a mí y a Rias; que conocías y te reunías con semejante persona y con una longinus de esas características?" Issei escucho el tono enojado que ella tenía, él no se inmuto en lo que le dijo. Simplemente la miraba impasible y luego pudo ver como su novia iba perdiendo la paciencia.

"antes de que me castres o algo peor. Necesito que llames a tu hermana" Sona se congelo y luego abrió la boca, no salió ningún sonido. Luego miro la cara de seriedad de su novio y decidio preguntarle.

"¿porque?"

"aquí en Kuoh, existen ciertos lugares que son conocidos como del otro bando o neutrales. Tobio maneja y vigila el único lugar neutral de toda la ciudad. Allí está prohibido pelear, matar, herir y otros sinónimos parecidos. Su nombre indica eso, es un territorio neutral, dentro de un territorio controlado por los demonios. Si supieras la gente y la naturaleza de la gente que se ha reunido bajo sus narices, uds dos estarían enojadas y/o rabiando de verdad. Y sabes que, aquel lugar está autorizado por los cuatros satanes" dijo de manera solemne Issei. Aquella declaración dejo estática a Sona; ella parecía dudar, pero todo lo que le había dicho su novio a ella, hizo reconsiderar su postura. Ella se levantó de la silla y camino hacia una cómoda que hacía en el living de su casa, busco algo en uno de los cajones y luego saco un papel cuadrado que tenía el símbolo de la familia Sitri impreso. Lo puso en la mesa y hizo pasar algo de magia. Issei vio todo esto de manera tranquila; aquel papel brillo de color azul y luego vio aparecer una imagen en 3D de Serafall, en miniatura.

"¡SO-TAN! ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿sucede algo?" aquel tono demasiado alegre contrastaba con la cara de seriedad que tenía la Maou en este minuto.

"One-sama. Necesito que me informes de la presencia de algún territorio neutral, aquí en Kuoh" Sona pudo ver la cara de seriedad que le puso su hermana. Luego la vio suspirar y luego hablo

"¿tu novio te lo dijo?" Sona afirmo con la cabeza, ella se tuvo que esconder la sorpresa que le dio su hermana. "bien; tu novio me mandó una carta donde él te iba a decir eso de aquel territorio neutral" Sona miraba de manera neutral a su hermana, aunque por dentro estaba muy expectante. "bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Es simple Sona-tan; en Kuoh existe un lugar que es neutral para todos; está prohibido atacar a alguien allí, empezar una pelea o algo por estilo. Ese lugar es especial; son pocos los que conocen el lugar exacto, sin embargo si tienes suerte y llegas a conocer al dueño del lugar, es posible que seas bienvenida a ese lugar"

"¿dónde está?" pregunto Sona.

"tu novio te va llevar a ese lugar. Y aunque él no lo hiciera, si fuera por mí, nunca te hubiera dado la ubicación de dicho lugar, hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte" Sona iba a protestar pero Serafall hablo con voz firme "ese lugar no es para jugar Sona; tu novio tiene una invitación expresa hecha por el mismo dueño, por lo tanto él sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Déjame darte un consejo, hermanita; tu Novio es más de lo que aparenta. Deberías confiar más en él, sobre todo cuando me dijiste que el había decidido contarte muchas cosas de su verdadera naturaleza. Mataría por saber todo lo que tu novio sabe, sobre todo porque es conocido como "el titiritero", y créeme, no soy la única que lo haría"

Sona sopesaba todo lo que su hermana le dijo y luego pregunto "ya que tengo aquí a los dos contéstenme esta pregunta: ¿alguno de los dos se conocía antes de que Ise-kun se uniera a mi nobleza?"

"no, yo había solicitado un mensajero para contactar al "titiritero", necesitaba que buscara algo relacionado a los Youkais. Al final el había cumplido y me dio la información que buscaba. Pero nunca supe quién era y de que raza era. Hasta que él se presentó en casa aquel día de tu secuestro, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que era tu pieza más reciente" dijo Serafall

Sona miraba de manera impasible a su hermana, de reojo miraba a su novio que estaba muy tranquilo como si todo esto fuera planificado por él. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era así. Luego miro a su novio de manera fija y Issei le devolvió la mirada, luego le dijo

"no tengo nada que aportar. Todo sucedió, tal cual lo conto Serafall-sama"

"está bien, les creo. ¿entonces si voy a ese lugar neutral, junto a Issei, no me debería pasarme nada?"

"sí es correcto. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que aprendas algo de lo que sucede afuera" dijo Serafall de manera pensativa.

"está bien, One-sama. Te creo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir hablando con mi novio. Gracias por la información"

"de nada, So-tan" respondió de manera burbujeante la Maou.

Ambos chicos vieron como desaparecía el holograma, ellos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego Sona soltó un suspiro.

"dime Ise-kun. ¿Por qué quieres mostrarme ese lugar?"

"Tobio me llamo y me dijo que alguien me está buscando. Según palabras de él, es un conocido mío, que quieres reunirse conmigo"

"¿confías en ese tal Tobio?"

"si. Con mi vida" Issei miraba a la su novia y la vio debatirse en silencio. "Sona, deberías relajarte un poco. Si bien es cierto que vas a ir a un territorio desconocido para ti; eso no significa que vayas a sufrir algo o alguien te va a lastimar" termino de hablar el chico.

Sona sopesaba de manera cautelosa lo que su novio le decía. Si bien era cierto, eso no parecía convencerla del todo. Ella sintió le tomaban la mano y se la apretaban de manera suave. Ella miro al chico y vio la sonrisa genuina y tranquila que él le estaba dando.

"está bien. Iremos a ese lugar"

* * *

Era de noche, Sona y Issei caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, tomados de la mano. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico. Ellos estaban en un silencio muy cómodo, caminaban sin prisas y sin preocupaciones. La chica miraba con detenimiento el lugar a donde su novio la estaba llevando, debía admitir que en ese lugar no había nada sospechoso. Luego sin aviso alguno, el chico se detuvo y miro una fachada de un bar algo viejo y con poco cuidado. Ella se preguntaba si era aquí donde ellos tenían que llegar. El movimiento de que su novio hacia adelante le indico que era el lugar.

Cruzando las puertas, Sona miraba con detenimiento aquel lugar. Una barra con 8 asientos al frente, alrededor había 6 mesas con cuatro sillas cada una. Un joven pelinegro, vestido de barman parecía ausente a todo que sucedía a su alrededor. Detrás de este barman, había un mostrador con muchas botellas de alcoholes y brebajes de la misma índole. Había dos mujeres sentadas en una mesa. Una de ellas era rubia, lo tenia atado en una cola alta, tenía ojos de color rojizos y leves tonos violetas, tenía finas facciones y una pequeña nariz. La otra era una chica con el pelo violeta claro, suelto y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Ojos cafés y al igual que su acompañante tenía muy lindas facciones. Ambas tenían rasgos europeos y la miraban a ella como si fuera algo raro y/o extraño. Se sintió incomoda, un leve apretón de su mano, le dio toda la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba. Quizás lo más raro que había en ese bar era la presencia de aquel perrito negro que estaba mordiendo un juguete de plástico. Ella abrió los ojos, al reconocer a dicho animal, era Jin la forma que asumía la Longinus que tenía Tobio Ikuse; aquel portador tenía que estar cerca. Como no vio a nadie más, supo que el barman era Tobio. Ella trago saliva de manera suave, estaba nerviosa, la presencia de ese sujeto a menos de 10 metros de ella la ponía incomoda. Issei la llevo a donde estaban las dos mujeres sentadas, ella se sentó en una de las sillas, tratando de quedar lo más lejos de esas dos mujeres. Issei se sentó cerca de la rubia.

"Vaya. Había escuchado el rumor de que eras un demonio. Pero no lo creí" dijo la rubia.

"pues aquí estoy como la prueba irrefutable de tu rumor, Jenny. Ahora, díganme que no cambiaron la reunión" Sona vio a la otra mujer y vio la sonrisa lo que la hacía sospechar algo.

"estas en lo correcto. Ahora, no es que me queje, pero ¿qué haces en la compañía de esta mocosa?" dijo mirando a Sona. Para ella, ese comentario fue un verdadero golpe a su orgullo, no podía creer que aquella mujer, ya la estuviera menospreciando apenas la vio. Frunció el ceño y contesto de manera tranquila.

"creo que no te conozco, deberíamos presentarnos antes de que hicieras comentarios mordaces en contra de mi" Sona vio como la chica sonrió con suficiencia.

"sí, es una demonio mocosa de clase alta. Aunque admito que tengo todo el derecho de llamarte mocosa" dijo sonriente. Sona vio que ella tenía dos colmillos en sus dientes. Aquella cara y figura, le hizo recordar de una Dhampir que su novio hablo; ella sabía que les faltaba un mes o algo más para que se reunieran. ¿acaso cambiaron la reunión? ¿Por qué?

"Jenny, déjala en paz. Aclaramos que en estas reuniones, se permitirían un solo acompañante. Pues ella es mi compañía"

"me pregunto, porque. Ella es claramente una demonio. ¿Sabes Ise-kun?, tu sí que tienes bolas bien puestas. Conseguirte a la heredera de la familia Sitri, como tu novia y prometida. De verdad sí que tienes bolas de diamantes" dijo la otra mujer, en un tono infantil pero lleno de jovialidad.

Sona estaba sorprendida. Aquella otra mujer la identifico de manera rápida y sin temor. Ella estaba llena de preguntas. Sin embargo, ella tenía sospechas y no se iba a quedar en silencio.

"entonces, podría preguntar, ¿qué hacen dos runisticas en territorio demonio?" dijo Sona. La que contesto fue la Dhampir

"vaya. Entonces tú le dijiste todo a tu prometida. Con el fin de que confié en ti. Claro ella no solo es tu novia-prometida; sino que también es tu Rey" dijo Jenny mirando a Issei.

"culpable de todos los cargos" dijo Issei de manera simple. "¿entonces, Telemakos y Arakashi?" y así como si fuera arte magia o el destino mismo; la puerta del bar se abrió, revelando a dos figuras, una era alta debía medir 1.86 cm de altura y la otra con suerte llegaba a los hombros de su acompañante. El hombre alto era un hombre maduro, tenía una barba recortada y una mirada relajada. El otro era un chico de 18 años, parecía feliz de haber llegado a este lugar, miraba de manera depredadora a Sona. Por alguna razón ella se sintió muy incómoda, e incluso la sonrisa que le dio fue algo que le hizo ponerse fría. La voz de su novio rompió aquella mirada y sonrisa.

"Arakashi, borra tu estúpida sonrisa que le estás haciendo a mi novia; te recuerdo que puedo borrártela en un santiamén" Sona vio como el chico frunció el ceño y el hombre parecía divertido por el comentario.

"Issei tiene razón, desde el minuto que llegaste a Japón, no has borrado esa estúpida sonrisa pervertida. A mí también me estabas aburriendo" dijo el hombre mayor, el chico le devolvió la vista y luego le dijo

"¿acaso me vigilaste desde el minuto que aterrice?" vio que el hombre le afirmo con la cabeza. "hombre, ¿acaso nunca me van a dejar en paz?"

"!Arakashi¡" grito Jenny. "siéntate a mi lado. Telemakos, gracias por vigilarlo"

El hombre mayor hizo un gesto como si no importara mucho.

"¿porque me vigilaron?" pregunto el chico.

"después de la estupidez que hiciste por ver la juggernaut drive de Issei, era obvio que teníamos que vigilarte" dijo el hombre mayor. El chico hizo un puchero.

"Arakashi..." hablo Jenny. "Somos libres..."

"somos únicos..." dijo Elizabeth

"somos independientes..." dijo Issei

"somos uno solo..." dijo Telemakos

"somos todos..." dijo Arakashi

"no trabajamos para facción alguna..." dijo Elizabeth

"sin naciones..." dijo Telemakos

"sin organizaciones..." dijo Arakashi

"sin dioses..." dijo Jenny

"sin familias..." dijo Issei

"aunque nos odien..." dijo Telemakos

"seremos egoistas..." dijo Jenny

"seremos cuidadosos..." dijo Arakashi

"seremos inteligentes..." dijo Issei

"trabajaremos para nosotros..." dijo Elizabeth

"trabajamos para el mundo..." dijo Arakashi

"trabajamos para la vida..." dijo Telemakos

"trabajamos para mantener el ciclo..." dijo Jenny

"Trabajamos para todos..." dijo Issei

"trabajamos para ninguno..." dijo Elizabeth. Y como un coro todos dijeron lo mismo.

"y el ultimo día, será el primero para todos. Hasta ese día seremos solamente los runisticos"

Un silencio cubrió todo el bar. Sona pudo ver las caras de solemnidad que tenían los 5 runisticos, vio en silencio como los dos hombres se acercaban a la mesa y se sentaban. Incluso Tobio parecía estar en la misma sintonía que ellos. Hasta el perrito había dejado de mordisquear el juguete que tenía. Aquellas frases, fueron casi una declaración de principios de aquel grupo, ella parpadeaba de manera lenta, tratando de entender que fue lo que acababa de suceder. Aquellas palabras, parecían tener un significado más profundo que simples palabras; vio como Tobio se acercó a la mesa y puso 5 vasos cortos llenos de un líquido transparente, por el olor supo que era alcohol; vio como los runisticos tomaron un vaso cada uno, lo levantaron y lo chocaron a modo de salud, los 5 se tomaron el trago de una sola vez.

"bien. Comencemos" dijo Arakashi

Sona vio cómo, los cincos runisticos, parecían llevarse las manos a los bolsillos o a bolsas que llevaban, vio con fascinación como los 5 sacaron viales de diferentes colores, se mojaron un dedo y luego comenzaron a dibujar runas en la mesa; todos estaban coordinados y parecían dibujar diferentes runas; al terminar recitaron palabras al aire y luego las runas brillaron un poco. Sona estaba sorprendida, ella había perdido la conexión con las otras piezas de su juego de ajedrez; y además sintió que no había nada más alrededor, solo 7 personas y un perro.

"vayamos a lo que nos compete..." dijo Jenny. Luego desvió su mirada a Sona, ella vio como esa mujer parecía perforarle la cara con la mirada ceñuda que le dio, y luego con una rapidez inusitada, ella le coloco una espada a nivel del cuello. "mira mocosa, que estés aquí ya es un riesgo muy grande para nosotros los runisticos. Quiero tu palabra que no vas decir nada a nadie, y menos escribir lo que aquí escuches o veas" la voz de Jenny era firme. Ella desvió la mirada a su novio y se sorprendió cuando lo vio, mirándola de manera impasible; luego vio que Elizabeth estaba detrás de él, con una daga a la altura del cuello, impidiéndole moverse o decir algo. Allí comprendió que su novio no hizo nada y menos podría hacer algo, ya que él estaba retenido, sus siguientes palabras determinarían el destino de ella y su novio.

"tienes mi palabra, que no diré nada y menos escribiré algo de lo que suceda acá"

"bien, creo que fue suficiente Jenny" hablo Telemakos. Sona vio como le retiraban la espada que estaba en su cuello, vio que la Dhampir lamio su espada, que llevaba algo de su sangre, sus ojos brillaron un segundo, la vio sonreír con suficiencia; y luego vio como soltaron a Issei.

"¿entonces, continuamos?" dijo Arakashi de manera divertida.

"bien, entonces yo, ya cumplí con mi tarea acá en Japón. Los últimos sellos estaban en Tokio y otro estaba en Hokkaido, cerca del lago Kussharo" dijo Issei.

"¿entonces tú fuiste el que dejo la trampa en el lago Kussharo?" dijo Arakashi

"si. Me costó encontrarla, pero con un poco de paciencia y tiempo, la localice en lado noreste. Una vez localizada, todo fue fácil" respondió Issei

"mi tarea por los Balcanes, mar negro, Turquía y la región de Europa oriental; fue fructífera. En total había 55 sellos diferentes en diferentes partes" dijo Telemakos.

"yo termine con Europa y toda la zona norte de África, total 42 sellos" dijo Jenny.

"Issei y yo, nos encargamos de Rusia, Mongolia, India, Nepal, las dos Coreas, Malasia, China, Japón, Vietnam, Tailandia, filipinas y todas las Islas del Pacifico Oriental. Total, con esos dos últimos sellos, 86 sellos" dijo Arakashi. Sona, sabía que su novio había viajado por diferentes partes, pero tantos, no se lo espero.

"yo recorrí toda la América, total 145 sellos" dijo Elizabeth

"y que no se te olvide África..." dijo Issei.

"sí, pero eso lo hicieron mi maestro y tu abuelo. Allí había casi 140 sellos"

"¿saben? Aún no hemos terminado, quedan algunas islas del pacifico. Pero esas tareas las tienen que hacer uds. Yo tendré que ir a la Antártica; soy la única que puedo soportar ese inclemente clima..." dijo Jenny.

"Issei está descartado. Arakashi, está siendo perseguido por casi todas las policías" dijo Telemakos.

"entonces eso nos deja a ti y a mí, Tele-kun" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿saben, tengo una duda?" dijo Issei todos lo miraron de manera tranquila. "¿pudiste entrar en Roma?" le pregunto a Jenny. Un silencio cayo en lugar, todos miraban a Jenny, ella no respondía.

"carajo" respondió Arakashi de manera cansada. con aquella palabra, todo el mundo parecía como si le viniera una migraña.

"no soy estúpida, no entrare a un lugar que mi sola presencia, desencadenaría una guerra entre la iglesia y los vampiros" dijo Jenny.

"¿Elizabeth?" dijo Telemakos mirando a la otra mujer, vio como le devolvía la mirada. "¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Tomar sol o disfrazarte de monja?" ella guardo silencio unos segundos y luego dijo

"voy a tener que desempolvar mi viejo habito religioso" dijo Elizabeth.

"bien. Solucionado el tema de Roma. Ahora siguiente punto de esta reunión. Noticias y rumores" dijo Issei de manera Sonriente. Sona vio como los otros lo miraron unos segundos y luego negaron con la cabeza.

"el no cambia, ¿verdad?" dijo Telemakos mirando a Elizabeth, esta lanzo una risita y negó con la cabeza.

"bueno, terminemos de una buena vez" dijo Jenny de manera cortante. "¿quién tiene algo interesante que decir?"

"dicen que la facción Carmilla y los Tepes, están con las relaciones tensas. Las muertes y desapariciones son un maldito combustible, para aquella tensión. Se dice que la guerra puede estallar pronto" dijo Arakashi de manera seria.

Sona abría los ojos de manera leve, tragaba saliva. Vio que el barman parecía más interesado en escucharlos que atender el bar...

"Tobio, ¿Por qué no traes esa grabadora que tienes allí?, le servirá para que el idiota de Azazel escuche mejor" dijo Jenny.

Ahora sí que estaba confundida, ¿que tenía que ver Azazel en todo esto? Tobio deposito una grabadora que tenía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Y luego Jenny, hablo a la grabadora.

"bien, escucha bien pajarraco; no sé porque desconfías de nosotros, todos los que estamos aquí hemos trabajado para ti por lo menos una vez; no pretendas que con simplemente habernos visto una vez; ya puedes controlarnos y saber nuestros planes. Nosotros tenemos una tarea más grande que tu hobby de analizar y estudiar Sacred Gears. Y aunque supieras de nuestra verdadera tarea, dudo mucho que seas capaz de realizarla en el momento. Hasta creo que te harías en los pantalones..."

"Jenny, es suficiente..." dijo Issei de manera seria...

"está bien" dijo la Dhampir dejando la grabadora encima de la mesa.

"yo tengo algo que decir..." dijo Elizabeth, levantando la mano. Ella vio como los que estaban en la mesa la miraban fijamente. "¿a alguno de uds, lo ha visitado alguien, de manera sospechosa, ofreciéndoles oportunidades de mejorar y pertenecer a un grupo numeroso? Que según dicen ellos mismos, que trabajan para la humanidad"

"ahora que lo mencionas. A mi han querido reclutar un grupo de niñatos, ofreciéndome casi lo mismo, pero eran descendientes de héroes" dijo Telemakos

"Qué raro. A mí, vino un grupo de magos, exigiéndome que trabajara para ellos. Los mande al carajo" dijo Arakashi.

Sona dirigió su mirada a Issei, y parecía debatirse. Ella casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza funcionar.

"Issei. Tu eres el mejor de nosotros para recolectar información, ¿crees que puedas averiguar algo de eso?" dijo Jenny. Sona miraba aquella interacción de manera curiosa, se preguntaba que iba a decir.

"de hecho, ahora que han dicho eso, tengo sospechas de algo grande..." el silencio cayo en aquella sala de manera pesada. "rebeldes, terroristas, inconformistas y otros tipos parecidos. Alguien está trabajando desde las sombras, para desestabilizar la balanza. A medida que la gente, desconfía y tiene miedo de trabajar juntos; aquellos sujetos aprovechan el caos y la confusión para robar, trabajar y todo para lograr sus objetivos"

"¿pero, no parecen tener un objetivo común?" dijo Telemakos

"lo sé. A menos que cada facción de ese grupo de revoltosos, tenga sus propios objetivos" dijo Issei.

"¿entonces, cada maldita facción trabajara independiente de la otra?" pregunto Arakashi

"es lo más probable"

"entonces tengo dos teorías: uno, alguien muy poderosos está reclutando mucha gente, de diferentes partes, especies, facciones y edades. Para lograr un objetivo en común. O, dos: el mundo definitivamente se volvió loco y viene el Apocalipsis" dijo Elizabeth.

"si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ese hombre está detrás de todo esto..." dijo Jenny de manera sombría.

"invoco la teoría del décimo hombre" dijo Arakashi. Issei y los otros lo miraron; solo Sona y Tobio parecían extrañados.

"bien, que así sea. Tobio..." dijo Issei mirando al barman. "¿qué opinas?"

Tobio parecía pensar, aquella interacción fue extraña para Sona.

"algo me dice, que aquellos revoltosos que dicen uds, tienen un objetivo plasmado y especifico. Sin embargo, parece tan desordenados y aislados, que se hacen ver como células independientes" dijo Tobio

"entonces, según lo que dices tú, ellos son unos locos fanáticos, que se aprovecharon de una causa común" dijo Elizabeth

"¿y tú, mocosa? ¿qué opinas?" dijo Jenny mirando a Sona. Ella se sintió intimidada, nunca se había enfrentado a esta situación. Una Dhampir, que podría haberla matado; una mujer con cara de inocente, pero sin embargo parecía ser una asesina de sangre fría; un descendiente de Héroe, que si bien, era humano, no por eso iba ser un débil humano. Un tipo de 18 años, con cara de Psicópata, que parecía perforarle la cara; un Barman de veintitantos años, portador de una Longinus, capaz de manejar las sombras a su antojo. Y su novio, un tipo que si bien podría decir que lo conocía bien; aquella última hora, se dio cuenta que era alguien muy diferente a lo que ella conocía de verdad. Para ella aquella situación era algo estresante y se sentía como si la estuvieran interrogando. Ella suspiro y luego hablo

"no sé, si mi pensamiento pueda aclararles algo. Pero en el ajedrez, existe un movimiento que se usa mucho para distraer al contrincante; para ocultar el verdadero objetivo del que hace aquella trampa. Si dicen que hay alguien que está manejando todo desde la sombra, él podría hacer creer que su objetivo real, está lejos de provocar caos y destrucción..."

Un silencio vino a aquella sala, igual o más pesado que el anterior. El aire parecía denso, Sona podría jurar que podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Hasta que se sobresaltó por el grito que hicieron los 5 runisticos, al mismo tiempo.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" aquel grito parecía enojado, furioso.

"bien... no podemos hacer nada. El maldito hizo su movimiento. Ahora nos toca a nosotros" dijo Jenny

"¿qué hacemos? ¿guerrilla?" pregunto Arakashi, vio como todos negaban con la cabeza

"¿reclutar nuevos miembros?" pregunto Issei

"no tenemos tiempo" dijo Telemakos

"sin embargo... Podríamos forzarlo..." dijo Elizabeth de manera pensativa

"no. Sería demasiado, necesitamos que sea fluido y natural" dijo Arakashi.

"¿fluido y natural?" dijo Issei sonriendo... todos miraron la sonrisa de Issei

"¿que se te ocurrió?" dijo Jenny

"¿cariño?" dijo Issei mirando a Sona, esta última le dirigió la mirada y espero. "¿cuál es la desventaja de aquel movimiento que dijiste en el ajedrez?" Sona contesto rápidamente

"si tu oponente se da cuenta de tu trampa a tiempo, la misma trampa te perjudicara a ti" Sona abrió los ojos de manera rápida y sorprendida; vio la sonrisa de su novio y luego dijo: "¿acaso vas dejar que ellos hagan su movimiento, y el resultado de aquella revuelta, harás que los líderes se unan en contra de ellos?"

"vaya. Se nota que si tiene cerebro la mocosa" dijo de manera sonriente Jenny.

"¿qué esperabas? Pertenece a la familia Sitri, su fuerte además de la medicina y hechizos de agua; se especializan en ser tácticos" dijo Telemakos.

"bien, dejare de molestarla" dijo Jenny. Sona vio como Issei y Elizabeth sonrieron, de manera leve. Borrándola casi de inmediato. "y no crean que no vi sus ridículas sonrisitas" dijo mirando a los antes mencionados.

"bien. Entonces, siguiente punto... y eso lo necesito con urgencia" dijo Arakashi. Todos lo miraron de manera tranquila y luego todos extendieron un vial, con un líquido rojo al chico. Este tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras recibía los viales.

"Issei. Necesito dos viales tuyos. No me sirve uno." dijo Telemakos. El chico levanto una ceja y lo miro de manera leve.

"ese no fue nuestro acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?"

"información de la entrada a un lugar llamado: "la entrada de Dédalo"..." Todo el mundo se quedó callado y miraban con cautela al hombre.

"¿en serio? Y por qué no entraste..." dijo Jenny

"llegue al acertijo número 18, y allí me rendi"

"¿para qué es el otro Vial?" dijo Issei

"lo necesito, para cubrir la entrada de mi hogar. Proteger a mi familia..." Issei relajo la mirada y luego dijo

"hubieras empezado por allí. Pero me ahorrarías una buena cantidad de tiempo perdido en buscar esa entrada"

Sona vio como Issei sacaba un vial vacío, y luego saco su daga, que tenía oculta. Ella no tenía idea de donde la ocultaba. Vio que se hizo una herida en la muñeca y luego comenzó a llenar el vial. Ella no entendía nada, y miraba de manera aprensiva el espectáculo.

"¿porque la cara, princesa...?" dijo Jenny. Esa Damphir la estaba sacando de las casillas, primero le dijo "mocosa" y ahora le dijo "princesa"; ella estaba tentada a golpearla con su puño desnudo. Sin embargo, respiro una vez y luego dijo

"si algo se de los runisticos, es que usan materiales para hacer runas. La sangre es un buen material, sin embargo, desconozco las propiedades que cada tipo de sangre puede hacer o para que se puede usar. Pero puedo hacer una conjetura..." dijo mirando a Jenny, luego ella sonrió de manera leve "la sangre de vampiro, es difícil de conseguir, ya sea porque están concentrados en solo una parte del mundo; que según he escuchado es de difícil acceso, y además no cualquier vampiro estaría dispuesto a darte su propia sangre tan libremente"

Todo el mundo estaba congelado, escuchando a la chica demonio respondiéndole a una Damphir. Luego Elizabeth, sonrió con suficiencia y dijo

"Insisto... deberías invitarla a nuestro circulo femenino..." Sona miro a la otra mujer y vio una sonrisa.

"sí, podría ser... pero no lo hare... por ahora" lo último lo dijo de manera enigmática. Telemakos pregunto.

"¿y porque no?" Jenny bufo cansada...

"es virgen..." todo el mundo se congelo ante tal declaración. Como si no entendieran el concepto de que la chica fuera virgen. Ella miro a sus interlocutores y hablo de manera suave. "es una chica adolescente, virgen. ¿Tienen idea de lo deliciosa que es su sangre? Créanme, si me dejan a solas con ella; esa misma noche la convierto en lesbiana y la usare como mi alimento de sangre a largo plazo. Y digamos que, si hago eso, Issei me mata..."

"¿entonces, esperaras a que el maldito suertudo de Issei, le quite la virginidad a la niña? Y ¿después que?, ¿la invitaras a tu aquelarre de dos mujeres...?" dijo Telemakos. Sona y Issei, tenían la cara roja, aquellas palabras fueron muy claras y concisas.

"sí me lo pones así, sí. Allí si la invitare. Por ahora nos quedaremos en simples conversaciones..." dijo Jenny.

El silencio inundó el lugar, hasta que Sona pregunto algo.

"disculpe Telemakos-san. Puedo preguntar ¿Qué es la entrada de Dédalo?" el hombre miro a la chica de manera impasible y luego abrió la boca.

"la entrada de Dédalo, es como su nombre lo indica. Es la entrada que fue hecha y forjada por el propio Dédalo, como un favor de la Diosa Athena. En el interior de dicha cueva, hay unos 50 acertijos, cada uno es más difícil que el anterior. Se dice que, en la antigüedad, la Diosa Athena, lanzo una especie de desafío. Aquel ser que lograra resolver los 50 acertijos, ganara un favor de la misma diosa Athena..." Sona estaba incrédula, si lo que decía ese tipo, era cierto; la misma diosa te haría un favor. Sin embargo, sabía que había una trampa en todo esto...

"¿cuál es la trampa?" dijo de manera sospechosa Sona. Vio como nacía una sonrisa en el hombre.

"se dice que solo 3 seres han resuelto los 50 acertijos; desde los tiempos mitológicos. Y eso es mucho tiempo. Además, se dice que mucha gente ha muerto allí, y créeme he visto los esqueletos y calaveras"

"ise-kun. ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar?" ella vio como el chico la miraba con ligera sorpresa y luego le respondió sonriente.

"es fácil responder eso. Me encantan los desafios. Y qué mejor que probar suerte contra aquellos 50 desafíos que son una leyenda..."

"¿alguno de los de aquí presente, lo ha terminado?" Sona vio que todos negaban con la cabeza... y luego Jenny hablo

"solo Telemakos ha ingresado a ese lugar. El resto no lo ha hecho o no está interesado"

Sona quedo pensativa. Tenía que haber algo, que le llamara la atención a Issei, de ese lugar. Solo que no sabía porque y que. Ella decidió guardarse las preguntas para otro día.

"bueno. Ha sido suficiente. Y nos hemos quedado demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar los 5. ¡Tobio!, tráenos 7 vasos del trago más fuerte que tengas. Vamos terminar" dijo Jenny.

Sona vio como Tobio trajo 7 vasos cortos y en la otra mano una botella, a la mitad de su contenido. Lleno aquellos vasos y luego cada runistico tomo uno, Jenny tomo un vaso y se lo dio a Tobio; Sona vio cómo su novio tomo el segundo vaso y se lo ofreció a ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella nunca había bebido alcohol; iba a negarse, pero la voz de Elizabeth la hizo mirarla y escucharla atentamente.

"deberías ser un poco más agradecida y relajarte más. No muchos se jactan de haber conocido a los runisticos. Y solo dos o tres seres, saben que nosotros nos reunimos en secreto para discutir planes a las espaldas de todos"

"por eso cuando Jenny te amenazo. Quería asegurarse que comprendieras nuestro secretismo y nuestras misiones son delicadas y muy incomprendidas" dijo Telemakos

"¿pero...?" Sona alcanzo a decir mientras miraba a Tobio

"Tobio, se involucró con nosotros hace ya bastante tiempo. Y él sabe algo de nuestros planes. Por lo tanto, confiamos en él, tanto como si fuera uno más de los nuestros" dijo Issei.

"vamos princesa. ¿acaso te da miedo un poquito de alcohol?" dijo de manera burlona Jenny

Aquella frase, dejo con un tic en la ceja de Sona. Ella tomo el vaso y luego todos juntos se lo tomaron de un solo trago. Ella soporto el desagradable paso del líquido por su garganta y luego dejo el vaso en la mesa.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas. Y así como llegaron todos se fueron. Tobio le había entregado una tarjeta de bienvenida a Sona, y que solo la usara cuando era realmente necesario.

Ambos adolescentes, caminaban por las calles de Kuoh. La noche fue una noche tranquila. Ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Sona estaba pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Ella estaba un poco preocupada, sabía que toda esa información era muy delicada. Aquellos nuevos trabajos y planes que tenían los runisticos eran de categoría mundial. Ella era consciente de que aquellos runisticos eran una fuente increíble de información, se sentía como si manejara la información que tiene un Maou; donde todo es grande e involucra a tu facción u otras...

La caminata fue en un silencio cómodo. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, Sona hizo pasar al chico para hablar un poco, claro antes necesitaba reclamar los labios de su novio.

"ise-kun. Prométeme que me avisaras cuando tengas que ausentarte y tengas que hacer cualquiera de esos trabajos de runas" Issei miraba la cara de preocupación de su novia, sabía que era algo más, así que no pregunto solo afirmo con la cabeza y luego le dio un beso...

* * *

Issei entraba en la casa de sus padres. Estaba la luz encendida. Al llegar hacia ese sector de la casa, vio a sus padres, que parecían conversar en voz baja. Hasta que levantaron la cabeza y lo vieron a él.

"hola hijo" dijeron en sincronía los dos. Issei levanto una ceja y luego se sentó al frente de ellos.

"buenas noches. Outo-sama, Ka-sama. ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?"

"¿fuiste al bar de Tobio?" dijo su padre. Issei solo afirmo con la cabeza. Luego vio como ambos suspiraron.

"dime hijo. ¿hay alguna posibilidad que nos presentes a tu novia?; sobre todo, porque ella es un demonio como tu..." pregunto su madre.

Issei por primera vez en su vida, quiso estar muerto...

y de verdad que lo deseaba...


	14. Chapter 14

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Bien, hola gusanos...**

 **aca el ultimo capitulo antes de empezar el arco original del cannon. En lo personal estaba esperando esto y la verdad queria hacerlo antes, pero se veria demasiado forzado. Espero que disfruten y perdonen la demora...**

Cap 14

Habían pasado un par de meses. El invierno se acercaba, junto a eso, vendría la navidad. Ella aún se preguntaba dos cosas. Uno, ¿Por qué los demonios celebraban la navidad? Aquella fecha fue impuesta por la iglesia católica, para colocar la fecha del nacimiento del hijo de Dios. Entonces, ¿porque los demonios tenían que celebrarlo también? Y lo segundo; que se podía poner para la cena que fue invitada y que se iba a realizar en la casa de su novio.

¿Cómo resulto así?. Fácil. Sucedió en esa misma semana antes del término de clases. Ella estaba saliendo del instituto, en compañía de su novio, iban camino a un café, para disfrutar de una agradable tarde. Hasta que la voz de una mujer llamo a su hijo.

"Ise-kun. Cariño. ¿Cómo te fue en clases?"

"hola Madre. Me fue bien" ¿Madre? Aquella palabra casi hace abrir los ojos a Sona de manera incrédula. Pero lo descarto rápidamente, luego se quedó parada y en silencio. Ella vio como la madre de Issei, la miraba como si fuera una loba hambrienta. Por alguna extraña razón, ella se sintió como un lindo corderito mirando a un lobo feroz...

"y tu ¿Quién eres cielo?" dijo la madre Issei mirándola a los ojos. Ella trago saliva de manera suave.

"buenas tardes, señora Hyuodou. Soy Shitori Souna, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil donde estudia su hijo" Sona respondió haciendo una leve avenía. Al decir eso, vio una sonrisa en la cara de la mujer.

"entonces tu eres la chica que se paró a frente de los representantes de la plana mayor del instituto y defendió su relación con mi hijo ¿entonces eres la novia de mi hijo?"

Ella estaba tranquila, sin embargo, algo le causaba mala espina.

"sí señora, soy la novia de su hijo Issei" vio a la mujer sonreír y luego dirigió su mirada a su hijo.

"Dime Issei. ¿Cuándo ibas a presentarnos a esta linda y educada señorita?" aquella sonrisa fue genuina y llena de cariño. Issei solo atino a sonreír de manera forzada y luego hablo

"cuando sea el momento adecuado, mama"

"oh tonterías hijo mío. Creo que este es el momento ideal" Sona vio como la mujer la miro y luego le dijo "dime cariño. ¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar a nuestra casa?" Sona en ese minuto, pensó rápidamente, tenía que rechazarlo con educación, pero la madre de Issei le gano. "vamos cariño, acepta. Si tienes problemas, puedo llamar a tus padres para que te den autorización y además vas tener la compañía de un chaperón, como mi hijo, para que pase a buscarte a tu casa"

Ahora sí que estaba jodida. No dudaba que podría conseguirse el teléfono de sus padres. Claro ella se aseguró que enlazarlo, en un circulo mágico y su madre era la primera en contestar. Lo más probable era que su querida suegra, iba a extender la invitación a sus padres y por consecuente ellos iban a asistir sí o sí.

"está bien señora Hyodou, acepto su invitación" Vio como sonrió, mientras le hablaba se le acercó para abrazarla y susurrarle algo a su oído.

"bien, entonces te espero en mi casa el viernes a las 8 de la noche" la siguiente frase se la susurro en su oído: _"y se lo que eres..."_ Sona estaba incrédula, no podía creer lo que dijo, ella estaba tentada a exigirle información allí mismo, sin embargo, estaban en la calle y había muchos testigos. Sona vio cómo su suegra se fue por otro camino, y luego sintió como Issei la tomaba de la mano, ella aterrizo de manera brusca, sacudió su cabeza y luego miro a su novio. Ella actuó de manera rápida, tiro de la mano de su novio, llevándolo a un lugar apartado.

"¿qué paso?" fue la pregunta del chico, este miraba a su novia de manera tranquila y atenta.

"tu madre me dijo que sabía lo que yo era" dijo Sona de manera cautelosa. Vio como el chico sonrió y luego dijo algo que la dejo más preocupada que antes.

"así que te lo dijo. Mierda mama, se suponía que lo ibas a decir en la cena"

Sona estaba incrédula, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella frunció el ceño y luego con su dedo índice pincho el pecho del chico y le dijo de manera seria.

"¿acaso le dijiste a tu familia lo que eres? ¿eres estúpido? ¿y cuando me ibas a decir que tus padres sabían de mi identidad y de lo que soy realmente?"

"Sona. Contéstame esta pregunta. ¿crees que una madre que tuvo problemas para concebir, pasando por dos abortos espontáneos; dejaría a su único hijo sin vigilancia? ¿crees que ella no iba saber, todo lo que hice desde que estaba con mi abuelo, que es su propio padre el que se llevó a su nieto?"

Aquellas preguntas dejaron a Sona pensativa.

"¿cuánto sabe de lo que tú haces?" pregunto ella

"lo mismo que tu; salvo una cosa, la identidad de los demás runisticos"

* * *

Sona miraba su imagen reflejado en uno de los vidrios que habían en la calle, tenía puesto unos jeans ajustados a sus torneadas piernas, unos botines color café, un chaleco de lana blanco, de cuello alto, una chaqueta de color rojo y para terminar un sencillo gorro de lana blanca cubriéndole la cabeza. El frio era algo presente, ella había comprado unos pasteles para compartir en la casa de su novio, ella caminaba de manera tranquila hacia su destino.

Al llegar toco el timbre y espero. El que abrió la puerta fue su novio, ella sonrió y luego recibió el beso de bienvenida de parte de él. Ella le correspondió y luego entro a aquella casa. Estaba nerviosa, no era cualquier visita o algo por estilo. Era una visita oficial a sus suegros, una donde tenía la sospecha que ellos sabían de su verdadera naturaleza.

"hola Sona-chan. Ven te estaba esperando" ella sonrió de manera leve, se sacó la chaqueta, el gorro y los zapatos y entro a la casa. Ella dejo que su novio la guiara por el interior de la casa, allí vio que se dirigían al comedor, allí vio a un hombre de actitud amable y muy tranquilo.

"con permiso. Soy Shouna Shitori, gracias por haberme invitado" dijo Sona haciendo una avenía.

"Oh, que bueno que llegaste cariño..." la voz de una mujer la hizo darse vuelta, para ver a su nueva interlocutora, allí estaba ella, con un vestido simple, pero elegante. Llevaba una fuente con comida en sus manos, Sona vio como ella dejo aquella fuente en la mesa y luego se acercó a ella. "dime cariño, escuche tu presentación. Aquí estas en confianza. Nadie tiene porque sentirse cohibida porque unos humanos saben de tu naturaleza" Sona se maldijo a sí misma, ella supuso que el padre de Issei, no iba saber nada. Pero teniendo a su esposa y su hijo que, si sabían, era como obvio que le iban a decir.

"vamos cariño, no tomo mucho en cuenta eso de la naturaleza real de la niña. Para mi si sangra y respira, es una chica normal..." Sona parpadeaba de manera leve a lo que el padre de Issei decía. "además, quítale los poderes, aura demoniaca y alas de murciélago, ¿Qué te queda?... una linda estudiante humana, que tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse del tonto de nuestro hijo..." Sona, estuvo tentada a sonreír ante ese último comentario, desvió su mirada al chico y vio como este tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha...

"!OI¡, no me desprecies al frente de mi novia..."

"ah, así que esta linda señorita es tu novia..." dijo el padre de Issei, luego la miro a ella y continúo hablando... "entonces... ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?"

"me llamo Sitri, Sona Sitri" dijo Sona haciendo una leve avenía.

"bien. Eso está mejor. Vengan chicos, tomen asiento" dijo la madre.

Sona miraba la interacción que dicha familia tenia, ambos padres del chico, eran atentos y serviciales. La madre, era una mujer humilde en su opinión, donde hacia resaltar su nivel de inteligencia, aunque nunca como su hijo; el padre era un hombre ameno, muy tranquilo y siempre estaba pendiente de las cosas que cualquiera necesitara. Ambos progenitores, para ella eran el típico ejemplo de una familia normal de seres humanos, Issei por su parte trataba siempre de contestar y/o apoyar en las historias que ella contaba a sus suegros. Claro, a ella le habían preguntado cómo era la vida en el inframundo, que era de la sociedad demoniaca y que opinaba de relacionarse con seres mortales como los humanos.

A ella le había sorprendido de sobre manera que ambos padres sabían de que su hijo tenía un sacred gear, y más una longinus. Para ellos era lo más normal, aunque le llamo mucho la atención que el tema de los runisticos era un tema que casi parecía cotidiano. La madre de Issei le explico de porque eso, ya que fue su padre quien había dicho que alguien de su familia tenía que seguir sus pasos. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que inevitablemente el tema de su compromiso que estaba acercando. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a tomar dicha noticia.

"explícame una cosa Sona-chan..." la familiaridad y rapidez con la que la madre de Issei le agarro cariño, la hizo estar un poco más cómoda, aunque tenía sus dudas. "¿cómo es eso de que estas comprometida con mi hijo?" aquella frase, hizo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Issei se dio un facepalm, Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande y el padre de Issei escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca...

"mama, ¿podrías haber dicho eso con un poco más de tacto?" dijo Issei

"a ver jovencito..." Sona sintió un aura pesada en esa mesa. Ella trago saliva de manera pesada. "primero que todo, no es muy agradable enterarse de esa noticia, sobre todo porque ni siquiera has cumplido los 17 años. Además, quien me dice, que no has obligado a esta linda señorita a que se case contigo a la fuerza..." Sona al escuchar eso ultimo casi hace que tenga una gran sonrisa de sus labios, pero la mirada de su novio la hizo, quedarse quieta y no decir nada.

"¿cómo es eso de que nuestro Issei ya se va casar con esta linda señorita?"

"sí papa, nuestro tonto hijo. Ya está comprometido. Y dentro de poco ya seremos abuelos"

"¿en serio? mama" dijo el señor Hyodou de manera feliz y casi parecía estar en una nube. Sona estaba pasando un momento vergonzoso, ya que no se imaginaba en esa situación. Y que ambos suegros parecían estar alentándolos, lo que hacía más hilarante la situación.

"¡¿qué diablos están pensando?! Este no es el momento para pensar en eso" dijo Issei de manera enojada, sin embargo, los tres que estaban allí, vieron que en realidad estaba nervioso...

Sona vio algo que su corta vida no espero ver. Ambos padres de Issei, estaban tomados de las manos, tenían una mirada soñadora, detrás de ellos, como por arte de magia apareció un arcoíris, y escuchaba las frases que decían los dos. "ceremonia" "nietos" "ropitas de bebes" "cunita con un lindo bebe"

Cabe decir que todas esas frases hicieron que Sona tuviera una cara roja, y vapor saliera de sus orejas...

Issei tenía un tic evidente en su ceja derecha. Sobre todo porque escuchaba las locuras de sus padres y las burlas de un dragón en su cabeza...

"ya suficiente por ahora, queremos saber eso de porque están comprometidos, si no tienen ni 17 años, chicos" dijo el padre de Issei. Sona y Issei se miraron unos segundos. Luego Sona empezó a hablar explicando un poco en qué consistía la sociedad demoniaca. Aquella forma que su familia tenía para "retrasar" el compromiso. El deseo de ella de conseguir alguien, que la considerara a ella como la chica que era, no por su título o su familia. Luego ella relato el hecho de como Issei se convirtió en demonio, y la posterior partida de ajedrez.

Ambos padres estaban en silencio escuchándolo todo. Por entremedio del relato de la chica, iban haciendo preguntas para que aclararan algunas dudas. Issei, además para aligerar un poco el ambiente, iba agregando algunas cosas, como algunas citas que tuvieron. Algunas cosas que hicieron en el instituto. La parte que fue, más llamativa para ellos, fue lo que relataron cuando fueron al inframundo. La relación de los padres y la hermana de Sona.

"saben. Si yo no supiera que los ángeles y los demonios, existen. Les aseguraría que los mandaría al manicomio a uds dos. Pero como sé que es real. Fue bastante informativa la plática" dijo la madre de Issei.

"si. Apoyo a mi esposa. Saben, creo que en parte entendemos sus secretismos y que sean reservados. Pero nos gustaría que de ahora en adelante no tengan miedo de usar esta casa para sus reuniones, o si simplemente uds dos quieran compartir un momento privado" hablo el padre.

"bueno. Entonces a partir de este momento, querida Sona, nos puedes decir Oka-san y Tou-san. Nuestro hijo, confía en ti y te quiere mucho. No dudes, en hablar con nosotros de cualquier cosa que quieras..." Sona vio las sonrisas de los padres de su novio, y sabía que eran genuinas y sinceras. Ella solo sonrió, e hizo una avenía.

"gracias por la confianza... Oka-san y Tou-san..."

Sona se sintió en familia, acompañada y feliz. Ella tenía una pequeña preocupación, y eso eran las chicas de su nobleza. Había algunas que literalmente, estaban solas y sin compañía de nadie. Como era el caso de Tsubaki y Tomoe. Reya, Momo y Yura; tenían algunos familiares en Kuoh. Pero no eran muy bien recibidas, como era el caso de Reya, su familia prácticamente, no la soportaba y trataban por todos los medios de que su estadía fuera lo más corta posible. Momo, vivía con una tía, que fue la única que acepto lo que era y no tenía a nadie más. Yura, vivía con su abuela materna; la abuela se aseguró de criarla y educarla lo mejor que pudo; por suerte para la Yura misma, ella se había ganado una beca para estar en la primaria del Instituto Kuoh y allí se quedó, fue gracias a Sona que la descubrió...

"oh mira que tarde es" dijo la madre de Issei. Al mirar el reloj, se dieron cuenta que eran casi las 23.30. Sona no se había percatado de cómo había pasado el tiempo. Issei se levantó de la mesa y luego comenzó a llevar los platos a la cocina. Sona lo ayudo. Aquella actividad fue realizada por los chicos de manera, tranquila y con rapidez. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. De vez en cuando, chocaban sus manos de manera accidental y nada más.

Sona camino hacia el living de la casa. Detrás de ella venia su novio.

"gracias por la invitación Oka-san. Yo me tengo que retirar" La madre de Issei entrecerró los ojos y luego dijo.

"de eso nada, cariño. Ha sido un placer que la novia de mi hijo, haya venido a compartir con nosotros. Y con respecto a irte a tu casa. ¿Porque no te quedas aquí? es muy tarde y está nevando" Sona negó con la cabeza...

"no gracias, para mí no es ningún problema…"

"Insisto cariño. Quédate..." aquella última palabra, fue dicha con un tono autoritario, además el aura oscura que envolvía a la madre de Issei fue intimidante para ella. Sona trago saliva y luego desvió su mirada a su novio; vio que el simplemente negó con la cabeza, de manera resignada...

"bien. Sona-chan, se queda. Voy a ir a buscar, mantas y una almohada, para dormir en el sofá..." dijo Issei mientras se daba la vuelta, no alcanzo a dar dos pasos, cuando sintió un tirón de oreja y la voz de su madre...

"eso no será necesario, cariño. Supongo que tu cama es del tamaño adecuado para los dos. ¿cierto? Papa..." Sona enrojeció en menos de dos segundos, Issei miraba de manera incrédula a su madre iba decir algo, pero su padre le gano.

"sí, estoy de acuerdo. La cama de Issei, es del tamaño justo para los dos..."

Issei suspiro de manera cansada. Sona todavía seguía en otro mundo, de hecho, sintió que alguien le tomo de la mano y la tiro de manera suave, ella caminaba en modo automático. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras escucho de parte de la madre de Issei.

"y Cariño. No se preocupen por nosotros, pueden gritar y hacer todo el ruido que quieran..."

"Recuerden darnos nietos cuando cumplan 18 años" dijo el padre.

Sona, no sabía dónde esconderse, ella solo siguió caminando, gracias a la guía que su novio le hacía por medio de su mano llegaron a su destino. Escucho refunfuñar a su novio algo de "estúpidos padres". Sona entro aquella habitación y luego se quedó parada. Allí al medio de esa habitación. Lo miraba todo de manera tranquila. Era casi algo extraño para ella mirar la habitación de un chico, y más cuando era la habitación de su novio. Vio los detalles que tenía, el atril con algunas partituras, aquel tablero de ajedrez, aquel pequeño librero que tenía con algunos libros que eran interesantes, algunos no los entendió, al tomar uno y comenzar a hojearlo, dio cuenta que era un libro de runas, ella no entendía nada. La voz de Issei la saco de sus observaciones.

"¿te interesa ser runistica?" aquel ofrecimiento fue algo grande. Ella casi tenía la posibilidad de hacer o entender el funcionamiento de aquellas runas. Ella estaba tentada, no iba a negar que si estaba interesada. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse.

"no. Es demasiado para mí. Tengo suficiente trabajo con lo que hago acá en Kuoh" dijo Sona

"entiendo" Issei camino hacia el closet y comenzó a buscar algo adentro. Sona seguía observando la habitación, vio que toda la habitación de Issei estaba llena de Runas, claro él era un maestro de runas, su curiosidad la hizo, acercarse la pared más cercana y con un dedo, tocar aquella línea verde. Casi parecía incrustada en la pared, la textura era casi igual a la pared. Ella aún se preguntaba como simples líneas dibujadas podían hacer, el mismo efecto que un hechizo, como esas líneas, podían hacer cosas tan difíciles como aquella runa prohibida de Issei. Ella se sentó en la cama y luego miro a su novio que estaba sacando lo que parecía un futón y otras mantas.

"¿qué haces?"

"sacar un futón, no voy a dormir en suelo, así sin nada..." Sona miro a su novio de manera neutra... "además no te dejare dormir en el suelo"

"¿y porque no?"

"eres mi novia, no te dejare dormir de manera incomoda"

"¿y cómo crees que me siento yo, al ver que vas dormir en ese futón? Siendo yo la culpable de este problema"

Lo que parecía ser un dilema para ellos dos, fue interrumpido por dos voces que venían de afuera de la habitación...

"oh cariño. ¿Escuchaste?" fue la voz de la madre.

"¿qué cosa cariño?"

"he escuchado, que para soportar las bajas temperaturas de la noche, lo mejor es dormir juntos, abrazados debajo de la mismas sabanas de una cama"

"sí, tienes razón. Así dos personas se mantienen calientitas y llenas de amor..."

Sona y Issei, estaban rojos... ella bajo la mirada a su regazo y luego hablo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, solo que Issei la escucho.

"estoy avergonzada... nunca había vivido algo como esto"

"lo siento... mis padres son raros..." Sona sonrió un poco y luego dijo

"los míos también..." ella vio la sonrisa que le dio y luego dijo. "¿sabes? Creo que dormir juntos no es tan malo" Issei abrió los ojos y luego dijo

"mi cama no es tan grande. Vamos a tener que dormir abrazados"

"sí, lo sé. Pero sabes una cosa, ise-kun. Piensa esto como un adelanto a la forma, como vamos a dormir cuando nos casemos" Issei guardo silencio, los segundos pasaban de manera lenta y tortuosa para ambos.

"bien. Entonces, estamos claro que no dormiremos desnudos. ¿cierto?"

"si. Nada de dormir desnudos..." dijo Sona. "bien, primero tu" Issei afirmo con la cabeza y luego comenzó a sacarse la ropa... "oye, ¿qué haces...?" dijo de manera nerviosa.

"pues, sacándome un poco de ropa. Supongo que no voy a dormir vestido..." Issei vio la cara roja de Sona...

"lo sé. Pero, ¿no me vas a decir nada?" vio la sonrisa de su novio, que era traviesa...

"yo suponía que tu ibas a desviar la mirada. Además, no sabía que querías verme mientras me saco la ropa..." Sona se puso más roja como un tomate. Issei tenía una cara de sorpresa..."Sona, ¿acaso tu...?" fue interrumpido por la chica de manera rápida...

"ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase..." Issei miraba a su novia de manera tranquila. Y luego dijo.

"está bien. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada? Te avisare cuando termine" vio como Sona hizo lo que le pidió. El comenzó a desvestirse y cambiarse rápidamente. El quedo con un short corto y una camiseta de color blanca. "listo. Puedes abrir los ojos" Sona lo miro unos segundos y luego dijo algo que era tan bajo que Issei no escucho... "¿Qué?"

"me puedes prestar algo de ropa, no traje mi pijama..." Aquella vocecita era un susurro. Issei parpadeo unos segundos y luego fue a buscar algo.

"aquí, esto es lo mejor que tengo. Aunque puede que te quede un poco suelto..."

"no importa. Es mejor que nada..." Sona se levantó de la cama y luego le dijo que cerrara los ojos, para que ella se cambiara. Al final resulto, que era una camiseta limpia de issei de color rojo y otro short de color azul. Ella había doblado su ropa y la dejo en la silla. Ella tuvo un leve escalofrió, debía reconocer que estaba algo helado el ambiente.

"Listo Issei. Acuéstate tu primero..." Sona vio como el chico, parecía algo aturdido al verla con aquella ropa, efectivamente, la camiseta era algo del doble de su cuerpo, y el short le llegaba a hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Ella entro en esa cama, y descubrió inmediatamente el problema...

"creo que vamos a tener un pequeño problema..." Dijo Issei de manera incomoda. Y como no estarlo, ellos podrían haber estado abrazándose y tocándose sin problemas. Pero en ese minuto y en esas circunstancias, parecía como que se habían olvidado de eso; era como si fuera otra ocasión especial. La cama resulto ser increíblemente pequeña para dos adolescentes, Sona estaba segura que si cualquiera de los dos se movía, ella iba a terminar en el suelo. Hasta que la voz de su novio la saco de sus pensamientos. "bien tengo una solución para nuestro problema..."

Sona estrecho sus ojos y luego dejo que su novio siguiera hablando.

"se me ocurre que la única forma es que tú, te acerques a mí y duermas con tu cabeza en mi pecho. Y yo te sostenga de manera cercana a mi"

"¿estás seguro?"

"no... pero de alguna forma tenemos que empezar"

Sona no dijo nada, ella abrazó a su novio, que estaba boca arriba, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este, su brazo lo cruzó al hacia el otro lado; ella sintió como la mano de su novio, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, logrando su objetivo de quedar juntos. Ella entrelazó su piernas con las de él. En aquella posición ella debía admitir que se sentía bien y hasta podría decir que cómoda.

"¿Sabes Ise-kun? En esta posición puedo decir que me siento muy cómoda"

"Entiendo. Yo puedo decir algo parecido. Aunque si soy sincero conmigo creo que falta algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Sona. Ella sintió como su novio, le puso una mano en su mentón y se la levantó. Ella iba decir algo, pero el choque de unos labios en los suyos, la silencio. Además aquella lengua extraña y juguetona que invadía su boca, la hizo disfrutar de ese momento.

"Eso faltaba, un beso de buenas noches" escuchó decir de su novio. Ella se sonrojó un poco y luego sonrió.

"No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras hacer que sonría y amarte más… te amo, Issei" Ella vio la sonrisa del chico y luego le escuchó decir.

"Yo también te amo Sona"

Ella volvió a como estaba antes y así lentamente le llegó el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó sintiéndose muy relajada y feliz. Lo primero que vio fue la pared de una pieza que ella no conocía, al principio no sabía nada, hasta que los recuerdos de ayer se hicieron presentes. Ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido de sorpresa, ya que sintió unas manos que la tenía sujeta por su cintura, aquellos brazos la acercaron hacia atrás topando con otro cuerpo. Ella sabía que era su novio, pero el hecho de que este de manera inconsciente la acercara a él, la hizo pensar que él sí se preocupaba por ella. Ella podía sentir en su cabeza el leve aliento, que salía de la nariz de su pareja, esto se correlacionaba con el leve subir y bajar que sentía en su espalda. Lo que sintió a la altura de sus nalgas, fue otra cosa, ella en un principio no pensó mucho en esa sensación, y ahora que estaba más despierta, se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de ese objeto caliente que estaba pegado a su trasero.

 _Demonios, había leído que los chicos adolescentes, tenían erecciones matutinas. Pero nunca imagine que Issei-kun, tuviera una tan grande..._

Sona se sonrojo, por tener dichos pensamientos y pensar en la posible implicancia de lo que significaba que su novio tuviera una erección matutina. Ella quiso separarse un poco de él, sin embargo, dicha tarea fracaso, cuando sintió el agarre firme que su novio hacía con sus brazos, que la acercaban a el de manera suave y la mantenían junto a él. Ella solo pudo suspirar de manera resignada y simplemente se dejó estar allí; si lo pensaba bien, ella no se sentía incomoda, sino que tenía que admitir que sentía bien; más cuando sintió aquel gesto que hizo Issei, de acercarla a ella de manera suave y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. Ella simplemente sonrió y luego cerro los ojos, para disfrutar de ese momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero si sintió como su novio, le tocaba su mejilla de manera suave, y luego la movió de manera suave.

"Sona-chan. Despierta..." La voz suave y arrulladora del chico, la hizo gemir un poco, ella estaba cómoda y se sentía en paz. Ella abrió los ojos de manera suave y luego vio que estaba mirando hacia la pared de la habitación del chico, giro un poco la cabeza y vio a su novio, que la miraba con una sonrisa confidente y relajada.

"buenos días"

"buenos días Ise-kun"

"vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse. Diablos, nunca pensé dormir tanto" a Sona le extraño lo que dijo y luego pregunto.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"son las 9.30 de la mañana" Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande. La voz de su novio la saco de su sorpresa. "sí lo sé, yo tampoco me levanto tan tarde. Pero en vista que es sábado. Podríamos hacer una excepción. ¿no crees?" Sona pensó un poco y luego dijo

"sí, creo que tienes razón. Aunque debo admitir que yo dormí de manera esplendida y relajada" Issei le sonrió.

"bien. Espérame aquí, voy a bañarme. Cuando termine, te vendré a avisar, que el baño estará listo para ti" Sona afirmo con la cabeza

"sí, me gusta esa idea" ella sintió los labios de su novio en los suyos y luego lo vio salir de la habitación.

* * *

Aquel desayuno, fue de manera tranquila en aquella casa. Sona estaba muy tranquila comiendo un cereal con frutas y leche.

"bueno cariño. Si me disculpas tengo que salir ahora" dijo la madre de Issei, levantándose de la silla. luego miro a ambos jóvenes. "y tu Sona-chan, creo que necesitamos que ambas familias se conozcan. Se que puede ser abrupto o algo difícil. Pero, sin embargo, deben recordar que ambos están comprometidos según las leyes del inframundo. En lo personal quisiera conocer a tus padres cariño. Como un mínimo de cortesía, te prometo que hare una cena lujosa y nadie se sentirá cohibido por venir a comer con nosotros" Sona parpadeo unos segundos y luego sonrió de manera leve y dijo

"sí Oka-san, prometo informar a mi familia de tu pedido y estaremos esperando tu invitación"

"bien. Cuídense chicos" y así se fue la madre de Issei.

* * *

Los días pasaron de manera rápida. Sona y su séquito habían vuelto al inframundo. Por alguna extraña razón, Sona veía que Issei, estaba más preocupado o tenía ciertas actitudes paranoicas. Ella le había preguntado que le pasaba; y el, le dijo que había escuchado rumores que Rossier, todavía seguía libre, que a pesar de las pruebas contundentes que ambos Maous le presentaron al consejo de ancianos, ellos lo desestimaron por considerarlas pruebas insuficientes. Ella tuvo que admitir que estaba algo preocupada y nerviosa; pensar que tu secuestrador este todavía era libre, la ponía de los nervios.

La llegada a su destino, Sona tuvo que resignarse a que siempre estuviera acompañada, sobre todo por Tsubaki y Issei. Además, su padre había enviado a dos guardaespaldas que prácticamente no le quitaron el ojo de encima. Incluso ella pudo ver que la acompañaron en el carruaje. Aquel viaje fue realizado de forma rápida y sin contratiempos. La llegada a la mansión Sitri fue amena y de forma protocolar. Una vez adentro Issei, se separó de las chicas y comenzó a seguir al patriarca Sitri; Sona observo eso y se preguntó qué había pasado.

"no te preocupes. Tu padre necesita los servicios del "Titiritero" y tiene un trabajo para el" la que hablo con ella era su madre.

"¿Por qué?"

"tu padre necesita al titiritero. No a Issei Hyuodou"

"eso lo entiendo, la pregunta que tengo es ¿para que lo necesita?"

"solo voy a decirte, que además de tu padre; otros cuatros demonios necesitan de sus servicios"

Sona pensaba de manera profunda aquellas palabras de su madre. Solo sabía de 4 demonios, que además de 3 guardias y sus padres, conocían la verdadera identidad del Titiritero. Ella llego a la conclusión de que eran su hermana y los demás Maou's.

* * *

Issei miraba a los 5 demonios que estaban allí, sabía quiénes eran y que poderes tenían. Debía admitir que estaba algo expectante y alerta. Al frente suyo estaban Lord Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus.

"relájate Ise-chan. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Serafall de forma burbujeante. Tomo al chico y lo sentó en la única silla que había libre.

"entonces, ¿Qué necesitan de mi los 4 Maou's? Aunque puedo hacer unas conjeturas. Pero necesitare que me respondan una pregunta" Issei vio como Ajuka lo miro de manera intrigada y luego le dijo

"¿y la pregunta seria...?"

"¿Qué les dijo el consejo de ancianos, en el asunto de Rossier Reiss?" Ajuka respondió

"las pruebas presentadas eran inconsistentes y nunca se pudo probar, que él había sobornado a los guardias. Dijeron que los Sitris tenían la culpa, por no controlar y asegurar lealtades de sus subordinados" Issei, miro la reacción de Lord Sitri, y vio que frunció el ceño de manera evidente, como si estuviera enojado de verdad por haber dudado de él y su familia. "además dijeron que este tipo de asuntos deberían acabarse, una vez que la señorita Sitri sea desposada a la mayor brevedad posible" Issei escucho en silencio, él sonrió de manera ladina y luego hablo

"entonces esos ancianos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Bien, entonces aquí van mis suposiciones..." El miro en silencio como los 5 lo miraban de manera seria y atenta. "uds necesitan al Titiritero, para hacer un trabajo sucio. En cual estaría encantado de hacer. El Titiritero, no es conocido en el inframundo. Los únicos que conocen la identidad de ese tipo, están en este momento en la mansión Sitri. Lo cual lo hace perfecto para este tipo de trabajo. Además, esta la ventaja que Lord Sitri, hizo firmar el acuerdo de matrimonio entre su heredera y "el Titiritero"; y con esta nueva amenaza, que se puede considerar como un desafío a la mano de Sona Sitri; el tipo se vio en la obligación de defender el honor de su prometida y llego a la conclusión de que resulto en la muerte del retador..."

Un silencio cayo en aquella sala todos miraban al chico de manera intensa. El por su parte estaba tranquilo y miraba de manera amena a sus interlocutores.

"¡demonios!" Grito Ajuka "este chico es especial, no me cabe la menor duda que este chico podría ser un estratega casi tanto como tu Falbium" vio como el mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego bostezo.

"bueno Ise-kun. ¿Entonces puedes hacerlo?" Los 5 se sorprendieron el cambio del semblante que tuvo el chico, en menos de 2 segundos fue de la alegría a algo que era serio y su mirada era peligrosa, como si estuviera mirando a su presa...

"si. Aunque necesitare, algunas cosas" Serafall levanto una ceja y luego le dijo.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"una excusa para Sona-chan. Materiales que tengo en mi bolso de viaje. La última ubicación conocida del mal nacido. Y 5 días libres, para hacer mi cacería libre y no dejar cabos sueltos"

Los 5 adultos se miraron entre ellos y luego hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

* * *

Era de noche. Cerca de los terrenos montañosos del área oriental, de los territorios de la familia Bael, se realizaba una reunión entre dos personas. Una de ellas era un sujeto adulto de complexión media, pelo café largo hasta los hombros y ojos de color ceniciento. Al frente de este último había un hombre cubierto con una capucha, donde solo le dejaba ver sus labios.

"bien. Entonces tu eres de confianza. Mis informantes me dijeron que la chica Sitri volvió a casa de papi" la sonrisa siniestra que dio el hombre fue algo que al otro sujeto lo incomodo un poco.

"si. Ella volvió a casa hace cuatro días" dijo el encapuchado

"bien. Tus métodos y tu información son verídicas. Aun me pregunto cómo lo haces"

"¿hacer que?" Dijo el otro tipo de manera dudosa.

"eso, de obtener información. Ser un tipo invisible, incluso estando yo al frente tuyo, no logro detectar tu naturaleza. Incluso creo que tu nombre está sobrevalorado..."

"bueno eso es secreto de mi profesión. Reiss Rossier. Aun me pregunto porque insistes en secuestrar a la heredera Sitri, incluso después de tu fracaso" Reiss se rio como si su acompañante le hubiera dicho un gran chiste, después hablo.

"¿has visto a esa mocosa?" Vio como el otro afirmo con la cabeza. "bien, esa mocosa tuvo el descaro de reírse en mi cara y negarse a cumplir el único destino que merecen todas las mocosas altaneras y engreídas como ella. Ella tenía que simplemente bajar la cabeza y convertirse en la madre de mis hijos; y aunque ella se negara, igual la iba a violar para dejarla preñada. Necesitamos aumentar nuestros números"

"¿no crees que deberías, haberte resignado a lo que estaba estipulado en aquella forma que la familia Sitri tiene para escoger a sus prometidos?"

"¿por un partido de ajedrez?" Rossier vio como el otro le afirmo con la cabeza. "intente jugar contra ella. Incluso, había recibido algunas pistas del consejo de anciano, de cómo esa mocosa Sitri jugaba; pero ella jugo de otra forma, que no me la espere. Intente razonar con su estúpido padre, pero él se negó. El consejo que estaba allí no podía hacer nada. Después, el mismo consejo de anciano me aconsejo el movimiento de secuestro. Pero fracaso por culpa de la Maou's Leviathan. De hecho, los mismos ancianos, me dijeron que aprovechara esta última oportunidad que tenía, ellos habían hecho a un lado las pruebas contundentes que tenían contra mí; y ahora estoy pagándote una fuerte suma de dinero, para que me traigas a esa mocosa"

Rossier miraba como el otro parecía estar pensando o meditando.

"entiendo. Es posible que te traiga a la heredera Sitri. Pero había escuchado un rumor muy interesante de la heredera Sitri. ¿quieres saber cuál es?"

"sorpréndeme" dijo de manera alegre Rossier. Este pudo ver la sonrisa que le dio su interlocutor.

"había escuchado que hubo un demonio que le gano en ajedrez. y ¿sabes?, la chica Sitri, parecía feliz por comprometerse con el" Rossier se puso serio. y luego hablo despectivamente.

"no importa. Tráemela, hare que su primera vez sea memorable, que solo se acuerde de mi pene y de nada más. Esa mocosa virgen es mía y cuando la tenga en mis manos, la hare gritar y desear que nunca la deje de follar..."

"bien. que así sea" el sujeto encapuchado se levantó de la silla y pareció caminar hacia la puerta. Rossier se extrañó de algo.

"oye. No me vas a decir tu precio. Titiritero... " el encapuchado se detuvo y luego se dio la vuelta. Y con una rapidez que Rossier no se esperó, fue golpeado en la boca del estómago, aquel golpe le saco todo el aire que tenía y lo hizo casi vomitar.

"no es necesario. Alguien me pago, para matarte..." Rossier estaba tratando de respirar. El otro lo agarró del cuello y luego lo estampo contra piso, aquel segundo golpe, lo hizo preguntarse si le había roto una vértebra.

"¿Quién...te...manda?" Pregunto Rossier entre gemidos.

"alguien que te quiere muerto..."

"¿Barbatos...?" Rossier sintió como el Titiritero, lo golpeo en lado derecho, justo debajo de sus costillas; él lo sintió como si estuvieran reventándole algo... grito y se quejó de dolor... "Barbatos... anciano de mierda"

"dime ¿quieres darle un mensaje a Barbatos?"

"si... Barbatos, hijo de puta. Ojalá que tus ojos y tu lengua bífida, se te sean arrancadas y cocinadas en sal hirviente. Maldito traidor. Tu no vivirás para siempre, cuando te descubran recuerda mis palabras, todas aquellas chicas y niñas que violaste y mataste; te estarán esperando en tu paraíso, para matarte una y otra vez. Y que sepas que yo les avise de tu traición al inframundo..." Rossier, tosió un poco, y luego vio como el titiritero saco una daga de color plateado muy brillante y muy bonita. Lo último que sintió era un dolor agudo en el cuello y sentir que se ahogaba, junto al sabor metálico que sentía en su lengua...

 **{para ser un demonio de clase alta, era un debilucho}** _lo sé. Pero yo tenía la ventaja_ **{¿ahora qué?}** _necesito pruebas..._ Issei comenzó a hurgar algo que tenía en un bolso. Luego saco el mencionado objeto y lo miro de manera intensa. **{pensé que te habías deshecho de ese serrucho}** _no, aun lo traigo para ocasiones especiales..._ **{¿como este?}** _claro, ¿porque no?_

* * *

Serafall se consideraba una mujer muy capaz. Incluso tenía su programa de Magical Girls en el inframundo. Era algo agobiante estar todo el día firmando y revisando documentos, que muchas veces eran innecesarios. Pero en este momento, estaba esperando a un invitado muy especial. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, el mencionado apareció por medio del emblema de su familia. Lo vio cubierto por una capucha y casi no lo reconocía.

"¿terminaste?" Pregunto la chica.

"si. Esta hecho" dijo extendiéndole un bolso que tenía en su mano. Serafall lo recibió y luego miro adentro y lanzo un silbido al aire

"lindo" ella metió la mano y tomo una grabadora que había allí. "¿qué es esto?"

"pruebas" ella pareció mirar la grabadora y luego a su invitado.

"bien. Supongo que averiguare de que se trata todo esto. Vamos Ise-kun estas frente a tu cuñada, deberías tenerme un poco de confianza" ella vio como el chico se sacó la capucha y luego parecía sonreírle.

"está bien Serafall-sama, será así"

"mejor. Bueno será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Sona-chan, está presionándome para saber de tu paradero; y créeme nunca la había visto tan obsesiva..." Issei se rio en voz baja y luego dijo

"lo entiendo. No te preocupes, por Sona-chan. Yo hablare con ella y le explicare todo"

"gracias, Ise-kun. Y una última cosa. Mañana vas recibir la visita de Seekvaria Agares. Aunque ella no te está buscando a ti Issei, sino al "Titiritero"…"

Issei la miro extrañado unos segundos y luego pregunto

"¿le dijo para que lo necesitaba?" Vio como negó con la cabeza

"no, pero ella parecía ansiosa y parecía tener prisa"

"entiendo. Entonces, le dijo algo como que, ¿Qué Sona conocía un contacto, y que dicho contacto conocía al Titiritero?"

"si ese es el resumen. Incluso le ordene que no le dijera a nadie más, de que mi hermana conocía a tal contacto"

"entiendo. Bueno, si no tengo nada más que hacer aca. Con su permiso, me retiro"

"Salúdame a So-tan de mi parte..." Dijo Serafall de manera burbujeante.

Issei solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar en alto y luego se cubrió de luz.

* * *

Issei se sentía algo cansado y decepcionado de sí mismo. Y como no estarlo, él estaba parado al frente de una puerta maciza de madera. Que hacía hace unos segundos fue cerrada de golpe y casi le aplasta la cara. ¿la responsable? Sona Sitri, fue la que hizo eso.

Issei, estaba algo cansado, hacia 5 días que no descansaba o dormía de manera placentera; la comida que tuvo era insípidas o miserable. Desde el primer día, supo que tenía la ventaja, se había enterado de que Rossier mismo estaba buscando al Titiritero, a partir de allí busco a alguien cercano a Rossier y le informo que el Titiritero quería ofrecerle sus servicios. Luego el, empezó a buscar lugares, había encontrado ese lugar en el territorio de Bael, ya que estaba lejos de todos, incluso de los territorios Sitris y Gremorys; y sin embargo con una cercanía a los territorios de Rossier, lo que hacía que su víctima tuviera una falsa seguridad de estar cerca de casa.

"¿Sona? ¿podemos hablar cara a cara? no me siento cómodo mirando una puerta" dijo Issei mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta. Aquel silencio, fue algo que lo ponía inquieto, de eso no tenía dudas. El escucho como algo se movía al otro lado de puerta. Decidido seguir hablando.

"¿sabes una cosa Sona?..." Escucho otro ruido como si algo estuviera arrastrándose "estuve trabajando para los Maous como el Titiritero. Y ellos me encomendaron una misión que no podía rechazar" Issei espero que Sona dijera algo, o por último que le hiciera saber que estaba allí escuchándolo. "bueno, tampoco era una misión que iba rechazar tan fácilmente, sobre todo porque involucraba tu seguridad y tu bienestar" escucho un pequeño arrastre.

"me encomendaron, encargarme como el Titiritero de un gusano pusilánime, que pretendió llevarte a un lugar lejano, y pretendía hacerte cosas que no eran de tu agrado..." Issei podía sentir el ambiente tenso que se formó en ese momento, era como si fuera la antesala a algo que era fuerte o difícil de decir... "sí... tuve que hacerlo rápido. No merecía seguir parado en sus dos pies..." Escucho una mezcla entre quejido y gemido lastimoso... Issei, parecía pensativo, él se sentó en suelo y apoyo la espalda en la puerta.

"¿sabes?... nunca es fácil..." Siguió hablando Issei. De manera tranquila, como si tuviera a Sona a frente suyo. "el hecho de quitar una vida marca a cualquiera. El único consuelo que me queda, es que aquellos que he matado, quizás se lo merecían. Algunos eran enemigos míos, dispuestos a matarme. Era una situación donde era él o yo. Otros fueron planificados, donde sus crímenes y/o fechorías, estaban sobre la justica regular. A veces había otros que morían porque nunca supieron donde parar, y tuvieron que ser detenidos..."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer?" Aquella voz amortiguada por la puerta, sonó clara y fuerte para el...

"porque si te lo decía, ibas a detenerme. Y ese otro no se iba a detener, hasta haber cumplido su propósito." El silencio cayo de nuevo, Issei meditaba sus acciones y sus palabras de manera cuidadosa. Parecía que Sona no quería seguir hablando, pero luego escucho de nuevo la voz de ella.

"¿sabes Issei? En un principio me enoje contigo, porque no confiaste en mi..." Issei sintió algo por esas palabras... "luego recordé las palabras de mi hermana. Que ella me dijo que muchas veces, los seres que nos aman y nos quieren mucho, hacen cosas a nuestras espaldas para velar por nuestra felicidad..." Issei sentía que Sona estaba soltando algo que llevaba reteniendo un buen tiempo. "al principio no lo entendí. Sentía que ella se estaba burlando de mí. Después cuando fui creciendo, me daba cuenta como ella misma, iba haciendo cosas para mí. Recuerdo una vez cuando niña, que había llegado un tipo mayor, exigiéndole a mi padre que me entregara a él; mi hermana intervino, llevándoselo consigo a otra parte, nunca más lo vi. Si me pongo a pensar en eso, más me doy cuenta que ellos querían protegerme. Y ahora aquí estoy mirando algo parecido que hizo mi novio. Protegerme de alguien que quizás quería llevarme lejos de mi hogar, de mi familia, del chico que me gusta y que amo..." Issei escuchaba atento las palabras que decía Sona...

"quizás, solo quizás... me hubiera gustado que me dieras alguna pista. Luego recordé que mi hermana, me dijo que te habían ordenado que hicieras algo. Nunca pensé que fuera algo como esto. Pero el hecho que tu estuvieras de acuerdo con esa tarea, me dio la sensación de que estabas muy conforme y dispuesto para realizar esa tarea... ¿cierto Ise-kun?" Issei trago saliva de manera suave. Y luego respondió.

"si. Es verdad. Tu no estuviste allí Sona. El corrupto consejo de ancianos..." Issei se calló cuando Sona hablo por el

"había desestimado las pruebas que presentaron" otro silencio vino entre esos dos. "no me gusta que mates así de manera tan personal..." Issei escucho el tono triste que Sona uso, él se preguntó por qué. Hasta que le llego la realización a su cabeza de manera rápida...

"Sona-chan. ¿acaso tu escuchaste mis pesadillas?" Otro silencio vino en ese minuto. Issei, seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

"si" aquella respuesta de Sona lo dejo callado. Preguntándose porque a ella no le gustaba eso de que tuviera pesadillas. "¿sabes Ise-kun? Aún recuerdo aquellas noches, en cual fuimos a la cabaña de mi familia, como gemías y hablabas dormido. Créeme no solo yo te escuche, las chicas también te escucharon. Pensé que ibas a hablar de eso con nosotras; agradezco que lo hayas hecho conmigo, pero las chicas aún están esperando tu explicación. Pero hubo una noche que me dejo, preocupada Ise-kun; si, aquella que dormimos juntos en tu casa. Fue una noche algo extraña, parecías alterado y parecías atrapado en un círculo de angustia y dolor. Me preocupe por ti e incluso use un hechizo que conozco que podría relajarte; y funciono" Issei escuchaba atentamente, él estaba sonriendo e imaginándose a Sona como ella misma se describía. "no quiero verte así, Ise-kun. Créeme, me dolió verte sufrir y ver como parecías tan vulnerable" Sona uso un tono triste y melancólico.

Issei, se miraba las manos como una forma de entenderse porque hacia eso. El sollozo de la chica, lo hizo sentirse miserable.

"Sona. ¿puedo pasar?" un leve llanto lo hizo preguntarse si ella iba a contestar.

"Si"

Issei, se levantó de manera rápida y luego se giró. Abrió la puerta de manera lenta y luego vio algo, que el juro nunca hacer. Estaba Sona arrodillada, con las mejillas rojas y rastros de lágrimas; ojos rojos y húmedos. El cerro la puerta y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose para esta a su altura, le acaricio las mejillas como una forma de limpiarle las lágrimas. Luego le tomo las manos. Pudo sentir como aquel agarre fue suficiente para que ella se tranquilizara.

"perdón... me siento una basura. Perdóname Sona-chan" dijo Issei, mientras hacia una reverencia completa, poniendo su cara en los muslos de ella.

"¿porque dices que te sientes como una basura?" la voz de la chica era una de preocupación y duda.

"porque te había prometido que no te haría llorar de tristeza. Y estas lagrimas tuyas son de tristeza y pena... perdóname Sona-chan" Issei hablo en un tono dolido... un pequeño silencio calo en ese minuto...

"Issei. Levanta la cabeza. Mi futuro marido tiene que ser un hombre fuerte y valiente" dijo Sona de manera firme

"sí, puedo ser fuerte y valiente. Pero cuando estoy contigo, a solas, el hombre que soy de verdad sale a relucir" dijo Issei de manera amortiguada. Sona escuchaba en silencio, ella sonrió para sí misma y luego con su mano acaricio la cabeza del chico...

"sí, puede ser verdad lo que dices. Y ese hombre es el que enamore y amo con todo mi corazón. Por eso mismo quiero verte Issei. Quiero ver tus ojos y ver la mirada que me das cuando me demuestras cuánto me amas, esa mirada quiero ver ahora... por favor Issei, levanta la cabeza..." Sona dijo de forma conciliadora y amable. Ella vio como el chico levantaba la cabeza y veía su cara. Ella sonrió de manera amena y luego le dio un beso.

"esto era lo que quería ver, tu cara y tus ojos Ise-kun" ella vio como le sonrió y luego ella se levantó. Ella vio la cara de su novio, como si preguntara algo, ella le contesto "ven Ise-kun. Vamos a dormir. Es tarde, mañana hablaremos con más calma"

Issei vio como la chica le estiro la mano, él sonrió, se levantó y luego tomo la mano de la chica. Ella lo guio hacia su cama...

* * *

En aquel salón, estaba Sona Sitri sentada en unos de los sofás de dicha habitación, atrás de ella estaba parada Tsubaki Shinra, la reina de su grupo. Ambas tenían rostro serio y acorde a la situación. Al frente de ellas dos, en otro sofá estaba otra chica de pelo rubio largo, liso hasta la cintura. Ojos rosados, finas facciones y con un rostro serio. Atrás de ella estaba un chico de unos aparentes 23 años, tenía facciones serias y casi no hacía nada más.

Sona y Tsubaki, sabían que ese joven era la reina de la chica que estaba sentada.

"mis disculpas por lo que tuviste que pasar cuando llegaste acá, Seekvaira Agares"

La aludida negó con la cabeza y luego hablo de manera suave.

"ninguna molestia tomada. Después del evento que sucedió contigo, mi familia haría lo mismo" vio como Sona afirmo con la cabeza.

"bien con ese asunto solucionado. Puedo preguntar ¿a qué debo tu visita?" dijo de manera tranquila Sona. Ella sabía de qué se trataba esto, Issei se lo había dicho en la mañana, cuando ellos conversaron de manera tranquila encima de la cama y casi sin interrupciones.

"sé que conoces a alguien que conoce al "titiritero". Necesito buscar a ese sujeto, quiero hacer un contrato" Sona estaba intrigada, ella necesitaba saber para que necesitaba al titiritero.

"entiendo. Sin embargo, la persona que conoce al Titiritero, pertenece a mi nobleza. de hecho, es mi última adquisición. Comprenderás que tengo estar aquí para escuchar, ¿cierto?" Sona vio como la rubia, se mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho. Internamente sonreía, ya que ese gesto suyo era tan evidente.

"sí, lo comprendo. Aunque necesitare pedirte un favor. Quiero tú, tu reina y tu nueva pieza; no dirán nada a nadie. De lo que escuchen en esta reunión" Sona afirmo con la cabeza y luego miro a Tsubaki. La mencionada afirmo con la cabeza y luego camino hacia una puerta lateral. Ella antes de salir hizo una leve reverencia y cerró la puerta.

"¿entonces? Veo que tienes una Reina o, ¿es alguna otra pieza tuya?" pregunto Sona como una forma de hacer tiempo.

"sí, es mi reina" respondió de manera tranquila.

"entiendo"

"Sona. Puedo preguntarte algo delicado. Tiene que ver con lo que paso en el verano" dijo la rubia de manera preocupada. Ella vio como la pelinegra le dio un gesto afirmativo.

"¿tienes miedo de que vuelva a suceder?" Sona parpadeo unos segundos y luego hablo

"no. Eso se debió, a una serie de eventos desafortunados y celos mal medidos de un hombre que no acepto su derrota. Fue algo lamentable, que sujetos como el, todavía creen que pueden hacer valer su derecho como si fueran cavernícolas"

"entiendo. ¿sabes una cosa, Sona?, he escuchado un rumor, mientras venia camino a verte" Sona la miro de manera atenta

"¿qué rumor?"

"que tu ex pretendiente, Reiss Rossier. Fue asesinado, hace dos días. Pero eso no fue lo peor. mi padre volvió alterado de una reunión que tuvo con los ancianos. Al principio no dijo nada. Sin embargo, yo espié a mi padre, y escuché algo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿Qué tan necesarios son los ancianos?" Sona estaba intrigada. Internamente se felicitaba por tan buena actuación, que merecía un Oscar.

"¿y que escuchaste de tu padre?" dijo de manera seria Sona.

"los ancianos fueron acusados por los propios Maou's, dijo que alguien les había mandado un regalo, con una grabación; que la cual poseía toda la confesión grabada de Rossier, de cómo había pagado para secuestrarte. ¿Y sabes?, los desgraciados ancianos, dijeron que no tenían la culpa que un hombre celoso y orgulloso demonio; hubiera cometido tal atrocidad. Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿acaso estamos bien como sociedad demoniaca?"

"no lo sé, Seekvaira. Todo esto me parece algo difícil de comprender"

"si. Lo mismo me sucede a mi" unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Sona dio la autorización para entrar. La chica rubia vio entrar a la pelinegra de pelo largo primero. Para ser seguida por un adolescente, que parecía algo ausente de todo. Como si nada le importara. Vio como el chico, miro a su acompañante masculino durante dos segundos, luego desvió su mirada hacia ella. No sabía porque, pero esos ojos, le dieron un escalofrió, que nació desde su espalda baja y subió por su espalda. Luego vio como desvió la mirada para ver a la chica Sitri, le pareció ver como la relajo un poco su mirada.

"kaicho. Supe que me estaba buscando. ¿para qué me necesita?"

"hola Hyuodou-san. Por favor toma asiento" dijo Sona. La rubia miraba la actitud del chico. Parecía tan desconcertante, como si no le importara nada. Se sentó de manera tranquila, al lado de la chica Sitri.

"bien, ahora si estoy sentado. ¿Para qué me necesita Kaicho?"

"Hyuodou-san déjame presentarte a Seekvaira Agares. La heredera de la familia Agares. Ella necesita buscar al Titiritero" la mencionada vio como el chico la miraba de manera despreocupada, como si no tuviera mucho que ofrecerle. Ella sabía que tenía ciertos atributos físicos que podían llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, pero que aquel muchacho que parecía no tomarla en cuenta, fue algo que la golpeo mentalmente. Además, debía admitir que era un muchacho bien parecido, tenía facciones que comenzaban a ser más varoniles, sus ojos color miel denotaban experiencia y un algo que no sabía cómo interpretar.

"buenos días, Agares-sama. Necesito preguntar. ¿para que necesitas al Titiritero?" Issei podía ver, como ella se comportaba y las reacciones que tenía. Todas ellas le indicaban que ella no confiaba en él. Bueno no podía culparla, ella era precavida y necesitaba algo.

"bueno. Lo necesito para preguntarle como lo hace para encontrar a ciertas personas o seres. Que muchas veces sobrepasa, la forma que tiene nuestra familia. Para buscar a los demonios" Issei sonrió internamente, esto era simplemente golpe al orgullo de la familia Agares. El miro de manera cautelosa al hombre que estaba detrás de ella, aquella aura la reconocería donde fuera. Era un dragón; incluso sabia su nombre de Alivian.

"entiendo. Pero, déjame ahorrarte la molestia de tu búsqueda infructuosa. Al Titiritero, no le interesa trabajar para facción alguna. Su único motivo y deseo es poder sobrevivir en este mundo loco y cruel que existe" Issei pudo ver, el brillo que dio la rubia y la leve sonrisa altanera. Como si ella tenía que ofrecerle mucho.

"entiendo. ¿puedo preguntar como lo conociste?" dijo la rubia de manera intrigada. Issei pudo sentir la preocupación de Sona y la mirada que probablemente le dio Tsubaki.

"solo voy a decir que él es un sujeto bastante cercano a mí. Incluso a mí me cuesta saber si realmente está o no conmigo" vio la cara de duda que le dio la rubia...

"¿entonces, me estás diciendo que es humano?" Issei sonrió de manera leve. Lo que hizo que hiciera que ella se predisponía a creer lo que ella quería creer. Ahora sabía que ella estaba tratando de reclutar al Titiritero, o reencarnarlo para ella.

"bueno. yo no sé qué naturaleza tiene. Solo que él no aceptara unirse a ti o a cualquier facción"

"el necesita protección. Yo y mi familia podemos dársela" dijo la chica. Ok, la chica es demasiado orgullosa. O simplemente está demasiado necesitada de gente, que hará lo que sea para obtener algo.

"¿cómo estas tan segura que si ese sujeto quiere tu protección? ¿acaso sabes quién es?"

"no lo sé. Pero si lo encuentro le ofreceré lo que sea. Para que se una a mi sequito..."

Issei sonrió de manera interna. El dragón de su interior se preguntaba acaso esa chica era tan estúpida.

"¿sabes? Deberías tener cuidado con lo que ofreces" Issei vio la cara de duda que le dio. Lo cual tomo como una forma de continuar. "¿qué harías si el Titiritero te pide tu virginidad, a cambio para que se una a tu sequito?"

Aquella frase, dejo congelados a todos.

"no creo que él sea tan pervertido para pedir eso" dijo la rubia

Issei sonrió, lo cual hizo que todos lo miraran con incredulidad. Sona y Tsubaki, se preguntaban si Issei estaba jugando con ella.

"¿quién sabe? Yo lo conozco, y ese tipo ha estado solo un buen tiempo. Y créeme tiene necesidades mundanas como cualquier hombre" dijo de manera casual Issei. El silencio se hizo presente en ese lugar. La rubia se mordía el labio inferior.

"no importa, creo que ese tipo debe ser alguien civilizado y con buena educación. Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Issei, miro de reojo a Sona y vio que lo miraba con duda, el solo desvió la mirada a la rubia y luego le sonrió.

"quizás. Pero yo solo cumplo para prepararte para ese sujeto, él tiene una mentalidad increíblemente aislada y casi siempre piensa en él, luego pensara en su propio bienestar, para luego asegurarse que nada le falte a él, para seguir adelante" la rubia sonrió con suficiencia

"entonces es un tipo independiente y no necesita que alguien le diga que hacer. Me gusta. A lo mejor si es alguien lindo, podría considerar su oferta de entregarme a él..." dijo con una sonrisa. Dicha declaración hizo un montón de reacciones diferentes. Sona y Tsubaki, miraron a la rubia de manera sorprendida. Issei la miro de manera serena, internamente estaba pensando en todo. El hombre que estaba detrás de la rubia se acercó a la mencionada de manera cautelosa y luego dijo con voz algo profunda...

"Agares-sama... no lo..." se calló, cuando sintió la mirada de la rubia.

"bien..." dijo Issei, con dicha palabra corto el tenso ambiente que se formó. "señorita Agares, lamento informarle que no me uniré a su sequito..." aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia lo mirara de manera sorprendida... "yo soy parte de la nobleza de Sona Sitri. Y con respecto a tu solicitud escondida; aprecio que tenga en consideración mis servicios. Sin embargo, desistiré de darle información privilegiada de mi persona, y tampoco daré a conocer mis métodos. Lo que sí puedo darle a entender que tengo a disposición una serie de habilidades únicas y gente con muchos recursos, informaciones y otras cosas más; lo cual me ayuda a correlacionar todo lo que soy capaz de hacer..." dijo Issei de manera seria. Él podía ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia. El rostro del hombre que estaba cerca de ella, cambiaba de manera lenta a una de furia...

"¿acaso tu...?"

"si. Soy el que estás buscando. Soy el titiritero" la rubia desvió la mirada a la pelinegra de pelo corto, y vio que solo le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"¿como...?"

"no importa el cómo. En este momento lo que importa, que es lo que quieres..."

"¿cómo te atreves a reírte en la cara de Agares-sama? ¿acaso no respetas a tu ama?" Issei levanto una ceja mirando al hombre. Luego soltó un suspiro...

"Alivian, se considera un dragón del este europeo. Reencarnado como la reina de Seekvaira Agares. Pertenecía a un clan de dragones llamado "Zmei"; las razones de porque abandono o fue expulsado de dicho clan las desconozco. Sin embargo puedo inferir algunas cosas. Quizás fue considerado un paria dentro de su clan. Quizás tuvo otra forma de pensar, lo cual se contraponía a las reglas estrictas de su propio clan. O quizás, su clan lo desecho por tener poderes fuera del alcance de su propio clan" Issei vio las caras de ambos demonios que tenía al frente suyo.

"eso casi nadie lo sabe. ¿cómo es que un demonio de otro clan lo sabe?" dijo el hombre.

"¿sabes porque me llaman el Titiritero?" dijo Issei. Un silencio se hizo presente. Eso duro unos minutos hasta que el mismo respondió "esa forma de llamarme, fue designada a mi persona, debido a mi manera particular de manipular a los demás. Donde muchas veces obtenía lo que quería. Hubo muchos que trataron de encargarse mí, sin embargo, yo les gane, encargándome de manera personal y cercana" La rubia y el hombre miraron la mirada que les dio el chico, no había mucho que preguntar para saber o inferir como fue que lo hizo. "esto sucedió hace ya varios años, donde de manera inconsciente, mi reputación en el bajo mundo fue desvelándose como un incendio en un polvorín"

"y nosotros caímos en tu juego, como dos niños distraídos..." dijo de manera solemne la rubia.

"¿Agares-sama?" dijo el hombre de manera sorprendida.

"date cuenta Alivian. Desde el minuto que queríamos saber del Titiritero, Serafall-sama fue parte de su complot. ¿cómo lo hizo?, no lo sé. Pero fue una jugada brillante. En parte también por nuestra forma inmadura de pensar y perseguir nuestros objetivos. Fuimos unos niños que caímos en tu trampa, Titiritero" la rubia miraba la cara del chico, era una neutra y tranquila. "¿entonces puedo pedirte un favor?" dijo Seekvaira de manera tranquila...

"¿que necesitas?" respondió el chico

"necesito encontrar a alguien que lo llaman el Gulig" Issei la miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"ese tipo es alguien, que no lo quieres en tu sequito" vio la mirada afilada que el dio la rubia, las miradas interrogantes de Sona y Tsubaki.

"¿porque no?"

"Gulip, se llama Roberts Fuchs, es alemán de 24 años. Tiene un Sacred gear de tipo armamento, llamado _arci filo subtegminis,_ genera un hilo filoso de manera invisible, que lo corta casi todo. Debido a su personalidad inestable y psicópata ha matado a varios seres sobrenaturales y también humanos. Estos últimos son los preferidos por ese tipo. Su recompensa en el mundo sobrenatural es elevadísima. En el mundo humano algunos carteles de drogas, traficantes y otros; le han colocado un valor de 78 millones de dólares, muerto. Vivo, su valor asciende a los 167 millones. ¿entonces? ¿Todavía lo quieres?"

Issei vio a la chica Agares y parecía pensar. Hasta que ella hablo.

"que lo digas tan tranquilo me hace pensar que sabes algo más. Además, según tu forma de describirlo, lo hace ideal para algunos demonios que piensan igual que él. Creo que no soy la única que lo ando buscando"

"si. Estas en lo correcto. Pero créeme, el día que alguien lo reencarne en demonio, tendrá sus días contados. Y pronto tu padre o tu misma, tendrás que dar la ubicación de ese tipo, para cazarlo como un renegado..."

"entiendo..." La rubia desvió la mirada a la pelinegra y luego dijo "no sé cómo lo obtuviste. Pero creí que Rias, lo iba descubrir primero. ¿cómo lo encontraste?"

Sona tenía una leve sonrisa y luego hablo

"la verdad, no lo encontré. el me encontró a mi" Sona vio la cara de sorpresa de la rubia e iba decir algo, pero ella hablo rápidamente "¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que el parece invisible?" Seekvaria frunció las cejas y luego desvió la mirada hacia el chico. Y debió reconocer que tenía razón. Quería preguntar como lo hacía, pero ella estaba segura que no le iba a decir algo, así tan simple. Ella corto por lo sano.

"entiendo. No tengo nada más que preguntar o comentar. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Hyoudou Issei"

"está bien, espero que haya servido mi información. Quizás en algún futuro nos volveremos a ver, Agares-sama" Issei hizo una leve reverencia, y luego le sonrió de manera amena.

Sona, se despidió de la rubia. Ya cuando ella había desaparecido. Soltó un suspiro que ella no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Luego miro a su Reina y su novio. Ella hablo

"bueno. Sigamos con lo que tenemos que hacer. Y tu Issei, tienes que hablar con las chicas"

"sí, lo sé"


	15. Chapter 15

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **NA: hola gusanos. Perdón por la gran demora. Quiero que lean la historia y al final colocare el resto de mis explicaciones...**

Cap 15

Marzo, era época de cambio, junto a la primavera llegaban también alumnos nuevos. También era el segundo año de Issei en aquel Instituto Kuoh, donde el esperaba que al menos, su popularidad fuera mermando un poco; aunque si lo pensaba un poco, era una vil mentira. Sobre todo, ahora que era conocido como el "novio de la presidenta de hierro". Junto a eso se vio obligado a ser incorporado en el consejo estudiantil. Sona lo había convencido que, gracias a eso, no tendría que estar en algún club. Además, podría estar un poco más pendiente de sus "otros" asuntos.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno, se dedicó a entrenar con el viejo Tannin. Además, conoció un poco más de los dragones que estaban bajo su cuidado. Cabe destacar que ambos Sitris mayores, quedaron encantados con la invitación que los padres de Issei les hicieron llegar; Sona lo único que pidió era que no la avergonzaran al frente de sus "queridos" suegros; ella tuvo que resignarse cuando vio la sonrisa sutil que sus progenitores le dieron.

Issei, estuvo ausente durante la primera semana, se perdió la ceremonia de bienvenida y algunos eventos que lo hicieron dudar que existía la inteligencia en los humanos. El motivo de su ausencia, fue solicitado por Telemakos, ¿la razón?. Tenía que tomar el examen de la alumna de Telemakos, ella era buena, se lo reconoció; sin embargo, le faltaba una segunda parte, Issei le recomendó que lo fuera a visitar a Kuoh, durante la siguiente semana. Ella acepto.

Cuando llego al instituto, inmediatamente muchos de los compañeros se acercaron a él y le dijeron que había un sujeto que estaba "rondando" alrededor de su novia como si fuera una polilla. Él sonrió de una manera, que hizo callar a todos, les dijo que ellos siguieran con la farsa de que el novio de Sona, era un "desconocido". Los demás lo miraron extrañados y le preguntaron el porqué. El respondió diciendo que iba a jugar una pequeña broma, cabe destacar que muchos dieron un paso atrás cuando Issei sonrió de manera siniestra. Muchos oraron por el alma del pobre tipo que estaba a punto de ser fusilado...

"bien. Cual es nombre del tipo que se cree una polilla" dijo de manera alegre Issei. Todos sus compañeros y oyentes tragaron duro, y rezaron a cualquier deidad por la pobre alma.

"se llama Genshirou, Saji Genshirou..." respondió de manera casual Aika.

"Gracias Aika-san..." dijo Issei con una sonrisa "ahora si me disculpan antes de ir a conocer a mi nuevo amigo..." alguien dijo entre toses "Victima", a lo cual no negó ni dijo nada "quiero pedirles un favor. Necesito que corra la noticia de que nadie sabe quién es el novio de Souna Shitori, así puedo jugar un poco más con el..." aquella sonrisa hizo que todos lo miraran como si fuera un asesino psicópata.

"amigo. Tú, sí que estas enfermo" dijo Mastuda.

"bueno, a trabajar..." dijo Issei mientras se retiraba del salón y se frotaba las manos de manera ansiosa.

Todos los testigos que miraban esa escena, solo podían mirar de manera incrédula lo que acababa de suceder. Así que simplemente ellos, suspiraron y volvieron a sus asuntos.

* * *

Issei, había recorrido todo el instituto, buscando a un futuro cadáver, lo cual ya era decir algo. Aunque quizás no mereciera algún honor ser mencionado así, le quita importancia al cadáver. Lo que vio cuando se cruzó con la vista de Sona y Tsubaki, que estaban paradas conversando con Rias; lo hizo sonreír de manera leve. Inmediatamente comenzó a mirar alrededor. Hasta que vio a un chico de su edad, era rubio, pelo corte medio y ojos verdes. Él se acercó de manera cautelosa y se quedó cerca. Debía admitir que él se escondía bien, sin embargo, Sona y Tsubaki, lo miraron de manera rápida, lo que hizo resaltarle que ellas sabían que estaba allí. A lo cual simplemente el espero que se fueran. Cuando lo hicieron, vio como el rubio miraba como se retiraban. Lo escucho suspirar y luego decidió actuar.

"oye, amigo. ¿qué haces?" dijo de manera jovial y muy tranquilo, vio como el salto y se dio la vuelta.

"¿quién eres?" dijo de manera sospechosa...

"hola me llamo Hyodou Issei" le extendió la mano a modo de saludo. Vio que él chico le extendió la mano y se la tomo.

"Soy Genshirou Saji..." Issei mentalmente estaba hablando con Ddraig... _¿Ddraig, lo sentiste?_ **{Si, tiene un Sacred Gear, y es de tipo dragón}** _bien tengo que averiguar más. ¿puedes ayudarme?_ **{claro compañero}**

"bien. ¿entonces a cuál de las tres One-samas, estabas mirando?" Issei vio como el otro chico se puso nervioso.

"no estaba mirando" Issei sonrió de manera leve.

"bueno amigo, déjame decirte que no eres muy discreto que digamos. Así que solo quería saciar mi curiosidad. A lo mejor te puedo ayudar, diciéndote algunas cosas que se de ellas. ¿entonces, que me dices? ¿Quién te interesa?" vio al rubio tragar de manera leve y luego respondió.

"la chica de pelo negro, corto..." Issei sonrió de manera confidente. Por dentro estaba maquinando un montón de planes y cosas dolorosas. Ddraig, por dentro solo pensaba en una cosa, "la muerte de un chico rubio"

"bueno, déjame decirte que ella es un poco inalcanzable para ti amigo. Lo primero, es que ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Se llama Souna Shitori, está en el tercer año. Y lo otro, ella tiene novio. Así que veo algo difícil tu objetivo..."

"¿en serio tiene novio?" pregunto Saji, vio el gesto afirmativo de Issei, el con lágrimas de anime se acercó al castaño, lo tomo de la camisa y luego dijo "dime ¿quién es el maldito afortunado?" Issei saco una gota de sudor y luego se aclaró la garganta para poner un poco más de seriedad.

"si te soy sincero, no sé quién es. Pero he escuchado que Kaicho está muy enamorada de su novio. Así que veo algo difícil que ella te tome en cuenta..." Issei vio como el rubio, escondió sus ojos en el flequillo de su pelo, soltó a Issei, y escuchaba respirar de manera calmada. Hasta que levanto la mirada; Issei vio que era una llena de determinación, y luego dijo

"No importa. Hare lo que sea necesario, para hacer que Kaicho, me vea. Cuando lo haga, hare lo que sea para sacarla de ese noviazgo..." Issei por dentro, estaba que hervía de furia. Ddraig no aportaba mucho, ya que decía cosas como: "estúpido humano" "¿lo usaras de saco de boxeo?" "insecto inútil"

"ok. Detente un segundo amigo, ¿acaso te estas escuchando?" dijo Issei de manera interrogante.

"sí, se lo que estoy diciendo. ¿sabes? Me has dado una buena idea. Voy a comenzar por esa parte. Gracias amigo. Espero verte después" dijo Saji, mientras se alejaba de él. Issei veía como se retiraba el rubio y luego dijo en voz alta.

"sí, claro. Suerte." Issei suspiro y luego volvió hablar "oye, ¿porque no vienes acá? tengo tus dulces"

Atrás de Issei, los matorrales se movían un poco, hasta que salió una chica peliblanca. Tenía ojos color oro, tenía dos prendedores para el cabello en forma de gato. Vestía el uniforme femenino de Kuoh. Ella se acercó al castaño y luego se puso al lado de él. Estiro su mano, hacia la bolsa que tenía sujeta el pelicastaño, y lo tomo con cuidado.

"gracias. Sempai..." dijo la albina.

"no hay problema. Te prometí que una vez a la semana te iba dar dulces. Y lo estoy haciendo, ¿cierto?" Issei le sonrió de manera feliz a la chica. Esta última miro la sonrisa y luego desvió la mirada de él. Issei volvió la vista por donde se fue el rubio, si se hubiera quedado mirando un poco más podría haber visto el leve sonrojo que tenía la peliblanca. Ella se llevó un dulce a la boca y luego dijo.

"están ricos"

"si. Dime Koneko-chan. ¿sabes lo que tiene ese chico?" Issei escucho el murmullo afirmativo de ella. Después de compartir con ella, por todo un mes; al menos ya sabía interpretar sus respuestas...

"¿te envió Rias-buchou a vigilarlo?" un segundo murmullo. "te ayudare un poco, tiene un Sacred gear tipo dragón..." Issei, dejo de escuchar como Koneko masticaba. "¿cuál? no lo sé. Quizás si puedo tener un poco más de tiempo con él, podría averiguarlo..."

"entiendo" escucho la simple respuesta de la chica. Issei empezó a caminar, dio dos pasos y luego escucho de la chica.

"Ud. es malvado, Ise-sempai..." el solo sonrió de manera alegre.

"quizás. Pero debes admitir que es divertido" el miro a la chica a los ojos, y luego vio como ella se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

"quizás sea divertido..." dijo de manera leve. Issei vio como a Koneko le parecía ver como elevaba la comisura de su labio.

"bien. Yo me voy a clases. Nos vemos Koneko-chan"

"Hai"

Issei caminaba hacia el salón de clases. Estaba haciendo memoria, de cómo fue que conoció a esa chica y como se había conseguido a una segunda chica, o mejor dicho una segunda novia, para decirlo de manera simple y llana.

* * *

Flashback

Aquel invierno, fue algo simple. Los chicos estaban tranquilos. Habían pasado casi todo el tiempo en los territorios de las respectivas familias, con la excepción de Issei, que hubo días donde "se fugaba", para ir a otros lugares. La única que tenía idea de adonde iba era la misma Sona. Otra de las cosas que hicieron fue entrenar, y además algunos estuvieron leyendo nuevas magias o informaciones que hallaron en la biblioteca.

Otra de las cosas fue la invitación que Issei hizo a los señores Sitri, explicándolo todo. Ambos suegros fueron comprensivos y aceptaron la invitación que recibieron. Además, Issei, se dio cuenta que Tomoe se iba acercando más a Issei. Él no era tonto, pero le preocupaba un poco que iba pensar Sona al respecto. El sabía que la espadachína tenía sentimientos por él, tuvo el cuidado de no dar malas intenciones o malos entendidos; hasta que Sona se dio cuenta, y ella misma se llevó a Issei a conversar. Aquella conversación fue una sorpresa para Issei; no podía creer que su novia estuviera de acuerdo que el tuviera más chicas, lo único que le pidió era que no se olvidara de ella, y que ella era la primera en TODO. Issei, trago saliva de manera ruidosa, quiso preguntar que significaba eso, pero Sona le gano y le contesto.

"seré la primera en casarme contigo, la primera en perder la virginidad y, sobre todo, la primera en quedar embarazada..." Cabe decir que la pobre chica, estaba roja y no podía mirar a su novio de la vergüenza que sentía, hasta incluso se desmayó de la impresión. El por su parte, solo pudo agarrar a su novia, y quedarse allí quieto con cara de estúpido, pensando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Issei caminaba por la mansión Sitri, su mente estaba en otra parte; Sona le había dicho que ella tenía que ir donde Rias y que se iba a llevar a Tsubaki; obviamente ella le dijo de manera implícita que aprovechara esas horas, para solucionar el problema de Meguri. Issei miro a Tsubaki y vio que le lanzaba una mirada de cautela y duda a Sona, fue breve, pero fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ella no sabía mucho. El, la había encontrado en unos de los patios de mansión.

"Tomo-chan" saludo el chico. Vio como la chica se sobresaltó un poco y luego le devolvió la vista, sonrió como ella sabía hacerlo y corrió donde Issei.

"Ise-kun..." ella se lanzó hacia el chico y luego lo abrazo con fuerzas. Issei, por su parte devolvió el abrazo y a su nariz le llego un curioso aroma, chocolate y menta. Él se separó de la chica, sin soltarle la mano le dijo.

"te estaba buscando" Issei vio la cara de duda que le puso, y luego ella pregunto

"¿me buscabas? ¿puedo preguntar para qué?" Issei le dio un gesto afirmativo,

"necesitamos hablar" aquellas dos palabras, tienen un significado muy diferente cuando estas sin novia. Pero cuando te lo dice tu pareja o novia/o; a cualquiera le hace saltar el corazón de los puros nervios, porque no sabe nada de lo que quiere hablar, y uno empieza a imaginarse cualquier cosa, "que no hizo bien algo" "que se equivocó en hacerle la cama, o no era el color de las sabanas que quería" "no era el sabor que ella quería del yogurt" "que le pego al perro favorito de su novia; y justo era en la pata que se estaba recuperando"

"¿de qué quieres hablar Ise-kun?" dijo de manera alegre la pelirojiza. Issei la llevo a una banca cercana y la sentó. El hizo lo mismo y luego hablo.

"de tus sentimientos hacia mi" Issei vio la cara de sorpresa que le dio la chica, y luego parecía gelatina cuando empezó a tiritar de los nervios...

"¿de qu...que estas ha... hablando Issei-kun?" respondió casi tartamudeando la chica.

"no soy tan tonto Tomo-chan; veo tus señales y tus gestos cuando comparto con Sona, he visto algo de celos, pasando a la neutralidad y últimamente a la tristeza..." la chica, parecía atenta y escuchaba todo de manera tranquila. "dime algo Tomo-chan. ¿te enamoraste de mí?" Issei miraba a la chica debatirse en silencio, ella parecía a punto de llorar y luego con la primera lagrima que se caía de sus ojos, afirmo de manera leve. "no tengas miedo de expresar lo sientes, déjalo salir..."

"no puedo ise-kun" dijo de manera dolida la chica... Issei la miro unos segundos y luego le dijo

"lo dices porque estoy con Sona-chan..." vio que la chica afirmo con la cabeza. Issei nunca soltó la mano que tenía sujeta a la chica. Comenzó a acariciar dicha mano y luego dijo "¿sabes? Yo soy un simple chico, que tuvo la suerte de nacer con algunos dones. Me había enamorado de una chica, que curiosamente resulto ser algo que, si no tuviera la información necesaria, no creería que fuera una demonio. Con el paso del tiempo, había logrado que mis sentimientos si fueran correspondidos por ella. Junto a eso, yo también sabía que tenía una amiga, muy hermosa y muy enérgica. Que también tenía sentimientos por mí; la sola idea me ponía nervioso, porque yo nunca había deseado ser un tipo que llame la atención de muchas chicas. Intente por todos mis medios, ignorar o dejar de lado aquellas insinuaciones; para darme cuenta que fue una estupidez hacerlo así" Issei miro la cara de duda que puso la chica y luego dijo

"¿a qué te refieres?" Issei, con aquella pregunta supo que ella, ya sabía de quien estaba hablando Issei.

"que fue una estupidez, hacerme el tonto con tus sentimientos Tomo-chan. No quiero eso, quiero ser el chico que te puede llegar a amar, querer, estar allí para ti. Quiero que me veas como algo más que un simple amigo" Issei vio la cara de la chica, era una incrédula, hasta que paso a una cara que tenía una sonrisa triste...

"eso no va funcionar"

"¿lo dices por Sona?" vio el gesto afirmativo de la chica... "Tomo-chan, a Sona no le importa si yo tengo más chicas; de hecho, ella fue la que me dio la idea y hasta me dio la autorización. Solo me pidió dos cosas..." Issei podía ver la cara de incredulidad que le hizo la pelirojiza. Después de unos minutos de un incómodo silencio, la chica hablo de manera cautelosa...

"¿qué cosas te pido Kaicho?" pregunto la chica

"uno que no deje de amarla, y dos; ella quiere ser la primera en todo"

"¿cómo es eso de la primera en todo?" pregunto la chica...

"la primera en todo Tomo-chan... la primera en casarse, la primera en ser madre... y la primera en..." Issei no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica lo silencio...

"ok entiendo..." la vio como tenía la cara roja, y luego suspirar... "dime Ise-kun... ¿te parezco linda?"

Issei no se demoró mucho en contestar...

"sí, Tomo-chan eres una chica muy hermosa. Eres alegre, tu personalidad burbujeante y tu contagiosa alegría me gustan mucho..." Issei vio como la chica sonreía...

"¿estás dispuesto a amar a dos chicas, totalmente opuestas?"

"si. Estoy dispuesto a amar a esas dos hermosas chicas de manera incondicional. Y prometo que ninguna se sentirá inferior a la otra" dijo Issei, él estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando, pero la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y luego lo beso de manera suave. Issei, estaba estático, no espero que ella se lanzara, pero le siguió el juego a ella. Se dio cuenta que era una principiante, Issei sonrió en el beso, así que solo acerco a la chica hacia su cuerpo; y noto de inmediato las diferencias, partiendo por los senos que ella tenía; eran más grandes y firmes... él no tenía un fetiche por los senos femeninos, pero debía reconocer que fue una agradable sensación tener unos senos como aquellos, presionados contra su pecho.

"Ise-kun... ¿aceptas a esta chica como tu segunda novia?" Issei sonrió y luego dijo

"sí, pero con una condición" dijo el chico. Ella alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta. El chico le contesto. "no te quiero como segunda novia. Te quiero como MI novia. Como si fuera igual de importante que mi novia Oficial" Meguri, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara; ella se lanzó a besar al chico y sonrió para sí misma, cuando sintió que le correspondía el beso...

Durante la hora de la cena, había un ambiente de expectación e incertidumbre. Cuando habían terminado de cenar. La primera que hablo fue Sona Sitri.

"ise-kun, ¿todo resulto como tu esperabas?" la seriedad con la que Sona lo dijo, dejo a todo el mundo preguntándose qué quería decir, salvo dos personas, una estaba muy tranquila y la otra era un mar de nervios. La Matriarca Sitri miro a todos los chicos y luego de identificar el porqué de esa pregunta se rio en voz baja, casi como si estuviera viendo una comedia...

"sí Sona-chan. Todo salió bien" vio como la chica hizo un gesto afirmativo, se subió los lentes con un dedo y luego miro a la chica pelirojiza...

"Meguri-san. Sígueme por favor..." la mencionada estaba nerviosa y parecía no responder...

"Si Kaicho. De inmediato..." ella se levantó con rapidez, hizo una leve avenía a los señores Sitris y luego siguió a Sona... de que hablaron esas dos chicas, fue un misterio para casi todos. Pero gracias al pequeño comentario que Issei dijo, todos los que estaban allí en ese comedor, podían hacerse una leve idea. ¿y cuál fue el comentario? Issei dijo:

"relájense, Sona no le va hacer nada malo. Solo va poner en claro su autoridad y que ella es la chica número uno..."

Después de eso, no había dudas o algo que fuera mal interpretado.

Unos días más tarde se quedaron allí en el inframundo, al final, ambas noblezas Sitri y Gremory, volvieron a Kuoh. Como una forma de fomentar el compañerismo entre ambas noblezas; se decidió, que hicieran patrullajes combinados. El primero fue Kiba. Según opinión de Issei, era un tipo muy tranquilo, y además le sirvió para ver como peleaba. Su ventaja de velocidad y técnica era alta. Trato de saber más de él; sin embargo, cuando quiso preguntar por su pasado, se encontró con una muralla de negatividad y poca disposición para hablar de ese tema. Quizás, una visita al bajo mundo, o robar información desde la misma oficina de Rias Gremory, era muy tentadora...

La segunda noche, fue acompañado por la Onee-sama, Himejima Akeno. Ya el propio apellido, le indicaba un enorme cartel publicitario, con letras rojas de "problemas"; a eso sumado a su aura de ángel caído. Issei la vio pelear, y podía ver que aquel relámpago, era poderoso de por sí solo; pero era incompleto, como si reprimiera su naturaleza...

La tercera noche, fue acompañado por Koneko Toujo, aquella chica con actitud estoica y aquella cara, que parecía que no rompió un plato, su figura infantil, tamaño chico, flaca; era la definición de Lolita. Además, el pelo blanco, corto, esos ojos dorados y grandes, le parecía ver a un gato, su mente gritaba KAWAI. Issei casi pierde los estribos; estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, abrazarla y frotar su mejilla contra la mejilla de la niña... carajo, SI. Tenía un maldito fetiche de lolicon y ver cosas Kawai.

Ella era una torre, la niña tenía una técnica simple, elástica y ágil. Además, su fuerza fue un punto fuerte. A Issei, le llamo la atención, de que parecía casi completa, y sin ningún tipo de demonios internos. Con el pasar de los días, la propia Koneko, le pedía Rias que Issei la acompañara. Issei, estaba agradecido, ya que de los 3, ella era la única que respondía de manera extraña, atreves de murmullos y leves gestos... pero respondía de manera sincera. Y eso lo agradecía.

Issei, había reunido información de Kiba y Akeno. Sabía todo de ellos, sabia del proyecto "espada sagrada"; fue como buscar un chocolate en una chocolatería; si, literalmente fue así, todo el mundo sabía algo de ese proyecto, y muchos sabían de qué se trataba. Lo más difícil fue conseguirse, los nombres de los responsables o jefes del proyecto. Pero una llamada a Elizabeth que estaba en el Vaticano, fue todo lo que necesito.

La idea de que Koneko, fuera algo "limpio" para Issei, lo molestaba de sobremanera. Ya que todo el sequito de Rias Gremory estaba lleno de sujetos con sus propios demonios internos, y eso la incluía a Rias misma. La forma que el veía de Koneko, de cómo se comportaba y sus actitudes. Le hacía preguntarse si realmente ella era esa niña. Con el pasar de los algunos días, pudo identificar que ella tenía una especie de segunda aura. Como si fuera parte de ella, pero a la vez ella lo reprimía de manera feroz. El tenía que tomar el asunto de raíz; recurrió a la persona de más confianza y que podría ayudarla.

"Kaicho, necesito tu ayuda" dijo Issei, volviendo de un contrato que hizo. La chica miraba a su novio con una ceja levantada, preguntándose que necesitaba. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la llamo "kaicho" le indicaba que era algo más allá de su relación.

"¿que necesitas?"

"necesito saber la historia de Koneko Toujo" Sona miraba a su novio de manera seria, la cara neutra de su novio, la hizo preguntarse porque, y además se hizo evidente que era un tema lejos de temas de conversaciones mundanas y/o comunes.

"¿qué sabes de ella?" dijo Sona, ella vio la ceja levantada de su novio y siguió hablando "no soy tonta Issei, tu segunda profesión debería haberte dado, alguna pista o algo más que el nombre de la niña. Pero que me estés pidiendo aquella información; me dice que sabes donde conseguirla y; que no me va gustar es cuando y como la conseguiste" dijo de manera solemne Sona. Ella escucho una risa leve, levanto la vista y vio la sonrisa de su novio.

"diablos. Me descubriste. Entonces, ¿que va ser? ¿me ayudaras? ¿tendré que preguntarle a Gremory? O ¿tendré que usar mis métodos?"

"déjame preguntarle a Rias. Aunque, si lo pienso bien. Creo que la respuesta que te va dar, no te va dejar satisfecho"

"quizás. Cruzare ese puente cuando se me presente" dijo el chico.

No paso ni un día, cuando recibió la llamada de Sona. Dijo que se reuniera con ella y Rias, en la oficina de investigación de lo oculto. Una vez en dicho lugar, descubrió que estaban solo Rias, Akeno, Sona y el. Él se sentó en un sofá al lado de Sona y al frente tenia a las otras dos. La cara seria de esas dos chicas, fue suficiente para hacerse una idea que era un tema algo delicado.

"bien, aquí estamos. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?" dijo Rias, mirando al chico. Algo le decía que era más delicado de lo que creía. Sin embargo, tenía aquella sensación lo que lo impulsaba a seguir.

"¿de qué raza es Koneko?" de alguna forma tenía que partir. Aquella pregunta lo hizo de manera simple y concisa; él sabía muy bien que los demonios eran aficionados para tener seres de diferentes razas en sus sequitos; bastaba con mirar al frente y correlacionar lo que estaba mirando al ver a la reina de Rias Gremory. Su pregunta dejo, el ambiente tenso, comenzando por las dos que estaban al frente suyo; el también alcanzo a ver que Sona igual se puso tensa. Los segundos pasaban y observaba como las chicas se miraban entre ellas, como si se comunicaran con miradas y gestos leves.

"antes de decírtelo. ¿Qué harás con esa información?" preguntó Rias. Issei miraba a la chica de manera plana.

"solo necesito entender que tiene Koneko; algo en ella está oculto. Como si estuviera allí a simple vista, pero no puedo verlo" dijo Issei. Vio como Rias fruncía el ceño y luego dijo de manera firme.

"es un asunto oculto y delicado. Tú no tienes idea, de cómo recibí a Koneko. Ella estaba destruida y parecía que había perdido hasta las ganas de vivir, y todo por la culpa de..." Akeno interrumpió de manera brusca y firme...

"¡RIAS!"

"perdón. El asunto de Koneko, es delicado. Ella no necesita recordar ese periodo oscuro de su vida"

Issei miraba a las chicas de manera solemne. Su mente trataba de pensar algo y buscar algo que significara algo que implique algo oscuro. ¿traición? ¿pelea familiar? ¿falsa acusación? ¿guerra de clanes? ¿masacre? ¿asesinato? ¿esclavitud? ¿fuga de alguna cárcel?

Mientras pensaba, sintió a alguien más. _¿Ddraig?_ **{si está en la sala, está oculto}** _siento una leve aura demoniaca, pero predomina más la otra, es como si fuera algo más..._ **{sí. ¿youkai?}** _no lo sé._

"mis perdones. Rias-sama. Pero solo quería saber la raza de Koneko. Eso me ayudara a entenderla un poco más. Y quizás ella y yo, podremos llevarnos mucho mejor. Quizás he cometido un error, al venir a preguntarle a Ud. sobrepasando los deseos de Koneko. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil, preguntarle a ella directamente" Akeno pregunto

"¿cuál es el afán de saber cosas de ella? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí de lo que soy en realidad?" Issei, entrecerró los ojos y luego tomo una respiración profunda...

"no es el momento adecuado para hablar de ti Akeno-san. Por ahora solo quería saber de Koneko" Issei pudo ver la sonrisa que le dio la pelinegra de pelo largo, incluso Rias lo miraba con suficiencia.

"¿que? ¿acaso no sabes nada de nosotros? ¿tu? ¿al que llaman el Titiritero?" dijo de manera algo alegre Akeno. Sin embargo, había un leve tono de burla...

"¡AKENO!" dijo de manera firme Sona. La mirada seria que le lanzo a Rias, hizo suspirar a esta. Luego le dirigió una mirada a su Reina.

"mis disculpas Sona-sama..." Issei interrumpió.

"Todos tenemos demonios internos..." dijo Issei, mirándose la mano Izquierda, como si quisiera demostrar algo. "incluso, los adultos tienen sus demonios. Kiba Yuuto, tiene un pasado doloroso y lleno de tristeza; que lamentablemente lo convirtió en la ira y la venganza, será su perdición. Tomoe Meguri, la Knight de Kaicho. Los motivos de porque se fue quedándose sola durante su niñez, fue culpa de un demonio que maldijo a su familia. Donde ella busca incansablemente al responsable de su ostracismo familiar; el problema es que al buscar se olvida todo lo demás, y ¿después que?" el silencio era algo pesado en aquella sala. Issei siguió hablando...

"creo que esta demás decir, los demonios internos de Tsubaki Shinra. Mientras que de Akeno Himejima; no sé por dónde partir sin que me ataques con un rayo mágico. Toda tu naturaleza es única y tuya; no sé porque la escondes..." Akeno abrió los ojos de manera grande, ella sabía de que estaba hablando el chico. Rias no estaba mejor.

"incluso yo tengo mis propios demonios. Mi Sacred Gear, es una bomba de tiempo. La pelea que voy a tener con el blanco y mis posibles enemigos; son un imán para los problemas y que la gente que este alrededor de mi se vea afectada. Sin embargo, el peor, son mis traumas, de aquellos que ya no están. De aquellos de los que he matado de manera personal y cercana; sobre todo la primera muerte que hice a los 8 años..." un jadeo se escuchó. Rias y Akeno miraban a Sona; les sorprendió la cara seria que ella tenía, como si con ese rostro confirmara la noticia. "por eso, quiero saber que es Koneko. Ella esconde algo que va a más allá de su naturaleza. La reprime, la detiene e incluso parece negarla" el silencio era pesado. Eso parecía durar unos minutos, hasta que una voz triste se escuchó detrás del sofá donde estaba Rias y Akeno.

"Rias-sama. No quiero seguir ocultándome a Issei-sempai" aquella voz fue de Koneko, las tres chicas dirigieron sus miradas a la parte trasera del sofá donde estaba sentada Rias. Allí vieron aparecer a la mencionada chica, ella se había levantado del suelo, Issei abrió los ojos de manera grande ante lo que veía.

La niña albina, tenía dos orejas de gato en la parte superior de su cabeza y por detrás de ella pudo apreciar una cola delgada de color blanco como su cabello; Issei se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo, hasta susurro lo que era.

"nekomata..." aquel susurro hizo que todas las chicas lo miraran de manera intensa, salvo la albina, que lo miraba con tristeza.

"¿qué sabes de esa raza?" pregunto Rias

"una especie de Youkai, que pueden manipular senjustu y youjustu; además de manipular energías místicas y mágicas, capaces de lograr muchas cosas, tales como matar, sanar, herir, envenenar y otras cosas parecidas" Issei miraba de manera tranquila a la niña, tenía un rostro triste y rehuía de su mirada. Él había escuchado que alguien le hacía preguntas de manera urgente y enojada; el desestimo aquellos murmullos y voces. Luego hizo una pregunta de manera simple. "Koneko. ¿porque estas triste?" la niña lo miro con una cara de tristeza, pudo ver como lagrimas aparecían en las comisuras de sus ojos. Issei por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver que la pelirroja iba decir algo, pero alcanzo a ver como una mano le toco el hombro a la chica Gremory, como si quisiera que se tranquilizara. Aquel susurro por parte de la niña fue suficientemente bajo, para que solo los seres sobrenaturales la escucharan.

"soy algo malvado y puedo matar a los que están en esta sala" Issei la miro y luego dijo con la misma voz susurrada.

"yo también... " aquella declaración produjo un silencio muy pesado en aquella sala. Vio como Koneko lo miro con incredulidad y luego se produjo una conversación de pocas palabras.

"¿como?"

"tengo el Boosted Gear" unos segundos de silencio y luego Issei pregunto "¿te desprecias a ti misma?"

"no"

"¿está enojada?"

"yo... no lo sé" Issei la miro y luego la vio ponerse algo nerviosa. el movimiento de su cola era algo errático.

"¿alguien te lastimo en el pasado?" unos segundos de silencio.

"si" aquella vocecita era algo que lentamente iba perdiendo fuerzas. Issei se levantó del sofá y camino de manera lenta hacia la niña, se arrodillo al frente de ella y la miraba a los ojos. Él pudo ver como la niña tenía una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa en su mirada.

"quiero saber de ti..."

"¿por qué?" Issei miraba las lágrimas de la niña.

"no pretendo agobiarte y menos jugar con lo que eres. Tampoco soy de los chismosos que ando diciendo los secretos de otros. Ese no es mi estilo..."

"todo empezó por mi hermana..." Issei pudo ver a la chica, que habia cerrado los ojos y parecía recordar el pasado. Había escuchado la historia de cómo ella y su hermana estaban solas; además parecían ser las ultimas de su especie; eso había orillado a su hermana mayor a unirse a un demonio. Había escuchado que su hermana se había vuelto loca de poder y lujuria; y con eso había asesinado a su maestro. Aquella historia era algo triste y llena de agujeros. Issei puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña, ella se sorprendió cuando sintió que el chico le acariciaba la cabeza.

"¿qué haces?" dijo la niña con algo de temor. Ella vio la sonrisa radiante que el hizo el chico y luego lo escucho.

"solo estoy haciendo un leve cariño. Y además te estoy dando mi apoyo incondicional. Debes darte cuenta que no estás sola, y mucho menos ponerte esa pesada carga de culpabilidad" Issei vio como la niña abría los ojos de manera grande y sorprendida.

"pero soy algo peligroso. Algo que puedo enloquecer y matar a todos..." dijo la niña con miedo, evidente en sus ojos.

"si. Es posible. Pero debes darte cuenta que nadie te va dejar sola, Koneko. Debes darte cuenta que somos nosotros los que evitaremos que te conviertas en eso que dices tú. Pero para hacer eso, tienes que dejarnos entrar en tu pequeño corazón y recibirnos con los brazos abiertos..." vio como la niña, lloraba a lagrima viva, temblaba y se mordía el labio con fuerzas. Él no se esperó que la niña, saltara hacia él y lo abrazara con fuerzas; allí la presa se había roto, la niña lloro y parecía no querer soltarlo nunca. Issei, miro alrededor suyo y vio a las otras chicas. Rias y Akeno, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos; y tenían una sonrisa radiante. Sona, tenía una sonrisa leve y luego le guiño un ojo, a modo de apoyo.

La niña tenía fuerza, lo admitía. Aquel abrazo, se prolongó unos minutos más. El separo un poco a la niña de su cuerpo, y luego con sus pulgares le limpio el rastro de lágrimas que tenía. Pudo observar, que la niña le dio una sonrisa genuina. El sonrió y luego dijo.

"¿mejor?" vio a la niña afirmar con la cabeza. "bien. ¿quieres ser mi amiga?" la niña abrió los ojos de manera grande y luego su cara se transformó en una felicidad grande. Ella salto hacia él, lo abrazo con fuerzas y grito de manera feliz...

"¡SI!" unos minutos más se tomaron para calmarse. Issei, tenía una teoría, y luego vio en el escritorio de Rias unos materiales que le podrían ayudar.

"Rias-sama. ¿puedo tomar algunas cosas de su escritorio?" vio que le hizo un gesto afirmativo. El camino hacia allí y luego comenzó a trabajar. Había recortado una hoja blanca, en forma de circulo, con un lápiz dibujo en una de las caras un pájaro, en el lado contrario una jaula. Amarro dos cordeles en lados opuestos. La idea era que el disco girara produciendo una imagen fantasma o ilusión óptica, de hacer creer que el pájaro está encerrado en una jaula.

"¿saben? Les creo todo lo que Koneko, me ha dicho. De hecho, creo que tiene muchas cosas reales. Sin embargo, creo que es incompleta" Issei vio las caras de las chicas e iban a decir algo. Pero el levanto una mano en forma de que esperaran y luego mostro el dibujo del pájaro.

"¿que ven aquí?" dijo de forma interrogadora.

"un pájaro" respondieron a coro

"bien..." dio vuelta el dibujo "... ¿y ahora?"

"una Jaula" Issei empezó a rotar el disco y luego hablo.

"esto se llama rotoscopio. Permite mostrar una ilusión de un pájaro enjaulado. Hago esto para demostrarles que Uds. tienen solo una parte de la historia; la otra parte de la historia es desconocida para Uds. incluso para mí..." Issei vio la cara de sorpresa que le dio el grupo Gremory, Sona le dio una mirada interrogadora.

"espera. ¿acaso estas diciéndome que la historia de Koneko es mentira?" preguntó Rias. Vio como el chico negaba con la cabeza.

"No. Simplemente digo, que es incompleta. Algo falta. No cabe duda que Kuroka abandono a Koneko; tampoco dudo que ella mato a su maestro. ¿pero saben porque lo mato?" Vio el gesto afirmativo de las chicas, Akeno hablo

"ella estaba loca de poder y de sangre"

"¿quién les dijo eso?" pregunto de nuevo Issei.

"Técnicamente, mi hermano..." dijo Rias de manera dudosa. Issei entrecerró los ojos y luego siguió presionando.

"¿técnicamente?" Todos pudieron ver que Rias parecía algo indecisa y ella habló

"Según mi hermano, fue la historia que me contó. Él parecía algo complicado de decirme que había pasado de verdad, sin embargo, me dijo esa historia porque fue la que ellos acordaron decirme"

"¿Ellos?" Preguntó Issei

"Si, según mi hermano fue la historia que fue presentada delante del consejo de ancianos, y estos la aceptaron" un pequeño silencio vino en ese momento, hasta que Issei habló de nuevo.

"Estúpido consejo de ancianos…" este pudo ver las caras que le hicieron las chicas y siguió hablando "ese consejo que tienen, tiene demasiado poder. Ellos todavía siguen teniendo un pensamiento retrógrado y discriminatorio"

"Son acusaciones serias las que estás diciendo Issei Hyuodou" dijo Rías

"Si, pero con fundamentos. Y no digan que no. Basta con mirar lo que han hecho con los demonios de clase baja y media. Miren lo que ocasionó su visión de túnel, en los asuntos de matrimonios arreglados; donde esas pobres chicas o chicos no querían nada con sus prometidos. Miren lo que piensan y opinan de aquellos de los que son de otras razas, y no hablemos de los simples humanos reencarnados" otro silencio inmundo la sala, nadie podía o quería decir algo.

"Es…" Akeno parecía consternada

"Duro. Pero no por eso, que sea una mentira" Dijo Sona.

"¿entonces mi hermano me mintió?" pregunto Rias de manera dolida. Issei supo que esa chica quería a su hermano de una manera especial y única de ella; inmediatamente hablo para borrar aquellos pensamientos.

"no creo que Lucifer-sama lo haya dicho de manera voluntaria. Si me preguntas a mí, es algo complicado decirle la verdad a una niña de 14 años; y que sepa cuales fueron las verdaderas razones de porque le da a una niña para reencárnala en un demonio" Issei miro la cara de seriedad que le dio la peliroja

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"¿de verdad creías que tu hermano iba decirte la verdad cuando eras una niña? ¿cómo sabes que quizás tu hermano fue chantajeado por el consejo de ancianos, para no decirte nada con respecto a Kuroka y todo con el fin de que tengas a una nueva sirviente?" Rias abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida.

"¿acaso...?" dijo Rias de manera Sorprendida, pero Issei siguió hablando.

"Insisto. Ese estúpido consejo de ancianos tiene mucho poder. La culpa no es de tu hermano, de hecho, creo que darte a Koneko fue como si te diera una disculpa oculta" Rias miraba al chico y luego a Koneko, que estaba igual de sorprendida. Ella se acercó a la niña y la abrazo. Estuvo así unos minutos y luego hablo

"¿puedes averiguar la verdad?" dijo de manera casi silenciosa la peliroja. Issei estaba pensando y luego miro entre las dos chicas abrazadas y luego miro a Sona; esta última tenía una cara neutra y no decía nada.

"no será fácil. Pero supongo que tienen tiempo, ¿verdad?" dijo Issei con una sonrisa. Vio que Rias sonrió, miro a Koneko y ella también le sonreía.

"sí tenemos tiempo" dijo Rias. Issei sintió como Koneko lo abrazaba y luego dijo.

"gracias Issei-sempai, por todo" Issei devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió a la chica.

* * *

Sona e Issei, estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

"fue un gesto muy noble el que hiciste allá" dijo Sona

"era eso; o involúcrame en un negocio poco lucrativo de búsqueda información. Además, quería evitar malos entendidos entre Uds. dos"

Sona sabía que su novio se refería a la relación que tenía ella con Rias. Ella seguía pensando en lo que sucedió en la oficina de Rias, hasta que escucho un quejido y algo que se desplomaba en el suelo. Ella giro su cabeza y vio a su novio, sentado en suelo, tomándose las costillas derechas, con un gesto de dolor en su rostro...

"Ise-kun. ¿Qué paso?" dijo de manera preocupada Sona. Ella escucho la leve risa de su novio y luego dijo

"esa niña sí que tiene fuerzas" dijo Issei con gesto de dolor en su cara. Sona suspiro de manera aliviada, hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico rápido, y descubrió la causa.

"ella te rompió dos costillas"

"bueno. Trate de aguantar hasta mi casa, pero me fue imposible" Sona parecía perpleja, luego miro a su novio de manera seria, este la miro y luego pregunto. "¿porque esa cara?" Vio a la chica lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

"Tonto" Issei sonrió ante la palabra que le dijo su novia.

"sí, pero soy tu tonto..." vio a su novia negar con la cabeza y luego dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

"ven, vámonos a casa..."

* * *

Issei caminaba por los pasillos desolados del Instituto. Hacía más de una hora que las clases habían terminado. El resto de la semana fue manera normal, averiguo más cosas de chico llamado Saji. Además, había descubierto un aumento de la actividad inusual de energías sagradas y parecían dispersas, como si no estuvieran allí, lo más probable era que alguien estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho que estaban allí en alguna parte de Kuoh. El siguió caminando por el instituto, casi no había nadie, los pocos eran los últimos profesores y algunos encargados de aseo. Debido a su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, era su labor, asegurarse que no quedara ningún alumno en el instituto; una tarea algo tediosa cuando se encontraba con algún reacio a irse por actividades del club, el entendía sus razones, sin embargo, el también recibía una planilla diaria de quienes y que club tenía actividades tarde. Una larga y aburrida tarea, que con le pasar de los días se volvió una rutina, que fue realizada de manera prolija, sistemática y rápida. Se encontraba en el gimnasio revisando el último lugar, hasta que sintió peligro de una manera cercana; el grito de Ddraig fue un aporte más... **{¡COMPAÑERO!}**

Issei se movió de manera rápida, donde estuvo parado había tres jabalinas que se usaban en el atletismo, miro de manera rápida buscando a su atacante, al no encontrarlo, desvió la mirada rápidamente para darle un vistazo a las jabalinas, vio que estaban enterradas en suelo del gimnasio por lo menos unos 10 cms de profundidad; admitía que la fuerza para realizar semejante hazaña debía ser elevada. Abrió los ojos de manera rápida y esquivo una jabalina que venía detrás de él. Issei estaba en silencio, miraba a todas partes tratando de ver a su atacante; aprovechaba de ver por las ventanas del gym, para que diera cuenta que estaba encerrado en ese lugar a solas con su atacante.

Su mente trabajaba rápido; su atacante se había asegurado de encontrarlo a solas, por lo tanto, sabia de él y sus movimientos; lo más probable es que sabía hasta donde vivía y con quien se relacionaba. Esquivo una jabalina más que iba dirigida a sus piernas. El hecho de que su atacante sabia de su horario, le hizo sospechar que necesitaba atrapar a ese sujeto, interrogarlo de cualquier forma y obtener información de porque quería matarlo. Al esquivar otra jabalina, una voz masculina resonó en todo el Gym, se escuchaba una voz burlesca y parecía jugar con su víctima...

"me habían dicho que eras un debilucho. Y así como lo veo ahora, eres un debilucho"

Issei entrecerró los ojos, sus pensamientos divagaron en lo que dijo, "le habían dicho". Alguien lo quiere muerto, las preguntas eran ¿Quién? Y ¿Por qué?

"sí, soy un debilucho" dijo de manera tranquila Issei. Sabía que tenía que seguirle el juego, y además tenía que saber quién era su atacante. La risa burlesca del otro, era quizás lo que lo empezaba a molestar a Issei. Claro lo hacía para molestar a su víctima y así hacerle cometer errores. La risa volvió a resonar.

"eres todo lo que me han dicho. Tonto, Diablo de clase baja y un mocoso lleno de miedo"

En todo momento Issei estaba tranquilo, ese tipo parecía estar poniendo su paciencia a limite, pero más que eso, parecía estar exhibiéndolo a alguien o algo. Mentalmente se dio una palma en la frente, la barrera fue hecha para aislarlo a él de todos los demás y además se aseguraba que nadie interfiriera con lo ese tipo estaba haciendo, "exhibiendo" a su víctima. Rápidamente Issei, comenzó a esquivar con la misma velocidad las jabalinas que le iban lanzando, desde cualquier parte del Gym; inmediatamente dibujo una runa en su palma de manera rápida; en hecho de tenerlo oculto y que solo él lo viera, fue bueno. Corrió hacia la pared del gym, y puso la mano con la runa allí y luego dijo.

"Yiyllati Urgiüny" al decir eso, vio como una segunda barrera se elevó adentro del Gym, era color verde y parecía rodear todo el lugar. Junto a eso, vio y escucho, como ciertas cosas se prendía fuego o lanzaban chispas. Issei sonrió de manera alegre.

"¿qué has hecho?" la voz parecía enojada y parecía perder el control.

"nada" dijo Issei con cara de tonto. El escucho el gruñido del otro. Y luego comenzó de nuevo a esquivar las jabalinas. Aun se preguntaba como ese sujeto parecía controlarlas; quizás poseía poderes telequinéticos. Que de alguna forma u otra controlaba esos objetos. Eso no era un problema, el verdadero problema era que no podía ver a su oponente, y además casi no lo dejaba hacer algo, al estar en constante movimiento esquivando aquellas jabalinas. La velocidad iba en aumento, aquel sujeto estaba enfocado en conseguir su objetivo en él.

 _Ddraig, no puedo seguir así. Ese tipo está presionando, cada segundo más y más._ **{eso será un problema. Esta en este lugar. Lástima que no puedo ver donde esta}** _quizás no es necesario verlo._ **{¿Qué pretendes hacer?}** _dejare que se acerque_ **{¿Cómo?}**. _No te preocupes, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti._ Issei podía sentir como el Dragon de su interior levantaba una ceja de manera interrogadora.

Observaba aquellas jabalinas acercarse de manera rápida; el necesitaba ser preciso y rápido. Una jabalina se acercaba a su pierna izquierda, deliberadamente dejo quieta la pierna en una posición. Aquel dolor punzante y algo que se metía en su carne, fue lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerlo gritar. Pudo sentir su sangre escurriendo por su pierna.

"¡por fin!" el grito de júbilo y alegría resonó en el Gym. "ahora, quédate quieto. Maldito saltarín..." Issei, vio como dos Jabalinas se dirigían hacia él. Debido a su posición, solo pudo corregir su posición un poco, apretó los dientes para resistir el próximo dolor que iba a sentir. Que lograron perforar su abdomen, y el otro le atravesó el pecho, por el lado derecho entre las costillas. Escupió la sangre que subía por su garganta, y luego vio a su atacante.

Vio a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, era flaco, su aspecto era la de un pordiosero cualquiera, pelo largo, grasiento. Lo que llamaba la atención, era su cara, que además de ser tener un aspecto cadavérico, tenía dos estrellas tatuadas justo debajo de su ojo. Ambas estrellas eran de color rojo, y tenían seis puntas cada una. Issei reconoció a su atacante.

"vaya, es una verdadera lástima. Que tenga que matarte. Eres tan joven, tan asustadizo..." issei vio la sonrisa que le hizo su atacante, el tono que usaba era burlesco.

"¿puedo saber quién te envía?" pregunto casi en un susurro. Vio cómo su atacante le dio una sonrisa mordaz y luego se rio a carcajadas.

"me habían dicho, que eras un sujeto misterioso. Que no debería subestimarte. Pero viéndote en ese lamentable estado. Creo que eran rumores muy exagerados" dijo con una sonría mordaz.

"bien. Entonces, me permites hacerte una pregunta personal" dijo Issei de manera simple. Vio cómo su atacante le sonrió y luego dio un gesto afirmativo. "¿cuánto te pagaron, Jugüert?" al momento de decir aquel nombre, el hombre abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, pero no pudo hacer mucho; ya que vio al chico pelicastaño, mirándolo de manera cercana; sintió como le agarraba del cuello, apretándoselo con fuerzas, no podía respirar, y tampoco gritar; ya que el agarre firme en su cuello lo hacía callar. Luego sintió como lo levantaba como si fuera la cosa más liviana y lo estrello contra el piso duro de aquel lugar. Trato de gritar, pero el firme agarre de su cuello, no lo dejo gritar. Miro al chico y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de mirar aquellos ojos helados, que lo miraban como si fuera un insecto. El recordó algo que había olvidado hace muchos años atrás. Miedo. Si, se sentía tan invencible que se había olvidado de que era el miedo, había olvidado los escalofríos que sentía ante un ser que podía destruirte; pero había algo en aquellos ojos del chico. Aquella mirada le aseguraba dolor y miseria. Escucho la voz del chico, era peligrosa y helada.

"entonces Jugüert. ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?"

Él no podía hablar, no porque no pudiera respirar, sino porque estaba aterrado. Un dolor punzante en su mano lo hizo gritar. Desvió la mirada hacia su mano izquierda y allí vio una daga plateada enterrada en su mano. Siguió escuchando la voz del chico, siendo igual de fría y dura.

"necesito que te concentres Jugüert. Contéstame esa simple pregunta y todo terminara"

El hombre miraba de manera incrédula al chico que lo tenía sujeto contra el piso, y lo miraba de manera feroz. No podía entender que había pasado, hace unos minutos él estaba seguro de su victoria; pero ahora estaba en el suelo, mirando a su verdugo. Un nuevo dolor punzante a nivel su abdomen, lo hizo aterrizar de manera brusca. Al mirar hacia aquel lugar, vio con horror, como el chico le abría el abdomen como si fuera un cerdo. Y más horror le dio cuando vio la cara neutra del chico, como si fuera algo que se hace todos los días. Grito de agonía y dolor.

"no tengo todo el día Jugüert. ¿Quién te contrato?" volvió a preguntar el chico.

Jugüert sintió que su lengua se enrollaba hacia adentro y su garganta se secaba. La mirada feroz del chico que lo tenía contra el suelo, le hizo preguntarse por su vida...

* * *

Sona Sitri estaba estática y sentía miedo. Hacía unos minutos había sentido un punzante dolor en su pecho, como si alguien o algo le hubiera atravesado con un objeto punzante. Ella sabía quién era, tenía miedo porque no se explicaba quién iba a atacar al peón de su grupo, a su novio. Desde su lugar sentado en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, miraba hacia el patio tratando de encontrarlo para ir en su ayuda. El toque suave en su hombro le hizo darse vuelta, para mirar la cara de preocupación de su reina.

"Kaicho, ¿Qué sucede?" aquella pregunta fue el desencadenante de la tormenta de emociones que ella sentía.

"Ise-kun, está en peligro" aquellas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para la reina del grupo. Ella observaba a su rey, estaba rígida, tenía una cara de preocupación, sudaba de manera leve, el color de su rostro era pálido y parecía estar ausente. Tsubaki, inhalo de manera profunda y luego soltó el aliento.

"Kaicho. Necesito que se tranquilice y me diga donde esta. Iremos las dos a buscarlo" la vicepresidenta observo a su rey, cerrar los ojos y luego se tomó unos segundos; luego abrió los ojos de manera lenta y miro a su acompañante.

"tienes razón, Tsubaki. Ya localicé a Issei. Vámonos" habiendo dicho esto, Sona se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tsubaki la miro por unos segundos y luego la siguió.

Aquella caminata rápida, fue hecha en algunos minutos. Llegaron al gym y observaron la barrera mágica, ellas no detectaron y no pudieron ver a quien pertenecía dicha barrera, porque no tenía aura sagrada y menos energía demoniaca. Sona y Tsubaki, vieron como la barrera se rompía de manera lenta; para darse cuenta que había una segunda barrera en el interior; sin embargo, un grito de agonía y dolor, las hizo sobresaltarse. Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas y se confirmaron sus sospechas, no era un grito del peón, sino que era de otro sujeto. Ambas chicas, corrieron hacia la puerta principal y allí vieron la barrera se erigía delante de ellas de manera imponente. Sona y Tsubaki, alzaron su mano para tocarla de manera cautelosa, al tocarla parecía tener la consistencia de un globo inflado y podían sentir una energía neutra, como si fuera más que suficiente para erigirla.

"Kaicho. ¿Esto es de Issei?" pregunto Tsubaki, vio como Sona afirmo con la cabeza de manera leve.

"si. Es una barrera de el"

"¿podemos pasar?" pregunto de manera cautelosa. Vio a la presidenta como aun teniendo su mano en la barrera parecía empujarla levemente como si probara la tensión de dicha barrera.

"no creo que podamos pasar; y si recuerdo claramente las funcionalidades de una barrera hecha de runas, será difícil romperlas, a menos que conozcas como funcionan" dijo Sona de manera resignada.

"¿y si la rompemos con algún ataque o hechizo destructivo?"

"¿crees que sería prudente hacer algo como eso, en un lugar así?" contra pregunto Sona. Vio la cara de duda e incomodidad que le hizo la vicepresidenta.

"no creo que sea algo prudente"

Ellas no necesitaron discutir más, cuando vieron y sintieron que la barrera parecía desaparecer. Iban a entrar de manera rápida, cuando vieron salir a una niña de unos 9 años, tenía pelo largo negro hasta la cintura, ojos negros, y tenía un vestido simple de una pieza y color blanco.

"Sona-sama. Por favor sígame rápido..." la voz de la niña sonó urgente. Sona y Tsubaki la siguieron de manera rápida. Apenas lograron entrar al lugar de la cancha, Sona arrojo un gemido sorprendido. Tsubaki no estaba mejor. Allí apoyado contra una muralla, vieron al chico apoyado contra esta última, tenía dos heridas que se veían manchando por completo su camisa blanca de un color rojo. Una estaba en el tórax por el lado derecho y otro a nivel del abdomen. Ambas chicas lanzaron una rápida mirada por todo el recinto, y vieron un completo desastre. Las manchas de sangre parecían estar concentradas en un solo lado; además vieron una gran mancha negra cerca del chico, parecía como si fuera carbonizada. Tsubaki, seguía mirando el lugar tratando de ver que había sucedido. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sona que corría de manera apresurada hacia el chico.

"¡Ise-kun!" Sona corrió de manera rápida, se arrodillo y comenzó a tratar de curarlo. El gemido del chico la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

"hola... Sona" aquella voz sonó cansada y algo dolorida. Sona aplicaba más magia curativa, para apresurar lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿qué sucedió?"

"un asesino demonio, vino por mi cabeza..." la manera casual en la que lo dijo, sorprendió a ambas chicas; a una le sorprendió porque fue casi tan natural la forma en que lo dijo, que no podría creer la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo el chico; la otra se sorprendió porque trataba de entender las implicancias políticas y sociales, que significaba que alguien había contratado a un asesino para matar a su novio. Sona endureció su mirada y luego le dijo a Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki. Necesito que limpies este desastre. Llama a las otras chicas para que te ayuden. Es una orden" la mencionada se sorprendió por la seriedad que uso Sona. Ella solo pudo hacer una leve reverencia y dijo:

"Si Kaicho. Se hará como Ud. lo ordene" ella vio como Sona, desviaba la mirada al chico y luego vio la preocupación en su cara. Luego la cambio a una de incertidumbre y miro a la niña que estaba allí.

"Yui. Necesito que nos lleves a la casa de Ise-kun" vio como la niña afirmaba con la cabeza y luego empezó a recitar un hechizo.

"kaicho. ¿Necesita algo más de nosotras?" vio a Sona negar con la cabeza y luego le dijo.

"no. Mañana te informare a ti y a las chicas, de todo"

"entendido Kaicho" dijo Tsubaki con una leve reverencia y luego, vio como ella desaparecía con el chico y el familiar de él.

 **NA**

 **Bien. primero que todo las demoras estan a la orden del dia. ¿causas? muchas. no voy a enumerarlas y menos decir cuales son. Ahora, por alli me llegaron algunos PM, diciendo High School DxD sin Rias ni Akeno, no es High School. ¿en serio? esto es FANFICTION, donde puedes crear lo que sea. yo queria hacer algo donde esas dos no estuvieran en el Harem de Issei; para eso, lean las miles de historias que abundan por este sitio. y volvere a decirlo NI RIAS NI AKENO, estaran en el harem de este Issei, que he creado (porque ya de por si desde el primer cap deje en claro que no era el mismo Issei pervertido y medio tonto que estaba en el anime y/o novela ligera...)**

 **eso, tenia ganas de desquitarme. saludos...**


	16. Chapter 16

3 High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **NA: hola Gusanos. he vuelto. para mas comentarios de mi parte al final de la historia... y bueno Lemon al principio. Nada tan descriptivo como lo que he leido en algunas otras historias.**

Cap 16

Aquella luz que entraba por sus parpados era algo molesto. Él sabía que era esa luz; lo que lo dejo algo sorprendido fue que sintió algo que estaba apoyado en todo su lado izquierdo, además de sentir dos piernas que se enredaban con las suyas propias. Pero no fue el hecho de que había alguien con el durmiendo en su cama; lo que lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que dicha persona estaba desnuda y abrazándolo de manera gentil. A su nariz le llego el aroma de manzanillas, y el solo conocía a una chica que tenía ese aroma. El decidió abrir los ojos de manera lenta para asegurarse, de que quizás sea un sueño, y si era real, deseaba que durara siempre.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio es que estaba en su dormitorio, giro su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, y allí vio la cara durmiente de su novia Sona. Parecía estar durmiendo de manera pacífica, él se dedicó a mirarla de manera tranquila y grabar su belleza en su memoria. Parecía tan tranquila y relajada, que no quiso despertarla. La sabana que tenía, solo cubría a ambos por la cintura; él podía mirar a su novia en topless sin ningún problema, verla a ella así por primera, produjo el efecto inmediato en su otra cabeza. Ver aquellos pezones rosados y levemente endurecidos, hizo que su boca se hiciera literalmente agua; su deseo de besar, lamer y chupar aquellos pezones de su novia fue invadiendo su mente. Para el todo lo demás fue apagándose; su vista estaba en aquellos montículos que lo llamaban como si fuera algo hipnótico. La distancia que recorría hacia aquellos pezones que veía de manera fija, le pareció más larga de lo que el veía; lo primero que le llego fue el intenso aroma de su novia, aquella fragancia lo incito a más. Sus labios comenzaron con un beso en aquel pezón, abrió de manera lenta su boca, para luego lamer aquella protuberancia que fue lo primero que lo incito a acercarse. Succionaba de manera lenta y alternaba con leves lamidas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así; sintió que su novia se movía para colocarse boca arriba, el dejo que lo hiciera. Le llamo la atención que estaba dormida; él se dirigió hacia el otro pezón para repetir lo que había hecho antes. A medida que chupaba el pezón, se dio cuenta que dicho pezón estaba poniéndose duro y erecto. Aquella nueva forma le dio la idea que podía atender con su mano, el pezón que había dejado libre anteriormente.

Aquella nueva forma de acariciar a su novia, lo tenía excitado. Además, estaba empezando a escuchar leves gemidos de su novia, el levanto la vista para ver la cara de su novia, ella tenía las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, lo miraba de manera anhelante y brillosa. Issei, se acercó a besarla y ella correspondió de manera tranquila; mientras hacía eso, sintió como ella parecía recorrerlo con sus manos por todo su cuerpo; hasta que llego a su pene; aquella sensación lo dejo quieto, por distintas razones. La primera era que una mano que no era suya, estaba sujetando aquella parte de su anatomía como si fuera algo que podría jugar de manera suave, pero pronto sintió como aquella mano apretó de manera gentil, rodeándolo, aquella sensación lo hizo lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción. Issei podía sentir que aquel gruñido, parecía haberle dado valentía a su novia, ya que ella comenzó a masajear el eje de carne, de arriba y abajo; de manera gentil y de manera rítmica.

Su mente era un maldito caos; demonios él sabía lo que era masturbarse, pero aquella sensación nueva que sentía era una experiencia onírica y a él no importaba irse al nirvana, si moría con una sonrisa feliz. Abrió los ojos y miro a su novia, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Ella tenía una cara de lujuria que no había reconocido en ninguna parte, su mirada era juguetona, como si le dijera a el que ella tenía el control. Carajo, claro que tenía el control. Issei apretó los dientes, ella estaba jugando con el de una manera que no se la espero; pero él sabía que no iba a dejarse perder en ese juego que el inconscientemente había empezado. El dirigió su mano, hacia la entrepierna de su novia, comenzó de manera ciega y a tientas a tocar; con el primer toque sintió como su novia dio un respingo de manera suave, siguió explorando y tocando con sus dedos, le sorprendió que ella estuviera húmeda, pero al rozar una leve protuberancia que sintió, escucho el gemido de su novia.

Bingo; gentilmente introdujo un dedo en aquella cavidad, y lentamente lo movió tocando de manera gentil aquellas paredes elásticas y húmedas que envolvían su dedo. Aquella acción solo hizo que su novia gimiera un poco más fuerte; aquella voz gutural y femenina, lo envalentono a seguir haciendo su trabajo manual. Su novia parecía que había recuperado un poco la conciencia, cuando sintió que ella empezaba a masajearlo de manera más enérgica; ella parecía estar participando en una competencia de quien le daba más placer al otro, y como no hacerlo, si ambos estaban dándose placer de manera conjunta, Issei beso a su novia de manera demandante, ella devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Todo parecía llegar a un punto culmine, sobre todo para la chica; ella gemía entremedio del beso de forma amortiguada, y como no hacerlo, si su novio parecía haber encontrado el punto más sensible de su intimidad y había estado estimulándola de manera constante y delicada; que la hizo llegar al orgasmo de un momento a otro.

Sona estaba en un mundo lejano. Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado y había tenido un orgasmo reciente. Ella sintió como su novio le abría las piernas y parecía ponerse entremedio de ellas; abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro de su novio, aquella mirada que parecía devorarla con la mirada, la calentó de sobre manera. Sintió que algo se frotaba contra sus labios vaginales, al mirar hacia abajo, enrojeció casi de inmediato. Su novio estaba frotándola con su pene, a ella la estimulaba cuando frotaba un punto más sensible que el resto. Se llevo una mano a su boca, para silenciar el gemido que venía de su garganta, a duras penas lo logro.

Vio la mirada de su novio, que parecía tener un anhelo persistente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Ante eso ella parecía enrojecerse más, quizás fue la calentura del momento; pero ella sabía que fue su reacción de vergüenza ante la idea de lo que iba venir. Además, estaba contenta, porque aquel hombre que amaba y quería con todo su corazón; estaba siendo considerado con ella. Ella afirmo de manera tranquila y segura. Pudo ver la sonrisa de su novio y luego sintió como su novio parecía querer ponerlo en su interior. Fue algo extraño para ella, primero, tener la sensación que hay algo que quiere entrar en tu lugar más íntimo, le dio algo de nervios; segundo la inexperiencia de ambos, produjo el efecto que aquella acción fuera más larga de lo que era realmente.

Ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos, por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Aquel pene estaba entrando en su vagina. Había escuchado y/o leído muchas cosas de lo sucedía, pero una cosa es leer o escuchar; y otra cosa es sentirlo en carne propia. Ella sentía como si dicho pene estaba abriéndola; para ella esa sensación era algo nuevo, luego sintió como se detenía. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo su novio se acercaba a besarla; ¿quería el beso? Si, pero ella tenía el deseo de que siguiera penetrándola, hasta el final. Quería pertenecer a ese hombre al cien por ciento, quería que la reclamara como suya y dejara en claro a todos que ella, Sona Sitri, le pertenecía a Issei Hyodouu.

"Voy a entrar de una vez. Creo que te va doler un poco. ¿estás segura?" Sona abrió los ojos de manera leve. Su mente era un revoltijo de sensaciones y sentimientos. Ella sonrió, y puso una mano en la mejilla de su novio.

"sí, quiero ser tuya Ise-kun" dijo de manera amorosa. Ella vio la mirada de amor que le dio su novio.

Aquel grito de Sona, fue silenciado de manera rápida, gracias a los labios de Issei. Él había entrado de manera rápida, hasta el fondo. Tuvo que reprimir el grito naciente de Sona, que era uno de dolor. Por dentro se sintió mal, por hacerle daño a aquella mujer que amaba. Pero, por otra parte, se sintió afortunado porque le había quitado la virginidad a una chica, pero no cualquier chica; sino que era su chica, su novia, su prometida y ahora era su mujer.

Sona agradecía mentalmente a su novio, por haberla besado en aquel momento. Porque sirvió para silenciarla y además para ella, ser besada por su novio en el momento que le entregaba su virginidad a él, fue como si había cumplido un sueño personal que ella tenía. De entregarse a un hombre que ella amaba y que el la amaría a ella como la chica que era. También agradecía a su novio, porque le daba tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara al tamaño de su pene y además que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Ambos rompieron el beso, de manera lenta. Sona miraba los ojos de su novio, vio amor, compromiso y lealtad. Ella estaba enternecida por eso, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su novio y con sus pulgares acariciaba ambas mejillas.

"dame un poco de tiempo Ise-kun" dijo de manera leve Sona. Ella vio la sonrisa de Issei, luego la beso y luego le dijo.

"sí, avísame cuando estés lista" ella sonrió ante aquel hombre, que estaba encima de ella. Le dio un beso y disfruto aquel momento.

Ella estaba lista, no sentía dolor. Ella le sonrió a su novio y luego le dio un gesto afirmativo. Los siguientes minutos fueron nuevos para ella y su hombre. Aquel acto sexual fue una forma de estar más compenetrados entre ellos. Ella sentía sensaciones nuevas y placenteras, que lentamente la hacían gemir de manera involuntaria; llevo una mano a su boca para silenciar aquellos sonidos que le daban algo de vergüenza, soltar aquellos sonidos. Ella se sentía avergonzada, verbalizar su placer. Le producía un no sé qué, como si fuera algo impropio de una señorita gemir de esa manera desvergonzada. Pero ella no podía evitarlo; el pene de su novio, estimulaba sus paredes vaginales y su clítoris, era estimulado por la base del pene y pubis de su novio. Aquellas sensaciones, eran placenteras para ella, ella trataba de reprimir aquellos gemidos, pero le fue imposible. Su novio le susurro unas palabras en su oído.

"déjame oírte Sona-chan. Quiero oír tus lindos gemidos que haces para mi" aquellas palabras dichas en su oído, fueron un combustible para ella. El aliento cálido le dio un escalofrió que nació de su oído, y bajo por su cuello hasta su espalda. El tono de "autoridad" de Issei fue más allá de lo normal; a ella le produjo una calentura más; se sintió sumisa, que ella era de él. Si le pedía que cualquier cosa, ella feliz y obedientemente lo haría, porque ese macho que estaba haciéndole el amor, era su mundo, su vida entera y su devoción.

* * *

La señora Hyuodou y su esposo estaban desayunado de manera tranquila; hacia varios minutos que habían escuchado el grito de una chica que venia del cuarto de su hijo. Ambos estaban sumidos en su mundo, el silencio de aquel comedor, era levemente interrumpido por gritos femeninos, que no había que ser un genio para saber porque y como se producían.

"diablos, sí que son ruidosos esos dos" dijo la señora Hyuodou.

"nosotros no fuimos así. ¿cierto cariño?" dijo el señor Hyuodou, leyendo el diario. El escucho la risita de su esposa, luego desvió la mirada hacia ella y la miro unos segundos.

"no lo sabemos cariño, que yo sepa no tuvimos quejas de un público oyente y hace tiempo que no repetimos aquellas experiencias" dijo la madre elevando las cejas de manera sugestiva. "¡OH YES! ¡MAS!". Aquel grito retumbo en toda la sala como si fuera hecho por un amplificador. Los dos adultos miraron hacia el techo, como si pretendieran averiguar el origen de aquel grito. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se empezó a escuchar como algo que repiqueteaba contra la muralla, como si estuviera mandando un código morse.

"¿mi amor, no compraste el otro día unos topes de gomas?" pregunto la señora Hyuodou.

"sí, deben estar guardados junto a mis herramientas"

"sí, creo que ahora serían muy útiles. Sobre todo, cuando Issei decida traer a su novia"

El sonido del timbre de la casa sonó en casa de manera suave. La señora Hyuodou fue a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta, vio a una chica de pelo negro, largo, tenía ojos de diferentes colores, vestía el uniforme femenino del instituto Kuoh.

"Buenos días señora Hyuodou. Estoy buscando a Issei Hyuodou y a su acompañante Souna Shitori" La madre de Issei, elevo una ceja. ¿acaso Sona no les dijo la relación que tenían esos dos? Ella descarto aquel pensamiento, sintió la energía demoniaca de la niña.

"sí están ambos aquí. ¿Por qué no pasas?" dijo abriendo la puerta para que la niña entrara. Al entrar la guio hacia el living. Al sentarse la señora Hyuodou hablo.

"bien, se todo de mi hijo y su novia. Se que eres un demonio, igual que las dos personas que estás buscando. Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?" Tsubaki no pudo esconder su sorpresa, pero ella sabía, por palabras de Sona, que esa mujer podía identificar lo que eran de verdad.

"soy Shinra, Tsubaki Shinra. Soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y estoy buscando a Issei-san y Kaicho" ella vio la sonrisa beatifica que le dio la mujer mayor y luego le dijo.

"bien. Eso está mejor. Bueno con respecto a esos dos. Creo que ellos no están disponibles en este momento" a Tsubaki le extraño la declaración de la madre del chico de su grupo.

"perdone mi falta de comprensión. ¿pero que quiso decirm...?" Tsubaki se calló cuando, un grito femenino invadió toda la sala y ella sabía de quien era esa voz. Fue un grito gutural, lleno de entusiasmo y jubilo. Parecía como si aquel grito femenino hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos una victoria imposible de lograr. "¡SI... SIGUE ASI MI SEMENTAL!"

Después de aquel grito la chica que estaba sentada, parecía haberse quedado en blanco por unos segundos. Luego bajo su cabeza, el tinte rosado de sus mejillas fue más que suficiente para decir como estaba ella; a eso se sumaba aquel gesto de nervios que hizo, de juntar de manera repetida ambos índices de sus manos, como si estuviera aplastando algo entre los dos dedos. Una voz muy despacito y casi cohibida salió de su garganta.

"creo que mejor vendré más tarde. O quizás dejare que Kaicho me llame"

"sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor"

"si. Gracias por su tiempo señora Hyuodou" Tsubaki se levantó rápidamente y salió de manera apresurada. La señora Hyuodou miro como la chica se iba corriendo como si fuera azotada por el mismo diablo. Ella gano un leve tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, cuando volvió a escuchar el repiqueteo en la muralla de su hogar, pero ahora se agregó un leve chirrido metálico, sonaban como unos resortes viejos, y que les faltaran aceite lubricante...

Jadeos, sudor, calor y un particular aroma invadía aquel dormitorio. El chico estaba acostado boca arriba, tenía los ojos semi cerrados y respiraba algo agitado; como si estuviera recuperándose de una ronda de ejercicios. El desvió la mirada hacia abajo y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír.

Apoyado en su pecho estaba una cabeza, de pelo negro corto, su piel blanca y prístina tenía una leve capa de sudor. Ella estaba en iguales condiciones que él, desnuda y respiraba de manera agitada. Lo que resaltaba más era la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Issei solo disfruto de ese momento, el dirigió una mano por la espalda de la chica y bajo hasta más allá de parte baja de la espalda, el no tuvo ningún pudor o problema para agarrarle el trasero a su novia y acercarla más a él. El escucho el leve gemido que dio la chica cuando le apretó el trasero, para luego sentir como ella lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

"¿todavía tienes ganas de seguir?" pregunto la chica de manera casual. Issei estaba muy tentado a decir que sí. Pero incluso él sabía que era algo que sería en demasía.

"no. Solo quiero que mi novia este a mi lado. Quiero disfrutar de tu compañía y tu cariño" el escucho la risita de Sona.

"si. ¿Quién iba decir que eras un romántico?" Issei sonrió y dijo

"siempre puedo ser un romántico. Sobre todo, con mi novia" unos segundos de silencio vino en ese momento. Como si no fuera necesario decir algo más. Ambos estaban en su mundo, tratando de asimilar lo que habían hecho hace rato atrás. Sona sintió como su novio empezó acariciarle la espalda de manera suave y cariñosa. Ella subió la vista para ver la cara de su novio y vio que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; se acercó y beso de manera casta a su novio, para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí.

"¿en qué piensas?" Dijo Sona, mientras ella, se giró para colocarse encima de su novio, ella sintió como su novio le puso ambas manos en su cintura y luego la miro para hablarle.

"la verdad, en nada Sona-chan. Estoy disfrutando de este momento y siendo feliz; por haber compartido contigo estos grandiosos momentos" Sona se sorprendió gratamente, luego a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todo lo que hicieron e inmediatamente se ganó un toque rosado en sus mejillas.

"si. Fueron maravillosos momentos. Y estoy algo avergonzada" Issei miro a su novia y vio que ella rehuía de su mirada. Él puso una mano en el mentón de ella y luego le dio un beso de manera casta.

"¿avergonzada? Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?" Issei lo había preguntado solo por curiosidad, durante el mismo acto, vio que Sona había participado de manera activa, hasta ella había sugerido posiciones; y todo eso lo hizo sin avergonzarse o tener alguna pizca de timidez.

"nunca pensé que mi primera vez iba a ser así de movida y enérgica. Me sentí como si fuera una puta que le gusta follar" ella sintió como su novio le apretó su cintura de manera gentil y luego el tono de su novio era de alguien que le reprochaba su actitud.

"oye. No te sientas así. Que yo sepa eres una chica educada, hermosa y tienes actitud de ser una chica hecha y derecha. Que hayas tenido un desliz de tu comportamiento mientras hacíamos el amor, no significa que te vas a comportar así, de ahora en adelante" Issei escucho el tono de duda de su novia.

"¿y tú? ¿me consideraras ahora como una chica fácil y promiscua?" Issei miraba a su novia, era una mirada que demostraba algo de inseguridad. Él sabía que su novia tenía ciertas dudas de su feminidad y algo de inseguridad con respecto a su cuerpo; en lo personal lo consideraba algo estúpido, pero trataba de ser comprensivo con ella.

"no Sona. Yo no te considerare de esa forma como te describiste. Tu más que nadie, decidiste darme tu primera vez. No porque sea un chico guapo..." en ese segundo Sona soltó un bufido y luego sonrió de manera grande. Issei sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes, volvió a la seriedad del asunto "como iba diciendo, tu eres una chica muy hermosa físicamente y tienes tus cualidades; que para mi gusto son parte de ti. Y créeme Sona-chan, para mi tu eres muy linda, y no te cambiaría nada" Issei pudo ver como su novia, parecía quedarse callada unos segundos y luego vio como aquella mirada de inseguridad iba desapareciendo de su cara. Vio la sonrisa y ella se lanzó a besarlo; con gusto recibió el beso.

"Sabía que eres el indicado. Te amo Ise-kun" dijo Sona con una sonrisa de felicidad. Issei le sonrió y le luego le dijo

"yo también te amo, Sona-chan..."

Después se quedaron así, juntos y abrazados; haciéndose cariños, dándose besos castos o besos en otras partes que tenían al alcance. Conversaron de cosas simples y mundanas.

"bien. Tenemos que levantarnos" dijo Sona después de unos minutos de silencio

"lo sé. Si quieres te vas a bañar tu primero. Yo te espero aquí" dijo Issei. Sona desvió la mirada y luego dijo

"sí, creo que haremos eso..." Sona se levantó usando sus brazos para ponerse derecha, luego procedió a masajearse el cuello con una mano. Lo que no sabía es que ella, le había dado un espectáculo en topless a su novio.

"gracias por la vista" dijo Issei de manera mordaz, Sona abrió los ojos y luego se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Al principio iba a cubrirse, luego recordó, que su novio ya la había visto y tocado, por todo su cuerpo desnudo hace menos de dos horas. Así que no le encontró la razón para cubrirse delante de su novio. Incluso paso por su mente un incentivo para su orgullo como mujer, ya que su novio la encontraba hermosa y "deliciosa". Luego con una sonrisa leve le dijo

"¿que? ¿Acaso a mi novio pervertido le gusta lo que está viendo?" Issei cerro la boca de manera abrupta. Después de dos segundos sonrió de la misma forma y le contesto.

"sí, me gusta ser un pervertido con mi novia, incluso puedo jugar con esos pechos deliciosos que tienes..." Issei parecía en trance, sus manos estaban en el aire, y habían tomado la forma de querer agarrar algo redondo y de un tamaño de sus manos. Sona sonrió para sí misma, así que corto las cosas de manera rápida. Se tapo con un brazo sus pechos y con su mano libre, le dio una leve cachetada a su novio, dejando su mano en la mejilla; aquel acto sirvió para que Issei volviera en sí y elevara la vista hacia los ojos violetas de su novia.

"por mucho que te guste acariciar mis tetas, y creo que yo también deseo que lo hagas..." Sona vio la mirada de lujuria que le dio su novio. "tendremos que dejarlo para otro día mi amor. Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer el día de hoy y tenemos que cumplir un horario" ella sonrió ante la cara que hizo su novio; era ver a un niño que le habían quitado un juguete.

"sí entiendo. El baño está al frente de mi dormitorio. Allí hay toallas y demás cosas para asearse" dijo Issei de manera solemne. Sona le dio un casto beso, y luego agarro una de las sabanas del colchón, procedió a envolverse para no caminar desnuda. Ella iba a llegar a la puerta y escucho algo que tuvo que detenerse y pensar rápido...

"oye cariño. Y si ¿compartimos la ducha? Ya sabes, eso de salvar al planeta ahorrando agua..." dijo Issei

"no creo que tu lema sea "salvar al mundo", mientras te bañas conmigo. Lo que quieres es follarme en otro lugar de la casa, que está dentro de tus fantasías eróticas, y que quieres compartir conmigo. Ya te dije Ise-kun. Otro día haremos tu fantasía de tener un sexo bajo la ducha. Vuelvo pronto mi amor..." Issei vio cómo su novia, meneando las caderas como si estuviera caminando sobre una pasarela, abría la puerta y luego salía de la habitación, dio los dos pasos hasta la puerta del frente, que era el baño, y luego antes de cerrarla le envió un guiño de ojo y un beso hacia él. Por la mente de Issei, solo corría un pensamiento; "las mujeres pueden ser tortuosas cuando lo necesitan..."

* * *

Issei y Sona estaban sentados en la mesa. Uno tenía un leve tic en la ceja ante el espectáculo que había en la mesa. Lo que había era lo que se podría decir un verdadero festín de desayuno; la chica estaba roja de vergüenza, con la cabeza hacia abajo, tratando de esconder el color de su cara. Al frente de ellos dos estaban los padres del chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y el primer comentario que recibieron fue literalmente "Coman chicos, tuvieron una mañana llena de ejercicios naturales y muy enérgicos; les recomendamos que para la siguiente sesión sean más silenciosos"

"mis disculpas Oka-san. No quería hacer semejante acto indecoroso" dijo Sona

"oh, tonterías Sona-chan. Es natural y era inevitable que eso sucediera, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder" dijo la madre.

"bueno, dejemos los chistes o burlas a los chicos. Issei. ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Llegaste ensangrentado y tu novia te trajo a casa desmayado por perdida de sangre" dijo el padre. Ante la pregunta, era evidente de que el ambiente era serio.

"digamos que tuve un asesino detrás de mi cabeza. Su nombre era Jugüert" Sona y los demás escuchaban atentamente.

"¿porque sucedió eso Issei?" pregunto la madre

"sí soy sincero, no lo sé. Pero creo que tenemos espías, soplones y/o inconformistas"

"explica" dijo el padre de manera neutra

"creo que alguien del inframundo le dijo mi relación con Sona, a altos cargos del inframundo. Como todavía existen muchos que creen que ellos son los únicos y verdaderos demonios; ven a los reencarnados como clases baja o falsos demonios. Mi relación, que ya fue expuesta, con Sona para ellos es una aberración o una estupidez, empezaron a maquinar como sacarme de la ecuación"

"entonces, no va ser el primero. Y nosotros dos estaremos en la mira" dijo el padre de Issei señalándose a él y su mujer.

Sona escuchaba atentamente. Por una parte, estaba acostumbrada a que sus suegros tuvieran una clara idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, además casi parecían tranquilos y conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"sí, es lo más probable. Que sea así como lo mencionas papa"

"Ise-kun. ¿crees que alguien te ataco a ti por ser el Titiritero?" pregunto Sona

"no lo creo. Son pocos los que conocen el verdadero rostro del Titiritero. Y los únicos que me han visto en el inframundo, son tus padres, los Maous y los Gremorys"

Un silencio de unos segundos, fue la antesala a los sonidos de cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Ambos chicos comían de manera tranquila. No se siguió discutiendo del tema.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron Sona estaba sentada en su oficina del consejo estudiantil. Ella estaba revisando papeles, presupuestos, propuestas, contractos demoniacos. Ella tenía un patrón definido de contractos; la gran mayoría eran tutorías, clases especiales, cuidados de niños. Con la llegada de Issei, se agregaron algunas modificaciones nuevas, como clases de música, reemplazos de músicos ausentes, hasta algunas veces le llegaban contractos de "se requiere luchador profesional". Ella estuvo tentada a desviar esos contractos a otro demonio, sin embargo, Issei asumió la responsabilidad; él había cumplido a cabalidad ese tipo de contracto; e incluso había recibido una recomendación del contratante para pedirle más sesiones y también recomendarlo para otros luchadores.

Sona estaba feliz por su novio, veía que estaba forjando una reputación adecuada y además tenía una fuente de ingreso. Las chicas de su grupo, no se quedaban atrás, cada una de ellas tenía contractos definidos y además recibían buenas críticas por su trabajo. Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

"adelante" ella no se esperaba que llegara Tomoe Meguri, la cara neutral que tenía, no le dejaba mucho para tratar de averiguar que le sucedía.

"Kaicho. Disculpe la interrupción. Pero necesitamos hablar de nuestro novio..." Ok. Esto era inesperado viniendo de la peli rojiza. Aunque tenía que admitir que esta situación era algo extraña, pero si quería progresar y ser la novia/esposa número uno del harem de Issei; tenía que manejar este tipo de asuntos de manera civilizada, esos eran los pensamientos de Sona.

"claro Tomoe-chan. Siéntate. Estamos entre hermanas del mismo hombre" dijo Sona de manera tranquila. Ella vio como la chica le sonrió y luego se sentó en la silla al frente de ella.

"bien. Gracias Sona-chan. Ahora quiero preguntarle algo..." Sona estaba expectante, trataba por todos los medios averiguar qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. "... ¿es cierto que Uds. dos ya han tenido relaciones sexuales?" Ok... no se esperaba esa pregunta. Sona enrojeció levemente sus mejillas y luego desvió su mirada. Eso fue más que suficiente para que la peli rojiza sonriera de manera triunfal.

"será mejor que no digas nada más" dijo Sona. Casi como si fuera un susurro.

"lo sé. Pero necesito que me digas algo Sona, ¿fue doloroso?" Sona levanto la vista y miro la cara de vergüenza y casi miedo que tenía la chica. Ella sabía porque tenía esa mirada; ella estiro su mano y luego tomo una mano de su compañera y le dio un leve apretón; con aquel gesto vio que la peli rojiza la miraba de manera simple.

"no te voy a mentir. Me dolió un poco..." ella vio un atisbo de duda y miedo en los ojos de su compañera... "pero Issei fue extremadamente delicado y muy atento conmigo; lo que me ayudó mucho. Créeme Tomoe-chan, cuando estés lista y decidas dar ese paso; confía en Ise-kun y hazlo cuando estés 100 % segura. Después será otra sensación muy diferente, hasta puede que te quede gustando tener relaciones con Issei" dijo Sona con una sonrisa. Ella vio cómo su compañera la miro con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

"Sona, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que esperas repetirlo...?"

"porque no. Es mi novio y mi prometido. No te voy a mentir, me gustó mucho que Issei me follara como si fuera la única chica que el necesita..." ella vio la cara roja de vergüenza que tenía la peli rojiza; debía admitir que ella se pondría igual, si alguien le hubiera dicho lo mismo que ella acaba de decir...

"ok. No necesito ese tipo de información Sona. Gracias por ayudarme con mi duda"

"claro no hay problema. Sabes que puedo ayudarte con lo que sea Meguri-chan, no solo de nuestro novio; sino de cualquier cosa que necesites"

"sí lo sé, gracias de nuevo Sona" dijo la chica haciendo una leve avenía. Luego de unos segundos de silencio Meguri siguió hablando. "Sona. ¿Sabías que es probable que tengamos a una tercera chica como novia de nuestro hombre?"

Sona miraba a la chica al frente suyo y le dio una mirada interrogadora, mientras que en su cabeza pensaba en la tercera chica. Ella no era tonta, sabía quién era. Solo tenía duda de que si era la misma chica que estaban hablando.

"Si, tengo una idea de quien podría ser. Pero no sé si estamos pensando en la misma chica" Ella vio como Meguri le entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

"esta en primer año de este Instituto" dijo la chica. Ella vio como Sona suspiro de manera resignada.

"sí, es la misma chica. Nuestro novio es un Lolicon..." dijo Sona de manera resignada.

Luego ambas chicas siguieron conversando de su novio y de su tercera novia...

* * *

Issei caminaba devuelta a casa, en lo personal, prefería caminar en estos momentos post reunión con Mogro. Si, aquel proveedor de materiales para hacer runas; lo que lo estresaba de manera exagerada eran las noticias y rumores que el troll le comunicaba como si el tipo estuviera hablando del clima. Se había enterado que el hombre que estaba buscando, por sobre el portador del dragón Blanco, había robado un objeto que era muy raro y de difícil acceso. Lo que lo hacía peor, era que dicho objeto, que era una parte de todo un conjunto de objetos, que según la leyenda juntos podrían hacer muchas cosas extraordinarias. Él no era un tipo que desechara tan fácilmente una leyenda.

La caminata nocturna lo llevo cerca de la antigua Iglesia abandonada.

 **{¿de verdad te importan tanto esos pajarracos?}** _no. Algo no está bien; nadie es tan estúpido para quedarse tanto tiempo en territorio bajo control de los demonios. Esos tipos deben tener una motivación muy fuerte para permanecer aquí._ **{así como lo pones, solo se me ocurren dos cosas: alguien de muy arriba los presiona, o esos tipos están muy desesperados por conseguir algo}**

Issei miraba a los exorcistas como patrullaban cerca de él. Él se había ocultado contra la muralla, y allí había una cantidad grande de hierba, que lo ocultaba a simple vista. Además, la oscuridad de la noche y la luna que se había ocultado hacía ya un buen rato; le sirvieron para ocultarse. Al ver que la patrulla de dos sacerdotes se alejaba, el volvió acercarse para ver por su punto de vista. Lo que vio allí fue la llegada de un bueno sujeto. Tenía una túnica blanca, el pelo blanco largo, poseía una sonrisa altanera y miraba a los ángeles como si fueran algo para jugar.

"entonces la monja llegara dentro de estos días. Supongo que tienen todo listo..." el tono burlesco y la mirada sedienta de sangre, a Issei le hizo preguntarse por la capacidad de razón y de ética, que tuviera ese tipo. Él no podía ver bien era, solo veía la espalda del tipo.

"Freed será mejor que te calles y no nos digas como hacer nuestro trabajo" hablo una chica de pelo azul, con un ajustado traje de color morado.

"sabemos lo tenemos que hacer" hablo una chica rubia, que portaba un traje de lolita gótica.

"me importa una mierda lo que Uds. quieran. A mí me prometieron una monja para ver si ella, me iba ayudar, para cazar a unos demonios. Y quizás pueda divertirme con ella..." dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada y lamiéndose los labios. Como si estuviera degustando algo delicioso. Issei miraba aquellas interacciones y sobre todo el que tenía vestidura de sacerdote. Cuando se giró un poco, él pudo identificar quien era.

 _Mierda. Esto se acaba de complicar; ¿Qué mierda está haciendo ese maldito desquiciado aquí en Kuoh?._ **{¿Por qué te preocupas por ese enfermo mental?}**

 _La verdad, me importa poco su estado mental; me preocupa más porque está aquí, sobre todo, por quienes son sus últimos compañeros de fechorías._ **{el príncipe tendrá lo que quiere. Así que no veo algo malo que esa bola de grasa, que experimenta a nombre del padre celestial, se encuentre aquí. Mal que mal, lo veo como una oportunidad para que ese príncipe se quite esa cara estúpida de rabia y posterior melancolía que pone, cuando le hablan de las Seikens}**

Issei seguía mirando la reunión en silencio y sin interferencias.

 _¿sabes Ddraig? En todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nunca me has hablado si tuviste un portador eclesiástico._ El silencio que vino después fue quizás un tema algo incómodo. Issei estuvo a punto de decir que se olvidara del tema, luego escucho a Ddraig.

 **{si, lo tuve. Resulto ser un chico que vivía apegado a la fe del Dios. Su ignorancia y poco conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural, lo hizo propenso a ser manipulado. Mas cuando la propia iglesia consideraba en ese tiempo que escuchar voces, lo relacionaron con brujería y otras estupideces. El pobre fue atormentado por los de su propia especie, torturado y prácticamente lo dejaban más muerto que vivo. El último día de su vida, cansado del trato que recibía, me pido Poder. Quizás, fue un acto misericordioso de mi parte cumplirle su deseo}**

Issei escuchaba con algo de tristeza lo que Ddraig le contaba. Hasta el día hoy, se preguntaba porque la vida de los portadores de ambos dragones celestiales estaba llena de cosas oscuras y/o peligrosas. Se preguntaba si realmente su propia vida iba a terminar de una manera tan trágica...

 **{no pienses en esas cosas compañero. Hasta ahora, todo lo que has hecho fue algo que hiciste con tu exhaustivo entrenamiento y estudio. Casi nunca me has pedido poder. Además, esa maldita técnica tuya es peor, que el destino que han tenido mis antiguos portadores}**

 _Ddraig. Quiero hacerte una última pregunta el día de hoy. Pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo. ¿lo harás?_

Issei podía sentir como el Dragon parecía pensar de manera larga y concentrada.

 **{ok compañero. Escúpelo}**

 _¿crees que el padre celestial, uso la maldición de la Boosted Gear, como un método de control, contra la Divine Dividing?_ Issei podía sentir la expectación del dragón e incluso la incredulidad. El silencio fue algo que se hizo pesado.

 **{no sabría cómo contestar esa pregunta compañero. Hay tantas cosas que desconozco de mi prisión y más donde está el blanquito}**

 _Lo sé. Pero piensa en esto. Sabemos que el Boosted Gear, acumula tu poder y lo almacena para soltarlo después de cierto tiempo. Sabemos que también los Sacreds gears funcionan por los sentimientos de los portadores. Creo que el padre celestial, supo de ante mano, que el boosted Gear también pudo guardar los sentimientos oscuros. Quizás se dio cuenta que aquellos sentimientos oscuros eran los más predominantes y creo la Divine Dividing, como un método de limpieza. Me has mostrado cómo funcionan los poderes de ese longinus; quizás junto con dividir y absorber poder. También absorbía parte de la maldición; al hacerlo lograba limpiar parte de la maldición al boosted Gear, pero debido a la incompatibilidad de poderes, los portadores de Albion, morían poco después de sus "grandes" peleas..._

El silencio que vino después era algo que cayó en la mente de Issei como si pesara toneladas.

 **{no creo que sea algo tan verdadero lo que dices. Si fuera así como lo planteas, Albion habría recomendado a sus portadores no pelear contra nosotros}**

 _¿acaso tu dejarías de pelear contra el blanco?_

Aquella pregunta hecha por Issei dejo callado al Dragon. Issei volvió a concentrase en la reunión que estaba ocurriendo adelante; sin embargo, podía sentir la incertidumbre y expectación que nacía desde el dragón. Él había visto más que suficiente, así que decidió retirarse. Lo último que había escuchado del Dragon lo dejo algo esperanzado para encontrar un camino diferente al problema de su Boosted Gear.

* * *

Rias se encontraba en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Al frente suyo, esta su amiga de infancia al medio de ellas estaba el tablero de ajedrez. Aquellas reuniones entre ambas amigas era algo que hacían por lo menos una vez a la semana. Allí conversaban de muchas cosas, reuniones, sus paridades, planes y otras cosas más. En la misma sala se encontraban Tsubaki y Akeno; cada una de ellas tenía distintos asuntos que atender; Akeno tomaba él te de forma elegante, mientras miraba jugar a ambas herederas, Tsubaki leía un libro bajo la luz de una lampara.

"entonces Sona. ¿todo está bien entre tu novio y tú?" la mencionada miro a la pelirroja de manera tranquila, le sonrió de manera leve y luego le dijo

"sí, la relación de mi novio y yo, está muy bien" dijo Sona mientras movía un caballo. Si ella estuviera mirando a su contrincante podía haberle visto la media sonrisa que tenía.

"¿incluso si tiene otra novia?" Sona pareció haberse quedado en blanco. Por su mente encontró la manera de salir de esa pequeña pregunta incomoda. Pero su reacción fue algo más tranquila, ya que ella había asumido que su novio tendría más mujeres que ella. Sin embargo, solo Akeno expreso su opinión

"Ara, Ara... Issei-kun es un mujeriego. ¿me pregunto si podré hacer que se fije en mí?" dijo de manera tranquila. Sona miro a la chica de manera neutra y luego hablo de manera suave.

"en lo personal no interfiero en cómo se relacionan mi paridad con los otros demonios. Si Issei decide conocer o tener a otra chica, no interferiré y tampoco lo alentare"

"entonces, ¿yo también tengo oportunidad?" dijo Rias de manera esperanzadora. Sona miro a su amiga y vio que el sentimiento de conocer y/o quedar prendada por su novio, era un anhelo; claro ella lo hacía como una forma de sacarse a Raiser de encima, como una forma de que Issei se comprometiera con ella y así tener su lealtad.

"Rias. Te recomiendo que no hagas eso con Issei..." ella vio como la pelirroja cambio la cara a una más seria.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"no intentes usar tus encantos femeninos de la manera que estás pensando en contra de Issei. Él no es estúpido, el podrá ver detrás de tu artimaña en menos de un minuto"

"solo quiero conocerlo más" dijo Rias de manera simple.

"quizás, pero tú siempre tienes un objetivo de detrás de tus acciones. Lo ves como un anhelo, para sacarte de tu compromiso. Como una forma de entregarte a un hombre que te puede salvar y a la vez que te entregas a él, te ganaras un aliado que sea leal a ti. ¿acaso se olvida que él fue, el que te dijo que te iba ayudar a cambio de un favor?" Rias miro la estoica cara de su amiga, luego suspiro de forma derrotada.

"tienes razón. Si no te conociera, diría que estas actuando como una chica celosa"

"no lo soy. Solo quiero que veas a mi novio de otra forma, él tiene un pensamiento bastante audaz e inteligente para alguien de su edad. Y también quiero evitarte un posible rechazo que te puedas ganar de mi novio, si te llegas a presentar como lo estabas pensando hace un minuto"

"lo entiendo" dijo de manera cansina Rias. Ella vio el gesto afirmativo de Sona y luego volvió a hablar "¿Sabes?, creo que vas tener que ampliar pronto tu convivencia a una tercera chica" Rias esperaba que Sona se alterara o se enrojeciera. Solo vio como Sona suspiraba de manera resignada.

"lo sé. Y lo peor de todo, es que Ise-kun, no está haciendo mucho para evitar que ella se enamore más de él; si no que es todo lo contrario, cada vez que hablan o se ven, ella queda más enamorada de él. Solo espero que ella sea lo suficientemente valiente para compartirlo con otras chicas"

"Oh, no te preocupes. Ella no te va quitar a tu novio. Si no que lo compartirá contigo y tu caballero. Ella caerá como anillo al dedo en ser la tercera novia de Issei Hyuodou"

Un sello azul luminoso, era el emblema de familia Sitri, apareció en medio de la sala. Las cuatro chicas miraban al nuevo visitante de manera tranquila. Solo Sona y Rias vieron al chico de frente, de la cual ellas estaban hablando hace unos segundos.

"Rias-Sama..." el tono serio y casi formal, en la cual el chico se dirigió a ella, le produjo una molestia interna, ella no expreso dicha molestia. "Kaicho..." por la siguiente forma que se dirigió a su amiga, que fue casi de manera familiar, suave y hasta podría decir que tenía un tono de felicidad. Le produjo celo; si, se sintió celosa de su amiga...

"tenemos problemas" aquellas dos palabras lograron que las cuatro chicas lo miraron cada una desde su lado de manera seria.

"¿a qué te refieres ise-kun? yo suponía que estabas con Mogro..." dijo Sona. Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo a Rias que fruncía el ceño ante el nombre del Troll, ella no tenía las ganas ni el tiempo para explicar quien demonios era Mogro.

"sí estuve con él. Solo que cuando iba camino a casa, me cruce con la antigua iglesia. Allí vi a un grupo de exorcistas y sobre todo a nuestros queridos ángeles caídos. Decidí espiar y recolectar algo información, lo que reuní de ellos no me dejo tranquilo"

"por favor Issei-kun, se sinceró de una buena vez y dinos que descubriste" dijo Rias. Issei miro a la pelirroja, estrechando un poco los ojos ante el sufijo cariñoso que ella le dio. Pero no dijo nada.

"los caídos, tienen planes de traer a una monja que, según ellos, tiene un sacred gear que puede balancear la balanza hacia ellos. Lo otro que escuche es que van ir detrás de Saji, lo más probable es que lo maten"

"que traigan una monja aquí a Kuoh, con un sacred Gear. Que podría inclinar la balanza en contra nuestra es preocupante. Me pregunto si la iglesia se confabulo junto a los caídos, para atacarnos..." dijo Rias de manera pensativa. Issei miraba la escena de manera silenciosa, aunque por dentro estaba preguntándose si valía la pena, decir lo que sabía, o permitir que la chica hiciera algunas averiguaciones.

"Issei, di lo que piensas. Algo te estas guardando" dijo Sona de manera tranquila.

"bien. Tengo una pregunta ¿creen que la iglesia se aliaria con los caídos?" aquella pregunta dejo a las herederas en silencio. Issei siguió hablando "creo que no, creo que son individuos que han abandonado la iglesia o fueron expulsados. Por lo tanto, solo están involucrados los ángeles caídos. Esto produce nuevas preguntas ¿Por qué? Y ¿Quién esta al mando de ese buque?"

Rias y Sona se miraron entre ellas y luego Sona hablo.

"entonces la monja es una expulsada o una traidora"

"es probable. Aunque también hay que considerar ella fuera engañada por alguien. Pero mientras no sepamos quien es y que sacred gear tiene, no podemos hacer nada más" Issei miraba a las dos herederas y ambas parecían inmersas en sus pensamientos. Issei siguió hablando.

"solo nos queda esperar su movimiento. Ahora mientras esperamos, ¿qué van a hacer con respecto a Saji? Ese chico tiene un Sacred Gear de tipo Dragon. Según Ddraig, el cree que es un fragmento de Vritra, el dragón de la prisión"

Sona miraba a su amiga en silencio. Con aquella acción sabía que a su novia no le interesaba el chico, ahora tenían que esperar que decidía Rias. Un suspiro vino de ella, acción que hizo que todos la miraran.

"bien voy a reclutarlo en mi paridad. Solo espero que sea alguien que pueda ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño."

"¿qué método usaras?" dijo Sona.

"dejare folletos de invocación y esperare su deseo de vivir" Issei frunció el ceño ante las acciones de la chica. Por una parte, se preguntó si la chica tenía un serio complejo de princesa, en que todos le tienen que servir o adorar; y la otra si tal acción podría tener consecuencias en la psique del chico llamado Saji.

"¿puedo decir algo Rias-sama?" dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Pero por dentro estaba enojado, quizás no comprendía los métodos de reclutamiento de la chica. Tampoco entendía las motivaciones de porque ella lo hacia esa manera, aunque sospechaba que ella lo usaba como un método de reforzar la lealtad de su paridad hacia ella. Lo que en su mente le hizo ver que ella una chica insegura o con pocos métodos de pensar fuera de la caja.

"está bien. Dime lo que tienes en mente, Ise-kun" dijo Rias de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa.

"si llegas a reclutar a Saji por ese método de resurrección. Asegúrese de decirle desde el minuto uno, de los verdaderos motivos de porque lo hizo; y también observe bajo qué forma y las circunstancias por la cual fue asesinado, porque puede llegar a repercutir en su psique normal" dijo Issei. Este pudo ver que la pelirroja lo quedo mirando unos segundos y luego le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"bien estaré pendiente de eso. Gracias por el consejo"

"bien. Gracias de ante mano. No tengo nada más que decir" dijo Issei. Cabe decir que Sona sabía lo que a su novio le molestaba; así que ella hablo de manera tranquila y se excusó con Rias.

La caminata fue algo tensa para Issei, él sabía que su novia iba a preguntarle que le pasaba. El sentía que ambas chicas lo miraban de reojo, como si esperaban que el hablara primero. Cuando Tsubaki cerró la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Issei deportico.

"esa niña está mal de la cabeza..." dijo Issei de manera tajante. Él pudo ver que Sona lo miraba de manera plana como si pretendiera preguntarle ¿Por qué?, Issei no dijo nada, solo fue a sentarse en el sofá y guardo silencio unos minutos. Podía sentir las miradas de Tsubaki y Sona en su persona, el no hizo y ni dijo nada para cortar aquellas miradas.

"Kaicho, ¿necesita algo más de mí?" pregunto Tsubaki. Ella vio como Sona le negó con la cabeza.

"no Tsubaki, gracias por acompañarme" Tsubaki hizo una reverencia y luego se fue en un círculo de teletransporte. Sona volvió a mirar a su novio y luego se acercó a él, ella se subió a su regazo colocando sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de su novio. Ella lo abrazo y luego le dio un beso. Ella sintió como su novio la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco más él. Ella termino el beso y luego miro a su novio a los ojos, pudo ver algo de tranquilidad y alivio.

"no te culpes por lo que le pueda pasar a Genshirou-san; Rias cree que su método de reclutar es válido. En lo personal no la culpo, hasta creo que si tuviera una oportunidad de revivir a alguien que cumpla con mis expectativas lo reviviré sin dudar" Issei miraba a su novia y pudo ver algo que había olvidado que tenían los demonios. El solo sonrió ladinamente y luego hablo

"se me había olvidado que los demonios son egoístas y orgullosos como ninguna otra raza" Issei vio la mirada curiosa de su novia.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"me refiero que los demonios tienen tanto orgullo que muestran sus logros y trofeos como si fueran lo más importante. Y harán lo que sea para conseguir lo mejor" Sona puso una cara de no entender todavía.

"sigo sin entenderte Ise-Kun" Issei sonrió más grande todavía. El de manera lenta fue acercando sus manos al trasero de su novia, total lo tenía al alcance. El agarro ambas masas de carne y luego apretó de manera suave, lo que hizo escuchar el leve gemido de su novia. Él sonrió de manera mordaz y luego hablo,

"digo que tú, te ganaste al portador de una longinus y un estupendo novio que te hace suspirar; y sobre todo te mueve tu mundo de una manera que te encanta y que amas..." Issei se aseguró de decirlo con su mejor voz de galán que tenía.

"sí claro y mi novio es un pervertido" dijo Sona de manera seria. Issei pudo ver el leve rubor que tenía su novia, así que sonrió y luego la beso, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca de ella, sonrió para sí mismo cuando Sona abrió su boca, además les dio un apretón a sus nalgas, lo que hizo que ella gimiera en el beso. Al separarse por falta de aire, el vio el rostro avergonzado de su novia le sonrió y luego le dijo.

"¿continuamos en mi casa?" Sona lo miro y luego le respondió.

"no. Vamos a mi casa..."

Issei sonrió, y luego sin soltar a Sona, se levantó, pudo sentir como su novia envolvía sus piernas alrededor de él. Lo último que hizo en ese lugar fue teletransportar a ambos a la casa de la chica.

* * *

Una semana ligeramente extraña tuvo Issei, por una parte, la escuela era normal, clases, trabajos, actividades escolares; control de masa entre alumnado. Y la otra cara no era muy diferente, contratos, vigilancia diurna y nocturna. Los caídos estaban ligeramente tranquilos, lo cual era extraño. Según sus investigaciones iban a hacer su movimiento antes de que llegara la monja, el problema era que se dio cuenta tarde del movimiento de los caídos. Junto a Saji estaba una chica pelinegra muy bonita, parecía llevar uniforme escolar de otra escuela. Lo único que quizás le pudo llamar la atención a Issei era el color de ojos de la chica, violetas, casi como los de su novia. La presencia de aura sagrada le hizo darse cuenta de quién era en realidad la chica. Internamente maldijo a la pelirroja Gremory, la chica tenía un maldito problema de confianza en sus habilidades. Issei observó a la distancia como se alejaba el dúo de ángel caído y humano; siendo seguido por Koneko. Él volvió a la sala del consejo estudiantil, mientras iba camino hacia allá, envió un mensaje a Tobio, necesitaba hablar con ese hombre. Al llegar a la sala vio que su novia estaba ocupada con algunos papeles, Tsubaki estaba a su lado ordenando los papeles que Sona le iba dando. De las otras chicas solo estaba Tsubasa, la torre. Issei se fue a sentar con ella, para ver cómo estaba y como le iba en su entrenamiento. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Issei recibió un mensaje de Tobio. Después de leer aquel mensaje miró por la ventana, quería ver el color del cielo. Solo lo hacía para hacerse una referencia de cuánto tiempo tenía antes de la reunión.

"Sona, necesito retirarme. No tengo contratos conocidos el día hoy, y no haré ningún contrato por esta noche" dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Él vio cómo su novia lo miraba de manera inquisitiva y luego ella habló.

"¿Por qué necesitas irte temprano?" Aquel tono de voz fue neutro, no hubo malas intenciones, simple profesionalismo.

"Tengo ir con Tobio" ante la mención del tipo, Sona pareció mirarlo de manera rápida como si preguntara, ¿para qué?. Las otras chicas parecían muy interesadas, pero no preguntaron algo.

"Se que me pediste que no preguntara. Pero esta vez voy a preguntar, ¿Qué vas a preguntarle?"

"La razón de porque hay ángeles caídos, aquí en Kuoh" el tono casi serio y sin más pistas, que esa. Sona asumió que era algo más, pero él problema parecía más serio de lo que ella preveía. Debió reconocer que si su novio podría darle alguna pista, tomaría esa alternativa.

"Está bien ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer Ise-kun, solo ten cuidado y vuelve a salvo" Issei detecto el tono de preocupación, así que solo le sonrió de manera confidente a Sona y salió de la oficina.

La caminata la realizo de manera rápida, se había asegurado que nadie lo siguiera. Aunque pudo detectar a Kiba que lo estaba siguiendo de manera cautelosa; el procedió a perderse por las calles de Kuoh, al esconderse detrás de una esquina espero que su compañero demonio apareciera; además podía saber si el tipo era cauteloso o algo descuidado. Cuando lo vio que pasaba por el lado el sin percatarse de su presencia, lo agarro por el cuello y luego hablo con el de manera calmada.

"hola Kiba-san. Veo que me estas siguiendo. ¿Puedo saber por qué?" el miro que el rubio se puso algo nervioso, a lo cual él sonrió de manera casual y luego siguió hablando "vaya, parece que Rias Gremory te mando a vigilarme. Carajo, y yo que pensaba que Rias-sama y Sona se tenían mucha confianza" al decir aquellas palabras vio que el rubio, parecía debatirse entre que hacer y que no. "ni siquiera pienses en sacar unas de tus espadas. Estamos entre amigos Kiba, no diré nada de lo que paso aquí; pero necesito que te vayas y me dejes en paz. Tengo asuntos importantes que resolver"

"¿porque guardarías silencio?"

"digamos que puedo guardarme esta falta grave de confianza y puedo pedirte un favor más adelante, ¿no lo crees Kiba-kun?" dijo Issei sonriéndole al otro chico. Este último no estaba muy feliz, así que hablo

"¿me estas chantajeando?" Issei se hizo el sorprendido y luego hablo.

"chantaje es una palabra muy fuerte. Prefiero llamarlo, recurso disuasorio" vio como el rubio parecía morderse el interior de la mejilla.

"bien, me iré en silencio. Algo inventare para que Buchou no se enoje"

"bueno Kiba, dejemos este tema, ahora necesito que de verdad te vayas, tengo asuntos que atender" dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Vio como el chico le dio un gesto afirmativo y lo vio alejarse. Él quería estar seguro que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Al asegurarse de eso siguió su camino al bar de Tobio. Al llegar a vio a Tobio que estaba atendiendo a un hombre en la barra. Dicho hombre tenía una gabardina purpura oscuro y el pelo negro. Al acercarse vio al hombre de más cerca, ojos violetas y un mechón de pelo de color dorado. Como si recordara su antiguo pasado de ángel. Issei sonrió de manera leve y luego se sentó a la izquierda del hombre.

"bueno, si es el chico titiritero que necesita hablar conmigo..." dijo el hombre de manera sonriente. Issei lo miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"sí y yo buscando a cierto líder de los ángeles caídos, para preguntarle porque hay cuervos descarriados en Kuoh. Ellos llevan demasiado tiempo aquí; por lo tanto, supongo que el líder de esa bandada de aves negras, les ordeno buscar algo o hacer un trabajo. ¿quisiera saber que les ordeno a esos ángeles?" Issei vio como el hombre lo miraba de manera seria unos segundos y luego le dio media sonrisa.

"ja, tienes bolas chico. Y unas muy grandes, hechas de diamantes; pedirme a mí eso es algo grande. Pero estoy más interesado en cómo fue que te comprometiste con la heredera Sitri; y sobre todo ganarte a la hermana de esa niña" contesto el hombre sonriendo. Issei suspiro de manera resignada y luego le dijo.

"el resumen es el siguiente: la conocí, le pedí que me convirtiera en demonio, le gane en una partida de ajedrez, la salve de un secuestro, su hermana me vio hacerlo; golpee a su padre, mate al autor intelectual del secuestro de mi prometida y ahora estamos los dos juntos y felices..." Issei vio la sonrisa grande que le dio el hombre y luego hablo.

"entonces tu eres el responsable del dolor de cabeza que me diste, porque los demonios creyeron que alguien de mi grupo había matado a un demonio llamado Reiss Rosier" dijo el hombre de manera serena

"en mi defensa solo diré que fue autorizado en secreto por los 4 maous y el jefe de la familia Sitri. Lo realice bajo una máscara más oscura que la del Titiritero. No es mi culpa que esos ineptos y corruptos ancianos, inventen la primera excusa que les ocurra para salir del embrollo que ellos mismo se han inventado, ahora Azazel, necesito respuestas. Las herederas están algo nerviosas por la presencia de ángeles caídos; además saben que van a traer una monja con un Sacred Gear, que según tus subordinados dicen que los puede ayudar a inclinar la balanza"

Issei vio como el hombre parecía quedarse quieto, vio a Tobio que frunció el ceño de manera leve, pero fue más que suficiente para delatarlo.

"esto no es algo que se encuentre algo todos los días. Pero tus observaciones son válidas y tienen consecuencias desastrosas si mis subordinados llegan a triunfar" dijo Azazel. Issei frunció el ceño de manera leve y luego hablo

"por tus reacciones, puedo deducir que esto no es obra tuya. Sin embargo, algo se me escapa. La monja es una chica que ha sido desterrada de la iglesia; por lo cual asumiré dos cosas con ella, es una pobre chica que no tiene idea de que lo sucede, y está metida en todo este embrollo, o sabe actuar muy bien. ¿me dirás que estas ocultando para que te pongas algo nervioso, Azazel?"

Issei vio como el hombre parecía mirar a Tobio de manera tranquila, pero sabía que estaban comunicando con simples miradas. Hasta que el suspiro del ángel lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"bien, hablare. Hubo un robo en las instalaciones del Grigory, hemos descubierto que esto en un trabajo interno. La razón de porque estoy nervioso, es por el artefacto que sacaron, es una máquina que permite sacar el Sacred Gear de un portador y ponerlo en otro; obviamente con la posterior muerte del antiguo portador. Lo preocupante de todo ese asunto, es la misma monja"

Issei se preguntaba mentalmente porque dicha monja era tan importante, parecía como si ella sola pudiera iniciar una guerra entre las tres facciones.

"¿porque la monja es tan importante?" preguntó Issei.

"¿no sabes quién es?" pregunto Azazel

"como he dicho, solo sé que viene una monja. Lo preocupante es el ex exorcista que lo menciono" respondió el chico. Ante la mención de un ex excorcista, ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos. Era evidente los signos de preocupación "bien, me llamaron la atención Uds. dos. Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Qué diablos se me escapa? Saben que tarde o temprano voy a enterarme, porque parece que aquí en Kuoh se está forjando un maldito conflicto que podría llevar a la guerra, así que quiero respuestas" Issei miraba a ambos hombres lo miraban de manera inquisidora como si pretendieran que continuara con sus divagaciones. Issei pensaba de manera veloz, hasta que le llego la resolución a su cerebro.

"la monja es solo una forma de iniciar un conflicto. La presencia de ella aquí, hará creer a ambas herederas que hay una invasión en territorio demoniaco. Tus subordinados, están de acuerdo con dicho plan porque alguien les alentó la llama de la batalla. Alguien les ordeno hacer ese plan" Issei miro al ángel y luego le pregunto "dime Azazel, ¿tienes algún subordinado tuyo, de preferencia un ángel de nivel Cadre; que este disconforme con tu política de pacifismo?" Issei vio como el ángel parecía debatirse unos segundos.

"sí, sospecho de Kokabiel..." Issei siguió hablando

"Kokabiel ángel caído de nivel cadre, también conocido como el ángel que ve las estrellas. Carajo Azazel, vamos a tener un serio problema si ese tipo logra su objetivo. Freed Zelzan está aquí en Kuoh; y si ese tipo está aquí, es probable que Valper Galilei también se encuentre aquí" Al mencionar a esos dos nombres vio al Ángel ponerse serio, Tobio parecía listo para la acción.

"¿estás seguro que viste a Freed?"

"si"

"carajo. Voy a tener que mandar a Vali" dijo Azazel. Issei elevo una ceja ante la mención de ese nombre. Vio que el ángel lo miro unos segundos y luego le pregunto.

"¿qué sabes de Vali?" el silencio era algo que invadió aquel bar, el leve tintineo del choque de hielo, que Issei hacia con el vaso era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

"Vali Lucifer..." Azazel y Tobio miraron de manera sorprendida al chico, como si no creyeran lo que dijo. "portador de Divine Dividing. Es lo que se podría llamar la ironía del destino, o en este caso la ironía del sistema del cielo. El siendo un descendiente del primer demonio que ha existido, recibe en su poder unas las longinus más poderosas. Me pregunto ¿Qué lo motiva a pelear?"

"¿quieres pelear contra él? ¿acaso tan pronto quieres morir?" dijo de manera preocupada el hombre. Vio como Issei le sonrió.

"¿morir? Quizás. Pero quiero conocerlo, quiero hacerles unas preguntas. Y también quiero hablar con Albion" ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos y cada uno tenía preguntas.

"¿Albion? ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Albion?" pregunto Tobio

"¿qué respuestas buscas Issei?" dijo Azazel.

"dime Azazel. Tu eres el ser que más sabes de los Sacred Gears, de hecho, te enorgulleces de eso. ¿Qué crees que son en realidad la Boosted Gear y el Divine Dividing?" Azazel pareció contrariado por la pregunta, abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Miraba al chico que tenía a su lado como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo. Luego escucho al chico hablar "te daré una pista, es algo más que una prisión. De hecho, creo son Sacred Gear gemelas..." el ambiente era algo quieto, como si fuera el punto más alto de la conversación que sucedía en ese momento.

"¿Gemelas?" preguntó Tobio. El ángel seguía en silencio. Mirando al chico de manera silenciosa. Issei siguió hablando, antes había sacado su daga que siempre la llevaba consigo, aquella daga plateada y que parecía impoluta desde el primer día que la vio.

"te presento a Hildar. Una de las dagas gemela que le perteneció a Loki" Azazel miraba la daga como si fuera un objeto de cuidado. "Hildar es la gemela de Tudrar. Ambas dagas son peligrosas por separado, pero lo son aún más cuando están juntas. Hildar es la daga que representa la honestidad, el trabajo duro, el entrenamiento, la preparación y la previsión antes de las batallas. Tudrar, representa a los traidores, los violentos, los ciegos por la ira y el esplendor de la batalla. Así como existen esas dos Dagas, es lo más probable que ambas Sacred gear sean gemelas, y el hecho de que ambas tenga habilidades contrarias entre sí, refuerza la idea de que ambas son gemelas. Existen como un ente independiente, juntas pueden llegar a aniquilar lo que sea, separadas son poderosas" ambos hombres seguían en silencio escuchando lo que dijo el chico, hasta que el ángel hablo.

"he considerado esa idea hace muchos años, pero..." fue silenciado por Issei de manera abrupta.

"no hables de lo que no puedes ver desde el interior de la Sacred gear"

"¿el interior de la Sacred gear?" dijo el ángel de forma dudosa

"eres un angel, no sabrás nunca lo que es el interior de un Sacred gear. Tobio te puede dar fe de eso" dijo Issei apuntando al otro hombre. El ángel miro a Tobio y vio la cara de disculpa que el barman le dio.

"Issei tiene razón. Nunca sabrás lo que es el interior de un Sacred Gear"

"bien, pero eso no justifica tu idea de que ambas longinus sean gemelas. ¿Qué eres? ¿Dios?" dijo de manera sarcástica el ángel. El vio como ambos portadores de longinus le negaron con la cabeza y tenían una cara de decepción.

"bien Issei, ¿dónde y quien te dijo de Vali Lucifer?" preguntó Tobio. Issei sonrió de manera grande como si estuviera jugando con ellos. Azazel le dio una mala espina esa sonrisa que tenía el chico, era una sonrisa de un bromista, pero desde el fondo de su corazón era una sonrisa que podría producirte un verdadero dolor de cabeza si eres descuidado.

"quizás obtuve información cuando estaba en el inframundo. Quizás buscando cierto territorio de los caídos. Quizás cuando entre a una oficina llena de fotografías de..." Issei guardo silencio cuando vio una lanza de luz cerca de su cuello, desvió su mirada hacia el hombre a su lado, él tenía sujeta una lanza que le apuntaba a su cuello "entonces era tu oficina" Issei sonrió de manera mordaz y luego siguió hablando "mira hacia tu abdomen"

Azazel miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió cuando vio que la daga del chico estaba apuntándole hacia su abdomen, y estaba separada por apenas un centímetro.

"eres otra cosa chico. Y repetiré lo que dije antes; Tienes unas bolas grandes de Diamantes" el retiro la lanza, el chico guardo la daga. "dime, ¿cómo lograste entrar?" el ángel vio al chico sonreírle de manera grande y luego le dijo

"¿acaso un mago revela sus secretos?" Azazel, escucho el tono sarcástico, era puro y goteaba de sarcasmo. El chico lo sacaba de sus casillas, el no recordaba la última vez que alguien se osara burlase de el de esa manera. Pero le gustaba el chico y lo respetaba.

"demonios mocoso; quiero ver que más haces. Sobre todo, quiero saber de tu grupito especial" Azazel vio como el chico le sonrió y luego lo vio levantar un dedo índice y luego lo movió de lado a lado. Hizo un puchero infantil, se veía como un niño que le había quitado un juguete.

"ya te dijimos todo lo que hacemos Azazel. Jenny, Elizabeth y Telemakos; fueron categóricos contigo. Escuchaste nuestra declaración. No trabajamos para alguien, solo para la esencia" vio al hombre ponerse serio y luego dijo

"eso es lo que no entiendo. Hablan de la esencia. ¿Qué carajos es la esencia?"

"lo que respiras, lo que ves, lo sientes y lo que es un todo. Eso es la esencia" dijo de manera simple Isse. Azazel solo tenía más dudas.

"no perderé los sesos por esa declaración. Ahora volviendo al asunto importante, la monja es alguien que fue expulsada. Se dice que curo a un demonio, la iglesia creyó que era un poder maldito y la expulso por eso. Ahora te recomiendo que vigiles a esa monja, ella esconde algo o las circunstancias de su destierro son algo oscuras"

"¿crees que hubo alguien que movió los hilos para hacer eso, o hay algo más oscuro detrás de esa acción?" preguntó Issei.

"como dije, hay muchas cosas ocultas. Todos estamos ciegos en este asunto" Issei miro al ángel unos segundos y luego afirmo con la cabeza.

"entiendo. Vigilare a la monja. ¿tengo el permiso de tu parte, para encargarme del asunto de los ángeles aquí en Kuoh?" pregunto Issei

"haz lo que quiera. Pero no menciones mi nombre. Ni siquiera a tu novia"

"entiendo"

Con aquella palabra, Issei se tomó el resto de su trago y se despidió de ambos hombres. Ellos lo vieron irse y cuando cerró la puerta, Azazel miro al otro hombre y le dijo

"te pedí que lo entrenaras con lo justo y necesario" dijo el hombre a modo de reproche. Tobio miro a su jefe y luego le sonrió

"eso hice. No le he enseñado nada más de lo que me pediste" el ángel volvió a preguntar

"¿entonces cómo se volvió tan bueno? ¿Cómo nadie supo nada de esa daga que tenía?"

"bueno, para volverse así de bueno tuvo que entrenar, y mucho. Y con respecto a la daga, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo la obtuvo; de hecho, hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera sabía que era esa daga" el ángel miraba al otro hombre de manera curiosa.

"o sea que le viste esa daga antes. Pero no tenías ni idea de que era. Bueno no te culpo; casi nadie sabe que el dios Loki tiene esas armas"

"¿preguntaras a tus contactos en Asgard?"

"quizás" dijo el ángel dándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

* * *

Issei caminaba hacia su casa, de manera tranquila. Al llegar a su hogar, vio a su padre que lo miro desde la mesa del comedor, Issei le dio un breve saludo y se despidió. Al llegar a su habitación vio algo que no se esperaba. En su cama había un cuerpo, estaba acostado debajo de las sabanas, el vio el pelo negro corto de dicho cuerpo. Issei sonrió para sí mismo. Él fue al baño para prepararse para ir a dormir, volvió a su habitación y luego entro a la cama. El abrazo, por la espalda, a la chica que estaba en su cama por la cintura y la acerco a él. Escucho como Sona le hablo.

"buenas noches Issei. ¿todo está bien?" Issei abrazo un poco más fuerte a su novia y luego le respondió.

"sí, ahora está todo muy bien" sintió como su novia le acariciaba sus brazos y la escucho hablar.

"me alegro. Es hora de dormir. Buenas noches mi amor" Issei sonrió para sí mismo.

"sí, buenas noches mi amor"

Y así termino el día para ambos, durmiendo en aquella cama donde reafirmaron su amor juntos.

* * *

 **NA. bueno hasta aca el cap. espero que le haya gustado y no se desanimen porque me demoro casi un mes en subir un cap. no es facil escribir algo coherente y que tenga una continuidad, tratando de respetar la idea original de las novelas Ligeras. Pero sobre todo en un español "neutro"; es fácil escribir palabras, frases o modismos de tu país, el problema es que nadie fuera de tu país te va entender. por eso trato de hacerlo así, para que TODA la gente entienda, o por ultimo que trate de entenderme. Comenten y/o opinen. Y pongan en Favoritos y etc, etc... :D**

 **y una ultima cosa... Busco un Beta. que me ayude sobre todo con la puntuación y algunas fallas ortográficas. manden PM.**


	17. Chapter 17

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Hola Gusanos... sin nada que aportar o decir. En el inicio. Solo Disfruten, opinen, comenten y recomienden a sus amigos...**

 **Cierto, al final colocare una N/A algo diferente...**

Cap 17

"no sé qué es peor ¿la estúpida forma en la que lo reencarno? O ¿la poca confianza que tiene en su forma de ganarse a los demás?" Issei hablo en forma neutra. El estaba mirando desde el segundo piso del instituto, hacia la entrada de este mismo. Por esta venia entrando Rias Gremory junto a esta estaba Saji. Issei pudo sentir el aura de demonio que expelía el chico. A su lado estaba Sona Sitri, que miraba lo mismo que el. Cerca de ellos estaban Tsubaki y Meguri, que miraban de manera neutra la misma escena.

"explícate" dijo Sona.

"Rias Gremory tiene un serio problema de confianza y exceso de orgullo. Ella debería haber hablado con él, de manera civilizada; pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo? ..." pregunto Issei mirando a su acompañante, vio como le dio una mirada complicada, como si pretendiera decirle que no había mucho que decirle y menos refutar su declaración. "claro dejo que los caídos lo mataran y ella llego como su máxima salvadora. Y ahora él está enganchado a ella como si fuera una garrapata, y a cambio Saji la idolatra como si fuera una idol, lo que a la larga hace que a Rias le crezca más el orgullo que ella tiene"

"¿puedes culparla por eso? O ¿crees que tiene demasiado orgullo?"

"no puedo culparla. Y el orgullo parece demasiado adherido a ella como para que ella renuncie a ella, de manera voluntaria. Además, no tengo el tiempo ni el interés para romperle esos pensamientos" Sona devolvió la mirada a su novio y luego miro la cara que le daba a su amiga Rias, como si pretendiera averiguar lo que pensaba la pelirroja.

"Ise-kun, ¿a qué te refieres con romperla?" preguntó Meguri. Las tres chicas miraron como Issei sonreía de manera torcida y luego le respondió.

"¿que? ¿acaso se olvidaron lo que les hice esos días en el lago, el año pasado?" pregunto Issei de manera tranquila. Luego vio algo que no se esperó ver, menos de esas tres chicas. Las tres estaban cabizbajas, y tenían una nube negra de depresión sobre sus cabezas y escuchaba murmullos parecidos a "somos débiles" "el orgullo mata" "no hablar del entrenamiento del jefe" luego de esos segundos de depresión, Sona siguió hablando.

"bueno, si fuera por mí. Te daría autorización para que realices tu rutina en todos ellos. Creo que les haría bien, sobre todo en Rias" Issei escuchaba a su novia y luego la miro de manera directa.

"¿acaso me estás dando autorización de hacerle lo mismo a ellos? ¿Por qué?"

"quiero que sean mejores. Y necesitan una dosis de realidad" un pequeño silencio vino al lugar, Rias y Saji, habían desaparecido de la vista de los cuatro demonios. Luego Issei declaró.

"sabes que, si haces eso, ¿le estarás debiendo un favor a tu hermana?" interrogo Issei

"lo sé. Pero prefiero que Rias lo haga en un ambiente controlado y no en una batalla"

"entiendo" respondió Issei de manera seria.

* * *

Hace un año.

Issei se encontraba corriendo por los senderos que rodeaban los bosques, de ese lago. Era una rutina diaria que la realizaba de manera rigurosa. Hacía poco que llego a esa cabaña del lago junto a un grupo de chicas. Era el único hombre de ese grupo, 6 chicas hermosas y que cada una de ellas tenía diferentes personalidades y formas de pensar. En lo personal, encontraba falencias urgentes que tenía que mejorar en cada chica, si querían ser mejores y lograr sobrevivir a este mundo peligroso y corrupto en la cual ellas estaban metidas, debían mejorar de manera radical. Él había comenzado desde el primer día, mejorando la confianza de su amiga Tomoe Meguri. Aquella chica nunca se había enfrentado a alguien que sea un humano, no sabía las consecuencias de sus actos al blandir una espada. Aquel primer día, le demostró de sobre manera que había cosas que tenía que realizar, tendría que pelear y exigirse a sí misma que podría sobrellevar algunas muertes.

La siguiente que uso para cambiar su actitud altanera y casi de invencible fue la torre, Yura Tsubasa. Con ella aplico una forma más "física" para romperla, literalmente se dedicó durante toda una tarde a luchar contra ella de forma física, sin runas y sin boosted gear. Eso desencadeno en que la pobre chica llorara de rabia e impotencia; ella estaba frustrada y se negaba a ver los resultados. Issei fue implacable con ella, la había golpeado, la había arrastrado por el barro, la había humillado botándola hasta el cansancio de ella al suelo. Ella no tenía problemas para ensuciarse o romperse la ropa. Ella tenía una rabia pura y genuina hacia el único hombre que la estaba masacrando. A ella le molestaba la actitud del chico hacia ella, como si la viera como si fuera la cosa más inútil que existiera. Ella lloro casi todo el tiempo que quiso borrarle la sonrisa al chico, ella nunca logró darle un golpe.

Issei recordaba el punto de quiebre que tuvo Yura. Ella estaba apoyada con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo parecía un cuadrúpedo, su ropa era un desastre, sucia, rota y dejaba entrever zonas de piel. Ella tenía la cara roja y una mezcla de lágrimas y tierra. Ella quería levantarse y golpear al chico que estaba delante de ella. En ningún momento él le dijo algo o le reprocho algo, aun recordaba la sonrisa que tenía en su cara y aquella frase que le dijo. "intenta pegarme"; con rabia y dolor recordaba como ese chico, la botaba al suelo, la empujaba o le hacía zancadillas para que ella se derrumbara al suelo. Y lo que era peor, el no uso su sacred gear y menos esas runas extrañas que parecían sacadas de un libro texto antiguo. Aun recordaba cómo fue que empezó toda esa humillación que estaba viviendo en carne propia...

"entonces, ¿tú eres una luchadora?" dijo Issei

"si. Quiero ver que tan bien peleas" respondió ella de manera altiva. Unos minutos de silencio fue la respuesta.

"¿qué pasaría si te dijera que no podrás golpearme?" aquel tono altivo y lleno de seguridad, le dio una espina mala en ella, como si el chico estuviera burlándose de ella. Ella sintió ira y tuvo las ganas de golpear a ese chico engreído.

Eso desencadeno en aquella tarde que vivió. Llena de caídas, tropiezos y formas de como el chico la humillaba de manera simple. Mas de una vez, sintió el sabor de la tierra en su boca, el suelo duro en su espalda y otras partes de su cuerpo. Se sintió frustrada y enojada. El cansancio de ese minuto se le hizo presente, sus brazos temblaban y le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

"¿tan fácil te rindes?" aquella voz fue la primera que escucho en un buen par de horas. Aquel tono de voz era simple y no tenía emoción de ningún tipo. Ella respondió.

"no me rendiré, nunca..." su interlocutor no respondió, ella podía sentir la mirada del chico en su cabeza.

"¿porque peleas Yura Tsubasa?" aquella pregunta la dejo en blanco. ¿Por qué peleaba? Ella no recordaba en ese minuto porque quería pelear contra el chico, ella solo quería golpear al chico porque le dio una burla de su habilidad. Pero a la vez se dio cuenta que era una estúpida razón por la cual ella intento pelear contra el chico. Ella estaba algo perdida, no podía entender su razón para pelear, no comprendía su resolución, tampoco entendió el deseo de lucha que tenía para, quizás, golpear al chico. Ella estaba asustada y algo perdida.

"no lo sé..." aquella respuesta vino acompañada por las lágrimas que hizo la peliazul. Eran lágrimas de miedo e incomprensión hacia una misma. Ella miraba sus manos enguantadas, las lágrimas caían de manera libre hacia el suelo.

"Levántate..." ella escucho el tono de voz del chico era uno de mando y expelía experiencia. Como si al frente suya había un tipo que era alguien que tenía más rango. Ella lo hizo con mucha dificultad, las piernas le temblaban y estaba adolorida en lugares que ella nunca pensó que le iban a doler. Ella vio la cara neutra que le dio el chico pelicastaño, era una cara neutra y casi parecía perforarle la cara.

"preguntare de nuevo ¿Por qué peleas?" el tono de mando del chico era uno que no admitía dudas o mentiras. Ella se sentía frustrada y perdida; se mordió el labio inferior de manera leve, ella no sabía porque estaba peleando. Creía estar peleando para superarse a sí mismo o ser mejor en lo que ella hacía. Sin embargo, el chico que estaba al frente la destrozo de manera contundente, y lo peor era que ella sabía el chico tenía mejores armas o implementos, el chico nunca las uso en contra de ella.

"yo..." ella intento decir algo, pero nada venía a su mente o boca. Cerro los ojos de manera resignada como si se hubiera rendido. Ella escucho un suspiro del chico que tenía al frente, al abrir los ojos vio como él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña.

"¡espera!" el grito que dio, le produjo algo de molestia en su reseca garganta. "¿porque te vas?"

"hasta que no encuentres algo que decir o algo que que se parece a una respuesta, no esperare tu respuesta de manera eterna aquí parado, así que cuando la encuentres con gusto escuchare tu respuesta"

Ella se quedó anonadada, no sabía que decir o que pensar. Ella veía como el chico se iba cada vez más lejos de ella. Lagrimas caían por su rostro, ella se sentía impotente y perdida. Por su mente vino algo que recordó cuando fue atacada por un ser sobrenatural, ella se defendió de aquella bestia que había asesinado a sus padres, ella había logrado pegarle un golpe a aquella bestia; eso fue todo lo que necesito para poder sobrevivir. Ella había peleado para sobrevivir y poder recordar a sus padres. Ahora después de algunos años, peleaba por algo más que ser una luchadora; ella había olvidado que peleaba por ella, por Sona y las otras chicas. Por ella para probarse a sí misma, por Sona Sitri porque fue ella la que había salvado y le había dado una meta más altruista, quería ayudar a Sona a formar aquella escuela en el inframundo, quería que los chicos y chicas, la vieran a ella como un referente; pelaba por las otras chicas, porque ellas son sus únicas amigas y además tenían el mismo sueño en común.

Tsubasa afilo su mirada, no supo de donde saco fuerzas ni como soporto el dolor, ella corrió a toda velocidad, retrajo su puño hacia atrás y lo lanzo hacia el chico. Ella no estuvo particularmente sorprendida porque el chico la esquivo, no se rendirá, no ahora. Estuvo segura que ella golpeo al chico en hombro y uno en parte baja del abdomen. Lo que si se dio cuenta era que el castaño ponía más esfuerzo para bloquear o desviar sus golpes. Ella sonrió de manera sutil, no era sonrisa altanera o confiada, era una simple sonrisa. Ella quería seguir así, quería llegar hasta lo último que le daba su cuerpo. No supo que paso después de unos minutos, su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar, ella era un mundo de dolor y agonía; ella miraba sus piernas temblorosas, mentalmente ordenaba a que esas piernas se movieran, pero por alguna razón estas se negaban a moverse. Sus brazos caían de manera muerta, como si alguien le hubiera cortado la cuerda que sostenía ambos brazos. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, su cuerpo no le respondía de ninguna forma, ella cerro los ojos y solo esperaba que aquella pequeña cama de hojas secas que estaba en el suelo le ayudara a amortiguar el golpe.

Ella no sintió ningún golpe. Solo sentía que alguien la estaba cargando en brazos, la llevaba a ella como si fuera una princesa. Al abrir los ojos vio que era el castaño quien la estaba cargando en sus brazos. Ella grazno de manera leve...

"¿porque...?" la respuesta la sorprendió aún más...

"porque eres mi compañera y una amiga. Y además porque encontraste tu respuesta. ¿cierto?"

Tsubasa solo sonrió de manera leve y luego apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico que la estaba llevando a la cabaña.

Durante la noche se ganó un sermón de dudas y por la mala forma de abordar las cosas por parte de Sona, y todo porque él había dicho todo lo que hizo con la torre peliazul, el solo desestimo toda la discusión de Sona como si fuera algo menor; aquel acto hizo que la chica pusiera un gesto serio contra el chico. Issei le propuso una forma de entrenarla a ella.

Cabe decir que la chica sintió que algo le picaba aquella declaración del chico, como si dudara de que él podría enseñar algo a ella. Una demonio de clase alta, por mucho que él, hubiera ganado en ajedrez a la Reina de su grupo. Ella vio por primera vez aquella sonrisa que no le auguraba algo bueno, ella debería haber hecho caso a sus instintos y haberse quedado callada; pero su orgullo y ser terca sin remedio le jugaron una mala maniobra; Issei le propuso que iba hacer lo mismo con las Alfiles Momo y Reya. Las dos en la mañana. Para terminar con Tsubaki y ella en la tarde. Ella acepto, creyendo que tenía al chico en la palma de su mano.

A la mañana siguiente vio como Issei y la Alfil Momo se iban al interior del bosque. Ella estaba algo ausente en el entrenamiento de las otras chicas. Por una parte, trataba de usar su conexión con las Evils pieces, para determinar que sentimientos tenían ambos, no pudo detectar nada. Lo que la dejo sorprendida fue el cambio radical de la torre peliazul, ella veía como la chica peleaba contra Meguri, podía verla más certera y parecía tener una confianza medida. Todos sus movimientos eran fluidos y ayudaba a la knight de su grupo a como pelear contra un oponente desarmado que podría pelear contra ella. Sona estaba algo expectante, cuando vio a la peliazul llegar, el día de ayer, a la cabaña, vio a una chica destruida físicamente, agotada al extremo y tenía signos de haber llorado por horas. Issei solo le dijo que la había "roto" y luego la había "reconstruido" para que fuera mejor peleadora.

Después vio llegar al alfil Momo, ella venia de muy buen ánimo. Al lado de ella venia el chico, ambos venían muy alegre conversando de cualquier cosa. Sona escucho la conversación que ambos tenían, hablaban de cómo mejorar sus reservas mágicas y Issei le contaba de como él podría haber detenido algunos hechizos suyos, y le hizo sugerencias de algunas alternativas de uso de sus hechizos. Sona había visto que la chica venia algo sucia de ropa, no al grado de Yura, pero se notaba que Issei la había probado de manera física, lo que le había llamado la atención era que su mirada era más firme y parecía relajada. Ella no podía entenderlo. Se negaba a ver eso.

Luego vio cómo se llevó a Reya. Ella estaba muy tentada a irse, a espiar que sucedía en esas horas. Ella iba a retirarse cuando escucho a Momo decirle algo que la dejo algo fuera de lugar. Ella le había solicitado que la atacara con sus hechizos de agua para ver cómo estaban sus hechizos defensivos. Ella mentalmente maldijo a la chica por romper sus planes. Ella ayudo a la chica; cada vez que veía que ella iba ganando, veía resolución en la mirada de ella, y luego Momo la hacía dudar y muchas veces casi la hacía retroceder. Algo paso en la mente de la chica para que ella, subiera sus emociones y forma de pelear.

El tiempo paso para la chica de manera veloz. Debió admitir que la chica Momo mejoro de manera grande, y que, si seguía entrenando y mejorando, podría escalar a demonio de clase media. Ella escucho un "sugoi" del chico, ella desvió la mirada hacia el dúo, vio como Reya mostraba un hechizo de agua, luego Issei le pregunto si ella conocía alguna forma de que dicho hechizo podría cambiar la forma y densidad para hacerla más pesada. Ella estaba atenta a ese comentario; si lo pensaba de manera lógica, podría encontrar que, si se cambia la forma y la densidad del agua, podría resultar en hechizo que podría romper algo.

Durante el almuerzo, después de ver como las cuatro chicas que habían tenido alguna experiencia cercana con el chico, parecían más cercanas a él. Por una parte, ella misma era reacia a solo relacionarse con ellas de manera simple y sin mayores compromisos. Debió admitir que se sentía algo celosa, por como el chico se ganó a las chicas con su carisma y, con lo que sea, que él hizo en el bosque con ellas. Ella trataba de entender que sucedía, y simplemente no podía entenderlo; la superaba. El chico hablo con ella de manera amena y le solicito que en la tarde se iba a "llevar" a la reina del grupo. Y después iba a "entrenarla" a ella.

Durante la tarde después del almuerzo, vio como ambos se alejaban. Ella estuvo algo ausente. Se dio cuenta que las otras chicas la miraban como si estuvieran esperándola, como si ellas esperaran que se le uniera a una especie de club. Ella desestimo aquellos pensamientos. Entreno con las chicas de manera independiente, vio como algunas hacían algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, y después cada una de ellas hizo entrenamiento especifico en su área.

Estaba preocupada por su reina. Ella estaba a la mitad de sus preocupaciones cuando escucho al chico llegar a la cabaña. Lo que vio fue algo que la dejo algo extraña. El chico venia como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Tsubaki venia algo "diferente", lo sabía, lo podía sentir y hasta sus instintos primarios se lo gritaban desde el fondo de su mente. Pero su mente racional y analítica le impedía ver más allá.

"bueno Kaicho. Ahora es su turno. Me haría el favor de acompañarme" Sona estaba algo perpleja, miraba al chico de manera atenta. Ella no podía sentir algo de las piezas de él, menos vio malas intenciones. Ella acepto.

Cuando caminaba con el chico por el bosque, vio que llegaron a un claro. El chico se sentó un árbol grande que servía como asiento improvisado. El invito a que se sentara a su lado. Una vez hecho el la miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"bien Kaicho. El motivo de porque la guie hasta aquí es para entrenarla. Quiero ver sus falencias y ver que mejorar" Sona alzo una ceja y luego pregunto

"¿falencias? Reconozco que tengo falencias, pero no son tan importantes" ella vio como el chico la miro de manera seria. Como si estuviera viéndola a ella al interior.

"¿en serio? Entonces dígame cuáles son sus falencias, Kaicho" Sona miro a su peón, estaba sacándola de sus casillas. Iba hablar, pero el chico siguió hablando "¿qué? ¿acaso son tan graves sus falencias que tiene vergüenza en decirlas?" aquella declaración la hizo guardar silencio y desviar la mirada.

"kaicho. Necesito que preste atención. Esto es importante para ud. No para mi" Sona volvió la vista al chico y miraba su resolución.

"¿qué vas hacer?" unos segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para ponerla a la expectativa.

"quiero que luche contra mí, luche con todo lo que tiene" Sona estaba sorprendida, ella comenzó a mirar alrededor como si buscara algo. Issei le hablo de manera burlesca "¿qué? ¿acaso la presidenta no puede luchar sola? ¿necesita a alguien para que la ayude?"

Aquel tono de burla fue como si le prendiera la mecha a ella. Ataco con un hechizo de agua. Ella atacaba de manera rápida y precisa. Ella parecía admirar la velocidad y agilidad de su peón, pero verle aquella sonrisa de engreído que tenía, le producía rabia; como si se estuviera burlando de ella. No lo soporto más, siguió atacando, ella esquivo un tiro que el chico le lanzo, ella tenía que moverse. Ella sabía que el chico iba atacarla de manera física. Ella a duras penas podía evadir los golpes, de hecho, sintió un golpe particularmente doloroso en el abdomen debido a una mala reacción de su parte. El chico tenía fuerzas y era rápido. Ella sabía que era entrenamiento, por su mente se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba demostrando de esta forma una de sus muchas falencias, la poca o nula respuesta física, que ella tenía. Claro ella sabía porque pasaba eso, ella había caído en las mismas falencias que cometían los demonios de clase alta, confiaba en su magia y su mente; dejaban el físico como algo aparte.

Ella era consiente de eso, ella había tomado algunas medidas para evitar eso; sin embargo, aquel chico que estaba al frente, retándola a pelear y darlo todo. La había dejado completamente sola y peleando contra un adversario que parecía tener excelentes puntos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella sabía que aquel chico, la podría destrozar si sacaba su balance breaker. Pero por alguna razón solo le estaba exigiendo de manera física.

"sé lo que estás haciendo..." dijo de manera adolorida Sona, ella vio como el chico elevo una ceja y luego le pregunto.

"¿en serio? ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?"

"me estas demostrando a mí, una falencia que tengo en la parte física. Soy una chica que tengo aptitudes para la magia y estrategia; lo que mi parte física es mala" ella vio como el chico le sonrió

"bien... felicidades Kaicho... ¿y qué más?" aquella pregunta la dejo en silencio. Ella estaba segura que el chico, que con aquella mini pelea que tuvo con él, le quería demostrar sus falencias físicas. Pero por lo visto había más. Ella estaba pensando de manera rápida, veía al chico que la estaba esperando, como si le dejara que ella se diera cuenta de algo.

"vamos Kaicho. No es muy difícil darse cuenta. Aunque admito que para Ud. es algo difícil" ella frunció el ceño y parecía algo perdida. Ella sintió un susurro en su oído izquierdo, aquella sensación la puso en alerta; desvió la vista a su izquierda y allí vio al chico cerca de ella a menos de unos cuantos centímetros. Y luego la voz del chico aun resonaba en su mente. "pero viéndote, me doy cuenta que no sabes..."

Ella no sabía que hacer o que decir. Por una parte, estaba sorprendida por la velocidad del chico y luego por lo que le dijo. Su mente era un revoltijo de cosas y pensamientos. El chico la estaba presionando de una manera que ella no se la esperaba. Vio como el chico se alejó de ella con un leve salto hacia atrás.

"¿a qué te refieres que me falta descubrir?" vio como el chico dejo de sonreír y la miro de manera plana.

"¿es enserio? ¿nada? ¿ni siquiera algo que decir de tu actitud o tu forma de pensar?" Sona miraba al chico de manera atenta como si tratara de descubrir algo, ella parecía algo ausente su mente estaba en las palabras que el chico le dijo. Luego vio como el chico saco un vial y comenzó a hacer una runa. Sus alarmas se encendieron.

"¿qué vas hacer?" pregunto Sona

"perdón por esto..." dijo el chico. Lo dijo de manera sincera. Ella iba a hablar, pero algo paso, lo sintió, como si el ambiente hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro. Ella veía al chico que parecía más interesado en la runa, después de unos segundos vio como el chico le devolvió la mirada. Era una mirada fría, como si pretendiera hacerle daño.

"¿qué sucedió?"

"nada. Ahora Kaicho, quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Qué es primero: la meta o tus compañeros?"

Sona estaba pensado de manera rápida.

"esa es una pregunta con trampa" dijo de manera seria Sona. Ella vio como el chico endureció su mirada de forma más profunda. Lo vio negar con la cabeza y luego hablo.

"Tsubaki, ven..." Sona miro como su reina apareció detrás de un árbol, se acercó al chico y la vio darle un leve saludo de cabeza. El chico se quedó cerca de la chica.

"entonces Kaicho Ud. es el Rey de esta nobleza, su misión consiste en guiar a este grupo de chicas y; a este pobre estúpido chico que le está hablando. Contésteme una pregunta kaicho, en un Raiting game, ¿Quién es la pieza más importante?" preguntó Issei. Sona se extrañó de la pregunta del chico, parecía tan obvia y tan simple que no vio más allá de eso.

"eso es fácil. El rey es la pieza más importante" dijo con seguridad.

"bien. Ahora cambiemos el escenario..." Sona vio algo que la sorprendió. Issei con un simple movimiento hizo arrodillar a su reina, con la misma fluidez saco su daga y la coloco a la altura del cuello de la reina. Sona estaba enojada con el chico.

"¡HYUODOU! ¿Qué haces?" Sona se iba a mover y luego escucho al chico hablar.

"supongamos que soy un enemigo. Y esto es el escenario real como la caza de un demonio renegado. Ahora Ud. como Rey, ¿Qué haría?" dijo Issei con voz neutra, como si tratara de no dar emoción. Sona veía la cara asustada de su reina, era como si ella tampoco entendiera lo que estaba haciendo el chico. Sona sabía que el chico era bueno con esa arma y además era peligrosa, sobre todo contra cualquier ser sobrenatural. Ella estaba genuinamente preocupada.

"¿qué harías Sitri-sama? ¿acaso tu objetivo es más importante que tu reina? O ¿temes que tu posición caiga a lo más bajo por salvar a tu reina?" Sona estaba pensando de manera rápida, estaba indecisa. Por una parte, no entendía el razonamiento del chico. Por otra veía la cara de miedo de su reina. Ella frunció el ceño e iba decir algo, pero el chico hablo de nuevo

"bien, respuesta equivocada. Cambiemos el enfoque. Te ofrezco una salida, me llevare a Tsubaki-chan como un seguro de vida. Y a menos que me ofrezca algo simple como un día de ventaja, después de avisar a los altos mandos de que me volví un renegado, soltare a Tsubaki-chan. Y no me veras nunca más. En caso contrario la degolló y me vuelvo un renegado. ¿Qué escoges?" Sona sudaba por la tensa situación, algo no estaba bien. No podía entender que. Sin embargo, la visión que tenía adelante la sacaba de sus casillas. La superaba, con rabia se mordió el labio y miraba las caras de sus dos piezas. Una con miedo a morir y el otro parecía feliz, como si fuera algo normal.

"no puedo escoger" dijo de manera solemne.

"¿porque no?" dijo Issei de manera seria "es algo simple. En un escenario salvas a la principal pieza de tu paridad y tu peón se vuelve renegado. O el otro escenario, tu reina se muere y tu peón se vuelve renegado. Por donde yo lo veo no es muy difícil escoger. ¿Qué te dificulta escoger?"

"¡NO ES TAN SIMPLE!" grito la chica con rabia. Ella miraba al chico que la seguía mirando de forma impasible, como si pretendiera que continuara. "no permitiré que te lleves a Tsubaki y tampoco dejare que te vayas. ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que me pidió que te hiciera un demonio? ¿acaso no te importa la confianza que puse en ti?" Sona vio como el chico la siguió mirando de forma tranquila.

"¿qué pasaría si te dijera que me voy lejos de ti, porque quiero protegerte?" respondió el chico de forma tranquila. Ella abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"tengo algo que es un arma mortal, todos los que están cerca de mí se verán afectados. De una forma u otra. Algunos morirán en el fuego cruzado, otros serán victimas de mis enemigos, y muchos caerán en la desesperación y los horrores de la maldición del Boosted Gear. ¿supongo que lo sabias, verdad, Kaicho?"

Sona trago saliva, ella sabía de eso. Pero aquel chico parecía tan diferente de lo que ella había leído de los demás portadores de ese Sacred Gear; altivos, prepotentes, se creían superiores y eran confiados. El chico que ella vio en la sala, no tenía ninguna de esas características, era un chico juguetón, tenía confianza en sí mismo y era cauteloso de las cosas desconocidas. Casi parecía "simple y puro" como si el deseo de tener poder y pelear contra quien sea no era lo más importante para él.

"lo sabía. Pero yo acepte que te unas a mi como mi peón. Me niego a creerte que tu caerás en esa maldición. No lo permitiré" dijo de manera firme la chica.

"¿porque no dejas que me vaya? Si me quedo podrías morir, ¿lo sabes verdad?" Sona miraba al chico de manera firme y con una voz firme dijo

"lo sé. Y por eso mismo tengo la firme creencia que tu no me abandonaras, y menos traicionaras a las otras chicas. Ellas, pero sobre todo yo misma; confiamos en ti Issei Hyuodou. Además, ninguna de las que estamos aquí te dejara que te vayas, así como así"

"¿cómo estas tan segura?" pregunto el chico, Sona respondió.

"no necesito usar mi conexión a las piezas, para saber que sienten las chicas o tú. Es algo que veo en el día a día. Ellas te admiran y harán lo que sea para que te quedes, y yo, no tengo usar el poder que me confiere el control de las piezas para hacer que te quedes, tu sientes cierta admiración hacia mi persona y el de las chicas, por eso es una cosa más por la cual te quedas. Tu eres un chico que me hiciste una promesa y un juramento. No eres un chico sin honor que rompe sus compromisos, eso también te mantiene aquí conmigo y con las chicas" Sona vio como el chico parecía sonreír de manera natural.

"vaya. No creí que pasarías la primera parte. Pero te falto algo Kaicho..." Sona se sorprendió, por una parte, la sorpresa inicial era una prueba de lealtad, ella sabía que no era muy comunicativa con las otras chicas, lo cual hacía sospechar al chico, que ella tenía dudas de las lealtades de ella hacia sus súbditos. Y la otra sorpresa, fue que había dos partes...

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Sona

"tu orgullo..." Sona abrió los ojos de manera grande. ¿a qué se refería el chico? "te vuelve ciega y hasta descuidada. Pierdes de vista las cosas que podrían ayudarte, consejos y ventajas" Sona parecía desconcertada, no podía entender el razonamiento del chico.

"¿acaso es malo tener orgullo?"

"no. Pero tienes demasiado" ella iba hablar, pero el chico siguió hablando "las chicas te miran de una manera especial; claro es especial para algunas eres su salvadora, para otras eres su ídolo. Pero cuando llegue "yo" el Sekiryuutei, dejaste a las chicas en segundo plano. Dejando de lado a las chicas..." Sona estaba sorprendida. ¿acaso era verdad?

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tu más que nadie, deberías darte cuenta. ¿Acaso no veías que las chicas querían saber de ti, querían que las miraras como lo haces conmigo? pero tu dejaste de lado todo lo demás para admirar lo que soy. Me veías como un algo que tenía poder y te ganabas la admiración de tus pares. ¿Acaso no te subía el ego cuando mentalmente te congratulabas, cuando Rías Gremory busca de manera desesperada un sujeto poderoso para que pelee por ella y tú, te decías a ti misma, tengo al Sekiryuutei bajo mi mando? ¿Crees que las chicas no se daban cuenta de cómo inflabas el pecho y adoptabas una postura altanera, cuando me hacías alarde de mis habilidades y/o mi poder como el Sekiryuutei?"

Sona estaba sorprendida, ella no sabía eso. Asumía que ellas entenderían su posición y su pensamiento. El chico tenía razón. Ella fue extremadamente orgullosa, era como si fuera otra chica, como si se hubiera olvidado de que ella tenía a otras que podrían ayudarla. Ella se entristeció, ella había olvidado algo que juró no hacer, copiar las actitudes de otros demonios de clase alta. Ella había estado haciendo lo mismo que hacían ellos, engalanar y poner sobre un pedestal a su mejor pieza. Ella se dio asco a sí misma, ella aborrecía esas actitudes de los demonios; sobre todo de su familia, ya que ellos también hacían lo mismo con ella. Ponerla en un altar como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que ha existido en la tierra. Y así como llegó su respuesta, también le llegó lo que el chico quería mostrarle. Que el orgullo podría matarla, o podría matar a alguien muy cercana a ella.

"El orgullo puede hacerme ciega a cosas importantes. Y por eso podría haber consecuencias sobre alguien cercano a mi o sobre mí misma" dijo de manera resignada Sona, ella no vio la sonrisa del chico. "Se que será difícil. Pero no podré sacarme el orgullo de ser un demonio, de pertenecer una noble familia. De ser alguien importante en el inframundo. ¿Acaso para ti es malo que tenga ese orgullo tan pegado a mi ser?" Dijo Sona

"No. Digo que tienes demasiado orgullo. De hecho, creo que tu orgullo, es una manera de que quieras algo para ti misma, como si fuera una forma de auto felicitarte por haber conseguido algo valioso. Sin ese orgullo que posees lo más probable es que no hubieras salido de tu núcleo familiar, no hubieras deseado ser algo "mas" de lo que tu sociedad demoniaca te estaba imponiendo" Sona estaba algo pensativa y parecía más tranquila. Luego escucho al chico decir algo que la descoloco. "bien mi tiempo que se ha acabado"

Lo que vio durante los siguientes segundos fue algo que se podría decir surrealista. El chico que estaba con Tsubaki, ambos, parecían como si estuvieran derritiendo de manera rápida, como si estuvieran hecho de algo que les dio una forma determinada. Ella sintió algo en el aire, como si un hechizo se hubiera acabado, ella parpadeo de manera rápida como si quisiera sacarse las imágenes que todavía parecían pegadas en sus ojos, como una imagen residual. Luego vio al chico que estaba sentado en el mismo tronco, como si la hubiera estado observando por unos bueno minutos.

"¿qué sucedió?" ella no estaba segura que esa era la mejor pregunta, pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

"dije que lo siento. ¿Lo recuerdas?" la chica afirmo con la cabeza y luego hablo.

"la verdad no sé qué acaba de suceder. Pero se vio real. ¿Tsubaki nunca estuvo aquí?" vio como el chico le sonrió de manera confidente y le negó con la cabeza.

"dime Issei-san ¿Qué fue eso?"

"eso fue una runa muy particular y de alta complejidad. Solo muestras imágenes y situaciones. Es una runa de distracción, pero si la juegas bien, podrías hacer lo que acabo de hacerte. En todo momento tú estabas viendo una imagen fantasma, y nunca amenace a Tsubaki" Issei veía la cara seria de la chica y luego escucho a la chica.

"no sé. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura?" Issei sonrió. El desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda del claro. Sona siguió la mirada del chico y vio un cámara con un trípode, que parecía estar grabando donde ellos estaban sentados y observando todo. Ella tartamudeo de manera sorprendida "¿ac... acaso, tu grabaste esto?" vio al chico que le sonrió y luego le afirmo con la cabeza.

Ella veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza la escena que estaba reproduciendo en la cámara. Veía como ella hablaba al aire, como si estuviera en trance; creía que su interlocutor estaba al frente suya. Pero el chico, se paseaba por alrededor de ella como si fuera una estatua. Ella no entendía algo.

"Issei-san. ¿Por qué hablabas después de que yo te respondía? ¿acaso todo lo que escuche no fue una ilusión?" vio como el chico le negó con la cabeza.

"no, esa ilusión solo produce imágenes. Ningún sonido. Toda la conversación que tuvimos era real"

"¿porque hacerla tan realista?"

"¿crees que, si no te presionaba de esa forma, íbamos a tener estos resultados?" pregunto de vuelta el chico elevando una ceja.

Sona devolvió la mirada a lo que veía en la cámara. Debía admitir que el chico tenía razón, si él no la hubiera presionado de esa manera, probablemente ella nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de sus errores. Ella suspiro de manera cansada y resignada.

"no, tienes razón. Probablemente me hubiera dado cuenta tarde de mis errores. Y ahora ya veo, porque las chicas te miran de otra forma. Creo que empezare también a verte de otra forma Ise-san" dijo Sona con una leve sonrisa.

"bien. Creo que debemos volver. ¿No lo crees, Kaicho?"

"si" Sona veía como el chico tomaba el trípode y empezó a guárdalo. Ella miraba al chico y luego de un rato pensando hablo con el chico. "Ise-san. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Issei devolvió la vista hacia la chica y luego hablo

"claro Kaicho. ¿y cuál sería ese favor?"

"si ves que pierdo el camino, tú me ayudaras retomar el rumbo que yo misma elegí. Así como lo acabas de hacer conmigo, hace unos minutos" dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Para el chico esa sonrisa fue como si una verdadera flecha le diera en el corazón. Si, sonara cliché, como un maldito anime romántico, pero fue así. Issei, rápidamente se dio la vuelta e hizo como que siguió guardando la cámara, su cara tenía un sonrojo.

"claro que si Kaicho, haré lo necesario para ayudarla" respondió el chico. Sona por su parte quedo feliz por la respuesta del chico, ella fue ignorante en la reacción del chico.

* * *

Issei se encontraba caminando por las calles, habían terminado las clases hacia un buen rato. Al llegar a una esquina se encontró con Saji. Internamente sonrió para sí mismo, el sabia debido a Koneko que el tipo no tenía ni idea de que habían más demonios, y de hecho Koneko comento de manera casi enojada, que al chico se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza, y hablaba de cosas como "soy un demonio, ahora las chicas caerán a mi pies rendidas", también escucho algo de "tengo un fragmento de un dragón, mi aura de dragón es atrayente para las chicas" Issei se acercó al chico y luego saludo de manera amena.

"hey Saji. ¿Qué sucede amigo?" dijo Issei en su tono más amistoso que pudo encontrar.

"hey Issei. Aquí estoy, camino a mi casa, voy a pasar por el parque para acortar camino"

"bien, ¿te importa si te acompaño?, yo también voy por el mismo camino"

"claro que no, vayámonos"

Así ambos se iban conversando un poco de las cosas que vieron en clases, ambos estaban en el mismo nivel. Así que prácticamente tenían las mismas materias. La llegada al parque fue normal, Issei iba atento al entorno, tanto que vio a la chica que estaba al frente de ellos dos. La chica parecía también que iba distraída, hasta que vio el golpe que hizo la chica con Saji. Issei vio todo, desde el golpe, el cómo la chica caía hacia atrás, Saji que seguía de camino hasta chocar con el suelo, y como había quedado la posición de Saji. La chica a pesar de poseer falda larga, se había levantado un poco, además la posición de sus piernas hacía que quedara expuesta por el frente. Saji fue el primero que se recuperó, e incluso Issei sin ver lo que su compañero demonio estaba viendo, podía imaginárselo. Saji dijo algo que hizo enrojecer a la chica como un tomate...

"Blanco... es blanco..." aquel murmullo babeante se escuchó muy bien por parte de Issei y de la chica. Issei sonreía de manera irónica, y tenía algo de pena por la pobre chica. Decidido cortar el ambiente vergonzoso.

"oye cabeza hueca. Levántate y discúlpate con la chica"

"¡ah! Lo siento mucho. Por favor déjame ayudarte" dijo Saji.

"gracias" respondió la chica. Issei veía la escena de manera de manera atenta, sobre todo a la chica. Era rubia de pelo largo, ojos verdes, ella parecía poseer un aura de inocencia y ternura, que hacía querer protegerla de todo.

"Ano... disculpen mi malísimo japonés. Pero estoy perdida"

"no se te preocupes hermana. Yo te entiendo mucho" Issei sospechaba de los poderes demoniacos, jugo la carta del ignorante.

"disculpa Saji. ¿Sabes de lo que está hablando? ¿Desde cuando hablas italiano?" pregunto Issei de manera interrogadora. El vio como el chico parecía ponerse nervioso, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo extraño.

"oh no te preocupes. He tenido algunas clases de italiano en casa" una vulgar mentira. "bueno entonces que hace una hermana por estos lados, no eres algo muy común de ver" pregunto Saji

"es que llegue hace unas horas y me he perdido, se supone que tengo que ir a la iglesia, ¿saben dónde está?" Issei entrecerró los ojos, así que esta es la monja que tiene un Sacred Gear. Sin embargo, no se ve como alguien que pueda lastimar a alguien y menos matar a una mosca. Lo que hacía más llamativo la situación a Issei era que él quería golpear al idiota de Saji y llevarse a esa monja a su casa; parecía como una tarea importante y valiosa, como si fuera la mayor prioridad para Issei en este minuto. Él no podía entender porque se sentía así. Hasta que escucho una leve risa en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué la risa?_ **{verdad que no sabes nada. Esa chica es especial, y no lo digo por el sacred gear que pueda poseer. Si no que es algo más arraigado que se encuentra dentro de ella}**

Issei frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su inquilino. _¿a qué te refieres?_ **{será mejor que dejes al idiota de Vvtria y te vuelvas con tu novia a informarle lo que viste}** _eso no responde mi pregunta_ **{paciencia joven gusano}** respondió el dragón de forma burlesca. Issei no quería seguir jugando con el dragón, así que se despidió de Saji y la monja.

"bueno Saji. Te importa llevarla allí. Tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿me dejas a mi esta tarea?" Saji vio el gesto afirmativo del peli castaño y sonrió de vuelta a la monja

"bueno Hermana, me retiro. Ah, y me llamo Hyuodou Issei. Un gusto haberla conocido"

"Argento Asia, Issei-san. Y gracias por la ayuda"

Issei dejo a los dos chicos de manera normal, una vez que salió del parque. Se apresuro de vuelta al instituto. El llego de manera rápida y corrió a la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Antes de entrar golpeo la puerta y escucho la autorización de entrar. Adentro estaban Sona, Tsubaki, Meguri y Reya.

"Ise-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿se suponía que ibas camino a tu casa?" pregunto Sona.

"Discúlpame por volver tan pronto. Pero llego la monja que estaban esperando los ángeles caídos" con aquella frase. Sona y las chicas se pusieron serias.

"ya veo. Y sabes algo más"

"sí tuve la gracia de irme con Saji, y por esas casualidades de la vida, nos cruzamos con la mencionada monja. Su nombre es Asia Argento. Y es demasiado inocente para ser una monja que mate a alguna mosca. Algo es extraño en todo esto" Sona y la otras se quedaron calladas.

"¿a qué te refieres Ise-kun?" pregunto Meguri

"a lo que refiero, es que una chica asustadiza, inocente y parece que ella fue involucrada de una manera poco convencional, en todo este asunto de los ángeles caídos. Algo está mal, algo tuvo que pasar en su vida con el clero, para que sea repudiada y apartada, de esa vida tranquila y pacifica que tenía" Sona afilo su mirada y luego hablo

"algo muy grave tuvo que haber hecho para que sea expulsada de la iglesia"

"sí estoy de acuerdo. Lo que me deja con una duda. ¿Qué tipo de sacred gear tiene?" Sona y Tsubaki miraron al chico como si no entendieran su declaración.

"disculpa Ise-san, ¿a qué te refieres con qué tipo de Sacred gear tiene?" pregunto Tsubaki

"no tengo idea que tiene. Hasta, es más, ella tiene un algo que parecía hipnotizarme, como si estuviera lanzando algo de encanto, o algo para atraerme. No sé cómo explicarlo" Issei se quedó callado cuando sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Él no se explicaba esa sensación extraña, era un deseo de muerte que venía de alguna parte.

"Ne Ise-kun. Escuche bien, ¿una linda e inocente monja te atrae? ¿acaso tus lindas novias no son suficientes para ti?" el tono de voz era dulce y casi juguetón. Issei comenzó a sudar como un cerdo, trago de manera leve la poca saliva que tenía en su seca boca. El miro de reojo como Tsubaki y Reya, daban un paso atrás. El miro hacia el frente suyo y vio a Sona que tenía una sonrisa que era minimalista, a su lado llego Meguri que también sonreía de la misma forma que Sona. Issei sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás como si pretendiera asegurar su miserable existencia enfrente de esas dos mujeres que lo miraban de manera feliz y sonriente; estuvo seguro que vio a un shinigami detrás de ellas.

"¿entonces Ise-kun, que respondes a las preguntas que te hicieron?" pregunto Meguri de manera sonriente. Issei no sabía que decir, sintió que su valentía y hombría se iban lejos, como si lo abandonaran. Pero una voz lo salvo de ser castrado por ambas novias celosas...

 **[bien en defensa de mi compañero voy a hablar...]** todos miraron la mano izquierda de Issei, allí había aparecido una Joya verde oscuro. **[lo que sucede es que la monja tiene rasgos de domadora de dragones]** Issei y las chicas miraron hacia la joya con incredulidad. La primera que salió de ese estado fue Sona

"por favor explíquese Ddraig-sama"

 **[eso es simple mocosa, la chica tiene rasgos, actitudes y hasta olores; que hacen que cualquier dragón se sienta como una gelatina al estar cerca de ella. Y muchas veces los Dragones van querer muchas cosas con esa chica, algunos protegerla, otros simplemente le traerán tesoros, otros serán simples mascotas para ella. Con vergüenza digo esto, porque he lo visto a lo largo de mi vida y estando aquí encerrado, a varios de mis congéneres hacer eso y más por las domadoras de dragones]**

"pero Issei-san no es un Dragon, ¿o sí?" pregunto Tsubaki

 **[¿se les olvido, que él me dio su corazón hace mucho tiempo atrás? Esa simple acción hizo que mi compañero ganara ciertas actitudes y comportamientos de dragón; además la mocosa Sitri y la tetona espadachín; cayeron en lo que denominamos el encanto del dragón]**

Sona y Meguri enrojecieron como un tomate, Issei se palmeo la cara por el poco tacto que tenía su compañero dragón, y las otras dos chicas estaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Reya pregunto

"¿Pero Issei-kun no ha hecho nada extraño y menos algo que signifique que tenga ciertos comportamientos de dragón?"

"en eso te equivocas, Kusaka-san" dijo Sona "yo soy testigo de cómo Ise-kun, parece tener ciertos comportamientos de dragón, sobre todo cuando aparecen ciertos pretendientes humanos por alrededor de mí. Y últimamente aquellas interacciones que ha tenido contra Genshirou"

 **[es correcto niña Sitri. Mi compañero es digno de llamarse un pseudo-dragon, al defender a sus hembras de esa manera. Incluso estoy algo ansioso, cuando estoy esperando una buena pelea...]**

"esto es extraño..." dijo Tsubaki

"¿qué cosa Tsubaki?" pregunto Sona

"Disculpe Ddraig-sama. ¿Por qué no se han visto más de esos domadores de dragones? Casi parecieran que serían una excelente pieza para cualquier facción" pregunto Tsubaki

 **[eso es simple mocosa. Uno, no quedan muchos Dragones. Dos, todos los domadores de Dragones son hembras...]** Issei y las chicas se extrañaron por la declaración de Ddraig.

"explica eso ultimo" dijo Issei de manera seria.

 **[fácil, no existe y no existirá jamás un domador macho. Ningún hombre cumplirá con las características que son necesarias para ser un domador. Y las domadoras que han existido, fueron simplemente eliminadas de los registros, se cambiaron las historias o alteraron aquellos cuentos de hadas, donde decían que había un caballero que iba "rescatar" a una princesa de las garras de un dragón. ¿acaso no han pensado que la situación es al revés, secuestraban a la domadora y mataban al dragón, por puro capricho?]** un silencio vino en la sala hasta que Sona pregunto de nuevo

"¿porque lo hicieron?" escucharon la risa del dragón

 **[en aquella época, el machismo y los celos, hicieron su trabajo. Ya sabes eso de que las mujeres eran el sexo débil y blabla. Los idiotas hombres no aceptaban eso, así que simplemente hicieron lo que creían para defender su "hombría" ante las domadoras de Dragones]**

"¿entonces Ise-kun, se estaba sintiendo como encantado por esa chica?" Pregunto Meguri

 **[si]**

"¿y podría hacer algo contra eso?" pregunto Sona

 **[poco]**

Issei sintió las dos miradas ceñudas de sus novias, trago algo de saliva e iba decir algo, pero ambas le ganaron y hablaron al mismo tiempo...

"¡HOY DUERMES EN EL SOFA!"

Vio con incredulidad como ambas se giraban y le dieron la espalda, alejándose de él, abrieron la puerta, salieron de la sala. Al irse golpearon con fuerzas la puerta. Ambas chicas restantes se acercaron al chico y le dieron unas leves palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo.

"¿qué diablos acaba de suceder?" dijo una voz femenina. Tsubaki y Reya se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Yura y Momo. Tsubaki respondió de manera solemne.

"larga historia" mientras veían al chico que se estaba arrodillado en un rincón de la sala, haciendo círculos en el suelo y sobre él había una enorme nube negra.

* * *

Issei llego a casa y lo primero que vio fue una colcha y una almohada encima del sofá del living de su casa, el miraba la escena con un leve tic en la ceja. La voz de su padre lo saco de su desgracia.

"así que te mandaron a dormir al sofá. ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esa desgracia?" pregunto el señor Hyuodou

"digamos que tengo la mala suerte de la novia celosa"

"oh entiendo..." Issei vio con algo de sorpresa como su padre prendía tres varillas de incienso y luego parecía rezar a alguna clase de deidad, y escuchaba algunas frases como "te imploro que cuides a mi hijo en el más allá" "recíbelo en tus brazos para que pueda descansar en paz"

"outou-san. ¿Qué haces?"

"rezo por el alma de un soldado caído, que perdió en la guerra contra las chicas"

Una vena se hincho en su sien, él no podía creer que su padre era del tipo que remataba al desgraciado que estaba en el suelo lleno de barro e implorándole su ayuda. El solo desestimo a su padre y fue a cambiarse ropa. Cuando volvió no había nadie en el living, así que simplemente suspiro de manera cansada y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

"entonces, déjame entender la película..." dijo Issei. Él se encontraba en el salón del consejo estudiantil junto a las otras chicas. Issei miraba hacia el patio del instituto de manera inquisidora. Allí en dicho lugar venia llegando Saji junto a la monja rubia llamada Asia Argento. Cuatro de las chicas miraban aquella escena como si fuera algo divertido, Tsubaki estaba más preocupada de los papeles que iba entregándole a Sona y recibiéndolos de vuelta, aunque si mirabas bien, tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La presidenta firmaba y leía aquellos papeles de manera rápida y de manera pulcra; ella no miraba a su interlocutor y tampoco iba a ser necesario hacerlo, ella lo conocía muy bien. Ella hizo un sonido de asentimiento para hacerle saber al chico que si lo estaba escuchando. Pero había dos chicas más en ese salón. Y ambas estaban allí porque Sona las había llamado y explicado la situación, una chica pelirroja miraba la escena con una mano en la frente como si quisiera salvarse del dolor de cabeza que iba a venir y la otra chica, Akeno Himejima miraba todo con una sonrisa sencilla y tomaba él té de manera elegante, aunque tenía una leve gota de sudor que caía por su mejilla, ella estaba algo nerviosa.

"... hace dos noches Rias Gremory se encargó de los 4 ángeles caídos, junto a eso lograron que la monja se uniera a su paridad. Y sucede que la niña tiene la Twilight Healing o también conocida como la Sonrisa de la Santa madre. Un Sacred gear que puede curar a cualquier ser vivo"

"eso es lo que hace" dijo Sona sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"y antes de eso, Saji tuvo la mala suerte de ir a un contrato y lo encontró muerto; además de que se salvó del lunático Freed Sellzen" dijo Issei de manera neutra

"es correcto" respondió Sona

"Y ahora sucede que el estúpido de Saji, cree poseer "aura Draconiana" y ser un demonio, se le ocurrió la genial idea de darte una carta de amor y pedirte una cita..." dijo Issei con una voz que parecía tener filo, y podría cortar cualquier cosa. Las chicas parecían hacerse un poco hacia atrás como si quisieran retirarse de la sala.

"si..." Sona parecía cada vez más cuidadosa con sus palabras.

"y tú, le dijiste que ya tenías novio y que lo amabas mucho y un montón de cosas más; pero como el idiota no sabe que tú también eres un Demonio de clase alta como Gremory-sama; en su mente primitiva se dijo a sí mismo: Oh chica Difícil, no importa la conquistare; cuando llegue el momento golpeare al estúpido de su novio y me quedare con la chica. Y como el idiota no entendió razones que les diste, decidió mandarte flores, junto a una linda tarjetita llena de corazones..." En la mesita de centro del salón, al frente de Rias y Akeno estaba un arreglo floral, era algo grande, se notaba que el chico no escatimo en recursos, Issei tomo la tarjeta y luego leyó lo que estaba escrito.

"y la tarjeta dice esto: para la chica más linda de todo el instituto Kuoh, espérame que iré a por ti mi dulce ángel. Con amor Genshirou Saji, siempre tuyo..."

Rias y Akeno parecían mortificadas, las otras chicas parecían algo incomodas, Sona miraba de manera impasible a su novio, como si esperara que terminara de berrear su sarta de quejas y discusiones.

"¿en serio? ¿siempre tuyo? ¡Demonios!, ese chico sí que es Cursi. Yo admito que soy cursi con Sona. Pero este tipo no escatima en recursos y menos en oportunidades para pretender algo que es imposible para él; y además Sona le ha dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que no estaba disponible. Entonces ¿puedo considerar aquellos intentos de Saji Genshirou, como una afrenta contra mi prometida?" hablo Issei de manera seria.

"yo..." Rias parecía algo temerosa. Ella sabía que el chico tenía toda la razón, pero estaba tratando de salvarle el trasero al chico.

"Ise-tan tiene razón, Rias-chan..." Issei tembló ante el tono infantil que se escuchó en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Él se giró para ver el origen de aquella voz, allí estaba la responsable. Su grandiosa y magnifica cuñada. Issei trago saliva, debió admitir que ella lo sorprendió, vio que la única que no estaba sorprendida era Sona. Algo tenía que ver ella en todo esto.

"Serafall-sama. Se que Issei-san tiene razón. Pero no puedo permitir que el use el derecho de que tiene como el prometido de Sona, en contra de mi peón. Lo va a masacrar, por no decir que lo va matar..." dijo de manera nerviosa Rias.

"lo entiendo. Pero la ley es ley Rias-chan. Incluso Sircherz-chan estaría de acuerdo con esto, y lo sabes" dijo la Maou

"entonces. ¿tengo la autorización para hacer valer mi derecho?" preguntó Issei. El vio como la Maou se afirmó de manera alegre y le hizo una pose de chica mágica. Una sonrisa nació en el rostro de Issei, era una sonrisa macabra que parecía que había ganado una apuesta muy valiosa, el aire parecía haberse enfriado para todas las chicas, más de una tuvo un escalofrió que les recorrió toda su espina, enviándoles minúsculos choques eléctricos por su espalda.

"bien. Entonces tengo un plan para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Serafall-sama?"

"si Ise-tan"

"¿Raiser es un tipo prepotente que le gusta jugar con cosas que son más débiles que él?" Issei vio que la chica parecía pensar unos segundos y luego le afirmo con la cabeza.

"¿se necesita algún tipo de autorización si un rey usa piezas de otro rey, sobre todo en un Rating Game?" preguntó Issei. Sona, Rias y las otras chicas miraron de manera inquisitiva al chico. Serafall parecía mirar al chico de manera más seria.

"eso dependerá de las condiciones que se pongan en la parte previa del Rating Game. Una vez que acordado los términos del juego, es posible que otra pieza diferente se una a ese Rating Game. Debes pensarlo como si fuera un juego con apuestas. Donde muchas veces puedes perder mucho o ganar mucho" dijo Serafall de manera seria.

"perfecto. Una última pregunta Rias-sama. ¿Cuándo vendrá tu prometido?" Rias miro de manera extraña al chico. Ella le contesto.

"el me informo que quería venir en unos cinco días más"

"Bien. Entonces ese día cumpliré la primera parte de nuestro trato Rias Gremory, te aseguro que Raiser aceptara mis condiciones para unirme a tu nobleza y luchare por ti. Hasta, es más, creo que puedo conseguirte unos días de entrenamiento antes del juego. Si eso llega a pasar, usare mi derecho para llevarme a Saji a un entrenamiento en el inframundo, lo usare como un castigo. Total, estoy en mi derecho, ¿cierto?" dijo mirando la heredera Gremory.

"sí, es tu derecho. Solo te pido que no lo mates. ¿sí?"

"sí, no lo matare. Solo te prometo que lo hare un poco más fuerte. Y le enseñare algunas cosas de como entrenar" respondió Issei.

Con aquello solucionado Rias y Akeno se retiraron de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Issei solo le quedo mirar junto a las otras chicas como Serafall, abrazaba a su hermana de manera posesiva y hacia intentos para convencerla para que se uniera a su show de Magical girls. Observaron como fracasaba de manera estrepitosa.

* * *

Sona y Issei estaban sentados frente a frente. Jugando ajedrez, como si fuera algo relajante. No había necesidades de comentar jugadas. Issei sabía que Sona usaba esos momentos para relajarse y disfrutar del tiempo libre que tenía.

"entonces ¿todo bien? Te veo algo tenso Issei" ella vio a su novio que soltó un suspiro

"Freed escapo. Con aquella acción el tipo va a regresar a Kuoh y lo peor es que no lo va volver solo. Con él, vendrán más exorcistas y el denominado Obispo del genocidio" Sona se quedó quieta, ella había escuchado ese nombre de parte de Rias, pero no lograba entender la importancia que tenía ese tipo.

"¿dónde escuche ese nombre? Y ¿Por qué me pone de los nervios?" pregunto Sona de manera dudosa

"El obispo del genocidio se llama Valper Galillei, fue el responsable de ejecutar el proyecto espada sagrada. Donde solo se conoce que hay un sobreviviente. Maldita la suerte mía, para darme cuenta que está aquí, en este Instituto y además es un demonio" dijo Issei de manera algo tosca. Sona abría los ojos con algo de sorpresa, ella preguntó

"¿Crees que venga solo o alguien lo manda?"

"No lo sé. Pero mis suposiciones son que alguien lo envía, él no está afiliado con la iglesia, fue expulsado por el cielo cuando se enteraron de las consecuencias del proyecto espada sagrada"

Ambos chicos seguían jugando ajedrez, Sona veía que tenía esta partida en su mano, ella se había dado cuenta que su novio estaba cometiendo demasiados errores y sus jugadas eran muy predecibles. Ella vio como el chico tumbó el rey, se había retirado de este juego. Ella miró la cara cansada y parecía tener sus ideas en otra parte. Ella se levantó y se acercó a su novio, se sentó en su regazo y luego procedió a besarlo de manera amorosa, ella sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que su novio le empezó a devolver el beso, con la misma intensidad que ella lo hizo. Al terminar le puso una mano en su mejilla y luego lo miró a los ojos, para hacerle una pregunta

"¿Mi amor, que te tiene tan distraído?" ella vio como el chico cerro los ojos, inhalo por la nariz y luego soltó un suspiro.

"son muchas cosas. Asia Argento, es una chica inocente en todo esto. Ella vivía en un convento de manera casi recluida, como si fuera una cárcel. A ella simplemente la admiraron y respetaron; porque los Tontos e inútiles fanáticos de la iglesia no entendían que ella solo era una chica que necesitaba y quería un amigo o alguien para vivir su vida de manera normal. La historia que escuche de Saji, en que según ella fue expulsada de la iglesia porque había curado a un demonio, me resulta extraño. Ese demonio tiene que tener alguna motivación especial para dejarse caer en una iglesia llena de tipos que podrían matarlo" Sona miraba con atención a su novio, eran suposiciones peligrosas las que estaba diciendo.

"El asunto de Rias Gremory es una cosa muy diferente. Ella en si no me preocupa, y mucho menos Raiser Phoneix, sobre todo si todo lo que he escuchado de ese sujeto es real. Es fácil manipularlo y hacer que me incluya en ese Rating game. Lo difícil será esconder mi identidad" Sona elevo una ceja de manera delicada.

"explica esa última parte" dijo la chica

"sí voy allí y saco mi Sacred Gear, será como ponerme una diana gigante en la espalda. Y también es mucho más peligroso sacar a relucir que soy un runistico. Todavía existen seres que andan buscándonos y seré un blanco fácil" Sona miraba la cara de su novio y además pensaba de manera profunda lo que le acababa de decir.

"¿qué es lo más importante, para ti, que tienes que proteger?" pregunto Sona. Ella vio cómo su novio se mordía el labio, luego la abrazo por la cintura, apoyo la frente en su hombro y luego le dijo como un susurro.

"A ti. Quiero protegerte a ti" Sona sonrió de manera leve, luego se quedó allí en silencio. Sabía que él tenía que decir más cosas, solo que se tomaba su tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de proteger lo que él consideraba valioso, incluso por sobre su propia integridad. "sí lo pienso bien creo que podríamos oficializar al inframundo esta relación que tenemos tu y yo Sona. Imagínate lo que significara para esos viejos corruptos, que el Sekiryuutei se comprometa con la heredera Sitri. Sonara como una excusa de poder y prestigio. Pero ambos sabemos que ellos creerán tener el control, sobre algo que es poderoso; sin embargo, no se darán cuenta que les morderá el trasero cuando menos se lo esperan" Sona abría los ojos de manera sorprendida, por su mente corrían los escenarios de aquella declaración; comenzando por todas las implicaciones y/o repercusiones: políticas, sociales, hacia su familia y hacia ella misma. Además, se asegura de que Issei entrará bajo la protección de su hermana y los demás Maou's; por lo tanto, será como el representante de la armada del inframundo. Solo tenía una duda.

"¿y el Titiritero?" ella escucho la leve risa de su novio.

"seguirá siendo el Titiritero. Moviéndose en las sombras y manipulando a quien estime conveniente para lograr los objetivos de los runisticos"

"¿podrás hacerlo una vez que sepan de ti como el Sekiryuutei?"

"sí, será pan comido. Sera como tener dos papeles para una sola persona"

Sona asistió de manera simple. Y luego se quedó allí disfrutando de aquellos momentos que tenía con su novio. Ella sabía que debido a su papel de presidenta, heredera y demonio de clase alta; su tiempo y su imagen se iba ver afectado por la imagen de la "prometida" oficial del Sekiryuutei. Solo rezaba a los Maou's para que los viejos ancianos, no hicieran alguna estupidez. Algo como obligar a Issei a pelear contra otro demonio de clase alta; aunque si lo pensaba bien "esperaba" que su novio no tomara la iniciativa para masacrar al pobre diablo que los viejos iban a nombrar para que peleara por su mano... Pobre diablo...

* * *

 **Bien hasta aqui el Cap. En lo personal creo que podria ocupar este espacio para agradecer a autores de Fanfiction por darme ideas o inspiraciones para hacer esta historia.**

 **Comenzare con aquel autor y historia que me desperto la idea de que IsseixSona es una de las mas interesantes parejas que se podrian haber formado del universo High School DxD, sin despreciar a Rias y otras.**

 **"He estado esperando este Momento" de bustercall. gran historia, un argumento coherente y acorde a lo que autor quizo lograr. su lectura es rapida y agil. lo bueno es que la historia te atrapa desde el primer cap, es una historia de romance unica, no Harem. Ademas se vera corta por los 14 cap, pero no se te hara corta en ningun momento.**


	18. Chapter 18

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **NA: Hola Gusanos**

 **No Soy De los Que Agradezco por Reviews solo dire esto; Gracias SasoriKetchum por la critica. al final de la historia recomendaciones y Aviso.**

 **Disfruten...**

Cap 18

Era un día jueves a primera hora, Issei estaba algo extrañado ya que en un principio no reconoció el techo que estaba viendo en ese segundo, la presencia de un cálido y pequeño cuerpo femenino que estaba desnuda a su lado; le hizo recordar algo. Al bajar la cabeza y ver el pelo negro de su acompañante lo hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de su chica. A su mente le llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, él estaba algo sorprendido de todo lo hicieron anoche. Hubo besos, toqueteos, masajes, un 69, misionero, perrito (la favorita de su novia), cucharita, vaquera y terminaron con una ducha candente, donde hubo un rapidito más; antes de que su chica se desmayara del cansancio y de la satisfacción...

Issei miraba el rostro pacifico de su novia, era un rostro relajado y sin preocupaciones. El miro el reloj que tenía Sona en su velador y vio que dentro de poco sonaría la alarma. El dejo que sonara unos segundos y luego lo corto. El acerco a su novia a su cuerpo y luego le beso la coronilla de manera simple. Issei veía como su chica parpadeaba y con un dedo se masajeaba un ojo, como si quisiera sacarse el sueño. Vio aquellos ojos violetas mirarlo unos segundos y luego le sonrió de manera amorosa; se acercó a él para besarlo, ni tonto ni perezoso lo recibió con entusiasmo.

"buenos días mi amor" dijo Sona de manera feliz. Issei abrazo con un poco más de fuerza a la chica y le respondió

"buenos días amor, ¿dormiste bien?" el vio como Sona se sonrojo un poco y luego escondió su cara en su pecho y luego hablo amortiguado por la posición en que encontraba.

"Si. Dormí muy bien, sobre todo al lado de mi novio"

"me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la mañana..." dijo Issei de manera relajada y como si fuera algo casual. No escucho la respuesta de la chica, por unos segundos solo escuchaba la respiración de ambos y el leve ruido que venía de la calle, como si fuera algo que estaba algo alejado de ellos.

"a mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo..." Issei sabía que Sona sería la primera en decirlo, asi que solo se quedó allí disfrutando de ese momento, mientras disfrutaba del calor de ella, de la suavidad de su piel y de la presencia de ella que en ese minuto parecía abarcarlo a él de manera imponente. "pero..." aquella palabra parecía romper el ambiente de manera abrupta. "... necesitamos ir al Instituto. Sobre todo, el día de hoy"

"lo sé" respondió Issei de manera tranquila.

Durante ese rato Issei ocupo el baño e hizo los rituales matinales, mientras tanto Sona fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Issei y comía algo para matar el hambre. Luego cambiaron de lugares; Issei comía de manera tranquila el desayuno y disfrutaba del café que su novia le había preparado; cuando escucho que su chica estaba saliendo del baño, puso la tetera al fuego; a su novia le gustaba tomar el café caliente, casi que estuviera quemando.

Al rato apareció ella y Issei sirvió el agua en la taza, ella sonrió y se tomó el primer sorbo como si eso la revitalizara. Ambos comían de manera tranquila y compartían algunos bocadillos. Al terminar Issei recogió la mesa y lavo los platos, Sona tenía que llamar a Rias para que confirmara la hora de reunión. Al colgar escucho a Issei hablarle.

"¿qué dijo Gremory-sempai?"

"que nos esperaba en la oficina de ella. Ya les mandé un mensaje a las chicas, para que nos reunamos en el cruce y así llegaremos todos juntos"

"está bien. Vamos Sona, es hora que nos movamos" vio como la chica afirmo con la cabeza, agarro su bolso y luego la siguió hacia la calle, espero que ella cerrara la puerta de su casa, volvió a su lado y ella lo tomo del brazo; para caminar hacia el Instituto.

* * *

La pareja de chicos, vieron a la distancia como estaban las otras chicas esperándolos a los dos. Al llegar se dieron los saludos correspondientes, salvo el leve beso que recibió de Meguri; para las otras chicas era normal eso, ya que conocían la historia de esa relación. Pronto caminaron todos hacia el ORC. Mientras caminaban Meguri hablo con Issei.

"dime Ise-kun. ¿Qué esperaremos de otros en la oficina?"

"no lo sé. Aunque si conozco a Saji, lo más probable es que esté tratando de impresionar a alguien. No lo culpo, pero necesitara una dosis de realidad" las chicas parecían estar de acuerdo y luego Tsubaki hablo.

"¿cómo conseguirás hacerlo?" ella casi se arrepintió en menos de unos segundos cuando vio la sonrisa maquiavélica que tenía el chico; las otras chicas que no lo vieron, pero juraron que sintieron un aire frio.

"fácil, primero voy a destruirlo físicamente y también su ideología fantástica. Después lo reconstruiré para que vea la verdadera realidad que hay en este mundo"

"eso es cruel e inhumano" dijo Momo de manera triste.

"para tipos como el, que creen que el mundo es maravilloso y que no hay que hacer mucho para obtener resultados; es la solución perfecta para que ganen habilidades de supervivencia en este mundo cruel y lleno de amargura" dijo de manera solemne Issei.

"estoy de acuerdo con Ise-kun, solo voy a pedirte un favor" dijo Sona, Issei vio como la chica lo veía por sobre su hombro y luego le dijo "No lo mates" Issei le sonrió y luego le afirmo con la cabeza.

Continuaron caminado hacia el antiguo edificio, entraron y luego siguieron caminando. La voz masculina de un chico se alzó como un grito. Todos identificaron al chico como Saji.

"¡¿Entonces hay más demonios como nosotros?!"

"Si Saji. Ahora tranquilízate y ya los vas a ver" junto a eso Sona golpeo la puerta de manera suave. La persona que abrió la puerta fue Kiba. El hizo una leve avenía y dejo pasar al grupo Sitri. Issei escuchaba los balbuceos de Saji, ya se imaginaba el dolor de cabeza que le iba a dar. Issei al entrar vio la cara sorprendida de Asia y Saji; mentalmente sonrió por la cara que los dos chicos tenían, Asia porque ella estaba en su salón de clase y Saji ya se imaginaba los pensamientos que circulaban por su mente.

"Buchou. ¿ellos son los otros demonios?" pregunto de manera sorprendida el chico.

"Si Saji, déjame presentarte a Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y demonio de clase alta"

"buenos días, Genshirou-san y Argento-san. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que ayuden a Rias con lo que ella les pida" Issei pudo observar que Saji, que estaba embelesado con la imagen que tenia de Sona, tanto así que no podía ver nada a su alrededor. El negó con la cabeza.

"buenos días Kaicho. Es un gusto conocerla y a su grupo. Sobre todo, porque no creí que algunos de Uds. fueran demonios..." dijo la rubia de manera suave, como si no quisiera romper el ambiente que se había formado.

"Pero Asia-chan, ¿acaso es no es maravilloso esto? Podemos conocer a más chicas que tengan nuestra naturaleza y tu podrás hacer más amigas" dijo Saji de manera soñadora.

"bien, ¿entonces empezamos?" dijo Sona mirando a Rias. Vio que ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"Bien, Saji y Asia, vengan acá" dijo señalando hacia su izquierda. Ella vio como ambos se posicionaban a su lado. "preséntense a los otros y después ellos hablaran con Uds. presentándose y otras cosas más"

"hola mi nombre Asia Argento, soy un alfil de Rias-buchou" Saji vio como Asia hizo una reverencia y luego sonrió

"mi turno. Soy Saji Genshirou, soy el peón de Buchou. Y mi sueño es ser el peón más fuerte" cabe decir que las chicas del grupo Sitri miraron de manera calculadora al chico. Pero no dijeron nada.

"soy Tsubaki Shinra, soy la Reina de Kaicho"

"soy Yura Tsubasa y soy una Torre"

"Momo Hanakai una Alfil"

"Reya Kusaka una Alfil"

"Tomoe Meguri soy una Knight"

Todas las chicas veían al chico de su grupo, como aparecía estar detrás Saji y Asia; cabe decir que estaban aguantándose la risa. Los otros miembros del ORC miraban con una gota de sudor las travesuras del peón de Sona. Rias veía la acción con una sonrisa forzada, Sona se llevó una mano a la frente y bajo la cabeza con algo vergüenza.

Issei estaba detrás de esos dos chicos haciendo caras y un ridículo baile, como si fuera un pollo sin cabeza. Cuando terminaron de hablar las chicas, Issei espero unos segundos y luego abrazo a ambos chicos por el cuello y se presentó de manera jovial.

"yo soy Issei Hyuodou y soy el peón de Kaicho" el grito que dieron los dos chicos fueron de sorpresa y miedo. Issei sonreía de manera alegre y luego vio la cara ambos chicos.

"¿de dónde apareciste tu?" pregunto Saji de manera sorprendida. Mientras se alejó del castaño.

"siempre estuve aquí. Solo que no te diste cuenta cuando me posicione detrás de ti" dijo Issei como si fuera algo hecho. Saji lo miraba de manera ceñuda. Luego parecía hablar de manera altanera.

"así que dijiste un peón. Dime, ¿Cuántas piezas de peón tienes?" dijo de manera altanera

"¡SAJI!" dijo Rias de manera alarmada. Issei vio de reojo como Kiba y Koneko parecían darle una mirada de disculpa a él. También escucho el "ara ara" de Akeno.

"Pero Buchou, yo solo quería saber. Yo le coste 4 piezas de peón a Ud. Y quería saber de él"

"eso no es importante Saji. Lo que importa ahora es que venimos a presentarnos y que nos conocieran. Debemos trabajar todos como un equipo. Mientras Uds vigilan la noche por los Strays Devils, nosotros lo hacemos en el día" dijo de manera solemne Issei.

Saji no parecía muy sorprendido de Issei. Y luego hablo.

"dime Hyuodou. ¿Cuánto tiempo eres un demonio?" Issei miraba al chico de manera tranquila.

"no te preocupes Saji. Ya te diré esa información, solo quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije del asunto de Kaicho, no seas estúpido y deja de tratar de conquistarla" vio como Saji parecía haber recibido una bofetada y luego dijo en voz baja.

"no te metas, sé que me advertiste del novio de Kaicho; ¿sabes? Creo que ella está en esa relación de manera forzada. Así como aquel compromiso que tiene Buchou"

"bien te lo he advertido Saji" dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Issei veía como todos miraban aquella interacción de manera curiosa. La única que se preguntaba qué diablos pasaba era la rubia Asia, sentía que ella estaba desconectada de aquel ambiente, como si no entendiera que acababa de suceder. Después de eso Issei se acercó a Asia para hablar con ella; antes había agarrado a Meguri de manera sutil y la acerco a él, como si quisiera que ella estuviera con él. Meguri se dio cuenta de esa reacción de Issei y le dio una mirada dudosa, ella vio como el chico le sonrió de manera amena y le sonrió devuelta. Meguri sabía que algo le pasaba, solo que no se explicaba por qué. Sona vio de manera sutil la reacción del chico y trataba de entender que sucedió, ella volvió a hablar con Rias de otras cosas. Saji seguía más pendiente de tratar de conocer a Reya, Momo y Yura; las tres mencionadas hablaron con el chico de manera simple y educada. Aquella reunión paso de manera tranquila, Issei se encontraba sentado en el sofá y a su lado tenia a Meguri, que conversaba con la exmonja. Issei tenía al otro lado a Koneko, vio que estaba comiendo dulces de manera tranquila Issei hablo unas breves palabras.

"¿estás bien? Supe lo que paso con Freed Sellzen" vio como la peliblanca lo miro unos segundos y luego le respondió

"estoy bien. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre"

"bien. Y dentro de todo lo demás, ¿cómo lo estas llevando?" vio como negó con la cabeza y luego hablo

"Argento-sempai es alguien callada y puedo escucharla. Con Genshirou-sempai, es alguien que pierde la calma muy rápido y es alguien que se entusiasma mucho" Issei escucho el grito de sorpresa que hizo el otro chico y luego vio de reojo como parecía estar maravillado de algo que hizo Momo.

"entiendo. Solo aguanta unos días más. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" la albina afirmo con la cabeza y luego lo quedo mirando en silencio. "necesito que hables con los otros y que cuando llegue Raiser actuare como un tonto y estúpido. Hare que me meta en el Rating Game"

Issei veía como la niña parecía estrecharle los ojos y luego ladeo un poco la cabeza como si lo estuviera pesando.

"¿y que hare con Saji?" dijo Koneko.

"el ya cree que soy un tonto y además el todavía no necesita ver de lo que soy capaz" vio como Koneko parpadeaba un par de veces y luego hablo.

"alguna idea" Issei la miro unos segundos y le dijo

"usa la ventana de la mañana, allí tendrás algo de tiempo para comunicarte con los otros" vio que la chica afirmo con la cabeza y luego siguió comiendo sus dulces.

* * *

La reunión fue relativamente en paz, Issei y las chicas estaban caminando rumbo a clases.

"Ise-kun. ¿Por qué acercaste a Meguri-chan hacia ti, en el salón de Rias?" pregunto Sona.

"quería probar una teoría..." Sona y las otras miraron con una ceja alzada al chico y la que pregunto fue Meguri

"¿qué teoría?"

"quería ver si al tener a otra chica cerca de mi podría anular esa sensación de sentirme como un bebe al estar cerca de Asia Argento" la primera que hablo de forma rápida fue Sona, ya que podría ser una ayuda para su novio y así evitar a el efecto de dominancia que tenía la rubia sobre Issei.

"¿Y? ¿funciono?" Vio a su novio que la miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"No completamente, pero ayudo" Sona y otras chicas, volvieron a caminar hacia sus destinos.

"mientras Rias siga ignorante en ese asunto, nadie mencionará nada más y este tema estará olvidado para todos Uds.; eso te incluye a ti Issei. ¿está claro?" hablo Sona de forma autoritaria.

"Si Kaicho..." respondieron todos a coro.

Así volvieron a sus asuntos. Issei seguía pensando en una cosa. En el favor que Rias le iba a deber a él.

* * *

El día paso con rapidez, Issei se había excusado con el profesor en la última hora, aludiendo responsabilidades en el consejo estudiantil. El caminaba de manera tranquila hacia el ORC; ya sabía cómo hacer enojar al rubio Phoenix. Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, además Sona estaría involucrada en esa parte para que todo fuera como la seda.

Issei había saludado a los otros de manera tranquila, él se había sentado en suelo cerca de la mesa de centro que había en aquel salón, Sona se había sentado a su lado, en el sofá; su postura relajada y casi como si estuviera allí para esperar era evidente. El ultimo que había llegado era el mismo Saji, que había empezado a preguntar qué diablos hacia el pelicastaño en aquel lugar, curiosamente no se había quejado de la presencia de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

La aparición de un circulo de teletransportación de color amarillo, casi todos habían identificado el sello de la familia Phoenix...

"Rias... querida mía" el simple hecho de escucharlo ya le produjo algo a Issei, de reojo vio la reacción de Sona, era casi repulsión y asco. El tono que ocupaba era de ser alguien prepotente y con un gran orgullo de su persona, estaba seguro que ese tipo amaba hasta su propia sombra.

"Raiser. Te he dicho que no quería verte aquí"

"oh así me recibes querida mía..." El rubio actuaba como si estuviera herido. Él se sentó al lado de Rias. Y luego se dedicó a tratar de manosear a Rias. Issei veía aquella interacción de manera relajada, de reojo vio la cara de asco que hizo Sona. Rias pego un manotazo sacando a un lado las manos de Raiser.

"ya es suficiente, no me casare contigo Raiser" El rubio sonrió con suficiencia y parecía como si la chica hubiera dicho un chiste.

"Oh querida mía, esto no se trata de lo que tu sientas. Es solo un mero contrato de matrimonio que nuestras familias firmaron por el bien de los demonios de sangre pura" Raiser agarro del mentón a Rias y luego se acercó a su rostro y le sonrió con suficiencia "deberías acostumbrarte a respetarme y quererme como tu futuro marido"

Issei vio como un nuevo círculo de magia aparecía en el salón, la que salió era Grayfia. El por su parte sonrió de manera leve.

"es suficiente Raiser-sama. Rias-sama tranquilícese, estoy aquí para que nadie haga una estupidez" dijo la maid.

"¿quién es ella?" dijo Saji.

"ella es Grayfia, es la ama de llave de mi familia. Y es la reina más fuerte del inframundo" dijo Rias de manera rápida.

"¿acaso Sirchezs-sama viene a interferir con este matrimonio?" pregunto Raiser de manera molesta.

"no. Solo estoy aquí como representante de Lucifer-sama, para recordarles que Rias tiene una oportunidad" dijo la maid. El rubio sonrió y luego se sentó en el sofá, quedando el solo.

"ah, claro... el Rating Game. Dime Rias querida mía, ¿estas dispuesta a eso?"

"Si. Lo haré..." Raiser sonrió como si ya hubiera ganado y luego se empezó a reír de manera exagerada. Estaba en medio de esa risa cuando Issei dijo

"pollo desplumado..." Raiser miro al chico pelicastaño y luego frunció el ceño. Issei puso la sonrisa más tonta que tenía y luego siguió hablando. "¿qué miras? ¿acaso te molesto que te diga pollo. Bien, te llamare pollo descerebrado, te queda mejor..." vio como el rubio apretó los dientes con rabia.

"¿quién eres tú? Demonio de clase baja..." vio como Issei se llevó el meñique a su oído y luego lo saco como si hubiera sacado una mugre.

"perdón, no te escuche. La basura que hablaste se acumuló en mi oído y me estaba molestando" dijo Issei de manera tranquila.

"infeliz, ¿acaso sabes quién soy?" dijo el rubio subiendo el volumen de su voz.

"¿importa?" respondió Issei. A esas alturas Raiser parecía prenderse solo, Issei se dio cuenta que el sujeto estaba empezando a soltar su poder. El miro al rubio y luego le sonrió de manera tonta. Issei veía como los otros parecían estar sorprendidos y hasta asustados de como el chico le hablaba a Raiser.

"¡TU mocoso infeliz...!" respondió con furia, los poderes de Raiser parecían estar subiendo más y más.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" dijo con firmeza Grayfia. Al hacerlo Raiser parecía haberse encogido. "estamos aquí para definir las condiciones del Rating Game, no para pelear..."

"bien. Así lo haremos. ¿entonces Rias, que propones?" dijo Raiser. La Peliroja iba hablar, pero Issei hablo rápidamente.

"disculpe Rias-sempai. ¿puedo hablar?" dijo Issei de manera relajada. Raiser y Grayfia veían aquella interacción. Solo la mujer sabia como era el chico, en parte.

"¿qué quieres Issei-san?"

"solo voy a subir la apuesta con el pollo sin cabeza..." al decir eso vio como Raiser parecía apretar los dientes. "quiero entrar en ese Rating Game. Y para que sea algo justo para todos; voy a proponer una desventaja para mí y solo peleare con mi Sacred Gear" Raiser miro al chico de manera dudosa.

"¿a qué te refieres enano?" dijo de manera despectiva

"fácil, quiero jugar en ese Rating Game. Se cumplirán las condiciones si un grupo gana, yo solo ayudare a Gremory-sempai. Pero, yo necesito que tu autorices a que yo entre en ese Rating Game. ¿entonces pollo desplumado, que dices?" dijo Issei usando un tono estúpido e infantil.

"¡Hyuodou! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Sona de manera alarmada.

"vaya la Heredera Sitri. ¿Quién es el?" dijo Raiser.

"es solo mi pieza más nueva. Es mi Peón" Raiser se rio de manera alegre como si fuera algo que fue el mejor chiste del mundo

"tu sí que eres un tonto. Bien entonces, ¿Cuál es la desventaja que te autoimpones mocoso?"

"no usare promoción" Raiser se reía de manera alegre como si no soportara el chiste.

"bien, y puedo preguntar ¿Qué sacred gear tienes?" pregunto el rubio. Issei pudo ver como todos se pusieron algo nervioso. El por su parte solo siguió sonriendo de manera tonta y luego levanto el brazo izquierdo. Y allí apareció una simple muñequera con una gema verde, que parecía rodear su mano. Raiser no parecía aguantarse la risa...

"JAJAJAJA ¿una Twice critical? JAJAJAJAJA... bien, pero había escuchado que ibas apostar algo... ¿Qué seria eso?" Issei se metió la mano en chaqueta y luego hablo

"solo una piedra que encontré en el inframundo, y se veía muy bonita, así que creo que podría valer algo. sí pierdo te la regalo..." Issei dejo la piedra Filegram encima de la mesa. Al estar a la vista el silencio fue sepulcral, Raiser abría los ojos de manera grande y parecía boquear...

"¿ac..acaso... sa..sabes lo que es eso?" Issei sonrió de manera tonta y luego dijo

"no, solo me parecía muy bonita la piedra, supuse que tendría algún valor..."

"bien. Acepto tus condiciones. Te incluirás en el grupo de mi prometida. Y ganare tres cosas. Esa piedra, golpearte hasta morir y una esposa" Raiser se reía como si ya hubiera ganado el juego.

"bien. ¿entonces cuando es el Rating Game?" preguntó Issei.

"espera, déjame disfrutar de esto..." El rubio parecía ver las caras de los adolescentes y disfrutaba de esa vista. El único que no estaba ni con miedo ni serio, era el pelicastaño que parecía tener una estúpida cara de retrasado mental... "¿sabes Sitri, deberías educar a tus piezas con más firmeza. Espero que no me cobres indemnizaciones por cómo voy a dejar a tu triste peón"

"no lo hare. Sera como ver a un maestro enseñarle algo a un estudiante primerizo"

"jajajaja. Bien me gusta. Entonces Rias, mi futura esposa. Te daré 10 días para que te prepares y allí jugaremos el Rating Game" Rias sonrió con suficiencia y luego dijo

"bien serán suficiente 10 días. Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato Raiser"

"de eso me encargo yo..." dijo Grayfia

"¿Saben, voy a mostrarles contra quienes van pelear, mi grupo completo..." Raiser chasqueo los dedos y luego una serie de círculos mágicos aparecieron. Al irse la luz que hubo al principio, Issei pudo ver a las 15 chicas que rodeaban al rubio. Una vista rápida a todas fue más que suficiente para recordarlas y asociar su nombre a la cara. "este es mi grupo completo, espero que me den un entretenido buen juego. Sobre todo, tu, peón de Sitri..."

Issei puso una cara de sorprendido, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo. Parpadeaba como si fue atrapado bajo la luz de unos focos. Raiser y las chicas se reían como si estuvieran viendo a un payaso...

"buenas suerte Rias. Espero que tengas listo el vestido de novia..." y así sin más Raiser y su grupo se iban. Todos parecían relajarse, salvo 4 personas. Saji y Asia miraban como si fuera algo extraño. Grayfia y Sona miraban al chico pelicastaño, lo veían dibujar una runa en la mesa de centro. Puso la mano encima y luego susurro una palabra. Todos guardaron silencio y vieron como del lugar que estuvo Raiser y las chicas, se elevaron dos columnas de humo, como si alguien hubiera prendido un cigarrillo.

"ese tipo quería espiar..." dijo Issei de manera seria. Grayfia sonrió ladinamente y luego hablo con el chico.

"Gracias por hacer eso Issei-sama. Le daré las buenas noticias a Sirchezs-sama"

"no hay de qué. Antes de que se vaya, ¿podemos romper la farsa del prometido?" dijo Issei. Rias se puso nerviosa.

"Hyuodou-san. Por favor reconsidera..."

"¡NO!" dijo de manera firme Issei. Se levanto del suelo y luego se giró hacia Saji, su mirada era dura y no dejaba nada a discutir. Saji parecía ponerse nervioso, aquella mirada no le auguraba algo bueno. Por instinto dio un paso atrás

"¿Buchou... que sucede?" preguntó Saji. Escucho el suspiro cansado de Rias y luego la voz de ella

"bueno, te he advertido que te alejaras de Sona. Ella esta prometida con alguien que no quieres de enemigo. Te lo decía porque se lo que puede hacer él; pero sobre todo porque ese tipo es fuerte y además sabia de todas las cosas que le estabas haciendo a Sona Sitri. Como la espiabas, los regalos que le mandaste, la forma de como coqueteaste con ella, los piropos y muchas cosas más. Si Saji, el prometido de Sona es Issei Hyuodou..." Saji abría la boca de manera grande, los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas. Asia se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y su mirada era de horror.

"pe...per...pero eso no puede ser... es una mentira. Por favor Buchou dígame que es una mentira..." dijo Saji de manera nerviosa. Él se calló cuando escucho la voz de Issei.

"Saji. Colmaste mi paciencia. Yo mismo te había dicho, te había recomendado que dejaras a Sona en paz. Pero tú no entendías razones. Y ahora voy a cobrarte mi derecho a defender el honor de mi prometida. Es una antigua ley, en cual consistía en defender a la prometida de alguien, de una determinada manera. Yo usare esto para castigarte, y lo haré cuando llegues al inframundo. Rias Gremory usara esos días para entrenar a su grupo; yo haré lo mismo contigo. Durante esos diez días, me perteneces Saji Genshirou. Te llevare a las entrañas mismas de infierno, conocerás el dolor, el hambre, el trabajo forzado, la sed y el cansancio extremo. Dia y noche, te romperé, te masacrare, te haré llorar, te arrastraras como el gusano pusilánime que eres, te romperé un par de huesos, te desgarrare unos cuantos músculos; a cambio tú, me odiaras, me escupirás, me golpearas, me desearas la muerte, me dirás que mi madre es una perra. Y está bien; porque será lo único que podrás hacerme..."

Saji parecía sorprendido, el sudaba mucho. Miraba a todos lados como buscando una respuesta, pero parecía que no estaba allí. La actitud y forma de actuar de Issei fue tan diferente a lo que él había visto antes; y ahora era algo serio, hasta podría decir que era peligroso. Él no sabía cuándo y cómo fue que se quedó allí congelado. Sintió que alguien le tiraba la camisa por su lado izquierdo, al girar la vista vio a Asia que lo miraba con preocupación. Miro a su alrededor y vio que solo estaba Rias que lo miraba de manera fija. Él quería hablar, pero su garganta estaba algo seca. Trago la poca saliva que tenía que y luego hablo...

"Buchou. ¿fue un sueño?" dijo Saji de manera sorprendida. Vio que la chica le negó con la cabeza. Y luego dijo:

"no. Fue real y, si me hubieras hecho caso en lo que respectaba a Sona, el entrenamiento que íbamos hacer mañana podría ir como la seda. Pero Issei se encargará de tu entrenamiento"

Saji soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo, pero la pelirroja hablo de manera firme.

"no juegues Saji. Issei es peligroso y sabe lo que hace. Yo he visto algo de lo que puede hacer, e incluso he escuchado lo que hace por la propia boca de Sona. Así que más te vale que lo veas con cuidado y trata de averiguar más de el" Saji parecía perplejo

"Buchou, Issei me va a matar, no creo que sobreviva a lo que me va hacer. ¿Cómo demonios él se hizo el prometido de Kaicho?" el vio como la chica le sonrió de manera leve y le contesto

"fácil, le gano en el ajedrez..." Saji abrió los ojos de manera gigante. Él había escuchado que Rias perdía siempre, en ajedrez contra la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y él había jugado con Rias, él sabía que su ama era buena y solo una vez estuvo a punto de ganarle...

"¿qué tan fuerte es el?" pregunto de nuevo. Como si quisiera preguntarle a lo que se enfrentaba...

"no lo sé" dijo Rias. Aquella respuesta lo dejo en blanco. Por primera vez en su vida, temió por su propia existencia.

* * *

"¿entonces viajaras al inframundo para entrenar a un grupo de demonios que, en su pequeña vida, nunca han peleado contra seres que pueden pensar y contrarrestar sus técnicas y estrategias" dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

"si" era la respuesta de Issei.

"y que es un maldito grupo variopinto de traumas; comenzando con una maldita ángel caído, sádica y que reniega su propia naturaleza, todo porque el papi no salvo a su madre. El chico vengador que cree que al destruir una espada lograra el perdón de sus amigos, ya fallecidos..." Issei rodaba los ojos ante la perorata de su interlocutora... "una exmonja que nunca en su vida ha matado una mosca; una chica gato que reniega lo que es y no usa sus poderes y además pelea sin tener una guía adecuada; un chico nuevo que tiene solo un puto fragmento de Vvtria y que no tiene idea de cómo funciona el mundo; y para terminar la guinda del pastel una chica mimada y llorona, que cree que todo el mundo debe besar el piso que ella va pisar..." Issei escuchaba el tono burlesco y escupía las palabras de manera socarrona. Él sabía que si estuviera mirando a su interlocutora podría verle la sonrisa mordaz que tenía pegada en el rostro...

"ese el maldito resumen, Jenny" dijo de manera cansada Issei. Él podía escuchar algo de movimiento al otro lado del teléfono. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera moviendo hojas de papel o algo así

"lo tienes difícil. Por no decir que será imposible entrenarlos para un Rating Game de novatos. Sinceramente, creo que tu solo podrías ganar esa estúpida pelea..."

"el entrenamiento será un trampolín para ellos, y eso lo sabes" Issei escucho como alguien arrastraba algo por el piso.

"sí en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿entonces estarás ausente por cuantos días?" pregunto Jenny

"mañana será el día uno. Y volveré al duodécimo día"

"ok. Entonces, tu novia será tu enlace con la tierra. ¿supongo?" pregunto de manera tranquila la mujer.

"sí, ella está informada al respecto"

"dime Issei, ¿le enseñaste el lenguaje de manos?"

"fue un dolor en el culo enseñarle eso a Sona. Pero las ventajas tácticas y de comunicación, son necesarias"

"estoy de acuerdo contigo" Issei volvía escuchar como algo se arrastraba por la tierra.

"¿puedo preguntar que estás haciendo?" dijo Issei

"estoy en el museo de historia natural de la ciudad de Nueva York" respondió de manera natural.

"ok, eso no contesta mi pregunta" dijo Issei.

"estoy buscando una maldita tablilla de Egipto, que fue robada por el ejército americano en su invasión a la Alemania Nazi. Y el tipo que la robo se lo trajo consigo a América, luego la dono al museo; y yo ahora voy a robarla..." Issei puso una cara plana y dijo con voz monótona

"¿sabes que hay mejores formas de sacar dinero?"

"lo sé. Pero no la quiero para sacar dinero. Necesitamos el oro..." Issei frunció el ceño y luego pregunto con voz seria.

"¿el oro normal no sirve?"

"no"

"¿qué tiene de especial ese oro?"

"se dice que fue forjado con la ayuda del dios Anubis" Issei abría los ojos de manera grande y luego pregunto.

"¿servirá?"

"sí, Elizabeth y yo hicimos una prueba de campo con oro normal; y el resultado fue desastroso. Así que preguntando y buscando información; nos dimos cuenta que aquellos objetos "bendecidos" por los dioses; son un ingrediente adecuado"

"hablas de "bendecidos". Me pregunto si podemos usar la lanza"

"¡claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?" Issei podía escuchar el tono sarcástico de la Damphir "hablemos con ese pinchazo que cree que tiene un maldito complejo de ser humano superior. Y preguntemos amablemente: oye queremos ver tu lanza de Longinus, ¿podemos tenerla un minuto?"

"sí, es una estúpida idea" dijo Issei de manera cansada.

"bueno Issei te deseo lo mejor. Y usaremos los medios conocidos para verte pelear contra el pájaro de fuego"

"claro. Te envió un mensaje antes de empezar"

Issei corto la llamada que tenía desde el celular. El sintió como unas manos delicadas lo abrazaban por la espalda, sintió los pechos redondos, aplastarse contra su espalda, un beso en la mejilla cálido y húmedo, lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Allí vio aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban con lujuria, no pudo seguir admirando aquellos ojos ya que la chica estrello sus labios contra los de él y luego sintió como la chica le metía la lengua en su boca. Issei sintió como su compañera luego dejo de besarle, para luego sentarse a horcajadas enfrente de él, Issei inmediatamente abrazo a su compañera por la cintura y la acerco a él. Le gustaba sentir la piel y el calor; el aroma de su compañera era algo embriagante y lo volvía loco. El beso con pasión desbordada a su compañera, lentamente iba acariciando partes sensibles de su compañera; su lengua recorría los pezones endurecidos de su compañera, además succionarlos de manera suave hacia gemir a la chica. Issei sabía que su primera novia no tenía un busto de ese tamaño. El no comparaba, odiaba comparar a dos chicas totalmente diferentes entre sí, pero una cosa era segura. Amaba a esas dos chicas como eran. Issei sintió como su compañera agarro su pene con una mano, y lo posiciono en la entrada de su vagina, el ahogo un bufido ante la estrechez de su segunda novia, además ella iba bajando de manera lenta y lo miraba con una mirada llena de amor y lujuria mezcladas. Issei soltó un suspiro cuando su novia Tomoe, llego hasta la base, disfruto de la estrechez y calidez de aquel canal que envolvía su pene, como si fuera una funda suave y que era de su tamaño, agarro las nalgas de su novia y luego de manera suave, la empujo hacia sí mismo y luego la soltó para que ella con su propio peso bajara. Aquella acción le hizo soltar un leve gemido a su novia. El subió la vista hacia aquellos ojos cafés, luego le devolvió el beso de manera suave y le dijo a Tomoe.

"Te amo, Tomoe Meguri" el vio cómo su novia le sonrió de manera feliz y luego le dio un casto beso. Para después responderle.

"y yo te amo, Issei Hyuodou. Te amare siempre y nunca me iré de tu lado" el vio la sonrisa de la chica y era una de felicidad. El gimió ante la acción de su novia, ella estaba subiendo y bajando sus caderas a un ritmo lento.

Aquella noche fue una noche llena de pasión entre Issei y Tomoe. La chica sabía que su novio tenía que estar temprano en la mañana, despierto; así que ella habia planificado ese día para que después de la reunión con los Gremorys y Phoneixs; ella le entregaría su virginidad al chico que ella amaba. La cosa resulto de manera excelente para ella e incluso repitió el acto sexual que había realizado con su novio.

Ella durmió feliz y abrazando al hombre que ella amaba. En la mañana ella sintió como su hombre le tapaba su desnudez con una sábana, le dio un beso en los labios y luego se despidió con un "te amo"; ella estaba algo cansada de la noche anterior y se sentía satisfecha, así que solo abrió los ojos y le sonrió, para luego decirle lo mismo a él. Ella vio cómo su novio, salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta, ella solo atino a acurrucarse con la sabana y seguir durmiendo, con una sonrisa feliz pegada en su rostro...

* * *

Issei caminaba hacia la estación de trenes, no la común, sino que aquella que estaba oculta a la vista de los mortales. Al descender hacia los pisos inferiores con la tarjeta que Sona le había prestado, que después tuvo que devolvérsela a ella por medio de Yui, su familiar.

Al llegar al andén allí vio aquel tren bala, ya conocido por él. Y en el andén allí estaban los Gremorys, esperándolo.

"buenos días" saludo Issei de manera educada. Vio como los otros devolvían los saludos, el único que quizás lo miraba de mala manera era Saji. El, sabia porque, así que no le hizo mucho caso.

"bueno mis lindos siervos, suban, el primer piso es para Uds." dijo Rias. El por su parte vio como los otros subían según el estado de ánimo que tenían. El al empezar a subir, se desvió hacia el sector de Sitri, escucho la duda de la pelirroja.

"¿no nos acompañas?" Issei le devolvió la mirada y luego le negó con la cabeza.

"aun no, tengo que hacer unas cosas en la cabina Sitri. Además, tendrás las manos ocupadas con Asia-san y Saji-san" el vio como la pelirroja le puso una casa complicada y luego hablo de nuevo

"insisto. Quiero que te unas a nosotros, es triste estar solo" Issei tenía una sonrisa de mierda de manera mental, él había estado solo casi todo su tiempo, no era algo que lo molestara, sino que lo apreciaba, especialmente aquellos momentos donde alguien preguntaba alguna estupidez.

"les haré compañía después. Cuando Reginald, vaya a la cabina Sitri, le pediré que me lleve a la cabina Gremory y allí les haré compañía" Issei vio que la chica, les sonrió a medias; claro no había conseguido que los acompañara desde el inicio, pero algo hizo. Issei subió a la cabina Sitri, a lo lejos escucho la pregunta de Asia. "¿Issei-san no vendrá con nosotros?"

Issei camino a la cabina donde él había estado antes. Camino hacia el bar, allí busco alguna clase de trago alcohólico. Él se sirvió un trago, mientras sentía como el tren comenzaba moverse. El primer trago fue algo que lo hizo recordar un poco el lugar donde estaba. Sus pensamientos eran como iba ayudar a los otros, luego fueron derivados al futuro próximo que tenía con los runisticos. La información que obtuvo de Jenny, le hizo pensar que quizás podrían usar otros objetos "bendecidos" para lograr lo que querían. Issei sabía que él no era único que pensaba así; quizás Telemakos era uno de los que ya hubiera asegurado algún objeto "bendecido" para lograr sus objetivos personales y grupales.

"Issei-sama. ¿Qué hace aquí?" la voz del hombre llamado Reginald, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"hola Reginald. Pues aquí estoy acompañando al grupo de Gremorys, para entrenar y ayudarlos en el Rating Game"

"entiendo. Pero, ¿porque no usa la cabina donde está la familia Sitri? Ud. como el prometido de Sona-sama, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo" Issei mentalmente se sorprendió, pero lo oculto muy bien.

"que yo sepa mi compromiso con Sona sigue siendo oculto a la sociedad demoníaca. Por lo tanto, no tengo derecho de usar esos privilegios"

"ah entiendo. Bueno si me disculpa, voy a registrar a los nuevos siervos de Rias-sama" Issei se terminó el resto del trago de una sola vez y luego le dijo.

"le acompaño. Necesito informarle a Gremory-sama, lo que tengo que hacer" vio al hombre afirmarle con la cabeza. Al llegar a la otra cabina, el guardo silencio y observo las reacciones de Saji y de Asia. Después de toda la explicación, Issei hablo con los chicos.

"bien. Ahora que termino el registro y demás asuntos. Cuando lleguemos a la capital del inframundo, iré a la mansión Sitri. Allí haré unas cosas y también buscare a tu entrenador Saji" Rias abrió los ojos de manera grande y luego pregunto

"¿quién es el entrenador de Saji-san?"

"Tannin" respondió de manera sencilla. El vio como los otros que conocían al dragón, se ponían un poco pálidos.

"¿cómo lo conseguiste, yo estaba buscándolo desde hace una semana?"

"digamos que yo me adelante a Ud. Rias-sama. Además, aun me pregunto, ¿porque no quiere utilizar a su otro Alfil?"

Rias, abrió los ojos de manera grande. Era algo que no se esperaba; ella creía que esa pieza era algo que tenía oculto e incluso creía que nadie iba saberlo, hasta que ella lo revelara.

"¿cómo?" ella vio la sonrisa que le dio el chico y luego le contesto.

"¿en serio? ¿acaso se te olvido como me llaman en el bajo mundo?"

Rias miraba al chico de manera cuidadosa, ella no pudo ver algún rastro de mentira. Lanzo un suspiro y luego dijo

"bien. ¿a qué hora llegaras a buscar a Saji?" pregunto la pelirroja

"después del almuerzo"

Después de eso, Issei dejo el tema allí y luego hablo un poco con Kiba, Asia y Akeno. Para terminar con Saji, le dijo que se preparara para el entrenamiento y que no llevara bolso, ni muda de ropa y algo parecido; ya que su entrenamiento, seria brutal y de forma constante.

Para luego terminar hablando un poco con Koneko. Cuando llego al inframundo, dejo que los del grupo Gremory se bajaran primero, al final se bajó el y luego de una despedía corta, se fue en un círculo de teletransporte. El alcanzo a ver la cara complicada que tenía el rubio Saji.

Al llegar a su destino, trago saliva por la visión que tenía delante de él, Lord y Lady Sitri lo estaban esperando. La mirada de ambos no dejaba mucho para la discusión, algo sospechaba de lo que iban hablar.

"Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri. Es gusto saludarlos, no esperaba hablar inmediatamente con Uds. de hecho quería hablar con Uds. un poco más tarde" dijo Issei de manera tranquila. El vio la miraba profunda que le dio la mujer luego escucho al hombre.

"por favor Issei, síguenos tenemos que discutir algunas cosas" él supo eso no fue un favor, sonó a una orden. El camino de manera tranquila y luego observo que era llevado al patio interior de la mansión. Allí había una mesa servida para tres personas, con desayuno servido.

"Issei, las cosas están algo difíciles de mantener oculto. Los ancianos siguen presentando prometidos a mi hija, ya no podemos seguir así. Las sospechas de esos ancianos hacen que hagan preguntas; y por lo que supe habían mandado un asesino contra de ti, pero digamos que lo eliminaste" dijo lord Sitri.

"es preocupante la actividad que han tenido los ancianos. Salvo el anciano de la casa Gael, fue un movimiento audaz en dejarle la cabeza del asesino encima del escritorio del anciano..." dijo lady Sitri con una sonrisa delicada, mirando al chico.

"soy inocente de todos los cargos que se imputan Lady Sitri..." dijo Issei con una sonrisa de mierda pegada al rostro. "pero me hubiera gustado estar allí para verle la cara al idiota"

Ambos padres Sitris sonreían de manera alegre y siguió hablando el padre.

"lejos de los malos chistes Issei, fue un buen movimiento político y medida de presión contra el anciano Gael. Ahora necesitamos preguntarte ¿qué harás ahora?, no podemos seguir soportando a los ancianos. Tarde o temprano obligaran a mi hija a pelear contra alguien en ajedrez. Tenemos un plan, pero queremos saber que propones tu" hablo lord Sitri.

Issei tomaba con parsimonia el té que tenía al frente suyo. Luego soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo.

"usaremos el conflicto Gremory-Phoneix, con una propuesta con el fin de sacar a la luz el compromiso de Sona conmigo. Les daré un incentivo a los ancianos, usare mi identidad del Sekiryuutei; ellos estarán obligados a comprometer a una heredera de alguna casa demoníaca con mi persona, y todo con el fin de anclar el poder del dragón rojo al inframundo" dijo Issei

"pero al hacer eso, estarás exponiéndote a ti mismo al mundo" dijo Lady Sitri de manera preocupada.

"ya es tiempo que el Sekiryuutei salga a la luz. El Hakuryuukou esta despierto y lleva tiempo buscándome. Es hora de que las arenas del destino sigan avanzando, con el despertar de ambos dragones vendrán los cambios que necesita este mundo para seguir avanzando" dijo Issei. El silencio se hizo presente, los tres demonios allí presentes seguían comiendo de manera tranquila, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿de qué lado estarás Issei Hyuodou? ¿progreso? ¿destrucción?" pregunto Lord Sitri. El silencio se hizo más pesado, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"la rueda de la destrucción ya está en movimiento..." dijo Issei de manera solemne, ambos adultos estrecharon los ojos de manera leve. "con la traición a mi abuelo y a los runisticos; la rueda de la muerte y destrucción comenzó a girar. Yo, usare al dragón rojo para detenerla..."

Ambos adultos escuchaban atentos y analizaban con cuidado lo que decía el chico. Siguieron escuchando al chico

"...y junto a un pequeño precio a pagar, que serán 5 vidas"

"es..." dijo Lady Sitri de manera sorprendida. Issei la interrumpió

"5 vidas a cambio de toda la vida que hay en este planeta..." ambos adultos abrían los ojos sorprendidos. "creo que es un pequeño precio a pagar..."

"es cruel. Nadie se entregará así tan libremente..." dijo Lord Sitri de manera seria. El vio la sonrisa que tenía el chico...

"las cinco vidas ya están elegidas y están dispuestas a hacerlo. Sabíamos que nadie lo haría de buena gana, así que nosotros mismo seremos el pequeño pago a pagar..." los Sitris parecían escandalizados y luego iban hablar, pero una mano levantada del chico silencio todo... "sin embargo, como he mencionado anteriormente. Es solo un pequeño pago, y también estamos trabajando para usar algún método alternativo de pago; algo que no signifique caminar por los campos elíseos, el infierno, el tártaro, el Gehena, Helheim y otros que signifiquen estar muertos..." el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Durante algunos minutos nadie dijo algo. Los señores Sitris se miraban entre ellos como si se comunicaran con señales y miradas.

"Sona, ¿lo sabe?" pregunto Lady Sitri.

"Si. Pero se demoró en asumir la realidad. Ahora ella sabe que yo podría hacer algo peligroso, y decidido seguirme. Pero no dejare que ella lo haga, ella no está preparada para saltar del precipicio"

"¿y por las lágrimas que derrame mi hija?" pregunto lord Sitri.

"serán inevitables. Hare lo que sea para que ella no llore" Issei vio la mirada aprensiva que le hizo la mujer y luego siguió hablando. "creo que saldría mejor usar el Rating Game, para exponer el compromiso de Sona conmigo; además conociendo a esos ancianos, pretenderán usarme para unirme a la heredera Gremory. Que, en lo personal, prefiero hacerme el harakiri que estar relacionada con ella" Lord Sitri miraba al chico y luego le pregunto

"¿cómo pretendes hacer eso?" el vio la sonrisa del chico y luego le dijo

"me comportare como un psicópata sanguinario en el Rating Game, hare que vea la naturaleza de lo que sería ver a un tipo enfermo y sin escrúpulos, y todo para conseguir lo que quiero. Y, además, ella no podrá controlarme. Cuando se dé cuenta que estoy fuera de su liga, lo pensara dos veces antes lanzarse a mi como un cachorro en busca de afecto" un pequeño silencio vino en ese segundo, la sonrisa de la mujer se hizo evidente y le dijo

"es maravilloso. Tu mente retorcida y maquiavélica; es perfecta para mi pequeña Sona... jijijiji" ella se tapó con una mano la boca, como si fuera una dama refinada, pero su mirada era afilada y tenía un brillo peligroso. Issei miro con cuidado a la mujer, y luego recordó que la familia original de ella se caracterizaba por tener planes algo retorcidos y oscuros; fueron pocos los miembros de esa familia que lograron tener la mente clara y no perderse en su propia locura. Quizás, agradecía mentalmente a la familia Sitri por ser los tranquilos y metódicos. El sacudió la cabeza cuando empezó a imaginarse a Sona y su Hermana como unas psicópatas asesinas y con un intelecto superior...

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había terminado hacia media hora, los chicos se encontraban en el patio esperando a Issei. El más nervioso era Saji, nadie le dijo quiera Tannin. Rias estaba algo preocupada, pero sabía que el castaño no haría nada para perjudicar a su peón. El rugido de una bestia que parecía venir del cielo, hizo que todos levantaran la vista. Saji se puso blanco, lo que veía era colosal, no podía creer que existiera una bestia de esas características en vida.

"¡hey Saji!" el desvió la vista hacia uno de los hombros del colosal dragón y allí vio al pelicastaño, que lo miraba con suficiencia y luego le dio una feroz sonrisa "¿estás listo?" el automáticamente negó con la cabeza y parecía asustado. Luego escucho que el dragón hablo, la voz profunda y aterradora lo dejo más asustado.

"¿ese es el portador de Vvtria?" luego desvió a la mirada al castaño que le afirmo con la cabeza. "parece un gato mojado y asustado. ¿qué le paso?" el dragón vio como la sonrisa de Issei se hizo más grande y el elevo la ceja esperando la respuesta del chico.

"tuvo las agallas de tratar de quitarme a mi prometida, estando yo al frente mirándolo todo..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila. El dragón giro la cabeza hacia el rubio, de manera veloz y luego abrió el hocico que tenía y dijo de manera cansada.

"oh chico... no sabes en lo que te has metido..."

* * *

Issei no mentía. Fue un sádico junto a Tannin. El pobre rubio estaba corriendo por alrededor del claro donde era su campamento, en su espalda llevaba a una cría de dragón, que tenía la facultad de hacerse más pesado a voluntad propia. Cada vez que sentía que él podía correr un poco más relajado, el dragón de su espalda aumentaba de peso. Era el cuarto día en el que había llegado a ese infernal lugar, desde el minuto que piso el suelo fue un entrenamiento feroz; al segundo día peleo contra el mismo Issei de manera física. Él no era rival para el castaño, fue derribado de manera simple, con llaves de sumisión, golpes en el rostro y otras artimañas. Issei después de darle la paliza, le enseñaba un estilo de pelea que era poco más complementario con la línea de su Sacred Gear. La comida era algo que el mismo tenía que conseguir, fue lo más desesperante que hizo en su vida. Llego al punto que simplemente comió insectos para saciar el hambre que tuvo el día de ayer. Aprendió la lección, dejando algunas trampas y pescar algo en el rio. El desayuno consistió en una rata del inframundo y un pez de unos 15 centímetros. Algo es algo.

Mientras cocinaba el desayuno, vio llegar al ayudante del torturador. Aquella cosa colosal era un oso de peluche, en comparación a como lo trataba el castaño. Se encogió cuando vio la mirada del dragón, como si estuviera listo para hacerlo sudar y llorar. Solo algo le pareció extraño, el castaño no lo vio por ninguna parte. El dragón le dijo que Issei estaba haciendo un trabajo en el inframundo, que llegaría en la noche para enseñarle más cosas. Él quiso saber qué diablos hacia el chico con tanta libertad, sin embargo, el solo recibió una advertencia del dragón diciéndole que no eran asuntos de importancia para él.

Al ocaso Issei apareció y procedió a pelear contra el rubio, el aprendía algo del castaño; era alguien de cuidado, su forma de pelear era firme, no había puntos muertos, la fuerza que tenía él era demasiada. Saji se preguntó si el castaño usaría su Sacred Gear, casi parecía como si el castaño estuviera jugando con él; eso lo molestaba, era como si fuera un golpe a su hombría y orgullo. Durante la cena, observo que Issei se alejó del campamento y subió a una colina chica, donde había una piedra plana que servía como una especie de planicie. El observo como el castaño, parecía ponerse en posición de loto y luego lo observo como se iba relajando poco a poco. Casi parecía como si nada ni nadie lo alterara. Él se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo el castaño en esa posición, no comprendía como y porque lo hacía. Él se fue a dormir, tenía que aprovechar las horas de sueño que tenía.

Al despertar, y haciendo sus rituales matutinos se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba todavía en la misma posición, como si nada lo hubiera movido, parecía como si el castaño fuera uno con el ambiente. Vio que el dragón llamado Tannin miraba a Issei, como si estuviera vigilándolo. Saji vio que el dragón morado, esbozaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de orgullo al mirar al castaño. Él tenía dudas, no podía entender la razón del ejercicio de Issei. Hablo de manera baja, como si su voz interrumpiera la paz que había en ese momento.

"¿qué está haciendo Hyuodou?" el dragón respondió de manera suave

"esta navegando en el interior de su Sacred Gear. Buscando respuestas, técnicas, hablando con los antiguos portadores. Hablando con Ddraig. Puede hacer tantas cosas adentro que no podrías dimensionarlo"

Saji estaba algo sorprendido, no comprendía la funcionalidad de esa longinus, y menos entendía que secretos escondía. Demonios, ni siquiera comprendía su propio Sacred Gear.

"¿porque lo hace?" pregunto Saji de manera cautelosa. El escucho la risa del dragón.

"conocimiento y poder..." Saji siguió escuchando como si esperaba que el dragón continuara. Y así fue "pero lo más importante es evitar la maldición de la Boosted Gear, aquella maldición que llevo a muchos a la ruina y a la muerte. Y no hablo de los portadores, hablo de familiares, amigos y cercanos de los mismos portadores. Issei quiere evitar eso, y la única forma de hacerlo es mirar el interior de la Sacred Gear" Saji estaba boquiabierto, era algo sorprendente, lo que el castaño estaba haciendo. El miro su fragmento de Vritra y se preguntó si había alguna forma de hacer lo mismo que hacia el castaño.

El entrenamiento de Saji continuo en el día de manera normal, debía admitir que el castaño era buen maestro; pero era sádico y lo acosaba de maneras que podrían hacerlo enojar. Al día 5 le dijo que iría a ver a los demás, para ayudarlos un poco, además que el volvería antes del ocaso para ver su progreso. Saji sabía que Issei, esperaba lo mejor, que le mostrara como había progresado y que tan fuerte se había vuelto. Además, había nacido una veta de rivalidad contra el castaño, como si estuviera pendiente de esa especie de competencia para decir quién es el mejor, el más fuerte.

* * *

Era día Martes, habian pasado los 10 dias, que le dieron a Rias Gremory, ella estaba en su oficina, esperando al único que no había llegado; les quedaban unos 10 minutos para que todos fueran llevados al Rating Game. Cerca de ella estaba Grayfia, ella se veía muy tranquila como si no fuera necesario tanto nerviosismo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿Cómo podían culparlos? Era su primer Rating Game, no era algo oficial, pero era una verdadera competencia, sobre todo contra alguien que ya se había iniciado en los Rating Games.

"perdón la demora. Necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas de mi equipo..." dijo Issei a modo de disculpa. Rias y los otros lo miraron.

"¿qué cambios hiciste?" preguntó Rias. Vio la sonrisa de Issei y luego le dijo

"nada de runas y mi daga fue reemplazada por otra. No es necesaria la que uso siempre; así que usare otra..."

Ella simplemente alzo de hombros y luego dijo

"es tu forma de pelear. Solo acuérdate de la promesa que me hiciste" Rias vio como el chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego le respondió juguetonamente.

"no se preocupe Buchou-san; nadie está preparado para mí..." Saji y en menor medida los otros miembros del ORC sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espina dorsal...

* * *

 **Bien. fin del Cap. desde ya aviso que el otro cap se puede demorar no creo que publique antes se acabe el año,** **este fue hecho en un total de 20 pags de Word. en lo personal me gusta como estoy llevando la historia, y seguiré escribiendo. Ahora a lo que dejo al final recomendaciones de Fics.**

 **Me gusta el Naruhina, es algo especial. creo que gracias a una historia que leí por allí en Internet fue que llegue a FanFiction, y aquí descubrí mi gusto por esta pareja de High School (IsseixSona). Ahora haré muchas recomendaciones, perdón por esto; pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.**

 **1)High School DxD, Digital x Dragon de KurobaraIto. una historia de Issei programador donde se ofrece a ayudar al consejo estudiantil, en sus "papeles". desgraciadamente el autor original no la continuo; Pero, Yukikaze101 agarro la historia y la continuo a su modo; la nombro Digital x Dragon: DLC (Devil Lovers Chronicle). La historia en si es una continuación, vale la pena leerla. y lo mejor es que el autor la actualizo hace poco. Si te gusta el azucar, pelusa y imaginarte situaciones asi en la relación IsseixSona, lee estas historias. Ambas estan en Ingles. (para los que no son versados en Ingles, usen el Traductor de Chorme online)**

 **2) Naruhina. Si te gusta los Crossovers, busca al autor Thayerblue1. el tiene buenas historias Naruhina y Crossovers; que literalmente me volaron la cabeza. ¿te gusta Star Wars? Naturo: Lunar Eclipse. lejos me volo la cabeza, tratando de imaginarme todo lo que ocurre en esa historia. lastima que el autor la dejo en pausa.**

 **¿Akame ga Kiru?, Si. lo tiene. Naruto: Trapped Under Ice. Es un HinataxNarutoxEsdeath. Es divertida por las situaciones que coloca y los enredos amorosos. lastima que lo dejo en Pausa.**

 **¿Tenjho Tenge? lo mismo. Un trio, con posibilidades de Harem. es la ultima que ha actualizado el autor. y lo mismo para cada historia que tiene el autor. Mezcla situaciones muy bien logradas. Pone situaciones chistosas y alegre, con la tension que puede ocurrir en una batalla. Y para que hablar de las Escenas Lemon. Es algo digno de copiar, no es exagerado y quedan bien hechas.**

 **Todas las historias estan en Ingles...**

 **En lo personal trato de leer y releer las historias de ThayerBlue1. como un método para inspirarme, sobre todo cuando escribo situaciones Lemon en mi historia.**

 **sin nada mas que agregar me despido, hasta enero del 2019...**


	19. Chapter 19

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Hola gusanos feliz año... este es largo. por eso me demore mas... saludos. y dejen comentarios y otros...xD**

Cap 19.

En una cancha de tenis destruida, se podía ver destrucción por todo el lugar, sangre y un chico pelicastaño herido en su hombro Izquierdo. Cerca suyo había unas esferas de color verde que parecían desvanecerse en el aire...

"La reina Raiser-sama ha sido retirada..." el anuncio fue dicho en voz alta y parecía envolver todo el ambiente como si fuera hecho por un alto parlante. El chico pelicastaño sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. Mientras caminaba el chico tenía su sonrisa en el rostro y parecía tararear una canción. Hasta que comenzó a cantar...

 _ **On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair**_  
 _ **Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air**_  
 _ **Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light**_  
 _ **My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim**_  
 _ **I had to stop for the night.**_

En otro lado, más específicamente en la sala de observación había muchos demonios mirando aquella escena de diferentes formas... algunos estaban incrédulos, otros miraban con sorpresa, algunos parecían asustados, había algunos que tenían una seriedad plasmada en rostro; pero solo dos chicas pelinegras y con anteojos miraban la escena con preocupación. La chica pelo negro largo hablo a su acompañante...

"¿Kaicho...?" dijo con preocupación.

"lo sé..." dijo la chica de pelo corto, de manera rapida...

 _ **There she stood in the doorway;**_  
 _ **I heard the mission bell**_  
 _ **And I was thinking to myself**_  
 _ **'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'**_  
 _ **Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way**_  
 _ **There were voices down the corridor,**_  
 _ **I thought I heard them say**_

Sona camino de manera firme hacia donde se encontraba un hombre rubio, adulto y a su lado estaba una mujer hermosa pelo rubio. Ambos miraban de manera sorpresiva la imagen que ellos estaban viendo.

"Lord Phoenix" dijo Sona, con aquellas palabras el rubio y otros demonios devolvieron la vista hacia la heredera Sitri. "recomiendo que retire a su hijo de la contienda. Mi peón está enojado y no se detendrá hasta que haya pulverizado a su hijo" dijo de manera seria. El silencio fue largo, todos los adultos miraban a la heredera Sitri como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. A algunos les había nacido una sonrisa como si la chica hubiera dicho un chiste o algo gracioso, otros comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos... mientras esperaban el chico continúo cantando...

 _ **Welcome to the Hotel California**_  
 _ **Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)**_  
 _ **Such a lovely face.**_  
 _ **Plenty of room at the Hotel California**_  
 _ **Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here**_

* * *

Issei y los chicos del ORC, aparecieron en el salón del ORC. Issei camino hacia la ventana y vio el cielo morado suave que envolvía el lugar.

"¿qué sucedió?" dijo Saji de manera curiosa.

"llegamos al campo de batalla" dijo Kiba.

"buenos días..." la voz de Grayfia se escuchó fuerte y claro. "bienvenidos al Rating Game no oficial entre Rias-Sama y Raiser-Sama. Este lugar fue elegido por Raiser-sama, como un favor hacia su prometida. Están en una copia exactamente idéntica de lo que es el Instituto Kuoh, en el mundo terrenal. Este Rating Game es un todo vale. Los peones para promocionarse tienen que entrar en territorio enemigo; dichos territorios son las bases en que actualmente ambos grupos están ahora. Rias-sama se encuentra en lo que es su Oficina de la mansión antigua. Raiser-sama está en lo que se conoce como la oficina del consejo estudiantil..." Issei estrecho los ojos de manera leve y luego hizo una media sonrisa...

"Las reglas son las mismas que los todos los Rating Games. El juego terminara hasta que un rey se rinda o sea derrotado. En este juego Rias-sama tiene la ayuda de un peón prestado de Sona Sitri-sama, se llama Hyuodo Issei; fue incluido en este juego con la condición de no usara promoción; y solo usara sus habilidades y su Sacred Gear. Los jueces tienen tabletas especiales que permiten vigilar si alguien hace una falta, y vigilan especialmente a Hyuodo Issei por si usa promoción. Con estas reglas claras, los grupos tienen media hora para planificar, moverse por el campo y prepararse. En esa media hora está prohibido atacar al grupo contrario. Buena suerte a ambos grupos"

Issei miro a los Gremorys y luego procedió a escuchar el plan de Rias. Ella había dejado que Saji con Koneko, fueran al gimnasio ya que el plano que ellos tenían, aquel lugar era la parte central de todo el lugar. La antigua mansión se encontraba al sur, y el edificio nuevo del salón del consejo estudiantil al norte. Rias había dividido sus fuerzas, de tal forma que Saji y Koneko fueran la punta de la lanza, Kiba iba a proteger la parte trasera y lateral por donde podrían entrar los peones enemigos al edificio antiguo. Akeno volaría por los cielos, él estaba consciente que Akeno era la pieza más fuerte que Rias tenía. Por lo tanto, la debería tener en alguna parte neutral y de fácil acceso para que ella se movilizara, a cualquier parte. Asia se quedaría con Rias. La chica lamentablemente no era un aporte en lo que significaba en la pelea directa, pero ella era la chica que curaba a todos. Rias le había dicho que él era libre de moverse, pero que vigilara el lado opuesto de la mansión, aquella donde Kiba no podía llegar. Él estuvo conforme con ese plan, le dijo que a la primera señal que su plan se desmoronara el actuaria por su cuenta. Rias lo miro de manera fija por un minuto, el silencio era la única respuesta que ella recibió. Al final acepto. Vio como el pelicastaño, agarro una hoja y luego escribió un mensaje; se lo dio a la pelirroja y luego le dijo que lo leyera cuando empezara el juego, después que lo eliminara. Con todos los planes listos Issei y los otros se fueron a sus zonas.

Issei estaba en las zonas de las canchas de atletismo y patio. Él sabía que ella lo dejo en ese lugar para el liberara todo y que tuviera todo el espacio que quisiera. A final solo suspiro de manera resignada e hizo todo para ser un blanco fácil. Se posiciono al medio de todo el campo como si allí estuviera el a plena vista de todo el mundo. El busco el edifico nuevo y sabía que, desde una ventana de esa oficina, podrían verlo a esa distancia. El solo se posiciono en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar un poco. El anuncio llegaría pronto.

* * *

El sonido de un timbre y el anuncio de Grayfia diciendo "Se acabó el tiempo" fue el inicio para que Issei se levantara con parsimonia y luego empezara a hacer estiramientos de su cuerpo. Él había sentido a tres presencias que estaban cerca, el solo estuvo relajado y esperando a sus oponentes. Allí vio que venían tres piezas de Raiser. Vio el pelo castaño y con visos rojos en el pelo, de una de ellas, además llevaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Con ellas estaba una peli azulada, con un kimono de batalla y un Bo; la última era una chica con un kimono elegante, pelo negro y ojos cafés. Issei miraba como las chicas se acercaban a el de manera segura y luego cuando estuvieron cerca la chica con mascara hablo.

"bien, así que tú eres la pieza prestada a Rias-sama. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tus intereses no están con el grupo de los gremorys" Issei miraba a las chicas como si estuviera en trance, luego sonrió tontamente y parecía como si estuviera hechizado. Y luego dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente alto para que ellas escucharan... "Oppaiii"

Las tres chicas cayeron de espalda y luego la peliazulada dijo gritando...

"¡que te has creído, maldito pervertido!" la chica salto hacia el chico con su Bo listo para golpear al chico con un golpe descendente. El ruido de algo quebrándose y posterior columna de humo fue lo que se vio allí.

"no tenías que golpearlo tan fuerte..." dijo la chica de mascara. Ella vio como la peliazulada estaba desconcertada y trataba de pensar rápido. Hasta que hablo

"no lo golpee, creo que solo lo toque y luego me pareció que desaparecía..." las dos chicas miraban a la peliazulada como si no la entendieran. La voz del chico que vino de detrás de ellas las asusto...

"y en una cosa tienes razón..." dijo el chico de manera alegre. El vio como las tres chicas parecían recuperarse de manera rápida. "entonces puedo preguntar, ¿qué hacen la torre Isabela, el Alfil Mihae y el Peon Mira, aquí por un simple Peón como yo?" dijo de manera simple el chico. El vio como las tres chicas abrieron los ojos de manera leve. Pero fue suficiente para él. Sonrió de manera leve y siguió hablando...

"sí lo pienso bien, no es una mala estrategia. Una torre para defender y atacar físicamente. Una Alfil con capacidades mixtas de ataque y defensa; funcionara como alguien de ataque mágico y defensa mágica. Y el comodín de todo ese grupo, la peón Mira, con algunas aptitudes físicas y de armas, con su Bo; y porque no decirlo, su piroquinesis..."

Las tres chicas parecían más sorprendidas, dieron un leve paso hacia atrás y se pusieron en guardia...

"¿me pregunto quién ideo este plan... ¿fue Raiser?..." Issei observaba a las tres chicas que estaban tensas y listas... "o ¿quizás fue idea de su hermana Ravel...?"

Las tres chicas tragaron saliva de manera sincrónica. Isabela estaba preocupada, al frente de ella había un chico, en una pose relajada y miraba a las 3 con indiferencia. Ella no podía sentir nada del chico, no podía sentir energía mágica, ni algo que se asemejara a una intención asesina; allí estaba el parado, mirándolas con la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que conocía sus identidades. Ella estaba tratando de entender al chico, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen. De un segundo a otro el chico estaba mirándola a los ojos, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros. Ella vio aquellos ojos almendrados del chico y el dolor agudo de su abdomen. Luego sintió como volaba hacia atrás...

Las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían, la torre Isabela voló unos 15 metros hasta chocar contra una pequeña estructura de cemento, rompiéndola en el proceso. Luego desviaron la vista hasta donde estaba el chico, y no estaba. La peliazulada sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, ella sintió la mano más pesada de lo normal y más grande; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mecánicamente giro su cabeza y allí vio al chico sonriéndole y decirle en voz alta...

"tu turno..."

* * *

En la sala de observación, había una mezcla de personalidades. Estaban los padres de Rias, estaban los Maous Sircherz y Serafall; los padres de Sona, los patriarcas Phoenix, Sona, Tsubaki, algunos ancianos demonios. Todos con la excepción de los Maous, Sona, Tsubaki y los patriarcas Sitri; tenían una mirada de sorpresa al ver la pequeña muestra de poder de Issei. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando comenzaron los gritos de los ancianos: "Es imposible" "está haciendo trampa" "ningún peón es más fuerte que una torre". Sona escuchaba de manera superficial los comentarios, ella estaba más pendiente de la pelea que estaba haciendo Issei.

* * *

Mira estaba preocupada, su Bo se había roto en pedazos luego de haber atestado un golpe en la cabeza del chico. La consecuencia de su golpe, le valió una patada giratoria del chico en su rostro que la hizo volar, más que la torre. Ella escucho el grito preocupado de la pelinegra Alfil...

Mihae, vio volar a su compañera. Ella no era una chica de golpes o cosas físicas. Inmediatamente extendió sus manos y formo un circulo mágico al frente suyo, de allí empezaron a salir hechizos de fuego. Ella sabía que lo único que podía hacer, el chico estaba golpeando a sus compañeras a pura fuerza física...

"un Peón y una torre de Raiser-sama han sido retiradas..." fue el anuncio que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Issei veía las bolas de fuego acercase hacia él. Así que solo se quedó quieto. Mirándolas acercarse a él. Vio el rostro de incredulidad que le hizo la pelinegra. Luego apretó los dientes y espero se disipará la nube de humo que se formó.

Mihae, ataco con mucho fuego. Debido a las explosiones sabía que estaba golpeando algo, le preocupaba que aún no hubiera un anuncio. Ella detuvo su ataque y vio cómo se acercaban sus compañeras.

"hay que tener cuidado... ese chico no es normal" dijo Mira de manera adolorida. La pelinegra vio como se le iba formando un moretón en la mejilla del peón.

"no bajen la guardia. Es peligroso ese chico. Aun esta allí adentro" dijo Isabela. La columna de humo cubría aquel lugar como si fuera una cortina, las chicas se iban acercando lentamente. No podían sentir nada y menos podían ver algo.

"no hay nadi..." Mira lanzo un grito asustada, ella sintió como una mano lo agarro de improviso desde el interior de la cortina de humo y la arrastro hacia adentro de la cortina...

Isabela y Mihae saltaron hacia atrás y escucharon el grito de la Peón. Luego escucharon los gemidos y quejidos de la chica. Para después caer un silencio, luego escucharon un anuncio...

"un Peón de Raiser-sama ha sido retirado"

* * *

La sala de observatorio era un silencio sepulcral. Algo no estaba bien, ellos podían sentirlo. Pero no lograban entenderlo. Sona miraba las pantallas y veía que las otras luchas parecían detenerse al escuchar un anuncio.

* * *

Mihae, hizo un hechizo de aire, para sacar el humo. Allí vieron al chico parado, lo único que tenia de diferente era que la chaqueta que tenía estaba algo quemada. Pero nada más. Mihae trago saliva, y luego miro a su compañera Torre. Ella estaba seria, podía sentir como corría una gota de sudor por su mejilla. Luego el chico hablo.

"bien una menos. Ahora si no te molesta Isabela-san. Me desharé de la molesta maga y luego te ofreceré un combate a puño limpio. Solo tú y yo. ¿estás de acuerdo?" Mihae se sorprendió

y luego comenzó a prepararse. El chico iba por ella.

"primero pasaras por mí. No dejares que la toques" dijo Isabela de manera firme. Mihae solto un suspiro que estaba conteniendo, pero el chico sonrió de manera grande y algo le dio esa sonrisa; como si el esperaba esa respuesta. Vio como comenzó a correr hacia ella, Isabela se interpuso en el camino. El chico la golpeo, vio como ella se dobló del dolor. Aquel momento fue suficiente para el chico. Mihae sintió como el chico la sujeto del cuello, por detrás y luego sintió algo húmedo y cálido fue pasando por su mejilla izquierda. Ella supo que el chico le estaba lamiendo la mejilla; quiso enfurecerse, pero el sonido que hizo como si estuviera desgastando lo que tenía en la lengua, la detuvo. Pero la voz del chico en su oído izquierdo la congelo allí mismo...

"amo matar cuando están asustadas..." la voz del chico era una extraña, sonaba juguetonamente, hasta podía decir que estaba feliz. Mihae estaba asustada, el chico le apretaba el cuello de manera suave y constante, podía sentir como el aire no pasaba a sus pulmones, ella vio un brillo por rabillo de su ojo derecho, giro la vista y vio una daga afilada que estaba cerca de su cara. La voz del chico sonó de nuevo en su lado derecho...

"pero amo matar, cuando ponen esa mirada de terror y saben que no tienen a donde ir..."

Mihae estaba asustada, por su mente solo corría el pensamiento que ese chico tonto y con cara de estúpido, era una amenaza real. Y más importante aún, se preguntó ¿Qué Sacred gear tenía?

* * *

"eso... es…" una voz femenina se escuchó el salón de observación. Ella parecía algo preocupada y asustada...

"ese chico está enfermo y debería ser eliminado. Es un peligro para todos" dijo un anciano con algo miedo.

Una risa seca y sin humor, se empezó a escuchar en el salón. Todos desviaron la vista hacia el origen de la voz. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver a la heredera Sitri reírse de esa manera tan extraña. Ella miro a los otros y hablo con tranquilidad.

"no debería decir esto. Pero mi peón está jugando con ellas; yo he visto de lo que es capaz. Y créanme él no ha empezado a luchar en serio..."

El silencio fue interrumpido por un anuncio...

"El Alfil de Raiser-sama ha sido retirado"

* * *

Issei veía las pequeñas esferas desaparecer en el aire, el inspiro el aire que había a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados, luego al soltar el aire abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba la torre Isabela. Ella lo miraba preocupada, el podía ver que ella estaba empezando a analizar sus opciones. El hablo de manera firme

"Bien Isabela-san. Ahora sí que podemos continuar lo que te ofrecí. quiero ver que tan buena técnica tienes" el vio como la chica apretaba la mandíbula y se lanzó hacia el chico.

Issei comenzó a esquivar y contrarrestar los movimientos de la mujer. Él estaba fascinado con ella, tenía una forma buena de moverse, con movimientos fluidos y certeros. Él no era tonto, él además estaba fascinado con la figura que la mujer tenía, debía admitir que tenía una bonita cara, unos pechos generosos y el escote dejaba volar su imaginación. Aquel abdomen plano y su pequeño ombligo, lo hizo imaginarse a sí mismo lamerla y tocarla. Aquellas caderas anchas y terminado con aquel trasero respingón y de un tamaño justo, hizo que echar a volar su imaginación a lugares que fueron cortados por Ddraig.

 **{deja de imaginarte a esa mujer en la cama y pelea de manera seria, de una buena vez...}**

Issei sacudió la cabeza de manera leve, para sacarse aquellos pensamientos hentai, debía admitir que la mujer era de su tipo. Ahora le venía a la cabeza tres preguntas. ¿Cómo conseguirlo?, ¿Cómo separarla del control de Raiser? Y ¿y si la lealtad que le tiene a ese tipo es real?

Issei esquivaba los golpes de manera magistral. Él podía ver como la torre se iba frustrando más y más. Él sonrió de manera leve y luego escucho el sonido de queja de la mujer.

"deja de moverte..."

"¿por qué? Si lo hago, me vas a golpear. Y no quiero eso..." dijo Issei haciendo un puchero infantil. Issei vio como Isabela parecía tener un leve Tic en ojo Izquierdo. Esquivo una andanada de golpes, y luego hablo con la mujer.

"te propongo un juego... si me golpeas responderé una pregunta que hagas, no importa lo que preguntes te responderé con toda la verdad. Si te golpeo tú me responderás una pregunta. ¿trato?" dijo Issei de manera seria. El vio como la mujer frunció el ceño y parecía medir sus palabras.

"¿cómo sé que no me mientes?" dijo Isabela... vio como el chico le levanto un dedo y le dijo algo que la sorprendió.

"te dejare que me golpees una vez, aquí y ahora"

Isabela abrió los ojos de manera grande, no sabía si el chico se estaba burlando de ella, pero verle la sonrisa engreída que tenía la enfureció. Ella simplemente corrió y golpeo al chico en la cara. Vio con sorpresa como el chico salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un muro de concreto que había en el camino. Ella se quejó en silencio, la cara del chico era dura, no creía que tuviera la cara tan dura. Ella estaba segura que el chico se iba a levantar pronto. El sonido de una queja masculina de donde aterrizo el chico la sorprendió...

"ok. Con lo que acabo de sentir no dudare jamás que las mujeres son el sexo débil..." Isabela vio con genuina sorpresa como el chico se levantó sin problemas, no tenía ningún rasguño y solo tenía polvo y tierra, que él se sacudió con calma. Isabela estaba sudando, nadie ni siquiera otros demonios habían resistido un golpe suyo en su máxima potencia; pero allí estaba ese chico; vio como escupió algo de sangre que tenía en su boca y luego vio como la miro con una divertida sonrisa...

"¿entonces, que vas preguntar?" Isabela abrió los ojos de manera grande. Ella solo abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua...

"¿no estabas bromeando...?" vio como el chico le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza. Mientras el guardaba silencio y parecía esperarla. Isabela estaba congelada, por una parte, su mente era un revoltijo de sentimientos y sensaciones. Por otra parte, su parte racional estaba teniendo un verdadero cortocircuito. Allí al frente suya había un chico esperando que ella le hiciera una pregunta. Ella hizo correr sus neuronas de manera furiosa...

"¿cómo eres tan fuerte, ningún peón es así de fuerte?" pregunto Isabela. Ella vio como el chico le sonrió

"Bueno. Antes de reencarnarme ya tenía ciertas habilidades y atributos superiores a un ser humano normal. Así que simplemente con el uso de las Evil Pieces, subieron de manera exponencial" Issei se agacho un poco y luego afilo su mirada. "¿lista?" Isabela trago saliva, la respuesta del chico era acertada y adecuada. Ella misma se puso de manera firme.

La velocidad del chico era alta, a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo. Su fuerza era otra cosa de cuidado. Isabela sabía que pronto caería, ya sea por la técnica del chico o por el agotamiento que ella estaba empezando a sentir. De un segundo a otro, perdió el enfoque de la pelea, junto a esa pérdida de enfoque sintió como algo le golpeaba el trasero; el sonido de carne siendo azotada por algo resonó en todo el lugar. Ella se enrojeció de manera atómica, el chico tenía una sonrisa de mierda pegada al rostro. Ella estaba avergonzada, aquel azote que recibió en su trasero, la hizo saltar un poco, se llevó una mano al trasero golpeado y luego con vergüenza se acarició de manera leve el trasero y luego dijo con un filo peligroso...

"¿acabas de...?" ella cerro la boca cuando vio la sonrisa del chico que se hacía más grande y parecía que se estuviera burlando de ella...

"si. Debo admitir que tienes un buen trasero..." Issei se hizo a un lado, cuando vio que Isabela se arrojaba hacia el en una furia ciega, con el fin de golpearlo por tal atrevimiento. Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que Issei tuvo el descaro de azotar la otra nalga del trasero de Isabela. Estuvo seguro que escucho un gemido tierno y femenino, que salía de la boca de la torre. Vio como la mujer, se llevó una mano al trasero y vio que parecía tener un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas de su cara.

"bien, te golpee dos veces. Así que responderás dos preguntas mías..." Issei esquivo de nuevo el golpe que la mujer le arrojo al rostro, el simplemente vio que ella tenía el trasero expuesto a su palma abierta...

El sonido de una cachetada, seguido de un leve gemido femenino. Fue más que suficiente para hacerse la idea de lo que hizo el chico...

"oh vamos, no seas una mala perdedora. Ahora me debes tres respuestas" Issei tenía una sonrisa pegada al rostro, podía ver la cara roja de la mujer, su mirada era una de complicada y se mordía el labio inferior.

"dispara..." dijo la mujer de manera avergonzada.

"¿porque estas con Raiser?" ella pensó unos segundos, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad. Fue un acuerdo tactito que ella hizo con él.

"el me ofreció peleas de artes marciales y otros, yo era una luchadora que amaba pelear. Yo lo invoque y firme un contracto. Me hizo ganar torneos; y después tuve que jurarle lealtad y me hizo un demonio" Issei escuchaba atentamente. Luego entrecerró los ojos un segundo y luego pregunto otra vez

"¿eres feliz con el?" Issei miraba a la mujer, necesitaba toda su concentración para ver las reacciones de ella. Fueron algo extrañas, un segundo se vio sorpresa. Al siguiente, confusión. Luego paso a la tristeza, para cambiarla al miedo. Termino con un gesto duro y enojado...

"esa es una pregunta estúpida. Soy leal a Raiser-sama..." Issei veía la mirada de la mujer, parecía la mirada de una mujer encerrada contra su voluntad, como si estuviera gritando por entre los barrotes de su celda. El corrió hacia ella, de manera veloz. Inmediatamente se puso a las espaldas de ella, uso sus brazos para aplicarle una llave al cuello, uso sus piernas para sujetarse a las piernas de la mujer. Issei escucho el grito de sorpresa de la mujer. Exigiéndole que lo soltara. Afirmo su agarre contra ella, parecía un pulpo al agarrarse a ella. Isabela sabía que esa llave era peligrosa, si seguía así perdería el conocimiento dentro de unos minutos.

Issei tenía su boca pegada al oído derecho a la mujer. Uso la voz más baja que él podía ocupar, sabía que alguien o algo lo podría estar escuchando. Así que uso un método que el sabía que ella respondería de un modo que solo peleadores conocían...

"¿sabes el código de rendición de esta llave?" preguntó Issei. Isabela abrió los ojos y dijo con voz algo apagada...

"si..." Issei sonrió detrás de ella. Isabela se dejó caer de espalda, comenzó a golpear codazos hacia atrás, con el fin de que el chico la soltara. Pero él no la soltó, se sorprendió cuando el chico le hablo de algo que podría significar algo tan grave como la traición al Rey. Traición a todas luces, ella seria ejecutada sin miramientos por la familia Phoenix.

"una vez para sí. Dos para decir no..." Issei susurraba las palabras lo más bajo que podía... el sintió como Isabela le agarro el antebrazo con la mano y lo apretó levemente. El siguió hablándole... "¿Raiser te obliga a tener relaciones sexuales con el...?"

Isabela estaba sorprendida. Siguió golpeando al chico con codazos.

Issei sintió el único apretón de su antebrazo.

"se lo significa esto. No puedes decir nada que te comprometa. Tu lealtad esta ante Raiser. Tú eras una mujer joven e inocente. ¿eres feliz estando con el?" Isabela estaba furiosa, y luego golpeaba con más fuerzas al chico...

Issei sintió los dos apretones en su antebrazo. Debía reconocérselo, la mujer era valiente y estaba usando ese momento para desahogarse, gritando hacia alguien podría escucharla, que podría hacerle saber de su infierno. Issei apretó con más fuerzas el agarre del cuello de la mujer...

"no te preocupes, dentro de poco te iras de este juego. Dime, ¿te gustaría alejarte de el?"

Para los espectadores, era ver a un chico aplicando una llave a una chica, ella golpeaba al chico para que lo soltara. Nada parecía sospechar que ellos hablaban en códigos...

Issei sintió como la chica le apretó el antebrazo una vez... él sonrió de manera leve. Y luego hablo de nuevo...

"no te preocupes, conozco una forma de sacarte. Pero, vas a tener que atarte a mi voluntad..." Issei pudo sentir como la mujer parecía desesperarse, y no era por la falta de aire. El siguió hablando, con voz tranquilizadora... "relájate. Si vienes conmigo no te tocare, harás lo que quieras, no tendrás que dormir con miedo porque un hombre entre en tu cama. No tendrás que preocuparte de ser manipulada para hacer algo que no quieres" Issei sintió como la mujer parecía tranquilizarse un poco... "yo tengo dos novias. Así que, no te haré nada, solo quiero sacarte de ese infierno. Ninguna mujer hermosa como tú, tiene que vivir en esa esclavitud forzada..." Issei diviso el leve sonrojo de la mujer, mentalmente sonrió. El respiro de manera suave y luego siguió hablándole... "¿estas dispuesta a atarte a mi voluntad?"

Isabela estaba algo sorprendida. Ella iba perdiendo la consciencia de manera lenta. Apretó de manera leve el antebrazo del chico. Ella estaba derramando lágrimas, quizás era la última vez que iba hacer algo por ella misma y para ella misma. Si el chico perdía, sería su vuelta al infierno con ese monstruo, a que le hiciera todo lo que ella aborrecía, la obligaría a estar para siempre con ese tipo. Era cobarde, no se cortaría la garganta. Por otra parte, tenía algo de esperanza, el chico que estaba a sus espaldas, le estaba ofreciendo algo de libertad. Ella tenía la leve esperanza, quizás era una tontería, de que pudiera rescatarla de su infierno, pero se la jugaría, aunque sea una última vez. Todo se volvió negro para ella.

Issei vio como Isabela comenzaba a desaparecer en luces verdes...

"La Torre de Raiser-sama es retirada"

* * *

Los espectadores de la sala de observación estaban incrédulos. Un peón había derrotado a una torre con una llave de sumisión. Vieron como el peón se levantaba de un salto, y comenzó a estirarse un poco. Lo hacía como no importara nada a su alrededor.

Lord Sitri sintió como su mujer le apretaba la mano. Él sabía que significaba eso...

Flashback...

El veía la cara seria del chico que tenía al frente, según su hija menor, era un chico que era imposible de leer de la manera correcta. Siempre tenía planes y maquinaciones; que podría significar muchas cosas: asesinato, secuestro, robos, rescate, salvar a alguien. Él tenía que admitir que el chico tenía agallas para haberle pedido ese favor. La voz de su mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿disculpa, quieres que hagamos que?" dijo de manera sorprendida Lady Sitri.

"quiero que me presten una torre, la apostare en el Rating Game; para hacer eso necesitare que aprueben mi plan y que acepten mis condiciones"

"¿qué condiciones?"

"que Sona se hará responsable de esa nueva pieza, pero será suya Lady Sitri. Hasta que yo se la intercambie cuando me gane mis propias piezas"

"¿porque debería apostar una torre?"

"en el peor de los casos, Ud. no perderá la torre. Rias se casa con Raiser, Raiser se convierte en el estúpido mujeriego más infame de toda la sociedad demoniaca, y yo quedo como un peón débil" Lady Sitri guardo silencio y luego razono las palabras del chico. Lord Sitri parecía algo desconcertado...

"¿que estás pensando?"

Issei miraba de manera impasible a los Señores Sitri. Luego de pensarlo un poco, hablo de manera firme.

"lo que van a ver y escuchar es solo para sus oídos y ojos" Issei saco un portátil de una dimensión de bolsillo. Issei trabajo un poco en buscar el archivo que quería...

Lord y Lady Sitri se sorprendieron cuando vieron a mujer desnuda encima de una cama muy lujosa, ellos identificaron a la mujer con rapidez, se trataba de Isabela la torre de Raiser. Escuchaban las suplicas de la mujer...

"¡Por favor Raiser-Sama...! Piedad..." ambos vieron como Raiser golpeaba la mujer en el rostro. Vieron como la agarro del pelo y la obligo a arrodillarse.

"Cállate estúpida. Tu solo tienes una tarea. Así que cumple..." Raiser obligaba a la mujer que le hiciera una felación. "sí me muerdes como la última vez seré más violento..." amenazo Raiser. Lord y Lady Sitri escuchaban las suplicas, los sollozos de la mujer y como ella se estaba ahogando. El video continuo con lo que se podría describir como una violación en vivo y en directo. La pobre mujer fue golpeada, quemada con magia. Fue violada tanto por la vagina, la boca y el ano. Ambos señores Sitris vieron como Raiser le daba una lagrima de Fénix a la mujer, vieron como todas sus heridas se curaban con rapidez, pero las lágrimas y dolor quedaban.

"Ya sabes Isabela. Se una buena sirviente y una buena perra. Sigue así, resistiéndote, sabes que amo romperte una y otra vez..." la risa de Raiser era una burlesca y llena de jovialidad. Vieron que dejo a Isabela tendida en la cama, desnuda y llorando...

"¿alguien...?" la voz quebrada y llena de tristeza de Isabela, fue una patada en los huevos u ovarios. "... ayúdenme... ¿por favor?"

Lady Sitri cerro el portátil. No soportaba más. Se llevo una mano a la cara y sintió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro...

"ese infeliz..." dijo con rabia Lady Sitri. Luego respiro de manera rápida para sacarse la rabia. Y siguió con una pregunta para el chico. "¿cómo conseguiste esto?"

"no soy alguien conocido en el inframundo, así que me infiltre, en territorio Phoenix; específicamente en la mansión Phoenix. Mi objetivo principal era espiar a Raiser, para ver algunas cosas de él. Recolectar información y otras cosas; tuve la desagradable sorpresa de ver eso. Se que no se puede hacer nada, ya que cae en la legalidad de lo que puede hacer un rey con sus piezas. Sin embargo, algo me dice que esta no es la primera vez que ese sujeto le hace eso a Isabela; algo me dice que ella es la única, que todavía se resiste a Raiser. Con una mujer de esas características, ella tiene dos finales, la muerte o convertirse en algo que se podría considerar menos que una mota de polvo en el aire..."

Lord Sitri, miraba al chico. Él supo que, de su plan, apenas termino de hablar. Debía decir que apoyaba de alguna manera al chico, pero tenía una duda...

"¿cómo lograras sacarla?" dijo el hombre. Vio la sonrisa del chico como si estuviera divertido por haberle preguntado.

"apostare mi dignidad y mi reputación, Raiser creerá que tiene el partido en su mano. Además, la presencia de otros factores le nublará el juicio, su posible victoria lo hará imaginarse ya casado con Rias, verme a mi humillado y por supuesto se creerá el rey del mundo. Lo volverá ciego, ante mi pequeña recompensa: traspasar el control de Isabela a Lady Sitri..."

Lady Sitri miraba al chico de manera inquisidora...

"Raiser no es un debilucho..."

"lo sé. Pero mi balance Breaker, supera por mucho su nivel de poder..." dijo Issei de manera sonriente... Lady Sitri abría lo ojos de manera leve, como si le hubiera llegado una realización. Mentalmente sonreía ante el plan del chico, por el rabillo de su ojo vio que su marido sonreía como un maniático...

"¿jugaras al tonto... después harás que el tonto haga una masacre para todo el mundo...?"

Vio que el chico afirmaba de manera positiva.

"y por lo que nos dijiste anteriormente, harás que el Sekiriyuutei se presente ante el mundo y luego esperaras lo que le depara al mundo..."

Ambos patriarcas Sitri miraban el gesto afirmativo del chico.

* * *

Issei corría hacia el Gimnasio, el lugar más cercano. Mientras corría escucho el estruendo de una explosión. Y el anuncio, "dos peones de Raiser-sama se han retirado" el levanto la vista y vio a Akeno volando sobre el edificio. Con ese resultado, desvió su camino hacia la cancha de tenis. Él sabía que allí estaba Kiba. Al llegar vio algo que no se esperaba, Kiba resistía a duras penas contra los caballeros Karlamine y Siris.

"hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?" dijo Issei. Kiba lo miro y le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa de galán, le contesto

"Issei-kun. Es bueno verte, ahora sí que puedes ayudarme. ¿tienes algún plan?"

Issei miraba lo que tenía al frente, Kiba cansado y algo herido. Las dos chicas estaban algo agotadas, pero además de eso nada más...

"lo siento llegamos tarde..." una nueva voz, se hizo presente. Issei vio que llegaron 4 chicas nuevas, las identifico a todas, eran la nekomatas Ni y Li, junto a Marion y Burent. Issei miraba de manera impasible la escena. Esto era algo más allá de lo que Kiba podía manejar; sin embargo, el recordaba algo que el hizo en el entrenamiento, cuando pudo invocar una espada desde suelo.

"demonios..." dijo Issei de manera decepcionada. Kiba lo miro como si preguntara qué diablos le pasaba. Luego escucho al castaño "bien Kiba. Vamos a tener que aguantar un minuto. Después harás lo hiciste en el entrenamiento cuando hiciste sacar una espada del suelo, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Kiba abría los ojos de manera leve, como preguntándose que estaba pensando...

"sí recuerdo lo que hice, pero no es suficiente..."

"lo sé. Por eso quiero que ganemos un minuto..." dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo... Kiba abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida. Luego puso una sonrisa decepcionada.

"entiendo. Entonces este es mi último movimiento"

"lo lamento. Pero piensa que te vas a llevar a 6 piezas contigo..."

* * *

"¿dijo que se va llevar 6 piezas con el?" dijo un anciano riéndose como si no creyera lo que decía...

Sona miraba la escena, sabía que significaba eso. Por una parte, estaba mortificada era el momento que ella menos esperaba de Issei; era su presentación al mundo entero, a la sociedad demoníaca. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, creía que la pelea contra Raiser iba a ser más complicada de sobrellevar.

* * *

Las mujeres miraban con asombro el guantelete del chico, todas tenían la quijada en suelo. Al frente de ellas estaba el portador de la boosted gear. Aquel longinus que se decía que podía matar a los dioses. Ellas estaban algo ausentes cuando escucharon un sonido que parecía reverberar en el aire. Ellas se miraban entre ellas para saber qué hacer, todas tenían una mirada desconcertada o perdidas; como si no pudieran entender qué diablos pasaba.

Issei miraba a las mujeres, quedarse quietas. El solo atino a sonreír de manera leve, como si no tuviera que hacer mucho para ganar tiempo. El miraba la gema de guantelete y vio un símbolo que significaba 5. el solo suspiro cuando miro con cuidado que cambio a 6. devolvió la mirada al rubio. Levanto el guantelete, aquella acción hizo que las 6 mujeres se pusieran en guardia. Issei levanto una ceja ante la acción de las chicas, vio que tenían miradas de preocupación y hasta seriedad.

"nunca creí ver esto..." dijo Kiba. Issei miro al rubio de manera interrogadora. El caballero le sonrió y siguió hablando "ver a un tipo que, con su sola presencia, congelara a muchos oponentes" Issei sonrió de manera grande y dijo

"créeme, he visto varios tipos que tienen ese efecto..." él puso su mano enguantada en el hombro del rubio y le dijo... "¿estás listo?" el rubio le afirmo con la cabeza y le dijo.

"te encargo el resto... haz lo que tengas que hacer..." Issei afirmo con la cabeza y luego se escuchó una voz grave que tenía poder y parecía venir de la joya verde... **"Transfer..."**

Con eso Issei hizo desaparecer el guantelete, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Aquella acción produjo muchas cosas: las mujeres miraban con incredulidad aquella acción, los espectadores demonios ancianos y otros, miraban extrañados; los Maous y los Sitris miraban con una ceja alzada. Sona y Tsubaki, tenía una sonrisa leve, casi que parecía pasar desapercibida para los demás...

"¡oye!, ¿Adónde vas? ¿Cómo dejas abandonado a tu compañero?"

Issei siguió caminando como si no le importara. Las mujeres se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron al caballero correr hacia ellas. No estaban sorprendidas por la acción, vieron como el chico rubio enterró su espada en el suelo y grito.

"¡Sword Birth...!"

Lo que sucedió después fue una masacre en toda regla, espadas de diferentes formas y tamaños salían del suelo, el campo parecia un lugar lleno espadas que sobresalían del suelo y como un arte macabro y surrealista, habían 6 chicas empaladas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, todas estaban sangrando, gritando de agonía y dolor. Kiba miraba la escena con una sonrisa minimalista, el cayo hacia adelante como si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas. Su cuerpo golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

"Issei-kun... te encargo el... resto..." Kiba empezó a desaparecer en luces verdes, el creía escuchar el anuncio de Grayfia...

* * *

"6 Peones de Raiser-Sama y un Caballero de Rias-Gremory, se retiran..."

Aquel anuncio produjo un silencio sepulcral, uno más pesado que la revelación del Sekiriyuutei. Ningún demonio dijo algo, todos miraban con los ojos abiertos aquella escena. Solo unos pocos demonios seguían mirando la caminata del castaño, aquella caminata despreocupada y parecía ser sin rumbo definido...

* * *

Saji y Koneko, estaban sorprendidos cuando escucharon el último anuncio.

"Sempai es un tipo duro..." dijo Koneko de manera simple, como si no le importara.

"lo sé. ¿Sabes Koneko-chan? ahora solo queda un peón, un Alfil y la Reina del Phoenix"

"hay que seguir... Issei-sempai dijo que nos iba encontrar..." dijo la chica

"La reina de Rias-Sama se retira..." fue el anuncio... con aquella noticia parecía que el plan de Rias se estaba desmoronando...

Issei escucho el anuncio, el estrecho los ojos por unos segundos. Luego se llevó un dedo a su oreja, y activo su círculo de comunicación...

"Gremory... ¿adónde vas?" preguntó Issei.

"tengo un plan... la mejor forma es afrontar esto ir directamente donde Raiser..." Issei suspiro ante la estupidez de la chica. Solo se resignó a lo que venía.

"¿recuerdas el papel que te di al principio?"

"si. Hare lo que dice allí"

"bien..." Issei apago el círculo de comunicación, luego desvió la vista hacia un árbol derribado, allí vio a una mujer levantarse a dura penas, parecía que había recibido una paliza, tenía algunos moretones, sangraba de la comisura de su labio. Aquella mujer estaba vestida con un bikini minúsculo, que dejaba poco para la imaginación con respecto a sus curvas, su piel bronceada estaba magullada en algunas partes. Su pelo estaba desordenado y era un completo desastre...

"¿cómo...?" pregunto la mujer con cansancio y dolor...

"no importa. Se acaba el tiempo..." Issei corrió hacia la chica. Ella trato de defenderse de los golpes del chico, un último golpe en la cara la noqueo rápidamente...

"el ultimo Peón de Raiser-sama ha sido retirado..." Issei sonrió como si hubiera jugado una broma, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escucho una explosión cercana. El corrió hacia el origen y luego vio a Koneko siendo protegida por Saji. El vio como Koneko lo miraba con una mirada de disculpa y luego hablo...

"lo siento Ise-sempai..." dijo en voz baja.

"una Torre de Rias-sama se retira..." fue el anuncio de Grayfia. Issei miro hacia el cielo y allí vio a la Reina de Raiser, volando y con una sonrisa de felicidad. Al mirarla se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna herida. Él sabía que Akeno y esa mujer, había por lo menos peleado un buen rato, además el rayo mágico de la ángel debería haber lastimado de manera exponencial a la otra reina. El recordó una regla que podría usarse en todos los Rating Games de manera simple y sin que sea considerado una trampa.

"Saji" dijo Issei de manera seria, sin despegar la vista de la reina de Raiser. "será mejor que te vayas, esta mujer no es alguien de que puedas hacerle algo sin que te saque antes del juego..." Issei podía ver de reojo la cara ceñuda que le dio el rubio.

"está bien. Te espero con Buchou" dijo Saji. Issei saco sus alas de demonio y comenzó a elevarse en aire. El seguía mirando de manera impasible a la reina de Raiser. Luego hablo de manera tranquila.

"bien. Entonces Akeno te hizo gastar la lagrima de fénix que tu grupo tenía..." dijo de manera tranquila. Al decir eso vio como la sonrisa de la mujer desaparecía de manera lenta. "... dime Reina Bombarda. Te atreverías a contestarme una pregunta sin que me mientas. Aunque cuidado, la pregunta que te voy a hacer es algo relacionado a los secretos más oscuros que tiene el pollo sin cabeza..."

Issei vio la cara de la mujer se inclinaba hacia un lado como si no le entendiera. Issei comenzó acercase de manera lenta hacia ella.

"¿porque debería contestarte?" dijo Yubelluna de manera seria.

"simple curiosidad" respondió el chico. La cara de la mujer volvía a tener una cara de felicidad.

"me ordenaron sacar toda la basura. Sobre todo, a ti..." dijo Yubelluna de manera feliz. Ella lanzo un hechizo esperando sorprender al chico. Sin embargo, nunca hubo la explosión, vio su hechizo seguir alejándose de ella. la voz del chico a sus espaldas la sorprendió, para darse la vuelta rápidamente...

"la impaciencia es una falta de aptitud en el ámbito de la planificación. Se nota que eres un caballo de batalla. Tiendes a atacar todo y luego al final preguntar. No es una mala estrategia, sin embargo, contra tipos que piensan antes de actuar es algo inútil tu estrategia" Issei miraba la cara seria de la mujer. Luego le sonrió mostrándole los dientes. "¿entonces que va ser? ¿lucha de largo aliento? ¿o hacemos algo destructivo y corto?"

Yubelluna apretó los dientes con rabia y lanzo un hechizo, que fue esquivado por el chico. Ella sintió el golpe a nivel del abdomen. La fuerza involucrada le había dolido mucho, no fue suficiente para sacarle el aire, pero tenía molestias a nivel del abdomen.

"¿porque interfieres?" dijo Yubelluna. "tú no tienes responsabilidades con la familia Gremory. Además, ¿Quién te asegura que tu ama no está en la misma condición que la heredera Gremory?" ella vio como la sonrisa del chico se hacía más grande. Y luego lo escucho hablar.

"oh, no te preocupes. Se muy bien que Kaicho es una heredera. Lo cual la hace blanco para todos aquellos tipos tontos, que piensan con la cabeza de abajo y en su propio prestigio. Ahora lo que hago por Gremory-sama, es para obtener un favor; que me vendría muy bien en un futuro no muy lejano..." Yubelluna se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró externamente.

"¿favor? ¿Qué clase de favor le pedirás a Gremory-sama?"

"eso es algo tan simple como que ella haga un trabajo por mí, algo que podría hacerlo yo mismo. Pero ella podría hacerlo sin problemas para mí, así puedo hacer otras cosas sin interrupciones" Issei miraba de manera impasible a reina de Raiser. Luego le pregunto.

"sabes. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué sabes de Isabela?" Issei vio la cara de la mujer, y era algo como si no lo entendiera.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto la mujer

"a lo que quería preguntar de verdad, ¿la oíste llorar? ¿la oíste gritar por ayuda?" Issei vio la cara de genuina sorpresa de la mujer... "¿hiciste algo por ella? ¿le diste un hombro para que ella llorara y se desquitara?" la mujer sonrió como si estuviera desechando las preguntas y luego hablo

"no sé, de que estas hablando..." Issei frunció el ceño de manera enojada.

"no juegues conmigo. Se que la escuchado gritar por ayuda, sé que la has oído llorar. Solo que no hiciste nada por ella. Asumiste que era un privilegio que ella tenía al estar con Raiser. Hiciste la vista gorda, porque de alguna manera tú fuiste la que se adaptó a Raiser. O ¿quizás realmente lo amas?" Issei vio como la mujer se llevó a la mano a su boca para tapar la sonrisa que tenía.

"jajajaja... Raiser-sama es el mejor amo que existe. A ninguna de las otras le falta algo. Ellas son felices con mi amo. ¿Qué pretendes lograr? ¿Qué traicione a mi amo?"

Issei la miro con cuidado, luego sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa.

"tú no me sirves como referencia" dijo de manera despectiva Issei. La mujer se calló cuando escucho la declaración del chico, y adopto una cara de seriedad. "a lo que voy, es que la verdad de Raiser es un mujeriego, que pasa por encima de todas Uds, no le importa su felicidad y sus deseos. Para el, todas Uds son juguetes. Y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, es algo que está escrito en la piedra de las leyes demoniacas" Issei respiro para calmarse, Yubelluna tomo este silencio para que ella hablara.

"¿entonces..." ella se quedó callada cuando escucho el tono helado que uso el chico interrumpiéndola...

"no he terminado..." Issei miro de manera fija a la mujer y siguió hablando "me vale mierda lo que haga Raiser. Me vale mierda el pensamiento colectivo de los antiguos demonios. Me vale mierda lo tonto e increíblemente seguro que se sienten los demonios en sus palacios y sus tronos de mármol, que están rellenos de sangre inocente..." Yubelluna miraba al chico de manera sorprendida.

"entonces Yubelluna. ¿hiciste algo por Isabela? O ¿te quedaste en silencio?"

Issei miraba la cara de la mujer. Ella parecía parpadear para sacarse los pensamientos que tenía en ese minuto y luego dijo con suficiencia...

"la verdad, si he escuchado el trato que ella recibía. Yo me preguntaba, ¿porque se resiste tanto? Debería ser agradecida con Raiser-sama..." respondió la mujer con una voz llena de jovialidad. Issei puso una cara plana, parecía que no tenía emoción alguna. El pregunto una vez más, su tono de voz era neutro.

"¿hiciste algo por ella? ¿la ayudaste?" Issei miraba la cara de la mujer, vio como ella sonreía de manera alegre...

"¿que si hice algo por ella...? Déjame recordar..." Issei vio como la mujer se llevó un dedo su mentón y luego levanto la vista hacia el cielo, como si recordara algo. Luego vio la sonrisa minimalista y la respuesta. "... ah sí, ahora recuerdo. Ella, parecía algo perdida. Así que le dije que se rindiera rápido; que dejara de ofrecer resistencia. Y que simplemente disfrutara de su nueva vida..."

* * *

Lady Phoenix y Lord Phoenix cruzaron su mirada unos segundos. Ellos sabían que significaba eso, aunque no podían hacer nada, el peón de los Sitri estaba en lo correcto.

Algunos demonios tenían cara de satisfacción y orgullo; como si todo fuera un juego para ellos.

Tsubaki miraba de manera cautelosa a su Rey. Ella podía verle la cara de sorpresa de su rey, ella no se explicaba el porqué de esa cara. Luego vio como cambio a una de preocupación, como si algo estuviera a punto de explotar o romperse. Ella no entendía el porqué de la preocupación de su rey... hasta que escucho de Serafall una frase que la dejo helada...

"¿alguien escucha a una niña reírse...?"

* * *

Yubelluna estaba algo extrañada. La cara neutra del chico la dejo algo perpleja, sin embargo, ella le dejo algo preocupada la voz de una niña, esa voz sonaba alegre, como si estuviera jugando. Ella buscaba el origen de la voz, ella no podría creer que una niña estuviera jugando por allí. Luego dejo de escucharse la voz de la niña. Lo que le parecido extraño, vio que, junto a dejar de oír la voz de la niña, vio que el chico le estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera una vieja amiga para él. El golpe detrás de la nuca, la sorprendió de sobremanera. La fuerza que uso, le hubiera roto el cuello; sin embargo, la fuerza que uso fue suficiente para hacerla caer al suelo a velocidades grandes. Ella trataba de detener el impulso que la hacía caer. Solo apretó los dientes, para poder resistir el golpe.

Ella se levantó con dificultad, el golpe le había dolido. Ella buscaba al chico por todas partes, lo vio allí mirándola como si fuera algo asqueroso. Ella vio un guantelete rojo, de aspecto escamoso. Ella se sorprendió al reconocer ese Sacred Gear. Su mente era una mezcla de sentimientos y preocupaciones. No se dio cuenta cuando volvió a sentir como el chico, le golpeaba la mejilla izquierda con la suficiente fuerza, como para hacerle girar la cabeza. Pero fue más que eso, su cuerpo volvió a volar en la dirección que el chico la golpeo, sintió como chocaba contra una pared y la hacía añicos con su propio cuerpo. Ella estaba preocupada, tenía una gran aptitud mágica. La forma de pelear del chico le hacía mucho daño, sin embargo, lo más preocupante era que el chico parecía no hacer esfuerzo alguno. Ella estaba pendiente del chico, hasta que sintió que algo cambiaba en el aire, no podía explicar que era eso. El chico se acercaba a ella de manera segura, ella no podía detectar nada del chico, ninguna intención o sensación extraña; tampoco pudo ver que le dirigiera una mirada enojada o algo así, menos una sonrisa. Ella vio como el chico la agarraba del cuello con su mano enguantada; abrió los ojos de manera grande cuando vio que el chico la levanto, desde su posición del suelo, y la acerco a su rostro. La mirada del chico era una plana, sin ninguna emoción visible, el tono de voz del chico fue algo más espeluznante, era la de un tipo sin emoción alguna, ni siquiera algo una vibración o algo así que dejara escuchar lo que el decía...

"quiero que hagas tu magia más poderosa. Quiero que ataques ahora. Quiero que sientas algo..."

Yubelluna abrió los ojos, se sorprendió ante la petición del chico... no sabía si estaba loco o era un estúpido. Ella sintió como el chico le apretaba un poco más fuerte la garganta. Ella sintió su cuerpo volar contra el suelo, ella se quejó del dolor. Se dio cuenta que el chico la había estrellado contra el suelo sin soltarla.

"vamos. Ataca con tu magia..."

Ella estaba enojándose, ella ataco con su magia. Una explosión se escuchó en todo el lugar. Ella estaba preocupada, aquella mágica debería haber hecho que el chico la soltara, sin embargo, aún sentía el agarre firme en su cuello. Al despejarse el polvo vio que el chico, tenía solo un rasguño en su mejilla derecha. Ella no podía creerlo. Su magia era insuficiente para el chico...

"bien... sigue así. Dame todo lo que tengas" dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yubelluna se sorprendió, ella no parecía reaccionar. Ella sintió un golpe en su estómago. La cara del chico era una de felicidad como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

"vamos. Si no me atacas, te golpeare tu linda cara..." el tono que estaba usando el chico contrastaba enormemente con que lo que ella había escuchado anteriormente.

Ella sintió miedo. Mucho. Ella atacaba, hacia explotar su magia en la cara del chico o en el cuerpo. Ella sabía que su magia le iba a afectar, pero prefería eso a seguir mirándole la cara del chico, que era una que le daba una mezcla de repulsión, asco y miedo...

Ella hacia lo que podía, el chico no la soltaba. De vez en cuando sentía una cachetada en su rostro, sobre todo cuando ella disminuía la cantidad de magia que le ponía a los hechizos. Ella se estaba agotando, ella estaba muy asustada, el chico no era alguien normal. Parecía estar disfrutando de sus pobres intentos para soltarse o alejarse de él. Lo que lo hacía peor, era que el chico tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y; de vez en cuando se lamia los labios con su lengua y además hacia un sonido de aspirar entre los dientes, como si estuviera succionando aire. Aquel sonido era desagradable, ella cada vez que peleaba o trata de alejarse, el chico más se afirmaba a ella. Ella logro hacerle una herida en el hombro, la chaqueta que tenía había desaparecido; pero lo peor era que el chico seguía inmutable agarrándola del cuello. Ella dejo caer sus brazos, ella estaba agotada y no tenía energía para nada. El chico había resistido todo lo que le lanzo y lo que era peor, ella se sintió como una indefensa ante el...

"dime una cosa Yubelluna..." la voz del chico la escucho atentamente en su oído derecho. Era una voz completamente diferente. "... ¿Cómo te sientes ante mí, en este momento?"

Ella estaba asustada, asqueada y lo único que quería era alejarse del chico. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, la impotencia de no poder hacerlo la hizo derramar lágrimas...

"te odio..." grazno ella... un silencio vino en ese minuto. Nada parecía escucharse.

"dime, ¿te gusta sentirte así? ¿impotente? ¿con miedo? ¿odiándome y darte cuenta que no puedes hacer nada contra mí?" ella abría los ojos de manera sorprendida. Ella negó de manera rápida con la cabeza. Vio que el chico la miraba de manera inquisidora y lo escucho hablar de nuevo.

"ahora sabes cómo se sintió Isabela..."

Yubelluna no podía entender como Isabela aguanto tanto. Reconoció que ella era valiente y era más fuerte que ella en el sentido de la resiliencia. Ella se dejó caer en la posición que estaba, no le importaba nada más. Quería llorar y reclamarle a Raiser el trato que él, les daba a sus piezas, pero ella legalmente no podía oponerse a su amo. Ella no lo sabía, pero sus lágrimas salían sin control, el chico la había soltado para que ella soltara todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

"ahora que lo sabes... ¿Qué vas hacer?" dijo Issei. Yubelluna no tenía una respuesta o algo que significara algo que aporte una solución al problema de Isabela. El silencio era lo único que había en ese minuto, ella estaba cansada y sus energías estaban en su punto más bajo. Ella solo le había hecho una herida en el hombro del chico, que sangraba de manera simple, la sangre además escurría por su brazo, y parecía llegar hasta los dedos de la mano. Pero además de esa herida, no podía ver nada más del chico, lo otro que el chico no parecía cansado, tampoco que disminuyera su energía. Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada más, el chico ni siquiera hizo uso de su Sacred Gear; de aquella Longinus peligrosa y poderosa.

"Yubelluna. ¿vas decir algo? O ¿tendré que sacarte del juego?"

"que sea rápido..." Issei no lo demostró, pero estaba sorprendido... Él hubiera esperado algo de resistencia o que lo despreciara. Él se acercó a la mujer, sabía que podía quizás usar un ataque suicida, pero él no sentía energía alguna en la mujer. La levanto con algo de fuerza y la estrello contra la una pared que había allí. El saco su daga y luego la apunto hacia el lado derecho, donde estaban órganos como el hígado y otros; que si clavaba allí haría desangrar a la mujer.

"así tan fácil..." dijo Issei a voz baja, casi parecía un susurro. Yubelluna había escuchado un tono del chico completamente diferente, podía escuchar preocupación hasta le parecía escuchar interrogación... "¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" aquella pregunta, la hizo sonreír y luego respondió con resignación.

"es la culpa..." Issei no hizo nada, miro como la mujer desaparecía en luces verdes...

 **{lo que sea que vayas a hacer. No uses tus otras habilidades...}** decía Ddraig de manera tranquila. Issei le contestaba al Dragon: _¿acaso no quieres salir a jugar?_

* * *

"contéstame una pregunta Sona-chan. ¿Por qué estas tan segura que ese mocoso y clase baja, podría derrotar a una clase alta como Raiser?"

El que había hablado era un demonio que aparentaba unos 22 años. Tenía finas facciones, ojos azules y cabello gris ceniciento. Sona desvió la mirada el demonio que le había preguntado, ella reconoció al tipo que le había hablado, se llama Graber Xezbet. Pertenece a las familias menores demoniacas; pero no por eso iba ser un debilucho. Eso si era arrogante como todo joven demonio y creía que nadie lo podría superar. Sona no tenía ninguna clase de odio o amor por ese tipo; de hecho, fue el segundo candidato que los ancianos le habían presentado. Ella lo había humillado cuando tenía 13 años. Sona inhalo por la nariz y luego exhalo por la boca para luego decirle

"Xezbet-san, agradecería que me llamaras por mi apellido. No tienes la confianza de mi parte para usar mi nombre..." dijo de manera firme Sona, luego siguió hablando, "yo sé de lo que es capaz mi peón, y se cómo pelea. No le prestaría a Rias una pieza mía, si no supiera como planificar mi estrategia. Aunque dudo, que sepas que significa estrategia..." dijo Sona de manera tranquila. Ella estaba a tentada a enrostrarle a ese tipo como perdió contra una niña. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. En cambio, se conformó con verle la cara de enojo que le puso. Luego de eso, devolvió la vista al patriarca Phoenix. Que parecía estarla mirando cautelosa.

"dime una cosa Lady Sitri. ¿Por qué crees que tu Peón se enojó? El parece tener ira dirigida hacia ciertas piezas. Sin embargo, contra otras piezas, parece amarlas o mirarlas como si fuera un pervertido tonto..." Sona volvía a suspirar...

"odio desvelar algo de mi peón. Pero después de conocerlo casi un año, se cuándo está peleando en serio y cuando parece estar jugando..." Sona escucho una risa y vio que era Xezbet. Luego lo escucho hablar...

"¿jugar?... acaso tu Peón es un payaso, todo lo que está haciendo es entretenernos como un payaso. Él no está mostrando nada nuevo o interesante..."

"cree lo que quieras, Xezbet-san" respondió Sona. Ella vio como nacía una sonrisa petulante en rostro del tipo mientras veía como avanzaba el juego.

"bien, ¿entonces qué tal una apuesta Sona-chan...?" Sona apretó los dientes de manera leve y luego dijo

"¿qué propones?" ella vio la sonrisa del demonio.

"si Gremory-sama gana su partida. Y según tu; tu peón derrotara a Raiser. Te propongo una pelea, inmediatamente después de ese Rating Game..." Sona lo miraba de manera cautelosa, ella estaba siendo observada, lo sabía. Estaban los Maous, su familia, otros demonios de clase alta y los ancianos...

"sé más claro. Dime, ¿cuál es tu apuesta?"

"fácil Sona-chan. Tu peón peleara una pelea uno a uno, contra mí. Si gano, tú serás mi esposa..." Sona estrecho los ojos. Ella seguía escuchando de fondo la canción de Issei, luego desvió la mirada a la pantalla y vio algo que la sorprendió un poco. Issei caminaba de manera tranquila y su sonrisa era grande, como si no le importara nada. Sona sonrió de manera leve.

"¿y si pierdes...?" pregunto Sona de manera cautelosa... ella escucho la risa de Xezbet. Era una de felicidad como si fuera algo muy gracioso.

"bueno. Para dejarte tranquila, toda mi riqueza será para ti Sona-chan. Aunque dudo que pierda alguna moneda de oro" el joven miraba a la chica, el creía tener a la pelinegra ya en su mano. Él se quedó callado cuando escucho la voz de la chica.

"aceptare la apuesta, con la condición que todo tu dinero vaya a mi peón. A mí no me interesa tu dinero"

El Joven no podría creer que la chica se entregaba tan fácil, él sonrió de manera grande. Él sabía que podría ganarle a ese tonto peón, más después de ese Rating Game.

"bien entonces queda pactado..." Xezbet miro de manera arrogante a la chica y luego le dijo "será mejor que tengas el vestido de novia preparado... Sona-chan"

Sona solo sonrió de manera leve y luego desvió la mirada a Lord Phoenix...

"lo lamento Lord Phoenix. Pero después de escuchar al idiota de Xezbet, no puedo recomendarle nada más. Cualquier consecuencia de su hijo, Xezbet es el culpable..."

Dicho esto, Sona se retiró y luego siguió mirando la pantalla.

Muchos se preguntaban que acababa de pasar...

* * *

Issei miraba de manera impasible a la niña rubia que estaba allí enfrente de él. El solo la ignoro y siguió caminando. El escucho el tono ofendido de la chica...

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Issei se detuvo, luego se giró para verla a los ojos...

"primero, tu eres la cuarta hija de la familia Phoenix. No eres luchadora, tu especialidad por el momento es la estrategia. Segundo, tu estas aquí para simplemente molestarme con cosas que ya se y que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Y tercero no tengo tiempo para escucharte Ravel-chan..."

El vio la cara de sorpresa de la chica, parecía que de un segundo a otro cambiaba a una de enojo...

"¿cómo te atreves a darme la espalda. Demonio de clase baja..." Issei dejo caer su cabeza como si fuera algo ya cansado de escuchar.

"bien, escucha con atención..." Issei levanto su mano y apunto su palma hacia el techo. De dicha palma salían unas esferas de color verde claro y pálido. Fueron un total de 11 esferas. Luego comenzaron a girar de forma aleatoria como si estuvieran rodeando algo. "estos son explosivos de alta concentración y son muy peligrosos. Si tocas uno explota. Y créeme no es una explosión menor, es grande y peligrosa..." Issei lanzo una esfera hacia el lugar más alejado y luego exploto de manera grande; todo lo que estaba a 5 metros de donde explotó la bomba quedo reducido a menos que polvo. Ravel miraba con sorpresa lo que sucedió. Ella vio como las otras esferas la rodearon a ella, como si estuviera en una jaula. Ella estaba sudando. El chico podría eliminarla sin problemas, y lo que la asustaba más, era que el chico parecía no tener escrúpulos con hacerlo.

"cómo iba diciendo son peligrosas. Ahora hay 10 de esos explosivos que te están rodeando, si tocas uno, explota, pero basta con que uno explote para que todos exploten a la vez. Así que no te recomendaría tocar uno..." dijo Issei con una sonrisa...

Ravel estaba asustada. Ella estaba a la merced del chico. Ella solo tenía tres opciones: se rendía, esperaba lo que el chico iba decirle o esperaba que iba a hacerle...

"bien, ¿qué vas hacer? Me seguirás en silencio. O, ¿te rindes?" Ravel levanto la mirada y vio los ojos del chico. ella parecía reacia a rendirse. Ella se mordía el labio y cerró los ojos. Ella trataba de salir esta trampa o quizás tratar de entender que podría hacer para beneficiar a su hermano...

"¿porque haces esto?" dijo Ravel de manera normal. Issei suspiro de manera cansada...

"deja de ganar tiempo conmigo. Tienes 30 segundos para decidirte. Uno..." Ravel abrió los ojos, ella no entendía como su estrategia de ganar tiempo fue leída de manera rápida y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo... ella miraba al chico, de su boca salían los segundos dicho con palabras, ella no entendía nada del chico, por una parte, era alguien tonto y sin respeto. Por otra parte, era alguien que actuaba como un tipo extraño o alguien poderoso. Sobre todo, para eliminar a aquellas tres piezas, que no eran débiles...

"está bien. Te seguiré..." dijo la niña de manera derrotada.

"bien. Vámonos..."

Issei subía de manera tranquila las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Detrás de él, podía sentir la mirada de puñales que le dirigía la rubia...

Cuando llego a la puerta. El anuncio de Grayfia llego de inmediato...

"el peón de Rias-Sama ha sido retirado"

Issei abrió la puerta con una patada, que casi la arranca de los goznes. Y luego grito a todo pulmón y con una cara de felicidad, mientras salía a la azotea...

"¡¿dónde está el pajarraco que tengo que desplumar?!"

* * *

Sona se golpeó con la palma abierta en la frente y luego bajo la cabeza con vergüenza... Tsubaki tenía una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca. Serafall tenía una sonrisa de mierda pegada al rostro. Lord y Lady Sitri, miraban la escena con una sonrisa forzada.

"el no cambiara..." dijo Lady Sitri de manera resignada...

Todos los espectadores miraban a Lady Sitri como si le creciera una segunda cabeza y además vieron como Lord Sitri afirmaba con la cabeza...

* * *

Raiser desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había llegado el chico nuevo. Aunque no lo expreso externamente, por dentro estaba sorprendido, que el chico tuviera solo una herida leve en su hombro y algunos rasguños. No se veía cansado ni alterado.

"eh, ¿llegue bien? O ¿alguien está perdido?" dijo el chico de forma dudosa.

"¿qué te demoro?" dijo Rias de manera dudosa.

"solo he tenido obstáculos uno tras otro. Pero ya estoy aquí..." Issei desvió su mirada a Raiser y luego le sonrió de manera grande mostrándoles todos los dientes. "¡Raiser-chan! ¡HOLA¡choca esos cinco conmigo!" Issei se acercaba a Raiser con la mano derecha levantada y con la palma abierta...

El ambiente se volvió tan diferente con la llegada de Issei, que el denso ambiente que Rias sentía cuando veía la golpiza que le dio a Saji, se desvaneció con la llegada del castaño. Ella miraba con algo de duda al castaño que se posicionaba a frente de Raiser con la mano levantada y sonriéndole como un tonto. Rias no sabía que pensar de ese sujeto.

Raiser miraba de manera cuidadosa al peón que tenía al frente suyo, la estúpida sonrisa que tenía lo hacía enojar. Y la actitud de tonto, no mejoraba su opinión de él. El golpeo a castaño, con un golpe derribándolo al suelo en menos de unos segundos. El sonrió con suficiencia cuando lo vio en suelo, cerro los ojos y se rio de manera exagerada. El abrió los ojos y se calló de manera abrupta, allí al frente suyo está el castaño en la misma posición, con la mano levantada y la palma abierta; la estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro.

"nee. No seas malo Raiser-chan... choca esos 5 conmigo" vio que el chico le hizo un puchero infantil y lo miraba con una cara de enojo infantil. Raiser no entendía nada, estuvo seguro que había golpeado al chico con fuerzas suficiente para noquearlo, pero el chico estaba al frente de el como si eso no le importara.

"bueno, eres un mal amigo. Raiser-chan..." Raiser escuchaba el tono infantil que usaba el chico, él estaba enojándose. No soportaba el tono agudo y estúpido del chico. "bueno traeré a una linda amiga que conocí hace poco... Ravel-chan, ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra fiesta?" Raiser abrió los ojos, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Luego por la misma puerta que el chico había entrado, vio entrar a su hermana, la vio rodeada de unas esferas de color verde, que giraban alrededor de ella en un patrón aleatorio, y ella parecía tener cuidado de no tocar esas esferas... "dime Ravel-chan... ¿quieres jugar conmigo?" dijo Issei de manera infantil. Raiser vio como el chico se acercaba a su hermana, él se tensó de manera evidente, iba a atacar para rescatar a su hermana de lo que fuera esas cosas verdes. Luego al escuchar al chico hablar se quedó quieto y descolocado...

"choca esos 5 conmigo Ravel-chan..." aquella declaración fue tan fuera de lugar que incluso Rias y Asia se preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando con el chico...

Ravel estaba en shock no podía entender nada de ese chico. Ella de manera cautelosa extendió su mano y luego sintió como el chico de manera infantil choco la mano de el con la de ella. Luego vio como el chico se acercaba a la heredera Gremory y luego le decía lo mismo...

"eh. Rias-chan, choca esos 5 conmigo..." dijo Issei con la mano a media altura. Rias miraba la sonrisa estúpida del chico, ella no entendía nada, así que simplemente choco su mano con la del chico con una sonrisa tensa.

"bien..." Issei usaba el mismo tono infantil de antes. "ahora es el turno de Asia-chan..." Issei dirige su mano hacia Asia con la mano extendida y espero. La rubia monja estaba extrañada, aquel chico le parecía ver a un niño, juguetón y sonriendo como si estuviera jugando. Ella choco su mano con la del chico de manera dudosa...

"Yeiii" Issei tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Luego camino hacia Raiser y luego repitió el proceso...

"¿entonces? Raiser-chan..."

Raiser veía la cara de chico, su mirada era una iluminada como si estuviera jugando algo muy entretenido. Él estaba enojado, levanto su puño para golpear al chico y noquearlo de una vez por todas. El sintió un agudo dolor en abdomen, que lo hizo doblarse hacia adelante. Escucho el grito de su hermana...

"¡Oni-sama!"

Raiser estaba adolorido, no entendía que había sucedido. El solo sintió que algo lo había golpeado y le había sacado el aire. Al levantar la vista vio que el chico lo miraba sonriente y con la palma de su mano aun arriba, como si estuviera esperándolo...

Raiser apretó el puño y se lanzó contra el chico para golpearlo. El solo sintió que algo o alguien le golpeaba la mejilla y lo manda a volar en la dirección contraria.

Rias, Asia y Ravel; miraron sorprendidas como Raiser volaba en dirección contraria, hasta que se estrelló contra una muralla rompiéndola en el proceso. Rias parpadeaba de la confusión, la voz del chico la aterrizo y la dejo incrédula...

"ne Gremory-chan... ¿jugamos a las escondidas?" Rias miraba la cara del chico, ella vio algo que no espero ver en la cara de ese chico, sus ojos como por arte de magia se hicieron grandes y brillantes, los labios estaban arrugados en una leve depresión hacia abajo y además tenía las manos juntas justo debajo de la barbilla como si estuviera rezando; lo que lo hacía más extraño; era el parpadeo leve y rápido que hizo el chico, fue algo que la dejo más descolocada. Pero el tono infantil del chico fue lo peor...

"¿por favor... juguemos a las escondidas...? Please..."

Rias estaba algo dudosa, ella miraba al chico y seguía igual expectante como si esperara su respuesta. Desvió la mirada hacia su lado y allí vio a la rubia exmonja mirándola como si esperara su respuesta...

"¿qué vas hacer?" pregunto Rias de manera dudosa. Ella vio la sonrisa que le dio el chico, era grande y parecía estar jugando más con ella. Aunque algo le dio esa sonrisa, aunque no supo que le dio.

"es fácil, contare hasta 100 y luego buscare a los escondidos. Comenzando con Raiser-chan..." Rias se extrañó de la respuesta del chico, iba decir algo, pero fue silenciada cuando el chico siguió hablando... "y no me importara destruir el edificio entero, para buscar a Raiser-chan..." ella abrió los ojos de manera grande. Asia y Ravel no estaban mejor. Rias se calmó rápido y luego le pregunto de nuevo...

"¿me darás 100 segundos?" ella vio como el chico le afirmaba con la cabeza de manera frenética y todo eso lo hacía con una sonrisa.

"llévate a esa dos. No quiero victima ajenas" dijo el chico...

Rias miraba de manera cautelosa al chico. Ella pensó de manera rápida y luego afirmo con la cabeza...

"bien me iré, no pierdas"

Issei miro a la chica y luego le dio una minimalista sonrisa. Vio como Rias le decía a Asia y Ravel que ellas tenían que irse. Ravel parecía reacia pero luego lo hizo. Siguió mirando como las tres chicas se iban.

 _Necesito que me digas al término del conteo si las chicas salieron del edificio..._ dijo Issei en su mente al Dragon. Este resoplo con algo de resignación y le contesto. **{claro no hay problema compañero. Solo diviérteme...}**

Issei sonreía de manera leve. El escucho el crujido de unas piedras, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de Raiser. El miraba con atención todo, sabía que el sujeto iba a estar enojado como pocas veces. Pero eso no le importaba.

"maldito clase baja. ¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Raiser con algo de dolor... Issei lo miraba de manera plana y luego hablo con calma.

"bien Raiser. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Qué tal si charlamos un poco?"

Raiser miraba al chico con cuidado, vio que era otra actitud totalmente diferente, hasta parecía serio. Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era intrigante como pocos.

"bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?" Issei lo miro con cuidado y luego hablo.

"¿porque tratas a las mujeres tan mal?" Raiser entrecerró los ojos y luego respondió casi como si fuera una cosa de poca importancia

"la estúpida pregunta que haces"

"¿acaso ellas son objetos para ti? ¿algo que puedes desechar y luego reemplazar?" Rasier se lanzó contra al chico. El no golpeo nada, el chico le había esquivado... escucho hablar al chico.

"así como te comportas, era obvio que Gremory Rias, iba a rechazarte..." Raiser apretó los dientes con rabia y luego escupió.

"¡Cállate!, este matrimonio es importante para los demonios, tenemos que mantener la pureza de la sangre..." Issei hizo un chasquido con la boca como si fuera algo que lo molesto.

"¿sabes? Con gente como tú, es que los demonios están así de bajos en números. Con gente de tu pensamiento, hacen ver algo simple como si fuera algo estúpido y sin menor importancia. Gente con tu pensamiento, están cometiendo los mismos errores que cometido la humanidad en la segunda guerra mundial. Aquella donde mataron a millones por lo que llamaron "pureza". Fuimos unos tontos, no lo discutiré. Pero me parece algo inconcebible que seres que viven más que los humanos, no aprendan nada de los humanos. Uds y otros, que se dicen que son más inteligentes que los humanos; me demuestran día a día, que no son más que ellos, sino que, todo lo contrario; se vuelven más estúpidos y más arrogantes. Allí entendí una cosa, Raiser. Las Sacred Gear fueron hechas para los humanos, porque ellos eran los únicos que podían sacar el mayor potencial, de esas herramientas"

Raiser estaba desconcertado, él no podía entender lo que decía el chico. Siguió escuchando al chico hablar.

"sabes voy a demostrarte el verdadero poder de mi Sacred Gear..." Raiser abría los ojos de manera leve. "pero antes quiero hacer una apuesta contigo" Raiser abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada ya que el chico siguió hablando.

"te dejare usar la piedra Filegram, de hecho, es más, úsala. Pero quiero que apueste a tu Torre Isabela. Ella pasara a control de Lady Sitri"... Raiser abría los ojos de manera grande, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas

"¿cuál es la trampa?" pregunto Raiser

"Ninguna. Solo usare mi Balance breaker. Y tú puedes usar el impulso que te da la piedra. Obviamente si ganas, Rias se casará contigo y no pierdes la torre. Pero si pierdes, bueno ya sabes, se anula el compromiso y tu pierdes tu torre... ¿Qué dices?" dijo Issei de manera interrogadora, mostrándole la piedra.

Raiser en su arrogancia sonrió como un niño feliz, se rio de manera fuerte, sus carcajadas resonaban en el lugar. El no podía creer la estupidez del chico, era algo tan llamativo y fácil. Que no vio la leve sonrisa que tenía el chico...

"bien. Acepto. Si pierdo se rompe el compromiso y hago un intercambio con Lady Sitri, de Isabela por una pieza de Torre"

 **{Chico, las chicas ya están a una distancia segura...}** _Gracias, Ddraig..._

Issei elevo la cabeza y luego hablo al aire.

"Grayfia-sama ¿los Maou's y las tres familias involucradas están de acuerdo con el trato?"

"esperen unos minutos..." dijo Grayfia.

* * *

"entonces. ¿aceptan o no?" dijo Lady Sitri mirando a los Phoenix de manera tranquila.

"no sé qué está pensando ese peón, pero el único que tiene las de perder es el chico..." dijo Lady Phoenix.

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Lord Phoenix.

"bien. Prácticamente, el acuerdo se mantiene en parte a nosotros. Si el chico pierde, Rias no puede hacer mucho. Así que prácticamente es una apuesta entre los Sitris y los Phoenix" dijo Lord Gremory.

"Bien entonces, que así sea, apuesta autorizada..." dijo Sirchezs.

Grayfia afirmo con la cabeza y luego volvió a su lugar para seguir siendo el arbitro.

Sona miraba toda la escena con una ceja levantada. Ella no entendía porque Issei quería que su madre tuviera a la Torre Isabela, desvió su mirada a su reina y vio que estaba igual que ella. Frunció el ceño, y volvió a mirar la partida.

* * *

"la apuesta reciente ha sido autorizada por los Maou's y las tres familias involucradas. Pueden proceder"

"gracias Grayfia-sama. Ahora para que quede al registro audiovisual y actual. Tengo prohibido usar Promoción. Así que, no lo usare. Toma Raiser" Issei arrojo la piedra Filegram y miro como el rubio sonreía como un loco.

"¿sabes? Acabas de darme algo valioso. Y lo voy a usar en contra de ti" Raiser miraba la cara de despreocupación del chico, era extraño. Parecía que nada lo perturbaría... le restó importancia a eso y luego comenzó a absorber las energías de la piedra.

Aquellas piedras eran raras. Según se decía, las piedras estaban en cualquier parte del inframundo. Pero eran tan escasa y tan difíciles de encontrar, que se consideraban una leyenda. La piedra en sí, era un acumulo de energías mágicas que recargaban tu energía. Una vez que la usabas, la piedra se rompía y no se podía usar más. Si un demonio la usaba, recargaba su energía gastada en combate, pero lo más importante, por la cual muchos la codiciaban; era que aumentaba a casi el doble tu nivel de poder. Y casi no dejaba secuelas, eso era lo más importante...

Issei veía como Raiser absorbía las energías que tenía la piedra. Estaba seguro que el pensamiento de él era de jolgorio y sentirse lleno de energías; como si nada lo pudiera tocar. La sonrisa que tenía el rubio era grande y desquiciada. Cuando termino de absorber las energías, Issei vio como el polvo de la piedra caía al suelo y/o era volado por el viento que producía. Issei suspiro de manera cansada y luego empezó hablar.

"bien. Ahora que terminaste de recargarte, ahora es mi turno" Raiser veía como el chico tenía una cara seria y parecía tranquilo ante el aumento de su poder. El pensamiento inicial del chico era que era un tonto o quizás un loco.

"lo primero que hare será una breve declaración para todos los espectadores. Incluyendo a los que están fuera de raza de los demonios..." Issei sonrió con suficiencia y siguió hablando... "conozco a varios que miran estas peleas fuera del círculo de los demonios. Se que hay algunos dioses griegos, algunos dioses sintoístas; algunos Youkais, también se hay un pequeño, viejo, pervertido y poderoso Dios nórdico, mirando atentamente este encuentro. Algunos ángeles caídos, no son la excepción. Quizás algunos ángeles de alas blancas, están mirando esto más por curiosidad y porque personalmente conozco algunos ángeles antes de convertirme en demonio..."

Raiser frunció el ceño y dijo

"¿adónde quieres llegar chico?"

"fácil, voy a demostrarte lo que soy de verdad..."

* * *

"¿qué demonios está hablando ese, clase baja?" dijo con un atisbo de enojo dijo Graber Xezbet.

Sona sintió todas las miradas en ella. Lo cual le hizo sonreír de manera grande como si estuviera jugando con todos los que estaban presente en ese lugar...

"solo diré que las cosas están a punto de volverse un poco más caóticas..." respondió de manera misteriosa la chica.

"que importa lo que sea ese chico. Un simple peón no podrá contra un clase alta como Raiser-dono" dijo un anciano de manera petulante...

Sona simplemente negó con la cabeza de manera sutil y luego siguió mirando el partido.

* * *

Issei saco su Sacred Gear en todo en su esplendor. Comenzó a rodearse con un aura rojiza, el viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor como si él fuera el origen de ese viento. Desde la joya verde de su guantelete comenzó a brillar y parpadear de manera leve. Una voz profunda y poderosa se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar...

" **Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Over Booster Scale Mail..."**

Un brillo rojizo denso rodeo al chico, Raiser se cubrió los ojos ante el brillo intenso. Al sacar su brazo, abrió los ojos ante lo que veía. Una armadura de placas, rojas y algunas de color amarillo. Cubría al chico, la cola, también hecha de placas rojas, parecía moverse de manera independiente. En la cabeza del chico un casco rojo, que parecía tener dos bigotes amarillos, la abertura bucal le pareció ver una corrida de dientes afilados y los ojos verdes hechos de cristal, le daba una visión intimidante a todo el conjunto. Raiser estaba sorprendido, el chico tenía en su poder una longuinus poderosa y que él hubiera sacado con esa facilidad el balance breaker, lo hizo sudar. Vio con fascinación como se desplegaban dos alas membranosas desde la espalda del sujeto con armadura. Eran dos alas que parecían hechas de carne y hueso, el no pudo moverse ante el despliegue de velocidad que tenía el chico. El golpe que dio lo mando a volar al suelo, el golpe que recibió fue más doloroso que el suelo de concreto que golpeo su espalda. El hizo en intento de levantarse, cuando sintió como el sujeto de la armadura le dio un golpe en el abdomen, que lo hizo expulsar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, y además lo hizo caer más profundo, rompiendo el suelo. El sentía como iba cayendo piso por piso, rompiendo cada bloque de concreto con su cuerpo. Cuando llego al suelo abrió levemente los ojos, y a pocos centímetros de su cara estaba el casco, él podía ver su propio reflejo en las joyas que tenía por ojos.

Issei sonreía con suficiencia. Él no iba permitir que Raiser hiciera algo. Agarro del cuello a Raiser y con pura fuerza levanto el cuerpo mal estrecho de Raiser; el con su mano libre golpeaba el rostro de Raiser, podía ver con fascinación como las leves heridas de Raiser se iban curando con el poder su familia, él estaba feliz, tenía ante el un sujeto que podía resistir sus golpes. Lanzo con fuerzas, contra un muro a demonio rubio, lo que hizo trizar el muro, Raiser se quejó levemente. Agarro el pelo rubio, con una mano y luego comenzó a darle rodillazos en la cara, con una fuerza mayor. En aquel lugar, se escuchaba el crujir de la carne y cartílagos. Parecía que cada vez que golpeaba un rodillazo en la cara del rubio, el sonido de carne siendo azotada era un nuevo sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, para terminar Issei remato a Raiser con una bola de energía que nació de la palma de su mano y voló hasta estrellarse en rostro del rubio, la explosión envolvió todo el lugar cegando la cámara por unos segundos..

* * *

Silencio. Puro y sepulcral silencio, había en la sala de espectadores. Que fue interrumpido por el quejido lastimoso de una mujer. Todos desviaron la vista al origen de ese sonido, y vieron unas caras llenas de horror y miedo. Eran las piezas de Raiser que no podían creer lo que habían visto.

Los ancianos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos de manera baja. Xezbet estaba asustado, él estaba sudando a mares. El dio un leve paso hacia atrás, iba a dar un segundo paso, pero una voz femenina y llena de autoridad lo detuvo.

"¿adónde vas, Graber Xezbet? Me habían dicho que eras unos de los pocos valientes que hay en todo el inframundo. Estar frente al Sekiryuutei, es algo simple. Además, tienes una apuesta con mi hermana, así que si abandonas esta sala; se considerara que perdiste y la vergüenza te cubrirá por el resto de tus días..." dijo de manera seria Serafall. El tono helado y duro, lo hizo sudar más. Él se quedó pensando en sus opciones. Poco sabía que, no tenía ninguna...

* * *

Raiser se estaba recuperando de manera rápida, la nube de humo y polvo le dificultaba mirar a su oponente. Debía admitir que los golpes dolían con el infierno, la recuperación no era un problema. El empezó a elevar su aura para poder usar el nuevo impulso que le dio la piedra; una mano enguantada de color rojo lo sorprendió, lo había agarrado del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerzas. Se dio cuenta que empezaba a cerrarle la tráquea, pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que el chico, lo había levantado y comenzó a correr contra la pared y uso su propio cuerpo para azotarlo con el muro. El ruido de una pared rompiéndose en pedazo, llego a los oídos de los espectadores, vieron a Raiser siendo manipulado como un muñeco de trapo y usado como una especie de mazo que rompe las paredes. El chico arrojo a Raiser sin ningún cuidado al suelo, el bajo su mirada y luego miraba la cara del rubio, que parecía estar sufriendo con los azotes y golpes recibidos. Issei levanto su pie, y luego lo dejo caer en el rostro de Raiser. El ruido de carne y algo más rompiéndose, resonó en todo el lugar.

Los espectadores veían a un rubio tirado en el suelo, cerca, el Sekiryuutei levantaba el pie y luego lo dejaba caer donde estaba la cabeza del rubio. Con cada golpe, el ambiente resonaba, el suelo se iba quebrando lentamente. El espectáculo era algo digno de una película de violencia extrema, con cada patada que iba dirigida a la cabeza del rubio, el resto del cuerpo se sobresaltaba como si tuviera espasmos violentos. Con cada golpe, el suelo se iba hundiendo más y más. Había una mezcla de sangre, fuego, tierra y polvo; que salía después de cada golpe que recibía la cabeza rubia...

El chico dejo patear la cabeza de Raiser. El vio la cara magullada del rubio, que se iba recuperando lentamente. Por primera vez hablo, desde que se había transformado...

"¿sabes? Ante el mundo, están viendo al Sekiryuutei, que volvió a la vida, después del último que murió en la más absoluta soledad y tristeza. La pobre chica, era una niña que le habían jugado una mala jugada en la vida, eso la llevo a odiar a todo el mundo, la llevo a caer en el purgatorio carmesí. ¿pero sabes una cosa? Ella se arrepintió en los últimos minutos, si ella no lo hubiera hecho te aseguro que en Chicago hubiera aparecido una zona devastada por la guerra y la destrucción..." Raiser elevaba una ceja a modo de pregunta el chico siguió hablando.

"yo soy otra cosa Raiser. Puedo seguir así mucho tiempo. Puedo masacrarte una y otra vez, pero como eres tan terco y estúpido. Te regeneraras con rapidez. Así que estoy haciendo algo más que romperte la carne y los huesos que tienes. Estoy haciendo que uses todo lo que tienes para que te agotes. Pero, como te di la piedra Filegram, digamos que esto será largo y cansador para los jueces y espectadores. Así que como eres un buen muñeco de práctica, digamos que puedo experimentar nuevas formas de romper huesos. Puedo experimentar nuevas formas de ver la resistencia al dolor de los seres humanoides..." el tono de voz del chico ante las últimas palabras, produjo escalofríos en un montón de seres que veían la pelea. Pero lo peor fue lo último que dijo, no por las palabras, si no por la alegría que parecía expeler de cada palabra que decía...

"hasta puedo experimentar el placer que da el probar la resistencia mental de un tipo engreído y estúpido como tu... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algo bueno saldrá de esto, puedo dar una clase gratuita y enriquecedora, a los espectadores, de cómo romper a un tipo que tiene un ego tan alto como las mismas nubes..."

Raiser estaba asustado como nunca. Su mente era un revoltijo de cosas y pensamientos. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sudando como un cerdo; además se había orinado en sus pantalones. La voz del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos...

"¿empezamos...?" la voz alegre y llena de jovialidad lo asusto como nunca. Él no quería eso, ese chico era un peligro para él y para todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

"¡ME RINDO!" grito Raiser...

* * *

"eso fue anticlimático..." dijo Sircherz. El hacía poco para esconder la sonrisa leve que tenía...

Los ancianos y los demás demonios que no conocían al chico, estaban preocupados, asustados o tenían serias dudas de que fuera leal al inframundo...

Los pocos que lo conocían, miraban de manera cuidadosa al chico. Pero todos concordaban que el chico era otra cosa...

Sona y Tsubaki; tenían una sonrisa grande en el rostro. Que hicieron desaparecer después de unos segundos. Los pensamientos de una heredera eran de agradecimiento y dicha, porque su novio había cumplido una de las promesas que hizo; y ahora estaba pensando en cómo recompensarlo. En su mente hizo una breve lista, donde consistía en llamar a cierta caballero de su sequito y hacer un baile erótico las dos juntas. Tuvo la planificación de que hace unos días compro un hermoso conjunto de lencería solo para los ojos de su novio...

* * *

"Raiser-sama se rindió... Rias Gremory Gana este Rating Game..." fue el anuncio de Grayfia.

Rias había mirado toda la pelea que el chico hizo contra Raiser. Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, estaba la felicidad, había ganado y era libre. Otra fue confusión ya que el chico había ganado por ella... aunque esta victoria no era para ella, lo sentía desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Y por último sintió una mezcla de preocupación y miedo, la actitud del chico no era normal, la forma de como trato a Raiser; y como lo trato de manera tan simple, como si fuera algo menos que una persona y parecía recogiciarse ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Por su mente cruzo la idea de advertirle a Sona de sus observaciones...

Asia y Ravel, miraba de manera sorprendida la pelea. Ambas estaban asustadas. Ellas no podían entender como alguien amable y formal como ese chico, cambio a algo complemente diferente a lo que ellas vieron del chico...

Issei vio como desaparecía Raiser. Al mismo tiempo hizo desaparecer su armadura y su Sacred Gear. Y luego vio, como el también empezó a ser teletransportado.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, vio algo que le dio mucha risa, se mordió la lengua para no lanzar una carcajada al aire...

Todos los que no lo conocían, lo miraban con desaprobación y hasta podía ver miedo...

Los Maous, eran una mezcla de reconocimiento y alegría...

Los Gremory lo veían con agradecimiento y hasta podía ver que lo respetaban algo...

Lady y Lord Sitri, lo vieron con un asentimiento y aprobación. La madre de Sona, le dio una mirada leve, le parecido ver algo como "después hablaremos", trago saliva de manera leve...

Tsubaki, solo lo miraba con su rostro estoico, pero pudo ver que le daba las felicitaciones de manera suya.

Y su Novia, le dio una sonrisa minimalista, el sabía que eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir de ella en ese lugar...

"bien. Felicidades Rias-dono..." dijo un anciano con algo de disgusto. "has roto tu compromiso con Raiser-dono" Rias sonreía como nunca...

"sí, pero ahora te ordenaremos que te comprometas con el Sekiryuutei..."

Issei vio la cara mortificada de Rias, sonrió para sus adentros... la voz de Lord Sitri interrumpió todo...

"debo oponerme a esa proposición..." todos los ancianos miraban al hombre con una ceja levantada... "Issei Hyuodou, alias el Sekiryuutei, ya está comprometido con mi hija menor..."

Aquella declaración produjo muchas caras de sorpresas, Issei miraba que un sujeto con cara de joven adulto, pelo ceniciento y ojos azules, puso cara de miedo y/o pavor...

"Lord Sitri... ¿acaso..." la pregunta no alcanzo a ser formulada ya que el hombre siguió hablando...

"mi hija perdió en ajedrez contra ese chico. Así que según los estatutos que nosotros los Sitris impusimos, Issei Hyuodou es el prometido de mi hija. Por lo tanto, según las leyes del gobierno demoniaco, no pueden comprometer a dos herederas con el mismo hombre o candidato. Por lo cual, el supuesto compromiso que quieran hacerle a Rias-chan con el Peón de mi hija, es totalmente invalido..." dijo Lord Sitri. Unos segundos de silencio fue lo que hubo en ese minuto, como si quisieran dejar que la cosa se hundiera en sus cerebros. Lady Sitri hablo...

"por lo tanto, creo que el desafío que lanzo Graber Xezbet contra mi hija es algo que se puede considerar como un duelo a muerte" Issei abrió los ojos de manera leve, su mente trabajaba a full, inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia el hombre de pelo ceniciento, vio que lo había reconocido; su cara se transformó en miedo y hasta empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Issei hablo de manera plana, como si eso no fuera importante...

"¿Lucifer-sama?" Issei vio como el pelirrojo Maou le dirigió una mirada y lo quedo mirándolo a él de manera fija y seria... "¿está permitido matar?" vio como el Maou le dio un gesto de asentimiento de manera sombría... "¿puedo hacerlo ahora, ya que Xezbet-san, quiso quitarme a mi prometida...?" Issei vio como los 4 Maou's afirmaban con la cabeza... Issei sonrió de manera lánguida. Desvió su mirada hacia su víctima, luego a los ancianos, vio que parecían preocupados y parecían querer evitar un asesinato...

"la muerte de Graber Xezbet, es responsabilidad de Uds, honorables ancianos..." dijo Issei de manera seria... desvió la mirada hacia su víctima y luego dijo de forma despreocupada.

"no te preocupes. Lo hare rápido..."

Xezbet, vio como el chico desaparecía de su vista, sintió algo que lo agarraba del cuello y lo arrojaba con fuerzas al suelo, el golpe que se dio fue lo último que sintió, antes de que todo se fuera a oscuro.

Los ancianos iban a gritar que se detuviera, no vieron como desapareció, escucharon un quejido masculino. Vieron a Xezbet que tenía una mano izquierda que lo sujetaba por el cuello, con la misma mano lo tiraba hacia adelante, para hacerlo golpearse al suelo. El sonido de una nariz rompiéndose, no fue lo que más preocupaba; si no que era el chico, que con la misma rapidez y movimiento fluido, había sacado una daga que sostenía con la mano derecha, estaba en alto por sobre su cabeza; vieron con horror como el chico le enterraba la daga en base de la cabeza, y con dos movimientos, uno hacia la derecha y otro a la izquierda, retiraba la daga y la guardaba en la parte trasera de su cuerpo; se escucharon jadeos y gemidos ahogados, cuando vieron como el chico separo la cabeza del cuerpo, caminaba hacia los ancianos. La sonrisa del chico era minimalista, vieron cómo les dejaba la cabeza degollada del joven Xezbet a los pies suyos y luego les dijo algo que los dejo helados...

"aquí tienen, asuman la responsabilidad de lanzar a un demonio de clase alta a su muerte..."

Todos los ancianos estaban callados, algunos estaban furiosos, parecían reclamar o decir algo. Pero ya todo estaba dicho, el compromiso de Sitri-Sekiryuutei estaba activo desde hace varios meses, Xezbet también había lanzado una apuesta, que ellos mismos había consentido; y ahora tenían que lidiar con la muerte de una casa menor del inframundo, y todo por culpa de ellos mismos.

Los demás espectadores, miraban la escena con una mezcla de emociones. Lady Sitri se dirigió hacia la familia Phoenix, de manera tranquila. Al llegar hablo de manera tranquila.

"Lord Phoenix, necesito que su hijo me de la torre que aposto en ese Rating Game. Quisiera tener a la torre bajo mi posesión..." la forma en que lo dijo, no dejaba mucho para desear o preguntarse qué diablos pasaba. Todos los presentes eran testigos de lo que Raiser, aposto de manera infantil... el hombre hizo un leve cabeceo y luego se retiró de la sala para buscar a su hijo. Issei miraba la escena con algo de expectación, el dirigió su mirada a Sona y Tsubaki, vio que tenían una cara de dudas y preguntas. El solo decidido quedarse callado, sabía que ellas estaban en esas condiciones porque se preguntaban el porqué, como y cuando; fue que Lady Sitri había aceptado esa locura de Issei.

Isabela estaba tratando por todos los medios de no parecer feliz. El chico le había cumplido la promesa de sacarla de ese infierno. Ella trataba por todos los medios de expresar el revoltijo de emociones que tenía; sabía que tenía que quedarse callada y aparentar indiferencia hasta debía tratar de mostrarse inconforme, por ser traspasada...

Lord Phoenix habai traído a su hijo. Este último tenía una mirada seria. Y miraba con furia al pelicastaño.

"Raiser-san... agradecería que termináramos lo que apostaste..." dijo Lady Sitri. Ella vio como el hombre le dio una cara de enojo y hasta podía ver algo de disgusto, como si estuviera regalando un juguete muy preciado para el...

"Isabela..." la mencionada se sobresaltó y luego dijo

"si Raiser-sama..."

"ven acá... párate al frente mío..."

"como ordene Raiser-sama..."

Issei vio como Isabela se paró a unos metros de Raiser. Lady Sitri sostenía una torre normal en su mano. Luego vio como debajo de Isabela salía un circulo mágico de la familia Phoenix. De la torre que estaba en la mano de Lady Sitri, salió un circulo azul de los Sitris. Recitaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo, y asi lentamente, ambos círculos empezaron a girar en contra del sentido del rejal, hasta que debajo de Isabela se posiciono el circulo Sitri. La torre tenía el circulo Phoenix. Lady Sitri le entrego en la mano la torre sin usar a Raiser...

"Gracias por el intercambio, úsala bien..." lo último lo dijo con algo de dureza. Raiser elevo una ceja, pero luego la descarto...

"Isabela, tus servicios ya son necesarios en la casa Phoenix, allí esta tu nueva Dueña..." dijo Raiser.

Isabela sonrió levemente, dirigió una mirada a la pelinegra. Luego ella hablo.

"Lady Sitri..." Hizo una reverencia y luego ella no aguanto más las emociones, y comenzó a llorar. "...espero servir con honor y dedicación a la familia Sitri..."

"sí, eso espero Isabela. Ahora levanta la cabeza..." Isabela lo hizo y luego le apareció una sonrisa minimalista en el rostro de la mujer, ella se preguntaba que significaba eso. Lady Sitri siguió hablando.

"Isabela, te recomiendo que te despidas de tus antiguos amos y tus camaradas..." Lady Sitri, vio como la mujer, parecía morderse el labio como si estuviera dudando, ella le dijo... "no te preocupes, despídete como lo sientas desde tu corazón..."

Isabela abrió los ojos y luego sonrió de manera leve...

"sí, lo haré. Gracias por la oportunidad Lady Sitri..." ella vio el cabeceo que le dio la pelinegra. Isabela se acercó a Lady y Lord Phoenix, junto a ellos estaba Ravel...

"Lord, Lady Phoenix. Ravel-sama... gracias por la estancia que me dieron en su mansión..." ella hizo una leve avenía y vio el saludo que le dieron de vuelta. Ella se giró hacia las otras de su ex-nobleza...

"Chicas, solo diré dos cosas. Sean fuertes y no abandonen a nadie..." la gran mayoría se quedó con cara de pregunta, solo Yubelluna puso cara de culpable. Isabela desvió la mirada hacia Raiser, se acercó a el de manera firme, se plantó frente a él y luego le sonrió de manera leve. Ella vio como Raiser levanto una ceja.

"Raiser-sama... gracias por todo. Por cómo me trato y me dio su confianza, permítame devolverle una pequeña moneda de cambio..." Isabela se movió con rapidez, agarro a Raiser de los hombros y luego le lanzo una rodilla hacia su entrepierna... Todos los hombres, tuvieron un leve encogimiento de dolor... las mujeres miraban la acción con sorpresa...

"¡ISABELA...!" Grito Ravel... Lord Phoenix interrumpió de manera rápida...

"¡BASTA! Isabela está justificada, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerle eso a mí tonto, pervertido y mal educado hijo. Lo que ella hizo es una pequeña moneda de pago que le devolvió a mi hijo..."

Isabela camino hacia Lady Sitri, ella iba caminando con la cabeza baja, iba derramando lágrimas, ella sintió como una mujer la abrazaba de manera suave y le daba una leve caricia en la espalda. Escucho a Lady Sitri susurrarle en el oído...

"ya todo termino. Seguiremos hablando en nuestra mansión..."

Isabela solo asistió de manera leve, sin separarse de Lady Sitri. La mujer mayor hablo, a nombre de ella.

"bien. Espero que mañana envíen las pertenencias de Isabela a la mansión Sitri..." Lady Phoenix hablo...

"sí, yo misma me encargare de que sus cosas sean enviadas..."

Todos los demás asuntos fueron arreglados de manera rápida. Issei, solo quería irse de ese lugar. Él estaba colapsando, necesitaba irse rápido, no dijo nada y tampoco demostraba incomodidad. Sona tenía una leve cara de preocupación por su novio. Ella sabía que esto podría pasar...

* * *

El grupo Sitri llego a la mansión. Issei miro que todo había terminado. El no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando lanzo un quejido y vomito una gran cantidad de Sangre. Lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de preocupación de Sona y Tsubaki...

* * *

 **bien. me costo pero salio... este es uno de los cap mas largos que he escrito... en lo personal quería terminar el arco de Raiser. (uno de los arcos mas aburridos, para mi gusto). he recibido algunos PMs con el tema del Harem de Issei, debo admitir que hasta hace poco no me había decidido por las chicas que iban a estar allí en ese Harem, pero ahora si las tengo definidas y son mi ultima palabra y no las cambiare... (tampoco agregare a otras)**

 **Sona Sitri... esta demas decir porque...**

 **Tomoe Meguri... la amiga del instituto...**

 **Koneko Toujo... creo que he dado pistas de la posible relacion de ella con Issei (si no se dio cuenta, no es mi culpa)**

 **Isabela, ex torre de Raiser... gusto personal mio, me gusta mucho como personaje, y el enfoque que le di en este cap, sera interesante desarrollar como Issei se gana el corazon de esta mujer en sus 20 años o mas, y que quedo con ese trauma...**

 **Xenobia... otra que me gusta, fuera de esa actitud de despistada y poco tacto que tiene, hay una linda chica con un tierno corazón y podria llegar a ser la novia mas leal que existe en el mundo...**

 **Reya, Alfil de Sona. una chica bonita y poco explorada por algunos autores en otros fics. generalmente lo asocian con Saji. en lo personal creo que ella seria mas adecuada para ser parte del harem de Issei...**

 **ahora solo un fic de recomendacion...**

 **Again and Again, de KurobaraIto. un fic IsseixSona. en ingles... no es un fic con un final ideal para los amantes IsseixSona. Pero se noto que el autor trato de hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. En lo personal, me gusto como presento ese Sacred gear que tenia Issei y como desarrollo la historia. eso...**

 **espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente cap. Pero no prometo nada...**

 **saludos. dejen Review...**


	20. Chapter 20

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **saludos** **gusanos: nuevo cap. quizás, lo encuentren algo aburrido o "no Cannon" con respecto a la historia... bien, me importa un comino. es mi historia y lo haré como yo quiera. Si no le gusta, pues escriba su propia historia.**

 **ahora entiendo a esos escritores amateurs (como yo) que se cansan, se aburren y otras cosas mas. Cuando se demoran o simplemente abandonan la historia. En lo personal admiro una critica buena y mala; siempre que sea con respeto y por supuesto con argumentos validos.**

 **Al final recomendación personal mía...**

 **ya, no los aburro mas...**

 **Disfruten...**

Cap 20

Issei despertaba de manera lenta. Debía reconocer que se sentía adolorido, era algo molesto despertar así, pero sabía que había cumplido sus objetivos.

"¿Ise-kun?" la voz de su novia Sona se escuchó. El abrió los ojos de manera leve, y comenzó a parpadear para sacarse algo el sueño. Veía a sus dos novias, mirándolo fijamente con un rostro de preocupación. El desvió su mirada y vio que ambas estaban desnudas... el recorrió de manera rápida el lugar donde estaba, era la habitación que él tenía en la mansión Sitri. Luego quiso mover sus manos y poco pudo, estaban aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo desnudo de sus dos novias...

"hola mis amores..." dijo con una leve sonrisa. Aquella respuesta le valió un candente beso de parte de Sona. Que al terminar fue besado con igual intensidad por Tomoe. Al terminar de ser besado, movió sus brazos y manos para abrazar a sus dos chicas, a Tomoe con su brazo derecho y a Sona con el brazo Izquierdo. El agarro del trasero a cada una y las acerco a él con un poco más de fuerzas. Sintió como ambas chicas lo abrazaban y luego sintió como cada una de ellas, le besaba de manera suave y cada cierto tiempo, sus mejillas, su cuello o su pecho. Issei dejo que sus novias lo mimaran y le dieran cariño, el solo se dejó hacer y de vez en cuando apretaba de manera leve el trasero de sus novias, como para hacerles saber que él estaba allí, despierto y dejándose llevar por ellas...

"nos preocupaste mi amor..." dijo Sona con un tono levemente compungido. Issei solo devolvió la mirada a Sona y le dio una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo le apretaba el trasero de manera suave y juguetona. Haciendo que Sona ganara un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

"lo sé, tenía que hacerlo así. Además, los sellos que puse en la ropa resistieron bastante..." dijo Issei de manera feliz...

"muchos todavía se preguntan, ¿cómo resististe todo ese maltrato sin tener heridas evidentes?" dijo Tomoe...

"los sellos que use, son de defensa. Me permite resistir por un determinado tiempo cierto tipos de golpes. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría traspasaron mis sellos, así que tuve que apretar los dientes y resistir..." sintió como Tomoe lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte, como si estuviera asustada... Issei le dio un leve y casto beso, y la apretó contra él, para abrazarla...

"aun no me acostumbro a verte herido y que siempre tengas que sangrar, para lograr lo que quieres..." dijo Sona de manera triste.

"hey, Sona-chan..." dijo Issei de manera suave, lo que hizo que ella levantara la vista y lo miro a los ojos... "¿te acuerdas de mi promesa?" dijo de manera interrogadora. Vio como ella desviaba un poco la vista y luego sonrió de manera leve. Le devolvió la vista, se acercó a él y le dio un beso igual de húmedo y candente que el primero que recibió. Cuando les falto el aire, se separaron de mala gana y luego Sona hablo...

"claro que recuerdo tu promesa, mi amor..." luego Issei y Sona dijeron al mismo tiempo... "No importa dónde ni cuanto me demore; siempre volveré a tus brazos mi amor..." se sonrieron luego terminaron con un casto beso. Issei se acomodó y luego acerco más a sus chicas, ellas le respondieron abrazándose un poco más fuerte a él y luego un silencio cómodo y tranquilo se instaló.

Issei disfrutaba de la cercanía de ambas chicas, de sentir el calor y la suavidad de sus pieles. También disfrutaba de manera relajada, como ellas se apegaban a él, de manera como si él fuera un salvavidas. No era un agarre doloroso o incomodo, era uno que te hacia dar cuenta que ellas no querían separarte de ti. El solo cerro los ojos, y disfruto del momento.

Él sabía que había temas y asuntos que tratar. Así que el mismo decidido cortar el ambiente...

"chicas, tenemos que levantarnos..." Meguri gimió de manera decepcionada y luego ella dijo.

"eres malo Ise-kun..." Sona aporto su grano de arena. Con un leve puchero en su cara.

"malo, malo Ise-kun..." el solo atino a reír de manera suave. Abrazo a ambas, les dio un casto beso a ambas, primero Meguri y después a Sona.

"no quiero mal acostumbrarlas, quiero que mis chicas sean activas y que hagan algo más que dormir todo el día conmigo..." el vio como sus chicas le estrechaban los ojos de manera leve. El siguió hablando. "aunque, igual puedo ofrecerles que nos bañemos juntos. Para disfrutar del momento los tres juntos..." vio como ambas chicas, tenían leves tintes rosados...

"pervertido..." dijo Sona de manera baja. Casi como un susurro. Vio que Meguri le dio un gesto afirmativo. El elevo una ceja y luego les dijo.

"yo no fui el que tuvo la genial idea, de compartir una cama. Además, Uds parecen estar bien cómodas conmigo desnudas y besándome, como si no hubiera un mañana. Tampoco las veo o escucharse, quejándose de mis toqueteos y como las estoy abrazando a ambas..." Issei tenía una sonrisa gigante, cuando vio el sonrojo que ambas chicas tenían y que parecía crecer más y más...

Ellas se miraron entre ellas, y le pareció ver breves destellos de comunicación entre ellas. Al final Sona hablo.

"bien. Pero con dos condiciones..." Issei elevo una ceja y espero su respuesta...

"nada de tocar nuestros conejitos y lo más importante, sin sexo... ¿está claro?" Issei elevo ambas cejas, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. El respondió

"ok. Nada de sexo y nada de tocar sus lindos conejitos..." dijo con una sonrisa simple.

Lo siguiente fue un espectáculo para los acérrimos pervertidos. Dos chicas desnudas, cada una tan diferente de la otra; ambas caminaban hacia el baño que estaba a un costado de la habitación. Detrás de ellas iba un chico igual de desnudo. Los tres entraron en la ducha, hubo besos, toqueteos, manos femeninas limpiando con esponjas el cuerpo del chico, manos masculinas también limpiando a las chicas...

* * *

"entonces... ¿cómo estuvo esa ducha matinal, Ise-kun?" la que hablo fue la voz de una mujer madura y tenía un leve tono burlesco. Ella vio como los tres jóvenes iban, caminando uno al lado de otro, con el chico al medio de las dos chicas; rumbo al comedor, se sintió más tranquila al ver que el peón de su hija estaba recuperado. Luego vio que ellos iban felices, demasiado para su gusto. Vio que los tres tenían el cabello mojado, y que las chicas parecían unas colegialas muy amorosas, pegándose al chico que ellas estaban enamoradas. Se alegro de ver a su hija, comportarse como una pequeña adolescente de su edad, solo se preocupaba si a lo mejor en 9 meses más tendría que cargar un lindo bebe...

Issei se tensó un poco al escuchar la pregunta de Lady Sitri, ya era bastante malo que ambas chicas lo dejaron muy caliente y excitado. Sin poder desahogarse. Lo otro era sentir la mirada asesina de un hombre mayor en su cara. Sona apretó con fuerzas su pierna, con aquel gesto supo que su novia estaba avergonzada, por donde se le viera. Meguri hizo lo mismo, solo que con la otra pierna...

"estuvo agradable y creo que no tengo el derecho de reclamar ni quejarme de algo. Hasta, es más, estoy muy agradecido por la compañía y ayuda que obtuve en mi ducha matinal. Y las chicas, también me han agradecido mucho..."

Aquellas palabras dejaron un silencio profundo en aquel salón. Tsubaki se había quedado congelada a mitad del camino, con una cuchara en la mano; Lord Sitri se quedó mirando de manera asesina al chico; Lady Sitri abrió de manera leve la boca formando un leve "0" con su boca; Sona y Meguri, bajaron más cabeza, como si quisieran esconderse debajo de la mesa, sus rostros rojos y lanzando vapor era todo lo que se necesitaba ver. Las mucamas y mayordomos miraban con asombro la escena. Hasta que fue rota por Lord Sitri...

"Demonios. Tu sí que tienes bolas de acero, chico. Déjame aplaudirte..." el hombre comenzó a aplaudir de manera lenta y duro pocos segundos. "bien, fuera de bromas..." el ambiente lentamente volvía a ser tranquilo y los demás volvían a sus asuntos... "dime una cosa Issei-kun. ¿Por qué colapsaste cuando llegaste a nuestra mansión?" Issei estaba masticando un pedazo de pan, lo trago y luego tomo un sorbo de agua...

"para ser sincero, había llegado a mi limite..." Lord Sitri y los demás lo miraron extrañados iban a hablar o preguntar algo, pero Issei hablo primero.

"todo ser vivo tiene un límite, si hacen memoria había recibido mucho daño físico y mágico por parte de Isabela y su pequeño grupo. Además, no tenía mi armadura puesta, lo cual hacía que recibiera más directo el daño. Yubelluna, me dio con todo, era obvio que eso iba dejar secuelas y para terminar los golpes de Raiser no son algo para reírse, sobre todo cuando se trata de tipos que son considerados demonios de clase alta de nacimiento" lady Sitri miraba al chico, y pensaba en lo que dijo, pero había algo...

"Ise-kun. ¿los sellos que pusiste en tu ropa no funcionaron?" pregunto Sona de manera preocupada. Lady y Lord Sitri, confirmaron su sospecha, el chico no era tan estúpido para rechazar una de sus armas principales.

"sí funcionaron, los sellos nunca dejaron de trabajar. Sin embargo, había golpes y hechizos, que si traspasaron el umbral de resistencia de los sellos. Aquellos golpes o hechizos, lograron hacerme daño. Y como era de manera acumulada, lo que no absorbía me lo traspasaba a mi cuerpo el daño restante..." Meguri frunció el ceño y luego dijo la pregunta que todos querían hacer...

"explica eso..." Issei miro a los demás y vio que tenían la misma cara de esperar su respuesta. El solo suspiro. El agarro un plato de sopa y lo puso al frente suyo...

"esto es mi cuerpo..." dijo en modo conferencia. Agarro un vaso vacío y lo puso adentro del plato de sopa. "esto es el sello..." agarro una jarra llena de agua y dijo "esto es todo el daño que me van a hacer..." luego empezó a llenar el vaso con agua... "cómo se dan cuenta, el daño nunca llega a mi cuerpo, pero..." todos vieron como el agua empezó a rebalsar el vaso y comenzaba a caer en el plato de sopa... "si el daño que hacen es superior al umbral de soporte del sello, todo el daño tiene que irse a mi cuerpo de manera irremediable. Así funciona el sello"

Todos abrieron los ojos de manera leve, aquella explicación dejo en claro que por muy bueno que sean los sellos que el chico aplique, tienen sus puntos débiles...

"¿cuándo sobrepaso el límite de tus sellos?" pregunto de manera seria lord Sitri.

"justo en la mitad de mi auto inmolación con la reina de Raiser..." contesto. Sona abrió los ojos y luego dijo

"eso fue demasiado daño, el que recibiste. ¿acaso después continuaste con pura fuerza de voluntad?" Sona vio cómo su novio le afirmo con la cabeza. Ella solo tomo su mano y entrecruzo sus dedos con los de él y apretó de manera leve.

El desayuno continuo por algunos minutos en silencio. Hasta Lady Sitri hablo de nuevo cambiando el tema.

"¿qué vamos a hacer con Isabela?" Sona, Tsubaki y Tomoe; prestaron atención al tema que había empezado, ninguna de ellas tenía alguna idea de porque Issei le había quitado de control a Raiser a aquella mujer.

"creo que será mejor llamar a Isabela. Ella merece estar aquí, escuchando todo, darle explicaciones que ella merece y además dejar que ella decida que quiere hacer" dijo de manera simple Issei. Vio como la mujer lo miro unos segundos y luego le hizo gesto afirmativo. Esperaron unos minutos y luego Isabela se anunció...

"Lady Sitri, me llamo..." Isabela se quedó en silencio cuando vio al pelicastaño despierto y comiendo el desayuno. Ella no sabía que decir.

"Isabela, siéntate por favor. Queremos hablar contigo..." dijo Lord Sitri. Issei y ambos señores Sitri, vieron el leve encogimiento que Isabela hizo ante el tono que uso el hombre. Issei espero que ella se sentara y luego empezó hablar.

"bien Isabela-san, primero que todo quiero decirte que no me debes nada a mi..." Isabela estaba en silencio y abría levemente los ojos con sorpresa... "quiero proponerte un plan, quizás sonara algo loco, pero quiero que lo pienses y me digas si estás de acuerdo..." Isabela estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de aquel chico...

"la proposición que quiere hacerte mi futuro yerno, es que te unas al grupo de mi hija, no como una pieza de su nobleza. Si no como un representante a nuestra familia. Obviamente Sona será tu responsable, y tendrá toda la autoridad para dirigirte como "un diablo de clase alta", creemos que te vendría bien que volvieras al mundo terrenal. Olvidarte un poco del inframundo..." Sona abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero miro a sus padres y a su novio, viendo que tenían un gesto serio como si esto fuera importante, decidido guardar silencio. Tsubaki y Meguri no estaban mejor...

Isabela parecía algo incomoda y luego hablo...

"no sé. No me sentiría muy cómoda en otro grupo..." Issei estaba algo sorprendido, Isabela parecía asustada y nerviosa.

"Isabela, ¿te prometí que te mantendría a salvo? ..." dijo Issei mirándola a los ojos, ella se mordía el labio de manera leve

"sí me lo prometiste... ¿pero...?" Isabela se calló cuando vio que el chico le levanto una mano, como pidiéndole que se callara...

"sabes, creo que necesitas aclarar tu situación personal a las chicas acá presente. Ellas se están preguntando que sucede y porque tú te unes a su grupo. Sería correcto que ellas escucharan tu historia..." Isabela miraba al chico de manera aprensiva como si le costara hablar. Luego la voz de Lady Sitri hablo...

"Gustav..." el mayordomo principal de familia Sitri que acerco a Lady Sitri, como si quisiera escuchar órdenes. El escucho los susurros. El hombre canoso, se retiró y luego aplaudió tres veces. Con ese gesto, los dos mayordomos y las 4 mucamas que había en el comedor se retiraban, cerrando las puertas por fuera...

"¿sabes, creo que voy a partir por lo que yo soy. Soy algo más que el Sekiryuutei. Pocos lo saben, pero en los círculos oscuros de las mafias, grupos de delincuentes, asesinos; también entre las diferentes facciones soy conocido por una máscara. Una más oscura y llenas de cosas truculentas, que simplemente muchos me buscan para saber cosas y que haga ciertos tipos de trabajos que implica algo más que dejar un mensaje..." el tono sombrío fue algo parecía caer en aquella mesa, Isabela sentía que era la única que no sabía nada y parecía algo confusa...

"esta cara que estas mirando..." dijo Issei señalándose, Isabela estaba atenta... "también se asocia con el Titiritero..." Isabela abrió los ojos y la boca como si fuera un pez. El titiritero, aquel personaje oscuro que muchos buscan, y que pocos encuentran. Los rumores decían que, si lo buscabas, nunca lo encontrarías. También decían que, si el Titiritero te encontraba, era imposible mentirle o engañarlo; otros rumores decían que no trabajaba para facción alguna, sin embargo, parecía trabajar para todos. Pero los rumores más ciertos eran que el manipulaba a sus víctimas, algunos decían que lo hacían con palabras y otros rumores más infantiles, decían que podía hacer que sus víctimas se movieran a los deseos del Titiritero...

"Isabela..." Lady Sitri hablo de manera normal, logrando sacar de su trance a la mujer... "lo que está diciendo Issei-kun, es la verdad. Fue impactante para mi saber que era el Titiritero, pero demostró que si eran reales muchos cuentos y leyendas que circulaban con ese personaje"

"a lo que quería llegar Isabela, digamos que he tenido la desgracia de ver el trato asqueroso y violento que Raiser hizo contigo..." Isabela abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, luego parecía estar asustada y dolida... "créeme Isabela aborrezco el trato que te dio Raiser, ninguna mujer se merece ese trato. Creo que fuiste y eres valiente al enfrentarte a Raiser, tu solo puedes hablar de tus traumas y de tus dolores…" Isabela hablo con tono dolido

"¿acaso tu viste lo que Raiser me hizo?" Isabela vio el gesto afirmativo del chico. Ella lloro de manera leve y siguió preguntando "¿te gusto lo que viste...?" Issei respondió de manera firme

"¡NO! ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije... Aborrezco el trato que te dio ese mal nacido. Si recuerdas el Rating Game, te prometí sacarte de tu infierno. Creo que lo hice, pero no te equivoques Isabela, lo hice porque te mereces algo mejor que esa miserable existencia que llevabas..."

Isabela analizaba las palabras del chico, con cuidado y parecía no estar segura...

"Isabela. Vuelvo a repetir, las chicas necesitan saber lo que te paso. Necesitan escucharlo de ti. Yo lo hubiera hecho hace ya varios días; pero quise respetar tu privacidad y tu integridad psíquica. No está en mi decir lo que te sucedió. Sona merece saberlo, sobre todo porque ella será la responsable de ti, dentro de unos días"

Isabela parecía estar llorando con tristeza. Ella no creía que alguien le creyera. Miraba a la chica pelinegra de pelo corto, con duda y algo desconfianza. Lady Sitri hablo.

"Isabela. Issei-kun, tiene razón. Creo que tienes el derecho de estar en desconfianza y dudas, con todos los que está aquí en esta sala; Issei es el Titiritero, él estaba buscando información de Raiser, en la mansión Phoenix y tuvo el desagrado de ver atreves de una ventana todo lo que Raiser te hizo, comprende que él no podía ayudarte en ese momento, así que hizo un plan para que Raiser te apostara a ti; sin embargo necesitaba una pieza de torre, que él no tenía. Así que me involucro a mí y a mi marido en ese loco plan que tenía. Y créeme dudábamos de él, no entendíamos sus razones, así que nos mostró un video de todo lo que Raiser te hizo una noche"

Isabela frunció el ceño y luego miro con enojo al chico...

"¿grabaste todo?" vio como el chico le dio gesto afirmativo y luego escucho algo que no se esperaba

"hasta la súplica..." dijo enojado el chico. Isabela, se sorprendió levemente al verle la cara al chico...

"¿dónde esta?" pregunto la mujer... Issei se levantó y vio como de una dimensión de bolsillo sacaba un portátil. El chico empezó a sacar el disco duro del portátil, y lo dejo en la mesa al frente de ella.

"esa es la única copia... lamento decirte que solo tres personas saben de su contenido. Que son los señores Sitris y yo; además una criatura de tipo Dragon..." Isabela se extrañó de lo que dijo, pero luego vio como el chico saco aquel guantelete rojo. Allí comprendido que se refería a ese espíritu del dragón... "solo nosotros 4 sabemos lo que hay allí. Y ninguno dirá alguna palabra de lo que sucedió. Eso dependerá de ti Isabela..."

Isabela tomo el disco duro y lo apretaba con algo de nerviosismo.

"¿lo destruirías por mí?" dijo de manera dolida... ella sintió como el chico tomo el disco duro, y vio como una bola de color verde crecía en la mano del chico, aquella bola empezó a consumir el disco duro, vio cómo se desintegraba en el interior de la bola de energía. Lo único que vio al final fueron pedazos de metal y circuitos electrónicos. Isabela lloraba suavemente.

"Isabela. Yo no soy Raiser, todo lo que dije en el Rating Game era verdad. Confía en nosotros, te prometo que nadie volverá a lastimarte..." dijo Issei de manera segura. Isabela apretaba los puños y luego parecía relajarse...

"bien. Confiare en Uds..." Sona, Tsubaki y Tomoe. Estaban expectantes...

"en el video que había alli, estoy segura que Issei-san, grabo una de las ultimas violaciones que Raiser me hizo..." Aquella declaración produjo un silencio pesado, Sona y las otras chicas, estaban sorprendidas... "todo empezó hace unos años atrás. Ese mal nacido, abusaba de las otras chicas y de mí; podía ver como las otras simplemente se resignaban a su triste destino. Ese engendro, rompió a cada una de ellas de manera sistemática y sin tapujos. Yo era la única que me resistía a él. Sin embargo, poco sabía que ese tipo, le encantaba que se le opusieran y lucharan; al final pase a ser, la última de toda la nobleza de Raiser, por simplemente a oponerme a él. Raiser, en un principio me obligaba a que le hiciera felaciones y que me tragara su corrida... con el paso de las semanas, paso directamente a las violaciones, tanto mi vagina como mi ano, fueron usados sin contemplaciones y sin piedad..." Isabela hablaba entre sollozos y quejidos. Pero de alguna manera se sentía liberadora. Las chicas estaban enojadas, asqueadas y tristes. Era una mezcla que no podían definir...

"las cosas fueron así durante el último año, Raiser se aseguraba de violarme una vez a la semana. Era un día cualquiera, durante esa noche era simplemente el "juguete" del amo Raiser. Yo era una cobarde, no atrevía a decirle a Lord Phoenix o Lady Phoenix, a que quizás pensaría que estaba traicionando a mi maestro. y las demás chicas, ya estaban 100 % fiel a Raiser; ya sea por parte voluntaria o porque ya había terminado de romperlas y modelarlas a su gusto; tampoco tuve la valentía de cortarme la garganta para salir de ese infierno..." Isabela lloro desconsoladamente y luego entre lágrimas dijo... "Soy una inútil y cobarde..." ella sollozaba en silencio, sintió una mano en su hombro, al levantar la cabeza vio que era la heredera Sitri, ella vio que la chica tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. No entendía como una heredera tenía lágrimas en su cara, como si no entendiera que la heredera había comprendido su historia...

"Isabela-san..." el tono de voz suave fue un contraste diferente al anterior... "gracias por confiar en nosotros..." dijo Sona con una sonrisa simple, luego acerco sus manos a las mejillas de Isabela y luego con sus pulgares empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro de ella. Isabela sintió aquellas manos cálidas y suaves, en su cara. No podía entender como una noble, se rebajará al nivel de ella, para simplemente limpiarle las lágrimas de su cara y darle un voto de confianza... Sona siguió hablando

"no puedo imaginarme estar en tu situación, creo que, si yo lo estuviera, hacía rato me hubiera rendido..." dijo de manera triste Sona. "quiero que confíes en nosotras, digo nosotras en mí y en mis chicas del grupo Sitri. Quiero que confíes en mi prometido y mi novio, Issei Hyuodou..." Isabela abría los ojos levemente. "sí, Ise-kun es mi novio y mi prometido, y también es el novio de Meguri-chan..." dijo señalando a la chica pelirojiza. Isabela estaba algo desconcertada, le pedía confiar en un hombre, algo que ella creía imposible...

"por lo que pude escuchar, Ise-kun te ayudo a salir de lo que estabas viviendo. Issei es uno de los chicos que yo podría mi vida en sus manos y seria feliz haciéndolo..." dijo Tomoe

"Isabela-san, espero que nunca tengas que volver a vivir una experiencia tan desagradable, como la que viviste; pero cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo..." dijo Tsubaki... Isabela miraba a las tres chicas que tenía al frente, ella poco a poco, lloraba y dejaba salir sus sentimientos, miedos, esperanzas y otros. Todo lo que retuvo, mientras vivía en aquella prisión llamada Raiser Phoenix...

* * *

Issei se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la mansión Sitri, había dejado a las chicas solas, para que se conocieran. Iba ser un proceso lento la recuperación de Isabela, él se encontraba caminando lentamente y pensando algunas cosas. La voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos...

"¿cómo te sientes?" pregunto la mujer...

"enojado... triste... y algo agotado emocionalmente"

Un silencio vino entre esos dos. Ambos siguieron caminando de manera tranquila por el jardín.

"Issei-kun. Déjame hablarte de algo diferente esta vez..." la voz de la mujer era casi alegre, podía hasta escuchar algo de emoción al fondo de todas esas frases... "junto a mi Marido y nuestra Hija mayor, hemos decidido darte un regalo de compromiso para ti..." la voz alegre de la mujer sonaba casi maquiavélica... casi...

"¿puedo preguntar la naturaleza del regalo?" dijo de manera cautelosa Issei, el vio como la mujer sonrió de manera simple.

"oh, no es nada querido Issei-kun. Es solo una casa un poco más grande, que en la actual que vives con tus padres..." Issei estrecho levemente los ojos, pensando en lo que significaba eso...

"bueno técnicamente es la casa de mis padres, así que la casa sigue siendo de ellos..." dijo Issei.

"oh, querido. No te preocupes, tuvimos el agrado de conocernos mutuamente hace unos días atrás..." Issei ponía a trabajar a full su cerebro. Un montón de situaciones locas empezaron a cruzarse por su cabeza. "pero lo importante es que llegamos a un acuerdo. Entre nosotros los Sitris y los Hyuodous" Issei se imaginaba a sus padres con armas como pistolas y cuchillos, peleando contra sus suegros...

"¿qué clase de acuerdo?" pregunto de manera cautelosa...

"bueno, el acuerdo es que Sona-chan y toda su nobleza tienen que vivir en tu casa..."

Issei parpadeaba de manera pausada y pensaba los escenarios... 1) casa un poco más grande que la antigua, con unos cuartos nuevos agregados. Nada del otro mundo... 2) quizás hicieron más grande la casa para que todas las piezas, sean del tamaño de su pieza actual, algo nuevo, esperaba que valiera la pena...

"ok, me puedo imaginar el tamaño que tendrá esa casa..." Issei escucho la leve risita de Lady Sitri. Y luego la escucho hablar con una leve sonrisa...

"oh querido, no te preocupes... eso ya está cubierto" una mala espina le dio esa sonrisa a Issei, algo ocultaba. Odiaba tener cosas ocultas...

Issei se sentó en una banca cercana y Lady Sitri hizo lo mismo sentadose a su lado...

"Issei-kun. ¿Quisiera saber que vas hacer con Isabela?" el levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta. Ella lo miro unos segundos y luego siguió hablando.

"ella tendrá que vivir en tu casa. Ella no confía en ningún hombre, creo que si la ponemos en ese ambiente ella se volverá hostil en tu contra"

"quizás. Pero, si no está en el mismo techo que yo, ella no será capaz de salir del ambiente solitario y desconfiara de todos y nunca superara lo que vivió..."

Unos minutos de silencio fue lo siguiente que paso. Hasta que ella hablo de nuevo...

"sabes que ella eventualmente te considerara a ti como el único hombre en cual confiar y que más tarde te vera como el único hombre que vale la pena tener una relación seria..."

"quizás... Pero si considero que lo que ella siente por mí, es genuino y no lastima a las otras chicas, la acogeré con los brazos abiertos..." Lady Sitri lo miro unos segundos y luego afirmo con la cabeza...

"cuídala, ella todavía se siente rota y vulnerable..." dijo Lady Sitri de manera suave...

"sí, la cuidare como una flor y pronto recuperara su confianza..."

"también cuida a Sona y a las otras chicas. Ellas no saben lo que les depara este mundo cruel e impredecible. Sigo creyendo que tú eres el único demonio de tu generación, que sabe los horrores de la muerte y la desesperación..."

 **{tristemente cuánta razón tiene esa mujer...}** dijo Ddraig de manera suave en la cabeza de Issei.

* * *

Issei miraba todo de manera sorprendida, y lentamente un tic se iba formando en su ceja... al lado de él estaba Sona que parecía algo avergonzada. Detrás de ellos estaban Tsubaki, Meguri y Isabela... las tres tenían una mirada plana en la cara.

Issei y las chicas, veían una torre de 6 pisos, que prácticamente abarcaba cuatro o más casas, y sus respectivos terrenos. Debía admitir que era hermosa por fuera, las muchas ventanas, dejaban ver que tenían diferentes habitaciones. Issei vio que en la reja de la entrada estaba la tabla de su familia, la habían hecho de nuevo, con una madera fina y los kanjis pulcramente brillantes de un color negro, decían "Familia Hyuodou".

"creo que esto es demasiado" dijo Issei. Luego giro su cabeza para ver a su novia, el vio como Sona parecía estar avergonzada y luego le dijo en voz baja

"feliz compromiso mi amor..." Issei afilo un poco la mirada, vio como Sona lo abrazo y escondió la cara en su pecho. Isabela decidido hablar por las que estaban allí, aunque su comentario no fue el más acertado...

"guau, si esto el regalo de compromiso. ¿me pregunto cuál será el regalo de matrimonio?" Issei devolvió su mirada a la mujer, su mirada era una de "no me estas ayudando". Isabela, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y luego susurrar una leve disculpa...

"por fin llegaron. Vengan, pasen a ver nuestra nueva casa" la chica que hablo, era Yura Tsubasa, que se encontraba en la puerta abierta, había salido porque vio que había gente mirando la casa. Al ver quiénes eran, decidido hablar y pedirles que entraran.

Issei y las chicas, saludaron a los habitantes actuales. Luego escucharon las características de la casa.

El primer piso tenía el hall de acceso, y con doble puerta de madera. Un pequeño recibidor, para dejar los zapatos y otros enseres. Este comunicaba inmediatamente con el living de esa casa, que tenía por lo menos tres o cuatros sofás de 3 cuerpos lineados en fila, una mesa de centro abarcando el mismo largo que los sofás, alrededor unos sitiales muy cómodos. Al frente de todo esto, un hermoso mueble con vitrales y donde se guardaban algunas copas y bebidas. En este mismo piso, una cocina grande, cabe decir que tenía por lo menos dos cocinas de 6 quemadores cada uno. Un lavaplatos, maquina lavaplatos, algunos muebles con puertas, donde adentros había vasos, platos y otros. Dos enormes refrigeradores de doble puerta, terminaban la decoración del lugar. Un comedor largo, donde había doce sillas a cada lado de la mesa. Y por detrás de la cocina, estaba la sala donde se lavaban las ropas y otras cosas. En ese piso había dos baños, donde solo había Wc y lavamanos.

El segundo piso, correspondía a habitaciones varias. Con algunas características comunes para el resto de los pisos. Todas las habitaciones tenían baño propio, un closet único y personal, de tamaño suficiente como para poner mucha ropa. Tenía ventanas grandes que permitían el ingreso de luz natural o aire, si se abrían las ventanas. La habitación principal era la de los señores Hyuodous, estaba en un extremo de ese piso. además, había un baño exclusivo para los señores Hyudou, con jacuzzi incluido. Además, tenían algunas habitaciones que fueron hechas como sala de estudio, otra fue hecha una sala de entretenimiento, había un televisor y consolas varias. Otra fue hecha como una sala de computación. Y en otra había una biblioteca llena de libros. También había una sala con instrumentos musicales.

El tercer piso, tenía como referencia la habitación de Issei. Era la habitación más grande de ese piso, donde había una cama gigante, baño con Jacuzzi, ducha. Tenía una televisión de 110 pulgadas, curva y con todo el aparataje que significa tener una televisan de esas características. Tenía una cama enorme, que cómodamente podían dormir 6 personas, rodeada de una cortina semi trasparente como que "aislaba" la cama del resto del dormitorio. Tenía dos puertas más, que comunicaban con las habitaciones contiguas, que en este caso eran las habitaciones de Sona y Meguri. Las otras habitaciones de ese piso eran las de Tsubaki y Yura; además estaban las habitaciones de Reya, Momo. Las chicas convencieron para que Isabela se quedara en ese piso. Y todavía sobraron algunas habitaciones...

El cuarto piso era igual al anterior, donde había algunas habitaciones se usaban como bodegas. En este piso, y se implementó para las habitaciones de invitados y nuevos inquilinos.

5 piso se implementó como un lugar de conferencias, para reuniones y otros...

6 piso. Era una azotea llena de plantas y un hermoso mirador para ver la ciudad y el cielo.

Pero había más. Ese edificio tenía 3 subterráneos. El primero, fue tenía algunas salas con máquinas de entrenamiento, pesas y otros. Tenía duchas y camarines. Para cambiarse la ropa allí sin te que ir a otro lado. El segundo subterráneo, era una piscina, y al otro lado tenían un sauna-ossen, que era un tamaño adecuado. Para que todos los que Vivian allí pudieran entrar.

El tercer subterráneo, era la sala de entrenamiento "pesada" según las especificaciones, fue hecha para resistir todo tipo de cosas, tanto que Issei podía liberar todo su poder y nadie sentirá nada, fuera de esa sala.

Todo esto estaba facilitado por un ascensor que comunicaba todos los pisos de manera rápida y sin contratiempos.

Con aquellas características de esa casa, Issei se preguntaba solo una cosa.

"¿Por qué demonios mi habitación tiene que ser la que tiene dos puertas más?" La respuesta le llego por parte de Sona y Meguri

"fácil cariño, tu habitación, también es nuestra habitación" Issei pensó en decir algo, pero el simplemente guardo silencio.

* * *

"los demonios trabajan rápido. Y son eficientes..." dijo la señora Hyuodou, ella estaba muy sonriente y no parecía tener problemas porque su antigua casa cambio de algo de 2 pisos a algo de 6 pisos, con tres subterráneos. Además, se llenó de chicas. Incluyendo a una hermosa mujer de unos veintitantos años, que en opinión de ella era muy hermosa y tenía físico, como para que cualquier hombre le devolviera la vista con pensamientos nada sanos.

"claro que si cariño. Me alegro que nuestro hijo, sea un chico sano y porque no decirlo, en un tonto enamorado; que se convirtió en el prometido de una heredera de una familia muy rica..." Issei escuchaba los comentarios de sus padres, en el mayor y absoluto silencio.

"oh lo dices, porque no le veíamos un futuro nada prometedor a nuestro bebe..." dijo la madre

"claro, él todavía es un niño que hay cambiarle pañales y controlarlo para que no destruya cosas..." hablo el padre.

Todas las chicas comían en silencio forzado, escuchándolo todo. Issei era impasible, el simplemente comía el desayuno de manera tranquila.

"bueno cariño, ya podemos decir que nuestro bebe tiene mucha suerte. La suerte que una linda chica se haya enamorado de nuestro feo y tonto hijo. Solo espero que nuestros nietos salgan bonitos e inteligentes como su madre..." dijo la señora Hyuodou. El padre solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

"gracias por la comida" dijo Issei. Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Escucho las otras risas y burlas de sus padres, a medida que se alejaba iban disminuyendo de volumen.

Issei caminaba hacia el Instituto. Tenía tiempo, por el camino pensaba en el trabajo que tenía que terminar con respecto a los sellos que tenía poner en "toda" casa. Admitía que debido a todas las barreras, sellos y hechizos que tenía esa casa, era el lugar más seguro de todo Kuoh, aunque podría decir que era el lugar más seguro de todo Japón. Él pensaba en algunos sellos de supresión de auras, otros de silencio, otros de camuflaje. Admitía que la casa en sí, era no visible para los mortales. Pero la quería más segura, y nada mejor que runas de su autoría. Ya pensaba en los ingredientes que tenía que comprarle a Mogro. Esperaba que el los tuviera, ya que la luna llena estaba a dos días. Si no iba a tener que esperar cuatro semanas más.

Con su llegada al instituto comenzó todo el jaleo que significaba su llegada, sobre todo por las chicas del primer año y su club de fangirls. El hablo un poco con sus amigos, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente "femenino" en la cual se convirtió su casa, además de olvidarse de las bromas de sus padres. Las clases seguían siendo un lastre para él. Todo era tan fácil y monótono para él, que parecía agradecer que era un demonio, para hacer así otras cosas más interesantes que estar sentado toda la mañana escuchando a un tipo que lo único que hablaba era de la era de la restauración Meiji. Su mente pensaba en una cosa cuando el sensei hablaba de eso. En un tipo llamado Himura Kenshin, un personaje ficticio, pero no por eso algo que no valiera la pena ver.

Estaba agradecido porque habían terminado las clases. Él se dirigió al salón del consejo estudiantil, y al golpear la puerta le pareció raro que no contestara alguien. Abrió la puerta y estaba completamente vacío. Él pensaba en lo que podría haber sucedido, las chicas lo más probable es que fueran a cazar a un renegado; aunque lo veía difícil, Sona siempre se aseguraba de ir con todos para tener a su disposición toda la artillería que ella necesitara. Reuniones con alguien de la plana mayor del Instituto, quizás, pero solo irían Sona y Tsubaki. Las otras chicas era probable que estuvieran haciendo la ronda. Como sea, el vio que el sofá más grande de ese lugar, estaba libre, así que simplemente se recostó en ese lugar, y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, quizás algo para dormir tampoco lo veía tan malo.

* * *

Flashback.

Un niño de uno años, miraba de manera impasible un sello de tamaño grande, parecía abarcar toda la muralla. Al lado de él se encontrar Arakashi y Himari, ambos muy concentrados en su labor. Issei no podía entender cómo fue que todo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor.

"¿Issei?" la voz de una voz mayor le rompió su tren de pensamientos, devolvió su vista al frente y vio a su abuelo que lo miraba de manera seria. "¿podrías decirme, que significa que un símbolo cambie su dirección a medida que lo escribes?" Issei respondió de manera suave

"significa que puedes alterar la dirección del flujo de energía, donde sea que quieras tu objetivo..." vio como el hombre le entrecerraba los ojos un poco y luego le hizo una nueva pregunta.

"¿podrías explicarme eso?"

"la dirección en que escribes, determinara mucho hacia donde se desviaran las energías que quieras dirigir. Es bien sabido que no podemos controlar el flujo de energía, solo darle una dirección. Si escribimos en una dirección contraria un sello de defensa de absorción de daño, el daño que absorba ese sello, podría resultar en que desvié todo lo que absorba al objeto que queremos defender..."

El hombre mayor casi parecía feliz, pero quería saber más...

"¿y qué pasaría si se cambia la dirección en la cual escribes, de un solo componente del sello?" Issei pensaba unos segundos y luego dijo

"depende del componente que alteres..."

"¿qué pasaría si cambias la cola, del ultimo trazo de un sello grado 10, con características de un detonador?" Issei guardo silencio unos segundos y parpadeaba lentamente, como si fuera atrapado bajo unos focos muy brillantes. Luego hablo con algo duda...

"es un detonador que se activara, cuando se cumpla las condiciones necesarias para su activación"

El hombre mayor parecía satisfecho, pero le hizo una última pregunta...

"¿cómo lo usarías?" Issei ladeo un poco la cabeza y luego dijo después de unos segundos...

"como una trampa, para un tipo ignorante, que cree estar usando bien el sello. Cuando lo active, no se dará ni cuenta que el sello es una trampa; lo que lo llevara a creer en su victoria, pero al final será su destrucción" Issei veía que su abuelo le daba un gesto afirmativo, pero luego le escucho otra pregunta.

"¿cómo llegarías a usar un sello como ese, Issei?"

Issei se quedó en silencio, ladeo su cabeza como si buscara una respuesta. Su abuelo le hablo de manera suave...

"como toda trampa, necesitara un detonador. Qué pasaría si te digiera, que el detonador está en otro sello igual de alterado y que necesita las mismas condiciones para ser activadas..."

* * *

Issei se despertaba de manera sobresaltada, de donde estaba en el sofá del consejo estudiantil. Él se enderezo en aquel sofá y luego medito un poco lo que había soñado. ¿acaso era un tonto sueño? ¿o era un recuerdo que tenía que volver a recordar? Con algo de prisa se dirigió al baño que Sona tenía en aquel salón, y así sin cerrar la puerta, comenzó a sacarse la camisa y la polera que tenía puesta, para dejar expuesto su torso. Él se miraba en el espejo que había en el baño. Su mirada se posó en sus propios ojos, y luego pensó en algo que quizás, lo podría considerar algo loco. Agarro el espejo de mano que Sona tenía en el baño, se dio vuelta y luego comenzó a mirar el espejo que tenía en mano, para revisar su propia espalda, que se reflejaba en el espejo grande. Veía con detenimiento cada línea, tratando de ver si algo como eso estaba en aquel sello que su abuelo le puso en la espalda. Todo parecía normal, vio aquel entramado de manera cautelosa, luego vio que había ciertas líneas que estaban hechas en contra de lo que debería haber sido hechas. Su mente pensaba en cómo podía afectar el sello, quizás alguna forma de desviar el efecto hacia otro lado, o quizás algo que debería hacer otra función a la original. Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando escucho un leve chillido femenino de sorpresa. Desvió la vista hacia la puerta y allí vio a Isabela. Estaba con la cara desviada y tenía un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

"Isabela-san. No te escuche llegar, lo siento por no decir nada..." el vio como la mujer negó con la cabeza, y luego le devolvió la vista, diciéndole.

"no, fue mi culpa. Asumí que no había nadie y entre sin permiso..." Isabela miro al chico durante unos segundos y luego gano un tinte más rojo en sus mejillas. Issei quería sonreír para burlarse de ella, pero desestimo aquel pensamiento, sobre todo sabiendo la historia que había detrás de ella.

"bien, ahora puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces por aquí?" dijo Issei mientras se ponía la polera. El vio como Isabela, lo miraba ponerse la polera y quedo en silencio unos segundos.

"Sona-sama me cito en este salón, a las 4 de la tarde. Pensé llegar unos minutos antes, llame a la puerta, pero como no contesto nadie, entre sin permiso..." Issei la miro, mientras se ponía la camisa y luego se abrocho.

"entiendo. Sona-chan, debería llegar en unos minutos, ella no es de las que hace esperar a la gente" dijo de manera suave Issei. El salió del baño, Isabela se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar al chico. Vio cómo se fue a sentar a un sofá y luego le escucho hablar.

"siéntate Isabela-san. Deberías relajarte un poco más. Además, tu todavía no me conoces, pero volveré a insistir que yo no muerdo..." dijo Issei con una sonrisa. Vio como la mujer, le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, la observo como se sentaba en sofá más alejado donde él estaba, y parecía tensa. Ella miraba a todas partes, como si no quisiera dirigirle la mirada.

"Isabela-san..." Issei vio como la mujer dio un leve respingo... "sí sientes que te estoy poniendo incomoda, no dudes en decírmelo. Puedo ser bueno interpretando a la gente, pero es mucho mejor cuando la gente habla y dice como se siente..." Issei vio como la mujer, lo miro unos segundos y luego le dio un leve gesto afirmativo. El sonido de voces afuera del salón, fue algo que relajo a Isabela, la primera en entrar fue Sona. Isabela se levantó de manera inmediata y luego hizo una leve reverencia. Issei no dijo nada y luego escucho el saludo de Sona y las demás chicas. Meguri se sentó a su lado, las otras se distribuyeron por el salón. Sona se fue a sentar a su escritorio y Tsubaki se quedó cerca de ella.

"bien, están todos. Antes de empezar la reunión, quiero que todas saluden a Isabela-san..." todos los que estaban en el salón dirigieron una mirada a Isabela, ella levanto una mano y dijo.

"hola. Me llamo Isabela, espero que nos llevemos bien..." las chicas le sonrieron y luego Sona siguió hablando.

"bien, como iba diciendo. Isabela se unirá a nuestro grupo en casi todo. Ella nos dará apoyo, experiencia y será una buena compañera. Hará contratos demoniacos, acorde a lo que le desgane. Además, podría ayudar a las demás chicas en algo de entrenamiento. Quizás un poco más femenino, que el espartano que recibimos de un cierto tipo..." Sona desvió su mirada a Issei, este solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa y le devolvió la mirada. Las chicas miraron aquella interacción con algo de burla...

"en lo único que Isabela-san, no hará. Es jugar Ratings Games con nosotros. En todo lo demás, trátenla como una más de uds. ¿preguntas?" dijo Sona. Vio que las chicas le negaban con la cabeza y luego conversaron un poco con Isabela.

Ella se sentía bienvenida, debía admitir que el chico era muy tranquilo y parecía estar jugándole bromas a la Caballero Meguri. Ella veía que la interacción de ellos dos era de confianza y además, se trataban con cariño; supo que era una verdadera relación de pareja.

"Isabela-san..." la voz de Sona, hizo callar a todos.

"¿si Sona-sama...?" dijo la mujer.

"quiero preguntarte algo, ¿estarías dispuesta a ser una sensei de educación física? aquí en esta academia. Estarás rodeada de mujeres, y los pocos hombres que hay, no son imposible de controlar, basta con seas firme y podrás con ellos. Además, ser profesora en este lugar, podemos estar más cerca y eventualmente contar con tu ayuda en caso de cualquier eventualidad..." Isabela miraba a la heredera Sitri y luego hablo.

"sí, creo que podría con un papel como ese. Además, estoy de acuerdo con ud, que así estaré más cerca para apoyarlos..."

"bien. Dentro de unos días, empezaras a hacer clases. Espero que te sientas cómoda..." dijo Sona

"sí, gracias Sona-sama..."

Luego, Sona empezó a repartir los contratos que había que hacer. Issei miro su contrato, sabia de quien era esa dirección y luego le pregunto a Sona...

"Oye Sona-chan, ¿acaso ese mal nacido todavía no se rinde?" Isabela abrió los ojos de manera grande, no podía entender el trato que el chico le daba a su maestra. Pero luego recordó que ellos eran pareja, prometidos; por cual se tenían mucha confianza...

"no sé qué fue lo que vio en ti, pero el tipo insistió en que te quería a ti. Quizás, se sintió algo intimidado por como lo manejaste o quizás fue algo que le dijiste. Como sea, el tipo ofreció tres veces más de lo que cuesta un contrato normal" Issei estrecho los ojos y luego le dijo.

"bien. Voy a ver ese infeliz hijo de puta..." dijo Issei de manera seria. Isabela recordaba aquel rostro del chico; era un rostro donde estaba pendiente de todo y la situación era algo tensa y delicada...

"Ise-kun. ¿sabes quién es tu contratante?" dijo Sona. La cara neutra de la chica, sorprendió a la mujer.

"sí, es alguien ninguna de Uds, puede con él. Su nivel de poder es la de un Cadre de los Grigorys..." todas soltaron un leve jadeo de sorpresa...

"¿quién es? Y ¿Cómo sabes que no te matara?" dijo Isabela de manera preocupada. Fue un instinto primario que hizo ella de manera automática. Como si la vida del chico, era muy importante para ella.

"su nombre es Azazel. Es el puto gobernador de toda la organización de los ángeles caídos" al escuchar el nombre todos se tensaron ante ese nombre. No era alguien para tomar a la ligera.

"el tipo, quiere dos cosas en este momento... uno coleccionar información de las Sacred Gears. Y olvidarse de toda la masacre que cometido durante la guerra de las tres facciones. Así que lo más probable es que necesite saber cosas del oscuro mundo de los rumores, o quiere darme información de ese mismo mundo oscuro..."

Isabela estaba al descolocada, parecía no entender. Pero Meguri hablo por ella.

"¿Ise-kun, conocías de antes a ese sujeto, cuando eras el Titiritero?" Isabela pareció asentir de manera comprensiva. Ahora entendía a lo que refería el chico.

"sí, lo conocí cuando era humano, y lo veía de manera muy esporádica. La última vez fue hace unos meses atrás. Así que, ya se cómo tratarlo..." Isabela parecía parpadear levemente, tratando de asimilar la información, luego vio como el chico se levantó de su asiento y luego camino hacia la salida.

"¿no usaras el circulo de teletransporte?" pregunto Isabela. Issei se detuvo y luego le respondió

"tengo tiempo. Además, no estoy muy interesado en ver ese pajarraco. Así que me tomare mi tiempo y además usare la caminata para pensar un poco y hacer suposiciones, en lo que quiere ese tipo..." así vio como el chico desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Isabela veía a las otras chicas, podía ver algo de preocupación en las otras caras. Ella hablo de manera suave.

"Sona-sama, ¿no daremos apoyo, en caso de alguna eventualidad?" vio como la chica negó con la cabeza.

"no. Ise-kun tiene razón, no somos nada para ese tipo. Además, Azazael no es tan estúpido como para atacar a un demonio en territorio demoniaco, rompiendo la frágil e inexistente paz tenemos en este minuto..." dijo Sona de manera suave. Isabela pensaba en lo que la chica le dijo, y luego llego a la conclusión que era casi una gran verdad. Sin embargo, ella estaba asustada, no podía entender porque tenía ese deje de miedo y además sentía algo más... ¿preocupación? Ella sabía desde el fondo de su mente, que era la preocupación por el chico, por aquel que la ayudo y le dio algo mejor.

* * *

Issei llego al lugar de su contrato. Golpeo la puerta 3 veces y luego espero...

"¿quién es?" una voz masculina respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

"el señor demonio que solicito..." respondió Issei, cada palabra brotaba de sarcasmo puro. El hombre abrió la puerta, allí estaba el hombre en una yukata de color café, sus ojos violetas, pelo negro con un flequillo rubio, su sonrisa era despreocupada y amena. En su mano izquierda tenía un vaso con un contenido alcohólico.

"ven demonio-kun. Quiero que hagas algo por mi" respondió el hombre. Issei rodó los ojos, ante el teatro del sujeto.

"claro, veré que puedo hacer. Todo tiene un precio. Incluyendo su alma, señor ángel..." respondió Issei, de manera sardónica...

Issei camino, mientras escuchaba la risa del hombre. Era alegre y parecía que se divertía a costa de su persona. Él se sentó en el sofá que había allí y luego escucho del hombre una pregunta...

"¿simple en rocas? O ¿doble?" Issei lo miro unos segundos y le dijo

"tú me conoces. Sírveme, según las noticias que me quieras dar..." Issei vio como el hombre le servia el doble de lo normal. Silbo al aire de manera sorprendida y luego siguió hablando.

"¿en serio, Azazael? Contéstame una pregunta, ¿Qué tan metido estas en la mierda?" el vio como el hombre le señalo la mesa de centro que había al frente suyo y luego le dijo.

"hazme los honores..." Issei no pregunto nada, simplemente saco un vial con un líquido verde e hizo runas en la mesa. Al terminar recito una palabra en voz casi inaudible. Azazael todavía se preguntaba dos cosas: ¿Dónde había escuchado ese idioma antes? Y ¿Por qué no podía entender la palabra? Era quizás lo que lo carcomía siempre que veía al chico y sus otros locos compañeros...

"¿entonces?" dijo Issei mientras tomaba un trago. vio como el hombre se sentaba al frente de él y luego comenzó hablar.

"tienes razón. Estoy metido en la mierda más profunda. Por eso necesito tu ayuda..." Issei se llevaba el vaso con el trago y tomaba un ligero trago. Dejo que el hombre siguiera hablando.

"hay una serie de problemas que están todos entrelazados entre sí. Primero, alguien robo tres fragmentos de la Excalibur..." Issei entrecerró los ojos un poco y luego hizo un gesto para que continuara...

"tengo la sospecha que fue Kokabiel. Tú ya sabes lo que significa eso, el todavía cree que la solución es la guerra" Issei hablo de manera tranquila

"lo que ese sujeto pretende hacer es algo estúpido. Sigue creyendo que todo es una guerra. Por cómo me planteas la situación, tiene que tener secuaces que lo ayuden, ¿Quiénes son?"

"sí me preguntas a mí, son tipos renegados de la iglesia. Creo que sabes de quien podría ser el tipo que está obsesionado con las espadas sagradas..." Issei Frunció el ceño

"Valper Galillei..."

"sí, ese mismo. Ahora, sabes que Kokabiel no deja nada al azar, ¿Dónde crees que podría atacar para iniciar una guerra? Un lugar que podría considerarse un polvorín para un tipo como el" Issei lo miro unos segundos, la presencia de Azazael lo intrigaba como ningún otro sujeto; él sabía que él podía limpiar este desastre por sus propios medios. Pero que estuviera pidiéndole ayuda, lo hizo darse cuenta de una cosa...

"Kokabiel matara a Sona y Gremory Rias..." dijo Issei de manera suave. Vio como el ángel le dio un gesto afirmativo.

"quizás, pero le falta el tercer actor de toda esta novela barata..." Issei vio como el ángel le desvió la mirada y puso una cara de culpa...

"Ok. Azazael, déjate de juegos. Debido al robo de la Excalibur, la iglesia mando agentes. Y conociendo a esos inútiles, enviaron algo de igual o mejor poder, para recuperar los fragmentos..." Issei lanzo una carcajada al aire era una mezcla entre felicidad y sarcástica... "esos tipos religiosos, son unos tontos. Enviaron el resto de los fragmentos directos a Kokabiel, y por supuesto a agentes que son importantes para la iglesia. Demonios Azazael, la bomba nuclear esta lista, armada y le quedan pocos segundos para que explote; ¿y dónde va explotar?" Issei sonrió de manera irónica y luego siguió hablando... "en Kuoh. Maravilloso... ¿algo más que quieras decirme?" dijo Issei.

Azazael miro al chico y luego se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

"digamos que tengo un respaldo, para evitar la catástrofe"

"¿quién es...?" dijo Issei. El miraba al hombre de manera seria, Azazael parecía reacio a decirle. Sin embargo, él sabía que Tobio no era, el se encontraba en Europa realizando un encargo. A menos que hiciera sacar a ese tipo... Issei Frunció el ceño de forma evidente. Issei abrió la boca y salió un grito:

"¡¿ACASO ERES ESTÚPIDO?! ¿tienes alguna idea, de lo que vas hacer? ¿Por qué no mejor le dices a Kokabiel se siente contigo a ver el apocalipsis? Eso sería mejor y más destructivo que lo que haga ese estúpido amante de la guerra" Azazael lo miraba con algo de seriedad y hablo de manera firme

"le ordenare que no te ataque. Solo estará allí para evitar un desastre" Issei frunció el ceño de manera evidente, el hablo de manera firme, su voz parecía cambiar entre cada palabra y era una mezcla entre una juvenil y otra más vieja que podría rivalizar con alguien de mucho poder, lo más curioso era que en aquel departamento comenzó a recitarse una canción infantil, donde era la voz de una niña que cantaba de manera feliz...

"¿ACASO **PUEDES** CONTROLAR **A UN** DRAGÓN? ¿PUEDES **DECIRLE** A UN **DRAGÓN** QUE NO **PELEE** CONTRA SU **RIVAL DE** TODA **LA VIDA?"**

Azazael trago saliva, ese chico era la definición pura de un dragón que estaba enojado; sabia como jugar con las herramientas que tenía, sabia usar las situaciones a su favor, sabia usar su ira y además era inteligente como pocos; el hecho de que sea un tipo que manipulo a mucha gente, para lograr esconderse del Harkuyuukou y no solo eso, sino que también los manipulo para sus objetivos personales y su pequeño grupo de Runisticos. Incluso el mismo, Azazael, fue manipulado por el chico, lo engaño, le dio información, le pidió información, le robo información, lo soborno, lo chantajeo y hasta lo amenazo. Todo para conseguir lo que quería. Si, se merecía el título del Titiritero.

Tenía una pregunta que hacerle, pero la voz de una niña cantando felizmente, lo hizo mirar a su alrededor, con una mirada preocupada.

Él había escuchado hace milenios una voz parecida; aun recordaba eso, estaba cerca de su padre, Elohim; él era un ángel con apenas días de haber sido creado. Su padre miraba a otros seres, que eran iguales a él. Casi. Vio como uno de esos seres estaba mirando a otro, lo curioso era que lo vio enojado, furioso. Azazael, se sorprendió cuando uno de esos seres exploto en una salpicadura de sangre, huesos y órganos. Justo después de ver esa bizarra escena, la voz misteriosa se silenció de golpe...

El ser que había estado enojado y furioso; vio con sorpresa lo que hizo. Se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar. Azazael vio como su padre se acercó al ser y le dio consuelo, paz y descanso. Le hablo a ese ser en un idioma especial, que nunca pudo entender. Después su padre, le dijo que aquel idioma es para los mortales. Alli supo que esos seres, eran los humanos. Azazael, nunca supo porque su padre le dio eso a los humanos...

"¿entonces? ¿Qué harás, Azazael?" dijo el chico. El ángel estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos, que no vio cuando el chico parecía haberse calmado, la voz de la niña tampoco se escuchaba. El vio la cara del chico, y lo miraba de manera seria...

"no puedo hacer mucho. El será mi respaldo" dijo el ángel de manera cansina. Vio como el chico, negó con la cabeza. Y luego le dijo algo que lo dejo sorprendido...

"bien. Entonces, necesitare todo lo que sabes de Vali Lucifer..." Azazael abrió los ojos de manera grande, miro al chico con sorpresa. El ambiente era denso y no se escuchaba nada alrededor suyo. El chico lo miraba de manera impasible, su mente era un tornado de preguntas y dudas. Siguió escuchando la voz del chico...

"Alias el Harkuyuukou. Necesitare tu opinión, de porque ese sujeto busca pelear contra sujetos fuertes, admito que su naturaleza draconica lo hace querer pelear. Sin embargo, no es tan cierto que ser un puto dragón tengas que pelear contra alguien fuerte para probarte. Tiene que haber un antecedente previo para que ese tipo, tenga un rencor o algo que le implique pelear contra sujetos fuertes. Y aunque lo tuviera, me parece una estúpida razón" dijo Issei.

Azazael no estaba en sus cabales, mentalmente hablando; el chico le lanzo una bomba. Estaba seguro que Vali, era su mejor secreto, el más celosamente guardado. Pero allí estaba ese chico, tomando un trago de whisky, relajado y mirándolo con algo de diversión, hablándole de su mayor secreto como si fuera algo cotidiano como el clima...

* * *

En la casa Hyuodou, una mujer de unos 24 años, estaba sentada en el sofá del living, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta principal. Ella miraba de reojo un reloj que había en una pared cercana. Marcaba las 1:48 de la mañana. Ella se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, su rodilla derecha saltaba de manera esporádica. Se retorcía las manos y los dedos. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes, debajo un simple sostén de color negro. La camiseta, era algo corta, le dejaba ver algo de su plano vientre y su ombligo. Además, vestía unos pantaloncillos que dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas, estaba descalza. Ella se sacudió su pelo castaño claro con rizos rojos, con una mano para ordenar un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre su rostro. Volvía a mirar la puerta como si fuera algo más importante el resto de las cosas que tenía que hacer. Ella se sobresaltó ante una mano que se puso en su hombro izquierdo, al girar su cabeza vio a Sona Sitri, que la miraba a ella con una mirada simple.

"Sona-sama..." dijo Isabela de manera algo cohibida...

"tranquila. ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?" Isabela miro a la chica unos segundos y luego le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Vio como le sonrió de manera leve y se sentó a su lado. Isabela devolvió la vista a la puerta y al reloj. 1:50, era la hora. Ella volvió a retorcerse las manos y su rodilla se movía de manera leve.

"¿sabes, Isabela-san? Puedo entender porque estás aquí. Puedo entender tu reacción. Pero no entiendo tu motivo..." Isabela estaba pensativa, por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas, no podía justificarse...

"no lo sé... quizás es una tonta justificación para mí misma. Pero quiero que ese chico este aquí, quiero que llegue a salvo; sobre todo después de haber dicho que se iba reunir con ese ángel caído. Casi temo por la vida de Issei-kun, como si..." Isabela se fue callando, como si perdiera su valentía de hablar...

Sona no perdió el detalle de como llamo a su novio, con ese sufijo que usan las mujeres japonesas para referirse a un chico muy cercano para ella o con cierto vínculo emocional. Tampoco perdió el rastro de como la torre Isabela gano un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas...

"¿como si...?" dijo Sona, como empujándola a que ella continuara hablando. Isabela se mordió el labio, ella ya había hablado, no estaba muy segura como iba reaccionar la chica Sitri. Pero reconoció una cosa, que ella estaba allí para escucharla, no para juzgarla o reprocharle algo. Isabela cerro los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro. Para seguir hablando.

"como si Issei-kun, fuera algo importante para mí. Como si mi vida fuera algo vacía, si él no está conmigo..." Isabela mantuvo los ojos cerrados, lo hacía para evitar verle la cara a la chica, a una de las pocas que la ayudo y que la comprendía. Se sentía como si estuviera robándole algo a la señora de la casa.

Sona por su parte, miraba de manera simple a Isabela. Ella sabía que esto podría pasar, Isabela tenía un leve síndrome de Estocolmo, debido a las reiteradas violaciones que sufrió. Sin embargo, se preguntaba porque parecido reemplazar la figura de Raiser con la de Issei. Como si Issei fuera la fuente de su salvación y su admiración...

"Isabela-san. ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" dijo Sona de manera suave. Ella tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía. Y sobre todo con el tono que ocupaba. Ella vio a Isabela mirarla unos segundos y luego le movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

"quiero que seas sincera contigo misma. Quiero que le digas a mi novio todo. Quiero que él sepa de tu propia boca, el cómo te estas sintiendo en este momento, al esperarlo y ver la puerta cada dos minutos como una chica asustada por algo, o que quizás ella cree que la dejara abandonada..." dijo Sona de manera suave.

Isabela abrió los ojos de manera leve. Luego hablo.

"No puedo" Dijo rápidamente la mujer, como si fuera la primera respuesta rápida…

"¿Por qué no?" Vino la pregunta de Sona.

Isabela se quedó callada unos segundos mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

"Tengo miedo…" Isabela hablaba casi en susurros, como si quisiera que nadie la escuchara. Sona se quedó en silencio escuchándola y viendo sus reacciones. "Miedo a que me vea como algo que perdí la cabeza por él, que solo él me interesa y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…"

Sona escuchó la respuesta de la mujer, reconoció que era algo absurdo, pero sabía que para Isabela era algo normal. Ella habló de manera suave.

"¿Sabes?, mi madre me advirtió de tu comportamiento. Pienso que está mal, pero no soy alguien para juzgarte. Quizás a los debidos traumas que sufriste con ese hijo de puta, tu mente vio a Ise-Kun como tu salvador. Tu visión de los hombres fue volvió algo torcida y asquerosa. Viste a mi novio, como algo más que un simple hombre. Viste a un hombre que quizás no te trata mal, que podría comprenderte y verte a ti como la mujer que eres. No verte como un pedazo de carne o una vagina para usar y desechar después de su uso..." las palabras de Sona eran duras, pero Isabela comprendía lo que quería decirle. "tu mente asocio Ise-kun con tu hombre ideal. Y te aferras a eso, para ser feliz..."

Isabela se mordía los labios en un intento de callarse. Pero sabía que no le convenia quedarse callada.

"lo siento..." dijo de manera suave. "quizás es cierto lo que ud me dice, de que vi a Ise-kun como el hombre que me salvo de la miseria y la desesperación. Quizás es cierto que lo veo a él, como el hombre ideal para mí. A pesar de que es menor que yo, lo respeto, lo admiro y hasta puedo decir que me gusta como es..." dijo Isabela con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

Sona miraba a la mujer de manera seria, ella podría tomar dos decisiones en ese momento: uno prohibirle a Isabela relacionarse con Issei; Dos, podría hacer que Issei la ayudara a ella, de manera progresiva, hasta incluirla en una relación con Issei. Pero hacer eso último, implicaría un trabajo que Issei tenía que hacer durante un buen tiempo.

"Isabela, tal como te dije, no soy alguien para juzgarte. Pero quiero que hagas el esfuerzo de relacionarte con mi novio, que lo conozcas, que sepas de él y lo veas como de verdad es. No te lances a él como si quisieras ahogarlo o quedártelo para ti misma; al final lo que harás es que te perjudiques a ti misma, a las chicas de mi nobleza, a mí y a mi novio. Y eso sería muy triste para todos los que estamos en esta casa..." dijo Sona de manera suave.

Isabela se quedó pensando unos segundos, sabía que la chica tenía razón. Debía ir con cuidado, solo tenía una duda...

"¿cómo me acerco a él, sin que piense algo malo o que estoy haciendo algo incorrecto"

"eso es fácil Isabela-san. Se tu misma. No ocultes nada, dile como te sientes con él, lo que piensas, lo que quieres y conversa con él; ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor veras con otros ojos a mi novio..."

Isabela se quedó sentada allí pensando las palabras de la chica. No sabía que se perdió en esos pensamientos hasta que escucho las palabras de la pelinegra.

"Buenas noches, Isabela-san..." ella vio cómo se levantaba y luego le hablo.

"buenas noches, Sona-sama"

Isabela se quedó de nuevo sola, ella pensaba en todo que hablo con la chica Sitri. Por una parte, reconocía que su pensamiento era algo equivocado, pero ella no eligió ver a ese chico como su salvador; admitió que ese no era el camino y se prometió a si misma que cambiaría, no era algo inmediato, pero iría de a poco; quizás podía pedirle ayuda a la Sona Sitri y las otras chicas. Quizás también podría pedir ayuda con el chico que respetaba, admiraba y quizás le llamaba la atención...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia ese lugar. Allí vio como el chico que ella estaba esperando, entraba de manera tranquila al hogar. Ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él, chocando contra él y abrazándolo con fuerzas. Tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del chico. Ella inhalaba el aroma del chico, la tranquilizaba como nunca, ella sentía el aroma masculino, quizás su antiguo yo se asquearía de oler ese aroma, sobre todo porque le hacía recordar esos traumas.

Pero el aroma del chico era para ella tranquilizadora, no podía describirlo, porque no tenía comparación alguna, pero para ella era algo agradable. Ella se tensó un poco cuando sintió al chico abrazarla, pero inmediatamente se relajó y se quedó allí, no quería que terminara ese momento...

"Isabela-san. ¿Qué te sucede?" a ella no le gustó mucho por como la llamo, pero eso se podría arreglar pronto. Ella decidió hablar con el chico.

"te extrañe... necesitaba asegurarme que llegaras a casa. Que no dejaras a las chicas y a mí, solas y preocupadas por ti..." ella apretó un poco más el agarre.

"¿era necesario quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde?" el tono de Issei era de duda. Ella no detecto nada, que le reprochara o algo así. Ella inhalo aquel aroma, que la tranquilizaba. Y luego hablo...

"necesito hacer esto. Por mí, para sentirme segura y además eres el único hombre en la cual confió y confiare el resto de mi vida. Eres un chico alegre, cálido, inteligente, lindo y varonil..." Issei tenía todos los engranajes funcionando en su cabeza, corrían a mil kilómetros por horas... Isabela, aunque tenía su rostro oculto, estaba segura que tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Isabela..." el tono de voz del chico era uno de tranquilidad. no expresaba nada más. "agradezco tu preocupación. ¿te parece si nos sentamos unos minutos?" Isabela solo afirmo con la cabeza. Ellos caminaron y se sentaron en el mismo sofá donde ella y Sona, habían conversado. Issei se había separado de la mujer, y luego con las manos en los hombros de ella, la miro a la cara unos segundos antes hablarle.

"¿estas más tranquila ahora?" dijo Issei. Vio como Isabela afirmo con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo, pero Issei siguió hablando. "bien. Ahora que nos tranquilizamos, necesito dejarte en claro unas cosas..."

Isabela empezó a pensar que el chico iba a reprocharle su comportamiento infantil. Ella cambio su rostro y pareció perder el color de su cara.

"hay situaciones en la cual necesitare que Uds las chicas se queden atrás. No pretendas averiguar a donde voy y que es lo que voy hacer. Porque te será imposible. Quiero que confíes en mi cuando te digo que volveré y que hay tipos que son de mi confianza para ir a hablar con ellos en privado. No es que quiera aislarlas o hacerlas a un lado. Solo que necesitare esa privacidad"

Isabela miraba al chico, poco a poco, se iba relajando y empezaba a recuperar algo de alegría por estar con el chico...

"entonces, con lo que te acabo de decir. ¿estarás más tranquila si escucha por mi boca o por algunas de las chicas, que tuve ir a otro lado?"

Isabela lo miro unos segundos y luego le sonrió para decirle.

"claro que si Ise-kun. Estaré más tranquila de ahora en adelante..."

"ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme eso de que soy el único hombre, que confiare de ahora en adelante?" dijo Issei mirándola a los ojos. Isabela abrió la boca levemente y luego parecido que su mundo derribaba...

"no es lo que tú crees Ise-kun..." Isabela parecía desesperarse más y más. Ella sintió como el chico le agarro las manos y luego le dijo en voz suave y tranquilizadora...

"relájate Isabela-san. Habla conmigo..." Isabela miro al chico y vio que la miraba sin reproches o con alguna mala mirada. Ella inhalo y luego suspiro para relajarse un poco...

"tú ya sabes lo que me sucedió con los Phoenix. En mi mente quedo la sensación de que nadie podría ayudarme o salvarme. Cuando tú me salvaste de ese infierno, quede prendada de ti como mi salvador y como el hombre de más confianza me da. Descartando a todos los demás hombres que siempre serán unos cerdos y asquerosos pervertidos. Quizás es una excusa barata y estúpida; pero mi integridad física y emocional se engancho a ti..." Issei escuchaba atentamente, espero que ella continuara.

"sé que está mal. Pero entiéndeme Ise-kun, tu eres el único hombre que confiare, por el resto de mi vida; serás el único hombre que me vera en este estado vulnerable, el único que tendrá acceso a mi corazón y el único que podrá escuchar y sentir mis sentimientos..."

"Isabela..." ella se entremedio ante el tono suave que uso el chico con su nombre... "esto es raro, por no decir que está mal. Agradezco tus palabras y tu sinceridad. ¿sabes que no podrás acapararme completamente para ti? ¿sabes que tengo dos mujeres que son importantes para mí?" Isabela miraba al chico y luego le sonrió de manera leve...

"lo sé. Por eso, quiero que me conozcas, quiero que veas tengo en mi corazón. Quiero que veas mis sentimientos. Quiero ser una mujer de confianza para ti, quiero que veas a la verdadera Isabela..." Issei quedo sorprendido por la declaración de la mujer. Y eso era decir poco, Isabela prácticamente se entregó a Issei sin decir "peros" ni "píos" Issei cerró los ojos, y luego soltó un suspiro cansado...

"bien, lo entiendo Isabela-san..." el sintió como la mujer le puso un dedo en sus labios y luego la escucho hablar...

"puedes llamarme Isabela-chan... o como quieras, Ise-kun. Seré muy feliz si me llamas cariñosamente por mi nombre..." Issei había escuchado el tono de anhelo que tenía la mujer.

"lo sé. Pero primero, haremos algo. Nos conoceremos, hablaremos de lo que sea los dos juntos y veremos que tal avanza todo..." Issei vio como la mujer le sonrió y le respondió

"si. Estaré esperando ansiosa esos dias..." Isabela se lanzó a abrazar al chico, y siguió hablando "estaré siempre disponible para ti Ise-kun" Issei sintió como ella se separaba de él, lo miro con una sonrisa muy linda y luego se acercó a su cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se separó de el con la misma sonrisa. Issei miraba todo en silencio...

"gracias por escucharme Ise-kun. Esperare ansiosa esos días cuando hablemos los dos juntos y solos. Buenas noches, Ise-kun..." Issei seguía mirando a la mujer, le dio una leve sonrisa y le contesto.

"Buenas noches, Isabela..." el vio como la mujer camino hacia las escaleras, hasta desaparecer. Issei suspiro de manera cansada. Medito unos minutos allí en silencio, luego subió a su habitación. En su cama estaba Sona, durmiendo tranquilamente, ella llevaba unas bragas de color blanco, y tenía un babydoll hecho con trasparencias color azul claro, debía admitir que se veía muy erótica y deseable. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, mentalmente estaba agotado. El solo se desnudó completamente, se acostó en la cama. El sintió como Sona se acercó a él como por instinto, lo abrazo y luego ella siguió durmiendo. Como si nada le importara. Issei, miro la cara dormida de su novia, sonrió y luego cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **bien, espero que hayan disfrutado...**

 **ahora mi recomendacion... si un IsseixSona. Creo que todos los amantes de IsseixSona, ya lo tienen en su bibliotecas o habran leido algo de esta historia... se trata de:**

 **DxD A Different Direction. de majik7. esta en ingles. tiene 20 cap largos. que valen la pena leer. lo unico malo, es que lleva mas de 8 meses sin actualizar... es una pena, realmente espero que el autor la continue escribiendo...**

 **eso saludos... esperen nuevas novedades. ¿cuando?...**

 **cuando este listo el cap. no antes ni despues...**


	21. Chapter 21

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

(señales de mano)

 **Hola Gusanos... solo decir que lean y releen el cap si hay una parte que no entiendan. para los que son fans y conocedores de High School, se podran imaginar y hilar muchas teorias y otros. Para los no tan fans; bueno creo que podrian releer cap anteriores y se quizas encuentren pistas...**

 **ya no digo nada mas...**

 **Enjoy...**

Cap 21

Siete días habían pasado desde la reunión que Issei tuvo con Azazael. El en persona había explicado la situación a Sona. Decir que ella estaba preocupada era un eufemismo. Ella comenzó a hacer planes y pensar que podría hacer. En esos días, Issei y las otras chicas siguieron entrenando, esos dos guardaron silencio, ya que por mucho que las chicas supieran de esa reunión, no podían hacer mucho, tendrían que montar alguna clase de defensa y esperar lo mejor. Isabela, paso a ser la nueva sensei de Educación Física. Cabe decir que muchos de los chicos de esa escuela, se revolucionaron por la presencia de esa hermosa Sensei. Sobre todo, porque Isabela era de las mostraba como se hacían los ejercicios y hacia demostraciones; obviamente ella tenía una figura envidiable para las otras chicas, lo cual hacia sacar celos a las chicas y los chicos simplemente se volvían locos. Nadie noto el gesto de leve desprecio que hizo la mujer. Además, para ella, solo uno de esos chicos tenía el derecho de verla y hasta tenía el derecho de tocarla.

La relación que ella tenía con Issei, era extraña. En la calle y en el Instituto, eran perfectos conocidos, pero nada más. Pero en el interior de la casa, eran otra cosa. La mujer era alegre, se mostraba más abierta al chico, ellos entrenaban, se decían cosas para mejorar sus técnicas y otros. Isabela no podía pedir nada más, ella estaba feliz, se sentía libre y hasta podría decir que recuperaba la confianza de hablar con las otras chicas de la casa. Ella en la segunda noche, durmió mal, tenía la sensación de que alguien iba a entrar a su dormitorio. Tuvo pesadillas de que Raiser entraba por esa puerta con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa engreída, como si quisiera decirle que no importaba donde ella estuviera, él siempre la encontraría y la usaría a gusto...

Grito y lloro. La primera que llego fue, Meguri. La chica la consoló y le aseguro que nada iba pasarle. Isabela miro levemente hacia la puerta de la habitación y allí vio a las otras chicas; también vio a Issei, le dio una mirada complicada, como si no supiera que hacer. Vio como el chico, le hizo un gesto de que la comprendía y luego dejo que las chicas se hicieran cargo de Isabela.

Isabela sonrió y respiro más tranquila; ella sabía que el chico si se preocupaba por ella. Se sintió alegre y sentía que un pequeño peso de sus hombros se iba.

* * *

Issei iba caminando rumbo al instituto cuando recibió una llamada en su celular.

"Alo" una voz bastante conocida para él, femenina y era simple...

"hola Issei. Necesitamos tu ayuda..." Issei frunció el ceño ante la solicitud.

"¿de quiénes y para quién, Jenny?" respondió Issei

"nosotros te necesitamos. Nuestro objetivo está en exhibición en Paris. Tenemos un plan de 5 personas. No podemos confiar en nadie más..." Issei hacia funcionar su cabeza de manera rápida...

"¿que necesitamos?"

"¿recuerdas que necesitamos una tablilla que se hizo en Sumeria?" Issei abrió los ojos de manera grande. Su mente era un revoltijo. Desde hace varios años, su abuelo, Jenny, Elizabeth y Telemakos; estaban en la búsqueda de esa tablilla. Donde estaban escritos las primeras instrucciones de hacer sellos. Eran la interpretación burda del primer lenguaje usado por los humanos. El lenguaje que Dios le enseño a los humanos, el lenguaje que usa para el uso completo y real de los sellos. Sin embargo, ellos no necesitaban la tablilla para ver las instrucciones; si no que ellos sabían que adentro de esas palabras, que eran sellos, había un pergamino o algo casi tan antiguo, como el primer hombre creado por Dios. Allí adentro esperaban encontrar la solución a su gran problema. Volviendo a la tablilla, se hizo tan codiciada por todo el mundo, ángeles, caídos, demonios, seres mitológicos y otros; querían los secretos de esa tablilla. El problema era que dicha tablilla entro en el ojo de un huracán público; que, si cualquiera de esos seres intentaba robarla, se iba generar un escándalo de proporciones. Al final decidieron dejarlo en paz, hasta que se calmaran las aguas...

"sí... lo recuerdo" dijo Issei.

"este es el momento Issei, la seguridad esta baja. Los seres sobrenaturales, parecen estar concentrados en otras cosas. Sobre todo, por los rumores que corren en Kuoh" Issei gruño en voz baja. "relájate, si todo sale bien, volverás en menos de tres días a Kuoh.

"¿cuándo empezamos?"

"mañana Issei..." Issei miro la pantalla del celular y luego respondió

"en una hora estoy en el aeropuerto de Tokio"

"Elizabeth te está esperando, le avisare que compre los pasajes del avión..."

"¿cuál es el plan?"

"usaremos un método bastante eficaz. 4 distractores, un ladrón y una bomba de uso único. Sin víctimas..." el estrecho un poco los ojos y luego hablo...

"¿dónde me quieres?"

"elige... puedes hacer de distractor o ladrón... tú y Elizabeth son los únicos capacitados para robar en instalaciones de ese tipo"

"prefiero ser distractor..." Issei podía jurar que la mujer tenía una gran sonrisa, desde el otro lado de la línea.

"perfecto. ¿supongo que tus habilidades para manejar una moto siguen intactas?" Issei suspiro de manera cansada.

"sí, todavía sigo siendo bueno..."

"bien. Sera mejor que te apresures. Telemakos, viene desde Alemania. Arakashi está viajando desde Colombia..."

"bien. Adiós. Nos veremos en unas horas..."

Issei caminaba hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Caminaba de paso rápido. Todo tenía que ser rápido. Llego a la puerta, golpeo dos veces y luego escucho la autorización. Allí adentro solo estaba Sona. El recorrido con su mirada toda la sala, no había y no sentía a alguna presencia...

"hola Sona... necesito irme por unos días..." Issei sintió la mirada de su novia, que lo miraba de manera seria...

"¿por qué?"

"necesito reunirme con los otros. Vamos a hacer un trabajo en conjunto. Y eso es raro..."

Un silencio vino en ese segundo. Parecía volverse el ambiente pesado, de manera lenta...

"Jenny me llamo..." dijo Sona. Issei la miraba impasible como si la esperara. Ella suspiro de manera cansada. "no me dio explicaciones de que van hacer, ni porque ni el cómo..."

"créeme Sona-chan. Mientras menos sepas, será lo mejor..." la chica adopto una mirada preocupada, se levantó de su silla, y camino hacia Issei. Ella abrazo al chico por el cuello, acerco su rostro, para luego besar al chico. Issei de manera automática, abrazo a la chica por la cintura y la pego a él. Respondió el beso. Al terminar se miraron unos segundos y ella hablo.

"por favor, no te demores mucho. Estamos ad-portas de que algo suceda..."

"lo sé. Trabajaremos rápido" Issei tomo la iniciativa y beso a la chica...

Al terminar se separaron, Issei hablo.

"¿puedes encargarte de las chicas? Sobre todo, avisarles que volveré en unos días"

"sí, lo hare..." Sona se mordió el labio inferior y luego pregunto "¿podre llamarte por teléfono?" Issei le negó con la cabeza. Ella volvió a preguntar "¿cómo voy a saber de ti?" Issei lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió de manera sencilla, para luego responderle...

"mira las noticias internacionales..." ella elevo una ceja y volvió a preguntar...

"¿qué sección?"

"la sección de robos, crimen organizado e internacional..." Issei le sonrió de manera grande, Sona estaba sorprendida y algo confundida, tanto que sintió el leve beso en los labios de su novio, que lo hizo de manera rápida y fugaz. Para luego salir de la oficina. Ella parpadeaba, tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo, cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la oficina. Hizo un puchero lindo y hablo en voz alta...

"esta me la vas a pagar... Issei Hyuodou..."

* * *

Issei corrió rápidamente a casa, su madre estaba en casa. Ella se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a su hijo llegar...

"¿Issei, que haces acá?"

"lo siento mama. Tengo que salir. Volveré en unos días..." el vio como su madre frunció el ceño y luego hablo

"¿puedo saber adónde vas?" Issei se quedó callado unos segundos y luego hablo

"Francia. En Paris..." ella elevo una ceja y luego espero que su hijo continuara... "voy a reunirme con los otros, es algo grande lo que vamos hacer..."

"¿qué significa eso?" pregunto de manera confusa.

"estamos tras el objeto que el abuelo quería, desde el minuto que fue a dado a conocer al mundo..." la madre se quedó callada unos segundos, Issei podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de su madre, hasta que ella hablo de manera firme y decidida...

"no te demores mucho en volver. Se que tu padre, también te dirá lo mismo, pero no está demás decirte que tengas cuidado..." Issei hizo un gesto afirmativo y luego subió a su habitación.

Él se fue rápido hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio. Específicamente al aeropuerto de Narita. Había encontrado a Elizabeth. Ellos se saludaron y luego se dirigieron al lugar para hacer el check-list, y pasar por policía internacional y todo lo demás. Se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de espera, antes de abordar el avión. Allí se miraron entre ellos, y comenzaron a hablar de dos formas. Mientras hablaban se hacían señas de manos. El idioma que ellos les interesaba era el de manos. Se habían sentado de manera casual, como si fueran dos desconocidos. Issei asumió el papel de un joven curioso y que le interesaba hablar con la peli violeta señorita que estaba al frente. Para los espectadores era ver a dos completos desconocidos, específicamente era ver a un joven muchacho, tratando de engatusar a una linda señorita...

"hola, me llamo Issei. Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo. ¿cierto?" (¿Cuál es el plan?) dijo Issei

"sí, llegamos bien y a tiempo" (llegar a Francia, reunirnos en un pequeño hotel a las afueras de Paris)

"bueno señorita, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?" (¿Jenny hizo el plan?)

"claro que sí, Issei-san. Pregunta con confianza" (si, ella hizo todo el plan. Mientras hablamos, ella está haciendo compras y logística)

"¿cuál es su nombre, bella señorita?" Issei hizo una sonrisa de galán, patentada por el mismo. Aunque se viera como un patán... (¿Qué sabes de ese plan?)

"oh, perdón. Me llamo Elizabeth. Soy de afuera de Japón..." (necesitaremos desviar la atención de la policía y de cualquiera que este vigilando esa tablilla)

"es un gusto conocerte, estoy algo nervioso. Nunca he viajado en avión..." (¿Cómo? Te ha dicho algo Jenny)

"oh tranquilo. No pasa nada. Quizás el movimiento del avión podría asustar. Pero no pasara nada" (ella quiere llamar a la policía, desviarla y hacer que persiga a tres gatos, por diferentes partes de Paris. El cuarto gato, llamara la atención de los más duros y persistentes guardias; sacándolos a pasear. Así el quinto gato, entrara en guarida de los ratones y se robara el queso)

"que bien. Me siento más tranquilo, me toco el asiento B17, supongo que disfrutare de una ventana" (será difícil. Pero no imposible. Quiero ser el gato que se burla de guardias, asumiré a los más duros. ¿Quiénes son?)

"¿en serio? Seremos compañeros de asiento, me toco el B16. Creo que tú y yo, lo pasaremos bien Issei-san" (Jenny dijo que son guardias de elite, lo mejor de lo mejor. Todos humanos, se dice que hay antiguos soldados retirados y expertos en casi todo. También dijo que podría haber seres sobrenaturales)

"¿en serio?, bien espero que mi conversación no sea aburrida. Elizabeth-san" (mercenarios y tipos con entrenamiento riguroso. Espero que no lleguen al uso de balas y otros)

"oh, para nada. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien..." (bueno, se sabe que dejan un contingente adentro. Así que yo tampoco la voy a tener fácil...)

Ambos siguieron conversando como dos que se conocían recién. No hubo más señas de manos.

* * *

Viajar en un Airbus A380, era interesante. Sobre todo, cuando tu acompañante te compro un boleto en primera clase. Con aquel lujo, las 10 horas y media que duró el viaje, no fueron tan eterna. Se uso para dormir, relajarse y pensar en otras cosas. Ambos sabían que apenas aterrizaran tendrían que moverse rápido. Tenían que aprovechar las horas y planificar todo. Para así después descansar, y luego a la noche siguiente hacer el atraco.

El paso y salida del aeropuerto, fue de manera alegre. Ambos, Elizabeth y Issei, se trataban como dos amigos. Tanto así, que compartieron el mismo taxi, que los llevo al hotel. En recepción, se registraron con falsos nombres, además ellos tenían reservas de habitaciones. Issei llego a su habitación, dejo su bolso en la cama, entro al baño para mojarse la cara. Mientras veía su cara atreves del espejo, su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada y tampoco parecía estar reaccionando a los estímulos externos. El tono de mensaje de su celular, lo alerto. Leyó el mensaje y vio que era el numero de una habitación. Salió de manera normal, llevándose el bolso consigo. Al llegar golpeo la puerta, y allí vio a Jenny, que lo hizo pasar. En el interior de la habitación, estaban Telemakos y Arakashi, que observaban un mapa gigante de Paris, que estaba pegado en la muralla. Estaba dividido en 5 Zonas, sombreadas por colores diferentes. Elizabeth estaba leyendo unos documentos.

"gracias por venir tan rápido..." Jenny comenzó hablando. "saben lo importante que es para nosotros obtener la tablilla" vio que los cuatros hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

"bien. Entonces, el plan es simple. Hacemos algo para llamar la atención, de la policía. Luego correremos por la ciudad vuelta loca, con eso la policía no puede cubrir tan fácilmente nuestro objetivo principal" dijo Telemakos mirando el mapa.

"si. Es lo mejor. Nada lo preparara para eso. Sin embargo..." dijo Arakashi mirando a Elizabeth. Ella levanto la cabeza de los documentos y luego hablo de manera seria.

"la policía, reaccionara al nivel de agresividad que le pongamos" Issei miraba el mapa, aquel mapa era el último que tenían el más actualizado. Telemakos, había usado algunos contactos en altas esferas militares de los Estados Unidos para obtener estos mapas. Los puntos claves marcados en el mapa, representaban eso, puntos de cruces, puntos donde ellos podían pasara de una zona a otra. Donde podían abarcar grandes atajos. La gran mayoría de esos atajos, eran pequeños, he allí porque tenían que usar motos.

"¿usaremos bombas, produciremos el mayor desorden posible y luego correremos en círculos?" dijo Issei.

"bueno nosotros correremos en círculos. Tú y Elizabeth tienen otras funciones. Sobre todo, tu Issei..." dijo Jenny.

"bueno si lo dices asi, eso lo entiendo. Pero la seguridad sigue siendo un maldito misterio. Y sabes cuánto odio no saber mucho de las cosas que voy atacar..." dijo Issei de manera seria.

"lo sé. Por eso te digo que te prepares para todo. Incluso si tienes que pelear contra el Hakuryuukou" dijo Jenny de manera seria.

"espera. ¿A ese nivel, puede ser la seguridad de ese nivel...?" dijo Arakashi de manera perpleja...

"no lo sé. Pero es mejor estar preparados..."

"bien, ya sé lo que haré..." dijo Issei. Todos lo miraron como si fuera a decir algo interesante. "entrare pateare las jaulas de todos esos perros rabiosos, me robo a la Mona Lisa, corro de manera lenta, me subo a la moto y huyo del lugar. Y allí entra Elizabeth..." el silencio fue reemplazado por una sonrisa que tenían todos los asistentes de esa sala...

"me gusta. Digo que lo hagamos..." dijo Telemakos con una sonrisa gigante. Jenny y Arakashi sonreían de igual manera. Elizabeth tenía un puchero y el entrecejo fruncido. Issei la miro y le pregunto

"¿porque esa mala cara?" ella le respondió...

"me quitaras mi diversión..." los cuatros restantes se rieron de buena gana del comentario de la mujer...

* * *

Issei miraba de manera impasible el museo. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par de par. Él estaba completamente vestido de negro, a decir verdad, los 5 estaban vestidos de negro completamente. Además, tenían los cascos de motocicletas completamente de negro, hasta el visor era negro. Aquellos cascos estaban equipados con audífonos de escucha radial. La frecuencia radial en el lado Izquierdo era la frecuencia policial; y para el lado derecho tenían la frecuencia que ellos 5 usaban. Usarían un lenguaje que nadie podría entender, ni siquiera los seres sobrenaturales. Era aquel lenguaje que usaban para hacer funcionar sus runas...

Eran las 10 de la mañana. Hacia 15 minutos que la frecuencia radial de la policía era un desastre. El escuchaba todo el ajetreo, había tres motociclistas que habían dejado tres bombas en diferentes partes de Paris, las tres bombas fueron detonadas con segundos de diferencias. Lo peor que encontraban los policías eran que los tres motociclistas, habían disparado armas de fuego contra vehículos y otras cosas. Las alarmas estaban encendidas, las persecuciones eran prioritarias...

Issei camino hacia el museo. El llevaba un tubo donde se transportaban, mapas grandes y otros. Al entrar al museo, con su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, se rompió la piel para sacar sangre. Y dibujo su runa prohibida. Él se acercó hacia el detector de metales, los guardias lo miraban de manera sospechosa...

"¿Señor?, necesito que se saque el casco y deje todo lo tenga en los bolsillos, para hacerle una revisión..." Issei sonreía detrás del casco...

"lo siento. No puedo hacer eso..." el vio la cara del guardia que parecía seria. "aunque ud podría hacerme un favor..." el guardia respondió haciendo una cara de manera dudosa...

"¿podría ud, llamar a todo el personal a este lugar...?" el guardia se sorprendió de lo que le dijo el chico.

Issei agarro por el cuello al guardia y luego le puso una pistola en la sien. El guardia tenía fuerza, se lo reconocía. Pero él era más fuerte...

"¡bien señores! Esto es un asalto. Hagan el favor de reunirse todos los guardias, el resto váyanse..." Issei podía sentir como el guardia peleaba contra él. El solo sonrió y luego hablo de manera normal...

"tranquilo hombre, no podrás sacarte de mí agarre, ni, aunque ocupes todas tus fuerzas..." vio de reojo como el guardia se sorprendió. Además, lo sintió tensarse... "además, tu eres solo una víctima de todo esto..." Issei veía como los guardias se reunían alrededor de él y su rehén. Las alarmas sonaron por todo el lugar.

"bien. Esto es lo que quería..." dijo Issei de manera feliz. Los guardias estaban tensos y apuntaban con armas a Issei de todas direcciones. Issei susurro su palabra, y vio como hilos finos de color negro, viajaban en todas direcciones. Él sonrió de manera irónica y luego dijo

"bien señores, gracias por su cooperación. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero encontrarme con los verdaderos guardias..." los hombres parecían extrañados de la declaración del chico.

Issei sonrió detrás de su casco, cuando vio el espectáculo que había al frente suyo. Todos los guardias, se agacharon y dejaron sus armas en el suelo. Todos tenían una cara de estupefactos y de sorpresa genuina. Luego vio como los guardias empezaron a golpearse entre ellos, como si fueran una pelea callejera. El guardia que estaba de rehén miraba todo con sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta, que su secuestrador lo había soltado, ahora lo miraba de frente. El intento moverse, pero no podía, estaba asustado. No podía entender nada. El chico le hablo, mientras le quitaba una llave electrónica.

"dime algo... ¿Rennier o Beston? ¿Quién está de turno hoy día?" el hombre abrió los ojos de manera grande, se preguntaba como conocía a los jefes de seguridad del museo. El no dijo nada. Pero podía sentir la mirada intensa que el tipo de negro le hacía.

"no tengo tiempo para esto..." dijo el chico. El guardia se comenzó a mover en contra de su voluntad hacia una pared. El apoyo ambas manos en la muralla. Él estaba sorprendido, su cuerpo se movía solo. Luego hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, luego su cabeza se movió hacia adelante con fuerzas. El golpe fue lo último que sintió...

Issei veía como el guardia caía al suelo. Todos los guardias estaban en el suelo, magullados, con sangre saliendo de sus bocas, narices, ojos hinchados. Issei corrió hacia la galería donde estaban aquellas obras. Encontró el famoso cuadro. Era una hermosura. Una verdadera obra de arte. Estaba protegida por una especie de caja de vidrio. Issei sabía que ese vidrio era balístico, de la más alta calidad. Estaba seguro que había cámaras mirándolo todo. Él sonrió. Saco un objeto del bolsillo superior de la chaqueta de cuero negro. Parecía un lápiz común y corriente. Pero Issei sabía que era otra cosa. Era un metal hecho en el inframundo, de igual características, tanto de densidad como dureza del diamante. La punta era la parte más afilada de ese objeto, y estaba reforzada. Funcionaba como un verdadero punzón de alta resistencia... pero para romper un vidro de esas características era necesaria una fuerza grande. Bueno ser un demonio, lo ayudaba.

Estaba seguro que iba producir una verdadera conmoción, a los que estaban vigilando las cámaras, y a los que verían las cámaras en un futuro no muy lejano. El punzón, rompió aquel vidrio balístico como si tratase de una simple lamina de vidrio. Issei, agarro el cuadro de la Mona Lisa, y lo saco del marco. Con sumo cuidado, lo enrollo, y lo guardo en el tubo que funcionaba como porta documento que llevaba consigo...

Issei escuchaba el desastre que había en la frecuencia radial. Jenny era la más producía desastres, Telemakos corría por una autopista a velocidades altas. Arakashi, parecía estar burlándose de la policía, escapando por pasajes muy pequeños, solo podía circular una moto por esos pasajes. Sonrió de manera grande y luego escucho los pasos de muchos hombres que se acercaban a él. Se levanto y luego encaro a los otros. Lo primero que vio, fueron unos 5 hombres armados con fusiles de guerra. Además, llevaban pistolas de las pistoleras. Esos tipos no eran baratos, pero el museo tenia los recursos para solventar un pequeño ejército de esos tipos.

"¿caballeros? ¿Qué los retraso?" dijo Issei de manera alegre. Él sonrió detrás del casco cuando vio el gesto de incomodidad que hizo uno de esos hombres. Nadie dijo nada, parecían atentos, y Issei sabía que esos tipos disparan primero y luego preguntan. Issei estaba relajado, miraba todo de una manera casi distraída, el decidido volver hablar...

"bueno, se me acaba el tiempo..." el escucho que la policía venia al museo, eran un pequeño contingente; además, al decir eso vio como los hombres se tensaba más.

"¡ALTO! ¡NO SE MUEVA...! ¡ESTA BAJO ARRESTO!" grito un hombre. Parecía ser el más viejo...

"¿en serio? ¿estoy bajo arresto? No será que estas fanfarroneando, ninguno tiene la autorización para arrestarme. Todos son militares retirados o a punto de hacerlo. Además, no van a disparar, sobre todo porque tengo en mi la obra de arte. Por lo tanto, si me disparan corren el riesgo de dañar la obra de arte de manera irremediable. Creo que lo único que hacen es ganar tiempo..." Issei hablaba de manera normal, relajada y había un deje de diversión... el siguió hablando...

"¿Entonces caballeros? ¿Cómo quieren hacer esto?" el vio como los hombres más jóvenes se tensaban y parecían pensar... Issei siguió hablando "¿o quizás prefieren hablar con los puños, mientras nos movemos a otra parte?" Issei espero, vio como nadie decía ni hacia algo. El solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Escucho el grito...

"¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡estas Arrestado!" Issei siguió caminando, sin que le preocupara eso. El sintió como uno de ellos corrió hacia él, lo agarro del hombro y de la mano derecha e intento hacerle una llave. Issei solo puso algo de fuerza en brazo y luego devolvió la vista al hombre que quiso detenerlo. Dijo de manera feliz...

"ah, entonces decidieron moverse. Bien, me gusta una buena pelea..." el hombre que lo había agarrado vio como el casco de motocicleta se acercaba a su cara. Los demás hombres escucharon el ruido algo quebrándose y el grito de dolor de su compañero. Aquel sujeto comenzó a correr hacia ellos, la pelea era una de 4 contra uno. Ellos conocían diferentes estilos de artes marciales, pero aquel sujeto, esquivaba o desviaba sus golpes de manera magistral. Además, el tipo los golpeaba con fuerzas. Ninguno de ellos podía entender, que dicho sujeto los estuviera usando como muñecos de práctica. Aquella pelea fue brutal, para un solo lado, el hombre cubierto de negro, miraba a uno de los guardias que estaba arrodillado, mirando como los otros 4 guardias estaban inconscientes. Y luego hablo con voz monótona...

"si quieren recuperar la obra, saquen a toda la caballería que tienen aquí. Los espero afuera, daremos un lindo paseo por Paris..." estuvo seguro que le escucharon el tono juguetón que uso. El guardia restante se llevó la mano a su radio y empezó a pedir refuerzos, de manera desesperada. Se escucho la respuesta rápida y que aguantara algunos minutos...

"gracias por su cooperación" escucho el guardia, luego sintió un golpe en la nuca, y luego nada más...

Issei se levantaba y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Tenía que hacerlo así, un teatro o un espectáculo; para la masa de vigilantes y otros. Salió por la puerta principal y allí estaba su moto. Mientras caminaba escucho como se acercaban las sirenas de la policía. Además, por el otro lado vio cómo se acercaban camionetas de alta gama, todas de color negro con vidrios polarizados. Issei se subió rápido a la moto y la hizo andar. Acelero y empezó la persecución por las calles de Paris. La policía y los otros autos comenzaron a perseguir la moto. Issei esquivaba a altas velocidades, autos, obstáculos y otros. Mientras de reojo miraba los espejos, para asegurarse de sus perseguidores. La frecuencia radial de la Policía, hablaba de cuatro motociclistas haciendo desordenes, lo que no comprendían era porque los motociclistas parecían estar relacionados entre sí. Cuando se corrió el aviso que "una" importante obra de arte fue robada por uno de esos motociclistas, la presión sobre los cuatros se incrementó; se autorizó el uso de fuerza no-letal para derribar y arrestar a los 4 instigadores, también se autorizó el uso de elementos como bandas de clavos, choques a las motos y otros...

"Bien la cosa se volvió loca... llego la hora de ponerse serios..." escucho Issei en el auricular derecho. Era la voz de Arakashi...

Issei, miraba la calle por donde iba, tenía que salir, hacia otras partes de Paris. Uso un pequeño atajo, que lo llevo hacia una calle que era perpendicular a una de las grandes autopistas. Aquel atajo, era estrecho solo pasaba una moto...

La policía, comenzó a comunicar que los motoristas debían vivir y conocer Paris. Las razones, eran que los 4 motoristas conocían muy bien las calles, sabían por dónde meterse, sabían atajos, sabían de cosas que incluso eran nuevas. Las comunicaciones fueron, una fuente de información para los 5. una voz femenina en su auricular derecho le dio el aviso que estaba esperando, pero solo era el inicio de toda la persecución.

* * *

"estoy entrando por la puerta lateral..." Elizabeth dijo eso, porque sabía que adentro no iba tener mucha recepción. Con aquel aviso, la principal operación había comenzado. Ella entro al museo, por una puerta lateral. Iba vestía igual que los demás, toda de negro, y con un casco de motociclista igual a los otros. Adentro no vio a persona alguna, ella sabía que era falso, adentro todavía quedaba un pequeño contingente de guardias, armados y alertas.

Jenny y los otros, habían estado de acuerdo que Issei o ella; eran los mejores para entrar a instalaciones de este tipo; y saquearlo como si nada. De Issei era comprensible, él era bueno escondiéndose en lugares, tenía su runa prohibida, con aquella runa todo el complejo estaba a su merced; además tenía estadísticas más elevadas por ser un demonio, su entrenamiento, su inteligencia y sobre todo su forma de hacer las cosas.

Ella tenía muchas cosas de Issei, era quizás la más débil físicamente de los 5. Jenny era una Dhamphir, Issei tenía el guantelete y era un demonio, Telemakos era descendiente de un héroe, ya de por si era fuerte; Arakashi, tenía una condición especial, que lo hacía tan fuerte como Jenny. ¿ella?, una simple humana, con inteligencia, altas capacidades mágicas y un Sacred gear un tanto especial. Ella iba a usarlo y mucho...

Ella descendió a los niveles inferiores, allí estaba lo que estaba buscando. Aquella tablilla era grande y eran diferentes. Ella estaba buscando una en especial, era una tabla hecha en piedra, marcada y lisa. Además, el tamaño de dicha tablilla era de unos 8 centímetros de alto, por unos 6 cm de ancho. Tenía forma de cilindro. Era fácil guárdala y llevársela. Al llegar a la bodega de dicho museo, era como todos los museos, ordenada y con muchas cajas y otros almacenados en Racks. En los pasillos vio al último contingente de guardias. Ella sonrió, ella cerro los ojos y se concentró en su Sacred Gear.

A la altura de su cuello apareció una joya, parecía tener la forma de un ojo, parecía ser una gargantilla que estaba adosada a su cuello. Era de color verde Jade, parecía brillar levemente. Lo más tétrico, era que el ojo, era eso un ojo que parecía moverse en aquel lugar, como si el en cuello habría una órbita ocular y el ojo se movía de manera errática, mirándolo todo...

 _Oculus Fallit,_ era el Sacred Gear de Elizabeth. La traducción visceral era "el ojo que engaña". Algunos lo conocen como el ojo ilusorio, el ojo maldito, el ojo de las ilusiones y el ojo que te esconde.

Esa sacred Gear era considerada una de nivel medio, en su estado de Balance Breaker es considerada una de nivel alto; eso se debe a que era uno de los pocos Sacred Gears que tenía muchas subespecies de Balance Breaker. La habilidad principal de ese Sacred gear, es que el usuario puede engañar a los que lo rodean, "haciéndose" invisible. No es que se haga invisible, si no que el Sacred Gear, envía señales erráticas al cerebro de la víctima, borrando la presencia visual del portador. Obviamente, depende mucho del nivel del usuario, es a cuantas personas puedes afectar.

En su estado balance Breaker, alterara la realidad completa que percibe la víctima. Ella lo ha usado para hacer que sus víctimas crean que objetos que son imposibles de doblar, se vean como que se doblan como si fueran plastilina. A veces ha cambiado la realidad, donde hace ver a los otros, cosas que no están allí. La subespecie más peligrosa que Elizabeth ha logrado, es una donde la realidad la altera a un nivel que no solo lo que se ve, se vea alterado; si no que el Sacred Gear también, interfiere o "juega" con las señales del cerebro, haciendo que "sienta", "que huela", "que duela" e incluso que "sienta la muerte por unos segundos".

Era simple simples juegos mentales, pero existe una cosa que es cierta, el poder de la mente esta sobre el poder del cuerpo; si tu mente cree que te estas desangrando, tu cuerpo asumirá que estas desangrando, aunque no tengas una herida evidente...

Elizabeth, caminaba de manera lenta por entremedio de los pasillos. Ella sabía que no podía jugar a las escondidas, sobre todo porque la gente que miraban las cámaras, la podían ver. Ellos se comunicaban con los guardias. Pero ella tenía trucos bajo la manga. Los guardias que estaban al frente de ella, miraban a todas partes, como si estuvieran confundidos. Ella estaba alterada la realidad. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el pasillo del lado...

"¡QUITENMELOS! ¡NO…! ¡MUERAN BESTIAS INMUNDAS!" aquel grito era seguido por ráfagas de disparos. Elizabeth miraba de reojo al tipo, ella modifico lo que le lanzo a ese sujeto. Ella sonrió cuando hizo aparecer una montaña de ratas, se movía contra el pobre tipo, ella se aseguró que todas las ratas, lo vieran a él, la luz reflejadas en sus ojos, hacia más tétrica la imagen; una cosa grande, llena de ratas moviéndose hacia ti como si se tratara de una bola viviente que se acercaba a ti, además el pobre tipo escuchaba los chillidos de las ratas.

"¡¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?!" escucho un segundo grito detrás de ella. Ella se giró un poco y a unos 15 metros de ella, había un tipo arrodillado llorando como un bebe, tenía las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. La cara que tenía estaba torcida entre la desesperación y la tristeza...

Ella siguió caminando de manera tranquila, con su mirada buscaba la caja que estaba buscando. Lo había conseguido con facilidad. Ella sonrió, y luego al abrirla vio que la tablilla que estaba buscando estaba muy bien cuidada, además estaba envuelta en una especie de plástico, ella con cuidado lo saco para verla con mayor detenimiento. En sus manos tenía lo que runisticos estaban buscando desde hace varios años. Ella comenzó a tocar aquella línea que estaban hundidas en la piedra, ella sonreía como una niña; podía ver claramente el significado de esas figuras y líneas. Ella comenzó a leerlo casi en un susurro...

" _ **Anckatill troiss Kiöli gbuij ~rju"**_

Aquí yace el primero que murió

" _ **Anckatill frill gägla bdiufri"**_

Aquí duerme lo perdonado

" _ **Anckatill troitris hi~freyfi vutral"**_

Aquí yace la primera lagrima del mundo

" _ **freyfi inhss juls thïes iss rok thïes"**_

Lagrima del "yo soy el que soy"

Elizabeth miro por unos segundos lo que tenía en sus manos. Tantos años buscando esto, tanto tiempo perdido y malgastado; derramo una lagrima por aquellos asesinados por ser runisticos. Asesinados brutalmente, descuartizados y llenos de dolor. Aun recordaba ese día. Era una niña, su maestra se había ocultado con ella. Lo vio todo, vio como ese hombre maldito, degolló a su madre, empalo con una espada a su padre; y lo peor, vio como quemo vivo a su hermanito de apenas unos meses de nacido. Su familia fue la última, que ese hombre asesino...

Ella se guardó el objeto en un bolsillo de su chaqueta interior y comenzó a salir. Su misión estaba lista. Tenía que avisar a los otros y reunirse en el punto acordado...

* * *

Issei estaba sonriendo, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, lo tenía eufórico y muy atento a todo. Arriba suyo tenía helicópteros, los cuatros empezaron a jugar a la posta con el tubo que tenía la pintura guardada. Con aquella acción, dejaron en claro para las autoridades, que los motociclistas eran socios. El primer cruce ocurrió en plena autopista, Issei y Telemakos, se miraron un segundo, le dio el tubo, Issei siguió andando por la autopista, Telemakos salió en la salida más cercana.

Atrás de ellos había una columna grande de autos policiales y otros. Todos persiguiéndolos. El ruido de las balizas, las advertencias dichas por el auto parlantes, fueron ignoradas. El simplemente acelero más. 130 Km/h era velocidad mínima que iba Issei. Sus perseguidores estaban preocupados, eso se hacía notar en la frecuencia radial; hablaban de que tuvieran cuidado con los motociclistas, parecían estar de alguna manera comunicados. Issei y los otros; sonreían como locos. Ellos todo el tiempo hablaron en aquel idioma conocido por ellos.

Se rieron más cuando escuchaban por la frecuencia radial de la policía; del "fracaso" de no poder entender que decían...

"Voy saliendo del museo..." la voz de Elizabeth se escuchó.

Issei abrió los ojos de manera leve, luego frunció un poco el ceño. Tenían que terminarlo. Cada uno de ellos sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Issei, tenía que salir, el problema era que la policía había bloqueado todas las salidas, además más adelante había un atochamiento de vehículos. Issei no lo pensó mucho, tenía que traspasar al otro lado, de la autopista. Vio que había convenientemente una especie de rampa que lo hacía saltar hacia el otro lado. Acelero a fondo. Escuchaba las alertas de la policía y la desesperación de ver como aquel motociclista aceleraba a fondo. Aquel pequeño salto, fue suficiente para traspasar las barreras. Se produjo un silencio radial. Era como si no creyeran lo que acababa de producirse. la central preguntaba que paso; Issei continuo hasta la salida. Allí escucho como la policía relataba que aquel motociclista que iba en la autopista, escapo "saltando" por la barrera y saliendo por otro lado de la autopista. Issei, comenzó a maniobrar para perder a la policía. Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, la policía perseguía a los 5 motociclista de manera sistemática y habían empezado a hacer una estrategia de pinzas, cerrando el paso por las dos partes; él sabía que los otros tenían formas de sacarse la presión de encima. El también; había llegado a un edificio que parecía ser un lugar donde se estacionaban autos. El entro allí, había escuchado por la radio policial que ordenaban el cierre total de aquel edificio, con equipo antiterroristas y otros. El descendió hacia los niveles inferiores. Él estaba buscando una parte bien específica, sonrió cuando la encontró. Dejo la moto abandonada, no sin antes dejar un pequeño regalo en la moto.

"es triste dejar esta linda maquina aquí..." dijo con algo de pena Issei por la radio. Para que los otros lo escucharan

"no pienses en eso" dijo Elizabeth

"Issei, deja todo y vete al punto de encuentro..." dijo Telemakos

"lo sé. No se demoren mucho"

"voy entrando al parque..." dijo Arakashi

"yo voy llegando a la casona de Grille" dijo Jenny.

"bien. Elizabeth, ¿todo bien?"

"sí, veo el edificio corporativo en el barrio financiero..."

Issei miro el rejal, eran casi 1 de la tarde. Habían perdido toda la mañana en eso. Pero valió la pena todo el tiempo invertido. La diferencia horaria era de +8 horas con respecto a Japón, allá debían ser las 9 de la noche de ese mismo día; él sonrió para sí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta que era lo más probable que las chicas iban a reprocharle lo que él hizo. Solo esperaba que el anuncio de Azazael no se cumpliera en su ausencia. El saco de su mente aquellos pensamientos, él se metió en el sistema de alcantarillado, por allí cerca estaba la antigua red de túneles que uso la resistencia francesa durante la segunda guerra mundial. Aquel túnel, era uno que las autoridades, todavía no sabían, o simplemente hicieron la vista gorda. Issei lo iba usar para escapar, sobre todo después de ver que el edificio estaba completamente rodeado...

* * *

Sona estaba algo preocupada. Tsubaki y Reya, estaban curando a Irina Shidou, en un salón especial que tenía cerca de su antigua casa. Antes habían recibido los ataques de Freed Sellzen, donde Kiba Yuuto, parecía desaparecido, buscando una antigua venganza. Rias comento que trato de ayudarlo, pero Saji y Koneko, lo habían ayudado.

Lo preocupante fue que ella fue la primera que vio a las dos exorcistas, Irina y Xenovia. Ellas habían llegado a la casa, ella se preguntaba que hacían esas dos acá. La que ayudo mucho fue su suegra, ya que la peli castaña era una antigua amiga de su novio. Estaba segura que esas dos, sabían de sus identidades verdaderas; todo se aclaró cuando al terminar esa reunión, la peli azulada Xenovia dijo sin pelos en la lengua que se iban a reunir con ella y la Gremory. Ella sintió escalofríos al tratar de ver que armas tenían, porque parecía demasiado evidente, lo que llevaban en las espaldas.

El día siguiente, fue algo que no se esperaba, parecía que las cosas se salían de su control, Kiba y los otros habían peleado con el sacerdote loco. Había aparecido Valper Galillei. Kiba volvió a desaparecer, luego Saji y Koneko hicieron equipo con las exorcistas, para buscar a las espadas...

Ella lo encontró un estúpido movimiento. Pero no podía controlar esas piezas. Rias la había llamado para que la ayudara. Cuando llego donde Rias, se encontró con la sorpresa que Kiba seguía desaparecido, el grupo Gremory se había enfrentado contra una Excalibur reformada. Además, hizo su aparición Kokabiel, aquel ángel caído. Issei seguía desaparecido. Pero lo que le dio más rabia e impotencia eran las palabras del caído Kokabiel.

"¿entonces donde esta ese Sekiryuutei? ¿Había escuchado rumores que estaba en esta inmunda ciudad? ¿acaso es un cobarde? Jajajajaja, había escuchado un rumor que era alguien valiente y que no hacia atrás..." Sona apretó con rabia la mandíbula, se estaban burlando de su novio, ella no iba permitir eso. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro la hizo darse cuenta de algo, ella miro a la dueña de esa mano y era su Reina, vio que le negó con la cabeza de manera sutil. Ella inspiro para tranquilizarse un poco.

Kokabiel al no obtener respuesta, dijo de manera alegre...

"bueno, bueno. Que tenemos aquí, a las herederas Gremory y Sitri..." el tono que usaba era uno juguetón y alegre. "quiero que vengan sus hermanos, quiero una buena pelea... les doy 24 horas..."

Con aquellas palabras el caído se fue. Dejando caer la amiga de infancia de Issei. Ella decidió curarla, más como un favor de novio, ya que ella no podía dejar a esa chica allí sin recibir atención.

Eso la lleva a donde se encontraba en ese momento. En la habitación de su novio, viendo la televisión; tratando de ver qué fue lo que hizo y adonde fue el dueño de esa habitación. Además, tenía un laptop, revisando las noticas. Ella encontró algo muy curioso, que habían robado una obra muy importante desde un museo de Paris. Se decía que los ladrones eran expertos y muy profesionales. No dieron más información. Ella no encontró algo más que le llamara la atención, en ese minuto, parecía que toda la atención del mundo estaba centrada en Paris.

Parecía una coincidencia demasiado grande, todo el mundo humano se centra en el Paris, y por mientras en Kuoh, Japón. Hay un escenario listo y dispuesto para explotar en sus caras, con una posible guerra que podría tener consecuencias más catastróficas que el robo de una pieza de arte...

Ella estaba cansada, no quería más. Ella apago la televisan, cerro el Laptop; se desnudó allí mismo, dejándose solo las bragas. Ella busco una camiseta de su novio, que estaba en el cesto de ropa sucia, a ella le daba lo mismo, encontró una blanca con una imagen de un Pac-man Amarillo. Ella se la llevo a la nariz y era de su novio, ella sin ningún tipo de complejos, se la coloco; dejándola con aquella camiseta demasiado grande para ella; la cubría casi completamente. Por la parte de abajo funcionaba como una minifalda muy cortita, bastaba con que levantara los brazos y se podían ver sus bragas. A ella no le importaba eso, solo que en aquella camiseta estaba el olor de su novio. Se acostó en el lado de Issei, quería sentirlo, quería que aquel lugar donde estuvo su novio la cobijara y le diera algo del calor residual, que ella imaginaba que estaba allí. Ella lentamente cerraba los ojos, quería despertar y lo primero que viera fueran aquella cara y esos ojos, de cual ella estaba enamorada. Quería y deseaba que él estuviera allí, no lejos de ella...

* * *

Issei y otros estaban reunidos, hacía unos minutos que todos se habían cambiado, Jenny había devuelto la obra la mona lisa en un lugar bastante seguro; se sabía que dicho lugar iba asegurarse que la obra volviera a su lugar. Ahora estaban los 5 mirando la tablilla con ojos de estudio.

"¿entonces? ¿cómo hacemos esto?"

"es algo loco que allí adentro este esa cosa. Si lo que dice es cierto, Issei y Jenny no pueden tocarlo" dijo Arakashi.

"lo sé, suena loco que allí este esa lagrima. Con aquella cosa podemos sellar lo que sea, incluso a un dios" dijo Telemakos.

"a veces pienso que mi abuelo, tenía el don de la premonición" dijo Issei.

"más que un don, tenía la idea clara de lo que ese hombre quería hacer. Con este objeto, queda más que claro que las preparaciones están listas" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿saben? Ese hombre no sabrá que lo golpeo. Cuando sea el momento, más se dará cuenta que todo lo hizo fue una basura" dijo Arakashi

"creo que nunca se dará cuenta..." dijo Telemakos sonriendo de manera grande. Él podía ver las sonrisas de los otros. Era casi tan grande como la de él.

"¿quién se lo llevara?" dijo Issei.

"yo me lo llevare..." dijo Elizabeth. Los otros la miraron y luego se lo entregaron a ella.

Un silencio vino a caer a ese lugar. No había que hacer nada más ese lugar. Todo estaba listo, no había mucho más que podían hacer. Y si lo había, ellos mismos tenían que ponerse al corriente por su propio camino.

"bueno, ha sido un placer. Nos encontraremos en una nueva ocasión" dijo Issei.

"ten cuidado Issei. Es posible que te encuentres con el blanco..." dijo Jenny.

"lo sé" dijo Issei. Mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba del lugar. Su próximo destino, el aeropuerto de Paris.

* * *

Él estaba preocupado, 10 hora y media de viaje, eran mucho tiempo. Por suerte encontró un vuelo a las 5 y media de la mañana. Lo que iba llegar a Japón como a las 7 de la tarde. Todo, parecía estar bien, esperaba que el ángel caído no atacara todavía. Aunque igual sospechaba que algo grande se iba encontrar.

El viaje en sí, fue algo tranquilo, se dedicó a dormir y meditar en sus asuntos. Salir de Francia fue algo complicado, ya que la policía estaba alerta por posibles sospechosos; nunca relacionaron a un muchacho con esos ladrones. La llegada a Japón fue dentro del tiempo que él había estimado. Camino de manera rápida para tomar un tren que lo llevara a Kuoh. No tenía ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo y menos con una amenaza que podría estar presente...

La llegada a Kuoh fue extraña. Sentía algo en aire, lo sabía. Además, su compañero desde hacía unos momentos parecía silencioso. Como si el también santera algo grande...

 _¿Qué te sucede amigo?_ Ddraig no respondió de inmediato, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Issei iba a hablar nuevamente pero el Dragon hablo de manera cautelosa. **{es complicado...}** Issei antes había escuchado a Ddraig silencioso y preocupado, no sabía que esperar.

 _Explícate..._ el esperaba la respuesta. **{él está cerca... lo siento cerca. Como si estuviera esperando}**

Issei vio una cúpula de energía que rodeaba el Instituto. Reconoció aquella cúpula de energía como una de defensa, para contener algo adentro sin que los de afuera se sintieran preocupados. El abrió los ojos cuando vio como desde el cielo, descendía una luz brillante y blanca. Vio como traspaso con facilidad la barrera hecha, rompiéndose como si fuera un cristal. Issei suspiro de manera cansada, cerro los ojos unos segundos, luego al abrirlos comenzó a rodearse de su aura roja...

 **!Balance Breaker: Boosted gear scale mail¡** fue el sonido de aquella voz llena de poder y autoridad. Ddraig miraba todo de manera complicada y luego dijo en voz alta...

 **[y así empieza el nuevo encuentro con mi rival]**

* * *

Kiba tenía una mirada complicada, estaba preocupado. Habían evitado la fusión de las Excalibur. Había destruido un fragmento. Había conseguido su Balance Breaker. Habían eliminado a tres cancerberos, esos perros del infierno aparecieron como algo que no se esperaban de ese sujeto. Él y su grupo estaban agotados físicamente. Pero lo que era peor, eran las caras sorpresa e incredulidad que tenían Asia y Xenovia. La noticia de que el Dios bíblico estaba muerto, fue un golpe duro para ellas, los otros no estaban mejor. Ellos eran muy pocos, a pesar de que Sona Sitri y Isabela los habían ayudado a pelear. Kiba se preguntaba como Sona, no parecía afectada con la noticia que Dios estaba muerto, él no podía entenderlo. La risa del Caído resonaba en el lugar como si fuera algo muy chistoso.

Todo escucharon el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Todos miraron hacia arriba, y vieron como el escudo se rompía. Aquella luz blanca fue algo que les llamó la atención. El grito de Kokabiel parecido sacarlos a todos del trance...

"¡TU! ¡¿qué haces acá?!"

El sujeto de armadura blanca parecía no responder, Kokabiel miraba con furia al sujeto. Debajo de ellos, los otros miraban de manera atenta la interacción de esos dos tipos. Uno tan peligroso, como para matarlos con un simple movimiento de muñeca y el otro desconocían su poder, pero el hecho que estuviera con la armadura blanca y gemas azules, lo hizo ser un sujeto de cuidado...

Rias y los otros estaban preocupados. No sabían nada de ese sujeto. Rias miraba de reojo que opciones tenían, además vio como las chicas del grupo de su amiga se acercaban a ellos, queriendo prestar algo de ayuda. Hasta que sintió algo en aire. Se volvía más y más pesado, denso. Era algo que le daba miedo, no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba asustada; ese cambio de aire se sintió como si dos seres se miraran con evidente estado de competencia, eran seres que ella ni siquiera les llegaba a las suelas de sus zapatos. Ella escucho el sonido de su amiga Sona, era una de desesperación y miedo...

"No…" Rias miro como las que estaban cerca de ellas también pusieron caras de preocupación y miedo. Ella giro la vista hacia lo que estaban mirando y allí se congelo...

Kokabiel pocas veces sintió emoción por algo, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo de emoción. Lo que estaba presenciando era digno de algo de alta gama de las peleas. Él no podía estar más contento, si esos dos peleaban aquí iban a hacer la tarea por él.

Frente a frente, estaban dos sujetos ataviados en armaduras, una blanca y otra roja. Ambos emanaban sus auras, cada una de esas dispuestas a no ceder ante la otra. La fricción de esas auras, genero chispas. Ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno de ellos hizo algo. Se miraban entre ellos, queriéndose analizarse y ver que podían hacer el otro.

 **[Ddraig...]** las gemas azules brillaron cuando se escuchó la voz del Vanishing Dragon...

 **[Albion...]** respondió el dragón gales

 **[veo que estás listo...]**

 **[si. Tú también lo estas]**

Un silencio reinaba allí. Era algo surrealista. Kokabiel estaba fascinado con lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. La emoción corría por sus venas. Sonreía como un loco, casi parecía un mal chiste. Abajo los jóvenes estudiantes, tenían caras mezcladas. Algunos eran sorpresa e incredulidad. Otros, miraban con miedo aquella escena morbosa. Dos tipos, que se sabía, que podían e iban asesinarse entre sí, y un ángel caído que parecía mirarlo todo como si fuera un árbitro de peleas.

 **[esto es extraño]** dijo Albion. Todo el mundo parecido darse cuenta de lo que dijo el dragón blanco. Incluso escucharon el tono de duda e interrogante. **[¿Qué sucedió? Ddraig. Siento tus ganas de pelear, tu deseo de lucha; pero es extraño, como si estuviera dirigido hacia otro ser mucho más peligroso que nosotros dos juntos...]**

Aquella declaración de Albion fue un Blade de agua fría, para todos. Incluso Kokabiel, parecido quedarse estupefacto, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar...

 **[y razón no te falta, Albion. Mi portador, busca a un sujeto muy especial para matarlo. Y no hace falta decirte que no es tu portador...]**

Kokabiel, parpadeaba de manera lenta como si no creyera nada de lo que estaba escuchando. El hablo de manera furiosa...

"¡¿qué están esperando?! Empiecen a golpearse y a matarse entre Uds. Malditas lagartijas inmundas"

El ángel Caído, trago saliva de manera sorpresiva y con algo de miedo. Vio como ambos sujetos lo miraban con una mirada fría desde aquellas joyas, verdes y azules. Ambas despedían un brillo que parecía traspasarle el alma, dejándolo nervioso y muy asustado...

"¿T **e** i **m** p **o** r **t** a, **q** u **e** v **a** y **a** p **r** i **m** e **r** o?" dijo Issei con una voz mezclada con la de Ddraig y la suya... mientras apuntaba con un pulgar al ángel Caído...

Vio que el Harkuryuukou elevo los hombros y negó con la cabeza...

"para nada..." Issei escucho con cuidado el tono de voz. Era joven como el, masculino, tenía un ligero tono de orgullo y seguridad de sí mismo.

Kokabiel, miraba con una mezcla de anticipación, miedo y sorpresa. Lo que se estaba desarrollando. No pudo seguir admirando lo que veía, un dolor agudo en su abdomen, que le saco el aire, casi lo hizo vomitar y más encima le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones. Vio al Sekiryuutei, pegado a él, vio que una mano roja se había enterrado en su abdomen con fuerzas. No pudo ni siquiera respirar, ya que sintió que algo le golpeaba la mejilla con suficiente fuerza, como para arrancarle la cabeza. El golpe lo hizo volar en la dirección del golpe. Lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, y quedar boca abajo. El seguía preguntándose qué pasaba. No pudo decir ni pensar más, ya que sintió como alguien le arrancaba dos alas de su espalda. El sentía aquel dolor agonizante, además sentía como el sujeto que le estaba arrancando las alas, tenía puesto sobre el a nivel de la espalda un pie, lo que hacía fuerzas para que él no se levantara. Fue un dolor indescriptible...

Sona miraba todo de manera cuidadosa. Estaba preocupada, Issei parecía reaccionar al ángel caído; sin embargo, contra el Harkuryuukou no podía interpretar sus reacciones. Ver a su novio, golpear al ángel como si fuera una cosa menor, arrancarle las alas con solo mas manos desnudas. Era ver un espectáculo macabro. Vio que se alejó del caído, y lo miraba con cuidado, Kokabiel escupió una mezcla de sangre y saliva de boca...

"¿cómo te atreves, inmundo demonio reencarnado?" dijo de manera despectiva...

Sona abría los ojos levemente, Kokabiel tenía alguna leve idea de que Issei estaba detrás de la armadura roja. Su mente la llevo al Rating Game que el hizo contra los Phoenix, supo que era cierto que había seres de otras facciones que miraban aquellos ratings Games. Vio que Issei levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia su rival destinado...

" **T** u **t** u **r** n **o**..."

Sona no vio como el tipo de la armadura blanca, azoto al caído y luego lo elevo por el aire, arrancándole dos alas más al caído. Ella solo escucho los golpes, el grito del caído y la frase que dijo el sujeto de la armadura blanca.

"tus alas son negras... pero las alas de Azazael son más negras que las tuyas; negras como la misma noche. En cambio, las tuyas han perdido algo de color y brillo. No las mereces..." Kokabiel, rechinaba los dientes de furia. Grito y comenzó a lanzar lanzas de luz hacia el Harkuryuukou.

Issei miraba las acciones del tipo de la armadura blanca. Vio como levanto una mano y luego escucho

 **[DIVIDE]**

Vio como las lanzas parecían reducirse de tamaño. **[DIVIDE]**. Las lanzas parecían ser solo finos hilos de luz. Issei, miraba atentamente, él tenía preguntas. Kokabiel no era alguien debilucho, además los golpes que él y su rival; le dieron al caído no fue suficiente para hacer mella en sus capacidades físicas o de energía. Todo cambio, cuando vio al caído hacer una lanza gigantesca, que parecía abarcar todo el largo del Instituto. Era una lanza gigante, Issei miraba de manera atenta...

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Con aquella voz, la lanza iba disminuyendo de tamaño y poder. Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos y en silencio. Issei miro por unos segundos quienes estaban allí. Reconoció a la mayoría, estaban Sona y su grupo, incluyendo a Isabela; Gremory y los suyos. Además, vio a una chica muy linda de pelo corto, peli azulada con un mechón verde que parecía darle un aire de chica ruda. Su mente se distrajo por un momento, al empezar a comparar a esa chica nueva con Isabela, preguntándose si tener mechones de diferentes colores a tu pelo natural te hacia ver linda y ruda. sí, la respuesta para Issei era afirmativa.

Le extraño que esa chica, que a pesar de tener un atuendo algo revelador, llevaba una cruz de plata, y portaba una espada demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Durandal...

Reconocería esa espada debido a las imágenes que tenia de referencia. Esa chica debía ser portadora natural, no cabía duda. Lo otra cosa que le extraño ver en esa chica, fue que había un deje de miedo y desesperanza en sus ojos. Además, tenía marcas de lágrimas en su cara, como si llorara en demasía. Issei recorrido las caras de los demás, y vio que aparecían leves destellos de tristeza y sorpresa en sus rostros.

Issei devolvió la vista hacia la pelea unilateral que había en el cielo. Kokabiel, estaba desmayado y siendo cargado como un saco de papas por el dragón blanco. Issei, elevo vuelo y comenzó a acercarse hacia el otro tipo, escucho el grito ahogado, el favor que no lo hiciera y que volviera. El no hizo caso, ni miro atrás. El harkuryuukou, lo estaba esperando. Estaba seguro que ese tipo tenía una sonrisa altanera. Issei, llego donde el, la distancia que había era la suficiente para que los de abajo no escucharan, y luego hablo de manera seria...

"bien. Borra la estúpida sonrisa que tienes. Necesitamos hablar..."

Vali Lucifer era orgulloso, tenía los medios para demostrar y buscaba los medios para ser más fuerte. Que su rival le hubiera dicho eso en la cara, lo dejo estupefacto. Agradecía que tenía la máscara puesta, para que no le viera la cara. Ese sujeto, lo había visto en el rating game. Jugaría ese juego...

"¿porque debería. Hyuodou Issei...?" aquella frase, dejo un silencio entre los dos. Vali escucho la risa de su rival, parecía alegre y muy lleno de energía.

"bien, si quieres jugar así. Jugaremos, pero te advierto que llevas las de perder..." Vali, estrecho los ojos. No entendía que le quiso decir... "entonces, todavía no encuentras a tu abuelo, Vali Lucifer..."

Aquella frase dicha por el Sekiryuutei. Dejo a Vali en blanco y sorprendido, unos pocos sabían de su identidad. El no entendía como ese sujeto lo supo...

"no te revientes la cabeza, tratando de buscar como se lo que se, Vali. No tienes acceso a la información que tengo yo. Además, la información que busco es algo para beneficiar al mundo, no para pelear..."

Vali frunció el ceño y pregunto...

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"no hay palabras ocultas, es lo que es. Tal como lo dije Vali. Busco beneficiar al mundo, o si lo prefieres salvarlo..." Vali, no podía entender a su rival.

"no sé cómo supiste de mí. Pero eso te hace un hombre peligroso. Dime una cosa, ¿en qué lugar estas en la tabla de los más fuertes?" Vali jugo esa carta como si fuera algo para preocupar a su rival. Lo que no espero fue la respuesta rápida del chico que tenía como Rival...

"no lo sé. Supongo que estaré uno más abajo que tú, o quizás uno más arriba..." aquellas palabras lo dejaron en silencio iba seguir hablando. Pero el chico siguió hablándole...

"Vali, podemos seguir aquí todo el puto día. Midiéndonos y comparando el tamaño de nuestros penes, pero ni tu ni yo, tenemos tiempo. Quiero hacerte muchas preguntas, y quiero hacerle muchas preguntas a Albión. Esas a Albión, son especiales, no me interesa saber las habilidades que tú tienes, y menos las que tiene ese Sacred Gear. Mis preguntas, están dirigidas a la profundidad de ese Sacred Gear..."

Vali escuchaba aquellas declaraciones, él no podía entenderlas. Eran palabras extrañas. Iba a negarse, pero Albión le gano

 **[¿a qué te refieres chico?]** Vali estaba sorprendido, comenzó a discutir en su mente con Albión.

"solo quiero que escuches mis preguntas... si quieres, después me contestas mis preguntas. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo... ¿podrías hacerme ese favor Albión?" dijo Issei. El dudaba que el Dragon se quedaría allí escuchándolo. Sobre todo, por lo que escucho de ese chico llamado Vali.

 **[veré que puedo hacer…]** Issei sonrió de manera leve detrás de su máscara.

"lo primero que quiero preguntarte. Tiene que ver con tus recuerdos Albión. Se que tienes memorias de tus antiguos portadores. Ddraig, es el claro ejemplo de eso. Entonces, mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿Cuánto tiempo después, murieron tus antiguos portadores, después de ganar contra los antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear? ¿días, semanas, meses? Quiero saberlo Albión..."

Un silencio vino entre esos dos, como si todo se hubiera calmado y quieto. Issei veía que el otro sujeto parecía estar pendiente, hasta que escucho la voz de Vali.

"eso nada tiene que ver con nuestra pelea" Issei se preguntaba si ese sujeto no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea pelea y más peleas. Aunque reconocía que el deseo de luchar lo incitaba como pocas veces.

"claro que no Vali. Nada tiene que ver con nuestra pelea. Mi pregunta iba dirigida a Albión, él tiene información que necesito, para entender porque nuestras Sacred Gears son tan opuestas entre sí" Issei vio el leve movimiento de cabeza que hizo Vali. Fue minúsculo, pero allí estaba. Era como si a Vali le hubiera interesado su declaración. El siguió hablando.

"sí lo piensas de la manera como lo veo yo, quizás podrás entenderme. En todo el mundo no hay dos Sacred Gears opuestas; quizás gemelas o iguales. ¿pero opuestas?, ninguna más que la de nosotros dos" Issei dejo que sus palabras se hundieran en el cerebro de esos dos que tenía al frente.

"durante mucho tiempo, me he preguntado ¿Por qué Elohim creo solo esas dos Sacred Gear? ¿porque hacerlo tan simple y a la vez tan complicado?" Vali hablo con rapidez...

"explica eso último que dijiste" Issei suspiro de manera lenta.

"con ese tipo ya muerto, nada es simple y a la vez complicado. Encerró las almas de Draig y Albión, en estos Sacred Gears. Para el, fue la solución perfecta, para justificar la creación de estas dos Sacred Gears. Aprovecho la rivalidad eterna de esos dragones, para ocultar algo más siniestro y oscuro. Y eso recae en mi Sacred Gear, Vali. Y si Albión, lo que estás pensando es lo correcto..." Albión hablo de manera sorpresiva...

 **[chico, ¿acaso te refieres...?]**

"Si Albión. La maldición de mi sacred Gear. Fue uno de los errores de ese ser. Aquella maldición, fue reforzada con la naturaleza destructiva y caótica de Ddraig. Lo que lo hacía más inestable de lo que ya lo era. Sin embargo, mi pregunta inicial fue, ¿Por qué hacer dos Sacred Gears opuestas entre sí?"

Un silencio vino en ese minuto, que fue cortado por Vali...

"a mí no me importa eso, solo quiero pelear y hacerme más fuerte..." hablaba con arrogancia y seguro de sí mismo. Hasta que Albión interrumpió

 **[Compañero... Sera mejor que escuches y pienses un poco. Ese chico de rojo, está hablando de cosas que podrían significar tu muerte si no escuchas y sigues con esa actitud...]** Albión hablo con un tono firme y parecía algo decepcionado de su portador.

"Albión. ¿acaso estas diciéndome que tu rival tiene razón?" dijo Vali...

 **[recuerda compañero. Tú no eres yo, así como yo no soy tu. Lo mismo aplica para ese chico y Ddraig. Mi rivalidad es contra Ddraig. Lo que ese chico habla, está por sobre nuestros intereses y rivalidades]**

"¿entonces Albión? Mi pregunta para ti sigue siendo igual de valida. Quiero confirmar algo, sin embargo, son sospechas..."

 **[chico... algunos portadores antiguos míos, murieron horas, días y semanas después. Quizás fueron las muertes más dolorosas y agónicas que recuerdo]** Issei volvio a preguntar...

"¿cuántos de ellos después de vencer la Juggernaut Drive de la Boosted Gear, murieron en ese periodo tan corto?" preguntó Issei. Vali y Albión parecían sorprendidos de la pregunta. Vali porque el chico, sabia de ese movimiento prohibido. Albión porque nunca parecía preguntarse la verdad de aquellas muertes...

* * *

Saji y los otros estaban nerviosos. Hacia un rato, que esos dos parecían estar hablando. El aura opresiva estaba presente, pero era mucho más soportable...

"Sona-sama. ¿Qué hacemos?" escucho hablar a Isabela. Saji, solo sabía que ella había pasado a control de la familia Sitri. Debía admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa. Y además había escuchado los comentarios de sus compañeros varones del instituto. Que era una muy hermosa y linda Sensei.

"nada Isabela. No podemos hacer nada..." dijo con resignación. Saji se sorprendió, había escuchado que esa chica pelinegra era la mejor en planificación y siempre tenía una solución para todo; aunque Issei parecía estar sobre todos ellos, como si se burlara de ellos, como si los utilizara a todos ellos. Saji apretó los dientes y dijo con tono algo duro...

"Disculpe Kaicho. ¿pero acaso no está interesada en lo que esos dos están hablando? Podría ser importante..." vio como la chica le negó con la cabeza y le hablo...

"y aunque fuera importante... ¿Qué harás con esa información? ¿estás preparado para manejar algo importante, que podría significar tener miles de vidas en tus manos?"

Saji estaba algo sorprendido, la chica parecía estar más ciega por el amor que le tenía al peli castaño. Con algo de dureza hablo...

"aquella conversación no puede ser más importante que la vida de los que viven aquí o que nosotros..." el tono utilizado por el rubio, hizo que muchas miradas se centraran en él. Meguri, Koneko e Isabela, lo fulminaron con la mirada; las chicas de la nobleza de Sona, lo miraron con una mirada complicada. Rias estaba escandalizada, Kiba y Akeno, miraron con pena a su compañero. Xenovia miraba al peón Rubio como si hubiera dicho una estupidez. Sona, suspiro de manera tranquila iba hablar, pero Rias le gano...

"Saji, discúlpate en este minuto..." el rubio parecido fruncir el ceño, su mirara estaba centrada en la pelinegra. Ella lo miro con una mirada plana y luego hablo.

"dime Genshirou-san. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, si supieras, desde hace años antes, la noticia de que Dios estaba muerto? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, si hubieras escuchado una conversación a escondida, y lo primero que te dicen es: Dios está muerto?" Saji sintió la presión de la chica pelinegra. Parecía estar dirigida a él...

"¿qué hubieras hecho si sabias la identidad de tu enemigo; aquel que podría matarte? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si supieras que tu enemigo es más fuerte que tú, y que no importa que tanto te escondas, tarde o temprano te va encontrar?" el tono de la chica era uno firme, no había rastro de ira o enojo. Parecía que se estaba dirigiendo a un niño, como regañándolo. Saji trago saliva y luego pensó rápido su respuesta.

"no lo sé... mis disculpas Sona-sama"

"bien. ¿ahora entiendes porque no quiero acercarme a ellos? Ise-kun, está hablando con el portador de la Divine Divide. Porque tiene preguntas para el portador y para el Vanishing Dragon. Son preguntas, que ni tú, ni yo; e incluso los demás que estamos aquí podemos llegar a comprender..."

Rias escuchaba atentamente y luego pregunto...

"disculpa Sona, ¿acaso sabes que le está preguntando tu novio al Harkuryuukou?" Sona soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo.

"tengo mis sospechas. Pero, no creo que mi novio me vaya a decir algo de lo que, ellos están hablando"

Rias y los otros parpadeaban, sus mentes trataban de analizar lo que dijo Sona. Volvían a mirar al cielo, esperando que iban a hacer esos dos...

* * *

Albión estaba algo preocupado, parecía que algo se le escapaba a él. Pocas veces alguien lo dejaba callado y pensando. Allí al frente de su portador estaba el portador de Ddraig, esperando su respuesta. Él podía sentir el espíritu y deseo de luchar de ese portador, pero estaba dirigido a otro ser. De alguna forma se sintió ofendido, pero a la vez lo respeto porque quería pelear con enemigos más fuertes que él. Debía admitir que el chico tenía unas bolas bien puestas, para decirle eso a la cara y más cuando ese chico, parecía saber quién era su portador.

 **[voy a ser sincero contigo chico. Todos murieron después de ganar contra la Juggernaut drive de tu Sacred Gear...]**

Vali abría lo ojos de manera rápida. Había algo que quizás podría matarlo, quizás sería mejor que analizara bien sus opciones. El tenía reservas mágicas grandes, de allí podría sacar la energía para hacer su propio Juggernaut drive, en vez de usar energía vital.

"entiendo..." dijo Issei. Parecía que no había nada más que hablar, pero el hablo antes de que movieran. "¿sabes una cosa Albión? Tengo una teoría, y la voy a compartir contigo..."

Por Primera vez Ddraig estaba atento a lo que su portador estaba pensando. Él sabía que había pensamientos demasiados densos y difíciles de leer del chico. El pocas veces, lograba leer o entender aquellos pensamientos. El chico era un puto loco y maniático; en un buen español, cuando le da la cosa loca tenía un tornillo zafado y no había forma de arreglarlo; pero era un genio con las ideas...

"creo que tus antiguos portadores murieron, no solo por el tremendo desgaste de usar la Juggernaut drive. Si no, que también murieron por culpa de la maldición de mi Sacred Gear..." los tres seres que estaban escuchando al chico abrieron los ojos de manera grande. Cada uno con pensamientos de negación y/o que Issei estaba loco...

"tengo la teoría de que ambas Sacred gears, fueron creadas para ser opuestas entre sí. Por el simple hecho de que Elohim, creo la Boosted Gear con esa maldición. El, sabia de eso. Quizás no tenía tiempo o no sabía cómo arreglarlo; así que invento un sistema de control y limpieza..."

Albión y Ddraig escuchaban atentamente, ellos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Parecía que no podían dejar de pensar y escuchar al chico. Vali por otra parte, escuchaba atentamente; el chico que había visto pelear con Raiser Phoenix, le parecía un psicópata, loco y guerrero. Sin embargo, al frente suyo había otro sujeto que lo estaba haciendo pensar y estar atento; era una loca teoría la que tenía. Pero pese a eso, algo de razón le encontraba...

"por eso creo a la Divine Diving. Tus poderes son dividir y absorber la mitad que divides; te quedas con la mitad. Tengo la teoría de que la Divine Diving, absorbe también parte de la maldición de la Boosted Gear, y lo hace como un metodo para controlar y aliviar la carga que tiene la Boosted Gear. Casi puedo admirar el tremendo trabajo que hizo Elohim, al disfrazar sus rivalidades con lo que hacen estas Sacred Gears. Hizo que Uds. dos, Albión y Ddraig, lucharan desde las Sacred gear; y sin darse cuenta la Divine Diving "limpiaba" a la Boosted Gear de la maldición..." Albión y Vali escuchaban la voz alegre del chico, como si estuviera feliz de haber descubierto una puta mina de oro en el patio de su casa...

"tengo que admitirlo, ese sujeto era un puto genio... no por nada se le considero el creador de todas las cosas..." dijo Issei de manera alegre.

 **[chico, lo que dices es algo loco. Quizás, absurdo. Pero, ¿cómo podrías confirmarlo?]**

"eso no lo sé. Desde hace tiempo estoy caminando desde las profundidades de mi Sacred Gear. He encontrado muchas cosas desagradables. He encontrado algo que me llama atención, es algo que parece estar "inyectándose" a mi persona desde la Boosted Gear a mi alma. Al principio creí que era normal. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta que esa "inyección" no es necesaria, para realizar cualquier función que tenga la Boosted Gear"

"espera un minuto..." hablo Vali... "dices las profundidades de tu Boosted Gear. ¿acaso también tiene un lugar donde están, las almas, de lo antiguos portadores?" Issei miro al chico y luego siguió hablando.

"sí, también se eso. Sin embargo, todavía no estoy listo... allí adentro es oscuro y maligno. Como si la corrupción, el odio, fuera algo que impera en ese lugar. Me di cuenta algo tarde, que en aquel lugar estaban las antiguas almas de los antiguos portadores consumidos por la maldición y lo que no lo estaban, también estaban allí. Como esperándome..." hablo Issei de manera algo melancólica...

Vali miraba al chico. Tenía mucha información que procesar. Albión hablada con él, le decía que lo dejara solo, y que se fuera a cumplir lo que sea que tenía con el caído.

"bueno. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Nos veremos Hyoudou Issei"

 **[adiós chico. Nos vemos Ddraig...]**

 **[si, nos vemos Albión]**

Issei veía como el tipo de la armadura blanca se iba. El siguió mirando hasta que no lo vio más y tampoco sentía su energía. El soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo. Luego comenzó a descender, hacia el suelo. Cuando toco el suelo hizo desaparecer su armadura. Escucho un grito femenino, que parecía ser de tres o más chicas...

"¡ISSEI...!" el sintió como alguien se estrellaba contra él, abrazándolo con fuerzas, una segunda chica lo abrazo por el lado, una tercera lo abrazo por la espalda pegándose a él como si fuera un salvavidas y una cuarta que lo abrazaba a nivel de la cintura...

Al frente tenia a Sona, que tenía su rostro escondido en su pecho, en su costado, tenía a Meguri. En su cintura tenia a la nekomata Koneko, que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de lado de Isabela, ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y se pegaba mucho a él. Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. El solo suspiro un poco, se odio un poco por preocupar a Sona y a Meguri, de Koneko, no sabía mucho que pensar de esa niña; Isabela, bueno era complicado y tampoco iba a negarle ese momento a ella, sobre todo por lo que pasaron...

* * *

Issei y los demás estaban mirando como Sircherz y Grayfia, venian con un pequeño contingente. Estaban reparando los daños y otros. Sircherz pregunto qué había pasado. Rias conto gran parte de la historia, no omitió nada de lo que vio y escucho. Él estaba algo preocupado de que Kokabiel, había dicho la "gran" noticia. Internamente, se preocupó un poco por el chico porque se había encontrado con el blanco; y le extraño que no hiciera comentario alguno.

Aquella reunión termino de manera rápida. Las chicas estaban cansadas y lo único que querían era ducharse, comer algo y dormir... sin embargo, para un chico todavía no terminaba el día. Mientras estaba en casa, esperando para hablar con las chicas, su teléfono sonó. Era un número desconocido.

"¿Alo?"

"Issei, necesito que me hagas un favor..." aquella voz, que pensó que se había olvidado de él, volvía a llamarlo...

"depende de quien necesites que hagas el trabajo, hermana Griselda..."

Un pequeño silencio vino en esa conversación. Issei podía imaginarse la cara de esa mujer, como si le viniera una gran migraña...

"¿conociste a Xenovia?" Issei hizo un poco de memoria, recordando lo que escucho de Rias y de las otras...

"sí, la conozco de vista..."

"bien. Necesito que la ayudes... ella..." Issei escucho el tono dolido y triste que tenía la mujer. Como si fuera algo muy doloroso decir. Su mente trabajo rápido.

"fue expulsada por la iglesia, debido a saber la gran verdad"

"si..."

"¿qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Issei.

"ayúdala... por favor, ayúdala como sea... ella es importante para mí, yo la adopte desde que era una bebe. Ella, era todo para mí..." Issei abría los ojos de manera leve.

"será posible ayudarla. Pero es probable que se convierta en un demonio" otro pequeño silencio vino entre ellos dos. Issei podía escuchar la leve respiración de la mujer...

"no importa... Gremory y Sitri tratan bien a sus sirvientes. Prefiero eso a enterarme que estuvo muerta en una zanja, o quizás algo peor..."

"bien... ¿Dónde la encuentro?"

"en la iglesia abandonada... ella se ira al amanecer"

"bien... iré ahora mismo... nos vemos hermana Griselda..."

"sí nos veremos algún día, Issei... y gracias..."

Issei colgó la llamada, se llevó los dedos al entrecejo y se apretó con algo de fuerzas. Al abrir los ojos vio que Sona, Isabela y Meguri; lo miraban a el de manera complicada. La primera que hablo fue Sona...

"Ise-kun, por favor no te demores mucho, y vuelve con nosotras..." Issei vio como Sona se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios. El sintió como alguien le agarro la cara y se la giraba, Meguri le dio un beso y luego lo abrazo levemente. Sintió como alguien le tomaba el hombro para darle vuelta, vio a Isabela y luego escucho lo que le dijo.

"algún día me acostumbrare a que te vayas de nuestro lado. Pero hoy no podre hacerlo y también sé que no puedo detenerte. Así que, por favor, regresa a nosotras sano y a salvo..." Isabela lo abrazo con fuerzas, el devolvió el abrazo de ella, sintió como ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y escucho sus palabras susurradas en el oído...

"por ahora imaginare que estoy dando un beso en tus labios. Dame tiempo y te prometo, que seré una gran novia como Sona-sama y Meguri-chan. Imagina que te lo di en tus labios como si fuera tu más reciente novia. ¿te lo imaginas?" Issei estaba algo sorprendido. No sabía si eso era una declaración o una confirmación por parte de Isabela. Así que solo, abrazo un poco más fuerte a la mujer y luego le susurro su respuesta afirmativa a ella.

Al separarse vio la gran sonrisa de ella. Issei salió de su casa rumbo a solucionar un problema... otro mas para su larga lista...

* * *

 **NA:**

 **en lo personal disfrute y sufrí escribir este cap (soy masoquista :D). habian tantas cosas diferentes, en lo personal lo justifico para contar MI HISTORIA... esto no es una copia de High School . Asi que sin nada mas que decir... esperen el nuevo cap...**

 **No hay recomendaciones de otros Fics... :(**

 **Saludos...**


	22. Chapter 22

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

Cap 22

Caminar hacia una iglesia abandonada en medio de la noche, era algo que podría considerarse algo normal. Sin embargo, dos cosas no eran normales. Uno, que el caminante sea un joven estudiante de secundaria; y dos, dicho joven era un demonio. ¿en serio? Un demonio caminado hacia una iglesia era algo no normal. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo un favor, esperaba que aquella mujer se lo devolviera.

Aquella caminata era algo simple, sin embargo, por dentro estaba discutiendo cosas con su inquilino, que justo en ese momento se le ocurrió ponerse a conversar con su anfitrión...

 _¿En serio Ddraig? Estas diciéndome que no me involucre más de lo que ya estoy_ **{si, pienso que hacer este tipo de favores no está produciendo los resultados que esperabas}** _¿y qué diablos importa eso, sabía muy bien que los favores no eran equitativos. Nunca lo son._

Issei veía la iglesia a la distancia. Escucho el suspiro del dragón.

 **{sigo diciendo que es una pérdida de tiempo}** Issei rodaba los ojos y luego le dijo: _es mi problema Ddraig. Además, tu por lo general té vas a dormir en estos momentos. No sé qué té dio por pensar que todo lo que hago es interesante y entretenido..._ el escucho el suspiro cansado de Ddraig. **{bien, tienes razón. No diré nada más, aunque sigo diciendo que es una total pérdida de tiempo}**

Issei llego a la iglesia abandonada. Él se preguntaba dónde podría hallar a una chica sola en medio de una iglesia. No tenía idea alguna de cómo era esa iglesia y como estaba distribuida, espacialmente hablando. El tamaño era una simple iglesia con 6 filas de asientos, al frente el púlpito y el altar. No había imágenes religiosas y menos algo que la identificara como de la iglesia. El recordó un poco la historia que Koneko le contó de ese lugar, que había un subterráneo. El descendía de manera lenta y le parecía escuchar agua. Agua corriendo, como si algo la moviera. El llego hacia el lugar y lo que vio la dejo en blanco.

Allí en ese lugar había una pequeña fuente de agua, no tenía más allá de unos 30 cm de agua, no tenía techo, por lo que se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Gracias a su vista nocturna, pudo apreciar la desnudez completa de la chica que estaba parada al medio de la fuente. Debía reconocer que era una chica muy hermosa, y con atributos algo grandes. Tenía un par de senos, que por la vista eran un poco más grandes que lo de Tomoe, su trasero rendando y respingón, le hacía justicia, su abdomen plano y con algo de musculo abdominal, producto de su entrenamiento; le hacía tener un vientre firme y plano. Hasta pudo ver que ella tenía solo una línea fina de vello púbico. La piel blanca y llena de gotas de agua, le daba un efecto deseable.

Vio como la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y luego vio que parecía tener una mirada algo apagada, como si no esperaba nada.

"hola. Me llamo Issei Hyuodou. Y me enviaron por ti..." la chica tenía un semblante pensativo y luego abrió los ojos de manera leve...

"eres el Sekiryuutei. Debo admitir que no té esperaba..." Issei iba hablar, pero la chica siguió hablando... "puedo preguntar ¿a qué viniste?" Issei miro a la chica, le sorprendía que hablara con el estando ella desnuda y no tenía tapujos ni vergüenzas para que un chico la viera. Debía reconocer que, si él fuera un pervertido, estaría vuelto loco mirándola y quizás que más...

"bueno, como dije me enviaron por ti. Aunque, me gustaría que té vistieras y luego hablamos en un lugar más tranquilo..." vio que la chica bajo la cabeza y miro su cuerpo por unos segundos...

"¿que? ¿acaso no soy atractiva para ti?" Issei pudo escuchar el tono decepcionado de la chica, sus alarmas se encendieron como en un incendio de una casa...

"bien, no té mentiré; eres una chica muy atractiva. Tienes, una figura que cualquier hombre té miraría y se quedaría babeando, quizás con ganas de hacerte cosas nada santas..." Issei no estaba muy seguro si esa chica sabía lo que significaba el sexo, o tener relaciones sexuales...

"ah, entiendo..." Issei soltó un suspiro, aunque no le duro mucho, ya que la chica lo volvió a sorprender... "entonces el Sekiryuutei quiere tener sexo conmigo y que me haga cargo de su hijo..." Issei abría los ojos de manera grande y se quedó estupefacto mirando a la chica... "bien, lo haré. Dame un hijo Sekiryuutei. Úsame tanto como quieras y déjame preñada..."

Ddraig se reía como si fuera el mejor chiste que había escuchado en su vida. Issei estaba seguro que hasta se estaba revolcando en el suelo. Desternillándose de la risa...

Issei cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar. El miro que la chica tenía una toalla blanca, que era grande. Él la recogió y luego se acercó a la chica. Se puso al borde de esa mini fuente, luego le estiro una mano. Vio que la chica se acercaba a él y tomo su mano, Issei la ayudo a salir. Para terminar la envolvió en la toalla, cuidando de que estuviera bien cubierta.

"bien, antes de hablar contigo, puedo saber tu nombre…" dijo Issei.

"me llamo Xenovia..." dijo la chica.

"bien Xenovia-san. Primero que todo, no deberías decir eso de que té deje preñada o algo así, de manera tan simple..." vio como la chica lo miro seria... "aunque agradezco la oferta, mi respuesta es no. Yo vengo porque alguien me envió, para hablar contigo. Sobre todo, después de que té expulsaron de la Iglesia por saber la gran verdad" vio como la chica se entristeció un poco...

"¿entonces de que quieres hablar conmigo Sekiryuutei?"

"bien, pero llámame Issei..." vio que la chica le dio un gesto afirmativo... "ahora, según lo que tengo entendido. No tienes lugar a donde ir, no tienes recursos, eres una joven chica, que lo único que se podría considerar tuyo, es aquella espada gigante llamada Durandal..." vio que Xenovia lo miro de manera seria unos segundos y luego hablo...

"¿y eso que? ¿acaso vienes a quitarme eso también?" el tono que uso la chica iba subiendo de volumen. Issei levanto las manos para apaciguar los ánimos...

"nada de eso, Xenovia-san. Te importa vestirte, té puedes refriar y el aire está un poco más helado"

Vio que la chica, empezó a sacarse la toalla justo al frente de él, Issei se alarmo un poco "¿qué haces?"

"pues voy a vestirme" Issei parpadeo un poco. Negó con la cabeza y luego se dio la vuelta.

"haz lo que quieras. Avísame cuando hayas terminado de vestirte..."

Issei espero pacientemente, durante unos minutos y luego escucho la voz de la chica...

"estoy lista..." Issei, la miro por sobre el hombro y vio que si estaba vestida. Se dio la vuelta y luego se sentó en una piedra grande que le servia como asiento.

"bien, esto está mejor Xenovia-san. Ahora, Durandal es tuya. Si la Iglesia no té la quito, yo menos tengo la autoridad o el derecho de quitártela..." vio que la chica se relajó un poco.

"quiero discutir contigo tus futuros planes, Xenovia-san"

"¿por qué? No me conoces y tengo entendido que eres un demonio reencarnado; por lo tanto, no tienes obligaciones ni deberes conmigo..."

"lo sé. Sin embargo, hago esto porque alguien me pidió un favor. Aunque, ahora viéndote creo que podría prescindir de ese favor y hacer algo por ti..." dijo Issei.

"no me contestaste. ¿Quién té envía?"

"la hermana Griselda Quarta" Issei vio como la chica abrió los ojos de manera grande y puso cara de sorpresa...

"¿ella té envió?" Issei escucho el tono interrogador de la chica...

"sí, ella me llamo y me explico un poco tu situación" un silencio cayo en ese lugar. Hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

"¿Como té conoce ella y porque té manda a ti, un demonio reencarnado?"

"bien, de cómo la conozco es fácil de responder. Yo la conocí hace unos años atrás, cuando era humano. Ella me ayudo un poco en la implementación de ciertas posturas y entrenamientos con espadas. Además, fue gracias a mi segunda profesión en que también ella me conoció un poco más" Issei vio que la chica lo miraba de manera atenta y parecía estar pensando. "Xenovia-san, la hermana Griselda también me conoce como el Titiritero" vio que la chica le abría los ojos de manera grande.

"¿acaso era real? Aquel sujeto que se decía que tenía formas de manipular a los demás; no solo eso, si no que usaba métodos desconocidos y viles, para manipular a los demás, ya sean con artimañas vocales y/o de magia..." Issei escuchaba eso con una sonrisa de mierda pegada al rostro.

"bueno. En parte es así. He manipulado, robado, sobornado, chantajeado, matado, secuestrado y hasta he traicionado a otros. Para obtener lo que quería, hice eso y muchas cosas más"

"¿por qué?" Issei miro a la chica, que lo miraba de manera interrogadora...

"¿me preguntas porque lo hice?" vio el gesto afirmativo de la chica "en un principio lo hice para saber del Harkuyuukou. Con el paso de los días, me di cuenta que estaba reuniendo información y cosas que muchas veces comprometían algo más que la propia seguridad de una facción en particular. Con el paso de los meses, la información que manejaba y que obtenía; fue derivando en algo que muchas veces me llevo a ser perseguido y/o cotizado en muchos lugares. La iglesia, los Grigorys, los demonios, los Youkais, algunos de la religión hindú, humanos comunes, magos; hasta la facción nórdica ha solicitado mi ayuda y algo de lo que manejaba..."

Xenovia miraba al chico, no vio algo que le indicara mentiras o algo por el estilo. Ella estaba tentada a preguntarle más, pero sentía que no era su lugar para hacerlo...

"¿porque té envió la hermana Griselda?" Issei la miro unos segundos.

"ella me dijo que té había adoptado desde que eras un bebe. Para ella, eres como una hija. No conozco el sentimiento de ser padre; pero se lo que significa preocuparse por alguien y que esa persona que queremos está segura y feliz" Issei veía a la chica, que puso una cara complicada...

"pero ya no soy necesitada por la iglesia. Ellos me desecharon como algo inútil o peor"

"no. Ellos son unos tontos que tienen miedo. Y se aferran a viejas tradiciones que los llevaran a su propia destrucción. Tenían miedo de que esparcieras la "gran verdad" en tus compañeros exorcistas, lo que desencadenaría en una crisis sin precedentes en toda la iglesia católica, protestante y otros"

Xenovia estaba en silencio escuchándolo todo. Ella parecía estar de acuerdo con el chico...

"entiendo, pero eso no explica aun, porque estás aquí..."

"bien, quiero que escuches con atención. Tu eres una portadora natural, sobre todo de esa espada. Eres una chica joven de 16-17 años. Muy bonita, físicamente hablando; no tienes lugar donde dormir, no tienes que comer, el poco dinero que tienes, no té durara mucho. Perdiste la protección que té brindaba la Iglesia, por lo tanto, eres un blanco fácil para los demás, puedes llegar a ser asesinada, quizás secuestrada o usen tu cuerpo durante un tiempo hasta que se aburran de ti. Existen muchas cosas que podrían pasarte Xenovia-san"

Issei admitía que la chica era ruda, sin embargo, a medida que le contaba lo que le podría esperar a ella, vio atisbo de miedo, preocupación y hasta vio como parecía estar algo perdida...

"¿crees que pueda sobrevivir allí afuera?" dijo la chica en un tono algo asustado...

"de que puedas, si puedes. El problema es que no tienes ningún apoyo, y eso a la larga té llevara a que tropieces y caigas..."

"¿qué hago?" Issei miraba a la chica en silencio y luego hablo.

"quizás podrías unirte a otra facción..." vio como la chica, estrecho los ojos un poco... "existen muchas formas de conseguir apoyo. Sin embargo, tienes que pensar y elegir con cuidado. Aquí en Kuoh, hay dos demonios de clase alta, con Evil Pieces; serias una buena adicción para cualquiera de las dos, como su caballero. Y curiosamente, ellas dos tienen un solo caballero en este minuto..."

"¿estás diciéndome que me una al bando que mataba cuando era exorcista, y que ellos harán borrón y cuenta nueva?"

"no puedo decirte que es lo mejor para ti Xenovia-san. Pero es una alternativa muy válida, ambos grupos tienen ventajas y desventajas. Pero una cosa es cierta Xenovia-san, esta es la alternativa que te ofrezco. Ve y habla con Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri, cualquiera de ellas té ayudara..."

Xenovia quedo en silencio y luego se hundió en sus pensamientos...

"¿a cuál grupo me recomiendas unirme?"

Issei miraba a la chica de manera atenta y luego suspiro...

"bien voy a ser sincero contigo. No se cual grupo te conviene. Mi pensamiento esta cegado y no es imparcial. Sona Sitri es mi prometida, amo a esa chica y hare lo que sea para que ella sea más fuerte y mejor. Por lo tanto, mi opinión no es neutral Xenovia-san. Sin embargo, eso no significa que te pueda dar algunas cosas de ambos grupos..." Issei vio como la chica lo observaba atentamente.

"bien, comencemos con el grupo de Sona Sitri. Ella es una chica estricta, siempre tiene un plan para todo. Su personalidad fría y distante puede llegar a chocarte un poco. Para ella, todo tiene una estructura y orden. Su grupo consiste en la mayoría de chicas de casi tu misma edad, cada una de ellas, siguen los mismos lineamientos de Sona Sitri, sin embargo, cuando están un poco más relajadas, la personalidad de cada una de ellas aflora como la espuma. Todas ellas tienen sueños y esperanzas, sin embargo, tienen un sueño en común; ser un ejemplo para las futuras generaciones. Quieren enseñar y dejar su propia huella en las mentes jóvenes, para que sean mejores y más fuertes. En ese grupo, está el que es una cosa diferente a ellas; para ponerte el ejemplo más fácil, ellas son un lago tranquilo y quieto, mientras mi persona es un tornado que viene a agitar las aguas tranquilas que ellas son..." vio como Xenovia sonrió de lado como si fuera algo divertido...

"luego esta Rias Gremory, ella es una chica inteligente y muy capaz de lograr las cosas que se propone. Puede parecerte que sea relajada y como que no tiene grandes responsabilidades. Sin embargo, eso no es cierto. Cada día se esfuerza y saca adelante la tarea de poder ser alguien que sobresalga en esa sociedad demoniaca, que es tan cerrada de mente y estúpidamente terca. Ella tiene una responsabilidad como heredera la casa Gremory, donde tiene que sobresalir de la sombra de su familia y sus rivales; encontró la forma de hacerlo sobresaliendo en el campo de batalla y en el juego Rating Game. Queriendo que sea reconocida y admirada como alguien independiente y fuerte. Debido a eso su grupo está prácticamente compuesto por sujetos que pueden llegar a ser una verdadera potencia militar y de guerra. Con la excepción de Asia Argento, que debido a su forma de ser y su personalidad amable; la hace quizás más una curandera o posible maga..."

Xenovia escuchaba al chico de manera atenta, ella estaba pensando de manera profunda y luego hablo...

"así como me presentas a esos dos grupos, por lo que escucho; mi destino es estar con los gremorys. ¿Por qué no puedo estar en tu grupo?" Issei la miro unos segundos y luego hablo.

"no te he dicho nada más como son ambos grupos. Tal como te dije antes, si obedeciera a mis deseos, te diría desde el minuto uno que te unieras al grupo de Sona Sitri. Y razones, no le faltarían a Sona; ella tiene un grupo plagado de magia y las chicas que son de poder bruto son insuficientes y no alcanzaran el estatus de poder bruto. Quizás yo sería el sujeto que cumplo esa función, sin embargo, Sona se dio cuenta que no puede depender de mi al 100 % en lo que refiere a poder bruto, así que buscaría a otra persona que me ayudaría en esa función. Tu Xenovia-san, serias la persona perfecta, debido a tu poder bruto y destructivo. Pero, el grupo de Sona Sitri, no es el grupo que andas buscando..." Xenovia frunció el ceño y miro de manera dudosa al chico...

"¿porque dices eso?"

"El grupo de Sona Sitri, tiene un orden y una estructura. Puede que te adaptes a ella; sin embargo, no te sentirás cómoda y te restringirás. Tarde o temprano, esas restricciones te frenaran y te agobiaras. Tu forma de ser, como descuidada y que pareciera que no tomas en cuentas la situación en la que estas, te hace una chica poco idónea para la forma que lleva las cosas el grupo de Sona Sitri"

Issei miro con cuidado a la chica, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos...

"¿Y Rias Gremory?"

"tal como te dije, ella busca una gloria y reconocimiento en la batalla. No dudo que su grupo podría llegar a ser perfecto para ti. Todo su sequito está comprometido con ella, en lo que refiere a que ella consiga sus objetivos, la apoyan y la respetan por eso. Y irán con ella hasta muerte si se da el caso. Además, su grupo es el más variopinto que podrías encontrar. Tiene a una mestiza caída-humana, al sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada, una ex-monja, una nekomata que restringe lo que es y un chico que tiene un serio complejo de superioridad. Sin embargo, todos son buenos chicos. Y de su última pieza, solo sé que se llama Gasper y es un Damphir, con una Sacred Gear un tanto especial..."

"¿cómo sabes de ese Damphir?"

"¿acaso se te olvida que soy el titiritero?"

Xenovia adopto un gesto de asentimiento y luego lo dejo pasar como si fuera algo de poca cosa...

"supongamos que eligo unirme a los demonios, ¿a cuál grupo me recomiendas ir?"

Issei le sonrió a la chica y luego le dijo...

"no lo sé..." la chica parecido mirar con sorpresa al chico e iba hablar, pero el hablo primero...

"creo que lo mejor es que hagas caso a tu corazón y cuando hayas tomado una decisión, habla con ambas y exponle tu situación. Y tu misma escoge a que grupo te unes. Ellas tienen la madurez y la sensatez de escucharte y respetar tus deseos. Además, ellas también te ofrecerán muchas cosas con tal de que te unas a cualquiera de esos dos grupos. Dinero, poder, amistad, elogios; y quizás que otras cosas más..." Xenovia le respondió...

"me tentaran con lo que sea..."

"¿y que esperabas?, Sona Sitri y Gremory Rias son demonios pura sangre..." Issei vio como la chica se quedó callada y luego le dio una leve sonrisa...

"tienes razón..." unos segundos de silencio... "contéstame una pregunta Issei-san..." Issei le dio un gesto afirmativo a la chica... "sí me uno al grupo Gremory, ¿ella me dejara verte a ti sin restricciones?"

Issei pensaba de manera rápida qué diablos quería decirle esa chica...

"es probable, quizás te sería más adecuado que hables con ella antes de que te unas a su grupo, y pedirle que te la libertad total, para que te deje verme a mi..." Issei no parecía muy seguro de su respuesta, pero vio como la chica le afirmo con la cabeza. Quería sacarse la duda de su cabeza, así que hizo la pregunta obvia, que quizás las chicas ignorarían o le mentirían en la cara al chico...

"¿porque ese deseo de verme a mí?" vio como la chica le parpadeo unos segundos y luego le contesto...

"oh es fácil, porque así cumpliré mi sueño y mi nuevo rumbo..." Issei sabía que era la respuesta más vaga que había escuchado, hizo un gesto para que ella continuara...

"y mi nuevo rumbo es tener una meta más femenina y adecuada para una chica como yo, ser madre de unos lindos niños. Y quiero que alguien fuerte y valiente, como tú, sea el padre de mis hijos..."

Issei dejo caer la cabeza de resignación. Suspiro de manera cansada, escucho la risa del Dragon en su cabeza... _¿no estaba durmiendo?_ **{es entretenido ver y escuchar, como sin que hagas algo, las hembras se te declaran y quieren que las folles como si ya fueran tuyas...}**

"bien... creo que eso, se podría llegar a una solución. Aunque, vas a tener que hablar con Sona Sitri..."

"¿porque ella?" dijo la chica...

"es mi novia y mi prometida..."

"oh..." Issei casi parecía feliz al escuchar el tono de derrota de la chica. Aunque murió, tan rápido como nacido... "no importa, seré tu concubina..."

Issei escuchaba la risa del Dragon. El solo rodo los ojos y luego siguió hablando.

"ok... es raro como lo andas diciendo. Ven mañana al instituto Kuoh, a la hora de salida. Allí hablaras con Rias Gremory, pide que te una a su grupo y lo demás..."

"bien... así lo hare..."

Issei se despidió de la chica y luego camino de vuelta a su casa; aquella conversación lo agoto mentalmente; ahora tenía que llegar a casa y explicarle a su novia las consecuencias de su conversación. Esperaba que no le reclamara algo.

* * *

Viajar en un avión, enfrentarse a un Caído de nivel Cadre, enfrentar a tu némesis declarado, hacer un favor de convencer a una chica que se una a sus ex-enemigos y todo esto rematado con la conversación que significo hablar con la chica que es tu novia y prometida; explicarle todo el asunto para que recién puedas golpear la cabeza en el colchón de manera agotada...

El no se dio cuenta de que se simplemente se quedó dormido en la cama con la ropa puesta, y más encima sobre la cama sin taparse. Mirar el reloj que tenías en la cómoda y darte cuenta que eran más de las 1 de la tarde. Te hace preguntar qué tan realmente estaba de agotado. Issei hizo sus rituales matutinos en el silencio del baño, luego se vistió con una tenida común de jeans, zapatillas negras y una camiseta roja. El bajo al comedor y allí estaba su madre. Ella lo vio descender por las escaleras, le dio una sonrisa confidente y luego le dijo que sentara en la mesa...

Ella veía como su hijo, comía el almuerzo-desayuno que tenía al frente de él. Espero que terminara y luego hablo con su hijo, de las cosas que él hizo...

"¿entonces, Jenny te estaba esperando en Paris?" vio el gesto afirmativo de su hijo.

"¿Elizabeth?" volvió a preguntar la mujer

"estaba esperándome en el aeropuerto de Narita" hizo un gesto afirmativo. Ella comenzó a hojear perezosamente el diario que llego en la mañana y luego siguió hablando con su hijo...

"supe que te cruzaste con el blanco..." Issei se tensó un poco, iba a hablar, pero su madre siguió hablando... "no me extrañaba que lo hicieras. Desde hace varios días, habia escuchado que el se encontraba en Japón. También supe que le arrancaste un par de alas a un Cadre..." Issei veía que su madre tenía una sonrisa de mierda pegada en la cara, ella estaba feliz, casi parecía estar disfrutando de lo que ella sabía de lo que hizo el...

"Madre, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Además, Azazael mismo me pidió el favor, sin embargo, no espere que Kokabiel atacara justo en el día que estaba volviendo de París..." Issei vio como su madre, frunció el ceño...

"no jovencito... Tu tenías una misión. Te comprometiste con Sona y las chicas, a defenderlas y ayudarlas. Tú mismo me dijiste que ellas eran importantes para ti. ¿y que estaba haciendo?" Issei iba hablar, pero su madre, golpeo la mesa, con el diario abierto, señalando una noticia...

"¡ROBANDO EN PARÍS!... ¡Estabas robando en París y nada menos que la Mona Lisa...! ¡¿tienes idea de lo que tu y los otros hicieron?!" Issei miraba de manera impasible a su madre, el Inhalo y exhalo lentamente...

"si, tienes razón. Estaba en París. De hecho, la Mona Lisa nunca salió de París..." la mujer abrió la boca y los ojos de manera grande, la sorpresa no se la espero...

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto la mujer

"eso madre, la Mona Lisa sirvió como una Top Model, que se paseaba por París. Todo el mundo pendiente de ella y nosotros robando otra cosa..." ella pregunto de nuevo

"¿que robaron?" Issei tomo un sobro de agua y luego hablo...

"la tablilla de Sumeria..." la madre de Issei abrió los ojos de manera grande y luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Para luego sonreír como loca y reírse como una loca, a carcajada limpia. Issei miraba a su madre con una ceja levantada, preguntándose que le producía tanta risa. Espero que su madre se tranquilizara y luego ella hablo de manera feliz...

"en la mañana me llamaron 5 contactos míos, a Gorou-kun lo llamaron otros 7 más; y todos son de facciones diferentes Issei. ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significa, que tenga que decirles a los nordicos, al Cielo, a los Youkais de Kioto, al Vaticano y a algunos magos, Que no tenía ni idea de quien ni porque asaltaron el museo de Paris? Tampoco sabía que decirles, aunque, si sabía de alguien que se haya robado un objeto importante de ese lugar. Dulio, tuvo la amabilidad de decirme que se robaron la tablilla de Sumeria. ¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo Issei?..." Issei seguía mirando a su madre y le hizo un gesto para ella siguiera hablando...

"que todos los que me llamaron estaban enfermos y vueltos locos, porque "alguien" se robó un objeto que era importante. Y lo peor de todo, es que cada Facción cree que es importante para ellos mismos..."

Issei seguía mirando a su madre de manera Impasible.

"sabes que eso nos pertenece a nosotros. Ellos sabían que había un algo en esas tablillas. Y ellos tenían razón, había algo. Pero estaba adentro de los Sellos..." La mujer miro a su hijo y luego pregunto...

"¿qué hay adentro?"

"una lagrima de un sujeto que se llamó: yo soy el que soy..." Issei miro como su madre abrió los ojos de manera grande, ella se sentó en una silla de manera lenta y sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Ella estaba procesando la noticia, en silencio...

"Issei, ¿mi padre tenía razón?" ella vio como su hijo hizo un gesto afirmativo. Issei vio como su madre, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar. Issei solo se quedó viendo a su madre en silencio. El sabia porque su madre lloraba así. Ella había hecho a un lado a su padre, diciéndole que él fue un traidor y había manchado el nombre de su familia. Cuando ocurrió la masacre de los runisticos, ella y su padre, habían sido acusados de traidores y que sus manos estarían manchadas de sangre. Ella, había decidido abandonar a su padre, porque él había comenzado un plan para limpiar el nombre de su familia, pero ella nunca creyó en su padre. Issei sabía que su madre, estaba dolida con ella misma por haber abandonado y despreciar a su padre. Por no creerle...

Issei no podía hacer mucho. El solo podía mirar como su madre, se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo y le dijo a su abuelo. Por una parte, era consciente de los sentimientos de culpabilidad que su madre estaba sufriendo... pero otra parte, desconocía que tanto afectaba a su madre saber la verdad.

Issei se levantó de la mesa, y antes de salir le puso una mano en el hombro a su madre. Sintió como su madre le apretaba la mano de manera suave. El subió a su habitación...

* * *

Issei esperaba que Sona o Meguri, le dijeran algo como "hola cariño. ¿estas mejor?" bueno, fue asi, pero se le agregaron dos cosas. Uno, Isabela hizo su aporte con un leve abrazo y beso en la mejilla. Y la guinda de la torta fue Xenovia, parada en el Hall de acceso de su casa. Ella había llegado a un acuerdo con Rias Gremory. Iría al grupo Gremory, iba a ir al Instituto como grupo Gremory, y Rias le había dado luz verde para que "relacionara" con Issei Hyuodou; lo cual significo que Xenovia viviera en la casa de el. Issei, solo podía suspirar por la migraña que pronto le iba a venir...

En la noche su novia Sona le informo que tenía que presentarse en el Instituto a primera hora. Que llevara una tenida deportiva, para hacer limpieza de la piscina. Y que llevara su traje de baño. El alzo la ceja y espero la respuesta. Vio como la chica le sonrió de manera confidente y le dijo que después de limpiarla, el consejo estudiantil junto a Isabela, podrían usarla hasta el cierre del Instituto.

Limpiar un fondo de piscina verde y húmedo, era realmente aburrido. Issei sonrió con algo de alegría al ver a todo el grupo Sitri metido en esa tarea. Sona con una escoba restregándola por el piso de esa piscina, dando instrucciones para hacerlo de manera eficiente. Tsubaki, hacia lo suyo. Reya y Momo, parecían estar bailando mientras restregaban el piso. Meguri, sonreía y saltaba, mientras parecía encontrar el trabajo muy entretenido. Isabela, a pesar que no era del grupo de Sona, quiso ir de todas formas; además, tenia deseos de meterse a una piscina. Issei tenía sospechas, sobre todo porque Isabela parecía dirigirle una mirada y luego cuando era "sorprendida" por él, desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba... parecía una colegiala. Algo tonto para una mujer de esa edad. Aunque justificado; debido a que Raiser la reprimió desde que la recluto y la hizo prácticamente algo menos que una muñeca...

La limpieza de la piscina se realizó de manera pulcra y fueron necesarias dos rondas más de escobillado para asegurarse que quedara reluciente. Al final, estaban todos mirando la piscina vacía, era algo digno de ver. Reluciente y se podía ver el fondo celeste, sin ninguna mancha o algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Issei vio como Sona invocaba un círculo y luego comenzó a llenar la piscina. El sonrió de manera grande. En unos minutos se llenó completamente. Luego el vio a Sona que parecía satisfecha por un buen trabajo, con parsimonia se subió los lentes, luego miro en silencio y con su rostro estoico a las chicas. Issei estaba sonriendo como un gato Cheshire, veía que todas las chicas estaban tensas y miraban de reojo a la pelinegra; como si esperaran la orden de ella para que las liberara. Sona giraba de un lado a otro la vista, y reconocía que estaba algo nerviosa viendo las miradas de todas las chicas, como si fueran perros guardianes esperando su orden...

"Sona-chan, dales el permiso a las chicas..." ella escucho la voz del chico, suspiro y luego respondió

"está bien. Vayan a cambiarse..." Sona abrió los ojos y luego se quedó parpadeando ante el espectáculo. Reya, Meguri y Momo, corrieron al vestidor a cambiarse. Detrás de ella, caminaban Tsubasa y Isabela, aunque tenían una sonrisa divertida pegada al rostro. Y Tsubaki, caminaba con un porte elegante, frente en alto, barbilla elevada, espalda recta y caminaba a una velocidad normal.

"es algo diferente, ver a las chicas en modo relax. ¿no lo crees, Sona-chan?" ella desvió la vista al chico y luego vio la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Ella resoplo un poco y le dijo...

"es tu culpa..." Issei se hizo el herido, llevándose una mano al corazón y le respondió...

"perdóname Sona-chan... pero era eso, o hundirme en el aburrimiento extremo con tu grupo. Y tú sabes, lo que significa que este aburrido..."

Ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer, todo lo que sufrió ese día. Fue un nefasto día, para ella y todo su grupo; el chico estaba aburrido. Y no hizo nada mejor que hacer cosas productivas, a costa de todas ellas, incluyéndola a ella misma... aún se entremedia cuando en ese día, después de pasar a todas las chicas por el molino de carne, le dijo a ella que era su turno. No fue bonito, nunca volvió a dudar de alguien con capacidades físicas, que podría derrotar a alguien con alta capacidad de magia...

"bien. Lo entiendo. Ahora ve a cambiarte. Tú también mereces esto..." ella sintió como el chico la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él. Automáticamente elevo los brazos y abrazo al chico por el cuello. Ellos se dieron un tierno y jugoso beso. Que parecido durar minutos para ella, pero en realidad fueron unos largos segundos...

"si tú también mereces esto. Relajarte y sacarte un poco el estrés que significo lo de Kokabiel. Además, quiero ver que bikini trajiste..." Sona abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa descarada de su novio. Ella se sonrojo como un tomate y luego dijo en voz suficientemente baja para que solo el, la escuchara.

"Pervertido..."

"solo con mi hermosa novia..." ella sintió como Issei volvía acercarla y le dio un segundo beso. Que ella respondió gustosamente...

Para Issei, ver a muchas chicas en Bikinis de diferentes colores y formas; era estimulante como nunca. Admitía que todas estaban hermosas y parecían disfrutar del día soleado que había en ese día. Tsubaki estaba recostada en una silla reclinable, estaba a la sombra de una sombrilla, con un libro en la mano. Tenía puesto un bikini, de color verde musgo, que hacía constare con su piel blanca. Tsubasa tenía puesto un traje de baño de una pieza, color naranja, gorro de agua y lentes de agua; ella se encontraba en la piscina nadando de manera relajada...

Reya estaba tumbada al sol, boca abajo, y se había soltado la parte de arriba de su bikini amarillo. Momo, se encontraba pataleando en la orilla de la piscina, de manera feliz y parecía estar jugando con un poco de magia de agua, tenía un bikini rojo que la hacía resaltar como un tomate maduro en un fondo blanco. Isabela, tenía un bikini morado, ella estaba jugando con una pelota de playa junto a Meguri en el interior de la piscina. Meguri tenía un bikini Blanco que parecía tener velos sobre todo en la parte superior del bikini.

Issei estaba sentado a la orilla mirando como las chicas jugaban en el agua. Hasta que desvió la mirada hacia los camerinos, allí vio Sona que salía con un bikini Azul marino, llevaba un pareo anudado a la cintura que funcionaba como una mini falda. Ella vio que el chico le dio una sonrisa y le dio un guiño que se veía perfecta. Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero estaba feliz porque su novio la encontró bonita. Su orgullo se elevó a las nubes. Ella se tumbó en una silla y dejo que el sol llegara a su piel. Ella miro el bronceador y luego sonrió un poco...

"¿Issei-kun?" dijo Sona, ella vio como el chico la miro unos segundos con una mirada interrogadora. Y luego ella siguió hablando "¿me echas bloqueador?" dijo agitando el envase.

Issei sabia de que se trataba esto, de reojo vio como Meguri hizo un leve puchero, Isabela entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero lo dejo pasar. Así que el solo sonrió un poco de manera leve, si Sona quería jugar ese juego, el podría jugar ese juego de manera feliz.

Issei agarro el envase con el bloqueador, vio como Sona se puso boca abajo, y se quedó quieta. Issei tenía una sonrisa leve, a su alrededor vio como Tsubaki miraba con una ceja levantada la escena. Issei, con una delicadeza extrema, deshizo el nudo que Sona tenía en la espalda de su bikini, y deslizo hacia los lados ambos tirantes. Hecho un poco de crema en sus manos, y luego comenzó a frotar la crema en sus manos. Mientras hacía eso, se acercó al oído de Sona y susurro unas palabras lo más bajo que podía, para que nadie escuchara...

"¿estas lista?" vio como la chica hizo un leve cabeceo. "puede que te sorprendas un poco. Trata de no decir mucho..."

Sona abría los ojos de manera leve, como preguntándose qué quería decir su novio. La sensación de sus manos embetunadas en la crema, la hizo dar un leve respingo. Trato de suprimirlo lo más que pudo. Ella quería jugar con su novio, quizás hacerle una venganza por la declaración de que el quería verla en su bikini. Pero parecía que había olvidado que su novio, conocía sus puntos sensibles.

Ella estaba en otro mundo, su novio estaba estimulando y relajando músculos algo agarrotados que ella tenía. La mezcla de sus manos y el bronceador, estaba haciendo estragos. Se mordía los labios, para reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su garganta. A duras penas podía hacerlo, su novio sabía muy bien qué puntos tocar, como tocarla y de qué forma hacerlo. Su mente estaba quedándose en blanco poco a poco. Trataba por todos los medios resistir, pero le era imposible.

"¿crees que puedas aguantar unos minutos más, Sona-chan?" la voz de su novio, la hizo aterrizar un poco. Ella quería decir que sí, pero la verdad era que no. Sus puntos erógenos estimulados por su novio y el masaje, estaban haciendo estragos su cordura. A regañadientes, acepto su derrota...

"no puedo más... gracias Ise-kun" respondió ella de manera entrecortada. Ella estaba segura que su novio tenía una sonrisa de victoria pegada en su rostro. Sintió como se levantó dejándola acostada allí boca abajo, ella se quedó relajada allí.

Issei vivía a la piscina, tenía que meterse adentro. Estaba seguro que tocar a su novia y sentir su piel cálida; estaba empezando a despertar a Issei-junior. Con algo de rapidez, se metió en la fría piscina para bajar su leve erección. Al salir, sintió como una chica lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió como las piernas de la chica en cuestión lo rodearon. Escucho la voz de Meguri...

"estoy algo celosa..." Issei se preguntaba que quería decir Meguri con aquella declaración...

"¿y eso por qué?" el sintió como la chica lo abrazaba más fuerte y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para susurrarles unas palabras...

"¿acaso creías que no sabía lo que le estabas haciendo a Sona?" el tono sugerente y casi de reproche hizo que Issei se estremeciera. Ellos estaban en una zona de la piscina donde Issei podía estar de pie, así que, a modo de respuesta, dirigió sus manos hacia atrás y tanteo el trasero de Meguri, apretándolo nuevamente. Lo que hizo estremecer a la chica...

"tramposo..." dijo Meguri con una voz algo entrecortada...

"sí juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar, Meguri-chan..." respondió Issei de manera picara...

"lo sé. Y por eso y muchas cosas más, te amo" dijo Meguri de manera coqueta y divertida. Issei solo sonrió y apretó de nuevo el trasero de su segunda novia...

En otra parte de la piscina. Yura y Isabela, veían la integración del peón con la caballero. Yura sonreía como una chica que podía jugarle una broma a alguien. Isabela miraba con un leve puchero aquella integración. Yura se dio cuenta de eso y decidido preguntar...

"¿porque esa cara?"

"estoy un poco celosa..." Isabela hablo como si fuera una niña chiquita que le habían quitado un dulce. Yura la miraba entre curiosa y divertida. Ella sabía que no podía presionar a la mujer, sabía muy bien que tenía sentimientos por el chico; Yura de alguna manera respetaba eso, porque la mujer a pesar de que en su mente Issei era el "hombre" que podría salvarla. Ella no parecía querer abarcarlo para ella al 100 %.

"bueno si lo piensas un poco, Meguri-chan tiene todo el derecho de estar así con Issei-kun" dijo Yura

"lo sé. Creo que esperare mi turno..." dijo Isabela con una mirada suave y de aceptación. Yura, parecido conforme y devolvió la vista a la parejita. Vio como ambos sonreían y se hacían pequeñas bromas. Ella escucho algo que no se esperó de la otra torre.

"dime Yura-san. ¿Qué idea me puedes dar para que sea original mi forma de llamar la atención a Ise-kun. Sona-sama, fue valiente y muy inteligente, para llamarlo a él para que le pusiera crema en la espalda; y Meguri-san juega con el adentro de la piscina..."

Yura abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, ella no se esperaba esa pregunta. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, debido a la implicación que Isabela pensaba que ella tenía del manejo de hombres. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo llamar la atención de un hombre que le gustaba. Podía manejar al castaño, era un amigo y nada más. Ella nunca vería al chico como un posible hombre para ella; admitía que le gustaba su comportamiento maniático del entrenamiento y forma física de pelear, le gustaba el chico era físico para pelear y además, tenía buenas técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo...

"no sé cómo responder eso..." admitió Yura. Ella vio el puchero que hizo la mujer. Luego la vio entrecerrar los ojos un poco, para luego verla como nacía una sonrisa en su cara...

"creo que ya se cómo hacerlo. Observame..." dijo Isabela mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la peliazulada...

Issei, estaba descansando adentro de la piscina. Estaba apoyado en borde de la piscina su vista era ver un poco el paisaje que tenía hacia la ciudad. El cerro los ojos, queriendo relajarse un poco. Él estaba muy tranquilo, admitía que se sentía muy en paz. Las chicas estaban tranquilas, relajadas y no parecían pensar en cosas que podrían alterar el buen ambiente. Había un buen clima, el calor de la tarde estaba empezando a descender y todo parecía ir de maravilla.

"Ise-kun..." Issei abrió los ojos y desvió su mirada a la derecha, allí estaba sentada en borde de la piscina Isabela. Tenía en sus manos dos latas de bebidas, le ofreció una a él. Issei sonrió y la tomo. Después de darle un trago a la lata, hablo.

"gracias por la bebida. Isabela-san..." el vio como la mujer le dio una sonrisa leve, pero no por eso iba ser una sonrisa triste, si no que era lo contrario.

"sí, te estuve observando un poco. Y después de haber jugado con Meguri-san, merecías un pequeño descanso. Y suponía que estabas algo sediento..." Ella vio la sonrisa del chico, se sonrojo un poco. Era la misma sonrisa que a ella le gustaba. Se veía tan pura y simple, que no necesitaba más interpretaciones...

"veo que estuviste algo pendiente de mi..." Isabela sentía que sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que normalmente eran...

"sí..." dijo algo tímida. "me preocupo por ti. Y ya sabes cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo..."

"lo sé. Gracias por tu preocupación, y por el cariño que me das..." Isabela sentía que su mundo no podía ser mejor. Ella vio como el chico le estiro la mano con la palma hacia arriba, ella vio que el chico esperaba que ella le diera su mano. Con tranquilidad lo hizo. Admiro como el chico, le apretó un poco su mano y luego le beso la mano... ella estaba congelada. Su mundo giro a ese gesto, sus mejillas eran rojas como un tomate. Se sentía como una colegiala que el chico que le gustaba le dirigía la palabra. Ella se avergonzó de ese comportamiento, y quiso irse para evitar más vergüenzas, ella una mujer adulta de 24 años comportándose como una adolescente fangirl. Se iba a levantar para irse, pero el leve apretón de manos que sintió, la hizo aterrizar...

"no te avergüences de lo que sientes... disfrútalo Isabela-san. Creo que te lo mereces, sobre todo después de toda tu mala experiencia..." Isabela miro la cara del chico y que le decía que confiaba en ella y era feliz con ella siendo real, sin máscaras y sin mentiras. Sonrió de manera feliz, el chico no la reprimió y tampoco se avergonzaba de ella; y sobre todo la dejo que viviera todo lo que significaba estar enamorada de un chico de verdad...

"gracias Ise-kun..." vio como el chico le sonrió y le dio un último beso en el dorso de su mano. Para luego soltarla y volver a nadar.

Isabela se alejaba de la piscina con una sonrisa tonta pegada en su cara, fue botar las latas y luego se sentó en una reposera. No sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y luego le hablo...

"veo que estas progresando..." Isabela se enrojeció y luego parecido susurrar sus palabras. No quería decirlas tan fuerte y tampoco miro a su interlocutora...

"sí... cada día me gusta más Ise-kun. Solo quiero que el corresponda mis sentimientos. Anhelo ese día con todas mis fuerzas..." un pequeño silencio cayo entre esas dos mujeres... hasta que la chica hablo

"¿y cuando eso suceda, que será de ti? ¿Qué harás con nosotras y las demás?" Isabela sonrió de manera delicada y luego hablo

"seré una mujer muy feliz. Y con gusto compartiré a Ise-kun, con las chicas. Y espero que ud me de permiso Sona-sama. Quiero estar al lado de Ise-kun..."

Sona sabía que era una buena declaración, Isabela era genuina en sus sentimientos. Solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo, para que su corazón permitiera dejar entrar a Issei, y además que se curara hasta un nivel que Isabela admitiera de verdad que Issei, era un hombre de muchas mujeres...

* * *

Aquel día de piscina termino relativamente tarde. Issei sabía que las chicas se relajaron y se divirtieron mucho. Él se encontraba en su habitación, había tomado una ducha tranquila y rejuvenecedora. Él se encontraba vestido con unos pantaloncillos y estaba revisando unos papeles del instituto. La voz de Sona lo saco de sus pensamientos...

"¿Ise-kun?" Issei se giró para mirar a la chica que solo asomaba la cabeza por la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones de ambos...

"¿Sona-chan?" el vio como la chica recorría con vista toda la habitación. El elevo una ceja de forma interrogadora. Vio como la chica abrió la puerta, Issei abrió los ojos de manera leve y trago saliva. Allí al frente estaba la chica pelinegra con un lindo conjunto de lencería de color rosado, Issei veía como la chica se acercaba a el de manera lenta, y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Admitía que todo el conjunto era muy hermoso para su vista. Lo que encontraba algo entrañable era la actitud de la chica y por qué no decirlo, lo encontraba hasta adorable. Sobre todo, viniendo de aquella chica que era considerada una mujer de hierro.

Issei sintió como la chica tomo una de sus manos y lo guio hasta la cama; haciéndolo sentar en borde de esta misma. Sona agarro las manos del chico y las dejo apoyadas en las piernas de él. Se agacho a besarlo, y vio como la mirada de su novio bajo hacia sus pechos. Ella sonrió de manera leve y puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla del chico haciéndolo levantar su vista...

"mis ojos están aquí Ise-kun..." ella vio como el chico estrecho los ojos por medio segundo, he iba decir algo; pero ella fue más rápida y beso al chico con entusiasmo, haciendo un baile de lenguas entres sus bocas.

Al terminar el beso, ella se separó del chico y lo miro a los ojos, para decirle

"quiero que me digas que opinas de mi nueva lencería..." Sona se alejó unos pasos y luego hizo una vuelta como si quisiera mostrar todo el conjunto al chico. Ella le dio la espalda al chico y luego miro hacia atrás, sonrió con suficiencia y orgullo, cuando vio la cara de idiota que tenía su novio.

"¿y? ¿qué opinas cariño? ¿te gusta?" ella sonrió cuando vio al pelicastaño mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el chico, puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico, le dio un beso amoroso, que duro unos segundos. Ella comenzó a descender dejando un rastro de besos y lamidas. Comenzando por la quijada, cuello. En los hombros, dio una leve mordida en aquellos hombros anchos y bien formados que tenía para su deleite. Sonrió con picardía cuando escucho el gruñido de su macho, además hizo un poco más fuerzas para sujetarlo, para que no se sobresaltara por la repentina mordida que ella le dejo en dicha zona. Ella, sonrió como si hubiera obtenido una gran victoria. Allí en ese hombro, había una marca. Una marca personal que ella misma dejo en su hombre, y si cualquier hembra observara aquella marca, se sentiría celosa de ella por haber marcado el cuerpo de ese hombre que estaba a su merced...

Continúo bajando con besos y lamidas, su mano izquierda, la llevo al pezón de su hombre, con delicadeza apretó, sintiendo y admirando como su macho se sobresaltaba ante su caricia. Ella comparaba un poco lo que ella sentía cuando ese hombre que estaba al frente suya, hacia lo mismo con ella. Debía reconocer que ella se sentía cachonda y deseada. Aquel hombre, que estaba sentado sabía muy bien como estimularla, con solo pellizcarle, masajear y apretar sus tetas. Aquellos besos, continuaron bajando por el abdomen. Llevo sus manos hacia el pantaloncillo que el tenía puesto, y lo retiro de forma lenta, al hacerlo salto a la vista, en un estado semi-erecto, aquel trozo de carne que para ella le había dado unos buenos orgasmos y placeres sexuales...

Separo un poco las piernas de su novio, para que ella pudiera arrodillarse al medio. Con su mano derecha agarro el pene de su novio y apretó levemente, como si midiera el grosor. Ella comenzó a lamerlo, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de su novio. Ella amaba sentir como aquel pedazo de carne crecía en su mano, amaba el calor que irradiaba, y hasta podía sentir el pulso de ese pedazo de carne. Comenzó a lamer hacia abajo, mientras su mano hacia un leve juego de apretar y masajear de manera paralela al palo de carne que sujetaba. Ella sabía que tenía el control, su novio solo gruñía como un animal; podía verlo como su rostro se contorsionaba entre la lujuria y el deseo. Ella simplemente le sonreía de manera picara y lamia la punta del pene; haciendo que el chico se entre meciera. Ella misma se llevó aquel palo de carne a su boca, cerrando sus labios de manera hermética por toda la circunferencia de dicho apéndice. Su lengua, masajeaba de vez en cuando la punta, lo que hacía gruñir más al chico. Succionaba de manera suave, no quería que él se corriese tan rápido. Quería disfrutar, de hacer que su novio eyaculara en su boca, quería sentir aquel sabor de semen, que ella misma "ordeñaba". Quería sentir el palpitar de aquel apéndice carnoso, en su boca, mientras expulsaba chorros de ese líquido blanquecino y semi-viscoso...

Mientras estaba en la felación bucal, ella se sacó el sostén. Ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo bucal. Ella había ganado algo de experiencia, sobre todo porque practicaba con su novio y prometido. Aunque una cosa era cierta, su novio era grande. Ella no tenía con que comparar, su novio tenía un pene que no podía metérselo todo en la boca; ella no era aficionada a la garganta profunda. Y las veces que su novio la penetraba por la vagina, le hacía suspirar porque sentía siempre que él no iba a "caber". Sin embargo, con algo de persistencia y paciencia, él lograba ponerlo "todo" en su interior; las primeras veces se sentía como si la "partiera" en dos, para después sentirse "llena" con el pene de su novio. Ella reconocía que fue algo difícil al principio, pero después con todos los juegos, y por supuesto la confianza que ellos se tenían y se sentían, las cosas fueron más placenteras y divertidas...

Sona escuchaba como su novio estaba en su mundo, gruñendo y jadeando. Ella quería que su novio se corriera en su boca. Aumento la velocidad de su trabajo bucal y aumento también la fuerza que usaba para succionar... aquella mezcla, produjo los resultados que ella quería, sintió el primer chorro de semen golpeando el fondo de su boca. Ella se retiró un poco, para recibirlo todo en su boca, recibió otros cuatros chorros de semen, espesos y con aquel sabor peculiar que ella recordaba muy bien. Ella, se sacó el pene de su boca y luego miro a su novio, que la miraba a ella con una mirada interrogadora. Ella sonrió levemente y luego se tragó el contenido de su boca. Vio como su novio abrió levemente los ojos de sorpresa. Ella abrió su boca y le mostro el contenido a Issei. Mientras hacía eso, ella nunca soltó el pene que tenía agarrado con su mano izquierda...

"¿te gusto lo viste?" pregunto Sona de manera picara... ella vio como su novio parecía sin palabras, así que solo vio el leve asentimiento que le hizo.

"bien. Qué bueno que te haya gustado Ise-kun. Porque el día hoy, yo tengo el control..." dijo Sona con una alegría que parecía más allá de lo evidente...

Ella termino de desnudar a ambos. Le había dicho a Issei que se pusiera al medio de la cama, acostado boca arriba. Ella iba cabalgarlo y no iba dejar a ese potro que tenía, dejarlo ir sin domarlo...

Sona se sentía caliente, con muchas ganas de tener sexo puro y desenfrenado. Casi sentía que tenía que hacerlo hasta que ambos desfallecieran del placer y del cansancio. Hasta que ambos no puedan caminar bien. Aunque si lo pensaba bien; ella la única que no iba poder caminar bien el día de mañana...

Sona se agacho a besar al chico, amaba sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, sus pezones endurecidos chocaban furiosamente con el pecho del chico. Ella sentía como el pene de su novio, comenzaba a poner duro y saltaba un poco. Ella se separó de su cara y luego lo vio a los ojos. Le sonrió con suficiencia y luego apoyo sus manos en el pecho del chico, para ponerse erguida. Su entrepierna chocaba con el pubis del chico y por supuesto el pene del chico palpitaba en sus labios vaginales. Ella elevo su cintura, a la vez que con una mano agarraba el ápice carnoso, para colocarlo en posición, logrando que metieran un poco la punta. Ella comenzó a bajar poco a poco, ensartándose a sí misma aquel pedazo de carne. Agradecía, mentalmente porque ella estuviera húmeda. Se mordía levemente el labio, al sentir como aquel intruso, invadía su canal carnoso. Ella se detuvo un poco, tratando de que aquellos segundos de pausa le dieran la oportunidad de que su vagina aceptara lo que estaba entrando...

"¿estás bien?" escucho la voz del chico. Ella miro la cara de preocupación del chico, sonrió porque él estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que tenía una cara incomoda, era quizás lo que preocupo al chico. Ella se entremedio por aquella preocupación de su novio...

"sí..." dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza... "solo dame un minuto. Eres demasiado grande para mi coño..." ella vio como el rostro de su novio se relajó un poco y luego parecía ganar una sonrisa de orgullo. Ella sonrió, porque sabía que esa última sonrisa de orgullo, era por darse palmaditas en la espalda por tener semejante cosa, que a ella le sacaba suspiros, gemidos y gritos de placer...

"sí, siéntete orgulloso mi amor. Eso solo hace que me den ganas que llegues hasta el fondo..."

Sona vio como el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y luego vio como llevo sus manos para agarrarle las caderas...

"¿quieres ayuda?" Sona se mordió el labio y luego negó con la cabeza...

"no... yo hare el trabajo. Tu disfruta mi amor..." dijo Sona de manera cariñosa...

Ella siguió bajando para que los últimos centímetros entraran en su interior. Cuando sintió que su pubis choco con la de su novio, sonrió con suficiencia. Ella se sentía llena. Estaba en éxtasis, aquel trozo de carne, estimulaba sus paredes vaginales. Ella apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su novio, necesitaba un punto de apoyo, para empezar su trabajo de caderas. Después, cuando tuviera un poco más de seguridad, ella solo usaría sus piernas y movimientos pélvicos.

Sona subía y se dejaba caer. Al principio lento, a medida que pasaban los minutos, ella simplemente se dejaba caer. El placer y el deseo, inundaba su cabeza. Aquellas sensaciones, no eran nuevas para ella. Pero las extrañaba y hasta las deseabas. Ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer, sus músculos estaban tensos. Ella logro erguirse sobre la cintura de su novio, ella subía y bajaba, guiada por el placer que sentía. Las manos de su novio, estaban agarrándose a su cintura como si fuera un salvavidas, ella seguía montando a ese macho que tenía debajo; podía sentir el calor y el movimiento que hacía sobre sus dilatadas paredes vaginales. Ella gemía y respiraba de manera entrecortada, la mezcla de sensaciones y placer, la estaban dejando en blanco. Ella no quería perder ritmo ni sensaciones, así que puso un poco más de empeño. Entre respiraciones y con sus ojos entreabiertos, veía el rostro de su novio. Era una mezcla entre esfuerzo y placer. Pudo verlo como apretaba su mandíbula, en un esfuerzo de aguantar tanto como podía. Ella sabía que su novio, estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Bueno ella también.

"Ise-kun... córrete para mí..." ella vio como su novio la miro de manera leve. "yo también estoy a punto de correrme" dijo ella entre gemidos y jadeos...

Aquella explosión que invadió su mente fue una bomba. Sus músculos tensos y aquellas sensaciones que venían de su intimidad, fueron la mezcla que gatillo todo. Ella cayo hacia adelante, respirando pesadamente, estaba sudada y allí espero para poder recuperarse de aquel orgasmo que tuvo. Ella sentía como escapaba de su interior algún líquido, caliente y viscoso. No se preocupó de eso, tenía que recuperarse de lo que vivió y sintió.

Su novio comenzó a acariciarla por la espalda, y le daba besos en la coronilla de su cabeza. Ella lánguidamente levanto la cabeza y vio la cara de su novio. Era una de alegría y parecía que estaba recuperándose de haber corrido una maratón.

"Te amo Sona-chan..." ella se enterneció un poco, sonrió de alegría. Subió para besar a su novio, cosa que el acepto con gusto...

"yo también te amo Ise-kun..." volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él.

Ella sintió como las manos de su novio, amansaba sus nalgas de manera suave. Ella no le negó eso, sino que sonrió levemente. Pero abrió los ojos de manera leve, cuando sintió que el pene de su novio, que no había salido de su interior, comenzó a crecer y ponerse duro nuevamente. Ella miro la cara de su novio y vio que estaba relajado y la miraba a ella con una mirada cariñosa. Ella sonrió, y luego hablo...

"¿quieres otra ronda más?" vio como su novio afirmo con la cabeza. "bien, tú te quedas abajo, yo seguiré arriba..." Sona sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su novio. Ella iba a cumplir su promesa auto impuesta. Ella era la que tenía el control...

* * *

Caminar era algo incomodo, ella reconocía que ambos se pasaron en la noche anterior. Aunque la culpa era 100 % de ella, porque ella era la que hizo casi todo el trabajo. Aunque, tenía sus ventajas. Ella estaba radiante y tenía un aura que parecía ser de paz y tranquilidad, nada la perturbaría.

"eres una diablita muy traviesa... te envidio..." ella levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y firmando. Para encontrarse con la mirada alegre que su amiga Rias Gremory tenía en su rostro...

"¿disculpa?" dijo Sona de manera interrogadora. Ella estaba avergonzada, aunque hizo todo su esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Miro como su amiga pelirroja se sentó en una silla al frente de ella, la miro fijamente y luego hablo con un tono juguetón...

"no sé... vi algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención. Como que caminabas muy feliz, abrazando el brazo de tu prometido. Nada parecía alterar tu mundo feliz. Vi también una especie de aura mágica a tu alrededor que parecía ser el mismo cielo, cosa que es raro ver en demonios como nosotras; y lo más importante me parecido ver una leve incomodidad de tu parte, cada vez que dadas un paso. Y eso se acentuó más cuando caminabas sola, como si te hubieras lastimado un poco... ya sabes, como si algo te hubiera pasado en tus caderas, pelvis o algo más íntimo..." Sona tenía una cara roja de vergüenza y parecía estar algo mortificada. Ella aguantaba tanto como podía, pero ver la sonrisa de su amiga que era una de picardía y de que Rías sabia cosas que ella no. Hasta que no aguanto...

"¡sí, lo admito, hice el amor con mi novio toda la noche! ¿feliz?" dijo Sona entre avergonzada y algo molesta. Vio como Rias elevo más su sonrisa y luego levanto las manos, para apaciguar a su amiga...

"está bien Sona. No necesitas enojarte, de hecho, estoy feliz por Uds dos. Pero sobre todo por ti amiga, Issei-kun es buen hombre y hacen una linda pareja" Sona se calmó un poco y luego le pregunto a Rias.

"¿supongo que vienes por algo más que saber de mi vida sexual?"

"si. Vengo a que discutamos los pormenores de la reunión que se va efectuar aquí en Kuoh. Sobre todo, en el Instituto..." Sona suspiro, porque era un tema que ella tenía que ver. Además, admitía que era algo grande organizar todo. Ella agradecía un poco que Issei, se encargara de la parte "oscura". Él era el tipo ideal para saber o encontrar cosa que ella y Rias, no podían ver a simple vista...

"lo sé. Empecemos..."

* * *

Issei tomaba aquel brebaje, al frente suyo Tobio lo miraba de manera seria. Y como hacerlo si lo que lo que había descubierto, lo dejo incluso a él algo preocupado. El vio como el chico, dejo el brebaje encima de la barra y luego hablo

"¿entonces?, me estás diciendo que hay una maldita organización, llena de tipos anarquistas, inconformistas, narcisistas, mentirosos, egocéntricos, manipuladores, impacientes; y por si fuera poco tienen las herramientas, medios y recursos. Para desequilibrar la balanza..."

Issei vio como el pelinegro le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Issei lo miro unos segundos y luego sonrió, para luego lanzar algunas carcajadas al aire, que a media que pasaban los segundos subían de volumen. Tobio miraba al chico con cuidado, por su mente pasaba un solo pensamiento, "lo perdí"

El perro negro que estaba sentado en la barra, miraba entre el chico y el barman, preguntadose que estaba pasando. Vio como el chico, miro el vaso que tenía en la mano unos segundos, y luego termino el resto de su bebida de un solo trago...

Issei espero que el maldito trago lo quemara por dentro. Deseando que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla. El suspiro de manera cansada, él y los demás sabían que algo se estaba cocinando. Solo que no sabían que tan grande era la organización...

"dime una cosa Tobio. ¿existe un grupo identificado? ¿algún objetivo en común? ¿algo que quieran de verdad?"

"solo sé que hay muchos tipos diferentes, razas distintas, facciones distintas. Al ver eso, uno suponía que no podrían organizarse para conseguir caos y desequilibrar cosas que son consideradas normales"

Issei pensaba de manera rápida...

"había escuchado algo de ese grupo. Yo tampoco le había tomado la importancia real, que tenía. Tenía los mismos pensamientos tuyos, todos esos tipos velan por sus propios intereses. Lo normal sería que no tuvieran una organización. Sin embargo, la tienen. Alguien los guía, alguien les dio un objetivo y un propósito. Pero, a la vez, ellos inculcaron sus propios objetivos, para conseguir lo que ellos querían"

"si. Lo que me lleva a pensar una pregunta... ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? Y ¿Por qué?"

"estoy igual que tú. No tengo respuestas. Tengo sospechosos, pero nada sacare al acusar a un sujeto x, que puede tener un cargo muy alto, y no salir impune..."

"ten cuidado. Cuando un espía o un traidor, es descubierto, se volverá más agresivo"

"lo sé..." Issei se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Issei..." dijo Tobio, vio que el chico se detuvo y lo miro desde un lado... "hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas, aunque eso signifique que los demás pierdan la confianza en ti..." Issei estrecho los ojos levemente y luego dijo...

"lo se Tobio. Pero, no por nada soy conocido como "el Titiritero"..." un pequeño silencio cayo entre los dos hombres, cada uno mirándose y midiéndose con cuidado. Hasta que el mayor hablo.

"¿incluso ante aquella chica que te dio todo, incluso su propio corazón?" Issei frunció el ceño, cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos ambos ojos eran verdes brillantes, muy parecidas a las joyas que tenía el Boosted Gear. Dijo con algo de furia...

"Ella sabía que no podía decirle todo. No me hagas recordar mi ira y mi frustración, cuando me descargue contigo. Y todo porque ella quería saber más y más..." Jinn, el perro, creció de tamaño convirtiéndose en algo que era un pastor alemán, pero su tamaño era de un gran danés. Gruñía y miraba de manera fija al chico. Se puso delante del pelinegro como si lo protegiera de algo...

"le dije una y otra vez, que no podía decirle mucho. ¡no tienes idea de cómo me dolió verle la cara de decepción y tristeza! ¡así que no hables de algo de yo viví en carne propia Tobio!" Issei se tensó, y se agacho un poco, mirando fijamente al pelinegro con enojo. Jinn, se tensó también y comenzó a mostrar los dientes. Tobio, comenzó a conjurar un círculo mágico que estaba detrás de él, brillando y girando de manera constante. Miraba de manera impasible al chico que estaba delante de él, sentía una gota de sudor que caía por su mejilla. El ambiente estaba tenso y parecía a punto de explotar. Él sabía que el metió la pata, y lo hizo en grande. Ahora pensaba a mil por hora, tratando de cortar todo de manera rápida...

"no hables de lo que no sabes Tobio..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Tobio sentía como el ambiente se iba relajando y aclarando. El vio como el chico se enderezo y tomo una postura relajada. Jinn, se demoró unos segundos más, y él también se relajó.

"Sona sabe que hay cosas que no puedo decirle. Le agradecí mucho, cuando ella me dio la libertad de poder decirle lo que realmente Valia la pena decir. Ella no sabe muchas cosas de mi trabajo, Tobio. Si lo supiera, ella viviría atormentada toda su vida. Me siento agradecido, que ella amara al chico libre y que es Issei Hyuodou. Y que también, ama al chico oscuro y lleno de secretos, llamado el Titiritero..." dijo Issei de manera algo melancólica. Tobio se sorprendió ante el dicho que dijo el chico. Si lo que decía era cierto, la chica demonio, amaba las dos facetas de ese chico. Él sonrió un poco y luego dijo

"lo entiendo. Mis disculpas, solo quería saber que tan comprometida estaba ella con tu causa..." Issei lo miro unos segundos y luego le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta...

* * *

Aquel nuevo día empezó de manera normal para Issei, el caminaba de manera tranquila hacia el instituto. El trataba por todos los medios pensar en alguna solución para su problema. Y eso eran sus padres. Sobre todo, en ese día. Era día de Padres.

Un evento único familiar y llenos de vergüenzas ajenas y anécdotas llenas de los más oscuros y vergonzosos comportamientos que alumnos hicieron y hacían para sobrevivir ese día...

Él sabía que había gente que la tenía peor. Le bastaba mirar a su novia. El mismo había recibido una llamada de su cuñada, que le decía que ella misma iba ir a la escuela. Solo esperaba que no sucediera un desastre, aunque si lo pensaba bien; Rias Gremory iba a recibir la visita de su padre y su hermano. El hizo un chasquido de lengua mental, de disgusto. La mezcla era una pólvora lista para prenderse y explotar. Quería estar lejos cuando eso sucediera...

Solo que la presencia de ese sujeto, no era algo bueno. Él se desvió un poco del camino. A la distancia vio aquel tipo que era el portador de la Divine Dividing. Él estaba justo al medio del puente, mirando al cielo como si nada importara. Lo vio un poco más en vivo y directo, sin mascaras. Su pelo plateado, su vestimenta de ser un chico malo, lo dejaba algo pensativo de su posible comportamiento. Issei se acercaba en silencio, lo hizo de manera lenta y segura. Él se apoyó en la baranda al frente de ese sujeto, para mirarlo de manera tranquila...

"¿entonces, que haces parado acá? ¿sabes que no puedes acercarte al Instituto si no perteneces acá?" dijo Issei. Vio como el otro abrió los ojos de manera rápida y bajo la mirada, vio un estibo de sorpresa en su rostro. Lo miro unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño. Como si no comprendiera lo que le dijo.

"lárgate, estoy esperando a alguien..." dijo algo rudo. Como si viera a Issei como una molestia. Issei sonrió como un tonto, había descubierto algo de ese tipo. Iba a jugar con eso, para ver cuánto le afectaba...

"reformulare mi pregunta... ¿Qué hace aquí un demonio, parado en el medio de un puente? ¿acaso eres el demonio del puente?" Issei vio como el joven lo miro con algo sorpresa, como si no esperara aquella pregunta. En silencio lo miraba a el de pies a cabeza, Issei sabía que estaba comunicándose con Albion. Issei decido seguir jugando, para eso puso una cara de un niño que quería que le hicieran un favor, por mientras junto sus manos, como si estuviera haciendo una oración. Y luego hablo...

"por favor demonio-sama. ¿cumplirá mi deseo?" Issei veía como el chico al frente suyo, parecía tener un leve tic nervioso en su ceja. Mentalmente Issei se estaba riendo, casi parecía como si se estuviera dando palmaditas en la espalda. Decidido cortar el show, él se enderezo y luego volvió a su voz normal...

"para ser un Lucifer, no te das cuenta de los detalles. Espero que seas algo más de lo que estoy viendo en este minuto, Vali Lucifer..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Vio como Vali frunció el Ceño y elevo un poco su aura... Issei suspiro y luego dijo... "¿enserio Vali? ¿aquí en este lugar te darás a conocerte como el Harkuryuukou? ¿aquí donde hay dos hermanas de Maou's?..." Issei suspiro y luego vio la cara de seriedad de Vali.

"bueno gracias a tu truco, tenemos unos minutos..." dijo Issei, el vio que Vali parecía estar algo tenso, su postura parecía algo despreocupada, pero sabía que estaba listo para lo que fuera...

"me presento, soy Issei Hyuodou. El Sekiryuutei. Al que llamas tu rival" Issei vio como el chico lo miraba de nuevo de arriba abajo y sonreía como si algo se le hubiera realizado... "y no, no soy tu rival. No me interesa la pelea de los dos dragones" Issei vio como el Vali elevo una ceja y abrió la boca...

"¿porque no? ¿si estamos destinados a pelear hasta la muerte?" Issei suspiro de manera cansada...

"Vali. En la vida hay cosas más interesantes que pelear. Entiendo tu razón de pelear, para volverte más fuerte. Pero no la comparto" vio como Vali frunció el ceño de manera evidente y luego resoplo...

"que desperdicio de ser eres. No mereces ese Sacred Gear..." Issei elevo una ceja y luego hablo...

"¿por qué? Porque no soy lo que esperabas..." vio que Vali lo miro con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada... "bueno, tan difícil de que me creas o no. Mi objetivo es matar a un hombre, en una trampa que ya está puesta... solo estoy esperando que ese hombre caiga en la trampa. Y allí cumpliré mi trabajo..." Issei miro a Vali de manera normal y quería esperar su respuesta. Como no decía algo más. El decidido irse...

"bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós Vali, nos vemos..." Issei se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos, y se detuvo cuando hablo...

"dime, ¿pelearas conmigo, si destruyo aquel edificio? ¿Y mato a todos los que están allí?" Issei dejo caer la cabeza y luego miro de lado a Vali...

"¿eres estúpido?" vio que Vali no se perturbo con su declaración... así que decido hablar... "allí en ese edifico hay dos hermanas de los actuales Maou's. Es posible que le ganes a una, pero el hombre detrás de Rias Gremoy, es un obstáculo que no puedes superar en este minuto Vali..." Issei seguía mirando al chico de manera impasible, y vio que no tenía ninguna reacción.

"¿entonces, quieres hacerlo?" dijo Issei. Vio como Vali lo miro unos segundos y elevo sus hombros, como si no le importara... Issei sonrió de manera leve...

"me alegra que nos entendamos..." vio como Vali, lo miro de manera rápida y le frunció el ceño de manera más profunda. Como si quisiera matarlo... "bien, eso ha sido todo Vali... los demás están cerca..." Vali miraba de reojo como aparecieron Xenovia y Kiba. Ambos con espada en mano y lo pusieron al cuello del peliplateado. "espero que Albion conteste mis preguntas. De verdad necesito conocer su respuesta. Nos veremos Vali, hasta una nueva ocasión..." dijo Issei. Vio como Vali miraba a los dos caballeros y sus espadas. El resoplo y luego se dio la vuelta, para alejarse de ese lugar caminando de manera despreocupada...

Issei veía como Vali se alejaba. Lo veía tan despreocupado que, si no conociera las reacciones de la gente, podría decirse que el tipo era un tipo muy fuerte y capaz; y eso era debido a su comportamiento de relajo y de nada le importara. Debía reconocérselo, el tipo era un buen actor.

"¿que fue eso Issei-kun?" dijo Kiba, de manera tranquila. El miro al chico y lo estaba viendo de manera seria. Pero nada más. Xenovia lo miraba de manera interrogadora...

"nada. Solo un pequeño cruce entre dos portadores de Longinus..."

"el aura de ese tipo, fue grande..." dijo Xenovia...

"lo sé. Lo hizo para intimidarme o ver como reaccionaba. Digamos que no le funciono" dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¿ise-kun?" la voz de Sona en un tono preocupado, lo hizo darse la vuelta. Y afrontar a los que venían. Eran Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki...

"hola Sona-chan..." dijo de manera feliz el chico... "¿qué sucede?"

"eso queríamos preguntarte..." dijo Rias de manera seria... ella vio como Issei sonrió de manera tonta y luego hablo...

"bueno Gremory-sempai, sería un gusto explicarle que paso. Pero lo diré más tarde. Ya hay demasiada gente y no me gusta hablar en público..." dijo Issei de manera tímida. Rias estaba algo extrañada del comportamiento del chico. Sin embargo, ella reconocía que el chico era un muy buen actor. Ella vio de reojo como los alumnos los miraban a ellos y lanzaban susurros.

"creo que tienes razón. Hablemos en mi club..." ella vio como el chico le hizo un gesto afirmativo...

La caminata se realizó de manera normal. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Rias miraba al chico, que parecía estar pendiente de otra cosa. Ella lo miro y carraspeo como una forma de llamar la atención. Vio que el pelicastaño no le hizo caso, vio que miraba con atención una caja de cartón que ella tenía allí. Vio como el chico parecía elevar su sonrisa de manera feliz...

"¿entonces, como te llamas chico?" dijo Issei mirando la caja. El vio de la caja salió un chillido y se movió un poco...

"¿quién eres tú?" dijo una voz de chico, aunque parecía tener tono agudo y parecía asustado...

"soy Issei Hyoudou. Soy el Peón de Sona Sitri-sama..." dijo manera formal...

"eres el Sekiryuutei... y eres pareja de Kaicho..." Issei iba hablar, pero el chico siguió hablando...

"y también eres el Titiritero..." Issei frunció el ceño y dijo con tono normal...

"entonces, si sabes quién soy, podrías presentarte tú mismo, ¿no lo crees? Gasper Vladi..."

Un silencio muy incómodo se formó en ese salón. Rias y Akeno miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. Xenovia y Kiba, parecían tensos. Sona y Tsubaki miraban de manera curiosa. Como preguntadose que iba a pasar ahora...

Issei miraba de manera impasible la caja. Hasta que el chico no resistió...

"¡lo siento Sempai...! Solo soy un vampiro inútil que ve y trabaja con muchas computadoras. Y además he visto algunos registros audiovisuales que he instalado en esta oficina, por orden de Buchou..." Issei escucho atentamente...

"dime una cosa, Gasper. ¿Qué sabes del titiritero?"

"lo mismo que he escuchado aquí. Yo no sé nada de afuera, yo tengo miedo de salir..." Issei se relajó un poco...

"bien. Eres un buen chico. Un tonto buen chico..." dijo Issei de manera alegre. "ven Gasper, preséntate como debería ser..."

"¡NOOO! Aquí adentro me siento bien... es más seguro..." dijo el chico con un chillido. Issei miraba la caja con cuidado. En su mente pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese chico. Leyendo y escuchando los rumores.

"Gasper. Aquí estas entre amigos. Yo puedo ser de otro grupo, o nobleza. Pero te aseguro que ninguno de los que están aquí te quiere lastimar..."

"¿lo prometes?" Issei escucho el tono de súplica que le hizo el chico.

"claro Gasper. Sale de una buena vez y preséntate a los demás..."

Issei y los demás veían como la caja se abría de manera lenta. Y allí lo primero que vieron fue el pelo del chico, rubio platinado, ojos violetas, tenía orejas puntiagudas, características de los vampiros. Y lo que a Issei le choco, fue que estaba vestido con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh. Él tenía un leve tic en su ceja, su mente trataba de entender, que pensamientos o ideas tenía ese chico para vestirse como una chica...

"bueno... es algo inesperado..." dijo Issei de manera cautelosa. El miro de reojo a los demás y no supo cómo interpretar sus reacciones, era como si esperaran su reacción...

"¿a qué refiere Issei-sempai?" dijo el vampiro de manera nerviosa. Issei le devolvió la mirada y luego suspiro...

"Gasper, contéstame esta pregunta. ¿Por qué te viste con esas ropas?" dijo de manera tranquila Issei. El vio como el chico, parecía algo perdido, miro sus ropas y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

"me gustan..." un silencio cayo en el lugar... Issei parpadeaba de manera lenta y miraba toda la cara del niño...

"¿y porque te gustan?" volvió a preguntar Issei con tono plano... el mismo silencio inundaba el lugar. Gasper parecía cada vez más nervioso y cohibido...

"porque son lindos..."

Issei se cayó de espalda. Para recuperarse de manera lenta, mientras sus pensamientos eran una mezcla entre la ridiculez y el saber porque el chico se comportaba así, además de que era muy inseguro frente a los demás. Él quería probar su Sacred Gear.

"bien. Lo entiendo Gasper. ¿podemos ver tu Sacred Gear?" dijo Issei de manera simple, cono si fuera algo normal. Al decir aquello Rias Y Akeno se alteraron un poco. Sona se tensó un poco.

"no. Por esa cosa todos me odian y me pegan..." Issei frunció el ceño levemente.

"¿que Sacred Gear tienes?" dijo Issei. Gasper lo miro de manera dudosa y luego le dijo...

"Ud sabe cuál tengo Issei-sempai. Ud vino hace tiempo a esta misma oficina a espiar los documentos y cosas que tenía Buchou. Allí debería haber un archivo mío..."

Con aquella declaración produjo muchas cosas. Rias y Akeno estaban sorprendidas, y luego miraron al chico con seriedad. Como si esperaran una explicación. Kiba tenía una mirada de realización. Sona Y Tsubaki, lo miraban de manera normal. Para ellas, el chico era eso y más. Xenovia, parecía estar analizando todo...

"ok. Me descubriste, felicidades Gasper. Ahora, para evitar malos entendidos y otros. Te explicare a ti porque lo hice..." todo el mundo presto atención al chico... "el Titiritero es algo más que una persona que manipula a la gente, para su conveniencia. Es increíble que después de 1 año Gremory-sama, aun no se diera cuenta de lo que hice. Y créeme Gasper, ella no es la única que he espiado su documentación. He visto muchas cosas, algunos escritorios lujosos llenos de artilugios, pertenecientes a las grandes casas del inframundo. Me he infiltrado y he leído muchos archivos personales de Azazael y otros Caídos. He visto, archivos del mismo cielo; aunque ahora tengo que usar a un intermediario para que le saque copias y bueno el resto es historia. Y puedo seguir; pero eso no es importante. Lo importante es tu Sacred Gear... Forbidden Balor View"

Sona y Tsubaki, miraban al chico de manera normal. Ellas sabían de lo que él era capaz, así que no necesitaban explicaciones. Rias y los otros, parecían preocupados y hasta tenían algo de temor por el chico. Él había demostrado que la información era importante y que digiera eso con una tranquilidad tan palpable, los asustaba...

"¿qué tiene mi Sacred Gear?" Issei lanzo una mano hacia el chico. Debido a que el chico estaba tan asustado a la reacción del castaño, que gatillo una respuesta... Issei sintió el leve tirón de su cuerpo, su boosted Gear se había materializado. El vio como el chico se sorprendió que el castaño estaba allí mirándolo de manera curiosa.

"interesante..." dijo Issei mientras desviaba la mirada a los demás. Vio como todos estaban congelados, el ambiente parecía tener un aura rojiza, pero no era suyo, sino que era otra cosa.

"¿cómo no te afecta?" dijo el chico de manera dudosa. Y hasta podía escucharle algo de curiosidad.

"la verdad me afecta un poco. Mis reservas mágicas, están siendo drenadas, para mantenerme aquí. Aunque no es algo que vaya afectarme de manera inmediata, con el tiempo me llegara todo el poder de esa Sacred Gear" Issei vio como el chico lo vio de manera esperanzadora como si el tuviera una solución a su problema...

"¿me ayudarías a controlarlo?" Issei lo miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"sí, pero no lo hare solo. Invitare algunos chicos como Saji, Asia, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko. Tienes que confiar en ellos Gasper, ellos serán tus amigos más cercanos. Yo por mi parte, tengo mi grupo junto a Sona. Y créeme Gasper, ellos serán dentro de un tiempo más adelante los que realmente te ayudarán de verdad. Y obviamente, yo y las chicas del grupo en la cual estoy, también te van ayudar. Solo tienes que aceptar y confiar en nosotros y en tu grupo"

Issei sintió como el poder de Gasper desaparecía. Haciendo que todos parpadearan, mirando al vampiro y al pelicastaño, como si no entendieran nada. Issei solo puso una sonrisa tonta en su cara y luego, devolvió la vista a los demás. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

"hola chicos..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila. Todos los demás parpadeaban y parecían algo dudosos. Hasta que Xenovia hablo.

"¿qué sucedió?" Rias respondió

"Forbidew Balor View. Es un Sacred Gear, que detiene el tiempo para todos. Salvo al usuario y gente que es muy poderosa o que tenga algún implemento que le ayude a superar el poder de esa Sacred Gear. Por lo que veo a Hyuodou-kun, no le afecto debido a su Boosted Gear..."

Xenovia miro a la pelirroja y al vampiro, hizo un gesto de comprensión y luego volvió a preguntar...

"¿entonces Issei-san explicara quien era ese sujeto que estaba en el puente?"

Todos miraron al pelicastaño como si esperaran su respuesta. El por su parte parpadeo de manera lenta y luego dijo.

"bueno ese tipo se llama Vali. Es el Harkuryuukou..." todos abrieron los ojos de manera sorprendida, Rias hablo.

"¿el Harkuryuukou? ¿Dime Isse-kun, lo volveremos a ver, algún día?" Issei pensó en silencio unos segundos y dijo

"es probable, Vali es un tipo que no huye de una buena pelea. Además, que yo sepa está relacionado con los Ángeles Caídos, ya que Azazael lo encontró y lo entreno. Así que dentro de algunos días más, cuando ocurra la cumbre de la facción bíblica, lo veremos al lado de ese sujeto, lo más probable como uno de sus guardaespaldas"

Rias frunció el ceño y pregunto.

"¿cómo sabias de esa reunión?" pregunto de manera firme como si le exigiera una respuesta. Ella vio como el chico la miro y luego le sonrió de manera tonta. La voz del chico era una infantil como si fuera un niño que lo descubrieron robando unas galletas...

"creo que no hace falta decir cuál es mi trabajo. ¿cierto?" dijo Issei. Rias y los otros parpadeaban como búhos, para después darse una palmada en la frente como si fuera algo obvio lo que dijo el pelicastaño...

* * *

 **NA: bien larga espera. espero que lo compense con este capitulo... la verdad de las cosas el tiempo se hace escaso... y mas ahora que aumenta la carga laboral que tengo. y ademas Marzo, viene un juego que me gusta mucho, "The division 2"... se juega Online. asi que ya saben lo que significa eso. muchas horas encerrado en la Ps4, jugando y jugando...**

 **Igual tratare de hacer un cap antes del mes.**

 **Saludos...**


	23. AVISO

**AVISO...**

 **muy buenas a todos. casi un mes sin publicar algo. creo que por respeto a Ustedes. merecen una explicacion.**

 **la verdad han pasado varias cosas. ninguna se podría considerar algo malo o grave. lo primero y que podría considerarse como lo mas malo, es mi Notebook. problemas varios han dificultado mi ingreso a escribir.**

 **segundo estoy pegado en el aumento de trabajo que he tenido en este ultimo tiempo.**

 **tercero. jugar Play, que es algo que disfruto hacer. juego tanto que se me pasa volando el tiempo. y me quedo con ganas de hacer mas y jugar mas...**

 **cuarto. la inspiración para escribir fue nula durante las dos semanas siguientes después de publicar el ultimo capitulo.**

 **quinto. estoy en un periodo de pausa personal, tratando de encontrar como continuar esta historia.**

 **con todo esto. he querido informar que NO ABANDONARE esta historia. de hecho es mas, el próximo cap, esta en un 80 % terminado. faltan los últimos párrafos y corregir toda la puntuación y ORTOGRAFÍA... puta que es importante la ORTOGRAFÍA. he leido algunas historias por allí, y las he abandonado por lo mismo. hacen una buena historia pero lo mata una pésima Ortografía y congruencia..-**

 **eso. sin nada mas que agregar. esperen el proximo cap. y paciencia...**


	24. Chapter 23

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **HOLA GUSANOS**

 **¡POR FIN! logre terminar este cap. fue tedioso y dificil de conseguir algo que me gustaba. quise terminar esto de una buena vez. para seguir avanzado con la historia. en lo personal, agradezco la paciencia y por supuesto deseando que les siga gustando esta historia...**

Cap 23

Dia de los padres. Se cree que el 98 % o quizás 99 %, odiaba este día. Era un odio puro y dependiendo del sujeto a evaluar; podríamos considerar que dicho odio era insano hasta repulsivo. Para otros eran odio sano y puramente especulativo. Había otros que consideraban ese día como una verdadera mierda.

Issei Hyuodou; estaba en ese 1 % restante…

Todo el mundo sabía que ese 1 % no era el mundo feliz en cual amabas ese día como si fuera el mejor día de tu vida. No, la realidad era más oscura y más absurda de la que aparentaban. Los de tercer y segundo año, aun tenían en sus mentes, las oscuras y maniacas risas que el chico pelicastaño tenía el año pasado en ese mismo día.

Sona Sitri tenía una migraña. Tenía dos montañas de papeles. Una de trabajo pesado del consejo estudiantil; presupuestos, las implementaciones para los talleres y eventos. La próxima salida a Kioto de los estudiantes de 2°. Esa "montaña" era una simple de apenas unas 20 carpetas de altura. La segunda "montaña" era una de 6 veces el tamaño de la primera. Y tenía por objetivo un solo objetivo. Issei Hyuodou. Si, su novio y prometido, era el blanco de esa montaña y el remitente de dicha montaña eran los estudiantes, clubs, profesores y otros; legalmente no podía hacer nada. Este día, era un día que su novio, sacaba a relucir lo mejor de lo mejor, en lo que él hace.

Si, busca y recolecta información, evidencias y otros. Su naturaleza de buscar información, le valió en convertirse en un sujeto poderoso desde que estaba en primer año. Aun recordaba como los de tercero, de esa época, se doblegaron a su voluntad. Issei era un maldito manipulador; tenia a toda la plana de los estudiantes comiendo desde la palma de su mano, y ellos no podían hacer nada. Sona agradecía a los Maous, porque el chico resulto alguien que tenía una brújula moral demasiado buena. Ella, se preguntaba si su novio, tenía alguna información picante o comprometedora de algún sensei. Ella nunca supo la respuesta, pero ver el brillo y la leve sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, la hizo dudar...

Tsubaki, Yura, Reya y Momo, miraban con algo de pena a su ama. Ellas tampoco podían hacer mucho, el chico del grupo era alguien de peso. Además, nunca pudieron encontrar pruebas o algo que significara cámaras, micrófonos u otro implemento; en la cual el chico "recolectaba" información.

"bueno, y llego el día que menos esperábamos..." dijo Reya algo cansada.

"Kaicho, ¿y si encerramos a Ise-kun en alguna prisión de su familia?" dijo con duda Yura...

Sona miro a su torre con cuidado y luego pareció pensarlo un poco. Para después negar con la cabeza.

"no. No podemos hacer eso... Ise-kun encontrara la forma de escapar. Además, que podría considerarse como que los estamos traicionando. Y yo, no hare eso. Menos a mi novio"

Yura y las otras, aceptaron lo que Sona dijo. Luego Reya hablo.

"¿qué haremos? Ise-kun, es bueno en muchas cosas. Pero este día se convierte en el día más feliz para él, y los que sufren son los estudiantes. Créame Kaicho, yo he escuchado miedo y respeto hacia Ise-kun, hasta he escuchado como los pobres chicos y chicas, por igual, se rinden ante el..." ella parecía alarmada y hasta preocupada...

"perdón por interrumpir..." una voz de mujer adulta resonó en el salón. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y allí vieron a Isabela, que parecía algo perdida y hasta curiosa...

"alguien podría explicarme, porque el día hoy los estudiantes, parecían paranoicos, miedosos, hasta parecieran como resignados a la horca..." Isabela vio como las cinco chicas pusieron caras de culpables y parecían indecisas...

"además, ¿Por qué escuche hace poco que Ise-kun, parecía ser el culpable de todo esto?" volvió a preguntar Isabela. Ella vio como las chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego hicieron un gesto de asentimiento como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en silencio...

"bien Isabela-san. ¿Qué sabes o que recuerdas de Ise-kun?" dijo Sona. Isabela parecía extrañada por la pregunta así que respondió

"bueno es el Sekiryuutei, runistico, "el titiritero"..." Isabela parecía quedarse callada en unos segundos, la realización la golpeo de lleno. Abrió los ojos de manera grande y luego miro a las chicas, como preguntándose ¿si era verdad?...

"veo que llegaste a una respuesta..." dijo Sona con una sonrisa... "por favor iluminamos"

"Ise-kun, usa este día para recolectar evidencia vergonzosa y/o comprometedora de los estudiantes. Se que tiene algunos registros de algunos profesores, pero no los usa..." Sona abría levemente los ojos. Eso era nuevo para ella, le dio una mirada Tsubaki y vio que ella tampoco tenía idea...

"¿entonces, todo ese caos y paranoia. Es producido por la mezcla entre día los padres y por Ise-kun?" Isabela hablo de manera interrogadora. Vio como Momo afirmo con la cabeza. Isabela volvió hablar

"¿dónde está el? Si lo considera apropiado Sona-sama, lo vigilare..." Sona sonrió un poco y luego negó con la cabeza...

"aunque lo hagas, no podrás encontrar algo que lo incrimine Isabela-san. Él es bueno en lo que hace, y a veces tengo la sensación que el usa este día, para amenazar exponer algo y también lo usa para chantajear. Toda la recolección de información ocurrió antes de este día..." dijo Sona, ella vio como la mujer parecía pensativa y luego acepto lo que dijo. Sona hablo de nuevo.

"bien. Con ese asunto solucionado, tengo que preocuparme de mis propias vergüenzas..." dijo la chica con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Isabela vio como las otras chicas le dieron el apoyo a la pelinegra y luego se fueron a clases. Ella se quedó en esa oficina y luego recordó a la Maou Leviathan; su comportamiento y todo lo demás. Allí entendió lo que la chica que estaba sentada al frente suya quiso decir...

"Disculpe Sona-sama..." dijo Isabela. Ella vio como la chica le hizo un gesto de continuar...

"¿dónde esta Ise-kun?" ella vio como la pelinegra le sonrió levemente...

"oh, tranquila. Tomo-chan está haciéndole compañía. Además, es miércoles…"

Ella no entendió que quiso decirle con sea miércoles. Sona vio la cara de la torre y luego recordó que ella no sabía eso...

"los miércoles es día de Ise-kun y Meguri-chan. Es un día para ellos dos. Yo no interfiero nada de ese día, a menos que suceda algo grave o peligroso. Los miércoles son de ellos dos, pueden hacer lo que quieran como pareja, y estoy bien con eso" ella vio como Isabela parecía sonreír y luego hablo

"¿puedo tener sábado?" vio como la pelinegra le negó con la cabeza y luego hablo

"el sábado es mío..." Sona vio como Isabela hizo un puchero y ella siguió hablando. "además, todavía falta que Ise-kun corresponda a tus sentimientos. ¿Por qué estas reservando día antes de que seas parte del Harem de Ise-kun?" pregunto Sona. Ella vio como la mujer le sonrió de manera grande y expelía confianza y seguridad...

"Ise-kun y yo, estaremos juntos pronto. De eso no tengo dudas; Ise-kun está esperándome; yo por mientras estoy casi lista, daré todo lo que tengo para que me vea como soy y me ame como soy..."

Sona sonreía de manera grande en su mente, Isabela estaba lista. Sus sentimientos eran genuinos y puros. Ella sabía que Isabela, iba a adaptarse a que Issei tenga un Harem y que no iba ser la única...

"¿entonces, que te parece que tu día con Ise-kun sea los viernes?" dijo Sona con tono de negocios. Ella sabía que tenía ser así, ella se convertiría en la regenta del harem de su novio. Y que mejor manera que imponer las reglas y días; desde el día uno a las nuevas chicas que se incorporaran...

"¡Si! ¡acepto Sona-sama!" Isabela sonreía como una niña muy feliz.

"bien. Pasado mañana dile a Ise-kun tus sentimientos y espera lo mejor..." ella vio como la mujer sonreía y tenía un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas...

"gracias de nuevo Sona-sama. Le prometo amar y querer a Ise-kun, como si fuera mi único hombre. El será todo para mí. Ud y las chicas, no me verán como una amenaza en su relación con Ise-kun. Lo juro..."

* * *

Issei tenía solo una pregunta. ¿Qué mierda pretendían los profesores al hacerlos trabajar con arcilla? Era solo una simple pregunta que le nacía en ese momento cuando vio que los padres estaban en la parte trasera, todos mirando a sus hijos, algunos con cámaras de video o fotográficas. El objetivo era simple y llamante dejar registro de la humillación publica que los padres hacían de manera inconsciente a sus hijos.

Aquella actividad estuvo llena de cosas chistosas y hasta llamativas. Cada uno de los padres tenía una forma de llamar la atención de sus hijos. Y de manera poco cuidadosa, dejaban entrever las relaciones que existían entre padres-hijos. Issei era consiente de aquellas cosas, y sobre todo trataba por todos los medios ignorar a sus padres que parecían más pendientes de Xenovia que dé el.

La chica en cuestión, desde el primer día fue atraída por la madre de Issei, y esta última se dedicó a tratarla como una hija. Quizás era demasiado evidente como era que la madre de Issei, lo dejaba a un lado en favor de la chica peliazulada.

"oye Issei. Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando me dijiste que tus padres te hicieron a un lado, por Xenovia-san..." dijo Mastuda...

"y no era una broma. Xenovia-san, vino a vivir conmigo ya que mis padres conocían a sus antiguos tutores. Así que ellos asumieron la responsabilidad de tenerla a ella" era una vulgar mentira, pero ¿qué más ibas a decirles?, Claro era una exorcista y se convirtió en demonio; y decidido convivir con el Sekiryuutei, nombre real Issei Hyuodou.

"bueno te envidio..." dijo Motohama. Issei elevo una ceja y luego miro de manera fija a su segundo amigo. Como si quisiera preguntarle que queria decir con esa declaración. Vio como su amigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso y hablo de manera rápida. "quiero decir vives con una hermosa chica, pero supongo que no eres un infiel con Kaicho" Issei negó con la cabeza...

"deja de soñar Motohama. Sona-chan, sigue siendo mi novia..." Issei vio como los testigos parecían susurrar entre ellos. Claro los rumores de que una chica hermosa y con un aspecto diferente a lo que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, viviera junto al novio de la última mencionada hacia florecer los rumores de una posible infidelidad.

El show que ambos señores Hyuodous estaban haciendo era algo fuera de ese momento. Los otros padres miraban a la pareja como unos bichos raros. Xenovia por primera vez en su vida parecía perdida y avergonzada. Lo cual era raro, ella nunca había sufrido esa clase de vergüenza, pero reconocía algo muy importante; se sintió querida y que alguien la tuviera en consideración.

Asia y Xenovia, compartían comentarios e impresiones. Ellas parecían unidas, Xenovia reconocía que Asia era una chica muy tierna y que merecía tratarla como una amiga muy querida, además todos los compañeros de sala querían mucho a Asia. Xenovia también le gano un gran cariño a la chica...

Issei termino la clase de manera rápida. Quería salir, él tenía una misión... "operación retener a Serafall Leviathan" si claro, tremenda operación. Issei sabía que su novia le dio esa misión específicamente a él, para que sirviera de alimento a la leona llamada Serafall. Issei tenía dudas de la cordura de su novia, debería saber que hacer esa tarea contra Serafall era una misión perdida; pero ella lo arrojo a los leones y se desentendió del tema. No podía culparla, ella quería evitarse las vergüenzas de lo que significaba tener una hermana como Serafall comportándose de esa manera de "Magical Girl" en el lugar que estudias a la vista y paciencia de todos los alumnos...

Recorría las instalaciones de la escuela buscando a la mencionada chica, por no decir condenada. Issei admiraba y respetaba a esa mujer, era poderosa y merecía tener un mínimo de respeto por lo que era. Su caminata lo llevo al patio donde se cruzó con sus padres...

"Outo-san, Ka-san. Espero que lo estén pasando bien" el vio como su madre sonrió con algo picardía.

"oh, no te preocupes cariño. Hemos tenido agradables conversaciones con otros padres y hemos visto unos interesantes hombres pelirrojos. Que venían a ofrecer algunos negocios..."

Issei estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró externamente, su mente corría a millas por hora pensando en qué diablos querían los Gremorys con sus padres. Sircherz lo comprendía, tenía que estar aquí para ver a su hermanita y también ver los últimos detalles de la reunión de las tres facciones. Del padre de Rias, podría sospechar tantas cosas que decidido dejarlo a un lado por el momento, para averiguar otro día que quería con sus padres. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien podría poner una ficha en sus padres y ver si le decían algo...

"¿de qué negocios estaban hablando?"

"oh no te preocupes hijo, eran negocios relacionados a una especie de contrato. Pero insistimos que para ese tipo de tratos deberían haber hablado con los Sitris antes que nosotros" dijo el padre de Issei sonriendo como si fuera algo minúsculo, lo que hizo. Issei elevo una ceja y luego descarto sus pensamientos...

"bueno espero que todo sea para mejor. Si me disculpan tengo que buscar a una chica. Si la conozco bien ella es capaz de dejar en vergüenza a Sona. Si no la detengo..." Issei vio como sus padres sonrieron de manera grande como si estuvieran a punto de jugar una broma. Su madre hablo

"bueno querido te dejamos hacer tu importante tarea. Eso sí, he escuchado de unos chicos que iban corriendo hacia el gimnasio con cámaras fotográficas, y hablaban de algo de hacer una sesión de fotografía a una chica mágica, que parecía muy dispuesta a dejarse fotografiar..."

Issei se tensó durante un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que ambos padres se dieran cuenta, ambos le sonrieron como si lo hubieran pillado ocultando una mentira. El solo negó con la cabeza y luego hablo.

"bien no emitiré más comentarios, tengo que irme... nos vemos..." Issei se fue corriendo dejando a sus padres atrás.

El solo tenía que seguir los gritos y rumores, seguir a los chicos que corrían con cámaras hacia el gimnasio. El suspiro de manera cansada, que mejor lugar para que ella jugara a ser una chica infantil llena de energías. Cuando llego, lo primero que vio fue el grupo de chicos todos amontonados, con cámaras en manos, sacando fotos de manera rápida y sucesivas, en la tarima estaba Serafall, estaba vestida con su atuendo de magical girl; aquella mini falda apenas cubría sus partes privadas, las medias hasta el muslo eran una distracción. Sus pechos grandes rebotaban cada vez que se movía; Issei sabía que todo ese conjunto era para distracción y hacer caer a los pobres tipos que osaran pelear con ella. Era quizás una táctica artera y de bajo calibre. Pero reconocía que era eficaz.

"Es suficiente muchachos; se acabó la hora del espectáculo..." dijo Issei de manera firme y elevando un poco la voz haciendo que todos los chicos le devolvieran la vista para mirarlo a él. Algunos parecían asustados, otros empezaron a ponerse serios como si quisieran retarlo a que cumpliera su palabra. Un valiente hablo...

"¿y quién manda a cortar nuestro tiempo?" Issei pensó que el tipo que hablo, uno de tercero, tenía que reconocérselo, el tipo tenía bolas grandes o era muy estúpido. El sonrió de manera grande, con aquella sonrisa vio que muchos parecían encogerse de miedo.

"bueno, soy yo. Y tengo una autorización por parte del consejo estudiantil, así que tengo una buena autoridad en este minuto. Y Uds. están haciendo un gran alboroto; y la señorita que está allí arriba no cumple con los estándares mínimos de la vestimenta que tiene que cumplir este Instituto" Issei vio como Serafall le estrecho los ojos y luego hizo un tierno puchero. Los chicos parecían debatirse y algunos empezaron a retirarse. Issei espero que se vaciara el lugar. Luego camino hacia su cuñada.

"buenas tardes Serafall-sama, creo que esta demás decirme porque está aquí. Aunque, podrías haber aparecido en la oficina de Sona, sin problemas y podrías haber esperado allí" Issei vio como la chica le hizo un leve puchero y luego con su voz burbujeante le respondió

"que eres malo Ise-chan. Yo quiero divertirme, además estuve muy feliz sacándole muchas fotos a So-tan. Y ella no parecía darse cuenta. Lo bueno es que Otou-san y Ka-san, recibirán copias de este día. Y de todo lo que hizo So-tan" Issei miro a la chica y luego suspiro de manera resignada.

"bueno. Espero que con lo hizo ahora fuera suficiente. Ahora, debemos volver Serafall-sama" la chica le hizo un puchero y luego le dijo un tono mezclado entre serio e infantil, con toques de suplicas...

"Ne Ise-chan, llámame como te dije que me llamaras, hazlo por mi..." Issei miro la cara de la chica y estaba empezando a tener los rasgos de una de perrito herido para que cumpliera sus deseos. El suspiro de manera cansada

"está bien, Sera-nee..." Issei escucho el grito de júbilo de la chica

"¡YEIII!"

Issei acompañaba a su cuñada burbujeante y muy animada. Él no podía entender el hecho que tuviera un complejo de sis-con. Bueno no tenía hermanas, así que no podía opinar mucho. Issei llevo a Serafall a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, vio como era saludada por todas las otras chicas y se iban retirando. Issei sabía que esas dos iban a compartir un tiempo de hermanas, asi que simplemente las dejo allí, que conversaran y luego las vería de vuelta en la residencia...

Antes de Issei saliera escucho a su cuñada que lo detenía.

"Ise-chan. ¿puedes quedarte un poco más? Necesito decirte algo" la voz de Serafall era seria. Issei vio como Sona también miro a su hermana un segundo y luego le llego una especie de resolución. Issei entro en la sala y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y luego espero que la mujer hablara.

"sabes, necesito que vayas al templo shinto, que está al oeste de aquí. Allí te estará esperando alguien. Esas dos, serán tus acompañantes para que te reúnas con un representante del cielo..." dijo Serafall de manera seria. Issei sospechaba muchas cosas. Así que simplemente pregunto.

"¿quiénes me acompañaran? ¿con quién me voy a reunir? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué yo?"

"son justas tus preguntas Ise-kun..." respondió Serafall con seriedad. "en el templo esta Akeno. Te reunirás con Michael-Chan..." la alegría que exudaba la mujer era contagiosa... "y porque tú, eso es simple... eres el único que podría considerarse como lo mejor de lo mejor que tenemos aquí en Kuoh" la seriedad con lo que dijo eso, dejo a Issei pensando un poco. Volvió a preguntar

"¿existe algo como un acuerdo o intercambio de información, implementos; como una especie de regalía para mejorar relaciones entre facciones?" el vio como Serafall le sonreía de manera alegre, devolvió la vista a su hermana y le dijo de manera feliz...

"me gusta tu novio So-tan. Tiene todo lo que has deseado de un hombre. Inteligente, astuto, guapo y tiene poder..."

"¡NE-SAMA!" dijo Sona de manera nerviosa y con una cara roja...

"volviendo a tu punto Ise-chan. Si, existe tal cosa de intercambios. Todos estamos trabajando para que las cosas funcionen. Hemos recibido cosas de los Grigorys y de los Ángeles. Y nosotros los demonios hemos dado cosas a ellos. Lo mismo sucedió entre ellos dos..."

"entiendo... bueno admito que no me esperaba ese tipo de intercambio, por lo menos no tan pronto..." Issei parecía meditabundo. Serafall miraba de manera curiosa al chico, parecía sumido en su mundo, ella iba a llamarlo, pero sintió el toque de su hermana en un brazo. La miro y vio que ella le negó con la cabeza. Ella guardo silencio, unos segundos más y luego vio que el chico volvía en sí y le hablo.

"Serafall-sama. Una última pregunta. ¿puedo saber quiénes estarán de guardaespaldas en la reunión de los lideres?" ella miro al chico y luego parecía reacia a decirle. Pero conociéndolo, lo más probable que se enteraría después...

"sé que Michael llevara una exorcista, bastante competente y Azazael llevara a alguien que podría ser algo complicado para ti..." ella vio como el chico la miraba y luego vio como sonrió de manera feroz y alegre, como si esperara esa noticia...

"Vali..." Serafall hizo una mueca... "bueno, debo decir que me lo esperaba. Me pregunto si todos los lideres son unos masoquistas y problemáticos..." Serafall hizo una mueca complicada, como si hubiera recibido un jab verbal...

"es incómodo cuando lo dices de esa manera, Ise-chan..."

"bueno que esperabas, agarra pólvora blanca y fuego rojo; júntalos en una habitación cerrada, llena de tipos importantes. Y espera una catástrofe. Por no decir un cataclismo..." dijo Issei.

"solo..." Sona hablo de manera suave como si quisiera tranquilizar un poco las cosas... "solo prométeme que no harás nada para alterar o atacar a ese tipo"

"bien, lo haré. Siempre y cuando el tipo no haga nada estúpido..." Issei miraba de manera serena a su novia, y luego le sonrió de manera confidente. Sona soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo y luego le devolvió la sonrisa a su novio...

* * *

Issei y Meguri caminaban juntos, no pegados; la distancia que tenían era la justa y necesaria. Ellos sabían que no podían abrazarse o besarse, tomarse de las manos o expresar palabras muy cariñosas. No en Kuoh. El motivo era que muchos conocían la relación de Issei y Sona. Y que Issei estuviera con "otra" chica, iba a dejar un pandemónium de rumores, malas imágenes y un largo etc; que no sería posible controlar... lo bueno, es que todos sabían que Issei era el mejor "amigo" hombre de Tomoe Meguri. Asi que no era raro verlos a los dos juntos, hablando y otras cosas más que hacen los amigos. Muchos se preguntaban cómo funcionaba esa relación entre Issei y Tomoe; justo cuando el chico estaba con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del Instituto Kuoh. Muchos chicos y chicas, se preguntaban si Tomoe era una masoquista que disfrutaba ver de su "posible" enamorado junto a otra chica y además seguir siendo amiga del chico que te gusta...

Ellos no tenían ni idea como eran que ellas dos compartían a un chico. Y ellas misma tampoco sabían cómo compartían al hombre que amaban con la otra; ahora las dos sabían que tendrían pronto a una tercera chica. Bueno chica no, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Tomoe estaba algo asustada, ella se sentía insegura. Isabela demostró ser una mujer muy hermosa, tenía una figura envidiable, tenía pechos más grandes que ella. Además, sabía que Isabela tenía "mas" experiencias. Casi sentía que iba perder a Issei, por culpa de Isabela. Claro ella lo veía como el típico caso del chico joven que se engancha a una mujer madura, hecha y derecha. Que podría darte lo mejor y sin el menor esfuerzo...

Tomoe se sentía celosa. Lo reconocía para sí misma. Ella no tenía problemas en compartir a Issei con chicas de su misma edad o menores a ella. Pero si llegaba una mujer madura o joven sobre los 25 años, sentía que no podía competir contra ella en términos de experiencia. Y que iba a perder a su novio. Ella sintió como Issei le apretó la mano de manera leve, haciéndola aterrizar de sus pensamientos...

"¿estás bien?" escucho decirle a chico. Tomoe lo miro y vio que tenía una cara de preocupación. Ella estaba indecisa. Pero a la vez sentía que tenía que decírselo. Ella miro el lugar donde estaban y vio que era un pequeño parque, a esa hora no había mucha gente. Ella tomo de la mano al chico y lo llevo a una banca para sentarse. Ella respiro un poco para calmarse y luego miro al chico a la cara.

"estoy preocupada. Siento que voy a perderte a ti..." ella vio como el chico la miro de manera seria y luego le pregunto

"¿a qué te refieres con que vas perderme?" ella estaba nerviosa. Como decirle al chico que amas, que es tu novio, que hizo muchas cosas por ti, que te ayudo, que te apoyo y te dio toda su atención; que se siente celosa de una mujer madura. ya que dicha mujer, está alejándote de tu novio...

"Isabela..." ella vio como el chico la miro unos segundos y luego adopto una cara más relajada...

"dime una cosa Tomoe-chan. ¿estas celosa de Isabela?" ella dio un leve gesto afirmativo. "¿por qué?" ella se mordió el interior de su mejilla como pensando su respuesta...

"ella es mucho más mujer que yo. Es una mujer adulta, no niego que tiene su encanto físico. Pero siento que ella me sobrepasa en lo que es experiencia y como tratar a un hombre..." ella vio que Issei la miraba de manera tranquila y parecía debatirse consigo mismo...

"no niego que Isabela podría tener algunas ventajas sobre ti y sobre Sona. Pero, eso no quita el amor y los sentimientos que tengo por ti, y por Sona..." ella miraba al chico de manera atenta, podía ver y sentir que era importante...

"tu más que nadie sabes, que nunca pedí tener un harem..." dijo Issei. Tomoe todavía recordaba con claridad ese día. Fue el día que el correspondió sus sentimientos, fue el día que le dijo que amar y tener muchas chicas a su lado, no era algo que era prioritario. Sin embargo, no negaba que él tenía sentimientos por ella. Con el paso de los días, ella se dio cuenta que Issei, admitió con justa razones personales, que no podía negarle los sentimientos a las chicas que estuvieran enamoradas de él. Y que, si querían estar con él, tendrían que compartir con las otras chicas. Tomoe, sonrió para sí misma, porque Issei era un perfecto caballero. Un hombre que asumía sus responsabilidades y que muchas veces sin quererlo, ella y Sona, lo amaban como era, querían estar con él, querían que él les diera amor, compañía, cariño y sobre todo que estuviera allí para ellas.

No fue extraño que Tomoe se diera cuenta que Isabela, también buscaba eso de Issei. Buscaba a un hombre que la amara como era. Y que estuviera allí para ella. Ella sonrió levemente, mientras escuchaba a Issei.

"pero admito que tú y Sona, han llenado mi corazón con muchas cosas que me gustan. Me han dado tantas cosas y sentimientos, que siento que no les estoy dando lo suficiente a ambas..." ella iba a contradecirlo, pero un dedo en sus labios la callo... "sin embargo, tú y Sona-chan, son felices. Y me lo demuestran día a día, tanto que me doy cuenta que siento que hago lo suficiente por Uds. dos..." Meguri sonrió de manera alegre, ella se lanzó al chico y lo beso. No le importaba nada si estaban en una zona que podría perjudicar a Sona. Pero tenía que corresponder al chico. Tenía que expresarle como se sentía en ese minuto...

"Isabela es un caso aparte. Ella fue reemplazando y volviendo a sentir lo que era estar enamorada de un hombre. Su antiguo historial, hizo que despreciara a todos los hombres, solo su salvador merecía todo lo que ella era. No podía hacer nada por ella en un principio; ella tenía que asumir que yo era un hombre con otras mujeres. Y fue gracias a eso, que ella se dio cuenta que no todos los hombres eran como Raiser. Ella me vio como las trataba a uds, como las amé y las quise, allí se dio cuenta que ella podría ser amaba y querida"

Tomoe escuchaba al chico, ella entendía que Isabela tenía que superar su trauma. Cosa que nunca logro superar, ella solo reemplazo a Raiser por otro hombre, que era lo opuesto a ese tipo. Y resulto ser Issei.

Para Isabela, Issei era todo su mundo. Tomoe sabía que Isabela nunca permitirá a otro hombre, solo a Issei. Así que lo único que podrían hacer era que Isabela se diera cuenta que Issei, era un hombre completamente diferente a Raiser, pero que tenía a más mujeres y que las trataba de manera totalmente diferente a como ella fue tratada...

"¿crees que Isabela nos haga daño a nosotras?" ella vio como el chico le negó con la cabeza...

"no, Isabela quiere saber de Uds. Ella misma está empezando a hablar con Sona, yo he visto como ella trata de entablar una conversación contigo. Pero tú te vas y no haces nada para escucharla..."

Tomoe se sentía incomoda, ella más de una vez rechazo hablar a solas con Isabela. Ella pensaba que Isabela iba a decirle cosas hirientes o algo como que dejara de lado a Issei...

"no sé qué hablar con ella. A veces siento que trata de sacarme de tu lado. Como si fuera la competencia de tu cariño..." dijo Tomoe. Ella vio como el chico elevo una ceja interrogadoramente.

"¿así te sientes cada vez que Isabela quiere hablar contigo?" el vio como la chica se mordía el labio y luego afirmo con la cabeza.

"entonces el problema no es Isabela. Sino que eres tú, Tomo-chan. Tú y tus inseguridades..." ella se sintió algo ofendida. Pero reconocía que tenía razón...

"perdóname si te ofendí. Pero si hablaras con ella, te darías cuenta que ella, no quiere separarte de mí. Quiere ser tu amiga, quiere que la escuches y que la comprendas. Ella quiere que te des cuenta que tiene sentimientos por mí. Y quiere que yo le corresponda sus sentimientos, quiere amarme, quiere ser una novia, quiere sentirse viva y enamorada de un hombre que la ve como es ella de verdad. No como un objeto o una cosa de menor valor"

Tomoe escuchaba a su novio. Isabela iba a ser una mujer afortunada, el chico que hablaba de ella lo hacía con pasión y con cariño. Ella estaba segura que Issei amaría a Isabela, casi tanto como él amaba a Sona y a ella misma. Un pequeño silencio vino ese momento. Ella miraba a su novio, le sonrió, mientras le ponía una mano en su mejilla.

"eres un buen hombre Ise-kun. Isabela te amara casi tanto como yo y Kaicho, te amamos. No me cabe la menor duda que así será. A veces siento que no merezco tu amor ni tu cariño..."

Ella vio como Issei se acercó a ella, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y recibir el beso que le dio. Disfruto de aquel beso. Lleno de pasión y amor. Fue un beso suave y prolongado. Al separarse por la falta de aire, ella vio los ojos de su novio y lo escucho hablar...

"no seas tonta Tomo-chan. Te amo y te amare siempre. No dudes jamás de mis sentimientos por ti, tu eres importante para mí. Fuiste mi amiga de azotea, luego pasaste a ser mi amiga de Instituto, para después ser mi novia"

Ella tenía un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas, ella sonrió y se sintió muy feliz, por estar al lado de ese chico. Ella no tenía más dudas, ni tampoco inseguridades. Ese chico que estaba a su lado, era algo más que su novio. Era un chico con el cual podría caminar a su lado y para toda la vida.

* * *

Issei y Tomoe subían las escaleras hacia el templo sintoísta. Una vez arriba se encontraron con Akeno, la Reina de Rias.

"hola Akeno-sempai..." dijo Issei. Tomoe solo le dio un leve cabeceo. La chica pelinegra sonrió de manera alegre y devolvió el saludo...

"Hola Ise-kun. Te estábamos esperando..." Issei miro a la chica y vio que tenía el traje de Miko, ella parecía estar muy cómoda con ese traje. Además, su mente pensaba un poco en que podría recibir de parte del cielo. Ya tenía sospechas de que dicho objeto tenía que ser cubierto de magias, sellos y otros para que no afectara a los demonios. Por lo menos al portador...

"dime Akeno-san. ¿será posible que Tomoe-chan venga conmigo?"

"sí, no hay problema. Aquí todos son bienvenidos..." Issei hizo un gesto afirmativo y luego empezó a seguir a la pelinegra. La caminata se realizó en un momento de silencio, hasta que Akeno hablo con los chicos.

"cuando me pidieron hacer este trabajo, pensé que iba a ser algo más sencillo..."

"¿a qué te refieres Akeno-san?" preguntó Issei.

"bueno, por una parte, trabaje con Rias y Kaicho, en la noche anterior para poner sellos y otras cosas en lo que ibas a recibir Issei-kun. Y por la otra parte pensé que ibas a preguntar qué haces aquí" Issei sonrió de manera sutil. El algo sospechaba...

"si te soy sincero, no sé qué diablos nos va dar la facción del cielo. Aunque por lo puedo suponer y por lo que acabo de escuchar, supongo que es algo que tiene cierta aura sagrada. Por lo cual fue necesario poner sellos y otros hechizos para que dicha cosa no afecte a los demonios, por lo menos al portador. ¿y qué hago aquí? Bueno Serafall-sama me informo un poco de que hago aquí..."

Issei vio como Akeno lo miraba de manera fija y le sonrió de manera amena...

"uffufu... ¿Quién iba a decir que ibas a tener buenas relaciones con Serafall-sama? Dime Ise-kun, ¿acaso quieres tener el paquete de las hermanas juntas?" Issei se congelo un poco, pero dejo pasar el sentimiento.

"no. Sona-chan es suficiente. Serafall-sama tiene cosas, que me hacen difícil tratarla..." el vio como la chica tenía un leve brillo en sus ojos...

"¿entonces no estás en contra de tener más chicas junto a ti? Y que dirías de tener a una chica linda, que podría enseñarte cosas algo más maduras y picantes, que Sona-sama y Meguri-san..." Akeno se acercó al lado de Issei, por el contrario de Meguri. Issei podía sentir como la chica frotaba su cuerpo contra de él. Debía reconocer que la chica era hermosa y que ganaba en materia de pechos a Meguri y que decir de Sona. Si fuera alguien de admiraba y se volvía loco con las tetas, hubiera dicho que sí. Aunque, él tenía un leve escalofrió, Akeno le dio una espina algo retorcida, pero estaba tentado y casi parecía que su voz era como una sirena, que lo llamaba a estar con ella. Trago saliva y propuso una salida diplomática. Sobre todo, al sentir que Meguri estaba algo tensa y parecía perforarle la cabeza...

"si se trata de ti Akeno-san; podría decir que sí. Pero por esta ocasión rechazo la oferta muy tentadora que me estás haciendo..." vio como la chica se desinflo un poco, pero lo se recuperó un rápido, le sonrió de manera sensual y le dijo

"oh que lastima. Cuando quieras de mi compañía, ya sabes dónde encontrarme..." Issei solo atino a sonreí de manera algo tensa y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a la chica. Vio como Akeno camino delante de él, solo atino a suspirar y seguirla en silencio.

Llegaron a una parte del templo que parecía ser una habitación lateral. Issei y Meguri entraron y luego se sentaron en posición Seiza mientras veían a Akeno entrar y sentarse frente a ellos. Issei se sentía algo incomodo, el miraba a todos lados como buscando algo...

"¿Ise-kun, que sucede?" preguntó Meguri. Issei sabía que ella también sentía algo incomoda...

"es extraño, hay algo o alguien que está aquí..." vio como Akeno le dio una leve sonrisa y le respondió

"oh, no te preocupes. Eso quiere decir que nuestro invitado está aquí..."

Una cuarta voz resonó, era una voz suave y parecía tener algún toque de autoridad. Sin embargo, era casi como si fuera alguien ordinario...

"bueno, me habían dicho que eras alguien especial, Ise-kun. Y ahora veo porque"

Issei vio como una luz blanca con dorado, parecía flotar al medio de la sala. Para luego crecer y expandirse, hasta que se hizo presente la persona en cuestión. Era un hombre de cabello rubio, largo, ordenado. Tenía finas facciones, ojos verdes; típica representación de un hombre europeo. Tenía una aureola dorada sobre la cabeza, símbolo inequívoco de su representación a los ángeles. Su vestimenta era una de compuesta por túnica roja, con líneas negras, para tener unas hombreras de color dorado, tenía una cruz bordada en su túnica. Issei miro todo el conjunto de manera cautelosa. Quizás si fuera humano, lo miraría de manera neutral; pero ahora que era un demonio, no podía estar algo tenso...

"Michael-sama. Nos honra tener a alguien de su presencia aquí en Kuoh" Issei sabía que dicho personaje era alguien importante. El vio como el hombre le sonrió de manera beatifica...

"bueno, tengo que cumplir con lo que vengo hacer, tengo una agenda apretada..."

"lo entiendo. Aunque tengo una pregunta..." dijo Issei de manera interrogadora

"tratare de contestar lo más simple que pueda Ise-kun..."

"¿qué es lo que piensan darme y porque a mí?" el vio como el ángel lo miro unos segundos y le sonrió

"eso es simple. Partiré porque a ti, la verdad Sircherz y Serafall estaban de acuerdo que tu necesitabas más esta arma. Y de alguna manera u otra el cambio que recibimos es bastante más alto de lo que vale esa arma" Issei pensaba de manera veloz. Iba hablar, pero Michael siguió hablando "y lo que voy a darte, podría ser una gran ventaja en contra de tu enemigo más acérrimo. Hablo de una Seiken, como Ascalon"

Issei abría los ojos de manera grande. Era una espada bastante buena, su función y su utilidad estaban ligadas en contra de los dragones. Él no estaba muy seguro de como Ddraig iba tomar la noticia.

"es algo grande y especial lo que me están dando. Puedo preguntar, ¿qué le dieron los demonios a cambio?" el vio como el hombre hizo un leve gesto afirmativo. Y le dijo

"oh, recibimos la forma de sumar y atraer más ángeles. Usando el sistema base de la reencarnación que tienen los demonios..."

Aquel sistema de reencarnación de los demonios. Los ángeles aumentaran sus números. No veía algo malo, parecía casi la solución al gran problema que tenían los ángeles. La no formación de más ángeles, sobre todos después de la muerte de Dios. Issei sonrió un poco y le dijo

"interesante. Entonces es posible que los ángeles tengan un sistema de clasificación y reglas para los nuevos ángeles. Casi estoy tentado a seguir averiguando más, pero el tiempo es algo corto, ¿no lo cree Michael-sama?" vio como el ángel solo lo miro e hizo un gesto afirmativo...

Issei estaba algo desconcertado. Había escuchado que ese sujeto era difícil de leer. Y vaya que tenían razón. Ese sujeto era increíblemente difícil de hacerlo tropezar o que mostrara una emoción, diferente a la alegría. Y parecía que nada se le escapaba. Ni un atisbo de pista o algo que lo molestara.

Michael invoco una luz y allí apareció la espada. Era una espada muy hermosa, tenía algunas gemas en su empuñadura. Era una espada del estilo occidental, robusta y con doble filo. Issei sentía algo más allá que la sensación de incomodidad. Él sabía que dicha espada era un dragón Slayer. Su naturaleza cambiada lo hizo propenso a dudar y tenerle algo de respeto por la espada misma.

"esta es Ascalon..." dijo Michael. Issei seguía inmerso en aquella espada, sin embargo, le devolvió la vista al Ángel.

"es algo grande que estén dándome esta espada" dijo Issei. Llevo su mano a la empuñadura y la tomo con algo fuerza. Era una espada con peso determinado. No era imposible manipularla, Issei se alejó de una buena distancia de los tres que habían en el salón. Comenzó a mover la espada en movimientos largos, pero contenidos sin que se extiendan más allá. El filo de esa espada era algo para tomar en cuenta.

"veo que manejas algo de espadas. Aunque, por lo que había escuchado por allí, no eres un usuario común de espadas. Si no que usas otras armas..." Michael tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Issei no sabía si el tipo lo estaba probando o estaba haciendo una afirmación... "quizás te conviene fusionar la Boosted gear con Ascalon, así tendrás un arma a tu disposición sin que interfiera tu forma de pelear..."

Si definitivo, el ángel sabia de su forma de pelear. Issei estrecho un poco los ojos y luego hizo aparte aquellos pensamientos.

"ok. Probemos esto..." dijo Issei. Hizo aparecer su guantelete, cambio de mano la espada y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Algo le decía que aquella experiencia le serviría para ver un poco el funcionamiento de su Sacred Gear. Quizás viendo aquella interacción, podría dilucidar algo más de como entrar de manera más profunda en su Sacred Gear, quizás en aquella puerta trasera que vio en el interior...

Al acabarse la luz vio que la espada sobresalía por su guantelete como una cuchilla, el deseo que se guardara y así ocurrió. Sonrió con algo de picardía, como si era esto lo esperaba. Vio como los testigos miraban la interacción de manera curiosa. Él sonrió y hablo con el ángel.

"muchas gracias Michael-sama. Espero que las negociaciones den los frutos que todos esperamos para que haya paz..." vio el ángel le sonrió de manera amena y le dijo

"sí, yo también espero lo mismo..." luego se dio la vuelta para hablar con Akeno.

"gracias por hacer las gestiones de esta reunión. Que tenga un buen dia..." con eso Michael desapareció en un haz de luz, y luego nada más. Issei miraba a Akeno y Tomoe. La primera parecía mirarlo con tranquilidad y como si esperara algo. Tomoe, tenía una mirada vidriosa y estaba muy saltarina, como si no aguantara las ganas de jugar con algo nuevo. Issei sonrió, porque sabía que Tomoe se entusiasmó con la espada nueva, y quería por lo menos verla más tiempo...

"gracias por la ayuda Akeno-sempai..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila como si no hubiera más que decir y tampoco algo que aportar.

"no te preocupes Ise-kun. Para esto estaba aquí. Las cosas fueron bien. Ahora tenemos que esperar el día de mañana" Issei hizo un gesto afirmativo y luego le dio la mano a Tomoe, ella lo tomo y se levantó, para ponerse a su lado.

"gracias de todos modos. Ahora si me disculpas tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos mañana" Issei hizo una leve reverencia junto a Tomoe. Akeno vio como la pareja se iba en dirección a las escalinatas.

Tomoe y Issei aprovecharon el día. Para ellos estar al otro lado de la cuidad, les significo ser una pareja hecha y derecha. Recorrieron algunas tiendas, comieron unas hamburguesas. Y caminaron juntos, Issei miraba a esa chica que tenía a su lado, y era hermosa, amable, llena de energía y parecía que nada podría ponerle triste. Era una pila enorme llena de alegría y energía; Issei no podía abarcar más alegría por estar con ella.

Ellos compartían besos, abrazos, y caminaban tomados de la mano. Tomoe no podía estar más feliz, su novio era atento con ella, la mimaba, le dijo que era hermosa y que la amaba... Tomoe Meguri, era una mujer feliz y plena.

La cita improvisada termino en la noche. Issei y Tomoe, volvieron a la casa. Ellos vieron que había pocas luces encendidas. Ambos saludaron a la madre de Issei, que estaba sentada en la mesa, escribiendo unas cosas. La conversación fue corta, no hubo muchos comentarios de que se hizo en el día, sobre todo después del "dia de padres". Meguri subió a su habitación, Issei se quedó un rato más con su madre. Ella se cruzó con Sona en el pasillo, saludo de manera cortes y luego hizo comentarios de lo que hicieron en la tarde. Vio que Sona parecido conforme y luego le dio las buenas noches. Meguri se desnudó con lentitud, y luego se metió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Ella hizo sus rituales de baño, y al salir a su dormitorio, busco en una cómoda, un calzón y una camiseta de tirantes. Ella estaba tarareando una canción que le gustaba mucho. Estaba de pie secándose el cabello, cuando sintió unas manos grandes y masculinas que, desde atrás, le agarraron sus pechos con algo de dureza. Ella salto y pego un leve grito, sintió un cuerpo pegándose a ella por detrás, y una voz susurrada por su oído izquierdo...

"¿sabes? Me gusta verte en calzones y en camiseta. Pero me gusta más, verte desnuda ¿me dejas desnudarte Tomo-chan?" ella sintió como Issei le apretaba levemente las tetas, como pidiéndole permiso. Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al final solo le dio un gesto afirmativo, junto a un gemido ahogado. Ella sintió como Issei le iba quitando la camiseta, también le dejaba uno que otro beso en su piel, hombros, cuello, espalda, pechos... ella sabía que no iba dormir en un par de horas, solo esperaba que Issei no estuviera mucho tiempo haciendo el amor con ella. Pero a la vez quería y deseaba sexo, amoroso lleno de besos y caricias. Sexo del bueno, que solo compartes con el hombre que amas y que te gusta...

* * *

Issei abría los ojos de manera lenta, lo primero que vio fue la cara dormida de su novia Tomoe. Durmiendo plácidamente. Sin preocupaciones. El sentía todo el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, lo que ambos hicieron en la noche anterior, fue una noche llena de sentimientos y amor. No fue puro sexo, fue algo más que eso. Mas que una penetración y follada. No, fue un acto de amor entre un chico y una chica. Issei sonrió para sí mismo, porque ahora si podría decir con toda confianza que Tomoe Meguri, es oficialmente la verdadera segunda novia y mujer, de ese Harem que estaba formando. él se sentía algo extraño diciendo eso. Lo decía con algo de orgullo, no por envalentonarse por conseguir chicas o mujeres, sino porque lo hacía porque las amaba y quería a las dos chicas que estaban con él. Las dos eran diferentes, pero él las amaba a las dos, las dos chicas le entregaron su corazón y sus sentimientos más puros. El tomo la responsabilidad de tomarlos y guárdalos en su corazón, y por supuesto entregarles los mismos sentimientos a ambas chicas. Sona fue la primera, y ayer fue el turno de Meguri Tomoe; ahora podría decirse a sí mismo con toda seguridad, que tenía dos novias y dos futuras esposas...

"Buenos días mi amor..." la voz de la chica lo hizo aterrizar. Recibió el beso amoroso y húmedo de la chica. Ella se puso encima de él, y parecía que quería disfrutar de ese momento. Issei solo acariciaba a la chica, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda, cintura y el trasero de la chica. No había segundas intenciones; el solo acariciaba a la chica. Ella por su parte se dejó acariciar, además que ella misma disfrutaba de sentir el calor del chico sobre su piel, para ella, Issei era como un oso de peluche con un sistema de calor único e ideal...

"¿sabes? nunca pensé que tuvieras esa flexibilidad. Fue algo interesante de ver..." dijo Issei de manera normal como si estuviera hablando del clima. Meguri al escuchar eso, solo se sonrojo como un tomate, ella recordaba cómo se puso a prueba ella misma la flexibilidad de la que Issei estaba hablando. Debió reconocer que el minuto que lo hizo, no pensó en eso. Sus pensamientos eran otros, y no tenían nada que ver con la flexibilidad que ella estaba exponiendo en ese minuto...

"no diré nada al respecto..." dijo ella mirando al chico, la miraba a ella con una sonrisa socarrona y su mirada decía cosas nada santas... "además, tenemos que levantarnos. Hoy tenemos clases y está la reunión de los lideres" ella vio como el chico relajo sus gestos y luego le sonrió de manera amena.

"si tienes razón, ¿te importa si nos bañamos juntos?" Tomoe miro a su novio, le sonrió, para luego darle un beso rápido...

"tenemos poco tiempo, así que: sin sexo y además, estoy algo adolorida..." dijo Tomoe, sintiendo alguna molestia leve en su entrepierna.

"lo siento..." dijo Issei de manera preocupada. Ella le negó con la cabeza y luego se acercó a él, para mirarlo a la cara de manera cercana...

"no te preocupes mi amor. Nadie podría imaginarse que tuvieras semejante amigo..." dijo Tomoe mientras una de sus manos agarraba el pene de Issei. Como diciéndole que estaba hablando de eso, ella continúo hablando... "pero estoy segura que ninguna mujer se sentiría insatisfecha con lo que tienes..." ella le dio una sonrisa divertida, para luego darle un casto y rápido choque de labios. "ahora levántate, tenemos que bañarnos y vestirnos..." ella se levantó de la cama, y camino hacia el baño, ella miro hacia atrás y vio que Issei la seguía de cerca. Ella abrió la ducha para que empezara a salir agua caliente, escucho la puerta cerrándose, ella se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua la mojara por completo. Estaba en eso cuando sintió a su novio que la abrazaba por la espalda y vio como él también se mojaba con el agua que caía...

* * *

El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. En aquella sala estaban los líderes de las Facciones bíblicas. Sona se preguntaba como el sujeto peliplateado estaban tan tranquilo, hasta parecía indiferente. Ella estaba rodeada de su sequito, y además tenía a Isabela en el mismo salón; además estaba Rias con parte de su sequito, no estaban Koneko ni Gasper.

Ella solo tenía una preocupación en su lista número 1. y era Issei, la presencia del blanco era como si en esa sala, hubiera dos elementos que no pueden estar juntos en una sala. Ella recordaba la analogía que hizo su novio de Pólvora y fuego. Ella tenía darle crédito a su novio, no había mejor explicación para comparar la escena. Ella veía a Issei y estaba igual de tranquilo, casi despreocupado. Ella no podía entender como Issei estando con ella, rodeada de tipos que pueden matarte con solo chasquear los dedos, estuviera allí tan relajado como si fuera un simple paseo de playa.

"¿dices que es un simple descuido de tu parte, Azazael?" dijo Sircherzs el tono era simple como si fuera algo que no necesitaba más explicaciones.

"no, digo que es solo una mala comunicación entre los hombres de mis filas. Kokabiel era un tonto que pretendía y ansiaba la guerra. Yo no necesito eso..." respondió el Caído.

"bueno es algo difícil de creer, ya que todo lo que sucedió hace unos días, fue contundente y demostrativo..." dijo Serafall.

"además el robo de las Excalibur fue algo que reclamo" menciono Michael

Sona escuchaba atenta. Todo indicaba que iba a seguir igual. Pero iba a ser más demostrativos. Quizás los arreglos anteriores no fueron suficientes. Ella vio como Issei parecio dejar caer la cabeza y soltó un suspiro silencioso. Escuchaba las discusiones, que eran calmadas y manteniendo el tono. Vio a Issei que se acercaba a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia el paisaje. Una pequeña risa se escuchó. Era del Caído.

"saben, deberían ser como el Sekiryuutei..." Sona vio como todos miraban al chico. Incluso el peliplateado lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona...

"¿ise-kun...?" pregunto ella. Un pequeño silencio, hubo allí. El hablo sin dirigirles la mirada.

"¿saben? Es una oportunidad de oro lo que tienen aquí. Kokabiel era un tonto que quería continuar la guerra. Aprovechen la oportunidad que están aquí todos y únanse..."

Sona veía que los lideres se miraban entre ellos. Azazael parecía casi sonriente, el hablo

"¿entonces tu opinión como una fuerza independiente es la paz? Issei-kun" el tono era algo burlón, pero había un trasfondo serio que era imposible no tomarlo en cuenta.

"sí..." dijo Issei en un suspiro

"¿y tú qué opinas, Harkuryuukou?" dijo Michael.

Vali sonrió con una sonrisa simple y respondió

"a mí solo me interesa pelear contra sujetos fuertes..." Azazael sonrió como si su discípulo hubiera dicho una broma o algo parecido... "pero quizás encontraremos un punto discordante" dijo Vali.

Todos se extrañaron de la declaración del chico. Sircherzs pregunto

"¿y que sería ese punto discordante?" Vali sonrió como si estuviera divertido.

"mi pelea con el rojo, es inevitable. Tarde o temprano, ambos lucharemos. Desconozco cual es la razón de que él, evite pelear conmigo. Pero tarde o temprano, la lucha y el deseo lo llamara. Es inevitable..."

Un ambiente pesado se formó, después de esa declaración. Que pareció romperse cuando Issei hablo.

"¿sabes Vali? He visto tu juego, hoy día en la mañana he recibido unas llamadas de poca importancia, que me ayudaron a planificar este día..." Issei se dio la vuelta y sonrió de manera suave. Para todos, aquella sonrisa era una simple. Pero no para un pequeño grupo de chicas. De las 6, cuatro tuvieron un escalofrió que les recorrido la espalda. Meguri y Sona, tragaron saliva como si se esperaban algo grande... "y lo mejor de todo, es que todo terminara en la firma del tratado"

Todos fruncieron el ceño, como si no entendieran la declaración del chico. Issei vio como a Vali, se le borro la sonrisa, pero después de pensar unos segundos volvió a sonreír como si fuera algo muy chistoso o como si una broma se acababa de lanzar...

"Sabes Vali, quiero conocer la respuesta de Albion..." Vali borro la sonrisa de nuevo y puso una cara plana. Todos miraban la conversación como si fuera algo importante. Como si esos dos, estuvieran hablando antes de pelear.

"él no tiene nada que decirte..." dijo Vali. Issei lo miro unos segundos y le sonrió de manera tonta a Vali...

"Oh ¿en serio, Vali-chan? Tu tono levemente enojado, y el hecho que le negaste el acceso a Albion, para hablar. Me hace sospechar que él quiere decirme la respuesta..." el tono juguetón de Issei, parecía hacer enojar al peliplateado.

Sona pensaba en una sola cosa. ¿Por qué se burla del chico? ¿Qué quiere conseguir con eso?

 **[me gustaría saber cuál es tu pensamiento chico...]** aquella voz profunda, hizo que todos miraran de donde venia. Ella vio aquellas alas blanca-azuladas de energía. Que salían de la espalda del chico. Sona miro la cara complicada que tenía el peliplateado.

 **[esa respuesta ya la tienes Albion. Y si te soy sincero, ni yo sé qué clase de pensamientos cruzan por la mente de mi portador. Algunas veces creo que piensa en comida, y cuando habla, dice cosas de colores y texturas...]** Ddraig hablo. Sona miraba la interacción entre ambos Dragones. Y veía las reacciones de los otros. Era algo fascinante que ambos dragones estuvieran hablando tranquilamente sin que estuvieran destrozándose entre ellos. Ella podía ver que muchos estaban curiosos, pero los "grandes" o los jefes, incluyendo a su hermana; veían con algo de cuidado aquella interacción entre ambos antiguos y poderosos seres. Que antiguamente fueron considerados en lo top de la lista de Dragones. Incluso en vida, fueron considerados sobre el padre creador; lo que hacía remarcar su antigua condición...

 **[si te soy sincero Ddraig, pensaba que tu portador era un tonto o algo peor. Pero estaba equivocado..**.]

Aquella declaración produjo muchas cosas. Sona veía la reacción de Issei, ella sabía que la pregunta que le hizo a Albion era importante para entender más profundamente el Sacred Gear que tenía su novio. Él tenía una cara seria, atrás quedo la cara falsa y/o de bromista, que hacía para romper a su rival. Además, produjo un silencio ensordecedor que parecía abarcar toda la sala, como si la declaración del dragón blanco fuera algo importante...

"sigo pensando que es una tontería lo que vas a decir Albion..." dijo Vali de manera algo molesta...

 **[deja tu estúpido orgullo Vali. Esto es importante, incluso creo que te podrías beneficiar de esto, tienes mi apoyo incondicional. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de salvarte de tu trágico destino como el portador de esta Sacred Gear, lo hare feliz...]**

Aquella declaración produjo un Jadeo generalizado. Incluso de los jefes, que parecían algo descolocados. Issei sonreía como un condenado tipo que le habían encontrado la razón. Vali vio aquella sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Escucharon un suspiro cansado.

 **[Vali, el chico está jugando contigo. ¿acaso no te das cuenta?]** entonces escucharon una risa alegre como si hubiera hecho un triunfo...

"esto es genial... entonces, la Divine Divinding, es la contra parte de la Boosted Gear. Esto es la ironía misma y hasta lo podría considerar una última broma que hizo tu padre, Azazael..." dijo Issei

 **[esto es increíble...]** la voz de Ddraig resonó desde guantelete. Era una voz medida y parecía incrédulo.

Todos estaban pendientes y hasta parecían algo sorprendidos. Pero ninguna más que Sona y Meguri. Ambas sabían la verdad detrás de la declaración que hizo Albion. Los jefes miraban a ambas chicas, como si supieran la verdad, y ellos estuvieran en las sombras.

"So-tan... ¿Por qué estas sorprendida?" Serafall miraba con cuidado a su hermana. Ella sabía que su hermana estaba sorprendida, y más para que ella se quedara en blanco o sin hacer nada...

"Issei...¿esto es lo que esperabas...?" dijo Meguri de manera cautelosa. Todos veían como la chica parecía cuidadosa, como si esperara algo que sucediera. Issei miraba a Vali de manera normal, no había ninguna reacción de su parte, ellos solo se miraban no había palabras.

"creo que todos merecen una explicación... ¿no lo crees Vali?" dijo Issei. El vio como el peliplateado cerró los ojos y luego se hundió en su posición, como si no quisiera moverse de allí. Issei le dio una media sonrisa y luego siguió hablando... "Albion acababa de confirmarme una teoría. Que antiguos portadores de la Divine Dividing, murieron por la maldición de la Boosted Gear..." hubo un jadeo de sorpresa y muchos parecían curiosos...

"lo que quiero decir, es que aquella Sacred Gear..." Issei señalo a Vali... "es el filtro que limpia la Boosted Gear. El padre celestial, uso la rivalidad de ambos dragones, para ocultar el fallo que tenía mi Sacred Gear. El no tuvo la solución ni siquiera hizo algo para solucionarlo, pero a la vez fue un genio que hizo dos Sacred Gears poderosas, que podían aniquilarlo a él, e hizo que ambas Sacred Gear se anularan entre sí. Que irónico, les dio dos herramientas a los humanos; pero ambas tienen sus métodos de control, para evitar que su portador se vuelva demasiado poderoso. Un método de control es la propia Sacred Gear; que tiene un gasto alto en la vida de sus portadores. El ultimo método de control, es la maldición que tiene mi Sacred Gear. Aquella maldición, que hunde a los portadores en la locura, destrucción y poder que lo consume todo. Y ahora, gracias a Albion, acabo de comprobar que la Divine absorbe la maldición. Pero debido a la incompatibilidad de ambas Sacred Gears los portadores mueren por aquella contaminación..."

todos escuchaban atentamente, era algo nuevo. Algo que era inédito. Casi parecía una historia utópica y llena de fantasías. Sin embargo, nadie decía algo. Como si el silencio comprobara la realidad misma que se estaba presentando en ese momento.

Sona caminaba hacia su novio, ella quería estar allí para él. Sabía que recibir esa noticia, significaba dos cosas para él; uno que la maldición de su Sacred Gear podría consumirlo, y dos, que quizás tendría alguna alternativa diferente que recurrir a "eso" para sobrevivir. Y ambas alternativas no eran alentadoras para él. Ella lo sabía, y por eso quería estar con él, por último, hacerle saber que ella estaba con el hasta el final...

Issei sintió varias cosas, uno la más grande, fue un cambio enorme en todo el plano existencial. El sabía que algo poderoso estaba afectándolo todo. En su mano derecha tenía la mano suave de Sona; el sentía dos manos en sus hombros, una era de una chica. Y la otra era de chico. El miro con cuidado a su alrededor, vio que los jefes, miraban con curiosidad alrededor. Como preguntándose algo. Kiba, Xenovia y Irina, tenían sus espadas afuera y parecían cubrirlos con su aura. Vali parecía indiferente, pero su aura lo cubría. Y el, tenía un aura rojiza que lo envolvía junto a sus acompañantes. El resto parecía congelado, como si estuvieran detenidos.

"bueno, empezaron antes..." dijo Issei de manera casual. Todos los que estaban allí, miraron al chico como preguntándose qué quiso decir. El miro a todos y luego dijo. "¿que? Saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer y aun así dudan de mi capacidad de no saber qué diablos está sucediendo ahora..." dijo Issei de manera divertida.

Sona suspiro de manera cansada, se llevó una mano a la frente para evitar la migraña que le iba a venir...

"Ise-kun. Por favor dime que no jugaste con nosotros..." dijo ella de manera cansina

"bueno..." el tono de duda fue más que suficiente para ella. "la verdad es que tenía una idea de quién y cuándo. Lo que no se, es por qué..." respondió Issei mientras veía a los que estaban atrás de él. Eran Rias y Saji. El no supo o no sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de ellos le tomaron los hombros, como una especie de apoyo o algo...

"bueno Ise-kun, ya estamos metido en esto. Entonces, podrías iluminarnos con lo que sabes..." pregunto Sircherz. El por su parte lo miro unos segundos y luego hablo

"bien el objetivo somos todos los que estamos aquí..." muchos miraron al chico como preguntándose qué quería decir... "aquí están reunidos los altos cargos de tres facciones. Aquí tenemos a dos portadores de Longinus, que son una amenaza para cualquiera y además, tienen el poder y los recursos para ser totalmente independientes; sin rendirles cuentas a alguien" el silencio cubrió toda la sala mientras seguían escuchando al chico. "tenemos a dos herederas de clanes demoniacos y sus respectivas noblezas. Que mejor manera que eliminarlos a todos para producir un golpe tremendo a toda la plana de la facción bíblica. Y posterior desequilibrio que se producirá"

Era una declaración contundente y realista. Nadie dudo y nadie refuto. Azazael sonrió con ironía y luego hablo...

"me gustas como piensas niño..." Issei elevo una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza...

"entonces, ¿Quién está haciendo esto?" pregunto Michael.

"Gasper-kun, el al fin de mi hermana tiene Forbidden balor view, es probable que estén usando su Sacred Gear en contra de nosotros" Sircherz respondió de manera algo seria. Azazael silbo de manera levemente sorprendida.

"bueno entonces, ¿Dónde está el niño?" preguntó Vali. Rias le devolvió la mirada y le pregunto

"¿porque quieres saberlo?" a ella no le gusto la sonrisa que le hizo el peliplateado

"bueno hay dos formas de salir de aquí. Uno es cortando lo que alimenta al chico para que fuerce a usar su Sacred Gear. Y dos, es eliminarlo desde la distancia con un buen hechizo destructivo..." Rias frunció el ceño y le respondió

"no harás algo como eso..." dijo de manera agreste

"¿y tú me vas a detener?" respondió de manera desafiante el chico.

"es suficiente Vali..." dijo Azazael con un tono de mando. Vio como el chico se hizo hacia atrás de manera leve.

"sí tan solo pudiéramos llegar a Gasper..." dijo Saji. Rias abrió los ojos y luego se dirigió a su hermano...

"Oni-sama. Gasper-kun, está en mi oficina. Y allí tengo mi otra torre..."

"enroque..." dijo Serafall de manera suave.

Issei sabia de ese movimiento, con aquella situación tenía que solucionar el problema más acuciante que ocurría afuera. Había magos que estaban eliminando a los guardias de las tres facciones sin contemplaciones y además hacer algo con el tremendo símbolo que funcionaba como portal de entrada a este lugar. El camino hacia la ventana, e iba a abrirla, cuando la voz de Sona lo detuvo

"Ise-kun, ¿qué vas hacer?"

"voy a salir a jugar. Acá no puedo hacer nada, mientras hablamos esos magos están matando a los guardias. Además, una vez que rescaten a Gasper, las cosas se solucionaran rápido..."

"Ise-kun tiene razón So-tan. Pero creo que los caballeros de Rias-chan y la exorcista pueden ayudar. Y tu también..."

Ella miro a su hermana y luego le dio un gesto afirmativo.

"bueno si tu sales, yo también voy a salir..." dijo Vali. Issei miro al peliplateado, aquella sonrisa tan orgullosa y altanera, solo le hizo elevar una ceja y suspirar en su mente.

Lo siguiente que sucedió se podría describir como una batalla aérea, dos sujetos armados con armaduras, estaban golpeando a magos y magas; esquivando hechizos y otros. En el suelo tres espadachines hacían lo mismo, una chica de pelo negro, tenía dos dragones de agua cerca suyo. Uno la parecía envolverla como si fuera a protegerla y el segundo revoloteaba alrededor de ella, abriendo sus fauces y mordiendo a cuanto sujeto osara cruzarse por su camino. Los magos miraban de manera incrédula lo que estaba pasando en el cielo. No podían creer que aquellos sujetos que eran considerados enemigos acérrimos, estaban cooperando y luchando juntos. Lo que era más sorprendentes para ellos, era que los dos portadores de esas longinus estaban en estado balance breaker. El miedo y la incredulidad estaba pegada a sus rostros. Parecía como si esto no era lo que estaban esperando...

Una explosión se hizo en todo el lugar donde estaban reunidos los altos mandos. Issei miro hacia aquel lugar y luego desvió su mirada a Sona, ella había cometido un pequeño error, voló con rapidez para interceptar aquel mago vicioso que iba por la espalda de ella. Entendía su preocupación, quizás debería haber hecho que confiara más en las habilidades de su hermana que no son algo para jugar. Y qué decir de los otros.

"Sona. No te distraigas" dijo Issei de manera normal, mientras retenía al mago que iba por la espalda de Sona. Ella devolvió la vista y vio a su novio, completamente envuelto en su armadura, sujetando a un hombre que parecía tener la muñeca rota y gritaba de dolor. Ella supo de inmediato que ese hombre la iba atacar por la espalda. Ella miro de reojo el lugar de la explosión y vio que había una cúpula de energía que parecía ser un domo defensivo. Soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo...

"lo siento..."

"no tienes nada que disculparte. Sigue luchando como hace un rato. Estaré cerca por si me necesitas..." ella le sonrió con confianza y vio como le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para elevarse en el cielo. Ella lo miro unos segundos y luego miro al frente para ver a su enemigo con una mirada decidida y firme.

La lucha se detuvo momentáneamente debido a la explosión. Pero allí estaba una mujer de piel levemente oscura, con una figura nada envidiable, pelo negro, con anteojos de semimontura.

Issei veía aquella mujer con cuidado, podía sentir su aura. Era poderosa, además sentía un aura demoníaca. Después de ayudar a Sona, seguía peleando en el cielo, miraba de reojo la forma de pelear del blanco. Era un estilo más discreto, pero no por eso menos efectivo. Sus golpes eran dirigidos a golpear puntos cualquieras, como si con la pura fuerza que aplicaba fuera más que suficiente. Además, casi no usaba ninguno de los trucos que la Divine Divindig tenía.

La lucha parecía estar en un punto muerto, seguían apareciendo más magos y Azazael había comenzado a luchar contra la mujer. Se sintió un cambio en aire, Issei miro hacia donde estaban los otros y habían recuperado la movilidad. Rias y Saji, lograron rescatar al Dhampir. Con eso se logró, que los otros se incluyeran en la refriega y además, el circulo gigante que había sobre sus cabezas se había anulado. Parecía que con los últimos vestigios de las ultimas luchas, las cosas se iban tranquilizando un poco. Azazael y la mujer seguían peleando; Issei estaba impresionado por el despliegue de poder que tenía el Ángel. Era algo no menor considerar a ese hombre, como algo poderoso por derecho propio. Fue unos de los primeros ángeles que se opuso a su padre, que tuvo el temple y los huevos para ponerse al frente de todo un ejército y pelear de igual a igual con sujetos igual o más poderosos que él.

"¿quién es la mujer?" pregunto Isabela.

"su nombre Katarea Leviathan, es la descendiente del Leviathan original" dijo Serafall de manera seria. Por la mente de Issei comenzó a funcionar de manera rápida, con preguntas y dudas.

"¿que? ¿Por qué atacan esta reunión?" pregunto Saji

"la antigua Facción de los demonios, fue empujada a irse a lugares recónditos y apartados del inframundo. Ellos no están de acuerdo con muchas cosas que nosotros los nuevos demonios hemos hecho. Quizás, lo que más aborrecen es el sistema que creamos para la reencarnación de nuevos demonios" dijo Sircherz

"pero eso no justifica su actuar..." dijo Saji de manera incrédula...

"¿cómo te sentirías si llega alguien a tu casa y te dice que tu nuevo lugar para dormir es el patio de tu casa?" dijo Issei de manera seria. Saji abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido...

"¿qué es eso?" dijo Yura. Todos vieron como Azazael sacaba un objeto dorado, que parecía tener una joya redonda de color violeta. Issei sonrió a sabiendas lo que era, decidió aclararles a todos lo que era eso.

"bueno, Azazael; se caracteriza por ser un sujeto que tiene aptitudes de técnico, se adapta a las circunstancias que se presentan. Pero no solo eso, tiene una inteligencia y curiosidad que va más allá de lo sanamente posible. Con ese rasgo, se interesó en las creaciones de su padre; buscando saber y recolectar información y trofeos, por mero capricho de él. Sin embargo, aquellas aptitudes, le valieron una veta de científico loco, que experimentaba y creaba cosas, y en su afán de saber cómo su padre creo las Sacred Gears, hizo su propia Sacred Gear, que no está ligada al sistema del cielo. Donde cualquiera la puede usar, donde cualquier Sacred Gear puede ser sacada de un cuerpo y colocada en otra persona..." Asia parecido temblar un poco, Saji le puso una mano en el hombro como para apoyarla. Issei siguió hablando... "y creo que esa cosa que tiene en la mano es una Sacred Gear artificial. Así que veamos qué tan bueno es la réplica o la creación del antiguo Científico del cielo..." Issei hablo de manera casi sardónica, aquella última declaración fue quizás un golpe a Michael. Él sabía que el chico tenía razón, y no podía refutar su declaración. Algunos de los chicos, que no estaban informados del origen del Ángel caído, tenían una idea y concepto muy diferente del personaje mencionado...

Todos vieron como el Caído se trasformaba en un ser muy parecido a Vali y Issei, trasformado. Tenía una armadura dorada, con joyas violetas. Luego vino aquella lucha entre esos dos seres. Issei miraba con cuidado lo que el ángel hizo, aquella armadura era muy parecida a suya. Sin embargo, las diferencias obvias, hacían separar lo obvio. Vio que la armadura, le dio una ventaja importante contra la mujer.

La derrota de esa mujer llamada Katarea, era inminente. A pesar de que la armadura se había agotado, el Caído no necesitaba dicho objeto. El poder oscuro que salía de ella, era diferente. Issei abrió lo ojos de manera leve. Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, y además, era mucho más denso y más peligroso. Ddraig estaba a la expectativa, pero otra cosa que le decía a su portador, era que dicho poder era de al quien muy poderoso; casi tanto o más que él y Albion juntos. Issei trataba de entender y razonar lo que estaba viendo. Aquella serpiente morada y oscura, entro el cuerpo de la mujer y le aumento sus poderes. Ella parecía más peligrosa, vio con fascinación aquel cambio que tuvo su círculo mágico, era diferente y más siniestro. De aquel circulo salieron unos tentáculos que se dirigieron a ella y al ángel, que lo agarro por el brazo izquierdo. Issei miraba aquella acción con cuidado. Escuchaba la conversación casual de esos dos, como si estuvieran hablando de cosas cotidianas. Era un hechizo suicida, donde los dos que estaban unidos iban a morir, vio con fascinación la acción de Azazael, se cortó el brazo con su propia lanza de luz. Y uso un hechizo para detener la hemorragia. Con un miembro perdido, que volvió hacia la mujer, que miraba todo de manera estupefacta, el hechizo exploto en su cara...

"bueno, tengo que admitirlo. El tipo tiene unas bolas bien grandes..." dijo Issei de manera casual. Aquella declaración hizo que todos los chicos de su edad lo miraran como si estuviera loco. El miraba la reacción de todos y sonreía de manera tonta como si pretendiera disculparse de lo que había dicho. Una explosión de tierra, sonó cerca de ellos, haciendo que todos se callaran y miraran hacia el lugar, la voz de Azazael salió del agujero...

"entonces, ¿es así como me traicionas Vali?" todo el mundo miro hacia el cielo y allí vieron al sujeto de armadura blanca flotando y mira hacia el suelo, no tenía el casco puesto. Su sonrisa confiada era algo que tenía pegado a su rostro.

"no tengo rencores. Es solo que alguien me ofreció algo más interesante, que el camino actual que ibas a tomar" todo miraron al peliplateado como si no lo entendieran. Salvo uno...

"¿en serio? Te unes a un grupo de marionetas, que están siendo manipulados por unos cuantos incompetentes. Te creía más inteligente Vali..." dijo Issei. Mientras decía eso, él iba ganando altura. Sona se sorprendió y corrió hacia él, quería detenerlo, sabía lo que él iba hacer. Quería detenerlo...

"¡ISSEI! ¡no lo hagas!" grito Sona, ella no alcanzo a agarrarlo, miraba hacia arriba, tenía la esperanza que él le devolviera la vista, o por último que le digiera que no iba hacer una estupidez. Ella no recibió respuesta alguna...

Vali por su parte frunció el ceño, aquella declaración del chico lo dejo pensativo. Había más de lo que él estaba diciendo de verdad...

"¿y qué sabes tú de eso?" dijo Vali. El vio como el castaño rodo los ojos y luego dijo

"sí me pagaran un dólar por cada vez que me hacen esa pregunta. Hoy día seria millonario..." dijo Issei de manera aburrida. Vali, apretó las mandíbulas de manera leve. Issei vio eso y sonrió...

"demonios Vali. Tú no eres tan diferente de los demás; crees tener un rostro estoico y confiado; sin embargo, la realidad es otra. Crees que los demás tienen que tratarte de igual a igual, y cuando no lo hacen pierdes los estribos..."

Abajo Azazael sonrió y se rio por lo bajo. Aquella risa la escucho el pelirrojo Maou.

"¿porque la risa?"

"ese chico Sekiryuutei, está sacando de sus casillas a Vali. Admito que es algo difícil de hacer, pero estoy sorprendido que ese chico, lo haya logrado después de verlo dos veces. Y lo que es peor, Vali se está frustrando de verdad, porque el chico logro que Albion hablara con él, cosa que a Vali no le gustó mucho. Y ahora el chico está haciendo lo mismo, cosa que a Vali, no le gusta que jueguen con el"

* * *

Vali estaba frustrado de verdad. Ese chico lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. No podía entenderlo, Albion le dijo que los portadores de Ddraig, eran presumidos y descuidados. Pero ese portador resulto ser alguien completamente diferente. Tampoco ayudo, que hizo el afán de conseguir información de él. Y no había nada. Absolutamente nada, que valiera la pena. ¿De qué servia el lugar de residencia, sus padres, familia y actividades normales? Sabía que el chico, era más informado que él, sabia cosas que solo unos pocos sabían; además, estuvo el hecho que estuvo parado a frente de él y se burló en su cara, sabiendo que él era el Harkuryuukou. Sabía de ante mano que él era un demonio, un Lucifer. ¿Qué sabia el, del castaño? Nada. Y eso lo frustraba más...

"Vali, te unes a un grupo de tipos aburridos y que creen que tienen la razón. Ellos no se dan cuenta que están usando sus ideologías y razones para pelear por un sujeto que lo único que quiere es destruir el mundo tal como lo conocemos. Y cuando lo consiga ni siquiera los dioses podrán detenerlo. Tu eres otra cosa Vali, tienes un motivo, que te impulsa a pelear y querer mejorar. Algo o alguien, te hizo algo y quieres hacerle pagar. Desconozco que y quien..."

Vali escuchaba atentamente, aquellas declaraciones le hacían ver que el chico, sabia más de lo que jefes sabían.

"dime una cosa. ¿Qué sabes?" el vio como el castaño rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro...

"ok, no fue la pregunta más adecuada para este momento; pero me han preguntado otras cosas más estúpidas que esa..." Vali no sabía si se estaba burlando de él, nuevamente... "bien, iluminare a todos los que están aquí. Este supuesto nuevo grupo que apareció, se llama Khaos Brigade. Está compuesta por muchas cosas, seres, remanentes de facciones y otros. Muchos creen que obedecen a una entidad poderosa. Pero no es cierto a ella no le importa nada, solo le interesa volver a su lugar. Ella da y no pregunta. Asume que todos la obedecen y la ayudan. Pero, ella es ingenua, aquellos que son inteligentes, se aprovecharon de ella y usaron a los demás, para hacer sus propios propósitos. Tu Vali, quieres unirte a ellos, con tu pequeño grupo de tipos..." Vali abría los ojos de manera leve. Por su mente cruzo una pregunta ¿Cómo? "para simplemente obedecer a tu propio método que crees que te ayudara a mejorar. Lo admiro y lo respeto, yo también tengo que seguir mejorando y perfeccionado lo que se, entrenando, estudiando y otros..."

Todos escuchaban atentamente, una nueva facción nacido y a la vez escuchaban algunas razones o acciones que realizaba ese nuevo grupo. También escuchaban razones de porqué y como...

"¿y que pretendes hacer contra ellos?" preguntó Vali. El vio como el castaño le sonrió de manera diferente; era una sonrisa orgullosa y confiada. Totalmente diferente a lo que veía y vio del chico antes...

"nada..." Vali abrió los ojos de manera grande. No lo entendió. "mejor aclarare lo que dije. No hare nada, porque ya hice todos mis planes contra ellos, desde el minuto que nació esa organización llamada Khaos Brigade..."

El silencio era pesado. Nadie se movió, había tres pensamientos diferentes entre todos los que estaban allí. El primero y el más abundante era incredulidad y escepticismo. El segundo era duda y negación. El tercero era curiosidad y resignación...

Vali miraba al castaño, su postura y sus gestos no delataban nada. Su pensamiento era que el tipo era un buen mentiroso y muy buen actor. Sin embargo, había demostrado antes que tenía como hacer valer sus palabras. Él estaba algo cansado de esperar, su mente le dolía mucho de tanto pensar y razonar. Sobre todo, tratar de entender a su rival. No tenía con que, ni cómo. Y eso lo frustraba más que cualquier cosa. Su vista por recorrio alrededor y vio algo que lo hizo sonreír un poco. Quizás, podía hacerlo moverse y que lo atacara para pelear...

"¿sabes? Tu juego es absurdo..." dijo Vali. Issei miraba al peliplateado, algo cambio en el.

"creo que no seguiré jugando contigo. Yo soy otra cosa..." Issei elevo una comisura de su labio.

"es algo irónico todo esto. Tu un humano reencarnado en demonio. No cabe la menor duda que eres un Sekiryuutei poderoso y con variadas herramientas. Pero yo, soy otra cosa..." Vali se elevó en el aire, sonreía como si fuera algo divertido lo que estaba haciendo... "yo soy una singularidad en todo este sistema. Soy un mestizo de humano y demonio..." los jóvenes que acompañaban a los Maous abrieron los ojos ante lo que veían. Vali estaba flotando, sus alas blancas y mecánicas estaban donde mismo, pero se agregaron 5 pares de alas negras, delgadas y con membranas... "soy descendiente de Lucifer original y actual portador de esta Longinus. Esto es lo que llamo la ironía del sistema del cielo..."

Rias y los demás estaban sorprendidos. Era algo nuevo. Algo que no se esperaban. Pero había algo que a Serafall le llamo la atención, su hermana no parecía tan sorprendida, tenía una cara de sorpresa. Pero era tan falsa e incómoda para ella, que se preguntó si sabía de eso. De reojo miro a Sircherz y se dio cuenta que el también miro a su hermana. Todo ese ambiente se cortó con unos aplausos que sonaban como si alguien estuviera aplaudiendo el término de una obra de teatro; Issei aplaudía con ganas y tenía una sonrisa de mierda pegada al rostro...

"Felicidades Vali. ¿y ahora qué? ¿te doy un premio de consuelo? ¿un reconocimiento?" el tono irónico del castaño produjo sorpresa en las chicas de su grupo y el grupo de Rias lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Azazael lanzo una carcajada al aire y sonrió de manera leve, el reconocía que el chico tenía bolas y algo más, sobre todo para hacer algo como eso, contra alguien que igualaba su poder...

Vali apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula, el chico lo tenía enfermo, se estaba burlando y lo menospreciaba. Lo estaba volviendo ciego e iracundo. Albion reconocía ese patrón, miles de años encerrado y observando, supo que muchos peleadores incitaban al otro a pelear haciéndolo enojar. Él sonrió de manera interna, el castaño, se había ganado su respeto. Sabía que el chico estaba incitando a pelear a Vali, él pensaba que el castaño era un cobarde o algo parecido; pero no, el chico era astuto y tenía una forma de llegar a su portador. Lo estaba golpeando donde más le dolía a Vali, su orgullo. Albion sabía que su portador estaba listo, y ahora solo tenía que esperar lo que sucediera...

Vali se lanzó hacia adelante, a mitad de camino fue interceptado por el chico de rojo. Ataco con furia y con fuerzas.

El choque inicial fue tremendo. Todos los chicos cayeron al suelo, y sentían la tremenda energía. Una barrera los rodeo a todos.

"ese mocoso infeliz, esperaba que nosotros hiciéramos esto..." dijo Azazael de manera alegre...

Sona y las chicas miraron que la barrera era poderosa, y estaba hecha de las energías de los cuatros más fuertes que estaban allí. Serafall tenía un puchero en su cara, y luego bajo su brazo para decir de manera infantil

"Ise-chan es malo. Nos dejó todo el trabajo pesado a nosotros..."

"bueno son portadores de dos Dragones. ¿Qué esperabas?" dijo el pelirrojo, vio como la chica le hizo un puchero infantil. Si no fuera por la situación extraña en la que estaban, podría ser adorable ese gesto en la chica. Un sonido fuerte, como si estuviera retumbando en el cielo, llego a sus oídos...

Arriba veían dos haces de luces, una roja y una blanca. Golpes y patadas venían. Armaduras se trizaban y se volvían a formar con rapidez. No había cosas limpias. Sona sabía que Issei no luchaba limpio, no lo necesitaba. Además, no se justificaba, nadie te iba a respetar las reglas, menos cuando se trataba de una lucha a muerte, y esta lucha no parecía ser la excepción.

Vali estaba confundido. No podía entenderlo, por más que se estrujara el cerebro, no lograba entenderlo, todo lo que había visto y escuchado de su rival "predestinado", lo situaba como alguien inocente y/o poco preparado para el mundo sobrenatural. Pero ahora que estaba peleando contra su rival, era alguien completamente diferente. Su estilo de lucha era netamente físico, podía verlo como peleaba contra él. Sus divisiones parecían hacerle poco y nada a él. No lo entendía, se suponía que dividía todo a la mitad. ¿acaso el chico tenía más energía que él?

Albion le recordó que la boosted Gear duplicaba su poder, por lo tanto, no importaba cuando lo dividiera, el chico podía recuperar lo perdido.

"Vali. ¿esto es lo que estabas esperando?" preguntó Issei. La pelea llevo a que ambos se separan unos metros, se miraban y trataban de analizarse. Ellos tenían la armadura destrozada en diferentes partes. Ambos parecían respirar algo agitado...

Issei vio como el chico sonrió de manera feliz como si esto era lo que estaba esperando.

"sí, y no me has decepcionado. Ahora puedo pelear en serio..." Issei bufo de manera cansada...

"¡VAMOS! ¿acaso tu orgullo es más valioso que tu vida?" Vali dejo de sonreír y miro al chico de manera dura, como si esperaba su declaración... "tú tienes aptitudes mágicas elevadas. Tu parte física deja mucho que desear. Sin embargo, asumes que yo solo se cosas físicas y nada de magia; y me doy cuenta que no sabes nada de mí. Te hare una pregunta Vali, ¿sabes realmente de lo que soy capaz de hacer?"

Vali miraba de manera atenta al chico, el de verdad estaba tentado a averiguar que tenía el chico escondido; era como si algo lo incitara a seguir presionando a su rival. Quería ver algo más que golpes y una excelente inteligencia que era superior a la de él.

Ddraig hablaba con el chico **{si todo sigue así con ese chico, vas a tener que sacar las armas grandes...}** _no creo que sea tan estúpido, por lo que he visto el solo quiere saber más cosas de como peleo._ **{por lo mismo estoy diciéndote esto. Ese chico esta presionándote. Y créeme, el será capaz de llegar a la Juggernaut drive...}** _pues si lo hace en este lugar es un tonto, y sería un desperdicio de vida y tiempo._ **{Issei, créeme cuando te digo esto, a ellos poco les importa la gente que tienen alrededor, muchas veces por el simple hecho de competir y ganar harán lo que sea para obtener una victoria en contra de alguien que sienten que es un rival digno...}** _lo sé, solo espero que no llegue a esos extremos_ **{¿y si llegara a suceder?}** _pues usare lo mismo que el_ **{¡ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO! ¡TIENES MEJORES HERRAMIENTAS QUE ESO! ¡¿PORQUE NO LAS USAS?!...}** Issei hizo una mueca ante la ira de su compañero. Esperaba que lo comprendiera. Issei escuchaba hablar a Vali, pero el parecía ausente de lo que él le decía. Aunque estaba algo pendiente de lo que expresaba e iba hacer...

 **{tus herramientas son mejores que las mias... y tienen el mismo costo para ti. Y lo sabes...}** l _o sé, pero todavía no..._

"¿sabes? Hay algo que está encima de los dioses..." Issei miraba impasible al chico. Abajo Azazael, Sircherz, Serafall y Michael; fruncieron el ceño.

"y creo que es la mejor opción para este punto muerto en la cual nos encontramos, no lo crees Sekiryuutei..."

"quizás..." dijo Issei de manera suave el vio como Vali sonrió y el aura comenzó a crecer y crecer. Abajo todos se tensaron. Pero fue aún más grande la incomodidad y preocupación, cuando sintieron que el aura del chico castaño también crecía a la par que la del peliplateado...

"¡NO¡ ¡ISSEI, no lo hagas...!" grito Sona de manera alarmada y estaba a punto de volar hacia su novio. Un brazo la detuvo en su lugar, ella cambio su rostro a una llena de furia y enojo, al devolver la vista hacia quien la detuvo, no escatimo el hecho que era su hermana quien la detuvo y le dijo de manera furiosa... "DEJAME..." ella vio la cara seria de su hermana y le hizo un gesto negativo. Aquello produjo una ruptura en la actitud tranquila y seria de Sona Sitri. Todos los que estaban allí, y que la habían visto antes. Dieron un paso atrás de manera miedosa. Rias tenía que admitir que su amiga se veía peligrosa e intimidante. "no te lo estoy pidiendo Serafall Sitri. Déjame..." para reafirmar su punto de vista, su aura demoniaca se hizo presente, los chicos que estaban a su alrededor tragaron saliva y dieron un segundo paso atrás. Sircherz y los otros veían de manera seria aquella reacción de la chica menor. Serafall estaba orgullosa de su hermana, estaba demostrando lo que era de verdad, lo que había mejorado con su novio, estaba mostrándose a ella enfrente suya lo que era capaz su hermana. Y lo mejor de todo, parecía no retenerse. Quizás si fuera una amiga o alguien de su nivel, estaría sudando como un cerdo. Pero ella era otra cosa.

Serafall subió su aura, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse más frio. Ella tenía una cara seria y no soltaba a su hermana. Ella quedo más impresionada con su hermana a pesar de que el nivel de poder que uso, la mayoría de los demonios tiemblan y se empiezan a preocupar; su hermana no se hecho atrás y siguió siendo firme en su actitud. Quizás eran una mezcla de valentía y preocupación por la persona que amas, pero no cabía duda que Sona Sitri podría ponerse al frente de una bestia fea y grande; con el fin de proteger al chico que amaba...

"tú no puedes ir allá Sona. Si te pones al medio de esos dos. El choque de las auras te despedazara. ¿Qué crees que sucederá con Issei cuando vea tu muerte?" era quizás un golpe bajo que uso Serafall, pero tenía que hacer recobrar la compostura de su hermana.

Sona abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida. Y luego miro hacia arriba. El aura de ambos seguía en aumento. Ella admitía que, si iba allá, el choque de las auras iba a destrozarla. Y con eso iba desencadenar algo en Issei. Algo que no quería imaginarse...

"lo siento..." dijo Sona de manera arrepentida y ya más calmada...

"no tienes nada que disculparte. Si fuera una mujer enamorada, haría lo mismo por el chico que me gusta" dijo Serafall de manera suave y comprensiva. Vio como su hermana dejo caer sus hombros y luego devolvió la vista hacia arriba y miraba de manera preocupada.

Los otros líderes miraban y escuchaban con cautela lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos seres...

"¿sabes?" dijo Vali de manera emocionada, casi podía sentir la emoción que venia del chico. "es primera vez que voy usar esto contra alguien..."

Issei miraba de manera atenta. El aumento exagerado del aura draconiana del peliplateado lo dio a entender que iba hacer algo grande...

Unas voces mezcladas se escucharon. Estaba tenso, escuchaba aquello mientras veía la cara emocionada de Vali, hasta que comenzó lo que podría haber sido una catástrofe...

"yo, aquel que despertara..."

Issei elevo una ceja. Por dentro estaba algo preocupado. El chico iba en serio. Elevo su aura a niveles más grandes, el trataba de controlarlo. Solo esperaba no llegar al punto de no retorno. A su alrededor escuchaba voces. Eran oscuras y deseaban muerte, destrucción y más poder...

Abajo los chicos estaban asustados. Los líderes se estaban empezando a poner serios. Sus posturas dejaron de ser relajadas. Para ponerse serios y miraban de manera atenta a ambos chicos que estaban arriba.

"soy el Dragon Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios..."

Issei sentía como los niveles de Vali estaba fuera de orbita. Aquella situación se estaba poniendo insostenible...

"¡VALI! ¿Qué estás haciendo...?" una voz completamente diferente corto todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz masculina, allí estaba un hombre que tenía pelo castaño, corte estilo militar, tenía una diadema pequeña y fina; que le rodeaba la cabeza. Su vestimenta era una oriental, de origen chino antiguo. Tenía un Bo, que parecía usarlo de arma. Su cara alegre y juguetona lo hizo, verse como si estuviera haciendo bromas y otros...

La aparición del ese hombre hizo que Issei, se quedara quieto y mirara al hombre de manera seria. Lo sabía, y por mucho que quisiera hacer algo, no podría con la experiencia y artes que manejaba ese hombre...

"¿qué haces aquí Bikou?" dijo Vali.

"pues vengo a buscarte, tenemos que empezar nuestro ataque contra la facción del norte..." Vali hizo un gesto agreste, como si le hubieran cortado su diversión. Issei soltó un suspiro que estaba reteniendo...

"¿entonces, cual es el plan Vali?" pregunto Issei de manera tranquila. El vio como el plateado lo miro unos segundos y pareció sonreír. Issei rodo los ojos y siguió hablando... "vas ir con Arthur y una gata a buscar algo que te sirva como una herramienta de intimidación..." el vio como ambos se pusieron serios unos segundos y lo miraban intensamente. Él se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, comenzó a hablar de manera tranquila y mirando al cielo. Como si le hablara a un interlocutor imaginario...

"¿quizás algo peludo, grande, feroz y con unos dientes tan peligrosos que se dice que pueden matar a un dios?" el vio como Vali y Bikou, estrecharon los ojos de manera peligrosa. El solo sonrió de manera más grande. Y siguió hablando...

"¿cómo pretenderá agarrarlo? ¿Sera que el uso de una Excalibur Ruler tiene mucho que influir?"

Vali y Bikou se miraron de reojo, algo no estaba bien. Ese chico, sabia más de lo que decía. Ellos lo sabían, y lo sospechaban...

"bueno, supongo que Arthur y una linda gatita, estarán haciéndose las mismas preguntas que uds dos, así que no tengo nada en contra de Uds. Mi objetivo es otro, y me asegurare que ese hijo de puta reciba su merecido..." aquellas últimas palabras fueron dichas con una furia que se podía ver el rostro de Issei, y el tono de las palabras también reafirmaban su declaración. Vali y Bikou, tragaron saliva, sabían que el chico estaba hablando en serio. La pregunta que ellos tenían; ¿Quién era el pobre tipo que era blanco de la furia de ese chico?

Por mientras los líderes y los demás escucharon al chico de manera atenta. Era casi como si estaban atentos a lo que vendría después. La sorpresa estaba plasmada en el rostro de algunos; las caras serias indicaban que el asunto era importante, algo que no puedes dejar de lado, porque perderte algo de lo que estas escuchando podría significar que pierdas una vital pieza de información.

Azazael, tenía sus dudas; el chico hablaba de alguien que estaba detrás de todo esto y parecía que era el principal responsable. Sin embargo, el chico parecía tan seguro de sí mismo cuando hizo aquella declaración que "la trampa estaba lista"; ¿acaso ya sabía quién era el responsable e incluso afirmó que él ya estaba listo. El miraba al chico, y muchas cosas se le confundían, por una parte, su rol de sekiryuutei estaba predominando todo lo que hacía y decía; pero su segunda faceta de "runistico" salía a relucir como alguien que aparece detrás de alguien en una fotografía. Es inevitable, siempre aparecerá, por mucho que el sujeto no era importante, su mera presencia es más que suficiente para molestarte. Así se sentía Azazael, cada vez que analizaba la preceptiva del chico como runistico; aparecía como alguien que estaba dándole la espalda a la cámara y se estuviera alejando.

La despedida de Vali fue una simple, quedando en el hecho que el volvería a luchar con el pelicastaño. Issei seguía mirando el lugar por unos segundos. Todo había terminado, por ese día. Todos se habían relajado, Issei tenía que admitir que la tensión del ambiente era alta. Él había aterrizado de manera segura, casi no había sentido cuando Sona lo abrazo con fuerzas. El bajo su vista y la vio que tenía su cara escondida en su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerzas. El estrés y tensión que ella sintió cuando el peleo contra Vali, fue liberándose a medida que pasaban los segundos.

El solo atino a acariciar la cabeza de Sona, como una forma de consolarla. No podía hacer mucho en ese momento, sobre todo porque veía la cara seria de cuatros sujetos mirándolo de manera fija, y esperando algo que declarar. El solo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, queriendo decir que quizás no era el momento ni el lugar para decir algo.

"¿cuándo?" fue la pregunta de Azazael. Claro tenía que salir el, como el que tenía más curiosidad de los 4. sin embargo, Issei solo respondió de manera plana.

"otro día, no voy ir a ninguna parte interesante por varios días más, y siempre estaré disponible en Kuoh. Haciendo lo que hago siempre..."

Aquella respuesta dejo el ambiente más relajado. Como estuvieran de acuerdo con el chico, que no valia la pena poner más tensión en el ambiente.

Sona seguía abrazada al chico, debido a dos cosas. Uno a la tremenda preocupación que tenía por su novio. Reconocía que la pelea de Issei contra el peliblanco la asusto de sobremanera, nunca en su vida podía imaginar que ambos alcanzaran tales niveles de poder en tan poco tiempo; el choque de energías que ocurría entre ambos era peligrosa y además, era algo que no tenía con que comparar algo tan poderoso. Y la preocupación de que Issei pudiera llegar a niveles tan peligrosos como la Juggernaut Drive. Lo segundo por lo que escondía su rostro, era la vergüenza que le llego al recordar, como se enfrentó a su hermana cara a cara. Ella sabía que se había sobrepasado en contra de su hermana, atrás quedo la forma de que ella la veía como la Maou, si no que en ese momento la vio como su hermana. Y como tal reacciono de manera instintiva en contra de ella.

Ella se estaba relajando mientras abrazaba a su novio, además sentía las caricias en su cabeza, que ayudaba a que se relajara más. Ella necesitaba unos minutos. Minutos que fueron necesarios para aclararse la cabeza y planear las cosas que necesitaban hacer de ahora en adelante...

* * *

 **NA. bien. nuevo Cap terminado... en lo personal queria terminar si o si, despues de esa pelea. no queria dejarlo para un nuevo cap o que se perdiera el hilo. mi idea es que el prox cap sea algo nuevo y diferente. asi que eso. esperen prox cap...**

 **Saludos...**


	25. Chapter 25

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Hola Gusanillos.**

 **despues de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta. ¿que quieren que les diga?**

 **solo la simple y llana verdad. Es simple y real. una verdadera mezcla de mala suerte y muchas malas situaciones; que se conjugaron para hacer este resumen...**

 **1) muerte de un familiar cercano, con la correspondiente situacion familiar que corresponde hacer.**

 **2) mi laptop murio. cuando tenia ya 3/4 de este capitulo listo y lo perdi. me dio Rabia y hasta me olvide de que tenia que escribir algo aca...**

 **3) por culpa del maldito invierno, en este lado del mundo, por lo menos... enferme grave, cayendo en el hospital, con pulmonia y hospitalizado, recibiendo antibioticos via endovenosa...**

 **4) posterior recuperacion, en la que no tenia ganas de nada y ni siquiera comprar una laptop... (mi antigua laptop Murio...)**

 **y ahora retome esto... y ademas, para compensarlos publicare este cap. que son el 24 y el cap 25 esta en proceso de escritura con un total de 8.523 palabras y contando...**

 **y estoy escribiendo una historia AU, de mi pareja favorita de High School DxD. tematica Sensei-alumno... quizas algo loco y estupido, repetitivo u otro adjetivo que quieran ponerle. pero asi es la creatividad. veremos que sale...**

 **eso disfruten...**

Cap 24

Las consecuencias de la batalla de Vali y Issei. Fueron muchas, lo primero fue la presentación de la Khaos Brigade al mundo sobrenatural. Aquel grupo empeñado en solo producir desordenes y otros. Con el fin de lograr objetivos pocos claros. Aquello hizo que la facción bíblica, se reuniera en una sola bandera. Logrando formar un grupo bastante heterogéneo, de sujetos y otros; que comenzaron a trabajar en conjunto. Claro que hubo inconformes y/o tercos, que no podían trabajar con alguien que hace unos días estaban a punto de matarse.

También produjo que muchas facciones externas a la bíblica empezaran a observar con cuidado, lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Era raro para ellos ver qué tipos poderosos y con miles de años de rencillas; se unieran de la noche a la mañana. Había algunos que miraban aquella unión como una oportunidad y hasta con algo de una mejor visión o esperanza en algo mejor.

Eso era lo que podía ver desde afuera. Sin embargo, por debajo de la mesa, había cosas que no eran muy pacificas que digamos. Por una parte, Issei se colocó en el ojo del huracán. Su información y declaraciones, dejaron en evidencia que el chico, tenía una buena red de contactos y/o información. El parecía mucho más informado que ellos, y casi parecía que trabajaba para el enemigo. Además, hubo una especie de reunión a puertas cerradas entre los Sircherzs, Azazael y Michael; algunos de los puntos de mayor urgencia fue que Issei debía hablar con ellos e informarles de más cosas. Ellos tenían la sospecha que el chico sabia más cosas de las que dijo.

La realidad no era muy diferente.

"¿entonces, los Líderes de la facción bíblica van a llamarte?"

"sí Elizabeth"

Issei se encontraba en la azotea de su casa. Era de noche, había encontrado un momento en ese día loco que tuvo, basta con decir que fue el primer día que tuvo algo de tiempo libre y estar solo un rato. El fin de semana fue algo que podría resumirse en 3 cosas. La cita de que tuvo el viernes con Isabela, posteriores explicaciones que hizo Issei con las chicas y reuniones con Azazael y los otros.

"bueno, esto es lo que querías. Así que asúmelo..."

"lo sé..."

Un pequeño silencio hubo en la línea telefónica. Issei estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había allí, se encontraba mirando aquel paisaje iluminado por las luces de la calle. Él tenía unos audífonos que estaban enlazados con su teléfono. Estar allí arriba lo ayudaba a pensar mejor.

"el infinito es demasiado inocente. O no sabe lo que le espera..."

"su poder hace que no se dé cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Lo sabíamos..."

"Issei, ¿sabías que hay dos informantes que tienden a reemplazar a otros?"

Issei frunció levemente el ceño...

"se supone que nosotros 5 estamos en diferentes partes para saber todo"

"lo sé. Pero hay algo que nos dimos cuenta, en la reunión que tuvimos en el Bar de Tobio. Aquellos informantes traspasaron información valiosa a nuestros contactos. Y nosotros simplemente la recogimos. Ninguno de nosotros 5 teníamos idea, de la dragona del infinito. Y que ellos si lo supieran deja mucho que preguntarse..."

"Elizabeth, ¿acaso estas diciéndome que hay dos más, que están en la misma función que nosotros cincos, haciendo lo mismo?"

"sí, Jenny esta igual que tú. Perpleja y algo reacia a darse cuenta que ellos nos están ayudando"

"perdóname si dudo. Pero son justas mis dudas. ¿Cómo sabemos que ellos no quieren perjudicarnos?"

"no lo sé. Pero hace unos días Arakashi recibió un correo electrónico. Donde identificaron el método del titiritero"

Issei abría los ojos de manera grande. Su teléfono sonó, era el sonido que le había llegado un correo.

"te acabo de mandar el correo. Y está libre de todo, sin virus, sin gusanos y otros que puedan identificarte. Telemakos lo reviso y yo acabo de hacerlo, está limpio..."

Issei abrió el correo y mientras leía. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula...

 _Cinco maestros runisticos, para una trampa masiva y personal._

 _Pobre destino de los cinco maestros._

 _Admiramos su trabajo, somos dos. Y queremos ayudarlos._

" _el titiritero" resulto ser un equipo de cinco titiriteros._

 _Mientras uno estaba en Alemania. Otro estaba en Japón._

 _Uno en Sudamérica, uno en el Vaticano y el ultimo en Rumania._

 _Todos manipulaban con palabras y engaños._

 _Pero solo uno sabia manipular de verdad a los demás._

 _Los otros manipulaban desde las sombras._

 _Y los Cinco saben todo. Los cinco saben mucho._

 _Los cinco se dicen todo y no guardan nada para sí mismos._

 _Pero nosotros sabíamos que cinco no son suficientes._

 _Por eso somos dos que dejamos mucho para uds._

"Elizabeth. ¿fueron ellos quienes nos dieron las noticias de la Khaos Brigade, cierto?"

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio. Issei tenía que admitir que él no tenía ni idea de quienes eran la Khaos Brigade. Solo cuando empezó a escuchar los rumores de una masiva reunión y reclutamientos en diferentes partes del mundo, le había llegado la noticia que alguien de sus informantes escucho de ese grupo. El asumió que alguien sabia, el problema era nunca logro confirmar si alguien había espiado de verdad a la Khaos Brigade.

"si Issei. Creemos que ellos nos dieron todo lo relativo a ese grupo"

Issei se quedó en silencio. Su mente trabajaba mil por hora.

"siempre asumimos que nosotros éramos los que estamos escondidos. Y no pensamos en otros" dijo Issei de manera meditabunda.

"lo sé. Ahora, hay varias cosas que podemos sacar de ese correo..." dijo Elizabeth

"si. Saben de nuestra trampa..."

"saben que somos 5..."

"y que los 5 somos el mismo Titiritero"

Issei escuchaba el ambiente, una brisa cálida corría por la azotea. Abajo algunos autos pasaban de manera suave, el paisaje seguía igual de tranquilo. Era un testigo silencioso de aquellas declaraciones que ellos podrían considerarlas delicadas. Sin embargo, no había nadie más que escuchara aquellas palabras. En el otro lado de la línea, Issei escuchaba como Elizabeth, parecía escribir en una máquina de escribir antigua, esas que tenían cintas y tenías que poner un papel. Digitar y escribir sin equivocarte. El repiqueteo contra la hoja, sonaba como un sonido de fondo, que era suave y armonioso.

"¿qué te ha dicho Jenny?" pregunto Issei, mientras agarraba un dulce que tenía cerca suyo, comenzó a abrir el envase multicolor que envolvía aquella sustancia gelatinosa y dulce, que se podría describir como una barra de goma, recubierta de azúcar; su sabor era de naranja y Mochi. La consistencia del dulce te obligaba a masticarlo y disfrutarlo un buen rato en la boca.

"las palabras textuales fueron: gracias y seguiremos trabajando con ustedes" Issei dejo de masticar y miro un rato al aire, como preguntándose si de verdad esa Dhampir dijo eso. Y pareciera que Elizabeth adivino sus gestos y le siguió hablando...

"sí Issei, yo también puse la misma cara. Y ella me dijo que estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Mal que mal, ellos están ayudándonos, y no parece que vayan a traicionarnos..."

"Vali y Bikou; estaban juntos. Por lo tanto, podemos confirmar que Kuroka y Arthur Pendragonn, están en el mismo grupo. Y van en busca de Hati, Skoll o Fenrir..."

"eso no importa. Que hagan lo que les plazca. Ellos tienen su forma de pelear y no tenemos nada que ver con ellos"

"lo sé, pero me gustaría saber dónde está Loki..." dijo Issei

"¿porque quieres ver a ese Dios de pacotilla?"

Issei guardo silencio, siguió comiendo el dulce que tenía en su mano. Al otro lado de la línea, Elizabeth dejo de escribir y luego de unos segundos siguió escribiendo...

"creo que estas sonriendo..." dijo Issei. El escucho una risita de la mujer y luego sus palabras...

"claro, solo tu eres tan loco y estúpidamente aventurero para apostar algo contra un Dios..."

Issei sonrió de manera leve y luego le dijo.

"gracias... supongo..."

"solo avisamos si las conseguiste..."

"claro..."

* * *

Issei seguía masticando el dulce que tenía en su mano. El ambiente empezaba a ser un poco más fresco que la tarde. Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano. Issei y las chicas iban a ir al inframundo. Algo de una reunión de demonios de clase alta, y ver que pensaban, sus deseos, ideales y sueños al futuro. Él sabía que su novia iba ir a lanzarse contra las bestias y perros hambrientos del consejo demoniaco; el entendía y la apoyaba, de hecho, le ofreció ayuda. Solo que Sona no estuvo muy de acuerdo con sus métodos y posibles soluciones. Que para aclarar la situación, involucraba sangre y un poquito de dolor...

A un lado había dejado el envoltorio del dulce. Sus pensamientos volvieron a los días previos, post batalla que tuvo con Vali. Después de la reunión, las cosas fueron un poco más rápidas en solucionarse. Issei no estaba muy pendiente de eso ya que, tenía que recuperarse; si pelear contra el tipo lo había agotado. Además, aquellos golpes y magia dolían como el infierno.

El día viernes podría haberlo considerado un día simple. Si no fuera por el hecho que había ocurrido en la tarde. El día paso sin complicaciones, para los demás no hubo indicios que el día de ayer hubo una gran batalla, y algunas cosas destruidas. No, nada. Todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado todos. Las ultimas clases y recomendaciones de los profesores antes de las vacaciones fueron las misma. Tareas, trabajos y otros. Para Issei eso era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, era casi lo mismo que se repetía el año pasado que no había nada que mejorar.

Sona y las chicas, habían secuestrado a Issei. Bueno, secuestro no era la palabra a usar. Creo que sería más adecuado decir "Obligado". A que el cumpliera su rol en el consejo estudiantil. Sona le ordeno que revisara todo el Instituto de arriba abajo. Y que también revisara los lugares "para traficar". Dichos lugares eran lugares ocultos a la vista, los alumnos los usaban para "traficar" materiales prohibidos. Llámese fotografías intimas, revistas, dulces, aparatos electrónicos, juegos de videos, porno y un sinfín de cosas locas. Aun recordaba cuando Yura llego con una tira de condones, y la chica venia levemente nerviosa y sonrosada; según ella lo requiso de una zona de tráfico ilegal.

Su recorrido lo llevo asegurarse que no hubiera alguien en dicho lugar. Él no se dio cuenta, de que cuando volvió a la oficina del consejo estudiantil no vio a nadie. El miro de manera cuidadosa por todo el salón, solo el golpe leve de alguien cerrando la puerta lo hizo darse la vuelta y ver a Isabela, que estaba parada en la puerta. Tenía una leve sonrisa, el no sospechaba algo.

"Isabela-sensei, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?" Issei vio como la mujer le sonrió de manera más confiada y grande. La vio acercarse a él. Vio que vestía unos jeans gastados y rotos, que le hacían mostrar sus muslos atreves de las hilachas de su pantalón, tenía unas botas femeninas de media caña, que le hacían un juego de una motoquera. Tenía una polera blanca con un diseño de un grupo de rock extranjero, estampado. Dicha polera era de un tamaño justo, si no fuera por su gran busto, quizás dicha prenda no quedaba "levantada" haciéndola dejar al aire su ombligo. Que tenía un piercing, que hacía remarcar más su abdomen plano y firme que estaba exhibiendo. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero puesta simple y hacía que su cuerpo fuera más resaltante que todo lo demás. Su aspecto de motoquera, a Issei le hizo algo de sorpresa.

Isabela sonrió y se acercó al chico de manera lenta hasta estar frente a él. Le extendió la mano con un papel, que tenía una marca de Sitri. Issei lo tomo, y una luz lo envolvió unos segundos. El vio que su ropa había cambiado completamente. Atrás quedo el uniforme. Y bienvenida ropa de calle. Issei se preguntaba que sucedía y decidido hablar.

"Isabela-sensei, ¿Qué es esto?" el vio como la mujer le sonrió y luego le dijo.

"termino el semestre. Ahora soy solo Isabela. Y con respecto a que sucederá ahora. ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" dijo la mujer de manera tranquila. Issei se sorprendió por la pregunta, el después de unos segundos sonrió y le respondió.

"sí, me sentiré afortunado de ir a una cita con tan hermosa mujer, que estoy viendo en este momento..." el vio como Isabela se sonrojo y luego le sonrió. Ella saco un nuevo papel con otro símbolo de Sitri. Y se acercó a Issei, ella se tomó del brazo del chico y luego activo el sello.

Issei parpadeo por la luz, y vio que estaban en una calle, le parecido que no estaban en Kuoh. Isabela camino con él y lo saco a la calle principal. Issei no reconocía donde estaban.

"estamos en Japón, más específicamente en la ciudad vecina de Kuoh" dijo Isabela con una sonrisa. Issei miro un poco alrededor y luego sonrió a la mujer.

"entonces aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos y nadie dirá nada..." vio como Isabela sonreía y le afirmo con la cabeza. Ella volvió a agarrarse del brazo del chico y comenzó a caminar.

"vamos, tengo listo el lugar para comer y ver otras cosas" Issei se sintió extraño, Isabela lo llevo a una cita. Tuvo que admitir que lo había pasado bien, ella lo había llevado a un local de comida americana, servían cosas para picar, cosas fritas, de fondo había un grupo de rock tocando en vivo, en las pantallas había imágenes de grupos de rock alternativos y otros. Ella tomaba cerveza y comía cosas fritas por montones; Issei sonreía porque Isabela se divertía como nunca lo había hecho, desde que volvió a mundo terrenal. El grupo de rock que tocaba en vivo, parecía que a Isabela le gustaba por montones, ella estaba saltando y gritando al medio del público que había en ese lugar. Issei sabía que ese mar humano era un jolgorio de empujones, patadas, gritos, berreos y otras cosas; que hacían los jóvenes en un concierto en vivo. Isabela estaba allí al medio, ella era la mujer más entusiasta de todo ese lugar, Issei estaba cerca de ella, saltando y asegurándose que no se alejara mucho, reconocía que saltar, y pegar una que otra patada a tipos con cara de pervertido, que miraba a Isabela; fue un bálsamo para sacar alguna que otra frustración. Aquella velada en aquel antro, termino de manera tranquila para todos. Issei e Isabela salieron del local, eran casi la 1 de la mañana. Pero Isabela tenía ganas de más. Así que llevo a Issei a otro lado. Mientras caminaban Issei podía sentir que Isabela estaba más tranquila y se comportaba más acorde a sí mismo.

La caminata fue llena de conversaciones simples y mundanas. Isabela era una mujer hecha y derecha. Hablaba de cosas que le pasaban en el instituto. Issei simplemente escuchaba y sonreía forzado, ya que ella despotricaba contra algunos pervertidos y chicas flojas. Pero después de eso nada más; a ella le gustaba su trabajo, podría hacer valer su autoridad y además, disfrutaba "torturar" a las pobres almas en el trabajo físico...

Issei solo negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Isabela. Ella lo había llevado a un parque, que estaba en un cerro. Por la hora estaba cerrado, ella lo soborno para que entrara a la fuerza ese lugar. Que tenía guardias y rondaban cada cierto tiempo. Issei y Isabela entraron y corrieron por el parque, de hecho, tuvieron que esconderse de dos patrullas de guardias que estaban muy cerca. Issei sentía como Isabela lo abrazaba y se quedaba muy pegada a él, y vigilaban que los guardias se alejaran hasta que no los vieran. Admitió que la adrenalina y el momento eran algo especial, dar la sensación de hacer algo malo con una chica de esas características, fue como un momento mágico de ellos dos. Issei se sorprendió cuando llegaron al destino. Isabela lo había conducido a un mirador, que estaba en lo alto del cerro. Aquel mirador, era especial, podían visualizar la cuidad abajo, y sobre ella y sus cabezas el cielo estrellado. Issei sintió como Isabela lo abrazo y se quedó allí un rato disfrutando de su calor. Él podía escuchar su leve respiración y sentía su nerviosismo...

"Issei-kun..." aquella forma de dirigirse a él. Hizo que la mirara de manera atenta...

"quería decirte muchas cosas y ahora que estoy aquí, siento que no tengo las palabras..." Issei podía sentir que Isabela estaba algo nerviosa. Le parecido un gesto adorable, el simplemente apretó un poco a Isabela, que la estaba sujetando por su cintura. Ella dio un leve respingo, lo miro a los ojos y luego le sonrió...

"durante mucho tiempo viví en un sueño. Pero dicho sueño era eso un sueño que mi mente, había jugado en mi contra. Había tomado a un hombre que me salvo de una mala situación como mi príncipe y mi salvador. Pero nunca admitía que dicho príncipe era eso, un hombre irreal y un sueño. Con el paso de los días, me fui dando cuenta de mi error y mis falencias. Y ahora podía ver al hombre real que estaba detrás de ese príncipe. Me di cuenta que era un chico muy amable, cariñoso, inteligente y muy fuerte. Pero también me di cuenta, que era un tipo sarcástico, bromista, peligroso, asesino y manipulador..."

Issei sabía que Isabela tenía razón. Era eso, y algo más...

"pero a pesar de esas características; también me di cuenta que eras alguien que poco a poco iba entrando en mi corazón..." Isabela levanto la vista y miro a Issei a los ojos. Y ella siguió hablando.

"por eso quiero decirte que eres alguien importante para mí, Issei-kun. Quiero decir, eres importante y muy querido por mí. Me gustas mucho. Y aquí estoy, como una adolescente toda asustada y nerviosa; tratando de decirle al chico que me gusta, mis sentimientos..."

Issei escuchaba atentamente y sonreía en su mente. Ella era sincera con sus sentimientos y mucho más. Él debía admitir algo, Isabela era alguien totalmente diferente a Sona y Meguri. Ella era una mujer adulta, tenía ciertas actitudes rebeldes y muy a su manera; que la hacían ver como única y muy propia de ella. Además, tenía actitudes femeninas que de alguna manera u otra no eran, elegantes. Si no que la hacían ver como una mujer normal, y a Issei le gustaba eso. Que ella era relajada y era original, no tenía esa aura seria y elegante, que expelía Sona. Tampoco era juguetona y llena de cosas alegres como Meguri. Isabela era como algo normal y que podías ver en lo cotidiano. Y Issei, admiraba eso de ella, se veía así y además el hecho que se veía más "grande" que él, le hizo un clic o algo en su mente; como si fuera a tener una relación prohibida con una mujer mayor o alguien que puede ser visto como algo prohibido. Su mente divago en algo, que le encontró toda la razón, aquella relación prohibida estaba al frente de él. Una relación prohibida Maestra-alumno. Su mente exploto...

Isabela veía al chico, para ella, el era un hombre hecho y derecho. Tenía todas las características que ella deseaba de un hombre. Ella vio una sonrisa pícara en la cara del peli castaño, a ella le llamo mucho la atención esa sonrisa. Como si algo interesante iba a suceder...

"Isabela-chan. Eres una mujer maravillosa y muy hermosa. Me siento halagado que tengas esos sentimientos por mi..." Isabela sentía el retumbar de su corazón. Su mente y sus oídos estaban en la completa atención del chico... "yo debo admitir que también siento cosas por ti..."

Isabela sentía que su mundo explotaría en cualquier momento, ella sintió como el chico se pegó a ella y unos labios se pegaron a los suyos. Ella cerro los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que sentía en sus labios, boca y su lengua. Aquel beso fue hecho con el mayor cariño que ella recibió, era un beso lento y demandante. La calidez y el sabor que sentía la embriagaba. Su piel estaba hipersensible, su cuerpo parecía derretirse y quería fundirse con el cuerpo del chico. El beso termino de manera lenta, ella abría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del chico que la había besado, vio su sonrisa. Aquella que amo desde el minuto que la vio...

"¿esto te dice algo?" preguntó Issei. A ella le produjo un algo, como si el chico le dijo que si quería ser su novio, pero a la vez como si la obligara a ella a admitir su respuesta. Ella sonrió levemente y luego con algo de sensualidad le dijo...

"No sé, me dice muchas cosas. Quizás un segundo beso me aclararía mis dudas..." no hubo palabras. Isabela sintió aquel beso que Issei le hizo. Era demandante y lleno de cariño. En su mente celebraba y estaba muy contenta. Sentía que no podía ser más feliz, y quería quedarse así...

"si mi novio me besa así..." dijo Isabela al terminar el beso... "creo que las palabras estarían de sobra..." ella escucho la leve risa del chico, lo miro unos segundos y vio la sonrisa...

"¿sabes?, creo que voy disfrutar mucho contigo..." Isabela escucho el tono levemente juguetón del chico. La sonrisa le dijo que algo estaba planeando...

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Isabela...

"Fácil. Estoy en una relación romántica con una sensei donde voy a clases, y aquella Sensei es la más hermosa profesora que hay en el Instituto. ¿me pregunto qué dirán los chicos al ver a su Sensei favorita al ver que ella está en una relación de noviazgo con un alumno?" Isabela abría los ojos de manera sorprendida...

"no harías algo como eso..." ella vio como el chico le sonrió de manera zorruna y la acerco más a ella; sentía el aliento cálido en su oído...

"oh, no te preocupes Isabela-sensei. Haremos cosas picantes, te llevare a un lugar apartado y te besare como si nunca lo hubiera hecho; y al otro lado de la pared estarán los alumnos, preguntándose por su profesora de educación física. Los demás no se darán ni cuenta que dicha profesora está besándose con su alumno-novio, y lo mejor de todo es que ella disfruta de eso…"

Isabela estaba caliente, una leve humedad parecía salir de entre sus piernas, ella tenía el pulso por las nubes, su piel picaba y estaba escuchando atenta lo que le decía su novio. Quería pelear, discutir o negarlo. Pero no podía, su mente encontraba aquella situación como una idónea y le gustaba...

"veo que te agrada mucho..." Isabela aterrizo de su mundo soñado y se enrojeció... "no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto. Y si, también jugaremos a eso. Te llevare a un lugar oculto, te besare y luego haremos como que nada paso. ¿te gustaría eso? ¿hacer un juego prohibido de una relación Sensei-alumno?"

Isabela estaba segura que tenía la cara roja de vergüenza. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con lo que el chico le decía. Encontraba esa situación picante y muy alentadora; correr ese riesgo de que puedan descubrirte; de estar con su novio besándose, que la tocara en lugares inapropiados y disfrutar de ese macho que tenía para ella...

"¿pero qué dirán Sona-sama y Meguri-san?" dijo con algo de duda, como si pretendiera hacer aterrizar al chico...

"a Sona la he besado en la sala del consejo estudiantil, incluso la he retenido contra su voluntad antes de que ella entrara a reuniones importantes. Donde el riesgo de que alguien la descubra con solo abrir la puerta y ver a la presidenta siendo besada por el novio. Y que ella no pueda negarlo. A Meguri-chan, no tengo que decir mucho, la gente normal no sabe que ella es mi novia, por lo tanto, es casi el mismo riesgo que vas a correr tú, Isabela-chan..."

Isabela se mordía el labio, tenía dudas...

"no sé, es arriesgado..." ella sintió como Issei le agarro el trasero y le dio un leve apretón. Haciéndola dar un respingo y pegarse más al chico...

"pero te gusta la idea..." dijo Issei con voz socarrona. Ella lo miro unos segundos y lentamente elevo su sonrisa. Ella se estiro y pego sus labios con los del chico...

Aquella velada, termino en cariños, bromas por aquí y por allá. Besos, los dos juntos y abrazados. Veían el cielo estrellado, de vez en cuando Isabela sentía besos en la coronilla de su cabeza, el chico la tenía abrazada por la espalda y ella disfrutaba de tenerlo a él. Caminaron de vuelta hacia la cuidad, con las manos tomadas, nunca se soltaron. Ni cuando volvieron a Kuoh, en la más absoluta oscuridad y soledad. Isabela se despidió del chico, en la puerta de su habitación, ella lo beso con ternura, largo y muy húmedo. Ella sentía que no estaba lista para el siguiente paso, no dijo nada. Ella al terminar, dejo al chico parado afuera de su habitación y luego cerró la puerta por dentro. Se sentía mal por haber dejado al chico afuera, ella quería hacer el amor con su novio, pero sentía que no estaba lista. Aun no. Ella pego su frente a la puerta y cerró los ojos. Se convencía a sí misma, que aún no era tiempo, ella sentía que no era tiempo. Debido a su oído demoniaco, le parecido escuchar un suspiro afuera de su habitación. Ella apoyo una mano en la puerta, como si quisiera mandarle un mensaje a Issei. En su mente se decía a sí misma y a Issei... "aun no mi amor, espérame..."

* * *

Issei seguía recordando el fin de semana, básicamente se resumió en las explicaciones que tuvo que darle a Sona. Aunque, quizás hubo un reproche de parte de ella hacia Issei. Ya que tuvo algo de miedo cuando se lanzó a pelear contra el blanco. Ella le reconoció que tuvo miedo, y estaba asustada. Ella misma le reconoció que estaba preocupada por él, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho y avisado de Vali; ella no estaba preparada para verlo pelear hasta morir. No era fácil para ella, darse cuenta que su novio, estaba en el ojo de huracán. Quizás porque quería sentirse segura y feliz; junto al hombre que ella quería y amaba. Quizás verlo ir a pelear y/o enfrentarse a tipos como la misma muerte, la hacía ponerse algo preocupada.

Ella le admitió que tuvo un leve enfrentamiento con su hermana, y que luego más tarde ese día, había solucionado ese impasse con su hermana. Serafall la había elogiado por plantarle cara y resistirse a ella; le había recomendado que fuera un poco más moderada y no tan sentimental. Pero el calor del momento, ella comprendió que no estaba para razonar, simplemente quería reaccionar. Issei se preocupó por ella, ya que a pesar de que no lo admitiera abiertamente, Sona amaba a su hermana. Y no quería ser un punto de discordia entre su novia y Serafall.

Para cuando había terminado de recordar todo lo que paso ese fin de semana. Vio que la noche había caído ya. El dia había terminado, el día de mañana él iba a ir al inframundo. Algo de una reunión con los demás jóvenes demonios. En lo personal no estaba muy entusiasmado de ver a un grupo de demonios que se creen lo mejor del mundo.

* * *

El nuevo día empezó con la despedida que el grupo entero de chicas, que vivía en la casa de Issei, recibieron de parte de los padres del castaño. El posterior viaje, estuvo tranquilo, Issei había estado compartiendo con las chicas del grupo, Sona y Rias fueron al "primer" vagón. En lo personal no quería discutir y tampoco convencer de lo contrario. Él tenía en su mano un trago, alcohólico. Las chicas tenían una ceja alzada debido a lo que el chico estaba bebiendo. Aunque no dijeron nada. La única que quizás quería hablar y decir algo era Isabela; para ella no le parecía extraño que un tipo estuviera bebiendo, sobre todo después de lo que escucho de la propia boca del chico. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer, para ganarse el nivel que tenía y lo que hizo antes de unirse a Sona. Para Momo, Reya y Yura. Era extraño el comportamiento que Meguri y Isabela tenían con el chico. Parecía que estaban atentas a él, pero a la vez no decían nada. Como si lo comprendieran.

La llegada al inframundo no estuvo exenta de fotógrafos, reporteros y otros. Para Issei la situación era casi una locura y una estupidez. Obviamente después de presentarse, Sona simplemente teletransporto a todos a su casa.

"buenos días Hija..." la voz de aquella mujer llego a todos. Allí estaba la matriarca Sitri. Todos hicieron una leve reverencia. Después de eso, Isabela se posiciono al lado de ella.

"buenos días Oka-sama..." dijo Sona de manera suave, parecía tener un tono neutro. Pero los que estaban alrededor de ella, sabían que el tono era uno más suave y con un toque de alegría.

Lady Sitri, miro a la nobleza de su hija, recorriendo con la vista a todos. Ella se giró hacia Isabela y vio que la mujer parecía más tranquila y muy relajada. Ella le sonrió a Isabela y le pregunto.

"¿cómo estas Isabela?" ella vio como la mujer le dio un leve cabeceo y le dijo

"muy bien Lady Sitri. No sabe cuándo le estoy agradecida por dejarme cuidar a Sona-sama..."

Las chicas miraron con confusión a Isabela, y miraban entre ellas, Lady Sitri y su Ama. Esta última tenía una ceja levantada, que duro unos segundos. Luego miraron al chico que parecía tener una sonrisa de mierda pegada al rostro. Había una pregunta latente en el aire. Pero parecía que nadie quería hacerla. Pero Sona hablo.

"¿entonces por eso no querías decirme nada Ise-kun?" ella pregunto a su novio. El tono era algo nivelado. El chico le sonrió a su novia y le respondió

"¿que? Yo no tengo la culpa. Isabela-chan, tenía una responsabilidad y la cumplió..."

Lady Sitri sonrió con suficiencia y miro al chico con una mirada juguetona...

"entonces, ¿debo recordarte cuales son las funciones de mi torre? O ¿quizás te encargaras de distraer a mi linda torre con tus malvadas manos y trucos de galán de segunda categoría?"

Isabela se sonrojo, Sona miraba de manera estoica a su madre. Aunque una garrapata se le había formado en la frente. El chico solo le sonrió a la mujer y elevo sus hombros.

"la culpa no es mía. Además, Isabela cumplió a cabalidad su trabajo" dijo Issei.

Lady Sitri miro de manera inquisidora al chico, como si buscara algo. Issei estaba relajado mirando a su suegra; aunque por dentro estaba sudando un rio, el siempre tenía algo que ocultar, y no deseaba que aquella mujer hiciera las preguntas inadecuadas en ese lugar.

"está bien. Es suficiente"

Las chicas, soltaron un leve suspiro que parecía que estaban reteniendo. Era como si estuvieran agradecidas de que terminara ese interrogatorio. La posterior cena fue relajada. Sona relataba algunas cosas que habían sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo en arriba.

Al término de la cena, Lord Sitri había agarrado al chico y lo llevo a su oficina. Fue algo suave y mucho más pausado de que normalmente era. Al cerrar la puerta Issei se había sentado en unas de las sillas y encaro a Lord Sitri.

"¿qué le preocupa Lord Sitri?" dijo Issei.

"su ausencia de la cena. Algo te tiene distraído. Y fue hace poco que me di cuenta que eso no es bueno"

"quizás, pero no involucra a Sona-chan y ninguna de las chicas" Issei guardo silencio de manera rápida, vio como el hombre estrecho los ojos, y luego le dijo

"escucho un, pero. ¿Cuál es ese, pero?"

Issei miro al hombre unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro.

"he tenido tiempo para pensar y reunir algo de información. El problema de Asia Argento, ella fue una monja excomulgada; la historia de como ella había curado a un demonio. Lo interesante no es el hecho de que ella curo a un demonio. Lo interesante es que esta historia se repite con varias ex-monjas y otras chicas de otras religiones. Lo cual hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo el cielo no se dio cuenta de este patrón, monjas excomulgadas en circunstancias parecidas? La respuesta me llego, a un contacto que me decía que alguien hizo desaparecer aquellos informes. Alguien esta coludido con ese demonio, buscando victimas parecidas y entregándoselas. ¿A cambio de qué? No lo sé"

Lord Sitri miraba y escuchaba en silencio.

"¿crees que alguien busca un beneficio de esto?" Issei miraba con cuidado al hombre mayor. Internamente pensaba en cómo decir eso sin que sea algo drástico o problemático.

"no le mentiré Lord Sitri. Las monjas antes mencionadas fueron reencarnadas en demonios..."

Issei vio la cara de alarma y su reacción a levantarse con sorpresa.

"¡¿qué mencionas?! ¿dices que un demonio las reencarno?"

"sí; y hay algo más problemático. Ese tipo es un idiota que cree que todo lo que hace es lo ideal. A él no le importa nada, su fetiche sexual es aberrante y estúpido. Y fue gracias a ese fetiche, es que el idiota está haciendo ganar un problema a los demonios. Y sobre todo ahora que existe una alianza entre las tres facciones"

Lord Sitri miraba al chico, le encontraba la razón. Aquella situación iba a producir un problema con el cielo. Sobre todo, porque podría sacar el tema de reencarnación forzada. Y para echarle más sal a la herida, era que el demonio abusaba de aquellas monjas reencarnadas, haciéndolas quizás más dóciles y quebrarles su espíritu...

"¿sabes quién es?"

"mis sospechas son simples, y también no tienen puntos a discutir. Es lapidario..."

El hombre le hizo un gesto para que continuara...

"es uno de los 6. y cuando digo uno de los 6, me refiero a los 6 jóvenes demonios de más alta connotación. Dejemos de lado a Sona, Rias Gremory y Seekaviria Agares. Es por el simple hecho de ser mujeres, ellas no tienen un fetiche sexual que involucre la manipulación y/o violación..."

El hombre miraba con cuidado al chico, y a la vez lo miraba con admiración. Aquel chico estaba diciendo cosas que iban mas alla que una simple recolección de información.

"Sairaorg Bael, tiene un sequito diferente, donde usa sus piezas para salvar y obtener aliados en sujetos olvidados y/o menospreciados por la sociedad demoniaca. El heredero Glasya-Labolas actual, es uno de nombre Zephyrdor. El tipo es más versado en la reencarnación de bestias y otros. Y eso nos deja el ultimo, y más idóneo. Diodora Astaroth, un idiota altanero que cree en la pureza de la sangre, nada está por encima de él. Y lo peor es que todas sus piezas son antiguas monjas o chicas devotas de otras religiones..."

Lord Sitri sintió un escalofrió que no había sentido en años. Uno que significaba problemas y quizás algo más grave. El intento hablar, pero la voz femenina de su hija mayor lo dejo callado...

"Issei son acusaciones graves lo que estás diciendo..." dijo Serafall

Issei sonrió de lado y hablo en voz alta.

"primero que todo, hola Sera-nee. Segundo, se suponía que esta reunión era privada entre Lord Sitri y mi persona. Tercero, en ningún momento he acusado a alguien; quizás mencione algo como peligro para la sociedad demoniaca, debido a un idiota y a sus estúpidos ideales..."

Issei miraba como en la mesa de lord Sitri había un sello Sitri, que parecía brillar. Para después aumentar el brillo y salir una imagen holográfica de Serafall. Su cara de seriedad era evidente.

"entiendo tus preocupaciones Serafall-sama. Sin embargo, es solo sospechas. No puedo llegar y acusar a gente sin tener pruebas. Además, sería tan mal visto acusar a un demonio de clase alta, que supongo que los ancianos me harán ejecutar allí mismo sin contemplaciones..."

Las últimas palabras de Issei estaban llenas de sarcasmo. Que parecía ser la tónica que el quería hacer. Serafall y su padre, hicieron una mueca complicada, como si le hubieran encontrado la razón al chico...

"tendremos que averiguar que más pasa y cuál será su próximo movimiento" dijo Serafall.

"¿quieres hacerlo en silencio o algo llamativo?" pregunto Issei, tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Serafall miro al chico y luego iba hablar, pero su padre hablo por ella.

"tendrá que hacerlo mi hija. Tú tienes otras cosas que hacer. Había escuchado, que viene un torneo de Rating Games entre jóvenes demonios, como una manera de prepararlos para lo que viene a futuro. Y conociendo a mi hija, ella quiere entrenarlos a todos; y eso te incluye a ti Issei-kun" dijo el hombre mirando al chico. Issei sabía que el hombre no bromeaba y menos con algo como eso. Quizás, sería mejor hacerle caso y quedarse callado. La sonrisa que le dio, era una muy parecida a la que, hacia su novia, cuando planeaba algo grande y con resultados absolutos...

* * *

Aquel viaje no estaba exento de cosas interesantes. Issei sabía que el viaje en si sería tranquilo, no necesitaba imaginarse situaciones que podrían ser problemáticas.

"y es por eso que tienen que estar tranquilos y tampoco será necesario que les recuerde, lo que está en juego..." dijo Tsubaki. Aquel dialogo, aburrido y soso. Fue el fin de una serie de recomendaciones y pautas a seguir. Con el fin de cómo comportarse frente a unos idiotas que creen saberlo todo; donde su único poder es la vejez y tener muchas conexiones con mucha gente importante.

Issei solo tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía estar dormitando. Para las chicas de su grupo, él no estaba durmiendo, estaba simplemente meditando o perdiendo el tiempo, haciendo nada. Ellas habían perdido hace mucho tiempo, la esperanza de poder enseñarle al chico algo de modales y que escuchara a su interlocutor; para que se sintiera que lo estaba tomando en cuenta. Pero el chico, hacia todo lo contrario y, además, había demostrado que si había escuchado todo lo que le habían dicho. Para ellas, tratar de corregirlo, fue una total pérdida de tiempo y saliva. Pero se sintieron tranquilas ante el simple hecho que simplemente el sí había escuchado

La llegada a la capital del inframundo, fue algo que Meguri se maravilló. Era totalmente diferente a otras ciudades demoniacas. Había tantas cosas que mirar, que todo era llamativo para ella. El grupo Sitri, había llegado el día anterior a la fecha de la reunión. Sona y las chicas; no sabían el porqué de dicha antelación. Solo que Serafall había ordenado que Sona y su grupo llegaran ese día...

"¿alguna idea de porque llegamos un día antes?" pregunto Yura. Sona hablo

"mi hermana pidió que llegáramos antes. Según ella tenía un asunto con cierto chico, que a veces es capaz de darme una migraña por todos los problemas que da..." dijo Sona mirando al único hombre de su grupo. Issei parecido estar avergonzado y respondió...

"si te soy sincero, no sé porque me llamo Serafall-sama..."

"porque tengo que ofrecerte un negocio muy lucrativo..." la voz de Serafall se escuchó detrás de ellos. Todos se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba ella, radiante y llena de energía. Corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazo...

"So-tan. Te extrañe, ¿Por qué no me acompañas y hacemos juntas un episodio de mi show?"

Serafall restregaba su mejilla con la su hermana y parecía muy feliz. Los otros miraban a una distancia leve y se quedaban callados. Preferían no decir algo, ya que tenían el presentimiento que, si decían una letra, podrían ser incluidos en el show de Serafall.

"One-sama, compórtate..." dijo Sona de manera firme...

"perdón por interrumpir, pero escuche un negocio muy lucrativo, ¿Cuál sería la naturaleza de ese negocio" pregunto Issei. Serafall sonrió de manera gigante y luego dijo

"aquí no. Necesitamos privacidad. Y créeme te va gustar ese negocio..."

Issei entrecerró los ojos. Algo no le dio una buena espina...

* * *

Issei leía un pergamino grande. Tenía muchas letras y palabras. Cada vez que encontraba algo, que podría decirse que era extraño y absurdo. Su ceja temblaba más y más. Con algo de pesadez suspiro y dejo el pergamino en la mesa. Levanto su vista hacia su interlocutora, ella estaba radiante y lo miraba intensamente. Como si esperara su respuesta final...

"es una locura..." dijo Issei

"quizás. Pero piénsalo, si es exitoso, obtendrás casi 49 % de las ganancias, 25 % es para la casa Sitri, donde Sona-tan administrara ese dinero. El 1% es para mí. El resto es para la producción..."

"¿sabes que Sona no me dejara firmar esto?" dijo de forma plana Issei.

"ella no tiene poder aquí. Además, se le está pagando su porcentaje por ser tu maestra..."

Un silencio cayo en ese lugar, Issei de verdad estaba pensando en hacer eso...

"¿sabes que a Ddraig no le gustara que yo haga eso...? Es como si estuviera usando su nombre y su reputación. La reputación de Ddraig cambiará y se sentirá herido..."

"sé lo que significa la reputación para un dragón. Pero piensa que, con esto cambiara la reputación oscura que recae en Ddraig..."

Issei pensaba en lo que podría significar hacer aquella actividad. De alguna manera u otra, sabía que usar el nombre del Sekiryuutei, cambiaria drásticamente. Ahora por una parte entendía el hecho de ser algo que no era. Quizás una máscara más, una que podría ser una ventaja en ocultar lo que era de verdad; además sería un impulso hacia la sociedad demoniaca, quizás una patada en los huevos a los arrogantes ignorantes, que creen que ellos son todo.

"bien, acepto. Pero tendré el derecho de hacer aporte de ideas y nuevas temáticas, en lo que vamos hacer" dijo Issei de manera firme, Serafall miraba al chico y luego le sonrió

"¿quieres participar en la forma de cómo vamos a hacer la historia y otras cosas?" ella vio como el chico le sonrió y le dio un gesto afirmativo. Ella sonrió de manera feliz y dijo.

"acepto..." ella firmo en el pergamino y se lo tendió a Issei. Vio como el chico firmaba el pergamino y luego se lo entrego. Ella lo reviso y luego le dijo al chico con una sonrisa gigante. "esta será una buena asociación Ise-chan. Ya verás que triunfaras y con todo lo que hagamos junto al merchandising, subirá como la espuma una vez que lo terminemos..."

Issei sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir. Pero ante la insistencia de Serafall, decidió hacerle caso a su instinto, sonreír de manera grande y bajar la cabeza...

* * *

El gran día había llegado. Issei no estaba muy entusiasmado en ir a tal lugar, sin embargo, sabía que era importante para su novia. Sabía que ella tenía hacerles frente a los tontos y demostrarse a sí misma, que podía hacer cumplir su sueño. Sabía que para ella era importante, y quizás le correspondía ser un buen novio y estar allí para ella.

"entonces, ¿veremos a los otros demonios reencarnados como nosotros?" pregunto Tomoe

"así es" respondió de manera ligera Tsubaki.

Sona y su grupo caminaban de manera tranquila, hasta que una voz femenina hablo

"Issei-kun. Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?" el tono era juguetón y tenía tintes de erotismos. Issei entrecerró levemente los ojos, se preguntaba a que estaba jugando esa mujer. No tuvo que pasar mucho cuando sintió una segunda aura al lado de ella; sonrió con confianza y luego hablo con un tono alegre

"no me he olvidado de ti mi dulce diablita rubia..." Issei escucho un leve jadeo que venía de su interlocutora, sonrió a sabiendas que la había atrapado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sona que tenía una sonrisa minimalista y satisfecha... "hace tiempo que no nos vemos mi amor, ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos de nuevo?" el jadeo masculino que venía del acompañante fue audible por todos...

"¿a que estas jugando, Peón Sitri?" el tono firme y algo enojado hizo poner a las chicas tensas. Issei sonrió y luego miro de donde venia la voz.

"no es mi culpa Alivian. Si tu ama quiere jugar conmigo, pues que asuma las consecuencias de mi juego"

"Es suficiente, Alivian..." el ambiente tenso se relajó. "Issei-san tiene razón. Trate de jugar con él, pero el me devolvió el golpe de manera magistral. Lo admito, eres bueno..."

"gracias Agares-Sama..." dijo Issei. Las chicas vieron como salía de las sombras la chica antes mencionada. Ella tenía un rostro serio y luego hablo

"olvida la mierda del Sama. Tú me ayudaste hace tiempo atrás; además eres el prometido de Sona. Creo que te ganaste el derecho de decirme de otra forma..."

"me encantaría hacerlo. Sin embargo, no podemos. Hay oídos y ojos indiscretos..." Issei lanzo una mirada alrededor e hizo un gesto con su dedo índice haciendo un círculo al aire. Seekaviria miro alrededor con cuidado, vio que las chicas del grupo de Sona estaban pendientes de todo y parecían estar atentas a todo. Ella escucho un suspiro cansado y un gesto de desprecio, que venía desde su derecha. Ella giro la vista y allí vio a un hombre mayor, ella reconoció que era uno de los guardias de unos de los ancianos. Vio cómo se alejaba del grupo y hablo al aire con desprecio e ira mal contenida...

"asqueroso reencarnado. La perra Sitri no debió abrirse de piernas a ese inmundo ser..."

Seekaviria alzo una ceja ante lo que dijo. Sintió un pico de energía, que se apagó rápido. Ella miro al chico y vio que tenía una cara alegre, que la miraba a ella y a su reina...

"bien, dejando de lado ese mal momento, entonces, ¿debo preocuparme por el Gulip?"

La rubia negó con la cabeza y luego hablo.

"no, tenías razón no era alguien digno..."

"bien. Ahora puedo pedirles un favor..." dijo Issei.

La mujer rubia miro al chico y luego hizo un gesto de adelante...

"cuando vean una cabeza muerta, el día de mañana, actúen como si nunca lo hubieran conocido..."

Seekaviria entrecerró los ojos y sintió a su reina tensarse. Luego vio que el chico desvió su mirada hacia donde se fue el otro diablo. Ella sonrió levemente y luego dijo...

"bien, haremos como si nunca lo hubiéramos conocido..."

Ella tenía una voz llena de humor. Mentalmente estaba sorprendida de ese chico. Era capaz de matar alguien y salir impune. De alguna manera, se sintió celosa de Sona. Un hombre que defendía su honor y su imagen a rajatabla, la quería y la amaba a su manera. Y que Sona permitiera eso de su novio y prometido, la hizo darse cuenta que ella supo de su plan...

En su mente deseaba conseguirse a un hombre de esas características. Y muy dentro de su mente nacía un sentimiento de celos y envidia...

* * *

Meguri miraba a aquella rubia y el hombre que estaba a su lado. Aquellos dos, tenían un aura tranquila y relajada. Sin embargo, gracias a Issei podía ver aquellas sutiles señales, ya sean la forma de mirar, el leve tic que tenía el hombre en su mano izquierda. Aquello le decía que ellos tenían ciertas reticencias a su novio. Y con justa razón, él era un tipo muy especial, podía leerte con facilidad, y además, sabia cosas que nunca esperabas que supiera de ti.

Pero ella no está preocupada por su novio, su preocupación era lo que iba a hacer Issei después. No tenía dudas, de que sería capaz de hacer lo que dijo. Su preocupación era por el ya sensible estado mental de Issei.

No era la primera vez que ella fue testigo de aquellos episodios. Aquellas pesadillas, gemidos, sudoración fría, sobresaltos, caras asustadas y hasta lágrimas. Fueron la tónica de algunas de las peores noches que tuvo su novio. Ella y Sona fueron; quizás el bálsamo que ayudaba al chico a dormir un poco mejor. Muchas veces le pidieron que se dejara ayudar, sin embargo, él lo consideraba su justo castigo, por todo lo que hizo. Pocas veces, fueron en contra de los deseos de su novio y lo ayudaron con algo de magia...

Para ella, estar mirando como era los otros demonios reencarnados a la distancia, era un alivio. No deseaba estar allí, quizás en el sartén caliente escuchando y siendo evaluada. No tenía los nervios ni tampoco el carisma para estar allí.

"¿crees que Ise-kun, haga lo que dijo?" la voz de su compañera Alfin Reya la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella la miro y vio que tenía algo de preocupación en su rostro.

"espero que no lo haga. Pero si llegara a suceder, solo podemos hacernos las desentendidas y esperar lo mejor" no era una respuesta, pero había dejado en claro un punto. Vio como Reya hizo una mueca algo complicada, y luego se mordió el labio. Una sonrisa rápida habia nacido de ella

"algo me dice que Ise-kun, tendrá el doble de tarea en el instituto. Sobre todo, ahora que Isabela-san, esta de novia con tu novio..."

Meguri estaba algo divertida, reconocía que aquella relación de la torre y su novio, era algo inevitable. Quizás, sus inseguridades le jugaron en contra. Pero ahora que sabía que Isabela estaba en una relación con su novio, la dejaba más tranquila. Tuvo que admirar el nervio que tenía Reya para decir algo como eso, así de manera tan simple...

"si te soy sincera, creo que el más feliz de todo esto es mi novio..." respondió con un tono levemente humorístico. Ella vio como la castaña elevo una ceja y la miraba fijamente. Siguió hablando. "piénsalo, tiene a Kaicho como la novia oficial. Yo soy la no oficial, en el mundo mortal; estar conmigo para Issei, fue como un juego del gato y del ratón, para evitar que los otros alumnos se enteraran de nuestra relación..." ella vio como a Reya levantaba ambas cejas, como si le llegara una realización... "y ahora que tendrá una relación prohibida con una sensei. ¿crees que Ise-kun, no se sentirá entusiasmado?, hasta podría decir que amaría el reto de lo que significa estar en ese cuadro amoroso con nosotras..." ella miraba la cara entre sorprendida y de realización que hizo su compañera. Luego vio como hizo una cara reflexiva y hablo

"entiendo. Quizás sería un reto para él. Y con lo que lo conozco, me doy cuenta que amaría a Isabela-sensei, como te ama a ti y a Kaicho..."

Meguri seguía mirando la cara de su compañera, ella vio algo de melancolía y hasta un deje de tristeza. Luego recordó como vio a Reya comportarse con su novio. Ella recordaba que su compañera, le sonreía como nunca lo había hecho con otro chico. Se comportaba como una chica adolescente, sus sonrisas eran genuinas y radiantes.

Mentalmente sonreía y quizás, podría ayudar a su compañera. Ella tuvo una idea, sonrió y luego hablo para ellas dos...

"dime Reya-chan. ¿te gusta mi novio?"

Ella sonrió de manera gigante al ver la reacción de la castaña, primero abrió lo ojos y la boca, luego la cerro de golpe, se enrojeció hasta las orejas. Luego se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Ella espero unos segundos y luego sin dejar de sonreír, siguió hablando...

"bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…"

* * *

Issei sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda. El miraba a todos lados de manera rápida como buscando algo que significara peligro...

"¿ise-kun?" el tono levemente preocupado de Sona, lo hizo aterrizar. "¿qué sucede?"

"no sé, sentí algo que me iba a suceder..."

"¿algo que debamos preocuparnos?"

"no. El peligro era para mí..."

"después hablaremos de eso..."

Así sin más, guardo silencio. Él estaba mirando a los jóvenes demonios que estaban hablando con Sona. Reconoció a todos. Quizás, el grupo era el más variopinto, que pudo haberse cruzado. Para ellos, él era algo más que ser el "Sekiryuutei" fue alguien que obligo a rendirse a Raiser Phoenix. Quizás la forma y el método que uso, fue lo que llamó la atención. Para esos jóvenes demonios, ver algo que actuó de forma tan salvaje, destructiva y hasta manipuladora; chocaba mucho con el hecho de que ahora al frente de ellos estaba el, tranquilo y relajado. Como si ellos no fueran nada. Algunos reencarnados, miraban con furia contenida al castaño. Como si quisieran matarlo con la mirada; pero reconocían algo, el chico dragón rojo, era alguien de cuidado...

Quizás el que más lo miraba de manera despectiva y con furia, era el heredero Astaroth. Issei sabía muy bien por qué. Así que dejo que simplemente se siguiera pudriendo en su envidia y rabia ciega.

Otro que lo miraba de manera diferente era Sairaorg. Pero era una mirada de curiosidad hasta podría decir que tenía un leve brillo de admiración. Issei sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo.

La voz de Seekaviria, lo saco de sus pensamientos...

"no estás haciendo un gran trabajo, en pasar desapercibido. Sobre todo, por lo que eres..." dijo con algo de humor la mujer. Issei sonrió de manera leve y dijo

"lo sé, pero nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de la máscara..." el vio como la mujer cerro la boca, lo miro extrañado unos segundos y luego sonrió de manera más grande y rio de manera sutil. Como si le hubiera encontrado el chiste a lo que dijo el...

Aquella mujer era alguien de cuidado, sobre todo por lo que era. Una mujer calculadora, astuta e inteligente. Se podría decir que ella era la rival "táctica" de Sona. Issei desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, quería mirar y reconocer un poco más físicamente a aquellos hombres y mujeres, que valieran la pena. Al primero que vio fue Sairaorg, aquel tipo era quizás el demonio más fuerte físicamente hablando de su generación; aquel manejo de Touki y entrenamiento riguroso le hizo valer su condición. No era ajeno al desprecio que tenía por parte de un reducido grupo de la sociedad demoniaca, que lamentablemente eran los que tenían el poder, por simplemente no haber nacido con la habilidad de los Baels. Seekaviria y Zephrydor casi no tenía mucho que ver de ellos. Rias y Sona; a una ya sabía cómo era y su pensamiento general, y ¿de la segunda? Bueno, ya la conocía muy bien, y no necesitaba palabras para describirla.

El último de ellos, era literalmente un pinchazo; si podría compararlo era un Raiser, solo que más inmaduro e increíblemente ingenuo. Un niño bonito que Valia la pena romperle la cara sin sentirte culpable por hacerlo. El veía como trataba a los otros, con los "herederos" era un tipo que aparentaba normalidad; a las mujeres ponía su mejor sonrisa, creyendo que era el mejor galán que había en ese lugar. Y a los hombres, tenía una segunda sonrisa llena de cinismo y petulancia. Issei sabía que tarde o temprano ese tipo se iba a acercar a él, y lo iba a saludar, para luego despreciarlo con "clase". Sonrió de manera sutil, y más cuando vio que Diodora lo miro unos segundos y luego se acercaba a él, así que simplemente sonrió de manera estúpida y lo espero...

Verlo caminar, era ver un maldito pavo real, lleno de luces y brillos. Diodora se posiciono frente a el y luego con una simple sonrisa le dirigio unas palabras.

"veo que aquí está el famoso Sekiryuutei. Aquel que destrozo a Phoenix con sus manos" Issei no contesto, de reojo vio que algunos demonios miraban y escuchaban, lo que el otro chico decía

"no eres la gran cosa..." dijo Diodora con una gran sonrisa. Issei solo siguió sonriéndole a Diodora, para luego elevar sus hombros un poco y se dio la vuelta. Aquel gesto produjo muchas reacciones, la gran mayoría era sorpresa e incredulidad. Otros miraron con cuidado las reacciones de Issei y al otro demonio.

Diodora estaba sorprendido, esa fue su primera reacción. Para luego pasar al enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese demonio de clase baja, a darle la espalda? ¿acaso lo estaba menospreciando? ¿a el? Que era un familiar de un Maou...

"¿cómo te atreves clase baja? ¿acaso no respetas a tus amos?" dijo con tono duro Diodora. El vio como pelicastaño, lo miro por sobre el hombro. Aquella mirada era peligrosa, lo intuía, casi podía sentirlo en su interior. Su orgullo y su furia, lo hicieron creer que aquella mirada era de desafío...

"¿porque te tengo hablar? acaso tú mismo acabas de decir que no soy la gran cosa. Así que, no te diré nada..." dijo Issei, vio como Diodora afilo su mirada y vio como parecía enojarse. No estaba muy lejos y el siguió hablando...

"tenga cuidado Diodora-sama..." aquel "sama" fue dicho con un toque infantil, casi burlesco. Estuvo seguro que todos escucharon el tono, tanto que vio como Diodora casi parecía perder los estribos.

"... que te dé la espalda, podría significar cualquiera de las dos cosas; que soy un tonto. O quizás, soy alguien que no está a tu nivel y puedo matarte..." aquella última palabra se sintió fría y sin sentimientos. Todos los hombres y mujeres que escucharon esa palabra tuvieron un escalofrió que les recorrió la espalda. Diodora se quedó callado, nunca en su vida reconocería que el castaño tenía razón. Tenía miedo, aquel chico era un asesino, capaz de matarlo allí mismo. Y no le temblaría la mano. Aquella mirada era de un hombre que había matado a alguien, solo unos pocos escogidos podrían hacer aquella mirada; Diodora había visto antes aquella mirada, hace mucho tiempo y no fue una buena experiencia para él. La voz femenina de Sona corto el ambiente...

"es suficiente... Diodora-san, si tienes algo más que decir de mi peón. Con gusto escuchare todo lo que quieras. No hagamos un show antes de la reunión..."

Diodora estaba a punto de responder de manera altanera y exigir que el de clase baja se disculpara. Pero cuando miro al pelicastaño, vio algo más allá que una simple mirada fría e implacable. Allí estaba el mirándolo, fijamente, con una sonrisa sutil, aquellos ojos eran oscuros, podía ver algo más que una imagen de él, juro para sí mismo que podía ver un shinigami en aquellas pupilas. Nunca admitiría de manera pública que tuvo miedo. La risa masculina de otro hombre corto todo el ambiente...

"eres interesante Sekiryuutei. Déjame presentarme, soy Sairaorg Bael..." Issei vio la mano extendida del hombre, se la estrecho de manera gentil. Sin embargo, en eso segundos pasaron muchas cosas entre esos dos...

Sairaorg había liberado un poco de su Touki. La cantidad que uso debería haberle hecho algo al chico. Pero vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido. El castaño miro sus manos estrechadas, por unos segundos y luego elevo la vista para mirarlo a él. Vio como elevaba su sonrisa de manera grande. Sairaorg, había reconocido esa sonrisa donde sea. Era una sonrisa de reconocimiento y ver que había un reto. Mentalmente se preguntaba si el chico sintió algo...

Issei por su parte, reconoció lo que hizo Sairaorg. Así que le sonrió al demonio joven y educado, para luego hablar...

"es un placer conocer a alguien que usa otras cosas muy diferentes a la energía demoniaca..." el silencio se volvió pesado. Sairaorg y la mujer rubia que estaba a su lado se habían tensado... Issei relajo su sonrisa y siguió hablando "quizás lo mejor es que empiecen la reunión; las sorpresas son desagradables y hacen que el apetito se vaya de manera rápida..." Issei soltó la mano del pelinegro, vio que formo una sonrisa confiada y hasta podría decir que lo respetaba a él. Elevo los hombros y luego fue a comer un bocadillo.

Sona estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza. En solo unos minutos su novio había conseguido que tres de los 6 demonios lo tuvieran entre ceja y ceja. Bueno, esos 3 y todos los demás sequitos. Su mente estaba trabajando a full, podría ver todo lo que significaba eso. Podría ver los esquemas y nuevas formas que su novio podría trabajar con ellos. Hasta podría reconocer aquellas jugadas; él era, el payaso, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, todo el mundo sabía que él estaba allí al frente de ellos. Haciendo que se olvidaran de las otros, Sona sabía que cuando hablaba de otros, se estaba refiriendo a ella, a su sequito y quizás ocultar todavía más a los otros del grupo de Issei.

* * *

Issei deliberadamente opto por comportarse como un idiota, sabía que en aquellos momentos que en cual habían llamado a los herederos; aquel salón iba a convertirse en un verdadero campo minado. Donde todo el mundo podría explotar ante la más mínima provocación. El opto por seguir comiendo aquellos dulces y bocadillos. Lo único que extraño fue la presencia de un buen alcohol. Podría sentir muchas cosas. Los principales eran el ambiente semi hostil que había en ese lugar. Las Reinas de los grupos usaban sus meras presencias para apaciguar los ánimos; ¿funcionaba?

Algo. Esa era la pura y llana verdad. Y era bastante predecible. El grupo de Zephyrdor eran los más hostiles. Los de Seekvaira y de Bael, miraban con curiosidad al muchacho, hasta casi encontraban lo que estaban viendo como algo inaudito...

Allí sentado en la mesa Issei, comía el tremendo banquete que tenía para el solo. A su derecha tenia a Meguri, Tsubaki y las otras chicas del grupo; cuya mirada era una dura y hasta podría jurar que veía rayos de enojo que se dirigían a su persona. A su izquierda, tenía al grupo de Rias. Akeno, Saji, Kiba y Asia, miraban de manera incomoda al pelicastaño. Koneko y Xenovia tenían dagas en los ojos. El seguía comiendo como si nada pasara...

Le parecido escuchar una voz masculina, a lo lejos que decía algo como esto...

"ese chico tiene bolas grandes... muy grandes..." murmullos afirmativos y susurros varios...

"¿cómo lo hace? Hasta aquí puedo sentir la furia de esas mujeres..."

Issei miraba de reojo, sabía muy bien el porqué de algunas miradas. Tsubaki y las otras; su furia era por ser un verdadero gilipollas. De Xenovia y Koneko; bueno digamos que era algo más personal, y para eso necesitaba un poco más de razonamiento. Pero él no quería razonar, no en ese preciso momento. Cuando sintió algo que nacía de su interior, algo de furia, pero sobre todo tristeza y ganas de llorar...

Issei había logrado algo que muy pocos reencarnados podían hacer. Sentir el flujo de energía que venían de sus evil pieces. Aquel flujo de energía estaba acorde a los sentimientos y deseos de la pieza de rey. Muchas veces, él había logrado gracias a ese método, sentir muchas cosas que Sona sentía en ese momento. Pero el muchas veces no necesitaba aquella conexión para saber de su novia; él era capaz de leerla, comprenderla y estar alli para ella. Nunca impuso sus deseos, él siempre la escuchaba, le hablaba y daba algunos consejos cuando ella se lo pedida. A veces, el no necesitaba hablar, simplemente abrazaba a su chica y se quedaba con ella alli, juntos donde no había nada más que ellos dos.

Aquellas sensaciones eran fuertes. Issei sospechaba que estaba pasando en la reunión. Había sido informado con anterioridad de las posibles cosas que iban a hablar. No necesitaba ser un genio para ver hacia donde iba ir la conversación, los deseos de Sona se contraponían con la visión de los ancianos y los otros; era como si aquel sueño de Sona era una ridiculez y algo inaudito...

Al terminar la reunión Sona se fue con su grupo. Ella estaba en silencio. Todos sospechaban algo, Tsubaki estaba algo tensa, y las otras chicas miraban de reojo al único chico. Se fueron en un hechizo de teletransporte. Apenas llegaron, Sona hablo...

"tenemos 20 días para entrenar y seguir mejorando. Haremos varios Rating Games, contra los otros grupos..."

Las chicas estaban expectantes y miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos a Sona. Issei sabía que algo le faltaba decir...

"el primer grupo es contra Rias..."

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, Issei elevo una ceja de manera sutil. Aquellas reacciones no paso desapercibidas para Sona. De las chicas lo entendía; ¿pero la de su novio?

"bien, es suficiente. Mañana empezaremos..." Sona vio como las chicas se movían, Meguri miraba a Issei; Sona no necesitaba entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio, sonrió de manera gentil, cuando Meguri hizo un leve puchero, le dio un beso a Issei y luego se retiró. Por su lado vio a Tsubaki, que parecía estar esperándola...

"Tsubaki. Tú también vete, sé que no te gusto mi noticia. Te prometo que iré hablar contigo más tarde..." ella vio como su Reina hizo un leve cabeceo.

Issei escucho lo que dijo Sona. Sabía que algo pasaba con Tsubaki. Algo que iba más allá de la relación de grupo. Quizás podría preguntarle a la reina de manera personal. Issei vio como Sona lo miro unos segundos y luego le dijo.

"sígueme Ise-kun" el solo hizo un leve cabeceo y siguió a Sona. Ella lo estaba llevando por los pasillos de la mansión Sitri. Hasta que salieron al patio, para luego caminar hacia aquella banca, donde podrían hablar en paz. El vio como su novia se sentó en la banca, con la espalda recta y tenía un rostro demasiado rígido. Él se sentó a su derecha, y luego se quedó mirándola unos segundos. El silencio era un silencio algo tenso, Issei lo sentía, no pintaba algo bueno para nada. Ver una lagrima que caía por el rostro de Sona, fue más que suficiente para saber cómo se sentía ella. Vio como cerro los ojos con fuerzas y sus manos apretaron con fuerzas la falda que tenía puesta. El leve temblor de sus hombros, el respirar pesado y contenido que hacía; eran indicios sutiles. Él puso una mano en el hombro de su novia, aquel gesto fue el que rompió la represa. Vio cómo se arrojó contra su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerzas. Sollozos y temblores, fueron la tónica de ese minuto. Issei contenía a su novia de manera cariñosa, trataba de consolarla y que hacerle saber que estaba alli para ella. Dejo que ella se desquitara con él, que llorara todo lo que quisiera, que no retuviera algo.

El silencio comenzó a caer luego de unos minutos, ella había optado por un llanto silencioso; el hecho de que su novio estuviera para ella, le sirvió como un consuelo. Ella comenzó a hablar en voz baja casi como un susurro...

"¿sabes? Sabía que se iban a reír y hasta iban a menospreciar mi sueño..." ella comenzó a hablar. Tenía que decir algo, como si ella fuera la responsable de romper el silencio que había entre ellos dos.

"y estaba bien, lo tenía asumido. Hasta me sentí feliz que mi hermana me apoyo en dicho sueño. Lo que me dolió fue el hecho que los ancianos pretendieran obligarme a renunciar, si no lo hacía; la amenaza poco sutil, que hicieron contra lo que tenía en mi corazón iba a morir de manera lenta y agonizante..."

 **{Ok, quiero ver que lo intenten…}** _¿Ddraig? No es el momento para volverse arrogante._ **{perdóname por no estar en sintonía con el ambiente; sabes muy bien que esto es de poca importancia, para mi}**

Issei corto la comunicación con el dragón.

"y lo peor era que los satanes advirtieron la amenaza. Pero ellos simplemente desviaron lo que querían decir hacia otro lado..."

Issei solo abrazaba a Sona, internamente, sonreía como un condenado chico que acababan de hacerle un reto muy entretenido. Sabía que el dragón de su interior estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa...

"no es…" Issei intento decir algo, pero Sona le tapó la boca con su mano...

"no te atrevas a decir que es algo de menor importancia. Se que estos últimos años has vivido con un blanco en la espalda. Pero que el blanco que tienes ahora es por mi culpa, no hace que sea fácil de llevar. Sobre todo, hacia el chico que me gusta y que amo..."

Issei se congelo. Sona nunca admitiría de manera personal y contundente que lo amaba a él. Ella siempre dejaba sutiles señales que Issei captaba y hacían las cosas más llevaderas entre ellos dos.

Sona nunca había dicho "Te amo" tan lleno de sentimientos que todos asumían que ella si amaba al chico. Pero esta vez, Issei reconoció aquel matiz que era sincero...

"sí, Ise-kun..." la voz de Sona lo trajo de vuelta "Aishiteru..."

Aishiteru. Aquella palabra japonesa, dicha por una mujer, hacia un hombre representa el "te amo" máximo, sincero y real que puedes recibir de esa chica. No hay otras explicaciones o interpretaciones. Para Issei que es nacido y se crio en Japón, recibir aquella palabra era lo máximo de la representación del amor de una chica hacia el chico que le gustaba...

"sí, mi amor. No tengo otra palabra para describir lo que siento y lo que tú me haces. Es por eso que estoy preocupada y mi vida se sentirá fría y vacía si no estas a mi lado. Por eso estoy triste y lloro porque amenazaron de muerte al chico que amo..."

Issei abrazo un poco más fuerte a Sona. No quería dejarla sola, sabía que ella tenía algo de miedo. Sospechaba que ella tenía sus objetivos claros, pero ahora lo incluyo a él como si fuera parte de lograr ambos objetivos...

Los minutos de silencio fueron agradecidos. Ambos compartían ese momento, el calor de estar juntos, el aroma que podían reconocer de su pareja. Era algo que estaba alli, que no necesitaba mayores explicaciones.

"¿sabes? ..." Issei rompió el silencio. Escucho el leve murmullo de Sona, como diciéndole que estaba despierta... "tengo la sensación de que las cosas no serán fáciles. Pero si estamos juntos, podremos hacerlo. Y quiero eso, quiero caminar a tu lado, quiero verte sonreír, ver tus caras enojadas, ver tus lágrimas y te prometo que estaré alli para verlo; Juntos y mirando hacia adelante..."

Issei sintió como Sona se levantaba de su pecho para verlos a los ojos. Vio alegría y seguridad. No pudo ver más, ya que ella estrello sus labios con los de él. Alli compartieron un beso sincero, cálido y lleno de sentimientos.

Se quedaron alli, compartiendo besos y cariños. Sona estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio, no necesitaba nada más, alli estando junto a su novio, besándolo cuando ella quisiera. Recibiendo lo mismo de parte el, besos, caricias y por supuesto su agradable compañía. Pero necesitaba hablar de otras cosas.

"necesitamos entrenar..." dijo ella.

"¿para?" ella vio como Issei la veía con una ceja levantada.

"para el juego de Rating Game contra Rias..." Issei hizo un gesto de compresión y luego le pregunto...

"¿qué propones?"

El vio como su novia pensó unos segundos y luego lo miro a él. Después de unos segundos, sonrió de manera grande. Issei sabía que algo se le había ocurrido a su novia; algo que quizás no era bonito, pero sería efectivo...

"¿aun tienes contactos con el Shirai Ryu?"

Ok. Esto no iba hacer bonito...

* * *

Era un nuevo día en inframundo, Seekvaira Agares junto a su reina, estaban tomando un desayuno. Su padre estaba leyendo el diario, y luego hizo un comentario que hizo que la rubia elevara la ceja.

"espero que refuercen la seguridad en el edifico de los Maous" Seekvaira miraba a su padre con la ceja levantada.

"¿que paso Outo-sama?"

"un guardia personal de un anciano, fue asesinado. le cortaron la cabeza y la dejaron en el escritorio personal del anciano mismo"

la Rubia y su reina, se dieron una mirada rápida. ambos se dieron una mirada de reconocimiento y luego decidieron de manera silenciosa guardar silencio...

* * *

 **bien hasta aca el cap... sigan el otro cap que pronto estara publicado...**


	26. Chapter 26

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Hola gusanos...**

 **Fuck casi 21 mil palabras... no se que decir. estaba inspirado y sentia que tenia que incluir todo esto.**

 **en lo personal, quiero hacer dos avisos. UNO: quizas publique algo de mis "otras" ideas que tengo. mas como un compilado. algo que uso para sacarme ideas y ordenarme. porque cada vez que escribo o leo algo me salen nuevas ideas. Esten atentos a mi perfil, para ver que se teje...**

 **DOS. 21 mil palabras... mierda, quiero un descanso. asi que espero no demorarme mucho en escribir y publicar el siguiente capitulo...**

 **eso. al final, notas de autor, con respecto al Cap...**

Cap 25

Ella estaba cansada, el sudor caía por su mejilla. Su ropa tenía leves partes rotas. Se encontraba en Tokio. Corría por calles oscuras y poco transitadas. Sus perseguidores la acosaban de manera implacable. Estaba sola y no tenía muchos recursos. Ella pensaba en un principio que su antigua familia había contratado a ese grupo de asesinos por su cabeza. Pero con el pasar de las horas, se dio cuenta que había un trasfondo más complicado de lo que creía...

Tsubaki Shinra, recordaba cómo empezó todo... después de la reunión de su ama con los otros jóvenes demonios, Kaicho los había llevado a su mansión familiar, descansaron esa noche allí. Para luego en la mañana volver al mundo terrenal. Ella les dijo que prepararan porque iban a irse a la casa del lago, el día de mañana. Ella diligentemente hizo cosas personales y además se preparó para ese viaje. Después del almuerzo, había conversado con su ama. Ella podría considerarla a ella como una amiga, quizás la única amiga cercana. Sobre todo, después de lo que sufrió con su familia. Sin embargo, debido al protocolo estricto que Sona tenia, ella sabía que en público el trato de Sona hacia ella, seria meramente profesional. Ella nunca lo admitiría públicamente, pero agradecía que Issei Hyuodou apareciera en la vida de Sona Sitri. Todo gracias a él, rompió todos los esquemas de Sona Sitri. Haciéndola más empática y más adolescente...

Quizás fue lo mejor.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Y justo esa noche comenzó el Caos.

Para empezar, despertó en un lugar desconocido. Cerca de ella estaba un pequeño bolso con ropa suya. Ella estaba tensa y preocupada. No sabía dónde estaban las otras, y menos Issei. Ella no había sentido, a la mujer que estaba oculta en las sombras, ni tampoco la pudo ver. Cuando apareció delante de ella, se sobresaltó un poco. La miro unos segundos y vio aquella figura femenina. Que estaba ataviada, en un traje de cuerpo entero de color negro, con mascara incluida. Sus ojos eran celestes. Y luego vio un escudo amarillo, que estaba cosido en la máscara que le tapaba la cara a la mujer...

Tsubaki, reconocía ese símbolo donde fuera. Ella sabía que su familia había contratado a ese grupo de asesinos, sobre todo para eliminar a ciertos personajes que no podían ser eliminados de manera sencilla. Aquel símbolo, era la figura de un escorpión, encerrado en un círculo.

"el Shirai Ryu..." dijo Tsubaki de manera levemente sorprendida. Con aquella declaración, vio como la mujer que estaba al frente suyo, puso una mirada divertida. La voz jovial y segura salió de la mujer y la saco de sus pensamientos...

"no me extrañaría que nos reconocieras, Shinra Tsubaki" ella se tensó un poco. Por una parte, sabía que esa mujer no estaba sola. Aquella mujer podría tener a más de su grupo alrededor. Y le llamo la atención que no estaba muerta. El Shirai Ryu, era conocido como el grupo de asesinos más efectivo que había en todo Japón. No importara el objetivo, se decía que hubo hasta seres sobrenaturales que habían sido asesinados por ellos...

"¿qué sucede? ¿Qué quieren de mí?" ella vio como la mujer se puso seria y la miraba a ella de manera plana...

"digamos que alguien nos pagó, para que hagas algo por nosotros..."

Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos. Aquella declaración no decía mucho...

"¿hacer que?" vio como la mujer, levantaba un dedo y señalaba una mesa. Tsubaki miraba la mesa y vio que había una hoja de papel. Por el tamaño le dio la idea de que era algo grande y llena de detalles. Ella se acercó y reconoció el mapa de Tokio. Con todas las zonas y tenía muchos detalles, como líneas de tren, líneas de buses. Le había llamado la atención, que había 10 puntos marcados en el mapa, cada uno de ellos estaba separado uno del otro, a una buena distancia. Los puntos marcados no marcaban edificios importantes u otros parecidos. Sino que parecía ser edificios o casas comunes y corrientes. Además, vio 10 sobres de papel café, enumerados del 1 al 10. Los 10 puntos marcados en el mapa también estaban marcados...

"todo lo que está encima de la mesa es tuyo..." Tsubaki devolvió la vista hacia la mujer. "tu misión es simple, tienes que llegar a esos puntos marcados y robar unos 10 objetos. Sin que te detecten. No puedes matar. Puedes usar algunos trucos de magia y tus armas" Tsubaki escuchaba atentamente, algo no estaba bien, el Shirai Ryu eran lejos, los mejores para hacer infiltraciones y hacer sus asesinatos...

"el chiste es que tienes 24 horas para robar todo. Si no lo haces, te mataremos..." Tsubaki estaba tensa, trato de invocar su magia para teletransportarse. La palabra clave fue "trato".

"y no podrás huir con ese hechizo de teletransporte. Queremos que lo hagas como si fueras una simple mortal. Nada de poderes de volar o teletransporte. Digamos que aplicamos medidas en contra de ti, revisa tus brazos..."

Tsubaki se miró los brazos y vio que había palabras y otras figuras en sus brazos. Ella reconoció el patrón, se parecían a los de Issei...

"sí, se parecen a los de Issei hyuodou. Pero créeme, no son de él. Digamos que conocemos a otro runistico..."

Tsubaki miro a la mujer unos segundos. Pensaba en su respuesta. Aunque no sabía que decir.

"Tic-tac... tic-tac... señorita Shinra..." la voz alegre de la mujer parecía ser la tónica del momento. Vio como la mujer se iba hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación, y luego vio cómo se fundía con las sombras. Ella trago saliva. El Shirai Ryu, no bromeaba. Ellos eran implacables y una vez que estabas en su mira, tenías dos alternativas. Morir o cuidarte las espaldas... el problema era que cuidarte las espaldas te cansaba, sobre todo si estaba solo. Y digamos que el Shirai Ryu, no descansaba. Esos humanos no eran humanos normales; bueno si, pero eran tenaces y muchas veces conseguían sus objetivos...

Ella reviso el mapa, todos los puntos estaban conectados, ya sea por rutas de buses o trenes. Por lo tanto, tenía la facilidad de recorrer con el transporte público, la ciudad. El problema, era los lugares. Al abrir los sobres vio que tenía fotografías del lugar. Además, había un mapa del lugar, como era por dentro, la ubicación de muebles y habitaciones. Hasta habían marcado el lugar donde estaba su objeto a robar; y todo esto por supuesto con la fotografía del susodicho objeto a robar...

Le llamo la atención que el lugar 1, marcado en el mapa era el más cercano, en donde se encontraba. Además, tenía media hora para llegar a ese lugar. Hora exacta cuando no había nadie en casa...

Esto estaba preparado por el Shirai Ryu. Ella sabía que ellos lo hicieron. Lo que encontraba absurdo y estúpido, era la lista de objetos. Era cosas insignificantes, iban desde un porta velas antiguo; una libreta de dibujos, hasta un muñeco felpudo de un niño de 5 años...

Era absurda la lista. Ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, en aquella habitación, todavía estaban los otros, mirándola de manera fija. Sabía que ellos la vigilarían desde la distancia para asegurarse que no se desviara, ni escapara de la tarea...

* * *

La primera dos tareas fueron fáciles. Nada del otro mundo. Ella tenía que romper sus esquemas, y actuar como una vulgar ladrona. Entrar por lugares poco prácticos, pero efectivos. Cuando llego a su tercera tarea, encontró su primer encuentro con los Shirai Ryu. Ella se rehusaba a entrar por el lugar que tenía que entrar, que era por la ventana de un segundo piso; aquella situación de duda, hizo aparecer a unos de esos tipos disfrazados de ninjas, ella solo sintió el corte que el tipo le hizo a nivel de su costado derecho. Fue doloroso, ella retrocedió y se puso en guardia. El corte era superficial, pero la espada corta que tenía el ninja, era afilado.

Frunció el ceño con furia hacia su agresor, el solo hizo un gesto para subiera al segundo piso. Iba a protestar, pero la aparición de un segundo ninja la detuvo. Soltó un suspiro enojado, y luego enfrento el problema. Podía sentirlos a su espalda, ella miro por sobre su hombro y no estaban a la vista. Pero allí estaban, lo sabía...

Pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa. Los primeros 5 lugares, tenían cosas en comunes. Pareciera que todos estaban siendo armados y colocados allí como si fueran casas de prueba o algo que usan para entrenar. Aquellos lugares, parecían tan rígidos, sin vidas, como si estuvieran allí, como si fueron hechos por una empresa que arma casas para la demostración o venta. Ella sabía que los Shirai Ryu, no hacían algo porque les viniera la buena gana, y ponían a un demonio a trabajar para ellos. Y tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que ellos estaban reclutándola. Esos tipos, no aceptan a seres sobrenaturales, todos y cada uno de ellos son humanos...

¿entonces? ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Por qué retenerla y hacerle dar vueltas, por todo Tokio?

Ella llego a un restaurante cualquiera, le quedaba a medio camino de su otro objetivo. Tenía hambre. Entro y pido algo rápido para comer. El mesero que la atendió, le había preguntado si se molestaba si él tomaba su pedido y luego dejaba a su compañera para la atendiera después, ya que su turno estaba por terminar. Tsubaki se extrañó, de esa petición, pero acepto. Ella estaba comiendo, cuando le pidió la cuenta a la garzona. Al llevarse su plato, Tsubaki escucho de la garzona que le decía.

"señorita. ¿esto es suyo?" ella desvió la vista y allí vio algo que siempre estuvo cerca suyo. Cerca del salero, había una tarjeta blanca con el dibujo del escorpión amarillo, encerrado en un círculo amarillo. Ella con algo de inseguridad tomo la tarjeta, trago saliva y luego dio vuelta la tarjeta. Allí detrás decía "Tic-tac... señorita Shinra..."

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Ella miro a la garzona, tenía un rostro de duda, como si estuviera mirándola a ella. Luego vio preocupación en su cara...

"¿está bien? ¿quiere sentarse?" Tsubaki parecía escuchar el tono levemente preocupado. Trataba de ver algo en la cara de la mujer, pero no vio algo que la identificara. Quizás el que le dejo aquella tarjeta fue el hombre. De cualquier forma, tenía que irse...

"no, gracias. Estoy bien. Tengo que hacer cosas, en otro lugar..." dijo Tsubaki de manera tranquila.

* * *

Ella nunca había sentido nauseas, dolor de cabeza y un desagradable sabor en la boca. Lo primero que vio es que estaba en un lugar diferente. Ella lo último que recordaba, era que estaba en su habitación, lista y dispuesta para darse una ducha y luego dormir. Ella sintió que algo le había pinchado el cuello y luego se fue a oscuras...

Para luego despertar en lugar desconocido, increíblemente iluminado y caluroso. Su oído parecía no estar captando algo. Sus oídos fueron como destapándose de manera gradual. Lo primero que escucho era agua, o algo de agua que parecía chocar contra algo. Su nariz capto el olor a sal. Estaba en una playa o cerca de la costa. Trato de levantarse con rapidez, cosa que empeoro sus mareos y nauseas...

Cerro con fuerzas los ojos, tratando de sacarse el severo dolor de cabeza o algo. Ella trato de invocar su magia, al principio le parecio ver, que había un leve rastro de magia, que fue apagando como si una vela se quedara sin combustible. Ella razono que estaba muy adolorida y con la cabeza dando vueltas, lo que no la dejaba hacer magia. Observo que estaba con la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

"hola..." su voz era rasposa, tenía la garganta seca. Tosió un poco, comenzó a tragar saliva para ver si eso la ayudaba. Ella vio de reojo, una botella. Estaba en suelo, cerca de donde ella estuvo en el suelo. La tomo con cuidado, y vio que era una botella agua que se vende en cualquier parte, por una módica suma de dinero. Ella la bebió con avidez, el agua la ayudo mucho.

Ella miro a su alrededor, parecía estar en un lugar escondido. Para ser más preciso, ella estaba cerca de un muelle de barcos. El lugar donde estuvo acostada, tenía un techo de madera y tenía 3 paredes de madera. Parecía que la caseta era parte del muelle. Tenía, a la vista el mar. Por la hora sabía que estaba en alguna parte con costa, mirando hacia este. Ella miro hacia atrás y vio que a lo lejos tenía un poblado. Parecía ser un poblado pesquero.

Ella vio cerca de una banca, que estaba en el lugar bajo techo, que había una cámara de video/fotográfica. Era de aquellas que te permitía grabar videos, y tomar fotos. Según el modo que la pongas. Lo curioso era que la cámara tenía un papel que decía "ponle play al video". Algo que se percató de reojo, era un objeto alargado, ella lo miro con atención y vio que era una Katana. Al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta que era su espada. Ella miro a todos lados, como buscando algo...

Ella estaba algo perdida. No tenía más referencias. No sabía dónde estaba. No tenía idea, que hacía en ese lugar, no sabía dónde estaban las otras. Ella le dio play. Lo primero que se vio fue la presencia de un tipo, que estaba vestido de negro, completamente. Hasta su rostro era cubierto por aquella tela negra. Lo único que se le veía eran los ojos. Si pudiera compararlo, sería como ver a esos antiguos ninjas del Japón feudal. Ella vio algo más, en el cuello vio una figura estampada o cosida con hilo amarillo. Ella reconoció aquella figura. Era un escorpión. Abrió los ojos de manera grande y su rostro se tornó serio; sabía que no podía bromear con esos sujetos, el Shirai Ryu...

"saludos Tomoe Meguri..."

* * *

La maldita cosa no se abría. Si no fuera por aquellos sellos, ya podría haber roto el candado. El sudor le corría por la cara; no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a la noche y la oscuridad presente. La maldita oscuridad, la dejaba preocupada por sus perseguidores. La acosaban sin descansos, y parecían llevarla por toda la ciudad. Le dijeron que tenía que correr y sobrevivir de ellos. Al principio no lo entendió, cuando la cosa se puso fea, en estricto rigor cuando vio espadas y cuchillos, que iban hacia su cuerpo ella corrió y escapo...

Aquella persecución la llevo a recorrer calles y callejones traseros. Ella había reconocido a la gente del lugar, tenían características europeas; lo que más le hizo saber dónde estaba, era que llego a un rio grande que parecía atravesar la ciudad de lado a lado y otra cosa más fue el símbolo característico de ese lugar; el Big Ben...

Carajo, Londres. ¿Qué mierda hacía en Londres? ¿Cómo llego a Londres? Todas esas preguntas, tenía que hacerlas a un lado. Casi podía sentir a sus perseguidores respirándole en el cuello.

Poco a poco; comenzó a perder las esperanzas. Estaba sola, lejos de casa, sin poderes, siendo perseguida por unos lunáticos que se creían ninjas; aunque en estricto rigor, reconocía que eran ninjas; y para terminar no tenía ni idea que estaba haciendo allí. El cansancio, el hambre y la sed; le hicieron darse cuenta que no le quedaba mucho; ella comenzó a concentrarse para ver si su magia funcionaba; si podía hacer algo, comunicarse, pedir instrucciones, algo...

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La frustración, la ira, el cansancio, hambre y sed, no la ayudaban. Poco a poco, parecía perder lo único que le quedaba...

"me habían dicho que eras una luchadora, Tsubasa Yura..." una voz femenina la puso en alerta máxima...

* * *

El maldito calor, la tenía irritable. Ella podría aguantar algunas horas. Pero estar allí, escondida a la sombra de ese refugio natural e improvisado. Lo que era peor, su magia parecía haber sido neutralizada; no sabía cómo, pero allí estaba. Intento todo lo que conocía y que podía hacer; nada funciono. Para empeorar la situación, sus captores habían aparecido delante de ella, eran 6 tipos cubiertos de negro, solo podía verles los ojos a ellos. Reconocía que a simple vista había dos mujeres en ese grupo. Ellos aparecieron al frente de ella, le dieron un bolso, que tenía solo una botella de agua de 2 litros, una brújula y un mapa con el desierto de Gobi, que tenía un punto marcado en aquel mapa, para luego ver que a un costado estaba escrito en japones con el mismo color de lápiz que marcaron y decía "aquí estas". Esos tipos la habían dejado al medio de todo, bueno casi. Ella vio que, hacia el este, estaba un lugar que era muy conocido por ser un poblado, lo más probable es que los tipos esos, la habían traído allí y luego la trajeron aquí, al medio del desierto. Ella sospechaba que ellos recibieron ayuda de alguien, para sacarla de casa de manera rápida y traerla aquí. Ellos tenían que haber recibido ayuda de alguien de las altas esferas o alguien con suficiente poder para traerlos a este lugar.

"bienvenida. Tienes 24 horas para salir de este desierto. Aunque cuidado, este lugar es traicionero y te hace ver cosas que no hay"

Ella estrecho los ojos. Algo le decía que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo como lo creía...

"¿y qué pasa si no lo hago?" pregunto ella.

"bueno tienes dos alternativas. Te mueres sola y abandonada en este desierto, o te matamos nosotros..." ella sabía que esos tipos no estaban jugando... "de cualquier forma, esta imposibilitada de hacer magia. Digamos que sabemos métodos de bloquear y restringir tu magia..."

Ok, estaba jodida. No tenía forma de salir por magia. Sin teletransporte, sin comunicaciones y sin recibir ayuda. Pero había algo, sabía que algo faltaba. No podía ser tan simple como ese hombre lo estaba diciendo. Algo, mas allá de lo que ella no lograba captar...

"¿quiénes son Uds?" pregunto tentativamente. Ella, sabía que ellos no le iban a decir qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí, ni tampoco iban a hablar con ella como si fueran dos amigos. Quizás, si averiguara quienes eran, podría preguntarse cuales eran los objetivos de ese grupo...

"somos el Shirai Ryu..." ella trago saliva de manera leve. Sabia quiénes eran. Sabía que ellos no jugaban. Solo tenía una pregunta. ¿Por qué a ella?

En la casa, había por los menos tres o cuatros objetivos que se podrían considerar prioritarios o de alta categoría para cualquiera que necesitara los servicios del Shirai Ryu.

Xenovia Quarta. El objetivo de menor importancia. Quizás ser la portadora de Durandal, la hizo ser blanco de la iglesia. Para "recuperar" la espada. Pero la alianza entre las tres facciones echo por tierra la teoría...

Isabela. Raiser en su estúpido orgullo y su humillación hecha por Issei, hizo que le hirviera la sangre, al enterarse del nuevo "estatus" de Isabela. Como la "novia" del dragón Rojo. Para un tipo como Raiser, fue un golpe a su orgullo, escuchar como su "juguete" se iba con otro tipo; sobre todo con el tipo que te humillo públicamente...

Sona Sitri. Heredera de la casa Sitri. No necesitaba más explicación. Aunque si lo hicieron. Debían ser increíblemente estúpidos o quizás muy fuertes. Y la razón. Solo un nombre, Serafall.

Y el ultimo, Issei Hyuodou. No sabía por dónde partir para explicar las razones para que tengan a Issei como su objetivo. Ya su sola presencia como el "sekiryuutei" ya era un objetivo con dos patas...

"bien, eso no explica porque estoy aquí. Uds, no juegan con sus víctimas. Hacen lo que tienen que hacer y luego se retiran. ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo? ¿o alguien quiere que todo el grupo de Kaicho esté involucrado en este juego del gato y del ratón?" ella hizo aquella declaración con la mayor confianza que pudo. No quería demostrar miedo ni inseguridad. Aquellas palabras produjeron un silencio en el pequeño grupo. Que duro unos segundos. De los 6, solo dos parecían tensos. El primer hombre que hablo, volvió a hablarle y escucho el tamiz alegre y hasta relajado en la cual se expresaba.

"bien. Eres exactamente como nuestras fuentes de información nos dijeron que ibas a ser. Quizás, con unas horas más de pensamientos y algunas pistas más. Podrás descubrir la causa de porque estás aquí"

Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco. Su mente divagaba en lo que había escuchado del hombre...

"bien. Entonces jugaremos este juego del gato y del ratón, señorita Kusaka. ¿está lista para ser un ratoncito que corre por el desierto?" aquella pregunta no era una pregunta. Si no, que era una declaración firme y con resultados absolutos. Ella comenzó a correr...

* * *

Maldita sea el día que no aprendió algo de supervivencia en el bosque. Maldita sea el día que desprecio a todos sus familiares; nunca la quisieron como alguien de la familia. Después de la muerte de sus padres, su familia la enviaba entre una familia y otra. Era como ver un juego de ping-pong, el problema era que ella era la pelota de ping-pong.

La frustración y el enojo la tenían al borde de los nervios. Y ser perseguida por un tipo que jugaba con ella, haciéndole creer que estaba a sus espaldas; la dejaban más alterada de lo que estaba.

El infeliz, la había secuestrado del lugar donde estaba durmiendo cómodamente. Para luego despertarla en medio de un bosque. Para luego decirle que sobreviviera como una simple mortal. Al principio no entendió lo que le dijo; cuando trato de invocar sus poderes y magia, allí entendió todo. Y lo que era peor, aquel sujeto que era un ninja, cubierto de negro. La perseguía y la cazaba como si fuera un conejo asustado.

Rabia e impotencia se acumulaba en su interior. Sus piernas estaban magulladas, llenas de heridas, sus brazos igual. Ella había caído mal, en un lugar. Haciéndose torcer el tobillo. Ella estaba acurrucada, dentro de una mini cueva. Gemía y sollozaba en voz baja. El dolor, el hambre, la sed. La tenían mal. Todo era un desastre. No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba sola. Tenía a un sujeto que jugaba con ella y la perseguía como si fuera un psicópata. La asustaba un poco. Para luego dejarla en paz, por unos miserables minutos. Para luego seguir acosándola...

Ella sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. No podía más, ya no lloraba de dolor. Eran lágrimas de tristeza y congoja... su psique se estaba rompiendo.

Momo Hanakai, estaba empezando a sucumbir a la presión...

* * *

"Sona-sama..." la voz femenina se dirigió a la chica en cuestión. Ella miraba las pantallas que tenía al frente. Allí al frente suya tenía 5 pantallas que le mostraban a las 5 chicas en cuestión. Ella tenía una cara de preocupación por su Alfin.

"niña..." la voz de esa mujer la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella devolvió la vista hacia sus interlocutoras. Allí vio algo que no esperaba ver en su vida. Por lo menos no tan temprano... en esa misma sala estaba, sus padres, su hermana, Isabela y poco más apartada una mujer vestida de negro, completamente de negro. Lo único que le pudo ver, eran los ojos. Aquel color violeta, tan parecido a la reina de su amiga Rias. Aquella mujer era la Jū shi no kage; o también como se la conoce; la Catorceava sombra.

Para el Shirai Ryu, el máximo título, era el Kage. Sombra. Era el máximo jefe de ese grupo. No necesariamente el ninja más fuerte. Pero si el más astuto y peligroso...

Aquella mujer era la que había entrenado de manera personal a Issei. La primera que le enseño a matar y hacer más llevadera las cosas. Issei, consideraba a esa mujer como una sensei. Alguien que le había enseñado muchas cosas y diferentes cosas.

Cuando le había pedido la reunión a esa mujer, esperaba que demorara más. Pero la presencia de Issei acelero las cosas. Al punto que, la tenía al frente suya en menos de dos horas.

El plan era sencillo. Separar a las chicas, hacerles creer que estaban en problemas y que tenían que solucionarlo con los propios medios. Pareciera que todas habían reaccionado como se esperaba, cuando "te secuestran" desde casa. El problema surgió cuando parecían que ellas no sabían reaccionar cuando estaban solas, como si fueran dependientes de sus órdenes o alguien más...

"lo sé. Momo se estas rompiendo. Por suerte Issei, le dije que iba a estar con ella. Espero que logre sacarla de ese estado de desesperación..."

* * *

Cuando había explicado a la mujer que estaba delante suyo su plan. Ella parecía no decir nada.

"tu novia es una buena táctica; casi la admiro por lo que está haciendo. Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué lo hace?" la voz de mujer era una voz de mujer madura, que se notaba que tenía un tono de mando. Aquella pregunta iba dirigida a su novio...

"ella quiere entrenar a las chicas. Necesitan sacarse la idea de que están preconcebidas a obedecer órdenes y empezar a razonar y ser más independientes por sí mismas" dijo Issei.

Sona veía la interacción entre esos dos. Sobre todo, de la mujer.

"no te saldrá barato..." dijo la mujer. Ella vio como giro su cabeza para verla a ella fijamente...

"usare algo del dinero de mi familia. Necesito entrenarlas..."

"bien... déjame llamar a los 5 capitanes. Con ellos haremos los planes a corto plazo..."

Sona dio un gesto afirmativo, y vio como ella parecía desaparecer en las sombras.

"¿en qué piensas?" dijo Issei. Ella devolvió la vista hacia su novio. Pensó un poco su respuesta. Sabía que no le iba a gustar el plan. Pero sabía que él, la entendería y hasta podría ver la que apoyaba...

"Hanakai-san, no resistirá la presión. Quiero que personalmente estés con ella; necesito que rompas la ilusión de que eres el pilar de este grupo. Rias, hará un plan para sacarte a ti, y créeme ella sería capaz de usar trucos sucios. Necesito que las chicas, sepan actuar cuando eso suceda..."

Issei guardo silencio y luego miraba a su novia. Reconocía que tenía toda la razón. Quizás había actuado de manera imprudente al hacer que las chicas lo reconocieran a él como una especie de pilar, lo que su novia Sona decía era un punto valido. Además, la nobleza era de ella no de Issei.

* * *

Tsubaki miraba lo que tenía adelante suya. Era un edificio de 20 pisos. Su objetivo estaba en el piso 20. Aquel edificio era uno residencial. La pregunta era como iba meterse allí adentro sin llamar la atención. Su ropa estaba rota, con sangre seca y, además, estaba sucia y sudorosa. Quizás si tuviera algo de magia podría hacer algo. Pero esos tipos la estaban obligando a pensar fuera de lo común. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, la estaban obligando a pensar como si fuera alguien normal.

Ella se enfocó en su tarea. Necesitaba descubrir que había detrás de todo esto. Sin embargo, había algo que todavía seguía molestándola. ¿Por qué ella?

Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. Parecía que era la respuesta que quería, pero a la vez no lo era. Era como si estuvieras tratando de recordar algo, sabes que es, sabes su forma, colores y textura. Pero por alguna razón se escapaba de tu mente. Como si estuviera esquivándote. Como un caprichoso niño que estuviera jugando una broma contigo.

Ella sabía eso. Pero se frustraba cuando no le llegaba la respuesta. Ella había "entrado" a la fuerza en una de esas habitaciones residenciales. Necesitaba cambiarse. Mientras se bañaba por alguna extraña razón pensó en Issei. Ella no tenía nada contra el chico, pero ver los sellos en sus brazos que ni siquiera el agua y jabón lograban sacarlos. La hizo sentirse algo frustrada por no preguntarle al chico como funcionaban sus sellos. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron desviándose hacia el comportamiento y la forma de ser del chico. A pesar de que tenía a la presidenta, Meguri y Isabela; como sus novias. El chico era humilde y muy bien centrado. No sé engalardonaba con tener a tres chicas hermosas para él; simplemente las amaba y las respetaba como ellas eran.

Tsubaki deseo que Issei fuera su novio...

Si... lo deseaba...

Kiba resulto ser un chico demasiado caballeroso y además, él tuvo la amabilidad de rechazarla de manera educada. Lo que recordaba de esa fallida cita que tuvo con el rubio; fue que el chico no estaba interesado en ella, simplemente la respetaba y la quería como una compañera de instituto y amiga. Esa noche, lloro en el regazo de Sona y lloro por el amor no correspondido...

No sabía cómo, pero ver a Issei, lo inteligente que era. Lo valiente, casi rayando lo loco y estúpido. Además, su fuerza natural, su forma de pelear. Su carisma, su actitud despreocupada hasta casi rebelde. Hacían que Tsubaki empezara a mirar a Issei de otra forma. Ella era orgullosa, no demostraría de manera abierta sus sentimientos. Pero estar allí en Tokio, siendo perseguida por un grupo de ninjas que podían matarla, la hizo razonar en algo que quizás ella no había considerado...

Que su vida estaba algo vacía, ella no tenía a nadie más que a Sona, que se preocupara por ella. No quería eso; quería sentirse amaba y querida. Quería sentir que un chico lindo la abrazara y la besara con pasión. Como si ella fuera importante para el... Issei no era feo, y ella lo sabía...

Si. Tomo su decisión... lo haría por ella. Cuando lograra volver a su grupo. Lo primero que haría seria eso y no le importaría nada más. Era tiempo de reaccionar, no ser una pasiva o sumisa...

Como una resolución le llego una respuesta. Aquellos objetos parecían simples y cotidianos. Algo común y necesario. Ella abrió los ojos de manera grande. La respuesta estaba allí frente a sus ojos. La persecución y la forma de como ella tenía que infiltrase por las casas y/o lugares; la tenían pendiente de eso y nada más. Obligándola a solo ver lo que tenía adelante. Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente, ella no tenía más ropa, así que reviso los cajones. Había encontrado algo que le podía servir...

Ella saco los objetos que había recolectado. Todo era tan normal. Hasta que vio algo que estaba marcado en la etiqueta del peluche de conejo. Eran kanjis. Para ser exactos parecían formar frases. El problema era el orden...

Primero comenzó a buscar y escribir lo que encontraba. 9 frases que parecían ser un refrán mal armado. Pronto se dio cuenta que el orden en la cual había "robado" los objetos eran como tenía que ponerlos...

 _Es simple y único_

 _Parece difícil y te distrae_

 _Pero no lo es_

 _Esta frente a tus ojos_

 _Pero no lo ves_

 _Te recuerda algo_

 _Pero lo cotidiano_

 _lo hace invisible_

 _A veces tienes que_

No... ¿a veces tengo que? Tsubaki se mordía la uña. Tan cerca y tan lejos. La última frase dejo todo en el aire. Se sentó en la cama. Pensando en que podría ser...

El golpe en la puerta se escuchó. Tsubaki se sobresaltó, miraba la puerta con cuidado...

"Tic-tac... Señorita Shinra... Tic-tac..." la voz de la mujer que había escuchado en la mañana resonaba detrás de la puerta. Recordándole donde estaba. Maldijo a la mujer en silencio. Ella tenía una pista y tenía que aparecer esa estúpida e inoportuna mujer...

* * *

Tomoe Meguri, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí. Exactamente que hacía parada allí al medio de la nada, en un pequeño pueblo pesquero del este de Japón.

Ella parecía dispuesta a comunicarse vía telefónica. Pero increíblemente en aquel lugar no había ningún teléfono fijo. Tampoco parecía haber telefonía móvil. Literalmente era un pueblo abandonado a la civilización. La poca gente que había eran simples humanos que parecían normales. Sin embargo, algo había. Algo que la molestaba como si fuera una espina que se clava en el pie. Como una piedra chica que sabes que está en el interior de tu zapato y no puedes sacarla en ese minuto por estar pendiente de las cosas de tu alrededor.

Ella tenía la sospecha de ese lugar. Casi parecía familiar, como un recuerdo lejano que fue algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión o razonamiento. Sin embargo, allí estaba ese sentimiento de melancolía por ese lugar; como si te llamara hacia un pasado que no puedes escapar...

Ella había llegado a un lugar abandonado a la suerte del tiempo. Dicho lugar era una vieja casa del estilo tradicional japones. Tenía un dojo, había vestigios de una fuente de agua. Un pequeño patio donde se podría apreciar la jardinería. La casa antigua, tenía tres habitaciones. Las puertas correderas estaban rotas o trancadas. El papel de arroz que hacía de función de mamparas, estaba corroído o simplemente rotas.

Era una casa abandonada y parecía ser la tónica del día. Todo parecía antiguo. Tomoe tenía la sensación de que había algo aquí, algo que la llamaba. Como si todo fuera dejado allí para ella.

No podía ser tan simple, no podía ser...

El dojo a pesar del abandono, parecía estar en mejores condiciones. Ella entro aquel lugar, sacándose los zapatos y haciendo una reverencia hacia el dojo. El hecho de que ella tenía raíces de una familia Samurai y todo lo que su antigua familia trato de inculcarle. Ella tenía esos comportamientos pegada a ella como una segunda piel. Ella reconoció aquel dojo. No podía creer que fue traída a ese lugar. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la parte superior del dojo. Donde estaba el altar y el nombre del Dojo.

Meguri Dojo...

A su mente le llego aquella leve información donde su madre le había dicho de aquellas leyendas donde el primer samurái de su familia empezó en algún lejos, cerca de la costa de Japón. Por allá al este. Donde el mar chocaba con la orilla, haciendo el sonido de una bestia enfurecida. Allí donde su primer ancestro empezó todo, donde había purgado la maldad de esa tierra con su espada. Para darle la prosperidad y abundancia al pequeño poblado...

Ella no podía creer que estaba allí en ese lugar. El lugar que parecía ser olvidado por los miembros de su familia. Y allí estaba ella. Allí, como un recuerdo. O algo que hiciera recordar que no había sido olvidado por los meguris.

El sonido de pasos resonando por el pasillo cercano, la hizo ponerse tensa.

Ella vio que era un anciano, que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón. Ella vio como el anciano la miraba a ella. Tomoe por su parte, estaba algo tensa. Estaba sentada al medio del Dojo, en posición seiza, a su derecha estaba su sable. No perdió el hecho que el anciano miro su espada por unos segundos y luego le parecido que le estaba sonriendo.

"Saludos. Me llamo Hanzasi Reito. Soy el ultimo cuidador vivo del legado de Meguri Masastaka..."

Tomoe abría levemente los ojos, Masastaka Meguri; fue el Samurái que había limpiado esta zona de esos demonios. Se podría decir que ella era una descendiente lejana de ese hombre. Si estaba en aquel poblado antiguo donde todo había empezado. Donde se podría decir que allí estaban las raíces de su arte de espada. Tomoe miraba con cuidado al anciano; ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Los Meguris tenían una tradición de ser exorcistas antiguos y respetaban mucho la tradición. Sin embargo, la presencia de ella en ese lugar le hizo darse cuenta que quizás estaba algo equivocada.

"Saludos Hanzasi-San. Me llamo Tomoe, estoy segura que sabe que soy demonio. Así que no se estoy haciendo aquí, y por lo mismo estoy siendo cuidadosa en este minuto..." dijo ella de manera cautelosa. Ella vio como el anciano le sonrió de manera beatifica y luego se sentó al frente de ella.

"no tienes nada que temer. Desde el minuto que el Shirai Ryu te trajo aquí, sabíamos que nuestra última tarea en este lugar debía cumplirse" dijo el anciano de manera misteriosa.

Tomoe no estaba segura si había escuchado bien. Había algo que no estaba bien. Como si fuera algo fuera de lugar, algo que estaba más allá de su compresión.

"no lo entiendo. ¿ultima tarea?" dijo ella

"si. Eres una Meguri. Quizás te preguntes como sabemos, pero lo más importante que debes preguntarte es ¿Por qué tu?"

Tomoe estaba tensa. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no tenía que preocuparse, algo que había en el aire le decía que aquella situación era algo que quizás podría ayudarla...

"que podría aportar yo..." dijo ella con un tono triste y algo decaído. Aquella frase no fue algo que el anciano estaba esperando, siguió escuchando a la niña...

"yo... que fui repudiada por mi propia familia. Que desde el vientre de mi madre fui maldecida y apartada de las artes sagradas de los Meguris. Quizás debo agradecerle a mi Madre por dejarme vivir. Pero luego me enteré que solo era una moneda de cambio para que mi familia ganara status social, pretendiendo que me casara con un viejo asqueroso, pervertido y senil..." aquellas palabras eran dichas con enojo. El anciano escuchaba con una ceja levemente elevada...

"no merezco llamarme Meguri; aquel apellido no me ha traído más que desgracias y burlas. Fue gracias a Sona-sama, que logre apartarme del mundo humano y logre algo de paz..." el tono de Tomoe fue relajándose poco. El anciano parecía interesado en ese cambio. Luego vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido...

"luego al mismo tiempo conocí al chico que me gusta, el chico del que me enamoré. El chico que se convirtió en mi novio. El que me apoyo, el que me mima, me quiere, me respeta; con el mi mundo es hermoso, y ahora que soy una de sus novias, lo apoyare en el camino que ha elegido. Estaré allí para él, por mucho que me cueste asumir que aquel camino lo lleva, con cada paso que da, a sectores más oscuros y peligrosos..." el anciano estaba sorprendido. Seguía mirando a la chica de manera callada y analizándola...

"no... no retrocederé. Seguiré adelante. Junto a mis amigas, junto a mis compañeras, junto a las concubinas de mi novio y sobre todo con el hombre que amo; seguiré adelante y nada nos detendrá..." Tomoe miraba al anciano con la cara más segura que tenía. Algo le decía que tenía que esperar lo que el anciano tenía que decirle.

Los segundos pasaron y luego vio como el anciano suspiro...

"es una lástima que los Meguris, expulsaran a tan valioso miembro de esta honorable familia..." El anciano levanto la mano, ante el cambio radical que hizo la chica con su cara. Pasando de una expectante a una de llena de rabia y enojo. Con aquella mano levantada el anciano logro que la chica se quedara callada...

"sé que te desprecias por llevar semejante apellido..." Tomoe relajo un poco la cara, pero seguía mirándolo... "pero, sin embargo, tu lealtad a tu maestra, tu amor y entrega al hombre que consideras tu novio. Te hacen digna de llamarte una Meguri..." Tomoe abría los ojos de manera sorprendida...

"ser Meguri, es algo más que una persona con habilidades con la espada y tener artes arcanas. Ser Meguri significa Lealtad y Sacrificio. No sé, en qué punto se alteró la visión que Masastaka Meguri tenía..."

Tomoe abría los ojos de manera sorprendida...

"¿a qué te refieres, Oji-san?" pregunto ella de manera sorprendida...

"Masastaka Meguri. Siempre tenía a sus compañeros y lealtad hacia ellos. Para el, el amor que tenía para su familia y su esposa. Fueron el pilar de sus esfuerzos. Fueron la forma de enfrentar a la maldad que había en estos parajes..."

Tomoe miraba al anciano con cuidado. Para ella, le estaban cambiando todo. Pero a la vez, parecía que se le estaba aclarando, los principios básicos de su camino espadachín...

"¿qué quieres decirme Oji-san? Por favor se claro..." Tomoe miraba en silencio al anciano. Ella podía sentir la mirada del anciano sobre su persona. Como si estuviera escaneándola...

"quiero que me muestres tu estilo de pelea. Tomoe Meguri. Demuéstrame que eres una digna portadora del estilo Meguri..." el anciano había desenvainado una espada. Tomoe estaba algo sorprendida; aquel anciano parecía ser algo diferente. Como si se hubiera sacado años de encima. La postura que tenía era la postura básica que ella recordaba que su familia le había enseñado...

El estilo Meguri, se caracterizaba por golpes rápidos y aprovechar el impulso inicial. La idea es que no se desperdiciara energía para un segundo golpe, si no que aprovechara "los restos" del impulso para dar un segundo golpe, estoque, corte o tajo. Era un estilo veloz, y ligero. No se necesitaba armadura corporal alguna, ya que entorpecía los movimientos; pero a la vez facilitaba la velocidad. Se corría el riesgo de estar expuesta y defensa baja.

Tomoe reconocía que el estilo de su familia era muy parecido al que ocupaban los Knights. Era casi un calco perfecto. Pero la ventaja que tenía, era que basaron toda su eficiencia en hacer un estilo único y eficiente...

* * *

Tsubasa estaba contenta de poder haber golpeado a esos sujetos. No tenía idea de quien era quien. Todos eran iguales. Vestidos de negro y sus movimientos eran parecidos. Además, tenían esa maldita técnica, que parecían fundirse con las sombras del lugar. Estaba segura que había golpeado a varios. Haciéndolos retroceder. Solo maldecía al maldito hijo de puta, que le puso ese sello de restricción. Aquel sello le había quitado "todo", no tenía acceso a su evil Piece. No tenía las ventajas de ser un demonio. No tenía magia, no tenía nada. Era una simple y llana humana.

Sin embargo, aquella pelea, fue interesante. Esos tipos eran rápidos, y su estilo de pelea estaba basado en el asesinato rápido. Si pelearan contra ella con armas reales y haciendo heridas letales, estaría muerta. Ella reconoció a ese grupo de asesinos, el Shirai Ryu.

Se decía que, en la antigüedad, allí antes del shogunato en Japón. Un grupo de monjes se dedicaba a exorcizar seres malignos y otros. Tenían buena reputación, debido a que eran eficientes y muchos de ellos habían obtenido renombre. Sin embargo, la fama de esos monjes, alcanzo los oídos de ciertos seres que no estaban de acuerdo, que simples humanos exterminaran a seres sobrenaturales. Lo que desencadeno en una caza del grupo de monjes.

Aquellos seres habían encontrado al grupo de monjes, y masacraron a todos. Mujeres, niños, ancianos y otros fueron brutalmente asesinados. Por esas casualidades del destino. La mitad de aquellos monjes, incluyendo sus familias, se encontraban en las montañas hablando y haciendo un trabajo para los primeros ninjas de ese lugar. Para cuando volvieron y descubrieron la masacre; decidieron volver con los Ninjas y vivir con ellos. Juraron venganza.

Los años hicieron que ambos grupos, empezaran a fusionar sus artes. Logrando lo que querían. El símbolo nacido cuando, ellos eran simples y anónimos ninjas, que se expandieron mas allá de las tierras del sol naciente. Y vieron al fascinante escorpión. Que a pesar de que era algo minúsculo, era peligroso, silencioso y con solo una picadura, el veneno del escorpión te mataba. Así tomaron la imagen del escorpión. Su nombre, hacía tiempo lo tomaron del grupo de ninjas "el Shirai Ryu"

Tsubasa, sabia una cosa. Ellos lograron sus objetivos. Y nunca, los grandes jefes y otros entendidos de la materia, lo iban admitir. Nunca Admitirían que un grupo de humanos lograron exterminar a una especie de Youkai; Nunca los semidioses o dioses Sintoistas, Admitirían la verdad.

Así como tampoco, los ancianos demonios admitirán que un grupo de humanos, extermino a una casa de los 72 pilares.

Y lo peor, es que nunca se dijo o se publicó quien era o quienes fueron, los responsables. Existía el rumor, la noticia, la leyenda, el cuento, el "algo" ... que un grupo misterioso de ninjas, hizo aquel trabajo...

Tsubasa, sabía que esos dos grupos habían participados de manera conjunta en la masacre de esos monjes. También sabía que esos dos grupos, desaparecieron del mundo, de un día para otro. Sin dejar rastros. ¿Y el responsable? Aquellos ninjas, que se hacían llamar el Shirai Ryu.

Miraba con cuidado lo que tenía adelante suya, aquellos tipos estaban allí mirándola y como si estuvieran analizándola. Ella estaba adolorida, golpeada y cansada. La persecución la llevo a este estado; quizás no era la mejor situación en la que estaba, o que pudiera estar; pero al menos estaba viva. Seguiría luchando hasta que no pudiera más, no le importaba; si pudiera sobrevivir a esos tipos, la posterior búsqueda de una salida sería un problema mucho menor que en la que encontraba ahora.

"Tsubasa Yura..." ella se tensó un poco, desvió su mirada hacia su interlocutor e hizo un leve cabeceo, como diciéndole que estaba allí. "veo que has pasado la prueba..."

Yura estaba atónita. Sorprendida era quizás el sentimiento que menos se podría calzar con lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella estaba siendo puesta a prueba. ¿por quién? Y ¿Por qué?

"¿qué quieres decir?" pregunto ella de manera cuidadosa...

"estoy seguro que sabes quienes somos. ¿verdad?"

"el Shirai Ryu..." ella respondió de manera suave, estaba atenta a todo. Como si fuera una trampa. Vio como el sujeto que le había hablado, su mirada parecía relajada y hasta vio algo de alegría...

"estas en lo correcto. Déjame decirte que hemos sido contratados para ponerte a prueba. Nuestro objetivo era llevarte a una situación extrema, incomunicada y sin tus poderes..."

Yura escuchaba atentamente. Algo le decía que tenía que preguntar...

"¿por qué? ¿acaso se llevaron a las otras?"

"sí, nosotros nos llevamos a tus otras compañeras. Fuimos contratados para esto. Y el porqué. Digamos que tu "ama" nos contrató para esto..."

Ella abría los ojos de manera grande. Kaicho había contratado a esos tipos. Mas preguntas nacieron de ella.

"¿cuál era el objetivo de todo esto? ¿adónde se llevaron a mis compañeras? ¿Qué buscan uds de todo esto?"

"adonde, no lo sé. Mi grupo se tenía que encargar de ti, estamos en Londres; no se dónde podrán estar los otros. Lo que buscamos, es nada. A nosotros nos contrataron para hacer esto. Y vino de las altas esferas de mi organización. Por lo tanto, tu ama, tiene un buen contacto para comunicarse con mi jefa..."

Yura pensaba rápidamente, ese alguien que era tan evidente. Que pensaba que era un verdadero chiste que ese tonto y estúpido maniático de las técnicas sucias; rezaba para que no fuera el, que dio la idea de haber hecho algo como eso. Aunque conociéndolo se resignó a la simple verdad...

"¿y cuál era el objetivo de todo esto?" pregunto ella de manera cansina... ella escucho el tono jovial del tipo que tenía al frente.

"simplemente era un ejercicio para ver que tan bien se desempeñan estando solas y sin apoyo"

Yura entrecerró los ojos y su maquinaria cerebral comenzó a funcionar como una locomotora. Hasta que le llego su respuesta

"ver si podíamos soportar la presión de estar solas, sin apoyo, sin armas y otros. Ver si nos quebrábamos lo que desencadenaría en la desesperación o algo peor..."

Ella luego miro sus brazos, aquellas runas parecían tan conocidas y luego sonrió de manera resignada...

"y estas Runas nunca fueron de otro runistico. Las hizo Issei-kun. Voy golpear a ese cabeza hueca..." dijo Yura de manera cansada. Ella escucho la risa del hombre y luego le dijo...

"si te sirve de consuelo. Tus golpes duelen..." Yura sonrió de manera leve y luego pregunto

"¿ahora qué?" ella vio como el hombre le entrego un papel con un sello. Era un sello con cresta Sitri. Ella lo iba a tomar, pero el hombre se lo aparto de su agarre y luego le dijo

"espero que no olvides lo que aprendiste aquí. Y siente orgullosa de lo eres..." ella escucho el tono de reconocimiento que le hizo el hombre. Ella tomo el papel con el sello Sitri y una luz la envolvió..

* * *

Arena y calor. Eran sus nuevas cosas que estaba empezando a odiar. Tener a 6 sujetos persiguiéndote y lanzándote armas, cuchillos y otros; no era un problema para ella. Era el maldito calor y la arena que se metía por lugares ella no creía posible. Ellos literalmente la estaban cazando como un ratoncito; reconocía que fue quizás una soberana estupidez aceptar aquel reto de esos tipos. Pero ella no tenía muchas opciones.

Reya miraba con cuidado sus brazos. Aquellas runas eran tan conocidas para ella; que no creía posible que Issei haya hecho esas runas. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar allí en ese desierto y corriendo, le hicieron darse cuenta que tenía que obedecer a sus instintos. Además, parecía reconocer el patrón de escritura de Issei.

Claro, ¿Quién más podría ingresar a esa casa, que era más segura que el mismo banco del inframundo? ¿Quién podría ser la persona que haya abierto la puerta para que esos tipos entraran hasta los dormitorios, sin activar ninguna alarma? ¿Quién más ordeno que los otros no hicieran algo en contra de ellos? ¿Quién ordeno a Issei-kun a hacer esos sellos para dejarla a ella como una simple mortal? Las respuestas eran tan obvias. Kaicho y Issei se confabularon para preparar este escenario. Solos esos dos genios, una de manera ordenada y recta; el otro con planes locos y de manera suicida, que la mezcla parecía funcionar. Reya tuvo un escalofrió al pensar en la mezcla que se producía en sumar esas dos mentes...

"ok muchachos. Hablemos..." dijo Reya al aire. Ella esperaba que el Shirai Ryu atendiera su llamado. Aquellos segundos parecían eternos, nada parecía moverse, como si estuvieran a la espera de algo grande. Ella vio como de reojo por la sombra que producía por una roca, salía un tipo, como si la sombra misma lo envolviera... "ok, eso es interesante..." dijo Reya de manera jovial, miraba al hombre aparecer con una mirada interesada y con un brillo travieso...

"¿qué quieres hablar?" el tono cortante, hizo eso. Cortar el ambiente que estaba haciendo Reya. Hizo un puchero de enojo y luego ella hablo...

"sé que Sona-Kaicho, les dejo entrar a la casa, donde dormía yo con mis compañeras. El objetivo somos nosotras. Kaicho quiere entrenarnos, quiere sacarnos de la seguridad de nuestro grupo, para que pensemos por nuestros propios medios y hagamos planes independientes de ella. Issei-kun, dibujo estas runas en nuestros brazos, reconozco el patrón de escritura de él; no pongo en duda que uds como el Shirai Ryu conozcan a cualquiera de los otros 4 runisticos..." vio como el hombre la miraba de manera impasible. Su mirada no delataba nada. Casi parecía un Issei. Ella mentalmente se preguntaba ¿Issei entreno con ellos? Porque casi era un calco perfecto de como Issei ponía su máscara de estoico y blanca...

"¿cómo estas tan segura de tu declaración?" Reya sonreía como una niña chiquita...

"fácil señor ninja. La casa donde nosotros estábamos es el lugar más seguro de todo Japón, contra todo el mundo humano y sobrenatural. Y eso lo sé, porque Issei-kun hizo un montón de runas y otros en todas las paredes, ventanas, y techos. Por lo tanto, Uds tenían que haber entrado con autorización de Issei o de Kaicho. Lo que me dice que esos dos los contrataron a Uds, para hacer este ejercicio. Solo tengo una duda, ¿Ise-kun entreno con Uds? Ya que muchas de reacciones que él tiene o que hace, son verdadero calco de Uds. Lo que me hace sospechar que él fue entrenado por su grupo cuando era más joven..."

El silencio era pesado. Reya miraba al ninja que tenía al frente suya. No podía entenderlo o ver más allá de la mirada que le estaba haciendo. Ella vio como el hombre pareció soltar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos el hombre hablo...

"bien. Tienes razón. Y felicidades terminaste tu prueba..." Reya sonreía de manera grande. E iba hablar más pero el hombre le extendió un papel con un sello de la casa Sitri. Miro con curiosidad el papel con la cresta Sitri. Y luego pregunto...

"¿qué es esto?"

"es tu boleto de salida..." respondió el hombre de manera rápida...

Reya sonrió de manera grande, iba a tomar el papel, pero el hombre no lo había soltado, ella hizo el intento de tirarlo, pero el hombre lo sujeto con algo de fuerza y luego le dijo...

"espero que recuerdes lo que aprendiste aquí" Reya lo miro a los ojos y luego le dio una leve sonrisa, le hizo un leve cabeceo. Ella fue envuelta en una luz azul...

* * *

Tomoe miraba con cuidado. El anciano era un buen maestro, casi parecía ser el perfecto maestro para ella. Quizás si fuera una novata y sin conocimientos del estilo familiar, podría decir que era como ver a una estudiante ordinaria aprender algo de un maestro.

Pero ella era algo más que eso. Ella sabía que el movimiento que estaba aprendiendo del anciano, le iba servir mucho. Quizás demasiado. Sabía que había algo que la molestaba de ese anciano. Le parecía tan familiar y cercano. Que había algo que sentía como que la sangre "la llamaba" era raro. Aquel anciano, parecía viejo. No viejo en el sentido de la edad. Si no que era algo más profundo en él, como si actitudes y hasta la forma de hablar era de alguien que era muy antiguo para época en donde se encontraba. Tomoe, tenía una sospecha, pero a la vez le parecía tan surrealista la situación, que no podía asumir que era real lo que estaba viendo...

"estas aprendiendo rápido. Tomoe-san..." la voz del anciano la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miro detenidamente, su mirada era una melancólica, como si rememoraba el pasado. Como si verla a ella entrenar le hiciera recordar algo pasado. Tomoe se preguntaba que estaba pasándole al anciano.

Aquellos movimientos eran especiales, podían ser usados con rapidez y tenían pocas repercusiones; algunas técnicas podría usarlas una determinada cantidad de veces al día, otras eran dependientes de su magia. El riesgo era que tenían ciertos riesgos para su salud.

El ambiente era extraño para ella. Seguía preguntándose porque era tan antiguo el lugar, como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo.

"veo que estas sospechando de este lugar, Tomoe-chan..." el tono feliz, de una manera como si estuviera orgulloso de ella, hizo que mirara al anciano con cuidado...

"¿a qué te refieres Oji-san?" dijo ella de manera cuidadosa...

"dime aun cosa, Tomoe-chan ¿lo sientes? ¿sientes que el aire es extraño? ¿sientes que algo es antiguo y te deja un aire de melancolía?"

Tomoe miraba de manera cuidadosa al anciano. Debía reconocer que tenía razón. Ese algo era muy extraño, pero a ella no le molestaba...

"¿sabes? Cumpliste todas mis expectativas. Expectativas que tenía en lo que fue mi descendencia..."

Tomoe abría los ojos de manera leve. Allí estaba ese anciano, sonriendo feliz como si le hubieran cumplido un deseo...

"déjame presentarme Tomoe-chan... soy Masastaka Meguri. Y si soy el producto de una mezcla de cosas que se han quedado atrás, como un recuerdo olvidado..."

Tomoe miraba frenéticamente para todos lados, algo no estaba bien. Ese anciano estaba muerto. Y debía de estarlo hace muchos años. Pero allí estaba el, como si nada hubiera pasado, todavía recordaba la fuerza que el anciano usaba para bloquear su espada.

"tranquilízate. Soy el producto de muchas cosas. Este pueblo en cual te encuentras, está abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo. Sufriendo el mismo destino que llevo yo. Hace mucho tiempo que los Meguris y la gente de este pueblo, abandonaron este lugar. Sin embargo, el recuerdo queda atrás…"

Tomoe escuchaba la melancolía del anciano. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo estaba ese anciano allí hablándole y probándola.

"quizás te estés preguntado ¿porque ahora? ¿Por qué tu? Aquellas preguntas son fáciles. Alguien de tu círculo cercano, hizo esto para ti. Aquí en este lugar quedaron los espíritus y leyendas de mi época. Hubo un día, no hace mucho, que vino a visitarme a este lugar una pareja de jóvenes. Eran novios, y parecían tan ajenos al ambiente había en este lugar, que parecían felices de haberlo encontrado. Ellos habían encontrado los remanentes espirituales de este lugar y por supuesto habían invocado a este pobre anciano. Allí supe quiénes eran, dos demonios, uno era el portador del Dragon Rojo de la dominación y la chica era un demonio Sitri. Ellos expresaron sus deseos y pidieron mi ayuda para que un día, ayudara a la última generación de los Meguris. Quizás, te estés diciendo que soy bastante hipócrita por hacer tratos con demonios. Pero que importa, estoy muerto. Soy el remanente de una época antigua, y además, queria ver en que estaba mi legado..."

Tomoe estaba sorprendida. Kaicho y su novio, hicieron esto para ella. No sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte, estaba enojada porque la sacaron de la casa a la fuerza, por un grupo de asesinos; y por otra parte estaba contenta porque había encontrado a su antepasado, y además aprendió nuevas técnicas...

"No sé qué decir, Oji-san" dijo Tomoe de manera quedada. Ella trago saliva y luego hizo una pregunta... "entonces, ¿el Shirai Ryu?"

Vio como el anciano la miro unos segundos y luego sonrió...

"para decirte la verdad, esperaba no volver a ver a ese grupo infame de asesinos. Y pensar que antiguos grupos, todavía siguen vigente a pesar de las cosas maravillosas que he visto y que han mostrado. Y que conste, yo no tengo poder sobre ellos, tu ama los contrato. Pero algo se me escapa, el Shirai Ryu no es fácil de localizar; quizás esa chica demonio tiene unos buenos contactos en círculos externos al inframundo..."

Tomoe sonrió de manera grande, porque sabía de lo que estaba hablando el anciano...

"Oh. Kaicho, no tiene esos contactos. Es nuestro Novio, el que tiene esos contactos, y él se los dio a mi compañera..."

Ella vio como el anciano elevo una ceja, luego de unos segundos le llego la realización...

"ese maldito Sekiryuutei, siempre tiene que tener a muchas chicas lindas. Lo envidio..."

Tomoe sonrió con algo de alegría y luego le dijo al anciano.

"no tengo problemas con que mi novio tenga a muchas chicas a su alrededor. Mientras me siga amando como él sabe hacerlo, me sentiré satisfecha. Pero volviendo al tema de serio, ¿Qué va hacer el Shirai Ryu ahora?"

"oh, ellos no pueden hacer nada. De hecho, tienen prohibido entrar al pueblo. Nuestra existencia terminara cuando salgas de este pueblo..." dijo el anciano de manera tranquila, el vio como la chica pareció quedarse callada, se le había borrado la sonrisa y luego adoptó una cara triste... "no pongas esa cara Tomoe-chan. Nuestro tiempo, hace ya muchos años se agotó. Nosotros somos el pasado, y tú eres el presente y el futuro. Alégrate y trasmítele tus conocimientos a tus hijos…"

Ella escucho al anciano y luego le sonrió de manera gentil. Gano un leve sonrojo por el ultimo comentario...

Tomoe caminaba lentamente, cada vez que daba un paso, sentía que, a sus espaldas, la energía que sentía en aquel lugar iba apagandose. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio algo que la dejo en silencio.

Como si fuera una ilusion, que iba rompiendo poco a poco, ella veía como en aquel pequeño pueblo, iban desmoronándose las paredes, los techos se caían. Pequeñas fumarolas de humos, se elevaban al aire y se desvanecían en la misma después de unos segundos. Veía como aquellas paredes y techos, se desintegraban como motas de polvo al aire. Tomoe, soltó una lagrima, aquel lugar era un simple y mero recuerdo. Un lugar familiar, donde estuvo los orígenes de su familia...

"quizás, sería una tontería preguntarte ¿Cómo estás? Pero, es una pregunta rigor que tengo que hacerte..."

Tomoe escucho aquella voz masculina. Era muy parecida a la que había escuchado en la cámara de video. Ella miro de reojo y vio aquel tipo vestido negro.

"no era necesaria la pregunta. De hecho, estaba esperándote. ¿ahora qué?"

El silencio envolvió a esos dos. Ambos miraban los últimos vestigios de aquel pueblo fantasma que se desvanecía en el aire, donde hubo algo, quedaba un espacio vacío, como el recordatorio de que algo estuvo allí, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Tomoe, vio de reojo, como el hombre le extendía un papel con el sello de la casa Sitri. Ella se giró hacia el hombre hablo.

"¿eso es todo? ¿no hay advertencias, pacto de silencio?" ella escucho como el hombre se rio de manera baja, luego escucho el tono jovial.

"no. Nuestro trato es hasta este momento. ¿acaso crees que te exigiré un silencio o algo parecido; Cuando eres un demonio y además, conoces a Hyuodou Issei?"

Aquella declaración era extraña. Aunque si la pensaba bien, reconocía que tenía razón. Su novio era el más indicado para decir que conocía a ese grupo. Aunque, ella sabía que Issei, estuvo en ese grupo...

* * *

Momo miraba para todos los lados. Aquel bosque le parecía peligroso. Cada ruido y cada cosa extraña le parecía un enemigo. Estaba de los nervios de punta, ella saltaba a la menor cosa que estuviera a su alrededor. Hacía unos momentos, ella había escapado de un ninja, que se acercaba a ella de manera peligrosa, tenía un cuchillo en la mano y se acercaba con claras intenciones de matarla. Era quizás, el momento más tenso que vivió en ese bosque. Si no fuera por la aparición de un segundo ninja que detuvo al primer ninja, sujetándolo de manera firme por el brazo. Ella podía ver el cruce de miradas que hubo entre esos dos. Hasta que el primero, cerro los ojos y se hizo hacia atrás. Vio como ambos ninjas desaparecían en las sombras, ella no se hizo esperar, decidido correr.

Aquel lugar era un simple bosque. Ella sabía eso, solo que su condición de "mortal" y estar aislada de todo lo que conocía; la tenía mal. Aquel bosque, parecía normal, no parecía haber depredadores u otra cosa peligrosa, salvo esos dos ninjas. ¿entonces, porque uno de esos tipos la salvo? ¿Qué sucedía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Esas eran las preguntas que Momo tenía rondando por su cabeza.

El paso de los minutos, fue algo que ella uso para calmarse. Sobre todo, por la aparición del segundo ninja. Ella sospechaba que ese ninja queria ayudarla o quizás, necesitaba que ella viviera. ¿Por qué? Esa la maldita pregunta que rondaba en ese momento. Momo cerro los ojos, para descansar un poco la vista y obligar a su cerebro a recordar algo que la ayudara. Lentamente, iba descartando cosas. No podía atacar, ni defenderse con magia. Quizás, podría usar un palo o algo. Quizás si pudiera robarles un cuchillo a esos ninjas, podría tener un arma. Algo le quito sus poderes, ella estaba segura que todavía seguía siendo un demonio, porque si le hubieran quitado su Evil Piece, estaría muerta. Por lo tanto, había algo que bloqueaba sus poderes. No podía ser que ellos tuvieran toda el área con un hechizo anti mágico o algo que anulaba sus poderes. ¿quizás algo encima de ella?

Abrió los ojos, y se miró a sí misma, por la primera inspección no tenía nada. Hasta que se levantó las mangas de su blusa. Allí vio líneas de tintas. Eran de color café, rojizos. Estaban pegadas a sus brazos, ella trato de rasparlos con sus dedos y no salían. Cerca de ella corría un riachuelo, se acercó a ese rio, mojo sus manos y lavo sus brazos, tampoco salieron. Momo miraba con cuidado aquellas líneas. Le parecían tan conocidas, que su mente le decía que eran de Issei, pero a la vez dudaba. ¿Por qué Issei le bloqueo sus poderes? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿acaso Issei es un renegado, y traiciono a Kaicho? La última pregunta, era la pregunta más estúpida que se hizo en ese minuto, bufo de manera burlesca. Si claro, Issei traicionando a Sona Sitri. Ese tipo está enamorado de esa chica, si fuera más azotado, Momo estaba segura que Issei lamería el suelo que Sona Sitri, iba a pisar en ese minuto...

Entonces, Issei le bloqueo los poderes. Y Kaicho autorizo aquella acción. Esto parecía un entrenamiento, y conociendo a Issei, lo más probable es que sea un entrenamiento del tipo espartano, que el chico en cuestión les aplicaba a ellas. Momo mentalmente lloraba lágrimas de anime, ya que ella era la que más sufría con ese tipo de entrenamientos. No es que ella tuviera miedo o asco de ensuciarse o meterse en la mierda más profunda. Solo que era algo que a ella no le gustaba mucho hacer. Pero tenía una Duda ¿Quién demonios eran esos tipos?

Reconocía que eran buenos, y punto aparte sabían lo que estaban haciendo; sabían estar en silencio, eran y actuaban como cazadores de hombres. Aquel pensamiento le dio un escalofrió que bajo por su espalda de manera continua. Quizás esos tipos eran asesinos entrenados. Pero ¿iban por su cabeza? Algo no estaba bien. ¿Quién podía estar detrás de su cabeza?

Su familia, hacía tiempo que la había dejado a la merced de la vida. Prácticamente le dejaron a su suerte, solo cumplían con alimentarla, darle ropa y otros menesteres. Ninguno de ellos, se interesó por ella, ninguno de ellos la amo y le dio cariño; por lo tanto, nadie podía decir de verdad que alguien de su familia la odiaba de verdad, al punto de querer matarla; si para ellos, Momo Hanakai, fue y será una desconocida...

Por lo tanto, su familia estaba descartada. ¿alguien sobrenatural? Ella no podia imaginar quien. Además, había un problema, ella fue sacada de la casa de Issei. Aquella casa, era muy segura. Alguien ayudo, claro, Kaicho y Issei ayudaron. Por lo tanto, esos ninjas eran conocidos de Kaicho y de Issei. ¿entonces, quienes eran esos ninjas?

Ella cerro los ojos tratando de recordar algo de esos ninjas. A ella no le llego nada, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Quizás el estrés de ser perseguida, de aparecer en un lugar nuevo y desconocido; hizo que estuviera más alerta de otras cosas que detalles ínfimos.

"¿qué estás haciendo?" la voz de un hombre la hizo despertar. Ella volvió la vista a su interlocutor. Allí lo vio, aquel hombre vestido de negro, que la veía con mirada fría y fija. Ella se obligó a mirar con cuidado al hombre. Lo único que era resaltante de ese hombre era el símbolo que tenía cosido en la máscara de tela que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Ese escorpión amarillo, encerrado en un círculo del mismo color. Ella no podia recordar que era ese símbolo. Quizás, lo había visto antes, solo que no recordaba donde. Obligaba a su cerebro pensar y recordar rápido que era ese símbolo...

"nada, estoy descansando. Me torcí un tobillo, no puedo correr y estoy a la merced de tú y tu grupo de maniáticos, psicópatas y asesinos. Entonces, te pregunto a ti ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez? No voy a jugar estos estúpidos juegos contigo" ella lo dijo con la mayor determinación posible. Por dentro estaba asustada, queria aparentar valentía, quizás no era la mejor forma. Pero si iba a morir, no le daría la satisfacción a ese hombre de verla llorar como una niña chica o verla asustada como un conejo...

"vaya, ¿es valentía o estupidez?" Momo miraba de manera seria al hombre. Ella espero unos segundos...

"no me importa lo que pienses. Solo dime que quieres de mí, y porque me sacaste de la casa"

"¿crees que estas en posición de exigir? ¿crees que no te haremos nada?" Momo se tensó un poco. Ella podia ver la mirada del hombre, que parecía divertida, hasta que vio un toque de lujuria. Incluso le dio asco y repulsión el tono de lujuria que hizo cuando le dijo la última frase "¿acaso se te olvida que hay otras formas de romperte y podemos convertirte en un juguete personal de nuestro pequeño grupo? eres linda, y estoy seguro que los chicos están necesitados de un buen trozo de carne femenina..."

Momo hizo una cara de asco, ese hombre parecía ser capaz de eso y más. Ella apretó con fuerzas su mandíbula. Asco y otras cosas cruzaron por su mente. No iba dejar que esos hijos de puta le tocaran un pelo...

"prefiero matarme, antes de que me toques un pelo Hijo de puta..." dijo con furia

"¿acaso se te olvida quiénes somos?" respondió el hombre.

"no me importa, si son dioses o algo parecido; no dejare que me pongan una mano encima, enfermos pervertidos"

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos hablo

"¿reconoces este símbolo?" dijo apuntando a su máscara. Momo miro con cuidado la figura, quizás era importante saber que era ese símbolo y a quien representaba. Momo se estrujaba el cerebro, el hombre la tenía con nervios de punta. Ella por más que pretendiera saber o recordar el símbolo no lograba recordar...

"no te voy a mentir. Creo haberlos vistos en alguna parte, sin embargo, el estrés de estar aquí. Tu maldita presencia, y tus malditos deseos pervertidos. Me tienen muy nerviosa y mi cerebro está pensando en cómo salir de esta malísima situación en la cual me encuentro, en vez de tratar de recordar ese símbolo y a quienes representan..."

Momo miro al hombre y se quedó esperando que le digiera algo o que hiciera algo.

"no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Pero te entiendo niña..." dijo el hombre, vio como la chica estaba a punto de hablar, pero el levanto la mano, haciendo que ella se quedara callada "y para ayudarte un poco. Te preguntare algo, ¿te suena el Shirai Ryu?"

Momo guardo silencio, su mente comenzó a trabajar y luego recordó todo. Allí asocio el nombre con ese símbolo. Sus preguntas y conjeturas fueron pasando por su cabeza de manera rápida. Algo le llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué todavía no estaba muerta?, si ella recordaba de manera correcta, esos tipos no andan con jueguitos y menos cuando se trata de seres sobrenaturales...

"bien, entiendo. Ahora yo pregunto ¿Por qué todavía no estoy muerta? ¿alguien está jugando conmigo o simplemente creo que hay algo más allá de este secuestro, y posterior juego...?"

El silencio cayo en ese lugar. Ambos se miraban entre ellos, como si estuvieran jugando un juego de voluntades. Hasta que el hombre soltó un suspiro y luego hablo como si estuviera resignado al resultado...

"bien, no funciono..." aquellas palabras produjeron unas reacciones que Momo no se esperaba. De las sombras, aparecieron 5 sujetos más y casi parecían como desganados. El hombre que estaba al frente de él, miro a uno de los Ninjas y luego hablo con el de manera normal. "lo siento. No funciono como Uds, lo habían planificado. Pero, una cosa es cierta, es aguda y rápida para pensar..."

Momo veía con Fascinación la interacción de esos dos tipos. El segundo hombre era un poco más bajo que el primero y se podia ver a la distancia que parecía más joven. Además, el segundo parecía más tranquilo y, sobre todo, parecía que los otros lo respetaban. Ella vio como el ninja mayor le dio un papel al joven, lo tomo de manera normal, y luego el ninja más joven se acercó a ella de manera rápida. Momo se tensó un poco, los pasos rápidos del segundo ninja eran rápidos y seguros, además, ella vio un color de ojos, en ese ninja joven, que ella había visto antes. Iba decir algo, pero el joven ninja la agarro del brazo y luego una luz envolvió a ambos...

* * *

Tsubaki miraba el mencionado objeto, que tenía en sus manos. Era una caja de naipes. Luego miro la frase que estaba escrita en toda la caja de naipes. Como si quisiera decirle que esta era una posible pista y que ella pensara en los otros objetos...

 _Mirar lo que tienes en la cara_

Esa era la última frase.

Ella estaba algo confundida. ¿mirar lo que tienes en la cara? Ella levanto la vista y se miraba en el espejo. Allí estaba su imagen. Su cara. Ella no veía nada, extraño. Todo estaba allí. Todo estaba donde tenía que estar...

Abrió los ojos de manera grande, ella se sacó los lentes y luego vio que, en el marco de sus anteojos, estaba escrito un mensaje. Maldita sea...

Lo cotidiano lo hace invisible...

Cuantas veces ella asume que lo que era normal para ella, muchas veces podría ser peligroso. Cuantas veces deja pasar cosas ínfimas, que podrían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

 _SURPRISE TSUBAKI-CHAN_ _¡_

Eso estaba escrito en el marco de sus lentes, además venia acompañado por un minúsculo dibujo Chibi de Issei, haciéndole el signo de la paz. Tsubaki literalmente se quedó en blanco...

…...

…...

¿en serio? Una maldita puta broma, tenía que ser esto. Su mente estaba trabajando a full. Ella estaba iracunda, furiosa era decir un puto eufemismo. Solo había una persona en el mundo que sería capaz de hacer esta estupidez. Una gran vena se formó en su frente, ella apretó con fuerzas su puño derecho, haciéndolo temblar. Un tic de furia, estaba naciendo en su ceja, empezó a respirar con algo de rapidez y con mayor profundidad.

"¡HYUODOU ISSEI!..."

Afuera de la habitación había dos tipos, una de esas figuras era una mujer y otro era un hombre. Ambos estaban ataviados con trajes de negro, de cuerpo entero. El hombre parecía estar nervioso, y parecía estar cada vez más nervioso y saltaba cuando escuchaba un ruido fuerte que venía de la habitación...

"¿qué hacemos?" pregunto con duda el hombre. El particularmente se encogió cuando escucho, algo que se estrellaba contra la puerta. Lo que sea que haya sido, se hizo añicos. Adentro se escuchaban ruidos de destrucción, gritos femeninos de rabia e ira mal dirigida...

"esperar..." dijo la mujer de manera tranquila.

El hombre particularmente devolvió la mirada a su compañera, y la quedo mirando fijamente. La mujer en cuestión, sintió la mirada de su compañero, ella lo miro de reojo, y vio que tenía una mirada de incredulidad hasta parecía sorprendido...

"¿que? ¿quieres entrar allí y ser el blanco de esa furia?" pregunto la mujer con calma, ella vio como su compañero le negó con la cabeza, ella le dijo a modo de respuesta... "eso pensé..." un ruido particularmente cotidiano, se escuchó en el interior, era como si una fuente de vidrio o algo de ese material se hiciera añicos, contra una superficie dura...

Después de unos minutos, el silencio duro más de lo que era necesario. La mujer, decidido entrar. En lo particular no se sorprendió por el desastre que había hecho la niña. Todo estaba destruido y hasta parecía que nada se había salvado...

"bien, veo que descubriste el mensaje secreto..." ella guardo silencio al ver como la pelinegra la miraba a ella con furia. Era una furia homicida. Trago saliva de manera silenciosa y luego pregunto

"¿tienes alguna pregunta?"

Ella vio como la chica, cerro los ojos y luego tomo respiraciones calmantes. Ella esperaba en silencio, observando las reacciones y gestos de la chica. Hasta que vio que abría los ojos y la miraba a ella.

"tengo dos preguntas: ¿Cuál fue el objetivo de todo este jaleo? Y la segunda pregunta ¿Por qué aceptaron trabajar con Sona Sitri y Issei Hyuodou?"

Tsubaki miraba en silencio a la mujer, ella esperaba la respuesta.

"bien, creo que comenzare con tu segunda pregunta. Nosotros el Shirai Ryu, trabajamos por dinero. En lo particular yo y mi grupo, no estábamos muy entusiasmados con hacer un paseo panorámico a una chica demonio. Sin embargo, la paga era buena. Y además, casi más de la mitad de los mi grupo, le deben a Issei Hyuodou..."

Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos. ¿el Shirai Ryu le debían a Issei?¿qué exactamente les debían esos tipos a Issei?

"yo de manera personal pregunte a Sona Sitri, porque queria que mi grupo hiciera todo eso que hicimos en el día y obligarte a ti hacerlo. Y déjame decirte, que fue un plan de ella y su novio. En lo personal estaba sorprendida. No podia creer que esa chica fuera tan malvada y sádica; luego recordé que a su lado estaba Issei Hyuodou; por lo tanto, este plan, es un plan conjunto de esos dos..."

Tsubaki sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda. Imaginarse a esas dos mentes trabajando juntas, era algo que no queria imaginarse. No ese momento. Aunque, inevitablemente la llevo a pensar en eso; Sona calmada, calculadora, tenía un plan para todo y contra todos. Issei, manipulador, maquiavélico, sádico, no tenía problemas con ensuciarse las manos y la conciencia para lograr sus objetivos, pero sobre todo frio y no se andaba por las ramas cuando era necesario...

"el objetivo de este ejercicio, fue mantenerte ocupada. Sona Sitri y Issei, sabían que no podían romperte al ponerte un ambiente y situación mala. De todas las chicas del grupo de Sona Sitri, tú eras las más fuerte, la más inteligente y sobre todo, la que más se iba adaptar a la situación. Por eso ellos hicieron este ejercicio para gastar tiempo. Pero, además te impusieron un juego de acertijos, para mantente ocupada. Todo esto lo hicieron para ver cuanto aguantabas y como resolvías este problema"

Tsubaki no estaba muy sorprendida. Sabía que algo así era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella miro a la mujer y le pregunto

"¿y ahora que viene?"

"nada. Has terminado..." Tsubaki vio como la mujer sacaba un papel con el símbolo Sitri, y luego se lo extendió. "tu boleto de salida..."

Tsubaki hizo un leve cabeceo afirmativo, tomo el papel y una luz la envolvió a ella...

* * *

Sona Sitri miraba todo el espectáculo que tenía al frente. Ella había planificado este plan de ante mano. Tenía las localizaciones y hasta la forma de poder probar a las chicas. Lo que le faltaba era el personal y esa chispa de incertidumbre. Ella había encontrado la solución con Issei, su novio había perteneció a ese grupo de ninjas y además, tenía los contactos. Solo tenía que negociar el precio y establecer las reglas claras a ese grupo.

Ella había establecido que el objetivo de este ejercicio era que las chicas, pudieran trabajar a solas, sin apoyo y sin ayudas externas. Queria ver si eran capaces de hacer un buen trabajo, tener razonamiento y estar tranquilas.

El uso del Shirai Ryu, significo ponerle una cuota de misterio y peligrosidad; sobre todo si las chicas reconocieran el símbolo de ese grupo.

Ella había autorizado la entrada del grupo a la mansión de los Hyuodous. Ella discutió brevemente con los padres de su novio, para que autorizaran la entrada. A ella le extraño que el padre de Issei, simplemente le sonrió y luego siguió leyendo el diario que tenía en sus manos. La que hablo fue la madre, que simplemente le sonrió de manera beatifica y le dijo que no tenía ningún problema...

Sona había hecho que los ninjas tuvieran acceso a diferentes partes del mundo, hizo sellos de teletransporte y además, hizo hechizos de espías para ver cómo estaban las chicas. Después de que viera como el Shirai Ryu actuó para noquear a las chicas, hizo que Issei dibujara un sello para que bloqueara los poderes de las chicas.

Issei le sonrió de manera leve, vio como miraba a la mujer que era la jefa del grupo de ninjas.

"ves porque me gusta y me enamoro cada día más de esta hermosa mujer..." Sona se sonrojo un poco y luego se quedó mirando a su novio. Él estaba ataviado con el mismo traje negro que los ninjas. La mujer ninja hablo

"la verdad, me esperaba esto de un diablo adulto. No de una adolescente. Pero te entiendo, ella casi comparte contigo los mismos pensamientos maquiavélicos y otros" Sona vio como Issei le sonrió de manera grande y luego le extendió un cuenco y un cuchillo. Ella miro extrañada los implementos que tenia.

"¿para qué es esto?" dijo de manera curiosa...

"necesito tu sangre..." le respondió su novio de manera casual.

"¿para qué?"

"tu sangre es el mejor conductor y metodología. Para permitir que el sello use la energía demoniaca de tu sangre. Y hará que bloquee las energías de las chicas. Ellas serán mortales, sin poderes, además bloqueara toda magia; independiente si es de origen demoniaca o natural..."

"¿ellas no podrán hacer nada de magia? ¿Tsubaki podrá acceder a su Sacred Relic?"

"nada de magia. Y Tsubaki si podrá acceder, pero ella estar algo ocupada tratando de correr, en vez de pensar en su Sacred Gear"

"bien... lo entiendo" ella tomo el cuchillo y se hizo un corte su muñeca. Ella dejo escurrir sangre en cuenco. Ella miraba como su sangre, se acumulaba. Hasta que Issei le puso un pañuelo, ella miro a su novio y vio su cara tranquila.

"con eso es suficiente, Sona-Chan" ella hizo gesto afirmativo y luego se curó un hechizo el corte.

Y luego pasaron los minutos y horas. Ella estaba pendiente de todo. Había enviado a las chicas a sus destinos. Y luego simplemente con ayuda de Isabela ayudaban a vigilar todo.

El Shirai Ryu, era un grupo honorable, que cumplía con lo que ella había pedido en el contrato. Ella estaba en eso, vigilando y viendo todo lo que sucedía con las chicas...

"Sona-sama, ¿Por qué pidió que Ise-kun acompañara a Momo-chan?" la que dijo eso era Isabela. Ella miraba de reojo a la torre de su madre y luego volvió la vista hacia las pantallas

"lo hice por el simple hecho sé que ella, es la que puede quebrarse antes que todas, Issei está en ese grupo porque puede ayudarme a cambiar el escenario estando allí mismo; y además los ninjas que lo acompañan tienen un respeto y una deuda con mi novio, por lo tanto, lo obedecen y lo seguirán si fuera necesario cambiar el plan..."

Isabela miraba con cuidado las imágenes. Eran situaciones completamente inventadas, pero no por eso iban a ser inmunes a problemas; cualquier cosa podría pasar. Ella miro a la mujer ninja que estaba en esa habitación, aun no podría creer que dicho grupo existiera. Ella había escuchado los rumores que ese grupo de "humanos" había hecho con la casa Groomp.

Isabela aun recordaba aquellos rumores que decían en la familia Phoenix. Incluso, recordó una mala noche, después de que Raiser la violo, durante toda esa noche; y conto una historia de la Casa Groomp de ser unos débiles, de haber sido masacrados por unos inútiles humanos; comparándola a ella con los tontos de esa casa demoniaca...

Ella hizo a un lado esos oscuros pensamientos. Ella ahora estaba a salvo, y además, era feliz. Sentía que estaba en un lugar que podría llamar hogar. Sentía que estaba con el hombre correcto, ese chico era un perfecto hombre para ella. Lo amaba y ese chico también la amaba a ella. La respetaba, la queria, no le imponía nada, no la obligaba a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. La hacía reír, hacían cosas de parejas; ver películas, comer, ir al parque u otro lugar. A veces eran solos ellos dos, pero muchas veces estaban los cuatro juntos, y ella no tenía problemas con las otras dos chicas. Ella consideraba en serio, que estaba en paz y en armonía...

Los minutos pasaban, Isabela se preocupó de Momo, la persecución y posterior caza, habían dejado a la chica en mal estado. Ella sabía que pronto iba a colapsar. Por la otra que se preocupó, fue Tsubasa, su compañera Torre, parecía que también iba por el camino de la desesperación y posterior fracaso de su propia resolución.

"vaya no estoy sorprendida..." dijo Sona. Isabela miro a la chica con cuidado, ella estaba viendo la imagen que había de Reya Kusaka. Luego vio que otra parte de la habitación se formaba un círculo Sitri y aparecía la mencionada...

"Hola Kaicho" saludo la Alfin. Ella miro a su alrededor y luego le hizo un cabeceo a ella, lo devolvió y siguió mirando a la chica...

"hola Kusaka-san. Supongo que averiguaste algo, ¿cierto?" pregunto Sona, vio como la castaña le afirmo con la cabeza de manera alegre y luego respondió.

"sí, supongo que debería estar agradecida. Pero, estaría siendo una Hipócrita. Al principio estaba perdida y sentía que no podia hacer nada. Luego recordé, el emblema del Shirai Ryu; y luego me pregunte ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, en este desierto? ¿Por qué tengo mis poderes bloqueados? Que, por cierto, tengo que golpear a Ise-kun, por hacerme esto..." Reya hablaba como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, a Isabela le nacido una leve sonrisa, porque sabía que su novio iba a recibir una paliza de casi todas las chicas de la casa; no importa ella lo cuidaría y además, lo tendría para ella, sin interrupciones y sin que nadie se pregunte dónde estará el chico esa noche...

Isabela gano un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Por suerte para ella, nadie se dio cuenta...

Había pasado una hora y Reya volvió a aquella habitación. Ella se había duchado, y se había colocado una ropa más cómoda. Reya se sentó al lado de Isabela, ella la miro unos segundos y luego le pregunto.

"¿te sientes mejor?" pregunto Isabela.

"sí, pero aún tengo estas marcas..." dijo Reya mirando sus brazos. Isabela hizo un gesto de compresión. Aquellas marcas parecían que no se borrarían con nada. Y eran un buen trabajo artístico. "... ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que todo partiría acá y terminaríamos acá"

Isabela miro a la Alfin de manera interrogadora. Como queriendo que se explicara. Vio como la chica la miro y luego le sonrió...

"piénsalo, Isabela-sensei. Fuimos secuestradas desde esta casa, y volveríamos a esta misma casa, como si nada hubiera pasado..."

"¿y eso te molesta?" pregunto

"no. Pero supongo que esperaba un poco más de pirotecnia o algo así..."

"si quieres, para una nueva ocasión, puedo hacer que despiertes cerca del Cocictyus, o quizás cerca de un lugar más peligroso para nosotros..." la que hablaba era Sona, que tenía una voz seria y parecía estar rodeada de un aura negra. Reya estaba tensa y sudaba como nunca... "quizás cerca de una iglesia o algo así..."

"¡lo siento! Kaicho, por favor, acepte las disculpas de esta tonta..." Dijo Reya.

Isabela veía con fascinación la rapidez con la que la chica se había postrado a los pies de Sona, y parecía temblar como una hoja al viento. Ella vio como la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa minimalista en su cara. Ella solo resoplo para su interior.

La siguiente que apareció, fue Tsubasa. Ella miro a todos lados, y dio un saludo a todos los que estaban allí. Y siguió buscando algo...

"¿que buscas Tsubasa-san?" pregunto Sona

"dos cosas; ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Dónde está el cabeza hueca que me hizo esto?" dijo señalándose los brazos. Ella escucho un resoplido, desvió la vista y vio a Reya, sentada al lado de Isabela...

"ponte a la fila, yo estoy primero. Y estamos en casa" dijo la castaña. Tsubasa entrecerró los ojos y luego sus engranajes corrían velozmente hasta que le llego la respuesta...

"entiendo. Sugongo que seré la segunda..."

Todos vieron como la peliazulada, caminaba hacia un lado de la habitación, y llamaba a un ascensor. Todos veían como subía de manera tranquila y luego presionaba un botón. Durante esos segundos, nadie dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a ver como las puertas se cerraban y ver como la peliazulada desaparecía de sus vistas...

"eso fue raro..." dijo la mujer Ninja. Un leve asentimiento generalizado se escuchó...

Meguri apareció, después de dos horas. Ella parecía muy tranquila, y acababa de vivir la experiencia más surrealista que haya podido imaginar. En aquel lugar, estuvieron los antiguos espíritus de sus ancestros, los primeros. Y acababa de aprender y darse cuenta, que tenía que practicar más, entrenar más. Ella vio la cara de Sona y solo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza...

"¿cómo lograron hacer eso?" pregunto ella de manera serena y tranquila. Entendía la razón, y hasta el porqué.

"quizás, Ise-kun y yo, usamos una mezcla de cosas. Sin embargo, teníamos que encontrar el lugar donde estaba enterrado, Masastaka Meguri. Sabíamos que dicho lugar era el mejor. Según Issei, había una runa que permitía, recrear el lugar como era antes. Hasta podia que el espíritu del lugar se manifestara. Pero para "traerlo"; había que usar magia demoniaca. Issei me había advertido de las posibles consecuencias, de jugar con cosas así. Créeme, no ha sido fácil. Pero cuando logramos convencer al antiguo espíritu y mostrarle el mundo, y su legado. Acepto nuestro pedido. Y además, él estaba muy feliz de conocer a una descendiente suya y enseñarle algunas cosas. Y que mejor que eso. No lo crees, Tomo-chan"

Tomoe miraba de manera seria por unos segundos y luego relajo la cara.

"está bien, quizás creo que contratar al Shirai Ryu fue una exageración"

Sona le sonrió levemente y luego siguió viendo las cámaras espías que tenía. Tomoe se retiró a cambiarse y colocarse una ropa más cómoda.

La llegada de Momo Hanakai, fue quizás la más tensa que Isabela sintió. La chica, se había roto, no supo que hacer en un principio. Quizás para otro tipo de entrenamiento sería necesario aplicarle a la albina y que siguiera mejorando...

"¿cómo estas Hanakai-san?" pregunto Sona. La peliblanca miraba a todos lados y luego al reconocer a varias caras se tranquilizó.

"supongo que bien. Aunque, creo que estaría faltando a la verdad..." dijo de manera triste...

"¿porque lo dices?" pregunto Sona. Un silencio vino a caer a ese lugar, la chica hizo una mueca complicada y luego hablo.

"no supe que hacer al principio. Sentí que tenía todas las posibilidades en mi contra. Y hui de todos. No pensé en algo tan básico que quizás, podría haberme ayudado, que era analizar el escenario en donde estaba parada..." Sona miraba a la albina de manera neutral

"¿porque crees que te sucedió eso?"

"me deje llevar por la seguridad de estar con uds. De estar, bajo la protección de Issei-kun. De creer que nada iba a sucederme si estaba con uds; y al final estar tan confiada perdí mi propia seguridad..." Sona escuchaba en silencio.

"bien. Esto que viviste el día hoy, no se te olvidara. Y créanme estamos empezando..." todas las chicas entendieron el mensaje subliminal de Sona. No pudieron evitar, no hacer una mueca. Isabela, sonrió de manera grande. Sabía que iban a decir eso. Y además, sabía que ella iba a ser incluida en ese entramiento...

Momo miraba a todos lados y hizo la pregunta que faltaba...

"¿dónde está Fuku-Kaicho y Issei-kun?"

"Tsubaki, todavía no vuelve. Y Ise-kun. Supongo que estuvo todo el tiempo contigo..." Momo escucho el tono medio divertido de Sona. Ella devolvió la vista de manera rápida y miro sorprendida a Sona...

"¿Discúlpeme Kaicho? ¿escuche bien...?"

Momo vio como Sona levanto un dedo y señalo al ninja que estaba a su lado. Ella miro al hombre a su lado, y vio que tenía una mirada divertida. Aquellos ojos almendrados, fueron el clic que hizo en su mente. Ella empezo a boquear como un pez fuera del agua y comenzó a balbucear...

"¿como? …. ¿Cuándo? …. ¿Por qué?" ella vio como el ninja se sacaba la tela que parecía envolver su cabeza y luego apareció el rostro de su camarada Peón. Él le sonreía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Momo no sabía cómo reaccionar, pesar que todo ese tiempo Issei estuvo con ella. Ella iba a decir algo, pero vio como dos manos golpeaban a pobre chico. Ella veía a Tsubasa y Reya, se sacudían las manos de manera rápida, tratando de sacar el dolor que significo golpear al chico. Allí vino una conversación de rápida velocidad y exigencia para chico; donde ellas pedían que le quitaran el sello que él, les había puesto...

"quizás te esté preguntando porque hice que Issei te siguiera. La respuesta es que sabía que no ibas a resistir, el hecho de sacarte de tu zona de confort significo que perdieras el enfoque y actuaras de manera precipitada..." Momo se entristeció un poco, sabía que Sona tenía razón... "no estoy enojada contigo Momo. Quiero que seas mejor y que estés mejor preparada. Y que mejor forma que hacerlo en un ambiente controlado" Momo miro a la presidenta del consejo y luego se quedó pensado unos segundos para luego preguntar...

"¿y qué haremos ahora?"

"seguiremos entrenando. Quizás unos días de supervivencia extrema no vendría mal. Y por supuesto entrenar con magia y seguir mejorando"

Momo hizo un leve gesto afirmativo. Ella se retiró a su cuarto para bañarse y relajarse un poco.

Tsubaki miraba el lugar que apareció. Era uno de los sótanos donde estaba viviendo. Allí estaban Sona, Issei, Isabela, las otras chicas y una mujer ninja. Ella estaba muy tranquila. Se quedo mirando a Sona unos minutos, miro alrededor y luego se centró en el único chico de su grupo. Ella parecía quedarse mirándolo fijamente unos segundos. Largos segundos.

"¿estás bien, Tsubaki?" pregunto Sona...

"si. Estoy bien..." un silencio vino con el paso de los segundos. Ella parecía estar más atenta al chico. Y pareciera que los demás también se había dado cuenta...

"¿quieres hablar de lo que hicimos?" pregunto de manera genuina Sona. Ella aprecio que Sona, se preocupara de ella. Así que ella negó con la cabeza y a la vez respondía...

"no, estoy bien. Aprecio que hayan hecho este ejercicio. Me sirvieron para muchas cosas y además, también me sirvieron para aclarar dudas, sacarme miedos que tenía en mi interior"

Todos los que estaban en esa sala miraron de manera interrogante a la chica de pelo negro largo, pareciera que nadie se atrevía a hacerle una pregunta. Hasta que Sona hablo...

"quieres explicarte..."

"no, por el día hoy fue suficiente, Kaicho. Con su permiso me retiro..." Sona entendía a Tsubaki, ella estaba agotada mentalmente. No tenía que ser muy empática para darse cuenta que ella queria descansar y olvidarse de este mal gusto que tenía en la boca. Solo que ella no se imaginó lo que su Reina iba a hacer durante los siguientes segundos...

Tsubaki, se acercaba al castaño, hasta que se quedó al frente de él. Ella lo miraba intensamente. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, pero necesitaba hacerlo...

"¿fue idea tuya lo del Shirai Ryu?" pregunto ella. Issei la miraba directamente a los ojos y le respondió...

"no. Sona-chan, me pidió que los llamara y ella hizo todo el plan..." Issei vio como Tsubaki se quedaba callada y luego le comenzó hablar...

"sé que este ejercicio se trataba de cuanto podemos sobrevivir estando solas, y ver si tenemos la cabeza fría para analizar situaciones. Pero también me hizo darme cuenta de algo..." Issei escuchaba atentamente a Tsubaki "que todos necesitamos a alguien que vele por nosotros, que nos ayude en los momentos más duros y difíciles de nuestras vidas. Y por eso te quiero preguntar algo Ise-kun..." Issei abría levemente los ojos, ella nunca lo había llamado a el de esa forma. El hizo un leve gesto de adelante, como dándole permiso a Tsubaki para que ella continuara hablando...

"¿me dejas cuidar una porción de tu corazón?..." Issei abría los ojos de manera más elevada, había escuchado el jadeo que hubo a su alrededor. Aquella sorpresa, lo dejo indefenso ante lo que hizo la chica. Sintió que la chica se pegaba a él, los labios de Tsubaki se juntaban con los suyos. El no reaccionaba, cuando la lengua de la chica invadía su boca y se adueñaba de su lengua, como si fuera un premio jugoso y delicioso. Aquel beso termino después de unos segundos. El todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar, vio como Tsubaki, se separaba de él, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía una gran sonrisa y su mirada era una de paz y felicidad...

"mañana hablaremos con calma, Ise-kun. Quiero lo mismo que tienen Kaicho, Tomoe-san y Isabela-san, quiero sentirme amada y querida. Porque yo, a ti Ise-kun, quiero entregarte todo lo que soy, quiero estar en tu vida, quiero que estés en mi vida y por muchas cosas más que van a venir, quiero que seas mi novio Ise-kun..." dijo Tsubaki con una linda sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa era una real, y casi todas las chicas que estaban allí, no podían creerlo. Tsubaki Shinra tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que podría competir hasta con la sonrisa real que Sona demostraba al estar con Issei...

Issei estaba sorprendido. Él se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Tsubaki, reconocía que era una linda sonrisa, el sintió como Tsubaki le puso una mano en su mejilla para luego darle un beso casto en sus labios, como modo de despedida.

Todos los que estaban en la sala vieron como la reina salía de dicha sala, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunas se quedaron parpadeando como búhos, otras miraron entre Issei y Sona Sitri. Vieron como la presidenta suspiro y luego comenzó a hablar.

"ok es suficiente. Chicas retírense. Ise-kun quédate, necesitamos terminar los negocios con la Kage del Shirai Ryu..." Isabela se quedó allí, porque específicamente ella tenía que estar al lado de Sona. Ese era su trabajo, ser un guardaespaldas de la heredera Sitri, sobre todo en presencia de terceros, como la mujer que se hacía llamar Kage.

La reunión termino en algo más normal, Sona deslizo un maletín negro, hacia la mujer. Ella lo abrió y lo vio de manera cautelosa...

"supongo que esas cinco tarjetas de coordenadas, son las 5 cuentas con el dinero..."

"si. Y además, son bancos nacionales del respectivo país. Salvo los tres bancos diferentes en Japón. Allí están las cuentas, contraseñas y demás..."

"sí..." un pequeño silencio vino en ese lugar. La mujer ninja miro a Issei unos segundos y luego le dirigió la palabra... "si no tuvieras esa Sacred Gear, serías mi reemplazante. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Issei le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"lo sé. Pero, aunque no lo tuviera, mi camino no era ser del Shirai Ryu"

"lastima. Dale saludos a tu padre, Issei..." ella empezó a desaparecer en la sombra. Hasta que no se sintió más la presencia de esa mujer.

Isabela tenía una duda...

"¿porque te dijo que le dieras saludos a tu padre, Ise-kun?" hablo ella de manera curiosa. Ella vio como Issei le sonreía y luego le dijo...

"existen dos formas de entrar al Shirai Ryu. Uno, que llames la atención de unos de sus miembros. O dos, que un familiar te de una invitación expresa a ser parte del grupo..."

Isabela miraba en silencio al chico, y luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida. Ella iba decir, algo, pero el chico le puso un dedo en los labios, y vio como él también se llevó un dedo a sus labios, para que se quedara callada...

No hubo más discusión...

* * *

Isabela estaba feliz, enamorada y se sentía llena. Ella estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio Issei. Estaban en su habitación, Isabela sabía que Meguri y Sona; se llevaban a Issei a sus respectivas habitaciones, para no ser molestadas por la otra. Esas sesiones de sexo, las hacían cuando ellas querían a su novio para ellas solas. Bueno, ahora ella estaba a solas con su novio. Ella había eliminado los perjuicios anteriores que tenía con respecto al sexo.

Issei era un chico amable y cariñoso con ella. No la forzaba. Y estaba siempre pendiente de ella, que ella estuviera cómoda y segura.

Ella se sorprendió cuando vio el tamaño del pene del chico. Reconoció que era más grande, que el de un rubio pajarraco. De hecho, cuando su novio entro en su vagina, ella se sintió como si la estuviera desgarrando nuevamente. Pero la amabilida y, sobre todo, la preocupación de su novio hacia ella; hizo que se sintiera agradable. Y pronto de la incomodidad, dio paso al placer y sentirse llena de su novio.

La posición en la que estaban actualmente se llamaba flor de loto. Ella estaba montada encima del chico, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del chico. Y este estaba sentado al medio de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo yoga. En aquella posición, el hecho de mecer, era lo más estimulante para ambos. Ya que ella sentía placer cuando el pene del chico, estimulaba ciertos puntos de su vagina. Y su novio gozaba, porque según él, era maravilloso sentirse en el interior de ella.

En aquella posición, ella podia ver, como su novio, jugueteaba con sus pezones. Lo que era un estímulo más para ella. El los lamia y los chupaba como si quisiera sacarle leche. Ella sonrió de manera divertida, parecía un bebe. Ella agarro la cabeza de su novio y la separo de sus pezones...

"Ise-kun. Sabes que no va salir leche, no importa cuánto me chupes los pezones, no va salir nada..." dijo de manera divertida...

"lo sé. Pero me gusta chuparte los pezones, Isabela-chan. Son lindos, y se ven adorables. Como si me llamaran a chupártelas..." ella se rio de manera leve y le dijo...

"cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que estas sacándome leche. Dime, ¿acaso quieres dejarme preñada, y luego cumplir tu fetiche?" dijo ella de manera divertida. Ella no se esperó la respuesta del chico...

"quizás... ¿Por qué no?" respondió el de manera pervertida. Isabela abrió la boca sorprendida y luego sonrió de manera picara...

"¿te harás responsable de mí y nuestro bebe?" pregunto ella

"si. Te juro que me hare responsable de nuestro hijo y tú serás, unas de mis esposas... eso sí, tendrás que esperar. Porque primero me casare con Sona-chan, y después contigo o Tomo-chan..."

Isabela se sonrojo de manera atómica. Allí estaba ella, haciendo el amor con un chico menor que ella; y aquel chico era mejor amante que el primero que tuvo. Aquel chico, era más hombre y mucho más amable. Cariñoso y la trataba con una reina. Ella sintió como su novio, le agarro el trasero con sus manos, haciéndola mecerse hacia adelante. Aquel movimiento la hizo gemir, había estimulado un punto particular. Ella miro a su novio, y vio que le sonreía de manera amena, ella sonrió y luego comenzó a besarlo; de vez en cuando ella se mecía o el la empujaba. Haciéndola gemir y disfrutar de aquel acto.

Ella disfruto un montón, había tenido dos orgasmos. Y su novio, se había corrido con ella el ultimo orgasmo que tuvieron. A ella le había agradado, que su novio parecía tener más energía. Y se dio cuenta cuando su novio, había recuperado con rapidez, la rigidez y longitud de su pene. Ahora, queria que su novio disfrutara con ella. Queria que su novio, le hiciera el amor. Ella se sorprendió gratamente, que Issei la había posicionado al medio de la cama; e incluso con leves gestos le pedía permiso a ella, para que él, le abriera las piernas.

Ella miraba a su novio, era delicado, y con seguridad le abría las piernas. Ella vio como su novio le miraba el coño de manera cuidadosa. No sabía porque, pero se avergonzó, y con sus manos, tapo su coño. Ella estaba avergonzada incluso desvió la cara hacia un lado. Sintió las manos de su novio, agarrarle las manos e incluso le pedían permiso para sacarlas...

"¿porque te tapas Isabela-chan?" ella se avergonzó más ante la pregunta...

"nadie me miraba allí, como tú lo estás haciendo Ise-kun. Me ves como si fuera algo bonito, maravilloso, hasta puedo decir de tu mirada que te parece un manjar..." respondió ella. Vio como su novio le sonrió, y luego le quito sus manos de su concha, ella vio y sentía como su novio restregaba sus labios vaginales, con su pene. Ella estaba expectante, casi parecía temblar ante la sensación, como si estuviera a punto de saltar por un precipicio. Su novio, dirigió la punta hacia abajo, ella sintió como entraba un poco, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve gemido. Aquel intruso, parecía estar abriéndola; ella desvió la vista hacia arriba y la fijo en los ojos de su novio, ella vio deseo y suplica en su mirada, como si le suplicara pedir permiso para seguir entrando en ella, Isabela sonrió levemente e hizo un leve gesto afirmativo. No dejo de mirar aquellos ojos almendrados, mientras sentía el intruso que lentamente, entraba en su vagina. Ella soltaba leves gemidos, porque era algo que ansiaba sentir. No era mismo, que ella misma se penetrara con un pene, a que el hombre estuviera penetrándote; aquella sensación fue placentera para ella, se sentía que le pertenecía al macho que estaba encima de ella, sentía que le debía obediencia y hasta sentía que ella le pertenecía a ese macho, de una manera única y especial.

Isabela se sintió llena cuando su novio, llego al fondo, sintió su pelvis chocando con su entrepierna; aquella sensación era maravillosa, luego vino los primeros movimientos. Ella gimió cuando aquel palo de carne, estimulo ciertos puntos de su vagina, era una sensación agradable y maravillosa. Sus manos estaban ociosas, recorrían con gran placer aquel cuerpo masculino, tocaba su abdomen firme, aquel pecho firme, musculo magro y puro. Sus uñas dejaban marcas rojas, en la piel de su novio, aquellas marcas eran un indicativo de que ella dejo algo allí. Sonrió de manera lujuriosa, mientras veía aquellas marcas, y además, veía la cara de concentración que tenía su novio.

Su novio la sujetaba por las rodillas, haciéndola mantener las piernas abiertas para él, estaba muy concentrado, fallándola de manera cadenciosa y rítmica. Ella miraba a su novio hacerle el amor de manera suave, aquella forma, estimulaba ciertos puntos de su vagina, haciéndola gemir de manera suave. Aquellos gemidos, eran combustible para su novio, ella veía como su novio, le hacia el amor de manera suave, haciéndola gozar y que ella disfrutara...

"Ise-Kun..." ella vio como su novio le subió la mirada para verla a los ojos... "ve más rápido, no me duele..." aquella frase soltó la represa...

Las estocadas pasaron a ser profundas. El choque de piel contra piel, comenzó a mezclarse con los gemidos que ella hacía. Y se agregaron a los bufidos y gruñidos que venían de su novio. Su vagina estaba recibiendo un tratamiento, que nunca imagino recibir. Aquella forma de follarla, la tenía despierta y al borde del orgasmo. El placer que recibía no se podia comparar, su mente estaba la bruma de la lujuria, el deseo, el placer. Sintió un peso, que la aplastaba, haciéndola gemir y sentirse más "esclava" de ese macho; la boca y labios de su novio, reclamaron los suyos. Ella en el medio del beso gemía de placer, su novio no dejaba de follarla; sus manos se agarraron a la espalda de su novio, el placer que sentía, hizo que sus músculos se pusieran tensos, como si fueran a romperse de un momento a otro. Ella cruzo sus piernas, encerrando la pelvis de su novio. Aquella acción hizo que su vagina y coño, quedaran abiertas para el pene que estaba fallándola. Y aumento todavía más su placer y sus sensaciones. Su novio, dejo de besarla, para mirarla a los ojos, ella vio como levanto su tórax, pareciera escaparse, pero ella no lo dejo cerro las piernas, obligándolo a quedarse dentro de ella. Vio a su macho sonreírle de manera leve, y luego sintió como siguió haciéndole el amor; en aquella posición, las penetraciones que ella recibía la dejaban en blanco, como si el pene de su novio llegaba a lugares que ella no creía posible, estimulando puntos todavía más placenteros y nuevos para ella. Pronto Isabela tuvo un feroz orgasmo, seguido por Issei que derramo su semilla al interior de candente hembra que estaba debajo suyo...

El abría los ojos de manera lenta, aquel orgasmo que tuvo con Isabela, lo dejo en blanco. A su nariz llegaba la mezcla particular de sudor y sexo. Su cara estaba reposando en los senos de Isabela. Podia sentir que ella estaba respirando de manera tranquila, casi como si estuviera desmayada. El hizo un último esfuerzo, con algo de dificultad se levantó, las piernas de Isabela parecían tener un agarre suave alrededor de su cintura. Con el movimiento, su pene salió de la vagina de ella, vio con algo de morbo, como un pequeño hilo semen se escapaba del interior. Le junto las piernas, ella parecía estar durmiendo, porque de manera natural se acomodó, y se quedó quieta, dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo. El vio marcas de chupetones en el cuello de ella, también vio que los pezones de ella estaban algo enrojecidos. El negó con la cabeza, se acostó al lado de ella y tiro una sábana encima de los dos para taparse. Sería mejor dormir, mañana será otro día. Issei sintió como Isabela, se acercó a el de manera automática, como si reconociera la fuente de calor confortable. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, cruzo una pierna por encima de la suya, haciendo que se quedaran enredadas, y luego respiro de manera lenta y suave. El solo dio un beso en coronilla de Isabela y cerró los ojos...

* * *

Ella abría los ojos de manera lenta. Miraba atenta que estaba en su dormitorio. Estaba abrazada al chico que era su novio. Un leve dolor en su entrepierna le hizo recordar todo lo que hicieron anoche, ella sonrió de manera feliz. Issei era un amante cariñoso, atento con ella, su energía y sus ganas fueron un saborcito más. La forma de cómo le hacia el amor, la manera de moverse, y además, estaba enamorada de ese chico. Si era el amante perfecto para ella, no lo iba dejar ir así como así.

Ella se subió encima de él, pegándose a él. Sus pieles estaban pegadizas, lo que hacía darse cuenta que no se habían bañado. Su habitación olía a sexo y sudor, lo que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran un poco. Se acerco a la boca de su novio, y beso de manera casta, de manera repetitiva y suavemente. Hasta que el despertó y abrió la boca de manera leve, ella aprovecho, para abrir su boca y meter la lengua en la boca de su novio. Ella sintió como él ponía sus manos en su trasero y se lo apretaba de manera leve. Hasta que el aire reclamaba por entrar a sus pulmones no se separaron de ese beso. Un pequeño hilo de saliva estaba unido a los labios de ambos cuando ella vio la sonrisa de su novio.

"buenos días, Isabela-chan..."

"buenos días Ise-kun..." ella sonrió, y luego se dejó caer encima de su novio, apoyando un cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él. Amaba sentir el calor de él, amaba sentir su respiracion, amaba sentir como sus manos fuertes, recorrían su desnudo cuerpo. Ella estaba muy cómoda y se sentía feliz y realizada...

"te amo Issei Hyuodou..." ella sintió como su novio sonrió, ella siguió hablando... "quiero ser unas de tus esposas, quiero darte unos hijos; quiero que me ames tanto como amas a Sona-sama y a Tomoe-chan. Se que no te gusta ponernos números, como si fuéramos más prioritarias una que la otra; pero sé que no puedo competir con el tremendo amor y cariño que le tienes a Sona-sama. Solo quiero que me dejes entrar en tu corazón y me ames como soy..."

"lo sé..." Isabela sintió como Issei, la agarraba del mentón y la hizo levantar para que lo viera a los ojos, ella miro aquellos lindos ojos almendrados y espero... "te amo Isabela-chan..." aquellas palabras hicieron que Isabela sonriera de manera grande y feliz. Se lanzo a besar al chico, un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos...

Ambos no tenían muchas ganas de levantarse. Se sentían cómodos, y estaban compartiendo un lindo momento entre ellos...

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pregunto ella

"ya la hiciste..." el sintió el leve golpe que le dio la mujer, sonrió y le dijo. "solo bromeo, pregúntame..."

"¿qué harás con Tsubaki-chan? Si no mal recuerdo, ella prácticamente te metió la lengua en la garganta y pidió que consideras sus sentimientos hacia ti. Que por cierto aun no explico porque hizo eso. Si lo último que sabía de ella era que estaba enamorada del caballero de Gremory-sama" Isabela miraba a su novio, que se había quedado callado, su mirada era una lejana como si estuviera pensando su respuesta, hasta que lo vio soltar un suspiro...

"había escuchado los rumores de que Kiba había rechazado los sentimientos de Tsubaki. Imagínate la situación, tu declarándote ante el chico que te gusta. Para que este ni siquiera tuviera la dignidad de rechazarte o aceptarte. El simplemente lo que hizo, fue quedarse como un idiota, sin poder responder, para después sonreírle y dejarla sola. Para Tsubaki aquellas reacciones no le significaron nada. Pareciera que Kiba nunca la considero a ella, como si simplemente ella no existiera para el..."

Isabela escuchaba atentamente y pensaba que estaba escuchando...

"es un idiota..." dijo ella de manera algo agreste...

"sí, pero el tipo no lo sabe. O se hace el tonto..."

"pero eso no explica, porque Tsubaki cambio de una príncipe encantador a un loco psicópata..."

Issei sonrió de manera grande...

"¿supongo que sabes, que estás hablando de tu lindo novio? ¿cierto?"

Isabela sonrió, ella se movió para besarlo, logrando hacerlo. Ellos compartieron el beso un buen minuto. Hasta que ella lo termino...

"en serio quiero saber porque crees que te eligió a ti..." dijo Isabela, mientras se ponía encima del chico, y lo miraba desde su posición...

"quizás ella piensa que soy un tipo que puede tener a su lado, sin que la rechace o le haga daño. Ella necesita a un tipo fuerte. Que la proteja y que sienta segura. Sus pensamientos son muy parecidos a los tuyos Isabela-chan..."

Ella se sorprendía porque de alguna forma, Tsubaki se sintió traicionada y herida, por el rubio. Y se dio cuenta que el castaño, era un refugio. Ella había hecho exactamente eso.

"pero yo cambie..." ella vio la cara interrogadora del chico, se calló unos segundos y luego dijo con vergüenza... "bueno, no tanto. Aun creo que eres mi príncipe y mi salvador. Y ahora soy feliz, te tengo a mi lado, eres mi novio. Me convertí en tu novia, soy tu mujer, tu hembra y en unos años más seré tu esposa..." dijo Isabela de manera feliz. Ella sintió como Issei la golpeo con un dedo en la frente haciéndola despertar de su sueño, para luego mirarlo a él de manera interrogadora...

"sí Isabela-chan. Cambiaste un poco. Pero lamentablemente, quedaste marcada por lo que te hizo Raiser. Nunca podrás estar con otro hombre, nunca confiaras en otro hombre y sobre todo nunca amaras a ningún hombre; que no sea yo. Sabía que esto iba suceder. Lo había discutido mucho con Sona y Lady Sitri; yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarte y quedarme contigo. Pero no queria que pusieras a las chicas en riesgo, por eso teníamos que hacerte saber que yo no era un tipo exclusivo"

Isabela miraba a su novio, y luego le hizo una mueca complicada. Ella hablo.

"si. Tienes razón. Pero sabes, dejemos esa mierda afuera. Ahora, eres mi novio. Soy una de tus novias. Y por primera vez desde que me convertí en demonio, puedo decir que soy feliz, y que tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz en mi vida; y eso es gracias a mi lindo novio..." Isabela respondió con una gran sonrisa, y luego beso al chico nuevamente en sus labios...

En aquellos minutos de silencio, Isabela aún no había escuchado la respuesta de Issei con respecto a Tsubaki...

"si te soy sincero. Creo que los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia mí son genuinos" Isabela miro a su novio y ella pregunto...

"¿y tú? ¿la quieres?"

"no te voy a mentir. Es linda, educada, tiene un físico envidiable y es inteligente. Creo que podríamos ser pareja..." Issei vio como Isabela le entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba a él...

"¿que?" Isabela no contesto... "sabias a lo que te estabas metiendo cuando quisiste ser mi novia. Y en lo personal, no soy estúpido al rechazar a una linda chica..."

"lo sé. Pero..." Isabela fue silenciada por un beso de Issei. Ella disfruto del beso. Hasta que se separaron. Issei hablo por ella.

"sabes que amo a Sona-chan, Tomo-chan y a ti; de igual manera. Ninguna tiene privilegios sobre mí, yo tampoco exijo más de una que a otra. Las amo, a las tres por igual..." Isabela miro a su novio y luego afirmó con la cabeza...

* * *

(5 Días Después)

En un galpón, se podia escuchar golpes, quejidos masculinos y pareciera que nada interrumpiera aquella acción. Una mujer de 24 años se encontraba amordazada, tenía las manos amarradas, y estaba sentada en una silla. Podia ver la paliza que estaba recibiendo el hombre que la acompañaba. Ella estaba asustada y no sabía que estaba haciendo allí. No sabía quiénes eran los 3 sujetos que estaban allí, golpeando a su acompañante. Cerca de ellos, estaban dos mujeres, que miraban de manera impasible la escena...

"te toca Elizabeth" el que hablo, la miro a ella de manera fría y parecía que no tenía emociones. Por su cara, tenía dos gotas de sangre, que estaba segura que no eran suyas, si no que de su acompañante. Aquel muchacho parecía tener 17-18 años. Sus ojos fríos y almendrados, eran lo que más la asustaba a ella. Su pelo castaño, medio alborotado era otro indicio de él. Ella trataba de estrujar su mente en donde lo había visto antes. No sabía porque, pero, algo le llamaba la atención. Un grito de dolor y angustia vino de su compañero. Ella miraba la escena que tenía adelante.

Podia ver como su compañero parecía retorcerse en el suelo, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor indescriptible. Su compañero era alguien para ser tomado en cuenta, no era un humano normal. Ella tampoco. Aun se preguntaba cómo fue que esos 5 tipos los atraparon y luego comenzaron a asustarlos...

Un segundo grito más agudo, más asustado. La hizo mirar la escena, su compañero no estaba siendo tocado. Pero pareciera que estaba sufriendo mucho. No entendía cómo estaba sucediendo. Hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención...la antes mencionada Elizabeth, estaba parada mirando a su víctima. Ella vio que tenía una joya muy hermosa, en forma de ojo, adosada en el cuello. El brillo verdoso era llamativo, hasta que la visión fue bloqueada por el otro chico. Ella levanto la mirada y vio la cara. Algo le faltaba...

"tu compañero no nos sirve. Tu eres la que tiene la información que queremos. Dime Felicia..."

La mujer abría los ojos, ¿Cómo supo de su nombre? Ella no tenía nada que la identificara...

"¿sabes quiénes somos?" ella miraba al chico, y luego miro alrededor, la otra mujer, la miraba de manera sanguinaria. El hombre más viejo, parecía aburrido, y el otro que era joven, la miraba a ella como si fuera un trozo de carne. Los gritos agonizantes y golpes que escuchaban, eran un complemento macabro. Ella no tenía mucho que saber de ellos, estaba segura que ellos no tenían idea de su afiliación. Ella negó con la cabeza, trato de ganar confianza y adopto una mirada valiente...

"sé que uds dos son de la facción de Héroes. De la Khaos Brigade" ella estaba sorprendida del castaño, hablaba de manera uniforme y parecía no tener emoción alguna. Pero parecía conocerlos...

"nosotros no somos nada, y jamás seremos algo que pretenda cambiar el mundo. Pero tenemos nuestros intereses" dijo el chico. Felicia escuchaba de manera atenta. "solo queremos hacerte 5 preguntas; y como no soy un mentiroso, te diré que cuando terminemos contigo, te mataremos. La diferencia, está en lo rápido e indoloro que te matemos. Tu compañero quiso jugar con nosotros, así que está sufriendo la muerte lenta, agonizante y dolorosa..." Felicia escuchaba de fondo aquellos gritos desgarradores. Sabía que su compañero era alguien que vio los horrores de una guerra, muchas cosas más. Pero que ese pequeño grupo este prácticamente matándolo de esa manera, y haciéndolo gritar, la asustaba. Lo que hacía peor la escena, era que el chico que estaba adelante, le bloqueaba la vista. Haciéndola ciega, pero ella podia escuchar todo...

"dispara..." su garganta seca la hizo decir de manera rasposa aquella palabra...

"¿siguen creyendo en la unidad o quizás, piensan que no son necesarios los otros grupos? Quizás piensan que los héroes son lo suficientemente fuertes, para separarse de la antigua facción demonio o de los vampiros, o quizás separarse de los disidentes de la facción griega como Hades y Apolo, o quizás piensan que el tonto de Loki, todavía los va ayudar"

Felicia abría los ojos de manera grande. Ese chico sabia cosas que pocos sabían...

"¿Cao-Cao, sigue teniendo esa sonrisa altanera? ¿te invito con lindas palabras? Le creíste a un tonto que manda a los otros como si fueran soldados desechables; Cao-cao no confía en nadie, ni siquiera en los que tiene a su lado; como Leonardo, Georg, Jeanne y Heracles. Ni siquiera confía en los Longinos que Leonardo y Georg tienen. Si fuera por él, haría el mundo solo El y la True Longinus"

Felicia no decía nada, escuchaba de manera atenta al chico. Ella estaba asustada. Ese chico decía cosas peligrosas de manera tranquila y sin miedo. Como si fuera algo que ya sabía o que no era peligroso...

"por lo que veo, estas bien informada... entonces. Siguiente pregunta ¿has visto a Ophis?" Felicia abría los ojos más grandes. ¿Cómo? Aquel ente solo aparecía ante los grandes o jefes. Ella la vio una vez...

"¿cómo era?" Felicia parpadeaba de manera sorpresiva. ¿Fue una pregunta?

"¿te refieres a como era físicamente?" vio como 4 le dieron un gesto afirmativo... "parecía una niña, de pelo negro, tenía un traje de lolita gótica. Y nada le importa..." vio como los 4 le hicieron un gesto de aprobación...

"¿has visto a un tipo de pelo gris-blanco. Parece un tipo muy carismático, siempre está en compañía de un tipo bien vestido, pelo plateado en trenza, de nombre Eucild Lucifuge?"

A Felicia se le seco la garganta. Eso dos eran lejos, los más peligrosos con los que se había cruzado en su vida...

"sí..." respondió ella. Su voz era entre sorprendida hasta se escuchaba como ida. Ella vio como los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y luego el chico hablo...

"gracias Felicia..." ella miraba al chico de manera sorprendida. Aquellas palabras sonaron como una verdadera despedida. Algo le pincho el cuello...

Issei veía como la chica caía muerta. El miraba a los otros. En sus miradas había una resolución que parecía estar más viva que nunca. Él también se sentía eufórico hasta sentía que iba por el buen camino.

"lo encontramos..." dijo Jenny. Su voz era tranquila, pero tenía un tono alegre. Como si hubieran encontrado un juguete...

"el tonto no sabrá lo que le espera..." dijo Telemakos. Aquella frase estaba cargada de humor. Como si supieran algo que nadie más sabría...

* * *

 **NA: bien. fin del capitulo. algo me dice que hice de todo un poco. misterio. angustia. humor. Hasta les hice un Lemmon... no se que mas quieren...**

 **Disfruten carajo...**

 **algunas observaciones. En lo personal algunos se estaran preguntando... ¿El Shirai Ryu? ¿donde escuche ese nombre o donde lo lei?.**

 **la respuesta es facil gusanos. lo saque de la franquicia de Mortal Kombat. si, ese grupo de Ninjas pertenecientes a Scorpion. ahora aclaro algo, use el nombre y nada mas. porque suena bien y como un grupo serio de Ninjas.**

 **es dificil, engorroso, y hasta cansador, ponerse a inventar nombres de la nada. te quitan tiempo, te quitan las ganas de escribir o inventar cosas. a veces, piensas que si el nombre no suena bien, la cosa simplemente no funciona. asi que como se dieron cuenta use el nombre de ese grupo y vi que la cosa funciono.**

 **eso, y insistir en que esten pendientes de mi perfil. a lo mejor publicare "mis otras" ideas. las locuras que se me ocurren, o quizas leo algo que me gusta y quiero escribir mi idea o de la forma que yo quiero...**


	27. Chapter 27

High School DxD.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[a veces no puedes con todos]** Ddraig o Albion Hablando a todo el mundo

 **{mala suerte compañero}** Ddraig hablando con Issei.

 **Saludos: parece que tengo esa mala costumbre de hacer cosas largas, y para mi gusto personal bien hechas. Ya saben ortografía y otras cosas.**

 **sin nada mas que agregar; los dejo con este nuevo cap...**

Cap 26

Issei se encontraba pescando. Hacía meses que no pescaba. Él se encontraba en las cercanías de un lago, que parecía virgen e impoluto; casi sin intervención humana. En 5 días más era el encuentro contra la casa Gremory. Él estaba allí sentado, pescando como si nada le importara.

"si no te conociera, diría que eres un tonto y un estúpido..." aquella voz, era una voz joven. Venia detrás de él, Issei levanto la vista y siguió mirando el horizonte.

"por suerte para mí, me conoces tanto como mi novia..." Issei escucho la risa alegre y sincera del joven...

"¿a cuál de tus cuatro novias...?" pregunto el joven. Issei vio como aquel joven, se sentó a su lado. Y luego arrojo el anzuelo para pescar algo. Aquel joven era alguien que tenía una edad física de unos 18 o 17 años. Tenía una cara bien estructurada, no era un adonis, tampoco era feo. Su pelo negro con verde; que era un contraste más azulado a la distancia.

"a la primera..." respondió Issei. El silencio cayo entre ellos dos. Parecía ser la tónica de ese lugar. Silencioso y tranquilo. Nada parecía perturbar aquel lugar...

"¿entonces?" pregunto el joven. Issei no dijo nada, pero había un aire que parecía ponerse interesante. "¿crees que no me daría cuenta de que ella está esperándote allá al este? Como a 10 kilómetros..."

"confió en ella. Y no me ha decepcionado..." dijo Issei. El viento parecía correr de manera suave...

"sigo viendo las 5 muertes, y todo parece estar como lo han planificado"

"sí..." la respuesta de Issei era melancólica y triste. El otro joven, lo miraba de manera comprensiva y hasta parecía estar dándole apoyo...

"si pudiera hacer más, lo haría feliz Issei..." dijo el joven. El vio como el castaño le negó con la cabeza...

"No. Ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros. Nos diste la forma de obtener hojas de Yggdrasil. Nos guiaste hacia la cueva de Dédalo. Nos hiciste ver las pistas que estaban allí. Creo que has hecho más que suficiente..."

"lo sé..."

Issei y el joven extraño seguían en silencio pescando. El viento se agitaba de manera suave, haciendo refrescar el ambiente.

"Elsha y Belzard, no son difíciles de acceder. ¿Qué te detiene?"

Issei entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiro de manera cansada...

"los otros usuarios son tercos y sedientos de sangre. Es difícil navegar sin sentirse abrumado por toda esa ira y deseo de muerte..."

El joven desconocido miraba de reojo al castaño y luego parecía sonreír de manera leve...

"¿sabes? Soy conocido con un don de la clarividencia futura. ¿te enojarías conmigo si te digo, que la presencia de los demonios Sitri y Gremory en Kuoh, que fue mi idea avisarte de eso?"

Issei se quedó callado unos segundos y luego sonrió de manera feliz...

"yo no puedo acusarte de nada. Ellas han sido un bálsamo para mi sufrimiento y mi autocastigo..."

Ambos seguían allí en silencio. Parecía que sería la tónica del momento...

"Himari no tenía la culpa. Deberías dejar de castigarte por eso..." el vio como el castaño, adopto una mirada triste y cansada.

"a veces quisiera que todo terminara. Pero luego recuerdo mi función y me enfrento a todo lo que puedo para seguir adelante"

"Elohim..." Issei se quedó callado ante el tono melancólico que adopto el otro tipo... "me enseño que hay cosas que no puedes controlar. Y solo te queda abrazarlo y seguir adelante..."

Nuevamente el silencio fue la tónica del momento. Issei estaba allí sentado, pescando. Su acompañante parecía estar allí, disfrutando del momento.

"necesito que mates a Kali" aquella declaración dejo un silencio pesado. Issei miraba de reojo al otro. Su mente era un revoltijo...

"¿quieres que mate a tu amante? ¿tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?"

Issei seguía pendiente lo que estaba haciendo, el flotador que estaba unido a la línea de su caña de pescar parecía estar hundiéndose levemente...

"ella es una tonta, reconozco que hice poco para corregirla. Sin embargo, si sigue así será un verdadero problema. Al grado que los campos, cielos y mares; se llenaran de sangre..."

Él pensaba de manera cuidadosa sus palabras, era un problema...

"¿porque no lo haces tú? Con tu poder podrías hacerlo"

"¿tienes idea de la implicancia política y divina que podría ocurrir si yo lo hago?"

Issei pensaba de manera rápida. El revuelo que ese hombre podría llegar a producir si llegara a matar a Kali; no tendría precedentes, el desorden y caos que caería en todos los Panteones, no se haría esperar. La tension, que actualmente estaba ya tensa, podría ser ya insoportable para todos los seres vivos del planeta.

"¿qué pretexto puedo dar yo para evitar que la facción bíblica sea involucrada?"

El silencio vino después de esa pregunta. Issei pensaba en soluciones y otros...

"Kali es sangrienta y pierde la cabeza. Podrías usar el cerebro que tienes, y hacerlo funcionar. Ella está buscando sangre, y no le importara involucrarse con quien sea. Quizás, podrías cruzarte con ella de casualidad; quizás podrías hacerla enojar y te defiendes..."

Issei trago saliva... no le gustaba hacia donde iba esto...

"además, cuando lo hagas; personalmente hare la vista gorda y ordenare retroceder a todos. Además, no estarás solo. Te daré un regalo, te servirá contra ella y otras moscas muertas..."

Issei seguía en silencio. Mirando el lago cristalino. En el agua, podía ver un pez que parecía estar pendiente de las dos carnadas. Era cauteloso, miraba como el pez se acercaba, parecía morder la carnada y luego se iba rápido. Subió la vista para mirar el cielo celeste que había allí, algunas nubes blancas parecían moverse como unos animales pastando en la inmensidad del cielo. El ruido de su acompañante asombrándose, lo hizo bajar la vista y verlo fijamente.

Issei veía como el otro joven, se sobresaltaba con alegría y tenía una sonrisa...

"uhh. Pico uno..."

Issei veía con fascinación la actitud de su compañero, era la de un joven feliz, por haber atrapado un pez de manera normal. Lo cual era raro ver para él, dado que conocía su verdadera naturaleza...

"necesito a Loki..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila. El miraba a su acompañante, que parecía más fascinado con el pez que atrapo, que con lo que el acababa de decir...

"vendrá a ti..." dijo el otro joven, casi como si no se preocupara. "aunque con él, vendrán unos tontos ignorantes y con aires de grandezas..." Issei sonreía de manera casual y luego desvió la vista hacia el lago.

"Hades y Apolo... son unos metiches intrusos, que se niegan a desaparecer. Me preocuparía más por Hades, aunque con Sirzechs cerca de ese tonto. Puedo decir que es una molestia inferior..."

Issei seguía escuchando al otro joven de manera cautelosa. Y trataba de absorber todo lo que decía.

"¿algo para las moscas muertas?" dijo Issei de manera cautelosa. El podía sentir la mirada de su acompañante haciéndole un agujero en el lado de su cara. Con cuidado desvió la mirada hacia su acompañante, que lo miraba a él con una sonrisa grande. Luego vio como extendió su mano hacia arriba, y vio como desde el mismo aire, comenzó a formarse una esfera de color rojo-violeta-negra. Su naturaleza parecía caótica y no parecía ser algo tangible...

Issei veía como el otro le sonreía con una sonrisa grande, como si fuera algo que el podría jugar y hacer bromas. Issei trago saliva y le pregunto de manera cautelosa al otro...

"¿dolerá?" vio como el otro sonreía de manera más grande y luego le dijo

"como el infierno..." Issei suspiro de manera resignada... "pero también te va servir para la Boosted Gear para que lo uses contra Kali" el vio que su acompañante lo miraba serio y luego se quedó esperando la respuesta...

"hazlo..." vio como la esfera que no tenía el tamaño inferior a una pelota de Golf, flotaba hacia él. Trato de ser valiente, aquella esfera se metía en su cuerpo, como si estuviera absorbiéndose. No sintió nada, aún. Pero una vez que todo entro, un dolor punzante comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes, su cuerpo ardía, miles de agujas parecían meterse por debajo de su piel. Gruñía y sentía que su mandibula se ponía rígida. Calor extremo. Sentía que estaba hirviendo. Y así como empezó, termino. Una sensación de alivio, lo hizo soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo. Cayo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, como si quisiera recuperar el aire que no había respirado. El vio como el otro joven lo miraba de manera tranquila, como asegurándose que estuviera bien. Vio cómo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del bosque...

"me voy Issei, cuídate. Y te veo en unos meses más..."

Issei estaba agotado, aquella cosa era más de lo que pudo manejar. Pero lo consiguió. Él se despidió de manera cansada...

"lo sé. Y gracias por todo..." un pequeño viento paso entre esos dos jóvenes...

"...Shiva..." dijo Issei casi como un susurro silencioso...

* * *

Sona miraba de manera preocupada el reloj de pulsera que tenía. Era la quinta, ¿o quizás la séptima? No lo sabía. Estaba sola en el medio de ese bosque, lejos de toda civilización, lejos de todo lo sobrenatural. Ella se sentía rara, aquel bosque era lleno de vida, de verde, humedad. Era como un rincón aislado de todo lo que ella conocía de manera natural.

Ella y su novio, aparecieron allí, gracias a Issei. Según él tenía que hacer algo, lejos de todo, y de todos. Ella al principio quiso discutir con él, pero no pudo ganarle. Así que se resignó a quedarse allí, sentada al medio de ese bosque, quizás en que parte del mundo estaban ellos dos. No lo sabía...

"perdón por la demora cariño..." Sona reconoció aquella voz masculina. Ella desvió la vista hacia Issei, ella le sonrió y luego se acercó. Ella recibió un tierno beso de parte de su novio. La sorprendió un poco, pero lo acepto...

"¿nos vamos?" dijo Issei. Ella estaba todavía un poco aturdida por el beso, pero todavía tenía su mente allí. Así que le dio un gesto afirmativo. Ellos se fueron en teletransporte.

Sona y Issei aparecieron una ciudad japonesa. Querían aprovechar el día que se habían puesto. La verdad ella había exigido eso. Primero era el entrenamiento de las chicas, ella por su parte tenía dos buenos entrenadores de la parte física; Isabela y su novio Issei. Además, ella usaba ese tiempo para relacionarse un poco más con sus súbditas. Luego el entramiento que ellas mismas hicieron.

Quizás la sorpresa de todo esto, fue la llegada de su hermana con Azazael. Este último quería ofrecerles unos Sacred Gears Artificiales. Era meras construcciones, hechas por ese ángel caído. Quizás no eran lo ella esperaba de esas cosas, pero algo era algo. Ella estaba un poco preocupada de que ella estuviera haciendo trampa. Pero su hermana le había dicho que no, ya que Rias fue informada que Azazael iba a hacer esto. Y además, Rias había reclutado a una chica nueva y la hizo un Peón...

Eso era nuevo.

Quizás era injusto. Pero luego recordó que Rias tenía solo 20 días para entrenarla. Así que quizás no iba a estar tan bien preparada.

Volviendo a la cita. Sona prácticamente había ordenado a Tomoe y a Isabela; que este día era solo de ella y su novio. Las dos mujeres prácticamente hicieron un puchero y aplicaron un drama barato de que Sona era muy injusta con ellas. Al final nada sirvió. Tomoe y Isabela, se quedaron llorando como unas niñas chiquitas que les habían quitado un juguete. Lejos de todo ese drama, el resto de las chicas miraban aquel penoso espectáculo con gotas gordas cayendo por su cabeza...

Con respecto a Tsubaki. Bueno, eso era harina de otro costal...

La Cita de ella y su novio, fue algo tranquila y muy interesante. Issei la había traído a un parque de diversiones. Con juegos mecánicos y otros. Había montañas rusas, que reconocían que eran emocionantes, ya que el hecho de estar allí, sintiendo como la gravedad, y un buen arnés de seguridad. Podría generarte ese estado lleno de adrenalina, que corría por tu cuerpo. Había otra forma, pero en este consistía en que tu vida estaba en peligro...

Ella se comportó como una chica normal, sin presiones, sin tener responsabilidades; allí estaba ella junto a su prometido; aquel hombre que amaba con todo lo que tenía y que no la juzgaba por cómo era.

El ambiente, lleno de adolescente solitarios, otros en parejas, con amigos, familias. Hizo que ella se relajara mucho. No tenía vergüenza de tomar la mano de su novio, besarlo y sonreírle de manera feliz; tampoco hacia nada en contra de su novio, cuando Issei la tomaba a ella por su cintura y la besaba allí al medio de toda esa gente; o simplemente el, le ponía un brazo por encima suya y acercándolo a él, como si quisiera decirle que no se separaran.

Ella sonreía como una chica feliz, enamorada y libre de toda presión...

* * *

Aquel programa televisivo era algo raro. Muchos colores, risas chillonas y concursos raros. Para ella eso no importaba. A frente de ella, en el Kotastu había dos latas vacuas de cerveza, algunas cosas como papas fritas, galletas insípidas cuya única función era llenar el estómago. Ella se llevó la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano Izquierda, y le dio un trago largo. Como demonio no podía emborracharse, pero la sensación de tomar algo frió con algo de Alcohol, la relajaba.

"¿qué haces Isabela-san?" ella levanto la cabeza y la giro a su interlocutora. Allí estaba la Caballero Tomoe Meguri. Vio cómo se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. La niña, era interesante, quizás demasiado inquieta para su gusto. Pero reconocía algo, aquella exuberancia y alegría; ponía un tamiz muy diferente a lo que ella vivió con Raiser.

"bebiendo..." dijo de manera simple, como si no importara la anterior pregunta. Ella sentía la mirada de la chica y luego tenía la sensación que le estaba sonriendo...

"eso lo entiendo, pero creo que quizás debería haberte preguntado de otra forma mi duda... ¿bebes porque Ise-kun no está con nosotras?"

Demonios, esa niña era aguda. Claro que quería a su novio. Quería repetir aquella experiencia nocturna que tuvo con él hace dos días. Ellos estaban en una carpa, lejos de toda civilización. Su novio la "había" raptado, en la mañana temprano. Entrenaron de manera física, técnicas de peleas y otros, durante la mañana y parte de la tarde. Luego antes de la puesta de sol, compartieron un agradable baño en aguas termales; donde recuperaron energías. Y luego esa noche, Issei prácticamente la mantuvo despierta, a punta de orgasmos y haciéndole el amor varias veces. Isabela no recordaba que más hicieron después de las 2 de la mañana...

Ella se enrojeció de manera automática, con algo de vergüenza respondió...

"sí... lo extraño…" ella podía sentir la mirada picara de la castaña-rojiza...

"pues somos dos..." dijo Tomoe de manera algo apagada. Ella vio como la niña agarro una lata de cerveza, la abrió y luego le dio un trago largo. Fue chistoso ver la cara de asco que puso al tomar aquella cerveza. Isabela no podía creer que la niña haya hecho eso...

"¿cómo puedes tomar esto?" dijo Tomoe. Isabela dejo de sonreír y le dijo.

"te acostumbras. Aunque depende de tus gustos. Para mi beber cerveza, fue una de las muchas formas que tuve para escapar de mi dura realidad..." Isabela sintió el cambio de ambiente. "pero ahora, lo hago porque disfruto tomar una buena cerveza. Además, Ise-kun no está muerto, y volverá mañana a nosotras. Y lo primero que hare, será darle un buen beso de buenos días..."

Aquellas últimas palabras, produjeron un cambio en Tomoe. Ella sonrió con suficiencia y le respondió a la torre.

"No si yo te gano primero. Mi Ise-kun se derrite con mis besos cálidos y llenos de todo mi amor, que tengo para darle..."

Isabela, miraba de manera intensa a esa mocosa. Aquella niña estaba burlándose de ella...

"disculpa... ¿dijiste MI Ise-kun?" vio como Tomoe le sonrió de manera alegre y le afirmo con la cabeza...

"pues claro, Es MI Ise-kun... MIO y no dejare que ninguna arrastrada se suba sobre el..."

Ok. La niña quería guerra... pues no dejaría que ninguna mocosa, infantil, y con sueños de princesa mimada; la alejara de su NOVIO, y el único MACHO que ella, con tanto esfuerzo se ganó...

"pues me acabas de demostrar que eres una mocosa..." vio como Tomoe dejo de sonreír... "porque solo haces eso. En cambio, mi Ise-kun disfruta de todas las bondades que mi cuerpo tiene para él; todo mi ser le pertenece única y exclusivamente a MI Ise-kun..." Isabela vio como Tomoe se quedó callada y comenzó a ganar un tinte rosado. Ella sonrio con suficiencia, se acercó al oído de Tomoe y luego le susurro las últimas palabras... "tanto así, que Ise-Kun. Me hizo replantearme que el sexo anal, puede ser maravilloso y que ambos podemos alcanzar un orgasmo completamente diferente y delicioso..."

Con aquellas últimas palabras, Tomoe Meguri exploto de color Rojo. Esa mujer era una pervertida total. Pero más que eso, era una masoquista. Ella disfrutaba de ser la "sumisa", Isabela era una mujer entregada 100 % a Issei Hyoudou, ella obedecería cualquier deseo oscuro y picante que se le ocurriera a su novio, y Isabela se lo cumpliría encantada...

El sonido de una voz siendo carraspeada, la hizo mirar a la nueva integrante de la sala. Era Tsubaki Shinra...

"sí me preguntaran que estoy viendo ahora, diría que estoy viendo a dos chicas mostrándose uñas y dientes, por culpa de un chico. Luego recuerdo, que ese chico también es mi novio, por lo tanto, creo que su pelea actual es una tontería. Ise-kun, nos quiere y nos ama como somos, y de forma pareja a todas y cada una de nosotras. Por lo tanto, están peleando por una estupidez"

Isabela entrecerró los ojos, ante la pelinegra. Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer, lo que había escuchado de la boca de su novio, como fue lo que denomino, los sentimientos de Shinra Tsubaki...

* * *

(días atrás)

Issei miraba la puerta de manera intensa. Podía sentir tres pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente por la espalda. Además, por detrás de ese trio de ojos, había otras tres mirándolos de reojo.

"mientras más te demores, agregaras más incertidumbre Ise-kun"

"lo se Isabela-chan. Solo estoy tratando de pensar un poco más, la situación aquí"

Issei sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, cruzo sus brazos por adelante y sintió la cara que se pegaba a su espalda...

"no te preocupes por nosotras. Tu ve allí y haz lo mejor que puedas. Si tienes sentimientos por ella, sabes que nosotras no te diremos nada. Eres tú, el que tiene dudas y tropiezos..."

Issei sonrió de manera cansada y luego hablo

"¿puedes culparme por eso?" Issei sintió un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego como Isabela se agarraba de su brazo derecho. Y también sintió a Meguri haciendo lo mismo por su lado Izquierdo...

"no Ise-kun. Nosotras no somos así. Sabemos que eres un chico maravilloso, atento y que trata que nosotras seamos felices. Sabemos que tratas de hacernos sentir bien a las tres, y pretendes lograr un equilibrio. Pero nunca podrás lograr el equilibrio, Ise-kun" Issei escuchaba atento. Luego Meguri hablo

"lo que quiere decir Isabela-chan. Es que no importa que tanto planifiques o te dividas en tus tareas. No podrás dejarnos 100 % satisfechas con tu tiempo y todo lo que nos das; de hecho, estamos agradecidas y te amamos como eres. Nosotras sabíamos que no te íbamos a tener a solas para cualquiera. Por eso, hemos asumido y entendíamos lo que significaba que tuvieras un Harem. No es necesario que te mortifiques por eso Ise-kun. Tu sigue siendo tu; y ya verás que todo saldrá bien..."

Issei no lo sabía, pero escuchar eso, lo había relajado... el sintió como las tres chicas, afirmaban un poco más fuerte el abrazo que él estaba recibiendo...

"te amamos Ise-kun..." dijo Sona. El sintió el leve viento que venía de su oreja derecha, el aliento cálido chocando con su oído, le hizo sonreír. El beso a Isabela por unos segundos, luego cambio a Meguri. Para terminar con Sona, que fue el beso un poco más largo.

"yo también las amo. Mis princesas..."

Issei se separó de las chicas, y luego movió un poco los hombros. El suspiro y luego camino hacia la puerta...

Aquella cita, fue algo extraña. Issei sabía que Tsubaki era la que estaba llevando la rienda de la cita. Ella lo había llevado a ver un acuario. Compartió algodón de azúcar y otros dulces. La conversación que ellos tenían eran cosas mundanas. Pero reconoció algo, ella era interesante y además, tenía una chispa intelectual que parecía ser igual a Sona. La chica, además, parecía tener ciertas aprensiones por hablar temas más personales; sobre todo porque se sentia expuesta al aire libre...

"¿Ise-kun?" Issei parecía estar mirando a Tsubaki de manera fija. El reconocía varias cosas de ella, era linda. Tenía una buena delantera y su figura femenina era envidiable; su cara a pesar de ser seria, tenía una belleza inusual, casi la podía comparar con la cara de Sona. Sus ojos Heterocromáticos, eran algo que lo transportara a otro lado.

"perdón Tsubaki-chan. Estaba mirándote fijamente..." el vio como la chica se sonrojo un poco y luego le dio una sonrisa y comenzó hablando...

"quiero decir algo importante..." Issei y Tsubaki estaban en las cercanías de un parque, la noche había caído hacia un buen rato, ellos estaban disfrutando del fresco de la noche, la luna parecía ser la única compañía que tenían... "mis sentimientos por ti, fueron algo que no espere que evolucionaran tan rápido. Y después de lo que paso con el Shirai-ryu, me vi envuelta en resoluciones personales que fueron importantes. Lo primero era que tenía ser más fuerte, y lo segundo que tenía que ser más segura conmigo misma. Y esto último, me llevo a que asumiera mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tu Ise-kun, no eres un chico feo o algo así. Tampoco eres un galán, no ando buscando un adonis. Si no que me gusta tu forma de ser. Eres tan entregado a los demás, atento y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Tu forma de ser, que podría tener ciertos matices misteriosos, pero no por eso dejan de ser interesantes. Y la forma de como tratas a Kaicho, Meguri-san y Isabela-san; como si las tres fueran importantes para ti, como si tu vida fuera de ellas y de nadie más. Lo encontré lindo hasta varonil. Aquello me hizo darme cuenta que yo también quería lo mismo, quiero sentirme así, amada y querida, por un chico que puede llegar a darlo todo por nosotras..."

Issei escuchaba atentamente. El rostro de Tsubaki era relajado, hasta tenía una sonrisa minimalista. Él sabía que esa sonrisa era una sonrisa gentil y hasta viniendo de ella, lo podría considerar algo genuino...

"también sé que tú tienes dudas. Dudas de mis sentimientos, de mi cambio abrupto de Kiba-san a hacia ti..." Issei entrecerró los ojos. Pasar de Kiba-kun a Kiba-san. Era un cambio real y drástico...

"cambios que quiero explicar para que no haya malos entendidos Ise-kun..." Issei vio como Tsubaki cerro los ojos y respiraba de manera lenta para calmarse.

"en un principio no estaba interesada en los chicos, de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, no podía ser ajena a las sensaciones que tenía y que iba sintiendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Con el paso de los días, mis posibilidades se fueron estrechando hacia Kiba-san. Hasta que asumí aquellos sentimientos por él. Mi enamoramiento por él, fue evidente para algunos. Y al principio los negué, fueron evidentes como una mancha roja que tenía en la cara. Hasta logre hacer esa cita. En dicha cita, fue algo común; Kiba-san parecía ser el mismo de siempre, y casi parecía que estaba allí por obligación. Él fue bastante atento y caballeroso. No lo culpo. Y tampoco supe ver más allá de mi propia ideología..." Issei veía la cara melancólica de Tsubaki. Casi quería tomarla de la mano, para hacerle saber que estaba allí para ella. Pero no lo hizo...

"las últimas palabras que me dijo, fueron simples palabras. No tenían enojo, ni decepción, furia o algo negativo. Eran eso, simples palabras que uno podría decir a alguien de manera profesional o un conocido. Él me dijo que no estaba interesado de mí, me encontraba una chica muy bonita, inteligente, agradable y otras cosas más. Pero que no era de su tipo..."

Issei trago saliva. Auch. Era la palabra adecuada para decir...

"según él, no me veía como alguien para él. Y me dijo que quizás habría otro chico que me ame y le gustes; pero yo Kiba Yuuto, no estoy interesado en ti Tsubaki Shinra. Por favor perdóname por mi sinceridad..."

¡Carajo! El tipo prácticamente la desecho como si fuera una cosa menor para él. Con razón, el tremendo cambio de honorifico. Issei veía como Tsubaki, parecía tener una cara algo triste, como si aquel recuerdo todavía la golpeara. Iba decir algo, pero Tsubaki siguió hablando.

"¿sabes? Al principio no me dolieron sus palabras. De hecho, no llore allí al frente de él. Me guarde todo hasta que llegue a casa. Allá con Sona, solté todo lo que tenía. Llore y grite; me sentí poca cosa, sentía que nadie apreciaría lo que soy de verdad..."

Issei se mordía el labio, sabía que tenía que quedarse callado, Tsubaki estaba soltando todo. Quizás era la segunda persona que estaba escuchando sus sentimientos...

"lo que empeoro todo, fue la vuelta a clase. Allí me di cuenta que todos los hombres me veían como pedazo de carne. Como algo que tiene buen cuerpo, buenas tetas. Como algo que se usa una vez, y no importa nada más. Estaba triste y desconsolada, ningún chico me amaría como lo que soy, simplemente me veían así y el único que pensé, que podría ser un caballero, me desecho como si no fuera nada..."

Issei estaba pensando en una mezcla de cuchillos, persecución y hacer algo así, a un rubio Bishonen. Nadie sería tan estúpido para hacer algo así a una chica linda como Tsubaki...

¿LINDA? Demonios, Issei se tragó sus pensamientos rápidamente. Necesitaba prestar atención a la chica que tenía al frente...

"luego te empecé a ver a ti, Ise-kun. Tú eras el ultimo chico que en mis más locas listas de candidatos se me habría ocurrido. Te vi y te observaba como un Halcón cuando estabas con Kaicho, escuchaba y veía tus relaciones con Meguri-san y con la más locas de tus tres chicas, Isabela-san..."

Issei sonreía levemente, que Tsubaki considere a Isabela como loca. Era quizás el termino adecuado para ella. Pero no iba a decir nada, amaba a esa mujer. Se dio cuenta que Tsubaki le miro la sonrisa que le dio y ella le sonrío de manera irónica...

"si... Isabela-san está loca... pero volviendo al punto; amas y respetas a las tres de una manera encomiable. Veía como las tres te comparten, vi cómo te relacionas con las tres. También vi que no te jactas con nadie de tener a tres novias, y mucho menos no eres como los otros tipos que tienen un Harem que se jactan de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con sus chicas..."

Issei se estaba preguntando a donde iba todo esto...

"y sin quererlo, me empecé a dar cuenta de quien eras tú, Ise-kun. Un chico común, que no eres un Ikemen o un Bishonen. Llamaste mi atención, eres fuerte por derecho propio, inteligente, con ciertas cosas oscuras que agregan un misterio. Quizás te reprocho por ser algo sanguinario y un asesino; pero quien soy yo para acusarte algo que desconozco, y mucho menos viniendo de mí que también asesine a alguien..."

Issei escucho el tono oscuro de las últimas palabras de Tsubaki. Él había escuchado de Sona parte de la historia. Aunque, fueron sus informantes y su método de buscar información la que le dio la película clara, de lo que realmente sucedió ese día...

El resumen de aquel día consistió en que la familia Shinra era una familia de exorcistas japoneses, de alto renombre. Ella había manifestado su Sacred Gear de manera accidental. Se decía que un primo de ella quería matarla por poseer aquel "artefacto" que iba en contra de las tradiciones familiares; debido a que los espejos eran un portal para llamar a demonios y otras cosas. Ella simplemente se defendió manifestando su espejo de Alicia, al frente suya y el resto es algo relacionado a el primo murió porque lo que le había lanzado a Tsubaki...

"a lo que iba..." dijo Tsubaki para llamar la atención de Issei. "tú me gusta. Si Ise-kun. Aquí estoy expresando mis sentimientos. Quiero lo mismo que le das a Kaicho, a Meguri-san y a Isabela-san. Se que no me dirás nada ahora. Estoy dispuesta a esperarte, mi corazón ya te pertenece..." dijo Tsubaki con una linda sonrisa. Issei no sabía que hacer...

El, que era alguien no que esperaba tener más chicas, que nunca quería tener un Harem. Sus pensamientos estaban en como diablos iba a decirle a esa tres que Tsubaki iba a unirse a ellas.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio que Tsubaki, le sonrió de manera grande y luego lo beso como aquella vez. Sus besos eran cálidos y parecían tener un gusto a frutillas...

Tsubaki miraba la cara de tonto que tenía el chico. Mentalmente estaba riéndose y entendía a Sona cuando ella le decía "tonto". No era que él era un tonto, si no que era la cara de Tonto que ponía después de ser besado por una chica. Ella sonrió y se abrazó al chico...

"¿sabes? Puedo esperar, puedo ver que estas levemente confundido. Pero también vi que parecías estar de acuerdo con esta nueva relación. Créeme Ise-kun, te amare como lo eres. Ninguna me dirá algo contrario y aunque lo hicieran no lo tomare en cuenta; porque yo vi algo en ti que me gusta y que quiero que estés en mi vida..." Tsubaki hablaba algo cortado, ya que tenía la cara pegada en el hueco del cuello del castaño. Ella esperaba algo, quizás una señal. Sonrió cuando sintió que el chico la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a él; ella se sorprendió un poco. El chico era cálido, su aroma era embriagante y la hacía estar relajada. Sonrió de manera feliz, era un inicio...

"no sé qué decirte Tsubaki-chan..." ella sonrió, ella sabía que Issei no era de los que llama a todas las chicas por su honorifico más cariñoso; si no que estaba dirigido a las chicas más queridas para él; y si lo decía a otra quizás era pura formalidad. Pero el tono que uso era sincero...

"no pedí esto, solo quería ser normal. Tener una chica, amarla y estar con ella. Luego recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros es normal..." Tsubaki sonreía de manera más grande, esa era la mayor ironía de la vida...

"y aquí me tienen, soy un chico despistado que tuvo la suerte de tener tres hermosas chicas que lo amaban como lo que es; aquí estoy con una chica en mis brazos dándome su corazón y sus sentimientos..." Tsubaki tenía un leve escalofrió. Aquella frase le dio una sensación extraña.

"no sé qué decirte Tsubaki-chan. Créeme que no sé qué decirte..." ella se separo del chico, y vio la cara seria que tenía, aunque parecía que tenía más dudas que miedos. Ella le puso una mano en su mejilla y le hablo...

"no te preocupes Ise-kun. Se puede parecerte algo precipitado o loco, lo que estamos haciendo. Pero no para mí. Yo quiero esto, quiero que seas mi novio. Quiero ser tu novia. Te amare y siempre contaras conmigo..." Tsubaki tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, ella termino con un beso, que sonrió de manera mental cuando sintió que Issei le devolvía el beso de manera activa. Ella se sintió fascinada por ese beso. Fue algo totalmente diferente, algo que le gusto, algo que la hizo ir a las nubes...

Ellos se quedaron allí, abrazados. Cualquiera que los viera desde la distancia; vería a una pareja de adolescente besándose bajo la leve luz que había en el parque; aquella pareja que se besaban como si fueran los más íntimos amantes...

* * *

Viernes, último fin de semana antes de vacaciones. Aquella semana fue utilizado por el consejo estudiantil y algunos clubes para hacer reuniones informativas y otros. Isabela tenía reuniones con los sensei y sobre todo de vez en cuando Azazael también se reunía con los chicos para ver cómo iban con sus Sacred Gear.

Sona se preguntaba como diablos, ese sujeto tenía tanto tiempo libre. Luego recordó, que prácticamente lo "jubilaron" del cargo de jefe de los caídos, y asumió un cargo loco de "asesor", en palabras de Issei; lo trasformaron en un científico loco, con mucho tiempo libre y aburrido...

Era viernes. Ese día era el duelo contra su amiga Rias. Estaba expectante. Cualquier cosa iba a suceder. Y lo más importante, había mucha gente mirando este Rating Game. No solo en los círculos del inframundo. Ella misma sabía que había otros sujetos mirándolo todo, y quizás el responsable era el sujeto que estaba a su Izquierda, apoyado contra la muralla. Era como la primera vez, allí apoyado con una pierna flexionada y apoyando el pie contra el muro, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirando por la ventana como si el exterior fuera más interesante que el interior.

Si, su novio era el sujeto que llamaba la atención de todos. Querían saber quién era, de que era capaz. Y quizás que otra cosa más. Ella sabía que su novio no iba hacer ninguna runa y menos iba a usar la Daga que usaba normalmente, por lo menos aun no...

Ella sabía muy bien porque su novio, se ponía esas limitaciones. Y de alguna forma lo apoyaba...

Los minutos pasaban, ella podía sentir el aire que pasaba a ser denso. El Rating Game estaba programado a 19:00 horas. Vio por el reloj de muralla que quedaba poco...

"bien..." dijo ella de manera profesional. Tenía que volver a su actitud de "rey" era momento de dar un último ánimo y empezar. "como saben empezaremos pronto nuestro primer Rating Game. De manera extra oficial. Quiero que estén atentos a todo y tranquilos. Nos hemos preparado para todo. Así que daremos todo de nosotros. ¿cierto?"

"¡si Kaicho!" dijeron las chicas. Ella vio que su novio le dio una sonrisa leve y gesto afirmativo. Ella suspiro de manera suave...

"qué lástima que no estuviera aquí Isabela-sensei; ella podría darnos un último aliento..." dijo de manera casual Reya. Todos sabían que ella tenía razón, pero no podían hacer mucho, Isabela se había retirado para irse al lado de Lady Sitri. Además, por disposición del reglamento, se había solicitado que solo los miembros de nobleza se quedaran en la habitación...

"Sona-sama; ¿esta lista?" la voz de Grayfia resonó de un pequeño holograma que apareció al medio del escritorio de Sona. La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo y luego dijo

"si Grayfia-sama. Estamos listos..."

Ellos fueron teletransportados. Lo primero que vieron era que parecían estar en un patio de comidas rápidas. Pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban en una réplica del centro comercial de Kuoh...

"buenas Noches..." la voz de Grayfia resonó... "soy Grayfia Lucifuge. Seré el árbitro de este Rating Game, entre las noblezas de jóvenes demonios. En este caso particular el partido será entre Rias Gremory-sama y Sona Sitri-sama, con sus respectivas paridades..."

Issei miraba de manera atenta todo el lugar. Aquel lugar lleno de mesas y sillas, parecía ser demasiado abierto, y quizás con demasiados elementos "sueltos", llámense sillas y otros...

"sé eligió una réplica exacta del centro comercial completo, de la ciudad de Kuoh. Ya que ambas noblezas viven en esa ciudad. Por lo tanto, todos los integrantes, conocen ese lugar. La zona actual donde están parados es la zona de "promoción" para el equipo contrario. La zona de Rias Gremory es la tienda de Conveniencia que se encuentra exactamente al lado contrario donde está el grupo de Sona Sitri, siendo esta ultima el patio de comidas y restaurantes. Existe un hall justo al medio entre las dos zonas de promoción, ese lugar se llamará el salón circular..."

Issei veía a Momo hacer un mapa encima de unas de las mesas, con magia. A grandes rasgos esa magia parecía dejar una estela brillante, y se usaba para dibujar algo, cuando no tiene lápiz y papel; o cuando quieres hacer algo simple y rápido. Momo marco los dos lugares, con diferentes colores, rojo para Gremory y azul para ellos, y justo al medio estaba el salón circular

"este Rating Game es un todo Vale..." Issei se mordió la lengua para no hacer un gesto despectivo, aunque sus compañeras no fueron muy sutiles... un Todo vale, su nombre dice eso. Todo vale; puedes hacer lo que quieras, como sea y cuando quieras...

"por lo tanto, la victoria se conseguirá con derrota total de rey contrario..." un silencio vino allí, Issei elevo una ceja, algo faltaba... "sin embargo, debido a disposiciones especiales del consejo demoniaco, se han implementado reglas especiales para todos..."

Ok, no eran raras las reglas especiales. ¿Pero en un grupo de chicos? Algo no estaba bien...

"ambos grupos empiezan con un marcador total de 500 puntos. Se ha dispuesto, que ambos grupos tienen "elementos" destructivos; por lo que se ha determinado que si un grupo destruye objetos se descontaran puntos..."

Issei veía que Tsubasa y Meguri fruncían el ceño. Ellas no podían ir con todo, quizás iba a pasar a llevar algo y lo iban a destruir...

"la destrucción de cualquier cosa costara un punto por cada cosa destruida, aquel miembro que destruya algo se le descontara de su equipo. No se considerará una habitación como un punto, sino que se tomara en cuenta el total de cosas que tiene dicha habitación y se descontara del total..."

Ok, nada de destrucciones masivas...

"aquella paridad que llegue a 0 puntos, independiente de los miembros sobrevivientes, perderá automáticamente" regla dura pero eficiente en el control de daños "perdidos"

"cada paridad cuenta con una lagrima Fenix. La duración del juego es de dos horas. Tienen 15 minutos para planificar su estrategia y preparaciones. Durante esos 15 minutos, está prohibido salir e invadir más allá del salón circular. Tampoco se permite usar hechizos espías u otros parecidos. El público en general, y los otros tampoco verán algo. Se hace para respetar la privacidad, evitar posibles filtraciones. Con eso dicho, hare un anuncio de 5 minutos antes de empezar el Rating Game. Buena suerte a todos..."

Un pitido leve se escuchó y luego nada...

"ok, esto haremos" dijo Sona. Issei escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones de Sona. El juego era de ella. Iba a dejar que ella manejara su grupo como ella quisiera. Sus pensamientos eran algo diferentes, pero tal como se había dicho, él no iba a interferir con ella.

Aquel lugar era grande. Consistía en dos pisos y un subterráneo. Sona había seleccionado a Yura, Tomoe y Tsubaki para que defendieran el subterráneo. Era el único lugar que tenía acceso directo hacia el patio de comida. Los otros pisos, terminaban en una especie de Hall que parecía desencadenar allí. Porque desde el segundo piso había que bajar obligatoriamente al primero. Aquel lugar era conocido en la vida real, ya que era el punto reunión habitual para que ellos fueran a comer o si decidían hacer compras... Issei estaba a solas en ese lugar.

Bueno era un buen punto. ¿Pero estar solo...? Quizás si tuviera la voluntad de usar todo lo que tiene. Podría convertir ese lugar en un lugar impenetrable. Pero dijo que no lo iba hacer. Su mente trabajaba a full en que iba hacer. Pero Sona lo sorprendió cuando le dijo que Reya lo iba acompañar. Ella solo era su apoyo...

Genial. Tu novia te manda a los leones con una espada y un escudo. Y detrás de ti con un buen curandero. No sabía porque, pero se sentía como uno de esos personajes de videojuegos de la categoría MMorpgs. Él era un tanque y detrás de el un sanador. Su mente se redujo a tres funciones: Proteger a Reya, no dejar pasar a nadie y Matar a cuanta lacra se cruzará en su camino...

Sona había adaptado una estrategia defensiva. Confiando en todas sus piezas. Ya que era las únicas que tenía y era las únicas que podía echar mano. Y confiando que su Rival Rias Gremory, adoptara una estrategia ofensiva. Sobre todo, con las 4 piezas más destructivas que ella tenía. Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno y Saji.

"Ise-kun..." la voz de su novia Sona lo saco de sus pensamientos. El miro a la chica y luego dijo

"si Kaicho..." el tono era formal. Odiaba usarlo y por el gesto que hizo Sona, se dio cuenta que a ella tampoco le había gustado ese tono, pero había que aparentar, sobre todo porque habían personajes que no estaban de acuerdo con su relacion...

"necesito que saques a Akeno-san. Tu eres mi mejor pieza. Sobre todo, porque estoy apostando que ella tendrá la lagrima Fénix. Y Rias la usara como un comodín volador. Para el resto tiene a Asia"

Issei miraba a su chica unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia Reya...

"no puedo dejarla sola..."

"lo se. Pero eres el único que puede sacarla del juego. Por eso tendrás que terminar rápido con lo que Rias arroje por ese pasillo..."

Issei hizo un gesto afirmativo, y luego vio que Sona le daba la lagrima Fénix. Elevo una ceja y la miro interrogativamente...

"eres el que más lo va necesitar. Rias, sabe que tú eres mi pieza más poderosa. Y arrojara todo lo que tiene en tu contra..." Issei negó con la cabeza

"no..." vio la cara de sorprendidas de las chicas. "soy la opción más obvia. Por lo tanto, hare un enfoque absurdamente contrario a lo que dicen las reglas comunes..." Sona lo miro unos segundos y luego sonrio de manera grande. Para luego darle la lagrima a Tsubaki... esta última miraba atónita la escena...

"¿Kaicho?..." dijo Tsubaki...

"después de Ise-kun, tu eres la segunda opción"

"¿pero Ise-kun...?" dijo la chica con tono algo que sonó entre sorprendida y preocupada...

"relájate Tsubaki-chan. Algo se me ocurrirá..." dijo el chico con confianza. Vio como la reina se quedó callada y luego hizo un gesto afirmativo. Le lanzo a él una mirada que le decía "por favor Cuídate"

"Kaicho, ¿Qué haremos con Gasper?"

"ya tengo un plan. Y conociendo a Rias, usaran su habilidad vampírica..." Sona tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. "tienen sus instrucciones. Vayan a sus lugares, pónganse los auriculares, y esperen a nuestros rivales..."

"¡HAI KAICHO...!" gritaron todos los chicos. Tomoe, se acercó a Issei le dio un beso rápido, le guiño un ojo, y se alejó de el sonriéndole. El chico, desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda y allí estaba la pelinegra de cabello largo. Ella estaba parada, parecía algo nerviosa. Tenía un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Issei sonrio, se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura. Aquel gesto hizo que la pelinegra gritara de manera leve; lo que fue aprovechado por el chico para besar a la reina en sus labios...

Aquel beso duro unos segundos. Pero fueron suficientes. Tsubaki, le sonrio al chico y luego le deseo suerte. Para luego irse rápidamente...

"¿Ise-kun?" el chico se dio la vuelta y vio que su novia Sona estaba cerca de él. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y luego le dio un beso. Al terminar aquel beso, ella apoyo su frente con la de su novio, y le susurro con los ojos cerrados "cuídate. ¿si? Recuerda, Aishiteru..."

Issei sonreía de manera grande. El también susurro...

"sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Y también te Amo..." el termino con leve choque de labios, y luego se separó de su novia. Para luego salir, cerca estaba esperándolo Reya que parecía tener una sonrisa cómplice en su cara. El solo negó con la cabeza y se fue con la chica...

* * *

Ellos estaban caminando. Mientras lo hacían, Issei se quedaba cerca de la chica, mientras esta última colocaba algunas cosas en los respiraderos. Gasper era un vampiro, tenía la habilidad de convertirse en un grupo de murciélagos, y cada uno de ellos sirve como una especie de espía. Ya que lo que ve uno de esos bichos, Gasper lo ve...

Sona había ordenado a su grupo que bloqueara cada apertura, rejilla de ventilación u otro parecido. Para evitar que fueran espiados; además, tenía una desagradable sorpresa...

Issei y Reya, llegaron al lugar para esperar. El mismo empezó a hacer estiramientos y elongaciones. Tenía que entrar en calor. Algo le decía que iba tener un interesante combate, sobre todo si conocía a ese tipo. Lo más probable era que el sujeto quería hacerse "valer"

"es probable que por aquí vengan Saji-san, Koneko-chan y Rukuro-chan..." dijo la chica. Issei estaba tranquilo, estaba sentado en una banca, mirando hacia la dirección del centro comercial. A sus espaldas tenía el patio de comidas...

"es probable. Pero no diré nada, porque a simple vista todo parece ser como tú lo dices. Sin embargo, también es posible que quiera agregar algo de poder. Quizás alguien como Xenovia-chan o Akeno-san..."

La chica iba a decir algo, pero el chico continúo hablando...

"sin embargo, Himejima-san. Tiene demasiado poder; ocuparla desde el inicio significaría que Gremory-san me considera un peligro..." Issei escucho la risita de la chica y le dijo de manera alegre

"Ise-kun. Toda tu presencia es un peligro. Todo lo que haces y dices representa peligro. Hace tiempo me he acostumbrado que todo lo que haces tiene serias consecuencias, así que no estoy preocupada por eso"

Issei miraba a la chica, que tenía una gran sonrisa. Como si estuviera jugando con él, pero a la vez había una gran verdad detrás de sus palabras.

"bien. Creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso..."

El silencio era tranquilo. Issei siguió hablando...

"Reya-chan..." el vio como la chica le miro de manera tranquila y luego le dijo

"¿si?"

"cuando te diga que corras, corre. Déjame atrás, hare mi trabajo. No quiero que te quedes en el fuego cruzado..." el vio la cara conmocionada de la chica

"¿pero...?" ella fue interrumpida...

"sin peros, Reya-chan. Es mejor que me sacrifique, y así tú puedes apoyar a Kaicho. No te digo que lo hagas de inmediato; pero si la situación lo amerita. Te diré que te largues; por favor no dudes. Hazlo y vete con Kaicho..." un silencio cayo entre esos dos chicos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como si pretendieran ganar un concurso de miradas. Pero había algo más. Ella veía seguridad y mucha determinación. El chico miraba preocupación y hasta algo de ¿miedo? La duda también estaba presente...

"Ise-kun, ¿Por qué te sacrificas por nosotras? Se que somos tus amigas y compañeras; pero nosotras también queremos ayudarte. No puede hacerlo todo tu..."

"lo sé. Pero si llegas a salir del juego por mi culpa..." Issei se calló cuando Reya le puso una mano en la boca, haciéndolo callar.

"no piense eso. Esto es un juego, no voy a morir. Ninguna de nosotras va morir. El sistema de Rating Game tiene eso. Debemos estar juntos hasta el final"

Issei miraba la cara de la chica y vio resolución. Allí se calmó y luego le hizo un gesto afirmativo...

Un timbre resonó en todo el lugar... la voz de Grayfia Lucifuge resonó también

"quedan 5 minutos. Cuando suene de nuevo el timbre. El juego empieza..."

Issei miro a la chica y luego le sonrio, la espera sería más amena para esos dos...

* * *

El timbre resonó. Issei miraba de manera tranquila, sabía que esto tenía tintes muy políticos y competencia. El hecho de estar allí, viendo algo que podría clasificarlo como una guerra ficticia, no lo hacía mejor. Tampoco parecía ser el caso, para los viejos y demás sujetos que estaban mirando.

Sabía que estaban mirándolo a "el". El parecía ser el protagonista de todo. Allí estaba ese sujeto que parecía ser una incógnita y además, parecía ser el principal responsable de una destrucción. Lástima que no mostraría mucho.

Por dentro Ddraig parecía atento. Se preguntaba que iba a ser el chico. Por una parte, quería hacer un espectáculo. Algo que sirviera para entretener a las masas, algo que fuera brillante y llenos de pirotecnia. Pero que no mostrara algo. Que dejara todo aún más oscuro. Ddraig pregunto cómo lo lograría. El chico le respondió de la manera más estúpida e infantil que pudo...

"seré un payaso..."

Ddraig sabía que el chico lo hacía siempre. Ese método era tan efectivo. Nadie sabía nada de él; lo encasillaban en ese papel. Que, a la hora de la verdad, no sabían cómo reaccionar al "verdadero" Issei...

Ambos chicos, esperaban. Sabían su papel y el de sus compañeras. Por aquellos primeros minutos, el silencio era tenso. Lo podían palpar. Ambos miraban de manera atenta hacia el interior del centro comercial. Como vigilando si cruzara alguien del otro grupo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando... hasta que una luz azul se prendió al lado de su cabeza. Él sabía que era el circulo de comunicaciones...

"te tengo..." la voz de Momo vino de allí. De fondo se escuchaban chillidos de un niño, parecía estar sufriendo algo. Se escucharon golpes, quejidos y una que exclamación aguda...

"un Alfin de Gremory-sama se ha retirado..." resonó la voz de Grayfia...

Issei miro a su compañera y luego ambos se sonrieron. Ahora tenían que esperar...

El miraba de manera atenta hacia adelante. Desde la distancia le parecio ver algo que se movía. Como si estuviera moviéndose rápido, o entre coberturas. Afilo su mirada, y espero. Podía sentir la tensión que venía de su compañera. Por inercia, dirigió de manera ciega, su mano hacia la chica. Sabía que ella tenía las manos apoyadas a sus costados. El toque cálido y suave, hizo el efecto que el quería para ella. Quizás, si hubiera mirado a su compañera, hubiera visto la cara roja que tenía la chica. Eso y la leve sonrisa que tenía en su rostro...

"Kaicho..." la voz de Tsubaki resonó en el auricular... "acá vimos a la distancia a Xenovia-san y Yuuto-san..."

Issei elevo las cejas. ¿esos dos, juntos? Mucho poder destructivo junto...

"aguanta allí Tsubaki. Nadie pasa..." dijo Sona de manera seria...

"entendido Kaicho..."

"¿Ise-kun?..." pregunto Sona

"están vigilándonos desde la distancia. Saben que estoy aquí esperándolos con Reya-chan. Pero aún no se presentan. Es como si estuvieran sopesando sus opciones..."

"aguanten allí. Tarde o temprano, alguien tiene que venir"

Ellos esperaron. Eran los menos tenían que perder. Los otros chicos habían perdido a Gasper y el tiempo corría...

A la distancia vio a Saji, Koneko y Rukuro Minura. Aquella niña de primer año. Ella solo era una niña que era demasiado curiosa y muy enamorada del rubio Saji. Eso la hizo caer en una especie de revelación y espiar a los del ORC; para verlos hacer todo. Al final tuvo el valor de un peón. Ahora iba saber qué diablos hacia la chica.

"Saji..." dijo Issei el tono que uso fue neutro. Pero produjo que todo el grupo antagónico se pusiera rígido... "Koneko-chan y Rukuro-chan..." dijo de manera más suave, incluso lo acompaño con una leve sonrisa. El podía sentir que su compañera tenía una leve sonrisa como si fuera algo casual lo que hizo...

"no mentían..." dijo Rukuro. El elevo la ceja como preguntados que quiso decir la niña. La pregunta no iba dirigida hacia ellos. Si no que era hacia sus compañeros Saji y Koneko.

"no Rukuro-chan. Ese tipo es un peligro, su sola presencia hace que muchos se orinen en sus pantalones..."

Issei sonreía de manera irónica...

"¿en serio, me tienen en tan mala estima? Y yo que los considero mis compañeros..." aquel tono que uso era juguetón y casi divertido. Pero para los tres Gremorys, produjo todo lo contrario. Un escalofrió les recorrido la espalda.

"bien, trabajemos en equipo. Si logramos sacarlo a él, a costa de nosotros. Buchou tiene más de la mitad de la partida ganada. Koneko-chan, Rukuro-chan; ¿están listas?" dijo el rubio...

"Hai Sempai..." dijeron las dos chicas.

Issei veía todo de manera atenta. Aún era muy temprano para sacar armas grandes. Los tres chicos estaban empecinados en atacarlo a él. Koneko era la de ataque pesado. Sus golpes eran los más dolorosos de los tres, cometió el error de bloquear uno de esos golpes; lo que lo hizo retroceder y sacudirse el brazo, estuvo seguro que la niña le había fisurado un hueso. Desde atrás suyo, podía sentir a su compañera lanzando hechizo de curación.

Debido al entramiento que ellos hicieron, Reya había cambiado sus hechizos curativos de algo "llamativo" a algo "discreto". Era lento. Pero efectivo. También era continuo, si uno se fijaba bien podía ver un pequeño pero discreto hilo de color verde, que estaba unido a Issei a nivel de la espalda.

La niña castaña, Rukuro. Tenía puestas una especie de botas metálicas. La niña era rápida. Casi tanto como un caballero. Issei estaba atento a esa niña, su velocidad parecía dejar imágenes residuales de su persona, y además lo atacaba a él, usando sus piernas. La niña hacia daño...

Saji parecía el peleador principal. Issei no tenía problemas para luchar contra él. Desde el primer minuto Saji lo ataco con su Absorption line; lo interesante de todo esto era que lo ataco con varios. Era multifuncional, parecía atacar desde la distancia con sus líneas; para después atacar por la cercanía.

Koneko parecía darse cuenta de algo. Issei parecía estar "jugando" con ellos. Sin embargo, dejaba de ellos mostraran todo lo que tenían. Y el todavía no sacaba su Balance Breaker. Era como si estuviera atento a todo y esperando que más hacían. Sin embargo, un leve asentimiento de Saji, fue la señal que estaba esperando. Ella sonrio, el plan que Buchou había hecho contra ese tipo, estaba viento en popa. Ahora iba por la otra pieza, su mirada cambio a la chica que estaba detrás de Issei. Comenzó a moverse rápido, la tenía a dos metros de pegarle; cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba en la cabeza, su visión paso de ver a la chica castaña llamada Reya, a ver como el paisaje se movía hacia su derecha. Le pareció escuchar el grito de peón Rubio, como si la estuviera llamando. Ella sintió como choco contra una muralla, haciéndola añicos...

Rukuro miraba de manera incrédula lo que había sucedido. Su compañera torre, estaba a pocos metros de alcanzar a la alfin castaña; y de repente salió volando hacia un lado. Al principio estaba sorprendida, y no vio al peón castaño. Luego cuando su visión y sus pensamientos se aclararon, pudo procesar lo que había sucedido...

El castaño, se movió de manera rápida para proteger a su compañera. No podía creer que ese chico fuera tan fuerte. Haciendo volar hacia un lado a una torre. Por lo que había recordado para mover una torre tenía que ser bastante fuerte. Y esa demostración de poder y velocidad hizo dudar a la chica...

"!Hyoudou...¡" el grito de su compañero peón la saco de sus dudas. Ella vio como el castaño miro de manera interrogadora a Saji...

"siempre te he visto. Tu eres alguien, con lo que siempre he querido pelear. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas y trataste de hacerme más fuerte. Y creí haberlo hecho contra la nobleza de Raiser, sin embargo; fracasé. Fracase como un inútil..." Rukuro miraba a su compañero, aquellas palabras parecían melancólicas y hasta deprimentes. Ella iba decir algo, pero el siguió hablando. "luego me di cuenta que tú, eras mi meta a superar. Tú, tienes muchas cosas. Reconozco que no podre ser igual a ti, nunca lo podre ser, pero si podre ser yo mismo y superarte. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo; quiero demostrarte lo fuerte que me he vuelto, quiero que pelees contra mí, hazlo sin ninguna limitación..."

Issei miraba al chico. Reconocía que era valiente. Quizás estúpido. Pero reconoció algo, el tipo tenía agallas. El sonrio de manera grande le dijo.

"ok Saji. Peleare contigo..." el vio como el rubio lo miro unos segundos, parecía perplejo y hasta vio algo de duda... "¿estas listo?" le dijo al rubio. Al hacerlo vio que el chico parecía haber vuelto al mundo y luego se posiciono en su pose de pelea...

Reya miraba lo que Issei le hacía a Saji, este no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Issei. Aquellos golpes, iban destinados a romper voluntad y huesos. La carne siendo azotada de manera cruel y sistemática; no era algo lindo de ver. Mas de una vez aparto la mirada. La otra chica, Rukuro, estaba paralizada, con una cara llena de miedo y asustada. Claro, Issei podría ser cruel y sádico cuando lo requería. Pero para esa niña que hacia un poco más de 25 días se había reencarnado en demonio, estaba temblando como una hoja ante la masacre que su compañero estaba realizándole al pobre rubio...

Ella vio como desde los escombros, empezaba a salir la peliblanca. La niña parecía algo golpeada. Pero aparte de eso, nada más. Ella tenía que estar atenta, cualquier cosa podría suceder ahora.

Issei golpeaba de manera sistemática al chico rubio. Se notaba que el chico le hacía empeño para hacerle frente. Debía admitir que el chico no se rendia, era algo encomiable de ver. Incluso hizo un esfuerzo para romperle uno que otro hueso. Pero el rubio simplemente se quejaba un poco y luego seguía acosándolo para que peleara contra el...

"dime Saji..." dijo Issei en esos breves momentos que el chico rubio se tomaba un tiempo para atacarlo a él. "algo te motiva..." Issei entrecerraba los ojos, mirándolo de manera fija. Quería saber que estaba pensando o que lo motivaba. "algo estás haciendo. Ninguno de uds tres tiene las habilidades y el poder para sacarme de la pelea. Entonces, ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme perder el tiempo?" Issei miro como Saji se ponía rígido. Y luego miro de manera casual hacia un costado, específicamente parecía estar mirando su costado Izquierdo. Fueron unos segundos, pero fue más suficiente para preguntarse porque...

"no te burles de mí. Quiero una pelea limpia. Y estoy haciendo esto por mi..." Saji se lanzó contra él.

Atacando a las ciegas, como si quisiera mantenerlo allí. Como si fuera más importante hacerlo gastar tiempo. ¿ninguna pieza más se ha retirado del juego?

Una sensación nueva comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo. Parecía que los calambres comenzaban a afectarlo. Raro. No era normal que sucediera esto. Salto hacia atrás, necesitaba espacio. Respiraba de manera cansada. ¿ya? ¿tan rápido? ¿Cómo?

El parecía empezar a mirarse el cuerpo de manera cuidadosa. Algo no estaba bien. Dos sensaciones diferentes de peligro vinieron por lados opuestos.

Saji y Koneko; estaban preocupados. El castaño parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le hicieron. No era tiempo, tenían que detenerlo. Cruzaron sus miradas y ambos dieron un asentimiento; ambos se lanzaron al ataque, uno por detrás y el otro por el frente. Estaban a punto de acercarse, pero ambos fueron expulsados por algo. Saji se aclaró la cabeza y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido...

Issei estaba parado mirándose el cuerpo, y a su alrededor había unas Mascaras flotando. Eran varias. Parecían rodearlo como si fuera un escudo...

"¿qué demonios es eso?" dijo sus palabras...

"ese es mi Sacred Gear artificial... Scouting persona..." dijo la alfin castaña.

Saji escucho eso y se dio cuenta que era uno de esos Sacred Gear que Azazael les había dado a ellos. No tenía el derecho de quejarse. Rukuro también tenía uno.

Issei miraba de reojo lo sucedía. Sonrio cuando se dio cuenta lo que hizo su compañera.

"¿Ise-kun?" escucho la voz preocupada de la chica. "¿qué sucedió?"

"Reya-chan, necesito que lances un hechizo de revelación sobre mí. Algo no está bien..."

Vio como la chica puso una cara ceñuda y luego levanto sus manos, para comenzar a recitar una especie de mantra susurrante.

Allí estaba, una línea que parecía tener un color rojo sangre. Una línea muy parecida a las que hacia Saji. Claro aquellas sensaciones eran de un tipo que estaba perdiendo sangre. De alguna manera lograron clavarle eso y luego era una cuestión de tiempo.

El levanto la vista y vio la cara preocupada de su compañera. Sabía que significaba eso.

"no hay nada que hacer. Si no hubiera reconocido los primeros síntomas, estaría peor..." dijo Issei. El hizo aparecer su guantelete, luego saco a Ascalon. Con la misma corto la línea. Reya cerro el agujero restante. Mientras ella estaba curándolo, Issei miraba a los otros chicos. Parecía estar comunicándose con los otros. Preguntando planes o ideas. Algo se posiciono sobre ellos. Lo podía sentir, elevo la cabeza y miro al cielo. ella no podía ser tan estúpida para hacer eso o ¿si?

Vio que Rukuro se puso más nerviosa. Como si estuviera esperando. Los tres parecían atentos. Como si estuvieran esperando algo.

¿quizás algo llamativo? ¿su balance breaker? ¿alguna ayuda extraña?...

Arriba en el cielo, aquella presencia parecía estar estática. Como si fuera algo importante... esperar...

"Una Torre y un caballero de Sona Sitri-sama se han retirado. Un Caballero de Rias Gremory-sama se ha retirado..." la voz de Grayfia Lucifuge hizo que Issei abriera levemente los ojos. Miro a su compañera y luego vio que tenía la misma preocupación que él.

"vete. Yo me encargare aquí..." el vio como Reya miro de manera sorprendida al chico. Casi parecía reacia a hacerlo. Pero el adopto una cara seria...

Vio como su compañera le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y luego, comenzó a correr. Como devolviéndose a donde venia...

Issei miraba a los tres que tenía adelante. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. Su objetivo estaba arriba. Bien.

Hora de trabajar...

"¿chicas...?" el tono de Saji levemente asustado... estaba seguro que sus compañeras también sentían lo mismo. Aquella cara seria y casi sin emociones lo asusto. Había escuchado que era un tipo alegre y casi despreocupado. De hecho, se había sorprendido un poco, cuando Xenovia les había dicho como era el castaño en casa; si pudiera comparar aquellas dos actitudes, totalmente contrapuesta una de la otra. Esta era una oscura, usada para sus enemigos...

Aquella velocidad la sorprendió. Había desaparecido de su vista. Un susurro en su oído izquierdo fue quizás lo último que escucho...

"lo siento..." un dolor agudo en su abdomen la hizo gritar. Para luego sentir como iba perdiendo la conciencia...

Koneko miraba de manera sorprendida. El castaño había eliminado de manera rápida a su compañera. Iba a atacar, pero una mano en el hombro la hizo detenerse. Miro a quien la detuvo y vio a Saji. Él estaba igual que ella, trago saliva y luego escucho algo que no creía posible...

"corre…" ella no se podía mover. Quizás el momento o algo, la hizo quedarse quieta... vio como el rubio corrió hacia el castaño, y Gritaba de manera desesperada...

"¡CORRE KONEKO-CHAN¡ !SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ, ESE TIPO NOS VA A ELIMINAR...! ¡VETEEEE¡"

Ella vio como su compañero atacaba al castaño; este último parecía que no tenía ninguna restricción. Esquivaba y golpeaba a su compañero. Ella vio como el castaño, le lanzo una mirada. Le pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos. Casi parecía que la tenía a ella en la mira. Sintió como una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla. Ella vio como el castaño parecía saltar hacia ella, como si fuera un gato que saltaba hacia su presa. Por primera vez en su vida, mientras estaba al lado de Rias, sintió el verdadero miedo de sentirse como una presa. Ella parpadeo cuando vio al castaño que parecía "retroceder" en el aire. Ella vio que el castaño se estrelló contra la muralla, haciéndola romper. Ella vio una línea de color violeta – rojo, que parecía estar unida al castaño.

"Koneko-chan... corre. No sé cuánto tiempo poder aguantar..."

Ella vio a su compañero rubio, estaba peor de lo que creía. Apenas podía sostenerse con sus piernas. El ruido de alguien moviendo escombros la hizo mirar hacia donde estaba el castaño; no podía ser. Ese tipo se estaba levantando, una vez más... ella miro una última vez a su compañero, y luego corrió tan rápido como podía con sus piernas. Un grito Saji sonó a sus espaldas. Ella hizo caso omiso, siguió corriendo, le pareció escuchar algo que se rompía contra algo...

Siguió corriendo. El anuncio de Grayfia resonó...

"un Peor de Rias Gremory- sama, ha sido retirado"

Ella se escondió. Necesitaba hacerlo. Quería escuchar el otro anuncio. Que llegara pronto. Rápido...

El silencio de aquel lugar la tenía incomoda. Todo lo que parecía moverse o algo así, la dejaba de los nervios. Cualquier sonido la hacía sobresaltar de manera leve, como si desde allí estuviera el castaño. Su corazón latía con fuerzas, estaba segura que podía escucharlo. Podía escuchar sus propios latidos rápidos y rítmicos...

"Koneko-chan..."

Recién allí se dio cuenta que alguien estaba llamándola. No podía creerlo. ¿Cuánto rato la estaban llamando? El tono de voz de Rias era preocupado y casi parecía perder los nervios...

"estoy aquí Buchou..." ella escucho el suspiro de otro lado...

"¿qué sucedió?"

"Saji-sempai se sacrificó para darme tiempo... Issei-sempai nos masacro con la ayuda de Reya-sempai. Ella solo hizo de apoyo..."

"¿y nuestro plan?" pregunto Akeno...

"Issei-sempai se dio cuenta, y corto la línea. Creo que igual le quitamos una buena cantidad de sangre. Estará algo debilitado..."

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Rias

"si. Estoy escondida. Issei-sempai entro, en lo Xenovia-san llamo estado Terminator. Y creo que le calza perfecto..."

Ella podía sentir el ambiente denso que parecía venir desde el otro lado de la línea. Era sofocante y no los dejaba tranquilos.

"Koneko-chan... ¿te sientes en peligro?" la voz de Kiba resonó en el auricular...

Ella quería decir que no, pero estaría mintiéndoles. Ella sentía que algo o alguien estaba mirándola. O quizás buscándola. Sentía que el castaño, parecía acosarla desde las sombras. No sabía porque, pero las sombras parecían tener ojos...

"no lo sé. Me siento observada. Alguien o algo está vigilándome... ¿Issei-sempai ha salido del edificio?"

"no" la voz de Akeno sonó preocupada...

"bien, quedamos nosotros 5 y ellos tienen a 5. esto haremos..." Rias hablo para su grupo

* * *

"¿Ise-kun?" la voz de Sona resonó de su auricular...

"estoy aquí..."

"¿puedes continuar?"

"sí... necesito salir al aire. Voy a cazar a una linda palomita negra..." dijo de manera alegre. Estaba seguro que podía escuchar la risita de fondo de alguna de las chicas...

"¿podrás con ella? Reya-san me conto lo que te hicieron"

"bueno voy a ir con Ddraig y todo lo que significa eso. Así que es un todo o nada para mí..."

Issei se había sentado en una de las bancas que estaba en ese lugar. Los calambres que recorrían su cuerpo, eran molestos. La necesidad de respirar más deprisa también lo estaba afectando...

 _Ddraig. ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos pelear?_

 **{unos minutos...}**

 _¿y si uso Gaea Hüigliee?_

 **{tu conoces los riesgos de usar esa runa prohibida. Quizás ganaras cinco minutos más. Pero te llevara al colapso...}**

 _Es todo o nada. Ddraig. Usaremos todo..._

Issei podía sentir la sonrisa de Ddraig. El sonrio y hablo con Sona...

"Kaicho. Voy a atacar. Tratare de sacar a Himejima... aunque no prometo nada..."

"No Ise-kun. No puedes con tu estado..." el escucho el tono aprensivo. Apretó la mandíbula, odiaba gritarle, pero ella estaba empezando a dudar...

"¡KAICHO! Mi tiempo se agota. Déjame hacer esto. Ninguna de Uds cuatro conoce un hechizo que reponga mi sangre. El cansancio está empezando a afectarme y pronto seré sacado del juego, déjame llevarme una pieza o dos conmigo; no puedo hacer más. No en estas condiciones..."

Issei escuchaba el silencio del otro lado. Él se imaginaba las caras de las chicas, dudas y miradas entrecruzadas...

"está bien. Hazlo Ise-kun..."

"gracias..." dijo Issei de manera tranquila...

* * *

Akeno escuchaba las instrucciones, estaba vigilando las salidas. Hasta que sintió un pico de energía, que parecía venir del edificio. Ella abrió los ojos de manera grande, desde un lado del edificio salió una luz roja a velocidades altas. Iba en contra de ella en plan de embestirla. Ella actuó por inercia. Lanzo un rayo con luz hacia su atacante...

El grito, el destello de luz se escucharon y se vio en el cielo como un testigo de lo que sucedió...

Akeno, esquivo a duras penas el golpe que el chico le había lanzado. Ella tragaba saliva, ver la armadura roja a la distancia era una cosa, pero verla actuando en contra de una y con serias intenciones de golpearte; era otra cosa muy distinta. Ella sonrio, escuchar el grito del chico, como sufrió la hizo sonreír, no sabía porque, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una verdadera y grande...

Issei veía a la chica ángel caída, sonreír. Desde sus dedos relámpagos parecían rondar sus dedos y manos, como si fuera una especie de tela que cubría sus manos.

Rias miraba atónita, Akeno estaba en contra del chico. Aquella armadura roja era deslumbrante y muy bonita. Pero la realidad era otra cosa, aquella armadura estaba destinada a asustar y hacer que sus enemigos se encogieran. Ella estaba entre las dos sensaciones...

Rayos y una estela roja surcaban los cielos. A una distancia prudente se podían escuchar rugidos, gritos, gemidos femeninos, quejas femeninas, sonidos eléctricos, alguna que otra queja de una voz masculina. Aquel era un espectáculo digno de ver, los espectadores estaban maravillados por lo que estaban viendo; aquella batalla era una de titanes, si no fuera por los "gustos" especiales de la chica, podría considerarse así. Pero la realidad era que parecía una mala película masoquista, donde una chica y chico; pelean para demostrar quién es el dominante.

Para algunos espectadores, era algo morboso ver tal cosa. Para otros era ver algo fuera de esta realidad. Otros simplemente parecían gozar con lo que estaban viendo...

"¿Kaicho?..." la voz de Tsubaki sonaba algo dudosa. Ella desvió la mirada hacia su Rey. Vio que tenía una mirada complicada.

"no podemos hacer nada. Él dijo que se encargaría de ella. No sé, si podrá hacerlo. Pero la hará consumir la lagrima fénix que tienen"

* * *

Issei había llevado la pelea a una batalla aérea. Sobre todo, viniendo de esa chica. La chica era especial, lo reconocía; y lo más importante la reconocía...

Su mezcla de rayo con luz, era peligrosa. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que la golpeaba ella parecía "mas" emocionada. Claro era una completa Sado. Disfrutaba hacer dolor, todo lo relacionado a hacer algo más que "hacer" dolor iba a algo más allá de lo humanamente posible y cuerdo.

La mezcla dolía. Era algo que no podía evitarlo, así que el simplemente adopto una postura de apretar los dientes y pelear hasta las últimas...

El miraba a la chica; su estado era algo deplorable; más aún el estado de cansada, respirando de manera agitada, tenía partes rotas de su ropa.

Ella tenía el rostro sudoroso y miraba de manera intensa a la armadura roja que estaba flotando al frente de ella; las alas draconianas le daban un toque algo más bestial. Ella estrecho los ojos, cuando vio que el chico se acercó a ella con intenciones claras de pegarle. Ella desvió su ataque físico con un rayo. Pero era algo extraño, aquel golpe no era suficiente para hacerlo caer; era como si el chico hubiera pedido que lo golpeara con ese rayo para ser "empujado" en aquella dirección...

"Bien Akeno. Conseguiste hacerlo caer. Yuuto se encargará de él..." ella escucho el tono jovial de Rias. Algo no le gustaba. Aquella forma que el chico se dejó caer parecía, no natural. Ella tomo la lagrima Fénix.

Kiba Yuuto, veía a la distancia la batalla aérea. La caída del castaño, la observaba con cuidado. Corrió detrás de la cosa que iba cayendo, para terminarlo rápido.

Aquel impacto, fue estrambótico; lleno de tierra y piedras volando por todas partes. La caída, produjo un cráter en la tierra. No se veía al chico con la armadura roja por ninguna parte.

Kiba revisaba el área. No era normal. Algo faltaba. Escucho como alguien aterrizaba a su lado. Era la caída. El vio que la chica también tenía una cara seria y preocupada...

"¿también piensas lo mismo...?" dijo el rubio. El vio a su compañera hacer un gesto afirmativo. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con él. El ambiente era tenso, vigilaban en todas las direcciones. Algo tenía que pasar; ellos no conocían al castaño, pero algunas historias que escucharon de las chicas del consejo estudiantil. Les recordaba que ese chico era imprevisible como pocos...

Kiba miraba con cuidado alrededor. Se fijo que su compañera miraba un árbol que estaba a poco metro de ellos. Su cara era de curiosidad, para después pasar a la sorpresa. No entendía que pasaba. Vio cómo se acercaba al árbol y ponía una mano en dicho árbol.

"¿qué sucede?"

"no lo sé. Esto no es normal..."

Kiba vio como su compañera tomo una ramita de ese árbol y la quebró con facilidad. Como si fuera seca. Se sorprendió más, cuando vio que la ramita parecía deshacerse en polvo como por arte de magia. Kiba miro a su alrededor, y vio que las plantas parecían marchitarse a una velocidad rápida. Como si algo estuviera secándolas.

Por inercia ambos chicos, tomaron vuelo. Aquel lugar era una réplica de un pequeño parque, que estaba al lado del centro comercial. Los árboles y plantas, a pesar de que el lugar era una réplica, las plantas y árboles eran reales...

Miraban con asombro como todo el parque parecía "morir" al frente de sus ojos...

Los espectadores miraban con curiosidad lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. Los ancianos, y muchos otros demonios parecían asombrados y miraban con los ojos muy abiertos lo que sucedía...

"esto es raro..." dijo un demonio. Sircherz miraba a su interlocutor de manera interrogante. Era Ajuka el que miraba entre una tableta que tenía en sus manos y la pantalla de lo que sucedía allí...

"¿qué sucede Ajuka?" pregunto el pelirrojo de manera seria...

"no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero si pudiera hacer una aproximación, es como si toda la vida de ese lugar estuviera siendo absorbida. Lo curioso es que solo afecta a las plantas y la tierra de ese lugar. Ambos chicos no fueron afectados. Así que no hay peligro para ellos. Sin embargo, es como si todo el lugar dirigiera toda su esencia de vida hacia un solo lugar..."

Los demonios miraban sorprendidos al Maou, si alguien pudiera explicar las cosas más extrañas seria ese demonio. Sin embargo, que haya dicho que "la esencia de vida" se dirigiera hacia un lugar, era sorprendente...

"¿adónde se dirige eso...?" pregunto Serafall de manera seria...

"esto es lo raro, todo parece dirigirse hacia donde se estrelló el chico Sekiryuutei..."

"¡¿QUE?!" fue el grito colectivo de ese lugar...

* * *

Akeno y Kiba miraban como una especie de morbo lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo el parque quedo reducido a polvo y cenizas. Como si toda la "vida" se hubiera esfumado. Un crujido llamo la atención de ambos. De manera mecánica miraron hacia el lugar donde se había estrellado el castaño. Una luz roja, parecía salir de entre las piedras y escombros. Esto no era bueno, ambos se miraron de reojo. Ambos sabían que esto era obra del castaño, ambos sabían que esto debía ser una maldita broma...

Una leve explosión resonó en aquel lugar. Kiba y Akeno se cubrieron los ojos. Cuando volvieron a ver hacia el frente, vieron al castaño. Tenía una sonrisa feroz en su rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo verdoso, su aura roja parecía rodearlo como una especie de capullo, las ropas que tenía puesta estaban rota en algunos lugares. Lo que más les sorprendió era que estaba como nuevo, sin ninguna herida, ni partes moradas y menos algo que hiciera referencia a que estuvo lastimado...

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo otra vez, las miradas de preocupación eran evidentes. Ambos tragaron saliva...

* * *

Un silencio ensordecedor había en sala de espectadores y jueces. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Ellos habían visto como la Reina Tsubaki, había consumido la lagrima Fénix...

"¡HIZO TRAMPA!" grito un demonio de manera furiosa y acusando al chico...

"No…" fue la voz de Ajuka la que respondió. Miraba al chico de manera analítica e intensa. Era como si estuviera tratando de resolver un puzle muy difícil. "el sistema está hecho para terminar el juego, cuando alguien tiene una lagrima oculta u usa otra lagrima de manera ilegal..."

"entonces hizo algo que lo curo. Casi tanto como una lagrima Fénix..." dijo Sircherz de manera tranquila...

"pero ¿cómo? No vimos nada que se parezca a algo que lo haya curado..." dijo otro demonio.

"algo uso..." Sircherz miro a su compañero Ajuka; el vio que el peliverde parecía cuidadoso con sus palabras. Si tenía razón y lo conocía de antes; sus pensamientos estaban en aquel extraño fenómeno, que había ocurrido en el parque. El chico hizo algo, que hizo que el parque fuera "aniquilado" y el chico apareciera como si nada hubiera pasado...

* * *

Kiba miraba de manera cautelosa al castaño. Tenía la ropa levemente destruida, de los dos de su propio equipo, que estaban allí. Él estaba en mejor condición; además, tenía que asegurar que Akeno llegara donde estaba el otro equipo.

"bien. Empecemos..." la voz del castaño, sonó casi divertida. Como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Kiba miro al otro chico, la sonrisa era evidente, hasta parecía que todo se reducía a esto...

Kiba se movió de manera, casi por instinto, el castaño estaba con Ascalon en la mano y había realizado un corte diagonal hacia su cabeza. Kiba miraba de manera cautelosa, el chico prácticamente estaba igualándolo en velocidad. Él se dio cuenta que su objetivo era la pelinegra. Era casi como el chico estuviera descartándolo a él, para chocar contra la chica...

De nuevo, su cuerpo se movió casi por inercia.

Inercia y experiencia. Era la combinación que hacía mover su cuerpo. El castaño estaba totalmente a la ofensiva. No dejaba que ni él ni su compañera pudieran hacer algo. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo, el castaño no había invocado su armadura. ¿Por qué?

¿Quizás le quitaba velocidad? No, el chico tenía igual o incluso sospechaba que era más rápido con la armadura.

¿Quizás le entorpecía? Eso era una ridiculez, el castaño usaba su armadura como si fuera una segunda piel...

¿entonces, por qué?

"¿dónde está tu armadura?" pregunto Kiba en aquellos momentos donde ambos chocaron espadas. Manteniendo un punto muerto.

Akeno vio como el castaño le hizo un puchero al rubio y le respondió de manera infantil. Era como si estuviera escuchando a un niño...

"¿porque...? Quiero jugar con mis juguetes..." Akeno miro la sonrisa del chico. Era una sonrisa genuina. Casi tanto que le dio un escalofrió, por lo natural que salió...

"que malo eres Kiba-chan... quieres quitarme mis juguetes. Y yo que quería ser feliz jugando con Uds..." el tono infantil había descolocado al Rubio. Su mente era un revoltijo de cosas y preguntas...

¿acaso estaba hablando en serio?

¿En serio era una persona cuerda?

"Kiba-chan, ¿Jugamos?"

El rubio miraba al castaño, era ver a un niño que tenía una espada muy peligrosa en sus manos. El volvía a desviar un corte dirigido a la Reina...

Akeno se encontraba a la defensiva. Miraba de manera seria al castaño. Ella era el objetivo del chico, la presionaba y la atacaba de manera cercana. Ella no podía atacarlo con su mejor arma, ya que iba a afectar a su compañero Caballero. Cada vez que ella se iba alejar de ese encuentro cercano, ella podía sentir la mirada del castaño en su persona, era como si fuera un halcón que la estuviera vigilando, como si estuviera siempre al acecho...

"Kiba-kun. Tengo un plan. Pero no te va gustar..." dijo de manera seria la Reina Gremory. Kiba había escuchado, haciéndole una señal que ellos sabían que estaba escuchando... "quizás lo mejor es eliminar a dos piezas, que eliminar a tres piezas con un ataque..."

"¿que necesitas...?" pregunto Kiba mientras esquivaba un corte del castaño...

"tiempo y algo que lo retenga..." dijo de manera seria. Ella vio como su compañero le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Era eso o ser eliminados por el castaño.

Kiba seguía esquivando y defendiendo a los dos; de los ataques del castaño. Se estaba agotando, el vio que chico los seguía mirando como si fuera un simple juego.

"Ne... Kiba-chan..." él tuvo un escalofrió, que le recorrido su columna vertebral. Como si fuera un augurio, lo que iba venir, sintió un corte en su mejilla. Miro al castaño, que parecía sonreí de manera más alegre y parecía crecer su entusiasmo de manera exponencial...

"¿te gusta como juego contigo?" Kiba entrecerró los ojos un poco. Aquella pregunta era dirigida a él. No a la pelinegra. No parecía entender...

"¿acaso no te recuerdas como jugaste con otra persona?"

Kiba miraba de manera cuidadosa al castaño. No parecía estar hablando de manera seria o con la verdad. Pero sin embargo algo le daba mala espina...

El ataco, sin embargo, vio y sintió algo, el castaño parecía ser más débil, como si se hubiera quedado sin combustible. El vio como el chico tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, lo cual era raro; él no lo hirió.

"¿sabes? En este minuto, te considero un idiota..." Kiba miraba al castaño que lo miraba con una sonrisa grande, sus dientes teñidos en sangre era un contraste totalmente diferente a lo que vio antes... "fuiste un tipo que lo tenías todo..." Kiba frunció el ceño. ¿a qué refería?

"tenías amigos y una nueva meta. Tenías sueños y cumpliste. Ahora tienes nuevos sueños. Conseguiste la paz que tanto anhelaste. Tenías a una linda chica..." Kiba trago saliva. ¿él no podía saber de eso? O ¿sí?... miro a su compañera y parecía que ella también estaba atenta a lo que el castaño estaba hablando.

"pero ahora..." Kiba se sorprendió por el tono helado que el chico uso. Eran tan mortal y sorpresivo, que no se dio cuenta de manera rápida que el chico iba contra él.

El alcanzo a levantar algo su espada, estuvo seguro que su mano sentía como su espada parecía atravesar carne. A la vez un dolor agudo en su abdomen lo hizo gritar de dolor. El sintió algo caliente que le parecía mojar la cara, en sus labios sintió el sabor metálico de sangre...

Akeno estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Ambos chicos estaban empalados por las espadas contrarias. Kiba tenía la Ascalon que sobresalía por su espalda. Issei tenía la espada de Kiba que sobresalía por la espalda de este. Vio con algo de miedo y asco, como el castaño parecía escupir de manera involuntaria sangre hacia el rostro del rubio...

Kiba estaba aguantado el dolor. Sabía lo que sentía ser empalado por una espada. Un golpe en la cara lo hizo aterrizar y mirar al castaño. El rostro del castaño estaba a pocos centímetros. Veía como la sangre escurría por los labios y la boca del castaño, sus ojos fríos y serios; parecían que lo estaban mirando a él. Hacia el fondo de su ser...

"eres un tonto... Rompiste un corazón bondadoso y lindo..." Kiba estaba sorprendido. Aquella mirada era la de un hombre que estaba acusando a otro hombre de matar a una chica.

"no hiciste nada para aliviar la carga y la desechaste como si no fuera nada. Ella dudo de sí misma, hasta se creyó el cuento que nadie la vería como mujer..."

Akeno estaba en conflicto interno. Ella nunca supo porque el chico no se quedó con Tsubaki. Ella escuchaba de manera atenta. Esto era una declaración extraña. Era como si el castaño estuviera regañando y desquitándose con su compañero, por ser poco hombre. Ella estaba en una encrucijada. Podida terminarlo todo y el rubio se iría sin castigo; o no hacía nada y esperaba la mejor oportunidad para sacarlos a los dos, después de que el castaño terminara de reprender a su compañero...

"sin embargo; yo recogí los pocos pedazos que ella tenía. Ella se refugió en mí. Ella me entrego su vida y su corazón. Quise odiarte por ser tan estúpido. Quise hacerte sufrir por lo que hiciste. Pero recordé que había otra forma de hacerte pagar..."

Kiba escuchaba atentamente, a pesar del dolor y sentir como sus energías se iban de manera lenta. Se esmeraba en escucharlo. Era como si el castaño estuviera azotándolo de manera verbal. Y cada palabra que escuchaba era un castigo para el...

"ella te olvido..." Kiba abría lentamente los ojos... "para ella eres un conocido y nada más. No reconocerás la verdadera sonrisa que ella tiene. No sabrás la calidez que ella puede entregarte, porque ella no te dará ninguna..." Kiba sentía que las palabras eran dagas...

"no reconocerás el amor que tiene en su mirada. Y por último, no escucharas una palabra cálida de ella…"

Akeno escuchaba atentamente. Era cruel. Casi quería cortarlo todo y terminar aquella tortura para el rubio. Pero por alguna razón, creía que era un castigo justo para el...

"en serio quiero que encuentres a otra chica que te de todo lo que Tsubaki-chan, te dio. Pero que tú, en tu estupidez lo destruiste como si fuera poca cosa. En serio, deseo que la encuentres. Y que te sirva como un castigo, para que veas lo que hiciste"

Un silencio vino en ese lugar. Akeno estaba ensimismada en su mundo, analizándolo todo...

"Hazlo..." la voz del castaño resonó entre los tres. Akeno miro que el castaño se dirigía a ella, se sorprendió cuando vio que el castaño estaba mirándola de manera intensa. Como dándole autorización para algo... "tu plan era el correcto, desde que caí estrepitosamente al suelo, supe que estaba en mis últimos minutos. La falta de sangre hace eso, no te equivoques, Akeno-sempai..."

Ella miraba de manera sorprendida al chico. Pero tenía una duda, ¿Cómo logro levantarse?

"luego recordé que tenía a este tonto cerca..." dijo Issei mientras lanzaba una mirada dura al rubio. Akeno vio como su compañero puso una cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

"así que he decidido tomar prestado unos minutos más..."

Ajuka escuchaba atentamente. ¿pedir prestado unos minutos? El miro al pelirrojo y su mirada denotaba seriedad. El chico estaba hablando de cosas que no eran trucos baratos...

"con el objetivo de azotar a este idiota, y sacarlos a los dos del juego. Pero me conformare con uno..."

Akeno miraba la cara de resignación que hizo el chico. Casi parecía derrotado, ella no podía imaginarse el mundo de dolor y agonía que el castaño estaba sufriendo. Desangrado, golpeado por sus rayos y luz, empalado con una espada que lo atravesaba de lado a lado y algo que lo dejo increíblemente agotado después de "curarse" milagrosamente...

Admitía que el chico era valiente y muy fuerte...

"Hazlo..." ella escucho la voz adolorida de su compañero Kiba...

Ella se alejó un poco, y luego lanzo un relámpago hacia los dos chicos, lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente para eliminarlos. Ella escucho el grito combinado de dolor que ambos lanzaron al aire. Una explosión resonó en aquel lugar. Ella se cubrió los ojos del polvo que había levantado. Ella vio como unas luces verdes se elevaban de manera lenta a través de la cortina de polvo...

"Un Knight de Rias-sama se ha retirado del juego..." la voz de Grayfia resonó. Akeno había escuchado el tono "sorprendido" que la Maid había dicho. Ella estaba escuchando atentamente el otro anuncio, no había llegado aún... ¿Por qué?

Un viento comenzó a mover el polvo, y lentamente veía algo que no podía ser. Como revelándolo de manera lenta, una sombra se veía a través de la cortina de polvo y tierra. Akeno cuidadosamente hizo un paso atrás. En su mano tenía una espada que estaba llena de sangre; el estado del chico era más que deplorable. Sus ropas estaban rotas en diferentes partes. Estaba cubierto de sangre, su abdomen perforado, estaba siendo retenido por la mano izquierda del chico. Su mano derecha aun agarraba de manera firme la Ascalon; su rostro estaba mirando hacia abajo, su pelo le tapaba los ojos. Aquel estado era lamentable, desde algunas partes de su cuerpo, tenía quemaduras que parecía estar humeando. Ella miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, como el chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella...

En el salón de observación miraban aquella escena de manera incrédula. Algunos estaban realmente asustados. Sircherzs los entendía, aquellos sujetos eran los más aguerrimos enemigos de ese chico, ellos estaban viendo algo que no podían creer en sus vidas, ese chico era la definicion de la resistencia. A pesar de sus heridas mortales y otras, seguía luchando y plantándole cara a las situaciones adversas...

Akeno estaba congelada, el chico caminaba hacia ella, de manera lenta, casi arrastrando los pies. Por alguna razón no podía moverse. Su visión estaba centrada en el chico se acercaba a ella.

El ambiente tenso era demasiado para ella. No sabía que esperar de ese chico, como si cualquier cosa pudiera estallarle en la cara. Como una mala broma...

Seguía viendo con algo de sorpresa, cada paso del chico. Ella no podía moverse, menos cuando escucho un ruido metálico chocar contra las rocas; ella se congelo cuando vio la mano ensangrentada del chico, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Miraba boquiabierta lo que el chico estaba haciendo, sintió la mano húmeda y caliente del chico en su mejilla izquierda, ella miro que el chico le dio una sonrisa tranquila. No la entendió esa sonrisa...

Vio como el chico empezó a caer al piso, sintió la mano del chico caer como si le hubieran cortado la cuerda. Vio cómo se deshizo en luces verdes, que se desvanecían en el aire...

"Un peón de Sona-sama ha sido retirado del juego..." Akeno pudo escuchar el tono aliviado, y hasta tranquilo que hizo la Maid. Si fuera ella, estaría igual de preocupada por el chico. Pero viendo que el chico hizo lo último, de manera magistral y casi como si fuera algo que un héroe caído, haría en sus últimos momentos de vida. Era un cliché. Akeno sonrió de manera irónica. Ella casi sonrió de manera grande, ante lo que hizo el chico...

En el salón de observación, era silencio absoluto lo que había allí. Hasta que alguien comenzó a reír de manera baja. Todos miraron al que estaba riendo, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que era el aquel ángel Caído. La risa alegre y estridente del ángel resonó en aquel lugar como si estuviera riéndose del maldito chiste...

"deben admitir que el chico tiene clase, para despedirse en grande..." dijo el ángel caído. Los demonios observadores miraban con curiosidad al tipo y uno pregunto...

"disculpe Azazael-dono. ¿a qué se refiere?" el pelinegro seguía riéndose de la situación y sonreía como un condenado payaso...

"el chico sabía que estaba en las últimas. El mismo lo dijo. Se sacrifico a costa de eliminar a un Knight, sin haber hecho alguna promoción. Y como todavía estaba allí cuando Akeno, elimino a su compañero; tuvo la "amabilidad" de despedirse de su verdugo. Y que mejor manera, que una despedida de sangre..."

* * *

Issei abría los ojos de manera cautelosa. Se encontraba acostado en una suave cama, sentía la incomodidad de tener una aguja metida en el brazo. Se encontraba vendado, se dio cuenta por el apretado vendaje que tenía a nivel abominar. Miro alrededor, su mano derecha estaba sujeta por una chica pelinegra de cabello corto. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón que él se encontraba. Parecía que se había quedado dormida hace mucho. Sin embargo, por lo que veía de manera cuidadosa, tenía la ropa rota en algunas partes, además su rostro mostraba un cansancio que estaba todavía presente...

"veo que despertaste..." la voz de un hombre que se presentaba apenas entro aquella habitación, hizo sobresaltar a la chica. El por mientras desvió la vista y miro que era Sircherzs, que venía en compañía de su maid, Ajuka, Serafall, Azazael y los padres de su novia. Estos últimos cuatro venían con rostro serio, como mirando con cuidado al chico...

"¿Sircherzs-sama...?" la voz de Sona sonando entre cansada y sorprendida, hizo que la mirara de reojo. Parecía que ella todavía no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierto. El apretó levemente la mano de la chica. Haciendo que ella lo mirara. Ella abrió los ojos y luego casi salto encima de él, recibió el beso de la chica. Se sentía necesitado, como si ella no lo hubiera besado en mucho tiempo, o como si el estuviera casi al borde de la muerte...

¿quizás...? si hacia la pregunta correcta podría suponer porque estaban todos esos adultos allí mirándolo como si fuera un enigma o algo que podría ser un peligro...

"bueno chico, déjame decirte las buenas noticias. Sona y su grupo dejaron muy buenas impresiones. Era una lástima que al final, se declinó en una pelea de reyes. Y mi Ria-tan era algo más poderosa que Sona-chan..." Dijo el pelirrojo de manera normal, pero se podía notar un rastro de orgullo de hermano.

Issei miro la cara compungida que puso su novia. Como si fuera un golpe a su orgullo y algo más. Bueno el tampoco esperaba que su novia le ganara a Rias en un combate uno a uno. Sobre todo, porque la magia de destrucción de la casa Bael, es superior a la acuática de Sitri. Y si conocía bien a su novia. Ella se agotó de manera rápida por el hecho de estar formando agua a cada rato...

"lo bueno que tú y Tsubaki-san; hicieron buenas referencias y además, quedaron impresionados. Por sus habilidades y estrategias personales..." Issei miro de manera interrogadora al Lucifer en cuestión. El pelirrojo parecido darse cuenta de la mirada y luego le sonrió al chico de vuelta...

"sí obtuviste buenas referencias. A pesar de que todavía existen "ciertos" personajes que no están de acuerdo contigo..."

"entiendo. Pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" dijo Issei mirando a los otros adultos. Ellos se miraron entre ellos como si, estuvieran decidiendo entre ellos quien iba hablar. Hasta que el ángel caído hablo...

"¿cómo lo hiciste?" el tono serio del ángel despejo todas sus dudas, el comenzó a sonreír como si todo lo que hizo hubiera valido la pena...

"Grayfia-sama. ¿puedo pedir una cúpula que nos aislé de todo? Nada tiene que salir..."

Vio como ella lo miraba de manera fija, como si quisiera saber sus pensamientos. El miraba a la mujer de manera tranquila. Él podía sentir el nerviosismo de su novia, que venía de su mano. El apretó de manera leve la mano, como diciéndole que no se preocupara. Pudo sentir que se relajó un poco.

La maid, miro al pelirrojo. Vio como le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Suspiro y lanzo una barrera...

"lo que hice es una runa prohibida llamada _Gaea Hüigliee_..."

El vio como todos parecían escucharlo de manera atenta y trataban de no perderse detalles. El escucho el jadeo de su novia. Sabia porque lo hizo. Ella conocía los riesgos de usar una runa prohibida...

"¿cuándo la creaste?" dijo ella de manera cautelosa. Issei solo sonrió y luego dijo.

"cuando tienes tiempo, ingenio, ayuda y materiales adecuados; cualquier cosa es posible..."

"chico. Sera mejor que expliques qué diablos hiciste. Se suponía que el sistema Rating Game te iba a sacar en tu deplorable estado. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. ¿Por qué?"

El que había hablado era Ajuka. El castaño lo miro de frente y luego hablo.

"cuando conoces las reglas del Rating Game, comienzas a descubrir las trampas o cosas que sobrepasan a las reglas del Rating Game. He visto algunos juegos antiguos, donde había ciertas piezas que muchas veces "resistían" más en ser retiradas. Aquellos tipos, parecían "luchar" contra el sistema, y claro la adicción de que el sistema "escuche" tus pensamientos y tus deseos de luchar, hacen posible que ganes algo de tiempo..."

Ajuka escuchaba de manera seria. El casi no se movía de su lugar. Los demás adultos miraban con cuidado al Maou. Luego lo vieron sonreír como un condenado niño que estaba feliz de haber descubierto un tesoro muy valioso...

"y pensar que nadie se iba dar cuenta..."

Sirchersz y Serafall parecían sorprendidos, y que decir de los padres de Sona...

"Disculpa Aju-chan... ¿quieres decir que hay una falla en tu creación del Rating game?"

"no lo llamaría una falla, Serafall..." dijo el hombre de manera feliz... "la voluntad y el deseo personal; es una magia poderosa que incluso muchos dioses, no pueden doblegar" los adultos escuchaban con cuidado...

"creo que Elohim lo llamo libre albedrio..." dijo el chico

Un silencio vino después de que Issei dijera esas palabras. Todos miraban al chico como su tuviera dos cabezas... Azazael hablo...

"explica eso de la Runa Prohibida que usaste"

"bueno creo que hare un resumen de uso de las runas. Porque parece que ninguno sabe nada"

Todos escuchaban la explicación de chico de manera cautelosa, queriendo absorber todo lo necesario.

"La magia y hechicería; funciona con las energías propias del usuario. Usando herramientas y formulas complejas que se van modificando a medida que pasan los segundos" el silencio era la respuesta ante lo que el chico hablaba.

"Un runistico no usa energía propia para hacer su magia. Aunque, la palabra magia no es la forma correcta de nombrar lo que hace un runistico. El runistico usa y pide prestado energías que son propias de la esencia. La esencia no es la gran cosa, es simplemente todo lo que está a tu alrededor, todo tiene esencia, todo consume y produce esencia. Nosotros consumimos esencia y expulsamos esencia. Qué curioso que el diccionario humano hizo una referencia de lo que es Esencia. Lo define como un conjunto de cosas permanentes e invariables que determina una cosa o un ser, que sin la cual no sería esa cosa o ser..."

Los adultos escuchaban atentamente. Sobre todo, los dos tipos que eran creadores de cosas magnificas. Ajuka y Azazael...

"La esencia es la fuente de "magia" del runistico. Viéndolo de la forma abstracta, Uds estarían pensando que el runistico tendría una fuente inagotable de "magia". Pero la realidad es totalmente diferente. Para hacerlo se necesitan dos cosas"

Todas las orejas estaban atentas a lo que el chico iba a decir.

"Materiales y ordenes..."

Los adultos se miraban entre ellos. ¿eran tan fácil?

"Los materiales son las más fáciles de conseguir. Puede ser cualquier cosa que tenga un resto mágico, un origen definido o algo que sea propio de la fuente de esencia. Yo he visto y he trabajado con sangre de diferentes seres, lagrimas. He usado cosas comunes que hay en el mundo humano, hierbas, maderas nobles; he usado cosas del lado de las hadas, polvo mágico, lágrimas de Banshee. En fin, se puede usar muchas cosas; el chiste es que los materiales reaccionan a las "ordenes". Un ejemplo: el runistico usa la "esencia" del material y con ayuda de una orden lo "traslada" a otra cosa"

Los adultos escuchaban atentamente...

"ahora, hablemos de lo más difícil: Las órdenes. Son un conjunto de letras, palabras y frases; que no se pueden enseñar. Las ordenes, abren la puerta para que el runistico pueda modificar, pedir prestado, redirigir, trasmutar y un largo etcétera. Que no voy a mencionar; para hacer su "magia". Muchas veces tiene que estar acompañado con letras que se hacen; Uds lo ven como runas. Y no son más que letras de ese idioma que solo unos pocos pueden entender..."

"espera... dices que "las Ordenes" no se pueden enseñar. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" dijo Azazael...

Los adultos empezaron a escuchar una serie de murmullos y sonidos que no entendían. Vieron que era el castaño, que los miraba y les sonreía; el parecía estar hablando en ellos.

"Orgull Rïodtril fiuibdrtil vanasei koclit pruisil" todos los adultos se miraron entre ellos para confirmar que escucharon algo, que aquellos sonidos salían de la boca del chico... el siguió hablando...

"para enseñar algo tienes que entenderlo desde la forma más primitiva. Esta lengua es un regalo hecho por alguien, para los humanos. Fue el último regalo que les dio antes de ser expulsados del edén"

Todos los que estaban allí abrían los ojos de manera grande. El "dios" todopoderoso les dio esa herramienta a los humanos. ¿entonces, porque no hay más runisticos?

"no se equivoquen, solo un reducido grupo de humanos puede entenderlo. Incluso se ha intentado "enseñar" a seres no-humanos, siendo el fracaso total..."

"espera un segundo..." hablo Azazael... "Jenny..."

"ella es una Dhampir... mitad humana mitad vampiro. Su mitad humana le permite entender. Algo así como lo que sucede con Vali, su mitad humana le permitió obtener Divine Divide"

"disculpa que tenga mis dudas Issei-kun..." hablo el Maou Pelirrojo... "¿cómo podemos confirmar que el de "arriba" les dio ese regalo? ¿Cómo podemos saber si lo que dices es verdad? ¿Cómo podemos saber que realmente fue "el", que les dio ese regalo?"

Ellos vieron como el chico sonreía de manera grande. Y luego hablo

"es fácil. Usaremos a un ser vivo, que estuvo con él, y que más de una vez lo habrá escuchado..."

Todos miraban al chico de manera extraña. Vieron como levantaba una mano y apuntaba a un Caído. Allí les llego la realización; Azazael estaba sorprendido. Y luego aún más, cuando escucho una frase que el nunca creyó volver a escuchar. Su mente lo llevo a sus inicios.

"Huill Listi..."

Azazael abría los ojos de manera grande. Todos se sorprendieron cuando el mismo ángel parecía abrir la boca de manera sorprendida...

"mi padre me llamaba así... quiero una última prueba... ¿Michael?"

Issei le sonrio y abrió la boca...

"Naï ta it Yu¨s"

Un silencio vino en la sala, todas las miradas estaban fijas en el Caído...

"si sabes esas palabras, entonces sabes nuestros nombres..." vio como el chico le hizo un gesto afirmativo. "Dilos..." fue la orden de Azazael...

"Chivo expiatorio y nadie es como dios..."

Todos los demonios tuvieron una leve molestia ante el nombre de Dios. Pero era casi innegable que el chico conocía ese idioma.

"¿entonces, ese idioma, son las ordenes, que permite modificar un algo para lograr algo?" pregunto Ajuka

"si..."

"pero dijiste qué pides prestado o alteras algo para conseguir lo que quieren. Tiene que haber un límite..."

"lo hay. Supongamos algo, agarro una esencia conocida, como una avispa. A esa esencia le puedo agregar algo, para transformarlo en otra cosa. Normalmente las cosas vivas, tienen una esencia definida, es imposible alterarlo sin que se vuelva a ser lo que era antes. Pero supongamos, que lo logro. No existe esa esencia, en la vida real, para que puedas agregarle a la "avispa", por lo tanto... pregunta; ¿de dónde lo puedo sacar?"

Ajuka pensaba rápido y dijo de manera rápida...

"usas tu propia esencia..."

"bingo..."

"espera un segundo Ise-kun... lo que me acabas de decir es una copia de todo lo que explicaste cuando me hablaste de las runas prohibidas" dijo de manera alterada Sona

"normalmente es así. Es imposible para los runisticos, hacer algo nuevo sin que usen su propia esencia. Mi runa prohibida de control, la que todos uds conocen, la que uso para manipular a los otros como si fueran meras marionetas. Es una runa prohibida de mi autoría, y ningún runistico además de mí, podría haberlo creado. Salvo si existió un Sekiryuutei Runistico, como yo..."

"según lo que me estás diciendo, quieres decir que usas algo de Ddraig para hacer esa runa" dijo Azazael...

"sí, Ddraig es conocido como "el dragón rojo de la Dominación". El deseo de Dominar y estar sobre todos, hace que la esencia de Ddraig sea única. Desconozco, las razones que llevaron a Ddraig a hacer un ser poderoso y estar en la cima de todo; incluso si eso significara manipular o engañar a los demás. Pero aquella característica me ha permitido desarrollar aquella runa prohibida..."

Todos los que escuchaban en aquel salón, pensaban todo lo que decía el chico. Hasta Lord Sitri hablo.

"¿podemos suponer que lo que vimos en el juego fue una runa prohibida?" vieron como el chico hizo un gesto afirmativo. "¿qué material usaste?" vieron que el chico sonreía de manera grande

"bien, están pensando. Veamos si llegan a imaginar como termine en ese deplorable estado. El material que use fue una mezcla de tierra del bosque de los familiares y polvo de hada del bosque..."

"¿polvo de hada?" dijo de manera confundida Serafall...

"no necesitas mucha explicación. Solo recuerden los verbos que use. Trasladar, usar, pedir, absorber y etcétera..."

Azazael abrió los ojos de manera grande y hablo...

"usaste esos materiales para absorber la vida de las plantas, y las tomaste prestadas. Asumiste el riesgo de usarlas, porque según tus reglas de la esencia, tienes que pagar un precio. Y el precio a pagar fue la incompatibilidad de la esencia absorbida y tu propia esencia. Lo que desencadeno en que tu cuerpo rechazara lo que tomaste y terminaste así..."

"neee, algo así. Pero si, esa es la aproximación más cercana que les puedo dar..."

"¿por qué?" aquella pregunta hecha por Grayfia dirigida al chico, hizo que el chico redundadara la pregunta...

"¿porque que, Grayfia-sama?"

"¿porque usas esas herramientas? Herramientas que son desconocidas y poco seguras..."

Todos miraban la cara seria del chico, como si estuviera pensando de manera cuidadosa su respuesta...

"este mundo es vasto y muy grande. Existen y existieron seres casi tan fuertes como Sircherzs-sama. Que estuvieron caminando en el mundo de los hombres. Que no se les olvide, que ciertas tradiciones presentes en las mitologías y/o leyendas locales, tienen un origen sobrenatural. Pondré sobre la mesa dos ejemplos. La gran "Pachamama". La madre tierra de las culturas sudamericanas, ella que protege y provee a la vida de los animales y todos los seres vivos. Se la describe como una mujer bondadosa y ama la vida por sobre todas las cosas, dicen algunas leyendas que fue la representante de los dioses incaicos en la tierra. El otro ejemplo; ocurre en Inglaterra o mejor dicho en la Islas Británicas; existe una leyenda casi tan antigua como los mismos dioses; estoy hablando de la diosa oscura y el ciervo infernal. Aquella leyenda habla que para el Solsticio de invierno aquellos dos seres, se pasean juntos; basicamente la diosa oscura está montada en el ciervo. El ciervo en sí, se representa como una especie de centauro, pero su parte inferior es de ciervo; la parte superior es un hombre desnudo, con una máscara horripilante, hecha con los despojos de sus víctimas. La leyenda habla de que ambos son pareja, la diosa oscura se embaraza todos los años del ciervo; se dice él bebe es la representación de la "nueva" primavera. En ese día, se pasean por los caminos y bosques, aquellos que osan verlos; son asesinados y sus vidas servirán para alimentar al "bebe" no nacido..."

El silencio era un indicio, si lo que decía el chico era cierto. ¿entonces, porque hablaba de eso?

"la tradición de aquel lugar, consistía en colgar un palo de Yule. También agregaban muérdago como protección; lo colgaban en las puertas, para que el ciervo infernal, no molestara. Y así siguiera de largo. ¿entonces? Si los que estamos aquí, que somos demonios, un ángel caído y un semi Dragon. ¿Por qué dudamos de la existencia de otros seres? ¿Por qué dudamos que otros seres tienen sus métodos para controlar y bendecir sus tradiciones? ¿Por qué dudan de aquellos objetos que tienen cierta "magia"? ¿acaso creen que los objetos son exclusivos de cada panteón? ¿acaso no creen que puedo usar los objetos de esos otros panteones? ¿creen que los otros panteones no usan "objetos" del panteón cristiano?"

Después de esas palabras, el silencio era sepulcral. Nadie decía nada o pareciera reaccionar. Sona hablo de manera suave, pero suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

"Ise-kun, entiendo lo que quieres decirnos. Pero siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta. ¿acaso no tienes otras herramientas, que no sean tan peligrosas?"

"si. De hecho, casi el 90 % de mis runas son inofensivas para mí. Esto se debe a la misma naturaleza de los objetos. No puedo pretender ser un dios, al jugar con los diseños "originales" de dichos objetos. Y contestando tu pregunta, tengo otras herramientas. Pero si tengo la forma y los conocimientos para usar las runas, ¿Por qué he ponerme una autolimitante...?"

Issei sabía que era una afirmación, pero a la vez sabía que iba a herir a Sona. Y efectivamente eso paso. El vio como Sona tenía una cara triste. Parecía que sus ojos se hacían agua, el tomo la mano de la chica y la miraba de manera suave. No iba a disculparse, ellos dos ya habían tenido esta conversación antes; para ella verlo a él, en un estado que significara tenerlo al borde de la muerte, para la chica era como clavarle un cuchillo en su corazón. Ella se deshacía en preocupaciones y sentir pena por ver al chico que quieres y que amas, en tan deplorable estado...

"Tonto..." dijo ella de manera triste. Ella se acercó a él, se subió a la cama, abrazo al chico y se acurruco junto a él. Issei solo abrazo a su chica, y dejo que ella se quedara junto a él. Conocía muy bien ese "tonto" que salía de la boca de su novia...

Los adultos miraban de manera incomoda las interacciones de esos dos. Todos, sabían que había más palabras "ocultas" en el "tonto" que dijo la chica. Y todos habían visto lo que sucedió después. Aquellas reacciones y gestos, eran de una pareja de novios o esposos; que se conocían muy bien. No se necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían entre ellos...

"para terminar esta larga conversación..." dijo el chico. Aquellas palabras, hizo que todos lo miraran de nuevo...

"lo que hice fue una Runa Prohibida, usé una mezcla de Tierra del bosque de los familiares y polvo de Hadas. La "orden" que use fue traspasar "vida" de las plantas y árboles; que son considerados Seres vivos más "sencillos" que un insecto; y traspasarme esa "vida" a mi persona. Lo que conseguí fue una recuperación e impulso de energía; pero tenía "tiempo" limite. Hasta que mi cuerpo empezara a rechazar la esencia de esa "vida", lo que me llevo al colapso de mi cuerpo..."

Azazael y Ajuka escuchaban atentos. El resto de los adultos parecían tener caras de comprensión, ya podían hacer las interacciones y otras cosas, para comprender al chico...

"¿por eso no usaste la Boosted Gear?" dijo Azazael. Issei levanto una ceja, aunque mentalmente casi estaba sonriendo de manera grande. Vio como Ajuka abrió los ojos y luego hablo...

"el uso de la Boosted Gear, significaba que tu cuerpo iba tener un "aditivo" más para que la "vida" que pediste prestada, se consumiera más rápido. Haciendo que el tiempo que tenías, fuera menor"

Issei sonrio y luego afirmo con la cabeza...

* * *

Luego de un par de días, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Sona se encontraba en su oficina revisando los informes y otras cosas. Actualmente el último periodo había terminado, y las chicas se encontraban realizando contratos. Su novio también estaba en eso.

Por su mente todavía corrían, algunas imágenes de la derrota que tuvo con su Amiga. Luego de Reagruparse y esperar a Rias. Comenzó una serie de peleas, de corta duración. Aunque, la forma de como elimino a Asia fue un tanto dolorosa para Momo, con su magia de reversión. Igual logro el objetivo de eliminar a Asia y a la vez, lastimar a Koneko...

Luego fue una batalla entre Reinas con un apoyo, torre – alfil. Akeno tenía dificultades al usar su Rayo santo, debido al Sacred Relic de Tsubaki. Al final, Reya sucumbió a la presión conjunta de Reina – torre, y Tsubaki elimino a Koneko con su Naginata...

La pelea de Reinas, no ocurrió, ya que Sona se involucró. Tsubaki actuó de manera defensiva; el dúo Rey – reina Gremory, fue sorprendido por el manejo de agua de Sona. Ellas sabían que la chica tenía un repertorio grande; ellas vieron serpientes acuáticas, dragones de agua, burbujas de agua que parecían inofensivas, pero cuando explotaban hacían daño como si fueran bombas...

Rias uso una mezcla de poder de la destrucción y resistencia. Obligando a Sona a cansarse de manera rápida. Ella sabía que iba a ocurrir eso; pero no tenía más opciones. No con la gente que tenía, y menos contra esas dos. Hizo lo que pudo, y saco lo mejor que tenía. Ella se sintió satisfecha al hacer que su amiga, terminara toda sudorosa y agotada. Sobre todo, viniendo de un Gremory, ellos son considerados unas de las familias con mayor "capacidad" mágica.

Después de eso, Rias la felicito ya que a pesar de que había "ganado", ella no se sintió "ganadora". Ella había perdido al no planificar bien sus piezas, y también a no poseer una pieza "poder" de la categoría de Issei.

Sona miraba que tenía un sobre en sus manos. Estaba sellado y tenía un sello de cera, con la Insignia Sitri. Ella sabia que eran las evaluaciones, que ella y su grupo recibieron. Actualmente estaban esperando a Yura Tsubasa, ya que era la última en llegar. Sona miro a los chicos, y vio que Issei estaba conversando con Tomoe y Tsubaki; ambas chicas estaban sentada con el chico en un sofá, Tomoe a la derecha y Tsubaki a la Izquierda. Sona sonreía con algo de ironía, ya que no se imaginaba que su "Reina" iba romper el protocolo; pero ¿Quién era ella para negárselo?. Si ella misma quería estar allí, junto a su novio.

Isabela estaba sentada en el piso y estaba sentada entremedio de las piernas del chico; ella misma tenía su cabeza apoyada en la pierna del chico y parecía dormitar un poco. Estaba aburrida. Sona negó con la cabeza ante la actitud rebelde de la mujer...

Momo y Reya estaban disfrutando de un té y conversaban de cosas triviales...

Una luz ilumino un costado de la sala y apareció Yura...

"disculpe la demora Kaicho..." dijo la peliazulada...

"no te preocupes. No estamos contra el tiempo y esto será lo último que discutiremos por el día de hoy..." dijo Sona. Ella siguió hablando... "bueno esto que tengo aquí, son las evaluaciones del Rating game. No espero sacar algo grande, así como tampoco espero mucho de las evaluaciones, sobre todo viniendo de esos ancianos..."

Evaluación General del Grupo de la Heredera Sitri.

El grupo en general funciono y actuó en los primeros segundos, como un grupo unido y con estrategias definidas de antemano. Esto se debe a que tenían el conocimiento del terreno.

Estamos ansiosos por evaluarlos como grupo, cuando se desempeñen en terreno desconocido.

Se hace necesario hacer hincapié, en las elecciones que realizo Sitri-dono, para dividir sus piezas. La estrategia defensiva aplicada y planificada por Sitri-dono; fue la correcta. Sin embargo; poseía dos o tres piezas consideradas de alto "ataque". Y muchos nos preguntamos porque no lo hizo. Quizás para Ud, debido a su inexperiencia o su inmadurez, no considero algo de ataque, sobre todo para promocionar a su único peón...

El trio Reina – torre – caballero, fue quizás una exageración. Quizás, fue suerte. Pero ver a los dos caballeros de Gremory-dono; sobre todo con la portadora de Durandal. Hizo quizás, posible que dicha combinación fuera más que suficiente...

Nos hubiera gustado ver algo más que simple golpes o espadas. Pero insistimos, en que quizás la inexperiencia jugo en contra.

Los dos Alfines que tenían, fueron quizás determinantes en los encuentros que tenían. Sobre todo, la alfin llamada Kusaka-san. Ella fue la que hizo tremendo apoyo al peón de su grupo y posterior apoyo al rey.

Con respecto al peón. Quizás un poco de control, sería adecuado para esa "desbocada" pieza...

Issei resoplo con gracia, era un chiste que se dio cuenta que los "honorables" ancianos querían usar otra palabra...

Su actitud y temeridad, deja mucho que desear. Casi dudamos de su "integridad" mental...

"bueno, si lo piensan un poco no están tan equivocados..." dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa, las chicas lo miraban de manera mixta, algunas con miradas de reproche, otras resignadas y la ultima con una gran sonrisa...

En términos de batalla, es un sujeto poderoso. Como todos los antiguos Sekiryuutei, su poder seguirá creciendo. Sus batallas personales fueron diferentes y dejaron muchas cosas que analizar. Su batalla con la Reina Gremory, dejo en claro que es alguien a tener en consideración. Estaremos al pendiente de su duelo contra Sairaorg Bael, que lo esperamos con ansias.

Después de esa lectura, todos se miraban entre sí, como queriendo saber ¿y ahora? Sona miro a todos y luego hablo

"bueno. Esperaba algo más negativo. O quizás algo más burlesco. Pero fueron bastantes neutros..."

"creo que tiene razón Sona-sama..." Isabela hablo, todos escuchaban a la mujer. "fueron bastantes neutros, aunque si dejaron a la vista varias ideas y pensamientos que tenían. Sobre todo, con ise-kun. En mi antiguo grupo, también he recibido calificaciones varias, y debo decir que son bastantes suaves, sobre todo viniendo de los ancianos. Y casi toda la información y responsabilidad cae en el Rey. Se que no puedo compararlos con mi antiguo grupo; pero creo que esas palabras serán las únicas más amables que escuchen de esos vejestorios..." dijo Isabela.

Todas las mujeres miraban a la que hablo recién y luego sopesaron sus palabras... Sona volvió a hablar...

"bien eso es todo. Vayan a casa, mañana es un nuevo día..." Sona hablo de un tono firme, aquel tono que dejaba discusión alguna. Todas se empezaron a retirar, Sona bajo su vista hacia su escritorio y vio que tenía algunos papeles. Ella escucho algunos murmullos, como si fueran lejanos, quería terminar lo que le faltaba por hacer...

"Sona..." la voz masculina de su novio la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella levanto la vista y vio que su novio, estaba parado a su lado. Ella estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado a solas con su novio.

"deja eso. Vámonos a casa..." dijo Issei de manera suave. Ella elevo una ceja, aquel gesto hizo que su novio frunciera el ceño y luego hablo con voz más fuerte, y autoritaria.

"Basta Sona. Tienes que descansar, llevas cuatro días durmiendo poco, no comes casi nada, y tu cara tiene un aspecto fatal..."

Ella lentamente sentía que todo el cansancio acumulado se liberaba todo. Quizás su novio tenía razón. Ella desvió la vista a sus papeles y luego hizo el ademan de seguir trabajando.

"¡SONA SITRI!..." aquel tono grave y lleno de autoridad; la envaro de una vez. Se puso espalda recta, y se giró a mirar al chico que tenía a su lado. Vio la cara seria que tenía y luego siguió hablándole con tono firme y varonil... "deja eso para mañana. Ahora vamos a casa..." ella se mordió el labio. Aquel tono de mando, era uno que su novio usaba en contra de ella, para controlarla y que volviera a sus canales. Reconocía que le "agradaba" ese tono autoritario; se sentía una gelatina a frente de él. Como si no pudiera negarse ante tal macho que la estaba azotando de manera verbal. Ella sintió vergüenza propia, cuando sintió que se humedecía ante tal demostración de autoridad...

"pero..." ella uso un tono apagado y casi tímido. Ella se castigó mentalmente, por presentarse como una niña frágil y vulnerable. Pero había algo, no podía contra ese chico. No contra aquella voz autoritaria que la hacía que se doblara de rodillas y cumplirle todos los caprichos que ese chico le ordenara hacer...

"No Sona. Nos vamos a casa. AHORA..." ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. De manera automática, se puso al lado de su novio. Ella miraba hacia el suelo, se sentía minúscula ante tal muestra de poder masculino que estaba a su lado. Ella sintió como su novio, la tomo de la cintura y con autoridad la hizo pegarse a él. Ella soltó un leve chillido, y se pegó a él. Estaba segura que su cara era Rojo carmesí...

Agradeció que aparecieron en el dormitorio de ella. No sabría cómo darle la cara a las demás, si la vieran en ese estado tan vulnerable. Ella sintió como su novio, comenzó a desabrocharle la falda que tenía puesta.

"¿que... haces...?" se azoto la cabeza mentalmente ante el tartamudeo involuntario. Vio como su falda cayó al piso. Y su novio le hablo...

"estoy desnudándote..." Sona estaba dividida. Entre la sorpresa y el estremecimiento. ¿acaso su novio iba a hacerle el amor? Aunque a ella no le importaba, ya que, en ese minuto, se sentía como una niñita inocente y sumisa.

Ella observo como su novio, iba desnudándola de manera suave, cada prenda iba siendo dejada encima de una silla, de manera ordenada. Su brasier, se deslizo de manera natural por sus brazos. Ella miraba la cara seria de su novio. Ella se sentía observada y examinada a fondo por ese par de ojos miel, sus mejillas ardían.

Ella sintió como su novio, le bajaba los calzones...

"levanta el pie..." aquella orden, ella lo obedeció como si fuera algo normal... "y ahora el otro" aquellas palabras la tenían cohibida. No sabía porque, pero se tapó con un brazo sus senos, y con su otra mano se tapó su monte de venus. No alcanzo a estar mucho rato así, ya que ella sintió como su novio, la tomaba en brazos al estilo nupcial y la llevaba al baño...

Por unos buenos minutos, Sona Sitri se sintió como una niña. Su novio, la mojo, la enjabono, le lavo el pelo, la baño de cuerpo entero y para terminar la dejo en una tina llena de agua caliente-tibia, que hizo que su cuerpo se relajara...

Ella sintió en todo momento el aura de mando de su novio, pero también sintió preocupación. Ella estaba pensando porque pasaba esto. Y le llego la realización, ella misma estaba preocupada y parecía no dormir, debido a que iba a recibir su primera evaluación de parte de los ancianos. Ella creía dejar una buena impresión y que su grupo fuera bien evaluado. Los nervios y la preocupación fueron carcomiéndola, llegando al estado que no dormía bien, y tampoco tenía mucha hambre.

Ella escucho como alguien abría la puerta del baño y luego vio que su novio, aparecía. Ella vio que tenia puesta una Yukata. Ella sabía que esa yukata la usaba su novio después de usar el baño. Vio que tenía el pelo algo húmedo y se sorprendió porque había pasada mucho tiempo en la bañera...

"Vamos Sona es suficiente. Afuera..." allí estaba otra vez, aquella voz varonil, llena de autoridad y que te obligaba a obedecerlo sin chistar...

Una toalla fue envuelta en cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero dejo que su novio la secara. Ella estaba agradecida mentalmente de su novio, la secaba de manera gentil y tampoco se "divertía" con ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Ella vio su yukata, y se la puso. Su novio, agarro una toalla más pequeña y luego le comenzó a secar el cabello.

Un aroma a comida, la hizo babear. En su escritorio, había un emparedado y un vaso de jugo. Ella comió de manera callada, y con algo de prisa. Tenía hambre, por primera vez podía comer algo sin que se le apretara el estómago. Vio que su novio, la miraba de manera suave y luego hablo...

"¿mejor?" ella sintió el tono tranquilo e interrogador del chico. Ella afirmo con la cabeza...

"gracias Ise-kun..." ella vio como su novio llevo una mano a su mejilla, al sentir la calidez de aquella mano se recostó en ella y dejo que el calor y la suavidad de aquella mano la reconfortara...

"Vamos, hora de dormir..." escucho hablar a su novio. Ella solo atinaba a afirmar con la cabeza.

Pronto, su yukata abandono su cuerpo. Ella sintió que su novio la levantaba, y la acostaba en su cama. Unos segundos de silencio, sintió como alguien se subía a su cama, ella espero unos segundos, luego se giró para afrontar al cuerpo que estaba con ella en la cama. Su novio estaba igual que ella, desnudo. Ella lo miro de manera cansada y luego le sonrio...

"gracias Ise-kun. Por cuidarme y ayudarme. Por amarme como soy..." ella sintió los labios de su novio en los suyos, luego compartieron un rato saliva y lengua.

"te amo, Sona" ella escucho a su novio. No podía ser más feliz...

"te amo, Anata..." Dijo la chica de manera adormilada. Pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eso fue lo último que se escuchó de esos dos, en esa noche...


End file.
